The Legend Of Spyro: Love And War
by Spyro and Cynder lover
Summary: If you loved someone, how far would you go? If that someone loved you back, what would you do? Even after Cynder confessed her love for Spyro, he unfortunately doesn't hear. What would happen if more company showed up and ruined it, or what if they made it better? What if all it takes to tell someone you love them is a War, or just a special moment.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

Chapter 1: The Awakening

 _"I Love You..."_

Cynder threw open her eyes, breathing heavily at the memories she had. Looking up at the sun, and squinting her eyes with her wing covering the front of her face, she knew with a smile, _We did it... We actually did it!_ Turning to her side, Cynder cried happily, "Spyro, we did...! Spyro..."

Cynder put her wings back down to her side and looked all around for any sign of Spyro. Fears quickly grabbed her mind as she couldn't find were he could have gone, _Did... No... Spyro couldn't have... Died! No..._ She grew desperate as the thoughts of the purple dragon stabbed at her as she knew she needed to find him. Running around the Island, Cynder searched all over, trying to find were he could've gone. _Could... Could he have left me... no... he wouldn't do that... But... then again... I did confess my love to him... did he not... love me?_ Cynder murmured sadly in her thoughts, as she started to slowly walk around the Island. Once she came to a stop, she looked to the ground, wondering if it was true, _It has to he true... why would he love me? Why would he care?_ A soft grumble emerged from a near by bush, causing Cynder to quickly get defensive of the noise. As she slowly approached the noise, Cynder thought to her self, _Why...why am I even trying? Without Spyro... without Spyro... Spyro._ Cynder's body tensed sadly at the fact that Spyro had left her, but she tried to keep her cool as she raised her tail blade and approached the bush. _I just wish, I just Spyro would've told me... I wish..._ Walking through the bushes, Cynder quickly jumped up, stood above the figure, and put her tail blade against its neck. She watched with horror and joy as she cried, "Spyro!"

Spyro grumbled at the pain he was in as he faintly murmured, "Cynder... Is that you?"

"Yes! Spyro, it's me!" Cynder cried happily, overjoyed to see Spyro was still with her, and hearing his voice again only made it so much sweeter.

Cynder quickly pulled her tail blade away from Spyro, and stood over his body, scared, and shaken. Spyro slowly opened his eyes, but not completely, as the pain strained his other eye, giving him an even worse headache if he tried to open his other eye that faced the ground. He somewhat smiled, as even smiling hurt, but he was still glade he could talk to Cynder, "Cynder... Thank you... for staying with me. Thank you for... not leaving. I don't know how I could... repay you."

Cynder smiled happily with tears as she cried, "You can repay me by telling me you're going to be okay."

Spyro chuckled nicely to her words as he tried, "I will try. To be honest, not feeling to the best of my abilities right now... but, I have to ask, Cynder, Were you planning on killing me? When I woke, I felt your tail blade was on my neck."

"No, no, no, of course not. I was just, I was sad and scared as I thought someone had left me... it was, I honestly had just given up from the thought," Cynder admitted sadly, feeling awful for even raising her tail blade to him.

"Cynder, it's okay, I was only teasing," Spyro admitted, "I know you would never hurt me. And, you need not worry. If that someone you thought was me, you know I wouldn't do such a thing. You never left me in the volcano, why would I leave you now?"

Cynder listened to Spyro's words with wide eyes and a smile, as she wiped away her tears with a smile. Spyro smiled happily, glade to see she was doing okay. But as quickly as he smiled, he quickly growled, as pain shot through his body. Watching the pain Spyro was in made Cynder fear for the worst, which caused her to quickly beg, "Spyro! How do I save you? What do I need to do?!"

"I need, some gems, preferably, red ones. There's... there's a gem patch of red gems, right over there," Spyro grumbled a response as he reached out his claw and pointed behind Cynder's back.

Cynder quickly shot around and saw the red gem patch that Spyro had pointed to. Pulling his claw back down, Cynder turned back around and whispered sadly, "Spyro, please promise me you'll make it. With these gems, I need to know..."

"I don't really know... I'm not... I'm not great," Spyro admitted, coughing up some blood on the grassy floor.

Cynder's body tensed as her teeth clenched, she couldn't stand letting Spyro die, "No! No, this isn't going to happen. You're going to make it! Even if it's impossible, I'm going to change the impossible right now. Please hold on."

Cynder got off of Spyro's body and quickly ran over to the gem patch. Breaking off a piece with her claw, she knew there was no way this would work. So, with the piece in her paw, she quickly ran back to Spyro. _Why is Cynder trying to save me so badly? She could easily leave me right now... I'm hurt... does she really... does she really care about me?!_ Spyro thought with joy, hoping it was true. Watching Cynder approached, she threw the gem down next to his body, causing a couple of gems to bounce off the ground and into her and Spyro's body.

"I don't need to be healed!" Cynder growled, looking down at Spyro, she continued, "If I run back and forth, it will take to long. Spyro, I need you to please walk with me to the gem patch. If you can't walk, that's fine, I will keep trying to save you. I just need to know if you're able to walk."

Spyro growled as he tried to slowly stand. Cynder quickly ran up to his side, and support him by wrapping her wing around his body, and holding him up. Spyro chuckled happily, and whispered weakly to Cynder, "With you, I'm sure I can do anything."

"Would you be able to fight Malefor with me again in your condition?" Cynder joked with a smile.

"Almost anything," Spyro admitted, and the two shared a nice laugh.

As the two slowly approached the gem patch, Spyro was surprised to see Cynder giving him so much support, and he decided to find out why, "Cynder, I was wondering, why are you trying to save me? I mean, you could've easily up and left me, and told the Guardians I was died... why didn't you?"

Cynder blushed at Spyro's words, not really wanting to reveal the truth. _Did Spyro not hear me in the volcano? Or... maybe he heard me, and is scared to be in love with me... I can't figure it out,_ Cynder thought sadly, but she responded to Spyro with a fake smile, "Well, you saved me, I'm just returning the favor. Then, if... if, you want me to... I... I will be out of your scales... tonight."

Spyro could see right through her fake smile, and could easily tell Cynder was scared with what she said. He was already completely against the idea of Cynder leaving him, as even as weak as he would, if he had to walk to keep her with him, he would do it. As the two approached the gem patch, Cynder turned Spyro's body towards the gem patch, and asked, "Need me to do the honors?"

Spyro chuckled slightly and asked politely, "If you could, would you please?"

Cynder giggled slightly as well, and joked, "Well, since you were so polite in asking..."

Cynder picked her tail blade up and over Spyro's, and threw it right at the gem patch. With her tail blade in the gem patch, she used her wind ability to blow up the gems from the inside. The gems exploded, and as quickly as they flew in the air, they quickly fell back to the ground. Bouncing off the ground, they bounced into Spyro's body, some even bounced into Cynder's wing. Spyro felt way better then he did before, but he was still a far away from being a hundred percent.

"Let's see how well those gems worked in my favor," Spyro said to himself, slowly pulling his body up to the ground, trying not to put to much strain on it.

Standing to his paws, Spyro smiled, glade he was finally able to walk. Looking to Cynder, Spyro thanked happily, "Cynder, thank you! If it wasn't for you, I would've died in those bushes. And I have to say, not the greatest way to say you died."

"That's... That's great, Spyro," Cynder murmured, trying to sound happy, but how could she, she thought that she was about to lose Spyro now that he was healed and walking on his own, "I... I just hope that you will be safe on your journey back to Warfang. Tell the Guardians I had I nice time, being with you all. It was nice... to smile... to laugh... with you all."

Spyro's joy quickly diminished seeing the sadness in her eyes. The fake smile on her face as she tried to hide her sadness pained Spyro, he couldn't let her leave, especially after everything they had been through. Cynder turned away from him, trying not to show the newly formed tears that formed and dripped from her eyes. _What do I do?! I can't let her leave. But... what if she doesn't want to stay... I have to try! I have to see if Cynder... Cares about me!_ Spyro thought, watching as Cynder opened her wings. Her wings twitched, her tears felt endless, almost as much as the pain of leaving who she wanted to be her lover. With one flap of her wings, she was quickly stopped. Turning around to see what it was, it was Spyro's tail, wrapped around her's. Cynder was surprised to see Spyro was even able to move his tail blade, but the look and desperation on his face, and the way his body was tensed, she could tell how much pain he was in. Dripping sweat from the pain, Spyro begged, "Cynder, you're right, we did smile together, we did laugh together, but it never would've been possible, without you."

Cynder tucked her wings back to her sides, and turned to hear what Spyro had to say. Pulling his tail back to his body, Spyro continued, "I've never had a greater time then when I was with you. The small amount of time we shared in the Dragon Temple. Our journey to stop Malefor. Being with you... made it easier. And I'm not saying that because you were strong, which you are, but... with Ignitus... if I never had you... thank you. I lost him... But I'm glade I didn't lose you as well."

Cynder's listened with wide eyes, hoping that maybe Spyro did hear her, and he was about to confess his love for her. Spyro sighed sadly at the memories of what happened to Ignitus, and his finally words were difficult to say, "If you want to leave, I will understand. I've probably been a bother to you, and with the chain, I know you found out how awful I am. But, Cynder, if you want to stay... if you want to come back to us... me... one day, I will always welcome you with open wings."

Spyro's words gave Cynder the biggest smile, glade he gave her the greatest option of her life: Staying with Spyro. Just the thought was enough to shiver Cynder happily inside, hoping, and wishing, something like that, would stay. Confused by her smile, Spyro whispered sadly, "Does that mean... you... you really are going to leave... just... please remember... I..."

Cynder quickly ran up and hugged Spyro, draping both her wings over his back, and crying over his shoulder. The tears that dripped down his back, and the wings that now draped over his back, gave Spyro the idea of which option Cynder chose. He shivered with joy, and moving his wings over Cynder's, he hugged her warmly back. Tears started to from in Spyro's eyes as well, and with a smile so big, his teeth were shown. _Thank the Ancestors!_ The two cried in unison. Cynder pulled her head back, and looked into Spyro's eyes, hoping she could read him, and see if he cared about her as well.

"Does... Does this mean...?" Spyro stuttered.

Cynder giggled with a smile, and joked, "It looks like your still going to be stuck with me. Chain or no chain, I'm not going to leave your side. After all, I will probably have to save that purple butt of yours again at some point."

Spyro blushed with a smile, and thanked with a warm smile, "Cynder, thank you."

Cynder wondered why Spyro was so happy she was staying, so she decided to just ask with a blush, "Spyro... why are you so happy that I'm staying with you? I don't think I've seen you this happy in a long time... It's been a while since you smiled actually."

"I smiled when we nuzzled," Spyro pointed out, remembering how amazing that moment was for him, but then he quickly blushed, realizing he gave away the fact that he enjoyed the nuzzle with Cynder.

Cynder blushed once again, and asked with a small stutter, "You... you enjoyed when we nuzzled?"

Spyro knew he couldn't get out of this one, but he was afraid to answer at all. _What do I do? If I tell her yes, she could leave me because she didn't! Or, if I say no, what if she hates me because I don't like her back?! Ugh, think Spyro, think!_ He growled in his thoughts, sighing, knowing he would just have to tell the truth, "Yes... when you nuzzled the side of my cheek, it was like a dream come true. I never knew you would nuzzle me before, and when you did... I... I was so happy..."

Nuzzling the side of Spyro's cheek, Cynder was overcome with joy to hear he enjoyed her nuzzle. Slowly closing his eyes, Spyro smiled, and enjoyed the nuzzle that felt so nice on the scales of his cheek. Pulling away, Cynder caught a glimpse of how happy Spyro was, and thought, _That must mean Spyro does care about me! It has to!_ Opening his eyes, Spyro joked, "Only one?"

Cynder giggled, and joked with him, "Once your body is completely healed, then I will nuzzle you more. And plus, you still haven't nuzzled me back... You get all the glory, but I want..."

Cutting her off mid sentence, Spyro nuzzled Cynder happily, unable to tell if it felt better to give a nuzzle, or receive a nuzzle. Cynder smiled, enjoying the nuzzle she desperately yearned for. Pulling away, Cynder couldn't help it, so she decided not to let it boil up inside her, "Spyro, please tell me we will do this more often."

Spyro raised a brow with a smile, "In order for this to keep happening, I will need you by my side."

"Is... is that a bad thing?" Cynder asked, scared to know the answer.

"Being with you isn't a bad thing. It's the greatest thing to happen in my life," Spyro whispered warmly with a smile, causing Cynder to smile happily with a tear to go along with her joy, "Thank you, for not leaving Cynder. That was the scariest moment of my life."

Cynder raised a brow, and asked, "Even scarier then having to face the dark master?"

"My biggest fear will always be you leaving me," Spyro admitted, blushing, as he realised he accidentally said that to Cynder.

With wide eyes, Cynder wondered if she heard him correctly. Spyro turned away from his embarrassment, not wanting Cynder to know he truly meant it. But his words already revealed how he felt to Cynder. Moving her head over and nuzzling Spyro's, she grabbed his attention. Pulling away, Spyro looked at her, scared to know what she would say.

"I guess we both have the same fears," Cynder admitted with a blush, happy to hear that Spyro really did care about her.

Spyro's fear turned to joy, and with a smile, Cynder smiled back, and the two looked into one another's eyes, hoping that their fears would never come true. The joy and excitement they felt for having one another was cut short as the island started to rumble and shake. Taking their wings off one another, Spyro quickly got to Cynder's side, wrapped a wing around her, and the two quickly laid to the ground, digging their claws into the ground. The rumbling blocked out the cried of pain the Spyro cried, which he was glade, because Cynder didn't hear. Once the rumbling stopped, Cynder looked to Spyro and asked, "What was that...? Spyro! Are you okay?!"

Spyro unwrapped his wing from around Cynder, chuckling with a slight growl from the pain, "Yeah, it's just... Malefor really knows how to knock you down a good bit... Even with all the pain I'm in, at least he has been dealt with... And, to answer your question, I'm going to guess my power I used in the volcano is being used to pull the world back together."

Cynder stood to her paws, and suggested, "Let's not waste anymore time! I need to find you more gems! I feel like we could wait for the gem to come back, but I'm guessing since the earth is coming back to together, It's not using its energy to heal back up the gems."

Slowly standing back up, Spyro sighed, hoping it would relieve some of the pain he felt. Chuckling from the pain he was in, he joked, "This is going to be terrible for me... The pain I'm in now, and the islands are split, flying to an island to heal is going to kick me hard..."

Blushing at the idea, Cynder knew it would help Spyro, "Well... I could... I could always help you by... carrying you."

Spyro blushed at the idea, but he rejected the idea, "Cynder, you've saved my life. I don't want to ask more from you. If the gems bounced into your body, then that means your injured too. And being honest, I would rather have all the pain then you have any."

Cynder listened to his words with wide eyes, surprised at how nice he was being to her, how much he did care about her. Spyro turned, trying not to show his blush, and trying to find another island with gems on it. A shine appeared on the edge of one of the islands, a red shine. With a smile, Spyro turned around to Cynder, and said, "I see another island with red gems on it. It's a little higher then this one, but I believe I can manage."

Scared for Spyro's safety, she wanted to be sure, "Spyro, are you sure you don't need my help? I might be hurt, but I'm not nowhere near as weak as you are right now."

"I will be fine, I promise. I can barely walk, but I'm sure I can fly. My wings weren't the one's that were on that hot, boiling rock, my paws were. So, maybe my arms and legs are just in pain because of my paws," Spyro whispered, trying not to put Cynder through even more pain because she wanted to carry his body.

Cynder sighed. Hearing the promise from Spyro made her feel a little more at ease, but she quickly said, "But if you need me to carry you at any point while we are flying, don't push through it. You have shown me you are more then capable of being strong... And... I like that... But do we have an agreement?!"

Spyro blushed with a smile, glade to hear that Cynder liked something about him.

"Agreed," Spyro agreed with her terms, "I will make sure to stay close to you, just in case."

"Okay... I... I trust you," Cynder sighed, scared for his safety.

Slowly opening his wings, Spyro could already feel the pain from just opening his wing, which made him think with a drip of sweat, _This is going to kick me harder then I thought._ Walking close to Spyro's side, Cynder opened her wings right next to his, ready for take off. Taking a deep breath in, and then out, Spyro said to himself, "One, two, three, go."

Flapping his wings, he flew into the air with Cynder following beside him. Feeling the affects of how his wings felt, he had hoped that the island was a lot closer then he thought. He didn't want to show he was weak next to Cynder, fearing that she would hate him for being weak.

"Are you doing okay? Spyro, I can tell your struggling," Cynder asked with a frown, ready to take him into her arms, scared to see that he was hurting himself.

 _Is she frowning because she sees how weak I am?! Come on! We are almost to the island, don't show her you are weak!_ Spyro motivated himself to stay strong, which was a lot harder then he thought, as he could feel his wings starting contracting from the pain. Just barely making it to the island, Cynder gracefully landed on the island and put her wings back to her side. Turning to see how Spyro was doing, Cynder watched as his wings clenched and ceased up on him. Unable to use his wings, Spyro fell to the ground, but thankfully, Cynder was right underneath where he was to land, and was caught in her wings that she quickly extended back out. Spyro chuckled, embarrassed that he wasn't even strong enough to fly, "I guess... I guess I'm not as strong as I thought... Thank you for the save, Cynder."

"At least you stayed close to me," Cynder said happily, shivering at how he would've landed if she wasn't there.

Crawling off Cynder's wings and onto the ground, Spyro tried to move his wings, but even just the wind hitting it hard enough made him growl, "I guess I'm not going to be flying anytime soon. How about you?"

"I can manage, unlike my weak little purple dragon over here," Cynder joked with a slight giggle and a smile.

Spyro grumbled with a smile, unable to fight with that kind of conversation. He knew he was going to be weak for a while, and with the islands being split, he knew he was going to have to do a lot more flying. The two looked around for the gems, and with luck, Cynder said, "Spyro, the gems are over here!"

Looking over to see where Cynder was calling out, he watched as a bush near her moved a little. Spyro growled, not knowing what it could be, he quickly ran to catch up to her. Stopping in front of the gem, Cynder placed her paw on it, and thought, _This can save Spyro for sure, I know it will! I hope... I hope that, by him seeing how helpful I am, he will care about me even more, and hopefully, even love me!_ Jumping out of the bush, an ape readied his weapon. Swinging his weapon, Cynder broke from her thoughts, but she knew she couldn't move fast enough. Luckily, she didn't have to, as Spyro bit the side of the weapon, and snapped it in half as he chomped down on the weapon. Cynder watched with wide eyes as she jumped back, thankful Spyro was there to help. Jumping up and swinging his tail around, Spyro sliced the ape's neck, blowing his body up into gems. Quickly collecting the gems from his body, Spyro ran to Cynder's side. Watching more apes appear from the bushes, Spyro dripped a little bit of sweat, and thought, _Fantastic... As if I'm not already in enough pain. Hopefully with Cynder... no, she needs to rest as well!_

"Cynder, stay behind me. I will take on the apes while you recover your stamina. After all, who knows if we are going to have to fly again, and to be honest, there is no way I'm going to be able to fly," Spyro said, feeling his wings twitch, as he knew that he would be at a disadvantage with his wings sticking out in the open.

"Spyro, you're in no shape to fight. You can barely even put your wings back," Cynder disagreed with Spyro's plan, fearing for his safety, "You took more damage then I did during our fight with Malefor. You need to recover, not push yourself... I don't want you to get hurt."

Spyro smiled, both at the fact that she was right, and the fact that he was actually glade to hear that she cared about his safety. Putting a paw over his shoulder, Cynder whispered, "Or, we can fight together, as we always have. I know your fist work well, as well as your tail blade. You use them, while I make up for your wings. We can work together."

Spyro sighed happily, wishing he could've said it better himself, "Together... We can do anything. You know, you've never made speeches before, but I have to say, you're really good at them. Thank you for your help, Cynder."

"Well, can't look bad in front of my purple dragon," Cynder whispered happily, pulling her paw off his shoulder, and getting into a fighting stance, ready to get this over with quick.

Spyro listed with wide eyes, and thought, _That's the second time she's said 'My purple dragon'. Does that mean she cares about me! Well... the faster I wrap things up with these guys, the faster I will know._ Getting into his fighting stance, the apes readied their weapons: Bows, and swords pointed at them, ready to attack.

"So, how many can you take?" Cynder asked.

"Oh, so we are tuning this into a game?" Spyro asked.

"Well, I was thinking, who ever can kill the most with the least amount of damage gets to enjoy a nuzzle."

"That's a pretty big prize that you're throwing my way. Okay, I will play along. Just be prepared to nuzzle yours truly."

"As much as like nuzzling you, you nuzzling me is so much more enjoyable. There is no way I'm going to lose."

Shooting an arrow at the two, Spyro whispered with a smile, "Game on."

Running in front of Cynder, Spyro spun up, grabbed the arrow, threw the arrow back at the ape, and spun back around to the other side of Cynder. The arrow impaled the ape in the head, killing him immediately. Shooting poison from her mouth, the two apes it hit hissed on their skins and immobilized them. Jumping in the air, Cynder landed on one, digging her claws into his neck, while she used her tail to slice at the others throats. As the two exploded, gems bounced off the ground and into her body. Seeing the gems, and feeling the heal and energy it gave her made her think, _Killing these apes drop the gems necessary to heal Spyro... it looks like I have to lose on our little game... And I was really looking forward to getting that nuzzle from Spyro._ Spacing out mid battle gave an ape enough time to quickly sneak up on Cynder, and attack. Once again, Cynder was lucky, as Spyro shot fire at the sword, burning the ape's hands, causing him to drop it. Cynder came back, and quickly finished off the ape by stabbing him in the neck with her tail blade. Pulling her tail blade back, she jumped back, and said, "Spyro, grab these gems!"

Spyro quickly ran over and collected the gems from the apes body.

"Thank you Cynder," Spyro thanked kindly with a smile, and looking at Cynder, he asked, "You remember back to our conversation? You were going to by my wings because mine were strained. Do you need me to be your eyes? You seem to be spacing out in the middle of battle... is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's nothing... I will... tell you later, I promise," Cynder whispered sadly, somewhat blushing, as she knew she would have to tell Spyro about what has been bothering her.

"It's okay to tell me something Cynder, I will never hate you for anything, promise," Spyro whispered with a warm smile, causing Cynder to listen with wide eyes, "Trust me, I will never hate you. Now, what do you say we keep beating up some nosey little apes. It's getting dark, and getting a good night's rest after so long is really going to pay off."

 _And I thought I was good at motivational speeches,_ Cynder thought with a smile.

"Of course!" Cynder agreed, getting into a fighting stance next to Spyro.

Getting into his fighting stance as well, Spyro was glade to have this feeling as he thought he would've never done something like this with Cynder ever again. And neither did Cynder, as she thought Spyro would've left a long time ago. Running back into the fight, the two continued to work together as they slashed and fought their way through most of the apes.

After fighting for a while, Spyro began to feel weak, and with his weakness, he began to feel drowsy. His drowsyness led him away from Cynder, and into a group of apes. Slamming him to the ground, Spyro growled, feeling paralyzed from his pain. Trying to stand to his paws, the apes put a foot on his body, keeping him from moving. Pulling her tail blade out of the body of an ape, Cynder turned to see Spyro on the ground with apes standing above him, readying to use their weapons.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried, running over to Spyro as quickly as she could.

Using her shadow ability, she found it easier to travel under the ground. Appearing behind the apes, Cynder grabbed two of them, and threw them back, while she stabbed another in the back with her tail as she spun around to threw the other two.

"Stay away from him!" Cynder growled, running up, and jumping onto one of the ape's, and stabbing her claws into the ape, the quickly doing the same to the other one.

The three apes exploded into gems that bounced into Cynder body. Shacking her head from her fear and anger, she quickly ran over to help Spyro. Standing over his body, Cynder could see just how much pain he was really in, as his body was tensed, and contracted from his pain.

"This is embarrassing..."

Cynder quickly scooped up Spyro with her wings, cutting him off she begged, "Dont talk, you need to save your strength! Don't worry, I'm going to get you over to that gem patch!"

Cynder ran over to the gem patch, fearing for his safety, as she also felt terrible for how much pain he was in. Slowly placing him down on the ground, Cynder ran to the the side of the gem patch, swung her tail up, and at the patch. Breaking the entire gem patch, she jumped back and away, and allowed all the gems to bounce off the ground and into Spyro's body. Running back over to Spyro's body, Cynder quickly asked, "Are you feeling better."

Spyro chuckled as he slowly stood up, "Thanks to you. I didn't realise how many apes we had to fight. But, if I'm sure I calculated this correctly, after those three ape kills, I was afraid you were going to beat me, but luckily, I won by one kill."

Cynder frowned a little, but she quickly smiled, glade that Spyro was alive and back to health. Looking at Spyro in the eyes, she smiled with him, as she couldn't lie, win or lose, she still felt like she won. But, before she was able to nuzzle Spyro, Cynder felt with wide eyes as he nuzzled the side of her cheek. Closing her eyes, Cynder nuzzled Spyro back, feeling her smile getting bigger from the feeling. Pulling away, Spyro looked back into Cynder's eyes as she slowly opened them back up with her smile still in place. Remembering back to her conversation with Cynder, he asked, "So, Cynder... why were you spacing out? You said you would tell me... but if it makes you sad, then it's okay if you don't tell me, I just wanted to help you out."

Blushing with a sigh, Cynder decided it would be best to tell Spyro the truth, as she did very much trust him, "It's just, seeing the gems, I knew I was going to have to lose in order to help you. Which isn't a bad thing, it's just... I like it better when you nuzzle me because... because it help me know that you do care... it helps me know that... you're still there."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, as well as her blush, knowing how embarrassed she must be to have released that kind of information, and he was glade he did so, "I really wish I could be as amazing as you are... you truly are amazing... perfect."

"Wh... What?" Cynder asked with wide eyes, and even more of a blush.

"I wish I could be more of a man to tell you how I fell... to be honest, the reason that I want you to nuzzle me as well: Aside from the feeling, it's because I get that assurances that you're right here next to me... And I try not to let it get to me, because everything you've done for me today... Thank you, Cynder... And, thank you for telling me the truth," Spyro thanked kindly in a whisper, bringing tears to Cynder's eyes.

Spyro felt awful from the sight, as he growled at himself out loud, "Ugh, I'm so stupid! Making the one you care about cry! Why would say something so stupid! I..."

Cut off mid sentence, Spyro was tackled to the ground by Cynder. Laying on his back and Cynder on top, she nuzzled Spyro happily on the side of his cheek. Spyro was surprised at how happy Cynder was, but he was just as happy, as he nuzzled back to give her the nice feeling as well. Pulling away, Spyro watched as the tears fell off her face and onto his cheek. He was confused, wondered, why was she crying, as he thought it was his fault. So he apologized, "Cynder, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you... I... I never wanted to hurt you... I never want to hurt you."

"Spyro, you didn't hurt me! You... you've made me have the greatest feeling that I've ever felt. Happiness doesn't begin to describe how I feel right now. You just told me that you cared about me! After everything that has happened, and I learn that the one I care about, cares about me as well!" Cynder cried happily, unable to control the joy she felt in her body.

"You... you care about me?" Spyro asked with a big smile.

Cynder giggled, and nodded her head with a smile, "You think I would've stayed in a life or death situation with just anyone. I was so scared that telling you that I cared about you... I was scared you would leave me... but, when you told me of your fear... Spyro..."

Spyro placed a paw on the side of Cynder's cheek, which she happily laid her head onto, glade to feel his warm paw on her cheek. Smiling with Cynder, Spyro whispered happily, feeling the tears that started to form in his eyes, "Thank you, Cynder... This makes bringing the world back together feel even more worth the pain that it took to go through it."

Cynder giggled at his words, and whispered, "Yeah, pulling the world together must've taken a lot more energy then you thought... But, I had faith that you could do it. I don't blame you for being weak right now... but... Spyro... since I'm being honest... you look so... handsome."

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked, seeing the blush on her face.

"Well, I mean, for some reason, you look older, and you look quite... handsome. Seeing you smile, seeing you laugh, it easily brings a smile to my face. Not because of how handsome you are... well, that to, but... I can't believe able to talk to you after everything that has happened... I can't believe you care about... it... it's like a dream come true," Cynder whispered happily, as seeing the smile on Spyro's face made her giggle.

"Well, don't go and calling me handsome just yet, because once you see your reflection, I can guarantee you will wonder why you care about someone like me... I mean... wow... now that I look into your eyes, seeing you smile... Seeing your... body..."

Spyro cut off mid sentence from his blush, feeling his face turning red from his blush as he talked about how beautiful Cynder looked. Cynder blushed as well, and with a giggle, she thought, _I can't believe Spyro is actually talking about how beautiful I look. I always thought he would run away with out saying a word about me... Thank you, Spyro, for caring so much about me._ Seeing the sun setting, Cynder got off of Spyro, trying to hide the smile and tears she still had, and she tried to talk to Spyro without showing how happy she was, "Well, it's getting late... I guess... we better get some sleep..."

Spyro stood to his paws, and kept the smile on his face, as the feeling of Cynder caring about him was so much for him to take in. Walking away and over towards some trees, Spyro cut a small tree down with his tail blade, and cut some of the pieces of wood off. Watching Spyro cut up wood and drag them back, Cynder thought with a frown, _Even after today... I still have to sleep alone... but, hopefully not for long! If Spyro cares about me, then soon, he might even... love me... no... Looking at him now, if we get back to Warfang, girls will be all over him... He looks handsome and all... but... after everything he has done to help me, save me, talk to me... the time we spent at the Dragon Temple... Will Spyro even stay with me...? Please..._ Spyro dragged one last piece of wood, and laid it in the middle with the rest of the wood. Making a small rock circle around the wood, Spyro lit the wood on fire, making a nice campfire. Turning around to face the fire pit, Cynder laid down near the fire, and thought, _What I wouldn't do if Spyro would curl up to me by the fire... huh... I can only dream... I can... only hope..._ Spyro looked over to Cynder to see a tear fall out of her eye with a frown. The shine the tear gave off from the fire made it even more visible. He felt terrible, not knowing how he should help. Walking over and laying a bit away from Cynder, he thought with a frown, _I wish I could curl up to Cynder near this fire... but I don't want to push it... I don't want to push her away. I only have one chance, and I can't lose her... and how weak I was today... it was disgraceful... I need to become stronger, so I can protect Cynder, even on my weakest moment._ Laying his head on his paws, Spyro tried to pull his wings back to his body, and thankfully, he succeeded. Cynder sighed softly, seeing Spyro close his eyes, she thought, _It's great that Spyro can move his wings once again... I just wish he could use them to comfort me... him caring about me shows that I'm his friend... but... him loving me... him... kissing me on my lips... huh... I don't stand a chance... I just have to enjoy these moments that I have with him now... before we get to Warfang... and I lose him..._ Laying her head down on her paws, and closing her eyes, she thought with a frown, _I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight._

Listing to the fire burn and crackle the wood was the only thing Cynder heard from the night. _I wish I could hear Spyro's heartbeat, instead of this fire..._ Cynder wished, opening up her eyes and looking to the sky with a frown of what might happen in the future. Watching the starts shimmer and shine in the night made her smile for a better future, but as she looked closer, she saw what looked to be an outline of a dragon, a purple dragon. Feeling sweat drip from her face, and fear quickly engulfing her body, she looked away from the sky, and over towards Spyro. _Spyro always gives me comfort, even just looking at him... but, from how he's laying, it's hard to tell if he's even breathing,_ Cynder thought, scaring herself even more with every thought she had, _No, no, it can't be, that's not Spyro... but... he was weak... What if the pain and weaknesses in his body caught up to him and killed him!_ Quickly standing up, Cynder took no chance in waiting any longer for the truth to be revealed. Running to his side, Cynder put a paw on his body, and cried, "Spyro! Spyro, please wake up!"

Launching his eyes opened, Spyro jumped to his paws, opened his wings to protect Cynder, and asked, "Cynder, are you okay?! Is everything okay?!"

Hearing Spyro breath heavily from fear brought about both joy, and sadness to her heart. _He's still alive! But, I feel bad for waking him, but, for him being asleep, he woke up pretty fast,_ Cynder thought, wondering if he was even sleeping at all. Turning his head, Spyro asked once again, "Cynder, are you... Ugh!"

"Spyro!" Cynder cried, watching as Spyro put his paw on his shoulder to help relieve some of the pain he felt, "Spyro, I'm so sorry, it's just, I saw what looked like you in the sky, and I didn't see you breathing, and... and... I thought... I thought you had passed in your sleep... I'm so sorry."

"Cynder, it's okay, you were scared. You have nothing to worry about," Spyro assured her, seeing a small smile form across her face, "And, you should never have to worry about me dying. As long as you live, I will always have someone to fight for, and I would never give up on you."

Wiping away a tear with her claw, Cynder thanked kindly, "Thank you, Spyro. I was also scared because, well, I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I couldn't hear you breathing, all I could hear was the fire, and it just... I thought that the last words I would hear from you was... you saying how beautiful I was..."

Spyro sighed, somewhat causing Cynder to shiver, wondering if maybe he really was hiding something that he hated about her. Seeing a couple of tears fall out of his eyes caused Cynder to feel suspicious, but soon after, his words made her feel petrified, "Cynder... I can't keep doing this... me... and... you."

"What!" Cynder cried.

"I'm sorry, being alone, and, not having you by my side, me and you not being with one another... I couldn't even sleep because I was scared that I wouldn't be able to protect you, because you weren't by my side! Cynder, I know I shouldn't even be asking, but, just for tonight, can you sleep with me," Spyro cried, begging to have the one he cared about lay by his side, wanting to protect her even better then he could.

Cynder blushed red, hearing his words, she stuttered a response, "You want me to... sleep with you?"

Spyro blushed red as well, and quickly correct his statement, "No, no, I'm sorry, I meant, can you... curl up to me? Just for tonight! You can say no, as I don't want to force you! It's just, all of our adventures, being with you... it's hard not being with you after everything."

 _This could be my chance! Come on Cynder, don't screw it up,_ Cynder yelled at herself, trying to get herself motivated to say the right thing. Taking a small sigh to relieve her fear, she whispered happily, "I would love to."

Spyro sighed happily as well, relieving the fear he felt, he thanked, "Thank you, Cynder."

 _Yes!_ The two thought in unison. Laying down near the fire, Spyro opened his left wing, and awaited Cynder to join him. Walking under his wing, she laid down with her paws out in front of her, same as Spyro's. Draping his wing over her, Spyro felt Cynder snuggle up to him, bringing a smile to both their faces. Feeling kinda warm, Cynder asked, "Hey, Spyro, is their anyway you could make it colder?"

Spyro growled at himself, not really knowing how to cool Cynder off, and thought to himself, _You need to figure out how to cool Cynder off on warm days and night, same for if it's cold. I have to show Cynder that I can be who she needs me to be! Her protector!_

"Well, I could ice over the campfire and make this more of a camp ice," Spyro joked, earning a small giggle from Cynder.

"Since your holding me... protecting me, I have no problem sleeping in the dark," Cynder suggested, wanting to feel the warmth of Spyro's body more the the warmth of the fire.

Putting his tail over Cynder's, he agreed with a smile from her words, "You can always trust me to protect you, Cynder. Goodnight, Cynder."

Putting his head down on her paws, Cynder quickly nuzzled her head underneath his, and put the side of her head against his chest, smiling even more from the soothing sound of his heartbeat. _Thank you, Spyro... this has been the greatest night of my life,_ Cynder thought, closing her eyes and letting another tear drip out of her eye, down her chin, and onto Spyro's paw. Feeling the cold tear hit his paw, Spyro asked, "Are you okay Cynder?"

"As long as your with me... I will be nothing less... but I will be so much more then better... Goodnight, Spyro," Cynder whispered happily, wishing the night with the one she cared about would last forever.

Spyro smiled happily at her words, and laid his head over Cynder's. Closing his eyes, he slightly picked his head up, and shot out the fire with a small stream of chilling ice. Feeling the cold more then the heat, Cynder snuggle up to Spyro again, feeling the heat from his body, and listening to his heartbeat, she knew nothing could make her happier. _I wish every night was like this,_ Cynder wished in her sleep, falling into a peaceful sleep. Putting his head back down, Spyro thought with a smile, _Thank you, for doing this, Cynder... I just hope... I just hope that, she never leaves me... I hope... every night, is just like this... me and Cynder, snuggled up, together._ With the joyful thought in his mind, and the warm feeling from Cynder's body, Spyro feel into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Always There For You

Chapter 2: Always There For You

 _Feeling the warm sun shine over her body, Cynder slowly opened her eyes with a smile, happy to see it was a new day that she gets to experience life with Spyro. Stretching out her body, she looked to her side, and asked, "So, Spyro... Spyro?" Looking to her other side, then to her previous side once again, Cynder jumped up in a fright, wondering where he could've gone. "Spyro! Spyro!" Cynder cried out, desperately looking all around, crying out for his name. Hearing a rustle coming from a nearby bush, it quickly grabbed her attention. Looking towards the bush, tail blade ready and by her side, she growled, "I don't have time for this! Where is... Spyro!" Seeing Spyro emerging from the bushes brought a joyful smile to her face. Running up to him, Cynder stopped in front of him, and moved in for a joyful nuzzle. Confused, she didn't feel the nuzzle back. Pulling away, Cynder saw he had moved back a little. With a frown and tears, she started to shiver, wondering what could be wrong. "Spyro... is everything okay?" Cynder asked with fear, trying to smile from her fear. "Get away from me, Monster!" Spyro spat, showing his teeth at Cynder, causing her to back up a little from her fear. "Spyro... what... what are you doing?" Cynder cried, ducking her head from fear. "What do you think you're doing. I told you we could sleep together for the night, I never said you could stay with me! Your a monster, and that's all you'll ever be!" Spyro spat, walking closer and closer to Cynder, tail blade by his side, ready to attack her. Cynder backed up more and more until she fell on her back, and cried, "Spyro, please, I don't...!"_

 _Standing over her body, Spyro spat once again, "Don't what?! Don't understand why no one loves you?! I already told you, you're a monster, and I can't keep sleeping through the nights with the fear in my mind that you could kill me! Now that the chain is gone, you need to be as well. Now, your choice! You can let me kill you so I won't have to worry about you killing me, or, you run away, and be alone, like monsters should be!" Shocked, and frozen in fear from Spyro's words, Cynder couldn't help it, she had to do something, so she revealed how she really felt about him, "Spyro... please, I can't leave you... I... I love you... I love you to much to leave you!" Spyro looked at her with wide eyes, bringing a small smile to her face, but the smile quickly disappeared, as he started to laugh, "You think I love you...? Haha, your about as stupid as you are alone!" Slamming his claws on Cynder's neck, Spyro's claws ripped passed her neck, and cut the side of her neck while he growled, "Listen to me! You better leave while you have the chance. All because you love me... it will never save you! Let's see if love can save you now..." Pulling his other claw up, Cynder watched with fear, as she couldn't hurt Spyro, she was immobilized by everything that was happening. The thoughts of her having a future with Spyro were being shattered right before her very eyes. Throwing his claw right at her neck, Spyro growled, "Goodbye, Monster!"_

 _"Spyro!" Cynder cried._

"Spyro!" Cynder cried, jumping to her paws, and growling as the sun shined right in her eyes.

Looking to both her sides, she tried not to give up hope, even after the dream she just had, she tried to not let it get to her. _No, he wouldn't leave me! He wouldn't, Ancestors please!_ Cynder begged, running all around the surrounding area in hopes that she would be able to find him. With no luck, Cynder began to feel limp from sadness, thinking that the dream might have been more real then she thought. Placing a paw around her neck, and pulling it away, she didn't see any blood, but with Spyro gone, she knew there wasn't even a point of caring. _Spyro said he cared about me... he said he couldn't sleep without me... was it all... a lie? Does Spyro really want me gone...? Ancestors... why... I can't even think about his smile, I can't think about his loving words... that nightmare... that's all I can think about now..._ Cynder cried, slowly falling down to the ground and onto her side in tears. _Maybe I shouldn't tell Spyro I love him... even though he's not here... if I would've told him... he would've left anyway... but... why... why couldn't I save him? Why couldn't I have done something to keep him with me...?_ Cynder cried, feeling her body go limp, not even caring about the world anymore. Even through her cries, she could still her what sounded to be a rustle from a bush. The sound sent a shiver through her body, as it reminded her of her nightmare. _Should I defend myself? No... Spyro's gone... now I have nothing to fight for... nothing... no one... to love,_ Cynder cried in her thoughts, letting out a small whimper from her sadness.

"Cynder!" A voice cried.

Shivering from the voice, Cynder couldn't believe who it was. Turning her head up and around, she watched as a purple dragon ran over towards her. _Sp... Spyro! It... It can't be!_ Cynder cried, unable to smile, as she still feared what he would say. Looking around the area, Spyro stood above her body, and asked, "Did anyone hurt you? Are you okay?"

Cynder couldn't udder a word to Spyro, as seeing him once again, listening to his voice once again, she couldn't believe it was really happening. Getting off her body, Spyro opened his wing to protect her, while he continued to look around for who could've made the one her cared about cry.

"I've already killed hundreds of you already, one more who hurt the one I care about, you better hope suicide will be better then the death I have in mind for you! Show yourself!" Spyro commanded, feeling awful for walking off when he knew he should've stayed to protect Cynder.

"Spyro..." Cynder whimper.

Spyro turned his head around, and then his body. Looking down at her, he whispered warmly, "It's okay, I will get who ever hurt you. I'm sorry... I was so stupid to leave you... there were Apes all over the place, and I was training, and I didn't want to wake you... you... you were sleeping so peacefull... I'm... I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Gather the strength she had left, she pulled herself off the ground, and looked Spyro in his eyes. As the tears blurred up more and more in her eyes, she quickly wrapped her arms around the back of neck, and put her wings around his back, scared, that if she didn't hug him fast enough, the tears that blurred her vision would make him disappear. With wide eyes, Spyro wondered why she was hugging him so tightly. He didn't mind it, as he decided to do the same. Sitting down, Cynder followed, as he wrapped his arms around the back of her neck. Moving his wings underneath Cynder's, he put his wings on her back, and enjoyed the feeling of Cynder's embrace. Feeling the cold tears fall down his back, Spyro couldn't help but hate himself as he whispered softly, "Cynder... I'm sorry. I said you could always trust me to protect you... and I failed. I swear, I just ran back and forth to make sure you were still safe... but... I guess when I ran away... you were attack... I don't deserve you..."

Slightly pulling away, Cynder tighten her grip a little more, stopping Spyro from pulling away from the embrace. He couldn't understand why she was acting this way, but he had hoped that she wasn't injured in anyway. Reaching his head, he nuzzled the side of her cheek, hoping it would help, but it only seemed to bring more tears to her eyes as she nuzzled back. Pulling away from the nuzzle, Cynder looked at Spyro in his eyes, seeing his smile through her tears. Pulling his tail blade up, he softly wiped away some of Cynder's tears, and joked with a smile, "Sorry, my tail blade is just a little cold."

Cynder wished she could have thanked him for his help, as now seeing him clearly with his smile, and hearing his voice once again was all to soothing. Softly and slowly shacking her head to get the rest of the tears off, she tried to say something to Spyro before it was to late, "Spyro... am... am I a... monster?"

"What? No. Since when have you ever been anything else but perfect. A monster is someone who doesn't care about others, someone who doesn't care about what happens to someone else. You're perfect. You care about others, and lucky enough for me, you care about me," Spyro assured her warmly with a smile, glad to see he was able to get her to smile, "Who told you that you were a monster? Was it the one that hurt you?! Where is the monster that did it?!"

Cynder didn't want to say it was him, as she knew he would never truly hurt her. Listing to his words, she felt more and more as if she had feared for nothing, she felt as if that nightmare wasn't true at all. But she had to be sure, she had to see just how much Spyro cared about her, she had to tell him the truth of what happened, "Spyro... I... I need to be honest with you... the nightmare... it was about you. In the nightmare, you called me a monster, you yelled at me, you... you hated me... and with not many options, I thought that by saying something, it would make the situation better, but instead, the words I said, what I confessed... in the nightmare, you said: I was as stupid as I was alone."

Listing to the story of her dream, Spyro couldn't believe what he was hearing, but unfortunately, he knew she wouldn't make up such a lie as big as this one. Feeling as if he did something wrong, feeling as if he really was a monster because of how she described him in the dream, he murmured, "Is that really how you see me...?"

"No, Spyro, of course I don't see you that way," Cynder quickly assured him, continuing the conversation with a blush, as she knew if she didn't give some of the truth, it could end in him really leaving her, "The reason I had the nightmare is, I believe... I'm scared... scared of what might happen if... if I ever turn again... I'm scared to harm you... I'm scared to... kill... you."

"What?" Spyro whispered, as with every word she said now, felt even more and more painful for her.

Pulling his wings and neck back, Spyro ducked underneath Cynder's wings, and walked away from her just a little bit. Instinctively, Cynder felt a shock of fear, seeing him walk away from the embrace she had with him. But with a small smile on his face, he laid on his belly, patted a spot next to him with his paw, and explained, "I know this is going to be difficult for you, and I want you to have comfort while telling me your story."

With a sigh of relief, and a smile, Cynder pulled her wings back and walked up to Spyro's side. Laying down on her belly, she snuggled up to his side, waiting for the best part: Spyro's wing draped over her body to protect her. Feeling his wings drape over her body, she smiled, feeling as if telling Spyro wouldn't be a bad idea at all.

"Now that we are comfortable... well, I sure know I am, what happened in the nightmare that you're afraid of?" Spyro whispered, looking into Cynder's eyes, somewhat causing her to shiver with joy from the look of his eyes, and his smile.

Breaking free of the gaze of Spyro's eyes that she didn't know she was in, she explained one of the many fear in the nightmare, "Well... one of the fear that I had, which was in the nightmare, was us... cuddling... I... I love... when we cuddle. It makes me feel safe, it makes me feel, happy. During the nightmare, you growled at me with your teeth, and said that we were only supposed to sleep together for the night... and... and you said that... 'I never said you could stay with me'... As peaceful and as happy as I slept through the night, I honestly believed that you were just giving me a good night's rest, so you could run away before I woke up... that's why I was crying on the grassy floor... I thought my nightmare had come true..."

Seeing a couple of tears fall out of her eyes, Spyro's didn't want her to continue with the explanation of her nightmare. Instead, he wanted to comfort her, and show her that he wanted to spend more then a night with her, "Cynder, to be honest, I love cuddling with you. And, I'm hoping we can do it more often. Unlike with the past, and the pranks Sparks use to pull on me, I've never been so happy to look forward to going to sleep in my life. I love knowing that, every night, I get to protect you, nuzzle you, and snuggle up to you... and I couldn't ask for anything better... I couldn't ask, for anyone better. I've never had a single thought about leaving you, Cynder. Especially after last night, every time I woke up, I fell right back to bed, knowing you were safe, and hearing you breath so softly..."

Laying there with wide eyes, hearing Spyro talk about how much he enjoyed her company, it was almost overwhelming, as all she thought about was her being accepted by the one she cared about. _All of these fears... do I need them? With Spyro... I can't help but smile all the time... his gaze, his amazing voice, his... his body... That's something to wake up to every morning,_ Cynder thought with a smile, as she giggled in her thoughts, causing Spyro to raise a brow with suspicion.

"Oh wow, I was trying to be helpful, and you giggle at me, so hurtful," Spyro joked, putting his paw on his chest.

"I was giggling because... I'm not use to someone sticking up to help me when I feel down," Cynder explained with a warm smile, glad to be having this conversation with Spyro, "Back then, I had to go with one feeling, hatred. Then, being saved by you, I gained new feeling. Sparks was never a big help back at the Dragon Temple, and even though the Guardians tried to show they weren't afraid of me, I knew they still were, but at least they tried."

"How good of a job did I do?" Spyro asked with a smile.

Cynder giggled once again, "Well, seeming how you stayed with me every where I went, you did I pretty amazing job keeping me company. It was nice to talk to someone without them either being annoying, or stuttering so much that sweet dripped down there face from fear."

"What was I when I talked to you?" Spyro asked.

Smiling at his words, Cynder put the tip of her nose on Spyro's, and looking in to his eyes, she whispered warmly, "You were handsome, you were sweet, you were brave, and it seems that evens after all those times, you've kept every single one of those traits. Except... after all those years... those traits have gotten even better."

Spyro chuckled happily with a smile, and whispered warmly back, "Why do you have to talk about yourself like that. Aside from the fact that your not handsome, I believe you're... perfect, beautiful... and yet, even after being so perfect, even after all those years, those traits have gotten even better."

Seeing his gaze, listing to him breath so softly, hearing his words, Cynder felt as if she was no where close to being worthy of loving someone like him. Spyro had the same thoughts as well, everything about her, he felt as if he would never stand a chance to have someone like her. Feeling their faces move up, they quickly pulled their faces away from one another to avoid accidentally kissing. The two looked away from one another with blushes, but couldn't help but hate themselves for missing out on the perfect situation. _I'm so stupid! If I would've kissed Spyro, now, and if he were to love me, Now! Everything would be so perfect... but, even still, I don't stand a chance... I still have... fears about him hating me._ Spyro had some of the same thoughts that Cynder did, but trying not to make her feel embarrassed about what happened, he turned his head back around and tried to make some conversation, "So, when do you want to return to Warfang? From the looks of where we are at, we are somewhere in the Avalar forest."

 _Spyro wants to return to Warfang?! No, I can't let that happen, if he returns to Warfang, I will lose him for sure! I need more time with him,_ Cynder cried in her thoughts, cutting her head back over and stiffening her body from fear, grabbing Spyro's suspicion. But before he could ask, she asked him, "Do we have to return to Warfang? After everything we have done, I feel like we deserve a little vacation from everything, and everyone."

"I mean, we don't have to, it's just: how are we going to tell the Guardians that we're alive? I would love to stay in Avalar with you, it's just that... The sooner I tell the Guardians about what happened to Ignitus, the sooner I can try and cope with it... which will never happen," Spyro explained, trying not to think about what happened to Ignitus.

"Oh... yeah... I guess, I guess that is true... So, what will you do once you get to Warfang?" Cynder murmured, scared to even know what would happen once they reached Warfang.

"Well... I haven't really given it much thought to be honest. Maybe once I get to Warfang, I will talk to the Guardians about what has happened with everything, then after that, I don't really know," Spyro answered honestly, hiding the fact that he has only been thinking of Cynder, "So, what about you? What are you going to do when we get to Warfang?"

Cynder sighed, wishing that what she thought she would do, wouldn't happen, "Well, I guess, talk to the Guardians, talk to Sparks a little bit, and then, after that... see what else the world has in store for me: See if I can find a lover I guess... And then move on with my life with my lover... I just wonder if anyone would love me if they knew my past."

Feeling a stab to the heart from Cynder's future plans, he started to drip a couple drips of sweat from his face, scared to see that kind of future. Seeing the drips of sweat, she wondered if maybe he had the same fears as she did, _Is... Is Spyro scared? I've never really seen him scared before. Was it something I said?_ Shacking his head from his thoughts of Cynder's future, he murmured, "Cynder... why... why wasn't I in your future?"

With wide eyes, Cynder thought, _What...?! Okay, stay calm, this is your chance, you can figure out more on if he loves you or not! This is my chance!_

"Spyro... To be honest, I thought once we got to Warfang, we would go our separate ways and find... find lover's. We've been together a lot, and that's true, and I know you have the fear of me leaving you, and I'm not! It's just... I knew you would like to find someone as well, so, I thought once we got to Warfang, you would want me gone," Cynder whispered sadly, hoping her words would get Spyro to say something about his love for her, if he had any.

"No, Cynder, of course not. When I said my biggest fear was losing you, I meant it... And, we don't have to go separate ways to find lover's, we could still stay together, and... and... pick on each other about the one we love... Cynder, the truth is... I haven't given Warfang much thought because... well... I've been... worried about you, and the whole: you finding a lover thing," Spyro explained with a blush, knowing that he was going to release something embarrassing on accident.

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked, hoping that she was getting closer and closer to hearing Spyro say that he loved her.

Spyro sighed, embarrassed with a red blush. Trying not to show his blush, he knew that Cynder would be able to see his embarrassment and get suspicion, so he had to think of something, but all he could think about, was the some of the truth, "You're beautiful, you're... perfect, and you deserve the best, for being the best. I'm just scared that if you find a lover, something bad could happen: He could yell at you for something, he could hurt you, and... I couldn't stand hearing that something happened to you like that... I couldn't forgive myself... because I know... I could've done something..."

Nuzzling her body against the side of Spyro's body, she was glad to see it at least calmed him down a little. Trying to calm him down some more, she joked with him kindly, "Spyro, you know if my, 'lover', hit me, you better believe I would rack up myself another kill."

Spyro chuckled with a small smile, causing Cynder to giggle with him. Feeling awful for pushing the situation, she tried to comfort him some more with her kind words, "Spyro, if it makes you feel any better, I haven't really given Warfang much thought either. I know Warfang is supposed to be home and all, but... I don't need a home to feel safe, because I have you."

Spyro smiled kindly at her words, wondering what she truly meant behind her words. Sitting up, he wondered if his thoughts were true, he wondered if she really did want to stay with him, _She hasn't given Warfang much thought either... and I haven't given Warfang much thought because I'm afraid Cynder will find someone else... could this mean she has the same fears?_ Sitting up with him, Cynder wondered what he could be thinking, as she knew if he connected the dots correctly, he might find out how she really felt.

"So, what do you think? Should we go back to Warfang, or, should we spend some more time here by ourselves. After all, as soon as we go back, we have to deal with Sparks, the Guardians, the citizens. As soon as we get back, we will lose all freedom to ourselves... So, what do you say?" Cynder asked, hoping that her words would convince Spyro to stay in Avalar with just her.

Spyro chuckled, glad to hear that she enjoyed it just being them, but that got him wondering, "Cynder, I have no problem with us staying in Avalar at all, aside from telling the Guardians we are alive. But I wonder, why do you want to spend time with me in Avalar? I know you said you wanted time away from everything, but not me. Is there something you're hiding?"

A drip of sweat dripped down Cynder's cheek, and along with a small blush, she watched as Spyro looked at her with a small smile. Waving a paw, she tried to play it off to try and hide the truth, "Oh, Well, you know, I didn't want you to think that I thought you were a nuisance... And, like before, we've been through a lot. Spending time with you is all I really want after everything we've been through."

"Sounds like someone actually liked when we were chained together," Spyro joked, seeing a small blush form once again on Cynder's cheek, and feeling generous, he decided to tell her the truth as well, "There is nothing to be embarrassed about Cynder, because, to be honest... I enjoyed the chain as well, because, I knew I would be able to see you smile every morning... Even though the only time we slept was when we were knocked out and taken to that village."

Spyro chuckled at his last sentence, remembering the adventures the two of them had. Cynder couldn't laugh with him, as she was dumbfounded that she heard him say that he enjoyed her company while they were chain together. Surprised by that fact, she smiled at him, and thanked kindly, "Thank you, Spyro. I was so scared that you would've hated to be with me, but... I guess... you're just as perfect as I thought... I don't know really how to thank you for your help and... and... Spyro?"

Cynder shivered, seeing anger quickly change Spyro's smile. Scared for why he was looking so aggressive, she looked to the ground, and whispered sadly, "Sorry... I didn't... I didn't mean to say those things... I'm... Spyro..."

Dripping a few tears from her eyes, she tried not to show Spyro, and with her tears and sadness came the thoughts of doubt, _I knew Spyro would be disgusted if I told him how I felt... but... Spyro's never shown anger, or hatred to me before... I guess... no, Spyro would... would... I don't know..._ Pulling her head back over, she looked to see the anger still all over his face. Sighing sadly, she looked away once again, only to her other side this time. Looking over, an arrow showed right in front of her eye. Closing her eyes, teasing her body, and fearing for the pain, Cynder dripped another tear out of her eye. Still shivering from what would happen next, she didn't feel the pain from the arrow, so she bravely opens her eyes. Her eyes quickly opened wide to see the tip of the arrow stopped right in front of her eye. But what made her shiver more, was the blood that dripped off the tip of the arrow. Blinking a couple of times, she looked to see the arrow was caught by a purple tail, Spyro's tail. Seeing his tail, she saw where the arrow had cut through the sides of his tail. Pulling the arrow away from Cynder's face, Spyro pulled his tail up to his paws, and dropped the arrow in his paw. The ape quickly turned tail and ran, but not without his arrow. Pulling his arm back, and throwing the arrow at the ape, it ripped past the trees with skid marks, before slamming through the apes skull and out the other end, killing him immediately. Seeing the gems explode out of the ape, Spyro looked at his tail blade to see the blood, and quickly ran over to grab the gems.

Desperately wanting to say something, as she was afraid Spyro was going to leave her, she sat there, still in shock and confusion of what was happening, _Does... does that mean Spyro wasn't mad? Where is he going now? Is... is... I don't understand what... what to think._ Emerging back from the woods, Cynder saw the wounds on Spyro's tail were now completely healed, and most of the blood was now gone from his tail. Walking back over to her, Spyro sat back down on the grassy floor, looked to Cynder, and apologized, "Sorry for that, that ape was staring at us for the longest time. Ha, and here I thought I took care of all the apes in the area."

Still in shock from seeing Spyro mad, and thinking it was because of herself, she didn't know what to say for a response. Spyro couldn't quite find out why Cynder was acting the way she was, so, draping his wings over her body, he joked with a warm smile, "To be honest, as heroic as I was trying to be, that arrow really hurt. Haha, I didn't know he was going to use his weapon that fast. But I'm glad your okay. I would wrap my tail around yours, but, you know..."

Quickly wrapping her tail around his, Cynder nuzzled her cheek against Spyro's before nuzzling down underneath his neck from everything that had happened. With a loud sigh of relief from Cynder, he smiled from the feeling of her random nuzzle, but he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, "Cynder, are you okay? Did the arrow actually hit you?!"

Cynder giggled at his reaction, and whispered to herself, "You sure do care about me, don't you."

"What was that, Cynder?" Spyro asked, watching as she pulled her head back, and the two looked at one another.

"Nothing, it's just... huh, I honestly thought you were angry at me. While I was talking about the chain, your smile disappeared, and... I really thought you hated me for what I had said to you," Cynder explained, with a couple of tears, still not recovered from the sight.

"No, no, no, of course not, Cynder. I would never hate you for anything. I just saw that ape moving around in the woods and I knew he was looking for a fight. It's just a shame that, that was the last fight he would have ever fought," Spyro explained, feeling awful for causing Cynder to feel that way, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Cynder... I would never..."

"Spyro, it's okay. It was my fault for doubting you, and I should've trusted you... it's just, I have so many fears about how you feel about me, or, just myself in general... And I hate the fact that I have fears about you as well," Cynder admitted with a frown, hating to tell her that she had fears about him.

"Fears... about me? What kind of fears?" Spyro asked, trying not to sound depressed about the situation, as he didn't want to make her feel even more terrible then she already felt.

Cynder sighed with her frown, not wanting to admit it, but she had to before she got to attached to him anymore, "It's the fear that... you don't really care about me... going back to our conversation before, I told you I was afraid I was going to... kill you. I believe that... you only want to stay with me, because I'm the last bit of the darkness that really exists. I believe that... because you know I have darkness in me, you're waiting for the right moment to... kill me."

Looking away from Spyro and letting go of his tail, Cynder couldn't help to think of that kind of fear, as she didn't know if his words and the way he was acting was all just a plan to get her killed. _There is no way someone can be so perfect. Spyro protects me, he cared for me, and even just now saved me from being blinded, or even worse... He doesn't really care about me,_ Cynder cried in her thoughts , laying her head down on her paws that laid in front of her. Spyro felt awful that she would even have those thoughts about her, but before he was able to come up with something to say, Cynder whispered sadly, "Spyro... it's okay... I never knew I would make it this far anyway... you know I still have that darkness in me. And if you don't kill me now... it will only be a matter of time before I... before I... kill..."

"No!" Spyro cried.

Pulling her head up quick, she looked at him with wide eyes as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not here on a mission, I'm not here to harm you, I'm here because... I believe that you deserve more in your life. You never had anyone to talk to, so I did. You never had anyone to protect you, so I did. You never had anyone to care about you... so I did. No one cares about you as much as I do... and I don't want someone else harming you, someone who thinks they know you..." Looking to the ground, clenching his body from the thoughts of Cynder being hurt, he looked back up, and cried, "You believe your the last bit of darkness in existence...? To me... you're the last bit of light in this world that makes me smile... And I can happily say that, I've never been more happier then when I'm with you!"

Listening with wide eyes, she started to tear up as well. Dumbfounded by his words, she thought, _There's no way Spyro could be planning this out... no one can come up with such heartwarming words like that if he was acting... does that mean... Spyro really is... that perfect? That amazing?!_ Breaking from her thoughts, she wished it were true, but even still, fears were still floating in her mind.

"But, Spyro, you know I have that darkness in me... My biggest fear, even bigger then you leaving me is... you leaving me for good... as in... you die. I'm so scared that, this little bit of darkness I have left will come back one day, and I could harm you! Spyro, I can't stay with you knowing that I could cause your death... once you die, Spyro... I will never have you back... your gone... forever... I will never see you again, and I can't... I couldn't do something like that... I couldn't handle something like that," Cynder cried, tensing her body, thinking about the future, but a future where she laid by herself in the grass, wondering what she could've done to save him.

Spyro was surprised to see how much she really valued his life, but not letting it get to his head, he warmed her heart with his words, "You're afraid of my death, your afraid that your darkness will kill me. In the volcano, you broke free from the control of the darkness in an instant... how were you able to do such a thing...?"

"I was lucky. Seeing you on the ground from the attacks, from my attacks, I had to do something," Cynder cried, remembering being controlled into hurting the one she loved, "I hurt you, Spyro... I shouldn't even be here, it's my fault that you were already in pain before the fight... it's my fault."

"If it was your fault, then the day you were born, you would've willingly joined Malefor. If it was your fault, you would've killed me rather then fight the darkness to save me. If it was your fault... then I wouldn't be laying here with you, protecting you, caring for you, enjoying every second we are together..." Spyro whispered warmly, watching Cynder's eyes widened, "The fears you have of hurting me, I know you would never do such a thing, especially now after everything we have done... I was basically paralyzed when you found me yesterday. You could've easily killed me, the darkness you say you have could've easily killed me, and yet, when you were over my body, the only thing I saw was your tears, and your beautiful emerald green eyes. Heh, and just like before you stopped at nothing to save me."

Cynder tried to process all of his helpful and heartwarming words, but she still didn't know if she would kill him one day from her darkness, and it scared her to no end, "That's only because I saw how hurt you were. The blood that spilled out of your body, the blood you cough up... no... no..."

"If you ever tried to kill me, do you honestly believe you would kill me if you saw me in that condition?" Spyro asked with a heartwarming smile, but Cynder looked to the ground, and growled slightly, thinking about them fighting one day, "Cynder, look at me..."

Cynder slowly looked up at Spyro's shimmering purple eyes, and his smile made her shiver even more, but for some reason, her shiver was a shiver of hope: Hope of what he was going to say, hope of what was going to happen, and not what she thought was going to happen.

"Don't think about the darkness, don't think about my death. I will never allow the darkness take over. I protect you, I take care of you, and I would never allow anything or anyone to hurt you, I promise... I promise, your life will get better, until one day, you'll find the perfect someone to love... and once you two love one another, you'll get married, and have Hatchlings... don't think of what the darkness will do. The darkness will never be in control, I promise. The only thing you should worry about is... how will it feel to kiss the one you love one day," Spyro whispered warmly, somewhat sad that he had to say someone else, but he wanted to try and make Cynder feel at her very best.

Seeing a small smile form across her face, Cynder thought with tears, _I think I already found my perfect someone! I love you so much Spyro! I love you so much!_ Breaking from her thoughts, she saw Spyro was looking at her with a heartwarming smile to go along with his previous heartwarming words. Cynder giggled, and asked, "Tell me, have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"Nah. I mean, I have seen some other dragoness before but... I guess I'm just to scared to tell a girl that I love her," Spyro admitted, scratching the back of his head with his paw.

Cynder giggled at his reaction, and asked once again, "Tell me, if you ever fell in love with someone, if you two ever got married, what would you do with your lover? Where would you take her?"

"Huh... that's a tough one," Spyro admitted, putting his paw back down to the ground, and continuing, "Definitely the beach, the beach is fantastic. Then I guess sight seeing, Tell stories about one another which would end in one of us kissing one another. And then at the end of all our days, we would curl up with one another, and I would kiss her goodnight, making sure everything about the day will be memorable."

Cynder dripped another tear with a smile, and whispered, "Sounds like she is going to be one lucky dragoness."

Spyro smiled at her words, and thanked, "Thank you, Cynder. I guess that means I'm on the right track... so tell me, if you ever fell in love with someone, or got married, what would you do with your lover? Where would you take him?"

Cynder giggled at his question, knowing that something like that would never happen, "Spyro, you know no one would marry me, let alone love me, especially if they knew of my past... I mean... I would have to be lucky enough for someone to even care about me."

"Don't beat yourself, Cynder. I know you will find someone. And plus, your luck might be even better then you think. After all, I care about you, remember?" Spyro pointed out, grabbing Cynder's attention, wondering where he was going with his words, "I don't see the darkness you make yourself out to be, I don't see, a monster. I see someone who deserve the perfect life. I see the joy, and the smiles that you can bring to the one you love... and the smiles you will bring to the ones around you."

Stopping from babbling so much, because he saw Cynder looking at him with wide eyes, he quickly concluded what he was trying to say before he slipped up and said something embarrassing, "What I mean is... You're not the, terror of the skies, in my eyes. To me... To me... You're the beauty of the skies... and I'm glad I've had the pleasure of meeting you... I'm glad... we are here, together."

Spyro chuckled nervously, wondering if what he said was to much, or to little, as Cynder still looked at him with wide eyes. The only difference he really saw was a small little blush form from her scales. _The... The beauty of the skies? Spyro... you always know what to say to make my day... my night... my smile,_ Cynder thought happily, finally smiling at his words, bringing a sigh of relief as he was scared he messed up.

"Beauty of the skies...? Spyro, I have to ask you: You've have been nothing but a big help. Helping me with my nightmare, and my fears, but why?" Cynder asked, bringing a small blush to Spyro's face, but not big enough to grab her suspicion, "Even this morning when you were concerned for my safety, you were nothing but a huge help... why?"

Spyro sighed sadly, remembering what happened in the morning, "Because, for someone who has lived with nothing but fear, and nightmare, and death, I want to help you so you won't have to worry about those anymore. To go through something like that for ten years... I will never allow you to go through that ever again."

"Why...?" Cynder murmured, "Why go through all the trouble of helping me?"

"Because... Well, aside from the fact that you're the most beautiful dragoness in the world... I help you, because... We've always worked so well together, and seeing you fall, seeing everything that you've gone through... I feel your pain, and hearing your cries, I try to be that someone you were never able to lean on, someone that you can trust," Spyro admitted, nuzzling Cynder a little, before pulling away, and continuing with a smile, "And plus, you're not just the most beautiful dragoness in the world, but to be honest, you're also the most helpful."

"How... how so?" Cynder murmured, not wanting to ask, as she already was starting to cry tears of joy from his words, and she knew his words would only make her cry more tears of joy.

"Well, waking up next to you... It's about the same amazing feeling as you nuzzling me. When you nuzzle me, I know you're there. When I wake up next to you, and see you smile... I know that, you really do care about me. And, that's a fantastic feeling in its self," Spyro admitted, scratching the back of his head with a smile.

Pulling his paw back down to the ground, he saw he only caused tears to form in her eyes, and aside from the small smile, he thought he had failed to make her happy. Feeling awful for not fulfilling what he had hoped for, he apologized. Opening his mouth to apologize, he quickly closed it, as Cynder's claw quickly flew up and blocked his lips from saying anything else. Slowly pulling her claw down his lips, she joked with him, "You've already shown me just how amazing you can be. Save your words for another day, because, hearing your voice, your, soothing voice... that's something to wake up to..."

Spyro blushed at her words, but he couldn't believe how happy he felt from hearing such words. Pulling her claw back to the ground, and laying her paw back down on the ground, she blushed a little as well, realising what she had said, but she didn't regret any of it. Seeing the smile on his face only proved her point.

"Well, then I will make sure, next morning, I will give you a nice good morning in the morning," Spyro said with a smile, looking forward to the morning, which he knew wouldn't be that far away, as the moon was already in the sky, and he didn't even realize it until now.

"Well it's a good thing I don't have to wait long," Cynder whispered, earning a smile from Spyro, "But... Spyro, I know it's terrible for me to ask, especially after everything you've done, just today alone, but... could you, for tonight, whisper to me, good night?"

Spyro chuckled with a smile, and whispered, "Of course. After all, because of you, it has been a good night."

"Hay, that's my line," Cynder with a giggle, earning a chuckle from Spyro.

Snuggling her body up against Spyro's, she enjoyed the embrace that he gave her with his wing, and his warmth. Before Spyro laid his head down, he felt Cynder snuggle her head underneath his as she laid her head down on his paws. He smiled, laying his head down over her head. Spyro felt awful for having to move, but before he did, he said sadly, "Cynder, I'm sorry for having to move. I just need to go get some fire wood..."

"Do we need firewood?" Cynder asked.

"Not really. I was suggested to get some so it's not so dark, and..."

"Spyro, having you, I've never felt safer in the darkness," Cynder whispered with a small smile, and a single tear, "But if you want to get wood, that's fine too... I will just have to wait, alone, in the darkness, for you to make that fire."

Spyro chuckled with a smile, "Alright, you convinced me. Definitely no fire wood."

As the two closed their eyes, Spyro whispered with a warm smile, glad he was able to say this to the one he cared about, "Goodnight, Cynder. I will see you in the morning."

Cynder giggled with another tear, as she wanted to her him say something like that for a while, "Thank you, Spyro... and, Goodnight as well. I hope to see you in the morning as well."

"I wouldn't leave you for anything," Spyro whispered happily.

 _I know you wouldn't... Spyro, I believe, I believe that you are my love! Everything you've done for me, the laughs we've shared, the smiles we've shared, and all in such a short amount of time, and yet... you've shown no hate, no anger, no disgust... you've show me your smile, your joy, your hope... and all because he hopes to help me in my fears, and my nightmares... Beauty of the skies, walking along the beach with the one he believes is his lover... Being with Spyro... I have to keep trying! I have to! Life with Spyro is... is everything I could ask for..._ Cynder thought happily, falling into a peaceful sleep, thinking of the life she would have if she was with Spyro. _It's settled, I love Cynder! I have to keep trying to show her who I am, who I can be, her protector. I need to keep training, I need to keep going. And then maybe one day, I will tell her, I love her... Cynder, I love you so much,_ Spyro thought happily, thinking of all the time they would spend together if they were together. With those thoughts in his mind, he went to sleep with a hopeful smile to go along with it.


	3. Chapter 3: Gaining and Losing

Chapter 3: The Plan Of A Life Time

The moon slowly fell as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. Cynder slowly woke up to a new day. She tried to open her eyes, but she quickly shut them. Cynder squinted her eyes and thought, _Why does the sun seem brighter? and what is that sound?_ Cynder put her paws over her eyes and rubbed them. Cynder slowly opened her eyes again.

"So, can you tell me why you're on my brother," Sparks asked.

Cynder's face turned red. Cynder threw open her eyes. Sparks looked at Cynder and said, "You're lucky the sun wasn't behind me. Because if it was, your eyes would've just gotten burned off."

Cynder looked at Sparks and asked in a whisper, "Is Spyro awake?"

Sparks looked at Spyro and saw he was sleeping peacefully, with a smile on his face. Sparks looked back at Cynder and responded, "I don't think he is waking up anytime soon. For some reason, he looks really comfortable."

Cynder smiled and whispered, "I wouldn't blame him."

Sparks squinted his eyes and asked, "Why are you so happy? Why is my brother next to you, against you? Why are you smiling? Why is my brother smiling? Why..."

"Sparks, calm down," Cynder interrupted, "Nothing happened."

Sparks looked over Cynder and Spyro's body. Sparks saw his tail was curled around Cynder's. Sparks eyes widened, but were quickly shut. Sparks accidentally looked into the sun. Sparks was about to scream in pain, but saw Cynder looking at him. She tried to shake her head without waking up Spyro. She put her claw up to her mouth. Sparks understood what Cynder was trying to say. Sparks quickly flew away and covered his mouth with his hands and screamed in pain into his hands. Cynder tried to wiggle her head out from Spyro's. She didn't want too, but Cynder knew, when Sparks is around, it was going to be a long conversation. Cynder put here paws under Spyro's chin and slowly put his head down on his paws. Cynder looked down at Spyro and thought with a smile, _I promised I would be here in the morning. When ever you wake up, i'll be right here. Right were I want to be._

"Ok, tell me what is going on between you two," Sparks asked.

Cynder quickly looked up to see Sparks was already back. Cynder blushed and responded, "What do you mean? I was just making sure Spyro was ok."

Sparks looked at Cynder and saw her face was as red as fire.

"That is my point," Sparks continued, "Why do you care about my brother so much? Why are you so happy next to my brother? Why is my brother all ways so happy next to you? Why is his wing over you? And why is his tail wrapped around yours?"

"Is Spyro still asleep?" Cynder asked.

Sparks looked at Spyro to see he was still sleeping with a smile on his face.

"He is defiantly still sleeping," Sparks responded, "And like I said before, I don't think he is waking up anytime soon. I don't think anything is going to wake him up."

Cynder took a deep breath in and then out.

"Sparks, how do you feel about your parents?" Cynder asked.

Sparks looked at Cynder with a look of confusion, but responded, "I love my parents. Why?"

Cynder looked away from Sparks. Cynder looked at Spyro, and then back at Sparks and asked, "How do you think I feel about Spyro?"

Sparks thought for a moment, and then responded, "You like my brother?"

Cynder blushed a little and then shuck her head and responded, "You're close, but you're not correct. I will give you a huge hint. How you feel about your parents, is how I feel about Spyro."

Sparks thought for a moment, _if she doesn't like my brother, and she said it was how I feel about my parents. Then that could only mean._

Sparks eyes slowly widened at his realization, but he stopped his eyes from widening, as he remembered what happened last time he opened his eyes real big.

"You... love my brother?" Sparks asked, with disbelief.

Cynder smiled and responded, "it didn't take as long as I thought, but you're correct."

"I don't believe it." Sparks said.

"I couldn't believe it either. You finally got something right," Cynder said sarcastically, "You should get a reward."

"Was that suppose to be funny?" Sparks asked, crossing his arms.

"No. It was suppose to burn," Cynder said sarcastically, "Knowing you were finally right for a chance."

"What are you talking about? Im always right," Sparks responded

Sparks looked at the ground and ripped up a piece of grass. Sparks looked back at Cynder and said with a smirk, "This is a piece of grass."

Cynder smiled and said, "Don't you mean it's green? And here I thought you were getting smarter, I lied."

Sparks threw the grass piece on the ground and grumbled, "Come on. That wasn't even fair."

Cynder smiled and joked, "What isn't fair? The fact your brother loves me more than you?"

Cynder had a smile forming on her face. Sparks started getting frustrated and spat, "How do you know my brother even loves you? You said you loved my brother, but I never heard him say he loved you."

Cynder looked away from Sparks and frowned. Cynder closed her eyes and murmured, "I don't know if Spyro loves me. He shows that he loves me, but he has never told me before."

Sparks felt bad, realizing he took it to far. Sparks thought of an idea to see if his brother loved Cynder.

"I know how we can tell if Spyro loves you are not," Sparks said.

Cynder opened her eyes and turned back around to face Sparks.

"What? How?" Cynder asked, waiting for Sparks to answer.

"I don't know if it's the greatest idea and I don't know if you'll like the idea, but what if I told Spyro you were gone, but not died, gone as in you left. Lets see how he reacts to it," Sparks suggested.

Cynder smiled at the plan, but then thought about everything that could go wrong. Cynder shuck her head and murmured, "But what if it hurts Spyro knowing that I left? What if Spyro runs away at the thought of me running away? I promised Spyro, I would be there when he woke up. I promised Spyro I would be there in the morning."

Cynder could feel tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"Cynder calm down," Sparks said, "You can still keep your promises you made. When Spyro wakes up, Just be there when I'm done talking to him. That way, you're still there when he wakes up, and it will still technically be morning. If anything goes wrong, I will tell him, or you can step in. Which ever makes you feel comfortable."

Cynder had to prepare her self for the worst, _This could go a lot of ways. But I need to find out if Spyro loves me. It will haunt me for ever if I don't find out._

Cynder slowly crawled out from under Spyro's wing. Cynder got her tail out from Spyro's. Cynder stood up and looked at Spyro.

"I'm still not all for this plan," Cynder said to Sparks, "I'm not going to walk far, just behind those trees."

Cynder slowly walked away, but stopped to look at Spyro.

 _I'm still going to be here for you. Don't worry,_ Cynder thought. Cynder walked behind the trees and looked at Sparks. Sparks shuck his head up and down in acknowledgement. Sparks looked down at Spyro and whispered, "Spyro... didn't Cynder go with you into the volcano? Were is she?"

Spyro's eyes shot open. Spyro quickly jumped up and looked where Cynder was sleeping, she was gone. Spyro could feel tears forming his eyes. Spyro looked all around for Cynder, but there was no sign of her. Spyro could feel more and more tears forming in his eyes. Spyro looked up at Sparks and murmured, "Sparks... were is Cynder? Where did she go? What happened to her?"

Sparks saw a desperate look in Spyro's eyes. Sparks was all ready regretting his plan, but went along with it.

"Spyro calm down. I don't know, I don't know where Cynder went," Sparks said.

Spyro looked around again, and then looked at Sparks and murmured, "I don't understand... I don't..."

Spyro fell down onto the grass on his underbelly. He crossed his arms and put his head into them. Sparks flew down to Spyro's face.

"Spyro... what's wrong?" Sparks asked.

Spyro pulled his head up and tried to wipe away his tears, but failed. Spyro looked at Sparks and responded, "Sparks, I don't understand. What did I do wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Sparks asked.

"Cynder was right here... Why would she leave me? I tried to do everything right, I tried to make her happy, I tried to make her smile, I tried to make her life good again... What did I do wrong?" Spyro murmured.

"Why are you so depressed?" Sparks asked, "You could all ways just find a new dragoness. There are lots of female dragons out there that would love to be with you."

"I don't want to be with another dragoness. I can't and won't be with any other dragoness. The only dragoness I ever cared about, was Cynder... And now she is gone," Spyro murmured.

* * *

Cynder felt tear falling down her face with no end. _Spyro i'm sorry. I never knew you cared about me that much._

* * *

 _This has to be the greatest point to get the information out of him,_ Sparks thought.

"Spyro why do you care about Cynder so much?" Sparks asked, "now that she is gone, we don't have to worry about getting killed in our sleep."

Spyro's heart skipped a beat. Spyro remembered what Cynder said to him.

* * *

 _"Its ok Spyro," Cynder said with fear in her heart, "You can leave, now that the chain is gone, you're free, and now you don't have to worry about getting killed in you sleep because of me."_

* * *

Spyro's punched the ground and yelled, "Cynder is not like that! You would know that if you didn't all ways shun her for her past! Why do you hate Cynder so much?! I told you, it was never her fault!"

Sparks looked down at the ground. Cynder couldn't stop the tears from falling down her, so she decided to let tears fall down her face like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry Sparks," Spyro apologized.

Sparks looked back up at Spyro and asked, "Spyro... Why are so depressed about Cynder leaving you?

Spyro closed his eyes, letting the tears fall down his face. Spyro opened his eyes and murmured, "It's because... now that Cynder is gone... I lost everything I cared about. I still have you, but... When me, and Cynder, went into the volcano to stop Malefor... I lost Ignitus... and now... I lost Cynder. Everything I held close to me... is slowly leaving me. When I lost Ignitus, Cynder was there to help me... But I guess Cynder isn't here to help me now... and it's all my fault."

* * *

Cynder felt a stap to the heart. _Spyro is right. I was there, I helped him. look at me now, watching as Spyro falls to the floor, crys his eyes out, and i'm not there for him. I don't deserve to be with Spyro. This was all my fault._ Cynder thought, clenched her teeth. _I would understand if Spyro doesn't love me after this. I'm not helping him, i'm hurting Spyro._

* * *

Sparks didn't realize what had happened. Sparks looked to the floor, Sparks then looked back at Spyro and murmured, "Is there anything else that happened that you're confused about?"

"Before I went to sleep, Cynder asked me, if I would be there in the morning. I smiled at Cynder and asked if she would be there for me, Cynder promised, and then we went to sleep. I guess I should've asked Cynder if she would be there for me in the morning. I don't understand why Cynder isn't here, by my side... where I want her to be" Spyro murmured.

* * *

Cynder could not watch any longer. _Spyro is right about everything, especially after Ignitus died, I was there for him, and now that I left him, he's all alone... I never should have done this. I wanted to see if Spyro loved me, not make him hate me, not make him feel pain. I can't watch this any longer._

Cynder looked to see were the sun was. _I can still keep my promises. I wont let you down. I have to enjoy my last time with Spyro... I'm sorry Spyro, once you tell me to leave, you won't have to feel pain because of me anymore._ Cynder thought with a great pain in her heart.

Cynder wiped away some of her tear and took a step out of the bushes. _Why am I even crying. i'm going to lose Spyro because of my self. It was all my fault. Maybe I could at least give him a kiss goodbye. No, Spyro wouldn't care about me. I can't believe im going to lose Spyro. I don't know if I could handle it. No, Face up to your actions. Face the fact that... your losing Spyro. No, I cant. I have to do something to make sure Spyro doesn't leave me... but I can't stop him from doing what he wants. I guess the only thing I can say to him is... goodbye._

Cynder's body tensed at the last thought, her heart beated faster and faster. _please don't leave me. I regret every minute of me not being there for you. before you tell me to leave... im going to help you... like you always did to me._

* * *

Cynder thought as she walked closer to Spyro.

Sparks saw Cynder slowly walking towards Spyro. Sparks thought of an idea to lighten the mood.

"Spyro what if I told you Cynder was here? What if Cynder didn't leave? What if Cynder was here the whole time?" Sparks asked with a smirk.

"Then I would say, this whole time I was in a dream, a nightmare," Spyro murmured, "I would say... I wish it was true."

Spyro closed his eyes and let more tears fall out of his eyes and onto the grass below. Cynder stopped right behind Spyro. Cynder looked at Sparks. Sparks shuck his head up and down. Sparks looked down at Spyro and said, "speaking of dreams, have you ever heard the saying, Some dreams do come true. I think It was talking about your dream Spyro. All you have to do, is look behind you, If you want to see your dream come true."

Spyro slowly lifted up his head. Spyro turned his head around to see Cynder, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"C... Cynder?" Spyro hesitated to say.

Cynder closed her eyes and murmured, "I know what your about to say, but when I leave I just want you to know, I..."

Cynder was cut off. Spyro put his head next to Cynder's. Spyro nuzzled Cynder cheek. Spyro pulled away and looked at Cynder and murmured, "Where did you go?"

Cynder blinked a couple of time and asked, "Your not mad?"

"Now that your here, what is there to be mad at?" Spyro said with a smile.

Cynder laid down on her underbelly and thought, _I don't understand. Spyro isn't mad. Or is he just hiding the fact that he Is mad, so that way, when im happy again, he will tell me to leave? I don't understand._

Spyro laid next to Cynder on his underbelly. Spyro put his wing over Cynder. Cynder looked up at Spyro and murmured, "I don't understand?"

Spyro smiled and said in a soft tone, "It's ok Cynder, I know how you feel."

"You're not mad at me for leaving? I thought, because of what I did, you would want me to leave, so I wouldn't hurt you anymore." Cynder asked.

"Why would I be mad at someone I care deeply about?" Spyro said with a smile, "Why would I want you to leave? This whole thing stared because I thought you left me."

Cynder could feel her heartbeat slowly turning back to normal. Cynder blushed and slowly calmed down. Cynder slowly put her head down on her paws, Spyro followed. Cynder tried to calm down, but failed, luckily Spyro was there to help. Spyro nuzzled Cynder's cheek and said in a soft tone, "Cynder, it's ok. I'm not mad at you, and I will never be mad at you. You don't have to worry."

Cynder smiled and thought, _There he goes again, cheering me up, when im the one that's suppose to be cheering him up._

Cynder looked at Spyro and murmured, "i'm sorry for leaving."

Spyro smiled and said, "don't be sorry Cynder, I know what ever happened, you can explain. But there is somethings I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Cynder asked

"When and how did Sparks get here?" Spyro asked.

"Sparks got here when you were a sleep," Cynder answered, "How, I don't know."

"Well after my eyes were brunt off with all the lava coming out of the ground, the earth some how came back together. After that, I looked out into the distance to see floating island all over the place. I flew out as fast as I could to come and find you. The trip sucked, do you know how hard it was to sleep on an island the would shack all day. After that, I found you with Cynder," Sparks said.

Spyro raised a brow and asked, "Why is it bad you found me with Cynder?"

"Because I was hoping things would go back to the way they were," Sparks responded.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"Just me and you, having normal lives, having normal conversations," Sparks answered, "now it's all about Cynder this, or Cynder that."

"Are you getting jealous, Sparks?" Spyro asked.

"I'm not getting jealous," Sparks responded, "I'm just saying, It would be a lot more fun if it was just me and you."

Cynder still wasn't feeling all that happy. After Sparks said that, Cynder looked down at the ground. Sparks was trying to see if Spyro would make Cynder happy at his comments he made to Cynder.

Spyro looked down at Cynder and frowned. Spyro looked back up at Sparks and shuck his head. Spyro then looked back down at Cynder. Spyro knew Cynder felt bad at what Sparks was saying, so he knew how to cheer her up. Spyro put his head under Cynder's and nuzzled under her head. Spyro nuzzled Cynder's neck, causing her to slowly pick up her head up, Cynder smiled. Spyro pulled his head back and looked at Cynder. Spyro smiled at Cynder. Cynder smiled back at Spyro. Spyro looked towards Sparks and said, "I can't agree with you Sparks. I like having Cynder here for a lot of reasons. One of the reasons I love having Cynder here, is because she make's great company. When ever I need some one to talk to, Cynder is right there for me."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's response.

"What do you mean? I'm great at keeping you company," Sparks said.

Spyro raised a brow. Spyro was about to say something, but was cut off by Sparks.

"Don't you dare say what you're about to say," Sparks warned, pointing a finger at Spyro.

"Why?" Spyro asked with a raised brow.

"If you say what ever you were about to say, I will embarrass you say badly, you'll wish you were still a hatchling," Sparks warned.

Spyro smiled and thought, _there is no way Sparks could possible embarrass me, unless it is about Cynder. Sparks wouldn't think to do that, would he? Might as well see what he's going to say._

"What I was going to say was, when ever you are here to keep me company instead of Cynder, The hardest challenge was trying to stay awake when you were talking. It was like I was keeping you company," Spyro said with a smile.

Sparks balled up his hand into a fist and said, "You asked for it. Spyro I don't know if you know this, but Cynder wanted to tell you something."

Cynder looked at Sparks and growled, "Sparks, don't say it."

"Why?" Sparks asked, "I told Spyro, if he finished his sentence, then he would regret it."

"Because, if you finish your sentence, Spyro isn't going to have a brother after im done with you," Cynder growled, with a smile.

Sparks looked over at Spyro and asked, "You'll protect me, right?"

Spyro looked at Cynder to see a smile on her face. Spyro smiled back at Cynder and then looked up at Sparks.

"I don't know Sparks, I'm still recovering from the fight me and Cynder had with Malefor," Spyro responded with a smirk, "so if Cynder does harm you, I cant stop her."

Sparks blinked a couple of times and then looked down at Cynder.

"It's ok Sparks," Cynder assured Sparks with a smile, "Go ahead and say what ever you were about to say."

Sparks looked at Spyro and said, "Wait, you said you were still recovering from the fight you and Cynder had with Malefor."

Spyro shuck his head up and down and then asked, "What about it?"

"Why is it, when I said Cynder was gone, you some how had all the energy in the world?" Sparks asked.

Spyro scratched the back of his head and responded, "Well, I guess I have more energy then I thought. I just don't have enough energy to help you. Plus, It was your mistake for making Cynder mad."

"So, your telling me, if I was in trouble, you wouldn't be able to help me, but you would be able to help Cynder? Is that what im hearing?" Sparks asked.

"That sounds right," Spyro said with a smile.

"Thanks for being so straight forward about it," Sparks thanked sarcastically.

Cynder had to laugh, causing Spyro to laugh, and then Sparks. Cynder looked over at Spyro and thought, _I'm sorry Spyro. I should've have never left you. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I left you._

"I'm sorry," Cynder whispered.

Spyro slowly stopped laughing and looked at Cynder.

"What are you sorry about Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"I'm still sorry for leaving you with out telling you were I went." Cynder murmured.

Spyro nuzzled Cynder's cheek and whispered softly, "Cynder, I promise you, i'm not mad at you. But that does bring me to my next question. Where did you go?"

Cynder looked away with a small blush and thought _, should I tell him the truth? No I don't think I could handle the embarrassment, but I need to tell him the truth. I need Spyro too trust me._

Sparks looked over and saw Cynder's face was red with embarrassment. Sparks quickly thought of a way to get Cynder out of Spyro's question.

"I asked Cynder to kill some of the dark enemys around here. I heard a lot of them getting close. I didn't want them to wake you, I know how you love to sleep," Sparks said

Spyro raised a brow and said, "Sparks, I know your lying."

"What, I'm not lying," Sparks quickly responded, "even if I was, which i'm not, how would you know?"

"I think this might be the easiest question you have ever asked me," Spyro joked, with a smile, "I know your lying, because knowing you, you would have waited until the enemys were right in front of me and then yelled, causing me to jump up in fear. Then you would laugh at how scared I was. Then, after that, I would have to kill what ever was there, if there even was an enemy in front of me. You would laugh and joke all day about it."

Sparks had to blink a couple of times. Sparks put up a finger to interject, but smiled and responded, "You know me way to well."

Spyro laughed and said, "The reason I know this, is because you did it alot when we were kids. The worst part, I didn't have my powers back then."

Sparks remembered all the times he did it to Spyro. Sparks laughed.

"That would explain why you don't get scared easily, sometimes you don't even get scared at all. The only way you ever get scared now a day's, is when it's about something that happened too Cynder," Sparks said.

Sparks realized what he said at the end. _I hope you thought of something, Cynder,_ Sparks thought.

Spyro looked down at Cynder. Spyro's smile turned to frown. Spyro looked over to the side of Cynder's face to see a frown on the side of her face.

"Cynder, why did you leave?" Spyro murmured, "If you don't want to talk about it, I will understand, I won't force you too tell me."

 _I need too tell him. This will haunt me if I don't him. I can tell him most of the truth. No, I hurt Spyro, he deserves to hear the truth,_ Cynder thought.

Cynder turned her face around to look at Spyro. Spyro had a small smile form on his face.

"I wanted to see how you react if I was gone," Cynder murmured, "So I hid in the bushes over by those trees..."

Cynder could all ready tell she messed up. Cynder looked at Spyro to see he had a confused look on his face.

"Why would you want to see how I would react to you leaving?" Spyro asked, "I can tell you it was not a good experience for me."

 _It was not a good experience for me either Spyro,_ Cynder thought.

"Because I wanted to know what would happen to you if I left for real." Cynder murmured

Spyro looked down at the floor and murmured, "Does that mean you plan on leaving?"

Cynder nuzzled Spyro and then pulled away to look at him. Cynder smiled and said, "I will never leave you Spyro, but my fears, tell me other things. But you don't have too worry, I will conquer my fears. But I was wondering, what would happen to you if I had die..."

"That will never happen! I will be here to protect you, even if you don't want me too! Don't say things that will not happen," Spyro murmured.

Cynder smiled at Spyro's response.

"But after everything that happened, lets just say, I don't ever want that to ever happen again. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Cynder murmured.

Cynder's face was red with embarrassment, but some of her embarrassment was replaced with tears. Spyro smiled at Cynder and wiped away a tear, falling from her face, with his claw.

"Cynder, you didn't hurt me," Spyro assured Cynder with a smile, "You're here now, you're not gone. You're right beside me. Everything that happened, you don't have to worry about. I'm not mad at you, and I will never be mad at you."

Cynder smiled and responded, "Thank you, Spyro."

Spyro smiled back and nuzzled Cynder's cheek. Spyro pulled away and said with a smile, "Let me guess, Sparks came up with this plan,"

Sparks and Cynder both looked at each other. They blinked a couple of times and then looked back at Spyro, who had a smile on his face. Cynder looked away from Spyro and looked at the ground. _Wait, does this mean Spyro heard me?_ Cynder thought. Cynder looked over at Spyro. _Does this mean Spyro heard me. Did Spyro hear me say... I love you?_

Cynder couldn't hold back the fire red blush she tried to conceal from Spyro. Spyro looked over at Cynder to see her face was red. Spyro's smile caused Cynder's heart to skip a beat.

"Are you ok Cynder?" Spyro asked with concern.

Cynder knew she couldn't hide it. She had to ask Spyro.

"Do you feel the same way?" Cynder asked with great fear in her heart.

Cynder closed her eyes and thought, _He's going to say he doesn't care. He's going to run away at the thought of me loving him. He's going to say..."_

"What are you talking about Cynder?" Spyro asked, breaking Cynder from her thoughts.

Cynder opened her eyes, confused, she asked Spyro, "The thing I said to you when you were asleep, or at least, I thought you were asleep."

Spyro looked at Cynder confused, and asked, "What are you talking about Cynder? I was asleep, and then Sparks woke me up."

Cynder blinked twice and asked, "You said you were asleep, right?

Spyro shuck his head up and down in acknowledge.

"So, how do you know this was Spark's plan?" Cynder asked.

Spyro smiled and responded, "Because, I know Sparks is the only one to come up with a plan that would fail this badly."

"Hey," Sparks said, "How do you know my plan failed?"

Spyro looked over at Sparks and responded, "Because, every plan you have ever made when we were kids ended badly, or just failed all together. You were never very good at strategy."

Sparks put up his finger, and opened his mouth and was about to say something, but he closed his mouth and crossed his arms. Spyro smiled again at Sparks. Spyro looked at Cynder and smiled, Cynder smiled back and thought, _I guess it was good Spyro didn't hear me, it wasn't the most romantic way in the world. But now that Spyro is happy again, I can ask Spyro a question that has bugged me for a while. It hasn't bugged me, it made me happy."_

"Spyro, can I ask you a question?" Cynder asked, with a small blush.

Spyro smiled and answered, "Of course you can Cynder. What is it?"

Cynder's blush got bigger. Cynder smiled and asked, "What was that ramped you went on about? The one were you said, 'I don't want to be with another dragoness. I can't and won't be with any other dragoness. The only dragoness I ever cared about was Cynder'."

Spyro's face turned red as lava as his heart raced. Cynder smiled and joked, "That's funny. For a purple dragon, you look a lot more red than purple..."

"And gold, and orange," Sparks interrupted.

Cynder looked at Sparks. Cynder's laugh caused Sparks to laugh. Spyro laugh at Cynder and Sparks laugh. Cynder looked at Spyro and smiled.

"Don't think you're out of my question I asked you," Cynder said with a smirk.

Spyro's laugh had turned into a nervous one. Spyro stopped laughing as well as Cynder and then Sparks. Spyro looked at Cynder and said, "Well, the part about not wanting to be with another. What I was saying was... Me and you have a lot of experience battling. We know alot about each other. If I was with someone else, I wouldn't know her tactics from mine. And the part of me caring about you... Well... What if you were hurt. I would have to care for you."

Spyro had a nervous smile on his face.

"So sad." Sparks said.

Cynder smiled and said, "I thought you said you cared about me, not for me."

Spyro looked at the ground and whispered, "I care for you in both ways."

Cynder smiled at Spyro. She heard Spyro, but she didn't want to embarrass him any more than she already had. Spraks saw what Cynder was doing, so he decided to help Cynder, but manly Spyro.

"I have a question," Sparks said.

Spyro and Cynder looked at Sparks.

"Why are you two not heading back to warfang?" Sparks asked.

Cynder smiled and responded, "Because Spyro let me have a couple of days off, away from the guardians, and you. I guess my vacations over. We were about to head out tomorrow."

"Why do you need time off from me?" Sparks asked.

"Because I like it, When you're gone, Its just me and Spyro. Plus, it you. Anytime off is good enough for me," Cynder responded with a smile.

Spyro looked down at the ground closed his eyes and frowned. Spyro's frown turned into a smile. Spyro looked up and said, "I don't know about you Cynder, but did you enjoy the silence. I enjoyed it. Just me and you."

Cynder smiled and nuzzled Spyro. Spyro smiled as well and nuzzled Cynder back. Spyro and Cynder pulled away and smiled at each other.

 _Fine. too can play at your little game,_ Sparks thought with an evil smile.

"Spyro," Sparks said.

Spyro looked over at Sparks, as well as Cynder. Cynder knew Sparks was up to something.

"If you want to enjoy something, I can tell you something you'll really enjoy," Sparks said with an evil smile.

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

Sparks looked over at Cynder and smiled. Cynder saw right through what Sparks was about to say.

"Don't you dare say it," Cynder mouthed, pointing a claw at Sparks.

Sparks smiled and looked back at Spyro and said, "Cynder will not tell you, but I will. When you were asleep Cynder said she..."

"Spyro, is it okay if we fly up and stretch our body's? We have laid here for a while asking questions that my body has gotten stiff," Cynder quickly said, interrupting Sparks, "Plus, the ash from the volcano probably got us dirty. So, we should probably wash off."

Sparks just rolled his eyes and said, "'Probably', You guys have dirt patches all over your bodys. It's manly smudged on your cheeks and under your necks."

Spyro and Cynder blushed as they realized why there cheeks and there necks had dirt smudged on them. Spyro slowly got up not wanting to move. Cynder frowned, she didn't really want to move either. Spyro stretched out his body and smiled at how good it felt to stretched. Cynder looked at Spyro. Cynder blushed as she saw his muscular his body was.

 _Spyro's right. I don't have to worry about being hurt,_ Cynder thought with a smile.

Cynder stretched her body, smiled and thought, _This feels so good._

Spyro was done stretching and looked over at Cynder. Spyro saw Cynder stretching and blushed. Spyro saw Cynder's smooth, slick, and beautiful body. Cynder stopped stretching and looked at Spyro, who was still staring at her. Cynder blushed and smiled at Spyro. Spyro's heart jumped. Cynder walked over to Spyro. Cynder stopped in front of Spyro and asked, 'What were you looking at?" Cynder asked.

Spyro smiled and responded, "I was looking at someone beautiful."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and asked, "Can you tell me who this 'someone' is?"

"I'm pretty sure, Cynder, will know that I called her beautiful," Spyro said with a smile.

Cynder smiled and nuzzled Spyro under his neck. Cynder pulled her head back and smiled, "Thank you, Spyro," Cynder said warmly.

"So that is why there is so much dirt smudged on your necks," Sparks said.

Spyro and Cynder were both surprised.

"I forgot you were even here," Cynder said.

"Me two," Spyro confessed.

Sparks crossed his arms and said, "Thanks for forgetting about me."

"I guess it's because your so quite for once," Cynder said with a smile.

"You get one free burn, after that, it's my turn," Sparks said.

Cynder smiled and backed up from Spyro. Cynder opened her wings and flew into the air. Spyro opened his wings and looked at Sparks.

"Sorry Sparks," Spyro apologized.

"Just go after Cynder all ready. I know you're dying too," Spraks said.

Spyro smiled and said, "Hopefully, Cynder will stay with me. I don't want to lose her."

Spyro slowly fooled his wings back and looked at the ground. Sparks flew over to Spyro and landed on his head.

"Spyro, Cynder's not leaving you," Sparks said with a smile.

"How do you know?" Spyro murmured.

"Because, she is literary, not leaving you. Just look for your self," Sparks said pointing in the sky.

Spyro looked up at the sky to see Cynder was still flying in the same spot, wating for Spyro.

"Are you coming up here or not?" Cynder asked, smiling down at Spyro.

Spyro opened his wings and smiled.

"See I told..." Sparks was cut off as he rolled off Spyro's body. Spyro shot in to the air and smiled at Cynder.

"Took you long enough." Cynder joked, with a smile.

"Sorry," Spyro said with a frown. Spyro looked down at the ground.

Cynder smiled, and flew over and nuzzled Spyro under his chin causing him to raise up his head with a smile. Cynder backed away from Spyro and smiled.

"Spyro, don't be sorry. I'm not mad. I have never been mad at you before. You just need to be faster." Cynder said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"What if I was up here all alone and got attacked. You need to be fast enough to save me. If you don't, what do you think will happen to me?" Cynder said sarcasticly.

Spyro realized he had mest up and murmured, "Cynder, im sorry. I thought one thing, and then... Im sorry. I shouldn't make excuses when it comes to protecting you."

Spyro looked down at the ground and let some of his tears freely fall to the ground. Cynder flew over towards Spyro and put her head down. Cynder put her head on Spyro's and said softly, "Spyro, it's okay, I was only teasing you. Im sorry if I made you feel bad."

Cynder picked her head up and flew back a little. Spyro pulled his head up and murmured, 'You're not mad?"

Cynder smiled and said softly, "You're here now, aren't you?"

Spyro smiled and thought, _Thank the ancesters, I thought Cynder was mad at me. I thought she was going to hate me... or worse... leave me. but everything turned out okay."_

Cynder was also in her thoughts, _Thanks the ancesters, I thought Spyro was going to hate me after that stupid stunt I pulled. I accidently hurt him twice, but he's not angry at me for it. I need to ask him later, because right know, I just want too be happy._

"So, do you want to find some place to wash off?" Spyro asked.

Cynder smiled and responded, "Defiantly."

Cynder flew into the air feeling the nice cool breeze in the air. Cynder stopped and looked back to see Spyro was following at the same speed she was going. Spyro was with Cynder all the way. Cynder smiled at Spyro, causing Spyro to smile back. Cynder flew under and out from Spyro and smiled. Cynder flew away from Spyro to see if he could keep up. Cynder looked behind her self to see Spyro was following right behind her. Cynder turned her head back and smiled. Cynder looked down to see a river. _Isn't that the river we saved the cheetah on._ Cynder thought. Cynder looked over to see the waterfall. _There is the waterfall we found the armor piece in. Too bad they all burnt in the volcano,_ Cynder thought. Cynder flew down to the river with Spyro right behind. Cynder landed and waited for Spyro, who landed a second after. Cynder looked over at Spyro who had just landed and said, "This is going to feel great."

'Defiantly," Spyro agreed.

Spyro walked over to the river and jumped in. Spyro dived underwater and smiled. _This feels great,_ Spyro thought. Spyro came up for air and saw Cynder wasn't jumping in. For some reason, she looked scared.

"Cynder, what's wrong?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know how to swim," Cynder admitted, with a small blush of embarrassment.

Sparks flew next to Cynder and asked, "How do you not know how to swim?"

Cynder shuck a little bit at Spark's radom appearance, but responded, "I was never able to learn."

Sparks was confused and asked, "How were you never able to learn?"

Cynder didn't feel comfortable telling Spraks, Cynder knew Sparks would pick on her about it. Spyro knew Cynder didn't feel comfortable with Sparks question, So he thought of a way to get her out of it.

"Do you want me to teach you?" Spyro asked with a smile.

Cynder looked over at Spyro. Cynder smiled at Spyro and responded, "I would be happy if you did."

Spyro smiled back. Spyro climbed out of the water and shuck off some of the water from his body. Cynder blushed at Spyro's muscular and clean body. Sparks looked over at Spyro and then back at Cynder.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Sparks said to Cynder with a smile.

Cynder was cut from her smile and realized Sparks saw her looking at Spyro's body.

"Beautiful, hot, amazing. I don't understand why Spyro stay's with me?" Cynder said.

"I wasn't talking about you, or Spyro." Sparks said.

"I was talking about Spyro." Cynder said, with a smile.

Spyro started to walk towards Cynder, which gave Sparks an idea.

"Cynder, How do you not know how to swim?" Sparks asked, "It's easy."

"I don't really want to talk about it," Cynder murmured.

Sparks smiled and said, "Then I guess I could all ways tell Spyro what you said about him."

Cynder looked at Sparks.

"You wouldn't dare," Cynder growled at Sparks.

Sparks smiled and said, "Watch me."

Spyro walked in front of Cynder and stopped. Spyro smiled at Cynder. Cynder turned her head away from Sparks and smiled. Sparks smiled and said, "Spyro, Cynder said something that I would like to tell you."

Cynder directed her eyes towards Sparks and growled, "Don't you dare say it."

Sparks smiled and said, "After you got out of the water, Cynder saw your body and said you were..."

Cynder slapped Sparks with her tail, causing him to slap the water and sink. Spyro looked at were Sparks was, and then back at Cynder. Cynder looked at Spyro and murmured, "Sorry for hitting your brother."

Spyro smiled and nuzzled Cynder. Spyro pulled away and whispered, "Cynder, im not mad. I know he was trying to pick on you. You don't have to worry. Plus, Sparks can swim."

Sparks quickly popped out of the water and yelled, "You could've killed me!"

Cynder looked over at Sparks and said with a smile, "How could I have killed you? I thought you said 'swimming was easy'. You would've been fine."

Sparks balled up his fist and looked at Spyro.

"Spyro, get your girlfriend for me," Sparks demanded, in frustration.

Spyro and Cynder's faced turned red Cynder looked at the ground not wanting to show the redness on her face. _Spyro as my boyfriend. I could totally live with that for a while._ Cynder thought with a big smile. Spyro was also in his thoughts, _Cynder as my girlfriend. I could live with that for a while. But, I have to obey Sparks wishes._ Spyro walked beside Cynder and put his wing over her. Spyro looked at Sparks and said, "I got Cynder, What know?"

Sparks had a vain popping out of the side of his head in frustration.

"That's not what I meant! What I was trying to say was hurt Cynder for me!" Spark yelled.

Cynder pulled her head up and looked at Spyro. Spyro looked at Cynder. Spyro nuzzled Cynder causing her to smile, but she had to go along with it.

"Why Spyro, Why. I'm in so much pain," Cynder said as sarcastic as possible. "This hurts so bad, Sparks, Why would you tell Spyro too do this. I'm in so much pain im smiling."

 _This feels so good,_ Cynder thought.

Sparks slapped the water and then blew on his hand from the pain. _First the sun and now the water. Why do you hate me_ , Sparks thought.

"You know what, im done. I can't do this. I'm not wining today." Sparks said in frustration.

Sparks flew out of the water and onto Spyro's head. Spyro stopped nuzzled Cynder and smiled.

"Sparks, how could you make me do those mean thing to Cynder?" Spyro asked, sarcastically.

Sparks flew off of Spyro's head and landed in the grass. Spyro walked with Cynder to the river. Cynder got a little scared as she thought, _I have never been in water before. Will it hurt? will it feel like acid? will it burn?_

Spyro looked over and saw fear all over Cynder's face. Spyro nuzzled Cynder and then pulled back. Cynder was cut from her thoughts and looked at Spyro. Spyro smiled and said softly, "Cynder, trust me. Your going to be fine. If don't want to do this, I understand, all you have to do is tell me."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and said, "I trust you, all the way."

Spyro smiled back and said, "You don't have to worry about sinking. You can easily stand on the rocks at the bottom."

Spyro took his wing off of Cynder and demestrated. Spyro walked into the water. Half of his body was covered by the water, the other half was sticking out of the water.

"If you think you're ready to swim, pull your arms and legs up. If you fell like your about to sink, put your arms and legs back down," Spyro explained.

Spyro walked out of the water and stood next to Cynder. Spyro wrapped his wing around Cynder.

"I will help you, don't worry," Spyro said with a smile.

Cynder looked at the water and said, "Lets get this done."

Spyro slowly walked with Cynder into the water. Cynder put her paws into the water. Cynder's eyes widened as she thought, _This feels amazing._ Cynder put her hole body in the water, as Spyro did the same. Cynder slowly put her hole body underwater. Cynder quickly ducked her head under the water and then quickly pulled her head back up.

"Do you even need my help?" Spyro asked with a smile.

Cynder looked at Spyro and nuzzled him. The feeling made Cynder smile, as well as Spyro. Cynder pulled away and smiled.

"I know how to stand under water, but that doesn't mean I know how to swim under water," Cynder said with a smile.

"I'll show you," Spyro said taking his wing off of Cynder.

Spyro walked in front of Cynder and said, "First, you have to let you body weight go..."

"Which you have a lot of. I'm surprised you don't just sink," Spark interrupted.

Cynder looked over at Sparks and said, "It's called muscles, maybe you should get some."

Sparks balled up his fist and flew off the grass and looked at Cynder.

"You know what..." Spraks growled.

"I know that what ever your about to say, you shouldn't. Because it's not Spyro you have to worry about, It's me." Cynder interrupted Sparks with an evil smile.

Spraks flew even further from Cynder and laid down in the grass. Cynder looked back at Spyro and said, "Sorry. Sparks was throwing a fit again."

"When isn't he," Spyro laughed.

Cynder giggled a little and said, "Continue."

Spyro smiled and demonstrated, "After you let your body weight go, you just push with your arms and legs, back and forth."

Cynder saw Spyro's demonstration and thought, _looks easy enough._ Spyro walked back over to Cynder. Spyro put his wing back over Cynder and said, "When ever you're ready, I'm ready. Just make sure to hold your breath."

Cynder looked at Spyro and smiled, and said, "Ok, here I go."

Cynder held her breath and swam under the water with ease. Spyro followed Cynder all the way through the water. Cynder came back up, and stood on her paw and said, "That was easy."

Cynder looked at Spyro and asked. "How did you learn to swim?"

Spyro laughed and said, "It's because of Sparks I know how to swim."

"What?" Cynder said, surprised.

"Lets just say, Sparks always picked on the frog weeds. Some tried to eat him, others would smack him into the river, causing me to jump into the river and save him. I had to save Sparks from the water so many times, I decided I should teach my self how to swim. After that, I learned how to swim, after Sparks got hit in the river again, and again," Spyro said, with a smile.

Cynder giggled and said, "It sounds like Sparks should have been the one that should've learned to swim."

"I tried teaching Sparks how to swim, but he was so stubborn. After way too many attempts, He was, some what, able to swim," Spyro said

Sparks flew over and said, "Yeah, yeah. I did this, I did that. but you want too know what else I did, sleep, or, at least I would like to."

Spyro was confused and asked, "What do you mean, it's still..."

Spyro stopped mid sentence and looked at the sky to see the sun setting and the moon rising.

"I guess we could sleep out here. but lets get out of the water first," Cynder said

Spyro climbed out of the water with Cynder as they shuck there body's off. Spraks flew to the top of Spyro's head and laid down.

"Why do you all ways sleep on my head?" Spyro asked.

"Because I don't want to get eaten alive when im laying on the dirt," Sparks responded, "And your head is way softer."

Cynder laid down on her belly and waited for Spyro. Spyro laid down next to Cynder on his belly and smiled.

"Spyro, some times a girl needs her space." Cynder joked, with sarcasm.

Spyro looked at the ground a murmured, "Sorry Cynder."

Spyro stood up and started to walk away. Spyro took one step and was stopped by Cynder's paw. Spyro looked at Cynder, confused and sad.

"I thought you wanted space," Spyro murmured.

Cynder smiled at Spyro and said, "I said some times, not all the time."

Spyro smiled and laid next to Cynder on his belly. Cynder mentally slapped her self, _I hurt Spyro again, and he still cares about me, Why? I need to ask him tomorrow._ Spyro put his wing over Cynder and smiled. Cynder was thrown out of her thoughts and looked at Spyro. Spyro smiled at Cynder. Cynder scooted her body against Spyro's and smiled. _This feels amazing,_ Cynder thought.

"Good night Cynder," Spyro said closing his eyes.

"Good night Spyro," Cynder said closing her eyes.

Cynder opened her eyes and waited for Spyro too fall asleep. Cynder heard Spyro's breathing slow, indicating he had fallen asleep.

"Sparks, are you awake?" Cynder asked in a whisper.

"Unfortunately, I knew you would wake me up at some point," Sparks responded in a whisper.

Sparks flew off of Spyro's head and landed on Cynder's head.

"Sparks, what are you doing here? Are you trying to ruin my chance at being with Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"No, I'm just trying to make it as difficult as possible," Sparks responded, "There is one thing that has bugged me for a while."

"What is it?" Cynder asked.

"Do you remember when I ask why you guys weren't heading back to warfang?" Sparks asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Cynder responded.

"When I asked you, and you responded, Spyro looked at the ground, as if that wasn't the reason at all," Sparks said.

"What are you talking about?" Cynder asked.

"What is Spyro's biggest fear? It's you leaving him, is it not?" Sparks asked.

"Sparks slow down. what are you talking about," Cynder

"Cynder, think about it. He didn't give you those days because he wanted to give you a vacation, he gave you those days, because he thinks that as soon as you get to warfang, your going to leave him. Why do you think he wants to stay in Avalar so badly?" Sparks said

"Were did this random spark of smarts come from," Cynder asked.

"Spyro is my brother. I know all most everything about him," Sparks responded.

"How do you know this is true?" Cynder asked.

"It takes a brother too know a brother. Plus feel his body," Sparks responded.

Cynder touched the side of his body and thought, _Why does his body feel tense?_

"Does his body feel tensed?" Sparks asked.

"It does, but how do you know?" Cynder asked.

"Because, the way he breathes. His body should move up and down when he sleep's, not stay in one place," Sparks responded.

"Why is his body tensed?" Cynder asked.

"It's because he's scared, scared at the fact that, if he wakes up, you'll be gone. And I don't think I helped that," Sparks responded.

"But im not going to leave him," Cynder said.

"Does Spyro know that?" Sparks asked.

Cynder looked at the ground.

"Cynder, you need to wake him up, and tell him before things get worse. Your not telling him you love him. You just need to tell Spyro, Because if you don't, Spyro might not accept the 'I love you'." Sparks said.

Cynder took a deep breath in and then out.

"Spyro, can I talk to you?" Cynder whispered.

Spyro's eyes shot open as he pulled up his head.

"Cynder, are you ok? What happened?" Spyro asked, looking all around.

"Spyro, what do you plan on doing when you get to warfang?" Cynder asked.

Spyro looked at the ground and responded, "I guess, hang out with Sparks and talk to the gaurdians. See if I can get some more training out of them."

"Where am I in all of that?" Cynder asked.

"I thought you would have left me by the time we got to warfang," Spyro murmured.

"Called it," Sparks whispered to Cynder.

"Why do you think I would leave you? Cynder asked.

"Because, what do I have to offer you that would help you? Malefor's dead, the chain is gone, you're powerful, you could easily go on living with out me."Spyro murmured with tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"Spyro, You don't ever have to worry about me leaving you. You are more to me than you think."

Spyro didn't bye it for a second. He was too scared to think Cynder was telling the truth.

"But how do I know for sure? How do I know you won't leave me? How do I know?" Spyro murmured with tears.

Cynder didn't know how she was suppose to help Spyro. _Spyro could leave me at any minute. what should I do? Wait! That's it! Please let this work._ Cynder kissed the side of Spyro's cheek. Spyro froze at what Cynder did. Cynder pulled back and smiled. _Cynder... kissed me,_ Spyro thought with a huge smile forming on his face. Spyro felt like he took all the energy from the world.

"Spyro, I know you don't have any good, or great reasons to trust me, But trust me when I tell you, leaving you is a nightmare to me. I will never leave like that again," Cynder said with a smile.

Spyro wrapped his tail around Cynder's and said softly, "I believe you Cynder."

Cynder could feel Spyro's body wasn't tensed anymore. Cynder felt the deference in Spyro's body and thought, _I can't even describe how this feels._ Cynder snuggled against Spyro again and smiled. Cynder laid her face down side ways away from Spyro. Spyro laid his face down side ways facing Cynder.

"Good night Spyro," Cynder said with a smile.

"Good night Cynder," Spyro said with a smile.

Sparks closed his eyes and thought, _im not getting any sleep tonight._

Spyro waited a bit until Cynder was asleep. After a while Spyro asked, "Sparks, is Cynder awake?"

Sparks rubbed his eyes and said, "Why do you dragons keep waking me up."

Sparks flew down in front of Cynder and saw Cynder open her eyes. Cynder winked at Spark.

"She is definitely asleep," Sparks said.

Spyro took his wing off of Cynder and unwrapped his tail from Cynder's. _What is he doing?_ Cynder thought. Spyro got up and walked away from Cynder.

"Sparks, what is Spyro doing?" Cynder asked.

"I think he is leaving," Sparks responded.

"What!" Cynder yell, throwing her head up and turning to look at Spyro.

 _No, no, no, is this because I kissed him? is it because he knows I like him, love him? I knew I never should have told, or showed Spyro, I love him. Spyro wouldn't leave after all that just happened. I trust Spyro. He trusts me, right? Spyro, please don't leave._ Cynder thought with great fear.

Cynder was about to get up and run after Spyro, but was stopped by Sparks.

"Cynder wait. trust me, Spyro is not leaveing you. Trust my brother on this," Sparks said.

Spyro opened his wings, ready to fly into the air, Cynder's heart raced. Spyro launched into the air. Cynder's heart sank as she looked to the ground and thought, _Spyro's gone, Spyro left me, Spyro's.._ Cynder looked up to the sky and her eyes widened. Cynder saw Spyro doing loops and twirls in the air. Cynder looked over at Sparks and asked, "What is Spyro doing?"

"Celebrating," Sparks responded, with a smile.

"Why?" Cynder asked.

"I'm no genius, but it's probably because you kissed him," Sparks responded.

"Why do you know so much about Spyro, but you don't even know the color of grass?" Cynder asked with a smile.

Sparks was too tired to fight with Cynder, but responded, "I had to learn as much as possible, or else, I wouldn't understand Spyro at all. I wouldn't even be able to call him my brother. One thing I learned from Spyro is, You have to trust him."

Cynder smiled and said, "Yeah, you're defiantly right."

Spyro stopped flying in the air and started to fly towards the ground. Spyro landed on the ground and ran over to Cynder.

"Spyro's coming back. Quick, act like you're asleep." Sparks said quickly.

Cynder put her head side ways, against her paws, facing away from Spyro. Spyro ran over and laid on his belly next to Cynder. Spyro put his wing over Cynder and wrapped his tail back around Cynder's.

"What was that about?" Sparks asked.

"Sparks, Cynder kissed me, which means, Cynder likes me," Spyro responded with a huge smile.

"You're happy you got kissed by a killer," Spark said.

"Sparks, at least I don't get kissed by the things I eat." Spyro said.

"I don't eat my parents." Sparks said

"Your parents never kissed you either," Spyro said with a smile.

"It's too late at night. I'll let you win." Sparks said.

Sparks flew over to Spyro's head and laid down on his head. Cynder smiled as she thought, _does that mean Spyro likes me? Does this mean he loves me?_ Spyro leaned over and kissed Cynder on the cheek, breaking Cynder from her thought. Spyro pulled back and then reached in for another kiss. Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek again and smiled. _That feel amazing,_ Cynder thought with a smile. Cynder was now full of energy.

"What was that for?" Sparks asked.

"One for payback, the other one was too make sure Cynder wouldn't have a nightmare," Spyro responded with a smile.

Spyro put his head down and said, "Good night Sparks."

"I don't think I'm going to sleep any time soon," Sparks grumbled.

"Why?" Spyro asked

"Don't worry about me. just go to bed," Sparks said.

Spyro closed his eyes and went to sleep. Cynder waited for Spyro to fall asleep. After a while Cynder asked, "Sparks, is Spyro asleep"

"No one ever ask, 'hay Sparks, are you asleep, No, why, because I keep getting woken up ever second'." Spark grumbled.

"Sparks, are you asleep," Cynder asked, with a smile.

"No Cynder, im not." Sparks grumbled.

Spark flew in front of Spyro and saw he was sleeping soundly.

"He's sleeping." Sparks said

Cynder slowly made her way out from under Spyro's wing. Cynder slowly pulled her tail out from Spyro's. Cynder stood up and walked away from Spyro. Cynder stopped and opened her wings.

"let me guess," Spraks said.

Cynder launched into the air and celebrated. Sparks put his hand on his head and said, "Of course."

Cynder stopped mid air and flew back down to the ground and ran back towards Spyro. Cynder laid back down and crawled under Spyro's wing. Cynder dug her tail under Spyro's and put her body against Spyro. Spark's flew back onto Spyro's head and asked, "Why did you come back down so early?"

"Because, I want to keep my promise to Spyro. I'm not leaveing him," Cynder said.

Sparks smiled, which creeped Cynder out.

"Sparks, why are you helping me with Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Maybe because you're not completely evil. Maybe because, if something happens to you, Spyro will mope or whine every day and i'll have to hear about it." Sparks confessed.

"Thank you Sparks," Cynder said.

"Don't thank me yet," Sparks said with an evil smile.

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked.

"lets just say, I want some payback after you two woke me up. So im going to wake Spyro up." Sparks said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Cynder asked.

"The same way I woke him up before," Sparks said with a smile.

"It's not going to work Sparks," Cynder said with a smile.

Sparks flew down in front of Spyro's face and said, "Spyro, Cynder's gone, She left."

Cynder looked at Spyro and saw he didn't even flinch. Sparks jaw dropped. Cynder smiled and said, "What's wrong Sparks. I thought you wanted Spyro to trust me. now he does."

Sparks looked over at Cynder and then looked back at Spyro.

"Here, i'll show you how it's done." Cynder said with a smile.

Cynder nuzzled Spyro's head and whispered in a soft tone, "Spyro."

Spyro slowly opened his eyes and said, "Are you ok Cynder? What wrong?"

Sparks didn't have words. Sparks flew on Spyro's head and laid down trying to understand what just happened.

"I'm going to sleep. I can't do this." Sparks said, closing his eyes.

 _Hopefully, they will let me sleep now._ Sparks thought. Spyro looked over at Cynder and asked, "What is it?"

"Spyro, do you really want to make me happy?" Cynder asked.

"Of course," Spyro responded, with out hesitation, "I all ways want too."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's response and asked, "Do you promise to protect me?"

Spyro smiled and nuzzled Cynder and said, "Of course, but why do you ask."

Cynder smiled and responded, "Because I want to make sure I won't get killed in my sleep. And I thought you wanted to make me happy?"

"Of course I do," Spyro said, with a smile.

Cynder smiled and said sarcasticly, "Is that all I get? A nuzzle."

Spyro caught on too what Cynder was saying and kissed Cynder on the cheek. Spyro pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you, for everything, Spyro," Cynder said with a smile.

Spyro smiled and said, "I'm the one that should be thanking you."

"Why?" Cynder asked.

Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek and responded, "For starting this."

Cynder blushed and smiled, as well as Spyro. Spyro wrapped his tail around Cynder's and laid his head back down. Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek and laid her head down. Spyro looked at Cynder's eyes, as Cynder looked into Spyro's.

"Good night Cynder," Spyro said closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

"Good night Spyro," Cynder said closing her eyes and enjoying the moment as well.

Cynder went to sleep with a smile on her face, but Spyro had one thought on his mind, _I promise. I will protect you._ Spyro slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Protected Promise

Chapter 4: Protected Promise

 _Yawning as she awoke, Cynder smiled, Thinking back to the night before, "I can't believe I was finally able to kiss Spyro, and he let me! He even let me kiss him again and again, and he even kissed me back! Things are really looking up for me, and even if it was just a kiss on the cheek, I'm sure, the way he smiled, the way he kissed me, I know he liked me, I know he thought of me when he kissed me. Even with the amount of doubts I have from my past or the future, I feel that so much more has disappeared." Opening her eyes with the smile she still had, she went to kiss Spyro on the cheek, but he was gone. Jumping up in a fright, she looked behind herself and her sides, no luck. Chuckling a little as she looked around the woods, she joked, "Alright, You got me, but not this time. I know you wouldn't leave me, I know it... I hope." As she sat, she wondered where he could've gone. "He wouldn't have left me, would he? No, no... unless, Sparks told Spyro that I love... that I love... come on, pull yourself together! He has to be somewhere, but where." With a soft russel from some bushes, Cynder looked over to see a purple leg come from out of the bushes. She giggled and said, "Good try Spyro, but I..." She was cut off as a fire ball launched right at her, and she quickly dogged it, and watched as it flew right past her head. Looking over, she yelled, "Spyro, it's me! Spyro..." Watching as the figure emerged from the bush, she shot stiff, and shivered, "No, no, you're, you're, died, you're died!" Malefor chuckled with a smile and asked, "Why don't you greet me better? I come back from the died and this is how..."_

 _"Where is Spyro..." A fire ball launched at her once again, cutting her off from her growl. Dodging it once again, she looked back at Malefor as he spat, "Shut up! I was talking. Now, lets start over. I come back from the died and you don't even treat me with the respect I deserve, even after everything I've done for you?" Shaking her head as she could feel him trying to draw out her dark power, she growled, "The only thing you did to help me was dying inside that volcano! Go back and do so...!"_

 _"Cynder, that's no way to talk to your master," He chuckled with an evil smile, walking more towards Cynder, causing her to back up from him. Hitting her back on a tree, she panicked, shooting acid at him, he avoided it and clicked his tongue, "Cynder, Cynder, Cynder. It seems you need to remember who you are dealing with. I can start with your heart, or you can just obey me!" Standing in front of her, she quickly disappeared into the ground with her shadow ability, and appeared a ways behind him. "Spyro! Spyro!" Cynder desperately cried in hopes he would return, "Please..." Malefor growled as she spoke his name, "Really, your still with him? You haven't completed your mission yet..."_

 _"Shut up! I'm not like you, and I'm not going to complete a false mission that you never gave me! Stay away from me, and stay awake from Spyro!" Cynder spat from fear, backing up once again as Malefor walked towards her with a growl. "You've gotten really pushy lately. I guess I need to be as well!" Running up to her, she ducked as his claws ripped through the tree above her. Rolling out of the way, Cynder shot acid at Malefor. The acid hit his arm with a loud hiss. Growling, he looked at her and saw as fear slowly started to take over. Walking up to her, he smiled as he tried to control her, "Sleep Cynder... Sleep..." Cynder growled and while shaking her head, she tripped over herself. Standing in front of her as she laid, paralyzed and scared, Malefor put his claw near her cheek, and suggest, "I feel like I should make a scar to show that you will forever be nothing more then my servant." Pulling his claw up, Cynder closed her eyes as he slashed his claw at her. With a loud smack, Cynder was surprised she didn't feel any pain. Opening one eye to see, she saw another purple dragon, but it was Spyro this time. "Spyro!" Cynder cried with wide eyes and a smile. Struggling, he pushed Malefor back by slamming his fist into his chest. Looking down, he asked, reaching out his paw, "Need some help?" She smiled with tears. Grabbing onto his paw, he helped her up. Pecking him on the cheek, she pulled back and cried, "Thank you, Thank you Spyro!"_

 _"Aw, only one?" Spyro joked. "Try not showing up so late next time," Cynder giggled. "Ugh, enough of this! You defeated me out of shear luck, nothing else. This time, I can get the upper paw like last time, and I won't fail!" Running up and shooting fire, Spyro pulled up his paw and blocked all the fire as if there was an invisible barrier around his paw and body. He growled and went to claw at Spyro. Grabbing Cynder with his wings, he moved out of the way, and putting her down, Spyro growled as he punched Malefor in his side, "Enough!" Slamming his paw into his side, Malefor growled as he exploded into dark black dust and powder. Cynder blinked a couple of times, wondering what had happened. Putting a paw on Cynder's cheek, he smiled, and whispered, "Everything is going to be okay Cynder. I said I would protect you, and that means your dreams as well." Cynder eyes widened as she wondered if this really was Spyro. "Just rest now... everything is okay... everything will be okay." Putting a paw on his, she couldn't quite feel his warmth from his paw, and it scared her. "But..."_

 _"I'm going to be beside you, I promise. Once you wake up, I will be there, you don't need to worry, "Spyro whispered, pecking her on her nose and pulling away, he put his nose on hers with a smile. She smiled back, and whispered, "Thank you... Spyro. Is there anyway I can make this up to you?"_

 _"If I'm not awake, just wake me up, and we could probably discuss something from there. Is that okay with you?" Spyro asked. "Sounds fantastic..." Cynder whispered, as he closed her eyes and felt her body slowly fall to the ground._

Waking up with a smile on her face, Cynder felt amazing, wondering if that was just a dream, or if it really was Spyro, _That has to have been the greatest dream I've ever had in my life. The beginning wasn't as, nice, as I would have wanted it to be, but I would rather have a dream like that then any other... Unless... it has to do with Spyro saying he loves me... Oh, I could hope._ Opening up her left eye, she saw the side of Spyro's body and his wing, and opening up her other eye, she grumbled with the sun in her eye. Gently pulling her head back, she moved her head from underneath his. Stretching her neck back and looking into the air, she smiled as she used her powers to give a nice breeze that lightly touched her scales. Looking back to Spyro, she continued through her thoughts, wondering what life would be like with Spyro, _So far, life has been pretty good. Spyro laid with me, even after what had happened, he laughed with me, and he hasn't left me. This is the life I've always wanted, and to know that Spyro kissed me back when I kissed him... I feel like this is all a dream, but then again, I just had one._ Putting her paw over his, a small smile made its way on Spyro's face, quickly causing Cynder to retract her paw, "Oh, Spyro, I'm so sorry, I didn't, I, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable... That was inappropriate of me."

Spyro just chcukle at her reaction as he found it quite enjoyable. Opening his right eye, he looked at her with his smile still on his face, and he asked, "Why are you so afraid? We've snuggled up together, and kissed one another on the cheeks. How come you still doubt that I like you? It's okay to have fears Cynder, and I don't hate you for them, I just wanted to know."

"Sorry I just, I just get scared that I will slip up and doing something that you will hate me for, something, that you will think less of me for."

"Hehe, I think highly of you Cynder. And I'm not like other dragons, I don't look for the things I don't like in you, because I know there aren't any, so why waste my time with something like that..." Spyro paused as he opened his other eye, and picking up his head, he looked at her with a soft smile, and whispered, "When I could be spending time with you."

She smiled at his kind words, glade to hear he was just as helpful as he always was, "Alright, Alright, you got me, I won't frown anymore, for a little bit that is. But, there is something I want to know. I was, dreaming, and in my dream, I was attacked by Malefor, but you came out of nowhere, and helped me. And I know it's wired to ask if you were the one who helped me, but, I just wanted to know... Was it you."

Clearing his throat, he acted out of the lines he said from the dream, "If I'm not awake, just wake me up, and we could probably discuss something from there. Is that okay with you? And now that I am awake, maybe we should start discussing the amount of time you will have to suffer with me. And maybe a kiss or two wouldn't hurt, hint hint."

"Wait, that really was you?!"

"Somehow. When I saw you being attacked, I didn't know if it was you are not, so I decided to jump in and help because even if it wasn't, I couldn't sit and watch what could or would've happened. I didn't actually know I was really talking to you, so I just decided to go with what I usually would say to help ease your mind. I guess I got really lucky."

Pecking the side of his cheek, he blushed. Pulling back from the small kiss, she blushed as well and said, "You surely did. Because of that, I'll make sure you get more then just one today."

"Well... I think that might be the only one I get today, because... we have to return to Warfang."

"Already?"

"I really really love spending time with you, I do, and after we go back to Warfang, we won't have to stay forever. I will talk to the Guardians about everything that has happened and we can come back to Avalar in a couple of days. I know how much being here means to you, so I promise, we will come back here sooner or later."

"Huh, well, when you put it like that, I can't really fight on that. But what about the Guardians? How will they feel about you leaving?"

"I'm not going to completely leave them. I will still stop by from days to come. It just feels nice to be somewhat in a world of peace. The apes aren't really a problem as I've grown even stronger then anyone on the planet, so I'm sure I will be fine with what ever happens next. I will still train from here to there, but, that will take time away from you, and I want every second of it. Plus, what's the point in training now?"

"Yeah... I just can't believe we've made it this far, and even to this day, it amazes me to even think about it. But there is one thing I've wondered: Why did Malefor want to destroy the world? He never explained it as well as I remember him explaining it. But I remember him saying a vague name, him yelling at an Ape for saying that name. That was the only time I heard him talking about destroying the world was because of someone, but it wasn't you."

"He was crazy, corrupted, and evil. No matter who it was, he deserved what happened to him. The stories told that he was banished by the Guardians because of this reason."

"But it makes you think, why was he corrupted?"

"He was probably born that way. I could ask the Chronicler as he would probably have a book on his past somewhere."

"You think we could visit the Chronicler one day and ask him?"

"Why do you want to know of his past?"

"I don't know, it's just, looking back to the memory, it looked like tears were coming out of his eyes, and he was even more frustrated then before. But, forget I even said it, you are right, if it wasn't for him, none of those would've ever happened, and everything could've been so much better for the world."

"But I wonder, would I have meet you if none of those had happened?"

"We would've found each other. Malefor might have had his reasons for the existence of the purple dragon, but, I feel like the reason for your existence, was to be the most amazing Dragon in the world. So even if none of this ever happened, I would've heard about you at some point, and I would've tried my hardest to get you to notice me."

"That wouldn't be so hard, just looking at you, and seeing your beautiful, emerald green eyes, I would've chosen you on the spot."

"Because of my emerald green eyes?"

"I would've chosen you, because I wouldn't be able to live without you."

Cynder blushed with a slight smile as she listed to his words. Putting her nose against his, the two shared a smile, as well as the warm feeling in their hearts of one another. Closing their eyes, they put their foreheads on one another. With slight, small tears, Cynder whispered, "Spyro, I'm, I'm actually afraid. I know how strong you are, and so am I but, the reason, the real reason I want to read about Malefor's past... is because... I want to know what happened to him."

"You mean like..."

"I want to know if he is died? After the volcano exploded, I thought I saw that Crystal that the Ancestors trapped him in fly out of the volcano."

"Fly out? Wait, how did we get out of the volcano in the first place?"

Pulling her head back and looking at the ground, the two opened their eyes, and Spyro looked at her as she remembered back to what had happened, "It... It wasn't the greatest time to remember. When, when you used up all your energy, I was there, with my wings around you, I held on to you, scared of what would happen to you. When the light had disappeared, so had you. When I looked around for you, I... I was so happy to see you were still there, you were still alive. But, you were passed out. I could barely move from the fight, but you were slipping off the rock. I quickly ran over to you, grabbed you with my paws, and used any and all the energy I had left. As I got out of the volcano, it was night time, and I had gotten out just in time as it had erupted. When I had landed, I had laid you down behind some trees to make sure you wouldn't be seen... And then as I went to get some gems, I passed out..."

"Wow... Why... why do all of that for me? Thinking about scary it must've been for you. The volcano exploding, it was night time, I wasn't awake... How, how did you do it?"

"I couldn't... I couldn't leave you... I didn't care what was happening, the only thing I thought about was: If I slipped up, You would've died... And I couldn't live with that, so I kept trying, and, in the end, it worked out for me."

Pecking the side of Cynder's cheek, he knew she deserved it, as watching her frown with tears made him feel terrible. Pulling back, he nodded as he understood. She looked at him with her tears and cried, "What if I would've failed? What if you would've died? What if, what... what would I have done? Where would I be now?"

Putting his paw over hers, he smiled, and whispered very gently to her as to make her feel at ease, "You never would've failed Cynder. Your strong, and thinking back, you were able to pull me out of that volcano, wake up before me, save me, and still be ready to help me any way possible. After everything you did, I feel like I owe you for what you've done, and I don't know how I will be able to repay you for what you've done."

Snuggling her head underneath his, she smiled with a soft whisper, "This is all I want... Just you and me."

He chuckled and closing his eyes, he agreed, "Me too."

The two both heard what sounded like Dragon fly wings flapping in front of them, causing them both to grumble as they had wished it would've stayed just them. Tapping his finger on his arm, Spyro sighed as he opened his eyes and asked, "Yes my Sparks?"

"Come on man, You said we were heading back to Warfang. I was waiting and waiting as I had hoped we were going to leave here soon, but I guess I was wrong," Sparks grumbled, looking at Cynder to see her teeth showing from anger, "Hehe, hey Cynder... I uh, I was just saying. Please, take all the time you need."

Flying away from Cynder, he made sure she wouldn't be able to hit him. Pulling her head away, she looked away from Spyro with anger, and not towards him, but because Sparks ruined another perfectly good moment for her, _Every single time I get closer and closer to seeing if Spyro loves me, Sparks always gets in the way!_ Gently moving the back of his claw down the side of her cheek, Cynder looked at him with a slight blush as he whispered, "You can kill him later. But it's okay. We will have all the time we want after we get rid of him at Warfang."

Cynder sighed as she got rid of her anger and agreed, "Yeah, you're right."

Standing up, the two stretched out their bodies, and while they did, Spyro never once took his wing off of Cynder's body. She noticed this, and once they were done stretching, she asked with a small smile and a giggle, "Is everything okay Spyro? You haven't once let go of me with your wing. Which I have no problem with a swear I just want to know if your okay."

Sighing with a frown, he answered honestly, "Not really. After hearing what has happened, I feel like I've failed you."

"Failed me?"

"I should've been stronger, I should've been the one to save you, and because I wasn't, you had to go through so much to help me, and I wasn't able to do a single thing."

"Spyro, I'm not going to blame you for anything that happened. You used all your power to insure everyone was safe. And even if you weren't able to help, you helped me when I was trying to save you. If you weren't awake and alive when I needed you then, I, I wouldn't be able to live with what happened, the fact that I would've lost you."

"Thank you, Cynder. I just, I feel like I should've had more power. Enough power to ensure everyone's safety. Maybe, maybe I was wrong to think that I'm powerful. Maybe I do need to train some more."

"Hey, Spyro, it's okay. You are very powerful, I promise. It was nice to save you rather then being saved. I felt terrible that you've done so much for me and I wasn't able to do anything, and when I was able to help you, I felt fantastic. Pain and bruises aside, I was so happy after you were back to yourself, because I knew I had successfully saved you. And... I still have you to this day."

"Thank you Cynder. But I'm not going to be weak any longer. I'm going to train some more so if anything is thrown my way, I will be sure to protect you. I promised I would, and I will not go back on that."

"I have no problem with you getting even more muscle."

The two shared a smile and a laugh as they had felt a little better from talking to one another. As the two looked at one another, Spyro thought to himself as he looked into her emerald green eyes, _I need to get stronger to keep her safe. I'm not going to let her down... Because, I love her. And when I have the courage to tell her that one day, I will! I have to!_ Putting their bodies up against one another, they walked and talked with smiles, glade that everything still turned out okay. As Cynder walked past Sparks, she raised her tail blade, causing him to shiver and block his face with his hands. She surprisingly didn't attack him, instead, she walked past him with and smile, and went back to talking with Spyro. Sparks sighed and flew over to the two. Landing on Spyro's head, he listened in on what they were talking about.

"Spyro, I want to thank you. I never thought I would be able to talk to you. Well, you know, just talk. Back then, it was always about something this or something that with the darkness, but talking to you, and getting to know you, I've found it quite enjoyable," Cynder explained happily, earning a chuckle from Spyro.

"Oh no, how much of the badness have you found in me?"

"Bad? I don't know if you are even in that kind of word. Handsome and helpful, oh, I find you all over those words. To be honest, that's another reason I was so scared of you leaving without me, after everything that happened, I was scared that you would've up and left before I could tell you why I did it. I liked you so much, and I couldn't let you die. I was scared you would've said you hated me, I was so scared, and when I had told you what happened... I was scared that you would've hated me for it."

"What? Cynder... Why would you think that? After hearing that, I felt terrible. The only one I hated was myself for not being there to help you. I was the one who was scared. I wouldn't let my wing off you because I was scared you would hate me, or even leave me, thinking back to that time, I thought you would've thought that being with me was the worst time you've ever had in your life."

Pecking him on the cheek, she whispered as she pulled away, "That's what I wanted to hear."

"Hey, So, I heard you two talking about Malefor. What happened to him?" Sparks asked.

"Apparently, the Ancestors came out of nowhere and pulled Malefor into this Crystal," Spyro explained.

"You couldn't beat him?"

"We tried, but he was a little bit more powerful then we thought."

"I guess it was a good thing I didn't go then."

"Yeah. I already lost Ignitus, and if I would've lost you too, I wouldn't have been able to fight on... Well, Cynder was there so, possibly."

"You care about me, that's so sweet."

"Shut up Sparks. Remember, I said since Cynder was still there, I would've been able to fight on, so I'm sure I would been fine."

"You care about me, how sweet," Cynder giggled.

"You know I do," Spyro chuckled as she pecked Cynder on the cheek.

Pulling away, Spyro said, "But even if he some how comes back, I will make sure that I'm ready. I'm not going to lose some one else because I wasn't strong enough to help them. And don't worry Cynder, I promise, my training will not interfere with my time with you, I promise."

"What? I'm fine with you training. More muscles gives me even more to look at. And seeing you train, seeing you work out, it's something I can sit down and watch for a good year or so."

"A year? Please I would be surprised if you sat down and watched him for more then a day," Sparks said.

"I already did that like two days ago. After me and Spyro woke up, we laid there next to each other and talked and nuzzled and snuggled, it was so enjoyable."

"It was as enjoyable for you as it was for me," Spyro whispered with a happy smile.

Walking out into an open field, a cracking sound emerged from behind a tree in front of the three. Spyro stopped, causing Cynder to stop as well, but she didn't understand why he had stopped as she didn't hear anything. Slight chuckling was heard all around the three, as well as the sound of air whipping past the trees that surrounded them.

"I can't see them," Cynder whispered.

"Me neither," Spyro whispered.

Taking a Step from out of the woods, they quickly got defensive. But as they did, they froze and saw, it wasn't an ape, it was a dark force. _No... no no no, How! Malefor is died, how are there still dark forces around?! This doesn't make any sense!_ Spyro cried d in his thoughts, only making him feel more anger in his body to kill these dark forces. Cynder had the same thoughts as him, but only, she felt different as to who was the new dark master, _If, if Malefor is died then... Then could that mean that... that I am the reason the dark forces are alive?_ Taking a Step back, she moved her self from out of Spyro's wing and took her tail off of his. Spyro looked at her and seeing the sheer fear on her face, he asked, "Cynder..."

"Stay away!" Cynder cried, "Spyro, you know as much as I do that these dark forces are controlled by a dark master. And if Malefor is dead, then I have to be... I must be... the dark master."

"Cynder, calm down. This isn't true. I have darkness in me so wouldn't that make me a dark master as well?"

"No, you are no where close to evil. I worked with Malefor, he could've put darkness in my mind so even if he would've been killed, I would control over these dark forces, my dark side would take control over these forces!"

"We don't know that. They could still be roaming around and we just have to kill them. Cynder, it's okay, I promise. Let's just take care of this guy, and we can talk more about it later."

"Um, Spyro, there is no guy anymore, there is more like... guys," Sparks whimpered, ducking down behind Spyro's horn.

 _This is bad. Cynder thinks she is corrupted and now we are being surrounded by dark forces. This is all Malefor's fault, if only he would've died at birth._ Spyro growled in his thoughts, slowly trying to make his way to Cynder without scaring her. Slowly putting his wings out, Spyro whispered, "Cynder, it's okay, I know you're scared, I know how you feel, but we can get through this, like we always do, I promise, everything will be okay."

Shaking her head, she tried to get rid of the fear. _What if, what if I hurt Spyro? This just proves my point that I could still kill him, that I could be controlled into ending his life! But, we are surrounded... if I don't help... what..._ Standing in front of her, he smiled, trying to make her feel at ease. She slowly started to come back to herself, but fear struck her as an arrow pierced through the side of Spyro's wing, and his blood spilled to the ground as he growl.

"Sparks, Go!" Spyro yelled, pulling his wing down and yanking out the arrow from his wing.

Sparks quickly flew up and away, scared that the two weren't going to be okay. Putting a paw on the side of Cynder's cheek, he cried, "Cynder, I've never left you for anything, if this is about that, you are going to be fine, I promise. I need your help, please Cynder."

Turning around, another arrow flew towards his face. Blowing fire at it, the arrow quickly melted and fell to the ground. Clenching her teeth and body, she cried in her thoughts, _I know Spyro will help me! This... He... I just need to make it through this!_ Looking at Spyro's bloody wing, she cried in his thoughts again, _I can't go back to before, not again!_ Another arrow shot through the bushes, without time for Spyro to turn and block, Cynder flew through the ground with her shadow ability, jumped up from the ground and grabbed the arrow. Snapping it in her paw, she yelled, "I got your back!"

Disappearing back under the ground with her shadow ability, she went around and attacked most of the dark force behind the trees and bushes. Some now ran out into the open from Cynder's unseen attacks. Cracking his knuckles, he growled, "You guys are going to pay for what happened to my wing."

Running up and bursting into flames, he slammed his head into one of the dark enemies. Looking towards his left then his right, two more shot arrows at him. Ducking under, the arrows hit the two dark enemies with one another's arrow. Looking to the middle of the open field, four more dark enemies had appeared, one with a sword and three with bows. Running up to them, one used it's bow to shoot at Spyro. Slamming his paw into the ground, a large rock wall launched Spyro into the air. Landing behind the dark forces, he spun around and ripped his tail blade through the side of the dark enemy with the bow, and quickly spun around and did it again to a different bow enemy. Seeing the shine of a sword raising over his head, Spyro jumped to his side, just barley getting out of the way of the sword before it hit the ground. Slamming down his tail blade on the dark enemy's hand, he then quickly slashed at his neck. The last dark enemy had disappeared, and looking around, he didn't see where he had gone.

Popping out of the ground and slashing at one last enemy, she stepped on it's head and cried, "Don't ever show your faces ever again!"

Crushing it's skull, she breathed heavily from the fighting. Clenching her teeth, she let tears fall out of her eyes as she thought, _Spyro... You know this has to be my doing. I am the only possible explanation... But what do you think? What will you say to me? He's going to hate me..._ Walking out of the woods, she knew she would get yelled at, but she remembered back to what Spyro said and she had wondered if he was true in what he said, _Does he really have that much faith in me to believe it's not me?_ Looking over Spyro saw Cynder coming back from out of the woods. Quickly running over to her, Spyro cried, "Cynder!"

She stopped as Spyro stood in front of her, and she apologized, "Spyro... I'm... I'm sorry I just, seeing the dark forces I thought, I thought it was becuase of me. I know what you said I just... who else could it be?"

"Cynder, you'll be okay, I promise. You said you were scared that you would turn and kill me, and I promised that would never happen. And now that these dark forces are back, that doesn't mean I'm going to hate you or leave you from fear. It scares me to know who is controlling them, but I know it isn't you... I know it. You're going to be fine," Spyro whispered, trying to ease her mind from her fears, and it worked a little.

Slowly calming down from his words, she wished it were true, and in her thoughts, she was scared of the reality of who was controlling the dark creatures, _Even if I'm not the one in control, then that means Malefor is alive! But if he isn't, then that means I'm in control, and... both, don't sound to soothing to ease my mind... But what will Spyro do now? He says he doesn't care, and I want to believe him but... I can see he's scared._ Looking over to the bushes, Spyro saw the arrow from the dark enemy he forget to kill and quickly tried to shot it out of the air with his fire, but he was all out of stamina.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled, jumping to her side, wings spread, blocking her from the arrow.

She looked over and passed his wing, wondering why he cried her name. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked down at his chest over his wing to see the arrow piercing right through his chest. With a quick stab right to his heart, Spyro coughed up blood and fell to the floor, grabbing near his chest in pain.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried, looking over into the bushes and running after the dark enemy.

Turning and trying to flee, it slammed into Cynder's chest as she stood in front of him. She growled with rage, and putting her paws around his head, she crushed it's skull. Putting her paws back to the ground, she felt light headed about everything that was happening, and before she could think about anything else, her mind quickly went back to Spyro. Running back over to him, she stood above his body and cried, "Spyro... Spyro, please, it's... it's going to be okay... I... I will figure something out."

Coughing up blood onto the floor, Spyro whispered softly, and very weakly, "Cynder... I... I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5: Greatest Fear

Chapter 5: Greatest Fear

"Save your breath, please. I can, I can figure something out," Cynder cried, putting her paws on his side, trying to calm him as she felt him shivering, "Sparks!"

Quickly flying back from where he was hiding, he looked at her, and already seeing what had happened, he didn't want to ask to make it worse on her. Looking around, she couldn't see any gems, and looking back at Sparks, she begged, "Sparks, I need you to keep Spyro awake for me, do not let him rest, understand?! I will try and find some gems to help heal him."

"I think... I think I would... rather fight Malefor again then... then this," Spyro mumbled, coughing up blood onto the ground.

Seeing the blood stain the grass, and hearing how weak he was, she wasted no time.

"Spyro, holed on for a little bit more. I promise, I will be right back," She cried, taking her paws off him and running all around the forest and the surrounding area in hopes to find what she was looking for.

"I can't believe... I'm so weak," Spyro mumbled to himself once again, just barely keeping his eyes open, as it made it more difficult as tears started to fall out his eyes as he laid there, almost completely parlayed.

"Spyro, come on man, I know you. You've been able to take plenty of arrows before. Just take that one out and get up... please," Sparks begged, flying down in front of his brother's face, scared for his life.

"The arrow... hit my heart... Sparks. If I pull it out... My heart might go with it."

"What?! But... Then what do we do."

"Red gems will help, but... I can't believe Cynder has to save my life again... The volcano... after the battle... And even now... I keep putting her through this and... I can't do anything about it. I can't believe how... how weak I am."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up like that. You tried to protect Cynder, and you did. Why should you feel so bad about something like that? You act like being hit in the heart is something you can just shrug off and keep going. It's understandable."

"Then how about the fight with Malefor... If I had enough power back then... She wouldn't have had to save me, and I could've brought the world back together no problem... And because... because I don't have that much power, I wasn't even able to... to burn that arrow before it hit Cynder. And now... I'm putting her through this nightmare once again... I don't even know why she helps me... it would probably be easier on her if I was... died."

"No it wouldn't."

"I know... I know..."

Looking at Cynder as she ran all through the forest, he couldn't believe how hard she was trying to help him, which made him think about how she really felt about him, _I promised I would protect her, and yet, I can't even accomplish something that I promised. What if there would've been more? What if Malefor was right in front of me? I wouldn't be able to do anything about it... because I'm weak. She deserves better... And I guess I'm not that someone._ As he thought more and more about it, his mind drifted off to the battle after he had saved Cynder from her evil self.

* * *

 _Laying down next to Ignitus, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, and it woke him. Opening his eyes, he mainly heard snoring, and he thought that was what was bothering him. But looking around, he couldn't find someone. "Cynder..." Spyro thought to himself. Standing up and walking around the Dragon Temple, he search for her wondering where she had gone. Making his way to the main doors, they opened for him. In the cold, dark night sky, the rays of the moonlight shined from the clouds and revealed a black dragoness sitting down on the balcony all by herself. Walking down to her, he heard what sounded like crying. Standing next to her, he asked, "You okay?" Straddled, she backed away, and ducked her head. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to straddle you." Cynder turned her body and looked away, and wiping away her tears, she asked, trying to hide her sadness, "What do you want?"_

 _"I wanted to know if you were okay? You weren't in the temple itself so I was scared something had happened to you," Spyro answered honestly, seeing her shiver a little from both the cold, and her sadness. Looking to the side of her face, he saw the light from the moon shine on one of her tears on the side of her face as she looked off the balcony and over the forest. "I'm... I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air. I haven't had that in a long time."_

 _"Would you... like some company?" He asked. She looked at him with somewhat wide eyes after hearing him, and looking away from him, she declined, "No... it's fine... I don't want to kill you. And I know you have fear towards me like everyone else... they act like they don't care about what happened, but every time I come out of a room, they get straddled just by seeing me." Walking up to her, he sat down next to her and asked, "If I was scared of you, then why would I be sitting next to you now?" Looking away from the open land and to her side away from him, she murmured, "Because, when you want to get rid of the thing you fear most, you try and live with it. And that's all I feel like is happening: I'm only here so they can learn to live with their fear."_

 _"Or... when you care about someone, you try to show them. And that's what I feel like is happening: I'm only here to make sure you smile, to make sure you laugh, and to make sure you won't think that way," Spyro whispered with a joyful smile, seeing her body shiver. Her tears and sadness started to feel endless as she knew he was lying. Putting her claws into the ground, she raised her tail balde, and throwing it at Spyro, she cried, "Lies!" Stopping her tail blade right in his face, she looked at him, still only to see a smile, and to her surprise, he didn't shiver, he wasn't scared. Her anger quickly disappeared as her sadness came back, "But... Why? Why weren't you scared?! I don't... I don't understand..." He chuckled with his still heartwarming smile, and answered, "Because I'm not here to be scared of you. I'm here to make you smile, make you laugh... I'm not doing a very good job about it now but... I'm not going to give up on you. Because I have hope that, one day, you will be an amazing dragoness with someone who loves you. I want to be there when that happens, and watch you grow into who you really are. Into the real Cynder that I know you are." After hearing his words, she couldn't understand if he was telling the truth, she didn't understand what she was feeling, she didn't understand any of it. But she knew what she wanted to do. Putting her arms around his neck and her forehead against the side of his neck, she cried, "Why... why are you trying to help me after what I've done?! After everything I've put you through? Why... why..."_

 _"Cynder..." He whispered. Pulling her head back, she looked at him, desperate to know the answer. "Come lay down with me... please." Taking her arms off of him, she watched as he walked to the middle of balcony and laid down, pulling his wing up and looking at her, he patted the side next to him waiting for her to lay down. Trying to tell her self not to, she couldn't resist it any longer and walked over to Spyro. Laying down next to him, she put her body against his with a blush, but she felt right in doing so. Putting his wing down over her body, she finally felt a little warmer as she was quite cold. Laying her head down over his paws, she thought to herself, "What am I doing?! I... I shouldn't be doing this... I shouldn't... not after what I've done." Laying his head over her head, he whispered, "You don't deserve to be alone Cynder. You are more important to this world then you think. Without you, some dragons would cry, and probably never be able to walk again without you... Some wouldn't be able to sleep without you."_

 _"Spyro, no one care about me. There isn't a single Dragon in this world who cares about me like that," Cynder murmured. "Cynder... I woke up because I couldn't sleep without you. I couldn't sleep knowing that something had happened. When we went to sleep, I saw you, looking at everyone as they talked and joked. But you weren't able to do that. And I won't do that either until you do. I don't want you to be alone, and that's why I'm here with you now. That's why... I want to be there with you when ever you need me to be... to help you... to protect you." Cynder closed her eyes, letting the tears drip from her eyes, she smiled. Pulling his head back and looking down at her, he smiled back and whispered, "It feels good to smile, doesn't it?"_

 _"With you... It feels good to live," Cynder cried with her smile, feeling Spyro chuckle as he laid his head back down over hers. "I will protect you Cynder... I have to... I need to protect you. I need to get stronger... I need... to keep my promise..."_

* * *

"Spyro! Spyro, open your eyes!" Cynder cried, putting her paws on both sides of his cheeks.

Opening his eyes, he looked up her, seeing the sadness and tears made him think of that moment he had remembered.

"Thank the Ancestors," She cried, as even she didn't know if he would've woken up, "I thought I had lost you... I thought... Spyro, I found some red gems! I found some! I can carry you to them I just need you to holed on a little longer for..."

"It feels good to smile... doesn't it?"

Cynder's eyes went wide, as she quickly remembered the time Spyro had spoken those words. She froze, and looking at him, she had a flash back of seeing his smile as she attempted to scare him, the first feeling she ever had of joy, the first feeling she ever had of the warmth from his embrace. Slowly standing to his paws, she snapped out of it, "Spyro, what are you..."

"No... I promised way back then that I would become strong enough to protect you and I can't even do that now... I'm not about to give up on my promise," He growled from the pain as he finally stood up on his paws.

Taking her paws off him, he smiled with one eye closed, and with his chuckle, he said, "It's going to take a lot more then an arrow to take me out. And if I die now, I know your going to find a way to come after me in the after life and kill me again."

The two shared a small laugh, and she was glade to see him making light of this situation. Taking one step, he nearly fell to the ground, but was caught by Cynder's wing. Looking at her he smiled, and looking straight, he helped him walk to the gem patch. Sparks joined along as well, and asked if there was any way he could help, "Cynder... Is there anything else I can do?"

"I thought you were supposed to keep me awake," Spyro joked, looking at Sparks.

"I tried, I tried talking to you, but then you started mumbling to yourself. Lucky Cynder found some gems just as you had passed out. I moved out of her way and some how, she was able to wake you up," Sparks defended himself, feeling terrible that he wasn't able to help that much with his brother's condition.

Looking over to Cynder, he had wondered what she was thinking as she hadn't said anything yet. Her face was filled with desperation as she looked forward, thinking about Spyro's words, _How did he remember something like that? That was so long ago, that was... That was the first night I ever had someone to lay next to. And it was the first time I ever felt happy. I always thought I wouldn't been abandoned later on and yet... he didn't want to go to sleep that night until he knew I did... I even tried to escape from his embrace just to see if he would wake... and he did. But what made him remember?_ Stopping, she growled seeing more dark forces come from out of the bushes. _If I let Spyro go, I don't know if he would be able to holed on much longer. Ugh! We don't have time for this!_

"Cynder, you have dark powers, can't you tell them to screw off or something?" Sparks asked.

"I don't even know why they are here! If I had the power to do so I would but I can't! Unless... Unless I turn back to my form and control them that way," Cynder murmured half way through, thinking of how terrible of an idea it was, but she had no other choice in the matter.

"What?! No no no, there is no way we are going through that again."

"Sparks, what else can I do?! Spyro is barely hanging on to his life, and we are out of options! I don't like the idea either but it's either I call them off or they kill us! Even if I were to fight them, I wouldn't be able to kill them fast enough and still save Spyro, and I'm not going to risk Spyro's safety over mine, even if that means I turn back! I have to do something... I have to... And you know this."

Hearing what Cynder had suggested, anger grew in his body as he had promised he would never let her turn, and now he was about to fail in his promise once again. Darkness slowly formed from his body, and as he lifted his left paw, Cynder looked at him and begged, "No, Spyro, I can..."

"Cynder... I'm not about to go back on the promises I made to you. And your right, I'm not hanging on to my life very well, but I'm not about to force you to do something you never want to go back to," Spyro growled, charging a small ball of fire into his paw, and unfortunately, it barely looked powerful, causing all the dark forces to chuckle and grin with amusement.

Spyro chuckled as well as the dark forces closed in on the three.

"Spyro, you don't have enough power, I have to turn."

"It's true, I don't have much power... But I do have a reserve power..."

The dark forces froze as the fire ignited from red to black. The ball of black fire quickly grew big, but only as big as his paw. The black aura from his body went into the fire, completely draining him of his dark power for now. Cynder was amazed that he was able to control the dark power so well, as she thought he would've needed her help in doing so. Chuckling a little, he joked, "Man that burns, but let's see what you all think!"

Pulling his arm back and then thrusting his arm forward, he bursting the fire from his paw. The ball exploded into a huge wave of fire, devouring the dark forces, as well as the land in front of him. Putting his paw back to the ground, he growled as the fire had burned his paw, but looking at the devastation he had caused, he smiled, glade he was able to help protect Cynder, and he was able to keep her from turning. The ground was melted from the fire with most of the trees destroyed, giving them easy passage to walk to where the gems were. She looked at him, astonished by his power, she asked, "How... how did you do that?"

"Hehe, I guess you saving me so much, I've learned a thing or two from you when it comes to being heroic," Spyro chuckled with a smile as he looked at her, earning a slight blush and a smile back from her.

"Cynder, look, the red gems!" Sparks said, pointing to the left side of the burned down trees and grass.

Looking over to see the gems, she smiled wide, and looking back down to Spyro, she asked, "Are you able to walk just a little more?"

"I can try," He chuckled.

The two walked over to the gem patch with Sparks following close behind. He flew on ahead to make sure there weren't anymore dark forces to deal with, and looking back at the two as they approached, he gave a thumbs up and said, "We're all clear!"

Standing in front of the gems, Cynder cried with joy in her thoughts, _We made it! We actually made it._ Laying Spyro gently down on the ground, he growl as the arrow was still moving around near his heart. Putting a paw on his chest, and another on the arrow, she whispered, "Spyro... I'm going to pull the arrow out and quickly heal you. I know how bad it must hurt, and I know how bad it's going to hurt, but please, please hold on for just this little bit of time."

"Oh dear Ancestors..."

Kissing him on the cheek, she pulled away, and placing her forehead on his cheek, she whispered, "I believe in you... I know you're strong..."

Pulling her head back, she looked down at him to see his smile, which sacred her as she didn't know if he would be able to endure the pain, but she knew he would die if she didn't do anything. With her tail blade by the bottom of the gem patch, and both her paws on the arrow, she whispered, "Okay, on three... One... Two... Three!"

Yanking out the arrow, Spyro yelled in pain as much of his blood followed. Slicing at the red gem patch, her tail ripped through it, and broke all the gems completely. Jumping back, she let all the gems bounce off the ground and into his body, but she felt terrible as she saw him putting his paw over his chest, crying in pain. Once the gems were all gone, she couldn't tell if Spyro was alive or not. His cry had disappeared, his eyes were closed, his paw hadn't moved so she couldn't tell if there was still new blood flowing out of his wound or not. Looking at his wing, the wound had healed from there, but she couldn't tell if he was fully healed. Slowing walking up to him, she murmured, "Spyro..."

Standing in front of him, she reached to put her paw on his cheek, but she stopped herself as she thought, _I can't see him breathing, I can't see him moving, I can't... what if I failed?! What if I wasn't fast enough?! What if... Spyro's..._ Falling to her knees, she put her paws on the ground, clenching her teeth and body as she thought the worse had happened. Flying down, Sparks touched the side of Spyro's cheek and mumbled, "Hey... hey... Bro... You're... You're fine... aren't you?"

Flying back away from his face a little, he saw what Cynder saw: No life in his body. He wasn't breathing or moving. The gems had once again appeared back from their spot. Quickly looking back to the gems, she jumped up and slammed her first into the gems with anger. Destroying them, some bounced into her body, but the others sat on the ground near Spyro's body. The anger she felt soon started to show as the dark energy started to grow from out of her body, sending her into a wild of emotions. And just as she had lost hope, Spyro's paw had moved from his chest. Cynder's eyes widened, and she quickly fell to her knees again and cheeked to see if the wound was still there. Lightly moving her paw over his chest, she didn't find any hole in his chest. But there was one thing she found, and it was his heartbeat.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried, causing the darkness around her body to quickly disappear.

Spyro's eyes flew open and he quickly stood to his paws, "Cyn..."

As quickly as he stood, he quickly fell, right on his face. He growled as he grabbed his nose, "Son of a Ancestor! Ah, at least it doesn't hurt as bad as an arrow that's for sure..."

Standing back up, he was once again tackled to the ground, and landing on his back, Cynder hugged him with her arms around the back of his neck and her chest against his. Spyro blushed a little from what she was doing, but he understood what had happened, and putting his wings over her back, he put a paw over her cheek and whispered seeing her smile, "Well, It feels good to smile, doesn't it?"

She giggled at him with a slight blush of her own, "With you, it feels good to live."

Laying her head down next to him, he closed his eyes and smiled, same as Cynder. The two were happy to have one another back, but Sparks thought other wise. _Well, since things appear to be in order, I might as well embarrass the two..._ Sparks thought, seeing how they were laying, specifically, how Cynder was laying her body down against Spyro's, he knew the perfect way to embarrass her. Clearing his throat with a slight chuckle, he put his plan into action, "Wow Cynder, do you have something to tell Spyro? You seem quite comfortable in that, position of yours."

The two quickly went red as their eyes flew open from embarrassment. Pulling her head up, she looked at him, then looked down to her her chest against his as well as her belly. Quickly jumping off of Spyro, he let go of her and saw her walk a bit away from her embarrassment. Spyro looked at Sparks and growled, "What is your problem?"

"Aw, are you upset because I blocked you from getting it on with..."

Slapping his tail against Sparks's gut, he grumbled as he put his hands against his gut and slowly fell to the floor, trying to breath. Looking up at Spyro, he struggled to breath as he said, "That... that was... pain... painful... But... I... I will go out... with no regrets!"

Looking over at Cynder, he blushed again, knowing he would have to try and tell her it was alright. But unknowingly, Cynder had heard what Sparks had said. Walking up to Cynder, he sat next to her, and he was surprisingly able to get her mind off of what happened pretty quickly, "I want to, thank you for, saving my life, again. I'm sorry you've had to go through so much in the past days but, they have been fun with you being here. And I'm not saying that because I don't mean it, I'm saying it because... I want you to know that, you are proving me right, about how, without you, some dragons would cry, some wouldn't be able to live, without you."

"Well, after you said what you said, I felt, I felt even more determined then before. What I mean by that is, I wanted to save you so badly, but I was scared I would turn and kill you because of the dark forces returning, I thought I was the reason. But after you said what you said, I knew I should put all my fear aside, because I know you aren't afraid. Even if I would turn, you wouldn't be afraid because... that's not who I am," Cynder said with a smile, looking at him without her blush, as all she wanted to think about was that moment.

"And that's the Cynder I know."

Looking at one another with smiles, she later remembered back to how they were laying, and looking back at Sparks, she asked, "What happened to him?"

As she looked back at him, he chuckled, "Well, after what he said, I know it didn't make you feel very, comfortable, so I made sure he wasn't either, so I slapped my tail blade into his gut. The soft part on my tail blade, not the sharp part."

"Oh yeah... what he said..."

"Don't let that get to you. You were scared, and sad. It's okay. I'm not mad at you, and I'm not upset at you, so you don't need to worry about it. And to be honest, being able to holed you in my wings, your face over my shoulder, it was enjoyable to see that we were able to make it through what had happened. Well, thanks to you that is, so you don't need to be embarrassed by it."

She smiled, but still felt embarrassed by what had happened even with his words, she watched as he turned and walked away. He looked down at his brother and started talking to him about what he had done and how he could learn from it. While he was talking, she thought back to everything that had happened, wondering why he still bothered to be with her, _It makes me scared to think that... Once we get to Warfang, he will leave me sooner or later. And every time I tell myself he won't, or even with his words, I don't know why it scares me so bad... He seems more powerful then he gives himself credit for._ Putting her paw over her chest, her heart raced, as the position she put herself in with Spyro made her crazy from emotions, _That was so embarrassing... And even if Sparks was slapped by Spyro, I'm still going to kick his tail later on... speaking of, I need to ask Spyro later on about why he was so calm about what happened._ Walking back over to the two, she heard the conversation the two were having.

"Daddy, why you hit me?" Sparks cried jokingly.

"I'm not your daddy," Spyro grumbled.

Sparks chuckled again to see Cynder standing next to Spyro, which gave him another perfect idea, "Mommy, why is your husband so abusive."

"Sparks!" Spyro yelled, seeing him quickly fly up in the air with an evil chuckle, "You don't think I can't fly?!"

Putting a paw on his shoulder, he looked over at her. She giggled and said, "I've learn to just wait it out for a little bit. He will have to fly down sooner or later, then we can jump him."

"Oh... Sounds like a plan."

"Chill, chill, I was joking, it was a joke," Sparks defended, slowly flying back down to the two, "Sorry, alright, we good?"

"He is down here, what do you think?" Spyro asked.

"Screw you man."

"I think we should let it slide. Plus, the sun is coming down, and we still need to wipe off the blood from our bodies. After... Laying down on you, some of your blood got on my chest, so now I have to clean off as well."

Dropping his wing over her body, she had desperately missed this as she quickly put her body against the side of his. The two turned and walked away from Sparks, talking about how happy they were to be back with one another. Sparks wiped sweat off the top of his forehead before joining along as she was glade he wasn't going to get slapped around alive by Cynder's tail blade. Flying up to Spyro and landing on his head, Spyro looked around and saw a small body of water that looked deep enough to clean off in. As the two approached the body of water, he asked, "Well, since we have more water, you want to learn how to swim some more?"

"Um, I don't think that'll be necessary," Sparks said, causing the two to look up, seeing the sky was covered by dark clouds.

A drop of water hit Spyro in the eye, making him look back down to the ground and constantly blink. She giggled and said, "Well, I guess that's a no. But maybe later. It would be fun to swim around with you again. But I guess there is no need now since the rain is going to wash all this blood off anyway."

"Fair enough," Spyro agreed, but after feeling the cold, drip of water that fell from the sky and onto their scales, he shivered along with Cynder, "Actually, I think we should get some shelter and swim later, agreed."

"Oh yeah."

Taking his wing off Cynder, and walked away from the her. Putting his paw into the ground, a small floor made of earth rose from the ground. Walking over to the left corner, he tapped a claw in the grass. Walking over to the right corner, he did the same, tapping his claw in the grass. Finally, walking to the back of the platform, he tapped a claw in the back of it. Backing up and raising his paw, three earth made walls formed up from the back, left, and right, forming a small structure. Moving his paws together, another wall formed over the top making a roof for the structure. Tapping his knuckle on the structure, he looked at Cynder and asked, "What you think?"

Flying off his brother's head, he looked at the structure from the outside seeing a plain looking structure, "It looks like a box that's missing the front of it."

"I asked Cynder, I didn't ask you."

"You don't have to ask me, either way it looks like a box."

"Rather live in a box then live with you."

"Okay okay, calm down. It's a... pretty box."

"Thank you."

Walking into the small structure, Cynder was glade that she didn't have to deal with the rain, and just in time as the rain started to pour down on the land, as well as Sparks, "Oh that's cold, that's cold!"

Flying into the shelter, he hid underneath Spyro's wing, grabbing it and wrapping himself up in his wing. Feeling a small bit of rain coming in from the rain, he raised his paw. Looking at the entrance, he moved his paw down a little, causing a small wall to the block off more of the top of the entrance, making so not as much rain would come in. Putting his paw back to the ground with a sigh, he laid down on his stomach, and raising up his wing, he looked at Cynder with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Cynder giggled, walking to him and laying down next to his left side.

Dropping his wing over her, he curled up against him, laying her head over his paws. Laying his head down over hers, he closed his eyes, but heard as Cynder started to talk to him about what had happened, "Spyro... those dark creatures. If Malefor is dead, then... that would mean, it's me who is controlling them. Why would you bother protecting me the way you did back there if you knew that?"

Sighing from her words, he felt terrible, remembering back to what happened, which gave him strength, "It doesn't matter if it was you or not, and I don't believe it is. But, I saw your fear, and I didn't want to lose you because you wanted to protect me. I knew you wanted to run, I knew you wanted to make everything right. But... I couldn't, let that happen. I knew you were scared, and at the time, I didn't know what to do."

"Then... why did you convince me to stay?"

"Probably because he knows, without you, he would die before he got to Warfang," Sparks joked, still shivering from the cold rain that had dripped down on him.

Hearing his words actually scared her, making her think that he was telling the truth, which only fueled her fear of going back to Warfang and losing Spyro. Not hearing him decline what Sparks had said gave her more of the idea that it was true, but feeling a drop of water fall on her neck, she couldn't tell if it the rain or not, but hearing the way Spyro murmured, she knew it had to be him, "Cynder, do you know what my greatest fear is?"

"Is it... are you scared of death... or Malefor returning?" Cynder asked.

"Well, those are fears of mine, but they aren't what I think about the most. The reason I protected you was because... My greatest fear, is losing you."

"What...?"

"That's why I've been trying so hard to protect you. I don't want my fear to come true, I don't what you to... to leave... or worse. When I wasn't able to destroy that arrow because I was all out of power, I wasn't thinking about myself or what would happen to me... no, all those thoughts were to you. I knew the arrow would hit me, but i didn't care, as long as I knew you were safe."

"But... But the arrow... hit your heart. All that pain you had to go through, when I even pulled the arrow out, why bother when you could've just let the arrow hit me. It would've hit me in the side, rather then hitting you in the heart."

"Because the arrow would've hit both your lungs. At how fast it was going, it was just barely sticking out of my chest. If it would've hit you, you would've surly died... it's not your fault that I was hurt, it was mine. I let him get away, I should've dealt with him, and after the fight with Malefor, I've barely recovered. I should've been more prepared. I can feel my energy coming back to me, but the more I think of it... the weaker I feel."

Closing her eyes, the more she thought about it, the more she heard his words, the more she believed that he did care more about her, _Sparks is wrong, that's not how Spyro would act... His greatest fear is losing me... but... does that mean he doesn't want me to leave when we get to Warfang? What about when he talked about someone I would find and love? Wouldn't I technically leave him then? But what does that mean?_ Thinking about it, she had to ask, "But Spyro, you remember how we talked about finding someone we love? Won't... won't we leave each other when we do find someone we love?"

His claws tensed a little from the memory, and she could feel it, which made her wonder even more.

"That's... That is true... and thinking back to that conversation... I lied."

"Lied?"

"I don't think I'm going to find someone to love."

"What? Why? There is someone out there who loves you, why not try and find her?"

"Because I promised I would protect you, and if I go off and find someone, and find out something happened to you... There's no way I would be able to be in a relationship."

His paw shivered, feeling a couple drops of water fall onto his paws. Pulling his head up and looking down at her, he saw a smile along with her tears.

"Cynder... are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She whispered with her smile, "Thank you for, for telling me this Spyro. And, when the morning comes, I hope we can continue this conversation."

"Of course... Goodnight Cynder."

"Goodnight Spyro," Cynder whispered as she shivered, "It's going to be a cold night. Even with you body heat... But it's fine, I promise."

Sparks yawned as well, and still curled up in Spyro's wing, he closed his eyes and fell asleep along with Cynder. Still wide awake, Spyro was still looking down at Cynder as she still had her smile, but he hated himself for everything he failed to do, everything he wasn't strong enough to prevent, _I can't believe myself! Three times, three times Cynder has saved me and I'm still to weak to show her I can do the same! And even now, I can feel how cold she is, and I can't do anything about that either! I'm so useless!_ Looking out of the shelter, he saw the rain pouring down in the dark sky, which gave him an idea, _I need to get stronger. If I'm ever to try and show Cynder who I can be, I need to get stronger! Stronger then Malefor, stronger then anyone..._ Closing his eyes and looking down, he waited, _For now, all I can do is wait for them to go to sleep. And while I'm waiting, I can find a way to warm up my body for her. Come on, you can do this! You have to do this! For her... for Cynder..._

* * *

After waiting for a little while, he slowly opened his eyes with anger, eager to the train, eager to fight. Feeling a small breeze caused him to shiver as it felt like ice to his scales. Gently picking up his paws, he laid Cynder's head down on her paws. Standing up, he grabbed Sparks from his wing, and put him underneath Cynder's. _I have to keep it warm in here,_ he thought, running out to the cold night of rain. Grabbing some wood from the ground, he tucked it in his wing carefully as to not break it. Running back into the shelter, his body trembled from the cold. Putting the wood down near the left side of the wall, he thought, _Since the wood is wet, I need to make sure my fire is strong enough so it won't go out from the rain._ Putting his paw on the wood, he shot fire from his paw, lighting up the room in red. The wood cracked and popped, and he had hoped the fire would stay for the night. _I will have to keep coming back. Both for wood..._ He paused as he looked over at Cynder, _And to make sure she is safe._ Walking out of the shelter back into the rain, he raised his paw towards the front entrance. Another rock wall formed on the bottom of the front, just barely making it so you could walk in or out. _I will be back..._ He promised walking into the forest to train. Stopping in a somewhat open field, he lit his body into to flames from rage and spinning around, he slammed his fist into tree after tree before switching and igniting his body in electricity. After knocking down hundreds of thousands of the trees, he stopped, and looking at his paws, blood started to drip from them, making him feel pain. Clenching his paws, he growled, "It's not enough!"

A crackling sound was heard behind him, and looking back, dark forces started to creep up on him. More and more stared to appear all around him which he smiled at, _No room for error! I have to get stronger, and these pieces of dirt will work just fine for me! I'm not going to fail any longer._ With that in mind, he lit his body on fire once again you yelled, "Try it! Come at me with everything you've got!"


	6. Chapter 6: Failed To Say

Chapter 6: Failed To Say

 _"Spyro... Spyro, wake up... wake up my young Dragon," A voice called. Slowly opening his eyes, Spyro grumbled as he felt terrible, and the pain he felt made his joints lock up on him, keeping him from standing up. "Come on, I know you can do it. You've shown you are powerful, and I believe you are." Looking around for the voice, he shivered, as looking around, he wondered how he wasn't falling. All around: The floor, the sky, everything was nothing but space. Planets and stars made up everything, as well as a beautiful blue and red all around the outside of where he was. "Where... am I?" He asked, still struggling to stand to his paws. "Just something I thought I would bring you to. I need to talk to you, and I can't leave where I am at, so this was the best way for me to do it." The voice said. Chuckling a little, he was honest, "I thought I really did wake up in space. You got me there."_

 _"Hehe, sorry. I didn't really know what else to make this place. I could've made it like Avalar, but I know you don't want to stay there forever," The voice said, watching as Spyro fell to the ground. "With the way I'm going... I might be stuck here entirely... And plus, there is nothing wrong with me being in Avalar with someone I care about. And why do you care? I'm assuming that two things are happening: I'm dreaming while still being able to freely talk and speak, but if I was, I would have Cynder beside me, and I would have unlimited power. The other thing is, you sound like the Chronicler. Both I'm not sure on as your voice sounds a little different since we last met."_

 _"Oh, yeah, well, you know, I cheered so loud that you all made it out, that I lost my voice just a little. And you're not wrong about one thing; Infinite power. Purple Dragons have infinite power Spyro, there isn't a limit to the amount of power you can have. Malefor, had trained a lot, and even when everything had happened to him, he was still able to become stronger, and faster then he was before. You could be just as strong as him, maybe even stronger!" The voice explained, somewhat making Spyro feel as if he was pushing it, as if he wanted him to train more. "Yeah well, I don't believe in that. Where was the strength when I needed it to protect Cynder? After the training I went through with the Guardians, after everything I went through, why wasn't I strong enough to help?"_

 _"You were severely damaged by Malefor, and even before the fight, you barely had a break. Then the thing that happened to Cynder... You shouldn't be so hard on yourself about what's happened. And you even lost someone just before you went in to face Malefor..."_

 _"Ignitus! His name, was Ignitus. I know you could be hiding his name just to make me feel better, but I know he's gone, and I can't hide that fact either!" Spyro growled, slamming his fist into the ground, thinking back to what had happened. The only thing he remembered was his heart burned more then the fire that took him away. "But why did it have to be him... This is what I'm talking about! If I'm so special, if I have all this power, where was the power to save him, to save Ignitus?! If I had better control over my fire, I could've helped us through without him dying, without him... without him... I never had a chance to tell him how amazing of a Dragon he was. And all I wanted to do, was give him the biggest hug... He was like a father to me... And I repay him back by not being able to save him..." The voice that had spoken to him went quite, he hadn't spoke after what Spyro had said, which made he feel like he was right. It made him feel terrible as he knew he could've saved him if he had just been stronger. Pushing up against the ground, his body tensed, his muscles flexed as he tried to stand to his paws. The thought of being weak gave him more strength to try and prove himself wrong. As he struggled to stand, he hated himself even more as he said, "And the saddest part is... I know I couldn't have done anything at that point. I wasn't... Strong enough, and Ignitus was the only one who could fought through the flames. What could I have done... what could I have done differently... so I could've saved him..." Finally standing to his paws, painting from pain and exhaustion, the voice spoke, "I'm sorry... I wish I could've done something to make sure he wouldn't have died. Unfortunately, there is only so much I can do. I gave you that time power long ago to help aid you in your journey..."_

 _"Aid me...? It just goes to show that even back then, I wouldn't have made it through if I didn't have the help from someone else," Spyro interrupted, causing the voice to go quite once again. Looking at his paw, he clenched it with rage, feeling tears start to form in his eyes, "Malefor was alive back then! Why didn't you just kill him! All over the walls it showed he was nothing but a dark, evil being, so why did you let him live?! Even now when he's died, I don't feel like I accomplished anything. Cynder was the one who saved me, three times just in a week! Ignitus is gone, and I don't even know what has happened to the other Guardians aside from what Sparks has said. They could be dead... And I feel like that's on me. That's why I want to get back so badly, I need, I need to know if they are okay... How am I ever going to show Cynder I'm good enough to be her lover if I can't even show myself."_

 _"Spyro... Can I... make you a deal?" The voice asked, somewhat making Spyro wonder, "Let me guess, because I'm so weak, you're going to, aid me, by giving me the power I want? I refuse. I'm tired of having to rely on the help of other and in the process, hurting them, or even worse. Chronicler, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to get back to training, I need to make sure Cynder... If I lose her then I don't know what I'd do." Thinking about her now, he started to feel fear, as being in here would mean time is still going in the real world, so she could've been attacked at any point and he wouldn't have known. "Spyro, relax, breath. You've been training all night, you're tired, sore, and you've pushed yourself past your limit. Cynder is fine. When we are in here, time is frozen outside for us. So even if we talked for hours, seconds wouldn't have even gone by. She's fine." Singing from his words, he still didn't know if he could trust him, "And how can I trust you on that? Last time something had to do with Cynder, you told me to wait out the storm. She would've either been turned or killed, and what good would that have done me?"_

 _"I only said that because I knew you would disagree to it. And that's why I said what I said," The voice responded. "Then why didn't you just tell me to go after her if that was your plan?" He asked. "Well, you know, I couldn't just tell you how to live your life, and I wanted to see what you would've done, and you made me proud with your choice... But now, going back to this deal. It does involve Ignitus, as well as you seeing him again..." The voice stopped, wondering if he would've stopped him, but Spyro sat there with wide eyes, hoping he would finish he sentence, "If you train some more, get stronger, and show me how far you've come, I will make sure that you see Ignitus again. The real, Ignitus."_

 _"But how strong do I need to be?! If... if I train, will I only see him for a couple of minutes?! Will, will he be gone forever when I see him?! Is there some way I could bring him back with my powers?! You said I had infinite power! Wouldn't that mean my power can do more then destroy?! Can it bring him back?!" Spyro cried, desperate to know the answers to his questions. "Calm down Spyro, I enjoy your enthusiasm. It really all depends..."_

 _"Chronicler, please... I've never met my parents before, and up until now I, I feel like Ignitus was the closest one I could ever call my father, to call my family. There has to be some way I can bring him back. There has to be something I can do. Will it take all my power? I lost my powers before saving Cynder, and I will do it again if it means saving Ignitus." Spyro begged. The voice went silent again, and he noticed that, but he couldn't figure out what made him so silent all the time. "Train, protect Cynder, and I will promise you... Your father, Ignitus, will be waiting for you... And when you do see him... you might never have to worry about losing him again."_

 _"Really?! Wait, does that mean Ignitus really is my father?!" Spyro asked. "No, unfortunately... But if you want him to be, he can." He chuckled at what the voice had said, and asked, "What do you mean unfortunately? Wait, that actually brings back something. When you had first woken me up, you said what my father always said. He called me young dragon. Hehe, I sure don't look young anymore, but, even still, why are you using the line he usually used?"_

 _"I guess because... Well, I can't tell you now, you have to get strong enough to know that answer."_

 _"As long as the answer is something to do with Ignitus, I will be happy to oblige. I will try not to push it as I know your a busy Dragon just, please don't be wrong about what you had said... I never had the chance to, sit down and talk with Ignitus about life. And seeing the four of the Guardians together, as well as Cynder being with me, it would be nice to, have a life like that, especially since we don't have to worry about Malefor anymore."_

 _"Spyro, one day, I want to, tell you about what happened to Malefor. You asked me why the Guardians didn't kill him even though we, I mean, they knew. Well, one reason is; They didn't know. When ever those structures were made to honor him, they weren't build to resemble him. I was the main one who looked over construction, and I saw what he was to become, so when ever they needed a image to sculpt him with, I gave them a pic of his future... It was to keep the story true, and to make sure that there were no lies. Malefor even asked me why they looked the way they did. I chuckled at him and said it was his future... And I didn't know I was true."_

 _"Wait, wait wait wait. I have so many questions. Keep the story true? They weren't build to resemble him? And you just said that you gave a pic of the future to keep the story true, and then said you didn't know you were true. I am so confused..."_

 _"If you want answers to those questions, come speak to me. When ever you're ready, I will tell you where the White Isle is. And don't worry, you can fly right to the door this time. But there still is one challenge you have to face."_

 _"I don't care what challenge it is. You said I can meet Ignitus again and I have to do everything I can to make sure that I do everything right. Thank you for the help Chronicler. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't feel as energetic as I do now, and now I feel like I can train even more!"_

 _"Well then, I won't keep you waiting. I might talk to you some more in the future, but only in your dreams. Other then that, you are free to do what ever you want." Clenching his paw, he agreed, "Right."_

 _"Alright then... I will see you soon, young Dragon." Spyro chuckled hearing his words as a bright white light blinded him, "Young Dragon? I'm not going to let Ignitus stay gone forever... I will save you." As Spyro had disappeared, The Chronicler changed everything that was seen. The planets and stars had disappeared, and was now replaced with a destroyed land. Trees were knocked over, broken, and burned. Holes all over the ground with tons of dead dark creatures surrounding them. Seeing the devastation Spyro had caused during his training made him chuckle as he thought to himself, "He's gotten stronger I will give him that... Then again, getting stronger to protect the one he cares about is normal... especially since he loves her... And I hope he keeps that attitude in the future. Be safe, please."_

Slowly opening his eyes once again, he put a paw on his head from pain as he laid. Looking around the destroyed land, he easily stood up without even knowing it as a thought shot through his mind, _Cynder!_ Running through the destroyed remains, he jumped over and ducked under the fallen trees, quickly trying to make it before anything bad happened. Stopping by the entrance, he put his paw against the door. Pulling his paw down, the door followed. Jumping up and looking into the structure, he sighed with relief to see she was still okay. The fire had almost gone out, but the wood was dry enough to be burned a little more. Walking over to the fire, he shot a small flame, giving it more heat. Looking back over at her, he walked over and sat down. Seeing her smile made him sigh, as he wish he could've kept the smile for her since the beginning. Reaching his head down and pecking her on the head, he pulled away and thought, _After training for the night, I still don't feel any different... I was able to learn somewhat of a new ability to wash off my blood, but after fighting, and almost dying, I don't feel different._ Standing up and walking to the entrance, he hopped out of the structure. Putting his paw down on the entrance, he moved his paw up, almost completely shutting the main entrance. Looking at the door as it shut, Cynder opened one eye and asked faintly, "Spyro...?"

Turning away, he walked away from the structure and kept training. Standing in the middle of the field, he pulled his paw up and set his paw on fire. He watched as the flame burned, reminding him of what happened to Ignitus. Clenching his paw, he swiped it forward, igniting the ground and trees in front and around him on fire. The anger he felt towards what has happened made him only want to train more. _If there is a way to see Ignitus again, to bring him back, I have to keep trying. Even if Ignitus returned, there are still dark forces roaming around, and if I not strong enough to stop them and I lose him again, if I lose, anyone, ever again..._ Shaking his head, and stopping his thoughts there, he continued to train.

* * *

Opening her other eye, Cynder picked up her head and felt around with her wing to find Spyro. To her dismay, she didn't feel him at all, which made her somewhat scared, _Which means I wasn't imagining it. But where could he have gone? He wouldn't have gone to Warfang without me... right?_ Slowly standing to her paws, she stretched out her body, and looked over to the fire. Seeing how somewhat large it was, she thought, _No... If Spyro would've left this fire would've gone out a long time ago. But, then again, he just left. Ugh... I hate having fears!_ Walking over to the entrance, she didn't see a way to get out aside from the sunlight that shined throughout the small gap in between the top of the structure and the bottom. Disappearing into the ground, and reappearing outside, nothing seemed to have changed aside from a cut down tree. _Is that the tree he used to keep me warm? See, and that wouldn't make sense, why would he bother keeping me warm if he wanted to leave me? I just need to find him and ask... If he's around,_ She thought, walking into the woods in search for Spyro. Flying past her head and over to her, Sparks growled at her, "You left me!"

"What?" Cynder asked, somewhat confused as she thought he was with Spyro, and the two walked and talked.

"What do you mean what? I was right underneath your wing! You literally patted me on the head like twice and you didn't notice I was there?!"

"Sparks calm down alright, I'm sorry. I was to busy thinking about Spyro."

"It's never going to happen, just let it go."

"That's not going to stop me from trying. I may have my fears, but I'm not going to up and leave Spyro."

"Like he did you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night... Oh, you weren't awake for that... Well, how do I explain this... After what had happened, with you wanting to stay and all, Spyro thought it'd be best if he just ran there without you. Since you wanted to stay, he still wanted to give you the time, he just didn't know if he would survive out here. He said he is waiting for you in Warfang."

"What... No, he wouldn't... Why... why would he leave you then?"

"Because I chose not to go. Figured I can try and talk you out of liking my brother."

"No... I... I don't believe... I don't believe it..."

As the two walked into an open field, the two went silent. They were shocked to see the destruction and devastation that was brought onto the land. Knocked over trees, burned grass, dark creatures, but what shined the most was the blood. Walking over the destroyed remains, Cynder looked on the trees and bodies to see blood splatters. Looking at the blood, she shuck with fear, as she knew that this could mean two thing, _This... This is either another dragons blood... Or..._

"Spyro!" Cynder cried, looking around, scared to know what condition he was in.

"Cynder, calm down. It's probably just from those guys."

"Dark creatures don't bleed! This... This has to be Spyro's blood... Sparks, help me find him!"

A crackle came from the trees and bushes behind her. Jumping back with her wings, she stood in a fighting stance, somewhat feeling weak as this felt like a terrible nightmare. _Destroyed wasteland... Blood from Spyro... Dead dark creature bodies! Come on! Every time something like this happens... I can't control my fears! Just like before, I thought I was the one in control of the dark forces, but Spyro helped me through... but... He isn't here now so... what do I do?!_ The crackling from broken leaves got louder and louder. Shaking from fear, she didn't know if it would be best to run or not. But the only thing that came to her mind was who she needed the most.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried.

Cynder watched as a purple Dragon jumped from out of the bushes, and looked right at her. Breathing heavily, he asked, "Are you okay?!"

Looking at him, her fears turned to joy, and even somewhat into a big blush. Looking at him, he had grown a little more muscular around his whole body, as well as his wings. He almost looked like an adult to her, somewhat similar to how tall the Guardians were. Walking over to her, he jumped over all the trees and stopped as he stood in front of her. Breathing slightly heavier then normal, he apologized, "I'm sorry, for not being there. After what has happened, it has shown that I need to be better then who I was. But... I'm sorry I failed to show that... I'm sorry that I left without telling you."

She was at a lost for words as everything in her body told her she wanted to tackle him to the ground and finally kiss him, but the other part of her still fears that if she had done something like that, he would just push her off and run away at the thought of something like that. Spyro noticed she hadn't said anything, so he continued, "Did anyone hurt you...?"

"N... No... it..."

Sighing with relief, he smiled, "Thank the Ancestors... Is everything else okay then? If there is anything you need help with Cynder I'm here, I promise. If it's about Warfang, I won't leave you. I just needed to make myself better in order to show that I can be strong enough to help and protect you. I wanted to show that... when the time comes to battle anything or anyone, you shouldn't have to fight. If you fight, you could get hurt and... I don't ever want that to happen."

Quickly touching his chest and pulling her paw back, she asked, "What... Uh, what have you... been doing?"

"Well, aside from killing a couple thousand dark creatures, I've been focusing on my powers to improve them. I've even learned how to make water! I just use my ice and fire at the same time which will melt the ice, making water. And I also have it so when I do burn the ice, there isn't any steam. It's one hundred percent water. So now we don't have to worry about swimming around anymore, I can just wash us off when ever."

Looking at him, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, and what he had said before, she felt like this was a nightmare turned into a fantasy. _Me and Spyro are as tall as the Guardians but how? I'm only thirteen and so is Spyro, so how are we so... Adult looking? Especially Spyro... He has everything to look for: His muscles, his chest, his wings, his handsome face, those beautiful purple eyes... everything about him screams at me... and the way he gently talks to me when ever something happens in order to calm me down..._ Blushing slightly, she told him, both with fear in her mind, but even some trust, "Spyro... it's okay. When ever we get to Warfang, I won't mind you leaving. You don't have to go through all of this just to protect me."

"What? Cynder, don't your remember what I said? I told you that I would do everything to make sure you were safe, and that even means not being in a relationship. But you are right about one thing, it is okay. With you awake now, I can talk to you more about what we will do when we get to Warfang. We haven't talked much about it, and I know we have a little plans here and here, but why don't we discuss it now? I've been thinking about it a lot while you were asleep."

"You've been, thinking about it."

"Yeah, it actually got me stabbed at one point, hehe. But, since Warfang is a safe place, when we get back, maybe we should stay, for just a little longer. I mean, as I said, I killed a lot of dark creatures, and if there is this many now, there's no telling how many are left."

"You were stabbed?! Are you okay?"

"It's funny, I didn't feel it until after the adrenaline was gone. I looked at my side and I was like, oh, that's an arrow. But that's nothing compared to everything else. Like the stab wounds, more wounds, and other wounds. At one point, I lost my balance, slipped, and one of the dark creatures had a sword; Slipped and cut my entire side. That was a pain in a half to get through."

"Why... why are you doing all of this? Why are you going through all that pain?"

"Because I have someone to protect... The pain from my wounds would not be nearly as serious as me losing you."

Her eyes went wide with joy and saddens from his words, and the entire time he talked, he kept his smile, making his words only feel so much more real. She was at a lost for words, and the small tears that ran down her eyes made Spyro feel as if he made a mistake, "Oh, Cynder, I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you..."

She giggled with a smile, causing him to stop talking, "You're right, it does feel good to smile. But it feels better when you have someone to smile with."

"Hehe," Spyro chuckled with a smile, "It's funny, remembering back to that day. You probably saved me more then you realised."

"How?"

"Oh my Ancestors, they would not stop snoring."

"Yes! I heard it even out there."

The two laughed from the memories of back then. Looking at her smile, he remembered what she had said before and asked, "Are you really fine with me leaving though? It's been on my mind awhile about what will happen to you when we get to Warfang. I'm just scared for your safety, and I don't want you to be hurt by someone. You've gone through enough."

"Well..."

"Spyro!" Sparks cried, seeing a dark creature appear from with out of the bushes, sword drawn and running towards them at full force.

Cynder got ready for a fight, but a wing blocked her from the fight. He wouldn't allow her to fight, making her wonder why. Walking up to the dark creature, he charged his sword right at his chest. She saw he wasn't moving a muscle, somewhat scaring her. The sword grew closer and closer towards him, making her take a step forward, but it was already to late as the dark creatures blade had already made contact with him. Cynder gasped and cried, "Spyro! Are you... Spyro...?"

Looking past him, she was shocked to see he had grabbed the sword with two fingers from his paw. The dark creature struggled to break free and tried to use his weapon again. And just as he was about to pull away, Spyro snapped the sword into two with just his fingers. Cynder felt a shock of joy, as well as a big blush that appeared on her face seeing him do something like that. _Wow... okay, breath... I know that was amazing to see... but I want to see more!_ She thought to herself, watching as the dark creature backed up. He swung his broken sword at Spyro, which he quickly ducked and dodged before throwing his fist straight up and into his jaw. His head came clean off, killing the dark creature. Sighing with a smile, he turned around and looked at her with a smile, causing her heart to skip a beat before beating faster. Walking over to her, he thanked, "Thank you Spark."

"Can we just hurry and get back to Warfang already?"

"Alright alright, calm your little tail."

Sitting down in front of Cynder, she was in shock, and her mind couldn't get away from the fact of how she felt, _Why... why do I feel the need to tackle him to the ground and kiss him... I know I really really want to... but would he agree to loving me? Does he love me?! I want to show that I love him so bad so I won't lose him when we get to Warfang, but... what will he say, what will he do?!_ Seeing her reaction made him feel good, as it made him feel as if he had grown stronger, and more powerful. He acted cool as he smiled, "Oh that, yeah, I do stuff like that all the time?"

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she knew what he was pulling, but she couldn't joke or say anything to him, and she couldn't get her mind off kissing him. She only stared at him with a small smile. Standing up, he walked to her side, and wrapping his tail blade around hers, he asked, "Would you like to go, or should we stay some more?

She looked at him, and unable to say how she felt, and unable to do what she wanted, she sighed sadly, "Yeah, we can return. You are right about all the dark forces so maybe it would be best of we stay safe."

The two stood up and continued their journey to Warfang with Sparks following behind. With so much going through her mind, she was desperate for answers. Looking at him as they walked, she asked, "Spyro, back there, why wouldn't you let me fight? I'm not disappointed or upset or anything, I'm just wondering."

"Because, every time you fight, you risk an injury. Just like with that arrow from before, it would've gone through both your lungs, possibly killing you. I'm not going to risk you getting an injury when I should be there to fight for you, and protect you. We fought a lot when we were chained together, but you've gone through years of that, years of torture, lies, and death. I'm not going to sit back and let you go through anymore of that."

"Spyro..."

"Oh yeah, that brings me back to the conversation from before, the whole thing with you leaving when we get to Warfang? I want to know if you are a hundred percent sure. I'm sorry to keep bugging you about it, but like I said, you've been through enough, and if you find someone who can't protect you, who says he cares for you but doesn't, I will hate myself, knowing I could've done something. Especially if this guy were to hurt you himself!"

"Have... have you ever... seen this from experience? Like from the Guardians or something?"

"Well, sort of. I know Terrador talked about him being in a relationship before and it turned out she was abusive. Or, I think she was abusive after she dumped him... I forget. He hasn't told the others I don't think. It just slipped at one point when we were at the Temple. He doesn't know what happened to her but he hasn't talked about it since. It's scary to think that the one you care about could be so conniving and evil, that they could just be using you to get to where they want to be."

"I feel like your talking about Cynder," Sparks butted in, "You're really aggressive when you talk about it."

"What?! Oh, no no no, I didn't mean it to Cynder. I'm just telling her what could happen. The fears of the dragons out there."

"Spyro, it's okay, I understand," Cynder giggled, feeling small tears form in her eyes, "The more you talk about it, the scarier it sounds. And, truth be told, when the chain was gone, my first thought wasn't leaving you, it was of you leaving me. That's why I was so scared when I cried for you, I... I thought that you had left. Sparks was saying how you left and I thought he was telling the truth."

"Come on Sparks... No, after what had happened, I stayed up all night, training to make myself better to protect you. And don't you remember what my greatest fear is? Why would I leave you and let that fear become a reality? I kept running back and forth just to make sure you were okay. Which is funny, because it was raining, at one point, I slipped and slammed my nose against the entrance. Oh my, I cried."

"But Spyro... The training, the pain, fears, Warfang... why... why bother being with me, protecting me, helping me, everything you've said... You are better then me in every way... so why bother me?"

"Aside from you slick, beautiful body that makes me smile and blush every time I look at you?"

Cynder giggled and thanked him for that, "Yes, aside from that?"

Pecking her on the side of the cheek, he pulled away, which made her wonder, but he chuckled and explained, "Sorry. Talking about you and seeing you, I just had to do it. There is one thing you can always beat me in, and that's beauty."

"That's cause your a dude," Sparks butted in again.

"Shut up Sparks," Spyro chuckled, looking at his left to see him crossed armed and grumbling underneath his breath.

Looking back her her, he blushed a little, and his heart, as well as her heart raced, wondering what one another was going to say, as they both wanted to say what they were thinking. _Come on, say it! Say it! I love you, it's not that hard! With Cynder in love with me, if she agrees, I... I... I wouldn't know what to do with myself! And if I keep training to protect her, our lives would be amazing!_ Spyro yelled at himself in his thoughts, desperate to tell her, as even Cynder had the same thoughts, _If I don't tell him right now, I might never have the chance! I trust him when we get to Warfang... but...what would are lives be like, if I could kiss him, and love him, and wake up every morning next to him?!_ Giggling at him, she asked, "Is my body all you care about?"

He chuckled back, "As beautiful as you are, that isn't why I like you."

"Then... why do you like me?"

Nuzzling her ever so gently, it made her scales stand up on end, feeling his scales on hers made her feel amazing. Pulling away from her, he smiled at her and whispered, "Well, I would say I more then like you... So asking why I like you is a little bit of a understatement."

Her blood boiled, her heart was beating so fast she could hear it. As they approached a hill, Cynder couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell him, she need to kiss him, she needed to love him. As she stopped, so did Spyro, followed by Sparks. He didn't know why she had stopped, but then again, as he looked out over the horizon, he could see Warfang. She shuck her tail a little. He understood, and took his tail of hers. He put his wing back, and watched as she turned and walked a couple step away. Turning and looking at her, he whispered, "Cynder, please, listen to me. I will never, ever, leave you. When we get to Warfang, I will make sure my tail is always with yours, to show that I will always be with you."

Cynder giggled under her breath, and whispered, "I know you will... Because you're always so amazing."

"What..."

Turning and looking at him with tears of joy running down her eyes, she cried, "Spyro, I... I can't take it anymore."

"Cynder... what are you..."

"From our adventures, our journey back to Warfang, you've always been by my side, and protected me, and, I don't known if I could ever repay you for that. But, through all the adventures, I said something to you one day, when we were in the volcano... You didn't hear, but, now, now, I need to make sure that I can tell you, to show you, what I feel, and how I feel because... Spyro..."

She giggled a little before running up and tackling him. The two rolled down the hill, laughing and smiling. Hearing a small growl scared her, but she thought nothing of it as she thought it was just her fears getting to her, and she didn't want her fears to take over any long. Landing on top of him with his back on the ground and wings spread, she looked into his eyes, and a with a soft voice, and a hopeful smile, she whispered, "Spyro, I Love..."

Her heart skipped a beat as she froze from fear. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw blood spilling down the side of his cheek. Her eyes were wide, her heartbeat got faster and faster, and her fears and doubt started to take over. Quickly backing off of him, she looked at her claw, no blood. She looked at her other one, blood spilled down the tip of her claw. Standing up from the ground, he chuckled, still not understanding what's happened, "What's the matter? I was having a lot of fun... Hey, Cynder, is, is everything okay?"

"I... I hurt you... I... I..."

"What? Cynder, what do..."

"Your cheek..."

"My cheek?"

Touching the side of his cheek, he growled a little, and pulling his paw back, he saw blood on his paw. He froze, remembering he felt pain just before he had made it to the ground, and I sharp stabbing pain at that. Looking at her, seeing the fear in her eyes, and her joy, smile, and happiness disappear, it scared him. He knew exactly what she was thinking, as she said it herself. _No... No no no, this isn't right, it couldn't have been Cynder. But even if it was, why is she scared that she hurt me? She doesn't think I hate her? Does she?_ Taking a Step forward, she took a Step back, and cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry... I never wanted to hurt you ever again... I... I... No..."

"Cynder, listen to me. It's okay... it's okay. I'm not mad, I'm not upset, I'm nothing but happy because you are here. I know you're scared, but everything is okay. I will just heal up this little cut with red gems. There is nothing wrong with a little mistake."

"No! No... what... what if it wasn't a mistake?! What if, while we were rolling down that hill, the darkness in me took over for a second and I didn't know. And if that is true, then it could happen again. The... the blood... on my claw... it just proves it! I'm... I'm sorry... I was stupid to stay! Please... when I leave... just... just... don't follow."

"Leave?! Cynder, what about... what about my fears, my greatest fear?! I can't lose you! I can't..."

Looking up to see Sparks coming down from the hill, he saw the shine of red on an object: An arrow, and by the looks of it, it was his blood.

""Well, how did it go?" Sparks asked, seeing the two looking at one another with frowns and tears.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Cynder cried, turning and running away from Spyro in to the woods.

"Cynder! No, I'm not losing her! Sparks, up the hill, grab the arrow and bring it with you. I will go after Cynder. Be safe!" Spyro yelled and commanded, quickly running after Cynder with his thoughts going wild about what could happen to her, _With all the dark creatures around, she could easily be hurt, or killed! She doesn't have darkness in her, I know she doesn't, and I know she would never hurt me. But, even if she did I... I still love her! But, what was she going to say to me? She said she loved, and that was it... Was she going to say she loved me?! Ancestor please, let me be strong enough, please._


	7. Chapter 7: Mystery Solved

Chapter 7: Mystery Solved

Running through the woods after her, one thought came to his mind, and it was the worst thought and feeling he could have dreamed about, _I could lose Cynder! No, not like before, I will be better, I will be faster, and I need to be! I need to show her that I don't hate her, and that a never will hate her!_ Jumping side to side, dodging trees as he ran, he finally saw a small glimpse of Cynder as she ran through the woods. Hoping his words would help, he cried for her, "Cynder, please! After everything that has happened, I'm not going to lose you over a simple cut to the cheek!"

"But I never wanted to hurt you! I hurt you, which means I could hurt you in the future and... I can't... I don't want you to be hurt, I just wanted for you, to happy... and I ruined it!" She cried, nearly hitting a tree as her tears made it more and more difficult for her to see, which he saw.

Spyro quickly tried to motivate himself to run faster as he thought, _Come on Spyro, run, faster!_ Bolting as fast as he could, he was lucky enough to catch up to her, even pass her. She saw that and slowly came to a stop. Turning around, he dug his claws into the ground and turned himself towards her. Walking a couple more steps towards Cynder, the two were out of breath, breathing heavily from the run. Taking one step back from him, he begged, "Cynder wait! Please... please you have to hear me out. That's all I ask for is for you to just hear what I have to say."

No response. Instead, her tears just continued to fall down her face, desperate to run away in hopes that she would never cause him anymore pain. He tried to catch his breath, and made a deep sigh before saying, "Do you, know why I ran after you when you had left the Temple? Do you know why I couldn't let you leave? And, do you know why I was there for you when you were outside and alone?"

Shaking her head slightly, he continued, "Because I cared about you. I couldn't sit back and watch you die, and I couldn't sleep knowing that you were all alone, with no one to take care of you. And just like how we talked before, you weren't in control when you hurt me so you shouldn't feel bad about what's happened. But, even if you were to hurt me without being in control, I wouldn't care because I would still care about you."

"No...!" Cynder cried, causing him to shiver slightly, "Who am I to say I care about you when I hurt you?! You've never done anything to hurt me and yet, I keep putting you through so much. All of the pain that you've gone through was because of me! The arrow was my fault because I wasn't paying attention, and even now, I still hurt you by... by... cutting the side of your cheek... I really am still a monster, and I can't change that... no one can."

"If you were a monster, some one who doesn't care about anything or anyone, then why do you care that you hurt me?"

"Wh... What?"

"You call yourself a monster even though every day you show you aren't. You laugh, and smile, and joke, but in the end you still call yourself a monster. You trying to be happy, trying to have everything that you've never been able to have in your life doesn't make you a monster, it makes you like a dragon. You want to be happy, you want to be cared for, and that's what I want as well. You're not a monster Cynder, and if you were, why save me so many times? Why save me, when you could've left, or even killed me?"

"Be... Because... Because i couldn't let you die!"

"And if you were a monster, why would you care what happens to me?" Spyro gently said, almost in whisper, which made her scales stand up on end.

She watched as he sat, slowly opening his wings with a small smile, he continued to try and get her to stay with him, "It's okay to be scared, it's okay if accidents happen, and you don't have to hate yourself for something that's happened. I don't hate you for it, I don't think less of you for it, to be honest, I think more of you for what's happened."

"Why?! I hurt you!"

"Because it shows me that you don't want to hurt me, it shows that you really care when it comes to protecting me. When you had cut me, I thought you would've shrugged it off and acted like nothing had happened. Of course, that's not exactly how I thought it would happen, but you showed me that you really mean what you've said to me. Which makes me smile, knowing that, when we get to Warfang, I won't have to worry about you leaving me, I won't have to worry, about you being hurt by someone else, because I will be able to be right next to you, ready to help in any way."

 _I don't understand! Why is he so calm about this? Last time... last time I hurt him, I was controlled, and it was so hard for me to fight it. With everything he's helped me through, why do I still have these fears... Is... Is it because... I don't know if he loves me? I don't know why but, because he doesn't love me, I feel like, I could still lose him. Some one else could take him from me! And, if I run away now, it will only prove that he would have to find someone else so... should I stay...? I can't think of life without him!_ Cynder cried in her thoughts, taking another step back. Spyro's body shuck a little, moving his paw slightly forward with fear in his eyes. She noticed that, which made her feel as if she should stay. _He's tried so hard to keep me from leaving, and even now, as I try, he looks disparate... And yet... so am I._

"Cynder," Spyro said, breaking her from her thoughts, "I... I will let you choose."

"Choose?"

"You can... you can run away, and you'll never have to see me again. You'll never have to worry about joking with me, or kissing me, or snuggling up to me every night."

The more he talked, the more it stabbed at her, as she felt like he was doing it on purpose to make her stay, and she appreciated that. Keeping his wings spread, he continued, "Or, you can come back to me. You won't be hated, you won't be treated like a monster, and you won't have to worry about your fears. I know what happened was scary, and I know you didn't want to hurt me, but I don't care that you hurt me. All I care about is you, and, if you leave, I will have nothing left to care for... nothing left to fight for... Please Cynder."

Her heart skipped a beat, remembering those words were what broke her free from the dark master's control. _Is... is he..._ She couldn't even think straight as she started to feel light headed. Her vision started to blur, her head started to throb, making her dig her claws into the ground. She knew taking her claws from out of the ground would make her fall over, but looking up at him, she needed the energy. _What do I do... Even if he doesn't love me I... Loves me? He... he heard me say I loved, and yet he's still here. He had to have put two and two together which means... maybe he does love me! And even if he didn't... he heard the word love, and still stays here to protect me... Just like he always has._ Looking down at the ground, she smiled, finally making up here mind as she couldn't stand it any longer. Taking a Step back, she turned away from him, knowing if she looked at him, he would see her smile. He ducked his head, and begged under his breath, "Please don't leave..."

Even as soft as it was, she still heard his voice, and turning her head, she knew this was the opportunity. Hearing the cracking of leaves get louder and louder, he picked up his head to see nothing. But even though he didn't see her, he still felt her scales as she wrapped her wings around his back. Putting her head over his shoulder, he knew he didn't have to see her to feel her. Feeling the tears go down his back, she giggled, "Are you going to protect me or what."

He smiled wide, and draping his wings over her back as she sat down in front of him, he put his head behind her neck. Feeling the tears go down her back, she giggled, trying to make light of what had happened, "I guess your words stay true as well. Seems like me leaving really would've knocked you down a bit wouldn't it."

"Hehe, A bit? More like forever."

"Forever is a pretty long time."

"Well, when I'm not with you, it sure does feel that way."

The two chuckled and giggled at one another, glade they could feel each other's scales once again. The two pulled their heads back, and looking into one another eyes, Spyro whispered, "You know, if you would've ran away, I still would've chased after you."

"Gosh, can't you let a girl have some privacy?" Cynder giggled.

"What kind of privacy would've involved you leaving me?"

"The worst kind... Thank you for not giving up on me. But, why bother? I could've ran into the woods and you could've gone back to Warfang without having to worry about anything that has happened to me, so why did you go through all of the trouble just to save me, again."

"I can't return to Warfang without you. And if you would've ran into the woods without me, I never would've been able to sleep, because every second, I would wonder where you were, how you were feeling, and... how you would be in general. I didn't want you to be alone, not like what has happened in the past. And when I felt you run into my wings I... I can't thank you enough for being there for me."

Pecking her on the side of the cheek, he pulled away, and asked, "Do you think I hate you?"

She shuck her head with a smile, causing him to smile back. Feeling as though she can finally be able to tell him this, she tried her best, "Another reason, I was scared, was because these dark creatures were watching this couple. And, we saw what it saw. The couple got into a little fight and, she scratched him. She felt terrible and begged for forgiveness. He... he said it was okay, and that he didn't care. When she got close to him, he knocked her to the ground, and sliced her cheek with his tail blade. After that, I remember growling at Malefor, telling him to kill that Dragon any way he pleased. But, I don't remember telling him not to kill the blue dragoness. The only thing I remembered was the dark creatures looking at her, and Malefor growled, telling the dark creatures to pull back, as if he didn't want the creature to kill her. I guess, I've just been scared since that day... I'm... sorry for thinking that about you."

"You thought I wouldn't hurt you?! Especially like that?!"

"I saw a lot of the same when I was under the dark master's control. I'm... I'm sorry for... thinking you would do the same."

"You know what..."

"What?"

"No kisses for you for a whole day!"

"What?! No! I'm sorry!"

"Are you sure?"

Pecking him on the side of the cheek, she pulled away and whispered, "A hundred percent!"

He chuckled a little, but he wanted her to understand he would never do anything that would harm her, "About that couple. There are two things wrong with that situation."

"Is... one of them being... that they were a couple?"

"Okay, yeah, that's a third thing. But the thing that makes the male different from me, was that he got into a fight with his dragoness. A true man knows that you can't beat your dragoness in a fight even if you wanted to. Why? Because you're not supposed to hurt the one you love, the one you care about. That's why I can never fight you... I don't want to hurt you."

Cynder was somewhat at a lost for words, hearing something like that kinda made her even more hopeful to be in a relationship with him.

"And number two, if he were a real man, and if his lover were to hurt him, he should've known they went to far. He should've brought the situation down and talked with his lover about what had happened and how they could've better themselves. Which is lucky for me because I know I would never do anything to make my lover mad. That's why I would learn about what my lover likes and dislikes so we would never have to worry about getting into arguments. And even if we did, it would probably be fake arguments that would end in me kissing my lover on the lips as I tackled her to the ground, just for fun..."

Spyro stopped as he realised the only reason he said that was because he was looking at Cynder, which made him and her blush hard. Taking in what he had said, she tried so hard to hide the smile, but she asked, unable to hide it, as well as her somewhat desire to be that dragoness, "Sounds like you've had that planned out for quite a while. Does this mean you have someone you already have eyes on?"

"What?! No... I was just saying so that way you'd know that not everyone is a monster. But that even proves my point of why I don't want you to leave me when we get to Warfang, because of dragon's like those guys."

"Spyro, it's okay, I will stay with you for as long as you like. Your fears of me leaving actually make me smile, because it shows that I don't need my fears of you leaving."

"Thank you, Cynder. I guess that means we are still chained together, aren't we?"

"I missed that chain. That chain was the first time I was able to really nuzzle you."

"Hehe, and it was because of you that I'm even still alive," Spyro chuckled as the two nuzzled one another with joy.

Pulling away, they looked at each other again with smiles, both in their thoughts about everything that has happened. _I can't believe I just told Cynder about that! Feeling her scales, seeing her smile, everything about her makes me feel so happy! And if she misses the chain, and she's also afraid of me leaving, maybe I shouldn't worry anymore... Ancestor, please... if the day comes where I tell her i love her, which will happen! Please, let her say yes... But when she tackled me down the mountain, what was she going to say...? She said she loved, and that was it. Could she have been talking about me?_ Spyro thought, hopeful that his thoughts were correct and that he would be able to give her that kiss. _I'm so stupid for making Spyro feel that way! He so handsome and muscular, and I'm over here thinking he would hurt me... and the way he described how he would love with his lover, that... that is the kind of life I want! Especially with Spyro that... is that impossible...? Spyro, I really love you, and... if the day comes where we are finally in love... please always be who you are..._ Cynder broke from her thoughts, placing her paw on his cheek, causing him to chuckle, "Um, you okay?"

She blushed as she saw what she had done, even though she didn't remember doing it. He gently placed his paw over her paw that touched his chest, and he whispered to her, "Cynder, it's okay. I'm not going to hate you, and I won't think less of you. But now that I think about it, why are you touching my chest?"

Sighing with a smile, she wanted to finally be honest with him, "You're body is... quite hard to look away from. You look so much like an adult and, those muscles really show."

He chuckled, seeing the same in her, "Says the one who has such a slick, slim, and beautiful body. Always walking around with that smile on your face. I can't help but nuzzle you, and kiss you on the cheek."

Pulling his paw down as she did the same, she giggled, "Thank you, Spyro."

"I should be thanking you, you're still here, and I was able to have this conversation with you. This is all I want, just me and you."

Nuzzling their heads beside one another again, they closed their eyes and smiled. _I love you, so much Spyro,_ Cynder thought. Hearing the sounds of grunting, as if someone was struggling, the two opened their eyes and looked over to the sound. Sparks emerge from the bushes while dragging a arrow on the ground. With a confused look, she asked with a small giggle, "Why are you dragging an arrow around the ground for?"

"I'm not... the one... you should be... asking," Sparks grunted, throwing the arrow down beside Spyro before falling to the ground in pain, "Don't... ever ask... for another favor... for a long while."

"Thank you Sparks!" Spyro thanked happily, now confusing her even more as he picked up the arrow, "You remember the blood from my cheek?"

She quickly frowned and apologized once again, "I'm sorry..."

"Cynder, it's okay, you never did it any way."

"What?"

"Yeah, look," Spyro said, pulling up the tip of the arrow next to his cut cheek, "While we were rolling down the hill, I knew something had cut me, but I knew it wasn't you. From the looks of it, while we were rolling down, you must've scraped some of the blood off with the tip of your claw. That, or you cut me so badly, blood spilled on the arrow, and some got on your claw as well. Plus, how could you have cut me, if you hugged me all the way down?"

Her eyes went wide as remembering back, her paws were around the back of his neck, not near his cheek. _That mean... I never hurt Spyro! The entire time, I thought I hurt him, and I ran away from him thinking things would've been better but... I was wrong... And I could've lost Spyro because of my fears... I'm so sorry Spyro,_ Cynder thought, feeling terrible that she had almost made his fears come true, "Spyro... I'm so sorry. I was so blinded by my own fears that, I had forgotten what you said to me... I could've lost you, and all because of my fears..."

"Lost me? I still would've chased after you. You saw how fast I was able to run. I'm sure I would've caught you sooner or later."

"Yeah, you were pretty fast... You actually surprised me."

"You can't take any risk when you try protecting the one you care about. I was still totally out of breath though."

"Oh me too... And Sparks, I know you probably don't care, but thanks for helping us out as well."

"I don't know why I bothered. I feel like if I didn't bring it, you two would've separated. And I would've had the time of my life if that happened."

"Hehe, nice try Sparks. Spyro already convinced me to stay with him long before you got here."

"Of course he did," Sparks grumbled.

"Oh, and now that everything has calmed down, I wanted to ask you something Spyro. You said you didn't want to be in a relationship with someone. But yet, you talked about what life would be like if you were ever in a relationship. If you were never going to be in a relationship, why did it sound like your heart and soul was dead set on what you had said? I asked you about it before, but... I want to know the truth, and I know you weren't telling the truth."

"How did you know I wasn't telling the truth?"

"Well, even though... we aren't... lover's, I still try to see what makes you mad and what makes you happy, like how you would with your lover. I can tell in your voice when you aren't sure, or when you lie to me. Even with the chain on us, I didn't try to avoid you. And even with the days in the dragon temple, sometimes, I would ask a question to see if you would lie to me... especially about me being a monster. And thinking back... you never did. You always said I wasn't a monster, but a thief, because I would steal the heart of a dragon to love in the future."

"Dude, that's so corny," Sparks chuckled.

Spyro blushed a little with a smile, remembering him saying that, but he also remembered how happy she was when he said it to her. Sighing without much of choice, he told her the truth, "Alright, you got me. I am looking to be in a relationship with someone, but not someone from Warfang, I can tell you that. I just, protecting someone, someone I love and care for, it's always brought joy to me just thinking about it. And, that's why protecting you makes me so happy, because after that, we are so happy. We laugh and smile and joke, and I want that for you. And with more power, I can make sure there isn't any injuries, so we can experience all of that sooner, and we can smile for much longer."

"And what about that whole kissing thing?"

"I have thought about it... But not because I'm with you, and I was thinking about... me... And you... It's just... I was thinking of a life where; Ignitus was still alive and well and with the Guardians. Me and my lover happily loving together. And when ever I would kiss her, I would put my wings behind her back, gently lay her on her back while i stood above her, and kissed her, because I want her to know that... She will always be loved, and even when she thinks she isn't, I would kiss her again, and tell her that, if she wasn't loved, why would I be here with you if I didn't love you..."

Thinking about it again, he realised he had messed up again as he talked to much because he was looking at her. The big red blush on her face showed, but not as much as his. Taking his wings off hers, he backed up a little, and chuckled, "But, you know, that's all just a dream... I'm going to... get us some fire wood. It's getting dark soon, and I don't want us to lay down in the dark, right? I will be right back."

As he turned and walked away, she reached out her paw, begging and hoping he would've talked more about the life he would have with his lover.

"It gets dark awfully quick don't you think? We must just be sleeping to much..." Sparks said to himself, as he barely remembered doing anything today.

She didn't hear him as she was in her thoughts, wondering and hoping that this life he was talking about was because of her, _Is he talking about me? I always told myself no one would love me... But where am I in that dream of his? He talked about the Guardians, himself, and his lover but... who is his lover? Who is the lover in his dream? He seemed to get scared when he talked about me and him kissing, even though he said he didn't think of me when he thought about it so what did he mean?! I was blushing, and, thinking, that I didn't get to hear or see if he was lying about this lover of his being in Warfang! I need to ask him, I need... I need to know._ Walking out of the bushes with some wood tucked underneath his wing, he placed it down in the middle of the open field. Pointing his claw at the wood, he ignited a small flame on the tip of his claw. Placing the small fire on the wood, it ignited. Backing up from the fire, he laid down without her, making her frown slightly, and somewhat scaring her. Picking his wing up, he looked back at her, and asked, "I did say that I didn't want 'us' to lay down in the dark. And I won't be able to sleep until I know you're safe."

Her face lit up as she walked over to him. Laying down next to him on her belly, she snuggled up underneath his wing with a smile. With the sunlight now gone, darkness filled the skies, aside from the moon and stars that gave little light, as well as the small fire that crackled and popped from time to time. Sparks forced himself to fly with the little energy he had left. Landing down next to Spyro's other side, he laid down underneath his wing. Laying her head down on her paws in front of her, she wanted to say something, but she didn't know how. It was quiet for some time, as Spyro had to find a way to explain himself, "Cynder..."

"Where am I in your story?" Cynder whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"You talked about the Guardians, yourself, and your lover, but where was I? You said your biggest fear was losing me, and even right now, you were so determined to keep me from leaving. So... why wasn't I in your story?" Cynder whispered once again as she looked at him, not knowing what to think at this point, and it scared her, "Please Spyro, tell me the truth. I want to know where I am in your future."

He sighed slightly and apologized, "Sorry for not being honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I do what to be in a relationship, but... as I said, not with someone in Warfang. Cynder... please believe me when I say, you are in my dream. When I talked about it, I never left you out. And so far, this whole week has been a wake up call for me," Putting his paw over hers, she smiled slightly, and he continued, "But the best part, was knowing I would wake up next to you every morning. After we fought Malefor, you were there, when I was stabbed, you were there, when you ran... you came to me, and you were there. Which means, you are there in my future. You are so much apart of it that... I might as well call my future by your name."

The feeling of his paw on hers made her smile softly, and talking to him only made it better, "Then I'm going to ask you something, and... please be honest with me."

"I promise."

"Your life, with your lover... why would you give her such a life? The way you would talk to her, the way you would care for her... the way you would love her. Why do so much for your lover?"

"Hehe, well... when ever I think of loving someone, and protecting someone, of course I think of the good stuff, but I also have thoughts of loss in my mind. I need to talk to her in a way to calm her when she's sacred, I need a way to care for her when she's sad, and I need a way to love her when ever I'm with her. She came into my life, and the most I can do, is give her the life she deserves... But loss... I'm not going to be weak any longer... I think about it a lot, and even with Malefor gone, I need to make sure that if anything comes after that, I will be ready, so we can get it over with, and back to being what we want to be: Happy, in love, and with one another."

Tears started to fall out of her eyes, but she was smiling, so he didn't know if what he had said had helped her or not. But a small peck to the side of his cheek from her made him know he did right by her. Pulling back from the kiss, she looked at him and asked one more time, "Do you... see me being that lucky? To have someone the same as you... would I be that lucky?"

He chuckled with a smile, and asked, "Do you see me, be lucky enough to find and have someone like you?"

Snuggling her head underneath his, the two closed their eyes with smiles, both with small tears coming down their eyes. Feeling one another's scales made them feel incredible, feeling as though it were a dream. They laid there for a little bit, but hearing his breathing, and remembering everything that had happened, she wanted to thank him one more time. As she pulled her head back, the two opened their eyes, and as she wiped away her tears, she thanked, "Thank you, Spyro. And thank you again for convincing me to stay with you... I'm sorry to ever think you would do something like that, but now... now I know what life would be like if someone was with you."

"Thanks Cynder... That means a lot, especially coming from you. it was pretty scary about what's happened today, but it's good to know my training is paying off."

"Spyro! Did you say something about... scary? Especially around camp fire?!" Sparks chuckled with an evil grin as he flew up in front of his face, causing Spyro to growl a little with anger.

"Sparks, no."

"Spyro."

"Sparks."

"Come on man, you know we have to."

"I'm not doing that again."

"Don't be a such a wuss about it. So you were hurt a little, but it was all fun and games."

"Sparks, I'm going to bed."

"What is he talking about?" Cynder asked.

"Come on Spyro, tell her. She should be able to tell a simple story as well."

"Alright, alright, fine... He wants us to tell a campfire story," Spyro sighed, getting Sparks all excited, but it confused her, and he explained, "At night time, you get around a campfire and tell a scary, made up story, or it could be true, and that's the whole point is to make it feel as though it is true. The last time we did it though, Sparks, thought it would be funny to... light my tail on fire."

"What?!" Cynder cried, "What did you do?!"

"Wait! I can explain! I was talking about a dude who could light himself on fire, and that it would burn our whole house down along with the forest. I told him the guy was behind him, and he jumped back and turned around, walking right back and into the fire with his tail. Needless to say, bam, his tail lit up like an explosion. He has never played since," Sparks explained, causing Cynder to giggle a little, hearing that Spyro was afraid of a small story.

"Wow, I thought my, fearless purple dragon over here was better then that," Cynder teased.

"We played that game when I was like four," Spyro defended with a small blush, causing her to giggle again.

"You're proving my point exactly. That's why we should do this now. You two are like, what, eighteen years old? Well, you look that way. But we haven't done this in years, come on man, let's just do it this last time, one more time, please. I did carry that arrow all the way over here for you, which means you owed me one, and this is how you can make it up!" Sparks begged and pleaded, finally getting him to agree.

"Alright... fine..." Spyro grumbled.

"Yes!" Sparks cried happily, "Alright, Cynder, I will go first to give you the idea of how a scary story is supposed to go. You ready?"

Putting her head against the side of his neck, she rested her head and waited to hear the story. Clearing his throat, Sparks began his story, "Now, I know what you might be thinking, and to you, it may not seem scary, but trust me, it brings fear to even that of the Dark Master... Malefor!"

"I know where this is going..." Spyro whispered to himself.

"Two dragons, named Spyro and Cynder. Both, in the future... are in love!"

"Sparks!" Spyro growled as her eyes went wide, looking away with a big blush on her face, but he had one as well.

"Dude, what, you knew I was going to pull that."

"Why do I bother trusting you."

"Chill, Alright, it's fine. It's better then your tail getting lit on fire, am I right?"

"No... it's not. Look just, make up another story, please."

"I don't really have another story after that. I just wanted to screw with you."

"I'm going to disown you one day."

"Wow man, to far... to far."

Trying to forget about what Sparks had said, he looked over at her and asked, "I know Sparks didn't exactly give you a good explanation on a scary story, but do you still want to give it a go? I wouldn't mind hearing you tell a story. And between you and me, I didn't find his story scary in the slightest... it wasn't bad in my opinion."

 _What?! Did... he... he enjoyed his story?! Does that means he... he does love me?! No... no... he said he loved the story, not the idea. But, even still, I feel like he's doing that to make me feel better, since he knows how I am when it comes to Sparks joking about us loving... He did say he would find out what makes his lover happy or angry so they wouldn't fight... So... could I be that lover? Ugh, Spyro, I love you so much, and I wish I could read your mind to see if you love me... But, his words were pretty helpful,_ Cynder thought, completely draining her mind of fear and doubt. Looking back at him, she whispered, "Thank you, Spyro. And you know what, I will try and give it go. Just as long as you don't pick on me if it's bad or something like that, okay?"

"I promise. But I know it's going to be good either way, so you don't need to worry."

With a slight nuzzle to the side of his cheek, the two smiled. Pulling back, she looked at him, and seeing his smile gave her the courage to try something she's never tried before. With a small sigh, she prepared herself for the story, and when she had the idea in her mind, she told it, "There was a rumor that went around when I was being controlled, a rumor that scared even dark creatures. Two dragons had walked into a cave. Their friend stayed outside as he told himself that something didn't feel right. As the two went in without their friend, they started to hear what sounded like bones popping and snapping. Before they knew it, they couldn't see, but not because it was dark or because their eyes were closed... But because they didn't have their eyes anymore."

"Wh... What... happened after that...?" Sparks asked, somewhat shivering a little as he didn't know wither the story was true or not as this came from when she was controlled.

"A small screen came from the inside. The friend quickly ran in after, and lucky, he was a fire dragon. Lighting his paw on fire, he saw blood that spilled almost all over the wall and floor. Taking a Step forward, he squished something underneath his paw. As he pulled his paw up, he froze, his fire went out, and he realised, it was his other friend's eye ball. Turning towards the entrance, he ran, but before he got close to the entrance... darkness... the sounds of a loud scream... then quiet... And then a whisper next to his ear from his bloodied friend, 'Fear'... A loud cry erupted from the cave, and no one had ever went there since... not even I dared to go in there. A dark creature told Malefor of the rumor... And when he went to see what the fuss was about... he came back, curled into a ball, cowering in fear. When I walked up to him, I asked him what was wrong. He looked at me, and in a soft voice, muting out all other sound from around me, I heard him say it... fear..."

A loud crack of thunder lit the sky, only scaring the two of them even more. Sparks quickly ducked behind Spyro's wing and cried, "Alright, enough! No more story telling!"

"Who ever said it was a story?" Cynder giggled.

"Shut up!"

She looked at Spyro to see he had wide eyes, and he had to admit, she did really good, "Wow... that... that actually got me a little... okay, I'm going to be honest, that got me a whole lot more then I thought. Just thinking about it, and the word, and the sounds... I probably would've been just as scared as Malefor. But, does that mean that he really did curl up into a ball and cry? I mean... this is the same Malefor we are talking about... right?"

She giggled at him, "No, it didn't actually happen, and the story isn't true either. I had seen Malefor tear up a couple of time, but him being afraid and doing something like that? No, I've never seen him do that. Plus, if that really was true, and that did happen, I'm pretty sure even my evil self would've gotten out of there so fast."

Spyro chuckled a little as well, "I know right. I didn't know if you were telling the truth or not... you are not bad at all at this. Instead of joking with you, I'm going to congratulate you for your story, that was well done in my opinion."

"Thank you Spyro."

"But... if there ever was a threat like that, you know I would be there to protect you, and we would both make it out... you know that, right?"

Pecking him on the side of his cheek, she pulled away and said, "Of course I do. You'll always be there for me... even in the stories I tell."

"Where was I in that one?"

"Oh right, then, the legendary purple handsomeness Spyro, saved me, killed the dark master, as well as the demons that lived in that cave, and the two lived happily with one another for the rest of their lives."

"You know... that last part doesn't sound so bad," Spyro whispered, causing her heart to skip a beat, somewhat getting more and more hopeful by the day that he did love her.

A rain drop fell onto her head, causing her to shake it off. Another drop fell, then another, and soon the rain poured down onto the land below. The rain was still as cold as ever, and ducking her head underneath Spyro's, she shivered, "Ancestors, why is this rain so... cold... I guess that means we are back to that shelter aren't we?"

"Cynder, lay your head down on my paws... please. Like how you normally would if you were about to sleep," Spyro whispered gently, somewhat making her want to do so.

Laying her head down on his paws, he laid his head down over her head. Her body started to warm up, and wrapping his tail around hers, so did her tail. She didn't understand how she was feeling so warm so quickly. His chuckle made her believe it was him, and as he explained, it proved her right, "I promised I would do everything to protect you. While I was training, I found a way to release heat through my scales to warm you. When I was cuddling with you all those days, I learned how your body heat works in order to understand how hot I need to make my body. And since you've stopped shaking, I would say I'm doing a pretty good job aren't I?"

She was at a lost for words. He felt so warm, and she was so comfortable. _How does he keep impressing me? And why do this for me? Spyro..._ Cynder thought, but she was broken from her thoughts as he spoke with a soft whisper, "I hope you aren't uncomfortable at all. If it's to hot, please tell me, I don't want you to sweat, nor do I want you to freeze."

"Spyro... why... I... I don't understand. All of this?"

"I actually have a question for you... before we fell down the hill, you looked at me, and your words felt like they were directed to me. And when you said, I love, who were you talking about? Was... your words... directed to me? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, and you don't have to say if you don't want to I just... I wanted to know..."

After everything he was doing for her, she didn't want to lie, and she still wanted him to feel good about everything that has happened. So, she was slightly honest with him, "I love... I remember now... Was it directed towards you... I don't know... But... I promise that, when I do remember, I will tell you what I love... And it wasn't the scenery, even though it was stunning. But the whole time, all I could focus on... was you."

His heart skip a beat as he heard his breath for just a second before coming back to reality. Nuzzling her head against his chest, and listening to his heartbeat, he adjusted his head to make her feel more comfortable. As she closed her eyes, small tears started to form as she whispered, "Spyro... I trust you, I really do but... before we get to Warfang, just this last time... promise... promise me you won't leave me... please."

He smiled as he closed his eyes, and with his soft whisper, all she heard was his words, as everything else to her seemed to go quiet, "I promise."

After he said those words, everything came back to here, and she couldn't have felt happier. _Thank you for everything Spyro... I feel so much better, returning to Warfang with you I... I want my life to be with you... I want nothing more then that... I need that... Even now, as you warm me, and protect me, I'm scared to lose that... please... always be there with me... I don't want you to go..._ Cynder cried in her thoughts, scared and hoping the future will be with him. Feeling the sudden shiver from her, he knew what it was, and it wasn't that she was cold, but scared. His soft voice once again comforted her, "Cynder, it's okay, I'm right here. I'm never going to leave. This warmth that you feel, it will always be there. If you're scared, all you have to do is look beside you, and I will be there... I promise."

"Spyro..."

"When we get to Warfang and you get scared that I will leave you, look beside you. But, hehe, then again, you will feel my wing over you and my tail on yours before you have time to look next to you. So don't worry at all... I will be strong so you won't have to. You have nothing to fear."

She couldn't hold back her words, but she was lucky enough that the rain was loud enough to cover up the truth, "I love you... so much."

"What was that Cynder?"

"Nothing, it's just... always be you. And I know, when you find someone you love, they won't even know how good they will have it."

"Thanks Cynder... I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Spyro," Cynder whispered with a big smile.

"Goodnight Cynder," Spyro whispered, feeling tears form in his eyes, but the rain prevented her from knowing it was his.

As the two fell asleep, desperate to tell one another they loved each other, Sparks still stayed wide away as he thought, _Gonna get my eye balls will you?! I'm gonna get my mama, my daddy, my brother, my sister, my aunt's, my uncle's, and we gonna go ham on that demon that lives in there... But now that I think about it... I couldn't even left an arrow... Why did I ever agree to let Cynder tell that story?! Now all I can think about is that Dragon whispering the word fear before disappearing... No!_ All through the night Sparks thought about it, but before long, he fell asleep as he started thinking about eating a butterfly.


	8. Chapter 8: The Return To Warfang

Chapter 8: The Return To Warfang

 _Cynder slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Cynder pulled her up and yawned. Cynder turned her head over to Spyro, but he was gone. Cynder looked all around for Spyro, but something caught her eye. Cynder looked up to see the stars and the moon. Cynder looked all around to see the same thing. Cynder stood up and looked down at the ground. Cynder saw the same thing. "I can never have a normal dream can I?" Cynder thought. Cynder looked behind her self to see trees forming behind her. "I better not see a purple tree," Cynder thought. Cynder walked towards the slowly forming land. Cynder stepped on the grass and thought, "This grass feels pretty real. If it's going to be one of those types of dreams, it better be a good one," Cynder thought. Cynder walked around the trees and through bushes to find her self in an open field. Cynder looked all around her surrounding to find out were she was. Cynder looked up at the sky and squinted her eyes. "When did the Sun appear in the sky? I thought the Moon was up in the sky," Cynder thought. Cynder looked back down at the ground and thought, "I thought this was going to be a normal dream, but apparently, I'm not normal." Cynder turned around to see a hill right behind her. Cynder looked up the hill and thought, "I had a bad experience with a hill once, never again." Cynder saw two small figures on top of the hill. Cynder saw the two figures roll down the hill. Cynder saw a shiny object on the hill and thought, "Why do I feel like I'm having some serious dayshavoo?" Cynder watched as the two figures rolled over the shiny object. Cynder looked closer and saw the two figures were her self, and Spyro. "This dream doesn't make any sense," Cynder thought. Cynder backed away as her counter part, and Spyro, rolled onto the ground. Cynder watched and thought, "Wait. Me and Spyro rolling down a hill, the shiny object. What is this dream trying to tell me?" Cynder watched as her counter part slowly got off of Spyro and cried. Cynder watched and remembered everything that had happened. "Am I suppose to stop my self? Am I suppose to stop Spyro? I don't understand any of this. But maybe I can prevent, and fix, my mistake. Then I won't have to live in fear because of this day. I can correct everything," Cynder thought with a smile. Cynder ran over to her counter part. Cynder stopped next to her counter part and said, "Don't run away from him, he's not going to hate you for what you did, What you didn't do. Spyro is not that kind of dragon. He is the only one that has ever cared about you so much. Don't run away from him." Cynder put her paw on her counter part's shoulder, but her paw fazed through her shoulder. Cynder's eyes were wide open. Cynder walked in front of her counter part and waved her paw in front of her face. "Can you even hear me?" Cynder asked. "How did it go?" Sparks asked. Cynder turned around and looked at Sparks. Cynder turned back around to see her counter part shot for the woods. Cynder turned back around and looked at Spyro._ _Spyro growled at Sparks and cried,_ _"_ _What did you do?! I can't let Cynder get hurt, not again! Sparks, up the hill, do you see it. I need you to grab that and bring it with you. You need to do it fast, I'm going after Cynder." Spyro shot after Cynder's counter part and cried. Cynder turned around and ran after Spyro. Cynder ran through the woods, trying to find Spyro. Cynder ran out into an open field and looked all around for the smallest sign of Spyro, or her counter part. Cynder heard the rustling from a bush. Cynder turned around to see her counter part, as well as Spyro. Cynder watched as her counter part came to a stop. Cynder watched as_ _Spyro walked in front of her counter part and opened up both of his wing, and cried, "If you truly want to leave me, all you have to do is turn around and run... I won't stop you. If you think it will make you happy, I will support you. Or, You can come to me, and let this nightmare end. I know I can't stop you from making your decision, but it's yours to make." Cynder looked over at her counter part to see tears, running down her eyes. Cynder's counter part looked behind her self and than back at Spyro. Cynder looked down at the ground and thought, "I know what your thinking right about now. Your thinking about_ _what to do next. You know that running away would only hurt yourself even more than you already are. But if you stay with Spyro, you'll have to be reminded of what we did. But if you don't stay with Spyro, you'll have to keep running from are fears for the rest of our life's. I know how confused you are. This was one of the days of our lives, I don't ever want to happen again." Cynder closed her eyes and let a tear hit the ground. The tear echoed in the wind. Cynder opened her eyes to see she was back at were she started. Cynder watched as her counter part, as well as Spyro, rolled down the hill all over again. Cynder turned her head and thought, "please, I don't want to see this again. I'm sorry for what I did. I never wanted any of this to ever happen, I'm sorry."_

 _"Cynder, You don't need to cry. I only wanted to show you what happened. I wanted you to know, things could have ended differential," The Chronicler said. Cynder looked all around and then looked up and the sky. Cynder squinted her eyes and asked, ""Who are you? Where are you?"_

 _"I forgot, You don't know me. I'm the Chronicler, I am a friend of Spyro's. Don't worry Cynder, this isn't a nightmare. I'm here to show you want could've happened if you did things correctly. I helped Spyro once, because I saw he was struggling, so I decided I should help you as well. And like I told Spyro, You don't have to worry about me showing you the bad things that could have happened. I will only show you the good sides of things," The Chronicler responded. Cynder had a sigh of relief and thanked, "Thank you Chronicler. That really does help me." The Chronicler smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm here to help you. Now, I'm going to show you two different ways things could have ended differently. Both have to do with you conquering your fears." Cynder took a deep breath in and then out. Cynder turned around a faced the mountain and said, "Okay, I'm ready." Cynder watched everything all over again. Cynder watched as Spyro, and her counter part, stood away from each other, looking one another in the eye. Spyro looked at Cynder's counter part and cried, "Cynder, please. Don't let my nightmare become a reality." Sparks flew down and asked, "How did it go?" Spyro looked at Sparks and cried, "Why would you say that?" Spyro's heart hit his chest. Spyro slowly turned around to see Cynder's counter part was still standing there. Cynder's counter part was shaking like crazy. Tears fell down her eyes. Cynder looked at Spyro and cried, "Spyro, please help me. I need you right now, I need you to help me... please. I'm sorry for what I did." Spyro had a huge smile on his face. Spyro had a sigh of relief. Cynder smiled at Spyro's smile and thought, "Why do I feel so good right now? Why do I feel so happy?" Spyro wrapped his wings around Cynder's counter part and cried, "Cynder, it's okay, I promise. You're going to be fine. You don't need to cry, but if you need to, my shoulder is right in front of you." Cynder wiped away a couple of tears, smiled, and said, "I like this way. Everything would've been fine if I had just trusted Spyro. I'm sorry I didn't trust you the first time." Cynder's counter part cried over Spyro shoulder, "Why don't you hate me? I hurt you." Spyro smiled and pulled away and looked into her eyes, "Cynder, You didn't hurt me." Spyro sat next to Cynder's counter part and pointed a claw up the hill. "If you look up on the hill, You can see an arrow. You can even see a red shine from my blood. The arrow cut me when we came down the hill. And the blood on your claw came from the blood on the arrow." Cynder's counter part smiled at Spyro and cried, "I knew I should've trusted you. You always know how to make me happy." Spyro smiled and said softly, "And you all ways know how to make me smile."_

 _Cynder wiped away a couple of tears and cried, "Thank you Chronicler. I really wish things could've ended like that. I really wish I had never hurt Spyro. I hurt I'm, because I was selfish at my own fears. I should've known, Spyro's fears are more important than mine. Because, if Spyro is happy in the end, I know he'll make me happy." The Chronicler smiled and said, "Spyro knows how to make anyone happy, that's just the Dragon he is. Like Sparks said, 'You just need to trust him'. Spyro will never put you in a bad position. If there is even a small chance that he can protect you, he will take it, even if it means his life would be in danger. Spyro showed you what I meant, when he jumped in front of that arrow. Spyro would do anything to protect you, even if it means he would lose his own life." Cynder smiled and said, "I never understood why. Of all the dragoness in the world, Why me, Why did he choose to help me?"_

 _"You know the answer Cynder. All you have to do is accept it," The Chronicler said. Cynder smiled and whispered, "I already have." Cynder smiled and wiped away a couple of tears and asked, "Chronicler, can you please show me another way things could have turned out differently." The Chronicler smiled and responded, "Of course." Cynder watched as the mountain slowly fell into the ground. Cynder turned around to see Spyro and her counter part walking. Cynder looked over to see Sparks on top of her counter part's head. "When is this?" Cynder asked. "This is before you rolled down the hill. This is before the whole incident." Cynder watched closely to see what would happen next._ _Cynder's counter part looked at Spyro and ran up to him. Cynder's counter part quickly stopped and looked at the ground. Spyro turned around and asked, "Are you ok?" Cynder's counter part looked up at Spyro and smiled and responded, "I'm fine, I just don't feel safe around these places." Spyro smiled and wrapped his wing around Cynder and whispered, "Do you feel save now?" Cynder's counter part smiled and whispered, "I don't just feel safe, I feel happy." Spyro walked down the hill with Cynder's counter part and saw an arrow on the hill. Spyro picked up the arrow and threw it into the air. Spyro shot fire at the arrow and disintegrated it in mid air. Spyro looked at Cynder's counter part and said, "That could have ended badly." Cynder watched and asked, "I don't understand this one. What is this one trying to tell me?"_

 _"This isn't the greatest way, but instead of you trying too tell Spyro now, You could just wait, just don't wait too long to tell him, You told Spyro the same thing," The Chronicler said. "Wait, I'm confused, What was Cynder trying to tell me, and what was it you were trying to show Cynder?" Spyro asked. Cynder turned around to face Spyro. "Spyro, is that you?" Cynder and the Chronicler asked in unison. "Yes, Why do you ask?" Spyro responded. "How are you here? How are you in My dream?" Cynder asked._

 _"I never really understood that my self. One day, I was in a random dream with you. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to see Malefor was about to claw at you. I ran over and stopped him. After that, ever nightmare you have ever had, I have been in the same nightmare with you. For some reason, I can prevent you from having a nightmare," Spyro responded. "I can't believe it worked," The Chronicler said out loud. "What did you say?" Spyro asked. "Nothing, I was just talking to my self," The Chronicler responded. "You don't have to do that for long. I'm still going to keep you up on that offer. It may be a little later than expected, but will get there," Spyro said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to it as much as you are, I promise," The Chronicler said softly. Spyro looked at the sky and then back down at Cynder and asked, "What were you trying to tell me? It looked like you wanted to tell me something, but then everything went horribly wrong." Cynder looked down at the ground and thought, "I can trust Spyro. Even if we get to warfang and there are other dragoness, I can trust Spyro to make the right choice, the choice that will make me happy." Cynder looked up at Spyro and responded, "I wanted to tell you something before we got to warfang. I was scared about things that I shouldn't have been. I know I can trust you, even if I don't tell you now, I know I will be able to tell you later."_

 _"Why don't you tell me now? There is nothing around that can hurt us. If you tell me now, You won't have to worry about another arrow incident," Spyro asked. Cynder smiled at Spyro and responded, "Because, now isn't the best time. I will tell you later. Plus, You still have to tell me what you were going to say a while back. You said you wouldn't wait too long." Spyro smiled and said, "I'm still trying to find a good time to tell you. I agree with you, now, is definitely not the time to say it." Cynder smiled at Spyro. Cynder's eyes widened as she had remembered, "Spyro, I just realized something. I was trying to tell you for so long, but I realized, I all ready told you in the volcano. Did you hear what I said then?" Cynder said. "The part about about you being with me?" Spyro asked. "The part after that. You were using your energy to pull the earth back together. I said it then. Did you hear me?" Cynder responded. "Sorry Cynder. I was trying to concentrate on pulling the earth back together. Plus, with all the explosions of lava and how hot it was in there, I didn't hear what you said. Can you tell me now?" Spyro responded. Cynder looked down at the ground and frowned. "I'm sorry Cynder," Spyro murmured. Cynder pulled her head up and smiled. "It's okay Spyro. That just means it going to be even more of a challenge for me to tell you again. I don't want to tell you now, but I will tell you, sooner or later," Cynder said with a smile. Spyro smiled and asked, "Speaking of telling me things. When we rolled down the hill, You said 'I love', and then stopped. What were you going to say?" Cynder blushed and thought, "Busted."_

 _"I was trying to tell you, I love the adventures we've had together. It has really helped me out," Cynder responded with a huge blush. Spyro smiled and joked, "I didn't realize are adventures would make you blush this badly." Cynder tried to hide her blush by cover up her face with her wing. Spyro walked beside Cynder and folded a wing over her. Cynder looked up at Spyro with a small blush. Spyro smiled and whispered, "Protecting you is my job." Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek. Spyro pulled away and smiled at Cynder. Cynder pulled her wing down from her face and smiled. "Thank you for helping us out Chronicler, it really means a lot.," Spyro thanked. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry, but I can't help you anymore. Being the Chronicler is very time consuming. All of these books I have to keep up to date really is hard," The Chronicler responded. "Maybe when me and Cynder get there, I could help you with your work," Spyro suggested with a smile. "No thanks my young dragon. You have done enough for this world. It's time you took some time off," The Chronicler responded. "Why do you call me that? Someone I cared about call me that. Why do you say it?" Spyro asked. "Let just say, I know who this guy is," The Chronicler responded. "Do you know what happened to Ignitus. Please, Chronicler, if you know what happened to him, can you please tell me. I refuse to believe that he died. He was so much to me, and I lost him. Please tell me he is okay," Spyro cried. The Chronicler smiled and asked, "Why do you care about Ignitus so much?" Spyro smiled and let a tear fall from his eye. "I never really knew my real parents, but, Ignitus was the only one I would call my dad. He was the greatest dad I had ever had the pleasure of meeting. I just want to know if I could see him again, I want to know if I can talk to him again. I want to know... if I can give him the hug I was never able to give him before." Spyro cried, wiping away a couple of tears. Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek and then pulled away and smiled at him. Spyro smiled at Cynder and whispered, "Thank you Cynder." The Chronicler smiled at Spyro's response and responded, "I will tell you everything when you get here. I promise, You will be vary happy with your visit."_

 _"Why do you have to tease me like that," Spyro joked. "Don't worry Spyro. Sometimes, waiting is better than getting what you want right away. Your wait will all be worth it when you get here. But that doesn't mean you should wait too long to get here. I will be very happy when I get to see you again." Spyro smiled and said, "Me two Chronicler." Cynder kissed Spyro and said, "We can visit him now if you want to." Spyro smiled at Cynder and responded, "If the Chronicler wants to tease me like that, I will tease him by taking my time, probably."_

 _"What's the matter Spyro, don't want to see me?" The Chronicler asked with a smile. "I do, but like you said, it's better to wait," Spyro joked with a smile. "What? I never said that. That was probably just your imagination," The Chronicler said. "I guess I did imagine it. I guess I will see you soon," Spyro said with a smile. "Be safe on your trip to warfang. Actually, if you start walking now, You could make it to warfang before the Sun goes down." Spyro smiled and said, "I guess we better go. There is no telling what Sparks could be doing right now." Cynder smiled at Spyro and said, "He's probably sleeping. But I think we can fix that." Spyro smiled at Cynder and said, "Goodbye Chronicler. Thanks for all of you help. But next time, make sure you don't make Cynder cry. You wouldn't want another Malefor." The Chronicler had a nervous laugh and said, "I'll remember that next time. Goodbye Spyro, Cynder. I hope you two will have a safe trip. And Spyro, no rush, but can you please hurry to warfang. The Guardians are losing hope on your survival." Spyro smiled and responded, "Will do." The Chronicler smiled and said, "Don't take to long to come a visit me." Spyro smiled and responded, "I promise." Cynder smiled and said, "You don't have to worry Chronicler. When Spyro promises you something, he doesn't disappoint you. I should know." Spyro smiled and kissed Cynder on the cheek. Spyro pulled away and whispered, "Thank you Cynder." Cynder closed her eyes and smiled. Spyro closed his eyes and smiled._

Spyro slowly opened his eyes and thought, _I never thought I would want to live in a dream before. But I guess, ever day with Cynder, is like a dream come true._ Spyro slowly pulled his head up and yawned. Spyro looked over at Cynder. Cynder was still sleeping with a smile on her face. _I can't believe someone as beautiful as Cynder would stay with a guy like me. Then again, I am the purple dragon. But, for some reason, that's not why she likes me._ Spyro kissed Cynder on the head and then pulled away. Spyro saw the smile on Cynder's face get even bigger. Spyro smiled and joked, "It's a good thing Cynder's asleep. I can go to warfang all by my self. Maybe even find someone else for me."

Cynder wrapped her tail around Spyro's and smiled. Cynder pulled her head up and kissed Spyro on the cheek. Cynder pulled away and joked, "I guess you don't want anymore of those. I guess if you're going your way, I should go mine."

Spyro smiled and joked, "Hold on now. You know how to make me agree with you. But, one kiss won't cut it. If I only get one, I'll fell really lonely."

Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek and then pulled away and said, "I hope you plan on returning the favor. If you don't, I could always find another guy."

Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek and then pulled away and smiled. Spyro turned his head to face in front him self to see Spark holding a stick above his head. Cynder turned her head and thought, _Did Sparks really think he could hurt Spyro with the smallest stick in the world._ Sparks had a nervous smiled and said nervously, "How's it going man. I was going to wake you up because I thought you were having a nightmare. You are sleeping next to Cynder after all."

Spyro turned his head to face Cynder. Cynder turned her head to face Spyro. Spyro smiled at Cynder. Cynder smiled back. Spyro and Cynder turned their heads to face Sparks. Sparks swallowed hard and said nervously, "Before you do what ever you're planning on doing, just remember, I didn't hurt you with the stick."

"True, but you did hurt Cynder's feelings. If someone hurts Cynder, I have to hurt them back," Spyro said with a small smirk.

"Spyro, don't do anything you're going to regret," Sparks warned, with a nervous tone.

Spyro smiled at Sparks and said, "I can promise you, I'm not going to regret this. I'm going to enjoy it."

Spyro shot fire at the stick Sparks was holding. Sparks froze in fear as the stick crippled into ashes. Cynder smiled and blew a small tornado at Sparks. Sparks spun around and around in side of the mini tornado. Sparks slammed into a tree as the mini tornado disappeared. _Not another tree,_ Sparks thought as he slowly fell down the tree. Sparks slowly flew back up and tried to stop his head from spinning. _I might as well be call wood, because that is all my body is going to made out of here soon._ Cynder looked at Spyro and joked, "I'm sorry if I hurt Sparks. Please don't hate me."

Spyro looked at Cynder and joked, "How could you Cynder. You didn't hit Sparks into that tree hard enough. I guess we're just going to have to try again and again until you get it right."

Cynder's laugh caused Spyro to laugh. Sparks looked at the two and thought, _I can't believe I have to put up with these two for the whole trip. I hate traveling._ Sparks flew back over and mumbled, "You two do realize I'm not a dummy. I can feel everything you're doing to me."

Cynder and Spyro turned their head's to face Sparks. Spyro smiled and joked, "Round two Cynder. You can do this. Put as much power as you can into this attack."

Sparks shot on top of Spyro's head and said, "if you want to get me, you're going to have to hit Spyro first."

Cynder smiled and shot a small tornado at Sparks. The tornado picked up Spark and sent him spinning into the air. "Why me?" Sparks whined as he was launched into the air by the small tornado.

Cynder looked at Spyro and asked, "How did I do that time?"

Spyro smiled and responded, "Better, but Sparks is still coming back from that."

Cynder smiled and joked, "Nothing is ever good enough for you is it."

Spyro smiled and whispered, "You being here is enough for me."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's comment. Spyro smiled back at Cynder. Spark screamed as he slammed into the ground. Cynder looked at Sparks and then glazed over at Spyro and asked, "Do you think we went a little overboard?"

Spyro looked down at Sparks and saw his wings were twitching. Spyro looked at Cynder and responded, "Yeah. I actually don't even know if he is alright."

Spyro looked down at Sparks and asked, "Sparks... are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? I fell from space, and then back down to earth face first. How do you think I feel?" Sparks grumbled.

"I'm going to guess you feel whiny. And probably a little mad. I could never really tell with you," Spyro responded with a small smirk.

Sparks pulled his head out of the ground and growled, "I'm going to act like this never happened. My body isn't, but I'm going to act like this didn't. Just know, if this ever happens again, I'm going to say what I have to say, Cynder."

Cynder smiled at Sparks and said, "That sounds fair enough."

Spark flew on top of Spyro's head and said, "I was so high up, I could even see warfang. It doesn't look too far away. We could make it there before the end of the day."

"The Chronicler wasn't lying. I actually didn't know if I could trust him. I didn't even know him," Cynder said.

"The Chronicler is a nice, old, guy. For some reason he wasn't very cheery the first time we meet, but now, he's really happy for some reason," Spyro said.

"How did you first meet the Chronicler?" Cynder asked.

"Let's just say, things got a little crazy, after the crazy stuff stopped happening, I found my self in front of the Chronicler home. I had to face my fears before I could meet him. After I met him, he told me to wait out the storm. He told me to forget about you, but I couldn't do it. I ran out of there and ran to Mount Malefor and saved you," Spyro responded.

"It pretty sad when a guy has to name a mountain after him self just to make him self feel powerful," Sparks said.

Cynder smiled at Sparks and then looked at Spyro and asked, "Why did you save me? Even in the past, You put your life on the line just to save me. Why?"

Spyro smiled and responded, "I knew you were in pain, and I needed to help you. I was sad because I saw you were torturing your self over your past. I wanted to help you, I wanted to save you. Plus, if I didn't save you that day, I wouldn't have you here with me today. Everything someone else says about you is wrong. There are two Cynder's I have know. The terror of the sky's, and the beauty of the sky's. To me, you're the beauty, not the terror, and you never were."

Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek and smiled. Cynder pulled away and said, "I can't make a good enough statement like that, but you'll always be my purple dragon."

Sparks looked at Cynder and said, "Really, that's all you got?"

Cynder growled and said, "Sparks, I spared your life. Don't make me regret it."

Sparks ducked behind Spyro's horn. Spyro smiled at Cynder and said, "It doesn't have to be sweet jester for me to be happy. As long as it has to do with me and you, I would be happy."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and said, "We should get going. Like the Chronicler said, the Guardians are losing hope that we survived. We need to get there before they lose all hope."

Sparks smiled and whispered, "They're losing hope that you two survived? That gives me a great idea." Spyro tried to ignore Sparks. Spyro stood up and stretch out his body. Cynder did the same thing and smiled. Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "Ready when you are."

Spyro smiled and said, "I guess we should start going now, we can't waste any more time."

Sparks flew off of Spyro's head and landed on top of Cynder's. Spyro turned around and started to walk away, Cynder followed behind. Spyro growled in pain and thought, _Why does my body hurt so much? It feels like my muscles are on fire._ Cynder looked at Spyro and asked Sparks, "Why are you on my head?"

"Because I know you're always lonely and need someone to talk to. I knew you were going to come and get me sooner or later," Sparks responded.

Cynder smiled and said, "Thanks to your brother, I don't ever have to worry about being alone."

Sparks looked over at Spyro and said, "My brother is pretty cool."

"And hot," Cynder whispered.

"What was that?" Sparks asked.

Cynder realized what she said and quickly thought of something else to say.

"I was just saying that it's really hot outside," Cynder said.

"Are you joking, to me, it feels really cold. I feel like my wings are made of ice," Sparks said.

"It's not that cold, but it is still cold. Wait, Sparks, did you actually go into space? That would be the only way for you to possibly be that cold," Cynder said.

"Who knows, but hopefully, once we get to warfang, it won't be as cold," Sparks said.

"Hopefully, once we get to warfang, we won't be seeing you for a while. I think me and Spyro deserve some time together," Cynder said.

"'You' need time together. When was the last time I spent time together with my brother?" Sparks asked, crossing his arms.

"You were with Spyro your whole life, I wasn't. I would like to spend more time with Spyro, so I can get too know the loving side of Spyro. I know a lot, but not that much," Cynder responded.

"Spyro isn't someone you want to know. As soon as you get too know him, boom! He will be the creepiest dragon you ever knew. He once smiled at a mushroom when we were kids," Sparks said.

"Was that suppose to be funny," Cynder asked.

"It wasn't a joke. He looked at a mushroom one time, and then smiled at it. And the worst part was, after he smiled at the mushroom, he turned around and smiled at me." Sparks said.

"Probably because that mushroom reminded him of you. You know, small," Cynder joked.

Sparks flew down to Cynder's head and glared at her. Sparks crossed his arms and spat, "I would rather be small than a murderer."

Cynder smiled at Sparks and asked, "Malefor isn't here, so who could you be talking about?"

Sparks rolled his eyes at Cynder's response.

"You really know how to turn everything I say around. In a way, I respect you for that. I don't know why," Sparks said.

Cynder smiled at Sparks. Cynder looked at Spyro and then back at Sparks. Cynder smiled at Sparks and said, "You better get use to it Sparks. Because sooner or later, me and Spyro are going to live happy life's together, and your going to have to live with me for the rest of your life."

Sparks eyes widened as Cynder's sentence echoed throughout his mind. _For the rest of my life_ , Sparks thought, causing his body too twitched. Sparks looked at Spyro and then back at Cynder. Sparks smiled and said, "Good luck. He's the purple dragon. He's going to have so many dragoness begging him to live with them. Your chances are very slim with Spyro, but best of luck."

Cynder looked down at the ground and frowned. Cynder looked back up and smiled at Sparks.

"Come on Sparks, let's ketchup with Spyro. Being in the woods still scares me," Cynder said.

Cynder walked a little bit faster to ketchup with Spyro's pace. Sparks landed on Cynder head. Sparks smiled and whispered, "It's okay Cynder, You don't have to hide your fear from me. I know you're still sacred that Spyro will leave you, and you should. Spyro could even leave right now if he wanted too."

"But he's not going to leave me. I know Spyro better than you do, and I know he will make me happy, no matter what his decision is," Cynder responded, with great confidence.

"Ok fine, you got me there. But give it some time, and I'm sure you will find some flaw in Spyro," Sparks said.

Cynder smiled and joked, "You have never really been right before Sparks. I'm just going to go off of what I know, instead of what you know."

Sparks crossed his arms and started to mumble to him self. Cynder walked beside Spyro and smiled at him. Spyro raised a brow and joked, "You sure do like leaving me on these trips. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Cynder smiled at Spyro and joked, "I just thought, since you wanted to leave me in the morning, I was thinking about leaving you back there. But I decided to stay. But if you want me to leave so badly, I can leave right now."

Spyro wrapped a wing around Cynder and put his head on the side of Cynder's. Spyro smiled and whispered softly, "I don't ever want you to leave."

Cynder smiled and whispered, "I know, I feel the same way. Plus, I would never leave someone that still owes me another kiss."

Spyro pulled his head back and whispered softly, "If this kiss is the only thing that is keeping you from leaving me, than I guess I shouldn't kiss you for the rest of my life."

"No more kisses? I guess you don't want me to stay," Cynder said with a small smile.

Spyro kissed Cynder's cheek and then pulled away. Cynder smiled at Spyro and joked, "Now that I got my kiss, what is keeping me from leaving you?"

Spyro smiled and responded softly, "Me."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and whispered, "That's good enough for me."

Spyro smiled at Cynder and whispered, "The only one that is good enough for me, is you."

Sparks landed on Cynder's head and whispered, "This is a great place to talk. In the forest, You don't have anything too worry about. Not even trees."

Cynder turned her head around and slammed her face into a tree. Spyro swallowed hard and asked, "Are you ok?"

Sparks laughed as hard as he could. Sparks flew off of Cynder's head and looked at Cynder and laughed, "That was awesome. I just got payback, and funniest part, I didn't have to even do anything. The look on your face."

Spyro growled at Sparks and spat, "Back off Sparks. It wasn't that funny. But if you really want something to laugh at, You can laugh at the fact of having to go back to warfang alone."

Cynder smiled and pulled her face off of the tree. Cynder looked at Spyro and smiled, "Would you like to continue are journey? I would really like to sit down now."

Spyro looked at Cynder and asked with concern, "Are you ok Cynder? That looked like it hurt."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and assured him, "I'm fine. Besides, it going to be nothing compared to what I'm going to do to Sparks."

Sparks swallowed hard and flew over to the side of Spyro and whispered, "If I apologize, do you think she would accept it?"

Spyro shuck his head at Sparks and growled in a whisper, "Definitely not. After what you just pulled, Definitely not."

Sparks landed on Spyro's head and thought, _I should probably wait. She's probably still mad at me. But then again, when isn't she._ Spyro continued to walk with Cynder. Spyro looked down at Cynder and asked in a whisper, "How does it feel to finally be able to walk around the world, with out having to worry about Malefor destroying it?"

Cynder looked up at Spyro and responded, "It feels good. But it doesn't feel as good as me being with you. That is what makes me feel good."

"Speaking of Malefor, how did we get out of the volcano? I don't remember anything that happened in there. The only parts I remember was us fighting Malefor, You talking to me, and then I used my powers to bring the earth back together. Do you know how we got out of there?"

Cynder smiled at Spyro and blushed. _Do I have a story for you,_ Cynder thought.

"I don't know if I'm able to tell you the whole story, but, long story made short. I saved you. You decide to be very lazy and pass out on the ground," Cynder responded with a small smile.

Spyro kissed Cynder and then pulled away and said, "You're going to need to tell me the whole story when ever we have the time, I would love to hear it. I want to know how the beauty of the sky's, saved, the purple dragon of legend."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's response and said, "You sure know how to make me smile."

Spyro smiled and whispered softly, "I try."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and put her head on Spyro's chest. Sparks looked down and thought, _Now is probably going to be my best option._ Sparks flew off of Spyro's head and flew next to Cynder. Sparks looked at Cynder to see she had closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment with Spyro. _Listening to his heart beat makes me feel so happy. After everything, I'm still with Spyro, and that's all that matters,_ Cynder thought with a big a smile. Sparks decided to wait it out. He didn't want to make Cynder angry, and he definitely didn't want to intervene in Cynder's moment. Spyro looked over at Sparks, as Sparks looked over at Spyro. Spyro smiled at Sparks and mouthed, "Thank you."

Sparks smiled and looked back down at Cynder and thought, _I guess Cynder isn't as bad as I thought she was. Seeing Spyro happy for once is rare for him. The last time I saw him happy, was when he met Ignitus. Now that he's gone, he doesn't have anyone. But then Cynder came along. I guess I never realized it until now. Cynder truly does love Spyro. And I don't know why I'm saying this, but I hope Spyro will love her back._ Cynder moved her head up and kissed Spyro on the cheek. Cynder pulled away and turned her head to face Sparks. Sparks smiled, but Cynder frowned, and turned her head to face in front of her. Sparks smile turned into a frown. Sparks flew next to Cynder and waited for Cynder to talk to him. Spyro looked over at Sparks and thought, _Make me proud Sparks._ Cynder growled at Sparks and asked, "What do you want?"

Sparks took a deep breath in and then out. Sparks looked at Cynder and responded, "I know you don't really care, but I'm sorry. After that talk we had, I still couldn't trust you, I couldn't see you telling the truth. A big part of me was scared, scared that your lies would hurt me brother. I wanted him to be happy, and after what happened yesterday, I didn't know if I could trust you. Seeing Spyro like that made me so angry, because I knew you were going to leave my brother, but when you didn't, I was angry, confused, and scared that you would hurt my brother all over again. But even after everything that had happened, Spyro still smiled at you. When Spyro smiled at you, I was confused. I didn't understand why Spyro still cared enough to help you. After today, I thought you were going to run away again, I thought you were going to hurt my brother again. I guess I was wrong... again. Seeing Spyro happy again, made me happy. I just don't want you to hurt Spyro anymore. That's why I have picked on you so much. I was trying to get you to leave before you broke my brother's heart even more."

Spyro smiled at Sparks and thought, _Sparks, Cynder never hurt me. She made me stronger. Seeing her like that made me think. I thought, if I got stronger, I could pervert this. And It really worked, thanks to the Chronicler for his help._ Cynder smiled at Sparks and said, "I never hurt Spyro."

Sparks eyes were wide open as he thought, _Cynder isn't doubtful._ Cynder turned her head and smiled at Spyro and asked, "Am I wrong?"

Spyro smiled and responded, "You're not wrong, but you are beautiful."

Cynder smiled Spyro's response and turned her head back around to face Sparks and said, "I thought I never understood Spyro, but I do now. And understanding him was one of the greatest decision I have ever made in my life. Not having to fear anything, is an amazing feeling. I do still have those fears, but I know I won't need those fears. I left Spyro because I was afraid I would hurt him, but it was the opposite. Sparks, if it makes you feel any better..."

Cynder paused and moved her head closer to Sparks and whispered, "I can't leave the one I love. If I leave him now, how would I ever have my family that I have dreamed for. How will I ever be able to truly kiss Spyro. I promise you, there isn't anything that I would hate Spyro for, and there isn't anything I would leave Spyro for, because I know, he won't leave me, I know, he won't hate me."

Cynder pulled her head back and smiled. Sparks smiled and joked, "Why don't you tell Spyro about what you told me."

Cynder blushed hard and said, "Don't jump the wing too fast."

Sparks flew on top of Cynder's head and asked, "Spyro, why is Cynder's head softer than yours? Is it because of all the fat from your body traveled up to your big head?"

Cynder moved her head over causing Sparks to slip off of her head and onto the ground. Sparks flew off of the ground and asked, "What was that for?"

Cynder smiled at Sparks and responded, "It was for you, I hope enjoyed it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to spend some more time with Spyro. I need to make up a lot of years I missed out on."

Cynder tucked her head underneath Spyro's and put her head on Spyro's chest. Cynder smiled as she listened to his heartbeat. Cynder pulled her head up and nuzzled under Spyro's neck as she thought, _I can't get enough._ Cynder stopped nuzzled Spyro and pulled her head down to Spyro's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Spyro looked up at Sparks and joked, "You can all ways lay on my fat head, or you could fly the rest of the way."

"Fine," Sparks grumbled.

Sparks flew on top of Spyro's head and crossed his arms. Sparks slowly laid back and looked to the sky. The beautiful colors of the sky made Sparks smile. _It's a good thing the Sun isn't in my eyes anymore._ Sparks sat up and quickly shut his eyes and thought, _Never mind._ Sparks slowly opened his eyes to find out were the sun was. Sparks looked down at Spyro and said, "I sure do hope we get there soon. I hate being out in these woods."

Spyro smiled at Sparks and said, "That's something me and you can both agree on."

After walking for a while, Sparks looked out into the distance to see warfang. Sparks had a sigh of relief and thought, _finally. I thought the torcher would've never ended._

"Spyro look. We finally made it to warfang," Sparks said, pointing a finger off into the distance.

Spyro and Cynder looked out in to the distance and smiled. Cynder's smile turned into a frown as she thought, _We finally made it, unfortunately._ Cynder looked up at Spyro and thought, _All I need to do is breath. Every time I didn't trust Spyro, I hurt him. I need to trust him._ Spyro looked at Cynder and smiled. Spyro kissed the the top of Cynder's head. Cynder was broken from her thoughts. Cynder smiled faintly at Spyro. Spyro pulled away and whispered softly, "Cynder, I know what you're thinking. You don't have to be scared. The only thing you have to be, is happy. Trust me, You're going to be fine, and I'm going to make sure of it."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and said, "Thank you Spyro. I know I can trust you."

Spyro smiled at Cynder and joked, "Is that all I get?"

Cynder raised a brow and joked, "You sure are greedy."

"Sorry. I didn't mean that. I was joking," Spyro apologized.

Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek and smiled. Cynder pulled away and said, "Don't worry Spyro, I was joking two."

Spyro smiled at Cynder and asked, "Are you ready to go? It's going to be really weird going back. Telling the guardians about Ignitus is going to be hard... especially for me."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and suggested, "If you want, I could tell the guardians. I know it wasn't easy for you, and I know you don't want to 're live that moment."

Spyro smiled at Cynder and responded, "Thank you Cynder."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and joked, "Is that all I get?"

Spyro raised a brow at Cynder and joked, "You sure are greedy."

"I'm going to get really greedy once we get to warfang. We need to make up lost time, and by lost time, I'm mean the years we spent in that time crystal," Cynder said.

Spyro smiled at Cynder and said, "I would love to."

Cynder smiled and said, "I guess we should fly there. If we walk anymore than we already have, I'm going to die from exhaustion."

"You could jump on my back, I would carry you," Spyro suggested.

"No thanks Spyro. You have done enough for me, I don't want to hurt you," Cynder responded.

Cynder took one step forward and growled in pain and thought, _Why am I in so much pain. I guess we walked further than I thought. Maybe I could fly?_ Cynder looked at Spyro and asked, "I'm going to try something real quick."

Spyro took his wing off of Cynder and asked, "What are you trying to do?"

"If we're going to fly there, I need to make sure I'm able to," Cynder responded.

Cynder opened her wings and felt a slight pain in her wings. Cynder flew into the air, and then quickly landed back down onto the ground. _I don't understand._ Cynder looked at Spyro and asked with a small blush, "Can I still take you up on your offer? I don't know why my body is in so much pain."

Spyro smiled and responded, "Of course. I know what you're going through. For some reason, my body felt like it was on fire, manly my muscles. Fighting through it hurt."

Cynder walked over to Spyro and blushed. Spyro laid down on the ground. Cynder climbed on Spyro's back, trying to avoid his horns and his fins on the back of his head and his body. Spyro stood up and asked, "What is Sparks doing up there. I haven't heard from him in a while."

Cynder looked up at the top of Spyro's head to see Sparks wasn't there.

"He's not on your head. I don't know were he could be," Cynder responded.

Spyro's eyes widened as he shot to the the sky. Cynder wrapped her arms around Spyro as quick as possible and asked, "Why are you rushing to get there?"

"Because Sparks is about to make the Guardians loss all hope. He's going to tell them something stupid," Spyro responded.

Spyro shot towards warfang and thought, _Sparks, please don't tell me you're about to do something stupid._

"How do you know he's going to do something stupid?" Cynder asked.

"One, he's Sparks. Two, in the morning I said we should get there before the guardians lost hope. Sparks smiled as if he had some kind of plan. He said something, and I'm pretty sure that something is going to destroy the Guardians hope in are return," Spyro responded.

Spyro flew over the wall of warfang and thought, _Were would the Guardians be?_ Spyro looked all around and saw a huge building in the back of warfang. _That's the building we fought the Destroyer on. Maybe in there,_ Spyro thought. Spyro shot for the building and landed at the entrance. Spyro ran inside and looked around. Spyro ran in circles and saw wooden doors in most of the locations. Spyro looked to his side to see stairs. Spyro ran up the stairs and looked all around and saw lights coming from an open door. Spyro ran over and peaked around the corner. Spyro saw the Guardians, as well as Sparks.

"How was your journey? And did you find Spyro, or Cynder?" Cyril asked, hoping Sparks would give him good news.

Sparks had a small smirk, but counseled it and cried, "It was terrible! I wasn't able to help them! I saw their body's, but they weren't moving... and they weren't breathing! We were to late!"

Cyril looked down at the ground and frowned, as well as Volteer and Terrador. Terrador tried to stay strong. He looked up at Sparks and asked, "Any good news?"

Sparks smiled and said, "I think the only good news in that sentence, was the fact that Cynder is gone."

Volteer looked up, as well as Cyril. The two looked at Terrador. Cyril shuck his head and asked, "What do we do now? With the two gone, What are we supposed to do now?"

Terrador shuck his head side to side and responded, "I don't know? But we have to stay strong, like they did. We'll find a way."

Spyro walk around the corner and into the room with the guardians.

"Why are you trying to give these three a heart attack? They have never done anything to you," Spyro asked.

Sparks rolled his eyes and mumbled, "You all ways have to ruin my fun."

The Guardians looked over at Spyro and smiled. Terrador was the first to speak, "Spyro, You made it! Congratulations on defeating Malefor! But, What happened too Cynder. Did she leave you?"

 _Why does everyone think I'm going to leave Spyro? I don't understand._ Cynder poked her head from behind Spyro's and said, "Of course not. I'm just in a lot of pain for some reason."

Terrador smiled and said, "That's good. Not you being in pain, but the fact you didn't leave Spyro."

Cyril smiled at Spyro and said, "Welcome home. How was the journey back?"

Spyro smiled and responded, "It was definitely a long one, I'm not going to lie about that."

"It was a painful one for me," Sparks grumbled.

Cyril smiled at Spyro and said, "I hope everything went well at least. It hasn't really been happy town since you left. We thought you weren't going to make it."

Spyro smiled and joked, "Were is the faith?"

The guardians chuckled. Terrador smiled at Spyro and said, "Thanks Spyro, we needed that."

Volteer looked behind Spyro and then back at Spyro and asked, "I'm confused. Wasn't Ignitus with you when you went to face Malefor? Were is he?"

Spyro looked to the floor and murmured, "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Spyro, it's okay, I got this. I just need you to let me down," Cynder whispered.

Spyro laid down on the floor. Cynder crawled off of Spyro and smiled at Spyro. Cynder nuzzled Spyro and whispered, "You're not alone, I'll do this for you."

Spyro tried to smile back, but couldn't. Thoughts of Ignitus clouded his mind. Cynder looked up at the Guardians and responded, "We flew towards the volcano and flew right into the fire. Ignitus help us through the fire, but at a cost. He wasn't able to make it all the way through. He used the last bit of his power to pull us through the fire. He died trying to save us."

Terrador smiled and thought, _He died doing what he thought was right, protecting Spyro and Cynder. Ignitus always looked like a father finger towards Spyro, and I guess in his mind, he knew being a father, meant protect the once you care about, the once you love. And in his case, Spyro._ Terrador smiled at Spyro and said, "You don't need to feel bad Spyro. Ignitus wanted to protect you at all costs. He wanted to protect the once he loved, because he cares about you, he cares about Cynder as well. Ignitus was the greatest guy I ever knew, and knowing that he died protecting the once he loves, means a lot."

Spyro smiled and murmured, "I just don't understand. Why would he die for someone else? We only knew each other for a short amount of time. So why would he sacrifice him self for me and Cynder."

"Spyro, come here. I need to ask you something," Terrador said.

Spyro took a step forward, but took the step back. Spyro looked at Cynder and murmured, "Will you wait right here for me?"

Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek and blushed. _I can't believe I kissed Spyro in front of the Guardians, but if it helps Spyro, I don't really care._ Cynder pulled away and whispered, "Of course."

Spyro smiled and walked over to Terrador. Cyril's eyes, as well as Volteer's, were wide open. The two looked at each other and then back at Cynder. Terrador smiled and thought, _I knew it._ Spyro walked up to Terrador and asked, "What did you want to tell me?"

Terrador's eyes widened as well as he realized how big Spyro had gotten. Spyro's head was up to Terrador's neck. Terrador smiled and leaned his head down next to Spyro's and whispered, "Spyro, I know you love Cynder."

Spyro's blush caused Terrador to smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell her. That is your job," Terrador assured Spyro.

Spyro had a sigh of relief.

"I wanted to tell you something about Ignitus. He died protecting you, because he cared about you, right?" Terrador asked.

Spyro frowned and murmured, "I wish he didn't have to die, but I guess he did. I guess he did care about me."

"I wanted to ask you something. If there was a chance Cynder was going to die, would you risk your life to save her? Or would you watch her die because you only cared about your life?" Terrador asked.

Spyro growled at the thought, but didn't hesitate to answer, "If it meant saving Cynder, and if it meant she would have her life back, I would die for her."

Terrador smiled and whispered softly, "That's why Ignitus died. He died because it meant saving you. When you're in a life or death situation, You don't think, You act. Ignitus acted in the best way he knew how, and that ment protecting you. Ignitus didn't die in vain. He die doing what he loved, and there is no harm in that."

"Yes there was," Spyro growled, "He harmed the one's that cared about him. He left me, in order to save me. Why can't there just be a way to save someone's life, without hurting them in the process."

"There is a way Spyro, and you proved it," Terrador whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Spyro asked.

"You saved Cynder's life, didn't you? You saved her life with out hurting her didn't you?" Terrador responded.

"But I had to hurt her to save her. I had to fight her to save her. I wasn't able to save her without hurting her," Spyro cried.

Cynder walked up to Spyro and whispered softly, "You did save me Spyro. You saved me, without hurting me. Don't you remember, You said there were two Cynder's you had always know. The terror of the sky's, and the beauty of the sky's. To you, I was the beauty, not the terror. You hurt the terror of the sky's because she was evil, but I have never heard of you hurting the beauty of the sky's before. The only thing you have ever done, was save the beauty of the sky's countless time. You were able to save me without hurting me. The only thing you did to me, was give me hope. Hope, that one day, I will be happy. Hope, that one day, I will find the guy for me."

Spyro smiled and put his head against Cynder's and thought, _You don't have to look far for a guy. Because hopefully, I will be that guy._ Spyro smiled and let tears run down his face. Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek and smiled. Spyro pulled away and whispered, "I don't know how you do it. Thank you Cynder. You make me so happy. You make me feel alive."

Cynder nuzzled Spyro on the cheek and smiled. Cynder pulled away and whispered, "I know how you feel."

Terrador, as well as Cyril and Volteer, had a couple of tears falling down their faces as well. Cyril looked at Sparks to see a couple of tears falling from his eyes as well. Cyril had a look of confusion and asked, "Sparks, are you crying?"

Sparks looked at Cyril and responded, "What if I am. I'm not very good when it comes to being emotional."

Cynder looked at Spyro and whispered, "Don't ever think you hurt me, because you never did. Ignitus may be gone, but you still have me."

Spyro smiled and whispered, "You're right. I'm never going to forget about Ignitus. He died doing what he loved to do, and I guess I can't fault him for that. My father was a crazy, amazing, guy."

"Ignitus was your father?" Sparks asked.

"No, but he was like a father to me. I was never able to tell him much, and I wasn't able to spend a lot of time with him. But in my eyes, he was my dad," Spyro murmured.

Terrador smiled and asked, "Would you two like to go to bed here soon. It's getting late, and you two have done a lot, for all of us."

Spyro smiled and responded, "That would be nice. But why do you ask?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you guys don't know your way around the building. I could show you were you're going to sleep," Terrador responded.

Spyro looked at Cynder and asked, "Are you ready to go to sleep?"

Cynder smiled at Spyro and responded, "Definitely. All of that walking, and running. I think it's about time we got some real rest. Not the kind were I have to worry about getting killed in my sleep."

Spyro smiled at Cynder and said to Terrador, "Can you please show us were we are going to sleep."

Terrador smiled and responded, "I can't, because there is still a lot of work to get done around here, but Cyril can."

Cyril walked over to Terrador and whispered, "You're trying to get out of telling them that 'thing', aren't you?"

Terrador frowned and whispered, "Unfortunately, it has to be done. We need to make sure ever room is well built. We need to make sure the rooms are well enough to holed any dragon. Plus, now that we know they are back and alive, we can build that special place on top of the building."

Cyril sighed and whispered, "Fine, but Volteer is coming with me."

"Sounds fair enough. I just hope Spyro won't take this as bad as we think he is," Terrador whispered.

Cyril turned his head towards Volteer and said, "You're coming with me."

Volteer swallowed hard as he realized why. Volteer walked over to Cyril and thought, _This is going to be ugly._ Volteer stood next to Cyril and asked nervously, "Are you ready?

Cyril walked away from Terrador and responded, "Let's get this over with."

Volteer followed behind and the two walked out the door and down the right side of the hall. Spyro and Cynder followed them. Sparks flew over towards Spyro and landed on his head. Sparks laid down and thought, _little bit of sleep is probably all I'm going to get, so I might as well get it now._ Spyro looked over at Cynder and asked, "What do you think they were talking about?"

"Who knows. But I do know that I'm going to sleep good tonight," Cynder responded.

Spyro smiled at Cynder and said, "Yeah, me two. Sleeping out in the open isn't the greatest idea in the world, even if it is Avalar. It's still dangerous."

Volteer and Cyril stopped in front of a wooden door. Spyro and Cynder stopped as well at the door. Cyril looked down at the two and said, "This is one of the rooms you will be staying in."

Spyro walked up to the door and slammed his face on the door. Sparks tried to counsel his life as he remembered what happened last time. Spyro back off the door and asked, "Why didn't it open?"

Cyril smiled at Spyro and said, "Don't worry Spyro. We all did the same thing. The moles thought it would be a good idea to have a door you have to open by yourself, instead of having doors that just open when you walk near them. The moles said it would give you better privacy when you're sleeping."

"I guess that makes sense," Spyro said.

Spyro grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. Spyro pushed open the door and walked into the room. Spyro looked around the room. There was a bed on the very back of the wall. The bed was underneath a couple of windows. The windows were small enough so no one would crawl through them. There was a book self on the left side of the wall that was empty. There was a desk on the right side of the wall with a small book on it. Spyro walked over and looked at the book. ' _Learning Your Power's'. Sounds like something I should read,_ Spyro thought. Spyro jumped onto the bed and laid down. _It feels so soft. Beats having to lay down on the hard ground,_ Spyro thought with a smile. Spyro jumped off the bed and thought, _This thing is big enough for the both of us._ Spyro looked at Cynder and said, "Cynder, You have to sleep on these this, it feels amazing. It feels so soft."

"Spyro, it's called a bed. The moles said it beats laying on the ground," Cyril said.

Spyro smiled and agreed, "They sure do have great taste."

Cynder smiled and took a step forward. The two guardian's looked at each other and swallowed hard. Cyril looked at Cynder and said, "Holed on Cynder, this isn't were you'll be sleeping. You're going to be sleeping in the room next to Spyro's. It the exact same, so you shouldn't feel to left out."

Cynder stopped and turned around and asked, "What do you mean? Are you telling me I can't sleep in the same room as Spyro?"

"Just for today. We need to make sure every room is suitable for another dragon to live in," Volteer said with a nervous tone.

Spyro walked over to the guardians and growled, "This room is going to be suitable for your graves if you try and separate me and Cynder. So I suggest you think real hard about what you next move is."

Cyril and Volteer shuck in fear. _We knew this was going to happen,_ Cyril thought. Cyril looked at the ground and struggled to say, "I'm sorry Spyro, but we have to. But don't worry, were going to do something to make it up to you, I promise, we won't let you down."

Spyro shuck his head side to side and growled, "There has already been one Malefor, You wouldn't want another one, would you?"

Cyril looked at Volteer at what to do. Cynder walked over and and put her head on the side of Spyro's. Spyro smiled and asked, "Are you ok?"

Cynder pulled away and looked at Spyro. Spyro looked at Cynder and smiled, Cynder smiled back.

"Spyro, I know you're not all for this. But maybe the guardians will make it up to us. They are the once that are building this whole place, along with those moles. Maybe we could have are own place to are self's if we asked them. Trust me, I would rather burn this hole place to the ground then be separated from you, but maybe some good will come out of this," Cynder said.

Spyro looked at Volteer and Cyril and asked, "Our own place. Do you think you could do that? Not like a wired looking place like theses rooms, but I nice looking place for me and Cynder, can you do that?"

 _It's a good thing we were already going to do that,_ Cyril thought, with a sigh of relief. Cyril looked at Spyro and said, "Of Course. We will make your place as beautiful as possible."

Spyro looked at Cynder and smiled. Cynder smiled back. Spyro looked at the Guardians and growled, "Fine, but if anything happens to Cynder, and I mean anything, You're going to have to kill me were I stand before I kill the two of you."

The Guardians swallowed hard and shuck their head up and down in acknowledgement. Spyro sighed and asked, "Do you need Sparks to keep you company."

Cynder smiled and responded, "No thanks. I think I would like to go to sleep tonight."

Spyro chucked and whispered, "If you need me, do not hesitate to yell for me, please. I don't want you getting hurt after everything we have went through."

Cynder smiled and whispered, "I promise."

Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek. Spyro pulled away and whispered, "Please don't hesitate, I said I would protect you, and I'm going to."

Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek and responded, "I promise."

Cynder walked with Cyril to the room next to Spyro's. Volteer turned around to walk out, but was stopped by Spyro.

"If anything happens to her, I will never forgive any of you," Spyro growled.

Volteer swallowed hard and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Spyro walked towards his bed and jumped up onto it and laid down. Sparks flew off of Spyro's head and rubbed his eyes and asked, "Why are you being so violent towards the Guardians?"

"I'm not going to let anything hurt Cynder, and if I'm in this room because of something as stupid as that, and Cynder gets hurt, I'm not going to be able to control my self," Spyro growled.

"Don't worry Spyro, we made it to warfang, nothing evil can get to us in here. Even if it did, the Guardians will do something about it before it could do anything major. So stop worrying and go to sleep," Sparks said.

Sparks flew off of Spyro's head and laid down on the bed. Sparks smiled and said, "This is way softer than your head."

Sparks slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Spyro looked at the door and thought, _I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep. I can't sleep with out Cynder. It's not the same._ Spyro closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep to try and get the day over with. _I'm not letting anything hurt you, Cynder,_ Spyro thought. Spyro laid his head down and closed his eyes. Spyro smiled and said, "Good night Cynder."

Spyro pulled his head up and let a tear fall from his face, _Don't leave me,_ Spyro growled in his thoughts. Spyro laid his head down and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Cynder walked into her room and said, "Don't let Spyro down. He never let you guys down."

The Guardians smiled at Cynder.

"Don't worry Cynder, you'll be fine, and so will Spyro. You don't have to worry," Cyril said with a smile.

Cynder smiled at Cyril and said, "Thank you."

Cyril smiled back and shut the door. Volteer looked at Cyril and said, "You know, Malefor acted the same way. Back at the dragon temple. That time we told him about our mission, and he wasn't able to come along. You remember that day, don't you? This is like that day, Spyro in one room and Cynder in another. And Spyro isn't able to do anything. I don't think is a great idea.

"I remember that day, and I try to forget that day. That day has haunted me for my whole life. But Spyro isn't like Malefor, and it won't happen again," Cyril said.

"Don't you remember? The same things that are happening now, were the same things that happened to Malefor until he went crazy," Volteer said.

"It will not happen again. We failed the first time, never again," Cyril growled.

Cyril walked back towards the Guardians chambers. Volteer looked at Spyro's room and thought, _I guess you just have to have faith, hope. That is all you can have now._ Volteer walked towards the Guardians chambers and frowned.

* * *

Cynder jumped onto her bed and thought, _This bed really does feel amazing._ Cynder frowned and thought, _If only Spyro was here with me._ Cynder tried to smile and think positive thoughts, _It's only for one day. Then me and Spyro can have all the fun in the world. Together, again._ Cynder smiled at the thoughts of Spyro. Cynder laid down and thought, _This bed feels good and all, but it going to be hard going to sleep with out Spyro, but I have to try. It going to be really hard to have fun when you're too tired to even stand._ Cynder laid her head down and closed her eyes and said, "Good night Spyro."

Cynder looked up and frowned. _I'm not going to sleep well._ Cynder laid her head back down on the bed and closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: The Nightmare Of Loss

Chapter 9: The Nightmare Of Loss

 _Opening her eyes to the feeling, and the small almost silent breaths of someone beside her had woken her. Cynder picked her head up and looked to her side to see that Spyro was laying with her next to her side. Her eyes widened a little as she thought he was separated from her, but she smiled, glade it wasn't true. Slowly standing up as to not wake him, she moved her head down to kiss his cheek. Almost touching his scales with her lips, he disappeared into a dark black cloud, and a creepy laugh and giggle echoed throughout her mind. Shacking her head and rubbing her eyes, she put her paws back to the ground and saw she was in the Guardians Chambers now. "So, do we have any plans on what to do with Cynder? What do we tell her about what happened to Spyro?" Terrador asked, looking over at Cynder before exploding into a dark puff cloud. Cyril looked at Cynder as well and apologized, "I'm sorry Cynder, he just doesn't love you... No one does." As he exploded into a puff of black smoke, Volteer was the last as he said, "Don't feel bad Cynder. He never liked you any way." As he exploded into a dark cloud, Cynder cried as she started to fear, "Wait! What's happening?! What are you all talking about?!" A chuckled emerged from behind her, and as she turned to see, it was Spyro. "Spyro..." Cynder whispered. Reaching out her paw, Spyro ran. "Wait!" She cried, running to catch up to him. As she ran, and cut the corner of the Chambers, she realised she was running past tress and bushes now. Her paws cracked the leaves underneath her as she continued to run after Spyro. Stopping in the middle of an open field, she looked around and cried to find Spyro, "Spyro! Please, where are you?" A growl came from the bushes. Looking over to the buses, she saw as Spyro had emerged from them. But a friendly greeting was the last thing she got, "You just don't know when to quit, do you? Do you ever even listen? I told the Guardians to break the news to you, I don't like you. I only ever needed you so I could ensure that I got back to Warfang safely, that's it."_

 _"Spyro... no... no, you're wrong! I know you care about me! Every time I thought you didn't, you showed me you did! This isn't you Spyro, I know you care about me, I know it!" Cynder cried taking a step forward. Unfortunately, the growl and Spyro's words made her take the step back, "You never knew it! I always had to help you for you to even understand it! You're a waste of my time. There are more girls out there for me then you, and I can easily make off with one of them then have to help you through your garbage of a past." Cynder started to tear up, but she tried to stay strong as she thought, "This isn't Spyro, this isn't him, I know it isn't... I most be dreaming, I have to be... Please tell me I'm dreaming."_

 _"Great, now I have to help you through something else I don't care about. I knew I should've let you run away, but I knew that with those apes around, I would have more trouble from my weak body. Chancing you around the entire world was stupid for me but since I had already done it, I might as well had committed to it... I should've left you in the woods," Spyro spat his last sentence, causing a skip in Cynder's heart beat as she was now unable to control the fear and sadness she felt. "But, what about last night? You said you couldn't sleep without me. You fought with the Guardians, you tried to be with me. What was that all for?"_

 _"I needed to keep you happy long enough for me to get my strength back. That way, if you ever turned, I would just kill you. You remember, how you asked that? I was only staying because I wanted to kill off the last bit of darkness, and you were right. But now that you know, I just need to kill you off before you do turn from your emotions," Spyro growled, walking over towards Cynder with his tail blade to his side, and a dark evil growl. Cynder stepped back, but her back hit a tree. Standing above her, she ducked her head and cried, "Spyro, Wait...! Wait..." Stopping what he was doing, he decided to listen, "I know you don't care about me, and I know you don't want to have to deal with my past, but... But, what if... what if I love you instead?!" Picking her head up with tears, she looked at Spyro and continued, "If I love you, if you love me, you won't have to worry about my past, I won't bring it up, and won't cry about, and... even if I do, I will find a way to handle things on my own, away from you. Please Spyro, you're the only one I can't lose... I just... I can't..." Sighing with how long this was taking, he disagreed, "No!"_

 _"Wh... what... Spyro..."_

 _"I said no. I'm not going to deal with you anymore, what part of that don't you understand? You think all because you'll love me, that will make up for everything you've put everyone through. If it wasn't for you, my father would've never died! Think about that for a second. It was your fault that all this ever happened... And there are way more beautiful dragoness then you'll ever be. Getting a kiss from them will feel even better then getting a kiss, from a monster," Spyro growled, pulling his claw up to slash at Cynder as she laid there frozen and saddened by what she had heard. Falling to the ground, her body went limp, and she awaited her death. "Spyro... please... please," Cynder softly cried, hoping that he would hear her cries and change what he was about to do. He growled as he said, "Goodbye... Cynder."_

 _"No... no..." Cynder growled, hearing Spyro whip his claw down to her neck._

"Spyro!" Cynder cried as the tears from the dream were still flooding her eyes even now.

Spyro's eyes shot open from the cries of what he heard was Cynder. Standing up, digging his claws into the bed, he launched himself off the bed, breaking the bed in half. Sparks fell to the ground, and grumbled. Looking over towards Spyro as he ran towards the door, Sparks grumbled once again as he laid on the floor, "Spyro, the door doesn't work..."

Spinning around right in front of the door, he slammed it open with his fist. The door broke off its hinges and was thrown right up against the wall with a loud crack. Running out of the room, Sparks flew up from the ground and said, "Well, I guess that works."

Running over towards Cynder's room, he quickly grabbed the door knob and threw the door opened. Seeing her cry on her bed angered and saddened Spyro as he knew this wouldn't have happened if the Guardians never would've separated them. Running up and jumping on the bed with her, he wrapped his wings around her body, and tried to ease her as her body was trembling, "Cynder, it's me, it's okay, it's okay."

Unable to hear his voice from the shock she was in, she dug her claws into the bed, and whipping her tail blade around, she launched it at Spyro. Putting his paw on the side of her cheek, her tail blade stopped right in front of his neck. Picking her head up, and trying to open her eyes, as all she saw was a blurry purple figure. Rubbing her eyes she tried to see who it was. Her eyes widened to see it was Spyro, and he smiled at her.

"Sp... Spyro?" Cynder murmured, still in shock from the dream.

Wiping away a tear that had fallen from her face, he continued to smile as he whispered, "It's okay I promise. Were you shaking because the thoughts and feelings of my kisses were to much for you?"

Cynder's smile got wide from his words, and pulling her tail blade back down, she quickly wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Putting her head over his shoulder, she let the tears roll out her eyes as she hoped and believed that Spyro would let her do so. To her joy and satisfaction, she was able to, and even Spyro rested his head on her shoulder. Nuzzling his cheek against Cynder's, Spyro asked with a soft whisper, trying not to frighten her, "Are you okay, Cynder? Did someone hurt you, did anything happen to you?"

Slightly tightening her grip, she softly cried, wishing she would never have had to say such a thing, "You hurt me..."

Spyro felt a stab to the heart. He never wanted to hurt her, and now that she had said something, he felt as if he had failed. As Sparks flew into the room, he looked to see the two. Looking at Sparks, Spyro growled as he asked, "Go get the Guardians right now."

Not wanting to tick off Spyro any more then he already was, he obeyed, and quickly flew out of the room to find the Guardians. Feeling more tears from in his eyes, he felt and heard as what Cynder said echoed in his mind, stabbing at him as he knew he had failed to keep his promise. Clenching his teeth, Spyro apologized with a sad tone, "I'm so sorry Cynder... I never, I never should've let the Guardians talk me into being separated. I failed you, and... I'm sorry."

Taking his wings off her body, and pulling his head back, Cynder's grip tightened more as he tried to back away. He was confused on how she felt. Pulling her head back, and looking at Spyro, she cried, "Spyro, please don't leave me. I'm sorry, I, I'm scared and, I wasn't thinking straight and... I just, I just had a really bad nightmare, that's all."

Taking her wings off of Spyro's, she continued, "I know you probably hate me because of what I said, and what I did, almost killing you with my tail blade. I'm the one that hurt you and... If you want to go, I understand. I won't be mad."

Chuckling with a smile, Spyro laid down on her bed. Looking at one other, he patted his paw on the bed next to him, telling her to lay down with him.

"But..."

Pulling his wing up, he raised a brow, and waited for her, as he knew she could resist. Shacking her head, she took her chances and laid down next to him. Curling up against his body, she snuggled her head underneath his, and put her head against his chest. Putting his wing down over her, he put his tail over her tail, and whispered, "I don't hate you, and I never will. You shouldn't be the one that is sorry. None of this would've happened if I just fought more with the Guardians... But, what... how did I, hurt you?"

"No, it, it wasn't you it... I had a dream, and, it was about all of my fears. My fears of you hating me, you killing me because of a mission the Guardians put you one or... or you not actually caring for me. You said you only used me so you could insure you got back to Warfang safely because of your condition... and... I didn't known if it was true or not..." Cynder murmured, feeling awful for having to tell Spyro about her fears that she has about him.

"Cynder... I would never use you to get to where I want to be. I want to help you get to where you want to be. Even with my condition, back when I was stabbed with that arrow, I wasn't thinking about what would happen to me, I was thinking about what would happen to you, and how terrible it would be if you were hit. So I took my chances, and things worked out great."

"But you were stabbed, and I should've seen it coming and, you almost died."

"Better me then you, and I wanted that to happen. I didn't want you to have to experience even more pain. Besides, a good night rest, and a nice heartwarming kiss on the cheek really makes up for everything that happened. Was I mad at you, of course not. Was I mad at the dark creature that did it, yeah, that's why he's died."

Cynder giggled slightly at his words, and he chuckled hearing her giggle. Frowning as she remembered her dream, she murmured as she remembered, "Spyro, in the dream, the dream Spyro also said how, how you hate that you have to help me through my past. And you hate having to help me when I feel down or when I cry because of my past, or because of something that happened... Is that... Is that really how you feel?"

"What?! Cynder, no. Helping you through your past is one of the best things I love doing. Helping you through your past makes me smile because I know that one day, you'll never have to fear. And even if you do, I will take on that fear with you Cynder, because you're not alone, and never will be. Especially after tonight, I'm going to have a nice talk with the Guardians."

"Spyro..." A voice came from the door.

The two looked over to see the Guardians were standing next to each other with frowns, wondering what Spyro would say to them.

"Spyro... we're sorry about..."

"Don't even try to apologize to me. I trusted you all. You said nothing would happen to Cynder, and then I wake up to find out she had a nightmare, and I wasn't there to help her because you wanted me to sleep in another room, away from her. There isn't a single apology you could ever give me that would make me accept what you all have done," Spyro growled, interpreting Terrador before he was able to explain himself.

"Spyro, please, we truly are sorry, we don't know what we can do but if there is anything we can do, please, we will try and make it up to you."

"There isn't anything you can do aside from being better Guardians, and I thought I could trust you all to do just that. I missed you all, I truly did, and I thought with Malefor gone, we could all come together and finally enjoy peaceful times. But it's kinda hard to enjoy peace when the Guardians can't do anything right... I can never trust any of you ever again."

"Spyro... it's just... we haven't really been the same, after learning of... Ignitus's demise."

"Don't talk about what happened! But you know what, maybe you're right, maybe Ignitus was the only one who was really a Guardian. He protected my life, and Cynder's, and you all can't even agree with my decision. I lost my father, and if I lose Cynder because of your decision... Don't ever separate me from Cynder ever again, don't even try."

"We promise, Spyro. And, we still and always will be sorry, truly. Please, if there is any way..."

"You already said that, and I'm already going to say no!"

The Guardians all frowned, looking to the ground, they were wishing that things could've been better. Nuzzling her head slightly against Spyro's neck, he pulled his head up a little. Pulling her head out from underneath his, she looked at the Guardians and asked, "Terrador?"

The Guardians picked up there head, and Terrador murmured, "Yes... Cynder?"

"Please be honest with me. Why did you separate me from Spyro? Is it because of the fears you still have of me? Is it because of something that I did, something you all still aren't sure about? I just want to know the truth of why you separated us from one another."

 _She's right. The only reason I agreed to let Cynder stay at the Temple was because I agreed with Ignitus. And now that I had my own real opinion in the matter, I made the wrong one. But I don't want to tell her that. I just need to go with the excuse I made up,_ Terrador thought, explaining to Cynder what had happened, "Well, it was because we had so much to do and so much to repair in Warfang, we didn't know if we would be able to make sure all the rooms were up to par with being able to sleep well in, so we, we... I guess..."

"Made us do your dirty work?" Spyro finished his sentence for him, disappointed by such an answer, "What happened to you all? I came back to Warfang with a smile and hopes that maybe everything would be able to slowly heal over time but... But now you're telling me this?"

"Spyro, we are sorry, we truly are. I know you don't care but... Do you know how stressful it is to walk out there? We... We've seen more then enough dead moles, and even dragons. I thought by doing this, it would help in some way, and I was wrong to do so... Spyro... We just want to know that, like you said, everything will heal back. We want that too."

"And how does separating me from Cynder help that?"

"It doesn't, and we now know that, and we will never try to do something like that ever again."

Spyro still didn't trust them as much as they were hoping he would. Pecking Spyro on the side of his cheek, Cynder looked over at the Guardians and said, "I understand what you all have gone through, I know it was though, especially seeing death. But all I ask is that you keep a promise and never try to separate me from Spyro again... because who knows... that could be me or Spyro in the future."

The Guardians all shivered at her words, sacred to even think about what she had put in their heads.

"I know Spyro's mad at you all, and I am too, but, just promise to never do something like this again, and give me the rest of the night with Spyro alone, and I will try to convince him not to kill the three of you. Sound good."

Terrador smiled as he promised, "I promise then. Thank you, Cynder. And to you too, Spyro. We know how you probably feel, but we will try to make things right, I promise."

Spyro snarled, not wanting to make them feel better about what had happened, but he felt a little bad turning away from the Guardians, but he didn't know what else to do after what had happened. The Guardians turned and walked away with one another out of the room, Sparks included. Terrador shut the door, but as he did, he stopped, and apologized once again, "I'm sorry, once again Spyro. We will make it better, we swear."

Shutting the door, Terrador walked back with the other Guardians.

Looking to Cynder, Spyro asked, "But I don't understand. After what happened, because of what they did... Why?"

"Spyro, I know what happened seemed bad, but they've learned from it. It was a terrible dream, but at the end of it, no one was hurt, you were safe, you proved me wrong, and I was able to cuddle up to you and kiss you with out having to worry about those fears again. I agree with you, the Guardians messed up, but I forgive them. The last thing we want is to be enemies with the Guardians," Cynder explained, pecking him on the cheek once again.

"Enemies? I would never become enemies with the Guardians... depending... You don't think I was really that rude to them, do you?" Spyro asked, somewhat feeling bad now, but thinking back to the nightmare that Cynder had, he didn't know how to feel.

"You were just protecting me, and I understand. The only think I would say is, the Guardians aren't like Malefor. They aren't trying to control me, they aren't trying to kill me, and they aren't trying to hurt me. They just made a mistake. It's okay about how you reacted, but the Guardians really do feel terrible about what happened. Maybe you should just let them go with a pass this time."

"Does that mean I did do the wrong thing?"

"I wouldn't say wrong. You just acted how you acted. I don't think you were wrong, I just think that maybe we should forgive them just this time. We are never going to have peace if we have bad blood with the Guardians."

"Yeah... you're right."

Putting a paw on the side of his face, she whispered, "Hey, I'm not mad at you, I've never been. I'm just saying what might be best, but your decision have I've stood by... just like in the volcano. I stood by you then, and I will now. I know you will make the right decision. But now saying that, what is your decision?"

Putting his paw over Cynder's paw on his cheek, he sighed with a smile, "Alright, alright. If you weren't so beautiful, and your voice wasn't so beautiful as well, I probably wouldn't have done it, but you've convinced me. Especially with the part about the Volcano... Thank you Cynder."

"Yeah, well... I wasn't going to lose you... So, when are you going to talk with the Guardians about everything that has happened. I'm not telling you to forgive them, just, cut them a little bit of slack."

"Probably tomorrow. I'm already laying down with you, and I am still pretty tired, so I guess that leaves me with one question for you to answer," Spyro answered, pulling his paw back down, and watching as Cynder did the same with her paw.

"Oh, and what could that be?"

"Will you allow me to lay with you tonight on your bed?"

"I allow it. Now and when ever. But since it's my bed, you shall sleep on the floor tonight."

"What? You just said you allowed it. What happened to that?"

"I just needed to get your hopes up, and then crush them. Hahaha."

"You're so evil."

"Evil? So that's how you feel about me?"

"Oh my gosh... what if I said yes?"

"Then... I know you would be lying."

Spyro smiled at her words, and she'd smiled back, knowing that that is what he wanted to hear. Pecking her on the cheek, he looked at her, and whispered, "You know it would always be a lie... But what I wonder is, is me sleeping on the floor a truth or a lie, because if you want me to get up, I shall."

"No! No, I was just joking with you," Cynder quickly disagreed, snuggling up against Spyro again, feeling his warmth and his scales against hers, and laying her head down on his paws, she put her head against his chest.

"Sounds good to me," Spyro agreed, laying his head down over Cynder's, and the two closed their eyes.

"Goodnight Cynder."

"Huh... It's good to hear you say that again. Goodnight Spyro."

* * *

"Spyro seemed awfully aggressive back there. You know, back when she was with Malefor, and we did the same thing, he was the same way. You don't think maybe some of the darkness from Malefor got to Spyro?" Volteer asked as the four walked back to the Guardian Chambers.

"Volteer! Don't be like that. They both had their reasons. We made the same mistake twice, but it's not going to end up like how it did last time. I know it looks bad, I know it's scary to think about how dragons say the past repeats itself, but it's not going to," Terrador disagreed, growling somewhat at Volteer's suggestion as they entered the Guardians Chambers, "Spyro acted how he acted. He was scared for Cynder's life, he didn't know what happened, and she could've died... And because of what we did, he wouldn't have been able to do anything."

"Plus, like we all know, he did lose Ignitus. I mean, those two were like father and son. He's just going through a tough time right now, and I know we aren't exactly making it any better on him. It was stupid for us to split them up because we were tried and busy. We have this time now, and we couldn't easily done such a task, and avoided all of this, and yet, we didn't," Cyril sadly said, thinking about all the work they did, but they could've easily slept in a bed by themselves.

"You guys did this because you couldn't sleep in the beds? How come you didn't just go and sleep in those beds once you were tired or something?" Sparks asked.

"Last time we did that, we had a long talk with with someone who pulled a prank on us and almost got us killed. If you look at Spyro, you see your claws being shoved in your wings if you do something like that. If you see Cynder, well... most dragons still think of her as a murderer, and no one would mess with her, so we knew they would be fine."

"So you did this because you were scared of getting pranked again, sissies."

"Sparks, the prank blew a hole in the back walls and we almost fell to our death if we hadn't woken up in time."

"Wait, what?! Who was the prankster?!"

The Guardians all looked at one another, not wanting to answer, but they knew that it would best to tell Sparks, as long as the other two weren't around.

"Sparks... the prankster... the prankster was Malefor."

"What?!"

"Malefor, pulled a prank on us while we were sleeping. We almost did die but as he saw us falling, he saw we weren't waking up. He made a ice slide just in case we did almost hit the ground, and he yelled at us to wake up before we did hit the ground. The two who where sleeping in the beds at the time were me and Terrador. He said he couldn't pick us up because Terrador was to fat and I was to cold and his paws would've gotten frostbite."

"Naw, you guys are just joking with me... hehe... right?"

"Sparks... Just, just forget we even said anything. Let's just go back to why we are really here. We need to build them their own little house. I already have idea's and buildings plans thanks to the help of Volteer. If we are lucky enough, we should be able to get this done by tomorrow, but that also means we need to do something about Spyro and Cynder. Suggestions?"

"I will send them on a scout mission to cheek for survivors behind Warfang, that should keep them gone for a while," Terrador suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

"But with that being said, we might as well get started now. It's the least we can do for what happened. Cyril, I need you to go and grab some moles around Warfang and see if they can aid us in the build. Most of the wall should be good and repaired so it shouldn't be to difficult."

"On it," Cyril said, running out the Chambers to find moles.

"And make sure some can also repair the wall and door!" Terrador yelled out to Cyril.

Looking over at Volteer, he continued, "Volteer, you are my plans guy, so lets see what you've got. And then I will help with construction as well. And... Sparks, this is a crazy question but, would you like to aid in this build as well? You never know what kind of good could come from it."

"Huh, sure, why not. I mean, what else am I going to do? Plus, less time away from Cynder means more on my life span so let's do this."

"Alright, let's go for it," Volteer said with a sigh, knowing their was going to be more work involved.


	10. Chapter 10: The New Mission

Chapter 10: The New Mission

 _"Good morning Spyro. Sorry to wake you, but I need you to do something," Terrador said._

 _"How dare you! After what happened last night, what makes you think I would ever listen to you three ever again?!" Spyro growled._

Cynder slowly lifted up her head and opened her eyes. Cynder saw Terrador at the door. He was talking to Spyro. Terrador looked to the ground and murmured, "I know you don't care about what I have to say, but hear me out."

"The last time I did something you told me to do, Cynder got hurt! What makes you think I would ever trust you three ever again!" Spyro growled.

Terrador looked up at Spyro and murmured, "Spyro, please, give us one more chance. I know we screwed up, and I know we can't fix what we did, but I need you to give us one more chance. I promise, we won't let you down. I'm sorry we hurt Cynder. I know that doesn't mean anything to you, but I'm saying that, so you know, that we are sorry for what we did, and we will never let it happen again. Please Spyro, give us one more chance to make everything right."

Spyro looked to the ground and thought, _I guess I can't hold a grudge, but I need to talk to Cynder about this. If Cynder would give them a second chance, so would I. But if she doesn't, I won't either._ Spyro looked at Terrador and said, "Depending on what Cynder has to say, I will forgive you. I know you guys, and the only reason I'm not going to kill you guys, is because, I'm thankful to you three."

Terrador's eyes were wide open, as well as Cynder's. Terrador looked at Spyro, confused, he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Spyro smiled at Terrador and responded, "I'm thankful to you guys for not shunning Cynder for what she didn't do. Back at the Dragon temple, you guys never hated her, and even now, you still don't. I'm glad you guys never hated Cynder. It really means a lot to me, knowing Cynder was happy. Seeing Cynder happy, makes me happy. I can't lose her, and I don't want to."

Spyro wiped away a tear and chuckled, "Sorry. I'm not really good when it comes to a conversation about losing Cynder."

Terrador smiled at Spyro and said softly, "Spyro, it's okay, crying about Cynder is good. Because it shows that you really do care about her. For some reason, it made me smile, knowing Cynder was with you. I was happy, that you were finally happy again. Cynder helped you in a time of need, and it made me smile. She really does care about you."

Spyro smiled at said softly, "I know she does, and I going to make sure, that I never hurt Cynder. I'm never going to leave her."

Terrador smiled at Spyro's words, and remember the real reason he came to talk to Spyro.

"Spyro, I completely forgot. I came in her to ask you about something I needed you to do. I need you to go on a mission to see if you could any survivors from Malefor's past attacks. It's a two day mission, so if you leave today, this day will count," Terrador said, with small smile.

Spyro sank his claws into the ground and growled, "Did you not learn anything about are talk! If you try and rip Cynder apart from me again, I will rip you in half! I'm not going to be pushed around by you three any longer!"

Terrador realized his poor choice of words and thought, _I knew Volteer should've done this. He is way better at words then I am._ Terrador put a paw on Spyro's shoulder and assured Spyro with a smiled, "Spyro, don't worry. I learned from my mistake. I need you both to go on an adventure to find survivors. Sorry, I'm not very good with words."

Spyro took his claws out of the ground and took a deep breath in, and then out. Spyro smiled at Terrador and apologized, "Sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just scared."

Terrador took his paw off of Spyro's shoulder and said, "It's okay Spyro. I know you were only doing what you thought was best. You wanted to protect Cynder in any way possible, and I respect you for that. I know you will treat her right."

Spyro smiled at Terrador and said, "She has treated me right, I'm just returning the favor."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words. Terrador smiled at Spyro, and looked at the side of Spyro's face. Terrador's eyes were wide open. Terrador pointed a claw at Spyro's cheek and asked, "Did Cynder do that?"

Spyro touched the side of his face and remember about the cut. Spyro shuck his head and responded, "Of course not. The only thing she caused, was my happiness."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words and thought, _He doesn't even know I'm awake, and yet, he's still so nice to me. Then again, it is Spyro. He is always amazing. I love him for that._ Terrador smiled and said, "When ever you two head out, you should probably find some gems to heal that."

Spyro smiled at Terrador and said, "I will."

Terrador smiled at Spyro and said, "When ever you're about to head out, come and get me. I will be in the Guardians chambers. I will give you some time to be with Cynder."

Spyro smiled at Terrador and said, "Will do. And thanks. I really do need to just lie down for a bit with Cynder. I wasn't really able to do that last night."

"I truly am sorry Spyro, but me and the other Guardians are hard at work to make it up to you two," Terrador said.

Terrador walked out of the room, and then looked at were the door use to be. Terrador looked at the huge crack in the wall, as well as the door. Terrador shivered in fear and thought, _Good thing I wasn't standing there when this all went down. That would've hurt._ Terrador walked away and walked towards the Guardians chambers. Cynder quickly laid her head back down and pretended to be asleep. Spyro walked over to the bed and jumped onto it. Spyro laid down next to Cynder on his belly, and put a wing over Cynder's body. Spyro smiled at Cynder, and then frowned.

"Please wake up soon. I need to make sure you're okay, I need to make sure you're happy... I need to make sure... I apologize for hurting you last night. I'm sorry Cynder... I'm so sorry," Spyro murmured.

 _When did Spyro hurt me... I forgot, I said that. I told Spyro he hurt me. I'm so sorry Spyro, I didn't mean any of that. I'm sorry I hurt you._ Cynder thought. Cynder shed a tear as she thought about her dream she had last night about Spyro. Spyro looked down at Cynder and frowned. Spyro kissed away the tear, and then pulled away and whispered, "Please don't cry anymore. I don't want you to feel pain anymore. I want you to feel happy again. If I have to, I will fight all over again to make you happy."

Cynder pulled her head up and smiled at Spyro. Cynder put her head next to Spyro's and whispered, "It's not me that needs to be happy, it's you. I hurt you yesterday, and I'm so sorry for that."

Spyro nuzzled Cynder. Spyro stopped nuzzled Cynder and asked, "How did you hurt me?"

"I told you, you were the one that caused me pain. I lied. And because of my lie, I hurt you. I'm sorry," Cynder cried.

Spyro smiled at Cynder and whispered, "Cynder, I realized something, you never hurt me, You hurt the dream Spyro. Don't you remember, I said you needed to wake up and join the real me. You never hurt me, you hurt the dream Spyro, because he hurt you. I was hurt, but not by you, or your words, but by the Guardians, because they hurt you. In your dream, I hurt you, but in real life, I'm never going to hurt you. The beauty of the sky's is more important to me than the earth itself. You never left me, so how could you have hurt me?"

Cynder pulled her head back and kissed Spyro on the cheek. Spyro enjoyed the kiss. Cynder pulled away and whispered, "Why am I so important to you?"

Spyro blushed and whispered, "Because, I care about you. And I need to take care of the one's that are important to me."

Cynder put her forehead on Spyro's and whispered, "Are you going to tell me the whole truth in the future."

Spyro smiled and whispered, "Of course. I'm trying to tell you as soon as possible. I just need that right moment."

"What is so bad about this moment?" Cynder asked.

Spyro pulled his head back and smiled at Cynder. Spyro looked at the entrance to the room and pointed a claw at the door. Cynder looked at the door to see Sparks. Cynder raised a brow and said, "Fair enough."

Sparks swallowed hard and quickly apologized, "Cynder, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your moment. I came down here to see if you two were ready to go. I looked in to see you two were having a moment, and I didn't mean to intrude. I'm sorry Cynder, please don't hurt me."

Cynder smiled at Sparks and said, "Sparks, it's okay, I'm not mad. I'm tired of being mad all the time. Spyro has helped me a lot, and because of that, I'm helping him."

Cynder looked at Spyro, as Spyro looked at Cynder. Spyro raised a brow and joked, "How are you helping me."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and whispered, "By staying with you."

Spyro nuzzled Cynder and whispered, "Thank you."

Spyro pulled away and smiled at Cynder, Cynder smiled back. Sparks flew towards Spyro, and Cynder, and asked, "Are you two ready to head out? I'm not rushing, I'm just wondering. If you need to have another moment, I will gladly fly out of the room, and let you two have another moment together."

Cynder smiled at Sparks and said, "We will head out soon. I just needed to talk to Spyro real quick. Once we head out, are you coming with us on are adventure?"

Sparks was confused at Cynder's change in heart and asked, "Why are you so happy right now? And why do you want me to come along? You are scaring me right now."

"Sparks, what is there to be mad at? I'm happy, because I finally have everything I've ever wanted," Cynder said, looking over at Spyro, "I have everything. I'm still missing something, but I think that thing can wait."

Cynder looked at Sparks and said, "I want you to come along, so you won't have to be feel alone. I know what it's like to be alone, it's one of the worst feeling I have ever had."

Cynder looked at Spyro and smiled, "But then I met Spyro, and I didn't have to worry about being alone anymore."

Cynder nuzzled Spyro and whispered, "I never had to worry."

Cynder pulled away and smiled at Spyro. Spyro smiled at Cynder, and was surprised by her attitude. Spyro smiled and whispered, "What is it that your missing? If what ever your missing will make you happy, I would be glade to make it happen."

Cynder blushed at Spyro and whispered, "You already make me happy Spyro. This something, would make me so very happy. But it's best to wait, because there is still something I need to tell you, before I can make sure this, something, will happen."

Sparks flew next to Cynder and whispered, "This something, is it family?"

Cynder shuck her head up and down. Sparks flew away from Cynder, and thought, _I never thought she was serious about that._ Sparks looked at Spyro and thought, _This is going to be a sight to see_. Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "I guess we should hurry up and do that job the Guardians wanted us to do."

Spyro smiled at Cynder and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Let's get this over with. Sleeping on this bed with you was amazing. But, I guess all I really need is you to be happy," Cynder said, with a small smile.

Spyro smiled back at Cynder and jumped off the bed. Spyro stretched out his body and thought, _I need to protect Cynder. Seeing her happy, is amazing. It shows, that everything I have done, hasn't been for nothing. Cynder is happy, I did it, and I'm not going to let her down._ Spyro stopped stretching and looked up at Cynder and asked with a small smile, "Are you coming with me?"

Cynder smiled at Spyro and jumped off the bed and stretched her body. Cynder walked over to Spyro and put her body against Spyro's. Cynder looked up at Spyro and whispered, "Thank you Spyro. I'm finally happy, and I don't want to lose this feeling."

Spyro smiled at Cynder and wrapped his wing around her body. Spyro wrapped his tail around Cynder's and whispered, "I will try, with all my power, to make sure you stay happy. If you do loss this feeling, I will help you in returning this feeling. I'm here for you."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and kissed him on the cheek. Cynder pulled away, and smiled again. Sparks flew over and landed on Spyro's head and said, "Are you two ready to have another crazy adventure?"

Cynder, as well as Spyro, smiled at each other. Spyro walked out the room with Cynder and looked to his right side, and then to his left. Spyro stopped, and then stood there. Sparks was confused, and asked, "What's wrong Spyro?"

Spyro chucked a little, and then scratched the back of his head and said, "I forgot were I was going."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and said, "Don't worry Spyro. I completely forgot as well."

"Good thing I came along. Go to your left. Down the hall, you should she a huge opening in the wall were a door is suppose to be. If you walk in there, you should see the Guardians waiting for you," Sparks said, pointing down the left side of the hall.

Spyro walked with Cynder down the hall and looked at all the doors. Spyro looked at Cynder and asked, "Were the Guardians expecting the whole world to live in this place?"

Cynder raised a brow at Spyro and smiled.

"The Guardians aren't the smartest once around here. But I guess they did this out of precaution. They don't know how many dragon survived Malefor's attack," Cynder said.

"Do you think we will even find anyone on are journey?" Spyro asked.

"Probably not. But look on the bright side. We don't have to be bossed around by the Guardians while we are out," Cynder responded.

Spyro smiled at Cynder and whispered, "With are powers combined, we could easily over power them. Then we could do what ever we wanted. It's just a suggestion."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's response and whispered, "We can do what ever we want now. We just choice not to. I have had to many fear me, never again. I want ever to respect me, as a dragoness, not as a monster. Next to you, I don't ever have to worry about being hated. I don't have to worry about being alone. I get to finally be happy."

Spyro smiled, and kissed Cynder on the cheek. Spyro pulled away and whispered, "I never gave up on you, and you never gave up on me. You may be happy now, but I will still fight, to make sure I keep you happy."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words, and shed a small tear. Spyro wiped the tear away with his claw and whispered, "No more tears. No more pain. The only thing you ever need to fell, is happy."

Cynder ducked her head under Spyro's. Cynder closed her eyes and smiled. _I have all the courage I need to tell you, I love you. I just need the right moment, I just need you, Spyro,_ Cynder thought. Spyro turned around to see the Guardians, sitting down, waiting for Spyro. The Guardians looked at Spyro, and then down at Cynder. The smile on her face made the Guardians smile. The Guardians looked up at Spyro to see a smile on his face. Terrador walked up to Spyro and whispered, "Do I need to give you two some time. I'm not joking Spyro, there is no rush. If you need to make Cynder happy after what happened last, you deserve it. I'm sorry we hurt you, I truly am."

Cynder pulled her head up and opened her eyes and smiled at Terrador.

"It's fine Terrador, I just hope you guys are working on are place I asked you guys to do. Those beds were good and all. But, it kind of hard to sleep alone. I can't sleep alone, if I do, I have nightmares. For some reason, Spyro is able to help me in my dreams. But this time, he is wasn't able to help me, and I don't understand why," Cynder said.

Spyro looked at Cynder and said, "I guess that is one more reason we need to go and visit the Chronicler. I'm sure he will clear up most of this."

Cynder looked at Spyro and suggested, "If we don't find anything on are journey, do you want to go and visit the Chronicler? I'm sure he would love to see you."

Spyro shuck his head and said, "Not yet, but we will see him soon. Once we return here, we will clear a few things up here, before we do anything else."

Spyro looked at Terrador and said, "Were are we going to find survivors?"

"You will be going to the South side of Warfang. If you don't now were that is, it's behind Warfang. When ever you two are ready to leave, Sparks will escort you two out the entrance. We all hope you three will have a very safe journey," Terrador responded.

Spyro smiled at Cynder, and thought of something. Spyro looked at Terrador and said, "You still owe me big time for what happened last night, and I know how you could make it up to me."

Terrador swallowed hard and thought, _I didn't realize being Guardian would be this scary._ Terrador looked at Spyro and asked, "What is it?"

Spyro looked at Cynder and asked, "Is it okay if I speak to Terrador real quick. I'm not going to leave you, I'm promise."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and responded, "Of course. But you owe me a kiss."

Spyro smiled at Cynder and unwrapped his tail from Cynder's. Spyro unwrapped his wing from Cynder's body and walked away from Cynder to talk to Terrador. Cynder frowned, which caught Sparks eye. Sparks landed on Cynder's head and asked, "What's wrong. I thought you were happy."

"I am, but when Spyro leaves me, it just brings back some bad memories. I just don't like being alone anymore. Spyro made me who I am, and I don't ever want to change," Cynder murmured, looking at Spyro.

Sparks smiled and shuck, but said, "Cynder, I'm not very good with this kind of stuff, but, Thank you, for making Spyro happy again. That really means a lot to me. Seeing Spyro so happy, is weird, but also good. I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

Cynder smiled at Sparks words, and joked, "Being wrong has always been your speciality."

Sparks frowned and said, "I'm over here, talking about how I feel, and you're over here making a joke about it. That is cold, but smile worthy."

Spyro looked up at Terrador and asked, "Terrador, after what happened last night, it made me think, I'm still not strong enough. It made me think, if I was stronger, could I have stood up to you and said, no. What I'm trying to say is, I need you three to train me. I need you three to train me as best as you can. I need to protect Cynder with everything I have, and I'm going to make sure that no one can stop me from protecting Cynder."

Terrador's eyes were wide as he realized he had heard those words before. Volteer, as well as Cyril's eyes were shot open on Spyro's words. Volteer shuck his head side to side as he remembered those words. Terrador ignored the thought and smiled at Spyro.

"Don't worry Spyro. I'm building something that can easily train you, even better than we can. Once you return, I will accept your request. But you better hurry, or else your two day journey will become a three day journey," Terrador said, with a smile.

Spyro smiled at Terrador and said, "Thank you for your help. Hopefully we won't take to long."

Terrador smiled at Spyro. Spyro turned around and walked towards Cynder. Terrador remember what Spyro said.

* * *

 _It made me think, I'm still not strong enough. It made me think, if I was stronger, could I have stood up to you and said, no. What I'm trying to say is, I need you three to train me._

* * *

 _Those words. Were have I heard of them before,_ Terrador shuck the thought out of his head, so it didn't bug him all day. Spyro wrapped his wing around Cynder, and wrapped his tail around Cynder's as well. Spyro smiled at Cynder, Cynder smiled back.

"It took you long enough," Cynder joked, "I was beginning to think you didn't what to be around me anymore."

Spyro shuck his head and kissed Cynder on the cheek and whispered softly, "Let go of those thoughts. But what ever you do, don't let go of me."

Cynder's eyes were wide at Spyro words. Cynder smiled at Spyro and whispered, "I still can't make an amazing statement like that."

Spyro smiled at Cynder and said, "You don't have to, because that is not why I stay with you."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and asked, "Why do you stay with me?"

Spyro smiled at Cynder and responded softly, "Because I still owe you an infinite number of kisses. And because you still have to save me one more time."

Cynder nuzzled Spyro and thought, _I can't believe I'm finally able to feel happy. I can't believe I'm finally able to be with Spyro. Everything we fought for, has gotten us here. And I'm never going to let any of it go._ Cynder pulled away and whispered, "Never let go."

Spyro smiled and whispered, "I promise, I will never let you go."

Cynder smiled at Spyro, and then faced the Guardians. The Guardians smiled at Cynder, which caused her to blush. Cynder smiled at the Guardians and said, "We will get out of your scales, and go on this journey of yours."

The Guardians smiled at Cynder.

"Have a very save journey," Terrador said.

"I have Spyro with me. I'm pretty sure I have nothing to worry about," Cynder said, looking at Spyro, and then back at the Guardians.

The Guardians smiled at Cynder's words. The Guardians waved, as Spyro and Cynder left the Guardians chambers. Sparks smiled at Spyro and joked, "Do you know were you're going?"

Spyro smiled and responded, "I totally now were I'm... not going, because I have no idea."

Cynder giggled at Spyro, as Sparks chuckled. After walking for a little bit, Sparks flew off of Spyro's head and flew over to a pair of stairs. Sparks pointed down the stairs and said, "First, we go down these stairs. Then we just walk towards the doors down here. Simple as that."

Spyro smiled and said, "You make it sound so simple."

"I stayed up all night, working on this place with the Guardians. I know everything about this place. They even have a secret escape hatch up on one of these floors. I have no idea why, but I guess it's for precaution," Sparks said.

Spyro walked down the stairs with Cynder and looked down the hall to see the big open doors. Sparks landed on Spyro's head and said, "So much for that break we thought we were going to have."

"Spyro did call it. Once we got here, we were probably going to be put to work," Cynder said.

"I just hope that the work we're doing, won't end badly. But I guess if we find someone out there, this trip would've been I success. If we don't, then I guess we should go and visit the Chronicler, before they try and give us more work to do," Spyro said.

Spyro opened the door and squinted his eyes, as well as Sparks, and Cynder. Spyro moved his wing down to cover Cynder's eyes. Spyro looked all around to see moles all over buildings, as well as moles cover the path ways to other houses.

"I guess they are trying to quickly repair, and fix everything, before more dragons get here," Spyro said.

"Then it's a good thing we're leaving, because there is no way I'm helping to rebuild the whole city," Sparks said.

"Sparks, I think they need muscle to build, not bones," Cynder joked.

Spyro looked down at Cynder and joked, "That just cold... and I totally agree with you."

Sparks rolled his eyes and said, "It better not be one of those kinds of trips. Because, if it is, I'm going to stay here."

"I just wanted to make a real quick burn before we left, but I will make more. So it might be one of those kids of trips. You can stay here if you want to. Just know you will have do some back breaking work. Or, you could come with us, and get some face breaking work," Cynder said, with a small smile.

"Both sound like they suck, and both sound like they hurt, but I guess if have to choice, I would rather come with you two. My face has been way more damaged then my back, so I think I could take the pain on the face then the back any day," Sparks responded, shivering from how bad both would feel.

"I think the real question is, do we walk for two days, or fly for two days?" Spyro asked.

"Definitely walk," Sparks said.

"You're only saying that because you want to lay on are heads while we do all the walking," Cynder said.

"Look on the bright side. I stayed up all night, and I really want to get some sleep. If you two walk, I can fall asleep on Spyro's head. And if I do, you don't have to worry about me bugging you. That is a huge bonus for all of us. I sleep, I don't talk, and you two get to do what ever with out me bugging you," Sparks said, smiling at the thought of finally being able to sleep.

Cynder looked up at Spyro and smiled. Spyro smiled back at Cynder and said, "I guess that works. You better make sure, when you wake up, you won't intervene with me, or Cynder. Especially, when ever I talk to Cynder. Just wait it out before you try and talk to one of us.

Sparks smiled and said, "Deal, but you have to give me some good rest. I need to be in the shade, for most of the trip. I know you three are going to have to fight something, sooner or later. So, I guess we should get this day over with. I'm really going to miss that bed that you destroyed."

"Don't worry Sparks, the Guardians are hopefully going along with what Cynder asked the Guardians. Maybe they are building a place for you as well," Spyro said.

Sparks smiled and thought, _They better be. They have their own chambers. I should have my own as well. Who knows, it's the Guardians, maybe they will do something I don't know about._ Sparks flew down to Spyro's face and said, "Let's just hurry up and do this mission already. Getting back out there, could be way more fun then we think. Now that you are a little bit stronger, This trip should be a fly there, and then a fly back. But we're walking, so, a walk there, and then a walk back."

Spyro smiled at Sparks and looked down at Cynder and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Cynder smiled up at Spyro and said, "I guess so. It does suck that we can't stay here a little longer, but at least once we come back, we can finally meet the Chronicler. But we are definitely going to chill here for a bit before we do anything."

Spyro smiled at Cynder and said, "Agreed."

Spyro opened his wings and looked at Cynder and apologized, "Sorry I can't hold you while we are flying, but maybe you can jump on my back. I suggest we fly, before we start are little journey. We need to get some distance from the city."

"No thanks Spyro," Cynder said, with a small smile.

Spyro raised a brow and joked, "The last time you said that, you needed my help in the end. I will keep the offer up."

Cynder smiled at Spyro, and kissed his cheek. Cynder pulled away and whispered, "Nice try. But definitely keep that offer open, because I could accept it."

Cynder flew into the air and looked down at Spyro and smiled. Cynder slowly fell back to the ground, and pretended to be in pain. Cynder landed on her paws and looked at Spyro.

"I guess I'm not able to fly, my wings are in a lot of pain. Is that offer still open," Cynder joked.

Spyro smiled at Cynder and walked next to her. Spyro laid down on the ground and whispered, "Of course. I was starting to feel pretty lonely while you were up there. Were you trying to leave me?"

Cynder smiled at Spyro and climbed on his back. Cynder put her head beside Spyro, and whispered, "I can't leave you. I only have a couple kisses down, I still owe you an infinite number of them. And I still have to save your life, which I hope will never happen. I don't want you to ever be in that kind of position ever again."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words and whispered, "You and me both. Seeing you cry like that, was terrible. I don't ever want to see you like that ever again. You don't deserve to be sad, you deserve to be happy, with me. We can be happy, together, on are journey. I will be here for you."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words. Sparks landed on Spyro's head and said, "Adventure... I guess. This trip hopefully won't suck."

Sparks held on to Spyro's horn. Cynder wrapped her arms around Spyro's neck and thought, _Never having to worry about being alone is a nice feeling. Thank you Spyro._ Spyro shot to the Sky and flew away from Warfang. Spyro looked behind him self and asked, "Are you okay back there?"

Cynder looked at Spyro, and responded with a huge smile, "I'm more then okay, I feel amazing! I'm finally able to let go of my fears and be with you! I'm finally able to be with you, it's all I've ever wanted!"

Spyro smiled at Cynder's cheery attitude. Spyro smiled and thought, _Cynder's words have given me all the courage I need to ask her. We have been through a lot. Hopefully on are trip, I will be able to ask her. If I'm not able to then, I will tell her when we are back at Warfang._ Cynder had a confused look on her face, and asked, "Are you okay Spyro?"

Spyro's eyes widened, as he realized he was still looking at Cynder. Spyro quickly turned his head back around to face the front of himself. Cynder frowned and asked, "Was there something I said. If it offended you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Spyro couldn't counsel his blush, but he had to comfort Cynder. Spyro turned around and said, "Cynder, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just thinking about things, and forgot that I was looking at you."

Cynder saw Spyro's blush and thought, _Why is he blushing over his thoughts? Maybe it's because he's finally able to feel happy for once. I know what it's like, it's an amazing feeling._ Cynder smiled at Spyro, but was curious at Spyro's blush and asked, "Spyro, I know it's a weird question to ask, but why were you blushing when you were looking at me."

Spyro's blush got even bigger. Cynder giggled at Spyro's blush. Spyro smiled at Cynder, as she smiled back.

"I was looking at you, and it made me thing, 'Wow, she is so beautiful. How am I ever going to tell her that, with out blushing'. It got me to thinking, why. I know you told me before. But even now, I still don't understand," Spyro admitted, with a huge blush.

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words, and responded, "Spyro, you have given me more then I could ever ask for, and then some. I'm not going to run away from happiness, and I'm not going to run away from the world. My world makes me happy, because my world, is you. And I'm hoping, one day, I can tell you about why, you're my world. One day, I'm hoping, I will never have to fear, ever again. And it will all be because of you."

Spyro shed a tear at Cynder's words, and smiled at her. Cynder smiled at Spyro and whispered, "No more tears. We have shed enough, we need to be happy, not sad... we've never needed to be sad when we are together."

Spyro closed his eyes and smiled. Spyro opened his eyes and asked, "Are you ready to continue are adventures, together?"

Cynder smiled at Spyro and whispered, "Together."

Spyro smiled at Cynder and flew towards the ground. Cynder closed her eyes and thought, _Together, It's all I ever wanted to be with Spyro. Together, as a family. I can finally smile again. I love you so much Spyro, and I will tell you. If not today, then tomorrow. But it might be better to wait, after, we get to Warfang. I want to make sure we won't have any distractions._ Spyro landed safely on the ground and looked around to make sure they were safe. Spyro smiled at the results, and looked behind himself. The sight made Spyro smile. Cynder had her eyes closed, with a smile on her face. Cynder's face laid down, side ways on Spyro's back. Spyro didn't want to wake Cynder, and continued to walk forward. Spyro turned his head back around and smiled at the thought about the previous conversation he had with Cynder, _Together. Everything I have ever fought for, everything I have ever dreamed about, is finally coming true. I'm finally able to be with Cynder. I'm finally able to be with Cynder, I'm finally... happy._ Spyro smiled as he walked through the forest and thought, _All I have to do, is tell Cynder I love her. Everything is hanging on those three words. The pressure is getting to me, but I need to finally be happy with Cynder. I need to finally be able to not have any fears. If Cynder says she loves me back, I never have to worry about anything anymore. I still need to protect Cynder, I need to protect her... because I love her._

* * *

Terrador walked towards the other Guardians and looked at the two of them. Volteer shuck his head side to side and said, "You're still thinking about Spyro's words, aren't you. You remember those words well."

Terrador looked at Volteer and said, "I know I remember those words. But I don't remember who I heard them from. Do any of you remember."

Volteer looked to the ground, not wanting to answer, but looked back up and responded, "Some of those words, were Malefor's as well. He asked for training after we separated the two. He wanted training from us, so he could stand up to us and say, no. Malefor was trying to protect the one he loved, and so is Spyro. The only difference is, Malefor failed... but I guess if we're being honest with each other... we failed him."

Terrador frowned, as well as Cyril. Terrador looked at the two and said, "We will never separate Spyro from Cynder, ever again. Cynder is the only one keeping Spyro sane. If Cynder leaves Spyro, he will break. He will have the same ideas as Malefor. We can't fail, we will not fail him."

"What if we do fail? What do we do then? The smile on Spyro's face made all of us smile. But what happens when Spyro does break, what would we do. I can't... kill Spyro. I don't know about any of you, but, Spyro, really does mean something to me. He's like a brother I never had. He is so cheery, funny, and full of sweetness. I couldn't go through with it," Volteer murmured, thinking of the smile on Spyro's face, as well as the time Spyro saved him.

Cyril frowned, and looked at Volteer. Cyril looked at Terrador and murmured, "For once, I have to agree with Volteer. I could never do it. He saved all of us are lives, and we would repay him, by destroying his. I couldn't do it. Spyro is like a little brother to me as well. I would never hurt someone, that tried to make us happy. It would be like, we stabbed Spyro in the back. I'm sorry, but I'm against it, and my answer will never change."

Terrador looked to the ground and tried to think of an idea. Terrador looked up and murmured, "We are Guardians, not murderers. We will do everything in are power to make sure we won't fail. If we do fail... I don't know what to do then. But, we can't dwell on something that would never happen. We need to smile on the future, not frown upon it, we do that for the past. We will do everything in are power to make sure, the future will finally shine from the dark clouds of the past. It is are jobs to make the future bright again. Let's not dwell on the what if, but look towards what we already know. Spyro can protect Cynder, and Cynder can protect Spyro. Spyro is stronger then Malefor now, and we need to make sure he gets stronger. We need to keep Spyro's future bright. He will keep all of happy, even Cynder."

"How could we possibly train him now? He is even stronger then us," Volteer asked.

Terrador smiled at Volteer and said with a small smile, "I have been working on a room, kind of like the one we had back at the Dragon temple. It's a bit more of a kick in the muscle, but it gets the job done. It should have Spyro in shape for his whole life. Then, we wouldn't ever have to worry about Spyro becoming the next Malefor. I was working on this room in secret. Tell me Volteer, do you think you could beat me in a fight?"

Volteer smiled and responded, "Of course I can... why do you ask?"

Terrador had a small smile and said, "Come with me. I will show you."

Terrador walked towards the door. Cyril looked at Volteer, as Volteer looked at Cyril. Cyril smiled and joked, "As least I'm not going to get slammed into the ground."

"Cyril, you're going next," Terrador said, with a small smile, as he walked out the Chambers and up to Spyro, and Cynder's new dorm.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I think what you were trying to say was, at least I'm not going to get slammed into the ground alone," Volteer joked.

Cyril looked to the ground and mumbled, "This is going to suck."

"That is another thing we can both agree on," Volteer said, shacking in fear at the pain.

Volteer, as well as Cyril, walked out the Guardians chambers and walked towards Spyro, and Cynder's dorm.

* * *

Spyro walked around a bush and found a couple of red gem patches. Spyro walked over to the gem patches and grabbed a gem with his paw. _I hope this works. I might not be this strong, but it's time to see how far I have gotten on my little bit of training I did,_ Spyro thought. Spyro squeezed the gem, and instantly broke it. The gems bounced into Spyro's body, as well as Cynder's. Spyro looked behind him self to see a gem bounced into Cynder's body. _Why does Cynder need health. I guess it's because we're growing. It's amazing on how powerful I have gotten over the years_. Spyro turned his head back around and shed a tear and thought, _If only Ignitus could see me now._ Spyro broke another one. Spyro looked into the reflection of the gem to see the cut had completed disappeared. Spyro looked at the bottom of his paw to see some left over blood. Spyro shot water at his paw, and cleaned his paw off. Spyro put his paw back down on the ground, and walked around the gem patch. Spyro looked around for a good spot to stay for the night. Spyro stopped, and looked all around for any sign of an hostile presence. Spyro smiled and laid down on the ground. Spyro tilted his body, and let Cynder slowly slide off of his body. Spyro laid Cynder down on the grass and thought, _I need to become stronger, I need to protect you._ Spyro scooped up Spark with his hands and placed him on Cynder's head. Spyro turned around and walked a little bit away. Spyro concentrated as hard as he could to control ever bit of power he had. _Let's see if I can combine my power, with my convexity, at the same time. Hopefully, I can multiple me power. Instead of shooting out purple, I can shoot out a huge red, and purple beam of light. I also need to work on my defense. I need to find a way to defend my body._ Spyro thought. Spyro looked back at Cynder and thought, _I need to make sure I won't ever let Cynder go through that kind of pain ever again._ Spyro looked back and concentrated.

* * *

Volteer slammed onto the ground and growled in pain. Terrador laughed and said, "Come on Volteer. You can't even beat my counter part."

Volteer groaned in pain and mumbled, "It's way harder then it seems."

Cyril looked at Terrador and asked, "How does this room work again?"

"It's like the room we had at the Dragon temple. The only difference is, there is no statue in the middle. The room is like this. First you stand in the middle of the room. Then, you think about what ever you want to fight. Once you have a good, clear, vision of what ever it is, it will appear before you. It reflects the abilities of that someone you summoned. If you wanted to, you could even make that someone you're fighting, even stronger," Terrador responded, with a small smile.

Volteer crawled out of the Circle in the middle of the room and mumbled, "Your turn."

Cyril swallowed hard and walked over to the middle of the ring. Volteer pulled him self off the ground, and looked up at Terrador and said, "There is still one flaw in this whole room. How are we suppose to recover from are fights we have with who ever we fight with?"

Terrador walked to the right side of the room and said, "There is a lever you can pull."

Terrador pulled the lever. The door slowly opened and revealed a huge patch of red and green gems. Volteer smiled and said, "That's amazing, stupendous, fan..."

Volteer cleared his throat and said, "I have gotten better."

Terrador smiled and said, "You should heal up."

Cyril looked over at the room and said, "That's amazing."

Terrador's counter part punched the side of Cyril's face, and slammed him to the ground. Cyril looked up at Terrador's counter part and growled, "You're really starting to get on my last nerve."

* * *

Spyro opened his eyes and looked at his claws. Spyro concentrated, and lit his claws on fire. Spyro smiled, and then made his claws turn into ice shards. Spyro smiled at the results. _There is one more thing I need to try,_ Spyro thought. Spyro concentrated as hard as possible. Spyro closed his eyes and shot his body stiff. Spyro opened his eyes and looked at his arm, nothing happened. Spyro shuck his head and thought, _Maybe I'm all out of energy._ Spyro walked over and punched a pile of green gems. After the gems stopped bouncing into his body, Spyro walked back over to his spot and concentrated. Spyro closed his eyes and shot his body stiff again. Spyro opened his eyes and looked at his arm, nothing. Spyro growled and thought, _You want to make Cynder happy, don't you? I need to try harder, I need to keep Cynder happy._ Spyro concentrated one last time. Spyro closed his eyes and shot his body stiff. Spyro slowly open his eyes. Spyro looked at his arm to see it was on fire. Spyro looked behind himself to see his whole body was in fire. Spyro smiled and jumped for joy. _I need to try my other elements,_ Spyro thought. Spyro used his lighting ability next. Spyro looked at his body, but nothing was there. Spyro frowned, and looked at his arm. Lightning shot across his arm. Spyro smiled and thought, _What does lightning armor do for me?_ Spyro walked up to a tree and put his paw on it. The lightning shot out of his body and into the tree. The tree exploded. Spyro smiled and thought, _what about earth?_ Spyro used his earth ability next. Spyro looked at his arm. His whole arm was covered in rock. Spyro looked behind him self to see his body was covered in rock as well. Spyro smiled and thought, _Rock hard armor, nice. I wonder what convexity would look like._ Spyro smiled at the thought and concentrated on his convexity. Cynder slowly picked up her head and yanked. Cynder felt the ground and thought, _Wasn't I on Spyro's back?_ Cynder looked up to see Spyro, consumed in what looked like darkness. Cynder's eyes were wide, as she saw the darkness slowly consuming Spyro's body. Spyro growled in pain and thought, _This one is way more challenging then my other elements._ Cynder jumped up after Spyro. Sparks hit the ground and groaned, "I thought we had a deal?"

Sparks looked over at Spyro to see the darkness. Sparks saw Cynder running towards Spyro. _I can't ever sleep, with out something like this happening._ Cynder tackled Spyro to the ground, and wrapped her tail around Spyro's. Cynder wrapped her arms around Spyro's neck, and wrapped her wings around Spyro as well.

"Spyro, please don't leave me! Don't join the darkness! I can't loss you, I won't loss you! Don't you dare leave the once that care about you Spyro! Don't leave me! I care about you, and I won't let leave me!" Cynder cried.

Spyro broke from his thought and looked up at Cynder. Spyro put a paw up to Cynder's face and let a tear run down his eyes. Cynder looked at Spyro and cried, "Please, don't turn... Please, don't leave me!"

Spyro didn't understand what had happened, and asked, "Cynder, I don't understand. Why are you so upset."

"You were about to turn! I saw the darkness consuming you!" Cynder cried.

Spyro frowned and thought, _The convexity must have made me look like I was turning._ Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek and whispered, "Cynder, don't worry. I would never leave you. The darkness wasn't consuming me. I was using my convexity."

Cynder wiped away her tears and asked, "So you were never turning? Then what were you doing?"

"I was training. I can send element's to the out side of my body," Spyro responded.

Cynder unwrapped her tails from Spyro's, as well as unwrapping her arms from Spyro's neck Cynder unwrapped her wings from Spyro's body and backed away from Spyro. Cynder let the tears run down her face. Spyro stood to his feet and looked to the ground. _I can't believe I hurt Cynder. Why is it every time I try to protect Cynder, I hurt her. I can never do anything right! I'm such a failure! Cynder doesn't deserve a failure, she deserves someone else, someone that will take care of her. I'm might not be able to do it, but someone else can. Someone else... Can love Cynder... someone else... can take care of Cynder... someone else... isn't me._ Spyro looked up and walked over to Cynder. _I thought I almost lost Spyro, but It was just are convexity. All I need to do, is forget about it. Spyro is fine, I'm fine. No one was hurt. I just need to tell Spyro that._ Cynder took a deep breath in and then out. Cynder turned around, and was hugged by Spyro. Spyro wrapped his wings around Cynder, and put his head next to Cynder's. Spyro clenched his teeth and cried, "I know I might not be the greatest dragon in the world, and I know I'm not the one for you, but there are others. I can't make you happy, the only thing I can do is hurt you. I'm so sorry. There are plenty of other dragons out there that would love to have you, sadly, I wasn't one of them, but I was lucky enough to meet you. I'm Sorry that have to leave you, just know, I will always care about you. Goodbye... Cynder."

Cynder shot stiff as she remembered those words. The words from Spyro's nightmare.

* * *

 _Don't worry, there are plenty of others that would love to have you. I wasn't one of the lucky one's, but I was lucky enough to meet you. I'm sorry I had to go, just know, I will all ways care about you._

* * *

Cynder watched as Spyro slowly walked away.

"Spyro..." Cynder struggled to say.

Spyro turned around with tears falling out of his eyes. The sight made Cynder dizzy, the sight made Cynder scared, it made Cynder, remember.

* * *

 _Spyro turned around with tears shooting down his eyes. "Goodbye... Monster,"_

* * *

Spyro turned around and walked towards the bushes. Cynder closed her eye and yell, "Spyro!"

Spyro stopped, and remember what happened when Cynder cried his name, what happened last time Cynder yelled his name.

* * *

 _"Spyro!"_

* * *

 _"What happened Cynder? Did anyone hurt you?" Spyro asked._

* * *

 _"You hurt me," Cynder cried._

* * *

 _"What do you mean? How did I hurt you?" Spyro asked._

* * *

 _Every time I called your name, You would yell at me. You told me, the only thing you care about... is seeing me died, underneath the dirt. Then you turned around and walked away from me. You said, goodbye... monster."_

* * *

 _In Cynder's dream, I understood why she was hurt from that dream. It wasn't because the dream Spyro called her a monster, It wasn't because he hated her, it was never that at all. It was because he left her, and I'm about to make the same mistake. Cynder tried to run away one time, and the only thing it brought her was pain. I don't want Cynder to feel pain any longer,_ Spyro thought.

* * *

Spyro turned around to see a rain fall of tears, running out of Cynder's eyes. Cynder closed her eyes and whispered, "Don't leave me... you promised you would make me happy. You promised you would protect me... you promised... you wouldn't leave me... you can break your promises... but please, don't break my heart."

Spyro clenched his teeth and thought, _I can't watch as Cynder cries her eyes out. Never again, never again. I'm suppose to be helping Cynder, not leaving her. I'm supposed to be... her purple dragon._

* * *

 _"There are two Cynder's I have know. The terror of the sky's, and the beauty of the sky's. To me, you're the beauty, not the terror, and you never were," Spyro said. Cynder smiled and said, "I can't make a good enough statement like that, but you'll always be my purple dragon."_

* * *

 _I lied to Cynder, I promised her so much,_ Spyro thought.

* * *

 _"You don't ever have to worry about being harmed, and you don't ever have to worry about me leaving, I promise," Spyro said._

* * *

 _With out Cynder... what am I truly fighting for,_ Spyro cried, in his thoughts.

* * *

 _"Thank you for giving me something to fight for," Spyro said._

* * *

 _But if I stay with Cynder, I will have to live with the fact that I hurt her, but did I truly hurt Cynder. I remember what she told me... I remember it well,_ Spyro cried in his thoughts.

* * *

 _"The only way you could ever hurt me, is if you leave me," Cynder said._

* * *

 _I can't give up on Cynder, I promised I wouldn't, I promised,_ Spyro cried in his thought. Cynder looked to the ground and growled. Cynder looked up at Spyro and cried, "Spyro! If you walk away now, how will you will continue to care about me?! How will you continue to care for me, for your whole life?!"

Spyro looked away and cried in his thoughts. Cynder looked to the ground and then back up Spyro and cried, "Spyro! There is something you said in my dreams that I stand by! You said, all good things don't come to an end, they only come to an end because we give up. Spyro, please don't give up, Don't let the good things come to an end!"

Spyro turned around and growled in his thoughts, _I can't do it, I can't leave Cynder... I can't! I'm not going to hurt Cynder. I will Never... Hurt... Cynder! I will never leave Cynder! I would rather die! I'm not going to make the biggest mistake of my life! That was Malefor's life, One big mistake!_ Spyro kept his head to the ground and slowly walked towards Cynder. Every step made Cynder smile more and more. Spyro stopped in front of Cynder and cried, "Please help me Cynder! I'm so confused, I'm so scared! I'm so angry, and I don't know why! I don't know what to do! Please Cynder, I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to hurt you! I was trying to protect you, but I hurt you in the process! Please don't leave me... please."

Cynder started to shed tears of joy and walked next to Spyro. Spyro looked up to see Cynder had disappeared, Spyro growled in pain, but stopped. Spyro looked over to see Cynder was next to him. Cynder smiled and whispered, "isn't it your job to protect me? Or, am I going to have to do it?"

Spyro wrapped his wing around Cynder and cried, "Cynder, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt..."

"You kept your promises to me. You didn't leave me, you're protecting me, and you're making me happy. Now, I'm going to ask, why are you depressed?" Cynder whispered.

"Because I'm going to lose you! Please Cynder, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Spyro cried.

"Spyro, have you forgotten what you told me. I'm going to tell you, so you understand, why I'm not mad at you. If you ever think I would hate you, You need to wake up from that nightmare, and join the real me. Because if you join the real me, I can join the real you. Then we could be together, all over again. Those were your words. Spyro, I need you to wake up from that nightmare of yours, and join the real me. I want to be with you, all over again. I can't kiss someone, that won't kiss me back," Cynder whispered.

Spyro smiled, and let the tears run down his face. Spyro laid down with Cynder and cried, "You're not mad at me? You don't hate me? You still care about me?"

Cynder smiled at Spyro and whispered, "You never left me, and you never hurt me. I will continue to care about you for as long as you live. Caring for someone can only go a long way, until that someone grows even stronger feelings for that someone. If you would have walked away, I wouldn't be able to tell you. The only punishment you have is, you now have to wait even longer for me to ask my question."

Spyro frowned and cried in his thoughts, _Was she going to tell me she loved me? Why is she waiting? Why, why, why._ Cynder saw Spyro was still struggling with him self. Cynder frowned, and then smiled and kissed Spyro on the cheek. Cynder pulled away and smiled at Spyro. Spyro looked over at Cynder, confused, scared, and angry. Cynder frowned and whispered, "Aren't you supposed to make me happy. When you look Confused, I feel confused. When you looked scared, I feel scared. When I look angry... I feel empty. Spyro, Please come back to me. I need you back, I need, my purple dragon back. Please bring him back. I don't want to feel scared anymore. I want to feel happy again, I want to feel your face on mine, I want to feel your kisses again. Please, come back to me. Be the Spyro I know, the one I care about, the one I care for."

 _I don't want to destroy Cynder's life. We were so happy in the morning, we were together again, we were happy again, I can't loss this feeling. It's fading away, but it's not to late to save this feeling. It's not to late, to continue to love Cynder. To continue to make her happy. I'm not letting go of these feelings, I'm not letting go of Cynder,_ Spyro thought, with a small smile.

 _Spyro, make me proud,_ The Chronicler whispered to Spyro.

Spyro's smile was huge. _I will, dad. Were ever you are, know your son is happy. Know your son has found the love of his life. Know, that I will make Cynder happy._ Cynder smiled at Spyro's smile and cried with a with tears, "There is the Spyro I know."

 _There is the Spyro I love,_ Cynder thought. Spyro nuzzled Cynder's cheek and cried, "You never gave up on me. I don't know how I could ever thank you, but, thank you. You helped me, so much today."

Cynder smiled and whispered, "I'm just returning the favor. I will never give up on you, and you want to know why?"

Spyro pulled away and looked into Cynder's eyes and asked, "Why?"

"Because you're the only one for me. You're the only one I can hold in my arms, and kiss ever day. You're the only one I can truly care about. You never hurt me, because you never left me. And because you never left me, you made me happy," Cynder cried, tears of joy.

Spyro put his head on top of Cynder's and whispered, "I'm sorry I almost left you. I was so scared, confused, and angry. I couldn't even tell which way was up, or down. But you never gave up on me, why?"

Cynder smiled and whispered, "Because you never gave up on me. You don't know it yet, but you are more to me then just Spyro. I can't loss you. Don't ever think you hurt me, ever again. If you leave me, you will hurt me. But until that day comes, you will never hurt me."

Spyro backed his head off of Cynder and cried, "What do you mean, until that day. I can't leave you, I can't Cynder, I can't, I just, I can't! Please don't say that, Please, we have been through so much together. I don't want to be pulled apart from you, Please."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and whispered, "I was wondering if you would catch on to that. Spyro, as long as you don't leave me, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to leave my purple dragon. As long as you don't leave me, you will never have to worry."

Spyro laid his head down a tried to breath. Cynder put her head next to Spyro's and whispered, "I just need you to promise me something, please."

Spyro smiled softly and asked, "If it will keep you from leaving me, I will do what ever it takes."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and whispered, "Promise me, you will never do that again. Seeing you like this, was so scary. It was like you didn't care about anything anymore, it was like you didn't care about me. Please, promise me you will stay the Spyro I know. Don't ever be that kind of Spyro ever again."

"I promise, to everything. I will make you happy again. I said I would fight for your happiness if you lost it, and that is exactly what I'm going to do. I'm sorry Cynder, you will never see that side of me, ever again," Spyro whispered.

Sparks flew over to Cynder and whispered, "I told you. Spyro does have a flaw in him."

Cynder shuck her head and grabbed Sparks. Sparks tried to brake free, but failed. Cynder looked at Sparks and whispered, "That wasn't a flaw in Spyro, because that wasn't Spyro. I know Spyro and that wasn't him. He thought I hated him, and because of that, he lost it, because he thought he was going to loss me. I would've acted the same way. I love Spyro, and I'm not letting him go."

Spyro looked down at the ground and shuck in fear. _What happened to me? It was like I wasn't my self, what happened._

 _Spyro, don't not fear. If you continue to fear, you will destroy your self, you will hurt Cynder. I will tell you want happened, but at a price._ The Chronicler said to Spyro, in his thoughts.

 _Of course, anything. I need to make sure it will never happen again. I don't ever what that to happen again,_ Spyro cried in his thoughts.

 _The price is, you need to come and visit me, sooner then you think. I'm getting really lonely, and I could use some help with my books,_ The Chronicler joked.

Spyro chucked, which caused Cynder and Sparks to look over at Spyro.

 _So much for that time off you told me about. But, Please. Tell me what happened. I don't want Cynder to see that side of me ever again. For some reason, I couldn't feel my body, but now, I'm able to. What happened to me?_ Spyro asked.

 _Spyro it's good that you are trying to learn about your powers and all, but convexity is something you shouldn't mess around with. The evil side of you leaked out of your body when you used you tried to control it. Using convexity is easy, controlling it, that is a different story. The powers you have are good enough to help in protecting Cynder, but convexity. You need to wait until you're older before you start to master that. If it wasn't for Cynder, you would've been completely consumed into darkness. My advice for you, don't mess around with convexity. It's kind of hard for you to protect Cynder, when you would've killed her,_ The Chronicler said, shivering at the last sentence.

 _What! What do you mean I killed Cynder!_ Spyro yelled in his thoughts.

 _From the pool of visions, I saw the future, many futures in fact. There were three that caught my eye. One of them, you killed Cynder, another one was, you killed the Guardians in rage of Cynder leaving you. The last one, you killed your self out of guilt. You thought, if Cynder feels pain, so should I,_ The Chronicler said, smiling at the fact that none of those futures happened.

 _Any good news? I can't really do any more bad news,_ Spyro asked, shaking away the thoughts of him losing Cynder.

 _I think you will love to hear this one, but you have to keep your promises you make to Cynder, or else this will never happen,_ The Chronicler said.

 _Of course. I promise. I also promise, I will never use convexity as a tool. Now, what did you see?"_ Spyro said.

 _You kissed Cynder, and not on the Cheek, but on the lips,_ The Chronicler said.

Spyro shot red and asked, _What kind of future was that?_

 _When ever Cynder landed on you, you kissed her, and told her everything would be fine. When you kissed her, you eliminated all of the guilt in your body. Because you did that, the darkness wasn't able to take control. But, because you didn't kiss Cynder, and blamed your self for her pain, you let the darkness easily slip out of your body. Spyro, sentence of advice. Trust Cynder. She trust you, now you need to trust her. If you don't, you will never be able to love Cynder, and she will never be able to love you,_ The Chronicler said, hinting at the love part.

 _Wait. Are you telling me, Cynder does love me?_ Spyro asked, in fear of the answer.

 _Don't fear for the answer, instead, trust the answer. It's coming from Cynder after all. Trust her, and everything will turn out fine. Just trust Cynder, I know you can do it. I have seen you grow._ The Chronicler said, with a small smile.

 _When we get there, you better not hide your face. You sound so familiar, and I need to see if you are who I think you are. I doubt it, but it doesn't hurt to have hope,_ Spyro said, letting a tear fall down his face.

 _There's the Spyro I know. Don't let go of that word, and don't let go of Cynder. I will probably help you in the future, but what happens next, is up to you. I have to continue my work, but know this when you talk to Cynder, she still cares about you, she is just scared for you. Show her the Spyro she knows. Tell her, everything will be alright. She will never hate you. Good luck Spyro, I believe in you,_ The Chronicler said, with a small tear falling down his face. _I miss you, please don't take to long to get here. You still owe me that hug._ The Chronicler thought to him self, letting another tear fall down his face.

Spyro turned around and smiled at Cynder. Cynder had a confused look on her face, and asked, "Who were you talking to?"

"Probably himself. He is crazy dragon," Sparks joked.

Spyro smiled at Sparks, and looked down at Cynder and responded, "I was talking to the Chronicler. He was feeling lonely, and he needed someone to talk to, so he was speaking to me from one mind to another."

Sparks made spooky ghost noises with his mouth and said, "Magic."

Spyro laughed at Sparks and said, "Not magic Sparks. I would explain it to you, but I know that your tiny little brain, wouldn't be able to understand."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's attitude and thought, _I knew you wouldn't leave me. I knew I would be able to see you again, Spyro._ Spyro looked at Cynder and smiled, Cynder smiled back and asked, "Did you ask the Chronicler about what happened?"

Spyro smiled and responded, "The reason I wasn't my self, was because I was fighting my self. When I tried to control the convexity ability we had, some of the convexity leaked out darkness from my body. The darkness corrupted my brain, it made me confused, and angry. You actually prevented the darkness from taking over my whole body."

Cynder was surprised and joked, "Does this mean I saved you?"

Spyro smiled and joked, "You didn't save me, you protected me. Your still not in the clear just yet."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and whispered, "I don't ever want to be in the clear, because then I will have to worry about you leaving me again."

Spyro smiled at Cynder put his head next to Cynder's, and whispered, "I'm here for you, and I'm with you, all the way. I will do what ever it takes to make sure you will never have to worry, ever again. I will just come up this another excuse for you to stay with me."

Cynder raised a brow and asked, "What's the new excuse?"

"The day I turn blue, and the day you turn green, is the day I leave you," Spyro whispered, with a small smile.

"Turn green, were did you come up with that?" Cynder asked, with a raised brow.

"I know Sparks would pick on us if it really did happen, and I know he doesn't know the color of grass, so I know he will never be able to pick on you," Spyro joked.

"The two of you, are the reason I still cry," Sparks said, joining along with the joke.

Spyro pulled away and smiled at Cynder, Cynder smiled back. Spyro frowned and murmured, "I'm sorry if I hurt..."

"Don't say it. I don't want the doubting side of Spyro, I want the caring side of Spyro. I need to be cared for, especially after what happened. I need you to care for me, please. Let the doubting side of you go, and let the real Spyro show. Because that is who I care about," Cynder whispered to Spyro.

Spyro shed a tear and smiled at Cynder's words. Spyro wrapped his tail around Cynder's and kissed her cheek. Spyro pulled away and whispered, "I guess if I can't doubt my self anymore, and I especially can't doubt you. The only thing I can do, is care for you, care about you."

 _And soon, I will love you as well,_ Spyro thought a small smile. Spyro laid his head down as Cynder followed. Sparks landed on Spyro's head and asked, "Are you two going to bed?"

"Of course. It's night time, which indicates, nap time," Spyro responded.

"I'm still wide awake, I guess I should try and get some sleep. I can only imagine how much I'm going to get smacked around tomorrow," Sparks said, laying his head down.

Cynder looked at Spyro and whispered, "Welcome back. Thank you for not pulling the same mistake I made a while back. Thank you, for being there for me. I knew I could trust you."

"Trust, such a strong word, depending on how you use it. Trust is something that I have for you, because I know, I can trust you. I know I can trust you, to be there for me in the morning," Spyro whispered.

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words, and whispered, "And I know I can trust you to be there for me in the morning as well."

"Good night... Cynder? I actually have a quick question to ask. This guy you were talking about yesterday. Do you trust him? Does this guy make you who you are today?" Spyro asked, with hope of Cynder saying yes.

Cynder blushed at Spyro's words, and responded, "Yes. He has made me very happy. And I hope I can make him happy."

Spyro shuck with excitement and whispered, "He already has."

Cynder smiled and whispered, "I know, and apparently, so does he."

Spyro shuck with even more excitement. Spyro and a huge smile form across his face. The smile made Cynder smile. _Welcome back, Spyro,_ Cynder thought, with a small smile. Spyro closed his eyes and whispered, "Good night, Cynder."

Cynder smiled and whispered, "Good night, Spyro"

 _I love you,_ Spyro thought, in unison of Cynder's thought.

* * *

Volteer slammed onto the ground, as well as Cyril. Terrador's counter part smiled at the two and laughed. Volteer looked at Cyril, as Cryil looked over at Volteer. The two shuck their head's at each other and looked back up at Terrador's counter part. Volteer shot a burst of lightning, while Cyril shot a storm of Ice shards. The Lightning paralyzed Terrador's counter part, wall the Ice shards stabbed right through his body. Terrador's counter part growled in pain, and was disintegrated into a gas of smoke. Terrador smiled at the two and said, "Congratulations, it only took you two the hole day. Don't worry about the room, the moles love building, and repairing things. "

Volteer stood to his paws, as well as Cyril. The two walked over to the gem room and smashed a couple of gems to heal their body's. Terrador walked over and said, "If you thought that was bad, try going up against Spyro in this thing. I took one step, next thing I knew, I was on the floor. When you two faced off against me, that was half of Spyro's power."

Volteer walked away from Terrador and said, "I will never do this, ever again. I'm going to sleep. And by sleep, I mean cry in pain from, well, the pain. Gems can't heal everything."

Cyril was the next one to walk away. Cyril stopped, and looked at Terrador, and asked, "How do you think Spyro is doing?"

"He has Cynder. There is nothing for us to worry about. She will make him happy," Terrador responded, with a small smile.

Cyril chuckled, and said, "It's pretty funny, how we were keeping Spyro away from her. And now, we're letting Spyro go on adventures with her. It's crazy how things can change in an instant."

Terrador smiled at Cyril and said, "Cynder's not a murderer, she is a dragon, just like the rest of us. She has made Spyro happy, and Spyro has made her happy. The two were made for each other. I'm just wondering if they have told each other yet. If they haven't, maybe they will soon. But I guess we can't tell the future, only the Chronicler can. But I don't need to be the Chronicler to tell me future, is going to be me, sleeping on my bed."

Cyril smiled at Terrador and said, "Then let's get some sleep. We have a new day ahead of us, and we shouldn't miss a single second of it."

Terrador smiled at Cyril and walked out the training room. Terrador walked with Cyril to the Guardians chambers and smiled at his thoughts, _It's good to see Spyro is happy. After Ignitus died, Spyro was all alone, but it was a good thing he had Cynder. Those two sure are a pair._ Cyril walked into the Guardians chambers with Terrador, and Terrador was broken from his thoughts. Cyril walked to the back of the wall and opened up the door. Four huge beds were spread apart from each other. Cyril walked over and crawled onto his bed, which was the left one. Terrador sleeps on the middle bed, and Volteer sleeps on the right bed. Another bed was in the middle, where Ignitus slept. Terrador crawled into his bed and looked at Cyril. Cyril looked back and asked, "Is something troubling you?"

"I was just think, it's going to be real weird having a hatchling running up and down the hall," Terrador said.

Cyril was confused, and asked, "Of course we're going to have hatchlings running up and down the hall. There are going to be family's."

"I know that, but I'm talking about a hatchling that runs around, calling out for Spyro, or Cynder's name," Terrador said.

Cyril eyes were wide, at what Terrador was saying.

"Are you trying to imply that Spyro would have a family with Cynder?" Cyril asked.

"I'm thinking to far into the future. But, Yes. I do believe so. Just, what ever you do, do not mention the hatchling thing while Cynder, and Spyro, are in the same room. That would be very awkward for them," Terrador said.

Cyril laid his head down, as well as Terrador. Terrador closed his eyes and thought, _Don't let him down Cynder. I haven't seen him this happy since he was with Ignitus. Please, don't let Spyro down._ Cyril closed his eyes and thought, _A hatchling, would Spyro really have a family with Cynder. No, Spyro likes Cynder, but he definitely doesn't love Cynder, does he? I guess the future will tell._

Terrador, as well as Cyril, slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: The Success Of A Mission

Chapter 11: The Success Of A Mission

Spyro slowly opened up his eyes and yawned. Spyro squinted his eyes, as he looked out into the distance. The Moon slowly fell, and the Sun slowly rose. Spyro looked down at Cynder and thought, _She kept her promise. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Cynder has always found a way to make me happy._ Spyro slowly touched the top of his head. Sparks groaned in his sleep and said, "Do you two not care about the deal we made. I need some sleep, and it's kinda hard to sleep, when you two keep waking me up."

Spyro pulled his paw down and apologized, "Sorry Sparks, I completely forgot you fell asleep on my head."

Sparks mumbled under his breath, and flew off of Spyro's head. Sparks landed on Cynder's head and mumbled, "Forgot, even I can make up a better lie then that."

Spyro smiled at Sparks, and then looked down at Cynder and thought, _I hope I can make up for what I did. I trust Cynder, and she trust me. And now that I know that, I have all the courage I need. I don't have any doubts. The only thing I have, is hope, for the answer._ Spyro laid his head back down and whispered, "I will wait for you. I'm not going to leave you."

* * *

Volteer pulled his head up and looked around for the other Guardians, they were gone. Volteer jumped off his bed, and stretched out his body. Volteer walked over to the door and opened it. Volteer saw the other Guardians and said with a smile, "Good morning everyone. How did you two sleep? Because I don't know about you two, but I had the greatest sleep I have ever had in a long time."

Cyril, as well as Terrador, turned around and faced Volteer. The two glared at Volteer. Volteer was confused, and asked, "Was there something I did?"

Terrador looked at Cyril, and then back at Volteer. Cyril shuck his head again and mumbled, "You snored in your sleep for the whole night. I was so determined to throw my bed over, and suffocate you. I wasn't able to get enough sleep to keep me awake for the whole day."

Volteer scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "Sorry guys. After that fight with Terrador, I slept like new born hatchling. It was the greatest sleep I have had in a long time."

"You slept like a hatchling, and you act like a hatchling. But those days are over, because me and Terrador thought of a punishment for you. Call it, the energy waster if you will. We decided, since we can't have any energy to stay awake, neither can you," Cyril said, with a small smile.

Volteer was sacred to know what his punishment was, and asked, "What is my punishment going to be? And how bad is it going to be?"

Cyril smiled and said, "I think you're going to enjoy it. Just make sure you don't destroy this place in the process of your... repairs."

"Repairs? What could you be talking about now?" Volteer asked.

Terrador walked away from Volteer and moved his head over, signifying for Volteer to follow. Volteer followed Terrador, as well as Cyril. Volteer looked over at Cyril and asked, "Why are you coming along?"

Cyril smiled at Volteer and responded, "Let's just say, I really want to see how you react. You have no idea of what your punishment is. I will give you a hint about what you will be doing. It is a pretty, destructive job. You're probably going to be here for a while."

Volteer was confused, but then realized, this was the way to Spyro, and Cynder's rooms. Volteer looked to the ground, and frowned. Volteer looked back up and thought, _I thought we were called the Guardians, not the repair dragons. But, then again, I'm the only one doing doing this... this sucks._

* * *

Cynder slowly open her eyes, and pulled up her head. Cynder squinted her eyes at the Sun, but a wing covered her eyes. Cynder looked over to see Spyro. Spyro smiled at Cynder and whispered, "Good morning."

Cynder smiled at Spyro, and kissed his cheek. Cynder pulled away and asked, "How come you aren't training? You usually do it all the time, so why aren't you doing it now?"

"Because training can wait, but your happiness can't. I want to make it up to you for what I did last night, so, I decided to stop training for a day, and just spend some time with you. I'm always so caught up on training, I forget to spend time with you. I still need to make up for the time we spent in the time crystal," Spyro responded, with a small smile.

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words, and put her head on Spyro's neck. Spyro pulled his wing back down and smiled at Cynder and whispered, "Are you okay Cynder. I know I messed up last night, and I really wanted to make it up to you."

Cynder smiled and whispered, "If you really want to make it up to me, you can let me lay here for a little bit longer. I just want to enjoy this moment, with you."

Cynder moved her head up to nuzzle Spyro, but she didn't feel anything. Cynder pulled her head back and frowned. Cynder looked at Spyro and murmured, "Spyro, I don't hate you for what you did. I'm far from that. I still care about you, and my feelings haven't changed. The only thing that has changed, is my heart. I've grown a bigger heart for you. I still do care about you. Please don't leave me."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words and whispered, "Cynder, I will always care for you, about you. But, if you would've nuzzled me, you would've crushed Sparks. He's on your head."

Cynder blushed, and put a paw on her head. Sparks flew off of Cynder's head on growled, "The ground I will go, and the ground I will sleep. Because apparently, deals don't matter around here, only my sadness matters."

Sparks laid down in the grass and thought, _Eaten alive it is then._ Cynder smiled at Spyro and nuzzled under his head. Spyro smiled and whispered, "I promise, I'm never going to hate you, and I'm never going to leave you. Because, I don't know about you, but this feeling is amazing."

Cynder pulled her head back and raised a brow, and asked, "Do you only care about me, because I kiss you, and because I nuzzle you?"

Spyro blushed, and then shuck his head, and whispered, "I care about you, because you're you. Everything about you is amazing. Your looks, your smile, your personality, even your beautiful eyes. To me, you even have a beautiful body."

Spyro blushed, hard, at his last word, as well as Cynder. Spyro looked to the ground and thought, _Why would I say something like that. I was trying to make Cynder happy, not uncomfortable. I'm so stupid._ Cynder looked to ground as well and thought, _I love you Spyro. You always know how to make me happy, and apparently, you also know how to make me blush. Don't feel angry about your answers, instead, feel, happy. Feel happy, knowing I'm happy._ Spyro looked up, at the same time as Cynder. Spyro frowned, and apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"To make me happy? It has always been your speciality. I'm happy again because of you. It's all thanks to you, thank you," Cynder said, with a small smile.

Cynder put her head down by Spyro's chest, and listened to his heart beat. Cynder closed her eyes, smiled, and thought, _I love everything about you as well Spyro. I'm glad you're back._ Spyro smiled at Cynder, and laid his head down on Cynder's and thought, _Trust, that's all I have ever needed. Happiness, is something I have always wanted, especially when it comes to me and Cynder. You can't have happiness, with out trust. I trust you Cynder, completely._

* * *

Volteer shot stiff at the damage Spyro had caused. Cyril smiled at Volteer and said, "I would help, but I'm not going to. I'm pretty sure you have enough energy to get this done. Me and Terrador, are probably going to lay back down. Have fun."

Cyril walked away, and walked towards the Guardians chambers. Volteer looked at Terrador and mumbled, "You guys are just cold."

Terrador smiled at Volteer and said, "The worst part is, this isn't all of it. Spyro also destroyed the bed, as well as most of the ground. But, I know you can get it done. You have a couple of tools here, and other stuff the moles use to repair things. But, I'm going to definitely enjoy that sleep, so... good luck."

Terrador walked away from Volteer, and towards the Guardians chambers. Volteer reached into the bucket and pulled out a tiny little hammer. Volteer shed a tear and thought, _This hammer is the size of Sparks. They totally did this on purpose._ Volteer put the hammer down, and looked at the door. Volteer tapped a claw on the door, that was slammed into the wall. The door broke into pieces, and fell onto the floor. Volteer frowned, and then turned around to see the other door. Volteer looked at the massive hole in the door, to see the broken in half bed. _No one ever said being a Guardian would be easy. And it's probably because no one lived to tell the tale about being a Guardian._

* * *

"Don't hurt me!"

Spyro pulled his head up to the sound of a noise. Cynder opened her eyes and asked, "What's wrong Spyro? Did you see something."

Cynder pulled her head up and looked at Spyro. Spyro looked at Cynder, confused, he answered, "I thought I heard a scream. I don't know why. I guess it was just my imagination."

"Please, stay away from me!"

Spyro, as well as Cynder heard the scream. Spyro jumped to his feet and said, "Please don't tell me I'm going crazy. Please tell me you heard that."

Cynder stood up, and responded, "Unfortunately, I did, but it didn't sound good. We need to go and find out were the scream is coming from."

"Stay away from me!" A voice screamed.

Spyro looked at Cynder and wrapped his wing around her. Cynder shuck her head up and down at Spyro. Spyro ran into the woods, leaving Sparks behind. Sparks opened his eyes, and flew off of the grass. Sparks stretched his body out and joked, "Spyro, if you want to scream like a little girl, that's fine, just make sure..."

Sparks looked all around for any sign of Spyro, or Cynder. Sparks frowned and mumbled, "Just make sure you don't leave me."

* * *

Spyro ran through the woods with Cynder, and came out to an open field. What Cynder saw, shocked her. A blue hatchling, that was the size of Sparks. Her wings were a light blue color as well. The blue hatchling had two small horns on her head. The blue hatchling was surrounded by a dozen Orcs. The Orcs looked at Spyro, and Cynder, and smiled. The Orcs turned their attention back to the hatchling. The Orcs raised their weapons into the air, to strike at the hatchling. The hatchling closed its eyes and shivered in fear and whispered, "Please help me mommy."

Cynder shuck in fear from the hatchling's words, as she remembered those words.

* * *

 _"Were is your mommy little one? I need to talk to her," Dark Cynder growled. The hatchling shuck in fear, and didn't answer. Dark Cynder growled, and grabbed the hatchling by the neck, and growled, "Tell me, now!" The mother of the hatchling ran over to protect her hatchling. She stopped, and saw the evil smile on Dark Cynder's face. The hatchling looked over, and cried, "Please help me mommy." Dark Cynder smiled, and dropped the hatchling onto the ground. Dark Cynder dashed over, and killed the hatchling's mother. Cynder turned around, and growled, "Don't worry, I will come back for you later." Dark Cynder launched in to the air, but looked down at the hatchling. The hatchling cried,"Please help me... mommy."_

* * *

Cynder clenched her teeth, and shot after the hatchling. Cynder quickly curled her wings around the hatchling. The Orcs launched their weapons at Cynder. Cynder closed her eyes and braised her self for the pain. Spyro closed his eyes, growled, and yelled, "Stop!"

Spyro opened his eyes to see the Orcs had stopped, as well as everything else. Spyro growled in pain from the time ability. Spyro looked to the ground and growled in his thoughts, _I don't remember... using the time ability... and I was in so much pain._ Cynder slowly opened her eyes to see the Orcs had frozen in place. Cynder looked up at Spyro. Cynder shuck in fear, and was about to say something, but was cut off by Spyro.

"Cynder! Don't worry about me! Get the hatchling out of there! I can't hold onto this for much longer! It's putting an enormous amount of strain on my body!" Spyro growled in pain.

Cynder obeyed, and scooped up the hatchling up the hatchling with her wings. Cynder ran over to Spyro, and hid behind him. Spyro growled in pain, as he let go of the time space ability. Spyro fell to the floor in pain. Cynder looked down at Spyro and cried, "Spyro! Are you okay!"

Spyro didn't answer. An Orc saw his opportunity to shot Cynder with his bow. The Orc pulled the arrow back, and shot the arrow towards Cynder. Cynder turned around to see the arrow heading for her head. With no time to think, Cynder covered the hatchling, instead of her head. Cynder closed her eyes, and braised for the pain. Spyro quickly threw his paw up, and protected Cynder from the arrow. The arrow slammed right into Spyro's paw. Cynder slowly opened her eyes to see Spyro's paw, but no arrow. Cynder looked at the ground to see the arrow broke in half, and fell onto the ground. Cynder looked at Spyro's paw again to see, his whole paw was covered in rock. Spyro slowly stood up and growled, "No more pain! No more Tears! No more! Happiness, is the only thing I want to see! It's the only thing I want to feel, the only thing I want to see in someone's eyes!"

Spyro stood to the ground and growled, "And all of you, try and take it away from me! You take away from the once I care about! If you want to hurt the once I care about, I'm going to kill the once you care about!"

Spyro looked behind himself, and looked at Cynder. Spyro smiled at Cynder, and whispered, "Don't worry, it's still me. I would never leave you."

Cynder smiled at Spyro, and shed a small tear of joy. Spyro smiled at Cynder, and whispered, "I'm going to protect you, and the hatchling. I just need your help on the hatchling part. I will take care of everything else, even your sadness. I will turn it into happiness."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and whispered, "Please be careful. Don't hurt yourself, in order to protect me."

Spyro smiled, and shuck his head at Cynder, and whispered, "As long as I get hurt, and you don't, I don't mind. And you don't have to worry about me getting hurt. The only thing you have to worry about, is me showing off my new powers. Protect the hatchling, and will do the rest."

Cynder's eyes were wide at Spyro's words. _Protect the hatchling... protect the hatchling._ Cynder looked down at the hatchling, and had a big smile form across her face. Tears started to fall out of her eyes, tears of joy. The hatchling slowly opened her eyes. The hatchling looked up at Cynder and cried, "Please don't let them hurt me."

Spyro growled, and turned his attention to the Orcs. The Orcs weren't faced at all. Spyro set his body on fire, and growled, "Who's first!"

The Orcs backed away a little, but stood their ground. Spyro shot after the Orcs, with a trail of Fire, following behind himself. An Orc took advantage of Spyro's rage. Spyro ran right into the pile of Orcs. One Orc tried to stab at Spyro's body, but that part of his body was completely covered in rock. Spyro slid onto the ground, and ran right into a Orc, burning right through it. Spyro shot lightning through his claws and stabbed one Orc, after another. The lightning surged through their body's, causing them to explode. The hatchling looked at Spyro, and then back at Cynder. Cynder looked down at the hatchling, and smiled. The hatchling smiled back and asked, "Why is daddy so strong?"

Cynder's eyes shot open at the hatchling's words. Cynder smiled at the hatchling and responded, "Because daddy has something he wants to protect in life, and nothing will stop him, until that someone is happy. And even when that someone is happy, he still tries to keep that someone happy, because that is the kind of guy he is, an amazing one."

The hatchling looked at Spyro, and then back at Cynder and asked, "Do you think you could beat daddy in a fight? He looks strong, but is he stronger then you?"

Cynder smiled at the hatchling, and responded, "That is a question that I will never be able to answer. If I asked Spyro to fight me, he wouldn't, because he doesn't want to hurt me. He wants to make me happy."

Spyro grabbed an Orc's arrow, and broke it in half. Spyro stabbed the arrow into another Orc, and the other part of the arrow, into an Orc's Chest. Spyro slammed the Orc onto the ground and degenerated it with his fire. Cynder smiled at Spyro, but saw an Orc behind him. Cynder opened her mouth to tell Spyro, but it was to late. The Orc threw his axe at Spyro's body. The axe slammed into Spyro's back, as was destroyed. Spyro had turned his back into rock. Spyro turned around and growled, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with sharp objects! They could be very painful, especially, if they're used on your self!"

Spyro turned around and grabbed onto the Orc's neck. Spyro slammed the Orc to the ground, and grabbed his axe. Spyro threw the axe, right at the Orc's neck, cutting his neck clean off. Spyro burned his body, along with the axe. Spyro looked all around for any more Orc's. Spyro had a sigh of relief. Spyro smiled at Cynder, and walked over to Cynder. Half way, Spyro fell to the floor.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried.

Cynder ran over to Spyro's body. Cynder stopped in front of Spyro's body and cried, "Spyro, are you okay! Please don't..."

Spyro moved a paw up and touched the side of Cynder's face. Spyro smiled at Cynder, and whispered, "I didn't fight for your sadness, I fought for your happiness. I'm fine, it's just, using all of that power can drain a guy like me."

Cynder let tears of joy run down her face. Spyro pulled his paw back down, and smiled at Cynder. Cynder nuzzled Spyro's cheek and whispered, "You've always been an expert when it comes to making me happy."

"And an expert at leavening me. You guys left me back there. What if I had gotten attacked? What if I was killed?" Sparks grumbled.

Spyro laughed, but was then replaced with a shock of pain. Spyro smiled at Sparks, and joked, "I guess we would've been able to avoid a million different conversations that would've had to do with you. What a shame, but, now that you are here, how's it going."

Sparks looked away and mumbled under his breath. The hatchling jumped out of Cynder's wing in excitement. The hatchling jumped around in circles and said, "You were amazing dad! You burned one, and then, some how, burned another, at the same time, as you electrocuted another. Mommy, did you see that? Daddy was amazing!

Spyro blushed, hard, as well as Cynder. Spyro looked at Cynder, as Cynder looked at Spyro. Sparks slowly flew back, with out being noticed. _If I interrupt them, I'm tree meat for sure,_ Sparks thought, shivering in fear. Sparks flew into an tree and thought, _Definitely eaten alive._ Spyro slowly stood to his feet, as he growled in pain. The hatchling frowned at Spyro, and then looked over at Cynder and said, "Can you please help daddy."

Cynder ignored her embarrassment, and help Spyro. Cynder wrapped her wing around Spyro, and slowly pulled him up. Spyro stood to his feet, and looked up to see a green gem patch. _That's lucky,_ Spyro thought. Spyro looked up at Cynder, and blushed. Cynder still had an enormous blush on her face, but ignored it, in order to help Spyro. Cynder saw the green gems and slowly walked over to it. For Spyro, he limped over to the green gem. The hatchling followed, and frowned at Spyro's condition. The hatchling walked next to Cynder, and asked with concern, "Is daddy going to be okay? Please tell me he will be."

Cynder smiled at the hatchling and responded, "Dad is going to be fine."

Cynder looked down at the ground, and frowned. Cynder pulled her head up and looked down at the hatchling and murmured, "If you want to, call me Cynder, and the purple one over here, Spyro. We aren't your... real parents. So, if you want to, call us by are real names."

Spyro was depressed as well, being called a dad, made Spyro smile, as well as Cynder. Being called a mother made her smile as well. The hatchling shuck her head and said, "But, mommy's and daddy's are supposed to be awesome. You two are awesome, so, I hope if it's okay, if I called you mommy and daddy."

Cynder looked over at Spyro to see a smile forming across his face. Spyro didn't realize Cynder was looking at him, he was in his thoughts from the hatchling's words. _A dad, Cynder as a mother. It sounds almost to good to be true. But, it makes me smile. But, what about Cynder, she is definitely not for this. She doesn't really want to have a family... does she?_ Cynder looked over at the hatchling and smiled. Spyro looked over at Cynder, waiting for her response. Cynder smiled and responded, "Of Course. It will help me understand what it's like to be a real parent. So what's your name little one?"

Spyro was shocked by Cynder's response. Spyro smiled and thought, _'it will help me understand what it's like to be a parent'. Why does Cynder want to know what it's like to be a real parents._ The hatchling jumped for joy and responded, "My name is Mist."

Cynder smiled and said, "Welcome to the family."

Cynder shot with excitement. Cynder looked over at Spyro and whispered, "Is something wrong?"

Cynder was scared to know what Spyro was going to say. _Is he not for this? Does he not care? Please tell me he does, please. I want to finally have the family I was never able to have. I want to experience what it's like to be a parent. Please Spyro, don't let me down, I trust you._ Spyro had a small smile form on his face. The smile got bigger and bigger. Cynder was surprised with Spyro's actions. Spyro looked up at Cynder and said, "Cynder, please tell me you're for this. Please tell me, you're excited about this."

Cynder was surprised, but smiled at Spyro, and whispered, "Definitely. I've wanted this to happen for a very long time. Especially now, because I get to experience a family... with you."

Spyro's eyes shot open, and was shocked with energy. Cynder saw Spyro's expression, and knew it well. Cynder took her wing off of Spyro, and smiled. Spyro smiled, big, and jumped all around. Tears fell from Spyro's eyes as he thought, _I finally get to experience what it's like to have a family with Cynder. Me and Cynder, finally together, with a family._ Spyro felt a shock of pain hit his paw, as his paw touched the ground. Spyro slammed head first into the ground.

"Spyro," Cynder cried.

"Daddy," Mist cried.

Sparks laughed as hard as he could. Cynder looked over at the tree, to see Sparks. Sparks stopped laughing, and saw Cynder was looking right at him. Sparks swallowed hard, and shot towards another tree and apologize, "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I don't want to become tree meat!"

Cynder looked down at Spyro and asked, "Are you okay?"

Spyro slowly pulled his head off the ground and chuckled, "I guess I'm not ready to jump around just yet. But, now I think I need a couple of red gems now."

Mist jumped on Spyro's side and smiled. Spyro rolled over onto his belly, and let the hatchling crawl up his head. Mist stood on Spyro's head and said, "Does this mean I beat you daddy?"

Spyro smiled and said, "No fair. I was already taken out. How could you calm victory, over someone else's victory."

Cynder giggled at the two. Mist smiled at Spyro and said, "No one else is claiming victory, so I guess I should. Which means, I beat you."

Spyro laughed and said, "I guess you're right."

Cynder laughed, as well as Mist. Mist slipped off of Spyro heads and fell to the floor. Spyro moved his wing over in time to catch Mist, before she hit the ground. Cynder had a sigh of relief, as well as Spyro. Spyro growled at the pain and said, "All jokes aside, I really do need some gems, or else this day will be cut short for me."

Spyro slowly set Mist, down on the ground, and slowly stood up. Cynder walked over to Spyro, and wrapped a wing around his body. Cynder smiled at Spyro and said, "I know you said all jokes aside, but, I'm just saying, aren't you the one that is supposed to be helping me."

Spyro smiled at Cynder and said, "You're just cold."

Cynder smiled at Spyro, and helped him over to a green gem patch. Cynder punched the patch for him. The gems bounced off the ground, and into Spyro's body. Spyro smiled and thought, _That feels a little bit better._ Spyro looked around the green gem patch, and saw a red gem patch behind it. Spyro smiled and thought, _Talk about luck_. Spyro pointed a claw over to the gems and said, "It's a good thing we have luck on are side."

Cynder smiled at Spyro, and walked over to the red gem with Spyro, and Mist. Cynder punched the red gem, and saw them bounce into Spyro's body. Spyro felt a little bit better, and could finally stand. Cynder took her wing off of Spyro. Spyro looked at Cynder and joked, "I haven't turned blue, and you definitely haven't turned green. So were are you going?"

Cynder put her body next to Spyro's and joked, "I thought you were supposed to protect me, not the other way around. But, I guess if you don't want to protect me, I could always leave you, and find another."

"Please don't leave daddy," Mist cried, "Why would you want to leave him? I thought you two cared about each other, isn't that what a family is all about, caring for one another? Please don't leave your family."

Cynder smiled at Mist's words. Cynder shed a tear and nuzzled the hatchling and cried softly, "I will never leave Spyro. I would never leave him. Even if I did turn green, and Spyro turned blue, I would find another excuse, to make sure, I would never lose Spyro. He's the only reason I still fight, the only reason I smile, the only reason, I'm still alive."

Spyro nuzzled Cynder's cheek, to make her smile again, it worked. Cynder shed more and more tears of joy. Spyro smiled at Cynder and whispered, "I know how you feel. But, I'm fighting for your happiness, not your sadness. Show me that smile, that I know you are trying to counsel."

Cynder smiled and nuzzled Spyro back. Mist smiled at the two and said, "See, why would you run away from him. If he causes your happiness, why would you run away from him."

Cynder pulled away, at the same time as Spyro. Cynder nuzzled Mist, and cried, "He has caused more then just my happiness. He has caused my smile, he has even caused my life. With out him, I wouldn't be were I am today. With out him, I would be wondering around the world, asking my self, why did I leave the only one that cared for me, the only one that cared about me?"

"Daddy's not the only one that cares about you. I care about you. Thank you for caring about me as well," Mist said.

Cynder shed another tear. Spyro smiled at Cynder, and wrapped a wing around her body. Cynder looked up at Spyro, and smiled. Spyro smiled back and whispered, "We all care about you Cynder, you're not alone. You will never have to be alone anymore."

Cynder smiled and kissed Spyro on the cheek. Cynder pulled away, and cried, "And it's all because you didn't give up on me. Because of you, I can experience what it's like to be happy. I can experience what it's like to have a family, with you... Thank you."

Spyro smiled and whispered, "As long as it makes you happy, I will do anything for you. Because I care about you."

Cynder wiped away a tear and whispered, "You know, the word care, can only so far. Sooner or later, that someone grows even stronger feelings for that someone."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, and whispered, "I know what you mean. I know a beautiful dragoness that I would love to tell her something. This word is way stronger then care, and it means a lot more then care as well. Once we get to Warfang, I need to tell this beautiful dragoness, about what I'm talking about."

Cynder smiled and whispered, "You did say you wouldn't take to long, and neither will I. I have something I need to tell you once we get to Warfang as well. It's something I should've told you a long time ago. Wait a minute, I did, but you decided to take a nap, and completely forget about the whole thing."

Spyro laughed, which caused Mist to laugh, then Cynder. Sparks poked his head out of the tree and saw Cynder was in a good mood. _Now is my chance,_ Sparks thought. Sparks flew out of the tree and towards Spyro, and Cynder. Sparks flew next to Cynder and said, "Can I join the party?"

Mist looked at Sparks, and questioned, "Are you a hatchling too? You are very small, like me. Were you born small, or something like that? You don't look very big, but you have the voice of an older guy."

"Small you say? At least I wasn't born stupid," Sparks mumbled.

"Sparks!" Cynder yelled, in unison of Spyro.

Mist looked to the ground, and walked behind Spyro's leg. Sparks swallowed hard, as he saw Cynder move her tail to the side of her face. Sparks freaked out, and apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I just said. I was talking to my self. I do it a lot, because I crazy. I'm not very smart, and I lie a lot. I was talking about my self, not you. The only thing I would ever say about you, was how smart you are."

Mist popped out from Spyro's leg, and smiled at Sparks. Cynder moved her tail back down, and growled, "You've cheated death, for now. But don't you ever say something like that, ever, again! You can say it to us, but if you say it to the hatchling, death, is going to be the least of your worries."

Spyro scooped up Mist with his wing, and put her on his back. Mist crawled up to Spyro's head and asked, "Were are we going now?"

Spyro looked at Cynder for confirmation about heading back to Warfang. Cynder smiled and said, "I guess we should head back to Warfang. I'm pretty sure are little mission was a success. We should definitely thank the Guardians for sending us out here. If we would've never been sent back here, Mist would've..."

Cynder bit her lip, not wanting to say the last words. Spyro looked at Cynder and whispered, "It's okay Cynder. Don't think about things like that, because, then that nightmare will haunt you. Nightmares don't make you smile, I do. Don't destroy your happiness, instead, create it, with me. I will keep you happy."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words, and wiped away a tear. Spyro smiled at Cynder. Mist looked down at Cynder and asked, "Are you okay mommy?"

Cynder smiled at Mist, and responded, "I'm fine, thanks to Spyro."

Mist smiled and asked Spyro, "Daddy, why do you care about mommy so much? You always take care of mommy, and you always smile at mommy. Why do you? Has mommy ever done anything to you that made you care about her?"

Spyro smiled at Mist. Spyro looked at Cynder and responded, "Well, let's just say, she is more to me then she thinks. She has done a lot for me. She has saved me, she has cared for me, she has... been there for me. I'm just returning the favor, a favor I should've done a long time ago. That is, protecting her. I was never really able to before. But now, Cynder's bond to me, has grown even stronger. I trust her, and she trust me. That is why we get along so well, we trust each other, we have hope for each other. I have hope, that one day, I will truly make Cynder. I have hope, that one day, I can truly make Cynder's life, complete."

Cynder shed a tear from Spyro's words. Cynder kissed the side of Spyro's cheek and thought, _Just by you being here, has made my life complete. You complete me Spyro, please don't destroy the hope I have for us. The hope for the future, that me and you can live, together._ Mist smiled at Spyro's words and asked, "I heard that mommy's and daddy's were supposed to love each other. Do you love mommy."

Spyro shot red, and thought, _How am I supposed to get out of this question._ Spyro looked over at Cynder to see she was still in her thoughts. Spyro had a sigh of relief. Mist jumped off of Spyro's head, and onto his wing. Spyro caught her with his wing, and brought her up to his face.

"I love her, so much. I can't even describe how much I love Cynder. She is the only one that would truly make my life whole, she completes me. I will tell her once I get to Warfang, but, for now, don't tell her I said any of this. I need to tell her my self," Spyro whispered.

Mist smiled at Spyro, and whispered, "I promise. But, I do want to see what mommy would say to my question, if that's okay with you."

Spyro smiled at Mist, and said, "Of course. Just make sure not to spoil anything. I want to find out for my self. Do we have are deal?"

Mist smiled and Spyro, and shuck her head up and down in acknowledgement. Cynder looked at the two and asked, "What deal? What were you two talking about?"

Spyro smiled nervously, and thought, _Busted._ Mist smiled at Cynder and responded, "Me and daddy made a deal. Once we get to Warfang, we won't tell anyone I beat him. He didn't want to feel embarrassed at the fact that he lost to a hatchling."

Spyro raised a brow and said, "You think you beat me? I knew hatchlings were cute."

Mist smiled at Spyro and said, "I know you're the purple dragon that saved us from Malefor, and your the dragoness that helped daddy on his journey. Everyone talked about you two. I thought, they must be really strong, I wanted to fight you so bad, unfortunately, I was a hatchling, and I still am. But, even though I'm a hatchling, I still kicked your butt. You were on the floor, and that small little yellow guy saw the whole thing."

 _And everyone wonders why I have problems,_ Sparks grumbled in his thoughts. Spyro looked at Cynder and asked, "Are you sure you're ready to go? We have to be to Warfang by tomorrow. We could get there later on. Or, we can make up an excuse. Let's just say, we ran into an army of enemies at every turn. It's not the greatest excuse, but the Guardians never said we 'had' to return in time. They only said are journey would be a two day journey."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and responded, "Maybe, it will take us longer if we walk. We didn't really walk the whole way here. So, I guess we should just walk there, and see how long it would take us. We don't really need to rush."

Spyro let Mist down onto the ground with his wing. Mist looked up at Spyro and asked, "Why can't I stay with you?"

Spyro smiled at Mist, and lowered his head down on the ground. Mist jumped onto Spyro's head. Mist laid her body down the back of Spyro's head, and had her head sticking out from behind Spyro's. Cynder smiled at the Mist. Spyro looked up and said, "You can only stay on my head, as long as you promise me you won't fall off."

Mist smiled and said, "Even if I do fall off, I know you would protect me daddy. But, I guess if it will make you feel better, I promise, I won't fall off your head... this time."

Spyro smiled up at the Mist, Mist smiled back. Cynder looked at Spyro and thought, _Why is he so good when it comes to taking care of Mist? Spyro's never had any experience when it comes to taking care of hatchlings, not that I have seen. He is an amazing father, and I hope, he will be well accept my words. It will help me get one step closer to having a complete life. He all ready makes my life complete, but my fears, prevent that. If Spyro says yes to my words, I will finally be able to be completed._ Spyro looked at Cynder and asked, "Cynder, are you ok?"

Cynder was thrown out of her thoughts. Cynder smiled at Spyro and asked, "Why are you always so worried about me? I know some of the reason, but I want to hear the truth from you."

Spyro smiled at Cynder and responded in a soft whisper, "Because, I need to make sure, that what ever is bothering you, I take care of it. You have been through enough, and I don't want you to go through anything else, unless it is happiness."

Mist looked at Cynder and said, "Aren't family's supposed to be happy? Instead of feeling bad about your self, feel happy, knowing daddy will make you happy. Daddy has made me happy, and I know he will do the same for you."

Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek and whispered, "Spyro, please, don't let go of me. I don't want to leave this feeling, I don't want to leave my family, I don't want to leave you. Please, just for today, don't let go of me. I want to continue feeling this, I want to continue, with you."

Spyro smiled at Cynder and whispered, "I promise, I will never let go, I promise."

Sparks flew in front of the two, and asked, "How are never supposed to let go of Cynder? Sooner or later, you're going to have to fight something, and I'm pretty sure it's going to be real hard trying to fight something, while your wing is over Cynder's body. I thought we were trying to win, not fail."

Spyro smiled at Sparks, and joked, "I would tell you, but I know your tiny little brain wouldn't be able to understand."

Sparks clenched his teeth. Mist laughed at Sparks and said, "There is nothing wrong with being tiny. The only difference I have from you is, you're a grown man, I'm still just a hatchling. So, sooner or later, I won't know what it's like to be small, but I guess you forever will."

Sparks glared at Mist, and pointed a finger at her and opens his mouth.

"Sparks, please don't, don't take this away from me," Cynder whispered.

Sparks held in his anger, and and asked, "Spyro, can I talk to Cynder. I need to ask her something."

Spyro smiled at Sparks and responded, "As long as Cynder is okay with it, I will be to."

Cynder smiled at Spyro and said, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"I know Spyro wants us to train him and all, but I think Spyro needs to train us. If me, and Volteer, can't beat you, there is a problem some were in there," Cyril said to Terrador.

Terrador raised a brow and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you're a lot stronger then I thought. It also means, Me and Volteer are a lot weaker then we thought," Cyril admitted.

Terrador smiled at Cyril and suggested, "Maybe, all three of us could go up against Spyro one day. That would be a very painful, and very exciting day."

"Mabey, Cynder could also get some training in. Cynder verses the three of us as well. That would be a scary, and painful day," Cyril smiled at the suggestions.

Terrador swallowed hard at the thought. Terrador shuck his head side to side, completely against the idea. Cyril looked at Terrador and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Even if we were to face Spyro first, and damage him to a point he couldn't walk, he would still find a way to protect Cynder. There are a couple of reasons we wouldn't be able to go up against Cynder. One reason, he would be against the idea. Second, Being almost killed by Spyro, and then being clawed at the face again, that would be awful. Finally, could you imagine if we actually hurt Cynder? Spyro would literally kill us, then bring us back to life, just to kill us again. I have learned my listen, and I'm not going to intervene with those two ever again," Terrador said, shivering in fear of Spyro getting mad.

Cyril waved a paw and said, "Aren't you exaggerating just a little bit. Spyro wouldn't, literally kill us. I think you meant he would figuratively kill us, then what ever else you said. Besides I'm pretty sure that's impossible."

Terrador shuck his head and said, "When it comes to making Cynder happy, Spyro does the impossible. Plus, I'm not joking. If we were to even hurt Cynder, if we were to cause her even the slightest of pain, he would cause the slightest of are deaths. Spyro has tried as hard as he could to make Cynder happy, and he will continue to. That's what makes him as amazing as Ignitus."

Volteer slowly walked into the room and looked at the other two. The two smiled at Volteer. Volteer fell to his side from exhaustion. Volteer slammed his face onto the ground, and growled in pain. Volteer shot back up and growled, "Sweet mother of ancestors, I thought this was carpet!"

Terrador looked away, as well as Cyril. _I bet that would've hurt, even if it was carpet,_ Terrador thought. Volteer rubbed the side of his face, and looked up at the two and said, "I finally finished all of the repairs, and before you ask, yes, I did have some help with the moles. They shuck their head's at me and ask what I did. They helped me repair the bed, the door, and everything else. I was there to move the bed in there, fix the door, as well as the wall. Then there was the other room, which wasn't as bad, it was just the door, but everything was repaired. Can I go to sleep now?"

Terrador smiled and said, "You can go to bed, but not in your bed. You're going to have to sleep in one of those room's tonight. If we hear you snore, I going to let Cyril suffocate you with his bed."

"That is so unfair," Volteer mumbled.

Cyril chuckled, and said, "Now you know how Spyro felt."

Terrador looked at the ground and thought, _I guess I can't punish Volteer for doing a job well done. What would Spyro do in a situation like this?_ Terrador looked up to see Volteer walking away, with his tail dragging the floor. _I know exactly what he would say, because I know exactly what Ignitus would say. Those two are one in the same._

"Volteer, wait," Terrador said.

Volteer turned around and murmured, "What is it?"

"You can sleep in your bed tonight, but if you snore, I'm not going to hold Cyril back. Just know you might wake up with a bed on your face. So, my advice for you, try not to snore," Terrador said, walking to the door in the back of the room.

Volteer, as well as Cyril, were dumbstruck with Terrador's words. Volteer quickly snapped out of it, and ran up to Terrador. Volteer stopped next to Terrador and asked, "What was with the sudden change of heart?"

Terrador turned around, and said to Cyril, "Cyril, come here. I need to talk to you both."

Cyril snapped out of it, and walked over to Terrador. Cyril stopped, and looked up at Terrador. Terrador stood in front of the two, and said, "After watching Spyro, I learned, you should never separate family. It's not going to help the issue, it only going to fuel it, I learned that from watching Spyro. Cynder is Spyro's family, and we should never separate familys. We are family, all of us, and we shouldn't separate each other from one other. If we do, we can't call are selfs family, we could only call are selfs a failure. Let's learn from Spyro, and live happy, together, as a family."

Terrador walked into the door and walked towards his bed. Volteer looked at Cyril, completely confused with Terrador's words. Cyril looked at Volteer, and was the same. Cyril smiled at Terrador's words and thought, _I sure hope he's not doing this, just because he knows I get annoyed with Volteer. But he is right, we are family._ Cyril opened the door, and turned around to face Volteer and asked, "Are you coming to bed, brother."

Volteer smiled at Cyril, and followed him to bed. Volteer jumped on to his bed and laid down. Cyril did the same. He jumped on to his bed, and laid down. Terrador smiled at the two and said, "I hope you guys are going to be this cheerful tomorrow. Spyro and Cynder could return tomorrow, and we didn't get any work done today."

Volteer smiled at Terrador, and said, "Don't worry about that. I had a lot of moles helping me with repairs, and when I mean a lot, I mean I couldn't walk from one room to another. So, I decided to ask if some of the moles could work on the secret room upstairs. More then half volunteered. So, I don't think we have to worry about their place."

Terrador smiled at Volteer and thanked warmly, "Thank you, Volteer. That does help a lot."

Volteer smiled back. Cyril laid his head down, and closed his eyes. Volteer, as well as Terrador, did the same. Cyril opened his eyes and asked, "Do you think they confused their love to each other yet?"

"Not yet. it doesn't seem like the right time. Maybe one the two come back, one of them will try and make their move. It's to dangerous for them to ask now. But if they did, I hope they are finally happy together. It's all Spyro's ever fought for, Cynder's love, Cynder's happiness, Cynder's life," Terrador said, with a small smile.

"Why do you think those two like each other so much? Well, I guess I should be asking, why do you think Spyro loves Cynder so much? He could have a life with anyone, so why do you two think he chose Cynder?" Cyril asked.

Volteer didn't actually know the answer either, as well as Terrador. But Terrador answered in the best way be could, "Because no one else can fix Spyro's life like Cynder has. No one was there to save him when Ignitus died, only Cynder. No one was there to help him to stop Malefor, only Cynder. No one was there to pull Spyro up when he hit the ground, only Cynder. Spyro does the same for Cynder, because he loves her. He loves her, because he has felt what it was like to lose someone, he realized what it was like when he lost ignitus. Spyro knew Cynder had to feel that for her whole life. Spyro doesn't want Cynder to leave, and relived that whole problem that happened along time ago, the problem of feeling lost, the feeling of being alone. I don't want you two to feel the same way. I have learned from Spyro, and I still have a lot to learn."

"How do you know so much about Spyro, and how he feels?" Cyril asked.

"Because I know how Ignitus acts. Spyro acts the same way. if you can understand Ignitus, you can understand Spyro," Terrador said.

Terrador looked over at at the empty bed, Ignitus's bed. Terrador frowned. Volteer frowned as well, as he looked over at the bed as well. Terrador smiled at said, "He didn't leave this world sad, he left this world doing what he loved, and we can't frown on that. We will all miss him, and we will never forget him. But let's not frown on those thoughts, let's smile at them instead. Because hopefully, in his next life, he can smile at us, knowing we still care for him."

Volteer, as well as Cyril, smiled at Terrador's words. Volteer closed his eyes and thought, _For the love of are ancestors, please don't let me snore._ Volteer drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Cyril closed his eyes and thought, _Ignitus is probably laughing at us, knowing he could have easily beat Terrador with one paw behind he back. Just thinking about it brings back some memories._ Cyril smiled at the memories, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Terrador was the last to close his eyes. Terrador smiled, and thought, _It's good to know that Ignitus didn't leave us completely. I'm glade he made Spyro happy. I'm glade he gave Spyro the life he wanted, the life with Cynder._ Terrador fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Sparks, I know you're mad, but please, don't take this away from me. This is the first time in my life, and probably the last time, I will ever get to be happy with Spyro, as a family. I know I can't have the family I have always wanted, but I can now, and I don't want to lose this feeling. Please, Sparks," Cynder murmured.

Sparks was so mad, but in a way, he was also sad. He knew yelling at Mist would hurt Cynder, which would then hurt Spyro. He knew yelling at Cynder would hurt Spyro. Sparks pointed at finger at Cynder, but restrained his anger. Instead, he growled at Cynder with anger, "Don't you dare let my brother down! Don't you dare hurt my brother!"

Cynder smiled, and let a tear drip down her eye, and whispered, "I promise. Spyro is the only one that can guide me home. I'm not going to live a life of mistakes, and lies, instead, I'm going to live a life with Spyro, I will live a life of happiness, and hope. Nothing will change the way I feel about Spyro. I love him, and nothing will ever change about that."

Sparks let his arms down and said, "Fine, but if that hatchling does that one more time, it time I start embarrassing you. Or, I could tell at the hatchling, your choice."

"You already know which one I'm going to agree to. So, let's just agree to it, and get back to Spyro. It's getting dark, and we need to find a place to sleep. We can't exactly just sleep were ever we want to, especially out here," Cynder said.

Cynder looked to ground, and thought, _I don't want this to be the last time. I want to have a family with Spyro, I don't even know if he cares. I do, but, everyone can change their feelings for someone sooner or later. But, then again, it is Spyro. He's not like everyone else's, he's like Spyro, and I love him for that._ Sparks flew over, and landed on Spyro's head. Spyro saw Cynder walking over to him with her face looking down at the ground. Spyro growled, and put his paw on Mist back. Spyro threw his head forward, causing Sparks to smack the ground. Spark pulled his head up and groaned in pain, and asked, "What was that for?"

Spyro looked down at Sparks, and growled, "What did you do to Cynder! You better not have hurt her!"

Sparks swallowed hard, and thought, _you better get here quick. Spyro's not going to listen to what I have to say._ Cynder looked up, and stopped in front of Spyro. Cynder looked down at Sparks, and then back up at Spyro, and asked, "Why is Sparks on the ground?"

"I thought he hurt you?" Spyro responded, looking back up at Cynder.

Cynder waved a paw, and said, "He didn't hurt me. He just needed to talk to me about something, that was it. Don't worry Spyro, I'm still happy."

Spyro had a sigh of relief. Spyro apologized to Sparks, "Sorry Sparks, I didn't mean to do that. I thought you hurt Cynder with your conversation you had with her."

Sparks had a small grin, and joked, "Well, if you want me to, I could hurt Cynder now, since you're dieing for me to do it."

Cynder put a paw on her face and thought, _Sparks, jokes are supposed to be funny, they're not for you to get killed._ Spyro growled, "Don't you dare! There are things you can joke about, but hurting Cynder, is a line, that if you cross, you will die for it!"

Sparks flew away from Spyro and said, "Okay, I get it. I won't hurt Cynder."

Spyro looked at Cynder's face. A small smile formed on her face. Spyro forgot about Sparks, and smiled at Cynder. Sparks popped out from behind Cynder's head, and looked at Spyro's smiled. _I'm not going to intervene,_ Sparks thought, slowly hiding back behind Cynder's head. Mist smiled at Cynder's smile. Spyro walked next to Cynder and nuzzled the side of her cheek. Spyro put his wing over Cynder, and smiled. Cynder blushed, and thought, _will it finally happen? Will I finally be able to my moment._ Spyro pulled away, and smiled at Cynder. Cynder smiled back, causing his heart to skip a beat, as well as Cynder's. Mist smiled, and closed her eyes. Mist slipped off of Spyro's neck, and fell down to the ground. Cynder broke from the moment to seen Mist falling to the ground. Spyro looked over to see Mist about to hit the ground. Spyro quickly scooped up Mist with his wing, and had a sigh of relief. Spyro looked at Cynder and said, "We should probably lay down. I'm pretty tired as well."

Cynder smiled, trying to forget about their moment. Sparks flew out from behind Cynder's head and said, "Why is it, when I ruin your moment, I get yelled at? But when someone else does it, they don't get yelled at. Why is that?"

Cynder smiled at Sparks and responded, "Because when you interrupt us, it just annoying. Mist didn't mean to."

Sparks rolled his eyes. Sparks looked at Mist, and then at Spyro, and said, "But there is one thing Mist was right about. I'm getting really tired. I wasn't exactly able to sleep last night, and I wasn't able to sleep in the morning. If you two needed someone to talk, just say. I would rather you ask, then you crush my bones in the process."

Spyro smiled and said, "Sorry Sparks. I seriously thought you were sleeping on Cynder's head. I honestly don't remember everything that happened last night. Which I'm kinda glad I don't, because I know it was a horrible night, for all of us."

Cynder smiled at Spyro. Spyro smiled back, and slowly laid down with Cynder. Cynder laid down on her belly, along with Spyro. Cynder frowned, but smiled, and asked, "Spyro is it okay if I hold onto Mist for the night? You have done enough for her, and I think it my turn."

Spyro smiled at Cynder and responded with a small smile, "Of course Cynder."

Spyro moved his wing over to Cynder, and laid Mist down next to Cynder's arm. Mist put her body against Cynder arm, and smiled. Cynder moved her head down, and nuzzled to side of her face. Mist smiled, and whispered, "Good night mommy, good night daddy."

Cynder stopped nuzzling Mist, and let a tear roll down her eye. Cynder smiled, weakly, and whispered, "Good night Mist."

Spyro smiled and said, "Good night Mist."

Cynder pulled her head back and looked down at Mist. Mist smiled as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Cynder's smile, soon turned into a frown. Sparks flew down, and laid down on Spyro's head, and said, "Spyro, just so you know, I'm laying on your head. You hear me? I'm laying on your head."

Sparks closed his eyes, and thought, _You can't lie to me now. Hopefully, once we get back to Warfang, I can find some place to sleep. Every single day has been way to crazy for me. Then again, it does bring back some fun memories of when we were kids._ Sparks smiled at his thought, and fell asleep.

Spyro laid his head down and closed his eyes. Cynder let another tear fall from her eye, as she whispered, "I can't do this anymore."

Spyro opened his eyes, and pulled his head up. Spyro looked at Cynder and asked, "What are you talking about Cynder? What can't you do?"

Cynder clenched her teeth, and murmured, "I can't do this family thing anymore."

Spyro was confused, and asked, "What are you talking about? Why can't you, I don't understand?"

Cynder let more tears roll down her eyes, as she murmured, "I can't do this anymore. I don't want to continue doing this. I don't want to continue having a family, I don't want to have a family."

Spyro froze in fear. Spyro got really dizzy, and put a paw to his head to stop him self. Spyro frowned, and growled in his thoughts, _I don't understand, I thought Cynder wanted this to happen just as much as I did... I don't understand. I'm now more confused then I was before. Does this mean, Cynder doesn't want to have a family? Does this mean Cynder doesn't care about me... I'm so confused._ Cynder looked over at Spyro to see a blank expression on his face. Cynder growled in her thoughts as well, _I'm so stupid. What is my problem. I need to eliminate this problem before everything goes crazy again. I can't let Spyro leave._ Cynder pulled her paw up, and turned Spyro's head to face hers. Cynder put her forehead on Spyro's. Spyro broke from his thoughts, and murmured, "I don't understand. Cynder please, I trust you. Please, Cynder, don't destroy my trust."

Cynder frowned, and whispered, "Spyro, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for my words to sound like that."

Cynder pulled her head back, and looked into Spyro's eyes. Spyro looked into Cynder's. Cynder pulled her paw down, and smiled at Spyro, and whispered, "What I was trying to say, was, I don't want to continue having a family with Mist. I know we're not her real parents, and I know once we get to Warfang, we will have to let her go. What I was trying to say was, I don't want to have a family that I will have to let go of. I still very much want to have a family, just not the one I have to let go of."

Spyro frowned at Cynder's words, as he realized, she was right. _Cynder's right. We may lose Mist, but Cynder also opened a new image in my mind. Cynder still wants to have a family._ Spyro thought, with a sigh of relief. Spyro smiled, and thought, _thank the ancestors, I still have a chance, I still have a chance to have a family with Cynder. I still have a chance._ Spyro's smile got bigger and bigger at his thoughts. Cynder smiled at Spyro's smile, and thought, _That was way to close. I know you might not trust me completely, but once we get to Warfang, I will eliminate every single doubt you have about me. It's going to be real hard trying to doubt the one you love._ Cynder then frowned, as she remembered about the hatchling. Spyro frowned, and thought, _enough about me, I just need to help Cynder._ Spyro smiled at Cynder, and whispered, "Cynder, I know how you feel. But if it makes you feel any better, just know, Mist will still be with us. Once we get to Warfang, we could still visit Mist, and she can still visit us. But just know, if I was ever to have a family with the one I loved, the word, let go, would never be used. I want to make the one I love happy, and I know, as long as I never let go of them, they will never let go of me. Don't let go of Mist, because she might not be my hatchling, or yours, but she is still family to me, and I will never let go of someone in my family. I hope you know, that you are also family to me. Just like Sparks, and the Guardians. The only difference is, you mean more to me then they do."

 _You're right Cynder, the word care can only go so far for someone. The new word I have for you, is love. I have loved for a long time, and once we get to Warfang, it's time I told you, it's time I truly made you apart of my family,_ Spyro thought, with a huge smile. Spyro's words, caused more tears to fall out of Cynder's eyes. Cynder's smile was as big as Spyro.

"If only I could hug you right now, I would," Cynder cried, with joy.

Spyro smiled at Cynder and whispered, "I will do it for you."

Spyro wrapped his arms around Cynder's neck, and put his head next to hers. Cynder put her head next to Spyro's and cried with joy, "Thank you so much, Spyro. I will find a way to return the favor, because you have done so much for me."

Spyro smiled and whispered, "You stayed with me, kissed me, hugged me, and trusted me. I couldn't ever ask for anything more."

Cynder showed her teeth with her smile. _You are amazing. I love you so much Spyro, I will never let go of my family. I will never let any of this go. I love you._ Spyro pulled away and looked into Cynder's eyes. Cynder did the same, and looked into Spyro's eyes. Cynder smiled, and said to Spyro with a small hint, "I hope if it's okay, in the future, we can add one more addition into the future."

Cynder smiled, knowing what Spyro would say. Spyro smiled at Cynder and whispered, "As long as this someone will make you happy, then yes, you can."

Cynder shuck with excitement. Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek, and hinted, "You're not going to be getting kissed on the cheek for much longer. I'm going to fix all of are fear once we get to Warfang."

Spyro smiled at Cynder and whispered, "Me two."

Cynder wrapped her tail around Spyro's, and said, "Then you better get ready for what ever you're going to say, because I could beat you to it."

Spyro smiled at Cynder and said, "I guess it's a race then. Let's see who will win."

Cynder laid her head down with Spyro. Cynder smiled, and joked, "Spyro, once we get there, there could be a lot of really pretty dragoness there for you. There could even be a lot of cute dragons for me as well. What do you say?"

Spyro smiled, and whispered, "The only pretty dragoness that will be at Warfang, will be the beauty of the sky's, and her name, is Cynder."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words and whispered, "I guess that means, the only cute boy I'm going to find at Warfang, would be the purple dragon, my purple dragon. And his name is Spyro."

Spyro closed his eyes, and whispered, "I guess once we get there, I should tell, Cynder, how I truly feel. Because the word care can only go such a long way, before that someone grows even stronger feelings for that someone."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words and whispered, "I guess that make two of us. I'm going to do the same, just for this, Spyro, guy."

Spyro smiled at Cynder, and whispered, "Good night Cynder. I will see you in the morning, and hopefully not at Warfang."

Cynder smiled and closed her eyes, and whispered, "Good night Spyro. I promise, you will see me in the morning."

Spyro, as well as Cynder drifted off into a very peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Thoughts And Answers

Chapter 12: Thoughts And Answers

 _"Spyro... Spyro wake up. I need to talk to you," The Chronicler said. Spyro slowly opened his eyes and mumbled, "What do you need to talk to me about now? You sure seem lonely after the last time I met you. Is there a reason for this?" Spyro slowly stood up and yawned. Spyro looked all around to see nothing but deep space. "Spyro, I need to ask you an important question, no jokes, this is very important, and I need to know what you would say," The Chronicler said, in a serious tone. Spyro shuck in fear, and thought, "I have never heard the Chronicler so serious before. I'm not going to lie, that's kinda scary." Spyro stood straight, and said, "No jokes, I promise. Now, why do you seem so serious, but in a way, you also seemed scared. Why is it?" The Chronicler took a deep breath, and said, "Spyro, would you kill Malefor..."_

 _"Of course. He killed so many, and he even harmed Cynder. And because of him... he killed Ignitus, he killed my father. I would kill him all over again if it meant getting the once I loved back. I would kill him again, if it meant Cynder could live a life without fear," Spyro interjected. "Spyro, please, hear me out. I need you to listen to me very carefully. I need to ask you, and I need your honest opinion, please, hear the whole thing out," The Chronicler said. Spyro didn't understand why The Chronicler was acting the way he was, but he decided to obey. The Chronicler took another deep breath, and said, "Spyro, would you kill Malefor all over again, if he was trying to protect the one 'he' loved? Would you kill Malefor, if he had the same past as Cynder? The life of corruption, and lost. Would you still kill him, if he had someone he loved, someone he cared about, and he thought she was gone? What if killing Malefor, meant killing the hope for someone's future? What would you do then? Please, Spyro, tell me the truth." Spyro froze at The Chronicler's words. "If I killed Malefor, I would be killing someone's future? What does that mean?" Spyro thought, trying to figure out what he would do. The Chronicler saw Spyro struggling, and decided to help him out. "Spyro, I will put it to you this way. I know you're not going to like these words, but I need you to understand. What would you do if Cynder died? What would you do to the once that killed her?" Spyro growled, but answered out of rage, "I would kill them! They would deserve to feel the same pain Cynder had to feel!"_

 _"Now you know how Malefor felt," The Chronicler said, softly. Spyro's rage was changed into confusion. "What do you mean I know how Malefor felt? I'm acting in the way anyone would, in rage, because..."_

 _"Spyro, never rely on your anger, and frustration, to fix the problem. It will never fix the problem. If you burst into anger over Cynder's death, how do you think Cynder would feel. She maybe died, but even the died know what their friends, love once, are doing in the afterlife. Don't rely on your anger any more. Because if you do, you will end up just like Malefor, and I know you would never be like Malefor. But there are somethings even you don't know about Malefor," The Chronicler said, in the best way he could, with out hurting Spyro. Spyro was more confused then ever, and growled, "Or you implying that Cynder is died, and I'm stuck in this dream, until I let her go!"_

 _The Chronicler took a deep breath in, and then out, and thought, "I wish Volteer was here. He is way better at words then I am."_

 _"Spyro, calm down, Cynder is fine. But this is what I'm talking about, you're relying on your anger in order to fix the problem. The more you rely on your anger, the more the convexity can consume you. I know getting angry is something everyone will do, but look at them now, did they solve anything? No, they didn't. The only thing they solved, was how to be separated from each other, even more then they already are. Anger has never done anything for us, the only thing it has done is brought death, and tears. If you were to kill the once that killed Cynder out of rage, what makes you any better then Malefor?" The Chronicler said. The Chronicler shivered with sadness at his words. "Please forgive me Spyro. I'm trying to help you, and I don't want you to go down a burning path, that will destroy you in the process," The Chronicler thought, with a couple of tears. Spyro looked down at the ground, and slowly calmed down. Spyro took a deep breath in, and then out, and thought, "I need to calm down. The Chronicler is right. Cynder is fine, so I have nothing to worry about. I just need to breathe, I need to understand what The Chronicler is trying to tell me." After Spyro calmed down, his mind was cleared, which gave him an idea of The Chronicler's words. "Wait, Chronicler. You said, if I was to go after the once that would kill Cynder, I would be no better then Malefor. What does that mean? Does that mean Malefor had someone as well?" The Chronicler smiled, and said, "See Spyro, with out your anger, you have a clear, calm, mind. Rage, and anger, are nothing but unneeded garbage. But, before I do tell you, promise me, you will never rely on your anger in order to fix the problem. Your anger hurt Sparks, your own brother. You need to remember who the real enemy is, and hurt them, not the once you care about. Remember, you're not alone." Spyro frowned, but then smiled at The Chronicler's words, and said, "I promise. And so you know I truly mean it, I will make a Cynder promise. I have never broken any of her promises, and I won't start now." The Chronicler smiled at Spyro, and said, "Thank you, Spyro. But going back to your question, you remember how you were told abouf Malefor's banishment?" Spyro smiled, and said with a nervous laugh, "I actually forgot." The Chronicler smiled at Spyro, and said, "The reason he was banished, was because he grew up with massive amounts of power, and because of that power, he grew arrogant and over-confident, and his power and knowledge grew far beyond what was expected, as did his lust for power. The Elders feared_ _his lack of restraint, and_ _banished him to exile." Spyro smiled, and joked, "Now I remember. What about it?"_

 _"I'm going to tell you the truth about Malefor's past, or, at least some of it. You have to come down here to know the rest," The Chronicler said, with a small smile. "Why do you have to tease me like that?" Spyro joked. "I guess you better sit down, this is going to be a lot to process," The Chronicler said._

 _"Is it okay if I join in?" Cynder asked. Spyro turned around and asked, "Is that really you, Cynder?" Cynder walked next to Spyro, smiled, and said, "Of course, I didn't want you to have all the fun in your dreams with out me." Spyro didn't know if he could trust the dream Cynder. "Spyro, it's okay. I brought Cynder into this dream," The Chronicler said, assuring Spyro. Spyro smiled, and said, "In that case..." Spyro wrapped his wing around Cynder. Spyro wrapped his tail around Cynder's, and said, "In that case, I can still protect you in this dream as well." Cynder raised a brow, and joked, "So, you're telling me, if I was a fake Cynder inside this dream, you wouldn't care about me?" Spyro smiled, and said, "Of course. The only one I care about is the real Cynder. She is the only one that has made my life today, and she is the only one for me." Cynder smiled at Spyro's words, and whispered, "Thank you, Spyro." Cynder sat down next to Spyro and said, "Let's hear this story of yours."_

 _Spyro sat down as well, waiting for The Chronicler to start. The Chronicler smiled, and then he cleared his trout, and said, "I'm going to go back, to when Malefor was only twenty-five years old. Malefor was a nice young man. He was learning his elements from the Elders, and in his free time, he decided to either, spend time with other dragons, or, he was trying to figure out what the purpose of the purple dragon was. The Guardians back then, were the same once now. Volteer, Terrador, Cyril, as well as Ignitus, all of the Guardians stood proud. They over looked Warfang, and smiled at each other. Believe it or not, Malefor was best friends with the Guardians. Malefor walked around Warfang, trying to figure out someway he could find an answer to his question. He was scared, because he didn't know the answer. Because he got scared, he got confused, and sad. At first, he thought the only reason for the purple dragon's existence, was to be sad, and confused. The Guardians helped him with his problem, and encourage him to find a better solution. One day, when he was walking around, he was in his thoughts about his question, and was completely oblivious to his surroundings, and bumped into a blue dragoness. Malefor looked up at her and apologised. She smiled at him, which made him smile as well. Malefor never felt this happy in his life before. Malefor thought she was beautiful, amazing, and also, the love of his life. Malefor thought he was jumping to conclusions way to fast, and decided to shack the thoughts out of his head, and greeted him self. Malefor had hopes that she would accept him for who he is, and not because he is a purple dragon. She smiled at him and said to him, "Malefor, is it. You sure do have some odd colored scales." Malefor shuck with fear, and thought, "I guess the purpose of the purple dragon, isn't to be happy with someone." She saw how depressed she made Malefor, and apologized, "Sorry, what I was trying to say was, your odd colored scales look really cool. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please give me another chance to probably meet you," She said, shaking with fear of his answer. Malefor had a huge smile on his face from her words, and thought, "Thank the ancestors." Malefor smiled at her, and said with a warm smile, "Of course you can, I won't hold a grudge. My name is Malefor. What is yours?" She had a big smile form on her face as well, as she thought, "Thank the ancestors, I thought I hurt him. He seems like a nice guy. And he doesn't seem like some punk. Could he be the guy I have always wanted? No, just calm down, he could be, but a shouldn't jump to conclusions. But he is really cute... and hot." She smiled at him, and said, "My name is..."_

 _Spyro blinked a couple of times, trying to understand why Ignitus stopped. "Why did you stop? I was really getting into that. And now I have even more questions then ever. Of course one of my questions are, who is she? Why is Malefor good? Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Spyro asked, with still a few questions he wanted answered. The Chronicler smiled, and said, "If you want to know how it ends, and you want to know the answers to your questions, you're going to have to come down here and asked them your self. I even have the whole book you can read." Spyro smiled at the Chronicler, and joked, "You are one cold Chronicler." The Chronicler smiled at Spyro, and said, "It gives you another reason to come down here, especially all of the other reasons, this one just ads on to it."_

 _"Fine, fine. I will come down there. We will head back to Warfang, stay there for a day or two, and then we will head down there. But you better remember everything I said, I need to see your face, as well as that book, I need to know what happens," Spyro said._

 _The Chronicler smiled at Spyro, and said, "Of course, but if you don't get here soon, I will have to hide my face in shame, because I think you don't like your old fathe.. friend, you don't like your old friend." Spyro raised a brow, but ignored it. Spyro then thought of something, and asked, "Speaking of questions, can you tell me why my time powers hurt my body when I used it? That was the worst pain I have ever felt in a long time." The Chronicler smiled, and joked, "I could tell you, but I'm running behind on my books. If only you were here, I could tell you everything." Spyro raised a brow, and said, "So very cold. But in a way, I respect you for that." The Chronicler smiled at Spyro's words, and asked, "Are you ready to wake up and stench your legs? I have kept you here long enough." Spyro smiled, and then looked down at Cynder, and asked, "Are you ready to wake up from this nightmare?"_

 _"Nightmare? What are you talking about?" The Chronicler asked. Spyro smiled, and joked, "Any dream with you in it is obviously a nightmare." The Chronicler smiled, and said, "And you said I was cold." Spyro smiled, and joked, "I learned from the best." The Chronicler smiled at Spyro, and said, "I can't even be mad." Spyro smiled. Cynder smiled at Spyro, and said, "I'm ready to go." Spyro smiled, and said, "I will see you later Chronicler." The Chronicler smiled, and joked, "Don't take to long, these books are piling up, and I need some help." Spyro chuckled, and joked, "So much for that break." Spyro, as well as Cynder, closed their eyes._

 _Cynder opened her eyes, to see she was still in the dream, but Spyro wasn't. Cynder looked up, and asked, "Why am I still here?" The Chronicler frowned, and responded, "Cynder, I know why you have been so quiet. Do not fear, Spyro is not like Malefor, and he never will be. The only advice I have for you, don't ever leave Spyro. I know you two talk about it a lot, and even joke about it, but the truth of the story is, if you leave Spyro, Spyro will take everyone with him, as well as the same ideals as Malefor. Malefor wasn't always a bad guy, and once you two get here, I'm going to show you the whole truth, but I guess Spyro's going to be the one telling you. He's probably going to steal my book from me." Cynder smiled, and said, "I'm not worried about that, I know Spyro, i... Can you keep a secret?" The Chronicler smiled, and responded, "Of course, what is it?" Cynder blushed, and said, "I love Spyro, and was trying to figure out a way to tell Spyro. I don't want him to reject me, but I don't want him to think I don't love him. So, I was wondering what I should do." The Chronicler jumped for joy, and said, "That's fantastic! You talked about it in your memories, but I didn't know if you actually meant it. This is fantastic!" Cynder was surprised by The Chronicler's attitude. "I can't believe it, my son is going to have the life he has always wanted! Thank you so much Cynder! Thank you!" The Chronicler cried. Cynder's eyes shot open, and asked, "Your son? Ignitus... is that you?" The Chronicler forgot, and mumbled, "Please tell me you are as good of keeping secrets as I am." Cynder smiled, and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell him. It will ruin the Father son moment. Wait, are you really Spyro's dad?"_

 _"Unfortunately, I'm not. But, he said I was a father figure to him, and I'm not going to lie, he is the son I was never able to have. But now, I can. I will always accept Spyro as my son," Ignitus murmured. Cynder smiled, and asked, "I can only imagine what Spyro would do once he saw you again." Ignitus smiled, and said, "Hopefully he will give me the huge I have been waiting for, for a very long time." Cynder smiled, but had an idea. "Ignitus, what is the job of the Chronicler?"_

 _"Watch over everything, and record everything that happens in dragon history. Why do you ask?" Ignitus responded._

 _"If you record everything, can you tell me what Spyro thinks of me? I have all the confidence in the world to ask him, but I was hoping you could give me a little boost of excitement," Cynder asked, with hope of the answer. Ignitus smiled, and responded, "I know you really want to know the answer, but you have to find out for yourself." Cynder frowned, fearing that Spyro would say no. Ignitus knew what Cynder was thinking, and decided to give her that little boost. "If you keep going on with Spyro, and if you continue to trust him. There is no doubt in my mind that you won't be able to have that, family, with Spyro. But my question for you is, are you serious about having a family with Spyro?" Ignitus said. Cynder smiled, and said proudly, "I know I'm only Thirteen, but, yes, I do." Ignitus jumped for joy, but was then confused. "What do you mean you're thirteen? In the book, it says you two are sixteen," Ignitus said, confused about the books information. Cynder was confused as well, but looked at her body and said, "I do look way older then thirteen. What do you think caused this?" Ignitus flipped through the pages of Cynder's book, and saw she was thirteen when she fought Malefor, but sixteen after the fight with Malefor. Ignitus was confused, but then remembered. "Cynder, how long where you two frozen in that time crystal?" Ignitus asked. "Three years. Why do you ask?" Cynder responded. Ignitus smiled, and said, "Now I understand. The reason you look sixteen, is because, the time you spent in that time crystal, multiplied. You were in there for three years, but your body, and your mind, made it feel like six years. So your body, as well as your mind, acts, and feels, like a sixteen year old body. That's amazing, even I didn't know that."_

 _Cynder smiled at and asked, "Does that mean, if I wanted to have a family with Spyro, I could?" Ignitus smiled, and said, "Cynder, you already have a family with Spyro. You just need to make sure to add that other someone to the family." Cynder let a tear roll down her face. Ignitus smiled, and said, "Please take care of my son. You are so much to him, and I want to see where you two will be in the future. Because, I want my son to be happy, and you're the only one that can truly make that happen." Cynder smiled at his words, but frowned, and opened her mouth to ask, but was cut off by Ignitus, "Cynder, stop thinking Spyro will reject you. If it will help you, I will tell you this. If you ask Spyro, he will not reject you. You need to ask yourself, why would Spyro reject me. If you ever feel scared of the answer, ask yourself that question. Go ahead, ask yourself, why do you think Spyro would leave you." Cynder tried to think of a reason, and said, "because I left h... because he doesn't like m... because he's Spy... Because I hurt h... I actually can't think of anything. Thank you Ignitus."_

 _"Don't thank me, I didn't fix your life, Spyro did. Just remember what I told you. Trust me, everything will be fine between the two of you, and I know it. Just, when you do ask him, do not think he will reject you. You need to be thinking about how you're going to react when he says yes," Ignitus said. Cynder smiled at his words, and thought, "What will I do? Ignitus is right, what will I do when Spyro says yes? I have been so busy on thinking about what I would do if Spyro said no, that I completely forgot about what I would do if Spyro said yes. So, I guess I should be asking my self, what will I do if Spyro says yes." Cynder smiled, and thanked, "Thank you Ignitus, you have been a really big help. Speaking of helping, why are you helping us?" Ignitus smiled, and whispered, "Because, I maybe gone, but I'm still going to find ways to help you two. That is some of the truth, and I will tell you the rest when the time comes."_

 _"And by time, you mean, me and Spyro, going there," Cynder asked, with a raised brow. Ignitus chuckled, and joked, "Your words, not mine. But since you said that, I guess that makes it official." Cynder raised a brow, and asked, "Since when were you the joker around here?" Ignitus chuckled, and responded, "Let's just say, you don't exactly get a lot of free time once your The Chronicler, but when I do, I just do what ever. I read a book, I make jokes, I can even look through a pool of visions the Chronicler has here. Now that I have one here, I can even see into the future. I didn't even know he had a pool of visions."_

 _"That sounds very lonely. If you told Spyro about this, he wouldn't exactly be to happy with your condition. He doesn't like when someone is alone, and I should know. He helped me, and I'm definitely sure he would help you," Cynder said, hinting to Ignitus to go out and get some fresh air. Ignitus smiled at Cynder's words, and said, "Don't worry. The Chronicler has amazing powers. I could instantly teleport to Warfang, and then back to my place, in a matter of seconds. Once Spyro knows I'm back, I will come and visit a lot more. I'm going to tell the Guardians I'm alive, and well, here soon." Cynder smile, and moved her tail blade up to her face. Cynder looked in her reflection, and thought, "I guess I should get going, I have to tell Spyro about everything... well, almost everything." Ignitus shivered in fear, as he remembered that sight from the pool of visions. Ignitus couldn't tell Cynder about her future, but could only tell her in riddles. "Cynder, one of these days, it's going to seem like Spyro doesn't care, but he really does. There is a huge difference between saying something behind someone's back, and saying something to someone directly," Ignitus said, in a small riddle. Cynder was confused, but said, "Okay." Cynder then remembered a conversation she had with Ignitus, about her loving Spyro. "Ignitus, I'm confused. Didn't you say you could see the future with the pool of visions? How come you were surprised when I said I loved Spyro, couldn't you have just seen it through the pool of visions?"_

 _"There are so many futures, I didn't know which one to trust. Usually, I only see one visions with you two. But for some reason, I have gotten multiple visions, all different in their own way. Some are better then other's... way better then other's," Ignitus responded. Ignitus shivered at some of the visions he saw about Spyro, or Cynder's death. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of visions did you see?" Cynder asked, hoping a future with her, and Spyro, would pop up. "Maybe one of those futures, can give me an idea. Maybe one of those futures is about me, and Spyro, having a family together. I need to follow that future," Cynder thought, smiling at her and Spyro's future. "Cynder... I can't tell you that... I don't think you want to hear about any of those futures," Ignitus murmured. Cynder was confused, and asked, "Why? Is it bad?" Ignitus shivered in fear, and murmured, "Cynder, I haven't seen a single future of you and Spyro having a family together. The only thing I saw in your futures, were you, or Spyro, with someone else. Or even worse, one of you were... died." Cynder looked to the ground, and murmured, "Oh... I didn't realize my future was going to be as dark as my past... what am going to say to Spyro?" Ignitus smiled at Cynder's words, and said softly, "Cynder, I will tell you the reason why I haven't seen any futures of you, and Spyro together." Cynder was afraid of the answer, but stood strong. Ignitus smiled at Cynder's determination, and said, "The reason, is because you gave up, the reason, is because Spyro gave up. Don't give up on the once you care about, the once you love. You can do it Cynder. You can change the future, along with Spyro. Even when things seem hopeless, don't give up, and neither will Spyro." Cynder pulled her head up, and smiled. "Ignitus, please tell me the truth. As long as I never give up, as long as I do what I think is right, as long as I continue to love Spyro for the rest of my life, will my future with Spyro be guaranteed. I know it's a lot to ask, but I need to know."_

 _"What if I told you, your future with Spyro, wasn't guaranteed?" Ignitus murmured. Cynder let a tear roll down, but growled, "Then I would never give up! I would keep trying, until I made sure my future with Spyro... was guaranteed." Ignitus had a small smile, but murmured, "What if Spyro leaves you? What if Spyro doesn't love you?" Cynder smiled, and whispered, "Spyro would never leave me, because I'm family to him, and he will never let go of anyone in his family. And what if Spyro doesn't love me, I won't know until I ask. If he says he doesn't love me... then I will save his purple butt all over again, just so he knows, I really do love him!" Ignitus let tears roll down his eyes. "Thank you, Cynder," Ignitus whispered softly. "Are you okay Ignitus? What did you say?" Cynder asked. Ignitus looked over at the pool of visions to see, brighter futures, for Spyro, and Cynder. Ignitus smiled, and whispered, "Please, take good care of my son. Once you leave, please, take care of him. I promise you, he will do the same." Cynder smiled, and said, "I promise, but I do have to ask before I go."_

 _"Anything with in my power, I will answer. So, what do you need to know?" Ignitus asked. Cynder took a deep breath in, and then out, and asked, "What does Spyro see me as in his eyes?" Ignitus smiled, and answered, "He sees you as family. And I do as well. It's good to know my son will be happy, and it's good to know, that you will have the life you were never able to have."_

 _"That's something you said before, the part about Spyro being happy as well. Does that mean Spyro loves me as well?" Cynder asked. Ignitus smiled at Cynder's smarts, and said, "Only because you caught that, I will give you a hint. Let's just say... after everything that has happened, your futures have become, brighter, then what they were before. Just remember everything that I taught you, and your dreams will finally come true... as well as Spyro's." Cynder smiled, and said, "I promise. As long as it guarantees my life with Spyro, I will do anything." Ignitus smiled, and said, "Have a safe journey back to Warfang, and, you should take your time getting there. I realized, you two haven't exactly had the break you two deserve. Next time the Guardians try to send you on another mission, pull them aside, and tell them, The Chronicler isn't very happy with you three, and by The Chronicler, I mean Ignitus." Cynder was confused, and asked, "Why should I tell them that." Ignitus laughed, and said, "because, those three tried to go up against me, and failed, miserably. I had one paw behind me back when I beat them. The only one that was actually able to hit me, was Terrador. Then again, the sun was in my eyes." Cynder giggled at Ignitus, and said, "That gives me a story to tell Spy... never mind, I will tell him later. I forgot, he doesn't know you're alive." Ignitus smiled, and said, "He will soon." Cynder looked down at the ground, closed her eyes and said, "Thank you, for all of your help Ignitus. That really means a lot."_

 _"Don't worry about it, Spyro will make it up to me by helping me with my books," Ignitus joked. Cynder giggled, and whispered, "Spyro..."_

Cynder slowly opened her eyes, and smiled at her thoughts, _Spyro... Ignitus... thank you, for making my life great again._ Cynder nuzzled Spyro on his cheek, but he wasn't there. Cynder pulled her head back, and looked down at her paws to see the hatchling was gone as well. Cynder took a deep breath, and thought, _remember what Ignitus said._ Cynder didn't stress, and decided to take a calm approach with the situation. Cynder looked to her left, then her right, still no sign of Spyro. Cynder decided to call for Spyro instead.

"Spyro, were are you?" Cynder asked, hoping for a response.

Cynder waited for a response, to Cynder's dismay, there wasn't one. Spyro stopped behind Cynder, and smiled at Mist, and whispered, "Distract her for me. Once I make my move, try acting surprised as well. Let's see if we can pull this off. Just remember what we talked about, and this should be easy."

Mist smiled at Spyro, and ran from behind Cynder's back, and to the left side of her. Cynder looked over at Mist. Cynder's frown turned into a small smile. Mist was confused, and asked, "Why do you look so depressed? I thought family's were supposed to be happy. Does that mean we're not family?"

Spyro quickly laid down on his belly on the right side of Cynder's side, and hovered his wing over Cynder's body. Spyro put his tail next to Cynder's, and laid his head down on his paws. Spyro waited for Cynder to look over at him, so he could make his move. Cynder frowned at Mist's words, and murmured, "But, in order to have a family, you need a mother, and a father. A husband, and a wife. Spyro's not here, not right now, I don't know were he went. But I know he will be back, so, I shouldn't worry to much. But because Spyro isn't here... I can't have a family."

Mist smiled, as she realized that it was time to make the move. Mist smiled, and asked, "What are you talking about mommy? Daddy's right beside you. He said he wasn't going to leave you, and he truly meant it."

Cynder turned her head, which caused Spyro make his move. Spyro quickly laid his wing completely over Cynder. Spyro quickly wrap his tail around Cynder's. Spyro quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Cynder looked down at Spyro, and saw a smile on his face getting bigger and bigger. Cynder smiled, and joked, "I guess it's a good thing Spyro is asleep. That means, we can head to Warfang together, without Spyro. I would be a shame if he didn't wake up on time."

Spyro opened his eyes, and pulled his head up. Spyro smiled, and said, trying to stay serious, "Good morning, Cynder. You know, waking up is really difficult, especially once you first wake up. Now that I just woke up, just now, were did you say you were going?"

Cynder rolled her eyes, and smiled, but she had to ask, "Where were you? I woke up, and you were gone. And don't get depressed, I'm not mad, and I'm not sad. I just need to know. I don't want to ruin the good times anymore."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words. Mist walked in front of Cynder, and laid down next to Cynder's paw, and smiled. Cynder looked down at Mist, and smiled back. Cynder looked back up at Spyro. Spyro smiled at Cynder, and responded honestly, "Well, let's just say, Mist had a lot of energy, especially once she first woke up. Once I woke up, I let Mist run around for a little bit. You didn't wake up, and it looked like you were having a nice dream. So, I decided to play with Mist, and get some of that energy out. For a blue dragoness, she sure does have a lot of energy. I could only imagine if she was a yellow dragoness."

Cynder smiled, as she remembered her dream. _Ignitus, you can sleep well tonight, knowing your son is happy with me. You can sleep well, knowing your son, is going to have the life he has always wanted. The life we have always wanted._ Spyro smiled at Cynder's smile, and asked, "There is no way that nightmare was a good dream. I mean, it's The Chronicler. It's like having a dream about Sparks. The only difference is, one is bigger then the other. The Chronicler even talked as much as Sparks. Then again, that story was way better then any story Sparks could ever make, especially if it was a campfire story."

"Speaking of campfire stories, we should do another one when Sparks is around. Speaking of, where is he? He isn't on your head," Cynder paused, and touched the top of her head. "He's on my head."

Sparks grumbled, and said, "Spyro, you lied to me. You told me I would be able to sleep well, not get crushed well. I need a bed, so badly. One I can lay on, and not have to worry about it crushing my bones in my sleep. I don't have a strong body like you two cheaters. I'm a dragon fly, not a dragon. My body is way softer."

Spyro scratched the back off his head, and laughed nervously, "I forgot to add another thing to that story. Once I got up to play with Mist, I had to place Sparks on your head. I accidentally..."

"On purpose," Sparks intervened.

"Woke Sparks up," Spyro continued. Spark flew in front of the two, and said, "Warfang is not that far from here. We should just go there now, while I still have the remaining bones in my body, and get some sleep. Not to hate on nature, but it sucks. I would rather be in the comfort of my, soon to be, home."

Spyro smiled at Sparks, and asked with a raised brow, "Are you feeling a little homesick? But I do have to ask, Why are you complaining? I had to sleep outside all the time, because I couldn't fit into my home."

"Weight problems, even in the past," Sparks joked, with a small grin.

Spyro smiled, and joked, "Okay, let's say I did have weight problems. That would mean you had short problems in the past as well, and the saddest part, you haven't grown at all, which means you have short problems even in the future. To me, you're still my small, little brother."

"Spyro, you're crossing a line," Sparks grumbled.

"If the line is as small as your body, I'm sure I would be fine. I could just walk around it," Spyro joked, with a raised brow.

Cynder's eyes were wide at Spyro's words. Cynder looked at Sparks, and saw a small smile forming across his face. Cynder was confused, and thought, _Am I still dreaming._ Sparks smiled, and mumbled, "it's going to feel so good to get my revenge. My sweet, embarrassing, revenge."

Cynder smiled at Sparks words, and thought, _Nope, I'm not dreaming. But then again, Why does everything feel so good right know? Why does everything feel so peaceful?_ Cynder looked over at Spyro, to see him laughing at Sparks. _Is it because of Spyro? Is it because of Sparks? I don't know. Maybe it was because of the conversation I had with Ignitus. He seemed so happy that I was with Spyro. I will keep my promises I made to you, Ignitus. My future with Spyro will be guaranteed, just watch._ _I will love Spyro, and I will conquer my fears, I have to._ Spyro stopped laughing, and looked at Cynder. Spyro remember his conversation with The Chronicler, and looked over at Sparks. Spyro frowned, and apologized, "Sparks, I wanted to say, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't completely cleared of dark energy from that day, but The Chronicler helped me. So, I wanted to say, I'm sorry. The dark energy made me so angry. And because of my anger, I hurt you. I just wanted to apologize for that."

Sparks smiled at Spyro's words, but tried to stay his usual self. "Okay, fine, I accept your apologies. Let's just forget about it. The reason I say that, is because I'm not very good with this kind of stuff. I will let it slide, for now. The only thing you owe me, is a little bro time. I can't remember when was the last time we had that."

Spyro smiled at Sparks attitude, and said, "Thank you Sparks, and I promise, we will have some bro time once we get to Warfang. Once we do, there is something I need to do. Something I should've done a long time ago."

"Lose weight," Sparks joked, with a small smirk.

Spyro was at a lost for words, but said, "Wow... I don't even have a response to that... congratulations Sparks. And congratulations on being wrong, again, for the hundredth time."

Sparks shrugged, and said, "I would rather be wrong, then be you. So I don't really care."

Cynder couldn't tell if they were being mean to each other, or playing. Cynder looked at Spyro, and didn't see anger in his eyes. Cynder looked at Sparks, and didn't see anger in his eyes either. Spyro smiled at Sparks, and joked, "So, are you admitting that you like being small, Or are you admitting your wrong. Oh wait, I forgot. Your small little brain doesn't understand what it's like to be smart."

Sparks pointed a finger, but couldn't think of anything. Sparks grumbled, and said, "Fine, you win. But next time, it's all me. I already have some good once in mind for the next time."

"Be careful Sparks. Your tiny little brain needs space for something. It's pretty obvious that tiny little space won't be used for you being right, because you never are," Spyro joked, with a small smile.

"Okay, you win, you don't have to hit me where it hurts," Sparks joked.

Spyro smiled at his victory, and looked over at Cynder. Cynder was confused, and asked, "What was that? I can't tell if you two were bonding, or slamming each other. But I guess you are brothers after all, I can't fault you two for that."

Spyro smiled, and responded, "Lets just say, me and Sparks are rivals when it comes to seeing who is the greatest slam master. Sparks made up this game when we were kids, Sparks won three of the games, I won thirteen. The only reason he won in the past, was because I was as small minded as he was."

"Small minded... my life suck," Sparks mumbled.

Spyro smiled at Sparks, and said, "Don't worry. Once we get back to Warfang, your life won't completely suck. But, if you're going to complain about how your life sucks, you could sleep on the ground, and me and Cynder could sleep on a nice, soft, comfortable, bed."

Sparks quickly changed the subject, "So, how about we get back to Warfang. My life is an amazing one, but it would help if I could wake up every morning with a smile on my face, and not a broken back. So, I don't know about you two, or three, but we should start heading back at some point. I know you two are use to being alone, but I'm not... I think. But I really want to have a safe place were I can sleep, in peace."

Spyro smiled at Sparks words, and thought, _for some reason, I miss the Guardians, as well as a nice, soft bed. It will finally be nice for me to sleep, without having to worry about anything. I trust the Guardians. I know they will help me with what ever I need._ Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek. Cynder pulled away, and smiled at Spyro. Spyro broke from his thoughts, and smiled. Cynder smiled back, and asked, "What are you smiling at?"

"I'm just thinking about how good it's going to feel to finally get a good night sleep. Out here, we always have to worry about something. But at Warfang, we don't have a lot to worry about. The only thing we truly have to worry about is The Guardians themselves. They don't really do a good job at making someone happy, but at least they try," Spyro said, smiling at the thoughts of the three.

"I guess when ever your ready, I'm ready. All this talk about a bed is making me tired, and also jealous. The Guardians have their own beds, I think. If you think about it, they get to sleep on their beds, while we're out here sleeping on the dirt. Something doesn't sound right about that," Cynder said, thinking about sleeping on a bed with Spyro.

"I guess we should go then. Like you said, this talk about a bed is making me tired," Spyro admitted.

Spark flew on top of Spyro head, and sat down. Spyro slowly stood up, and unwrapped his tail from Cynder's, and unwrapped his wing from Cynder's body. Spyro walked away and stretched his body. Cynder looked down at Mist, and whispered, "I don't know why I would ever doubt him. But, then again, we all have fears. But soon, my fears will have never existed, and I can have the life I have wanted for a long time."

Mist slowly opened her eyes. Cynder smiled at Mist, and whispered, "Good morning."

Mist smiled at Cynder, and looked over to see Spyro waking back over. Mist asked, "Mommy, do you love daddy? Not like care love, but, just normal love. Do you?"

Cynder blushed at Mist words, but responded in a whispered, "I love Spyro very much. I love him enough to even have a family with him. That is how much I care about him. Once we get to Warfang, I will tell him, and I will forever be happy, with him, with Spyro. Just, don't tell him, I need to do that."

Mist smiled at Cynder. Spyro looked down at Cynder, and joked, "I thought you wanted to sleep on a nice soft bed, not the ground."

Cynder slowly stood to up, as well as Mist. The two stretched their body's. Cynder looked over at Spyro, and said, "Let's get this adventure over with. I'm pretty sure we deserve a little bit of rest. And by rest, I mean on a bed, not the ground."

Mist walked over to Cynder, and asked, "Speaking of ground, I'm kinda exhausted. Can you help me?"

Cynder smiled, and laid down on the ground, and laid her wing out. Mist crawled into Cynder's wing, and walked up her back, and up to her head. Cynder stood up, and tucked in her wing. Cynder stood beside Spyro, and said, "Ready."

Spyro smiled at Cynder. Spyro wrapped his wing around Cynder's body, and said, "Let's head back to Warfang, together, as a family."

Cynder smiled, and wrapped her tail around Spyro's, and whispered, "Together, as family."

Spyro slowly starting walking, and thought with a big smile, _Cynder really is happy. Cynder really is for this. Cynder truly does complete me. Cynder is the only one I can truly love. I love you Cynder, and Warfang isn't that far from here, and once we get there, you won't ever have to fear. You won't ever have to feel alone. You won't ever have to feel like your not loved, because I love you, Cynder. I truly do love you._ A tear of joy fell from Spyro's face. Cynder looked at Spyro's face, and saw his smile. Cynder smiled at his smile, and thought, _"Seeing Spyro like this, gives me the courage I need. Spyro smiled at the idea of us being together, he smiled at are future, he smiled, at us having a family, together. Spyro, Your smile, gives me hope, that one day, I will finally be able to love you, without fear. Your smile, gives me hope, that one day, I truly be able to kiss you, to love you, to be together, with you. I will never let go of you, I haven't in the past, and I won't start now. I will never let go._ Cynder nuzzled Spyro, and whispered, "Together."

Spyro broke from his thoughts, and nuzzled back, and whispered, "Forever."

Cynder smiled wide, causing her to exposing her teeth. Spyro did the same. _Please, don't ever let me lose this feeling. Don't ever let me lose you, Spyro. I love you, and I'm never going to give up on you,_ Cynder thought, with a big smile.

* * *

Volteer slowly opened his eyes and yawned. Volteer rolled off his bed and onto the floor. Volteer stood up and thought, _I don't have a bed suffocating me. I guess I didn't snore. Thank the ancestors._ Volteer looked all around for the other Guardians, but they were already gone. Volteer walked over to the door and thought, _I sure hope I didn't snore. But, then again, I won't know until I walk through the door._ The door slowly opened, and reveled Terrador, Cyril, and another green dragon. Volteer slowly walked out the door and towards the other Guardians. Terrador looked behind himself and said, "I really don't think it's fair that you get to sleep in way longer then any of us. Next time you sleep this long, you're going to have to do some more, 'work'."

Volteer shuck in fear, as he remembered the work he did last time. Volteer shuck his head up and down in acknowledgement. Volteer sat down next to Terrador, and looked at the green dragon.

"Do you mind if I ask were you are coming from?" Volteer asked.

"Me, as well as a lot of other just got here from a whole bunch of locations. I can't really tell you the exact location, but I know it's a nearby location. I wasn't really paying attention to be honest. But maybe someone else can explain were we came from better then I can," the green dragon responded with honesty.

"There are others?" Volteer asked, "How long was I asleep?"

Terrador smiled at the green dragon and said, "Thank you for all your help."

The green dragon smiled at Terrador, and walked out of the Guardians chambers. Cyril looked over at Terrador and said, "I'm surprised. I didn't realize so many survived. I not saying I'm mad, but confused. I thought Malefor wanted everyone to be wiped from the face of the earth, so, why didn't he... I'm not very good with words. Volteer, can you correct myself? I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

Volteer smiled at Cyril, and said, "You're trying to say, Malefor was evil, and he didn't want anyone to survive, not even us. So, why didn't he kill us all when he had the chance. I'm I right?"

"Let's just say you're right, that way, if you're wrong, it won't be blamed on me. But, you were right," Cyril responded.

"You make everything confusing," Volteer joked.

"And you make everything complicated," Cyril joked, with a small smirk.

Terrador smiled at the two, and said, "It's good to see you two are getting along... even if your methods are, strange. But, carrying on with survivors, we should see how many survived. Hopefully a lot more then we anticipated."

Cyril smiled, as well as Volteer. Terrador walked out the Guardians chambers, as well as Cyril and Volteer. The three walked down the steps and walked towards the door. The doors slowly opened up, and revealed Warfang. The Guardians looked over Warfang. Terrador was surprised with all of the survives. Dragons of almost ever color, swarmed the city of Warfang. Terrador smiled, and thought, _Every single one of these lives were saved because if Spyro, and Cynder. You two have done enough for the world._ Volteer walked next to Terrador, and sat beside him, and smiled. Cyril sat next to Volteer, and looked over Warfang. Cyril looked at Terrador, and asked, "How do you think Cynder will fell once she realizes how many lives she saved? How do you think she will fell, once she realizes how many family's she saved? I know how Spyro's going to feel, but what about Cynder."

Terrador looked over, and smiled at Cyril, and responded, "I can already see it. The smile on Cynder's face, the feeling of happiness, the feeling of satisfaction, knowing she was able to save lives this time. She wasn't able to control her past, but she can control her present, she can control her future. I can also see the smile on Spyro's face because Cynder is happy. I have hope for those two in the future."

Cyril smiled at Terrador's words.

"After everything that has happened with those two, do you think Spyro would have a family Cynder? Talking about those two brings that conversation back up. But, I keep thinking to my self, does Spyro want to have a family with Cynder, but doesn't want her to hate him for asking. Or, is it the other way around. Or, could it be that they both want the same thing, but are to scared to say anything," Volteer asked the two.

Cyril shuck his head and joked, "like I said, Complicated."

Terrador chuckled, but responded to Volteer, "I'm sure they love each other very much, but everyone has a fear. Maybe Cynder has a fear we don't know about, maybe Spyro has a fear we don't know about. The only thing we truly know is, those two were made for each other, and nothing will separate them ever again, not even us."

A mole walked up to Terrador and said, "Excuse me sir. Do you know were I can find the Guardians? I need to tell them something very important."

Terrador smiled, and said, "We're all here. What is it that you need?"

"I was told to report to you that the room you requested us to build is finally finished," The mole responded.

"That's fantastic," Terrador said.

Terrador looked at the other two to see smiles on their faces. Terrador smiled at the two, and turned his attention to the mole, and asked, "Is it okay if we see the room?"

"Absolutely. I hope you enjoy it. The reason it took us a little longer then expect was because the training room was destroyed. There were holes in the floors and the walls. But don't worry, we fixed it, and it's ready to be used," the mole responded.

The three chuckled as they realized why the training room was destroyed. Terrador looked at the other two and asked, "Are you ready to see the masterpiece of a room."

Cyril walked next to Terrador, and said, "let's do this."

Terrador walked with the mole towards Spyro, and Cynder's room. Cyril, as well as Volteer, followed behind Terrador. Volteer looked over at Cyril, and asked, "Since the training room has been finished, do you think we are really going to fight Spyro, and Cynder?"

"Cynder, definitely not. I kinda like being alive, and I don't think Spyro would kill us right away. But, if we were to fight Spyro, I could see it. But, when will we have the time? Now that everyone has returned, we are going to be doing a lot of work around Warfang probably. But, I guess if we don't, I could see us fighting Spyro in the future. It's going to be painful, but, we are Guardians, we can survive a good punishment," Cyril responded, with a small shiver at fighting Spyro in the training room.

"Maybe Spyro will give us a little advantage," Volteer said.

"Probably not. We're all going to go full force in are power to see who is stronger. I wonder what we should do if Spyro won?" Cyril said.

Terrador over heard Cyril, and gave the two a little hint, "I already have an idea if Spyro wins. Let's just say, I thought about it because of Spyro's smile. I will tell you the details later."

The Guardians stopped at a door at the very open of the building. The mole smiled, and asked, "Are you ready to see the whole place?"

The Guardians smiled. The doors slowly swung open. The Guardians walked in Spyro, and Cynder's new place, and smiled.

* * *

Spyro walked around a tree to see Warfang. Spyro smiled, and thought, _We finally made it back..._ Spyro looked down at Cynder. Spyro smiled, and thought, _Together._ Cynder looked up at Spyro, and asked, "Why did you stop?"

Spyro looked up, and responded, "We finally made it back to Warfang. It didn't take us that long to get here, surprisingly. I just wonder what the Guardians were doing while we were gone. Maybe they were making that place we asked for. But, who really knows."

Sparks slowly pulled his head up. Sparks saw the top of Warfang, and cried, "Finally. I get to sleep on a bed. A soft, comfortable bed. I haven't slept good at all this whole journey."

Spyro smiled, and asked, "Is the bed the only thing your happy about?"

"It beats laying on your fat head," Sparks said, with a small smirk.

"I will remember that next time we go somewhere. Because you'll be sleeping on the ground, just like the rest of us," Spyro said.

"Wait just a minute. Let's not say anything you're going to regret," Sparks said.

"I'm definitely not going to regret it. Knowing I can touch my head, with out getting yelled at me, is going to be a good feeling," Spyro said, with a small smirk.

Sparks slapped his head, wishing he could take back what he said.

"Okay, fine, I take it back. Your head's not fat. Now, can I still sleep on your... soft head," Sparks mumbled.

"For now. I will think about the rest of the times you're going to sleep on my head, and see if I will allow you. But, right now, the only thing I want to lay on, is a bed," Spyro said.

Spyro walked around the outer walls of Warfang. Cynder was confused, and asked, "Why are you walking all the way around?"

"Beacuse little one took a nap on your head. If we were to fly over, we would have to wake her up. But, this way, we don't have to. We will just walk to the front gate. Plus, it gives us a little more time together," Spyro said, with a small smile.

Cynder smiled back, and put her head against Spyro's neck. _Together... Forever. Can my future with Spyro truly be guaranteed? Or course, there is no doubt in my mind. We're finally at Warfang, and it's almost time for me to tell Spyro,_ Cynder thought. Cynder shuck with fear at the thought of Spyro's rejection, but quickly let that fear go. _I need to think positive. I need to think, what am I going to do if Spyro does love me? What am I going to do if he says yes? I need to think positive. I need..._ Cynder was broken from her thought, as a faint beam of light was shot into the sky. Spyro looked up at the beam, and growled, _Why do I have a bad feeling in my stomach? I need to ignore it. If I get angry, I will accidentally hurt Cynder. I will never let that happen again._ The beam slowly disappear into the sky. Cynder looked over at Spyro, and asked, "What was that?"

Spyro broke from his thoughts, and looked over at Cynder. Spyro smiled, and responded, "I'm sure it was nothing. Lots of crazy things have happened, and that just ads onto it. I don't think it's anything we should worry about."

* * *

 _So, I need to let this happen. If I don't, it could ultimately rip Cynder, and Spyro, apart from each other. If that happens, the world is as good as gone. I need to tell the Guardians about this,_ Ignitus thought. A book hit the floor, causing Ignitus to break from his thoughts. Ignitus looked away from the pool of visions, and walked over to the book. Ignitus looked at the books title. The book read, _"Malefor's Life"_. Ignitus slowly opened the books and looked through the pages. Ignitus looked at the last page, and saw, another page had formed. Ignitus looked at the page, and read, "Malefor slowly emerged from the prison that trapped him."

Ignitus shivered in fear, and thought, _No, No, this can't be happening._ Ignitus put the book back on the shelf, and ran over to the pool of visions. Ignitus shivered at all of the visions he saw. _I was hoping that vision I saw, wasn't going to come true. But it did, and now Malefor is going to rip those two from each other. Cynder, please, it's up to you to do what is right. Please remember what I thought you. Or else, Spyro will become Malefor's apprentice._ Ignitus closed his eyes, and let a couple of tears fall from his eyes. Ignitus slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the pool of visions. Ignitus had a faint smile. _There is still hope. There's still hope. But first, I need to remember. I need to tell the Guardians tomorrow. I need to remember, if I don't, Cynder will die... Spyro will die._ Ignitus thought, shivering in fear of everything that was happening. _Please Cynder, save my son. Please guarantee your life with Spyro,_ Ignitus thought, letting more tears hit the ground.

* * *

Spyro walked in front of the gates. A mole looked down, and saw the two. The mole looked back around, and yelled, "Warn the Guardians! They have returned!"

The mole turned around and yelled, "Open the gates!"

* * *

A mole ran into the Guardians chambers to see the three weren't there. The mole quickly ran up to Spyro, and Cynder's place. The Guardians exited the room, and smiled at the results.

"Now I'm jealous. I wish are chambers were like theirs," Cyril said.

"Once you save the world, then we will talk about it," Terrador joked.

"Fair enough," Cyril said, with a small smile.

A mole ran in front of the Guardians, and stopped. The Guardians looked down at the mole.

"Sirs, you need to quickly get to the front gate. They have finally returned from their journey," The mole painted, trying to catch his breath.

The Guardians smiled at each other.

"Thank you for telling us. We will get there right away," Terrador said.

The Guardians ran down the stairs and towards the other pair of stairs. The Guardians ran up to the door, and ran out of it. The three looked outside, and smiled. The three were then shocked by the amount of dragons near the gate.

"How do we get through all of that?" Cyril asked.

Terrador looked around for a plan. Terrador had a small grin, and responded, "We don't, we just have to get over them. We can stand on top of the building over there, with out having to deal with crowd of dragons."

The Guardians flew over to the building, and looked down at all the dragon. The Guardians landed on the buildings, and looked towards the gate. Volteer shivered in fear, and said, "I know we aren't supposed to get stomped on by the crowd, by what about Cynder? If anyone actually hurts Cynder, bad news dragons."

Terrador shivered, and said, "If anything like that happens, we'll step in to assist Spyro."

The gates slowly opened, and reveled Spyro, as well as Cynder. Spyro walked though the gates and saw the crowd of dragon. The Dragon jumped for joy, and celebrated. The Dragon crowded around Spyro, and Cynder.

"How was your fight with Malefor?" A blue dragon asked.

"How did you two survive the attack?" A green dragoness asked.

"What was your journey like?" A black dragon asked.

Sparks shot out of the crowd, and looked up to see the Guardians. Sparks landed on Terrador's head, and said, "You guys are smart. I'm just going to join you three for now until this blows over."

Spyro slowly made his way through the crowd, and saw a big green dragon, with a blue dragoness next to him. The green dragon had two white horns on the top of his head, one on the left, and the other on the right. His wings were green as well, with brow flaps. The tip of his tail was in a shape of a rock like bolder. The blue dragoness had two horns as well. Both were on the back of her head, and they shined white. Her wings were a blue, and her flaps were a dark blue. Her tails was in a shape of a spiky blue crystal. Mist slowly picked up her head, and looked at the two figures, and said, "Mommy, daddy!"

Cynder lowered her head to the ground, and let Mist off her head. Mist jumped off Cynder's head, and ran to her parents. Cynder pulled her head back up, and frowned. The two parents looked down at Mist, and nuzzled her. Cynder smiled at the sight, as well as Spyro. _That could be me and Cynder in the future. A happy family. Don't jump to any conclusions. First, I need to tell Cynder I love her. Then, I will go from there._ Sparks saw the two smiling at the sight of the parents. _Time for my sweet, embarrassing, revenge,_ Sparks thought, with a small grin. Sparks flew down towards Cynder, and laid down on her head. Sparks smiled, and said, "You know, that could be you two in the future."

Cynder blushed, and growled in her thoughts, _Sparks, you idiot!_ Sparks quickly flew back up to Guardians, and landed on Terrador's head to avoid Cynder's rage.

"What did you say to Cynder?" Terrador asked.

"Oh nothing. Just something I had to take care of," Sparks responded, with a small grin.

Cynder slowly turned her head to face Spyro's. Spyro didn't hear. He was still in his thoughts. Cynder had a sigh of relief, and thought, _Stupid dragon fly. I get to tell Spyro about are future together, not you. I get to tell Spyro about are guaranteed future, together._ The two dragons looked up at Spyro, and Cynder, and thanked them.

"Thank you so much for saving are daughter," The blue dragoness thanked.

"It was no problem at all. But, I do have to ask. How did you get separated from Mist?" Spyro asked.

"Once the earth was splitting apart, we were trying to run to safety. One peace of land, broke from another, separating us from one another. Mist was on another island when the earth split. We couldn't do anything. The only thing we could do was run to safety. Thank you for being there for Mist when we weren't," The Green dragon responded.

Cynder growled at the parents words. Cynder took a step forward, but was blocked by Spyro's wing. Cynder looked up at Spyro, to see a tear rolling down his eye.

"Cynder, I know how you feel. But anger won't solve this problem," Spyro growled in rage.

Cynder took a step back, and looked to the ground. Spyro looked at the two parents, and asked, "Tell me something. Who's life is more important? The life of a mother? The life of a father? Or the life of a hatchling, your hatchling? What happened back then, that made you think, your lives were more important then your own hatchling's?"

The parents looked down at the ground as they realized their mistake. The green dragon took a step forward, and murmured, "Because of everything that was going on, and because we didn't really know what was going to happen, we ran as far as we could, as fast as we could to safety. Once Mist was separated from us, we didn't know what to do. The only thing we were able to do, was run as fast as we could to are location."

The anger Spyro felt made him shake with fear. Spyro looked down at the ground, trying to control his anger. Cynder saw Spyro struggling, and quickly stopped his anger. Cynder kissed Spyro's cheek, trying to calm him down. Cynder pulled away, and whispered, "Spyro, I know how you feel. But don't let anger consume you. Your suppose to keep me happy, and you still are. Just don't give up on me."

Spyro slowly calmed down, and looked back up at the parents, and said, "Don't ever think for a second that your life matters more then your own hatchling's. You die, and you take ever single bit of pain, so you can keep your family happy. Your life will never mean anything if you leave your own hatchling. Learn from your mistakes now, or else you'll never truly be a family. Don't let the once you love go. You fight until your died, because you know, in the end, your family will be safe, your hatchling will be safe. And you will all live happily. That is my word of advice, family. It's more precious then life it's self. Never let go of it, and never give up on it."

The family smiled at Spyro's words, and looked down at Mist, and smiled. The green dragon smiled at Spyro, and said, "Thank you for all of your help. I promise, we will never forget about it."

Spyro smiled at the two. Mist waved, as her parents slowly walked through the crowd. Spyro, as well as Cynder, waved at Mist. Mist followed her parents through the crowd, and disappeared amongst them. Cynder looked up at Spyro, still filled with rage. Spyro smiled at Cynder, and kissed her on the head. Spyro pulled away, and blushed, as he whispered, "Cynder, just know, if we were ever to have a family, that would never happen. I don't believe in loss, and I don't believe in sadness when it comes to family. Especially when it comes to are family."

Cynder was shocked by Spyro's words. Spyro saw the look on Cynder's face, and frowned. _I knew she didn't love me. Deep down in my heart... I knew it. She doesn't even care about the family idea. She only cared about it to make me happy._ Spyro thought. Cynder put her forehead on Spyro's, and cried, "Spyro, please keep your promises to me. Please, don't ever leave me. A family needs to be happy, and without you, I could never be happy."

Spyro was surprised by Cynder's actions, and thought, _Why do I always doubt you? It's probably because of the thought of the most beautiful dragoness in world being with me. Family or not, I will never leave you Cynder. Even if you don't love me, I will forever protect you, I will never leave you._ Spyro pulled his head back, as well as Cynder. Spyro smiled at Cynder, and whispered, "Together."

Cynder smiled, and let a dear roll down her eye, as she whispered, "Forever."

Spyro smiled, and walked with Cynder towards the building in the back of Warfang. The crowd of dragons jumped for joy at the sight. Cynder saw the crowd of dragons, and decided to quickly walk faster, not wanting other to recognize her. _If any of these dragons found out who I really was, they would hate me. I don't want to be hated anymore. I just want to be loved, by Spyro,_ Cynder thought. Spyro tried to ketchup to Cynder, but was blocked off by a bunch of dragoness. Cynder looked all around to see a bunch of dragons.

"You know, I could always protect you," A yellow dragon said, flexing his muscles.

"That's nothing compared to mine," A green dragon said, showing his muscles.

Cynder looked around for a way out, but couldn't find one. Cynder used her shadow ability to go into the ground. Cynder traveled up the walls and onto a roof. Cynder jumped out of her share, and looked all around for Spyro, and saw, he was about to kiss another dragoness, on the lips. Cynder's heart sank. Spyro pulled his head back, as the dragoness got closer. Cynder watched in fear, and thought, _I... I don't understand... what happened? What did I do? Was it because I loved the idea of have a family with Spyro? Spyro... Spyro, please. You promised, you wouldn't leave me. Spyro, please, I love you. Don't break my heart. Please, don't destroy the future I want to have with you._ Her lips were right in front of Spyro's. Spyro panicked, and yelled, "Stop!"

The pink dragoness pulled away, and said, "What's the matter hot stuff. If you can kiss that other dragoness, you can obviously kiss me."

"That other dragoness has done more for me then any of you ever could. I'm sorry, but I'm someone else's purple dragon. I do think you're nice and all, but I don't love you, I love someone else. My heart was made for another. I'm sorry, but I can't do this," Spyro said with honesty.

Spyro quickly flew out of the crowd to avoid any further conversation. Spyro landed on a building, and got out of the middle of it of the crowd. Spyro looked all around for Cynder. Cynder was dumbstruck by Spyro's words. _I'm someone else's purple dragon... I love someone else... my heart was made for another... does this mean... Spyro loves me just as much as I do? This makes me so confused. I know Spyro loves me, I know almost everything about Spyro, so why do I keep doubting him? Why? I don't understand? I need to stop now, or else I will never be able to love Spyro._ Cynder thought. Spyro flew on top of the building Cynder was at, and joked, "I didn't realize I had changed colors just yet. And I'm pretty sure you haven't either."

Cynder let a tear roll down her face. Spyro walked next to Cynder, and whispered, "Cynder, you're not alone anymore. And never act like you are. I'm here, your family is here."

Spyro wrapped his wing around Cynder's body. Cynder shuck with joy. _Why does he make me so happy? Why do I love him so much? I guess I should be telling my self, he makes me happy, because he's Spyro. I should tell my self, I love him so much, because he loves me back._ Cynder used her shadow ability to go off the roof, and back into the ground. Cynder made sure no one was by them. Cynder smiled at Spyro, and joked, "I don't remember it taking us this long to get there before."

"Probably because last time, we weren't crowded with dragons," Spyro said, with a small smirk.

"I just want to lay down. I'm getting kinda tired," Cynder said.

"I'm not going to lie about that. That bed is going to feel amazing. Especially since I know I'm going to wake up next to you," Spyro said, with a small smile.

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words, and whispered, "We can agree on a lot of things."

"I hope you will agree with something I'm going to ask you tomorrow. It's very important to me, and your answer will change my life completely. I'm kinda nervous, but I know you. You'll never let me down. You haven't yet, and I know you won't start now," Spyro said, hinting towards tomorrow.

"I guess the race is still on for tomorrow," Cynder said.

"Definitely. But I will have you know. I'm pretty fast. I don't know if you'll be able to beat me," Spyro said.

"I guess only the future will tell," Cynder said, with a small smile.

After walking for a little bit, a big, red, muscular dragon, walked in front of Spyro, and Cynder, and said, "Wait just a minute. You have someone I want. Well, let me rephrase, you have someone I need. So, I'm going to ask if I can have it?"

Spyro rolled his eyes, and thought, _This sure is a lot of work for one bed. But I guess it beats laying on the ground._ The Dragon had four horns on the top of his head. One horn on each side, while the other two were on the back of his head. His wings were a bright red, and his flaps were brown. The tip of his tail was the shape of a fin. Spyro didn't understand what he was getting at, but he didn't really care. The Guardians flew over to the buildings above Spyro, and Cynder.

"I truly am sorry, but I can't help you right now. Maybe tomorrow?" Spyro said.

The red dragon growled at Spyro, and spat, "I wasn't asking you. I was asking the lovely dragoness beside you. What is your name sweetheart?"

Cynder rolled her eyes, and responded, "I would rather tell the dirt my name, then some punk like you. At least the dirt knows when to shut it's mouth."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, but didn't take his eye off of the red dragon. The Dragon smiled, and said, "That's fine baby. I know you're playing hard to get. I will introduce my self. My name is Flint."

"And my name is, I don't care what yours is," Cynder spat.

Cynder looked at Spyro, and said, "Let's just hurry up and leave. Enough has happened for one day, and I don't want something else to happen, unless it is sleep."

Spyro smiled, and said, "Fine by me."

"Come on baby, were are you going. I would love to go out with you some time. Who knows, we could even love each other. I know I love you. But the question is, do you love me?" Flint asked, with a small smirk.

Spyro didn't fear for Cynder's answer, he feared about what his actions were going to be if Flint tried anything with Cynder. Cynder rolled her eyes, and spat, "Even if you become something more then useless, I still wouldn't love you. My heart belongs to another, and it doesn't belong to someone as useless as you."

Cynder took a step forward for Spyro to walk with her. Spyro understood, and started to walk away from Flit. Flint balled up one of his fist, and growled in his thoughts, _How dare that purple monster take her away from me._ Flint watched the two walk away, and growled in his thoughts again, _Fine! If I can't have her..._

"No one can!" Flint yelled in rage.

Flint threw his fist right towards Cynder's back. Spyro turned around, and saw his fist coming straight towards Cynder's back. Spyro wasn't thinking, and quickly froze time. Spyro jumped in front of his fist, and formed a rock helmet to protect his head. Spyro released his time power, and took the brute force of the punch. The punch cracked Spyro's helmet, and cracked the ground were Spyro was standing. Spyro's rock helmet broke into pieces, and fell onto the ground. Spyro grabbed Flair by his arm, and growled, "And here I thought you were going to walk away without any broken bones. I was so wrong, you going to walk away with a lot more then broken bones."

Flair shuck in fear, and tried to break his arm free. Spyro tightened his grip on his arm, causing him to growl in pain, as he slowly fell to the ground. Spyro looked down at Flair, and growled, "Now you know how Cynder would've felt."

Flair smiled weakly, and struggled to say, "Cynder, so that's your name. That's pretty hot for someone as beaut..."

Spyro twisted his arm, causing a small crack to be heard. Cyril took a step toward, but was stopped by Terrador's wing. Terrador shuck his head, and said, "Trust Cynder. If we get in there, we could make it worse. This is for Cynder to do."

Cynder walked beside Spyro, and whispered, "Spyro..."

Spyro looked over at Cynder, and frowned. Spyro let go of Flair, and backed away. Flair got up, and growled, "Don't worry, you can play hard to get all you want, but you will still love me in the end."

Spyro walked next to Cynder, and whispered, "Thank you Cynder, but I need to do something real quick. Don't worry, im not going to kill him, and I'm not going to damage every bone in his body. I'm just going to get my point across to him. He's not going to take you away from me."

Cynder smiled, and whispered, "Make sure, what ever you do, do it well. I don't really like being talk to like that."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, which caused Cynder to smile. Spyro walked in front of the dragon, and picked him up by the neck. Flair smiled, and said, "What's wrong with the hot one over there? Oh wait, I mean, What's wrong with Cynder?"

Spyro let go of his neck, and slammed his fist in his chest at lightning speed. Flair flew straight into the walls of Warfang, and slammed into them. Flair fell onto the floor, and growled in his thoughts, _I will kill him for that! Cynder will be mine!_ Flair slowly stood up, and slowly walked away. Spyro turned around to face Cynder, and said, "We walk a lot. How about we fly there instead."

"Race you," Cynder said, opening her wings, and launching into the air.

"No fair," Spyro said, opening his wings and jumping in to the air.

The Guardians saw the two fly away. Terrador smiled, and said, "I knew Cynder could do. I don't know if the actions Spyro took were the greatest, but at least the two are happy, and that is all that matters."

Cyril smiled, and said, "Sorry. I guess because of all the dragons walking around Warfang now, it's keeping me on edge."

"It fine Cyril. But they do have an idea we can all support. And that is getting some sleep. Plus, we still have to show them their rooms," Terrador said.

The Guardians launched into the air, and followed behind Spyro, and Cynder. Cynder was the first to land, then Spyro. Cynder looked at Spyro, and joked, "I thought you were faster then that."

Spyro raised a brow, and joked, "I am fast, just not fast enough to catch a cheater."

"I didn't cheat, I just got a head start," Cynder joked, with a small smile.

Spyro chuckled, and said, "I can't really fight with that logic."

The Guardians landed next to the two. Spyro turned around, and looked at the three. Cynder walked next to Spyro, and asked, "Were did you guys come from?"

"On top of a building," Spyro answered for the Guardians, "And they didn't even help us. Why is that?"

Terrador smiled weakly, and responded, "There are somethings even we can't do, and making you happy in a situation like that one was beyond are power. But it wasn't beyond Cynder's power. We didn't want to intervene, because we thought we would only make the situation worse."

Spyro smiled, and said, "Fair enough. Thanks for that. But now that we are finally out of that massacre, what should we do next. I say that we all take a nap. Well, me and Cynder should. We haven't had a good night sleep in a long time."

Sparks popped out from behind Terrador's head, and said, "You haven't had good sleep. How do you think I feel when I have to sleep on your head. Your head is as hard as a rock."

Sparks flew off of Terrador, and flew next to Spyro. Spyro raised a brow, and joked, "How about you sleep on a rock tonight, then tell me the deference from my head to a rock. And while you are doing that, I'm going to sleep on a nice soft bed."

"Wait, forget what I said. Let's just go to sleep. Like Cynder said, enough has happened today. The only thing I want to happen now, is me, closing my eyes, and going to sleep," Sparks said, rubbing his eyes mid sentence.

"If you three are going to bed, we could show you to your new room," Terrador said.

Spyro smiled at Terrador, and said, "We would love that."

Terrador walked through the door way, with the other Guardians behind him. Sparks landed on Spyro's head, and said, "I guess your head could beat laying on a rock."

Spyro followed behind the Guardians, but stopped, and looked back at Cynder. Spyro pulled his wing up, and said, "I don't like being alone, and I know you don't either. I need to know your by my side. I need to know if you still care about me, for me."

Cynder smiled and walked under Spyro's wing. Spyro wrapped his wing around Cynder's body, and smiled. Cynder smiled back, and whispered, "You know, the word care can sooner or later turn into something more. It can sooner or later, complete someone's life."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, and whispered, "Im going to complete someone's life tomorrow. Depending on what she says, I know I will make her very happy. I know she will make me very happy, because I know I will make her very happy. I know I will complete her life, because she completes mine."

Cynder kissed Spyro's cheek, and pulled away. Cynder let a small tear roll down her eye, and whispered, "Can you give me a little hint?"

Spyro smiled, and whispered, "I will give a small hint. She isn't pink, and she should already know by now. If she doesn't, I will just tell her tomorrow. Once I do tell her, and she does say yes, I will erase her fears of loss. She won't have to worry about anything anymore, not even some punk dragon."

Cynder put her head next to Spyro neck, and thought, _Tomorrow is going to be an amazing day. Tomorrow is the day, I finally let go of my fears, and holed onto the one I love, Spyro._ Spyro walked into the door way, and followed the Guardians. Spyro walked up the stairs, and walked towards the Guardians chambers. Spyro walked in and saw the Guardians sitting down, waiting for Spyro. Terrador saw Cynder was enjoying her moment with Spyro, and whispered, "Are you ready to see your new room?"

Spyro smiled, unable to give a straight answer. Terrador walked out of the room, and down the left side of the hall way. Spyro followed Terrador. Volteer looked at Cyril, and asked, "I know it's a strange question to ask, but do you think Cynder loves Spyro? The two look happy together, but there is still some doubt in my mind that they don't."

"I truly think they do, they just don't know how to approach the situation. We need to trust Cynder. If it wasn't for Cynder, Spyro would've turned into another Malefor a long time ago. Because Ignitus is gone, he doesn't really have anyone to turn too. We can't really help him when it comes to his emotions, but Cynder can. Cynder is the only one that can truly save Spyro from becoming the next Malefor," Cyril responded

"We know Spyro's not Malefor, but me and you both know what happened to him. We should tell them about what happened to Malefor, so they have an understanding of what exactly happened to Malefor," Volteer suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't think we have anything to worry about. As long as Cynder is alive and well, Spyro will be the same," Cyril said.

Terrador lead them up the stairs, and up to the doors. The doors opened on them selves. Spyro smiled. Terrador smiled at Spyro's smile, and whispered, "I know you weren't a big fan of opening doors, so this door only responds to you and Cynder. Sparks can fly through a small oval shaped hole on the top of the door."

Spyro walked through the door way with Terrador. Spyro looked all around the small hall way, and saw five doors. One on the very back of the wall, two on the left, and two on the right. Terrador lead to three to the door at the very end of the small hall way. Terrador looked down at Spyro, and whispered, "This is your room. I will show you around tomorrow, or, if you get curious, you can look through the other doors and see what is in store for you. It is your room after all. I guess we should call this place a house by now."

Terrador grabbed the door knob, and whispered, "Sorry Spyro, I wanted to put door knobs on these doors, because I thought it would give you a little more privacy, instead of someone walking in on you unexpected."

"Wait, the front door only responds to me and Cynder. So why should I need a door knob for my room? Don't they have to get past the door first?" Spyro asked in a whispered.

"You never know," Terrador whispered.

Terrador opened the door, and walked in with Spyro. The room was bigger then the others. The bed was bigger as well. The bed was on the very back of the wall. The bed made of softer leather, and stronger material so it wouldn't brake as easily. On the very back wall, above the bed, were a couple of windows. They were small enough so no dragon could fly into them. On the left side of the wall, there was a nicer looking book self as well. The floor was made a soft, fluffy, carpet. Spyro felt the carpet, and smiled in his thoughts, _This feels nice._ On the right side of the wall was a small table with a couple more books about elements, as well as books about Cynder's elements. Spyro walked up to the bed, and looked down at Cynder. Spyro pulled his head back, and nuzzled Cynder. Cynder smiled, and slowly opened her eyes. Spyro frowned, and whispered, "Sorry Cynder. I just need you to wake up long enough to jump on the bed."

Cynder smiled, and whispered, "Thank you Spyro. I would rather you wake me up, then not. I like seeing that handsome face of yours."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words. Spyro jumped onto the bed with Cynder. Cynder laid down, and smiled at the feeling of the new bed. _This feels amazing. And the greatest part, I get to sleep next to Spyro. I get to wake up, knowing, I can finally relax. I get to finally wake up, knowing, Spyro will be next to me._ Spyro laid down next to Cynder. Terrador frowned, and said, "Spyro, please hear me out. I'm not trying to remove you from Cynder. But I need to know what happened while you were gone. I need to know if everyone made it out safely. I also need to know about other things."

Spyro frowned, but obeyed. Cynder frowned as well. Spyro took his wing off of Cynder, and and jumped off the bed. Cynder pulled her head up, and murmured, "Please don't take long. I need to know I will be able to wake up with a smile on my face. I need to know your okay."

Spyro turned around, smiled, and said, "Don't worry, you won't be alone. I promise I won't take long. I know you don't like to be alone. Sparks will be here until I get back. I won't be gone for long."

Sparks slowly picked up his head and mumbled, "Why do I always have to do your job?"

Sparks flew onto bed, and laid down. Sparks smiled at the feeling of the bed, and said, "Actually, I will do your job. You just go do what ever you have to, and I will lay here and do all I can. And by that, I mean sleep."

Terrador walked out of the room, as Spyro followed. Spyro slowly closed the door behind himself. Terrador walked towards the Guardians chambers with Spyro following right behind.

Cynder looked at the door, and frowned. Sparks looked up at Cynder, and asked, "Why are you worried? You know he's coming back. He just has some business to take care of."

Cynder let a small smile form across her face, and said, "I know that, and I know Spyro wouldn't ever leave me. But, for some reason, I still have doubts. Even though I trust Spyro, I still have fears. When Spyro almost kissed that pink dragoness, I didn't know what to think. I trusted Spyro, but at that sight, fear consumed my mind. And the worst part, I wasn't able to do anything."

Sparks was confused, and asked, "Spyro almost kissed someone else? Yeah, no, I don't think you saw the full picture of what happened. I don't think Spyro would ever have a change in heart that quickly. Tell me what happened."

"Once me and Spyro were separated, I looked all around to see a bunch of other dragon. They were trying to be cool and they were trying to impress me by showing there mussels. I used my shadow ability to get out of there, and I used it to get on top of a building. I looked all around for Spyro, and saw, a pink dragoness trying to kiss him. All I could do, was watch," Cynder murmured.

"Holed up. You just said it right there. You said a pink dragoness was trying to kiss Spyro. You never said Spyro was trying to kiss a pink dragoness," Sparks pointed out.

Cynder winded her eyes as she realized her mistakes. Sparks smiled, and said, "I think you're just scared. Instead of trusting Spyro, and seeing the truth of the situation, you let your fears take over. Trust me, there is no way my brother would ever kiss someone else, unless it was you."

Cynder smiled at Sparks words, and thanked, "Thank you Sparks. That really did help. For some reason, I even did it in the morning when we first woke up. I thought he left me, and I don't understand why. But, the good news about tomorrow, I have decided to finally tell Spyro I love him. I have waited long enough. I don't know when I will tell him tomorrow, but I know I will do it."

Sparks laid his head back down, and said, "What do you think Spyro will do when you ask him? The only thing I can see, is a huge smile on his face, and him jumping around in circles. At least my brother will finally be happy."

Cynder smiled at Sparks, and said, "See, all you had to do was trust me. I understand that I messed up in the past, trust me, my past was difficult to live. But then Spyro came into my life. He made my life amazing, he showed me what it was like to finally be happy with someone. He showed me what it was like, to love someone. I hope he has the same feelings for me as I do for him."

Sparks chuckled, and said, "You sure do love talking about mushy stuff."

"Yeah, I guess it's because, the feeling I have for Spyro, the feeling I have towards Spyro, just makes me feel good inside," Cynder said, with a small smile.

"Mushy," Sparks mumbled.

Cynder raised a brow at Sparks, but ignored it. Cynder laid her head down, but didn't close her eyes. Sparks didn't close his eyes either.

"Your waiting for Spyro to get back too, aren't you?" Sparks asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't feel right without Spyro," Cynder murmured.

* * *

Terrador sat down next to the other Guardians. Spyro sat down in front of the Guardians, and asked, "I know we all really want some sleep, so let's get this over with. What do you guys want?"

"Don't worry, this won't take long. I only have a couple of questions for you. First, there was a strange beam of light that shot up into the sky. Was that your doing?" Terrador asked.

"No. But for some reason, once I saw the beam of light, it made my stomach hurt," Spyro responded.

"Okay, and next question. Once you were out on your journey, did you find anyone else, besides the blue hatchling?" Terrador asked.

"Nope. We didn't really search, but we were pretty sure there was no one else out there," Spyro responded.

"Hopefully everyone made it out safely. Thank you Spyro, I just have one more question to ask you. What exactly happened after you beat Malefor. How exactly did you, 'beat', him?" Terrador asked.

"Funny story about that. We didn't really beat him, well, we did, but we didn't defeat him. The ancestors sealed him inside of some kind of crystals. If you want to know we're he is, your going to have to literary, jump in a volcano, in order to get find him. So, I don't think we have to worry about him," Spyro responded.

Terrador smiled at Spyro's response, and said, "Thank you Spyro for your help. You can go back to Cynder now, I know it's bugging you that she is alone."

Spyro smiled at Terrador words, and ran to the door way. Terrador then realized something, and said, "Oh, Spyro. I Just realized something. A little heads up, you need to prepare for something tomorrow. Let's just say, it going to be a little, painful. But don't worry, nothing you can't handle."

Spyro stopped, and looked at Terrador, and smiled. Spyro ran out of the Guardians chambers, and ran back to his house. Terrador smiled. Cyril looked at Terrador with a confused look, and asked, "What were you talking about?"

Terrador walked to the room in the back, and answered, "That fight you guys wanted to have, you better prepare for it tomorrow. This fight will actually help me make a decision that I have thought about since Cynder gave the bad news about Ignitus."

Cyril looked at Volteer, and asked, "What is he talking about?"

"Let's see. The fight part, he was talking about pain, like, a lot of pain. The decision he is making, I have absolutely no idea, but it definitely worth finding out. I guess we will just have to wait until tomorrow to see what he is talking about. And the part about nothing he can't handle, I'm pretty sure he just called d us weak," Volteer responded.

Volteer walked to the back room, with Cyril following right behind. Terrador crawled on to his bed, and laid down, followed by Volteer, then Cyril. Volteer looked at Terrador, and asked, "Quick question. Are we going all out against Spyro?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Terrador responded.

"Because, it's going to take a lot more then red gems to heal are body's," Volteer said, shacking at the pain of a broken bone.

"Okay, let me rephrase. It's just going to be a little spar between Spyro. Don't worry about it. But, make sure if Cynder watches the fight, you don't actually hit, or fire something at her. Or else your crushed bones are the least thing you have to worry about," Terrador said.

Volteer laid his head down, and said sarcastically, "I can't wait for tomorrow, Oh wait, yes I can. But apparently I can't wait for very long."

Terrador chuckled, and laid his head down.

"Don't worry. Spyro has been able to control his anger a little bit more when it comes to something happening to Cynder. Kinda like what happened to the red dragon. I was surprised Spyro didn't kill him. I know I probably would've if he talk, and treated the one I loved like that," Terrador said honestly.

Cyril laid his head down, and said, "We have Cynder to thank for that. She has done more for Spyro then any of us have. I guess all we really had to do, was to trust her. She trust us, and it's only right to trust her back."

Cyril closed his eyes, followed by Terrador, then Volteer, and the three slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Spyro slowly opened the door and walked into the room. Spyro slowly closed the door behind himself, and slowly crawled back onto the bed. Spyro put his wing over Cynder's body, and whispered, "Did you miss me?"

Cynder pulled her head, and smiled at Spyro, and responded, "I know I didn't miss the loneliness, but, yes, I did miss you."

"Sorry, the Guardians asked me about Malefor, and what that strange light was. Honestly, I have no idea why they didn't just wait until tomorrow to ask me those questions," Spyro said.

"Maybe they knew how tired you were? But, I guess what ever the reason, you don't have to worry about it tomorrow. You have something else you should be worrying about tomorrow. Are little race is tomorrow. So I wouldn't worry to much about the Guardians, but I would worry about who would win the race," Cynder said.

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, and thought, _I'm not worried about the race, I'm worried about what Cynder has to say to me. But I guess I shouldn't be to scared, it's Cynder, and I'm not going to back down now. Especially if it means I can make her happy. She is part of my family, and no one will hurt my family._ Spyro stopped, and frowned. _Happy... Family... I wonder if my parents were happy. I wonder were my parents are right now. If only I knew were they were, I could intrudes Cynder to them. Did my parents even love me? Watching Mist parents made me think, did my parents abandon me on purpose? Did my parents ever love me?_ Cynder looked at Spyro frown, and asked, "What's wrong Spyro?"

Spyro broke from his thoughts from Cynder's words. Spyro looked at Cynder, and responded, "I was just wondering were my parents were. I wish I could have the pleasure to see them. I wasn't able to when I was a hatchling, but I wish I could meet them now."

Cynder frowned, and said, "Spyro, I'm sure you parents are out there. They just don't know were you are right now. They're probably flying all around the earth to find you, I wouldn't doubt it."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words. Cynder smiled back at Spyro, and said, "It's going to be a surprise when they see how big you have gotten."

Cynder then remembered what Ignitus told her.

"Spyro, that reminds me of something. The Chronicler found out why we are so big for are age. We're not thirteen, we're actually sixteen. He said the time crystal we were in, actually multiply are real age."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, and said, "The Chronicler really did help us. Especially when it came to me controling my convexity a little more. I can't control it completely, but I can control it to the point were, if I use it, it can't consume me."

Sparks slowly pulled up his head, and interjected, "Are you sure it didn't consume you when you were talking to that red dragon. Because in my eyes, it looked like you hurt him out of anger, and rage."

"I didn't hurt him out of rage, I hurt him out of disgust. The way he talk, the way he looked, the way he treated, Cynder. I couldn't let him continue any longer, so I had to find a way to shut him up. It could've gone better, but he actually tried to hurt Cynder. So i actually tried to hurt him, the only difference was, I succeeded," Spyro said.

Spyro growled at the thoughts of that dragon, but he shuck them away. Cynder smiled at Spyro, and asked, "Speaking of, how is your head, and your paws? When he punched you, he didn't really holed back."

"My head's fine, but my paws, not so much. I wasn't really able to think fast enough. The only thing I can do is react fast enough. I should probably touch up on that skill a little bit more," Spyro admitted.

Cynder smiled at Spyro, and said, "Thank you for doing that for me. I'm sorry if I got you hurt. I shouldn't have been there."

"Cynder, I'm pretty sure you can't protect the future. Don't worry about me, you should worry about what would've happened if I didn't stop him. You didn't know he was about to hit you. That punch could have killed you. I'm not going to let that happen to you, you're my family, and no one hurts my family," Spyro said, growling in his mind at the red dragon.

Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek. Cynder pulled away, and asked, "How am I family to you?"

Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek to return the favor. Spyro pulled away, and responded with a soft tone, "You will find out tomorrow. Tomorrow is when I will finally be able to find out, if family means the same thing to you, as it does for me."

Cynder shuck with excitement for tomorrow. Cynder laid her head down, as Spyro followed. Sparks laid his head back down as well, and closed his eyes. Spyro nuzzled Cynder, and asked, "Are you excited about tomorrow as well?"

Spyro pulled away, and waited for Cynder to respond. Cynder had a huge smiled, as she responded, "Definitely!"

Spyro was surprised with Cynder attention, but was excited as well. Cynder's response gave Spyro even more hope for tomorrow. Spyro closed his eyes, and whispered, "Good night Cynder. I will see you in the morning."

Cynder smiled again, and whispered, "Good night Spyro. I will see your beautiful face in the morning."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, and drifted off into a peaceful. _The family I lost along time ago, the family I was never able to have, I'm finally going to have it all tomorrow. I will finally be able to love Spyro, without thinking he doesn't love me back. I can finally have everything my past took away from me. My past will never take Spyro away from me._ Cynder shuck a little, as she remembered something about her past, _I hope my past won't take Spyro away from me._ Cynder closed her eyes and feel asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: A Disaster, And A Gift

Chapter 13: A Disaster, And A Gift

A loud snore slowly woke up Terrador. Terrador frowned, and thought, _does Volteer do this on purpose?_ The snore got louder, then quite, then loud again. The snores caused Cyril to wake up. Cyril growled, and said, "Volteer, if you don't shut that mouth of yours, my beds going to shut it for you."

Volteer slowly opened his eyes up, and mumbled, "What are you going on about now? Did little dragon have nightmare."

Cyril growled at him, and yelled, "Your going to have plenty of nightmares if you don't stop snoring!"

"How could I be snoring if I'm awake?" Volteer asked.

Volteer's question made everyone shake with fear, as well as him self. Volteer picked up his head, followed by Cyril, then Terrador. The three looked over to the source of the sound. The sound was coming from the empty bed. The three were dumbstruck. The bed wasn't empty, it was occupied by a big blue dragon, it was Ignitus. Ignitus was laying down on the bed.

"Ignitus?!" The Guardians yelled.

Ignitus shuck awake, and yawned. Ignitus pulled his head up and said, "Good morning everyone. Sorry for the unexpected visit. Well, for me it wasn't unexpected, I think. Anyway, how have you all been since I have been gone?"

The Guardians were at a lost for words, but Terrador quickly toke advantage of the situation, and asked, "Ignitus, Cynder told us you were dead, how are still alive? How did you get here? Why didn't you come back sooner? Why are you blue? I have so many questions."

Ignitus smiled at Terrador, and said, "Have no fear my friend, I'm not dead. I'm the new Chronicler. I will tell you why, after I tell Spyro. I don't want any of you slipping up and telling Spyro what happened to me. As for how I got here, I teleported here. There is a clock I can set in the Chronicler's room that will teleport me to any location I may choose, and at any time I may choose. Finally, to answer your last question, I didn't come back sooner, because a Chronicler doesn't take days off. I just got lucky, and was able to for now."

The Guardians smiled at the fact that Ignitus was okay. Cyril then realized something, and said, "Wait a minute, you were the one snoring."

Ignitus laughed nervously, and said, "Sorry about that. I didn't get a lot of sleep. Once I was able to get some sleep, I was teleported here. The Chronicler doesn't really need to sleep, but it still feels good to close your eyes and just rest for once."

Volteer looked over at Cyril, smiled, and joked, "I think someone owes me an apology."

"I think someone avoided suffocation. You just got lucky," Cyril mumbled.

Ignitus laughed, causing the Guardians to look at Ignitus. Ignitus stopped laughing, and apologized, "Sorry. I just really miss the old times. It brings back a lot of memories."

The Guardians smiled at Ignitus's words. Ignitus realized why he was here, and changed his attitude. Ignitus didn't waste time, and said with a serious tone, "Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, I need all of you to listen to me very carefully. Something is going to happen today, something terrible. I can't tell you all about it, the only thing I can tell you is something very important, and I need you all to listen very carefully."

The Guardians shivered at Ignitus's voice. _I have never heard Ignitus so serious before. The only time I have ever heard him this serious, was back when she died. Ignitus was just as sad as we were, but he had to stay strong, he had to keep us strong,_ Terrador thought, shivering at the memories of the past. Ignitus took a deep breath in, and then out, and said, "Something will happen today, and I need you guys to trust the once that are closes to you. I need you all to trust the one that is close to Spyro. You all know who I mean. I'm trusting all of you, that when things seem bad, and when it looks, and sounds like someone is going to die, you need to remember the word, trust. As soon as you let go of that word, you will kill the once you care about. You will kill the one, Spyro cares about. You all need to remember who Cynder is, not what she isn't. Or else, we will fail Spyro, just as we did with Malefor."

The Guardians were sad, confused, and scared, at Ignitus's words. _What could Ignitus be talking about? Well, what ever it is, it doesn't sound like something I'm looking forward to. The words kill, and die, were all he talked about. The word trust was also another word he talked about. What does all of this mean? We need to remember who Cynder is, not who she isn't. What does all of that mean?_ Terrador asked around in his thoughts. Ignitus jumped off the bed, and said, "If all of you just trust Spyro, if you all will trust Cynder, everything will be fine. You all have nothing to worry about, for now. But when the time comes, I will trust all of you to make the right decision."

The Guardians jumped off their beds as well.

"Can't you help us with this problem? Can't you just stop the problem now, before it even starts? We won't have to worry about anything if you just stop the problem now, so why can't you?" Cyril asked.

Ignitus frowned at what Cyril was asking, but he responded to the best of his abilities, "I know you don't really want to hear this, but since you asked, I will tell you. The reason, is because some things are meant to happen. Some times, the thinks that happen can grow into something more. Love, trust, hope, and even brighter futures. Even in the worst of situations, sometimes, it's better to let things happen."

Cyril didn't like his response, growled, "So your telling me, everything that happened with Malefor was supposed to happen! Are you telling me that the lives that were lost in the fight with Malefor were meant to happen! Don't give me that load of trash!"

"That's why I said sometimes, I didn't say all the time. I just need you all to understand, that what's about to happen today, needs to happen. If it doesn't, someone will lose someone they love, and you three will be the reason," Ignitus said, shivering at today's events.

Cyril backed down, and listened to Ignitus's words. Ignitus slowly started to disappear, and said, "I need you all to understand something. Cynder means a lot to Spyro, and Spyro means a lot to Cynder, don't ever forget that."

The Guardians shuck their head's up and down in acknowledgement. Ignitus smiled at the three, and said with a cheerful voice, "Make sure you don't ruin the surprise that I'm alive. Cynder knows, but Spyro doesn't. Make sure you take good care of my son, and make sure you take good care of the love of his life. I promise I will come and visit more later, after Spyro knows I'm alive. I leave the rest to you all. I trust you all will make the right decision when the time comes."

Ignitus vanished into a white light. Terrador smiled at Ignitus's return. Volteer was trying to figure out what Ignitus meant, _I don't understand a word he just said. Wait! I think I finally figured it out... no... wait, I lost it. This is so irritating._ Cyril walked to the door, and said, "I guess we just have to wait and see what will happen today. We are the Guardians, I'm pretty sure it's nothing we can't handle."

Terrador walked towards the door with Cyril, and joked, "And by we, you mean me?"

"You don't have to brag about us being weak," Cyril said, with a frown.

Volteer followed the two out of the door.

"It seems like what ever is going to happen today has to do with Spyro, and Cynder. But, I guess if it has to do with those two, I'm pretty sure they will be just fine. Spyro has Cynder, and Cynder has Spyro. Those two sure do care about each other very much. Do you think they've confused their love yet?" Volteer asked.

"I pretty sure they will do it soon, of they haven't already. Once they do, I can only imagine what Cynder would do if Spyro said he loved her," Terrador responded.

* * *

 _"Cynder, I can't wait any longer, I have to tell you, I love you. I have loved you for so long, but the thought of rejection scared me to no end, but then I realized, you love me just as much as I love you. You have shown me your love, you have shown me, that you want to be apart of my family, that you want to have a family. I'm not going to waste anymore time, so I'm telling you now, I love you," Spyro said cheerfully._

 _Cynder smiled at Spyro, but then frowned. Spyro shuck with fear, but he didn't let go of his hope. Cynder turned away from Spyro, and murmured, "Spyro... I did love you, but I have moved on. I love someone else. You had your chance. After everything that happened yesterday, I decided, that the man I love, is Flint. I don't love you anymore."_

 _Spyro shot stiff, and murmured, "What... Why? I don't understand. What has he done for you that I haven't? I cared for you, protected you, saved you, loved you. I did all of that, because I thought we would live a happy future, together. Cynder please, tell me, I don't understand."_

 _"You understand, you just need to accept the truth. I love someone else. I had a fear of you rejecting me as well, but then I let go of that fear, and once I did, I let go of you. Once I did, I didn't have a single fear left in my body, I was free. I know you didn't want things to turn out like this, but this is how the world works. I hope you understand, the decision I'm making is going to make me happy, don't you want me to be happy?" Cynder said, slowly walking away from Spyro._

 _Spyro ran in front of Cynder, and opened up his wings, and said, "I also want you to be safe, and I want you to be loved by someone who actually cares about you. He isn't someone you will be safe around, and he doesn't truly love you, I do, I love you. Even if he guaranteed your protection, even if he promised you he would protect you, he would fail."_

 _"Like how you failed to protect me that one time," Cynder spat._

 _Spyro shot stiff again. Spyro pulled his wings back down to his body. Cynder walked away from Spyro, and growled, "I know you don't understand, but understand this, I want a family with Flint, not a failure. Your family was nothing more then an unneeded piece of dirt in the ground. Next time you promise something to someone, make sure you don't screw up your promises, like how you screwed up the once you made to me. No one will love a man like you if you keep doing the wrong thing, if you keep being yourself, your failure self."_

 _Spyro took a step forward, then another, then another, until he was in front of Cynder. Spyro pulled his wings up one last time, and murmured, "If you truly don't love me, if you truly love Flint, you're going to have to kill me were I stand. I'm not going to on living in fear, I'm not going to go on, knowing I had to let someone in my family go. I'm not going to let you go because of something as stupid as a broken promise. A broken promise is one thing, you can fix that, but a broken heart can never be healed, especially if the only the that can heal it leaves you."_

 _Cynder smiled at Spyro. Spyro slowly started to smile back. Spyro smile was replaced with a sadness, and pain. Spyro coughed up blood. Cynder had stabbed Spyro right in the chest with her tail blade. Cynder smiled at Spyro's sadness, and said, "Killing you wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I guess my past wasn't as bad as I thought."_

 _Spyro fell head first onto the ground, as Cynder removed her tail blade from Spyro's chest. Spyro slowly stood back up, and growled, "I'm not letting you go! Your part of my family, and I'm not letting anyone in my family go."_

 _Cynder looked down at Spyro, and growled, "Your family is going to be as dead as your body here soon!"_

 _Cynder threw her tail blade into Spyro's shoulder, but Spyro caught her tail. Spyro wrapped his tail around Cynder's, and put her tail on the ground. Spyro wrapped his wings around Cynder's neck, and put his head beside Cynder's. Flint shot Spyro in the back with his fire. Spyro fell to the floor, and growled in pain. Flint walked over to Cynder, and asked, "Was this guy trying to mess with you, baby?"_

 _"What guy? The only guy I see around here is you. This thing on the ground is just part of the earth, useless dirt!" Cynder spat._

 _Flint walked away with Cynder. Spyro slowly stood back up, but coughed up more blood, "I have lost to much blood. I'm starting to get dizzy. If I keep going on like this, I'm going to die," Spyro thought. Spyro looked up at Cynder, and Flint. Flint went to kiss Cynder on the lips. Spyro growled in his thoughts, "My death will be a small price to pay!" Spyro shot a shared of ice right at Flint. Flint turned around and grabbed the Ice crystal. Flint growled at Spyro, and was about to throw it back, but was stopped by Cynder, "Let me do this. I have wanted to kill him for so long."_

 _Flint smiled at Cynder's words, and gave the shared to Cynder. Cynder grabbed the shared, and growled at Spyro, "Take the hint! No one will ever love you!"_

 _Cynder throughout the shard right at Spyro's chest. Spyro closed his eyes, chuckled, and thought, "I was never very good when it came to my smarts. And I guess I wasn't very good at keeping my promises either. I'm sorry, Cynder."_

 _The shard flew right at Spyro's chest. Spyro looked up at the two to see Flint went to kiss Cynder on her lips again. "I was never very good at my smarts, and I wasn't good at keeping my promises, but I was good at protecting you. And I'm going to protect you until I die!" Spyro growled in his thoughts. Spyro punched the shard, but his skin was weak, so the shard went right through his paw. Spyro growled, but ignored it, and froze time. Spyro took the little time he had to go all out with his limited amount of power. Spyro let lightning surge around his heart in case his heart stopped. Spyro lit his paw on fire and put it over the wound. The pain Spyro felt almost caused him to pass out, but the thought of Cynder kissing Flint gave him the motivation he needed. Spyro put his paw back down on the ground. "I have one shot. Please understand, I'm doing this for your safety Cynder." Spyro murmured in his thoughts. Spyro shot towards Flint, and slammed his fist into Flint's side. The loud crack he heard made Spyro shiver with sadness. Spyro let the time ability go. Flint broke through tree after tree, and slammed into the walls of Warfang. Cynder looked over at Flint, and cried, "Flint!"_

 _Cynder looked over at Spyro, and yelled, "Do you feel any better about yourself! I'm starting to wonder who the real monster is around here!"_

 _Spyro looked over at Cynder, and murmured, "I knew you probably weren't going to care about me even in the end, so I didn't kill him. I just hope that once I leave, we both made the right decision this day. I hope that you will be happy."_

 _Cynder used her wind ability to spin around and kick Spyro as hard as she could. Spyro slammed into a tree. Cynder shot a poison shot at Spyro, and growled, "Die!"_

 _Spyro chuckled, and thought, "That reminds me of something. When we fought Malefor, he used the chain on us and said we would share the same fate. We were going to die, together. I guess when Ignitus died, it showed that the end for me, was to die alone. I guess fate, and density, don't matter in the end."_

 _The poison went through Spyro's chest, and touched Spyro's heart._

Spyro woke up in a fright. Spyro unwrapped his wing from Cynder, and fell off the bed. Cynder shot here head up to see Spyro had fallen on the ground. Spyro fell onto the his side, but didn't feel any pain. Spyro was in shock. Cynder quickly jumped off the bed, and asked with concern, "Spyro, are you okay? what happened?"

Spyro shuck as he saw Cynder, until he realized, it was the real Cynder. The sadness Spyro saw on Cynder face made him frown. Spyro tried to break from the shock. Spyro succeeded. Spyro smiled at Cynder, and responded, "It was just a really bad nightmare, and thank the ancestors you didn't have it. This was a dream I'm glade I had to live in then you."

Cynder smiled, knowing Spyro was all right. Cynder giggled, and joked, "I thought we hated sleeping on the ground."

Spyro chuckled, and joked, "I hated sleeping on the dirt. This feels way better then dirt. It feels really soft. But now that I'm not in shock, I'm starting to feel the after affects. But this pain is nothing compared to the pain I felt in the dream."

Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek. Cynder pulled away, and asked, "Do you feel any better?"

Spyro smiled at Cynder, and responded, "Definitely. Especially since I know that dream was just I dream, and not the real deal. There were a lot of things in that dream that made me forget about what I was even fight for anymore. The dream made me forget, who my family really is."

Cynder laid on her belly next to Spyro, and put her wing over Spyro's body. Cynder smiled at Spyro, and whispered softly, "Don't give up on me now. Your fighting to keep me safe, alive, and happy. If any tells you that you failed to do that, tell them, you obviously don't understand what the word failure means. If failure means successes in your book, then I did fail. And just remember, I'm apart of your family, and I love being apart of your family. It's the only reason I was able to still smile, even after my past. As long as you don't give up on me, I won't give up on you either. But, then again, even if do give up on me, I would never give up on you."

Spyro's smile caused him to show his teeth. The sight made Cynder happy. Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek. Spyro pulled away, and whispered, "Together."

"Forever," Cynder whispered, "And don't you ever forget it."

The Guardians threw open the door, and ran into Spyro, and Cynder's room. The Guardians looked all around the room, and looked down at the two.

"Spyro, we can as quick as we could. What happened? Were you hurt? Was Cynder hurt?" Terrador asked, hoping everything was alright.

Spyro smile at Terrador, and responded, "It's okay Terrador, were fine, I'm fine, thanks to Cynder. I just had a nightmare and fell off the bed."

"I have done that too, don't feel bad," Volteer admitted.

Terrador had a sigh of relief, and said, "Thank the ancestors."

Cynder slowly stood up with Spyro. Terrador smiled at Cynder's help, and thanked, "Thank you for helping Spyro for us while we weren't here."

Cynder smiled at the Terrador, and said, "Spyro would've done the same for me. He showed that the last time I had a nightmare."

Terrador smiled. Spyro smiled at Terrador, and asked, "Why is it every time we decided to take a nap in this place, one of us has a nightmare?"

Terrador chuckled at Spyro's words. Volteer walked out of the room with Cyril following behind. Terrador followed the two. Terrador turned around to shut the door, but hinted to Spyro, "Oh, Spyro, you should probably take it easy for a little bit longer. You're about to have to go through that training you wanted. And I'm going to tell you right now, it's not going to be as easy as you think."

Spyro smiled at Terrador, and said, "I'm definitely looking forward to it. Thanks for the heads up."

Terrador shut the door, and walked with the other Guardians back to their chambers. Cyril smiled, and said, "Thank the ancestors, I thought something happened to Cynder. I'm not saying I'm glad Spyro got hurt, I'm just saying I'm glad everything is alright. But what was weird was, how bad was Spyro's nightmare for him to fall off the bed?"

Terrador frowned, and responded, "I have no idea, but it was a good thing Cynder was there to help Spyro. Did you see the look in his eyes. It looked like he was trying to fight back tears. If it wasn't for Cynder, I don't think we would've been able to help Spyro through what ever he dreamt about."

Volteer was glad to see that Cynder truly does love Spyro. Volteer smiled at the thought, and said, "That pretty much proves it, Cynder really does love Spyro. The look on Cynder's face from Spyro's smile, it was like she was more then happy, she was astonished. I think she was astonished, knowing she could actually help Spyro. I think when Cynder helped Spyro, she was excited, knowing she made him happy."

Terrador smiled at Volteer's words, and said, "I have yet to see Cynder do the exact opposite. I hope we will never see that day. But it's good to see Spyro smiling again, it's good to see Cynder smiling again. I could never see Spyro making Cynder anything else, but happy. Same for Cynder. Some how those two get along so well."

Volteer smiled at Terrador's words. The Guardians walked into their chambers. Cyril looked at Terrador, and said, "I don't know about you, but I'm not looking forward to this fight, or spar, or what ever you call it. All I know is its going to hurt. The only thing we did for training, was protecting Warfang. Spyro protect Warfang, saved Cynder's life, saved all of are lives, and defeated Malefor. He wasn't alone when he fought Malefor, but you get the point. A punch to him, could feel like a soft slap."

"I know it's not going to be an easy fight, but we need to do this. Once the fight is over, I will explain everything to you all, as well as why Spyro is playing such a big roll into this. I know it sounds confusing at first, but it will make more sense after the fight. So, my question for you all right now is, are you ready to taste concrete?" Terrador said, shivering at the last sentence.

"Why do you ask that?" Cyril asked.

"I think he is implying that we are going to get are faces slammed into the ground," Volteer replied, shivering at the point Terrador made.

Cyril was the last to shiver, but said, "Let's just get this over with. I would rather break my bones now, then in the future. But if we do lose, this stays between all of us. I really don't want to walk out the front door and be criticized for how weak I am. Can we at least make that a deal?"

"Deal," Terrador, and Volteer responded with unison.

* * *

Spyro walked to the door, but looked back at Cynder, and asked, "Are you going to join me?"

Cynder smiled at Spyro's offer, and responded, "No thanks Spyro. I'm going to rest up a little bit longer."

Spyro smiled at Cynder, and opened the door. Spyro turned around, and said, "Cynder, thanks for helping me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be as calm as I am right now. I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now. So I just wanted to say, thanks."

Cynder shuck with joy from Spyro's words. Spyro shut the door, and looked at all of the other doors in the hallway. _I wonder what is behind door number one,_ Spyro thought. Spyro walked over to the door on the left side of himself. Spyro slowly opened the door, and revealed an exact copy of the training room. It was the same as the one in original temple. The only difference, there wasn't a giant Malefor statue in the middle of the room. Spyro walked into the middle of the room, and smiled in his thoughts, _I like door number one. But_ _this sure does bring back memories. I wonder if it works the same way as the last one._ Spyro closed his eyes, and concentrated on a single enemy. Spyro opened his eyes, and saw an Orc, holding a bow. Spyro smiled, and thought, _Amazing!_ Spyro ran towards the Orc, but it jumped out of the way. _I don't remember Orcs being this smart._ Spyro slammed his paw into the ground, and swung his body around, and kicked the Orc in the side. The Orc slammed into the wall, and disintegrated into black smoke. Spyro had a shock of energy, and thought, _Maybe, the stronger I am, and the faster I am, the stronger, and faster my opponent will be._ Spyro couldn't conceal his smile, and thought, _The Guardians sure know how to make me happy._

* * *

Cynder jumped back on to the bed, and looked around for Sparks. Cynder looked down to see Sparks on the ground. Cynder completely forgot Sparks was on the bed at the time. Cynder jumped off the bed, and asked, "Are you okay Sparks?"

"If by okay, you mean in a lot of pain, then yes, I'm definitely okay," Sparks grumbled.

Sparks flew off of the ground, and back onto the bed. Cynder jumped back onto the bed, and laid down on her belly.

"Sorry Sparks, But don't feel bad, Spyro feel onto the ground as well," Cynder said, shivering at that moment.

"If he is going to fall off the bed, why did he have to take me with him?" Sparks grumbled, "I can't remember the last time I could say I actually had a good night of sleep."

"Well, it was morning when Spyro woke us up, so I guess you did get a good night sleep," Cynder pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm greedy. I want night time sleep, and day time sleep. I barely get to sleep during any of those times," Sparks grumbled.

Cynder smiled at Sparks, and realized, it was a new day. The day she was going to tell Spyro how she felt. Cynder jumped off the bed in excitement, and ran around in circles. Sparks had new clue what was going on, and asked, "Are you feeling alright? Don't tell me you're going crazy on me."

Cynder stopped, and looked up at Sparks, and answered with excitement, "Sparks, today is that I get to confess my love to Spyro. I'm finally prepared, and I'm finally ready. I have waited to long to tell Spyro, and now, I'm finally ready. I just don't know when I will tell him. Now, no, it to early in the morning. At night, no, it will be to late by then."

Cynder then had the perfect idea pop into her head.

"That's it! I will tell Spyro in the afternoon. Everything seems perfect in the afternoon. That's means, I only have a couple more hours before I tell Spyro. The suspense is going to kill me, I'm so excited," Cynder said with excitement.

"Please make sure the suspense doesn't kill you, because then I'm next," Sparks joked in a nervous tone.

"I guess I should spend all the time I have left with Spyro. I need to remember the moments I had with Spyro in the past, to make are relationship even stronger then it is now. I don't know if that will be possible, but the only thing that I care about right now, is my love for Spyro. I will tell Spyro, and I know he won't let me down. I just need that extra boost of excitement, and hope," Cynder said, trying to conceal all of her energy.

"You have more energy then Volteer right now, and that's saying something," Sparks pointed out.

Cynder smiled at Sparks, and walked towards the door. Cynder opened the door, and walked out. Cynder turned around, and asked, "Are you going to join me on another adventure?"

Sparks chuckled, and responded, "Might as well. I don't really have anything else to do. I can't get my morning sleep any way."

Sparks flew over to Cynder, and landed on her head. Cynder shut the door, and looked at all of the other rooms in the hall way.

"Which door do you think Spyro is in?" Cynder asked.

Sparks looked at all the doors and responded, "Try the door on your right. If it is a training room, I'm sure Spyro will be in it."

Cynder walked over to the door on her right, and opened it. Cynder was dumbstruck by what see saw. It was a room that looked like the outdoors, but it was inside. Cynder walked into the room, and looked all around. There were small tree's all around the room, as well as flowers, and a couple of gem patches to make you feel like your in the outdoors. There was even a small waterfall at the very back of the room. The waterfall made two small rivers that lead thought the outer wall of the whole room. There were holes in the sealing to allow sunlight to come down from above. Cynder felt so peaceful. Cynder walked to the back of the room, and looked down at the water. Cynder laid down on her belly, and thought, _I can't believe I have made it this far, even after my past, I still had someone watching out for me. Spyro, I will always watch out for you, but this time, we will be able to watch over each other as lovers._ Cynder closed her eyes, and listen to sound of the water. The cool breeze hit Cynder, causing her to smile. Cynder opened her eyes, and stood back up. Cynder walked towards the door with a small smile on her face.

"Why would you want to leave this place? I feel like I should start living in here for now on. I hate nature, but this place makes me take it all back," Sparks said.

"Because, this is a place I want to enjoy with Spyro. Being in hear is definitely amazing, but without Spyro, it just doesn't feel like a real home. I will definitely come back, but next time will be with Spyro. Maybe we will be talking about why we didn't tell each other about how we felt sooner, " Cynder said, with a small smile.

Cynder opened the door, and walked out of the room. Cynder closed the door behind her self, and asked, "Were should we go now?"

Sparks looked at all of the doors, and responded, "I guess we will do the one in front of us, and then we will go down from there. I want to know what is behind all of the other doors."

Cynder walked to door in front of her, and opened the door. Cynder walked in, and saw Spyro fighting a bunch of Orc. An Orc turned it's attention to Cynder, and shot an arrow at her. Spyro looked at the Cynder, and saw an arrow heading right for her. Spyro froze time, and shot over to Cynder. Spyro turned his body into rock, and released the time ability. The arrow slammed into Spyro's armor, and broke in half. Spyro ended the training segment, and the Orcs disappeared into a pile of black smoke. Spyro broke off his rock armor, and looked at Cynder. Spyro smiled at Cynder, and said, "It good to see your up and ready for a new day."

Cynder smiled at Spyro, and said, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to live the new day."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, and said, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to be happy with the one I care about. Well, I care about them, but my feeling have grown even stronger then care. And today, I can finally show you, and tell you what I mean."

Spyro walked over to the side of the room, and pulled a lever. The lever opened up a room filled with gems. Spyro walked into the room, and broke off a bunch of gems. Spyro walked out of the room, and looked at Cynder. Cynder looked at Spyro's muscular body, and thought, _Those other guys have nothing on Spyro._ Spyro was confused, and asked, "Are you okay Cynder?"

Cynder looked into Spyro's eyes, and blushed red. Cynder smiled at Spyro, and responded, "I'm definitely okay. I'm just wondering who will win that race."

Spyro smiled at Cynder, and said, "I have pretty high hopes that I will win. But when I do tell you, I need to make sure it's not a random moment. I need to make sure it is at a moment me and you can both remember for the rest of are lives. This moment, and the words I will say, are going to be very special to me, and I need to make sure that nothing will go wrong."

Cynder couldn't wait. The excitement she felt was overwhelming. The Guardians walked into the training room, and saw Spyro, and Cynder. Terrador smiled, and said, "I didn't expect you to be in here so early."

Volteer, as well as Cyril, check Spyro's body to see what kind of competition they were up against. The two shivered in fear. Volteer looked at Cyril, and whispered with fear, " His muscles are as big as Terrador's. Scratch that, there even bigger. And it fits him so well."

Cyril shuck at Volteer's words, and cried in a whispered, "If he is going to punch me, make sure it's near the red gems. If we make it out of this alive, you will be able to snore for tonight. Sound fair enough."

Volteer smiled at Cyril, and agreed to his terms. Terrador twitched, as he realized Volteer was right. _I was hoping this was going to be a little bit easy. But hopefully, although he has muscle, he doesn't have intelligence. But guess I'm about to find out,_ Terrador thought. Terrador took a deep breath in, and then out, and asked, "Are you ready have a little training session?"

Spyro smiled at Terrador, and responded, "Definitely. I have been waiting for this for a long time. Let's see how much I have grown over the years."

The Guardians walked to the very back of the training room, while Spyro walked to the very front. Cynder followed Spyro. Spyro looked at Cynder, and said, "You probably shouldn't be here for this. I don't want you to get hit by a projectile. Or even get hurt accidentally."

Cynder smiled at Spyro, and said, "I will just sit on the side lines and watch. If there is a projectile, or anything coming my way, I'm pretty sure I can handle it. Plus, I want to see how strong my purple dragon is. I need to see if he can protect me in the way he promised me."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words. Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek. Cynder pulled away, and said, "Good luck."

Cynder walked over to the side of the room were the gem room was. Terrador shivered as he spoke these words, "Spyro, I need you to go all out, because we are going to do the same. Just try not to kill us."

Spyro smiled at Terrador's words, and joked, "Then I guess I should fight you all with one arm behind my back."

Terrador smiled at Spyro's words, as he remembered they were Ignitus's words. Terrador stood in the middle of the other two Guardians. Cyril on the right of Terrador, and Volteer on the left of Terrador. Spyro stood in his fighting stance, and prepared to fight. Terrador took another deep breath in, and then out. Terrador looked up at Spyro, and said, "Go!"

Cyril ran to Spyro's left side, as Volteer ran to Spyro's right side. Spyro ran right down the middle, completely ignoring the two. Volteer threw his fist at Spyro, as well as Cyril. Spyro slammed his paw into the ground, making a wall of rock on his left, and his right. Spyro launched into the air using his paw. Volteer punch the wall of rock, at the same time as Cyril. Volteer shuck his paw, and blew on it, as well as Cyril.

"Sweet hatchling that stings," Volteer growled.

Spyro flew above Terrador, and shot down at him. Terrador jumped out of the, avoiding Spyro's punch. Spyro hit the ground with his paw, and spun around to stand on his feet. Terrador was impressed with Spyro's skill. Terrador spun his tail around to hit Spyro. Spyro jumped into the air. Spyro looked over to see Volteer charging at him in the air. Spyro rolled out of the way of his fist. Cyril came down from above without Spyro noticing. _Got him,_ Cyril thought with a big smile. Spyro shot behind Cyril, and punched him in the back. Cyril slammed into the ground. Cyril twitched, and cried, "Why did he target me?"

Spyro looked over at Volteer to see him charging at him again. Volteer's fist flew right by Spyro's face. Spyro shot above Volteer, and punched him in the back. Volteer slammed onto the ground, and growled in pain. Cyril smiled, weakly, and whispered, "Suddenly, I don't feel as mad."

Spyro forgot about Terrador. Terrador was above Spyro. Terrador spun around with his tail mid air. Spyro just barley felt the air before it could hit him. Spyro launched above Terrador, and punched the side of him. Terrador slammed into the ground. Spyro looked at all of the three, and said, "Sorry. Are you guys alright?"

Terrador pulled himself up, and asked, "Are you alright?"

Spyro was confused by Terrador's words, until he realized, Cyril was missing. Cyril shot a wall of ice shards at Spyro. Spyro smiled at Cyril, and flew in the other direction, but was cut off by lightning heading straight for him. Spyro tried to fly to the side to avoid them, but was blocked off by a wall of rock. Spyro turned his body into rock. Spyro jumped off one of the walls of rock, and launched him self towards the other wall. Spyro slammed into wall, and broke free, but Terrador was waiting for him. Terrador threw his fist right at Spyro. Spyro grabbed Terrador's arm, and threw him into the wall of rock. _How is he able to react so fast?_ Terrador thought. Terrador slammed into the first wall of rock, then the other, and slammed onto the ground. The wall of rock crumbled into pieces, and fell all over the ground. Volteer looked over at Cyril, as Cyril looked at Volteer. Terrador slowly stood back up, and looked at Spyro. The smile on his face, the way he was fighting, everything about him gave Terrador the answer he was looking for. Terrador flew in the middle of Volteer and Cyril, and said, "How about we try and hit Spyro with this, one, last, move."

Cyril smiled at Terrador's words, as well as Volteer. Spyro smiled at the three, and thought, _I will give this to them. I wasn't really easy on them, so I will give them a chance to hit me._ Terrador flew under Spyro, while Volteer shot behind Spyro. Cyril shot in front of Spyro, and threw his fist towards him. Spyro moved out of the way of Terrador, and then avoided Cyril. Volteer threw his fist at Spyro, and thought, _I got him!_ Spyro knew Volteer was behind him, and braced for the pain. Volteer slammed his fist into Spyro's back, and yell, "I got him!"

Spyro was launched across the room, and slammed into the wall. Spyro broke through the wall of the training room, and was launched out into the open. Spyro fell to the ground. Spyro smiled, and thought, _I think getting hit was worth it. This breeze feels amazing. Then again, that punch didn't really hurt, but at least Volteer tried_. Spyro shivered as he remembered, Cynder was watching. _That's not good,_ Spyro thought, stopping his decent. Spyro launched back upto the training room.

Terrador looked at the hole in the wall, as well as Cyril, and Volteer. Volteer didn't move a muscle, and thought, _Did I over do it?_ Volteer turned his head over to look over at Cynder. Cyril looked over at Cynder as well, followed by Terrador. The Guardians were dumbstruck by Cynder's attitude. She was smiling. Cynder looked at the Guardians, and asked, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Spyro flew into the hole in the wall, and landed in the middle of the training room.

"Cynder, I know Volteer punched me, but it was just a training exercise. We were just doing a little training And... you're not mad?" Spyro asked with confusion.

Cynder just smiled at Spyro, and responded, "Spyro, I know you. You gave up to give the Guardians a little spark of happiness. Plus, I know you, that didn't really hurt, because I know he definitely does not hit as hard as Malefor."

Spyro chuckled, and said, "Well, you got me there."

Terrador smiled, as he realized it as well. _I now have everything I need to make my decision._ Volteer shuck with anger, and yell, "Are you joking?!"

Spyro smiled at Volteer, and responded, "Nope."

Volteer fell to the ground, and cried, "I thought I was stronger then Terrador. That is so unfair."

Cyril landed on the ground, followed by Terrador. Volteer, as well as Cyril, walked into the room of gems, and broke some. Terrador walked over to Spyro, and said, "Congratulations. You exceeded my expectations. And the funniest thing, Ignitus pulled the same stunt when we were fighting him."

Spyro chuckled, and said, "I wish I would've been there to see that. Especially because I would've been able to spend more time with him. I wish I could just talk to him one last time. But I guess even that is too much to ask for."

Cynder walked over to Spyro, and whispered, "Don't worry Spyro. You might not have him, but you do have me. Ignitus maybe gone, but I will never leave you."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words. Volteer walked out of the room, followed by Cyril. The two walked towards the door. Volteer opened the door, and walked out. Cyril walked out, but turned around, and said, "If you need us, we will be in are chambers, trying to recover from are, fight."

Terrador smiled as Cyril, and said, "We will be joining you shortly."

Cyril shut the door. Terrador looked down at Spyro, and asked, "So how does it feel knowing you're stronger then all three of the Guardians, combined?"

Spyro chuckled, and responded, "It makes me think, I could be a Guardian my self. Just a way stronger one."

Terrador smiled at Spyro's words. Terrador remember something about the fight, and asked, "How were you so fast back there? One moment you were in front of me, the the next thing I knew, you were above me, then I was on the ground. How did you do that?"

"At some points I just used my speed, at others, I used my time ability. I lost it after I saved Cynder, and Sparks, from Mountain Malefor. Once me and Cynder were saving a hatchling, I some how got my time power back," Spyro responded.

Terrador was jealous of Spyro's power. Spyro then remembered something Cynder told him.

"Speaking of my time power, it actually made me older. I'm supposed to be thirteen, but I'm sixteen right now. That kinda took me by surprise," Spyro said.

Terrador wasn't surprised. He had already seen how big Spyro had gotten, before he even told him. Terrador walked towards the room of gems. Terrador broke a couple of gee, and healed his body. Terrador walked out of the room, and walked towards the door. Terrador turned around, and said, "Once you're done recovering, or doing what ever else, come down to are chambers. I need to talk to you about something very important."

Spyro smiled. Terrador opened the door, and walked out. Terrador shut the door behind himself and walked towards the Guardians chambers. Cynder looked at Spyro with a raised brow, and said, "I didn't realize my purple dragon was this strong."

Spyro blushed, and said, "I didn't know I was either. Then again, I was kinda holding back. I didn't want to kill the Guardians."

Cynder wasn't even surprised. Cynder nuzzled Spyro on the cheek, and whispered, "It's good to know that I have someone as strong as you protect me. It makes me feel safe. It make me feel happy."

"And it makes me feel wired," Sparks said.

Cynder, as well as Spyro, forgot about Sparks. Sparks flew off of Cynder's head, and towards the door. Sparks turned around, and said, "I'm going to join the Guardians. You two do want ever you want, and I'm going to go join the Guardians. At least in there, I don't have to worry about that mushy mush."

Sparks flew through the crack in the top of the door, and headed to the Guardians chambers. Spyro smiled at Cynder, and said, "looking at Sparks fly through the crack in the door made me think of something. How did the Guardians get into are house? I thought he said the door at the very front, only responded to us. I think we were lied to."

Cynder giggled at Spyro, and said, "Maybe you could teach them a lesson about lying to us. It looked like you could easily take them down."

"I could, but I guess it was good that the door responded to them as well. They were able to responded fast enough to come and help me, even tho you did all the work, it's good to see the Guardians are still looking out for me and you," Spyro said.

Cynder smiled at Spyro, and whispered, "Then again, they did ruin that moment I was having with you. I didn't really enjoy that."

Spyro smiled at Cynder, and whispered, "Don't worry, sometime today, I will tell you something that will make those moments even better then what they are now. Because I will not have to carry my fears any more. I can finally let them go. And focus more on you, then on my fears. I wasn't able to spend a lot of time with Ignitus, but I will spend the rest of my life time with you. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words. Spyro smiled back, and asked, "What do you say we go and talk to the Guardians real quick? After that, we can officially start are little race."

"Sounds amazing. But I still think I'm going to win," Cynder responded, with a small smile.

Spyro walked towards the door with Cynder. Spyro opened the door, and walked out with Cynder. Spyro looked at the damage, and thought, _I think the training room needs to be made of a stronger material._ Spyro looked at the floor of the training room, and thought, _Especially the ground._ Spyro shut the door, and walked with Cynder to the Guardians chambers.

* * *

"Do we call that a victory, a loss, a painful lesson? Either way you put it, they all sound terrible," Cyril grumbled, brushing off some of the dust that was on his shoulder.

"I called it a lesson well learned. I also called that training session, my answer. Once they gets here, I will inform you all," Terrador responded.

"If they ever get down here. Their probably still in their little mushy moment," Sparks said.

Spyro walked into the room with Cynder, and looked up at the Guardians.

"Are you sure you can't just tell me this thing later? Me and Cynder have a little race going on, and I need to make sure I am the first one to win," Spyro said.

Terrador smiled at Spyro, and said, "Don't worry, this isn't going to be like last night. This is going to be a life changing decision for you, and Cynder. So I need to see what your answer would be."

Cyril, as well as Volteer, waited for Terrador to realize the information. _Could he have some kind of information we don't know about? Could it be about Spyro's powers? Could it be about his skill? What could it be?_ Volteer thought. _I know Terrador, but this is one thing he has confused me about. What ever he is going to say, at least we will finally be able to hear it,_ Cyril thought. _It better not be about some kinda love stuff. I have had to go through enough of that as it is,_ Sparks thought. _It's probably going to something that we already know, but I doesn't hurt to hear him out. I'm kinda curious,_ Spyro thought. _I hope it isn't another mission. I just want to tell Spyro, and if we go on another mission, their is no way I will be able to tell him. Here, I have way more confidence,_ Cynder thought. Terrador took a deep breath in, and then out, and said, "Spyro, after seeing how well you were able to put up with us, and learning about you defeating Malefor. I have come to a decision. Because Ignitus is gone, we don't have a fire Guardian. I want you to full fill that role. I want you to be the fire Guardian."

Volteer gasped, as will as Cyril.

"Terrador, you can't be serious?" Cyril asked.

"Spyro has show extraordinary work in his powers, as well as his skills. He is pure Guardian material. Plus, their is no rule to having a purple dragon as a Guardian. It just says the dragon has to have mastery skill level in the element of fire. No other dragon can poses the fire element, except a red dragon, and a purple dragon. So, after the way Spyro took all of us down, it made me think, Spyro would make an amazing Guardian," Terrador responded, with in depth detail.

"He's not wrong," Volteer said.

Spyro shuck his head side to side, and said, "I have to decline."

The Guardians eyes shot wide open at Spyro's answer, as well as Cynder's.

"Why?" Terrador asked.

"Because no one can fill the role of my father. He was amazing, funny, and a role model for me. I can't do what he can, no one can. I want to leave that spot open, so if Ignitus is alive, he can pick up were he left off. I believe Ignitus is still alive, and I will find him. I refuse to believe he died by a little wall of fire," Spyro said, shacking at the memorize of Ignitus's death.

Terrador smiled at Spyro's answer. Spyro chuckled, and said, "Plus, all the work would get really boring, and I wouldn't be able to spend time with Cynder. I don't want to waste my time on work, when I could be spending my time with the once I care about."

Terrador wasn't surprised by Spyro's words at all.

"Spyro, I know Ignitus maybe gone, but the reason I want you to become a Guardian, is because your just as amazing as Ignitus. You have show his skill, his smile, his heart, you have shown it all. I know you don't want to be the Guardian because of the work as well, but you don't have to worry about that," Terrador said, hinting at the last sentence.

"Why do you say that?" Spyro asked with curiosity.

"If you were to accept my offer, your job as the new Guardian would be, to protect Cynder with your life. That is all you have to do," Terrador said.

Spyro's eyes shot open, as well as Cynder's.

"I'm not saying I won't do it, by why do you want me too?" Spyro asked.

"Because even with all the power in the world, it will never make you happy. Cynder is the only one that can truly make you happy, and if she is gone, no one in the world would ever be able to replace Cynder. I want you two to be happy. So as a Guardian, your job will be to protect Cynder with your life. Because in the end, I know you two will be happy, together," Terrador responded.

Cynder looked at Spyro. Spyro looked at Cynder, and smiled. Cynder smiled back, and said, "You know, if you do accept his offer, I will have to change your name. How about, my Purple Guardian."

Cynder was actually surprised at how well it fit. Spyro like the name as well, but he still didn't want to make him self feel as if he was as important as Ignitus. Terrador had a small smile form on his face, as he said, "Spyro, don't think of you as taking over his position. Think of it as, showing everything is going to fine. If your right, and Ignitus is alive, you should be the one to take his spot until he gets back. I know you can do it, and I'm definitely sure Ignitus would want you too as well, as long as it made you happy."

Spyro looked down at the ground, confused on the position. _I guess until I find that lazy bone of his, I will take over. I might not be as amazing as him, but I can be amazing for someone else. The Purple Guardian, Cynder's Purple Guardian. I guess it's settled._ Spyro looked up at Terrador, and said, "I will do it, just until Ignitus gets back."

Terrador smiled at Spyro's answer. Cynder kissed Spyro on the side of the cheek. Spyro blushed as he saw the Guardians smile. Cynder pulled away, and asked, "So what will you do now that your my Purple Guardian?"

Spyro laughed, and admitted, "Probably go back to bed. That fight was just as exhausting for me as it was for the Guardians. If you want to, you can join me."

Cynder giggled at Spyro, and joked, "I thought you were my Purple Guardian, not my purple sleeper."

Spyro chucked, and admitted, "Sorry, I promise I will be your Guardian, I just need to get some sleep first. I might just lay down, and rest my legs a little bit. That is why I was wondering if you wanted to join me."

Cynder shuck her head side to side, and said, "No thanks. I need to ask the Guardians something real quick. I will be up there shortly."

Sparks shot over to Spyro, and said, "You know what that means?!"

"Bro time?" Spyro asked.

Sparks crossed his arms, and shuck his head up and down in acknowledgement, and said, "Bro time."

Sparks landed on Spyro's head. Spyro walked out of the Guardians chambers. Spyro turned back around, and looked back around the corner to the Guardians chambers. Spyro looked at the Guardians, and said, "Because I'm not down here, it's up to you guys to make me proud, and make sure nothing happens to Cynder. She's definitely stronger then you three, but still protect her."

Terrador smiled at Spyro, and said, "You have are word."

Spyro walked away, and walked up to their house. The Guardians looked down at Cynder, confused.

"What do you need to ask us?" Terrador asked.

Cynder blushed, trying to figure out a good way to to put it.

"I was wonder if you guys would appreciate something. Me and Spyro have been together for a long time, and I wanted to know want your opinions would be on this subject," Cynder responded.

The Guardians looked at each other. The Guardians looked back down at Cynder, and listened.

Cynder took a deep breath in, and the out, and said, "How would you feel, if I told you three, I love Spyro?"

The Guardians were dumbstruck.

"You love Spyro? What are you playing at Cynder?" Cyril asked with disbelief.

"There is no way you actually love Spyro, is there? Are you sure about this?" Volteer asked with disbelief as well.

Cynder looked down at the ground, frowned, and murmured, "Is that a no?"

Terrador looked at the two with a face of anger. Volteer frowned, and apologized, "Sorry Cynder, that's not what we meant. We, will, me and Cyril didn't really see you truly loving Spyro. We knew you did, but we didn't know if we could believe it. I actually had a fear that you hated Spyro."

Cyril frowned, and admitted, "I actually had a fear that you still wanted to kill Spyro. I didn't know that you loved Spyro. I apologize, Cynder."

Cynder looked up, and murmured, "If you would ever think I would ever hurt Spyro, your as wrong as I was when I thought my life didn't matter. You guys think I hate Spyro, you guys think I hate Spyro because you haven't let go of my past, have you?"

Volteer frowned, as well as Cyril. Cynder was the next to frown. Terrador looked at the three, and said, "Guys, remember this, remember what Spyro once said. There have always been two Cynder's in this world, the terror of the sky's, and the beauty of the sky's. At this very moment, who do you think Cynder is? Because I know for a fact, Cynder would never in her life hurt Spyro. Why would Cynder hurt the one she loves? You two need to understand who Cynder is, not who she was, not who she wasn't."

Volteer shuck the fear out of his mind, and asked, "Cynder, do you truly mean what you say? Do you truly love Spyro?"

Cynder had a small smile form on her face. Volteer looked for any sign of a lie. Volteer smiled at Cynder, and said, "I believe you. And, yes, I would support your decision to love Spyro. After all, the Purple Guardian needs to know who he is fighting for."

Terrador smiled at Volteer and looked over at Cyril. Cyril shrugged, and said, "I'm not going to lie, I will continue to have fears about things, but they will not be as strong. I guess if Spyro found out you loved him, it would make some situations a lot easier. We can't help Spyro with his heart, but you can. You have my vote. I trust you will make Spyro one lucky dragon."

Cynder smiled at the two, and looked at Terrador. Terrador smiled at Cynder, and said, "Don't worry Cynder. You already know what my vote is. I trust that you will take good care of Spyro. And if it makes you feel any better, and it gives you a little more confidence on telling Spyro, wait, have you told Spyro yet?"

"Not yet, but today is the day I will finally be able to tell him. I have all the courage in the world," Cynder responded.

"Well here is a little more. Spyro isn't a guy to break someone's heart, especially if they mean a lot to him. I know Spyro won't break your heart, and I know he won't reject you either. So once you tell him, give him the biggest hug possible. Trust me, he will definitely say yes," Terrador said with a smile.

Cynder smiled at Terrador's words. Cynder wanted to say something else, but didn't know if they knew that Ignitus was alive. So Cynder decided to be a little cryptic.

"I wonder how Ignitus is doing, if he did survive the fire. Now that Spyro said that, I have my hopes up the Ignitus survived. What do you guys think happens to Ignitus?" Cynder said.

Terrador looked at the two, confused on what they should tell Cynder. Terrador then realized what Ignitus said, which made Terrador confused, but he asked, "Wait, Ignitus told us that you knew he was alive. Do you know Ignitus is alive?"

Cynder smiled at Terrador, and responded, "I learned Ignitus was alive yesterday. He had helped me and Spyro through a lot. It's good to see that even after Ignitus left Spyro, and me, he still found a way to protect us in the best way he could."

"Ignitus isn't the one to give up on other's. I just wonder why he had to go? But I guess we will find out about that later. I believe Ignitus has a very big explanation for his disappears," Terrador said.

Cynder smiled at Terrador's words, and thought, _Ignitus isn't the one to give up on other's, sounds like Spyro. He never gave up on me._ Cynder smiled at her thoughts of Spyro, and his smile. Cynder turned around, and walked to the door way. Cynder turned around, and said, "Wish me luck. I'm finally going to tell Spyro that I love him."

The Guardians smiled at Cynder.

"Good luck Cynder. We all believe in you. Make us proud," Terrador said, with a small smile.

Cynder smiled, and walked out of the Guardians chambers, and towards her, and Spyro's house. Cyril looked over at Terrador, and asked, "Do you think Cynder is actually serious about this? I mean, I believe her, and I trust her, but my doubts are still there. I just don't want Spyro's heart to be broken. What if she is saying this to us now, so when she leaves Spyro, we will feel even more guilty about are selfs?"

Volteer smiled, and said, "I have to disagree with you on this one. I trust Cynder as much as I trust Spyro. Do I still have my fears, yes, but do I holed onto them and let them cloud my mind with lies, no. I believe in Cynder. Plus, if Cynder loves Spyro, and Spyro says yes, do you know how amazing that would be? That would show that the fears we are still holding onto were for nothing. So we shouldn't worry about a thing."

Terrador smiled at Volteer's words. Cyril smiled, and said, "Fine, I will trust Cynder. I will try to let go of my fears, and I will try to trust her. You can't be mad at me for trying."

"And you can't get mad at me for being able to snore tonight. My chances of snoring are going to be very high. The last time I had to fight Terrador, I snored all night. This time I had to fight Spyro. I'm pretty sure I'm going to snore a lot louder, and longer," Volteer pointed out.

Cyril mentally slapped him self in the head, and grumbled, "if you try and push your luck, it will be the last time you ever snore. I've wanted to get a good night's sleep for so long, and with your mouth covered by a bed, I can finally achieve that."

Volteer chuckled, causing Cyril to be confused. Volteer saw his expression, and said, "Sorry, I was just imagining how bad you got your butts handed to you."

Cyril growled, and said, "What was that."

"Even though Spyro let me hit him, I still hit him. Which means I'm stronger then all of you," Volteer said proudly.

Cyril let a cool breeze of ice flow out of his mouth, as he growled, "You want to bet?"

"Um... no. I'm good," Volteer responded with a nervous tone.

Terrador smiled at the two.

* * *

Cynder walked in front of the door, and thought, _This is it. This is the day my life will finally change for the better. I know Spyro won't let me down. I believe in him, and he believes in me. I trust his answer, and I trust him. I trust him._ Cynder put her paw up to the door knob, but heard Spyro, and Sparks conversation.

"Spyro, speaking of girls. How was that kiss you were going to pull with that pink dragoness," Sparks said with a small smirk.

Spyro blushed, and said, "Come on Sparks, you know what really happened."

"I know that you tried to kiss her," Sparks said with a small smirk.

"You do realize I love someone else, right?" Spyro asked.

"I know that someone else must've been that pink dragoness," Sparks teased.

Spyro rolled his eyes. Sparks smiled at Spyro, and said, "Come on, tell the truth, you loved her, didn't you?"

"I don't know Sparks, do I," Spyro asked, knowing what Sparks was going to say next.

"You total do! It's written all over your face!" Sparks said, "Tell me Spyro, when will you introduce me to her?"

"When your not wrong for once," Spyro said.

"So you admit you love that pink dragoness?" Sparks asked with a small grin.

"You already know the answer," Spyro said.

"Wait until Cynder finds out that you love someone else. It's going to be priceless," Sparks said, with a chuckle.

* * *

Cynder slowly step back from the door, and thought, _Spyro... I... I thought... I thought wrong._ Cynder ran out of the house. Spyro looked down at the door to see a shadow, and then the shadow at the door disappeared. Spyro shivered with sadness, and thought, _what is wrong with me. First the anger at the beam of light, and now a sudden feel of sadness. I hope the Chronicler can explain this to me as well._

Cynder shot out of the door, and launched her self into the air and looked all around. Cynder looked behind herself, and thought, _no one will find me back here. It's were I can be alone, like I was all ways meant to be._ Cynder let a tear fall down her face, as she thought, _I hope she makes you happy Spyro. I failed to do that, but I hope she won't._ Cynder shot into the wood, and slowly landed back down on the ground. Cynder felt dizzy, and sat in front of a tree. _Maybe Spyro didn't mean what he said. Maybe I just over reaction like I have, because of my fears of my past. No, this time, I don't think I am. Spyro never declined to any of Sparks questions... but he didn't accept them either. I'm so confused... I don't know what to do. I need Spyro's help... but he doesn't even love me... but I can't let that stop me... but Spyro probably doesn't care about me... this is so confusing... I don't know what to do!_

"You know, for someone that wanted bro time, you sure talked a lot about girl stuff. Are you feeling lonely Sparks?" Spyro asked with a small smile.

* * *

"What, no, I just wanted to embarrass you. Cynder might not be around, but I can still embarrass you instead. I know you don't actually love that pink dragoness," Sparks responded.

Spyro smiled at Sparks, and said, "Nope, I love Cynder. And I'm going to tell her today."

Spyro wanted to do it right now. The sadness he felt in his stomach made tears from in his eyes. Sparks was confused, and asked, "Are you okay man. You don't look so good."

"Of course," Spyro responded, trying to play it off.

Sparks sighed, and said, "Fine, go tell her. Just make sure to do all of that mushy stuff away from me."

Spyro smiled at Sparks. Spyro jumped off the bed, and walked towards the door.

"Holed up Spyro," Sparks said, flying over to Spyro.

Sparks landed on Spyro's head, and grumbled, "I'm never very good with mush, but I do want to the happiest moment in my brothers life to happen. So I guess I will tag along. It will give me enough time to make up some embarrassing comments along the way."

Spyro smiled and opened the door. Spyro walked out, and closed the door behind himself. Spyro walked out of his house, and towards the Guardians chambers.

"Are you feeling nervous?" Sparks asked.

Spyro shrugged, and responded, "I don't feel scared, anger, or nervous. I feel sad, and I have no idea why. I guess it's because I have been away from Cynder longer the I should've. Once we get back together with Cynder, I'm sure I will be fine."

"Just hurry up and tell her. I need to know that I can fully trust Cynder to make my brother happy," Sparks grumbled, crossing his arms.

Spyro smiled at Sparks words, and said, "Sparks, you know Cynder would never hurt me. No matter who she is, or who she wasn't. I believe in Cynder, and I trust Cynder. My next step is to finally be in love with Cynder. I know you don't like mush, but I love Cynder, and no one will take me away from her."

Sparks shivered, and said, "Dude, to much mush, to much."

Spyro chuckled, and said, "If you want to hear more, I could tell you about all the time me and Cynder snuggled up together and all the times we fell asleep together. Or the time me and her kissed each other on the cheek. Or what about the time she nuzzled the side of my cheek, and told me everything would be fine."

"Dude, if you don't stop, I will puke," Sparks warned.

Spyro chucked. Spyro walked in the Guardians chambers. The Guardians looked over at Spyro, and smiled. Terrador, as well as the other two were confused.

"How did everything go?" Volteer asked.

"Were is Cynder?" Terrador asked.

Spyro was confused with their questions, and asked, "What are you two talking about. I thought Cynder was with you three... were is she?"

"The last time we heard, and saw, she was going up to your room to tell you something very important," Terrador responded.

Spyro shivered with fear. Terrador saw his expression, and said, "Spyro, calm down. I'm sure Cynder's fine. She's probably outside, or in one of the other rooms in your house. I'm sure Cynder's fine."

Spyro smiled at the Guardians, and said, "I guess I will go look. Sorry for intruding."

Spyro slowly walked around the corner of their chambers, and shot for the door to go outside. Sparks grabbed onto Spyro's horn, and asked, "Why are we rushing?"

"Because that feeling in my stomach wasn't because I was missing Cynder, but because something happen to Cynder. I don't know what it could be, but I'm not going to stand around and find out," Spyro responded, with tears falling off his eyes.

Spyro ran out the doors, and looked all over Warfang. Spyro launched into the air to get a better view. Spyro saw a couple of black dragons, as well as a couple of black dragoness, but no sign of Cynder. _Something must've happened to Cynder that she wanted to get away from. But if that's true, why didn't see come to me? Why didn't see come to me for help? I'm always there to help her,_ Spyro flew out of the walls of Warfang, and looked in the front first. Spyro looked all around, and flew over the trees. _Nothing,_ Spyro thought. Spyro flew back, and tried the left side of the walls next.

* * *

 _I don't understand, but I think I do, but i just don't understand it well. I love Spyro, and I believe in him to make me happy, but why do my fears mean more to me then my love for Spyro,_ Cynder thought, with tears falling down her eyes. _Is it because I know I'm always meant to be alone? No, Spyro helped me with that fear. Is it because I think no one cares about me? No, Spyro helped me with that fear as well. Spyro has helped me with so much, and I have done so much for him. What does this pink dragoness have that I don't,_ Cynder thought. Cynder then realized something that the pink dragoness did, that she hasn't, _Is it because I never truly kissed Spyro. Did he think I didn't love him, so he moved on. I don't understand, Spyro, please, I need you back._

* * *

Spyro looked in the very back of Warfang. Spyro saw a small black blur. Spyro had a huge smile on his face. His smile was turned to fear at what he saw. Cynder moved her tail up to her face. Spyro shivered as he remembered his dream. Spyro closed his eyes, and growled in his thoughts, _No!_ Spyro shot down to Cynder, with a loud boom. Cynder looked at her self through the reflection of her tail. _I guess all I can do is support Spyro's decision. As long as he is happy... I'm... I don't know what I am. With out Spyro, what am I? The beauty, or the terror?_ Cynder thought with tears rolling down her eyes. Sparks quickly jumped off of Spyro's head, and landed into a tree. Spyro shoved his claw into the ground, and turned himself around to face Cynder. Spyro took his claw out of the ground, and wrapped his tail around Cynder's. Spyro put her tail on the ground, and wrapped his wings around Cynder. Spyro put his head next to Cynder's, and cried, "Cynder, don't! Think about everyone you will be leaving! Think about all the once you will be hurting! I've lost Ignitus, I'm not going to lose someone else that means so much in my life! Cynder, please! What ever happened, we will get through it together! Just like we always have!"

Cynder shot back to reality, as the blank expression in Cynder's eyes were colored once again. Cynder frowned, and cried in a whispered, "Why are you here? I thought you were going to tell that pink dragoness how you felt? Isn't that what made this day so special for you? Isn't that what your race was all about?"

Spyro pulled his head back, confused, sad, and scared, he asked, "Cynder, what are you talking about? I don't love her, and don't even know her. She hasn't done anything for me. You are the only one that has ever done anything for me. You are apart of my family because you mean something to me. That pink dragoness doesn't mean anything to me, so she is not family to me."

Cynder slowly moved her arms up to wrap them around Spyro's neck, but she held back, and asked, "Then what was that conversation you were having with Sparks about you loving her."

Spyro shivered, and put his forehead on Cynder's.

"Cynder, that whole conversation was Sparks trying to embarrass me. Because you weren't there, he wanted to embarrass me. And I'm going to tell you truth. All of Sparks questions, I said no too. Because I don't love her. I don't care about her. I don't feel anything for her. But you, you are more then anything I could ask for. I was always afraid you would would leave me for someone else, but I knew you had the same fear as well, so I was happy knowing I had someone I could trust, someone I could care for, and watch after," Spyro whispered softly.

Cynder tried to pull her arms down, but she couldn't resist. Cynder wrapped her arms around Spyro's neck, and cried, "Spyro, I don't understand. Please tell me, who am I to you? What am to you? I need to know one last time."

Spyro pulled his head back, and whispered softly, "You are the beauty of the sky's. You are Cynder, the one and only. The one I care about, the one I care for, and the one I will never let go of. You are my life, my world, my universe, my everything. I'm not going to let you throw your life away because of something you heard. I'm your Purple Guardian, and it's my job to protect you, die for you, and never give up on you, Cynder. Because I know you will do the same. Because that's who you are, the beauty of my life. The only one I can truly look in the eyes and say, 'she is beautiful, and I will do everything in my power to protect her. Because I need to keep my family safe, I need to keep my family happy'."

Cynder realized some of the words Spyro's was saying, as she realized, Ignitus told her something.

 _Cynder, one of these days, it's going to seem like Spyro doesn't care, but he really does. There is a huge difference between saying something behind someone's back, and saying something to someone directly," Ignitus said_

 _Could this be the day Ignitus was talking about? It has to be. Spyro does care, and he does love me. I let my fears cloud my mind again. And again, I wasn't able to tell Spyro. I just want to love Spyro, why can't I? Is it because we are never meant to love each other, were destined to never have a true family,_ Cynder growled at the thought. _No! My future with Spyro will be granted, and nothing as stupid as destiny will get in my way! I will kill destiny it tries to interfere with my life with Spyro!_ Cynder growled in her thoughts. Cynder slowly calmed down, and looked to the floor, and whispered, "Spyro, I'm.."

"Amazing, beautiful, happy, do you want me to go on? Because I could tell you everything about how amazing you are, but I would rather show you, remember?" Spyro interjected.

Cynder looked up at Spyro, and smiled. Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek. Spyro pulled away, and whispered, "I know no one won that race, but I will promise you, one day, I will tell you something that I know even you can't say no too. Right now doesn't feel right, right now, feels like to time to just sit here with you, and enjoy this moment."

Cynder smiled at Spyro, and whispered, "I know we could enjoy the moment out here, but I know a way better spot we can go to have this moment. There is a nice room in are house I would love to share with you."

Spyro smiled, and whispered, "Just me and you, sounds nice."

Sparks popped out of the tree, and flew down towards Cynder. Sparks waved at Cynder, and asked, "So are you good?"

Cynder looked at Sparks, and growled, "Am I good?! Is that all you have to say?"

Sparks backed away from Cynder, but Spyro had other plans. Spyro took his tail off of Cynder's, and took his wings off of her. Spyro moved over and let Cynder walk towards Sparks. Cynder looked down at Spyro. Cynder looked over at Sparks, and growled, "I wanted to finally have my moment with Spyro, and you had to go and ruin it!"

Dark energy slowly flew out of Cynder's body. Sparks shivered in fear, and said, "Cynder, I truly am sorry, trust me. I just..."

"Wanted to ruin my life! Well now it's your turn!" Cynder growled.

Sparks looked over at Spyro, and cried, "Spyro! Help!"

Spyro rolled his eyes, and tried to stand up, but he was paralyzed. Spyro looked down at his paw to see poison coming out of his of the top of his paw. Spyro looked at Sparks, and growled, "Sparks! I can't do anything! Cynder poisoned..."

Spyro's head fell to the ground.

"Spyro!" Sparks cried.

Cynder looked behind her self, and then back at Sparks, and growled, "If you ever want to see you brother ever again, and in living conditions, you better leave while you still can. Or else I will kill you as well!"

Sparks shivered with fear, and asked, "Please, Cynder, as long as I leave, will you not hurt my brother?"

"Fine!" Cynder growled.

Sparks looked down at the ground, and thought, _I knew we should've never trusted you Cynder, never!_ Sparks looked up, and quickly shot back to get the Guardians help. Sparks flew through the door, and up to the Guardians chambers. Sparks flew into the Guardians chambers, and cried, "Guys! I need your help now! Spyro's down!"

The Guardians shivered in fear.

"What? What do you mean Spyro's down? Who did this?" Terrador asked.

"It was Cynder. She went crazy, and poisoned Spyro. He's out cold. We need to get there now, or else Spyro will die," Sparks cried.

Terrador couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. Neither did Volteer, nor Cyril. Cyril growled, and ran to the door way.

"Cyril stop!" Terrador yelled.

Terrador's voice boomed around the room, causing everyone to shiver in fear. Cyril looked behind himself, and growled, "I can't just sit around and let Spyro die! I'm tired of everyone dying when they shouldn't have too! I will never let Spyro die! And neither will anyone else!"

Terrador growled, and had to think quickly. Terrador remember the conversation Ignitus had with the three.

"Cyril, remember what Ignitus told us! He told us, something will happen today, and he needed us to trust the once that were close to us. He said we needed to trust the one that is close to Spyro. Think about it, the crisis that is happening today, could be what Ignitus was talking about. He said we needed to remember the word trust, but as soon as we let go of that word, we could kill the once that we care about. We will kill the one, Spyro cares about. Listen, I know it's a long shot, but we have to trust Cynder. This isn't who Cynder is. I trust her, and you need to as well, or else you could end up killing Cynder, or Spyro," Terrador said, trying as hard as he could to convince him self as well.

"But what if you're wrong! What if he was talking about another event! What if Spyro is dying right now, and we can't do a thing about it, because you trust Cynder! Well I care about Spyro! He reminds me so much of Ignitus, and I'm not going to lose the once close to me any longer!" Cyril growled.

"Spyro will die if you go out there! Cynder will die if you go out there!" Terrador growled.

"I plan on Cynder dying!" Cyril growled.

Terrador shivered at Cyril's words. Terrador took a step forward, and growled, "I won't let you!"

Cyril turned around, and growled, "Try me!"

Terrador was prepared to do what he had to, as well as Cyril. Volteer walked beside Terrador, and took a step forward. Cyril looked at Volteer, and growled, "What are you doing!"

Volteer looked at Cyril, and growled, "The right thing! Something we were never able to do in the past. But the past can be fixed, just like Cynder's past was fixed, because of Spyro! Back down, or we will put you in the ground!"

Cyril shivered with anger, but knew he wouldn't be able to take both of them on. Cyril walked to the side of the room, and growled, "If Spyro dies, You will know who's fault it was!"

Volteer tried to calm him self down, as he thought, _Please Cynder, don't let us down. I believe in you, I trust you._ Terrador put a paw on Volteer's shoulder, causing him to break from his thoughts. Volteer looked up at Terrador.

"I know this is a scary time for us, but I know you did the right thing. Cynder loves Spyro, and the last thing she would ever do is hurt him, that last thing she would do is leave him. I believe in Cynder. Don't worry, I'm sure Spyro is fine, I hope. But I don't have to hope, because I believe in Cynder, I trust Cynder," Terrador whispered.

Volteer tried to stay positive, and whispered, "You're right. I just hope the word trust will help us with the problem we are facing right now."

"Don't worry, Cynder will make us proud," Terrador whispered with confidence, "I just wonder what is going on over there right now. But I guess only time will tell."

Cyril looked over at the Guardians, and growled in his thought, _Spyro could be dead by now, and the only thing they want to do is stand around and wait for the inevitable. I knew my fear were true. I thought I could trust her, I thought she would do what we couldn't... I was so wrong!_ Cyril didn't understand why Cynder would do what she was doing. _The smile on her face, the tears she shed, and the amount of times she help him, saved him. Why would Cynder do this to us, to Spyro,_ Cyril thought, confused about the situation. Cyril didn't want to believe it, but it happened. Cyril tried as hard as he could to believe in Cynder. Cyril growled, and walked over to the other Guardians. The two looked at him. Cyril sat down next to them, and growled, "I will trust Cynder. I don't believe Cynder would ever do this to Spyro. But if he truly is in trouble, and he died because we didn't rescue him... We will never be able to call are self Guardians. The only thing we will be is garbage, a waste to this world. You better be right about this."

Terrador tried to smile, but even he had doubts. _Please Cynder, show me that you truly love Spyro. Please don't let him down, don't let us down._

* * *

Cynder turned around and walked over to Spyro. Cynder looked down at Spyro, and kissed him on the cheek. Spyro slowly opened his eyes, and joked, "Cynder, why?"

Cynder smiled down at Spyro, and laid down next to him. Spyro picked his head up, and asked, "Did I do well?"

"Well, Sparks isn't really smart enough to see through this whole situation, so, yes, you did very well," Cynder responded, "But I am confused about something. How did you make a bite mark on your paw, along with poison coming out of it? I never bit you."

Spyro smiled, and explained, "Well, while you were distracting Sparks, I thought of a great cover up. I grabbed some leaves in the ground and cut small holes in them. I placed them on my skin. Then I used my rock ability, with my fire ability. My rock ability has a green color to it. So I melted the rock, just not the green part. I put some of the green liquid on my other paw and made a trail that lead down my paw. It looked pretty convincing, so I went with it."

Spyro shot water at his paw, and cleaned it off. Spyro shot water at his other paw to clean that one as well. Cynder was surprised with Spyro's smarts. Cynder smiled at him, and asked, "I know we could enjoy the moment out here, but I know a way better place we can spend it. One moment might have been ruined, but I know no one can ruin this next one."

"As long as it makes you happy, I'm fine with it. So, were do you have in mind?" Spyro asked.

"There is a special little place inside are house. I wanted to spend more time in there, but I wanted to spend more time with you. So I wanted you to join me," Cynder responded.

Spyro smiled, and said, "That sounds wonderful. I will join you shortly. I just have to get some red gems because that rock wasn't exactly cold when I put it on my skin. Don't worry, I won't take long."

Cynder smiled at Spyro, and stood up. Spyro did the same. Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek. Spyro pulled away, and whispered, "Don't worry, I'm not leaving. When you go back, go to the Guardians chambers, and wait for me there. By the time you get there, I should be right behind you."

Cynder smiled at Spyro, and whispered, "Thank you Spyro. I know are race wasn't as successful as we hoped it would be, but that doesn't mean I won't try again. I will tell you, and you will accept. I know you will."

"I know you will do the same as well. And even though are little race wasn't successful, I still feel happy, knowing that you can finally trust me. My family with you will never end. Just remember that. The only way my family with you would ever end, is if someone else came into my life. But no one can replace you, and I will never act like anyone can. Because my heart belongs to you, remember that," Spyro whispered softly.

Cynder shuck with happiness, as she remembered his words.

 _"I do think you're nice and all, but I don't love you, I love someone else. My heart was made for another," Spyro said to the pink dragoness._

Cynder smiled at Spyro, and jumped into the air. Cynder turned around, and said, "Don't take to long. I don't feel safe with out my Purple Guardian."

Spyro smiled at Cynder. Cynder flew away with tears in her eyes, tears of joy. _My future with Spyro is guaranteed. I might not be able to tell Spyro today, or even the next day, but I will love Spyro. Destiny is a stupid, made up, legend. When someone is down, and sad, or anger, they bring up destiny. They act like destiny was the one to destroy there lives, but in reality, it's your own self. Spyro help me realize that, and Spyro helped me understand what a family is all about._ Cynder landed by the door way, and walked inside the building. Cynder walked up the stairs, and walked into the door way of the Guardians chambers. The Guardians looked down at Cynder to see a smile on her face, but there was no Spyro. Cyril turned around to hide his anger, and frustration. _I knew it! I knew this would happen! And she walks in with a smile on her face! Spyro... I'm so sorry,"_ Cyril growled in his thoughts. Volteer shivered with fear, and looked down at the ground, and frowned. _Cynder... please. Don't tell us that you killed Spyro. Please, I trust you,_ Volteer cried in his thoughts. Terrador shivered, but didn't buy it. Terrador walked closer to Cynder, and asked, "Cynder... what happened to Spyro? What did you do to him? Pleas tell us you didn't... kill him. Please Cynder, we all trust you."

Sparks growled at Cynder, and spat, "I knew you could never make my brother happy. Your past is the same as your future, broken, destroyed, worthless, useless. I can't believe I would've trusted you after all of this time. I realize the only thing I was trusting, was nothing more then a heartless liar."

Cynder felt a shock of guilt hit her. Cynder looked down at the ground, and frowned. Spyro walked around the corner, and looked at at the Guardians. Spyro looked over at Cynder, and asked, "Are you okay Cynder, what happened?"

Cynder didn't respond. The Guardians looked over at Spyro, and we're dumbstruck to see he was completely fine. Sparks looked over to see Spyro, and thought, _wait, if Spyro's fine... then that means, I'm the one that is going to die. I actually hurt Cynder, without realizing Spyro was fine._ The Guardians looked over at Spyro, and smiled.

"Spyro, what happened to you? We thought you were going to die. Sparks told us you were paralyzed, and Cynder was going to kill you," Terrador asked, trying to holed back tears.

Spyro chuckled at Terrador, causing the Guardians, as well as Sparks to be confused.

"Cynder would never hurt me, you should all know that. Me and Cynder just wanted to be alone after the disaster that happened. After all, Sparks did start this whole disaster. So, Cynder used her convexity to make it look like she was being consumed by the darkness, while I made a fake bite mark on my paw, to make it look like Cynder poisoned me," Spyro explained, "And in the end, it totally worked."

Sparks felt so frustrated, and growled, "You're telling me, all of this was just one big giant joke to you?! And even if it was, I thought using the convexity ability makes you go crazy, what happened to that?!"

"Controlling convexity is one thing, using it is completely different. And about the joke part, definitely. Me and Cynder had a blast. You should've seen how scared you were," Spyro laughed.

Sparks growled at Spyro, and saw Cynder slowly walking away. Spyro looked over at Cynder, and put his wing around her. Spyro looked down at Cynder, and whispered, "Cynder, what happened? Please, I can't be your Guardian if you don't tell me what happened. I don't want to see you frown any longer."

"Nothing... it's just that Sparks was right... this was a bad idea," Cynder mumbled.

Spyro looked up at Sparks, and frowned. Sparks looked down at the ground, and frowned. Spyro looked down at Cynder, and whispered, "Sparks is never right about anything, so why would he start now. Don't worry, what ever he said, I'm sure he was wrong about."

Cynder sat down, and mumbled, "I think for once, he was right."

Spyro frowned, and looked up at Sparks. Sparks looked at Spyro, and flew over to him. Spyro looked at Terrador, and asked, "Can you please protect Cynder for me. Me and Sparks need to have a little chat."

Terrador smiled at Spyro, and responded, "Of course. Don't worry about her."

Spyro smiled at Terrador, and walked with Sparks to the other side of the room. Terrador looked down at Cynder, and whispered, "Cynder, I know what Sparks said was wrong. And if it makes you feel any better, Spyro's right, Sparks is always wrong. Your not what he says you are, and we will back you up on it. We trusted you, even when we heard that Spyro was being attacked by you. We knew it wasn't true, because we knew who you were. We trusted you."

Volteer walked up to Cynder, and said, "We know who you are Cynder. You're the only one that can do what no one else can. And that is to save someone's life, Spyro's life. Let Sparks slam the terror of the sky's, but don't let him slam the beauty of the sky's. Sparks can say what ever he wants, but think about this. Who would you rather believe, Sparks, the one that has never been right about anything in his life, or Spyro, the love of your life, and the savoir of your life? You should only listen to the one you love, not the one you don't really care about."

Cynder looked up, and smiled at the Guardians. The Guardians smiled at Cynder's smile. Cyril frowned at the fact that he doubted Cynder. Cyril walked up to Cynder, and thought, _I guess the past was just that, the past. And with Cynder, we will never have to repeat the past, because she can fix what we can't. She can make Spyro himself again. I should've realized this sooner. I'm sorry Cynder._ Cyril stopped in front Cynder, and said, "Cynder, I'm going to tell you the truth. I actually didn't trust you. But in the end, I was as wrong as Sparks. I kept holding onto a past that I should've learned from, and let go of a long time ago. My fears clouded my mind of the truth, and because of that, I wasn't able to see who I was truly made at, so I took my anger out on the only once that were close to me."

Cyril looked at Terrador, and Volteer, and apologized, "I didn't mean to do what I did. I was just anger, scared, and confused. I know I can't fix what I did, but I can at least apologize for what I did. I want you guys to know that I am truly sorry for what I did."

Terrador, as well as Volteer, smiled at Cyril. Cyril smiled back at them. Cynder smiled at the Guardians, and thanked, "Thank you all for your help. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to tell Spyro I loved him, but tomorrow is a new day, faced with new challenges. Ever day is going to be a challenge for me. Knowing that I still haven't told Spyro I loved him. But, I know it will happen, and that is all that matters. My future with Spyro will happen, with out a doubt."

The Guardians smiled at Cynder's words.

* * *

"I didn't know that Cynder wasn't actually hurting you. I thought she killed you. So, once I saw that you weren't next to her... I thought you died. That's why I said what I said," Sparks murmured.

Spyro frowned at Sparks words. Spyro looked over at Cynder to see a smile on her face while she was talking to the Guardians. _It's good to know that Cynder is still smiling,_ Spyro thought with a small smile. Spyro looked back at Sparks, and said, "Sparks, I don't know if you can even apologize for what you did. But you can try if you want to."

Sparks had a small smile form on his face. Spyro smiled back, and said, "Sparks, just remember who Cynder is, and what she means to me, and what I mean to her. There are things that need to be let go, things that need to end. Cynder's past is one of them. I love her, and in a situation like that, even if I was poisoned, I would still find a way to save her. Because I know I can smile when the day is over, knowing Cynder is still by my side. Knowing that I was able to save her. So what do you say, are you going to apologize to Cynder?"

"If I apologize to Cynder, will you not get all mushy on me? I'm a dude, not a girl," Sparks asked.

"I wasn't the one talking about that pink dragoness in the room. And I also wasn't the one using the word 'love' in the room either," Spyro pointed out.

"Fair enough," Sparks said.

Spyro walked over to Cynder with Sparks. Cynder looked away from the Guardians, and looked over at Spyro. Spyro smiled a Cynder, Cynder smiled back. Sparks looked over at Cynder. Cynder looked up at Sparks, waiting for what he had to say. Sparks cleared his trout, and murmured, "Cynder, I know at some points saying sorry doesn't really matter, but at this point, I don't really know what to say. The only thing I can say is I'm sorry. I thought you lied to me about everything. Once I thought Spyro was in trouble, I let my fears take over."

"Sparks, I honestly don't care about what you said. I know who you were talking to, and you're right, she is a heartless liar. Her past was destroyed, her past was worthless. I know you were pointing me out, but you were pointing out the wrong dragoness. Just remember the difference between the two. One made your brother's life complete, the other one destroyed it. Spyro completes my life as well. So before you go around accusing me of something, remember who I am, not who I wasn't," Cynder said, with a small smile.

Sparks was surprised by Cynder's words, but in way, he wasn't. Cynder smiled at Sparks, and said, "Plus, you're finally going to be able to get that sleep you have always wanted. You get to have the bed all to your self tonight."

"Holed up, something seems out of place here. What is the catch?" Sparks asked.

"You're sleeping all by yourself. Me and Spyro are going somewhere else to enjoy are moment that you ruined," Cynder responded.

Terrador looked down at Cynder, and asked, "So you found the outdoors room?"

Cynder looked over at Terrador, smiled, and responded, "That place is way better then the outdoors. The room was amazing, and peaceful. I don't know how you guys did it, but it is an amazing little room. And that is were me and Spyro are going for the night."

"Good choice," Terrador said with a smile.

Cynder walked towards the doorway, and looked back at Spyro, and joked, "Are you coming with me or are you make up another excuse to not be with me?"

Spyro ran over to Cynder, and said, "I think we have had a pretty ruff day, especially you. The last thing I want to do right now is to leave you. So what do you say we finally enjoy a moment that can't be interrupted."

Cynder smiled at Spyro, and whispered, "I would love that."

Spyro looked back at Sparks, and said, "Sparks, just going to throw this out there. If are moment is ruined by you, I'm not going to be as nice as I was before, and neither will Cynder. So if you're going to interrupt us, it better be something very, very important."

"Okay, I got it. If I interrupt, I will be tree meat for sure," Sparks said.

Spyro smiled at Sparks, and turned his head away to walk away with Cynder. Sparks looked back at the three, and said, "Can you believe those two? They act like I'm dumb or something... I hate those two. Even if Spyro is my brother, he really knows what makes me mad."

"I'm still trying to calm down from the whole situation. My body is still trembling from today's events. But then again, I knew everything was going to be alright, it was Cynder we were trusting after all. I still can't believe that we were about to make a very big mistake. Ignitus made it sound like we would've killed Cynder during today's events, and I think we would've if he didn't warn us. That just goes to show that we need to trust Cynder a lot more then we did," Terrador said, trying to stop his body from shacking.

"Wait, Ignitus? What do you mean? Is he alive?!" Sparks asked.

"Sparks, quite down. Yes, he is. He came back as the Chronicler, or I think he became the Chronicler. I really don't know, it is all too confusing. All I know is that you shouldn't tell Spyro. Cynder knows, but Spyro doesn't. So be very careful when you say his name around Spyro, or else he will get suspicious," Terrador said, trying to calm Sparks down.

Sparks took a deep breath in, and then out. The breath he took caused him to get lightheaded. Sparks touched the top of his head, and said, "Well, it good to know nothing bad happened today. It's also good to know that I can go to sleep, knowning that I can finally trust Cynder. But it still makes me mad that I didn't trust her sooner."

"Sparks, mistakes were made, and that's fine. No one died, and no one was hurt. So you shouldn't worry so much. Just sleep it off, and everything should be fine in the morning," Terrador said, trying to comfort Sparks.

Sparks smiled at Terrador, and asked the three, "Before I do go to bed, I just have one question. Do you guys think Cynder meant what she said? She told me she loves Spyro. She told me she wanted a family with Spyro. Do you three believe that? Because I'm still trying to figure out if the family part is true."

The Guardians blushed at Sparks words.

"A family, that's pretty extreme," Volteer pointed out, trying to conceal his blush.

"I have to agree. To love someone is one thing, but to have a family with them... that is far beyond what I expected from Cynder. We knew she loved Spyro, but we didn't know she wanted that," Cyril said with a big blush.

"After what happened today, we all know that Cynder loves Spyro, There is no doubt about that. But the family part... you know what, I believe her. I'm tired of thinking Cynder is a liar. And I'm tired of thinking that we can't trust Cynder. So you know what, I do believe her, and I wouldn't holed it against her. I'm done thinking Cynder isn't going to make Spyro happy. It's us that won't make Spyro happy, because we won't trust Cynder for anything. I believe with all my heart, Cynder isn't lying," Terrador said proudly.

Volteer smiled at Terrador words, and said, "I second that. Cynder is the only one that has ever been there for Spyro, and Spyro has always been there for Cynder. They are basically family to each other right now. So I believe in Cynder to do what we can't, and that is to complete the live Cynder wanted. She said it her self, Spyro completes her life. I believe in Cynder."

The Guardians looked over at Cyril to see what he would say. Sparks looked over at him as well.

"I guess if you want my honesty opinion... I will agree with you, Terrador. Just thinking about today's events makes me even more scared then when Malefor unleashed the destroyer. Every time I think about today's, I remember the fact that I was going to save Spyro from Cynder. But I was so scared, I was planning on... killing Cynder. I'm still scared at that thought. If you wouldn't have stopped me, I could've killed Cynder. I just keep coming across that thought, and it makes me shiver every time. I'm very much thankful that you stopped me, but I'm still coming across the thought. I need to trust Cynder, or else my nightmares will become reality. I can even see the sadness, the confusion, the anger, on Spyro's face. Terrador, I'm going to trust Cynder. I finally know that she can do what we couldn't, and that is protecting Spyro. I trust what ever Cynder has to say. I trust her completely," Cyril said, trying to holed back tears from his fears.

The Guardians smiled at Cyril's words, but were also surprised to see him tearing up.

"Well, I guess since we all agree, there really is no point to doubt anything Cynder says. And with that being said, I'm going to go and hopefully enjoy some alone time. Just make sure you don't forget about are little conversation. But this stays between us. There is no reason we need to talk about this to them. If we do, we could actually separate the two from embarrassment," Sparks said, trying to hide the fact that he would get picked on by Cynder, or even Spyro for being all mushy for bringing up family.

"I don't think they would separate from each other, I just think they would be extremely embarrass for a long time. I know Cynder wouldn't be against the idea, but I don't really know about Spyro," Terrador said, trying to figure out if Spyro would be for, or against the idea.

"Maybe I will ask him tomorrow and see. But to ask him, I need to have some sleep to stay awake in the morning. You guys can get all mushy with Cynder loving Spyro, or Spyro loving Cynder, but I'm not. Being all mushy is so weird," Sparks said, flying over to the doorway.

Sparks flew out of the Guardians chambers, and up to the house. The Guardians walked towards the back room. The Guardians walked into the room, and walked over towards their beds. The Guardians laid down in their beds, and laid their heads down. Terrador looked over at Cyril, and saw a frown on his face.

"Cyril, don't worry. I understand how you felt. But just know that Cynder is fine, Spyro is fine, everyone is fine. Ignitus was right, something are meant to happen, and it a good thing that today's disaster did happen. It showed that we needed to trust Cynder with all of are hearts. It showed that Cynder is truly in love with Spyro, and she would never in her life, hurt Spyro. Don't let the fear scare you, you need to learn from that fear. Understand, that could've happened if you didn't trust Cynder, and learn from it. Understand that, if you trust Cynder, everything will be fine. Especially if it's something that happened to Spyro. Cynder will protect Spyro, no matter the danger," Terrador said, trying to comfort Cyril.

Cyril let a small smile form on his face.

"I guess you're right. I will try to get some sleep tonight, knowing everything is fine. Knowing that we have nothing to worry about, because Cynder has Spyro, and Spyro has Cynder," Cyril said, with a small smile.

Cyril closed his eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Terrador looked over at Volteer, and thanked, "Thank you for standing by me. I know you were as scared as I was, and without your help, I probably wouldn't have been able to convince Cyril. I probably would've had to use force, so thank you for your help."

"Don't thank me, thank Ignitus. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't have believed you. Instead of thanking me, thank Ignitus. He has always been there for all of us," Volteer said.

Terrador chuckled, and said, "He was always stealing my thunder when it came to helping someone out."

"How could he steal your thunder, you don't have the power of electricity?" Volteer joked.

Terrador chuckled, and responded, "Okay, fine then. He stole my ability to help others. Does that sound better?"

Volteer chuckled, and responded, "It's sad how you actually tried."

"I bet you my clone didn't have to try when he beat you," Terrador joked, with a small smile.

"That was cold," Volteer said with a small smile.

Volteer closed his eyes and fell asleep. Terrador closed his eyes, and thought, _Thank you Ignitus. Because of you, we can sleep well tonight, knowing everything will be fine. As long as those two are together, we have nothing to worry about._ Terrador was the last to fall sleep.

* * *

Cynder led Spyro to the room. Cynder opened up the door, and walked in with Spyro. Spyro looked all around the room, and was amazed. _This is amazing. How were the Guardians able to make this. The grass in here feels way softer, the sound of the waterfall in the back is so soothing as well,_ Spyro thought, with a smile. Cynder shut the door behind her, and walked over towards the waterfall. Spyro followed, and looked all around at everything in the room with amazement. _This place feels so peaceful. And the greatest part, I get to spend the time in here with Cynder,_ Spyro thought with a smile. Cynder stopped, and laid down on her belly in front of the waterfall. Spyro laid down on his belly next to her. Cynder looked over at Spyro, and asked, "So, what do you think?"

Spyro looked over at Cynder, and responded, "This place is amazing. Way better then the actual outdoors. But you are definitely right, this place just wouldn't feel right without you."

Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek. Cynder pulled away, and smiled at Spyro.

"It feels good for once, not having Sparks around. It's finally just me and you again. Now I know how Sparks feels," Cynder said.

"The only difference is that Sparks complains about not having bro time just to get me away from you. You don't complain, and you also don't try and take me away from Sparks. The only thing Sparks talked about during bro time was embarrassing stuff, like that pink dragoness. He was trying to get me to say something that I didn't mean, so he could tell you about it. I easily saw through his little plan," Spyro said, with a smile, knowing he beat Sparks at his own game.

"Speaking of embarrassing stuff, as well as thank pink dragoness, I'm going to embarrass you real quick by asking a question. Is that okay?" Cynder asked with a small blush.

Spyro blushed, but responded, "As long as my answer will make you happy, then yes."

"I know you won't let me down," Cynder said with a smile.

Cynder took a deep breath, and then out. Cynder tried to conceal her blush, but knew there was no way she could in a conversation like this.

"When ever I was looking around for you, and I saw you with that pink dragoness, she said if you can kiss that other dragoness, you can obviously kiss me. When you responded, you said, That other dragoness has done more for me then any of you ever could. You told her you were sorry, and that you were someone else's purple dragon. You told her that you thought she was nice, but you said you didn't love her. You told her that you loved someone else. You said your heart was made for another. I tried to piece all of that together, trying to figure out what you meant. And in a big way, I knew exactly what you meant, but I wanted to hear it from you. You said you loved someone else. Who is this someone that you love? And what would you do if she said she loved you back? How would you feel?" Cynder asked, with the biggest blush in the world. Telling Spyro this made it even more embarrassing.

Spyro tried to erase some of the embarrassment from his face, so he could respond.

"Well, I was going to tell you who I loved today, that's what this whole race was about. I wanted to tell you who I loved. I'm not going to lie, I was definitely scared, but her smile, her beautiful face, everything about her gave me the motivation I needed to tell her. But then today turned into a disaster. But if things didn't turn into a disaster, and she did say yes... I would've had the biggest smile on my face. I would give her the greatest kiss in the world. I guess since I'm embarrassing my self, the kiss wouldn't be on the cheek. I would give her a real kiss, one she will remember. One that me and her can cherish for the rest of are lives. Because at that moment, we would both know, that we would finally be able to love each other for the rest of are lives, without having to worry about some stupid fear. But, I guess, at that moment, I would tell her, how does it feel knowing your life is finally complete? And how does it feel, knowing that I really did love you since I first met you? Your past never started until you were with me, so your past was never destroyed, it was just missed me," Spyro cried, trying to holed back his tears.

Spyro realized what he was saying, and wiped away a couple of tears.

"Sorry. I just needed to get that out there. I haven't really been able to be this opened to you before. I don't understand why I'm able to now," Spyro whispered, wiping away even more tears.

Cynder wanted to respond, but she was dumbstruck by Spyro's words. _Her face, her smile, everything about her. I would've given her the greatest kiss in the world, and not on the cheek, but a real kiss. Everything Spyro said, everything he said, he truly meant it. He truly meant it. Without hesitation, without fear, without lies. He grabbed his all of his courage, just to tell me. To make me understand what it would be like to be with him, and the moment I would feel. It's so frustrating that I can't tell Spyro, but in a way, I'm glade I can't tell Spyro. Almost ever time I tried to tell him, something happened. And after everything that happens, I love Spyro even more, I trust Spyro even more, and I let go of more of my fears every time. I'm not happy that today was a disaster, but because of today's events, I was able to let go of another fear, and I was able to get even closer to Spyro. I might not be able to love Spyro today, or even tomorrow, but I know I will love him, guaranteed. Maybe I should let Spyro tell me, instead of me telling him. It might be more romantic, but I will definitely try again._ Spyro looked to see what Cynder would say. The only thing he saw was a blank expression on her face, with tears coming out of her eyes. Spyro shivered with fear, but growled, _I don't ever want to doubt Cynder ever again! I can't, and I won't let my doubt live any longer._ Spyro waited for Cynder's response without fear, without doubt. _His words, all point towards me. My past never started until in was with Spyro. Spyro, thank you for everything. You have made me the luckiest dragoness in the world!_ Spyro saw a smile form on her face as she closed her eyes, and let tears fall from her eyes. Spyro smiled back at Cynder's attitude, and thought, _Moments like these can be even better, if only I told Cynder I loved her. I need to tell her. One day, I will tell Cynder, and nothing will stop me. I will have the moment I have always wanted with Cynder._ Cynder put her head under Spyro's, and nuzzled him. Spyro shivered with joy, as well as Cynder. Cynder pulled away, and whispered, "Spyro, remember everything you said, because when you do have that moment with her, make sure it is as amazing as you described it. I know she will cherish the moment for the rest of her life. And don't think today was a disaster, think of today as a reminder. A reminder that we don't need fears, or sadness, or lies. It shows that we only need each other to truly be happy. Because I know I am very happy right now!"

Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek. Spyro pulled away, and whispered, "Then I guess we have to be happy for the rest of are lives. Because we're supposed to be together, forever. So I guess we should get use to the feeling of happiness."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words, and kissed him on the cheek. Cynder pulled away, and whispered, "I hope that when you do tell this dragoness that you love her, you don't kiss her on the cheek all the time. It's not as romantic. You love her, and you need to show her that you do. Just a little advice."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, and whispered, "I don't need to kiss her to show her that I love her, she knows that already. But I'm definitely going to take your advice. I know that giving her a true kiss, is going to be way more romantic then just kissing her on the cheek. I just hope she will return the favor."

Cynder giggled, and whispered, "I know she will, without a doubt. I also know she is very lucky to have someone like you. I know you will make her very happy. Who knows, you probably have already made her happy."

Cynder laid her head down on Spyro's arms. Spyro draped his wing over Cynder's body, and wrapped his tail around Cynder's. Spyro laid his head down, and asked in a whispered, "Do you think she will love me back? Do you think moments like these will be even better once I tell her I love her? The thought of kissing her ever time I go to sleep, the smile on her face, the life we would have together. Do you think she wants any of that?"

Cynder shivered with joy, but didn't want to ruin the moment by getting up.

"I would say yes to all of it. You just need to tell her as soon as possible, so the moments you have with her will happen sooner then later. Just make sure when you kiss her at night, make it special. So that way she knows that ever night, she has something to look forward to. Tell her ever night, you love her. She wants to know that, even after everything that has happened, she's finally able to get the life she was never able to have. Especially since the life involves the greatest dragon on the planet," Cynder cried, trying to fight back her tears. Cynder failed, and let them flow freely out of her eyes.

Spyro couldn't holed back his tears either, so he didn't try.

"Cynder, thank you. I promise I won't let her down. I promise I will have that moment with her, I promise, once I love her, I will tell her ever night that I love her, and I will give her the greatest kiss I can, ever night. I want to show her that I can be everything she has ever wanted. I don't want to fail her, and I promise I won't. I'm promising so much, and I promise, that I will keep my promises, ever one of them. Because I love her, and I don't want her to think I failed. I don't want her to think that I don't care, because I always will. I love her, so much. I can't even describe it," Spyro cried, with tears of joy.

Cynder closed her eyes, and whispered, "Spyro, I know how you feel, because I feel the same way for this dragon I know. Make sure when you fall asleep, you remember that you won't fail her. Because you know that she will love you, no matter what."

"I will love her, no matter what. Because I know that no matter what she did, it won't take her away from me. My love for her is way stronger then something she did, or even something she didn't do," Spyro cried.

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words, and whispered, "Good night Spyro. Make sure you don't keep her wanting. I'm pretty sure she will say yes when you ask her, guaranteed."

Spyro closed his eyes, and whispered, "I will try, I promise. Good night Cynder."

 _I can't let any of this go, if I do, I don't know what I would do. The only thing I could do at that point, is give up. Without Cynder, I don't know what I would do. Cynder, I promise, I will tell you. No one will ever take you from me,_ Spyro thought, thinking about the time he spent with Cynder. _Don't worry Cynder, I will never let you down._ Spyro fell into a peaceful sleep, with a smile. _Spyro, I know you, you will never let me down. Sleep well knowing that I love you. Those moments you talked about will come true, guaranteed,_ Cynder thought, with a big smile. Cynder let one last tear fall to the ground, and thought, _I guess I should get use to crying tears of joy. Spyro, your so amazing, and hopefully soon, we will finally be able to tell each other how we feel._ Cynder fell into a peaceful sleep, with a smile on her face.

* * *

Sparks flew into the hole above the door, and flew over to the bed. Sparks laid down on the bed. Sparks looked up, and thought with sadness, _It's so cold, and lonely in here._ Spark closed his eyes, and thought, _I guess it still beats sleeping on the ground. I would ask Cynder if I could sleep on Spyro's head, but she would probably make me wall meat for sure. I guess loneliness it is._ Sparks slowly fell asleep after thinking about Ignitus, _I can't believe he is alive. Or maybe Spyro's just as bad at telling stories as I am... I hate when Spyro's right._


	14. Chapter 14:Another Day,Another Adventure

Chapter 14: Another day, Another adventure

 _"Cynder... Cynder I need you to wake up. I have something that I know you want to see," Ignitus said, trying to get Cynder to wake up. Cynder slowly opened her eyes, and mumbled, "Ignitus, I'm not trying to be rude, but I think I want to wake up to Spyro's voice. It's a lot more soothing." Ignitus chuckled, and said, "I promise, this is probably the last time I will pull you into another dream like this, but this is some very important news about you, and Spyro's future." Cynder was a little scared at Ignitus's words, and thought, "Every time Ignitus tells me about my future with Spyro, it turns out to be a disaster. Some of the futures are even about Spyro leaving me, or even worse, Spyro's death." Cynder shivered, but erased the thought of Spyro's death. "But I'm curious. Ignitus made it seem like this was something I wanted to hear. I guess I should here him out. I can't leave until Ignitus tells me what ever he has to say," Cynder thought. "Alright fine, I will listen to what you have to say. So spill it, what happened between me and Spyro in the future?" Cynder asked. "You two kissed! You two love each other, you two are together!" Ignitus responded, trying to holed back all of his excitement. Cynder shivered with joy, but didn't know if she could trust that future. "There have been so many futures of me and Spyro, so why should I trust this one? For all we know, it could've been another future of lies. So how do you know?" Cynder asked, wanting to believe the future was true. "Well, you are right about that, but I wanted to show you the future that I saw. I know it's a long shot, but I want you to know that everything you are doing is working!" Ignitus responded, trying to give Cynder some confidence. Cynder smiled, weakly, and said, "I guess you can show me, but I'm not going to get my hopes up just yet. Hopefully this future is as good as you say it is. Hopefully this future will show me, what I hope to see in the future, what I hope to live in the future."_

 _"That's the spirit Cynder. Trust me, I know you would rather spend your time with Spyro, but this is very important. Spyro won't be here for this, but he will come in later. I just need to show you this first, then you can go back to Spyro. I promise this won't take long," Ignitus said with excitement, "Cynder, I need you to close your eyes real quick."_

 _Cynder did as she was told._

 _"Okay, open your eyes," Ignitus said._

 _Cynder opened her and looked all around to find out were she was. Cynder stood up, and realized, it was her, and Spyro's room. Cynder walked over the bed to see her self sleeping on the bed, alone. But she had a smile on her face. "Ignitus, if this is a future were Spyro loves me, why am I alone?" Cynder asked, sanded at the fact that Spyro wasn't beside her. "Don't worry Cynder, I would never show you a future the would discourage you. I would only do that if you asked to see a future like that. Trust me, this is something I know you will enjoy," Ignitus responded, trying to make Cynder smile. Spyro opened the door, and walked into the room. Spyro walked over, and jumped onto the bed. Spyro draped a wing over Cynder's counter part, and kissed her on the cheek. Cynder's counter part slowly opened her eyes, and whispered, "Good morning my love. Were did you run off to?"_

 _"I needed to make sure the Guardians could handle the repairs of Warfang. They seemed to have everything under control. They knew I didn't really want to help, they knew I wanted to spend time with you. Especially now that we love each other, I want you to know what it's like to have the life you have always wanted, and I'm not going to disappoint you. I'm not supposed to disappoint you, I'm supposed to love you," Spyro whispered._

 _Cynder's counter part smiled at Spyro, and whispered, "I can finally love you with out fear, it's like a dream. But thanks to you, my dream is a reality. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be wear I am now. I would still be alone, and loved by no one."_

 _"Cynder, you will never be alone, no matter what reality, no matter what happened. I love you, and I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. Never look back at the past, instead, look at me. The past, the present, the future. None of that will make you happy, but I will. I don't want anyone to hurt the one I love," Spyro whispered softly._

 _Cynder's counter part kissed Spyro on the cheek, and whispered, "Pull another stunt like that, and a kiss on the cheek will be the last thing that happens. A more romantic kiss will happen. I love you Spyro, and I'm not going to waste my infinite number of kisses on your cheek. I'm finally able to love you, and I'm not going to waste a single second of are time together."_

 _Spyro smiled warmly at Cynder's counter part. Cynder wiped away a couple of tears, and cried softly, "Ignitus... thank you. But in a way, I'm so angry. I want this future to happen so badly. I want this future to be true... I want to finally be able to have this life, with Spyro. But I know this is just a vision of the future... it's not the real thing. There are so many futures of my death, even Spyro's. So what makes this one so special." Ignitus frowned, understanding how Cynder felt. "Cynder, I'm showing you this future, because it shows that you are right. Your future with Spyro can be guaranteed, you just have to keep fighting, Spyro is doing the same. Because I know he wants this future just as much as you do. I have only seen this future of you and Spyro, but I have only seen a couple that ended badly. The last time I checked, there were thousands of different futures were you and Spyro either die, or separate from each other. That's a huge difference," Ignitus whispered softly, trying to calm Cynder down. Cynder looked at her counter part to see the joy in her eyes, the feeling of happiness. There was no sign of fear, anger, sadness, or even confusion. There was nothing, only happiness, hope, trust, love. "Ignitus... please show me more of this future. I need to see more," Cynder cried, trying to convince Ignitus to show more. Ignitus smiled, and responded, "Don't worry Cynder, I will. But what your about to see next will surprise you, because it surprised me to no end. I'm not going to lie, this whole thing seems like a dream, but it's not. I will just show you what I mean."_

 _Spyro looked over at the door to see someone walked in. Cynder looked over at the door as well. Cynder was dumbstruck at what see saw. "Another purple dragon?!" Cynder yelled in her thoughts, "But who is this purple dragon?" The purple walked over to Spyro, and murmured, "It's good to see that you all are fine. Sorry again about almost killing you Spyro. And I'm sorry Cynder, about everything. Please understand that I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Please forgive me."_

 _"Who is this purple dragon?!" Cynder yelled in her thoughts, "And why does he make me so angry?!" Cynder's counter smiled at him, and said with a smile, "Don't worry about it. If it wasn't for you, Spyro would've died. And it's fine about what happened in the past. If it wasn't for you, I probably would've never met Spyro. So don't worry about the past." He smiled at Cynder's counter part, happy to see she didn't hold it against him. He looked at Spyro, waiting for him to say what he had to say. Spyro smiled at him, and said, "Don't worry, I will never be mad. Cynder's happy, I'm happy, your happy, everyone is happy. Let's enjoy this time of peace. Just make sure you don't try and kill us again, I like being alive." He smiled at Spyro. Sparks flew into the room, and landed on Spyro's head. Sparks looked up at the purple dragon, and teased, "Is the big bad purple dragon getting all mushy on us." He growled at him playfully, and said, "I will kill Spyro if you don't stop, Sparks." Cynder shivered at his words. Cynder felt anger surge through her body. "I know who he is now!" Cynder growled._

 _"Malefor, you still haven't changed. But if you want to kill me, I will be happy to take you on. You almost killed me, and I feel like I should get some payback. Even Cynder wanted some payback, remember?" Spyro said with a playful smile. Cynder looked at her counter part, and growled, "Don't let Malefor take him away from you! You love him, don't you?! Don't let this happen!" Cynder realized that her counter part couldn't hear her. Cynder looked down at the ground, closed her eyes, and let her tears hit the floor. Cynder punched the ground, and growled, "Why can't I ever do anything!" Ignitus frowned, and whispered, "Cynder, don't worry. Remember what I said, I would never show you anything that would hurt you..."_

 _"Then what do you think is happening to me right now!" Cynder growled. Ignitus frowned again, understanding Cynder's pain of not being able to do anything. "Cynder, please just watch this through. If anything does happen, I will bring Spyro in this dream to help you. Please, just watch this out," Ignitus pleaded. Cynder opened her eyes, and growled, "If anything happens to Spyro... nothing better happen to Spyro." Cynder watched everything play out. Malefor smiled at Spyro, and looked over at Cynder's counter part. Cynder's counter part smiled at him, and said, "Make sure you two finish your, revenge, session quickly. I plan on spending a lot more time with him." Malefor smiled at Cynder's counter part, and turned around and walked out the door. Malefor turned around, and whispered, "I'm not going to take Spyro away from you Cynder, I promise. I know what it's like to lose the one you love, and I don't want you to ever go through that. Enjoy your time with Spyro." Spyro smiled at Malefor, and said, "And I hope you will enjoy time with your loved one as well. We can fight later. Right now, you should spend all the time you can with her. She misses you, and I wouldn't blame her." Malefor smiled at Spyro's words. Malefor walked away from them, and walked towards the Guardians chambers. Cynder's counter part looked at Spyro, and whispered, "Is their anything romantic you want to tell me. I've been waiting to give you that kiss I wanted to give you." Spyro smiled warmly at Cynder's counter, and whispered, "Is saying, I love you, romantic?" Cynder's counter part smiled warmly, and whispered, "I love you too." Cynder's counter part moved her face closer, as Spyro did the same. Cynder's counter moved in to kiss Spyro, as Spyro moved in to kiss her. "Ignitus... that's enough," Cynder whispered. Ignitus froze the image before they could kiss. "Are you sure Cynder? I thought you would want to see what happened after you kissed Spyro. You two talk about your love for each other," Ignitus asked. Ignitus chuckled, and said, "Sparks even almost vomited, and quickly flew out of the room. Oh, it was a good one. Even the Guardians laughed about it."_

 _"I'm sure. That kiss, and this feeling, I'm saving for when Spyro and I finally love each other. I don't want to watch this, I want to experience it. The feeling I have right now, it's a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. I felt this feeling last night, with Spyro," Cynder whispered, smiling at last night's memories. Ignitus smiled at Cynder, and said, "I'm just glad I warned the Guardians when I had the time. If I hadn't, yesterday's events would've ended in a disaster." Cynder wiped away her tears, and asked, "Warned the Guardians about yesterday? What are you talking about?" Ignitus swallowed hard, realizing what he said. "What do you mean you warned the Guardians? Wait... does that mean, you knew about yesterday's events before they even happened?!" Cynder growled. Ignitus frowned, and murmured, "Yes... I did."_

 _"Why... why didn't you just stop me at the door?! Why didn't you stop me, before I ran out the door?! You can tell the Guardians about yesterday's events, but you can't tell me, why?!" Cynder growled._

 _"Because you would've died," Ignitus murmured._

 _Cynder shot stiff, and asked, "What do you mean. How does me telling Spyro I love him kill me?"_

 _"Cynder, from the time you woke up from your fight with Malefor, you have tried to tell Spyro you loved him. I'm going to tell you why it's a good thing Spyro and you two aren't in love, yet," Ignitus said, trying to convince Cynder to listen. Cynder frowned, but decided to listen. Ignitus cleared his trout, and said, "Let's start with after you woke up, and you found out Spyro was gone, but in reality, he was just killing some dark monsters. If you would've told him then, you would've lived with the fear of Spyro leaving you for the rest of your life. In the end, you left Spyro. Spyro felt heart broken, and became Malefor. Spyro killed... everyone. Including you." Cynder shivered, but didn't say anything. "The next day, Sparks found you laying next to Spyro. At the end of the day, when you kissed Spyro. If you would've told Spyro, Spyro would've believed you. But, Spyro left because he still thought you didn't love him. In the end, you both turn evil, and kill everyone. In the end, you kill each other as well," Ignitus murmured, shivering at all the images he saw. As well as the tears he shed. Cynder didn't realize the drastic effect, but wanted to hear why he didn't pervert yesterday's events._

 _"Some ended the same, but now I will move on to the part were you rolled down the hill with Spyro. At the end of the day, everything was well and done, and if you told Spyro, it was definitely a happy time, but it didn't last long. You ran away because you thought Spyro still hated you for what you did. In the end, death. If you would've told him during the time you were with the hatchling, Spyro would've ran away at the thought of you lying about having a family, in the end, death. Finally, yesterday's events. Yes, I could've stopped you, but if I did, the events with the Guardians, as well as the events that happened with Spyro last night would've never happened. The Guardians still wouldn't trust you, nor Sparks. One day, you two decided to play in that training room. Spyro was pierced in the side with an arrow. Spyro fell to the floor. You ran over to help him, but at the same time, the training session ended, which means the arrow in Spyro's side disappeared as well. When the Guardians ran into the room, they saw you, with blood on your paws. They attack you. Spyro accidentally killed Cyril trying to protect you. Spyro runs away, and blames him self. You run away as well, and turn. You killed the Guardians for making Spyro leave you, then you kill Sparks. After that, Spyro had to end up killing you," Ignitus murmured, taking a big breath in, and then out. Cynder couldn't believe that the actions of one day could make a drastic change in the future. Cynder frowned, and murmured, "So when is the right time to tell Spyro. I can't continue without knowing that Spyro loves me."_

 _"Cynder, are you giving up on Spyro?" Ignitus murmured._

 _Cynder frowned. Cynder lost all feeling of joy, and happiness, as it was replaced with sadness, and confusion. Cynder shuck the thoughts out of her head about doubting Spyro. "I can't let go of what happened last night. Ignitus is right, if last night never happened, I would be so sad, confused, and even mad right now. But I know Spyro. I trust him, care about him, love him. And he does the same for me," Cynder thought._

 _"It's real hard to give up on someone that won't give up on you," Spyro said. Cynder turned around, and whispered softly, "Spyro." Spyro walked next to Cynder. "Chronicler, I trust you, but this is not the way you should be treating Cynder. I told you last time, try not to hurt Cynder, or else there would be another Malefor. So tell me, what do you have to say in defence?" Spyro said, without sounding rude. Ignitus frowned, and said, "I don't have one. I'm sorry Spyro, I didn't mean to hurt Cynder, I was trying to give her some encouragement."_

 _"How does asking Cynder if she's given up on me, encouragement?" Spyro asked. Ignitus frowned, realizing that Spyro can't see what she can. Spyro sighed, and looked over at Cynder, and whispered, "Don't listen to him. Age can mess with one's mind." Cynder giggled. Spyro smiled to see Cynder smiling. "Don't worry Spyro. I'm not giving up on you, never again. Especially after what happened last night," Cynder whispered, with a smile, "But I do have to ask, when did you get here." Spyro laughed, causing Cynder to giggle accidentally. "I was having a dream about Sparks being me. I screamed like a hatchling the whole time. Not because it was scary, but because the thought of Sparks being me was scary, but manly laughable. I was pulled out of that dream, and into this one. Once I got here, I saw you standing over here. Then I heard the Chronicler ask if you had given up on me."_

 _Spyro nuzzled Cynder's cheek, and whispered, "Don't worry, age was the only thing the Chronicler could beat all of us at. Words were never his strong type. I should know, he told me something that I didn't want to believe, so I didn't, and because I didn't, I was able to save you. I was able to be with you." Cynder enjoyed the feeling of Spyro's nuzzle. Spyro pulled away, causing Cynder to frown. Spyro frowned, and whispered, "Cynder..."_

 _"All because I'm not able to truly love Spyro, doesn't mean I can't love him know. Ignitus can show, or even tell me what ever he wants, but Spyro and me will love each other, guaranteed," Cynder thought, trying not to smile. Ignitus smiled at Cynder's thought. "Cynder, I understand my methods are questionable, but know that I want that future to happen as much as you do. I promise I won't let you two down," Ignitus thought. Cynder looked up at Spyro, and whispered, "Spyro, I need you." Spyro smiled at Cynder, and wrapped his wing around Cynder's body. Spyro put his body against Cynder's, and nuzzled the side of her face. "I need you too. I promised I would never let go of you. I promised a lot, and I plan to keep all of my promises," Spyro whispered in soft tone. Cynder enjoyed the nuzzle. Spyro stopped nuzzling Cynder, and went to pull his face away, but Cynder whispered, "Don't tell me you're embarrassed to care for me while the Chronicler is here. Don't worry, he's old. His eye sight could go at any minute." Spyro chuckled. Ignitus chuckled, and asked, "Who is the cold one again?" Spyro kept his face against Cynder's. "He feels warm. It feels so good to have you back. Listen to me, I can't even go a day without you. And I'm not going to try going a day without you," Cynder thought, enjoying the moment with Spyro._

 _"I guess I have kept you all here long enough. I'm sorry Cynder. I didn't mean to hurt you," Ignitus apologized. Cynder smiled, and assured him, "Don't worry about it. You brought Spyro here, and he helped me. Your sorry can be replaced with Spyro, so I'm not mad. Just make sure to prepare for that future, because it will come true. Well, I don't know about that other guy. Speaking of, why did he look so different? He didn't have a dark purple to himself, he didn't have that many horns, and he looked, happy. What happened?"_

 _"Something happened to Malefor that even I can't see clearly. But because this something happened, it changed him completely," Ignitus responded. "Wait, Malefor?!" Spyro asked, trying to figure out what they were talking about. "I showed Cynder a future about something, and for some reason, Malefor was there. But he wasn't evil, he was nice," Ignitus explained._

 _"Wait, if you showed Cynder the future, and Malefor was in it, that means... Malefor is alive, and he is out there somewhere!" Spyro growled, knowing Malefor is alive. "Indeed. That light you saw was him braking that crystal he was trapped in," Ignitus explained. "I thought the Ancestors were supposed to be strong. How was Malefor able to break free?" Spyro asked. "Spyro, even the Ancestors have their limits. Once you two escaped the volcano, it exploded, causing the crystal to be launched into the air. It slammed onto the ground, hard. It has slowly be cracking ever since. Until two days ago, it broke," Ignitus said, trying to clear up the confusion. "But that still means he is alive out there, so were is he?" Spyro asked. "Spyro, just like I told the Guardians, sometimes, things are meant to happen. And like I explained to them, I said sometimes, not all the time. If it was truly something I needed to take care of, I would. But this is up to all of you."_

 _Spyro growled, but obeyed. "Now, I understand you two were having a moment together before I interrupted with those dreams, truly I am sorry," Ignitus apologized._

 _"Wait a minute, that means you gave me that dream with Sparks," Spyro said. Ignitus chuckled, and said, "Yes I did. I couldn't really think of anything else at the time." Spyro smiled, and joked, "Next time, don't give me a dream that stupid and random." Ignitus chuckled, and said, "I will be sure to remember that." Spyro closed his eyes, followed by Cynder. Spyro slowly opened his eyes to see he was still in the dream. "I guess age also makes you lonely," Spyro joked, "So, what do you need?"_

 _"I know we talked about it a lot, and I know you want to spend more time with Cynder. But I need you to come down here as soon as possible. Things have changed, and I actually need you to get down here as soon as possible," Ignitus said. Spyro sighed, and said, "Fine, we will come down there. How long will it take us?"_

 _"If you speak with the Guardians about your journey, and spend a little more time with Cynder, it should only take you a full day. Half of today, and then half of tomorrow," Ignitus responded. "It seemed so much longer to get there. But, then again, we were on that, 'freaky little turtle monster', as Sparks described it. So, how do we get there?" Spyro asked._

Cynder opened her eyes, and slowly pulled her head from underneath Spyro's. Cynder looked down at him, and whispered, "Spyro... are you awake. Or is he keeping you in that nightmare."

Spyro didn't respond. Cynder smiled down at him.

"I guess, even if it is a nightmare, I will be here for you. Like how I was last time. I just hope that next time, we won't have to like each other any more. After seeing that future, after everything that has happened, I'm dying to say I love you. I just want to love you. But I don't even know when I can tell you. Even tho you are asleep, I will still say I love you. Even if you can't hear me, I will still love you," Cynder whispered.

Spyro smiled at Cynder, causing her to blush, hard. Cynder didn't know what to do, and said, "Fine, I do love you, and I can't stand the fact that you're not loved by me. I love you Spyro, and I want to finally show you. I can't live without you. I'm sorry, you caught me off guard, I don't really have anything romantic to say..."

Cynder waited for Spyro's response, but he was still smiling. _Is he still dreaming?_ Cynder thought. Cynder kissed the side of his face. Cynder pulled away, and saw the same smile on his face. Cynder had a sigh of relief, and thought, _I need to work on that a little more. It wasn't as romantic as I was trying to make it. I think Spyro's already has a way better speech then I do. That speech was embarrassing._ Cynder snuggled her body against Spyro's, and thought, _Even if I wasn't able to tell Spyro, I at least still have him, and I'm never going to lose him._

"Cynder," Spyro mumbled in his dream.

Cynder pulled her body away from Spyro's, and whispered, "Spyro."

 _"That's a lot of information. Okay, um, were do I start again?" Spyro asked, trying to put everything together. "You need to head to the southwest side of Warfang. Soon you will see a big open ocean. It's not going to take you that long to fly over here, but you should still rest up before the flight. Then once you get here, I will be explaining a lot, so be prepared," Ignitus said. "How come you didn't shorten that sentence the first time? You're about as bad as Volteer," Spyro asked with a small smirk. Ignitus chuckled, and joked, "Sorry, my age makes me talk a lot." Spyro chuckled, and asked, "So does this mean your calling yourself old?" Ignitus realized what he said, chuckled, and said, "Make sure not to keep an old dragon like me waiting. One minute to me is like a one hour." Spyro chuckled, and said, "Don't worry, we are heading out there soon. I won't keep you waiting any longer."_

 _Ignitus smiled, and asked, "Spyro, before you do go, I have to ask you something. What does Cynder mean to you? You sometimes say it in your memories, but I want to hear it from you, not from your memories. And don't worry, Cynder isn't here, so you can say what ever." Spyro didn't understand why the Chronicler was asking this question, and asked, "Just asking, but why do you want to know that?"_

 _"Because, I have seen future that have very different effects to you, and Cynder. But depending on your words, I can determine what future is laying and wait for you, and Cynder," Ignitus explained. Spyro sighed, but at the same time, he blushed. "You better not tell Cynder about any of this. This stays between you, and me. okay?" Spyro said, trying to conceal his blush. "Don't worry, my age can affect a lot of things, but my memories aren't one of them," Ignitus joked. Spyro chuckled. Spyro took a deep in, and then out. "I don't really know we're to begin, but I guess if I have to tell you what Cynder means to me, I can try and sum it all up. Cynder is, my life, my love, my universe. Cynder's everything that I was missing. Especially after Ignitus died, Cynder was the only one I had. I love Cynder, I love everything about her. I just wish I had the guts to tell her. The thought of me, and Cynder, together, as lovers. The thought, the scene, everything about it makes me smile. I can kiss Cynder, tell her I love her, protect her. I can do all of it, with out fear. I want to tell Cynder so badly, because in my heart, I know she loves me too. Yesterday was the day, but it failed. So I don't know when I will be able to tell her, but I have to try," Spyro said, trying not to shed a tear in front of the Chronicler. "After all, it's going to be real hard to give up on someone that won't give up on you," Spyro whispered, wiping a tear off his face. Ignitus smiled at Spyro's words._

 _"Never let go of that attitude. Never let go of Cynder. Don't worry Spyro, I have no doubts that Cynder will leave you, reject you, even hate you. You know who Cynder is, and you know how she feels. Once you do leave this dream, remember, it's not about when you tell her, or even how you tell her. It's how you feel when you tell her, it's how she feels if she tells you. Don't worry, I believe in you," Ignitus said, giving Spyro a boost of confidence. Spyro smiled, and said, "Thank you, Chronicler. I know it's not much, but the visit will definitely be worth it." Ignitus smiled, and said, "I'm definitely looking forward to it." Spyro closed his eyes, and whispered, "You and me both."_

Spyro slowly woke up from the dream, and opened his eyes. Spyro pulled his head up, and yawned. Spyro looked beside himself to smile at Cynder, but she was gone. Spyro frowned, but didn't fear. Spyro laid his head back down, and sigh. _I wonder if the Chronicler is scared of something, and that's why he wants us to get to his place so quickly. But, whatever the threat, me and Cynder can handle it. Even if it is Malefor._ Spyro looked back over to were Cynder was, and whispered, "But I'm starting to wonder what my true fear is."

Spyro looked away, and looked up at the skylight. Cynder slowly emerged from the ground with her shadow ability. Cynder smiled over at Spyro, and thought, _You're not the only one that can be slick._ Cynder laid side way, with her body facing away from Spyro. Cynder slowly moved her tail under Spyro's. Spyro felt Cynder's tail, and draped his wing over her body. _Busted. Maybe I can try to play it off,_ Cynder thought, while closing her eyes. Spyro looked down at Cynder, and said, "Well, it's a good thing Cynder's still asleep. That means I get to meet the Chronicler without her, and me and Sparks can have a lot more bro time."

Spyro slowly started to stand up, but was quickly stopped by Cynder. Cynder rolled over and laid down on her belly.

"Okay, Fine, you got me," Cynder admitted, "But what do you mean we're going to visit the Chronicler?"

"Apparently we have to go down there as soon as possible. I think he's just getting really lonely. Poor old dragon," Spyro responded in a joking manner, laying back down on his belly.

Cynder giggled, and said, "Well then I guess we should get going. How long will it take us to get there?"

"Well, he said if I spent a little more time with you, and talked to the Guardians about are journey. It should only take us half a day today, and half the day tomorrow," Spyro responded, "So I guess we should get this over with now. I miss the times when things weren't always an adventure."

Cynder smiled at Spyro, but frowned in her thoughts, _I'm so scared on when I should tell Spyro. I don't know when I will be able to, but I want to tell him so bad. So when will it be the right time?_ Spyro could easily see past Cynder's smile, and could see in her eyes that she was struggling. Spyro kissed her on the cheek, and broke her from her thoughts. Spyro pulled away, and said, "I know you want that race to be as successful as I wanted it to be. But let's try again."

"What do you mean?" Cynder murmured, "When would we ever have the time?"

Spyro smiled at Cynder, and responded, "Once we come back from meeting the Chronicler. The Guardians trust you, Sparks trust you, and I know for a fact that I trust you. So even if everything goes wrong again, we will try again and again until we are finally able to tell each other. All because we failed the first time, doesn't mean we will fail the second time. And even if we failed after the second try, there is always the third. I'm determined to tell you, and no one will stop me."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words, and thought, _No one will stop me either. The future I saw, will come true. I don't know about the Malefor part. But I know we will love each other. And hopefully soon._ Spyro saw the smile on Cynder's face, and thought, _It's good to see a smile on Cynder's face. I know yesterday wasn't easy for her, but it's good to see that we are still together. It's good to see her smile again._ Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek, breaking her from her thoughts. Spyro pulled away, and asked, "So what do you say we go on are little adventure? I would love to stay here, but I don't like having nightmares all the time. If we don't leave, he's probably going to haunt are dreams until we finally visit."

Cynder giggled at Spyro, and responded, "I guess we have talked about it a lot. I guess we should just get this over with. I don't think we have anything else planned, so once we do return, we will have all the time in the world to have are race again. And after what happened yesterday, I'm sure I will be able to tell you, no matter what you say."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words. Spyro slowly stood up while Cynder followed. Spyro stretched his body, and walked to the door. Cynder stretched her body as well, and walked over to the door. Spyro opened the door, and walked over to his, and Cynder's room. Cynder followed behind, and shut the door behind herself. _Now that I think about it, there really is nothing that can stop me from telling Spyro. I hate to admit it, but I'm some what glad that the race ended in a failure. I some how trust Spyro even more. And everyone trust me as well,_ Cynder thought, with a small smile. Cynder bumped into Spyro. Cynder broke from her thoughts to see Spyro sitting at the door way. Cynder looked at Spyro's face to see a blank expression. Cynder looked at the bed to see, it had flipped to it's side. Cynder was dumbstruck at the sight. Spyro walked into the room, with Cynder following behind. Spyro looked at the ground to see Sparks. _How in the world, did you flip the bed?_ Spyro thought, shacking his head side to side. Cynder looked down at Sparks, and thought, _That's just sad._ Sparks shuck awake, and slowly opened his eyes. Sparks looked up at the two, and mumbled, "Did you two get bigger, or did I get smaller... wait... why does the bed feel like the floor?"

Sparks touched the floor, and realized he was on the floor. Sparks slowly flew off the floor, and grumbled, "You know, if you wanted to wake me up, you could've just call my name. Besides, I thought we all agreed that the ground is the worst place to sleep."

"Sparks, we didn't wake you up. You woke yourself up. Just look behind yourself, and you will understand what I mean," Spyro said.

Sparks looked behind himself to see the bed had flipped over. Sparks laughed, and said, "That is awesome... I can't believe it."

Spyro was confused with Sparks actions, and asked, "What's so funny?"

Sparks turned around, and replied, with a tear rolling off his eye, "This isn't even my bed... it's yours."

"And? What are you getting at?" Spyro asked, still confused about why Sparks was laughing.

"Think about it. I sleep on your head, and you use to sleep on the ground, but now you sleep on a bed. But now that your bed is flipped over, you have to sleep on the ground again. This doesn't really affect me, because I sleep on your head," Sparks explained, trying to catch his breath.

Cynder flipped the bed back over, and looked over at Sparks. Sparks looked over at Cynder, and said, "You had to ruin the fun, didn't you."

"I always ruin something. But one thing I would never ruin, is Spyro's life," Cynder said, with a small smile.

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words. Spyro remembered why he was in here, and asked, "Oh, Sparks, I wanted to ask you something. The Chronicler has gotten very disparate about us going to his place, and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along. So what do you say?"

"No way. I'm not riding on another little monster turtle," Sparks said.

"You do realize that thing was bigger then you, and me. So I don't think it was little," Spyro explained.

"Fine then, big monster turtle. Either way, it was still a monster turtle. So no way am I going back there," Sparks said, still objecting to the idea.

"Sparks, don't worry. We're not going to ride a turtle. We are going to fly there instead. The Chronicler told me where we are going, so we don't have to worry about that monster turtle," Spyro said, trying to convince Sparks.

"I don't know. We just got back from helping Mist, and now you want to go on another adventure to see some old dragon? You already know who he is, so why do you want to visit him so badly?" Sparks asked.

"Because there is some much I still haven't learned. I need to visit him as soon as possible. I just wanted to see if you were going to tag along before we went," Spyro explained.

Sparks thought about it, and responded, "I think I'm going to stay here. I would love to join you, and Mis kill a lot, but I think I will pass. I need to get my morning sleep, or afternoon sleep. Which ever one I want."

Cynder let a small smile form across her face, as she walked to the door.

"Come on Spyro. Mis kill a lot has a lot more killing to do. Just make sure to say your last words to Sparks, because I'm pretty sure you won't be returning from this journey," Cynder said, with a small smirk.

"What?" Sparks asked.

Cynder turned around, and explained, "Well, I was planning on stopping Spyro before he could reach the Chronicler. And since you're not coming along, it will make my plan even easier."

Sparks flew over to Cynder, and said, "So you don't want him to see Ig..."

"I just thought you were going to come along," Cynder quickly interrupted, "Just come along with us. It will be a lot more fun with you around."

"How does you hitting me with your tail count as fun?" Sparks asked.

"I didn't say it was going to fun for everyone," Cynder responded, with a smile.

Spyro walked next to Cynder, and asked, "Why do you want Sparks to come along so badly?"

Cynder blushed, but responded, "I know Sparks doesn't like mush, but I like when we go on adventurers together. I know you and Sparks are family, and you said I was apart of your family. So I wanted us, as a family, to have another adventure together. I was never able too in the past, but now I can."

"Okay, Fine, I will come with you two," Sparks said, trying to stop Cynder.

Cynder smiled at Sparks response, and said, "Alright then. What do you say we go and talk to the Guardians before we leave. Then we can finally start are other little adventure."

"I hate adventuring," Sparks grumbled.

Sparks landed on Spyro's head, and grumbled, "But I guess I might as well enjoy are little adventure."

"You sure like to use the word little. Are you finally accepting the fact that you are small?" Cynder joked.

"And I'm already regretting my decision," Sparks grumbled.

Cynder giggled, and walked out of the room. Spyro followed behind Cynder. Spyro shut the door behind himself, and continued to follow Cynder. _Cynder really likes the idea of having a family, and so do I. Even if Sparks doesn't care, I will always care about my family. I love you, Cynder._ Sparks laid his head down, and thought, _You got to love being forced to do something. It makes you understand how weak you are... why do I keep doing that?!_

 _Spyro is right. Yesterday might have been a big failure, but I know that next time won't be. I'm completely ready to tell Spyro. I can tell Spyro when the time comes. Hopefully that time will be soon, but even if it isn't, I know Spyro will still care about me, I trust him,_ Cynder thought with a smile.

* * *

Cyril slowly opened his eyes to the sound of snoring. Cyril pulled his head up to hear Volteer snoring like a monster. Cyril's eye twitched, as he thought, _Nothing can stop me from suffocation him right now. Nothing!_ Cyril jumped off his bed and walked over to Volteer's bed. Terrador slowly opened his eyes, and pulled his head up. Terrador looked over at Volteer, and saw Cyril looking down at him. Terrador saw Cyril's eye, twitching. Terrador chuckled, causing Cyril to look over at him. Terrador shut his mouth. Cyril walked over to him, and growled, "I didn't get barely any sleep, He snored all night, and I was beaten to the ground by Spyro. Please tell me, what is so funny to you!"

Terrador accidentally chuckled again, and responded, "I was the one snoring. When I was slowly waking up, I could feel my self snoring. It just wasn't as loud. See how quite it has gotten. I was the one snoring the whole time."

Cyril's eye twitched, as he slowly started to chuckle. His chuckle soon turned into a laughed. Terrador slowly crawled off his bed, and said, "You look like your going through a ruff time. I'm just going..."

Terrador was cut off by Volteer's snoring. Terrador looked at Volteer, and thought, _What have you done?! You've just dug your grave!_ Cyril turned around to face Volteer. Cyril stopped laughing, and said, "I wonder If Volteer loves cold weather."

Terrador quickly walked out of the room. Terrador opened the door, and walked out. Terrador shot the door behind himself, and thought, _Good luck you brave soul._

Cyril covered Volteer's back in ice. Volteer's eyes shot open. Volteer shot out of bed. Volteer looked at his back to see it was cover in ice. Volteer slammed his back against the wall, breaking all the ice. Volteer had a sigh of relief, and looked at Cyril.

"I thought we had a deal," Volteer said.

"And I thought I could get some sleep. We were both wrong," Cyril growled.

Cyril shot ices shards at Volteer. Volteer shot lightning bolts at the shards, breaking them mid air. The debri from the shards flew towards Volteer. Volteer blocked the shards with his arm. The debri hit him in the arm. Volteer threw his arm done, and asked, "Why are you doing this? Is it because of something as simple as sleep?"

"Sleep, I haven't had good sleep in three days! So you could probably understand what I mean, Oh, wait, you actually get sleep," Cyril growled.

"Fine, how about this. You beat me, and I will sleep somewhere else for the night. But if I beat you, you have to sleep somewhere else for the night, deal?" Volteer said, trying to convince Cyril to calm down.

"I don't like to make deals, I like to make things happen," Cyril growled, running at Volteer.

Volteer looked down at the ground, and mumbled, "Nothing is ever easy."

Cyril's fist flew straight towards Volteer. Volteer moved to the side, and ran behind Cyril. Cyril slammed his fist in the wall, and growled. Cyril pulled his fist out of the wall, and turned around to face Volteer. Volteer shivered with energy, and thought, _It's been a long time since I have felt this kind of excitement for a fight._ Cyril launched over to Volteer, throwing his fist at his face. _I like the feeling,_ Volteer thought, avoiding Cyril's punch.

* * *

Spyro walked around the corner to the Guardians chambers with Cynder. Spyro looked up to see Terrador with a nervous look on his face. Terrador looked at Spyro and said, "Good morning you two. I hope you slept well."

Spyro heard a loud bang in the back room, and responded, "I know I slept well, but what about the another two? It doesn't exactly sound peaceful in there. It sounds like they are destroying the whole room."

"Well, let's just say, some of us got sleep, while others didn't. But don't worry about it, nothing I can't handle," Terrador responded, "So what brings you down here this morning? I was expecting you to spend more time with Cynder."

"I was definitely planning on it, but the Chronicler really wants me to come down and visit him. Poor old dragon is probably getting backed up on his work and wants me to help him," Spyro responded, joking about the Chronicler.

"Or, my guess could be that he really what's to see you again. Maybe he enjoyed your visit, or maybe he lost something, and maybe that something, or I guess I should say, that someone, is you," Terrador said, hinting to Spyro.

"That would explain why he is so desperate to see me. Almost ever time I go to sleep, he pulls me into another dream of his. So I guess it's a good thing we are going to visit him. I have actually wanted to visit him for a long time my self, and now I finally get the chance," Spyro said, hoping that his thoughts about the Chronicler were right.

"Well, I definitely know he wants to see you, trust me. So I won't keep you here any longer then you have to. So I will just get to the point. How long will your journey be?" Terrador asked.

"Only a day. Half of today, and half of tomorrow. I just wanted to come here before we left, and tell you we were leaving," Spyro responded, "And you don't have to worry, we won't be gone for long. But I do hope you can handle everything while I'm gone. I don't want to return, and see that the whole building fell apart."

"Don't worry Spyro, we will be fine. And I know you will fine as well. You have Cynder with you," Terrador said, with a smile, "And don't worry Spyro, you don't have to return right away. I know once you meet the Chronicler, you will never want to leave. I hear he is the greatest dragon anyone has ever meet. So take your time, trust me, we will be fine."

Spyro chuckled, and murmured, "That's debatable. The greatest dragon in the world will always be Ignitus to me. Plus, I've met the Chronicler before, I think he was more old then he was wise. He tried stopping me from saving Cynder, and look were that would've gotten me. I would've lost Cynder, then Ignitus, and maybe even you all... But, he has been a way better help then before. For some reason, I care for him a lot more. He some what reminds me of Ignitus. But, unfortunately, he's not Ignitus."

Cynder kissed Spyro on his cheek. Cynder pulled away, and smiled at Spyro. Spyro looked at Cynder, and let a smile form across his face.

"Don't worry Spyro. We are all here for you. And like you said, there is no way Ignitus died from a little wall of fire. I believe he is still out there as well, and one day, we will look for him. And think about it, the Chronicler records everything that happens in dragon history. Maybe one of his books will help us find Ignitus," Cynder whispered softly.

Spyro's eyes widened as he realized Cynder was right. Sparks tried to holed in his puke, as he realized what Spyro was going to do. Sparks flew off of Spyro's head, and looked away. Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek. Cynder enjoyed the kiss while it lasted. Spyro pulled away, and put his forehead on Cynder's, and cried, "Cynder, you're right. We can find Ignitus. We can help him, and I can finally give my father that huge. I can see Ignitus's smile again. I can see it now, me, him, you, the other Guardians. All of us, as a family."

"I was nowhere in that sentence," Sparks cried.

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words, letting a tear roll down her face. Spyro pulled his head away, and smiled warmly at Cynder. Sparks landed back on Spyro's head, and said, "It's a good thing I got off when I did. I didn't exactly want get squished by you two."

Spyro chuckled, and said, "Sorry Sparks."

Terrador didn't even realize Sparks was in the room. _How in the world did Spyro, or Cynder, convince Sparks to join along. I thought he would've wanted to stay here and sleep some more,_ Terrador thought.

"Spyro, I do have to ask, because even I'm surprised. How did you convince Sparks to join you? Your journey might not be as short as you make it out to be, and I know Sparks would rather spend his time sleeping. So I have to ask," Terrador asked.

"They didn't convince me, they forced me. I'm not exactly strong enough to fight back. I mean, have you seen my skinny little arms. The only thing I can defend my self against is wind. And I still fail sometimes," Sparks mumbled.

Terrador chuckled at Sparks words, and said, "Well, I hope you all have a safe journey. I'm going to try and stop these two before they kill each other. For some reason, Cyril went crazy after getting woken up for the third night in a row. So I guess you can't really blame him."

"Do you need help with that? I'm pretty sure those two wouldn't be a problem for me," Spyro asked.

"Don't worry Spyro, I'm sure I will be fine. Go meet the Chronicler, I'm sure it will be worth the visit. Just make sure to have a safe journey," Terrador responded.

"I will. And make sure to stay safe while we are gone. I don't know how long we will be gone. So try and holed down the place while I'm gone," Spyro said, with a small smile.

Terrador smiled at Spyro, and said, "Don't worry about me. You should be worrying about the other two. I have to try and get them to stop fighting, so this will be really fun. Those two aren't really well at listening, but I'm sure it won't be that big of trouble."

"Don't worry, I have faith that you can do it, "Spyro said, with a small smile.

"Thanks Spyro," Terrador said, with a small smile.

Spyro walked over to the door way, while Cynder followed. Spyro turned around, and asked Terrador, "Oh, and I wanted to ask before we left. I haven't been in that backroom before, so I wanted to ask you, what exactly is behind that door?"

"Just are beds, or I guess are living quarters. There is my bed, Volteer's, Cyril's, and Ignitus's. Plus three big windows made of glass in the back. That's really all there is. I've wanted to make the place a little more decorative, but I don't know what else to put back there," Terrador responded.

Spyro frowned at Terrador's words, and murmured, "Terrador, make sure you stop those two before they destroy Ignitus's bed. They may think it's just a bed, but anything of Ignitus's is very important to me. I don't want him to think that we didn't care about him while he was gone. So, please make sure you stop those two."

"Don't worry Spyro, I will make sure. Don't worry about it," Terrador assured Spyro, "Just remember what I said. There is no rush getting back. Once you find the Chronicler, take as much time as you need, because I know you're going to want a lot of it."

Spyro smiled at Terrador, and walked towards the door to exit the building. Cynder smiled at Terrador, and said, "Thank you for trusting me with Spyro. That means a lot to me. After yesterday's events, I thought you guys were never going to trust me with Spyro ever again."

Terrador smiled at Cynder, and said, "We all trust you Cynder. We know you love Spyro, and we will never take him away from you, and we will never take you away from him. And don't worry about yesterday's events. To be honest, because of yesterday's events, I trust you completely now. So don't fear."

Cynder smiled at Terrador's words. Terrador smiled at Cynder's smile, and said, "Now, go and protect Spyro. Go and love him without fear. We will always trust you."

Cynder smiled at Terrador's words, and ran after Spyro. Spyro looked at Cynder to see a smile on her face. Spyro saw Cynder's smile, and joked, "Okay, now I'm jealous. Taking care of you is my job, and Terrador had to join in."

Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek. Spyro was surprised by Cynder's kiss. Cynder pulled away, and whispered, "Don't worry Spyro. Terrador was just telling me about how yesterday was actually a good thing. Plus, Terrador wasn't taking care of me, you were. You're my purple Guardian, not Terrador."

"So it's going to be one of these kind of adventures. I guess it beats staying here. Every time we stay here, I always have some kind of nightmare," Sparks said, "My nightmare aren't even nightmares, they are just super random."

Spyro chuckled, and said, "I can agree with you on that."

* * *

 _I know yesterday's events weren't exactly easy for Cynder, or Spyro. But now that I think about it, I'm glad that yesterday's events happened. If they didn't, I don't know if we would trust Cynder as much as we do now. Don't fear Cynder, you will be able to tell Spyro. Just please don't give up on him,_ Terrador thought. Terrador heard a loud bang in the back room. Terrador turned around, and thought with fear, _Ignitus's bed!_ Terrador ran to the back room, and threw open the door. Terrador couldn't believe what he saw. There were holes in the walls, floors, even in the glass windows. Terrador twitched, and thought, _Those two better hope they have a plan to clean this place up._ Terrador looked to see the beds were surprisingly intact. Terrador had a sigh of relief. Terrador looked up to see Volteer and Cyril, firing their elements back and forth. _How come these two didn't have this much energy during are spar with Spyro?_ Terrador thought. Volteer punched Cyril in the chest, launching him straight towards the ground. Cyril's body flew right at Ignitus's bed. Terrador didn't know what to do. _Don't take this personal,_ Terrador thought, running at Cyril. Terrador jumped up, and punched Cyril on his side. Cyril's body flew across the room, and into the wall. Cyril growled in pain, "What was that for?!"

"I was saving your life. You almost landed on Ignitus's bed. But if you are so determined to destroy it, be my guest. I just hope you have a plan to defend yourself from Spyro," Terrador responded with a soft tone.

"You could've tackled me out of the way instead... Now I think you broke one of my ribs," Cyril growled, touching his side.

Cyril pulled himself out of the wall, and walked over to Terrador. Cyril sat next to Terrador, and waited for Volteer. Volteer slowly landed on the ground, and growled at the pain.

"He broke your rib in exchange for my arm. So I guess we are even," Volteer said.

"You two almost killed each over sleep? That is the saddest story I have ever heard," Terrador said, shacking his head side to side.

"Actually, the real reason I did this, was to get back at Volteer. He said he was stronger then me for hitting Spyro. I wanted to prove him wrong. So, once he starting snoring, it was the perfect set up," Cyril explained, "And I think I totally won. Think about it. I got this cracked rib from you, not Volteer. And Volteer's arm was broken by me, which means I won... But now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't started this whole thing."

"Why do you say that?" Terrador asked, "I think you got what you deserved."

"Well, I didn't mean to break Volteer's arm, I'm truly sorry about that. I didn't mean to take it that far. Another reason, there is a thing in this world call irony, and I'm pretty sure it just shined down on me. Literally," Cyril responded.

"I'm still confused," Terrador said.

Cyril pointed at the hole in the glass window, and then pointed at his bed.

"The windows were suppose to give us sunlight, but at the same time, they were suppose to dim the sun's light. So if we wanted to sleep during the day, we could. But, there is a hole in the window. And if you look at were the hole is, and look at were the sunlight is shining on, you will understand," Cyril explained, trying to holed back his tears.

Terrador, as well as Volteer looked at the sunlight, and saw the sunlight covering Cyril's bed.

"There is no way I can sleep with the sun, dead in my eyes!" Cyril growled.

Volteer tried not to laugh. _If I laugh now, one broken arm will be the least of my worries. Don't laugh, don't laugh, please don't laugh,_ Volteer thought, trying as hard as he could not to laugh. Volteer accidentally chuckled, but luckily, Terrador's laughed covers up Volteer's chuckle. _Dear ancestors, I promise I won't snore anymore,_ Volteer cried in his thoughts. Cyril looked at Terrador, and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Terrador.

"Unless you want another broken rib, I suggest you shut that mouth of yours, now," Terrador said with a cocky smile.

Cyril couldn't fight with Terrador. Cyril sighed.

"Just go up to the training room and heal up. I will see if the moles can help me with the repairs," Terrador said.

Cyril walked towards the door, as Volteer followed. Terrador watched as the two walked away from him. Cyril opened the door, and walked out the door way with Volteer behind him. Cyril shut the door behind himself, and walked with Volteer to the training room. Terrador shuck his head side to side, and thought, _When ever I think everything will go back to normal, it destroys my entire room._ Terrador looked at all of the damage and sighed. _At least Ignitus's bed is still fine._

Cyril looked at Volteer limping on one paw, and apologized, "Volteer, I'm very sorry about what happened back there. I didn't mean for it to get out of control. I'm just so tired. Not getting a good night sleep in three days has messed with me."

Volteer looked at Cyril, and said, "Don't worry about it. This is nothing compared to what Spyro could do. I mean, could you imagine if you woke up one morning, and you were getting beat up by Spyro. That would be super painful. And plus, this is nothing compared to the time we fought Ignitus. And that time we fought Malefor..."

Cyril frowned at Volteer's words, remember back to the past. Cyril looked down at the ground. Volteer frowned at Cyril's frown. _It wasn't an easy time for any of us, Cyril. Don't worry. We can't fix the past, but we can learn from it._ Volteer put his paw on Cyril's shoulder. Cyril looked up at Volteer.

"I know the past wasn't the easiest thing for us to live in, but look at were we are now. Your alive, I'm alive, Terrador's alive, even Ignitus. And the greatest part, we were able to meet Spyro, as well as Cynder. If it wasn't for those two, we wouldn't even be alive. Are past sucked, I'm not going to lie, but look at were we are know because of are past. Don't worry so much about the past," Volteer said, trying to comfort Cyril.

Cyril smiled at Volteer's words, and joked, "You know, you always make everything complicated. You could've just said, are past sucked, but at least everything turned out alright in the end."

Volteer chuckled at Cyril's words, and joked, "And you always make everything confusing. If I would've said that, you wouldn't understand the point I was trying to tell you."

Cyril chuckled at Volteer's words, and looked up at the door. The door slowly opened, and the two walked inside. Volteer took his paw off of Cyril's shoulder, and opened the door for him.

"Ladies first," Volteer said with a small grin.

"Okay, yeah, no. I'm not going in first. I have a cracked rib, not a cracked paw like you," Cyril said.

Volteer smiled at him and walked into the training room, and said, "Ladies last, gentlemen first."

Cyril walked in behind Volteer, and joked, "You are not a gentle man. You're more like a, weak man. Yeah, that about narrows you down. Wait, no, you're a sad man."

Cyril chuckled at his comments, and said, "I'm so good at this."

Volteer chuckled at him, and said, "At least I'm not a stupid man."

Cyril let a smile form across his face at Volteer's comment. Volteer pulled the lever, revealing the room of gems. The two walked into the room, and healed up. They walked out of the room, and back towards the door. Cyril was the first to walk out, followed by Volteer. Volteer looked back at the training room, and thought, _Weird, I thought the training room was completely destroyed. I guess it was repaired._ Volteer shut the door behind himself, and followed Cyril back to the Guardians chambers.

* * *

Spyro walked out of the big building, with Cynder following next to him. Spyro breathed in the outside air, and said, "We just got back from the outside world, and we're already heading back into it. I'm not going to lie, I'm going to miss are bed. Now we get to sleep on the dirt again. Well, by we, I mean me and you, Cynder."

"It won't be all bad. I mean, at least you're not going on this adventure by yourself," Cynder pointed out.

Spyro chuckled, and said, "Yeah, I guess it's not all bad."

Spyro lend over to Cynder, and whispered, "But Sparks came along, so I think we have what is called a worst case scenario."

Sparks ignored the two, and tried to get some sleep, but unfortunately, the sun was right in his eyes. Spyro looked over to the front gate of Warfang, and thought, _Now, were is the southwest side of Warfang._ Spyro flew up into the sky, and looked behind himself, and thought, _So when we went to save Mist, we went south, which was behind Warfang. Which means, southwest is over there_. Spyro landed back down on the ground, and said, "Well, I know were we are going. I just hope that getting my hopes up will be a good idea. I hope there is a book on Ignitus's life. So, I guess it's safe to say that this won't be are last adventure."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's hopes, and said, "Spyro, I know it could be a long shot, but I believe you should get your hopes up. It's the Chronicler. What kind of Chronicler would he be if he didn't do his job?"

Spyro chuckled, and responded, "Not a very good one."

 _I guess I should, the worst thing that could happen is if I find out Ignitus truly did die... but at least I will always have Cynder. If it wasn't for Ignitus, I would've lost Cynder back in the Volcano. Thank you, father,_ Spyro thought with a big smile. Spyro opened his wings, and flew into the air. Spyro looked down at Cynder, and asked, "Are you going to join me, or are you planning on staying here with the other Guardians?"

Cynder flew into the air, and looked at Spyro.

"I know the Guardians care about me, and I care about them. But, spending a day, or more, with the Guardians, that's a little over kill. Especially since you're gone. I didn't come back to Warfang to leave you," Cynder said with a small smile.

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, and said, "Well, I guess coming back to Warfang was for nothing. It seems like every time we come back here, we always have to do something else. But, I guess it's not all bad. At least we don't have to fight something ever day. That would sooner or later get exhausting."

"Well, look on the bright side. We don't really have plans to go anywhere else. The only thing we have to worry about is that little race we were going to have again. Like you said, I will never stop until you hear what I have to say. I just hope that once I tell you, it will be the right time... because I don't when the right time is," Cynder said, frowning at the last sentence.

Spyro put his paw on Cynder's shoulder, and whispered, "Cynder, the right time, for what ever you want to say, is for you to choose. It's doesn't matter to me when you tell me, or even how you tell me. As long as you're able to tell me, and as long as it makes you happy, then I'm happy. You can even tell me now if you wanted to. Just know, I will always be here for you when you tell me. I will never leave you."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words, and thought, _I could easily tell him now, but I feel like, after his meeting with Ignitus, it will be a lot easier for me to tell Spyro. I feel like now is the right time, but that's how I thought about the other day's. Hopefully, this time will work out for the better. And if it doesn't... nothing will stop me from loving Spyro. That day will be the day I tell Spyro._

"Do you think she's okay? She just been looking at you the whole time," Sparks asked in a whisper.

Cynder broke from her thoughts from Sparks words. Cynder looked at Sparks, and said, "What's wrong with me looking at Spyro?"

"There are a lot of things wrong with you, but I guess since you're asking, I should start with you looking at Spyro," Sparks joked.

 _So much for this just being me and Spyro. I should've never convinced him to join along,_ Cynder murmured in her thoughts. Cynder looked at Spyro, and asked, "Well, before I kill your brother, were are we going?"

Spyro smiled at Cynder. Spyro opened his wings, and flew in the direction they were supposed to go. Cynder followed behind. Sparks looked down at Spyro, and asked, "So, why did I have to come along again? I know it because Cynder wanted me too, but now it's like she's regretting her decision."

"That's because she is. Yesterday wasn't easy for her, and you made it even worse. Yes, you might have apologized, but you're not showing that you truly meant it. Try lighting up a little more towards Cynder," Spyro said.

"Dude, have you seen my body? I'm always lighting up," Sparks pointed out.

Spyro chuckled, and said, "You know what I mean. I just don't want to see Cynder getting hurt. She has been through enough, and you're not really helping. So, please..."

"Fine, fine. I will loosen up a little more," Sparks interrupted, "I will admit, she has made you a lot happier then I think any of us could. I know I can trust Cynder, I truly do... probably. I just want you to be happy. So, as long as I'm nice, you will be. Just make sure when you two kiss each other, and tell one other that you love each other, do that when I'm asleep."

Spyro beat red, and whispered with embarrassment, "Sparks..."

"Relax bro, she's behind you, not beside you," Sparks said, assuring Spyro.

Spyro sighed, and asked, "Tell me Sparks, you have spent a lot of time with Cynder, has she said anything about me? Anything that might lead you to believe that Cynder loves me? At some points, she acts like she loves me, but at other's, it's like she doesn't. I can't tell if she is trying to hide the fact that she loves me, or if... she really doesn't love me. I really don't have doubts, but I still have one."

Sparks couldn't really say anything, and tried to figure out a way to say it.

"Well, she has definitely talked about you. Nothing bad, I can promise you that. I can't really tell you all that we talked about, just know that you're wasting your time worrying about your doubts. I'm not saying she loves you, but she definitely doesn't hate you," Sparks responded, trying to hide the truth.

Spyro frowned, and asked, "So, if I tell Cynder I love her... Will she say no? The reason I want to start back up the race, is so I can tell Cynder how I feel. And even if that day ended in a disaster, I would just tell her before we fell asleep, or right after everything calmed down. But does this mean, the only disaster I'm going to face this next time... will be Cynder saying no? Is this next race going to be something I can't recover from?""

"Spyro..." Sparks whispered.

"Sparks, what if, the reason that yesterday was a failure, was because Cynder knew I was going to tell her? And the reason she ran away, was because, the thought of me being in love with her made her angry, or even sad, knowing that she would break my heart. She said it was because of that conversation we had, but what if that wasn't it at all," Spyro murmured.

Sparks frowned at Spyro's words, and thought, _Let's hope that I'm as good at being helpful as I am at being... nope, not going to get me that time._

"Spyro, you need to understand what makes Cynder happy. You need to understand who Cynder smiles at. And you also need to remember what Cynder means to you. If you can't see that, then you've never cared for Cynder, you've never loved Cynder," Sparks growled, crossing his arms.

 _I really hope I didn't just make it worse... Knowing me, I probably did. But then Cynder will step in. So I can't tell a win-win, from a win-lose. Or is it, lose-win. I'm so confused,_ Sparks thought. Spyro let a small smile form across his face.

"Thank you Sparks. No one can make Cynder smile the way I do, No one can understand what makes Cynder happy, and no one understands that only I can make Cynder happy again. Sorry Sparks, for getting you to be all mushy on me, but at least it helped. I always need to remember what Cynder means to me. And I guess to answer that question, well, I can't really explain it. Only Cynder would understand what she means to me," Spyro said, with a big smile.

"I would tell you what you mean to me, but I would rather show you," Cynder said, with a small smile.

Spyro shot red, and thought, _How long has Cynder been next to me... and how long has she been listing?_ Spyro looked over at Cynder, and asked, "How long have you been next to me?"

"Up to the point were you said, 'I always need to remember what Cynder means to me'," Cynder responded, "And I wanted to ask, why do you need to ask yourself that? I thought you were always remembering what I meant to you... I always remember what you mean to me. Was there something I did that made you feel disappointed, or angry, at me?"

Cynder frowned, and thought, _If I would've told Spyro back there, would Spyro still have doubted me?_ Cynder sighed, and murmured, "I don't really know were we are going, but Warfang has almost completely disappeared from the distance, so I think we should land."

"Cynder..." Spyro murmured, unable to finish his sentence.

Cynder flew to the ground, followed by Spyro. Cynder landed on the ground, and waited for Spyro. Spyro landed, and let a small smile form across his face. Cynder didn't smile back, as she was in her thoughts, _What about the word love, makes everyone love each other more then they do now? I thought if you loved someone, you were supposed to show them now, so they understand more about the one they love. Spyro, please understand that I don't hate you, I could never hate, I could never even be mad at you, because you're the love of my life. I'm just confused right now._ Spyro walked next to Cynder, and waited for her to say something. Cynder looked up at Spyro, and said, "Spyro, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Now, come on, let's go and see the Chronicler."

Spyro wrapped his wing around Cynder's body, and sat down next to Cynder. Cynder was confused with Spyro's actions, and asked, "What's wrong Spyro? Aren't we going to visit the Chronicler?"

Spyro shuck his head side to side, and murmured, "Cynder, please, understand that I will always remember what you mean to me. Why do you think I wake up every morning? Why do you think I holed you ever day, I kiss you every day, and I tell you what you mean to me. Cynder, there is a deference between saying something, and showing someone instead. I'm showing you ever day, that I care about you. I show you ever day, that you aren't hated, disapproved of, or even out casted. Please understand, hate, and disappointment, isn't in my family. The only one's that are in my family, are Sparks, and you. And the reason I know you're in my family, is because, I remember what you mean to me. And I want to be reminded ever single day."

Cynder let a tear roll out of her eyes. Cynder kissed Spyro, and then pulled away, and cried, "Why are you always so good when it comes to cheering me up? Why are always so good at making me happy."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's attitude, and whispered softly, "Because, only I know how to make you happy, because I'm the only one that can huge you, kiss you, and even care for you. I understand how you feel, because remembering what you mean to me, gives me the energy to pull you up when you're down. It helps me ever day. You, help me ever day. You help me way more then you might realize."

Cynder sat down next to Spyro, and put her head under Spyro's.

"Spyro, I'm sorry. I promise I wasn't mad at you, I could never be. I was just confused, I was so confused," Cynder murmured.

"Cynder, remember back then, when we talked about trust? We talked about secrets, and what they were doing to us. I know some secrets need to be kept, but I also know that some secrets need to be let go of. They are only hurting us. If it's embarrassing, confusing, sad, or even heart breaking, just tell me. We have made it through worse. We have made it through these times, together," Spyro whispered softly.

 _How do I tell Spyro without telling him about me and him loving each other. I guess I have to tell him in a way that won't make him think about this future too much. That way, he won't get suspicious if I slip up, and say something embarrassing,_ Cynder thought.

"The Chronicler pulled me into a dream, and he showed me the future. Well, he showed me one of many futures. But this one sparked mine, and his, interest. He showed me this perfect future. It was everything I wanted. The life I wanted, I was with the one I loved, and everything was so peaceful. But this future, it seemed to good to be true. Everything I wanted, happened, and then some. Once I heard yourself doubting yourself, it made me fear that the future wouldn't happen. Plus, I just didn't understand something... something very important," Cynder murmured, blushing at her last sentence.

"Cynder, you know who I am. You know I would never be mad at you for anything. Tell me, please. I need to see your smile again," Spyro whispered softly.

Cynder pulled her head from under Spyro's. Spyro saw how scared Cynder was, but also saw that she was in pain. Sparks already knew were this was headed, and he quickly flew off of Spyro's head. _You two do this way to much. But what ever. If you want to put your forehead on a killer, go ahead. Just don't be surprised when you don't have a head anymore. Oh, wait. You won't be surprised, you'll be died,_ Sparks mumbled in his thoughts. Spyro put his forehead on Cynder's, and whispered, "Cynder... I'm here for you. Don't think about the bad things, because I wasted my time thinking about the bad things. We are supposed to be together, forever, remember?"

 _Together, forever. Alright, here it goes,_ Cynder thought, trying to grab her courage. Spyro pulled his head back, and looked into Cynder's eyes. As Cynder looked into Spyro's.

"Spyro... what does the word... love, mean to you? After looking into the future, and looking at the present, I want to understand what love means to you," Cynder asked, shivering with embarrassment.

Spyro blushed at Cynder bring up the word love. Spyro ignored his embarrassment, cleared his trout, and responded, "Well, the word love to me is as powerful as the world itself. Telling someone you love them is a very difficult thing to do. Once you tell them, there is so much that happens from once you tell them, and after you tell them. But in my opinion, the word love is just a word. If you truly love someone, you should just show them. I mean, it's good to wait, but it's also not good to wait. I mean... you... me... no wait... that's not what I meant..."

"This is the saddest conversation you two have ever had, and you two have had sadder ones before," Sparks whispered to himself.

Cynder kissed Spyro on his cheek. Spyro smiled at the kiss. Cynder pulled away, with tears running down her face.

"Spyro, do you remember that dragoness you were talking about?" Cynder asked, wiping away her tears.

Spyro smiled warmly at Cynder, and responded, "I remember her ever single day of my life. What about her?"

Cynder put her head next to Spyro's, and whispered, "I have a feeling that I know who she is, and I just have one request to make. I know the word love is just a word, but I think she knows you love her. So, instead of treating her like you love her, just treat her the way you have been treating her. I feel like, once the two of you finally love each other, it's going to way better once you two finally kiss for the very first time."

"But what if I wait to long? What if she doesn't love me in the end? What do I do then?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro, she loves you. And I know for a fact that she would never leave you. Take it from me, I know who you are, and I would never leave you," Cynder whispered.

Cynder pulled her head back, and looked at Spyro in the eyes. As Spyro looked Cynder in the eyes.

"Spyro, don't ever fear. I thought you let go of your doubts yesterday, because I did the same. If you start doubting yourself, then I will start doubting myself. I want to smile every morning, I want to smile with you. I don't want to be confused, or even scared ever morning. Just remember, being together forever doesn't mean for a couple of days. It means forever," Cynder whispered.

Cynder kissed Spyro on the check. Cynder pulled away, and whispered, "Forever means the same as, infinite. Kind of like the infinite number of kisses I have to give you, and the infinite number you have to give me. Which means, we will be together for an infinite life time."

Spyro couldn't stop his tears from falling out his eyes. Cynder giggled, and whispered, "I know. Please tell me you feel the same way."

Spyro put his head beside Cynder's, and cried, "Of course. We will always be together..."

"Forever," Cynder cried.

Sparks landed back on Spyro's head, and cried, "Man, you two sure know how to make a man cry."

Spyro chuckled at Sparks, and joked, "Since when did you become a man?"

"Now that's messed up. I'm over here, getting all emotional, and you're over here cracking jokes. Sounds like something I would do. Never mind, carry on with what ever else you were doing," Sparks said, laying back down on Spyro's head.

Spyro pulled his head away from Cynder's, and whispered, "I don't know about you, but I'm already liking this adventure. It might not be as bad as we made it out to be. So what do you say we continue are adventure? I don't want to rush to get there, but I also don't want to have another nightmare with the Chronicler being the cause of it."

Cynder giggled at Spyro's words, wiped away her tears, and responded, "I guess we don't really have a choice in the matter. Besides, I think I need to thank the Chronicler once we see him. Because, if it wasn't for him, this moment we just had would've never happened."

"That means that old dude was finally helpful," Sparks said, surprised, "Now that's a first."

"What is with you? Yes he's old, and, not really the most helpful dragon in the world. But after my last visit with him, he has helped a lot more. You have to give him credit for helping us out," Spyro pointed out, "Plus, at least he isn't telling me to wait out a storm, or something random like that."

"Yeah, that confused me. How do you wait out a storm, if there isn't even a storm to wait out? I didn't see a single... I didn't... okay, I saw some clouds, but I didn't see a storm," Sparks said, remembering their visit to the Chronicler.

Spyro stood up, followed by Cynder.

"Well, even though there wasn't a real storm, there was a real threat. And after everything that happened in that mountain, I think I would rather have to fight a storm then a big ape. But I guess it was worth it. If I had to fight a storm instead of an ape, I wouldn't look as heroic in front of Cynder," Spyro said, with a small grin.

Cynder nuzzled Spyro on his cheek. Cynder pulled away, and smiled at Spyro. Spyro smiled back.

"You called that heroic? I call that, going in without a very good plan, then being consumed by darkness, killing everything, and then taking a three year nap. And the worst part about the nap, I had to take one as well. Thanks for the save, but three years? Really. It took three whole years for some random dude to say, 'hay, let's go find these two'. Then the other guy was like, 'sure, what could go wrong? One is a crazy killing machine, and the other one is a non plan maker. Awesome combo'," Sparks said, pointing out the genius in the enemy's plans.

"You know, me and Cynder were also chained together, Right?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, because putting you two together, instead of splitting you two up, made perfect sense," Sparks said, "I mean, who was the stupid dude that came up with this idea?"

"Maybe the stupid dude that came up with this stupid plan was a stupid dragon fly named Sparks," Cynder joked.

Sparks was surprised by Cynder's random appearance in the conversation, and asked, "How could I have come up with the plan when I was frozen in that crystal with the two of you? I don't really think I had anything to write on before we were frozen."

"I don't think you need your fingers to talk through your mouth. Besides, why are you even complaining? Me and Spyro made it out safely. Spyro's fine, I'm fine, everyone is fine. So why are you complaining?" Cynder asked.

Sparks sighed, and responded, "I can't really say it right now. I will talk to you about it later, when Spyro isn't around. Or I could just say it now and embarrass the both of you right now."

"Sometimes, option number one is better," Cynder said, trying to shut Sparks up.

"Well then, let's get going to the old dude's little hide out. Spyro, I need you to walk ahead a little bit so I can talk to Cynder in private," Sparks said, flying off of Spyro's head, and onto Cynder's.

"I thought you wanted bro time? I also thought you didn't like Cynder. Is someone getting soft?" Spyro asked, with a small grin.

"Don't make me regret my decision," Sparks mumbled.

"As long as you are getting along with Cynder, I will not interfere," Spyro said, walking ahead.

Cynder followed behind Spyro. Cynder backed up a few steps, and asked in a whisper, "What is it now Sparks? I don't mean to sound unhappy, but I want to spend more time with Spyro. Especially after what happened just a bit ago. So, without hurting your feelings, can you please make it quick."

Sparks sighed, and whispered, "Okay, fine. I know yesterday was a disaster and all, but why haven't you told Spyro that you love him? I can kinda understand why you weren't able to yesterday, but why didn't you tell him just then? No one was around, except for me. I wasn't going to interrupt, and I thought you wanted to make my brother happy. Have you changed your mind?"

Cynder shuck her head side to side, and responded, "Of course not. I would never give up on Spyro. It's just, I had a dream, well, the Chronicler pulled me into this dream. He showed me the future. It was me, you, and Spyro. I was finally able to love him without fear, confusion, or even anger. It was like a paradise. But then, the Chronicler told me how, all those times I tried to tell Spyro I loved him, they would all become failures. I would die, or even Spyro would die. So, I don't know when it's a good time to tell Spyro. Trust me, I want to tell him right now, but I don't know if right now, is the right time."

"You do realize the Chronicler probably ages as well, right? Maybe, instead of listing to some old dude that lost his memory a long time ago, you should listen to yourself. Just like Spyro, he disobeyed the Chronicler to save you, and look what happened. Yes, the world was some what destroyed, but you two fixed it in the end. So, stop listening to the Chronicler. Not to make you smile, but I want to see Spyro's reaction just as bad as you do. So hurry up and tell him," Sparks mumbled his last sentence, trying not to sound mushy.

Cynder smiled at Sparks words, and said, "Thank you Sparks. And don't worry, I will tell Spyro. The next race we have will be a guaranteed one. I'm so determined, and I'm sure nothing will be able to stop me as long as I keep trying."

"Well, good. How about we walk back up to Spyro now? Since I can clearly see you have been taking a step closer to Spyro ever time I talked," Sparks said.

Cynder smiled, and walked to Spyro's right side. Spyro looked at the smile on Cynder's face, and said, "I hope that means everything went well."

"It didn't go terrible, so that's a first," Sparks responded, trying to act cool.

Spyro smiled at Sparks response, and said, "It's good to see you two are getting along."

"Well, I was forced to come on this adventure, and I was forced to get along with Cynder as well, so, what ever," Sparks mumbled, trying hide his smile.

Cynder looked at Spyro, and asked, "Do you think it's going to take us more then a day to get there now? I mean, I'm not complaining, this adventure has already shown some promising results. I was just wondering."

"If you're not complaining, then why did you bring it up," Sparks mumbled, trying to act like himself.

"This may sound weird, but I feel like the Chronicler actually planned for this to happen. It's a strange feeling, but for some reason, I just feel like it's true. I could be wrong, but I don't feel wrong," Spyro responded.

"Well, hopefully he did plan for that, because I don't think I can stand another day with Sparks being around," Cynder joked with a small grin.

Sparks ignored Cynder, and flew off of her head, and onto Spyro's. Sparks laid back down, and thought, _It's always so hard being me. Then again, I'm like the forgotten dude in the group. The only time they actually talk to me is about mushy stuff, or even advice. I'm not very good at giving advice, unless it has something to do with being awesome._ Cynder nuzzled Spyro's cheek, and whispered, "Thanks for not giving up on me back there. I was just confused, and sad."

Cynder pulled away, and waited for Spyro's response. Spyro smiled, and said, "It was nothing. All I had to do was remember what you meant to me. Which was pretty easy, since I always remember what you mean to me. How do you think I'm able to make that smile form on your face."

Cynder realized she was smiling. Cynder let the smile form across her face. _It sucks that I can't tell Spyro I love him, and I can't give him a true kiss. But at least I have him, and that's good enough for me. I might not be able to love Spyro now, but I can still care for him, and I can still care about him. I just hope that the word care won't go on forever. Just long enough until are race, then the word care, will be replaced with the word, love._ Cynder put her head against Spyro's, closed her eyes, and whispered softly, "As long as I still have you, everything will be fine."

"What did you say, Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"Nothing. Just, thinking about the future," Cynder responded.

Spyro wrapped his wing around Cynder's body, and whispered, "I hope your future shows you and me."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Cynder whispered with a smile.

* * *

"Where is my bed!" Cyril yelled.

Terrador turned around to see Volteer, and Cyril, had walked into the room. Terrador chuckled, and responded, "Let's just say, irony is a funny thing. The moles were trying to repair this place, and a huge piece of the sealing fell down on your bed. So, yeah, you don't really have a bed anymore."

"All I wanted was sleep!" Cyril cried, "How long until I get a new bed?"

"It could be day's, maybe even weeks, but don't worry. I'm sure you will be fine," Terrador responded.

"How will I be fine?! I'm going to be sleeping on a floor! First I had a broken rib, and now I'm going to have a broken back!" Cyril cried.

Terrador chuckled, causing Cyril to growl at him.

"The last time you laughed at me, it was because of something you did! What did you do?!" Cyril growled.

"Just joking around with you. Your bed was destroyed, but the moles are getting a new one right now. So everything is going to be fine. I thought since you two were going to play around, I thought I would do the same thing," Terrador responded, with a small smile.

"This is the greatest day of my life," Volteer laughed.

Cyril growled at him. Volteer's laugh was soon replaced with a nervous one, as he said, "Never mind. Day's not over, so I'm not going to jump to a conclusion."

Cyril tried to calm himself down, and asked, "Since nothing really happens around here, can I please get some sleep. If something does happen, I will be sure to get right on it. But I need sleep in order to do that."

Terrador smiled at Cyril, and responded, "I think you have been tortured enough today, so I guess you can try and get some sleep. But as soon as something happens, I hope you will get right on it. If it's something small, then you don't have to worry, but if it's something huge, then I need you to be at your best."

Cyril smiled at Terrador's words, and thought, _Sleep, it's so close, yet so far. As soon as my new bed gets in here, I'm going head first._ Volteer chuckled at Cyril, and said, "Well, I think he broke my whole rib cage. Which is pretty major. So I'm going to have to ask you to help me through the day. If I walk around to much, it could hurt me even more."

Cyril growled at him, and said, "Or, how about I just knock you out. It's hard to feel pain when you're not even awake to feel it."

Volteer shivered, and said nervously, "Never mind, I think my ribs just healed, so I think I will be fine."

"Don't worry Volteer, if you need anything, please wake me up. I wasn't able to break ever bone in your body the first time, so I don't plan on failing the next time," Cyril said, with a small grin.

Volteer laughed nervously, and thought, _It's either he really is tired, or he hates my guts to the point that he would destroy them. Along with my bones._ A couple of moles walked into the room. Some holding onto the bed, while the others were holding onto the frame. Cyril let a tear fall out of his eye, as he saw the bed. _Sleep, yes!_ Cyril thought. The moles placed the frame down, then they placed the bed on top of the frame. Terrador smiled at the moles, and said, "Thank you all for your help."

The moles smiled at him, then they proceeded to walked out of the Guardians chambers. Cyril slowly walked over to his bed and jumped onto it. Cyril laid down on the bed, and said, "Thank you Terrador. Sleep is something I haven't had in a long time."

Terrador smiled at him, and said, "Don't worry about it. Just get some sleep."

Cyril laid his head down, closed his eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Terrador slowly walked out of the room, and as he past Volteer, and whispered with fear, "Let's hurry up and get out of here. I thought Cyril was lying when he said he would break your bones, but Cyril was a serious as he could be. So if you want to live for another day, I suggest we both get out of here."

Volteer didn't hesitate, and quickly walked over to the door with Terrador. The two walked out of the room. Terrador slowly shut the door behind himself. The two had a huge sigh of relief.

"Terrador, I'm not going to lie. If there is a major situation, I still wouldn't wake him up. I feel like he would snap my neck as soon as I woke him up. I'm not saying I'm scared of him, I'm just that I don't want to mess with him," Volteer said

Terrador chuckled at Volteer, and walked next to him, and sat down next to him. Volteer sat next to Terrador, and asked, "So, how do you think Spyro, and Cynder are doing? I haven't even see the two around. I just hope that they are safe."

"Don't worry about them, they just went to visit the Chronicler. Well, I guess now that Spyro is going to find out about Ignitus, I guess we should just start saying Ignitus for now on," Terrador responded.

Volteer frowned, and asked, "Terrador, how do you think things would be around here if Ignitus was here? I mean, Spyro acts like Ignitus, so we have some what if an idea. But what do you think it would be like if Ignitus didn't become the Chronicler?"

Terrador thought about it, and responded, "Well, honestly, I think things wouldn't be as good as they are now. Well, not like that. What I mean is, Ignitus has helped Spyro, and Cynder through their journeys. I'm pretty sure the old Chronicler would've never help the two out. So, I'm glad Ignitus is the Chronicler. Because, like he said, once Spyro finally finds out that he is alive, he will come and visit more often. So I honestly believe that everything happened for the better."

Volteer chuckled, and said, "I guess your right. At least the present isn't as screwed up as the past. I feel like, now that Ignitus is the new Chronicler, the world has become more whole then it was before. Plus, I have high hopes for Spyro, and Cynder's future together. Which should make everyone else's future bright as well."

Terrador smiled at Volteer's words, and said, "That's the spirit. Knowing that we can succeed is a good feeling. Knowing that we can trust Cynder is also a great feeling. When ever she smiles at us for trusting her, it makes me feel happy. But at the same time, it makes me scared."

Volteer frowned, and murmured, "Because back then? She trusted us, and we trusted her. But in the end, we weren't able to be the Guardians we were supposed to be."

The two frowned as they remember the look on Malefor's face when they had to tell him the bad news. Terrador sighed, and said, "I guess there really isn't any point to holed onto these memories. Malefor is gone, she is gone. But now we have Spyro, and Cynder. I believe we won't make the same mistake twice."

"But think about it. They are both on their own out there. And dark forces still walk amongst us. They could be getting attacked, and we wouldn't be able to do anything. I believe in Spyro, I truly do, but even Spyro can't destroy darkness. No one can. What if Cynder dies out there? We would be making the same mistakes we did in the past. We acted like everything was fine, then we got ambushed by those apes, and she died. Cyril was injured, and I was on the brink of death," Volteer murmured, growling at the past memories.

 _Volteer's not wrong,_ Terrador thought. Terrador sighed, and said, "Look, Spyro doesn't have to destroy the darkness in order to make ever right. He just has to keep the darkness from coming back, like how it did before. If Spyro has Cynder, and Cynder has Spyro, everything will be fine. Malefor us gone, the apes were some what defeated, and the darkness was manly controlled by Malefor. So we are fine."

"But your still not understanding the fact about how we are still not at peace. Yes, Spyro's strong, I understand that. But what if he isn't there to help Cynder. Malefor did the same thing. He thought she would be fine, and in the end, she died. And the worst part, we were all there, and we still technically lost. The apes won, and we failed," Volteer murmured.

"Why do you think I made Spyro a Guardian? I did it, because I believe Spyro can do what we all can't do. He is powerful, and he can protect Cynder. We can't. If Malefor was a Guardian back then, he wouldn't have left his girlfriend in are paws. He would've protect her, instead of relying on us. He thought, because we are Guardians, we could protect the one he loved. I made Spyro a Guardian, because I knew he would take his job seriously, and I knew he wouldn't fail at it either," Terrador said, explaining more of the reason behind his choice.

Volteer eyes were wide as he realized that Terrador was actually right. Volteer smiled at Terrador, and joked, "And here I thought I was the dragon of a million words."

Terrador chuckled, and said, "I didn't realize I couldn't clear up confusion with out being scolded. Thanks Volteer."

Volteer chuckled, and said, "I just hope that you are right about everything. I don't want to relive my past, and I definitely don't want to relive it now. I believe in Spyro to do what we all couldn't. But I just hope that those two will confess their love for each other soon. It will make the future even brighter, but, it can also make it darker."

Terrador was confused by Volteer's choice of words, and asked, " What are you talking about? If Cynder and Spyro figure out that they love each other, they won't fear. Without fear, they can live their lives together, and everything will be as easy as it was in the past. Just, a little bit further into the past."

"Exactly, they won't fear, and that is a bad thing," Volteer murmured, as he looked to the ground, "If they don't fear, Spyro could end up doing the same thing Malefor did. I'm not saying it's good to always fear, but some fears shouldn't be conquered. Some fears are the reason we are able to live the next morning. If Spyro and Cynder love each other, and then one of them dies... what do we do then? If they love each other, and then one of them dies, we will all die. Then it will be another Malefor situation all over again."

Terrador put a paw on Volteer's shoulder. Volteer looked up at Terrador to see a smile on his face.

"Volteer, you need to stop comparing Spyro to Malefor. Malefor is Malefor, and Spyro is Spyro. The only, and I mean the only time, Spyro would ever leave Cynder, is if we were in Warfang, and we were all together in a room. Especially after they love each other, Spyro would never let Cynder step one paw out the door without him. He has even show that now. So stop worrying. Because if you do, I will wake up Cyril, and tell him it was you who told me to wake him up," Terrador said with a small smile.

Volteer laughed nervously, and said, "Okay, fine. I will trust you. You haven't steered us into the wrong direction so far. And neither has Spyro, or Cynder. I'm just hoping that we won't ever have to relive that past ever again. Ever day I felt like giving up. I didn't think I could take the pain anymore."

"That's what we are here for, that's what Spyro and Cynder are here for. To make sure the past doesn't ever become the present. Just don't worry about. Just enjoy the some what time of peace. Hopefully soon, peace will be forever. We can't control the darkness, but we can control the present. So let's make sure we make it as great as possible," Terrador said, trying to stop Volteer from shacking.

Volteer smiled at Terrador's words, and thanked, "Thank you Terrador. I believe everything will be fine."

Terrador smiled at Volteer's attitude, and took his paw off of Volteer.

"Trust me, everything will be fine. And I'm pretty sure everything will also be fine, as long as we don't wake up Cyril," Terrador said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, and going to back to Spyro visiting Ignitus. Did they explain why they were going to visit the Chronicler? I mean, I have my suspicions, but I'm just wondering what they said," Volteer asked with curiosity.

"They didn't really explain it. I know that they were going to find a book on Ignitus's life and find out were he was, but since he is going to be right there once the two visit him, there really is no point," Terrador responded, "But, my best guess could be, they are visiting the Chronicler to gain more information about something we don't know about. Or, Cynder really wanted Spyro to visit the Chronicler, so she convinced Spyro to go."

"I think option one sounds more like it. Cynder would want Spyro to meet Ignitus again, but she also knows how dangerous the trip could be. She doesn't want to hurt Spyro. But, maybe because of that fight we had, she saw how Spyro can easily holed his own, and decided it wasn't such a bad idea after all," Volteer explained.

"Well, what ever the reason, I hope they will have a safe journey. They haven't exactly had a day off since they came back. It seems like we replace an easy day with an all out destructive one. But, at least, unlike the ones we had in the past, the destruction days end on a safer, and more satisfying, note," Terrador said, showing that the past wasn't like the future.

"Okay, fine, I get it. The past was just that. But I also know that somethings in the past haven't changed. Which isn't a bad thing, but it also isn't a good thing either," Volteer said.

"And what could you be talking about now?" Terrador asked.

Volteer sighed, as he knew Terrador would laugh at him.

"I am still as weak as I was in the past," Volteer murmured.

Terrador frowned at Volteer's words, but smiled, and said, "You maybe weak, but your not stupid."

"How would my smarts save me in battle?" Volteer murmured.

"Don't tell me you forgot? You were just talking about it," Terrador said.

"What do you mean?" Volteer asked with confusion.

"Back when we were ambushed, and you were on the brink of death, you were able to think fast enough in order to save yourself. Plus, you even came up with a plan to protect everyone when we were ambushed. Yes... she did die, but if it wasn't for you, Cyril would've died, you would've died, and me, or even Ignitus, could've died. Power can only go a long way, but intelligence can go on forever. And because of your fast thinking, we made it out alive," Terrador said, trying to cheer up Volteer.

Volteer smiled at Terrador's words, but also frowned that his plan wasn't able to save everyone.

"Don't worry. We have learned from are mistakes. Just like how we learned from the mistakes of not trusting Cynder. It wasn't power that helped us trust Cynder, it was your intelligence, are intelligence. Everything turned out fine, and no one was hurt. We have learned from the past. Now let's learn about are present. Because now that you talk about it, I am still pretty weak, and I feel like I should get some training in. Care to join me?" Terrador asked with a small smirk.

Volteer chuckled at Terrador's words, and responded, "No thank you. I already broke my paw, I don't feel like breaking my back, or even my ribs. That's Cyril's job. Plus, I might join him for a nap. I think I found a way to not snore when I go to sleep."

"And how is that?" Terrador asked.

"I breath through my nose and not my mouth," Volteer explained.

"Well, that sounds simple. And you didn't do this a long time ago because...?" Terrador asked.

"Because I usually sleep in way to long, and because I breath through my mouth, it makes me snore. When I snore, Cyril gets mad and wakes me up. But now I'm scared to snore, so can I trust you to wake me up?" Volteer responded.

"Sure. Just make sure, if you do go to sleep, make sure you don't make a single sound. I feel like you've been thrown around enough, so try not to get thrown around any more today," Terrador responded, with a hint of advice.

Volteer chuckled, and said, "On second thought, I will just stay awake a little while longer. I'm pretty sure the sun is still up anyways. Plus, if I do actually make a noise, I want to make sure you are in there to help me. And, I feel like you're right. We've destroyed our room, and the training room. I feel like the moles need just as much of a break as us."

"So, going back. What is your plan for me if he wakes up?" Terrador asked.

"You fight him, I run, simple," Volteer said.

Terrador chuckled, and asked, "Why do you get the easy part of the plan?"

"Because I have the brains, not the power," Volteer explained.

"Fair enough," Terrador said, with a small chuckle.

* * *

"Apparently, the Chronicler said that have amazing powers. So amazing in fact, that he said I could jump to the moon and back in a matter of seconds," Spyro said, telling Sparks about some of the times he talked with the Chronicler.

Sparks waved his hand, and said, "Oh please. Someone as fat as you would only make to the clouds in the air before coming back down. And even then, once you hit the ground, you'll destroy earth."

"Then I guess I'm about to destroy the earth," Spyro said with a small smirk.

Sparks eyes were wide, but he didn't want to look too suspicious. Sparks shrugged, and said, "Cool, I mean, go for it if you want to. But... just... who am I kidding. Just jump to the moon already. And once you're up there, make a huge circle of fire on the moon. Oh man, that would so cool."

Spyro chuckled at Sparks attitude, and said, "Sorry to burst the imagination, but I can't actually do that yet. But don't worry, I also know how cool it would look. Could you imagine lightning, traveling through the fire, at the same time."

"Dude, you need to hurry up and power up, or what ever. Just know that once you do it, it was my idea," Sparks said with excitement.

Cynder pulled her head away from Spyro's, and said, "I will never understand men and their random imaginations. But if you want to destroy the moon, be my guest."

"How would we destroy the moon with fire and lighting?" Sparks asked.

"Look, knowing you, you'll want your face carved into the moon. Spyro could actually destroy the moon in the process. Which I guess is better then going to sleep ever night, and looking at your face in the sky. I would never be able to sleep," Cynder responded, knowing the idea was a terrible one.

Spyro chuckled at Cynder's response, and said, "She's got you there Sparks. One of you is enough, and having your face on the moon would give even Malefor nightmares. And I don't even think he knows who you are."

"Why can't I have one dream in life. Even a short lasting one would be nice. But no, you two have to crush the dream. And I know you both feel happy about it, don't you," Sparks said.

Spyro looked at Cynder, and had a small smirk form across his face. Cynder did as well.

"Sparks, if we said we did, would you hate us? Because we do," Cynder said.

Sparks looked over at Cynder, and said, "You want to know what I feel happy about, embarrassing the two of you."

"You can't holed onto a dream, but you can holed onto an obsession. Nice," Spyro joked.

"I think it's also nice I went along with you to see what Cynder would've said. Because I had enough time to come up with those embarrassing comments I told you about," Sparks said with a small smile.

"You know this never ends will for you. But, I guess you like having your face slammed into a tree," Spyro said, hinting at Sparks to close his mouth.

Sparks realized Spyro's point, but he wanted to say something Cynder couldn't. Sparks laid his head back down, and said, "Spyro, tell me something. Do you think someone you know, loves, you?"

Cynder shivered at Sparks words, but couldn't make a move. _If I try to stop Sparks now, Spyro could get suspicious about my behavior towards the word love, when it came to me and Spyro. Keep trying me Sparks, and see what happens,_ Cynder growled in her thoughts. Spyro shrugged, and responded, "I mean, I have my suspicions. Why do you ask?"

"This suspition you have, what is her name?" Sparks asked.

Spyro blushed, trying not to give it away.

"Well, I can't really tell you. It's personal, and I feel like I should tell her, before I tell you," Spyro responded, trying to get out of the conversation.

"Why not tell us now? Me, and Cynder, can easily keep secrets," Sparks asked, with a small smirk.

"Sparks, I'm not going to tell you. Just forget about it," Spyro said, trying to shut Sparks up without being rude.

"Well, here, let's take a guess," Sparks said.

 _Sparks, you better shut up now! Don't you dare get involved,_ Cynder growled.

"Could this someone be Cyn..."

"Sparks!" Cynder yelled, trying around to look at Sparks.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled.

Cynder shivered at Spyro's words, and frowned. Cynder turned around to face Spyro again, and murmured, "I'm sorry Spyro, I..."

Spyro looked down at Cynder, and asked, "Why are you apologizing?"

"You yelled at me because I yelled at Sparks," Cynder murmured.

 _I didn't realize Spyro had hatred to me. I guess even Spyro hates me,_ Cynder murmured in thoughts, _even if he does hate me, I will still love him._ Spyro kissed Cynder on her cheek, breaking her from her thoughts. Spyro pulled away, and whispered, "I wasn't yelling at you out of anger. I yell at Sparks all the time as well. I yelled to get your attention that we have company that we need to deal with."

Cynder looked over to see some Orcs with bows, and some with axes. Cynder looked back up at Spyro, and smiled warmly at him. Spyro smiled back, and whispered, "You know I would never hate you for anything. I promise I will never do that again, I will find a sweater way to get your attention."

"And how is that?" Cynder asked, with a small smile.

"Maybe a soft whisper, or even a kiss on the cheek next time," Spyro responded.

"Well, while you're thinking about that... a call the ones on the left," Cynder said, running into battle.

Spyro smiled at Cynder's attitude. Sparks flew off of Spyro's head, and said, "Try not almost getting killed by an arrow again. I still find that sad. You can beat Malefor, the destroyer, and even survive inside a volcano. But you get taken out by a single arrow. You were the definition of sadness when that happened."

Spyro chuckled, and said, "What can I say? I was still recovering."

"Nice. It's good to see that am not the only one that can holed onto an obsession," Sparks said.

Spyro chuckled at Sparks, and ran into battle. Sparks put his hand on his head, and said to himself, "An arrow... so sad."

Cynder bit down on an Orcs arm, and spun around in circles. Cynder let go of the Orc, and sent it flying at Spyro. Spyro exploded in a comet, and slammed in the Orcs body, disintegrating it. Spyro felt wired at how he reacted. _How did I know Cynder was going to throw that Orc towards me?_

"I thought you only spaced out when you were looking at me, not at a fight," Cynder teased, spinning around and kicking an Orc into the ground.

Spyro blushed, and quickly joined back into the fight. Spyro ran at an Orc that was charging up his bow. The Orc shot the arrow right at Spyro. Spyro jumped into the air, and grabbed the arrow with his teeth. Spyro took the arrow out of his mouth, and threw it right at the Orc. Another Orc deflected it right back at Spyro. Spyro dogged out of the way, and grabbed the Orcs by his head. Spyro slammed his head into the ground, and set the Orc's body on fire. The other Orc tried to break his bow over Spyro's head, but Spyro disappeared. The Orc looked around, but his head was slammed into the ground. Spyro set the Orc's body on fire, killing it. Spyro looked over at Cynder to see she had more Orcs then he did. Spyro smiled, and thought, _hogging all the fun I see._

Spyro ran over towards the fight Cynder was having. Cynder ripped her tail blade through an Orcs chest, and threw it at Spyro at lighting speed. Spyro launched into a comet burst, and destroyed it. Spyro stopped walking and thought, _it happened again. That Orc was way to close for me to respond in time, and yet, I did._ Spyro tried to ignore it, and ran into to help Cynder. Spyro grabbed one by his head, and flew into the air. Spyro spun around, and threw the Orc right at one Cynder was fighting. _The Orc is going to hit Cynder in the head! What was I thinking?!_ Spyro thought. Cynder shoved her tail blade into the Orc she was fighting, and put it above her. The Orc that Spyro threw slammed Into the one on Cynder's tail. The two Orcs died instantly. Spyro was surprised, and so confused. _I sure hope Cynder can explain that one._ Spyro flew back down at the battle field and encased his body in rock. Spyro ignited his rock armor, and slammed into an Orc. Spyro stood back up, and said, "I guess you all want some."

Spyro burster into a fire fury. The fire fury exploded, causing his armor to do so as well. The flying pieces of lava hit ever single Orc in sight. Sparks ducked his head from the flying pieces, and said, "Yeah, I'm not a big fan of things that are flying and on fire!"

Spyro looked all around to see a couple of the fire rocks were burning the grass, as well as the nearby trees. Spyro shot water at all of the fire, and extinguished them. Spyro looked all around, and thought, _That was amazing! It's nice knowing that my training hasn't been all for nothing._ Spyro looked all around for Cynder, but she was gone. _That's weird, were did Cynder..._ Spyro shuck in fear as he realized, Cynder was close to him. Cynder was right next to him. Spyro looked down at the a burn mark on the floor. The burn mark looked like a dragon. Spyro shivered, and thought, _No... this has to be someone, or something else._ Spyro looked at the tail of the burn mark, and realized, it was Cynder's tail blade. Spyro fell to the floor, and cried, "Cyn... Cynder... No..."

Sparks flew over to Spyro to figure out why he was crying. Sparks looked around to try and find Cynder, but she was gone. Sparks looked down at Spyro, and saw the grass was burnt in a shape of Cynder's body. Sparks couldn't find a single word to say to Spyro, but tried to say, "Maybe it wasn't Cynder."

Spyro clenched his teeth, and growled, "No one else has the same tail blade that Cynder has, and no one else was next to me!"

Sparks shivered as he realized Spyro was right. Dark energy slowly emerged from Spyro's body, as his anger slowly took over.

"It's all my fault! If only I had never trained, if only I didn't screw around with my powers! Cynder would've never died! This is all the Chronicler's fault!" Spyro growled, letting tears roll out of his eyes, "When we see the Chronicler, I'm going to make sure it are last time! It's his last time!"

Spyro punched the ground, breaking through the dirt, and cracking the ground around him. _Don't let the anger take over! This isn't what Cynder would've wanted! But she's died now, so why does it matter?! All because Cynder is gone, that doesn't mean I should disrespect her, even in death. But it was all my fault! It was all my fault!_ Sparks couldn't do anything but watch. Spyro sat back up, and cried in his thoughts, _I can't live a life without Cynder! I can't! I need to be with her!_ Cynder emerged from the ground behind Spyro's back. Cynder brushed her self off, and thought, _I love the shadow ability and all, but it still feels so wired going under ground. Note to my self, make going under ground feel less cold._ Cynder looked over at Spyro to see him crying, as well as dark energy flowing out. Cynder shivered in fear, and ran over to Spyro. Cynder didn't understand why Spyro was so upset.

"Sparks, she's gone, and it's all because the Chronicler had to push me to become stronger! I hope we get to visit the Chronicler soon! His death will be one of many! It's all because of the Chronicler, and the Guardians, that I am as strong as I am now! It's all their fault!" Spyro growled.

Cynder looked over Spyro's shoulder to see an imprint of her body on the ground. Cynder shivered, as she realized what Spyro was feeling. _I don't think using my shadow ability is what made me feel cold, it was Spyro. He's cold, sad, and angry. And for some reason, I can feel it all,_ Cynder thought.

"Sparks, you want to know the most painful thing about this. I can still feel Cynder. I can still feel her kisses, her nuzzles, and even her hugs. I can still feel her, and it feels like I'm being tortured for what I did," Spyro cried.

Cynder wrapped her wing around Spyro's body, causing him to shiver with fear. Cynder smiled, and whispered, "You're not being tortured. What your feeling, is something we both feel. The hug you can feel now, the nuzzle you will feel soon, and the kiss..."

Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek. Cynder pulled away, and whispered, "You can feel now."

Spyro looked over at Cynder, still in shock from what happened.

"How do I know I'm not dreaming? How do I know this isn't some illusion?!" Spyro cried.

Cynder smiled warmly, and whispered, "Because you care about me. You only care about the real me, not a fake me, not a dream me, not even a duplicate of me. You only care about the one that can care for you, and about you. The only one that can do that is the real me."

"But... I thought... I... killed you," Spyro cried.

"You have your powers, and I have mine. The shadow ability comes in handy. For some reason, the whole time we were fighting, I could anticipate every move you made. I didn't even know you were using your ability. But in a way I did. It's hard to explain," Cynder tried to explain.

Spyro fell to the floor, but he was caught by Cynder. Cynder slowly laid down with Spyro. Spyro closed his eyes and tried to breath, causing the darkness around his body to disappear. Spyro took another deep breath in, and then out. Spyro opened his eyes, and looked over at Cynder. Cynder smiled warmly at Spyro. Spyro wanted to kiss Cynder so bad. Cynder also wanted to kiss Spyro so badly. Cynder nuzzled the side of Spyro's face, and whispered, "I told you, you would get that nuzzle later."

Cynder pulled away, and smiled at Spyro. Cynder unwrapped her wing from Spyro's body, and joked, "I gave you a kiss, a huge, and a nuzzle. What do I get?"

Spyro wrapped his wing around Cynder, and whispered, "Well, I can't show you now. Once we have are race, I will be able to show you. It's something I should've given you a long time ago. But sadly, the only thing you get now, is me."

Cynder snuggled up to Spyro, and whispered, "Something's are good to wait for, just don't make me wait to long. And as for only having you. You truly believe that I don't actually care about you. Someone has been living under a rock. Well, I guess I should say, you have been living under the wrong roof."

Spyro chuckled, and said, "How much do you care about me?"

Cynder giggled, and responded, "That is what are little race is about. You'll just have to wait until then."

Spyro let a tear fall off his face, and whispered, "I hope the day comes sooner then expected. I can't lose you like that, I can't lose you at all."

"Don't worry. Like I said. There is no end to forever. We are forever, so you never have to worry about me leaving, or even dying. Because then the word forever would only mean a day with you. But forever for us, means infinite, remember. Infinite is more then a day, and it's more then a life time," Cynder whispered softly, with a tear falling out of her eye.

Cynder put her head underneath Spyro's, and whispered, "You only have to worry about what I'm going to do, or what I'm going to say when you tell me that thing during are race... What ever you tell me during the race, just know, I will not say no to it. So make sure you have a plan for when I say yes."

Spyro shivered with joy at Cynder's words, and cried, "I will, I promise. I will never let you down."

Sparks waited for Spyro, or Cynder to look at him, but they didn't. _I'm always the out cast in these kind of conversations. Then again, it was all mush, and there is no way I'm getting involved in that._ Sparks thought. Sparks cleared his trout, and said, "So, does this mean we are all safe. And you know, not going to be killed. Because, I'm not calling you out... actually I change my mind. Spyro, I'm sorry for calling you out man, but you almost went crazy. And I don't know about you, but I don't really want to be killed in my sleep. So, are you good now? Like, good good? Not like, you say your good good, and then I never wake up for the rest of my life because I'm died. But are you good?"

Cynder looked at Sparks, giggled, and responded, "Yes Sparks, we are safe. We were safe a while ago. Me and Spyro took care of all of the enemy's, so I'm sure we can sleep tonight. I don't want to say we will sleep well tonight because you know, dirt, but at least we will get some sleep."

"Okay, two things. One, you two are lucky those rocks weren't that big. Because if they were, this whole forest would be set on fire right now. It's good thing that Spyro extinguish the big ones, but lucky, most of them were small enough to burn away before they hit something. And two, you sure like to prove my point about you killing a lot. Spyro killed like, three. You killed about a hundred," Sparks said.

Cynder giggled, and joked, "Sparks i know your going to hate me for this, and I'm just going to apologize in advance. But, I may kill a lot, but at least I don't kilowatt."

Spyro laughed, but tried to holed it in. Spyro failed, causing Cynder to smile at Spyro. Sparks shuck his head, put his hand on his head, and said, "Why... Why? Just, stop. Don't talk for the rest of the day. That was just sad. The joke, and the fact that you tried. Because of your sentence right there, I can guarantee you, everything in the world is crying. Even the earth it's self."

Cynder laughed with Spyro.

Sparks rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Oh please. Even I could make a better joke then that. I could even make a way better story then that."

"Are you kidding me. That joke was way better then any story you could have ever made. It was way better then any joke that you could ever make," Spyro joked, still laughing at Cynder's joke.

Spyro stopped laughing, followed by Cynder. Cynder looked at Spyro, as Spyro looked at Cynder. Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek. Spyro enjoy the kiss, and thought, _Thank the ancestors... I thought I was going to live the rest of my life with out Cynder. I thought I was going to lose her... thank you, ancestors._ Cynder pulled away, and smiled warmly at Spyro. Spyro shivered with joy, and smiled back, with a tear rolling down his eye. Sparks cleared his trout again, and asked, "So, does this mean this is were we are sleeping? One thing happens, and then we just lay here for the rest of the day, and then we take a nap. That sounds like something we did back then."

Spyro chuckled, and said, "Well, we could continue, but there are probably even more enemies we have to deal with. And I don't know about you, but if we are going back and doing the same stuff we did before, then I guess I can bring up the excuse that I'm still recovering from the fight with Malefor."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words, and moved her tail blade to the side of her head. Cynder laid her head down on her tail blade, and said, "It's a good thing we are going back to past. That means I get my tail blade again. Sparks always was a good target for me. He moved, he screamed, and it was so enjoyable for me. Thanks for bringing up the past again Sparks. Good times... well, most of the time were good."

Sparks wanted to say something to Cynder, but knew it would be over kill. Sparks shrugged, and said, "Fine, we can sleep her for the night. Plus, I just realized the moon has been... were in the world is the moon?"

Spyro looked up at the sky, and shot a small stream of fire. Spyro stopped using his ability, and responded, "It looks like the sky has been covered by clouds. The only reason it's not pitch black out here, is because the moon's light is still some what shining through the clouds."

"Wait if there's clouds in the sky..."

Sparks was cut off by a rain drop hitting Sparks on the head.

"Really? You have this whole area that you could've rained on, but no, you had to hit me first," Sparks said to the sky.

Sparks flew over to Spyro, and then flew underneath his wing. Sparks popped his head out, and said, "The past has come back to haunt us. Quick, Spyro, protect me from Cynder. She's going to try and take my eyeballs again. Stop her now."

Sparks pulled his head back under Spyro's wing, and thought, _now that I think about it, the past, sucked. Screw the past... past, if you are hearing this, please don't come back and haunt me for my hateful words. But I'm just saying, you sucked._ Sparks laid down on Spyro's wing, and closed his eyes. Rain fell down from the clouds, and onto the ground. Spyro looked at Cynder, and said, "I think I could easily make us a rock shelter if you wanted me to. It would be good to go to sleep with out getting pelted in the head."

Cynder frowned, and asked, "I know that doesn't sound fun, but is it okay if we just sleep how we normally do?"

Spyro smiled at Cynder, and responded, "Of course. But if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to sleep normally. The shelter could provide heat for us as well."

Cynder blushed at Spyro's words, and thought, _This is going to embarrassing._ Cynder sighed, and whispered with a big blush, "Well... I like to snuggle up to you. And... it makes me feel more safe, and at home, when the warmth is coming from... you. Not a shelter."

Cynder was embarrassed to even bring it up. Spyro couldn't believe what he was hearing. Spyro ignored his blush, and whispered softly, "Of course. As long as you are happy, I'm happy."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's answer, and snuggle up to his body. Spyro let fire move throughout his body, causing him to warm up. Cynder smiled at the warmth, and thought, _Defiantly way better then any shelter in the world._ Spyro smiled at the feeling of Cynder being with him. _I shouldn't holed onto my fears of death, or loss They almost consumed me again. But, it's easier said then done. But I don't think I could ever let go of these fears. It would be like, I don't care about Cynder. I guess some fears are good to have. And I also have to agree with Cynder, a shelter would've ruined this moment._ Cynder laid her head down, as Spyro did the same. Cynder put her face against Spyro's, causing him to smile. Cynder smiled as well, and whispered softly, "Don't worry, you will never lose me."

Spyro smiled, and whispered, "After all, if I lose you, forever would only mean a day. But forever means infinite. Just like the time we will spend together, and just like the life time we will have."

Cynder smiled, realizing Spyro was crying in his sentence at some points.

"Good night Spyro," Cynder whispered.

"Good night Cynder," Spyro whispered.

 _I love you,_ Spyro thought in unison of Cynder's thought. Spyro closed his eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep. Cynder closed her eyes, and thought, _I hope the race will happen sooner then expected. But I guess it's going to feel so satisfying once we do love each other. Just a few more days... a few more days._

* * *

"It's one of those, if I punch, will he punch back," Volteer said, trying to figure out a way to survive if he accidentally woke up Cyril.

"I'm pretty sure he would punch back. He will just knock you out the first chance he got," Terrador said.

Volteer sighed, and rubbed his eye. Volteer put his paw back down on the ground, and said, "Well, I'm very tired, so it's time for the moment of truth. Will I die tonight, or will I live to snore another day."

"I thought you said you were never going to snore anymore," Terrador said, calling him out on his lie.

"If I survive the night, I won't. I don't just snore because I want Cyril to wake me up, I always do it because it helps me sleep better for some reason. I guess we will just have to see how I sleep tonight, and see the effect it has on me," Volteer said.

"Well, what ever effect it has on you, I know it won't kill you. Unlike Cyril. So it might be a better idea to not snore," Terrador said, walking over to the door in the back of the room.

Volteer followed. Terrador slowly opened the door, and slowly walked inside. Volteer followed behind, shut the door behind himself, and continued to follow Terrador. Volteer could hear Cyril snoring, and whispered, "I love when I get yelled at for something that someone else does."

Cyril stopped snoring, and shivered awake. Terrador, as well as Volteer shot stiff.

"You killed us both," Terrador growled.

"Screw that. The plan I made up has nothing to do with me. You fought, I ran, that was the plan," Volteer said, slowly steeping back.

"I bet you didn't count for the flaws in your plan. Like, if I shoved you in front of me and ran," Terrador whispered.

Cyril looked at the two, and whispered, "Terrador... Volteer... what are you two doing?"

Volteer shot stiff again, and whispered, "Okay, Fine, shove me in the front. At least he will kill me fast."

"What are you two doing?" Cyril asked.

Cyril looked out of the glass to see the moon light from out of the clouds. Cyril looked back at the two, and whispered, "You guys can go to sleep if you two need to. I'm not going to stop you two. I'm just going to pass out again."

Cyril laid his head back down, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Volteer had a sigh of relief. Terrador as well. Volteer walked to Terrador's side, and whispered, "You were going to shove me in front of you, wimp."

Terrador growled at him, and whispered, "Who are you calling a wimp. You were planning on running. You are obviously trying to hide that fact that you were planning on wimping out."

Volteer chuckled, and walked over to his bed. Terrador walked over to his bed as well. Volteer crawled onto his bed, and laid down. Terrador did the same, as he laid down on his bed. Volteer looked over at Terrador, and asked, "How do you think they are doing? The rain isn't exactly warm."

"They are fine, Cynder especially. And as long as Cynder is fine, Spyro is fine. I'm sure we don't have anything to worry about," Terrador responded, "Plus, I'm sure I trained Spyro well enough. If the rain is cold enough, he could easily make a shelter with his ability."

Volteer chuckled, and said, "I don't think my ability can do that."

Terrador chuckled at Volteer's words, and laid his head down. Volteer did the same. _I just hope everyone is okay. I miss having Spyro, and Cynder around. And maybe sometime Sparks. I guess it depends on the day... as well as the subject,_ Volteer thought, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. _Don't worry Cynder, we trust you. I know you will prove me right, I know you will make Spyro the happiest dragon alive. Just make sure to do it soon. I want to see the two of you smiling all of the time. I know as long as you two are fine, then the world will be the same as well,_ Terrador thought, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sparks slowly opened his eyes and mumbled, "Fine, I will get this off my chest."

 _I can't ever go to sleep can I. Well, I might as well ask Cynder. If I don't, I might never get any sleep. Even a three year nap doesn't last forever. And the effects don't last long either,_ Sparks thought. Sparks looked out of Spyro's wing to see it was still raining. Sparks frowned, and thought, _Awesome. No sleep, and now I'm going to freeze to death from the rain._ Sparks flew out from Spyro's wing, and over to Cynder. Sparks quickly flew underneath Cynder's wing, and thought, _This is such a bad idea. But I guess it's better to ask while Spyro is asleep. Plus I know Cynder won't fight me because she wouldn't want to wake Spyro up._ Sparks chuckled, and thought, _Weaknesses, they are so easy to exploit._

"Cynder... Cynder... wake up," Sparks whispered.

Cynder didn't respond, nor did she wake up. Sparks grumbled, and thought, _It's like she knows I'm going to freeze to death if she doesn't hurry up and wake up._

"Cynder, I'm going to freeze to death if you don't wake up! Or are you not going to respond because your fantasizing about my brother. Because if you are, gross, and please don't tell me about it. Just wake up already," Sparks said, poking at Cynder's side.

Cynder shivered awake, and growled, "You better hope your body is strong enough to survive a hit from my abilities. And you better hope you have a very, very good reason for waking me up."

Cynder slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Sparks. Sparks shivered, and said nervously, "How you doing, Cynder?"

"You will be dead by the time I respond. Now, tell me the real reason. I was finally enjoying my nap, and you had to ruin it, again. Just tell me, so I can go back to bed," Cynder growled.

Sparks shivered, and thought, _I forgot! I'm so dead! Wait, I think I remember._

"Cynder, you two were talking about a dragon you loved, and a dragoness Spyro loved. It's very obvious that the dragoness Spyro was talking about is you. And yet, for some reason, you act like the dragoness isn't you. Why is that? Because you can clearly tell Spyro you love him now. Yes, I know your scared about some stupid thing Ignitus told you about, but what is really holding you back?" Sparks asked with curiosity.

Cynder sighed at Sparks words, and responded, "Because, until Spyro actually tell me that he loves me, this dragoness that he is talking about, isn't me. I need to hear it from Spyro, not from a description. I feel like Spyro loves me, I truly do, but... there are things that have happened in my past that even Spyro would leave me for. Things I did... Spyro would never love me."

Cynder looked down at the ground, and frowned. Sparks was confused with Cynder's choice of words, and said, "You know no matter how bad it is, Spyro would never leave you. He would still care about you."

"I try to tell my self the same thing ever day," Cynder murmured, "And it still feels like nothing is working."

"What could you have possibly done for Spyro to leave you. My brother, mush mode engaged, would die for you. He even wanted to kill the Guardians, and the Chronicler, because he thought you died. Granite, Spyro was about to go all crazy again, but he thought he had killed you. The way he acted, the way he looked... I don't believe he could go a day, more like a minute, without seeing you. So why would Spyro leave you for what ever you did?" Sparks asked, trying to convince Cynder.

Cynder sighed, and murmured, "Because, at least when you leave someone, they can come back. But when someone dies... they never come back. No matter how hard you try, and no matter how hard you try to fix it. The only thing you can do, is remember it for the rest of your life."

"So you believe Spyro would leave you, and not care for you, because he knows you would still be alive?" Sparks asked, with anger in his voice.

"Maybe. It's just, secrets are some times the things that rip one other apart. And the worst part, you can't really do anything about the secrets. It's either, you tell someone, and they hate you for the rest of your life. Or, you holed onto them, lie to the one you love, and then get torn apart from the inside," Cynder murmured.

"So does this mean everything you and Spyro have done have all been for nothing?! Even after everything that has happened, you still have doubts about him, and yourself! That's the saddest thing I have ever heard. I guess I should just wake Spyro up now, and tell him he failed to make you happy. He failed to do anything right. Is that what you're telling me," Sparks asked with rage, trying to figure out what Cynder was getting at.

"No!" Cynder quickly interjected.

"Then what should I tell Spyro?" Sparks growled, crossing his arms.

Cynder sighed, and asked, "Sparks, name one thing Spyro would hate me for. Or name it all. I need to know if the fear that I have, is something I need to holed onto. Then, I promise you, I will never, ever doubt myself, or Spyro, ever again. I promise."

"Nothing. There is nothing in this world, universe, or what ever else is fat and super stupid to understand, that would rip Spyro away from you. Well, unless it was a black hole, or a meteor... you know what I mean," Sparks responded, trying to sound smart.

Cynder giggled at Sparks, looked at him, and said, "I'm pretty sure, in the future, Spyro could easily take care of a meteor, and maybe a black hole."

"One, you are crazy... I think. If he can do it, then bring a meteor to the earth now. Second, what do you expect Spyro would do to the meteor? Punch it once, and it explodes. Come on, realism is a thing on are earth," Sparks joked.

"Sparks, Ignitus said Spyro could jump to the moon and back in a matter of seconds. There is no realism behind that," Cynder said with a small smile.

Sparks thought about it, and said, "Okay, fair enough."

Cynder giggled at Sparks, and looked over at Spyro's face. Cynder frowned, but looked at the smile Spyro had on his face. Cynder smiled at the sight. Sparks flew out of Cynder's wing, and said, "Cynder, please trust my brother. Your fears have never done anything good. The only thing they have done for us, and you, was make are lives a lot harder then they should be. Spyro has fears to, but he knows he has you, so he doesn't fear. Just, make sure, when you tell Spyro you love him, know, he will never say no."

Cynder smiled at Sparks words. Cynder giggled, and said, "I know he won't say no. And I've been thinking about when he would say yes. Once he says yes, and I kiss him. I believe, Sparks will fly."

"There are no words to describe the anger I have towards you. But, even I have to admit, that was pretty good," Sparks said, chuckling at the joke.

Sparks flew back under Spyro's wing, laid his head down, and closed his eyes. Cynder smiled at Spyro, and nuzzled the side of Spyro's face. Spyro slowly opened his eyes, and whispered, "Good morning Cynder."

Spyro pulled his head up, and was confused.

"I guess it isn't the morning time," Spyro said, with a chuckle.

Spyro looked over at Cynder, and asked, "Are you okay Cynder? Do you need me to warm up my body some more? Because even with the heat from my body, I know I'm still pretty cold."

Cynder giggled at Spyro, laid her head down underneath Spyro's, and responded, "I'm definitely okay. And don't worry Spyro, I'm fine. Even if it was freezing cold out here, as long as I have you, I will be fine."

Spyro laid his head down on Cynder's, and whispered, "I know. Having you by my side is everything I have always wanted. And it's a good feeling to know, that even after everything that we have gone through, I can still hug you, nuzzle you, and kiss you."

Cynder remembered her conversation with Sparks, and whispered to Spyro, "Spyro, I promise you, I will never doubt you ever again. I've just had fears. And the fears are what fueled my doubts. But now, I know I don't ever have to worry about my fears."

Spyro pulled his head up from Cynder's. Cynder pulled her head up, confused with Spyro's actions. Spyro was confused with Cynder's words, and asked, "You still had doubts about me?"

Cynder frowned, and responded, "No, of course not. Well, it's not so much about you as it is for me."

"What doubts do you have about me?" Spyro asked, wanting to know the answer.

Cynder sighed, and responded, "I didn't know if you would care about me anymore, if you completely knew about my past. I'm even sure you would hate me, or even... leave me. You only know what has happened with me, after you saved me. But my whole past, that's another, hard to tell story."

"Cynder, you know just as much as I do, that your past, wasn't your past. Your past started with me. That other past you think you had, was just another black dragoness named Cynder. But you, your not her, your you. And I know you, not the fake you," Spyro whispered, with a small smile.

Cynder frowned again, and murmured, "Spyro I know you're trying to help, but that was still me inside that body. Everything that happened, it happened because of me. And because of me, I can't go back and fix the past. I can't fix what I did."

"What did she do to make you doubt me?" Spyro asked.

"I can't tell you. It will only make it worse for me," Cynder murmured in a response.

Spyro frowned, and thought, _I can't understand why she is sad. I can't understand why she is confused. I can't understand any of it. I just need to think. Cynder said something happened in her past that would make me not care for her anymore. That I would hate her, or even leave her. I can't think of anything in the world that would do that._

"Spyro, I'm just going to give you a scenario," Cynder murmured.

Spyro broke from his thoughts, and listened to Cynder. Cynder sighed, and murmured, "How would you tell about me, if something happened, and I turned evil. And I went after someone you cared about. What if I killed... Ignitus? After I killed him, and returned to my normal, what would you do then? What would you do if you couldn't bring him bring him back... and it was all because of me?"

Spyro shivered at Cynder's words, and murmured, "Cynder, that's... that's a pretty difficult scenario."

"It may be a difficult scenario, but it's not difficult to tell the truth. Don't lie to me, I can tell when you lie. I need to hear the truth from you, please," Cynder murmured.

Spyro sighed, and responded, "I won't lie, I would definitely be in shock knowing Ignitus died. Especially because he was killed by you. But, it wouldn't hate you, and I definitely won't leave you. I would hate my self. I was supposed to protect you, and instead, you turned. This wouldn't be on you, his death would be on me. Because I promised I would protect you. Plus, I know you didn't want to kill Ignitus because you had to, or even if you were forced to. The only time you would kill Ignitus, is if you were controlled. I might have not been able to protect you back then, but I still should've. I know if I would've protected you back then, none of this would ever have happened. Trust me... I know what it's like to lose someone. But if I lost someone I loved by the terror of the skies, I would hate her for the rest of my life. I'm not going to hate you, I'm going to hate Malefor, and the terror of the skies. But never you, never."

Cynder took in all of Spyro's words, and had a huge sigh of relief. Cynder looked down at the ground, and thought, _If the time comes, and he does find out, I know I can trust him to still love me in the end. After all, there is no end to infinite._ Cynder pulled her head up, and smiled warmly at Spyro. Spyro smiled back. Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek. Cynder enjoyed the kiss. Spyro pulled away, and whispered, "I will always care about you. I let go of all of my doubts for you, because doubts won't make you happy. Doubts can't do what I can. They can't heal, they can't protect, and they can't care for the one's they love. They can only do the exact opposite."

Cynder giggled at Spyro, and whispered, "You know, the word care can only go such a long way before that someone grows even stronger feelings for the someone."

"I guess are little race will show you that you are correct," Spyro responded, with a warm smile.

Spyro wrapped his tail around Cynder's, and put his forehead against Cynder's. Cynder smiled, and cried, "I trust you Spyro. I promise, I will never doubt you ever again. I promise."

"Are your promises supposed to be a joke," Sparks spat, flying from underneath Spyro's wing.

Spyro pulled his head away from Cynder, and looked over at Sparks.

"What was that for?" Spyro asked, trying not to yell at Sparks.

"This happens ever single time. Something happens like this, Cynder says something about trusting you, or caring about you, and we all think it will never happen again," Sparks spat, "And the saddest thing, it does happen again. For the hundredth time."

"What are you getting at?" Spyro growled.

"You remember the time with the arrow? After everything was said and done, she said she would trust you, and guess what, she still hasn't. All because we were talking about another dragoness, Cynder thought you didn't care about her, and then we had to repeat the same thing all over again. Or, how about the time were Cynder thought that you would leave her. She said she trusted you, but guess what, it happened again. And we had to deal with the same situation. Who knows, this could happen again. And then guess what, the cycle continues," Sparks spat.

Cynder growled, and asked, "Sparks, just get to the point. What are you getting at?"

"I'm sick and tired of you hurting my brother! It's because of you that he has cried over the years. When you ran away, he cried. When he thought you would leave him, he cried. Or, how about today, when you tried to fake your death. Guess what happened in the end, you hurt my brother. And the worst part, you do it almost ever single day," Sparks responded, throwing it in Cynder's face about hurting Spyro.

Cynder sighed, and murmured, "Sparks, I didn't fake my death. I don't know why that burn mark was there. It just was. I wasn't trying to hurt Spyro at all. I was just using my ability to avoid his ability."

"And guess what, your actions, hurt Spyro. Maybe it would've been better if you just died by my brothers ability instead," Sparks growled.

"That's Enough!" Spyro yelled, combined with a loud explosion of thunder.

Sparks, as well as Cynder, shivered. Spyro growled at Sparks, and said, "Sparks I know you're my brother, and I would never let anyone hurt you. Unless it was Cynder, and you want to know why. Because she knows when to put you in your place! I don't want to, because I know you would just try and fight me on it. And you need to understand, you had an easy life, we had an easy life. You want to know what Cynder had, nothing! How would you feel if you had to wake up ever morning, alone, knowing you were going to have to go on another slaughter spree. And ever night, you had nightmares about the one's you killed. How would you feel?"

Sparks frowned. Spyro sighed, and said, "Sparks, I know we are brothers, and we look after each other. But, I care about Cynder. And I don't care how long it takes. As long as Cynder is happy, and as long as she is alive and well. I will put up with what ever I have to to make it happen. Sparks, think about this, Cynder was never able to trust someone. And even if she did, that trust would've been shattered, broken, and even stepped on."

"And how do you know that?" Sparks asked.

"Because you prove my point," Spyro spat, "Cynder trust you to care about her. She trust, that you will have the same trust for her as I do. Ever time she trust you, you say, or do something so stupid. I then you break her trust. And then you end up hurting me, not Cynder."

Sparks sighed. Spyro smiled at Sparks, and joked, "I know stupidity is your speciality, but I also know, that I would do anything to make Cynder happy. And if I have to relive the past to do it, fine. But I'm going to change the past this time, and I'm not going to leave it shattered. Even if Cynder doesn't trust me now, and even if she still doubts me, I will just have to go back to the past again and make everything right again."

Sparks sighed, and grumbled, "Okay, fine, I will give Cynder another chance..."

"No, I'm giving you another chance, to live," Spyro interrupted.

Sparks was confused with Spyro's choice of words, and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Cynder has been trying to remove her tail from mine so she could slap you with her tail. Your lucky your not tree meat right now," Spyro responded, trying to give Sparks a little hint, "So, you better duck and cover before you die."

Sparks chuckled nervously, and said to Cynder, "Cynder, I'm..."

"Dead!" Cynder growled.

"Well, im still breathing, and im still talking..." Sparks joked.

"For now," Cynder growled.

Sparks flew back down underneath Spyro's wing, and said, "Just know, I was going to apologize. So if she says I didn't apologize, call her a lair. I would, but you know, I like being alive. Sometimes. Oh, that actually gives me an idea. I know you won't, because you're you. But if she says something about me, joke about how I'm still breathing."

Spyro looked down at Sparks, and joked, "Hey, that's a great idea. Let's make Cynder even more frustrated and angry then she already is. So that way, she will want to kill you even more now then before. Give me a second to tell her."

Sparks chuckled nervously, and said, "On second thought, I think I should just keep my words to myself. I feel like it's the best decision. For you, and for me. Just say what ever you say to make her smile again. She looks creepy, and super scary."

Spyro looked over at Cynder, and smiled at her. Cynder smiled back. Spyro looked back down at Sparks, and responded, "She's happy again, and Cynder looks beautiful. Anything else."

"I hate you," Sparks mumbled.

"You hate Cynder. Okay, give me a minute, I'm going to tell her that," Spyro joked.

"No, wait! I'm going to sleep. I'm closing my eyes, see. Well you can see, but I can't. But, you know. Just know that I'm falling asleep. Have fun with... nope, never mind, I'm going to sleep," Sparks said, laying down, closing his eyes, and falling asleep.

Spyro looked back at Cynder, and saw she had a frown on her face. Spyro was confused, and asked, "What's wrong Cynder? Don't worry. Sparks will come around. He's just scared. He maybe small, but he sure has a big head."

Cynder giggled at Spyro's comment. Cynder looked down at the ground, and murmured, "It's not that. It just, Sparks is right. I have hurt you over the years. And I can't really say sorry..."

"Because you haven't hurt me," Spyro interrupted.

Cynder looked up at Spyro, and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Spyro smiled warmly, and responded, "Do I have to go back to the past again? Don't you remember what I said? The only way you could ever hurt me, was if you leave me. And don't you remember, Sparks is never right about anything. The only thing Sparks is right about is how small he is."

Cynder giggled at Spyro's response, and said, "Don't worry Spyro, I trust you. I just wanted to see what would happen if I did still doubt myself. I wanted to know what you would do. And as always, you make me smile, you make me happy."

Spyro smiled warmly at Cynder, and whispered, "And happy is all I want you to be. As long as you are happy, I will always be happy."

Cynder raised a brow, and joked, "I think I would be happy with that Flint guy. He seemed like the perfect guy for me."

Spyro shivered in fear, as he remembered the dream he had. Spyro looked down at the ground, and frowned. _I know it was only a joke, but, even the thought brings back up the nightmare,_ Spyro thought, grabbing his chest with his paw. _It even brings back the pain I felt. It brings back everything,_ Spyro thought, pulling his paw away from his chest. Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek. Spyro broke from his thoughts from Cynder's kiss. Cynder pulled away. Spyro looked over at Cynder, and smiled. Cynder had a faint smile, and whispered, "You know I don't actually care about him, right? He was just some random, desperate, punk."

Spyro smiled at Cynder again. Cynder smiled back, and whispered, "Plus, he isn't the one I love. My heart was made for other. Some day, I will tell the guy. Or maybe he will tell me, but I guess I won't know. For now, it's better not to think about it, it will only ruin the time I have with him. I know that me, and him, will always care about each other. But, I just hope, that maybe, the word love, can do something even more for me and him. I believe we care about each other a lot, like, a lot. But, I hope that, by loving this dragon, my life will finally be whole again. It would finally be fixed, and healed, by the one I love. He has already done some much for me, and I hope that, me loving him, would make my life completely complete."

Spyro started to tear up, as well as Cynder. Cynder giggled at Spyro, and joked, "Are those tears, or is that the rain?"

Spyro chuckled, and responded in a whispered, "They are very much tears. But not of sadness, or anger, or even confusion. But joy, and happiness. You just gave me all the confidence I will ever need to tell the dragoness that I love her. I need to tell her, and I feel like are race will help me tell her. I know I can prove her right. And I know I can make all of her dreams a reality."

Cynder giggled at Spyro, and whispered, "Spyro, you shouldn't have to make her dreams a reality, in order for her to love you. The only way you could possibly show your love for her, is to be there for her. Show her that, no matter what happens, everything will be okay. Show her, the dragon she fell in love with. Don't ever change who you are, Spyro. You are you, and you should never change."

Spyro chuckled, and cried, "I promise."

"And maybe, you shouldn't take a nap when she is wanting to spend time with you," Cynder joked.

Spyro smiled warmly at Cynder, and put his paw on Cynder's.

"I promise," Spyro whispered softly.

Cynder felt a shock of joy shoot through her body. _I love spending time with Spyro, an I want to save ever second of it. But I really want that race to happen. Every thought of me and Spyro finally being in love makes me so happy. It's almost time. I just have to wait a couple more day's, or more. I just know it will happen when we get back to Warfang at some point._ Spyro shivered, causing Cynder to break from her thoughts. Cynder frowned, and asked, "Are you cold?"

Spyro chuckled, and responded, "Are you cold? Your paws are freezing."

After Spyro said that, Cynder started to shiver. Cynder giggled, at joked, "You had to say something."

Spyro smiled at Cynder, and said, "Don't worry. Lay your head down on your paws. I'm going to warm you up."

Cynder blushed, as well as Spyro, but Cynder obeyed. Cynder laid her head down on her paws. Cynder snuggled up to Spyro's body, and smiled at the warmth. Spyro put his paws on the side of Cynder's, and put his head on top of Cynder's. Cynder shivered with joy, and thought, _Even to this day, even after everything he has told me. I still don't understand why he cares about me so much._ Cynder felt Spyro's body shiver, and felt bad.

"Spyro, if you're cold, I can move..."

"No, I'm fine, trust me," Spyro responded, with a small smile.

"Are you sure," Cynder asked, still not believing Spyro.

"Cynder, all I need is the warmth from your heart, and I will be fine. Don't worry about me, i was just thinking about something, something that happened. But I let go of that unneeded fear. Don't worry about Cynder, everything will be fine," Spyro whispered softly, letting tears of joy roll down his face.

"If you are cold, or if you need anything, please do not hesitate to wake me. Don't hesitate to tell me," Cynder whispered.

"I promise Cynder. I would never disappoint you, never," Spyro whispered softly.

"I know, because that is the dragon you are. The one to heal others, to help others, and to protect others. And I experience it ever single day. And I thank you for that. Just, please, don't ever leave me. And... don't ever let go of me," Cynder whispered, trying to holed back her tears.

Cynder failed. Spyro smiled, and whispered, "I make a Cynder promise on that. Don't worry Cynder, there are things in life that you have to let go of, but I'm not one of them. I will never ever leave you, and I will never let you down. I promise."

 _I love you,_ Spyro thought, letting tears roll down his face again. Cynder smiled, and whispered, "Then it's a good thing to know that I can let go of all of my other fears as well. Thank you so much Spyro."

"Anything for you, I promise," Spyro whispered softly.

Cynder giggled, and joked, "Anything you say. Can you pull another planet over here that I can rule. This one is to cold for me."

Spyro chuckled, and responded, "I would, but I would have to leave you to go and do that. But since you asked..."

"No wait!" Cynder interrupted, snuggling up to Spyro again, "I was just joking. I don't want you to leave."

Spyro smiled, and whispered, "You know I would never leave you."

"And I will never leave you Spyro," Cynder whispered.

 _Because I love you, so much,_ Cynder thought.

Cynder closed her eyes, and whispered, "Good night Spyro. I hope you will sleep well."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, closed his eyes, and whispered, "And to you as well. Good night Cynder."

 _I love you,_ Spyro, and Cynder thought in unison. Spyro drifted off into a peaceful sleep, followed by Cynder.

* * *

Malefor landed on the outside of the dragon temple, and looked all around. Malefor walked up towards the broken doors, climbing all over ruble. Malefor walked inside, and looked all around. Malefor had a flash of a memory.

* * *

 _Don't worry, we all have faith in you. Just tell here, don't be scared. Just remember, you're a purple dragon. You're supposed to be strong. We believe in you. And just maybe, you will find the answers you are looking for about the real purpose of the purple dragon. Maybe, it's to find the most amazing dragoness in the world to love, Ignitus said, smiling at Malefor. Malefor smiled back._

* * *

Malefor shuck his head, and growled at the memory. _That stupid old dragon was always wrong! And he was always weak!_ Malefor growled. Malefor heard ruble fall down from the roof. Malefor quickly jumped back, and growled, "I can either slit your trout now! Or you can run away, and I smash your skull in by a nearby rock!"

A couple of apes jumped down, and looked at Malefor. Malefor sniffed, and growled, "Oh, it's just you guy's. What do you want?"

The apes walked up to Malefor.

"Well, we know what happened in the volcano, and we thought of a way to get those dragons back for what they did," An ape said.

Malefor growled, and said, "I'm already working on a plan right now. I came back here, because I thought the Guardians would be stupid enough to come back here. But no matter, they are not my real target."

"We can help," An ape said.

Malefor grabbed one by the neck, and looked dead at it. Malefor chuckled, and growled, "You did help. Your whole kind helped me become what I am today. Because of all of you... you killed the only one I loved. And I was finally able to understand the purple dragons purpose. I would thank you..."

Malefor shoved his claws into the neck of the ape, and growled, "But I think I would rather kill you all instead."

Malefor threw the dead body at the wall. The body hit the wall, and exploded into gems. Malefor grabbed another by the neck. The ape begged for mercy. Malefor chuckled, and growled, "I'm glade you get to beg for mercy. I don't think the one I loved did. No, she died!"

Malefor squeezed the ape's neck, and broke the bones in his neck. The crack of the bones echoed. Malefor chuckled, and threw him at the wall. The last ape shivered in fear. Malefor looked over at the ape. The ape jumped. Malefor grabbed him by the neck, but then had an idea.

"Actually, you all can help me," Malefor said.

Malefor looked the ape dead in the eyes, and growled, "You better listen very closely. Because if you don't, I'm going shove your face in a volcano! Now this is what I need you to do. Very quickly, and very quietly, you need to rip ever single gem out of the left side of Warfang. If me and Spyro fight there, there will be no way he can recover. Even if I die, I know Cynder will go crazy because of Spyro's death, and kill everyone!"

The ape gasped for air. Malefor snarled, and let the ape go.

"Get every one ready. When this happens, I expect you to have done your part. I will take care of the rest," Malefor growled.

The ape quickly ran away, and said, "Yes sir!"

Malefor looked back over, and walked out of the Dragon temple. Malefor growled, as another memory hit him. Malefor fell to the floor. Malefor slowly stood back up, and looked back to see the dragon temple had been repaired. It had even stopped raining. The clouds were gone, as well as the moon. The only thing in sight was the sun setting. Malefor looked all around to see everything was back to normal. Malefor growled, "What is this!"

"Do you always have to talk to yourself? You do realize I would love to talk to you any day. Well, I also love you ever single day, so there is that," A voice said.

Malefor looked over, and saw a blue dragoness. Malefor shivered, and slowly backed away.

"No, you're died. You died. I saw your body," Malefor cried.

She stopped walking, and frowned.

"Malefor, your scaring me. I thought you wanted to make me happy, not make me scared out of my mind," She said.

Malefor hit the back rail, and looked over the edge. Malefor sat down, and cried, "But, you... The apes... they killed you."

She walked over to Malefor and sat next to him. She kissed him on his cheek. Malefor shivered, and thought, _The kiss feels so real. This kiss feels like the kiss she always have me._ Malefor looked over at her, and cried, "I don't understand."

She pulled away, giggled, and joked, "Well, I think we both know, that the purpose of the purple dragon isn't for him to be the smartest in the world. Maybe the hottest in the world, or the most romantic?"

Malefor's frown turned into a smile. Malefor turned his body around, as she did the same. Malefor wrapped his wing around her. She laid her head down on his shoulder. Malefor laid his head down on her head, and cried, "I don't understand any of this. I thought I lost you. I thought I was never going to see you again."

She giggled, and joked, "Maybe because you have been closing your for way to long. You need to open your eyes, and enjoy your time with me. Are the Guardians and the Chronicler trying to push you to train or something?"

Malefor smiled, and cried, "I don't want to lose you. I don't want this to go away. I love you to much to lose you."

"You can't lose the one you love. Once you give up on the one you love, is the time you will lose the one you love. But I know you will never give up on me, so you're fine. Now stop worrying, and enjoy this sunset with me," She said, closing her eyes.

Malefor closed his eyes, and whispered, "I love you, so much."

She giggled, and whispered, "I will always love you too. Don't you ever forget it..."

Malefor felt the rain hit his back again. Malefor shivered, and opened up his eyes. Malefor looked over to see she was gone. Malefor looked behind himself to see the dragon temple was destroyed again. Malefor looked down at the ground, and twitched.

"She's gone... She's Gone!" Malefor yelled, punching the ground, cracking the entire platform. "Don't worry. I will be with you soon enough. I will cleanse this world, and I will join you in the after life, I promise," Malefor cried, punching the ground, cracking the whole ground into pieces.

Malefor shot into the air, and looked back at the temple. Malefor growled, and shot away from the temple, with a explosion eruption from were he was. _I just have to make Spyro understand my ideals one last time. If he doesn't, I can just kill him. Then Cynder will take care of everything. Don't worry my love, I will be with you soon,_ Malefor thought.


	15. Chapter 15: Ignitus

Chapter 15: Ignitus

 _"Spyro... I understand what happened, and I know it wasn't easy on you. But, look on the brighter side. Malefor is gone, you won. I know Cynder is... gone as well. But everything is finally peaceful again. Because Malefor died, so did the dark forces," Terrador said with a smile, trying to convince himself as well that everything was going to be okay._

 _Spyro slowly opened his eyes, and pulled up his head. Spyro looked around to find himself in his room. Spyro chuckled, and thought, "So much for not having anymore nightmares." Spyro slowly stood up, and joked, "You know, you could've at least put me on my bed. I think I have slept on the ground long enough." The Chronicler didn't respond. Spyro was confused, and asked, "Did I miss something? Chronicler? Come on, you talk just as much as Sparks does, and I know you're dieing to talk to me, being alone and all." Still no response from the Chronicler. Spyro sighed, and looked at Terrador, as well as himself. Spyro's counter laid on the bed, as Terrador looked down at him. "Terrador, you don't understand. You didn't love Cynder. To you, she was a friend. To me, she was everything. And it's my fault she died... and the worst part... I lied to her. I lied right in front of her face," Spyro's counter part murmured. "I lied to Cynder? What does that mean? And... Wait! Cynder's died!" Spyro thought, shaking at the thought. "But how?!" Spyro thought._

 _"How did you lie to Cynder?" Terrador asked with confusion. Spyro's counter part sighed, and let a tear roll down his face. "Because, I told her, nothing in this world could ever rip us apart. I promised her, I would never doubt her again. Because doubts aren't what make you happy, only I can. She even gave me a scenario of something. I told her, I would be mad at myself, because I wasn't there to protect you. Once Malefor revealed what Cynder did, I blacked out. And because of my doubts, it took Malefor to kill Cynder in order for me to realise, I failed."_

 _Spyro growled, letting a tear roll down his face. "This isn't funny Chronicler! What is this?!" Spyro growled with sadness. Terrador sighed, and said, "Spyro, all because you failed, that doesn't mean you should beat yourself up for it. You lost someone, and so did Malefor. You lost Cynder, and she lost Malefor. You're not alone. I'm here for you, as well as the other Guardians." Spyro's counter part chuckled, and whispered sadly, "I promised Cynder the same thing. I promised her, that I would be there for her. I promised, I would never let her go. She was never alone. And yet, even my promises couldn't save her."_

 _"But you still protect her..."_

 _"If I still protect her, why is she died!" Spyro's counter part growled, interrupting Terrador. Terrador backed off, and looked down at the ground. Spyro's counter part calmed down and looked away from Terrador. "I'm sorry, Terrador. But, I believe Malefor was right. The purpose of the purple dragon is to be alone, died, or even unhappy. I thought, the purpose, was for us to have the perfect life, with the one you love. And in the end, I was wrong. Just like how I was wrong when I promised everything to Cynder," Spyro's counter part murmured. Terrador shivered at Spyro's words. Spyro growled at his counter parts actions, and words, and yelled, "You gave up on Cynder! You bast..."_

 _"Spyro, you really believe Malefor right? Do you honestly believe Cynder would've wanted you to think that?" Terrador asked, growling at his ideas. "Don't you talk about Cynder like you know her!" Spyro's counter part growled, throwing his head up, and looking died in Terrador's eyes. "It seems like I know her better then you do right now," Terrador spat. Spyro's counter part shivered at Terrador's words. "I don't know a lot about Cynder, but I know enough to know that you don't care about her. You think, all because she is died, you can do whatever you want. All because..."_

 _Spyro's counter part jumped off the bed, grabbed Terrador by the neck, and slammed him against the wall. Terrador growled in pain. Spyro's counter part looked Terrador in his eyes, with tears running out of his eyes. "You're right, I could do what ever I wanted to. I can even kill you right now, But I wouldn't. And you want to know why? Because I know Cynder wouldn't do the same. Cynder laughed, loved, and cared, about others. She also didn't kill the one's she cares about. I care about you Terrador, I care about all the Guardians. But if you, or any of the other Guardians ever bring up Cynder again. I'm going to put a hole in your chest, I'm going to pull your heart out, and I'm going to break it right in front of your cold, died, and bloody, body." Spyro's counter part let Terrador go. Terrador fell to the floor, causing him to gasp for air. Spyro's counter jumped on his bed, laid down, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Terrador." Terrador slowly stood up, and saw horns forming along his back. The horns slowly disappeared back into his body. Terrador shivered with fear, and thought, "I don't think Malefor died. He is very much still alive." Terrador walked over to the door, and whispered, "Don't think you're alone. We are here for you." Terrador walked out the door, and shut the door behind himself. Spyro looked at himself, and growled, "I don't care if this is a joke, a prank, or even a dream! Don't you ever talk about Cynder's death!" Spyro looked over at the door to see Sparks had flown in through the hole above the door. Sparks landed on Spyro's counter parts head. Sparks patted him on the head, and joked, "You know, I feel like you should go out and get some sun. You're about as cold as a glacier. And, me and you should go talk to Mist, or what ever you want to do."_

 _"Sparks, leave me alone," Spyro's counter part growled. "Down boy, no need for that. You know what I like to do when I'm sad, or even scared? You know. Come on, sing it with me. Swing low..."_

 _"I'm going to swing low right into your gut if you don't shut up and leave!" Spyro's counter part growled, swinging his head around with fire in his mouth. "All Right, That's Enough! I don't care won't this dream is about, I don't care why you wanted to show me this! But I'm getting very irritated! If you don't tell me what is going on right now, I will not hesitate to turn around, and head back to Warfang! You better tell me right now!" Ignitus sighed, and whispered, "Spyro, I..."_

 _"Should've said something a little sooner?! Or, how about, I'm sorry?! I'm sorry for being the worst dragon in the world?!" Spyro yelled with anger. Ignitus frowned, and thought, "If Spyro would've know it was me, would he have still made that comment? I guess I'm not as good as a father as I should be." Ignitus sighed with sadness, and murmured, "Spyro, I needed to show you this."_

 _"And why is that?! Because if this is the future I live in, you better hope to the ancestors that I don't come after you!" Spyro growled, with tears hitting the floor. "Spyro, please, just calm down and hear me out," Ignitus pleaded. "Give me one, solid reason, I should hear you out. And you better hope it's a good one," Spyro growled, wiping away his tears. "Because I did as you asked. I put Cynder in a peaceful dream. I promised, I would never hurt her again," Ignitus said, calmly, trying to calm Spyro down. "Let me see," Spyro commanded. Ignitus obeyed, and showed Cynder's dream. A portal appear in front of Spyro. Spyro looked into the portal to see Cynder, sleeping peacefully, in a forest. Spyro smiled, but then frowned. "Why is Cynder alone?" Spyro asked. "Don't worry Spyro, she wanted to be alone. I told her that she could sleep in this dream with a dream you. But she declined. She said, she doesn't care about a dream Spyro, she only cared about the real Spyro. She also said, that she knew you would be there for her once she woke up, so she didn't fear," Ignitus explained. Spyro smiled again, and calmed down. Spyro looked at his back to see convexity, slowly disappearing from his body. Spyro shivered, and thought, "That was close." Spyro stretched his body, and sighed. "That is also one of the reasons I wasn't able to talk to you," Ignitus said. Spyro stopped stretching, and said, "Oh yeah, and want was the other?" Ignitus sighed, and responded, "I need you to understand, this could happen. And I need you to over come that fear." Spyro shuck his head, and said, "That's the problem with old dragons shuck as yourself. You never understand that we have a choice. All because you show me something, that doesn't mean it will happen. It just means your old mind had a dream. And your first thoughts are, 'You're fate has been sealed'. Ignitus chuckled at Spyro's words. "I know you saw this vision, and I know... it could come true. But this isn't me. That Spyro, that, disgraceful piece of ash, is nothing more then a fake future. I care about the Guardians, as well as Sparks. I would never hurt Terrador. That guy can take a hit, and I respect his determination. I respect all the Guardians." Ignitus smiled at Spyro's words, but also frowned. "Spyro, I know you are fine now. But if Cynder dies..."_

 _"And what is with you and death? You're probably like, a hundred thousand years old. Cynder is only sixteen. I can already tell, you're going first," Spyro joked. "Spyro, stop playing around!" Ignitus growled. Spyro shivered at Ignitus's words. "Why does he seem so serious about this. It was only a vision," Spyro thought. Spyro obeyed, and listened to Ignitus. Ignitus sighed, and said, "I'm sorry Spyro. But, this is very serious. This isn't just a vision. Some of these vision I get have already happened. Chronicler's from the future, give information to the Chronicler's of the present. Sometimes, we use that information to make the world safe. To keep the world from being destroyed. This is one of the future's that have failed to do so."_

 _"If you have the information, and you know what is going to happen, why don't you prevent it?" Spyro asked. "Because the Chronicler can't interfere with the problem themselves. We can't destroy, harm, or even break. The only thing we can do is record, assist, and wait. Some of the future's, like the one I showed you, I did interfere. And in the process, I died. But before I died, I put a seal on your body to keep you from using your convexity. You didn't even know you had killed me. The seal has gotten weaker, and you were are slowly starting to turn. The Chronicler, which was me, died. Before I died, I had to quickly move to another body. Which was Volteer's. I would've chosen Terrador's, but you put a hole in his side. So..."_

 _"Okay, I understand," Spyro interrupted Ignitus's, not wanting to hear anymore. Spyro looked down at the ground, frowned, and thought, "And here I thought it was just a dream, or even a vision. But it could really happen. That could be me!" Spyro shuck his head, and let tears roll down his face. "No, I can't lose Cynder. I can't... what if that happens today? What if I lose Cynder today?! No, no..." Spyro cried in his thoughts. "Spyro, don't worry, you're not going to lose Cynder..."_

 _"If I'm not going to lose Cynder, what was that dream about?!" Spyro cried. "Spyro, I showed you this future so you would understand what would happen if you doubted Cynder for a second." Spyro shivered, and begged, "Chronicler, please tell me, what do I have to do to make sure I don't lose Cynder. I can't live in that future. I can't live without Cynder!" Ignitus started to tear up as well. "Spyro, just remember, you love Cynder. Do you love Cynder?"_

 _"Yes, absolutely! I love her so much! I think I love her to much, but I also feel like I don't love her enough! Please, Chronicler, I will do anything to keep Cynder alive! What do I have to do?!" Spyro cried, thinking about Cynder's smile. "You just have to love her," Ignitus responded. Spyro didn't understand. Spyro wiped his tears, and asked, "What do you mean by that?"_

 _"Spyro, you told Cynder that there was nothing you would leave her for. In this future, she revealed, well, Malefor revealed Cynder's secret. This secret was the reason you left her, and it was a secret she wanted to keep hidden for a very important reason. She tried so hard to keep you from joining Malefor... she cried... she tried... and in the end... she died. Even I cried when I saw it... I... I couldn't watch it. Malefor killed Cynder, you killed Malefor, then you killed me. And after that day, that long, nightmare of a day, nothing was ever the same," Ignitus murmured, wiping away tears from his face as he remembered the memory. Spyro shivered, thinking that the day would soon come. Spyro didn't move. "Spyro..." Ignitus whispered. Spyro slowly moved his head side to side, and asked, "How many of these futures did I fail on? How many of them am I alone on?" Ignitus sighed, and responded, "I told Cynder before that there were thousands, and now there were only a couple. But, unfortunately, there are way more then a couple. I didn't want to hurt Cynder any more then I had." Spyro felt dizzy, and fell to the floor. "Spyro! Are you okay?" Ignitus asked with fear in his voice._

 _"I'm far from okay. I'm so very far away from it," Spyro cried. "I can bring Cynder in here to help..."_

 _"No, don't," Spyro interrupted, "I don't want her to see me like this. It would break her heart. I just... I need you to tell me something... I need you to show me something... I need you to help me." Ignitus sighed, and thought, "I have to show him the future I showed Cynder. I know Cynder won't talk about it, and I know Spyro probably won't talk about it either."_

 _"Spyro, I can show you this future, but promise me. No matter what Cynder tells you, no matter what Malefor tells you, do not leave Cynder because of her secret. Or else, that future will become the present," Ignitus said, trying not to scare Spyro. "I promise, I swear to you, I promise. I will make the biggest Cynder promise on that. I don't want that future to happen."_

 _"Good, because I'm going to show you a future that can happen. You can make this future happen," Ignitus said. Spyro closed his eyes, and cried, "I don't want to see anymore futures. I just want to be with Cynder."_

 _"Good morning my love. Were did you run off to?" Cynder asked in a whisper. Spyro shivered with joy, and slowly opened his eyes. "I needed to make sure the Guardians could handle the repairs of Warfang. They seemed to have everything under control. They knew I didn't really want to help, they knew I wanted to spend time with you. Especially now that we love each other, I want you to know what it's like to have the life you've always wanted, and I'm not going to disappoint you. I'm not supposed to disappoint you, I'm supposed to love you," Spyro's counter part whispered. Spyro slowly stood up, and asked, "What is this? How am I... in love with Cynder?"_

 _"Spyro, a lot of things in this dream is going to be surprising. Just promise me, you will trust me with some of the things you see. Or, I guess I should say, with the dragon you will see. If you don't, I won't show you the rest of this vision," Ignitus said. "No! Please! I promise," Spyro cried, "But I do have to ask. Why did you call this a vision? I thought your visions were future Chronicler's telling you things?"_

 _"Sometimes, the Ancestors can also give us visions. They are what guide us sometimes. Especially in times like the ones I told you about," Ignitus explained. Spyro understood, and continued to watch the vision._ _Cynder smiled at Spyro's counter part, and whispered, "I can finally love you with out fear, it's like a dream. But thanks to you, my dream is a reality. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be wear I am now. I would still be alone, and loved by no one."_

 _"Cynder, you will never be alone, no matter what reality, no matter what happened. I love you, and I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. Never look back at the past, instead, look at me. The past, the present, the future. None of that will make you happy, but I will. I don't want anyone to hurt the one I love," Spyro's counter part whispered softly. Spyro smiled warmly, and grabbed onto his chest. "What is happening to me. I'm not sad anymore, I'm not angry, or confused. Why do I feel so happy?" Spyro thought, crying tears of joy. Cynder kissed Spyro's counter part on the cheek, and whispered, "Pull another stunt like that, and a kiss on the cheek will be the last thing that happens. A more romantic kiss will happen. I love you Spyro, and I'm not going to waste my infinite number of kisses on your cheek. I'm finally able to love you, and I'm not going to waste a single second of are time together."_

 _Ignitus saw Spyro's reaction, and thought, "I'm sorry I had to lie to you Cynder. I knew that if I called it a vision, you would never believe me. I had to call it your future. And hopefully, it will be. I'm not going to lie, at some points, I thought that this vision was a future. But it's just a vision by the Ancestors." Spyro looked over at door as another purple dragon walked in the door. Spyro shivered, and growled. Spyro quickly ignored his anger as he remembered his deal with the Chronicler. "Why does this another purple dragon make me so mad, and who is he?!" Spyro growled. The purple walked over to Spyro's counter part, and murmured, "It's good to see that you all are fine. Sorry again about almost killing you Spyro. And I'm sorry Cynder, about everything. Please understand that I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Please forgive me."_

 _Cynder smiled at him, and said with a smile, "Don't worry about it. If it wasn't for you, Spyro would've died. And it's fine about what happened in the past. If it wasn't for you, I probably would've never met Spyro. So don't worry about the past." He looked at Spyro, waiting for him to say what he had to say. Spyro's counter part smiled at him, and said, "Don't worry, I already talked to you that night, and now that Cynder's happy, I'm happy, your happy, everyone is happy. Let's enjoy this time of peace. Just make sure you don't try and kill us again, I like being alive."_

 _"I don't understand. We have met this purple dragon before?" Spyro thought, looking at the door to see Sparks had entered the room. Sparks flew over to Spyro's counter part and landed on his head. Sparks looked up at the purple dragon, and teased, "Is the big bad purple dragon getting all mushy on us." He growled at him playfully, and said, "I will kill Spyro if you don't stop, Sparks." Spyro shivered as he realised who it was, and thought "No... no! This better not be some sick joke to you Chronicler. Why is he here..."_

 _"Malefor, you still haven't changed. But if you want to kill me, I will be happy to take you on. You almost killed me, and I feel like I should get some payback. Even Cynder wanted some payback, remember?" Spyro's counter said with a playful smile. Spyro growled, and thought, "I can't watch this! I don't care if it is a joke, it's not funny!" Spyro took a step forward. Cynder smiled at him, and said, "Make sure you two finish your, revenge session, quickly. I plan on spending a lot more time with him." Spyro shivered, and thought, "What?! Cynder isn't scared, or even angry?!" Spyro looked at Cynder in the eyes to see nothing but joy, and happiness. No fear, counfusion, or anger. Spyro felt happy inside again, and grabbed his chest. "I don't understand. Why is Cynder happy? I mean, it's not a bad thing, not at all, but Malefor is right there. And why is he good? Why doesn't he have that many horns as he used to have? Why isn't he a dark purple dragon anymore?" Spyro asked, with even more questions he wanted answered. Ignitus chuckled, and thought, "Those two are exactly alike. Cynder asked the same questions."_

 _"Let's see if I can't shorten my sentences to a thousand words or less... nope, I failed. But I can explain some of it. Cynder loves you now, so she has no need to be confused, scared, or even angry. Malefor is good for a unknown reason. He doesn't have that many horns, because, the convexity that was controlling him disappeared. That also explains why he isn't dark purple. So, how did I do?" Ignitus explained, as he remembered that Cynder asked the same questions. Spyro chuckled, and responded, "Well, it wasn't as long as the explanation you had for how we got to you. So... I think you did okay. Five out of ten."_

 _"Harsh," Ignitus laughed. Spyro laughed with him. Spyro slowly stopped laughing, with Ignitus doing the same. "Well, on with the vision." Spyro looked at Malefor to see him walking to the door._ _Malefor turned around, and whispered, "I'm not going to take Spyro away from you Cynder, I promise. I know what it's like to lose the one you love, and I don't want you to ever go through that. Enjoy your time with Spyro." Spyro could feel a small smile form across his face. Spyro stopped himself, and thought, "Why would I smile for that monster!" Spyro's counter part smiled at Malefor, and said, "And I hope you will enjoy time with your loved one as well. We can fight later. Right now, you should spend all the time you can with her. She misses you, and I wouldn't blame her." Spyro froze, and thought, "Loved one?! Could it be that blue dragoness that Ignitus talked about?" Malefor walked out of the room, and towards the Guardians chambers. Cynder looked at Spyro's counter part, and whispered, "Is their anything romantic you want to tell me. I've been waiting to give you that kiss I wanted to give you." Spyro's counter part smiled warmly at Cynder, and whispered, "Is saying, I love you, romantic?" Cynder smiled warmly, and whispered, "I love you too." Cynder moved her face closer, as Spyro's counter part did the same. Spyro quickly looked away, and whispered with tears, "That's enough, Chronicler. Thank you, but, I'm saving this moment for when me and Cynder love each other. If we ever love each other... I hope to the ancestors that we do."_

 _"Is someone doubting Cynder?" Ignitus joked. Spyro sighed, and responded, "No... I'm doubting myself. After that dream, that future, it showed that everything I said, and did, was a lie. I promised Cynder so much, and in the end, I was ripped away from her. And all because of some stupid secret." Ignitus frowned as well. Spyro sighed again, and murmured, "Thank you for showing me this vision, but it's not real. This one is to good to be true. It's to, perfect. It's something that is unachievable."_

 _"Spyro, it's unachievable, because you won't work for it," Ignitus said. Spyro didn't understand the Chronicler's choice of words, and asked, "What are you talking about?"_

 _"Spyro, this vision, can become real. You just have to work for it. Other's have tried, but..."_

 _"They all failed," Spyro interrupted. Ignitus frowned, and said, "And you want to know why they failed. They failed because of something as stupid as a secret." Spyro shivered at Ignitus's words. "You said you loved Cynder, am I right?!" Ignitus asked. "Always, forever, for an infinite life time," Spyro responded with a smile."Then you need to prove it to me Don't let a secret of any kind take her away from you. It doesn't even matter if she killed the Guardians. You will not care. And why is that?" Ignitus asked, trying to motivate Spyro. "Because, I love Cynder!" Spyro yelled with pride. Spyro felt better about himself, and asked, "Did Cynder actually kill the Guardians?"_

 _"Spyro... before you left... Cynder killed Terrador. She turned, killed Terrador, and didn't remember a single thing that happened. She ran up to you, and smiled, because she at least had you," Ignitus murmured, looking at the ground. Spyro jumped, and cried, "What?!" Ignitus sighed, and murmured, "That was the secret she was hiding from you. Im sorry you had to hear about this, but I didn't want you to see his body." Spyro shivered, and thought, "Cynder... Cynder... why... Terrador..." Spyro fell to the floor. Spyro looked over at Cynder laying down on the grass, alone, with a smile on her face. "The portal was never closed?" Spyro thought, wiping away his tears. Spyro stood up, looked down at Cynder, and saw her sleeping peacefully, with a smile on her face. Spyro shivered, at thought, "I can't hate her, I can't. I love Cynder to much! I love you Cynder, and I don't care what you did. We will get through it together!" Spyro looked away, and cried, "I don't care! I care about Terrador so much, I promise you I do. But I can't lose Cynder as well. I can't! I love Cynder to much!" Ignitus smiled at Spyro's words, and said with joy, "Congratulations Spyro, you passed my little surprise test." Spyro shivered, and whispered, "Test..."_

 _"Don't worry, Terrador is completely fine. I just want to see how you would react, and in the end, you did way better then I thought. I just hope to the ancestors that you will have that same kind of attitude when Cynder's true secret is revealed," Ignitus said, with a cheerful voice. Spyro chuckled, and said, "If only you were right in front of me. I would slap you right across your face." Ignitus chuckled, and said, "If you do, don't go full power. I think I like having the side of my face, as well as a face." Spyro chuckled, and joked, "Someone is scared, aren't they." Ignitus laughed, and said, "If you want to talk about scared, the Guardians woke Cyril up for the third day in a row. They were so scared." Spyro laughed with Ignitus, and joked, "Let me guess, Volteer was planning on running, while Terrador did all the work." Ignitus couldn't control his laughter, and responded, "That's exactly what happened! Oh my... Volteer was so scared... and Terrador... was as well." Spyro laughed with the Chronicler, as well as his words. "No fair, you got to get front row seats," Spyro joked, laughing with the Chronicler. Ignitus wiped a tear of joy away, and said, "Oh, that was the greatest show I have ever seen. Haha, oh, it was fantastic." Spyro's laughter slowly died down, as he felt more sadness, then happiness. "I'm I really going to lose all of this? Am I going to lose Cynder, the Guardians, the Chronicler, and even Sparks... I'm going to lose it all," Spyro cried in his thought. Spyro felt a paw touch the side of his shoulder. Spyro looked up to see a completely blue dragon. Spyro shivered at the touch, and thought, "Why does his paw feel like... Ignitus's?" Ignitus smiled down at him, and said, "Spyro, you will never lose any of us. All you have to do is love Cynder. Sometimes, you will fall down, you will even almost die, but in the end, you need to understand, you'll never be alone. Cynder's always been there for you, in the volcano, your adventure to stop Malefor, when you were stabbed by the arrow, your journey to Warfang. She was there for it all. And all she wants in return, is for you to care about her. No one else did that. She trust's you, and cares about you. Don't break her trust, her heart, and her life. I believe you will make me proud, and you will do the same for her as well." Spyro cried tears of joy at the Ignitus's words. Ignitus smiled at him, and said, "Now how about you go and enjoy your time with Cynder. You will see me soon, but you need to stay with Cynder as long as you can. Don't worry about a future, vision, or anything else. Worry about Cynder. You love her, and you need to show it." Spyro smiled at the Ignitus's words, and cried softly, "I promise."_

 _"I guess we will see in the future. Actions speak a whole lot more then words, especially in the future. But I believe in you, and so does Cynder," Ignitus said with a smile. Spyro chuckled, and whispered, "Thank you for your help, Ignitus. But here soon, my words are going to speak a lot more then my actions. When I tell Cynder I love her, everything will be fine, great amazing. I know it." Ignitus smiled, and let a tear roll down his face. "My young dragon is becoming a man," Ignitus thought. Spyro saw the tear rolling down his face, and asked, "Are you okay, Chronicler?" Ignitus chuckled, and responded, "As long as you are, I will be as well. Now, please, trust Cynder, love, Cynder. Your race is where it will finally happen. Where you will tell her, and you won't fail, I promise." Spyro shivered with joy, and thanked, "Thank you so much, Chronicler." Spyro closed his eyes, and whispered, "I promise, I will never let go. I will never forget, and I will always love Cynder." Spyro's tear hit the ground, and echoed throughout Spyro's mind._

Spyro shivered awake, and thought, _Thank you so much Chronicler. I promise you. I will never leave, hate, disrespect, or even disregard, Cynder. I will love her, care about her, kiss her, hug her, and live with her, forever. And without a doubt, I know Cynder feels the same way._ Spyro slowly opened his eyes, and saw the burn mark of Cynder smudged into the dirt. "Ah!" Spyro yelled, jumping back from the burn mark, and onto his back.

"Ah!" Cynder yelled, jumping to her paws, and looking all around for Spyro.

"Ah! Why are we screaming! Ah!" Sparks yelled, flying off of the ground.

Cynder looked over at Spyro, and saw him rolling to his side. Spyro slowly stood up, and chuckled. Cynder looked at Spyro, and asked softly, "Are you okay Spyro."

Spyro looked at Cynder's face, as well as her smile. Spyro shivered with joy, and cried in a whispered, "Cynder..."

Cynder giggled at Spyro, and joked, "You know, I thought I told you to wake me up for any reason. But, I guess this works. After all..."

Cynder was interrupted by Spyro. Spyro wrapped his wings around Cynder's body, and put his head beside Cynder's neck. Cynder shivered at Spyro's random action, but smiled. Cynder moved up, and laid her head down on the side of Spyro's. Cynder, as well as Spyro, moved their head's back. Spyro put his forehead on Cynder's. _Why does it seem like Spyro is scared?_ Cynder thought. Spyro started to move away, but was stopped by Cynder.

"Don't move. I'm going to enjoy this moment," Cynder whispered.

Spyro didn't hesitate, and moved his wings back around Cynder's body. Spyro placed his forehead back on Cynder's. _Oh, for the love of. If you two don't just kiss already. Actually, I'm here, screw that,_ Sparks thought.

"Spyro, I'm here for you, I promise. Tell me what happened," Cynder whispered softly.

Spyro pulled his head away, as well as Cynder. Cynder smiled warmly at him. Spyro shivered with happiness. A tear fell out of his eye. Cynder wiped away his tear, and whispered, "Spyro, don't worry. I'm not going to hate you for what ever you have to say."

Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek. Spyro enjoyed the kiss. Cynder pulled away, and smiled at him. Spyro looked at the ground, and shuck his head side to side. _Snap out of it. Cynder is alive, she is fine. She will always be fine, and that future with me and her will happen. I can't live without her. After seeing that nightmare, you showed, I could lose Cynder at any point and time, and I'm not going to let it happen!_ Spyro cried in his thoughts. Cynder saw Spyro struggling, and whispered, "Spyro, if there is anything I can do for you, just tell me."

Spyro nuzzled Cynder, and cried, "You're already doing it. Your here, with me. That's all I want. I want to be here with you. I just thought... I thought I had lost you for a second there."

Spyro stopped nuzzling Cynder, and pulled away. Cynder smiled warmly at Spyro, and asked, "Of course. I will always be, here for you. Why do you think I would leave you?"

"You would never leave me, and I would never leave you. No matter what happens, we will always be together. After all, there is no end to infinite," Spyro cried, smiling warmly at Cynder.

Cynder started to tear up, and whispered softly, "You sure know how to start a day off on an amazing note. Thank you, Spyro."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's reaction. _Why is he acting this way? Well, what ever the reason, Spyro is alright. And also very romantic for some reason,_ Cynder thought. Spyro pulled away, and saw Sparks looking in the other direction. Spyro walked over to Sparks, and joked, "Sir Spyro is sorry for... making the king... unhappy. I shall not create the mush that you don't wish to see."

Cynder giggled at Spyro. Sparks smiled, and rolled his eyes. Sparks looked at Spyro, and joked, "You shall be punished for creating the mush. You will get... a mushroom."

Spyro gasped, and joked, "King... why are you so evil."

"Because I'm different, hahaha," Sparks laughed with a evil voice.

Spyro looked all around, and asked, "Were is the king going to get the mushroom? I don't see any laying on the ground."

Sparks looked all around on the ground. Sparks sighed, and responded, "You know what, I was going to play along, but finding a mushroom is going to take way to long to find. And honestly, I just want to get this over with so we can head back to Warfang. There is a big difference from a bed and the ground. One is warm, and comfortable. The other is hard, cold, and mushy. Like you two, mushy. It's really gross."

Cynder looked at the ground, and saw a weird looking object. Cynder pointed at it, and asked, "Is this the object you two were talking about? Well, is this the mushroom?"

Sparks looked at it to see, it was a mushroom. Spyro looked at the mushroom, and then back at Sparks. Spyro chuckled, "Does the king not wish to play."

"The king doesn't wish to do anything," Sparks responded, "What ever. I will forget about the mush, and let you live on to mush another day. Wait! That actually gives me an idea. Instead of a non plan maker, I should call you, 'Spyro, ancestor of the mush'."

Cynder giggled at Sparks words. Spyro sighed, and joked, "I have a good nickname for myself. How about, Spyro. It's easy to remember, it doesn't sound completely made up and sad... So, sorry my king. I shall not take the nickname."

"Now you are just trying to hard," Sparks joked.

Cynder giggled at the two. Spyro looked over at Cynder, and shivered with joy. _Look at me. I have one glimpse into a future, or even a vision, and I get as scared as a hatchling. But, I lost Cynder in that one future. I can't even go a single second without Cynder,_ Spyro thought, with a tear rolling down his eye. Cynder walked up to Spyro, and whispered, "Spyro, is this about Ignitus? Or even about your parents?"

Spyro broke from his thoughts, and responded, "No, it's not that. I have faith that I can find Ignitus, as well as my parents. I know the Chronicler has books on their lives. But, it's just, the Chronicler wasn't exactly easy on me when he showed me this vision... this... future."

"What kind of future was it? If you don't mind me asking," Cynder asked, wanting to know.

Spyro shivered at even the thought, even the image. Spyro sighed, and thought, _It's just a vision, it's not the future. It will never come true. Even if the Chronicler says it's a future, it will forever be a vision to me._ Spyro braced himself, as he had to remember somethings about his dream.

"The Chronicler showed me a future were... I killed the Chronicler, Malefor killed you, and I killed Malefor. And it happened in an instant. He showed me what happened after the events. I was alone... scared, confused, and angry. Terrador tried to calm myself down... But... I threw him against the wall, and then I told him, I would kill him if he talk about you. Even Sparks tried to calm me down... But... even Sparks wasn't successful. Volteer was also taken from us, because the Chronicler had to find a new body once he died. Well, his spirit had to," Spyro cried, remembering everything in detail.

Cynder shivered at the thought, and asked with fear, "Spyro, I know I shouldn't ask. But, what exactly caused all of this?"

"He said something about a secret you had. Malefor revealed your secret to me. And once he did, I joined Malefor. You tried to help me, but failed. Malefor killed you, then I killed him. Then I went on a rampage," Spyro murmured, wiping away his tears.

Cynder shivered fear, and thought, _My secret! No, no, I knew my past would take Spyro away from me! But this future isn't anything that Ignitus showed me. Did... did he lie to me, just to make me feel better about the future? I'm so confused. Ignitus better answer my question!_

"You want to know the worst part?" Spyro asked.

Cynder broke from her thoughts, and listened.

"It was like the Chronicler was trying to prepare me for the worst. It's like he is trying to make sure that, if I do lose you, I won't care. He kept pushing the fact that I'm going to lose you. It's like he is preparing me for the worst. But... I don't want the worst to happen... I don't," Spyro cried, looking into Cynder's eyes.

Cynder smiled warmly at Spyro, and said, "Spyro, you know we would never be separated from each other. Infinite is forever, remember?"

"Cynder, that was a future, not a vision. That means, they went through the same thing we did. The same conversations, the same feelings, everything. That means, no matter what we do, it won't matter. It will just end in the same way," Spyro cried.

Cynder shuck her head side to side, and asked, "Spyro, I thought you cared about me. I thought you promised you would never leave me. No matter what the reason was. Even if I turned and killed Ignitus, you said you would still care about me. Does that mean... you've never cared about me?"

"No, I promise, I care about you so much," Spyro quickly responded.

"Then we have nothing to worry about. Even if Malefor revealed my secret, you will still care about me, right?" Cynder asked.

Spyro shuck nodded in acknowledgment. Cynder put her paw on the side of Spyro's face, and whispered, "Then you have nothing to worry about. Trust me, the fact that I'm going to have to reveal my secret one day scares me. But, it doesn't, and it won't. Because, I know you care about me. So, even if I did tell you, I know you wouldn't holed it against me. And instead of us living in a nightmare, we can live with each other instead."

Spyro shivered with joy at Cynder's words. Cynder moved her paw back down to the ground, and smiled warmly. _I don't understand. What is so bad about this secret that I would leave Cynder for? I don't know, and I sure don't care. I know that my love for Cynder will completely destroy the secret, no matter how terrible. Cynder doesn't doubt me, she trust me. And I'm not going to destroy her trust. I'm not going to destroy her heart._ Spyro thought, going to wipe away a tear. Cynder wiped away the tear for him. Spyro smiled at Cynder. Cynder smiled back, and whispered, "So what do you say we get a head start to the Chronicler's place? Sparks will have to do some work for once if we do."

Spyro chuckled at Cynder's suggestion, and responded, "You really want to hear him complain the whole way there?"

Cynder giggled, and said, "Never mind. I feel like your plan is a lot better."

Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek. Cynder pulled away, opened her wings, and whispered, "See you in the skies."

Cynder launched into the air. Sparks looked up at the sky, and said, "Were are you going? Wait, were you two planing on leaving me?!"

Cynder giggled, and responded, "I was thinking about it. But, then I realized that you would complain about it for the rest of my life."

Sparks looked at Spyro, and said, "You just had to pick her, didn't you. Out of all the others in the world, you just had to choose a killer."

Spyro chuckled. Sparks flew over and landed on Spyro's head. Spyro opened his wings, and said, "Sparks, do you really want me to tell you the reason I chose Cynder. Here, let me start. Cynder's so beautiful..."

"Stop. You've made your point very clear," Sparks mumbled.

Spyro chuckled, and said, "You know, if Cynder does love me, you'll have to live with her for the rest of your life. I'm just going to let that echo through your mind for a while."

Sparks waved his hand, and said, "Please, from the sound of that future you saw, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

Spyro frowned, remembering back to the past. Sparks mentally slapped himself, and apologized, "I'm sorry Spyro, I was just trying to joke around. I didn't really mean that."

Spyro sighed, and murmured, "It's fine. It's done and over with. Just forget about it Sparks."

Spyro launched into the air, and looked over at Cynder. Cynder smiled at Spyro. Spyro tried to smile back, trying to forget about the memory. _Why is the Chronicler trying so hard to pull me away from Cynder? But, then again, he did show me that one other future... well... that other vision. Visions are just vsions, and futures are, soon to be, reality. Is he just preparing me for Cynder's death, so if she did die, I wouldn't feel anything. I would just feel, normal._ Cynder flew over to Spyro, and kissed him on the side of his cheek. Spyro broke from his thoughts. Cynder pulled away, and whispered, "Spyro, if you're still thinking about that future you saw, just remember all of the details about it. As long as you keep your word, and not hate me for my secret, then that future will never happen. It sounded like you didn't care about me in that future, but you do now, don't you?"

Spyro looked into Cynder's eyes, as she gave him a warm smile. _But I can't. No matter what the Chronicler says, I can't follow through with what he is doing. I can't let him control how I feel about Cynder_ , Spyro thought. Spyro chuckled, and thought, _Then again, when ever do I listen to him?_ Spyro smiled back at Cynder, and joked, "Well, I would say yes, but my cheek feels very lonely. Like it hasn't been kissed in a while."

Cynder giggled, and said, "You do realize that I just kissed you, right? I believe you owe me a kiss."

Spyro chuckled, and kissed Cynder on the cheek. Spyro pulled away, and joked, "Well, since we're going back, I believe I have kissed you way more then you have kissed me. So, if we tally that up, you owe me, an infinite number of kisses. I don't know how long it would take for you to beat that, but I know I will enjoy every single one of them."

Cynder giggled, and joked, "I kissed you first. Which means, your slacking behind on my amount."

"But, you were asleep. And while you were asleep, I gave you two kisses. One for your nightmares, and one for payback. Which means, your slacking behind," Spyro joked.

Cynder giggled, and asked, "How do you remember that?"

Spyro blushed, and responded, "Well, I try to treasure every single kiss you have ever given me, as well as the one's I give you. It makes me smile. Any kiss of yours is very valuable to me, and I want to make sure I can remember every single moment I have with you."

Cynder smiled warmly at Spyro's words, and thought, _Thank you, Spyro. I know that future won't come true. I know who you are, and I know you would never let me down. But, his words get me thinking. If a kiss on the cheek is very valuable to him, and he likes to treasure them. What would a kiss... on the lips be like to him?_ Cynder blushed hard just thinking about it. Spyro saw Cynder's expression, and asked, "Was it something I said?"

Cynder broke from her thoughts, and saw Spyro smiling at her. Cynder shivered with joy, and thought, _Well, I'm not going to lie, just thinking about it makes me hope for the future. I just wonder what are future is going to look like. Will it be me and Spyro, together. Or, will it be just one of us, confused, sad, and alone... I feel like are race is going to have the biggest impact on the future._ Cynder put her paw on her heart, and thought, _Just thinking about it scares me... But..._ Cynder looked at Spyro's smile, and thought, _I believe everything will turn out okay, everything will be as it should be._

"So, because I don't really know where we are going, do you care to lead the way?" Cynder asked with a smile.

Spyro smiled back, and responded, "Of course. But I'm not going to lie, it could take us a long time to get there. Just a heads up. But hopefully once we get there, the Chronicler will have something to just teleport us back to Warfang."

"If he does, I don't think I would use it," Cynder said.

Spyro was confused, and asked, "What do you mean."

Cynder blushed again, and responded, "Well, if it rains again, and we are indoors, I can't really feel the heat from your body. It just wouldn't feel the same if we were indoors. I know, it's an embarrassing thing to bring up. But, I like snuggling up to you. It... it makes me feel safe. It helps me know that, I'm not alone, and I will never be."

Spyro blushed hard at Cynder's words, but smiled. Spyro couldn't take it anymore, and said, "Cynder, I have to be honest with you."

Cynder shivered in fear at Spyro, and thought, _No, I shouldn't have said that. Now he's going to hate me for what I said... No! I just need to trust Spyro. Never once has he hated me, despised me, or even lied to me. I promised that I wouldn't doubt him anymore... But I'm not going to lie, I'm scared with what he is going to say. Especially since I said I liked snuggling up with him... and I said I liked the warmth from his body... Oh ancestors, this is going to be so embarrassing for me._ Spyro cleared his trout, breaking Cynder from her thoughts. Cynder waited for Spyro to say something. Spyro's face turned red, as he said, "Cynder, I'm going to be honest with you. Thank you for... being so opened and honest with me. Especially when it comes to... being cold, or even being alone. Thank you for telling me what is on your mind. Because, I feel like I can do more for you now. I thought you didn't like... snuggling up to me. But, now that you told me, I feel... better. I feel, happier. So, I just wanted to say, thank you. Knowing that you can trust me makes me even happier. And, if I'm honest with myself, I thank the ancestors that you came into my life."

Cynder felt tears rolling down her eyes at Spyro's words. Spyro saw Cynder's reaction, and shivered in fear. Spyro sighed, and murmured, "I'm sorry Cynder... I just... I thought..."

Cynder wrapped her arms around Spyro's neck, and put her head beside Spyro's, and cried, "You thought right. I should be thanking you Spyro. I was so scared to say something embarrassing, but, I know I can trust you to care about me. Thank you Spyro."

Spyro shivered with excitement, and wrapped his arms around Cynder's neck, and thought, _I'm so close. After everything that has happened so far, I am so close to predicting what would happen for our race. But, I feel like I already know how the race will turn out. And I feel like, our future together, are as guaranteed as ever._ Cynder felt Spyro's body shake with excitement. Cynder did the same, and thought, _Please, don't let my secret take you away from me. I don't want to lose you. We are finally able to open up like this, and I don't want to lose this. Please, ancestors._ Sparks looked at the two, and thought, _Guaranteed, I think I already know what they are thinking about. Spyro is easy, love, mushy mush, weight issues, and then more mush. Cynder is probably like, 'Oh please, Spyro, fall over backwards for me, I promise I will catch you'... I'm so bored... and lonely. No! I'm becoming the new Cynder!_ Cynder pulled her head away, as Spyro did the same. The two smiled warmly at each other.

"Spyro, thank you for being honest with me. I was scared, because I thought you didn't really care enough about me to snuggle up to me, and stay with me for most of your life," Cynder cried, trying to wipe away her tears.

Spyro smiled at Cynder, and said softly, "Cynder, I should be thanking you. I'm not the man I should be. I should've kissed you first, and I didn't. I should've been honest with you first, but I wasn't. But, that race, I will be the first to say what I have to say. I will be the first to act. I think I have been in second place long enough. But going back, why do you think I would do anything for you? If I could, I would bring a planet down here because this one is to cold, remember? And why do you think I'm only going to spend the rest of my life with you? After are little race, I feel like we're going to live together for a lot more then just the rest of my life. I mean, what happened to being together forever?"

Cynder giggled at Spyro's words, and whispered softly, "I didn't forget, I just wanted you to make me smile. I wanted to see your smile. You're so much more to me, and I promise, your race, are race, will be a success. We will say what we have to, and I know, we will not fail."

Spyro let tears roll out of his eyes. Cynder giggled at Spyro's reaction, and whispered, "I know, just the thought of our race being a success is an amazing feeling. And it's an amazing feeling to know, that even after everything that has happened, we will still be together. It feels amazing to know that you care about me. Thank you Spyro."

Spyro smiled warmly at Cynder's words.

"Sometimes, I'm so embarrassed to be related to you," Sparks joked.

Spyro chuckled at Sparks, and asked, "How are we related? I'm bigger then you, stronger, smarter, and even way more romantic. I would be so surprised if you ever had someone you cared about."

"One, I hate you for that. And two, we are related. I am a dragon fly, and you're a dragon," Sparks explained, "Do you see just how right I am. Plus, we kinda had the same parents."

Spyro frowned, and said, "I am very grateful about that you and your parents found me, life was great. But, I wish I knew were my real parents were. I wish... wait! I don't have to wish. The book on Ignitus's life! If he has his own book, my parents should have their name on their respective books as well. I can finally find my parents!"

"Not to be a downer, trust me. But, don't you have to know what your parents names are in order to find their books?" Cynder asked.

Spyro smiled at Cynder and responded, "I'm sure the Chronicler can tell me. And if he doesn't, I will just have to read ever single book in dragon history in order to find them. I didn't know my parents... But I love my parents. I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Me," Sparks mumbled.

Spyro chuckled at Sparks, and said, "You're only saying that because you didn't always get what you wanted. I remembered the time you wanted to go out and adventure, but are parents yelled at you, and told you that the only adventure you will have will be inside the house. You didn't come out of the house for three days. Good times."

"Good for you!" Sparks said, "They trusted you to go on an adventure by yourself. They trusted someone they didn't even barely know."

Spyro chuckled, and joked, "Well, maybe if you were bigger then me, or, you know, stronger then me..."

"Alright mister heart crushers, calm down. You're about as bad as you were back then with this," Sparks said, somewhat chuckling at the memories.

Spyro looked back over at Cynder, and whispered, "I promise you, there is nothing else in this world that I would rather do then spend time with you. But let's get this over with. Because once we get back to Warfang, I just want to lay by your side ever single day. Well... after the race that is."

Cynder frowned, but in a way, she also smiled at Spyro's words.

"Alright, fine. But I'm holding you up to that offer. Just make sure you are prepared for my answer. I have for a while, and I'm so excited for the day I get to say this," Cynder said, shivering with joy at the race.

Spyro chuckled, and said, "Well, then I guess we are both already ready. I have been preparing for a while as well. And I feel like I know exactly what you're going to say as well. Just the thought of me being correct makes me as excited as you are. So, what do you say we meet the Chronicler?"

"Yeah, we should hurry up and meet him. Old dude is probably on his death bed by now," Sparks joked.

"Sparks," Spyro said.

Spyro then thought about it, and joked, "Actually, we should probably hurry. But that doesn't mean you're right Sparks. That just means you had a good idea. Not the right idea, just a good idea."

Spyro unwrapped his arms from Cynder, as Cynder did the same. Spyro backed away from Cynder. Spyro smiled warmly at Cynder. Cynder giggled, and whispered, "Race you."

"Cynder, wait," Spyro quickly said before Cynder could move.

"What is it?" Cynder asked.

Spyro chuckled, and joked, "Well, I don't know how much energy you have, but we are still probably far away from the Chronicler's place. If we run out of energy on the ocean, we're not going to make it there, so we should just fly there as we normally do."

Cynder looked behind Spyro, and asked, "Are you talking about the ocean right behind you?"

Spyro looked behind himself, and chuckled.

"Yep, that's the one... I hope," Spyro joked.

"You hope! If I die in an ocean, I'm going to come back, swim all the way down to the bottom, and slap you across the face," Sparks warned.

"Well, since you're just going to be laying down on my head the whole time, I'm sure you will be fine. So, it's good to know that someone won't slap me across the face if I do sink," Spyro joked.

"Fair enough," Sparks said.

Spyro turned around, and flew over the ocean with Cynder following behind. _I hope meeting the Chronicler is for the best. But, as long as Spyro is happy, I will be as well. But... that future he saw... could it really come true? Could I truly lose Spyro? No! Maybe... I don't even know. I don't know what the future will hold for us two. Please, ancestors, let that vision I saw be the one that comes true. I know it's to much to ask for, and I know it's too perfect of a world. But, I also know that I will never lose Spyro, so that future the Chronicler showed him shouldn't happen. But... what is the difference from a future, and a vision?_ Cynder thought, thinking about the future. Cynder flew to Spyro's side. Spyro looked over at Cynder, and smiled. Cynder smiled back, and asked, "Spyro, I'm sorry I have to bring this up. But, that future you had, what is the difference between a future and a vision to the Chronicler?"

Spyro frowned at the future part, but he also chuckled, "Do I have a lot to tell you. This should probably absorb must of the time we have until we get there."

* * *

Cyril slowly opened his eyes, lifted his head up, and yawned. Cyril stretched out his body, and looked over at the other two Guardians. _Should I. I mean, I barely ever get any sleep, so why should they. Well, then again, I don't think I want other broken rib_ , Cyril thought. Cyril sighed, and thought, _Well, at least they gave me a goodnights sleep. And Volteer isn't snoring, so that's a first._ Cyril stood up from his bed, and walked towards the door. Cyril opens the door, walked out, and shut the door behind himself. Terrador, as well as Volteer, shivered in fear.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Volteer asked, trying to hold open his eyes.

"No. Because I was trying to make sure your stupid behind didn't snore. I thought he was going to throw me at you if you had woken him up," Terrador responded, picking up his head, and stretched his body.

Volteer pulled his head up, and streched his body as well.

"Well, at least I didn't snore," Volteer said, rubbing the side of his cheek.

"Yes you did! How do you not remember? I had to literally, get out of bed, slap you across the face, and then go back to bed. If I didn't stop you for the hundredth time, you would've been six feet under by now," Terrador interjected, climbing off his bed.

Volteer rubbed the side of his cheek, and said, "Well, that would explain why my cheek feels like it's on fire. You know, a slap is different from a punch, right? It feels like you punched my cheek."

Terrador chuckled, and said truthfully, "Well, at one point last night, I slapped you on the cheek like three times. It didn't work, so I kinda had to... knock you out."

"What!" Volteer yelled.

"Look, it was either that, or you woke up Cyril. The only difference was the fact that I didn't get hurt," Terrador explained.

"But you punched me to sleep! You balled up your paw, and fiscally, punched me, In the face, on the cheek!" Volteer explained, showing the not so brilliance behind his plan.

"Look, I needed some sleep too you know. And look on the bright side, you got some sleep, and so did I. Just, not a lot. I'm going to guess me and you have been awake for a while," Terrador said.

"No, you were awake for a while. I was knocked out. There is no me in your sentence, there is no we, in your sentence, there is no Volteer in your sentence. I woke up like an hour before Cyril woke up. I didn't even realize I was in pain until you said something about my cheek. Besides, Ignitus snored way more then I did, and he never got yelled at, or even slapped," Volteer said, climbing off his bed.

"Don't you remember the last time someone tried to stopped him from snoring?" Terrador asked, opening the door.

"I'm drawing a blank," Volteer responded, walking out the door.

Terrador shut the door behind himself, and said, "This is going to be a good one."

Cyril looked behind himself, and said, "Good morning, Terrador, Volteer. I hope you all slept well. Thanks to you all, I had the greatest sleep I had ever had in a long time."

"Well, then that makes one of us," Volteer mumbled, sitting down next to Cyril.

Terrador sat next to Volteer. Cyril was confused with his words, and asked, "What do you mean? It looked like you were sleeping just fine once I woke up. And you don't look... why is your cheek so red. I know I'm not the smartest dragon in the world, but I thought yellow was yellow. Not, yellow is bloody red."

Volteer looked over at Terrador, and glared at him. Volteer looked back at Cyril, and responded, "Let's just say, I was snoring last night. So, Terrador took it upon himself to, knock me out. Literally."

Cyril chuckled, and said to Terrador, "You're lucky you didn't do that to Ignitus."

Terrador chuckled, and said, "I was thinking the same thing."

Volteer was confused, and asked, "I'm kinda tired, so my brain isn't exactly at it's best. So can one of you explain what exactly happened?"

Terrador sighed, and murmured, "Volteer, this story involves Malefor. Are you sure you still want to hear about it? We won't force you to hear it."

Volteer shivered with sadness, and responded, "Yeah, go ahead. The past is done with anyways."

"Alright. Well, one night, we were all sleeping in the dragon temple while Warfang was still being built. Almost every night, Ignitus snored like the destroyer himself. So, on this night, Malefor thought he would be slick. We decided to join in on the joke, because we all needed some sleep as well. We all thought it was a good idea at the time. We were dead wrong. Malefor walked up, and tried to wake up Ignitus at first by calling his name. But it didn't work. Then we dared him to do the unthinkable. We dared him to slap Ignitus awake to get his attention. He knew it was a death wish, and he even said it. But he did it. He raised his paw in the air, and went to slap Ignitus across the face. Ignitus, in his sleep, grabbed Malefor bye the arm. Malefor jumped in fear, but his fear was replaced with a shock of pain. Ignitus broke Malefor's arm. The look on Malefor's face was hysterical. But we couldn't laugh. The sound of his cracking arm sent chills through his body. Malefor limped back over to us, trying not to yell in pain. We quickly told him to run outside and heal up. Malefor bolted out of there like an ancestor. Haha, oh man. And the funniest part, Ignitus didn't remembered any of it," Terrador explained the story, laughing at the look on Malefor's face.

Cyril, as well as Volteer, laughed with Terrador.

"Malefor didn't dare to wake him since," Terrador joked, wiping away his tears from laughing, "Actually, he did try again, I completely forgot about this one time, were Malefor was bored. He walked into are chambers, and tried to wake up Ignitus by shooting a ball of ice at his head. Apparently, Ignitus grabbed the ice in his sleep, and threw it right back at him. Haha, oh, that was something to remember."

All the Guardians shared a laugh. Volteer's laughter died down, as well as the other Guardians. Volteer frowned at the memories. The other Guardians frowned at Volteer.

"It's times like these when I wish Malefor was still with us today. I just wonder what would happen if Malefor was still with us today," Volteer murmured.

Terrador chuckled at him, and said, "Well, if he was here right now, and if it was Malefor we were talking to. He would probably tell you, if you wanted to cry about something so much, you should've stayed a hatchling, and not a Guardian."

Volteer chuckled, and said, "Yeah, that would narrow it down. Malefor sure did put a smile on are faces at times tho. I just, thinking about it, thinking about the times back then. I just wish we would've been the Guardians that we should've been back then. Then, maybe this world wouldn't have to suffer for our mistakes."

Terrador put his paw on Volteer's shoulder. Volteer looked over at Terrador. Terrador smiled, and said, "Listen, like I said before, the past is over with. Right now, we need to focus on are present day. We need to make sure something like that never ever happens again. You're right, we weren't the Guardians we were supposed to be back then. And even for Spyro and Cynder, we still can't be the Guardians we were supposed to be. We were stupid enough to separate the two, because we didn't want to do the job are selfs! And because of what we did, we hurt Cynder, and Spyro."

Volteer, as well as Cyril, frowned at the memory.

"But, we learned from that. We learned to never separate those two for any reason. You remember the time we separated Malefor and his girlfriend, that was a disaster. We learned to do the job are selfs, instead of making someone else do it," Terrador continued, "So, we have learned a lot. We've learned about trust, love, hope, power, and we've learned to never give up. Yes, because of our actions, Malefor did turn. But, we fixed those actions, and so far, we have made sure that we didn't ever repeat those actions."

Volteer smiled, as well as Cyril. Terrador smiled at the two, and took his paw off of Volteer's shoulder.

"Now, are you two Guardians, or, are you two going to be hatchling's for the rest of your lives?" Terrador joked.

Volteer chuckled, and responded, "Well, I know I'm a Guardian. I don't know about the fit thrower over there."

Cyril growled at him, but was interrupted by Terrador.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you cower behind in fear when Cyril woke up? That was hatchling material," Terrador joked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you try and push me in front of you while you ran? You my friend, are hatchling material," Volteer joked.

"Oh come on. You would've done the same thing," Terrador said with a small smile.

Volteer chuckled, and said, "You know me a little to well."

The Guardians all shared a laugh. A mole ran into the Guardians chambers, and yelled, "Guardians, urgent news!"

The Guardians looked over at the mole.

"What is happening?" Terrador quickly asked.

"There are apes tearing up gems behind Warfang. We don't know what for, but it doesn't look good," The mole quickly responded.

"The apes, I thought they were gone. We haven't seen them in a long time," Volteer said.

"Well, what ever the case, we need to deal with this problem. Thank you for your help," Terrador said to the mole.

The Guardians ran out of their chambers, and down the stairs. The Guardians ran over to the doors. Terrador threw the doors open, and squinted his eyes at the sun light. The Guardians looked down on all the dragons of Warfang. The Guardians had a sigh of relief. _Good, everyone in Warfang is safe,_ Terrador thought. Terrador looked behind Warfang, and growled in his thoughts, _Warfang maybe safe, but not the world._ Terrador opened his wings, and launched into the air. Cyril did the same, then Volteer. The Guardians flew above the trees to search for the apes. Terrador looked at all the holes in the ground, and thought, _How long have the apes been doing this? We need to hurry up and stop them before they destroy every single gem back here._ Terrador looked down, and saw apes pulling up red, and green gems. Terrador stopped, causing the other two to stop. Terrador looked behind himself, and growled, "No holding back! We need to stop these apes now before they destroy all of the gems back here."

Volteer nodded his head in acknowledgement, as well as Cyril. Terrador looked back down at the ground, and shot straight towards the ground, followed by Cyril, the Volteer.

"We have been at this for hours, how much longer do we have to do this?" An ape asked.

"Until ever single one of these Crystals are pulled out of the ground. We are almost done. But, hey, if you want to go against Malefor's orders, be my guest. But when he breaks your neck, and makes you choke on your own blood, don't come crying to me," The other ape responded.

"Would you two shut up and rip that gem out all ready!" An ape growled.

The apes pulled out the last bit of Crystals. An ape wiped off the sweat on his head, and said, "Finally, we're done."

Terrador slammed down on an ape, smashing it in to the ground, and killing it. Cyril landed, then Volteer. Terrador saw they were to late. Terrador growled with anger. Volteer shivered at Terrador's anger, and thought, _Terrador hasn't been this made... since Malefor tried to fight him... when we told him his girlfriend died._ Cyril shivered at Terrador's anger as well, and thought, _looking at all of these apes brings back memories, and bad one's! Let's make sure we win this time!_

"Volteer, Cyril! You know what to do, so do it well!" Terrador yelled.

Volteer got into his fighting stance, as well as Cyril. The apes pulled out their weapons as well. An ape looked at another, and asked, "Which one hurts worse, getting killed by Malefor, or getting killed by the Guardians?"

The ape growled at him. The Guardians launched into battle. Terrador shoved his claws into one, and twisted the inside of his body. The ape yelled in pain, and exploded into gems. Volteer punched an ape in the chest, and sent flying into another ape. The two apes staggered. Volteer dug his claws into the first one. Volteer jumped into the air, spun around as fast as he could, and threw the ape at another ape on the ground. The ape slammed into the other one, causing a small crater to form in the ground. The two apes died instantly. Cyril froze an ape in front of him. Cyril tried to bash through it, but two apes swung their weapons at him. Cyril used his wings, and shot himself back. Cyril quickly shot a barrage of ice shards at the apes. The apes blocked with their weapons. The apes pulled their weapons back down to see Cyril had disappeared. Cyril slid behind them, and shoved his claw in one of them. The other jumped, but quickly threw his weapon at Cyril. Cyril grabbed the weapon in the air. Cyril destroyed the weapon, and quickly shoved his claws into the ape. Cyril flew into the sky, and quickly flew down towards the ground. Cyril put the apes body's in front of himself, and slammed both of them head first into the ground, causing a small crater to form. The apes both died, and exploded into gems. Cyril walked over to the one he froze, and thought, _This isn't so hard._ An ape threw his weapon at Cyril, stabbing him right in the arm. Cyril growled in pain. Cyril grabbed the weapon, and pulled it out of his skin. Cyril looked at the ape, growled, and threw the weapon on the ground. Cyril grabbed the ape by the neck. Cyril cracked his neck, and threw him at the ice Crystal. The ape slammed into the Crystal, and killed the two. Cyril limped, and growled in his thoughts, _Great! I had to say something!_

"Terrador, Volteer! Red Shed!" Cyril growled.

Terrador threw an ape at the ground, killing it. Terrador heard Cyril's words, and shot over to him. Volteer spun in circles, and threw an ape at a tree, breaking the tree straight down the middle. Volteer heard Cyril's words, and shot over to him. Terrador landed in front of Cyril, then Volteer landed in front of him as well.

"How many are left?" Terrador asked.

"About... ten, at the most," Volteer responded.

Cyril put his paw over his wound, and froze it over with ice. Cyril growled in pain, but tried to ignore it. Terrador looked behind himself, and asked, "Are you healed?"

"I'm healed to the best of my ability," Cyril responded.

Terrador looked in front of himself to see all the apes trying to surround them. Terrador growled, and said, "I don't think Spyro wants to come back to Warfang to be told that we all died. So, instead of taking the risk. Volteer, what is the plan?"

Volteer looked at all the apes, and quickly thought.

"All right. Since Cyril is injured, he needs to focus on long rang attacks. Use your element's rang to your advantage. Terrador, stick with me. We can mop up most of them. Cyril, when ever an ape isn't looking, use that to your advantage. One quick shard to the head will do. Just remember, if there is an ape beside you, you can use the ice to make a wall. Terrador, once you go with me, try and focus on the one's in the middle. If we focus on the outside, we have a chance to get hit by Cyril's ice. So be careful," Volteer explained the plan, "Now... Go!"

Cyril shot into the woods, trying to hide from the apes. Volteer and Terrador shot to the middle. Terrador grabbed one by the neck, and saw another trying to use his weapon. Volteer appeared from that side, and broke the weapon in half with his mouth. Terrador smiled, but didn't lose sight of the battle. Terrador flew into the air, and did a continues flip. Terrador threw the ape straight down at another. Volteer saw at the corner of his eye, an ape, swinging his sword at him. The ape Terrador threw slammed right into the ape, killing the two. Some of the apes looked up to see Terrador coming down at them. _Now is my chance,_ Cyril thought. Cyril ran thought the woods, and shot a storm of Ice shards. The shards flew out of the woods. Volteer dug his claws into an ape, and used him as a shield. Terrador slammed on a shard, as well as an ape. Terrador punched the ape dead in the chest, killing it. Volteer spun around, blocking the ice shards with the apes body. Terrador grabbed a shard from the air, and threw it right at Volteer. Volteer moved his head to the side, avoiding the shard. The shard flew past Volteer, and impaled an ape right in the head, killing it. Volteer threw his ape on the ground. The ape exploded into gems. Volteer looked all around, and quickly jumped to the middle of the field. Terrador did the same. The two were back to back, as they looked for any sign of apes. Cyril looked around as well, but didn't see anything. An ape emerged from behind a tree, and threw his weapon at Cyril side. Cyril quickly slammed his paw on the ground. A wall of ice protected him from the ape. The apes weapon was frozen in the ice. The ape struggled to get it out, but fail. The ape quickly tried to run, but was cut off by Cyril. The ape tried to run in the other direction, but was cut off by Terrador. He tried to run in another direction, but was cut off by Volteer. The ape slowly back up, but hit a tree. The ape shivered, but tried to stay tough, and said, "Come any closer... and... I... I'll kill all three of you."

 _The ape can talk? Well, then again, it's not like we sat down and had a conversation with one before,_ Terrador thought. Terrador growled at him, and said, "You listen to me very carefully. I'm going to ask you some questions. If you refuse to answer, the blue one over here is going to smash your face into the tree. But, if you answer, we will let you go free. So, what do you say?"

 _What do I do? If I tell them about Malefor's plans, Malefor will kill me, but if I don't, they will kill me... At least Malefor will kill me fast,_ The ape thought. He cleared his throat, and asked with fear, "What... What are your questions?"

"First, who put you up to this?" Terrador asked.

"It... It was Malefor," The ape cried.

The Guardians shivered at his words. _Malefor... no... no. He is died! Why can't the past just stay died!_ Volteer growled in his thoughts. _Of all the news we could've gotten today, we had to get the worst news possible! Why?! Of all the dragons to come back from the dead, why him?!_ Cyril thought, digging his claws into the ground. _Spyro's training has been very successful, I believe he can defeat Malefor. But, Malefor could use Cynder as a shield. Cynder's strong... But if she's died... no one will be strong. No one will be alive,_ Terrador thought. Volteer ran up, grabbed the ape by the neck, and slammed him against the tree. The tree broke in half, and fell to the ground. The ape shivered in fear.

"You Lie!" Volteer cried.

"Volteer, stop! We need him alive. We need to find out why they are doing this!" Terrador yelled.

"Why?! He is just going to give us false information!" Volteer cried.

"Volteer, That Is Enough! I told you to put him down!" Terrador growled, "I understand the pain you are in right now, I really do. But if you kill him now, you're killing are only chance to stop what ever Malefor is planning."

Volteer tighten his grip on the apes neck, but subsided. Volteer pulled his paw away from the ape's neck. The ape fell to the floor, and gasped for air. Volteer slowly backed away, and didn't say a word. Volteer looked to the ground. Terrador looked at Volteer's condition, and frowned. Terrador looked over at the ape, and said calmly, "Can you please tell us, why is Malefor doing this?"

The ape shivered, scared to answer another question, but he tried, "He said... he said something about, If he and Spyro fight over here, there will be no way he can recover from a fight. Even if he died, he said he knew that Cynder will go crazy because of Spyro's death, and Cynder will kill everyone."

Terrador growled at the thought, _The past just keeps coming back to haunt us!_ Terrador threw his fist into the ground, and yelled, "Leave, Now!"

The ape quickly ran away without question. Terrador pulled his fist out of the ground, and thought, _alright, calm down. We now know Malefor is alive. We know what he is planning. So, all we have to do is keep Spyro away from this area. We also have to prepare. But we don't know when the attack is happening. I shouldn't have yelled at the ape to leave! I screwed up!_ Cyril walked over to Terrador, and asked, "Terrador..."

Terrador broke from his thoughts, and listened to Cyril.

"For everything in this world, we have to make sure that doesn't happen. If Spyro truly does die, then we are all died. If Cynder dies, then we are died that way as well. Once they return, we need to keep them in Warfang until this whole situation blows over. We have plenty of gems in the training room to prevent his plans," Cyril said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

Terrador tried to smile at his words, but failed.

"Right. All we have to do is wait now. I know everything will be okay. I know it will be. I will just know even more once Spyro and Cynder return from their little adventure," Terrador said, trying to calm himself down, "I know he's going to visit Ignitus and all, but I hope they return a lot sooner."

Cyril smiled at Terrador, and said, "Until then, let us prepare."

Terrador looked at Volteer's condition, and murmured softly to Cyril, "Try getting some of the preparations ready. I need to talk to Volteer. This may be a hard situation for all of us, but this is way worse for Volteer. I will try not to take long."

Cyril tried to smile at Terrador's words, but failed. Cyril opened his wings, and flew into the air. Cyril growled, and thought, _I need to heal this wound when I get to Warfang._ Cyril launched back to Warfang. Terrador walked over to Volteer, and whispered, "Volteer. I know this is shocking news for you, but..."

"But Nothing!" Volteer cried.

Terrador frowned at Volteer's reaction, and said calmly, "Volteer, we can get through this."

"That's what you told me last time! We got through it with sacrifice! Malefor... He killed my parents! He basically killed Ignitus! And now that he is back, who else will be take?!" Volteer cried, punching a hole in the ground, "I can't lose anyone else. I have lost enough! You, Cyril, almost everyone in the world has lost enough! And now we're going to lose so much more!"

Terrador shivered at Volteer's words. Volteer slowly looked up at Terrador, and cried, "That's why I'm so scared of Spyro. I care about him so much, I don't ever want to lose him. But, he reminds me of Malefor. Malefor, at first, was so incident. He was so nice, he was so amazing. And I was glad to call him my friend. And in the end, My so called friend, killed the one's I love! And I fear Spyro will do the same thing one day as well."

"Volteer... Malefor went crazy because he lost the one he loved..."

"And that gives him the right to take the one's I love away from me?!" Volteer yelled, "I lost my parents, and you don't see me going on a killing spree! All because he lost the one he loved, because he couldn't protect her himself, that gives him a reason to take it out on all of us?!"

"Volteer!" Terrador growled, "Don't you dare act like that was on Malefor! You need to remember the real reason he couldn't be with her! The Chronicler summoned him for some unknown reason, and he wasn't able to bring her along. He trusted us, to protect her. And he hates all of us because of it. He knows how to break us, and he knows how to destroy us. But you might not know the reason to your question, but I can answer it for you. The reason you didn't go on a killing spree when you found out your parents died, was because, your not a monster."

Volteer shivered with sadness, and cried, "But even still. I could've, I should've, done something to stop him before they died! I don't want to lose anyone else! When Spyro saved me, I... I didn't know what to think. I was so happy to be saved, I cared about Spyro so much. But as things calmed down, and I was finally able to think. The only thing that came to mind was, this isn't over. Even tho Malefor was killed, I knew there was still another purple dragon. Spyro..."

"Don't you ever compare Spyro to Malefor!" Terrador growled.

"Then what do I compare him to?! There have only been two purple dragons that we know of! We don't know how the purple dragon operates! Spyro could be a monster, just like Malefor! That's all the purple dragon's are, Monsters!" Volteer cried.

Terrador slapped Volteer across. Volteer froze for a second. Volteer was dumbstruck. Volteer looked back at Terrador. Terrador frowned, and said, "You call Spyro a monster? You call Malefor a monster? You should be calling yourself a Monster! You're acting like you don't even care about what happened to Malefor. You act like Malefor didn't have a reason to go mad! All because he went mad, that doesn't make him a monster! I'm going to be honest with you this time. When your parents died, you did the same thing he did, just at a smaller scale. You don't remember it, because you blacked out with rage. You killed every single dark creature in the woods. You had arrows, and spear, all in your body. We had to fight you to calm you down. You remember that, don't you? We told you about it once you woke up... I understand how angry, and sad you must feel. But, Spyro, Spyro is going to prove you wrong."

Volteer shivered, and murmured, "What do you mean?"

"No matter the situation, Spyro makes the impossible, possible. He saved Cynder. We thought there was no way to save her. The only way, was to put her out of her misery. But, Spyro proved us wrong, and he saved her. We thought he couldn't save us from Malefor, but he did. We didn't think we would ever be saved when Cynder had us captive, but he did. If we start doubting Spyro any longer, that could be are down fall. Just like when we thought Cynder was going to kill Spyro. In the end, we trusted her. Because we did that, no one was hurt, and everyone lived through the day," Terrador said softly, trying to calm Volteer down.

"But... what if... what if everything that happened in the past... happens all over again? I can't go through that," Volteer cried, "I can't lose you, I can't lose Cyril. And now that you say it, I can't lose Cynder, I can't lose Spyro either. But I'm asking for so much to holed onto. And the scariest part, I know someone will die when Malefor comes back... I just know it."

Terrador put his paw on Volteer's shoulder, and said with a smile, "I use to think that, we would never live to see the light of day ever again. But seeing Spyro's determination, gave me the determination to keep moving. We won't lose anyone to Malefor, because we have Spyro. And we now know were Malefor is planning on going, and some what if what he is planning. Spyro can protect Cynder, and I'm pretty sure she can holed her own. So we have nothing to worry about."

Volteer tried to smile, hoping that what Terrador was saying would be true.

"I'm scared of the future, and I'm scared of what Malefor can do. But, your determination, your words, make me feel like, we could make it out alive. I trust that even Spyro, will help us lead the way to a brighter future. So, I'm putting every single bit of trust into your words and Spyro," Volteer said, trying to smile.

Terrador smiled at Volteer, and chuckled, "While you're at it. I think you owe Spyro an apology. Calling him a monster isn't exactly a good look for you. And, I know Spyro cares about you deeply. So, maybe you can return the favor for him. Just trust him. He won't steer you in the wrong direction. Spyro is your family. Me, Cynder, and Cyril. We are all your family. Don't ever forget that."

Volteer finally smiled at Terrador. Terrador smiled warmly back, and said, "I promise, you will never lose anyone in your family. Never again."

Volteer shed a tear. Terrador chuckled, and said, "Now, what do you say we head back to Warfang? I'm pretty sure Cyril has no idea what he is doing. What do you say we go help him out?"

Volteer chuckled, and responded, "I would love too."

Terrador opened his wings, and flew into the air. Followed by Volteer. Volteer flew beside Terrador, and said, "Thank you for helping me back there. That really did help."

Terrador smiled at Volteer, and said, "Anything for a friend, brother, and family member."

Volteer chuckled, and joked, "But, next time, try not slapping me across the face. After everything was done, I felt the pain of the slap. And I can tell you, that pain I felt, did not feel like a slap. It felt more like a punch."

Terrador chuckled, and said, "Sorry, I will remember that."

* * *

"That's is the reason I was so scared of the future he showed me. He also showed me a vision. It was an amazing vision, but I knew for a fact that it wasn't real. It was to perfect," Spyro said, explaining the difference between a future and a vision, "And so far, the Chronicler hasn't shown me a future that I have wanted to see. But, I've learned that the Chronicler isn't always right. So, I've learned to just live off of what I know, and not what the Chronicler tells me."

Cynder shivered with joy, and thought, _Ignitus showed me a future of me and Spyro in love! But, why didn't he show Spyro? Maybe he doesn't want us talking about the dream, the future. Well, what ever the reason, that still means it could happen._ Spyro saw Cynder's expression, and asked, "What did the Chronicler show you?"

Cynder giggled, and responded, "He showed me the greatest future in the world. Everything was perfect! And I now know that it will come true. I hope."

Spyro chuckled, and murmured, "He showed me a future as well, well, a vision. It sounds as perfect as the one he showed you. But, it was only a vision, not a future. I only wish it was. Let's just say, this vision, was very peaceful. Everyone was happy, everyone smiled, and everyone was together with the one's they should be. Even one's that I thought would never care for anyone."

Cynder was confused, and thought, _Ignitus showed him a vision of the same thing? Weird. I should ask the Chronicler why this is. It sounds like he is describing the same future I saw, but he said it was just a vision._ Sparks scratched his head, and said, "Yeah, I'm not going to remember any of this. Well, I'll remember the part about a future and a vision, that's about it for me."

Spyro chuckled at Sparks, and joked, "So much for not remembering any of this."

"I won't remember most of it. There. Mister right all the time," Sparks mumbled.

"Oh, so I'm right all the time. Then, let's see, were should I begin? Sparks is small, weird, and even annoying. Should I continue?" Spyro joked.

"No... I think you've hurt me enough today," Sparks cried, "Mister hurtful words."

Spyro laughed at Sparks. Spyro's laugh caused Cynder to laugh. The laughing died down. Sparks looked out in the distance to see a big island. Sparks smiled, and cried, "Land! I never thought I would be so happy to be on land before."

Spyro looked over at Cynder, and smiled. Cynder smiled back. _Spyro, now that you talk about it. That future that Ignitus showed me, was it even a future? Or was it just a vision? Your words of how good it sounded, it reminds me of how amazing that future was. I don't understand if it was a future, or a vision._ Spyro landed in front of the open doors, followed by Cynder.

"I hope we can just meet the guy. Last time you had to do this, then that, and then what ever else you did. I just know it sucked," Sparks said, lifting his head up to look all around.

Spyro chuckled, and asked, "How did it suck? You didn't do anything. I did all the work."

"Well, your probably going to have to do the same thing all over again. So, have fun," Sparks said, laying his head back down.

Spyro walked in with Cynder. Spyro looked all around the room to see four doors. One was red, another was blue, then yellow, and finally green. In the middle of the room was a glowing circle, surrounded by candles. Sparks quickly looked up, and flew off of Spyro. Spyro was confused with Sparks's actions.

"What are you doing Sparks?" Spyro asked.

"You don't remember the last time we were here? This creepy voice told you to expose your heart, and face your fear. She knew how to rhyme, I don't. But still!" Sparks responded, cowering in fear.

Spyro walking towards the circle in the middle. Spyro stopped right at the front of the circle, and thought, _My first fear was having to fight Cynder. So, what is my new fear? If I even have to face my fear._ Cynder walked up to Spyro, and stopped right next to him. Spyro looked at Cynder with a face of sadness, and murmured, "Cynder, I had to face my fear last time I was here in order to open the door to the Chronicler. It doesn't look like I have to use my powers to get in, but, me having to face my fear is the hardest challenge out of them all."

Cynder smiled warmly at Spyro, and whispered, "What ever fear it is, I know you can do it. Just remember, once you're done with concurring your fear, just know, I will be right here when you get out. I will be waiting for you."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words.

"Great. At first you left me with all the creepy crawly thingies in this room. And now you're leaving me with a killer. Oh joy," Sparks mumbled.

Spyro chuckled at Sparks, and focused his attention to the portal. Spyro sighed, and murmured, "Cynder, I don't know what my fear is going to be. But, I know it's not going to be an easy one to concur. Please, I know you're going to be here when I come back. But, I need to hear it from you."

Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek. Spyro smiled at Cynder's kiss. Cynder pulled away, and whispered, "That kiss will be with you when you face your fear. And I will give you a lot more when you come back. I promise. And I promise, I will be here when you get back. I will always be here for you."

Spyro smiled warmly at Cynder's words, and slowly stepped into the portal. Spyro's body slowly disappeared into light. Cynder shivered at the sight. Cynder walked away from the portal, and laid down on her belly.

"Sparks, is Spyro going to be okay?" Cynder murmured.

"Don't worry. He's probably just going to fight Malefor, or something like that. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about," Sparks said, laying his head down.

* * *

Spyro slowly opened his eyes. Spyro looked around to find out were he was at. _Well, I know I'm somewhere. But this is nothing compared to my last fear. The ground is just grass. There are trees, and flowers, but, no sign of a threat._ Spyro heard a loud growl emerge from the wood. Spyro shivered, and got into a fighting stance. _I know that growl anywhere. Its Malefor's!_ Spyro growled in his thoughts. Spyro looked in the direction of the noise, but was stopped by a sight. Cynder slammed into a tree, and then another after another. Cynder landed right in front of Spyro, beaten, bloody, and bruised. Spyro shivered at the sight, but tried to ignore his fear.

"Cynder, are you okay?" Spyro asked.

Cynder slowly stood up, and responded, "I'm fine. But he has gotten way stronger since the last time."

Malefor bolted through the trees, and stopped right in front of Cynder. Spyro quickly ran around Cynder, and stood in front of her. Spyro opened his wings, and yelled, "How dare you land a single paw on Cynder!"

Malefor laughed, and had an evil smile form across his face.

"Oh Spyro. Landing a paw on her is the last thing I would do to her. Now! Shoving my claws in her heart sounds more of my style!" Malefor laughed, launching his claws at Spyro.

Spyro blocked with his wing, and growled, "You'll never ever touch her!"

"Are you stupid! Do you not see all the holes in her body from my claws?! She has been bleeding for so long, I don't even know how she is still awake, let alone alive," Malefor growled.

Spyro looked at Cynder's condition, and shivered with great fear. Blood spilled out of her neck, head, wings, side, and her tail. Cynder fell to the floor without a word. Spyro shivered with anger, and sadness. _An opening! Stupid dragon! Cynder is almost died, and my plan is almost complete!_ Malefor growled, spinning around, and slamming Spyro in the side of his face with his tail. Malefor chuckled, but shivered. Spyro didn't even flinch. Malefor jumped back, and growled in his thoughts, _What the..._ Spyro disappeared from Malefor's sight. Malefor looked all around, but there was no sign of Spyro. Spyro appeared underneath Malefor, and slammed his fist into Malefor's gut. Malefor yelled in pain, and was launched into the air. Spyro launched into the air, and set his fist on fire. Spyro's tears made the fire weak, so he made the fire stronger. Spyro flew above Malefor, and then straight at his back. Spyro slammed his fist into Malefor's back. A loud crack could be heard over Malefor's cries. Malefor flew towards the ground. Spyro quickly disappeared from the sky, and reappeared from the ground. Spyro put ever single element he had into one paw. Malefor flew right at Spyro's first, and growled in his thoughts, _You think you can kill me?! Not even are ancestors could do that._ Spyro slammed his fist straight into Malefor's gut. The ice froze his whole body, as a sharp rock pierced through his gut, and out his back. Lightning traveled through the Ice, shocking, and stabbing every part of his body. The fire travel with the lightning, and entered Malefor's body. The ice exploded, along with all the other elements. Malefor threw up blood. Spyro threw Malefor at the ground. Malefor staggered. Spyro steeped in his body, and growled, "You feel that? That is what Cynder is feeling right now! For a second, I thought you had a heart, I thought I could help you. But you're nothing but a monster!"

Malefor chuckled, and slowly stood back up. Malefor quickly punched Spyro in the side of the face, and growled, "I'm not a monster! What I do is for a reason!"

Spyro slowly turned his head back to face Malefor, and growled, "If your reason kills the one I love... I'm going to make you eat your own heart!"

Spyro shoved his claws through Malefor's chest. Spyro squeezed Malefor's heart. Malefor yelled in pain. Spyro pulled his paw out of Malefor's chest, and growled, "Don't you ever touch Cynder! My life with her has nothing to do with you!"

Malefor laughed historically, and asked, "What life?! Cynder's died! What life could you be talking about?!"

Spyro looked over at Cynder's lifeless body, and shivered with rage, and sadness. Malefor continued to laugh. Malefor shot stiff, unable to move, unable to speak. Malefor looked down at his chest to see a rock in the shape of a spear had stabbed him in the heart, and right out his back. Malefor slowly looked at Spyro to see him slowly walking over to Cynder. _It wasn't what I wanted to happen... But it will have to... do..._ Malefor thought, sliding down the rock that was stabbed into his heart. Spyro looked down at Cynder. Spyro scoped Cynder up with his wings, and cried, "Cynder... Cynder..."

Cynder didn't respond. Spyro put his head on Cynder's side, and cried, "Cynder please! Infinite is supposed to mean forever! Don't leave me! Please Cynder, I love you so much. Please let my love heal you! Don't give up on me! Don't give up... on our love..."

Still no response from Cynder. Spyro put Cynder's body on the ground. Spyro shivered with nothing. Spyro felt nothing. Spyro closed his eyes, and let his tears fall to the ground. _I guess there is an end to forever..._ Spyro cried in his thoughts. Spyro opened his eyes to see, Cynder was gone. Spyro shivered, and thought, _It's just a dream, an allusion. I just have to face my fear, but I don't know what it is._ Cynder slammed thought the trees, and landed right in front of Spyro.

"Cynder, are you okay?" Spyro asked, shivering, as he realised, he was reliving the same moment.

Cynder slowly stood up, and responded, "I'm fine. But he has gotten way stronger since the last time."

Malefor bolted through the trees, and stopped right in front of Cynder. Spyro quickly ran around Cynder, and stood in front of her. _It's not going to end the same as it did before!_ Spyro cried in his thought. Spyro quickly stabbed his paw into his heart. Spyro squeezed Malefor's heart, and destroyed it. Malefor couldn't even respond, or act. Spyro ripped his paw out of his chest. Malefor fell to floor. Cynder did the same, but was caught by Spyro's wings. Cynder smiled warmly at him. Spyro shivered at her conditions, but smiled back. Spyro quickly looked around for any sign of a red gem, but there weren't any. Spyro quickly laid Cynder on the ground. Spyro wrapped his wing around Cynder's body, and pulled her close to his body. Spyro saw the back of Warfang, and thought, _I need to run as fast as I can, I need to save Cynder._ Spyro got ready to run. Spyro shot towards Warfang, leaving a huge hole in the ground with ever step he took, and ripping trees in half from the speed. Cynder slowly looked up at Spyro, and whispered, "Spyro... I don't know if I will make it... But just know..."

"Cynder, stop, please! Don't scare me like that! You know there is no end to forever?! We will make it through this!" Spyro cried, trying to ignore the thought of failing.

Cynder put her paw on Spyro's face, and whispered, "Spyro, I guess forever, doesn't mean what it means for us. Unfortunately, forever is only a day. But, at least this last day... I can tell you... I love..."

Cynder died from the loss of blood. Spyro growled, and yelled, "No... no... I'm so close. I need to go faster!"

Spyro launched into the air, and broke through ever single wall that blocked the training room. Spyro broke through one last wall, and found himself in the training room. Spyro slammed into a wall of the training room to stop himself. Spyro launched off of the wall, destroying the whole wall. Spyro landed in front of the gem room, and punched the door. The door flew open, and revealed all of the gems. Spyro ran inside, and set Cynder down on the ground. Spyro ran around and destroyed every single gem in the room. The gems flew into Spyro's body, but not Cynder's. Spyro shivered, and yelled, "Why isn't it working?!"

"Because the gems can't bring back the dead," A voice said.

Spyro looked at the door way to see Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril.

Spyro walked up to the three, and grabbed Terrador by the trout.

"Where were you! Where were the three of you!" Spyro cried.

Terrador tried to gasp for air. Volteer shivered in fear, and cried, "No, I knew it. I knew you would become Malefor."

Spyro looked at Volteer, and heard his words. Spyro looked at Terrador to see the sadness in his eyes. Tears fell out of Terrador's eyes. Cyril shivered, and cried, "Spyro, please call down. Please, don't kill Terrador! I trust you. Please, don't be like Malefor!"

Spyro quickly let Terrador go, and backed away slowly. Terrador inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. Terrador saw the tears in Spyro's eyes. Terrador sat down, opened up his wings, and cried, "I know this is hard for you, losing the one you love. But, we are here for you. You're not alone."

Spyro ran into Terrador, and wrapped his arms around Terrador's neck. Spyro sat down, and cried, "But, Cynder is alone. Cynder's died, and alone, and I can't live with that."

Terrador wrapped his wings around Spyro, and whispered, "Spyro, you need to learn to let her go. I know you love her, and I know the kind of pain you are in. But, you just need to let her go. If you don't, you will be stuck in the same place for the rest of your life. Just let Cynder go."

Spyro closed his eyes, and cried, "Never! You can say what ever you want! But I love Cynder! And if you think I'm going to let her go because she's died, you're not a dragon, you're a monster! I will never let go of Cynder! I love her to much! And if you, or anyone else tries to tell me how I should feel about Cynder, I don't care who you are, I will do to you what I did to Malefor!"

Spyro didn't feel Terrador's wings anymore. Spyro opened his eyes to see he was back in the forest. Spyro stood up, and thought, _I can't keep doing this! I don't understand, what is my fear?!_

* * *

"So, here is what I'm thinking about doing. Once we get back to Warfang, I'm going to bring Spyro up to the top of are building, and watch the sun rise, or the sun set. Then, I'm going to tell him about how I feel. Which is were you leave. Then, I'm going to tell him I love him, and give him the greatest kiss in the world," Cynder said, explaining her plans for the race, "I can feel it now. That kiss is going to feel so good."

Sparks shivered, and said, "Stop, stop it. That's a bad Cynder. If you keep talking about you kissing my brother, I'm going to have nightmares. Besides, I'm not for it, but I'm also not against your plan. But, I guess I should ask. Why do you even love my brother? Aside from the fact that he saved you, why do you even love him?"

Cynder giggled, and responded, "Come on Sparks. Trying to get me to leave Spyro again I see."

"What... I would... just answer the question," Sparks mumbled.

Cynder smiled, and said, "Well, I guess it's because, there is no other dragon in the world that can be who Spyro is. Smart, handsome, funny. He's everything, and more. When he promises a girl something, he doesn't break those promises. When I was in my... dark form, I... I killed a couple that loved each other. When I went to kill the girlfriend, the boyfriend ran like a coward. She cried, asking why he wasn't protecting her like he said he was going to. He didn't respond, and he kept on running. I killed her... and then I went after the other guy. He looked at me... and his words were... disgusting! He told me to go back and make sure his girlfriend was died! He was trying to get away from me... he is one death I don't cry over. And the worst part, he wasn't the last. There were a lot more... there were so many more."

"Wait, so you knew you were killing these dragons?" Sparks asked.

"Kind of. When I was in my dark form, I still heard, felt, and cried. I can remember almost every single face that I murdered," Cynder murmured, looking at the ground, "And I couldn't do anything about it."

Sparks grabbed his neck, and said, "Okay, I think we are getting off topic. Let's go back to mush. And I'm not talking about the sound your head makes when it's steeped on. I'm talking about the mush we can all enjoy. The one we can all throw up from, but we can at least come back from."

"Right," Cynder said, erasing the thought from her mind.

"But, going back. I love Spyro for a lot of reasons, and him keeping his promises is one of them. He also trusts me. Ever since the day I gave him that kiss, he has always trusted me. He did well before I gave him that kiss, but the kiss just helped a little bit more. I love Spyro, because no matter what happened to me, even if I killed Ignitus in my dark form, he would still care about me. Most would just outcast the one they cared about, even if it wasn't their fault. And to be honest, there is so much more that Spyro has that other dragons don't. Courage is on of the many traits. Terrador has it, and I know the other Guardians do as well. But when someone hurts the one's he loves, you better hope you're not a hundred feet under," Cynder said, smiling at the memories of Spyro.

"So, does this mean you're going to tell my brother? Or, am I going to have to tell him my self? I mean, I might throw up on Spyro when I say it. But, it's better that my brother knows that you love him. You should tell Spyro you love him when he comes out of the portal," Sparks suggested.

Cynder frowned, and said, "I wish I could, but, I don't know if now is the right time. I still remember Ignitus telling me about how, ever single time I would've told Spyro I loved him, it would've ended in a disaster. And, I can't get over the feeling that, if I tell Spyro now, will it end in a disaster?"

Cynder laid her head down on her paws, and thought, _I hope that Ignitus can just give me a hint, maybe even I sign, for when I can tell Spyro. I just want to love the only one in the world that can complete my life. I've never had a life before, until I met Spyro. He basically cared for me. He was there for it all. Even if we were chained together for the most part. He still hasn't left me, nor does he hate me._ Sparks patted Cynder on the head, and said, "Don't worry my killing machine. I'm sure you will be able to tell him. It might not be soon, but it won't be forever. But the reason I'm bringing this up, is because, I just have a really odd feeling in my gut. For some reason, it feels like, if you don't tell Spyro soon, you'll never be able to tell him."

"I'm not giving up on Spyro," Cynder murmured, "The universe can do what ever it wants to try and pull us away from each other. But, we have been through a lot worse. I hope... no, I believe, me and Spyro will make it through this, Together."

Cynder pulled her head up, and smiled. Sparks chuckled, and said, "I hope you're right."

"Sparks, if you keep patting my head, I'm going to break your arms," Cynder joked.

Sparks quickly stopped, and asked, "Is a simple, please stop, so hard for you?"

"It is when it involves you," Cynder joked.

Sparks sighed, and thought, _Spyro, I'm pretty sure it wasn't this hard to concur your fear the first time. What is taking you so long? What fear could you possibly be facing?"_

* * *

 _I... I understand it now... My fear... My fear is losing Cynder..._ Spyro cried in his thoughts, looking down at the ground. _My fear is, no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try to save Cynder, I will always fail. In every single repeat, of every single fight, I lose Cynder. But why... Why do I need to concur this fear!_ Cynder slammed into tree after tree after finally landing in front of Spyro. Cynder slowly stood up, and asked, "Were... Were have you been?"

Malefor bolted through the trees, and stopped right in front of Cynder. Spyro growled, and yelled, "Why do I need to concur an unnecessary fear! It's never going to happen! My fears are just me being a coward! It's just me, hiding the fact that I'm scared!"

Spyro grabbed Malefor by the trout, and yelled, "You can kill Cynder as many times as you want, but you will never kill the Cynder I love! Try if you will, but you will always fail! Just like how I have failed to protect this Cynder! But no matter how many times you try, you will never harm the real Cynder, the Cynder that I love!"

Spyro threw Malefor backwards. Malefor slid across the ground, and growled. Malefor ran up to Cynder, and growled. Spyro walked next to Cynder. Spyro closed his eyes, and cried, "Do it! I don't care anymore! I only care, and I only love my Cynder, the real Cynder! And it doesn't matter what my fear says! As long as I always stay strong for her, the one I love, I won't ever need this fear, I won't ever need to cry!"

* * *

"So, how have you been," Sparks asked, trying to make conversation.

"Annoyed," Cynder murmured, "I miss Spyro."

Sparks sighed, and said, "I do to. And not to scare you or anything, but this is the longest he has even taken to face his fear. I... I honestly don't know what fear it is, and I don't know how bad it is."

Cynder frowned, and thought, _Don't worry Spyro. I'm here for you. Once you return, I promised, I would be here, waiting for you. Spyro, please, if your fear is about me, or even my secret. Please, don't hate me for what I did. I don't want us to get torn apart. I love you so much Spyro. Just thinking about you right now makes me so happy, but sad at the same time. Knowing that I can't hug you, or kiss you. It's driving me crazy._ A bright, blinding light appeared from the portal. Cynder covers her eyes with her wing. Sparks tried to do the same, but failed. _Curse my tiny wings!_ Sparks mumbled in his thoughts, jumping behind Cynder's head. As the light disappear, Cynder pulled her wing down. Cynder shivered with joy, and sadness, at what she saw. Spyro stood in the middle of the circle. He was shaking with fear, and sadness, as tears continued to roll down his face to no end. Spyro opened his eyes, and looked up at Cynder. _Cynder... Cynder's alive!_ Spyro thought with a big smile. Spyro ran over to Cynder. Spyro stopped in front of Cynder, and wrapped his wings around her. Spyro put his head beside Cynder's, and cried, "Cynder... Cynder, you're alive! I thought I had lost you. I thought I was never going to see you again!"

Cynder sat down, as Spyro followed. Cynder wrapped her arms around Spyro's neck. Cynder nuzzled Spyro's cheek, and whispered, "Don't worry Spyro. I promised you, I would be here when you got out. I will always be here when ever you need me. Who would I be if I wasn't? I'm not going to leave you. We're going to Together, forever. For an infinite life time."

Cynder pulled his head back, as Spyro did the same. Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek. Spyro enjoyed the long awaited kiss. Cynder pulled away, and giggled at how happy Spyro was with the kiss. Cynder whispered to Spyro, "Do you want another one?"

Spyro blushed, and responded, "Maybe."

Cynder kissed Spyro on his cheek. Spyro shivered with joy at the kiss. Cynder pulled away, and whispered, "I will just give it to you anyways. You deserve it. And, there are a lot more that I want to give you. I don't know how long you were gone, but I know you were gone for way more then a minute, a second. So, that adds up to, an infinite amount of kisses. But in order to get those kisses, I want something in return."

"What?" Spyro asked, blushing at Cynder's words.

"An infinite number of kisses from you," Cynder whispered to Spyro.

Spyro chuckled, and responded, "I'm pretty sure I can do that."

"If you're so sure about it, then why haven't I gotten my kisses yet," Cynder asked, giggling at Spyro.

Spyro gave Cynder a tender kiss on the cheek. Cynder shivered with joy at the feeling of the kiss. Spyro pulled away, and whispered, "Because, I need to make sure that ever kiss I give you is special. To me, and to you. Thank you for helping me, Cynder. You truly do make me happy."

Cynder shivered with energy from her joy, and thought, _I thought I was suppose to make Spyro happy, not the other way around. But, either way. It feels so good to have Spyro back._ Spyro saw the expression on Cynder's face. The smile on Cynder's face made Spyro cry tears of joy. _I can't believe I was able to concur that fear. But it's a good thing I did. I'm finally back with the one I love. Cynder, I promise, I will never lose you. My love can heal, and I know my love for you can protect you._ Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek again. Cynder broke from her thoughts, and enjoyed the kiss. Spyro pulled away, and whispered softly, "Thank you, Cynder. I'm so glade you came into my life. I know you had a difficult past, but your future, with me... Will be as bright and as clear as the sun. Thank you for your help."

Cynder shivered with joy at Spyro's words, and thought, _My future, with you? I... I know he said we would be together forever. But, when he opened up, and admitted the fact that he actually does what me in his life. It's... it's an amazing feeling._ Cynder giggled at Spyro, and asked with a blush, "Are future together? What do you mean by that?"

Spyro shivered with embarrassed, and thought, _Oh ancestors, how could I have slipped up. But, I do mean it. Every single single second I'm with Cynder, I keep coming back to the thought that, me and Cynder still don't love each other. She's still not completely apart of my family. But, she will be! I know for a complete fact._ Cynder unwrapped her arms around Spyro's neck, waiting for him to answer. Spyro chuckled, and responded, "Well, I always did say you were apart of my family. I was serious about that. I was honestly scared to call you apart of my family. Not because you're amazing, beautiful, or intelligent. But, because I thought you didn't really care about being in a family. I honestly thought, after the chain was broken, you would run off and find something else to do. But, the feeling I got in the volcano, when you wanted to stay with me, even tho we could've died. You didn't care. You held onto me, as I used my powers. And, after everything we have gone through, the tears we shed together, the adventures we shared together, I wanted to make you apart of my family. I want us to be together, for as long as we can. But, in are case, for an infinite life time. Forever."

Cynder nuzzled the side of Spyro's face, and cried softly, "Thank you for giving me the chance to be in your family. You really mean a lot to me. You have no idea."

Spyro chuckled, and whispered, "I think I have an idea. Are race will just help my idea bloom."

Cynder pulled away, and giggled at Spyro. Spyro chuckled, and joked, "Is that all I get?"

Cynder giggled, and kissed Spyro on the cheek. Cynder pulled away, and saw the smile on Spyro's face. Cynder giggled, and joked, "Is that all I get? Just a smile?"

Spyro chuckled, and kissed Cynder on the cheek. Spyro pulled away, and smiled warmly at Cynder. Cynder smiled back.

"All right, I think there is enough vomit in the corner to fill your room at Warfang. So, are we going to get moving, or, am I going to have to fill up the whole yard out side?" Sparks asked, crossing his arms.

Spyro chuckled, and said, "Well, now that you ruined are moment. First, Cynder's going to make you wall meat. Then, we are going to meet the Chronicler."

"What! You two were just looking at each other! How did I ruin your moment?!" Sparks asked, trying not to get killed.

"Well, you randomly brought up vomit. So, instead of me thinking about how beautiful Cynder is, I had to think about you vomiting. Thanks," Spyro responded, shaking his head at the thought.

Sparks bravely, landed on Cynder's head. Sparks patted Cynder on the head, and said, "Cynder, my main... awesome machine. Just think about what you're about to do. I never successful embarrassed you... except for that one time. But you got your revenge! So, very sour water under the very destroyed bridge of friendship?"

Cynder giggled, and said, "Sparks. Didn't I say, if you keep patting my head, I was going to break your arms? You better enjoy your little stick arms while you still have them."

"No wait, please! Wait... did you just call my arms little sticks? That hurts," Sparks cried, quickly stopping himself from patting Cynder's head any further.

Spyro laughed at the two. Cynder accidentally giggled as Spyro laughed.

"You two laugh at the weirdest things," Sparks mumbled.

Spyro unwrapped his wing to Cynder's dismay. Spyro stood up, and stretched his body. Cynder stood up, and did the same. Spyro looked up at the door to see it had opened. _If that door wasn't open, after what I went through, I would've just destroyed it. Or, I would just put a nice size hole in his roof,_ Spyro thought. Cynder walked over to Spyro's side, and asked, "Are you ready to see the Chronicler?"

Spyro wrapped his wing around Cynder's body, and responded, "With you, I am."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words. Spyro walked over to the door with Cynder. Spyro walked into the room with Cynder, and looked all around. _Does the Chronicler ever rearrange?_ Spyro thought. Spyro looked in the back of the room, and saw three big doors. _Well, I don't remember those doors,_ Spyro thought. Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek, breaking him from his thoughts. Cynder pulled away, and said, "Spyro, I swear to you. There is nowhere else I would rather be, then with you. But, I feel like you're going to need your wings."

Spyro was confused with Cynder's words, but understood what she was asking. Spyro lifted his wing. Cynder walked over to a wall with books scattered all over them. _I wonder how he will respond,_ Cynder thought.

"Hello my young dragon. Well, you've grown. But, you will always be my young dragon," A voice said.

Spyro looked at one of the doors to see a big blue dragon walk out. Spyro shivered with confusion, happiness, and even sadness, as he realized that wasn't the Chronicler.

"I... Ignitus?" Spyro cried.

Ignitus stopped next to the hour glass, sat down, and smiled warmly at Spyro.

"Hello my son," Ignitus said with joy.

* * *

 _I have no idea what I am doing... Come on, think of something. What does a base need for a good defense. More cannons? No. Well, maybe. Cannons have more to do with power. We need... um, stronger walls! Yeah, wait, no. We can't do that. There would be no way to build the wall in time. And, everyone in Warfang could get suspicious. Then, they could get scared. Plus, we don't even know when the attack will happen,_ Cyril thought, thinking of a plan to prepare for an attack in the Guardians chambers. Terrador walked around the counter with Volteer. Cyril broke from his thoughts, and said, "Hey, how's it going guys."

"You haven't done anything, have you?" Terrador asked, with a raised brow.

"Does me, thinking of an idea, count as something?" Cyril asked.

"Has your thinking done anything?" Terrador asked, sitting next to Cyril.

Volteer sat next to Cyril as well.

"No," Cyril admitted.

"What a failure," Volteer joked, "First, you get injured in battle. And now you can't even think of a plan to do a simple task."

Cyril growled at him, and said, "This is a lot harder then you think! You have to think of the pro's and the con's. If we build a bigger defence, the dragons in Warfang could get suspicious. If we build more cannons, it could have the same effect."

"Then we need to work on an offense strategy instead," Volteer suggested.

"What?" Cyril asked.

"Think about it. Spyro and Cynder can easily handle Malefor. So, we don't have to worry about that. Now, we just have to worry about what Malefor will bring. After we understand what he brings, we can figure it out from there. If he brings apes, we have nothing to worry about. We can set up cannons in the forest. Dragons flying over can't see them, so they won't be alerted. So we can easily take out the apes. Now, dark forces are a different story. Kinda like the apes, they have flying enemies. So, it's going to be a lot harder to hide that. We can have look outs to see the enemies before anyone in Warfang can see them. Then, who ever is the fastest of the three of us can take care of it. We can use long rang attacks, and if anyone ask, we can just tell them, 'we're having a competition to see who has the most powerful attacks on trees that the moles are throwing in the air'. Did I miss anything?" Volteer explained the whole plan.

Terrador didn't respond, as he was at a loss. _I don't really understand strategy. It seems like Volteer knows what he is talking about. So, I'm just going to go off of what he says._ Terrador looked at Cyril, waiting to see if he had anything to say. _Volteer isn't wrong. It's just those flying enemies. But, after hearing what that ape said. It doesn't sound like Warfang is his target. Cynder is his target. Which means, he just needs to distract use, while he fights Spyro and Cynder. Which also means, he won't bring an army like he did last time,_ Cyril thought, understanding Volteer's plan. Cyril chuckled, and said, "I have to had it to you Volteer. That was a pretty good analysis you made. Because, now that I think about it, Warfang isn't his target. It's Cynder he is after. And I know for a fact, Spyro is strong enough to protect Cynder. We don't really know how strong Cynder is, but she is definitely strong. I would want to spar with her, but I know Spyro would break me in half if I hurt Cynder."

Cyril, as well as Terrador, all shared a laugh.

"Don't worry Cyril. If you fight in the training room, maybe Spyro will be nice enough to break your body in half next to the gems," Terrador joked, laughing at Cyril.

"Even if he did, how would I be able to break the gems? I'm basically a stick that's been snapped in half," Cyril joked, laughing with Terrador.

Cyril stopped laughing at the same time as Terrador. Terrador looked at Volteer to see him looking at the ground, frowning. Terrador walked over to Volteer, and put his paw on his shoulder. Volteer looked up at Terrador, and smiled. Terrador frowned, and asked, "You do realize we're just joking, right. Spyro cares about us. If we actually spared with Cynder, Spyro would be hurt, but he wouldn't hate us. He knows it was just a spar. Trust me, and trust Spyro, he would never hurt us. That's not who he is, that is who Malefor is. But, we also have to remember what happened to Malefor. It's your emotions that can make you a monster. Malefor just let his emotions consume him. Don't worry, we will be fine. We will be great, fantastic. If you want to, you can give me some more words that go with fantastic. I'm sure your vocabulary has another word in there."

Volteer chuckled, and responded, "Marvelous. But, I just want to have hope for the future. I feel like, if I could just talk to Spyro, and tell him. It could help me a lot more. Hearing it from you is one thing. But, talking to the main source of my fears, and sadness, might help me a lot more."

Terrador frowned at Volteer's words, and asked, "Spyro causes your sadness, and even your fears?"

"Kind of. I really do care about Spyro. But every time I see him, I think of Malefor. I think of... my parents. But, I want to concur that fear. I don't want to separate myself from Spyro. Because, at some points, he fills the void in my heart. The void of were my parents should be. Spyro makes me happy. He erases my fears, and sadness. But, at the same time, he creates them," Volteer explained, "But, now that I say it, I sound like a complete jerk to Spyro. He's never done anything to me. He saved me, and beat Malefor. And the way I repay him, is by calling him a copy of Malefor."

"Then, when ever you can, talk to Spyro. He may be hurt, but, he will also appreciate your honesty. He cares about all of us, and I think he wants us to care about him as well. He wants us to trust him, because he trusts us. Kinda like Cynder. She barely knows us, but she cares about us. And she trusts us. And we trust her just as much. Just remember, Spyro heals, helps, and protects," Terrador said with a warm smile.

Volteer sighed. Volteer chuckled, and joked, "Now that you talk about it. I remember back to the time you slapped me. Oh wait, and you punched me in my sleep. And you knocked me out. So, tell me. When can I get my pay back?"

Terrador laughed at Volteer, and pulled his paw down from Volteer's shoulder.

"Are you sure? I broke Cyril's ribs without even really trying. Actually, this is a perfect idea. You laughed at Cyril for being injured in battle. After are, well, your, payback. You will also be laughed at for being injured in a battle with me. Volteer, you truly do come up with the greatest ideas. So, when do we start?" Terrador joked, waiting for Volteer to respond.

Volteer chuckled nervously, and said, "Well, now that you talk about it. We actually, can't, have a little spar. I forgot that I got... mentally hurt, Yes! Well... never mind. I'm not going to use that as an excuse. I don't want to bring back up the memories."

Terrador chuckled, and said, "I heard, if you break your back, your mind will only focus on the pain. So, maybe this will be good for."

"I don't know how breaking your back is good for you. Terrador, what kind of life did you have?" Volteer asked, shivering at the back breaking pain.

"Well, it was a back breaking life. I just broke my back once," Terrador said.

"From old age?" Volteer joked.

Terrador glared at him, and said with a smile, "No, not from old age. I was only twenty years old. Besides, you want to talk about old, let's talk about the Chronicler. He's as old as dragon history itself. How he hasn't gone blind yet is beyond me."

Volteer scratched the back of his head, and said, "But, now I'm confused. If Ignitus is the Chronicler, what happened to the old one?"

Terrador shrugged, as well as Cyril. Volteer sighed, and said, "I hope Spyro, or even Cynder, can tell us. Because, not knowing the answer to something is very irritating. Now I know why Cyril is always so anger, he can't figure out anything."

Cyril snarled at Volteer, and said, "You are so begging for me to break you."

"The only thing I'm about to beg for, is some sleep," Volteer said, rubbing his eye.

"Sleep? Didn't you get a full night's sleep?" Cyril asked.

Volteer glared at Terrador, and responded, "That depends. Are you adding in a good night of rest, or, just me getting sleep? Because, let's just say, someone, Terrador, decided to knock me unconscious. And the reason, well, his excuse, is the fact that I was snoring."

Cyril laughed, and said, "That is awesome. Terrador, you deserve a medal. But, next time you do it, wake me up so I can see it. It's going to look so funny."

Volteer shivered with fear, and said, "Um, Terrador. You remember when I promised to the ancestors that I wouldn't snore? Yeah, that is taking effect like, right now. I'm pretty sure you broke my cheek bone. You want to know why? Because, you punched me on the right cheek! Then slapped the same side! I mean, were you purposely not holding back?"

Terrador laughed, and asked, "Would you be mad if I said I wasn't?"

"Terrador! Why?! What did I do to you?!" Volteer cried, feeling betrayed.

"Well, the slap wasn't really supposed to hurt. But, the main reason. Cyril had a terrible day, and you laughed at all of his pain. So, today, I wanted to give you a terrible day, and let Cyril have the laugh for once. But, I am very sorry, Volteer. I didn't think we were going to hear the news about Malefor. I'm sorry," Terrador murmured, realizing he made this one of the worst days of Volteer's life.

Volteer sighed, and murmured, "It's fine. I know you didn't know either. This whole day has just been one big pain fest for me."

"Don't worry Volteer, we will deal with Malefor. Well, Spyro will deal with Malefor, no problem. So, if you need to go to sleep, you can. We know today's news is a lot to process," Terrador said.

Volteer smiled at Terrador's offer, but declined, "I don't really feel like being alone. I will just wait until you all go to bed as well."

Terrador respected Volteer's wish, as well as Cyril. Cyril put his paw on Volteer's, and said with a smile, "We are here for you, brother."

Terrador was surprised with Cyril actions, just as much as Volteer.

Volteer looked at Cyril, and smiled warmly. Cyril smiled back.

"Don't forget about me," Terrador joked.

Volteer looked at Terrador, chuckled, and joked, "How could I forget someone that talks just as much as I do."

Terrador laughed at Volteer, and smiled at him.

* * *

"I... Ignitus? How... how are you alive? Am... Am I still trying to face a fear of mine? How... Why?" Spyro cried.

Ignitus chuckled, and said, "Don't worry Spyro, I promise you, this is not another fear. This is real life, as real as can be. As for why I'm alive, I promised I would explain everything once you got here. And now that you are, I will explain everything."

"But... no! Something about this seems so wrong! Why! Why are you alive?! I'm not angry about it, but I'm sad about it, but... my happiness is going both ways with this! Why... Why am I so confused?!" Spyro cried, putting his paw on his head.

Ignitus frowned, and responded, "I know why."

Spyro pulled his paw down from his head, and listened to Ignitus. Ignitus sighed, and continued, "I know what you're thinking, and I know why you are hurt. It's because of what happened in the volcano. Am I wrong?"

Spyro shivered at Ignitus's words, and cried, "No, you're not wrong. I want to know... I want to know, what was so important that you had to do. What was more important then Cynder's life, and mine? You left us in the Volcano. Cynder could've died... I could've been alone. You could've help us... so why didn't you?"

"Spyro, I know it was a very bad time, but the Chronicler was dying. He needed a new Chronicler, and he chose me. But, at the wrong time. I gave you some words of wisdom before the Chronicler took my soul and brought me here. I swear to you, with all my heart, I would've stayed and help. I wasn't able to help you then, but once I became the Chronicler, I was able to help you through your journey to Warfang, as well as other times. I did this, because, I didn't want you to think I failed you. I wanted to help you, like I always have," Ignitus explained, understanding some of Spyro's rage, and sadness.

"But why did the Chronicler take you? He could've taken someone else. We still could've been together. Me, Cynder. You, the Guardians, and even Sparks," Spyro cried.

 _Now he remembers me,_ Sparks mumbled in his thoughts. Ignitus opened his wings, and murmured, "Spyro, I promise, I will explain everything. I will even give you some amazing news. I just need you to come to me, and give your father the hug of his life. I want to give my son the greatest hug of his life as well."

Spyro took a step back, causing Ignitus to shiver with sadness, but he kept his wings open. _I know a lot of this doesn't make sense, but know, everything that happened, It needed to happen. I'm so sorry I left you. I promise, it will never happen again. I promise to you, Spyro. You will never be alone._ Ignitus thought, keeping the smile on his face. Spyro let his tears hit the floor, before launching into Ignitus's hug. Spyro wrapped his arms around Ignitus's neck. Spyro slowly sat down, and put his head beside Ignitus's. Ignitus felt a shock of joy, as well as Spyro. Ignitus wrapped his wings around Spyro's back, and whispered, "I promise, you will never lose me. Just like Cynder, we will never leave you. I know I failed to stay with you, but I found a way to make your dreams come true."

Spyro pulled his head away, and cried, "How?! Please, Ignitus, tell me. I don't want to lose you."

Ignitus smiled warmly at Spyro, and responded, "Well, I found a way to make the books write themselves for, however long I want to. Which means, I can visit you, when ever you want me to. I can't over do it, and visit you for a full year. But, I can visit when ever you need me. So, you don't have to fear of losing anyone. Cynder is with you, and I'm with you. We won't ever leave your life. Same for your brother, as well as the Guardians. We will never leave you."

Spyro put his head next to Ignitus, and cried, "What about that future I saw?! In that future, I'm going to lose Cynder! Why can't there be a way to save everyone? I don't want to lose anyone! Was that all just a vision, or was it a future? I'm so confused, and scared. Ignitus, what do I do?!"

Cynder was confused with Spyro's choice of words, and thought, _A future, were Spyro loses me? But, that's not what I saw. Did Ignitus lie to me, or, did he just not know about it until now?_ Ignitus smiled, and responded, "I even have some good news for that as well. Like I said, I promised I would explain everything."

Spyro pulled his head away, and asked, "Can you explain to me about that future? I want to try everything in my power to prevent it, but I don't know how."

Ignitus smiled at Spyro, and assured him, "Well, I talked with the Chronicler of that future, and asked what he did in comparison to are past. It scared me at first, because everything he said he did, has already happened in this world. But, then he told me a different story once you faced your fear. Do you know what it could be?"

Spyro thought about it, but was at a loss of words.

"The only difference was, when that Spyro faced his fear, he accepted the fact that he was going to lose Cynder. You didn't so much accept as you did, build on it. You understood that it could happen, but unlike the other Spyro, your words were far superior. Your actions were far superior. Looking at it, you did give up on Cynder..."

Cynder shivered at Ignitus's words, but quickly shuck the thought out of her head. _I promised I wouldn't doubt him anymore. I know he cares about me, and I know he would never do that,_ Cynder thought, as she continued to listen to Ignitus's words.

"But you didn't give up on the real Cynder. No matter what happened in that nightmare of a fear, you did everything in your power to save her. When you realized you couldn't save her, no matter what you did, you still fought. And in the end, you didn't accept you. You knew this would never happen to Cynder, as long as you kept your promises, and as long as you protected her, the real, Cynder. The other Spyro gave up half way, and accepted the future," Ignitus explained with joy, and also sadness from the thoughts of Spyro's fear, "I know it doesn't sound like you did a lot, but this is a huge step. I know it sounds like you were scared, and unhelpful, as the future you. But the Chronicler in that future pushed it to no end, finally causing you to break. This really is a huge difference! So, you don't have to fear for that future. That future won't happen."

Spyro had a huge sigh of relief, and thought, _No matter what, I have to keep fighting for Cynder. I have to keep fighting for the one I love. I'm not going to lose anyone. Not anymore._

"I feel kinda wired. That is the longest huge I have ever seen. How are they not weirded out by it?" Sparks asked Cynder.

Cynder giggled, and responded, "Maybe because they haven't seen each other in so long. I mean, I know I would do the same thing. So, let's not interrupt their moment. I'm pretty sure Spyro would kill you."

Sparks chuckled, and joked, "Spyro's never hug you for that long. Something tells me he doesn't care about you."

Cynder raised a brow, and said, "You do realize, Spyro laid down with me for a full day one time. We never moved from that spot. Oh, I forgot, you weren't there for that. It was so romantic. Spyro wrapped his wing around me, he snuggled up with me..."

"No! Bad Cynder!" Sparks growled.

Spyro unwrapped his arms around Ignitus's neck. Ignitus chuckled, and joked, "That's it? Just a small little hug. Okay, I will remember that next time you fall asleep. I will be in your dreams the next time you go to sleep."

Spyro chuckled, and said, "I promise, I would stay here and hug you for an eternity. But, there are still some questions I need you to answer. Plus..."

Spyro stopped, and looked over at Cynder. Cynder smiled warmly at Spyro. Spyro shivered with joy, and looked back at Ignitus.

"If I hug you for an eternity, I won't be able to love Cynder for an eternity. I won't be able to have the life I want with Cynder. I promise, that hug will definitely not be the last one. I promise," Spyro continued, smiling at Ignitus, "I know I will never lose you, but, Cynder is a different story. The future you showed me, I don't know if it will happen or not. I don't know what my future will holed for me and Cynder."

Cynder shivered with fear, as well as confusion. _I don't understand. This is the same thing Spyro talked about before. He talked about how, I died in the future. And it was by Malefor. But, that's not what I saw. I saw a future, full of nothing but happiness. And clear of sadness, and fear, confusion, and separation. All of it was nonexistent. I'm sorry Spyro, I need to ask Ignitus about this. It's actually starting to scare me,_ Cynder walked up to Ignitus, looked at Spyro, and apologized, "Spyro, I'm so sorry for interrupting your moment with Ignitus. But, I need to get this off of my chest."

Spyro smiled warmly at Cynder, and assured her, "Cynder, it's fine. If something is bothering you, and you need to get it off your chest, I understand. I promise. I can talk to Ignitus when ever you two are done talking. Well, I can actually talk to him when ever. Especially since he gave me the good news about him visiting us."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's understanding. Ignitus unwrapped his wings around Spyro's body, and walked over the doors in the back of the room. Ignitus signaled with his head for Cynder to follow. Cynder did. Ignitus walked into the door on the right. The door opened for him as he approached it. Ignitus walked in, and sat down, as he waited for Cynder. Cynder walked in the room, and sat down in front of Ignitus. The door shut as Cynder sat down. Sparks flew over to Spyro, and asked, "That must suck. You were having a nice time with Ignitus, and then, bam! Cynder comes in between you too, and totally ruins it. How does that make you feel?"

Spyro chuckled, and joked, "Terrible. Cynder, and Ignitus, left me out here with you. Uh, the pain."

Sparks snarled, and said, "A simple question, and a harsh answer. So it going to be one of those kinds of conversation we're going to have."

Spyro chuckled, and responded, "Fine, simple question, simple answer. The truth is, the look in Cynder's eyes, she looked scared. I don't know what I said, or what Ignitus said to scare Cynder so badly. But, what I do know is, I feel like Cynder really needs to talk to Ignitus about this. I just wish I was there for Cynder."

"Well, while that is going on, you want to snoop through Ignitus's stuff? Maybe we can find a book about were your parents are," Sparks asked, already going through his books.

"I don't even know the names of my parents. What makes you think I will find their books so easily?" Spyro asked.

"Well, you can either wait. Or, we could see what Ignitus's life was like. Or, Or, just throwing this out there. Because we are already here, and Cynder is here as well. You can look into her past and find out what her secret is. That way, you can just deal with it now, before it destroys your life," Sparks suggested, throwing a book at Spyro's head.

The book slapped Spyro in the face, and hit the floor. Sparks chuckled, and apologized, "Sorry."

"I'm just saying, I'm not cleaning all of this up," Spyro said, looking at the book, "Plus, I'm not going to invade Cynder's private life. I respect Cynder's privacy. If she wants to keep secrets, I'm not going to force her to tell me. Only if those secrets are hurting her."

"What ever you say. You're not any fun," Sparks said, flying over to another shelf of books.

 _'Using powers at it's full potential',_ Spyro read. Spyro picked up the book, and read, _This book is only for pro's in the arts of their respective abilities. Even for purple dragons, such as Malefor, these training methods, and the methods to control your abilities, will prove to be very challenging. Please be careful with your powers, and your surroundings, when using this book._ Spyro looked at Sparks, and said, "Sparks, could you stay over there for like, ten minutes. I'm going to try something on the other side of the room. Away from everything."

"Yeah, sure, what ever you say. I'm use to being ordered around," Sparks grumbled, looking for an interesting book.

Spyro walked to the very back of the right side of the area, and placed the book down in front of him. Spyro looked at the book, and thought, _Alright. I know Malefor could show up at any point, and I need to be prepared to protect Cynder. Even if it costs my life. My fire is my strongest ability, and, it's the easiest one to control. I need to work on my fire ability first. Then, I will work my way down to my weakest. Okay, so, let's see what kind of awesome moves I can use with my fire ability._

* * *

"So, what do you need to ask me about? And don't worry, if it's something about Spyro, I promise I won't say anything. Your relationship with Spyro is personal. And if it's anything sad, or embarrassing, don't worry about it. I'm not one to judge," Ignitus said with a small smile, trying to comfort Cynder.

"Then instead of me just betting around this, I'm just going to ask about your lie," Cynder growled.

Ignitus was confused, and asked, "What do you mean Cynder?"

"I thought you would know. You lied to me, both physically, and mentally. Spyro told me about a future that you showed him, a nightmare to be in fact. Malefor kills me, Spyro kills Malefor, then he kills you. That is not what I saw! You showed me a future of happiness, and smiles. Not one filled with loss, and death! Did you lie to me? And am I still going to lose Spyro? Tell me the truth!" Cynder cried, not knowing if she could trust Ignitus's answers.

Ignitus sighed with sadness, and responded with sincerity, "That future I showed you, wasn't a future. Instead, it was just a vision from the ancestors. Spyro already told you about the differences, so I'm just going to skip ahead. I wanted to convince you that this, vision, was actually a future. I wanted to motivate you to do what I thought was impossible. But it's not. That future I told Spyro about, that future I showed Spyro, it can't happen, and it won't happen. Too much has changed for that future to happen, so we are safe from that future. But, that doesn't mean that a future of terror can't happen. I've seen futures about these same events that still end in a disaster. I don't know if what Spyro did will keep your futures together, intact."

"So, your saying, no matter what happens, and no matter what you do, are futures will forever be destroyed," Cynder cried, "Don't lie to me! Please, tell me the truth."

Ignitus had another sigh of sadness, and responded, "Yes. I don't know what to do at this point. I wanted to show you something to give you hope. Something to motivate you. Because, in all honesty, I also needed a boost of motivation. A boost of hope."

Cynder's body tensed with anger, as she balled her front paws into fists. Cynder looked at the ground, and let her tears slowly fall down to her chin and onto the ground. Ignitus didn't know of a way to comfort Cynder. Cynder looked up at Ignitus, and cried, "Why am I ment to be alone? Why am I ment to be dead? I just want to live a happy life with Spyro. I just want to love Spyro, hug him, kiss him, and stay with him, even in the darkest times. "

Ignitus frowned at Cynder's words, but continued to listen. Cynder growled at the past, and cried, "We've been together for such a short amount of time. For ten years, I was alone, until Spyro saved me. I was finally happy. Then, I was stupid enough to leave him. Because of me, Malefor came back. Then Spyro saved me from mountain Malefor. Three years past, but for me and Spyro, it was six. For six years, I wasn't able to talk to Spyro, hug him, or kiss him. I was frozen. But, I at least had Spyro. That's really all I could ask for. Then, once we broke out, everything was destroyed. But, with Spyro by my side, I felt safe. I felt happy, even after Malefor had destroyed everything. Because Spyro was there with me the whole time. And even after all that we've gone through, fighting Malefor, the destroyer, and basically everything else evil. I will still end up alone, or even died. Alone, without Spyro. For sixteen years, I haven't been able to love anyone, not even Spyro. I don't even know if Spyro loves me, so, that means that, me and Spyro don't technically love each other. If Spyro's died, I won't be alone for sixteen years... I will be alone for forever... for an infinite life time."

Ignitus understood Cynder's pain, and felt tears rolling down his face. _I don't know what to do. The only thing I can do is show Cynder the vision all over again. But it's just a vision, nothing more. It's not even a future. But, I know Cynder can make this vision a reality. I know Spyro can do it as well. Those two can do it,_ Ignitus thought, giving himself a boost of encouragement. Ignitus walked up to Cynder, and put his paw on Cynder's shoulder. Cynder looked at Ignitus in his eyes with sadness, and confusion. Ignitus smiled warmly, and said softly, "Cynder, I know you feel scared for the future. But, there is no need to be. You're right, you two have made it through the darkest times together. So, what makes you think this next obstacle will be any more difficult? I even remember the time you saved Spyro in the volcano. Not when he fell, but when he was using his energy to pull the earth back together. You held onto him, you protected him with your wings, and you have him enough energy to keep him alive. You even motivated him to pull the world back together. The thought of him losing you, scared him. So, thanks to you, you two made it out, safe and sound."

"But, that was just the past. We've already experienced the past before, but not the future. Other futures, all futures have failed, before we have. Which means, we are going to do the same thing," Cynder cried, looking down at the ground, "I'm going to fail to be together with Spyro."

"Cynder," Ignitus whispered softly.

Cynder pulled her head up, and looked back into Ignitus's eyes. Ignitus smiled warmly, and whispered, "Those futures are just futures for other Spyro's, and other Cynder's. Those futures won't be are futures. The main turning point in this all, the main reason behind all the failures, is your feelings for each other. Your feelings for Spyro, and his feeling for you, is what will decide your futures. If you give up, and trust those futures, you will fail. You will be alone. That's why I showed you that vision. To make you forget about failure, and make you focuse more on success. What ever happened to your futures being guaranteed?"

Cynder shuck her head, and cried, "I don't know. I don't know anything."

"You know Spyro loves you," Ignitus whispered, "And that is all you need to know."

Cynder shivered with all kinds of emotions, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Cynder, I can't tell you if Spyro loves you or not. This is for you to find out, and for your race to decide. That race is the biggest point in this all. You need to remember, Spyro loves you. Don't you remember are talk. Ask yourself, why would Spyro hate you? Why would he leave you?" Ignitus said, trying to give Cynder hope.

"Because of my secret," Cynder responded, trying to see if Ignitus could defend against that.

Ignitus sighed with sadness, and responded, "Cynder, I read about your past to see what the secret was. At first, I was definitely shocked, and I was definitely angry. But, then I realized who you really were. That is something you would never do. I know for a fact, Spyro will understand. He might be shaken up, but he won't hate you, and he won't leave you. Cynder, your choice will decide what happens in the future. You choose to run, or to trust. It's going to seem like there is nothing you can do, but there is one thing you can do, and that is to trust. Or run, it's your choice. And I will give you a huge hint to help your relationship with Spyro. Always trust him, never run away from him."

Cynder didn't know what to say, nor did she know what to do. Ignitus took his paw off of Cynder's shoulder, and said, "Cynder, your choice will also decide if you and Spyro will be together forever, if you two love each other. And I know it's a scary thing to tell you, but it's a very simple choice."

Cynder suck her head, trying to erase her fears, and said proudly, "Ignitus, I promise you. My future with Spyro will be guaranteed! I've said it once before. I meant it then, and I mean it now. I'm not going to give up, I've come to far to give up now."

Ignitus smiled at Cynder's convenience.

"Please Cynder, have that attitude when the time comes," Ignitus pleaded.

"I will always have this attitude. I love Spyro, and I'm not going to doubt the love of my life. That was the old, foolish me. Sometimes, love can be even stronger then any power in the world. Love is a power in itself," Cynder said, with a smile.

Ignitus smiled at Cynder's change in attitude, and whispered, "Please, continue to protect my son. I care about him a lot. I know you can do it."

Cynder smiled warmly, and responded, "I promise, I will protect my soon to be, lover."

Ignitus finally calmed down, and shivered with joy. Cynder did the same at her words. Ignitus walked towards the door, with Cynder following next to him. _I can't believe I saved Spyro. I've come so far, and me and Spyro have been through so much. We won't fail. We will love each other. And I will give him the greatest kiss in the world!_ Cynder thought with a big smile. The door slowly opened, and revealed Spyro, and Spark. Cynder looked at Spyro, and cried in her thoughts, _Spyro..._ Cynder was stopped by Ignitus's wing. Ignitus pulled his wing down. Cynder looked at Ignitus, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"That book on the ground, and Spyro's stance. No! Not even Malefor could pull that off! Not even I could pull this move off! It almost killed both of us, the old Chronicler, and Malefor," Ignitus said with fear, "We need to stop him before he uses the move."

Ignitus took one step, but by that time, it was to late. Spyro ran to the middle of the room, and balanced on one paw. Spyro spun around in the air, shooting a huge streak of fire out of two back paws, as well as his one other front paw. Spyro let his other paw down, and spun around on the ground, launching fire out of all his paws. Spyro controlled the fire with his wings, creating a fire tornado of blue, orange, and red. Spyro touched a paw on the ground, and launched himself in the air. Spyro spun in a circle, and slammed his paw on the ground, after landing on all fours. All the fire transferred to his one paw, and lit a streak of fire straight at the wall. Spyro's body had small red lines with leave inside of them, forming from his back, all the way down to his tail. The red lines travel to his paws, as well as up the back of his head. The lines stopped just above Spyro's eyes, but didn't touch. The sight caused Ignitus to shiver with fear, sadness, and hope. _The fire... his body... he's mastering the fire element completely._ The fire exploded on the wall into a beautiful display of purple, blue, red, and orange. Spyro twisted his paw, causing the fire to twist, and then explode. The fire melted the wall itself. Spyro breathed heavily, and looked over at Sparks. Sparks eyes were wide at what Spyro had displayed.

"Dang, that was amazing! I really wish I had powers right now!" Sparks yelled with excitement.

"Sparks... you do realize... this... wasn't easy. It was my... first attempt, but... it was still very difficult to.. understand... and learn," Spyro said, trying to catch his breath.

Ignitus was dumbstruck at Spyro's display of power. _It's been years, and I still can't master that move. Not even Malefor has mastered it. Spyro, how in the world did you do that?_ Ignitus thought. Ignitus smiled, and thought, _You always know how to make your father smile. I'm glade I have a son like you._ Cynder was also dumbstruck by Spyro's amazing display. _That was beautiful! How did... I don't... Spyro, I love you so much. Every day, you show me more and more of how amazing you are. And yet, you chose me to be the one for you. You truly are amazing._ Spyro chuckled at Sparks, and said faintly, "I'm... I'm going to take... A nap... if Cynder comes back out. Just... tell her I'm taking... a well needed nap..."

Spyro closed his eyes, and fell to the floor on his side.

"Spyro!" Everyone yelled in unison. Sparks flew over to Spyro, and looked at his head. _What kind of nap is this?_ Sparks thought. Cynder ran with Ignitus over to his body. Ignitus put his paw on Spyro's chest to feel his heart. Ignitus then put his paw next to his neck. Ignitus shivered with fear, but had a huge sigh of relief. _Thank the ancestors I'm the Chronicler. I don't know if this counts as interfering with problems directly, but I guess I will have to find out. If I wake up and realize that I don't have a job, I guess I will get an answer,_ Ignitus thought. Cynder saw Ignitus shiver with fear, causing her to shiver with fear.

"Ignitus?" Cynder cried.

Ignitus walked around to Spyro's front, and put his paw on Spyro's side.

"Ignitus, what is going on? Is Spyro going to be alright?" Cynder cried, trying to holed back her tears.

Ignitus looked at Cynder, and assured her, "Don't worry, he's going to be fine. But, next time he tries something like this, make sure he is next to a huge pile of gems. He doesn't have enough energy to really do what he did. The energy consumption on that move is very, very severe. The purple in the fire is a huge example. It is strong enough to melt anything. And I mean, anything, even the inside of your body. That's what makes this move so deadly. Spyro will be fine for a while, but he is going to need to couple of gems to prevent himself from, killing himself."

"Spyro is killing himself?!" Cynder cried.

"No, no, of course not. Here, before we continue, I will put your mind at ease. I'm going to heal Spyro myself. You have to have time powers in order to do this," Ignitus said, trying to keep Cynder calm.

Ignitus tapped Spyro on his side, causing an hour glass with circles and symbols around it to appear. Ignitus put his paw on the hour glass, and twisted the hour glass upside down. Ignitus pushed the hour glass back into Spyro's body. The hour glass disappear into Spyro's body. Spyro slowly opened his eyes to see Sparks, Cynder, and Ignitus, looking at him. Spyro chuckled, and joked, "Being watched in my sleep is kind of creepy. It's fine if Cynder does it because I like looking at her smile, and her beautiful face. But you other two, you two are just creepy."

Sparks flew next to Ignitus, and whispered, "Put him back under."

Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek. Cynder pulled away, and had a huge sigh of relief. Spyro looked up at Cynder, and whispered, "It always feels so good to wake up to you, and your kiss. Thank you Cynder."

Cynder shivered with joy. Cynder giggled at Spyro, and joked, "Maybe if someone would get up off their lazy butt, I would give him another one."

Spyro chuckled, slowly stood up, and said, "Fine, you convinced me. I just don't know what happened. Did..."

Spyro was interrupt by Cynder's kiss on his cheek. Spyro smiled at the kiss. Cynder pulled away, and walked to his side. Cynder snuggled up against his side. Spyro understood, and wrapped his wing around Cynder. Spyro nuzzled Cynder on the cheek. Cynder giggled, and joked, "Is that..."

Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek, causing Cynder to stop mid sentence. Spyro pulled away, and said warmly, "Something tells me you're going to ask for another one. Don't worry, you will get it. I'm just still wondering why everyone was around me. Well, why Ignitus and Sparks were. Well, now that I think about it. Ignitus, you're fine. Waking up next to you is fine. Sparks, you're just lonely."

"Please, I will do anything for you to put him back under! Do it!" Sparks cried, feeling betrayed.

Ignitus had a sigh of relief to see Spyro was okay, and the fact the time ability worked. _I wonder how the old Chronicler found this out about the ability?_ Ignitus thought. Ignitus held onto the thought for further research, but responded to Spyro's question, "Spyro, after you used that move from the book, it consumed almost every single bit of your power. Without power, your body can die. Power can also control the energy in your body. No power, means no energy, with can result in death. Lucky, the Chronicler found a way to use the time ability a lot more. I was able to heal you. Just, make sure you don't use that move for fun. It can kill you. Your body needs to be stronger, you need to be more prepared for those moves in the book."

Spyro chuckled, and said, "Okay, I promise. I know the book had a little warning on it, but, it sparked my curiosity."

"Knowing you, I'm not surprised you read the book. You have almost always wanted to get stronger to protect the once you care about. Just be a little bit more careful," Ignitus said, giving Spyro a heads up.

Spyro smiled at Ignitus's words, and remembered about the time ability.

"Speaking of the time ability, I actually have two questions about it. One of course is going to refer to, how do I use it to heal. Then my next question is, how did my time ability return to me? After what happened in the mountain, I thought I had lost it. But, when Cynder was protecting Mist, I some how got my powers back. And, when I did get my powers back, it hurt like crazy. Why is that?" Spyro asked with curiosity.

"Well, the reason you got your powers back, was because I gave them back to you. I just didn't gradually give them to you, I kinda, forced the power onto you. The reason for this was because... well, let's just say, it didn't exactly end well. I also thought it was a good idea because, I believe you could still handle the power of time. You haven't abused the power, so I saw no reason why you shouldn't have it," Ignitus explained.

"So, that explains that. Oh, Cynder, that actually does bring up something from back then. When those Orcs were trying to kill Mist, instead of killing the Orcs with your power, or even bringing Mist back over to me with your shadow ability. Why did you protect Mist? I'm not saying you were wrong for doing it, because I would've done the same thing. I was just wondering," Spyro asked, not trying to sound rude.

Cynder looked down at the ground, and had a sigh of sadness, but responded, "Well, back in my past..."

Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek, causing her to stop mid sentence. Cynder looked back up at Spyro, confused with his actions. Spyro pulled away, smiled warmly at Cynder, and whispered, "Back in your past, you were happy, with me. You did what you thought was right, and I'm not going to judge you on it. We survived, Mist survived, because of you. If you feel sad about your past, then I will as well. Because I think that I failed to make you happy back then. But I know I can't fail when it comes to making you happy. I know I can't fail, when it comes to protecting you. Don't worry about it, Cynder."

Cynder shivered with joy at Spyro's words. Cynder's smile caused Spyro to smile. _Don't worry Cynder. Everyone can say what ever they want about your past, because I could just break their paws. But, more importantly, they would be talking about someone completely different. Their not talking about the one I love. They don't know who you are, only I know that_ , Spyro thought. _I guess my past really was amazing. I always had Spyro there to help me. Even when I ran away, Spyro still found a way to save me, to protect me. He tries so hard to do everything for me, and the only thing I can do in return is love him. Even tho I can't do anything for him, he doesn't care. As long as we are together, he is happy. Thank the ancestors Spyro came into my life,_ Cynder thought with a big smile. Spyro raised a brow, and whispered with a smile, "What could you be thinking about that could make you show your teeth through your smile?"

Cynder broke from her thought, and responded with a big smile, "Just the greatest dragon in the world!"

Spyro chuckled, and joked, "Now I'm jealous. Who is this another dragon? I feel like I should learn from him if he can make you this happy."

Cynder giggled, and whispered softly, "How are you going to learn from yourself?"

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, and gave her a tender kiss on her cheek. Cynder enjoyed the feeling, and thought, _Just a few more day, just a few more day. And I can give Spyro a true kiss. One that we can remember for our infinite life time._ Spyro pulled away, and asked in a whisper, "Is someone trying to make me smile? I can tell you, it's working very well."

Cynder giggled at Spyro's words, and whispered, "Maybe, or maybe, I'm just trying to get another kiss from you."

Spyro chuckled, and whispered, "A kiss you can have at any point you want. All you have to do is ask. Do you want another one?"

Cynder giggled, and responded, "I won't mind it."

Ignitus smiled at the two, and thought, _I know their futures will be fine. I believe we have nothing to worry about. I just hope that they will have this kind of attitude when Malefor reveals Cynder's secret._

"Come on, this is disgusting," Sparks grumbled, holding his gut, as well as his mouth.

Ignitus broke from his thoughts, and chuckled at Sparks. Spyro looked up at Ignitus, and joked, "You know, I'm not calling you a creep or anything. But I'm kissing Cynder, and the only thing you're doing is watching, and smiling. Do you see why I feel just a little bit uncomfortable?"

Ignitus laughed, and said, "What? I wasn't even, you know what, fine. You can have your little fun, but just remember, it's not me you have to worry about. I'm not the one that is about to vomit all over the place."

Spyro backed away with Cynder, and joked, "Sparks! Aim for his books! Aim for his books!"

"No! Not my books! Do you know how long it took for me to make those?!" Ignitus cried, "Sparks, go outside!"

* * *

"Well, it's a good thing nothing else happened today. I don't think I could handle anymore bad news today," Volteer said, yawning at how tired he is.

"It's a good thing you didn't hear about what happened to your bed," Cyril joked, "I think I broke it when I returned from are fight."

"That's fine, that just means I get to sleep on your, brand new bed. I don't know if your bed will feel good, so I should probably stab a hole in the bed, one by one, until I feel like the bed will feel comfortable," Volteer joked, "Or, is my bed going to magical be in there before I get in there? It would be a shame if it wasn't."

Cyril chuckled, and responded, "Funny thing about magic, it knows how to fool us. I'm pretty sure your bed is still in there."

Volteer raised a brow, and joked, "It's a good thing magic is on your side. I was so planing on destroying that bed of yours. Actually, that makes me jealous. Terrador, we must band together to make are selfs important. Think about it. Spyro and Cynder have their own house..."

"Because they saved the world," Terrador interrupt.

"Cyril has a brand new bed..."

"Because you destroy it," Terrador interrupted.

"How did I destroy it? Cyril started the fight?" Volteer asked.

"Which you in return, escalated," Terrador pointed out with a smirk.

"What was I supposed to do?" Volteer asked.

"He wasn't going to kill you..."

"Your words, not mine," Cyril said with a smirk, interrupting Terrador.

"See, exactly. Now explain to me, what was I supposed to do?" Volteer asked.

Terrador thought about it, and joked, "Maybe you should've just taken it like a ma... oh, wait, I forgot that you are far from being that."

Volteer had a face of disgust, and shivered with anger.

"I'm trying so hard to forget about it, but it's just not leaving my mind," Volteer grumbled, "Actually, it's getting really easy to forget what you just said. Why? Because I'm tired. So, while you two joke about me behind my back, I'm going to get some sleep. There is no telling when Malefor will attack, and I need to be well rested. So when I shove my claws right through his chest, I can remember the feeling every single day. If he wants to take my parent's lives, I'm going to take his."

Volteer snarled, as he walked towards the back door. Terrador looked at Cyril, and whispered, "We should follow him. I'm also getting kind of tired as well. And, I feel like I need to talk to him again."

Cyril understood, and walked towards the door in the back, with Terrador following behind. Volteer opened the door, and walked over to his bed. _You think you can kill my parents without consequences?! You're as died as you are wrong! My parents would still be alive to this day if it wasn't for monsters like you!_ Volteer thought, clenching his teeth from rage. Volteer jumped onto his bed, and laid down. Cyril walked in, and walked over to his bed as. Terrador walked in, and shut the door behind himself. Terrador walked over to his bed. Cyril jumped onto his bed, and laid down. Terrador jumped onto his bed, and laid down. Terrador looked at Volteer, and whispered, "Volteer..."

"I already know what you're going to say to me, and I don't want to hear it. You're not going to talk me out of killing Malefor. An eye for an eye, but in my case, a died monster for my parents!" Volteer growled, feeling tears swell up in his eyes.

"Volteer, that's not what Guardians do," Terrador growled.

"I already know what they are supposed to do!" Volteer yelled, looking at Terrador, "And they failed to do it! Malefor's girlfriend, and even, my parents. How much more useless can we be?"

Volteer looked down at the ground, and let his tears hit the ground below.

"Volteer, in war, there will be some sacrifices," Terrador whispered.

"Why?! Why is it so hard to protect someone?! Spyro does it ever single day with Cynder! So, why is it so hard to protect just one other? We knew Malefor was still roaming around the earth, and we acted like nothing would happen. Then, Malefor killed my parents!" Volteer cried, clenching his teeth with rage.

"Volteer, remember, it's not Malefor's fault. It's because of his emotions. His emotions made him a monster. I know your parents passing was very hard on you, but revenge is not how we do things, it's not how you do things. If we could, we would even protect Malefor..."

"But!" Volteer interrupted Terrador.

"Let me finish," Terrador quickly interjected, "If Malefor still had some kind of kindness left in him, we need to reach for that. If you think about it, it looks like Malefor was corrupted as well. You remember how he use to look, don't you? Malefor was corrupted by his emotions. Cynder was corrupted as well, but, Spyro was able to save her. Maybe, just maybe, Spyro could even save Malefor. He could find the source of his corruption, and destroy it."

"No! If Spyro is going to do any destroying, it going to be him, destroying, Malefor's heart!" Volteer growled.

"Right there, you just said it, which means, deep down, very deep down, you know I'm right," Terrador said, pointing out Volteer's words.

"I didn't agree with you," Volteer growled.

"You don't have to, but your feelings are. You said that Malefor has a heart, which means he's not a monster. No monster has a heart. Malefor can still feel pain, he can still cry, and he can still feel happiness. Everyone with a heart can. You might not believe it, but I believe, Spyro can save Malefor. I don't know how, but he has shown us the impossible. We never thought he could save Cynder, but he did," Terrador explained, trying to convince Volteer.

"All because he has a heart, that doesn't mean he's not a monster," Volteer murmured.

"But it doesn't completely make him a monster either," Terrador said, "Thinking back, it was amazing to have Malefor around. We all laughed, we all joked, but more importantly, we all smiled. We never had to fear, we never had to feel anger, and we never had to shed a tear. At some points, we did, but that was because something happened to Malefor. I know you don't want to agree with me at all. But even you know, having Malefor smiling again, having him back, it doesn't sound like a terrible idea."

"That wouldn't change what he did," Volteer growled, wiping away some of his tears.

"Then that also means you're still holding a grudge against Cynder," Terrador growled.

"I trust Cynder!" Volteer growled.

"Then why can't you trust Malefor?!" Terrador asked.

"Because Cynder didn't kill my parents!" Volteer spat.

"And what if she did? Would you hate her for it? Would you throw her away like every one else has?" Terrador growled, "I thought you trusted Cynder! Cyril does, I do, and Spyro does. Do you believe that we would hate Cynder for something she was forced to do, something she was controlled to do?!"

"Yes... maybe... no... I don't know!" Volteer tried to respond, holding his head.

Terrador jumped off his bed, and looked at Volteer. Volteer looked up at him, scared, confused, sad, and angry. Terrador smiled at him, and whispered, "I know, I know what it's like to lose someone, someone you care about. I lost Malefor. I know we can't bring your parents back, but we can still bring one of our other family members back. It's a long shot, but we're Guardians. And if we can save anyone, no matter the challenge, we will do it. I'm sorry you lost your parents, but we are all here for you. I guarantee you, if you told Spyro you hated him, he wouldn't hate you back. He cares about you, he cares about you like family. You're family to him, we are all family to him. Even if he is younger then us, his family, is ever lasting, and he's not going to let any one in his family down. Not even you."

Volteer shuck his head side to side, and murmured, "But, Spyro didn't kill my parents, Malefor did."

"No, he didn't. If you think about it, the apes were the one that teared us all apart. Because of the apes, they started this whole thing. They killed his girlfriend, causing him to go mad, remember? Don't holed a grudge against your dearest friend. He was like a big brother for you, and us all. Don't take your anger out on him, take your anger out on the apes," Terrador suggested with a smile, "If you want to, I can even help you with those apes."

"But, I can't forgive Malefor for what he did. What's done is done, and he can't fix that," Volteer cried.

"Then, if we, if Spyro, some how, can save Malefor. Just make him atone for what he did. He will understand the feeling of losing the one you love. Even if you ignore him, as long as you two become friends, brothers, again, I believe he won't care," Terrador said, cheering Volteer up.

Volteer shuck his head, and didn't want to admit it. _I have so much anger, and hate, towards Malefor. But, even I should know that it wasn't his fault. He is being controlled by his emotions. And, thinking back, we had some amazing times. The times we laughed together, and even the time we dared him to stop Ignitus from snoring. Even tho he killed my parents, I can't hold a grudge against him. Terrador's right, deep down, I still do care about Malefor. I still care about him like a brother._ Volteer sighed, and whispered, "I'm not saying I'm for the idea, but I'm not against it either. If there is a way we can save Malefor... let's go for it. It will give me enough time to beat him up in the training room."

Terrador smiled at Volteer's attitude, and joked, "Don't worry about that. I'm sure we're all going to get to have a nice punch in there for what he has done."

Volteer chuckled, and said, "We can give him a lesson or two."

Terrador shivered with joy at having Malefor back. _This could work. We can save Malefor. We just need a plan. For now, we can sleep on it. We need our brains to be at the maximum tomorrow._ Terrador walked over to his bed, jumped up, and laid down. Volteer laid his head down, and thought, _I will never forgive you for what you did, but, knowing you, I know you will find a way to get my mind off of things._ Volteer closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Cyril looked at Terrador, and asked, "Do you really believe we can save Malefor? I mean, where would we even start? What would happen if we failed?"

Terrador looked over at Cyril, and responded, "We will talk about it tomorrow. Right now, we need to get some sleep. We need are brains to be as active as possible. We have to worry about the attacks, our defense, and even how we're going to save Malefor. All needs to have a fail safe. Just in case it fails, what do we do? We will learn about all of this tomorrow. So, for now, let's just sleep on it."

"But, do you really believe we can save Malefor? I mean, it sounds to good to be true,. I mean, we've been fighting for so long, and for so long, we've hated him. I'm just trying to think if Malefor is still in there. Even after everything he has done, a part of me, does want to go back to the past. The fixed one, not the shattered one," Cyril asked, wanting to believe it was true.

Terrador sighed, and responded, "I don't know for sure. I truly do not know. But, it doesn't hurt to have hope. With Spyro's help, it could be possible. But, I don't know if he will even be on board with our plan at all."

"Because of what he did to Cynder," Cyril interrupted, frowning at the fact.

Terrador had a sigh of sadness, and said, "I don't know what's going to happen. I really do hope he is aboard with the plan. It would probably be a lot more fun with Malefor around again. Just remembering the times makes me feel more and more depressed about what happened. I just wish, I wish she was still alive. If she was alive, the plan would be so easy."

"Yeah, even she was fun to hang around with. She was sweet, kind, and caring. Like Cynder, she was so easy to get along with. Let's just hope that we can at least save Malefor. It's all we can hope for," Cyril said, laying his head down, and smiling at the past, before it was destroyed.

Terrador laid his head down, and said, "I don't know what are futures will holed. But, hopefully, from us learning from the past, we can make the future bright this time."

 _I hope we can do it. Spyro, I know you have already done enough for us, but please, please help us save Malefor. It will be a huge step to fixing the past. It will help us so much. All the thoughts of him smiling, us laughing together, all the adventures we had together... I can only hope that you will help us,_ Cyril thought, closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep. _Malefor, if you still have a heart, if you still have even a slither of good inside of you. Please, let that consume you. Not your hatred, not your rage, and anger. We can have are lives back. Everything can return back to normal. Please, Malefor, hear our plea. I believe we can do this, I'm not giving up on hope, I'm not giving up on you,_ Terrador thought, closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"If you two keep... doing that in front of me, I don't know how much longer I can holed this in," Sparks said, glade he was able to keep his vomit down, "I mean, no, it's gross. You might think it's, cute, or, romantic. But for other's, it's absolutely disgusting. Yay, you two are happy and all. But your happiness also makes me sick."

"Okay, fine. I get it. We will always do are little mush moments in front of you. You will just fly away, and finally let us have some alone time," Spyro said, realizing how good of an idea it was, "Perfect plan for a perfect moment."

"Or, how about you just warn me? Fair? Or, do you expect me to be a mind reader, and automatically know when it's going to happen?" Sparks asked, crossing his arms.

Spyro chuckled, and responded, "You've been good at it so far. So, what's stopping you from doing it now?"

"Oh for the love of, fine. I will magically know when, and where, you're going to start your little mushy sessions," Sparks grumbled.

Spyro chuckled, and joked, "Well, you did say you wanted powers. It just looks like you have to work for these powers, instead of them being given to you."

Sparks looked at Ignitus, and said, "Speaking of having powers handed to you, how come you can't give me any powers? Is it because Spyro's your favorite? You favorite picker. Or, is it because you just don't trust me to control time itself?"

"Both," Ignitus responded, "But also because you don't have any powers. Only the Chronicler can control the power. The only reason Spyro can as well is because, his four elements help him control the time power from within. That's also what helps me control my time power. I as well can use the four elements."

Sparks grumbled at Ignitus's response, and thought, _Simple question, harsh answer. I wonder who he takes that after._ Spyro had an idea pop in his head at Ignitus's words.

"Wait. If it takes four elements to control the time power, does that mean Cynder can have the time ability as well?" Spyro asked, hoping it could happen.

Ignitus thought about it, and responded, "I actually don't know for sure. Cynder doesn't really have normal abilities. I don't know how the power of time would react to her elements. To play it safe, I'm going to have to say no. From what I have read, the Chronicler once tried to give the power to someone he trusted dearly, not Malefor, but someone else. The power went crazy inside his power, and it almost killed him. The Chronicler was luckily fast enough to save him. From there on, he didn't want to give the power to anyone else. That, and because he wasn't supposed to."

"Did Malefor ever get the time ability?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, and that's why the Chronicler gave you the time ability in the time of need. Because he knew your body could handle it. Malefor doesn't have the ability anymore. The Chronicler took the power away when he saw his anger, and his desire for power. He knew Malefor would use it to slaughter everything. He acted fast, and was successful in taking the power back," Ignitus responded, trying to remember some of the details.

"I still can't believe Malefor was good back then. If you don't mind me asking, what was it like having Malefor around? Was he as dark as he was before, or, was he actually a nice dragon to be around with?" Spyro asked with curiosity.

"Well, now that you're finally here, I can tell you. Well, I can't tell you, you're actually going to read about his past," Ignitus explained.

"Read about his past?" Spyro asked with confusion.

"Yes. I actually have his life book in one of my rooms. And don't worry, you're not going to be reading his whole life story. I used my powers to make the book only go to the parts that I chose. This should give you everything you need to know about Malefor, his girlfriend, his life, and how, and why, he went crazy," Ignitus explained.

"I actually have a question," Sparks said.

Ignitus focused his attention to Sparks.

"So, how exactly does a book about you work. Like, let's say you're walking. Do you write down something like, Spyro took a left step with his left paw, then another, then another. He stopped... and then continued. How exactly does that work?" Sparks asked.

"Well, you just cut it down. 'Spyro walked towards his destination. He stopped to look around at his environment. After looking around, he continued to walk'. You don't really have to be super specific about it. If someone is walking, they walk. Simple," Ignitus explained.

"But, what if I want to know how he is walking? What if I want to walk the same way?" Sparks asked.

"Well, since you don't have legs, I don't think it really matters," Ignitus said, putting his paw on his head.

Ignitus put his paw back down on the floor, and focused his attention on Spyro. Sparks frowned, and cried in his thoughts, _I need to have legs to dream... you crushed my dreams, how do you feel?!_ Spyro smiled at Ignitus. Ignitus smiled back, and asked, "So, what do you say? Would you like to read, and finally find out about his life? I'm only asking because it's getting late, and I know you two are getting tired."

 _Three! Three! Hello, I'm here as well!_ Sparks growled in his thoughts.

"I guess. That's the main reason we came here in the first place," Spyro responded.

Ignitus smiled at Spyro's words, and said, "Alright, I will be right back. I'm going to go retrieve the book."

Ignitus walked to the doors in the back of the room. Ignitus walked into the door on the right. Ignitus disappeared as the door closed behind him. Spyro looked at Cynder, and asked, "You think he has a bed or something we can lay on. It sucks that we have to sleep on the floor again."

"At least I'm not sleeping on the floor alone," Cynder whispered, "I would rather have you then a bed."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, and laid down with Cynder. Sparks flew over to Cynder, and landed on her head. Sparks laid his head back, and thought, _No legs. He just crushed the dream. 'I want to be a real dragon fly', 'but you're stupid'. 'Thanks for the support in crushing my dreams'. I'm never going to be able to have a dream ever again._ Sparks closed his eyes, and drifted off to looked at the door Ignitus went into, and then back at Cynder.

"Are you going to stay awake and read about Malefor's past with me?" Spyro asked.

Cynder shuck her head side to side, and murmured, "Dragon or Monster, it doesn't change what he did to me. It's because of him that I was never really able to experience the joy of having a real family. I'm glade you came into my life to help and fill that void."

Spyro smiled at Cynder, and whispered, "Anything for you. And, it's okay. I understand. After everything that he has done, especially to you, I could never forgive him. A monster like him doesn't deserve a second chance."

Cynder laid her body out side ways, and said, "I mean, I'm not going to lie, I am a little interest in how he became evil. As well as to what really happened to his girlfriend. So, if you want to, on our trip back, you can fill me in on the story. But, knowing him, he probably deserved it."

"Probably," Spyro agreed.

The doors in the back of the room slowly opened and revealed Ignitus. Ignitus walked over to Spyro, and placed two books in front of Spyro. Spyro looked at the book, and read, "'Malefor's life', and, 'Ignitus's life'. Why are you giving me your life book? I mean, I'm not declining, I'm just asking?"

Ignitus frowned, and responded, "Because Malefor wasn't there when something happened. Only me, and the other Guardians were there with Malefor's girlfriend. At some parts, you're going to have to tap the book of Malefor's to switch over towards mine. At some points, Malefor is somewhere else, and you'd be confused if you only saw Malefor's point of view. It will explain what happened to her. It's... Spyro, I'm going to tell you right now, it's not going to be an easy story to read. You might even learn a thing or two from those books, from those stories. If you need me, I will be in the same room I walked out of."

Spyro was confused with Ignitus's actions, but responded, "Okay. Oh, and, thank you for helping me and Cynder out through those times, it really did help. I'm sorry I was so hard on you for your decisions. The thing that really mattered was, in the end, we all made it out alive. So, thank you, for all of this."

Ignitus smiled warmly at Spyro, and said, "You're welcome. I swear, I would've never left you. But, as the Chronicler, I'm able to do so much more for you, and Cynder. I'm always here to help."

"Even in our dreams," Spyro joked.

Ignitus chuckled, and said, "Even in your dreams."

Ignitus turned around, and said, "Spyro, when you read about Malefor's life, forget everything you know about him. Think of him as someone you just met, and you're finally stating to learn about. Malefor, was in fact a dear friend of mine, as well as the other Guardians. He wasn't always evil... and he also wasn't always alone. Please, just trust me on this."

Spyro sighed, and said, "Alright. I'm not saying I'm forgiving Malefor at all. But, for the time I read about his life, he will be a... friend to me."

"He doesn't have to be your friend. Just, think of him as someone you first met, and you want to know. I know it's going to be hard to do, especially because of what he did to Cynder. But, trust me, even the most vicious of monsters have heart's. Malefor is still a dragon," Ignitus said, giving some advice.

Spyro was confused at Ignitus's words, but obeyed. Ignitus smiled at Spyro, and walked to the door on the right in the back. The door opened, as Ignitus approached it. Ignitus walked in, and disappeared as the door shut behind him. Ignitus walked over to the pool of visions, and thought, _So, the Guardians are planning on saving Malefor._ Ignitus growled with frustration. _But it can end so badly! But it could end so well! This is so hard to decide on! I'm not letting my son die! But, he could die if they do or don't!_ Ignitus thought, clenching his teeth with frustration. _I don't know what to do at this point! The Guardians are right, if only she was still alive, this plan could work! But she's not!_ Ignitus growled. Ignitus calmed himself down, and thought, _My anger isn't going to give me the answers I need._ Ignitus looked up to see shelves all over the walls. Ignitus smiled, and thought, _Maybe, just Maybe, the books can help me. The image, the, illusion, I gave Malefor, calmed him down. It showed just how easy she could call him down. If only there was a way to bring back the dead. But there isn't! And the Guardians are right, having Malefor back would be amazing. The times we had, the times we laughed, the times we smiled. Spyro brought that back. But, with Malefor back, there would be no fear of anything. No stress, no anger, no confusion, no sadness, loss, or even darkness._ Ignitus walked up to the shelves, and picked a book off the shelf. Ignitus walked over to the pool of visions, and thought, _It's not going to be easy, watching, but I have to find a way to make everything right. I need to learn more, both from the past, and from the future. Hopefully, other Guardians can tell me something. I need to keep trying._

* * *

Spyro shivered with anger, and whispered, "Malefor, as my friend. The first thing he would do is stab me in the back. But, I will obey Ignitus's wishes."

Cynder reached up, and kissed Spyro on the cheek. Cynder pulled away, and laid her head side ways on the ground. Spyro looked down at Cynder.

"I know it's not easy, but, maybe to prevent that future, becoming Malefor's friend is just something you might have to do. I know, he is a monster, but Ignitus did bring up a point. Even the most vicious of monsters have heart's. Yes, remembering the thoughts of him, it makes me want to shove my claws in the ground, hoping that Malefor would be right there when I did it. But, I feel like, he was corrupted in some way as well. Let's... let's just give this one chance, just one," Cynder whispered, growling at the past.

"But, why? After what he did to you?" Spyro asked, "I can't forgive a monster like that."

"Because, just like you, I wish we could save everyone. And, if we could save Malefor, it would give me plenty of time to get some payback for what he did to me. He's probably not going to stand there and take it, and I wouldn't blame him. Because when I hit him, I'm probably going to break his jaw. I will always hate him, and I will never forgive him. But, depending on what happened in his past, maybe, just maybe, a monster like him does deserve a second chance," Cynder said, thinking about how dark Malefor's past could've been.

"Fine, I guess you're right. But, if we ever meet him again, and he so much as breaths on you, I'm going to be the one that breaks his jaw," Spyro said, getting on board with Cynder's idea.

Cynder giggled at Spyro's comment, and said, "Make sure it hurts. Goodnight Spyro, I will see you in the morning."

Spyro kissed Cynder's cheek. Spyro pulled away, and whispered, "I will, I promise. Goodnight, Cynder."

Cynder closed her eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Spyro smiled at Cynder's smile, and thought, _I'm not going to let him hurt you any longer. If Malefor does show his face again, I don't know if I'm going to be able to talk to him. The nightmares that haunt me, the nightmares of him hurting you. It's scares me to no end. Facing my fear, of your death, it has fueled my nightmares. And I don't know if anything can extinguish the fire that lights my nightmares._ Spyro moved Ignitus's book to the side, and grabbed Malefor's book. Spyro opened the book, and quickly moved his paw back as the book flipped to a page by itself. Spyro pulled the book towards himself, and read.

 _"I just wish I could find out what my purpose to this world is. Is it to be alone, and sad. Or, happy, an care free?"_ Malefor thought. Malefor broke from his thoughts as he bumped into a blue dragoness. Malefor looked up at her and apologised. "I'm sorry. I was caught in my thoughts about something that I can't figure out. I didn't mean to bump into you."

She smiled at him, which made him smile as well. _Why... Why do I feel so happy. Her smile, makes me smile for some reason. No, it can't be her smile. It must be something else that I'm thinking about,_ Malefor thought. Malefor looked at the blue dragoness, and thought, _Then again, she looks beautiful, she looks magnificent._ Malefor blushed, and quickly shuck the thought out of his head. _What is wrong with me, I've only just met her. But, then again, she seems nice. She's not freaking out that I'm a purple dragon or anything else like that. Hopefully, if I greet myself, she will accept me for me, and not because I'm a purple dragon,_ Malefor thought with a smile. She smiled at him, and said "Malefor, is it? You sure do have some odd colored scales."

Malefor shuck with fear, and thought, _I guess the purpose of the purple dragon, isn't to be happy with someone._ She saw how depressed she made Malefor, and apologized, "Sorry, what I was trying to say was, your odd colored scales look really cool. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please give me another chance to probably meet you."

 _I'm so stupid when it comes to making a conversation with a guy,_ She thought, mentally slapping herself. Malefor had a huge smile on his face from her words, and thought, _Thank the ancestors._ Malefor smiled at her, and said with a warm smile, "Of course you can, I won't hold a grudge. My name is Malefor. What is yours?"

She had a big smile form on her face as well, as she thought, _Thank the ancestors, I thought I hurt him. He seems like a nice guy. And he doesn't seem like some punk. Could he be the guy I have always wanted? No, just calm down, he could be, but a shouldn't jump to conclusions. But he is really cute... and hot. What is wrong with me. I'm so bad when it comes to talking to guys. It's just, he seems so nice. Most guys act cool, or, they are just punks. But, he's just being himself. So, why does he make me smile?_ She smiled at Malefor, and said, "My name is, Carith."


	16. Chapter 16: Malefor and Carith

Chapter 16: Malefor and Carith

Carith was a beautiful blue dragoness with icy blue eyes. She had two horns on the top of her head, each separate from each other. One of her white horns were on the left side of her head. The other horn, was on the right side of her head. Her horns curved slightly upwards. Her chest, as well as her underbelly, was a shiny silver. Small fins were all down her back, and stoped once they got to her tail. Her fins were a shiny silver as well. Her tail blade was in the shape of a silver fin. Her wings were as icy blue as her eyes. Her wing flaps were a bright white. Malefor smiled at her, and said, "Carith? That's actually a beautiful name if I do say so myself."

Carith giggled at Malefor, and said, "Thank you, Malefor. It's nice to finally meet someone that's actually nice to talk to. Most just act cool, or are even punks. But you, you're being yourself. Thanks for that. It's not every day I get to meet a dragon as nice as you."

Malefor shivered with joy. Malefor smiled, scratched the back of his head, and said, "Well, someone like you, deserves to be respected. I know what you mean by everyone not being themselves. Most of the time I talk to a girl, they're usually not this calm. They scream and jump up and down in excitement, all because I'm a purple dragon."

Malefor stopped scratching the back of his head, and smiled at Carith's smile.

"Well, I'm not going to lie. Meeting you is a pleasure, but I believe that even you need some space every once and a while. You're probably always crowded by female dragons, and, I thought, maybe I should give you some space. I am excited to meet you, but I just thought I should respect your privacy," Carith said, with a small smile.

Malefor smiled at cool she was being about it, and thanked, "Thank you for that. I mean, I do hope I find the one for me in the future. But, I feel like no one likes me for me. They only care about me for my powers, how strong I am, or even just to get a kiss from me so they can tell everyone else. So, I'm actually grateful to you. Thank you for being so sweet about this situation."

Carith waved her paw, and said, "It's nothing, I promise. But, I believe, you will find the one you love. Someone that loves you for you. It might not happen today, or even tomorrow. But, instead of thinking like that, think, 'I can find the one I love. I know it will happen today, and if it doesn't, I know it will happen tomorrow'. Just a little advice. But, sorry for interrupting you. I will get out of your way."

Carith walked to Malefor's side. Carith frowned as she walked past Malefor, and thought, _He's probably the greatest dragon I've ever met, but, I know he probably likes someone else. And, I know that he is probably busy with other things to even worry about being with someone. And, what's weird. Even tho we just met, I actually really like him. And all he did, was talk to me._ Malefor frowned as well as he watched her walk away. _I know I'm trying to figure out the purpose of the purple dragon, but, should that stop me from being with someone? No, maybe it will help me understand it more. But, I don't want to use Carith to help me find my answer. It's settled. I'm going to put the purple dragon's purpose behind me. Carith makes me so happy for some reason. I can't explain it, but I can't ignore my feelings. I can't ignore, Carith_ , Malefor thought, quickly running to catch up with Carith.

"Carith, wait!" Malefor yelled, running to catch up.

Carith stopped, and turned around to face Malefor. Malefor stopped in front of her, and smiled. Carith smiled back, and asked, "What's wrong?"

Malefor didn't want to mess his chances up with the only dragoness he's ever smiled at. Malefor smiled at Carith's smile, and blushed, as he said, "Well, I, I actually wanted to invite you over to my place so we can talk a little more."

Carith shivered with joy at Malefor's words, and asked, "Are you sure? I know how busy you can be, and I don't want to get in your way."

Malefor had a warm smile, causing Carith to shiver again with joy. _First, he talks, and it made me want to do a back flip for joy. Now, he smiles at me, and ask me if I want to come over and talk with him. I don't know if I can holed in the excitement,_ Carith thought, letting a huge smile form across her face. Malefor had a huge sigh of relief, and said, "No, trust me, it's completely fine. I can put off my training to talk to you. I would love to get to know you as soon as I can. So, I promise you, it will be no trouble."

Carith didn't know what to say, but didn't want to ruin the only shot she had. Carith quickly snapped back into reality, and said, "Well, I mean, if you really want to, then I'm all for it. Do you want to talk some time tomorrow?"

Malefor frowned at Carith's question. Carith giggled, and whispered, "Do you want to talk, I don't know, some time today?"

Malefor's face instantly lit up with joy. Carith giggled at how happy he was, and thought, _This is amazing, this is going to be amazing... he's, amazing. And we've only talk for a couple of minutes. I haven't been this excited for anything in a long time._ Malefor saw how happy she was about it, and thought, _This, this feeling of joy. I haven't felt this feeling in a long time. I almost always have the feeling, especially when I'm around the Guardians. But, this feeling in particular, it's one that I don't want to leave me._ Carith smiled at Malefor, causing him to break from his thoughts, and smile back.

"Well, if you want to, we can talk as soon as I tell my parents were I'm going. Is that okay?" Carith asked.

"Of course. As long as you make it to me safe and sound, I'm fine. I will be waiting for you in the Guardians chambers. As soon as you enter the doors at the building at the very top of Warfang, walk up the stairs at the end of the hall. Once you go up the stairs, turn around and keep walking until you see an open doorway to your right," Malefor explained.

Carith giggled at Malefor, and said, "I will try to remember all of that. If I don't, I will just wait at the front entrance for you."

Malefor smiled at her, and said, "I guess I will see you there."

"You better," Carith said with a smile.

Malefor opened his wing, and launched into the air. Malefor was so excited to finally meet someone that actually cared about him. _Finally! It's been so long since I've had this feeling. The last time I felt this feeling... was when my parents were still alive... But, somehow, Carith is filing that void in my heart. Everything about her makes me smile. Everything about her is amazing. Everything..._ Malefor's thoughts were cute short, as he slammed his face into the side of a building. Malefor pulled his head out of the building, and thought, _Well, I guess I made it._ Malefor flew down towards the entrance, and thought, _And everything about her doesn't hurt me like a wall does._ Malefor pushed the doors open, and walked inside. Malefor walked down the hall, and up the stairs. Malefor turned around, and walked down the hall. Malefor walked into the Guardians chambers to see Ignitus, Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril, crowded around in a circle. Malefor chuckled softly, and thought, _This is to easy._ Malefor controlled his lightning ability, and shot Cyril right in the back of the head with it. Malefor quickly shot behind the wall. Cyril felt the shock of pain, and growled at Volteer, "Thought you heard something my butt! If you want to go with me, I'm ready, let's throw down!"

Volteer backed away, and said, "No, wait! You honestly believe that I would strike you out like that? If anything, I would've shot you in the eye. Why would I shoot you in the back of the head?"

"Because you have a death wish," Cyril growled.

"If he's getting his wish granted, can mine be as well?" Terrador asked.

Ignitus chuckled at Terrador's comment. Cyril looked at Terrador, and joked, "I mean, it could. But a wish that go's along the lines of, peace and quiet, is beyond my power."

Terrador chuckled, and joked, "What kind of weak wish dragon are you? Actually, if I had a wish, it would be to make your power a little more useful."

Volteer laughed, causing Cyril to laugh, as well as the other two. Malefor couldn't help but laugh. Ignitus looked at the corner of the wall to see purple scales. Ignitus smiled, and joked, "I don't remember a wall being able to laugh. It's almost as if the wall had a purple dragon inside of it."

All the other Guardians stopped laughing, and looked at the corner. Malefor stopped laughing, and walked into the Guardians chambers. Malefor chuckled, and said, "I have to say, that plan back fired a lot worse then it has ever back fired before."

Ignitus chuckled, and said, "Maybe you shouldn't have made it so obvious. Magically, Cyril is hit in the back of the head with a random lighting bold. Then, a random laugh comes from around the corner. I think it back fired because you were blowing way to much wind in the other direction, and you got caught up in it, hot head."

Malefor chuckled, and joked, "You can't call me a hot head. I'm not the bright red one around here. And besides, what about that plan you had? You know, the one were you thought it would be funny to snore with Volteer? You snored so hard, fire came out your nose, and you set Cyril's bed on fire. Then he took your bed, and you had to sleep on the floor all night. That was a back fire, literally."

The Guardians laughed at the moment, as well as Malefor. Ignitus was the first to stop laughing, and said, "Yeah, it's funny when it happens to someone else. But for me, that floor was as hard as a rock. And was as cold as ice. I thought I was going to wake up with no control over my neck. That hurt. And you guys said you would help. 'Breaking my neck back into place', is not a helpful suggestion."

The Guardians laughed with Malefor.

* * *

Spyro chuckled, and thought, _Everything seems so peaceful. What could've possible gone wrong to destroy this time of happiness. The suspense is actually killing me._ Spyro quickly shuck out his energy, and continued to read.

* * *

Carith walked around the corner, and over towards Malefor. The Guardians were surprised at how casually she walked up to Malefor. Carith smiled at Malefor. Terrador didn't want to be rude, but had to say, "Sorry, but Malefor is busy with his training right now. He doesn't have time to talk to anyone."

Carith had a confused look on her face, and asked Malefor, "Does this mean we can't talk?"

The Guardians shivered with confusion at her words. Malefor chuckled, and said, "Guys, calm down. I invited her over. I accidentally bumped into her while I was walking. We talked for a little bit, and she seemed very nice. So, I invited her over so me and her could talk some more. I know I didn't really ask, but, then again, I wasn't going to take no for an answer."

The Guardians chuckled, as they realized that Malefor was right. Malefor looked at Carith, and asked, "So, what do you say me and you go to my room so we can talk a little more? I don't know about you, but talking to someone, and being watched at the same time is just wired."

Carith giggled at Malefor, and joked, "Oh, so talking to me is wired?"

Malefor chuckled, and said, "Of course not. Being watched is wired."

Carith giggled at Malefor. Malefor looked at the Guardians, and said, "If you guys need me, you know we're to find me. Manly because I literally live right in front of you all. But, just a heads up."

The Guardians all chuckled at Malefor. Malefor walked with Carith towards his room. Malefor walked out of the Guardians chambers, and towards the door right in front of it. Malefor opened the door, and let Carith in. Malefor walked in, and shut the door behind himself. Malefor's room was normal sized. It had a bed on the back, with three windows made of glass above it. There was a book shelf on the left side of the room that was filled with books. So much so, that they made up the left side off the wall. Carith giggled, and joked, "You sure like reading."

Malefor chuckled, and explained, "Oh, those. I mean, it depends on what I'm reading, but, most of those books were forced upon me. One time, I have no idea why, the Guardians gave me a book about the grass and the trees. The book was a huge as a tree. I don't know what was so important, or even how the Chronicler got so much information from the tree's, or the grass. It's somewhere in that pile. The only thing it taught me was how to fall asleep in a short amount of time."

Carith giggled at Malefor, and said, "Well, so far, you've taught me how to laugh. It's not every day I get to meet someone like you. And I'm glade I was able to. My parents of course freaked out because I told them about you inviting me over. I didn't because, I want you to know, I don't want to talk to you because you're a purple dragon. I wanted to talk to you because, you really are a nice guy. And it would be great to know who you really are."

"A dragon," Malefor joked.

Carith giggled, and responded, "You mean, a purple dragon? But aside from the fact that you are a dragon, and aside from the fact that you're a comedian. I want to what makes you, you."

Malefor chuckled, and jumped onto his bed. Malefor laid down, and patted his paw on the bed. Carith smiled at him, and jumped onto the bed with Carith. Carith laid down, and thought, _It's so weird. It has only been a day, and I'm already with him. Well, at least we don't love each other._ Carith blushed, and thought, _What is wrong with me? Talking about love, even tho I just met him. But, for some reason, it didn't take him long for him to win me over. And he didn't even try. I feel like life is going to be amazing with Malefor, if he even likes me._ Malefor saw Carith's blush, and asked, "What could you be thinking about that can make your scales turn from a beautiful blue, to a fire red?"

Carith realized that she was blushing, and felt embarrassed. Malefor backed away from the conversation, trying to not make her feel uncomfortable. Malefor cleared his trout, and asked, "So, now that we can finally talk. Would you like to go first, or should I go first? I want to make sure my guest is as comfortable as possible."

Carith saw what Malefor was doing, and appreciated him for that. Carith stopped blushing, and smiled at Malefor.

"Well, I guess if anyone is going to start, I feel like it should be you. I know for a fact, my life isn't as interesting as yours," Carith responded, listing to what Malefor had to say.

"You might not think your life is interesting, but I do. You are very sweet, and kind, and I would love to know more about you," Malefor said warmly, "But, at your request, I will go first. If you want to, you can stop me at any point in time if you have any questions."

Carith smiled with acknowledgement. Malefor thought about what he was going to talks about, and said out loud, "Were to start? I don't want to talk your head off."

"Don't worry about it. I like spending time with you. It's really nice. Please, talk away," Carith assured him.

Malefor shivered with happiness at Carith's words, and joked, "Alright, let's see. As soon as I was born, I started to walk. After I walked around, I learned how to fly. Flying was so much fun. Especially since I was with my parents. Now a days, it's all about training this, or training that. I always have to learn from the Guardians, or the Chronicler. I never really have time to my self, but I guess it can't be all bad, and, your not stopping me from talking? Why?"

Carith was confused, and responded, "What do you mean? I wanted to learn more about you, and I meant it. Even if you tell me about you as a hatchling, all the way up to the present, I will be here to listen. Unless, you don't want me to? I actually kinda like when you tell stories. Your voice is very soothing. And I like listening to it."

Malefor shivered with joy. Carith blushed at how open she was being with him. Malefor chuckled, and said, "I know I don't have all day to tell you, so, I guess I can just tell you some of my more interesting moments while living with the Guardians. I would tell you about my life, but, it was pretty normal. Aside from the enormous amount of training. I can't remember how many times I broke my bones. And the Guardians way of apologizing? 'Oh, don't worry, it won't hurt this bad next time'."

Carith giggled at Malefor's story. Malefor chuckled at the memories, and said, "And the worst part, I asked if I could have a day off to let my self heal for a little bit. Apparently, until the earth asks for a day off, I can't have one. I asked them, since when did the earth have a mouth. Their response? 'Since when did you become such a hatchling about this'."

Carith couldn't help but laugh with Malefor.

"I couldn't believe what they were saying. My first thought was, why is it, if I break any part of my body, it's all sun shine and excuses. But for them, if they break any part of their bodies, it's all, 'The Guardians need a break to heal just in case Warfang is attacked'. To me, I didn't know if they were calling me useless or not," Malefor joked, laughing along with Carith.

* * *

Spyro went to flip the page, but Ignitus's book opened, causing Malefor's book to shut. Spyro pulled his paw away, and thought, _I guess I have absolutely no control over what I can and can't read._ Spyro looked into the book, and continued to read.

* * *

Ignitus watched as Malefor walked into his room. Terrador looked at all of the other Guardians, and asked, "Is anyone else really surprised at what just happened? I never thought Malefor would find someone he actually cared about, female wise. I always thought he didn't want to be in a relationship. You know, because he's always in his thoughts about the purple dragon and all."

Volteer was just as surprised as all of the others, and responded, "I know for a fact, I'm very, very, surprised. And the weirdest part, she didn't go crazy because she was talking to us, or Malefor. Yeah, you can obviously see the excitement in her eyes. But, the excitement in her eyes wasn't because she was able to meet us, or even because she was able to talk to Malefor. The excitement in her eyes was, sincere. She didn't care that he was a purple dragon, and she didn't care that she could talk to us. She truly did care about Malefor for who he is."

Cyril agreed with both Terrador, and Volteer, and said, "As much as I hate agreeing with Volteer, he's right. As well as you Terrador. It's just hard to believe that someone like that actually exist. And, I know you guys are going to hound me about this. But, Malefor sure knows how to pick the pretty once."

Terrador chuckled, along with Volteer. The Guardians focused their attention to Ignitus, wanting to know what his input was. Ignitus thought about it for a second, and responded, "Honestly, we need to cut down on his training. And here's why. Malefor is always focused on training, his purpose, or anything else that takes away from his life. So, instead of forcing Malefor to do something, let's let him choose what he wants to do with his life. The smile on Malefor's face, he was finally, truly happy. So, instead of us trying to pull him away from what he wants, let's be there to support him."

The Guardians all smiled at Ignitus's words, and all agreed to them. Ignitus smiled at the other Guardians, and thought, _Maybe, she can help Malefor to fined his answer. But, when she is around him, it does look like he doesn't care about his purpose. He just cares about her. It's really wired tho. It's only been a day, and those two are already having sleep overs. But, as long as Malefor is happy, I feel like we can all be happy._

* * *

Spyro went to flip the page, but remember what happened last time. _I feel like, if I touch the book, my paw will forever be stuck in the book,_ Spyro thought. Spyro taped the book with his claw, and quickly pulled his claw back. Ignitus's book slammed shut, as Malefor's book opened up. _So this is why Sparks hated to read back then. That, or he just wanted a reason to complain,_ Spyro thought. Spyro looked into Malefor's book, and continued reading.

* * *

"So, Volteer punched me into a wall. At first I was okay with it, you know, it's training, it's bound to happen. Then he throws his fist in the air, and said very loudly, 'Yes'," Malefor explained his training with the Guardians, "I flew down towards him, and asked what that was all about. His excuse? 'My paw was burning, and I wanted to cool it down'. My very first thought was, not a single bit of fire was even seen, not even discuss, and he pulls an excuse like that."

Carith giggled at Malefor's stories, and suggested, "Maybe you should've set his paw on fire to give him a real reason. Maybe next time you should do that. If he asked why you did it, just tell him that your mouth was burning, and you wanted to cool it off."

Malefor chuckled, and said, "Thanks to you, I can't wait for my next training session. And the greatest part, he will never see it coming."

Carith laughed at how excited Malefor was with the idea. Malefor laughed with Carith. The two slowly stopped laughing, and looked into each other's eyes. Malefor blushed just as badly as Carith. Carith moved her head under Malefor's, and snuggled underneath his neck. Malefor smiled at feeling, Carith did the same. Carith laid her head down on Malefor's paws. Malefor laid his head down on Carith's. Carith frowned, and whispered, "You do know that I can't stay here forever. My parents are expecting me home very soon. It is dark outside, and they could be worried."

Malefor frowned, realising she was right. Malefor pulled his head up, and sighed with sadness. Carith pulled her head up as well. She frowned with Malefor, but assured him, "Don't worry, this definitely won't be the last time. You haven't told me your life story yet. I know I can ask my parents if I can come back. And, hopefully knowing them, they will say yes."

"Do you think your parents will trust me to protect you through the night? Maybe then we can see each other way more often," Malefor suggested, hoping she would say yes.

"Don't worry, I can talk about it with my parents, and I'm sure they will say yes. You don't have to worry your handsome face. I don't plan on this being the last time," Carith said, blushing as she continued, "And, Honestly, I don't plan on any time being my last time with you. I mean, if that's okay with you? I know that you can be very busy some times, and I don't want to interrupt your time."

"Carith, anytime with you is worth having. The Guardians don't know it, but I'm stronger then them. So, even if they say I can't, I'm sure a few broken bones will change their minds," Malefor said, with a smile.

Carith giggled at Malefor's suggestion, and said, "It's only fair to get some payback."

Malefor chuckled at Carith's comment. Carith jumped off the bed, and walked towards the door. Malefor jumped off the bed, and walked up to Carith.

"Carith, do you need me to fly you home?" Malefor asked.

Carith thought about it, and hinted, "I mean, I wouldn't mind it."

Malefor smiled at Carith's response, and opened the door for her. The Guardians looked over at the door to see Carith appear, then Malefor. Carith walked into the Guardians chambers, and waited for Malefor. Malefor shut the door behind himself, and joined up with Carith. Malefor looked at the Guardians, and said with a smile, "At the request of my lady, I'm going to be escorting her back to her home."

Carith raised a brow, and joked, "At the request? You asked if you could escort me home. Or, were you calling yourself a lady?"

Malefor chuckled, and joked, "Great, I can add another plan to my back fired list."

Carith giggled at Malefor's comment. Malefor saw the smiled on the Guardians faces. Malefor smiled, and realised, Carith hasn't been able to introduce herself.

"Where are my manners. Carith, I'm sure you already know the Guardians. The yellow one is Volteer, the green one is Terrador, the blue one is Cyril, and the red one is Ignitus. Guardians, this is Carith. I was going to have some little snappy backgrounds for them, but I don't want to be kept from escorting you back home," Malefor explained, with some humor.

Carith giggled, and said, "Don't worry, your stories about some up the Guardians and their attitudes about sum them all up."

The Guardians all looked over at Malefor. Malefor had a nervous chuckle, and said, "Oh, would you look at the time. My invisible hour glass is very helpful. I'm going to go before you guys figure out that there is no hour glass there."

Malefor ran out of the Guardians chambers with Carith following behind. Malefor shoved the doors open to reveal the outside. Malefor looked all around, and thought, _We talked for this long? I mean, I'm not complaining. I really enjoyed my time with Carith. It's been an amazing day._ Carith stole a peek at Malefor's smile, and thought, _I really wish we could've talk a lot more. Being with Malefor is amazing, and I don't know about him, but I had an amazing time. I... I really like him._ Malefor looked at Carith, causing her to blush. Luckily, it was to dark for Malefor to see her blush. Malefor smiled at her, and asked, "So, were do you live. Well, I guess you can't really point. It's way to dark out her for any of us to really see. So, would you like to lead the way. I promise, I will be right behind you."

Carith smiled at Malefor's heart warming words. Carith opened her wings, and launched into the air. Carith looked down, and waited for Malefor. Malefor opened his wings, and launched into the air. Carith smiled at Malefor, causing him to smile back. Carith flew down towards the houses in the middle of Warfang, as Malefor followed. Carith landed down on the ground below in front of her house. Malefor landed just seconds after. Carith walked up to her door, but looked back at Malefor. Carith walked back down to Malefor, and said with a blush, "Thank you for having me over. It was really nice getting to know you. But, next time, I want to know more about you, not the Guardians."

Malefor chuckled, and said, "I promise, I will remember that next time."

Carith blushed, and thought, _It's good that I can finally meet a guy that is so sweet. I know we just met, but, I know he won't mind._ Carith kissed Malefor on the cheek. Malefor was dumbstruck at Carith's actions. Carith pulled away, and ran up to her door. Carith looked back at Malefor, and said with a smile, "I had an amazing time with you. Thank you for everything."

Carith opened her door. Carith walked inside her house, and shut the door behind herself. Malefor stood there, still dumbstruck at what had happened. Malefor touched the side of his face, and thought, _Carith... Carith kissed me._ Malefor shuck with joy. Malefor opened his wings, and shot Into the air. Malefor did loops and twirls all the way back home. _She actually likes me. Carith actually cares about me. It's only been a day, and I already like her so much. I can't believe..._ Malefor slammed his face into the wall of the same building. _I can't believe I haven't broken this wall yet,_ Malefor thought. Malefor pulled his head out of the wall, and flew up towards the Guardians chambers. Malefor threw the doors open, and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Spyro smiled at the memories. _I remember the first time Cynder kissed me on the cheek. I was so scared she would leave me. And the only way she could calm me down, was by giving me a heart warming kiss,_ Spyro thought, remembering the past. Spyro looked down at Cynder's face, and thought, _Next time, during are race, I will be the one that makes the move. You kissed me, and you showed me that you cared about me. Next time, I'm going to give you the kiss, a different one. But, this kiss isn't because I care about you. This kiss, is because I love you._ Spyro looked back at the books. Spyro touched the page with his claw, causing the book to slam shut. Spyro looked at Ignitus's book that had just opened, and continued to read.

* * *

Ignitus watched as Carith, and Malefor, ran around the corner, and out of sight. Ignitus smiled, and thought, _It's good to know that those two are getting along so well. It's also good that Malefor was finally with someone that he actually cares about. Hopefully, she is the one for Malefor. He's never had anyone to actually care about. He's always been cared for. The smile on Malefor's face is an amazing feeling._ Volteer growled, and said, "He probably told her that I'm some kind of excuse maker. You guys know I'm not an excuse maker, right?"

The Guardians stayed silent for Volteer's question. Volteer snarled at the two, and said, "You know, a simple yes can work. Actually, I feel like I've been betrayed by all of you. You all have never once told me that I make up excuses. You guys always complained about how much I talk, but not about anything else."

Terrador smiled, and joked to Cyril, "Oh ancestors. Cyril, have you headed of this yellow dragon named Volteer. He always has to make excuses just to get out of work. You remember that time we were supposed to have some training with Malefor, his excuse was, my eyes hurt from all the fire. Even tho, we only used fire in two of our training session out of like fifteen. Uh, so annoying."

Volteer growled at him. Cyril chuckled at Terrador's words. Volteer looked over at Cyril, and growled at him. Cyril wasn't fazed at all. Volteer smiled at him, and then at Terrador.

"Fine. I will admit, I make excuses a lot. But, sometimes they do work. Just like the time you guys talked about. My eyes didn't hurt from fire, they hurt from me not getting enough sleep. I needed to think of some way to get out of at least one of the training sessions," Volteer admitted, smiling at the fact that it worked.

"Depending on what happens with Malefor and Carith, we might have to postpone a lot of our training sessions," Ignitus said, "Malefor is very powerful already. We have pushed him for so long to become stronger. And because we've been pushing him, he hasn't been able to experience what it's like to care about someone romantically, or what it's like to love someone. So, let's see what happens between the two. Depending on what happens, we might have to postpone the training all together."

"Yes! Oh, wait, to soon?" Volteer asked, "I'm only asking, because I don't want you to change your mind because of my actions."

Ignitus chuckled, and responded, "No, I'm not going to change my mind. I'm just changing the way we do things around here. For once, let's listen to what Malefor wants. So, for now, we can sleep in if we want to. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't stand ready. The apes are still out there, ready to attack us at any point in time. We need to be ready if that happens, Malefor, needs to be ready if that happens."

The Guardians all agreed with Ignitus's words.

* * *

Spyro tapped Ignitus's book, causing it to shut. _I wish he could've just made a book dedicated to what I need to know. Instead of me having to shut one book, and then me having to go towards another,_ Spyro thought. Spyro looked at Malefor's book, and continued to read.

* * *

Malefor walked around the corner, and into the Guardians chambers. The Guardians focused their attention on Malefor's smile. Malefor looked up at the Guardians, and said proudly, "Guess who just scored another date with a beautiful blue dragoness. Wait, before you answer. This lucky guy. And, must importantly, Guess who just scored a 'kiss', from a beautiful blue dragoness."

"What?!" The Guardians all asked in unison.

Malefor laughed at their reactions, and said, "Calm down, it was on the cheek."

"But, even still. You two just met today, and you two are already exchanging kisses? I mean, I'm not saying I'm unhappy for you, I'm just surprised at how fast you two hit it off," Terrador said.

Malefor chuckled, and joked, "What's the matter Terrador, you jealous that I got someone before you, even tho you're older then me."

"What?" Terrador said, offended by Malefor's words, "I'm a Guardian. I don't have time to be in a relationship."

Malefor shuck his head, and said, "You're seriously missing out. I thought I would never find someone I cared about. I thought it was a waist of time as well. But, after meeting Carith, the only time I've been wasting, is every second I'm not with her. I know you guys still want me to train and all, but, if Carith comes over, all training is going to have to be postponed."

"Don't worry about that Malefor. I have already told the Guardians that we would back away from your training. If the apes do attack us, I'm sure you will be more then ready," Ignitus assured Malefor, "And if Carith does come back over, maybe we can also get to know her. I mean, if she's going to love you, we have to get to know her."

Ignitus teased Malefor with the comment, causing Malefor to blush.

"Come on Ignitus. You're going to do this stuff on purpose aren't you?" Malefor asked with a blush.

Ignitus chuckled, and joked, "That depends, what kind of stuff did you say about us?"

Malefor chuckled nervously, and thought, _I'm screwed._ Malefor tried to play it off, and responded, "Well, I told her about how you were a very nice, and kind dragons. There is not a single point were I doubt your teachings."

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to embarrass you on purpose," Ignitus interrupted.

"What, I just told you what I told Carith," Malefor said, feeling betrayed.

"No, you told Carith the truth of your feelings, you're telling us the lies of your little conversation," Ignitus pointed out with a smile, "So, what did you really say about us?"

Malefor chuckled nervously, and asked, "Would you believe me, if I told you, I only said nice things about you all?"

"No," The Guardians said in unison.

 _Well, they're not wrong,_ Malefor thought. Malefor had a sigh of sadness, and decided to tell them the truth, "Well, I guess I have no choice but to be honest. Cyril, I told Carith that, you have more of a hot head then a cold one. But! But, I did tell her, even tho you do have a hot head, you at least have a warm heart. Even tho you pushed me during your training, you still considered me a dragon. And you knew, everyone gets tired every once and awhile."

Cyril went to say something, but he actually smiled at Malefor's words. _Even tho he was lying in the beginning, I feel like he is actually telling the truth now. I've know him long enough to know when he is lying, and when he's sincere._ Malefor looked over at Volteer, and said honestly, "I told her that you made a lot of excuse to get out of doing work."

Volteer put his paw on his face, and asked, "What is with all of you and calling me an excuse maker? Yeah, I make a lot of excuses, but I don't make hundreds... I don't make... alright look. I don't make as many as you all plan me out to make."

"Volteer, don't worry, I did tell her good things about you. Like how intelligent you are. I told about the time of how I was stuck on a move for so long, and every time you tried to help me, and I would growl at you every single time. But, you were smart enough to trick me. Some how, you ended up making me watch how the move was done. And thanks to you, it didn't take me another month trying to figure it out. I even told her how amazing you were when it comes to strategy," Malefor said, with a smile.

Volteer opened his mouth, but was actually happy with Malefor's words. _Well, I guess I can't be mad at Malefor. He's never done anything wrong for me to hate him. Even if he talked bad about me, I would still consider him a friend. As long as he wasn't to harsh with his words,_ Volteer thought with smile. Malefor looked over at Terrador, and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Terrador.

"Malefor, it's fine. If you said anything bad about me, I won't hate you for it. At a time like this, especially since you finally found someone you cared about, I can't be angry. I can only smile at how bright the future looks for us all, but, manly you. Best of luck with Carith. She really does seem nice, and I really hope she comes over a lot more often," Terrador said honestly, with a warm smile.

Malefor smiled at how cool Terrador was about the situation. Cyril, as well as Volteer, frowned, as they realized that Terrador was right. Malefor looked over at Ignitus. Ignitus smiled back at him, and joked, "Don't worry, I talk bad about you all the time. So, I guess this makes us even."

Malefor laughed, and said, "I actually didn't have anything bad to say about you. You care about all of you, but we all have our flaws, especially me. But, Ignitus, you don't have any flaws that I've seen, or heard of. I just told Carith about how amazing you would be if you were a father. And I'm sure your wife, as well as your son, would have the greatest life one could have."

The Guardians all smiled at Malefor's words, and didn't disagree with Malefor.

* * *

Spyro couldn't believe he was smiling at Malefor's words. _I don't understand any of this. This is the exact opposite of how Malefor would react to someone. But, I'm, I'm actually happy for him. No, no I'm not. I can't forget about what he did to Cynder. He probably deserved what happens to him... I think. But, Ignitus did tell me to give Malefor a chance, even Cynder said I should,_ Spyro thought. Spyro sighed, but smiled, and thought, _'Your son would have the greatest life one could have'. Well, Malefor's not wrong about that. Ignitus truly is one of a kind. And I can't believe he actually accepted me as his son. Thank you, Ignitus. Thank you, father._ Spyro smiled at the thoughts, but continued to read.

* * *

Ignitus smiled warmly at Malefor's words, and said, "I'm not a perfectionist, but, I do thank you for your kind words. I've never really thought about having a family, but I already have one that I plan on keeping. All of you. You all are my family. And to me, I have the greatest family anyone can ask for. Cyril, kind hearted. Volteer, very intelligent. Terrador, a very strong leader. And you, Malefor, the purple light of hope for us all. I couldn't ask for a more better family. Unless you plan on having Carith join."

"Ignitus," Malefor whispered with a blush.

The Guardians all laughed together. The Guardians slowly stopped laughing. Ignitus smiled at Malefor, and said, "Don't worry, I promise we won't embarrass you in front of Carith. She seems really sweet, and I don't want to push her away from you. And it's good to see you two are getting along so well. You two just met, and she already kissed you on the cheek. That's saying something."

Malefor blushed, and said, "Yeah, it was pretty great. I guess she wanted to make the night memorable. But, now I feel bad. I wasn't able to return the favor. Until she told me she was definitely coming back, I didn't really have to worry about it. I know I will be able to give her a kiss back."

Ignitus smiled warmly at Malefor's words, and said, "We believe you can do it. Just know that we are still here for you. And also remember, your training has been postponed. If you want to train, you can just ask. Instead of us forcing the training on you, you can force us to force the training on you. If you know what I mean."

"Thank you Ignitus. Thank you all, for your help. I hope me and Carith will talk a lot more. But, for now, I can only hope. It's been a long day so, what do you say we all get some sleep," Malefor suggested, as he walked over to his room, "Or, are we stay up all night and talk about girls."

The Guardians chuckled at Malefor's suggestion.

"I think we all need sleep. We will see you in the morning Malefor. Sleep well," Ignitus said, declining the idea.

Malefor waved his paw on the air, and said, "Goodnight everyone!"

"Good night, Malefor," The Guardians said in unison.

Malefor opened his door, and walked into his room. Malefor shut the door behind himself, walked over to his bed, and jumped up on it. Malefor curled into a ball, and thought, _Carith, I would feel so much better if you were here with me. I've never really had these feelings for anyone. But you, I'm so glade you gave me that kiss. It really does make me hope for the future. It makes me hope that me and you can go further together. Even tho we just met, I feel like you're the one for me. The one that can complete me._ Malefor closed his eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 _Time to risk my life opening up another book,_ Spyro thought, tapping the book. The book slammed shut, as Ignitus's book slowly opened. Spyro smiled, and thought, _I'm actually getting kinda used to this. Just tapping the book, and it closes automatically. It's actually kinda fun._ Spyro looked into Ignitus's book, and continued to read.

* * *

Ignitus watched as Malefor disappeared behind his door as he shut it. Terrador looked over at Cyril, and asked, "When was the last time you've ever seen him this happy before? I mean, I know he's always smiling and all. But, this kind of happiness for him, it's very rare."

Cyril thought about the last time he was truly happy, and responded, "The last time he was truly happy, was when his parents were still alive. I know it wasn't easy on him, and I'm surprised he actually made it through those dark times. But, now that he met Carith, he's finally smiling with hope now. And to be honest, I am as well. If Malefor is happy, I believe we will all be the same way."

Terrador smiled, and agreed with Cyril's answer, "You right. At first, I thought Carith was just another fan girl wanting to talk to Malefor. But, she was much more to Malefor then I realized. Now I feel kinda bad. Next time she comes back over, I should apologize to her for my rudeness."

Cyril chuckled, and agreed, "Yeah, you probably should. If Malefor finds out you were being rude to her, instead of being honest, he's definitely not going to go easy on you next time we have some practice. Speaking of, I believe we should have like a, gem room, where we practice. Having a twisted back, and nowhere close to heal, isn't exactly fun."

Terrador chuckled, and agreed with Cyril on that. Terrador yawned, and walked over to the room in the back.

"Well, it's a good thing we're finally having a break from all of this training. Now we can finally get some sleep, and not really have to wake up to do anything. Malefor's definitely right about going to sleep, or do you guys really want to talk about girls?" Terrador joked at his last sentence.

Cyril walked up with Terrador to the room in the back, and responded, "I didn't realize you wanted to talk about girls so badly. Is someone getting lonely?"

Terrador chuckled, and responded, "How can I be? I have you, always picking on me for wanting to talk about something. Then I got Volteer, always talking about something. No offence Volteer, you've helped me increase my vocabulary. And then you got Ignitus. He doesn't really have to do anything to make good company, he just is."

"Alright, I see how you are. Slam me and Volteer, but you can't do that to Ignitus," Cyril joked.

Terrador opened the door in the back, and asked, "When you find a flaw in Ignitus, I will definitely be there to here it. But, since you will never find a flaw, I'm just going to pick on the both of you."

Terrador walked into the room in the back with Cyril.

"Fair enough," Cyril said.

Volteer looked over at Ignitus, and asked, "Are you okay? You haven't really been talking all the much."

Ignitus looked at Volteer, smiled, and responded, "I'm fine. I've just been thinking about Malefor and Carith. I'm also thinking about Malefor's parents. Back then, when he found out his parents had died, dark energy flew out of his body. After a while, it had disappeared. I don't really know what caused it, but I believe it was his emotions. And, I've been thinking, Malefor is already emotionally attached to Carith. If something happens to her, what will happen to Malefor? It's a scary thought, but I can't let go of the thought."

Volteer realized what Ignitus was talking about, and asked, "You mean, back when his parents died, he lost all color in his eyes, as well as his scales. His scales were a dark purple, his eyes were as white as a cloud, and he had horns coming out of the side of his face, as well as his other horns, and his wings. You scared that, if something happens to Carith, it could happen again?"

Ignitus sighed, and responded, "You basically nailed it. We were able to calm him down the first time, but I'm afraid that next time, there will be no stopping him if something happens."

Volteer frowned, shaking at the thought. Ignitus quickly shuck the thought out of his head, trying not to think about it. Ignitus looked over at Malefor's room. Ignitus looked back at Volteer, and said proudly, "But, we're Guardians. We might have failed in the past, but that failure is going to help us to make a change. We're not going to fail Malefor twice. He's strong, we're strong. We need to make sure nothing happens to Carith. As long as she's fine, Malefor will be the same, and so will we. We don't need to worry about it. I don't need this fear, and neither should you."

Volteer smiled at Ignitus's words, and said, "Yeah, your right. We don't need to worry. Malefor's strong. Probably even stronger then the four of us combined. Well, maybe not you. Mister, take on all of us with one arm behind your back. That was just depressing how we lost."

Ignitus chuckled, and joked, "Would it make you feel bad if I said I was holding back?"

"It won't make me feel bad, it will make me feel weak... wait, are you asking because you did? Because if you did, I'm going to cry. Both physically, and mentally," Volteer responded, hoping Ignitus was just joking.

Ignitus chuckled nervously, and slowly walked over to the room in the back.

"Ignitus, you're not being honest with me. Did you, or did you not, hold back against us?" Volteer asked, wanting to know the answer.

Ignitus quickly ran into the room with the other Guardians already on their beds.

"Ignitus!" Volteer yelled playfully.

* * *

Spyro tapped the book, causing it to shut. Malefor's book opened up, after Ignitus's book shut. _I don't understand. So far, nothing bad has happened. But, from what Ignitus was saying, could something have happened to Carith? Maybe it will tell me here soon,_ Spyro thought, as he continued to read.

* * *

Malefor slowly opened his eyes as the sun shined down on him. Malefor moved his head out of the sunlight, and thought, _So we meet again, morning sunshine. Ruining my sleep once again I see._ Malefor pulled his head up, and looked down at Carith with a smile. Malefor had his wing draped over her, with his tail wrapped around Carith's. Carith laid sideways, with her head on Malefor's paws. Malefor smiled at her smile, and thought, _Should I wake her. Maybe not, but one thing is for sure. I'm going to tell Carith how I truly feel about her. I've thought about it for a while, and today, I'm finally going to be able to tell her._ Malefor kissed Carith on her cheek, causing her to shake awake. Malefor quickly pulled away. Carith smiled, and whispered, "If you only woke me up to give me just one kiss, I don't think you should get a single kiss at all today. Or, are you just waiting for me to finish my sentence."

Malefor chuckled, and reached down to kiss Carith on the cheek. Malefor kissed Carith on the cheek, causing her to shake with joy. Malefor pulled away, and smiled. Carith smiled as well, and whispered, "That's better. I guess you really do want a kiss from me today."

Malefor chuckled at Carith's comment, and said, "Of course I do. But know I feel really jealous, knowing that you've gotten two kisses from me already, and I've haven't gotten a single one at all. A tear is starting to form in my eye."

Carith giggled at Malefor, and slowly opened her eyes. Carith pulled her head up, and looked at Malefor. Malefor smiled at her, causing her to smile back. Carith kissed Malefor on his cheek, causing Malefor to shake with joy. Carith pulled away, and whispered, "Don't worry, I will give you another kiss, but you have to earn it."

Malefor chuckled, and asked, "What? I haven't had to earn any of the other kisses from you. Why do I have to earn this one from you?"

Carith giggled, and responded, "Because, just like your kisses, every single one is special to me. I want to remember them. And if I just give you a kiss, I won't really remember it all that well."

Malefor thought of a way to make Carith give him the kiss. Malefor smiled, and whispered softly, "Why can't my beautiful dragoness give me that kiss? Is it because I'm not good enough for her? No one is good enough for her. She's beautiful, smart, caring, helpful, amazing..."

Carith kissed Malefor on the cheek. Malefor smiled as Carith kissed him. Carith pulled away, giggled, and said, "Okay, fine. My little handsome try hard. You've earned your little kiss, and I'm definitely going to remember this one."

Malefor smiled at her words, and agreed with a whisper, "Definitely."

Malefor unwrapped his tail from Carith's, and pulled his wing back. Carith was confused with his actions, and asked, "What are you doing? I was really comfortable."

Malefor chuckled, and responded, "You don't want to be pulled off the bed, do you?"

Carith giggled, and responded, "Fair point."

Malefor jumped off the bed, and stretched out his body. Malefor walked over to the door, and waited for Carith. Carith jumped off the bed, and stretched out her body. Carith walked over to the door. Malefor opened the door, and said with a smile, "Ladies first."

Carith giggled at Malefor's comment, and walked out of the door. Malefor followed Carith, and shut the door behind himself. Malefor walked with Carith over to the Guardians chambers, and sat down with her. Carith looked over at Malefor, and asked, "Why are we in the Guardians chambers? Yesterday, you said you wanted to tell me something very important tomorrow. I'm dieing to know what it is. Does this mean, the something you want to tell me, involves the Guardians?"

"Of course not," Malefor responded, "I just need to tell the Guardians something real quick. Are you going to stay for a little bit until I'm done talking to them?"

"No. I know what ever you have to ask might be personal, so I won't intervene. Instead, I'm going to go visit someone real quick, and then I will be right back to hear what you have to say. Does that sound like a plan?" Carith asked.

Malefor smiled at Carith, and responded, "Of course it is. As long as you have a safe journey there and back, I'm okay with it. Just, make sure you're prepared for what I have to say today. It could make you the happiest dragoness ever, but I guess we will see."

Carith kissed Malefor on his cheek. Carith pulled away, and said with a smile, "I'm definitely looking forward to it. Just make sure you don't keep me waiting to long. As soon as I get back, I want to her what you have to say. Because honestly, I believe that you will make me the happiest dragoness ever."

Malefor smiled at Carith's words, and said, "I promise. As soon as you get back, I will tell you."

Carith smiled at Malefor's words, and walked out of the Guardians chambers. Malefor looked at the door in the back, and thought, _How long do those four sleep in._ Malefor had an evil smile form across his face, and thought, _They'll never see it coming._ Malefor ran over to the door in the back, and slowly opened it. Malefor looked inside to see the Guardians sleeping soundly. _Okay so... I need... how can anyone think with this much snoring?_ Malefor thought. Malefor looked at Ignitus, and said to himself, "Well, I can't hear myself think, but I can her my self talk. I should pick on Ignitus. I've never done that before."

Malefor chuckled, and charged up his ice powers.

"No hard feelings, I'm just really bored. And I need to ask you guys something before Carith comes said to himself, as he shot a crystal of ice right at Ignitus's head.

"I made sure to make the crystal a ball so it wouldn't hurt so bad. But it's still going to hurt," Malefor said to himself.

Ignitus threw his paw up, and grabbed the ice ball out of the air. _What!_ Malefor yelled in his thought. Ignitus threw the ball straight back at Malefor's face. Malefor couldn't react, he was dumbfounded by Ignitus actions. The ball slammed into Malefor's face, smashing it to pieces. Malefor growled in pain, and thought, _Holy Ancestors!_ The Guardians quickly pulled up their head, still half asleep. The Guardians quickly jumped out of bed, and checked on Malefor. Terrador was the first to speak, "Malefor, are you okay? What happened to you? And why is there ice all over the floor. Well, water now. But, you know what I mean."

Malefor slowly stood up, and responded, "I'm fine."

Ignitus looked at the red mark on Malefor's head, and said, "If you were fine, you would be as purple as you usually were, but your not. Your head is more red then purple. What happened to you?"

"You did this. What do you mean, what happened?" Malefor asked, rubbing his head.

Ignitus was confused, and asked, "When? How?"

"You... You don't remember?" Malefor asked.

Ignitus shrugged. Malefor sighed, and explained what happened, "Well, let's just say, I was bored. I walked into the back room to see you were all still asleep. I had a plan to wake you all up, and it involved you. I was going to shoot you with a ball of ice. You grabbed it before it could hit you, and you threw it back at me with the speed of an ancestor."

The Guardians all chuckled.

"Well, this definitely isn't the first time this has happened. Don't you remember, Malefor?" Cyril asked.

Malefor grumbled, and responded, "How could I not. He broke my arm, and all because I was trying to wake him up. Thanks for that. Even if I did deserve it, as well as this time, that still doesn't give you the right to break my body every single time."

Ignitus chuckled, and said, "Both times, you were going to hurt me. How come I can't do the same?"

"Because... I get the to feel the pain, not you," Malefor joked.

Ignitus chuckled at Malefor, and said, "Alright, fine. Next time, I will be sure that I'm attacked by what ever it is, maybe. But if you really want to, why don't you pick on Volteer, or even Cyril some more. They said something about how they were weak, and they wanted a reason to fight something."

"Hey," Volteer, and Cyril said in unison.

"He's not wrong, you guys did say that," Terrador intervened.

Volteer didn't say anything, realizing Terrador was right. Cyril did the same, and quickly changed the conversation, "So, what do you say we get out of here and talk more in the chambers? I like it back her and all, but there is to much sunlight. And if I keep looking at my bed, I'm going to want to go back to it."

The Guardians didn't decline Cyril on that one. The Guardians walked over to the door. Cyril walked out of the room, followed by Volteer, Terrador, Ignitus, then Malefor. Malefor shut the door behind himself, and walked in front of the Guardians. The Guardians all sat down in the Guardians chambers, as Malefor did the same. Ignitus looked at Malefor, and asked, "So, what was the real reason you wanted to wake us? Just by looking at you, I can tell there is something else you wanted to ask us. So what is it?"

Malefor looked around the corner of the Guardians chambers, then the other. Malefor quickly ran over to his room, opened the door, and looked inside. Malefor looked to his left, then his right. Malefor shut the door, and ran back over to the Guardians. Malefor took a huge breath in, then out, and responded, "It's been two months since I've meet Carith, and I wanted to know what you guys think of my question. Once Carith come back from what ever she is doing, I'm going to tell her... I love her. When do you guys think?

The Guardians shivered with joy from Malefor's question.

"That's fantastic. If it makes you happy, I believe you should go for it. Even if it's only been two months, that doesn't matter. When you believe you're ready to live your life with the one you love, you should just go for it. Even if you have fears, you have to man up and face those fears," Terrador responded, completely agreeing with Malefor's decision.

Malefor smiled at Terrador's words, and looked over at Volteer. Volteer shuck with energy, and responded, "This truly will be a wonderful day for us all. We believe you can do it. Oh, this is going to be fantastic, amazing, unbelievable, ridicules, unforgettable day for us all!"

Volteer looked over at everyone, and apologize, "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Cyril put his paw on his shoulder, and assured him, "We all completely agree. I'm for once with Volteer on this one. This is truly going to be on unforgettable moment."

Malefor smiled at the two. Cyril took his paw off of Volteer's shoulder, and looked over at Ignitus, as well as Volteer, Terrador, and Malefor. Ignitus chuckled, and responded honestly, "Don't worry, we all have faith in you. Just tell her, don't be scared. Just remember, you're a purple dragon. You're supposed to be strong. We believe in you. And just maybe, you will find the answers you are looking for about the real purpose of the purple dragon. Maybe, it's to find the most amazing dragoness in the world to love."

Malefor smiled at Ignitus's words, and said, "I agree with you, but, I'm actually giving up on the purpose of the purple dragon."

The Guardians were shocked from Malefor's words. Malefor smiled, and explained, "I love Carith, and I don't want my purpose to get in the way of my life with Carith's. If I do, I will miss out on the times I will have with Carith. So, thank you for your help Ignitus, but, I don't care about the purple dragon's purpose anymore. I only care about Carith, I only love Carith."

The Guardians all smiled at Malefor's words.

"Then we won't keep you waiting any longer. If you want to spend the rest of your life with her, start now. We won't keep you waiting any longer then we have to. Just remember, we will always have your back. If you get scared to tell her, we will be her. But remember, she loves you too. Why else would she stay with you, snuggle with you, and kiss you," Ignitus said with a smile.

Malefor smiled at Ignitus's words, and said, "Thank you everyone for helping me through the years. If it wasn't for you all, I would've never been able to make it this far. I would've never met Carith. Thank you all, Volteer, Terrador, Cyril, Ignitus."

The Guardians all smiled at Malefor. Malefor smiled back, not realising he was shedding tears. The Guardians tried to holed back their tears. Malefor quickly ran to find Carith, and thought, _I've never felt so happy in my life. I can't believe I'm finally going to be able to love Carith. And it's all thanks to the Guardians. They believed in me when I didn't. They cared about me, when I didn't. My parents may be gone, but I feel like the Guardians are my parents. And Carith, is my love._ Malefor threw the doors to the outside of Warfang open. Malefor opened his wings, and shot into the air. Malefor looked all around for Carith. Malefor shot down towards the center of Warfang with joy. _I know she won't say no. She kissed me first, and now it's my turn. I'm not going to continue with out you, Carith. I love you._

* * *

Spyro looked down at Cynder, and thought, _I always think Cynder loves, and yet, I can't ever find the guts to tell her. I know for a fact, our lives would be amazing if we were together. Just like the vision I saw, of me and Cynder. I know our lives would be amazing, our future, would be amazing. Don't worry Cynder, I've seen the excitement in your eyes for our race, and I believe we will finally be together, as lover's._ Spyro wiped away his tear, and continued reading.

* * *

Malefor looked all around for Carith. Malefor saw the small glimpse of Carith. Malefor moved through the crowd of dragons to get to Carith. Malefor stopped, and saw Carith, with a blue dragon. Malefor froze with fear to see her talking, and smiling at him. Malefor quickly shuck the thought out of his head, and thought, _No... it's probably just one of her friends. That's it. She said she wanted to talk to someone before she came back. She wouldn't leave me._ Malefor took a step forward, but quickly took the step back from what he saw. Carith kissed the blue dragon on his cheeks. The dragon smiled at her. She pulled away, and smiled at him. He kissed her on the cheek. He pulled away, and said something else to Carith. Malefor shuck with sadness, and anger. Malefor quickly turned around, opened his wings, and shot into the air with a loud explosion, causing a small crater to form from where he was standing.

* * *

 _So this must be how Malefor went crazy. I... I actually can't blame him. He finally found the love of his life, and she ends up cheating on him,_ Spyro thought. Spyro looked down at Cynder, and thought, _I thought Cynder was going to do the same, until she gave me that kiss on the cheek. I'm glade Cynder was there for me that day. Then again, I'm always glade, happy, that Cynder is always with me._ Spyro looked away from Cynder, and looked back at the book. _I... I actually feel bad for Malefor. But, even this won't change what he did... But, I feel like I can feel his pain. I thought this would happen to me after all,_ Spyro thought, as he continued to read.

* * *

Malefor landed at the front doors, and disintegrated the doors with fire as hot as a volcano. The doors completely melted. Malefor ran through the door way, and through the building. Malefor ran up the stairs, and over to his room. Malefor ran over to his room. Malefor reached for the door knob, but was stopped by the Guardians. Volteer walked over to Malefor, and asked with a raised brow, "So, how did it go? It's okay, if she kissed you, it's okay to feel embarrassed. Just know that we're going to pick on you about it."

Malefor looked at Volteer with tears in his eyes. Volteer shivered with sadness.

"Malefor..." Volteer whispered sadly.

Malefor opened his door, and quickly shut it with a loud bang. Malefor ran up to his bed, and laid down. Malefor curled himself into a ball, and cried in his thoughts, _I don't understand, what did I do wrong?! I thought I did everything right. I made her smile, I made her laugh, I made her... leave me. But how, why. I don't understand._ Malefor's eyes shot opened, and he growled with rage, _I understand now. The purpose of the purple dragon. It's to be alone, sad, and angry. The purpose of us, is to be destroyed, hated, and unloved. It's all my fault, I should've know it sooner._

* * *

Spyro wiped away a tear, looked over at Cynder, and thought, _You're wrong Malefor. Ignitus is right, but then again, Ignitus is wrong. So, Malefor was wrong, and Ignites was wrong. So what is the purpose of the purple dragon?_ Spyro quickly shuck the thought out of his head, and thought, _It doesn't matter. Cynder is what matters to me. I believe Ignitus is right. It's just, at some point, Malefor failed. But, it looked like he did everything right._ Spyro shuck the thoughts out of his head, and tapped a claw on Malefor's book. The book shut, causing Ignitus's book to open. Spyro looked at the book, and continued to read.

* * *

Ignitus was confused with Volteer's reaction to Malefor's actions, but he was also confused with Malefor's actions. Volteer turned around, and slowly walked back over to the other Guardians. Volteer didn't left his head, but he didn't have to. The tears that fell on the floor gave it away. Ignitus, as well as Cyril and Terrador, shivered with Volteer's actions. _Volteer... Volteer's crying? What happened? He's usually always excited, energetic, and happy. What could've possible happened?_ Terrador thought with fear. _The last time Volteer cried, was way back with Malefor's parents. Something's... something's not right,_ Cyril thought, shivering with fear. Ignitus put a paw on Volteer's shoulder, and whispered, "Volteer, I know this is going to be hard for you, but you need to tell me what happened."

Volteer didn't move his head to face Ignitus, but responded, "It... his face... it reminds of the time... way back with Malefor's parents... his face was filled with sadness... and... anger. It's such a little reason for me to cry over... But... the last time Malefor's emotions were messed with... We can't go back to those moments."

The Guardians all shivered, remembering back to the time. Ignitus shuck his head, and took his paw off of Volteer. Ignitus walked over to the door, and said, "Terrador, Cyril, take care of Volteer. Everyone, take care of each other. I'm going to take care of Malefor. Don't worry about me, worry about each other. I'm going to talk with Malefor."

Terrador, and Cyril, nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Spyro tapped the book, causing it to shut. Spyro looked into Malefor's book, and continued to read, desperate to know what happens.

* * *

Malefor heard his door knob being twisted. Malefor growled, and shot an ice shard right at Ignitus's face. Ignitus caught the ice shard right in front of his face. Ignitus melted the ice shard in his paw, and shut the door behind himself. Ignitus walked up to Malefor, and stopping in front of his bed. Malefor growled at Ignitus, and cried, "Go away, Ignitus! I'm suppose to be alone! That's my purpose. My parents died, showing that I'm supposed to be alone. And now... I lost the love of my life... I'm always ment to be alone."

"Don't act like your right!" Ignitus growled.

Malefor pulled his head up, and growled, "What do you mean?"

"You lost your parents, because they died, not because you're supposed to be alone. And if you were ment to be alone, then what does that make us?! Does that mean we've been nothing to you for so long?! Does this mean that you've never cared about us?! You hated us from the very beginning, because you think you were ment to be alone?! You can think you're alone, you can push the one's you care about away, but we will always come back. You want to know why? Because you might not care about us, but we care about you. And we're not going to let emotions take you from us," Ignitus explained, trying to prove his point that Malefor was wrong.

Ignitus could see dark purple rising more and more from his body. A Horn slowly emerged from the top of Malefor's head, causing the two horns on his head to move to the side of his face on opposite ends. Horns formed out of his wings, and his other horns on his back. Horns started to cover his mouth as well.

"Then why did Carith leave me? Why did she kiss another dragon?!" Malefor growled, clenching his teeth.

"Because Carith doesn't deserve you. It's not your fault she left. She was just the wrong dragoness for someone as amazing as you. You're a purple dragon. You're one of a kind. One that can take on the Guardians, and live to tell the tale about it. Carith wasn't who we thought she was, and I know how much she ment to you, but remember how much you mean to us. When you feel pain, we feel the same thing. When you cry, we cry. Don't cry over Carith's mistakes, don't feel rage for her mistakes. It's her fault that she made you feel like this, not yours. We need our Malefor back, because no matter the problem, we make it through, together. You'll never be alone, as long as you understand that. We will always be here for you, even when you think we're not," Ignitus whispered, trying to comfort Malefor.

Ignitus jumped onto the bed, laid down, and draped a wing over Malefor's body. Malefor's anger slowly disappeared, and was replaced with sadness. The darkness disappeared from Malefor's body, as well as the extra horns. Malefor laid his head down, and cried, "Why do I have to lose so much? Is there something I need to understand? Am I always ment to be alone?"

"Malefor," Ignitus whispered, "You're only alone if you make yourself alone. Don't push us away from you. And even if you try, you better believe we're going to push back. Because if there is even a very, very small chance we can have you back, if we can save you, you better believe we're going to do so."

"Thank you, Ignitus. But... I just wish I could have someone that loved me, someone that could say your words. I know you care about me, just as much as the other Guardians. But I can't really love you guys. You guys aren't really female dragons," Malefor murmured, with a small joke.

Ignitus chuckled, and said, "We might not be female dragons, but we are your family. And family needs to stay with each other forever. And believe me, I plan to make forever, forever. For most, they say forever can't last forever. Those dragons don't understand what makes forever. They don't understand how to make forever. I believe we can, and there is nothing that can stop us, there is nothing that can stop forever."

Malefor smiled at Ignitus's words, wiped away a tear, and cried, "Thank you for being there for me Ignitus. I'm glade to have you in my life. I'm glade I met all of the Guardians. Thank you, again."

Ignitus smiled, and said, "I'm always here to help. We, the Guardians, are always here for you."

A knock came from the door, causing Malefor's, and Ignitus's curiosity to spark. Malefor sat up, as well as Ignitus. As the door opened, Malefor was filled with anger, and confusing. Ignitus was different, he was completely confused. Carith walked into the room, and walked over towards the two. Malefor turned the other way, trying not to look at Carith. Ignitus jumped off the bed, and asked in a whisper, "What are you doing here?"

Carith sighed, and asked, "Why is Malefor crying? I tried to ask the other Guardians, but they all looked away from me."

"Something about you kissing another dragon," Ignitus responded in a whisper, "Why would you do this to us Carith? Even I thought you would make Malefor happy, but you did the exact opposite. You destroyed his life. Why would you do that?"

"I kissed another dragon?" Carith asked with confusion.

Carith thought about it, and remember. Carith looked at Ignitus, and whispered, "I'm not going to prove you wrong, I promise. Please, give me one more chance to prove myself. I promise. The next time you see Malefor, he will have the biggest smile on his face he has ever had."

Ignitus sighed, and whispered, "I trust you enough to give you one more chance. Please, Carith, I believe in you."

Carith smiled, and whispered, "Just leave it to me."

Ignitus looked back at Malefor to see the horns, as well as the dark energy, had returned. _There is nothing else I can do. It's all up to Carith to make everything right,_ Ignitus thought. Ignitus looked away from Malefor, and walked over towards the door. Ignitus opened the door, walked out, and shut the door behind himself. Carith walked over to Malefor, and jumped up on the bed. Malefor looked over at Carith. Carith smiled at him. Malefor almost smiled, but quickly looked away. Carith wrapped her tail around Malefor's. Malefor couldn't struggle. _If I try to remove my tail, I could hurt Carith. But why do I care, she hurt me, and I should do the same! No!_ Malefor fought in his thoughts.

"Malefor. I thought you trusted me, I thought you believed in me. Does this mean, even after everything we've gone through in the last two months, you still don't trust me? You still don't care about me?" Carith whispered, with tears falling out of her eyes.

"I do... But, even your words can't hide the truth. I saw the truth. I saw what you did. How can you explain that?" Malefor cried, "I thought you cared about. You even kissed me on our very first date. But it looks like you did the same to someone else."

Carith shuck her head, and whispered, "My words can't hide the truth, but they can tell you the truth. My actions can clearly show the truth, but even actions have reasons behind them. I need to know that you still care about me, I need to know that you still trust me. If you don't, I can't tell you the truth."

Malefor looked at Carith in the eyes. Carith shivered with sadness, and thought, _Malefor... what has happened to you. Even your, your soothing voice is gone._ Carith looked at the dark purple rising from his body, as well as the other horns popping out of his wings, and horns on his back. Carith looked at Malefor's face to see horns forming around his mouth, and a horn was forming on his head. Carith frowned, and thought, _It looks like his anger is taking, form. I guess this is only something that happens to purple dragons, and it's all my fault._ Carith looked at Malefor in the eyes, and asked, "Do you still care about me?"

Malefor shuck his head, causing Carith to shiver with sadness. Malefor looked at Carith, and cried, "I love you!"

Malefor kissed Carith on the lips, catching her completely by surprise. Carith smiled at the feeling of the kiss, and pushed into it. Malefor pulled away, and cried, "Even if you love another dragon, I will always love you. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I couldn't. I saw you kiss that dragon, and I didn't know what to do. I thought you loved me, but..."

Malefor was interrupted by Carith's kiss. Malefor felt a shock of joy surge through his body. The darkness completely disappeared from Malefor's body, as well as the horns all over Malefor's body. His horns moved back into place, and other horns disappeared. Carith pulled away, trying to catch her breath, same as Malefor. Carith smiled at him, and continued her sentence, "But you thought right. I do love you. I've loved you for a long time. And by that, I mean, as soon as we met. I've loved you for that long."

Malefor was still confused, and asked, "But, I'm still confused. Why did you kiss that other dragon if you love me? It looked like you two were really close to each other. You smiled at him, and you... kissed him on the cheek. I swear, I trust you, but I just want to know the truth. Please, Carith, tell me."

Carith giggled, and asked, "That depends, will that be the last kiss I will ever get, or are there more to..."

Carith was interrupted by Malefor's kiss. Carith was consumed with pleasure from the kiss, and thought, _It sucks that I had to wait this long. But by ancestors, this feels amazing. Malefor, you really are an amazing dragon. And kisser._ Malefor pulled away, trying to catch his breath, same as Carith. Malefor smiled, and whispered softly, "There will definitely be more to come, you can definitely trust me on that."

Carith giggled at Malefor's words, and asked, "Feels amazing, doesn't it?"

Malefor chuckled, and responded, "I've never felt this feeling before, and I got to say, I love it. But definitely not as much as I love you."

Carith giggled, and said, "Well, since you promised a lot more of those kisses, I will tell you why I kissed that dragon. That blue dragon, was my dad."

"What?!" Malefor said, feeling stupid for his actions.

"Yep. I gave him a kiss because he told me good luck on my question. I was going to ask if you loved me today, but it looks like you beat me to it. Well, it wasn't really a question as much as it was a statement. He smiled at me, and told me that he loved me. Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek to give me extra luck. After he gave me that kiss, he said that he knew you wouldn't say no. I saw you launch off into the distance because I heard a huge explosion. You looked sad, so I followed. Then, I ended up here. See, I told you, you should've trusted me," Carith explained, with a small smile.

Malefor mentally slapped himself at Carith's words. Carith giggled at Malefor's expression, and asked, "Are you surprised?"

Malefor chuckled, and responded, "No, of course not. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I love you, and I should've trust you. I was rude to you, and I growled at you... What kind of dragon am I to do that to you?!"

"Malefor, calm down. If I saw that you kissed someone else, I probably would've done the same thing. I'm not going to holed it against you. I will only forgive you on one condition," Carith whispered, "I think another one of those amazing, pleasure filled kisses, will make it up."

Malefor didn't decline, and kissed Carith. Carith smiled at the feeling, as well as Malefor. Malefor pulled away, and chuckled. Carith was confused with his actions. Malefor saw Carith's confusion, and explained, "Sorry, I'm just thinking. I've kissed you on the cheek for so long, and your dad kisses you on the cheek. That basically means I've kissed your dad."

Carith laughed at Malefor's words. Malefor laughed with Carith. Carith slowly stopped laughing, as Malefor followed. Carith raised a brow, and whispered, "You know, my dad has never kissed me on the lips before. So I think you're safe there. I just wish my own lover could kiss me on the lips. Hint hint."

Malefor chuckled, and quickly kissed Carith. Carith smiled at the kiss, as well as the feeling, just as much as Malefor. The two pulled away, and looked into each other's eyes. Malefor smiled at Carith, and whispered, "I love you, Carith."

Carith smiled at Malefor, and whispered, "I love you, Malefor."

* * *

Spyro wiped away his tears at everything that had happened. _So... even when it seems things are going to go wrong, they go completely right,_ Spyro thought. Spyro tapped the book, and looked at Ignitus's book. Spyro looked away from the book, and looked down at Cynder. Spyro smiled, and thought, _Could Cynder feel the same way? Has she loved me from the very beginning? Or, has she only cared about me from the very beginning. I guess, just like Malefor, my question, or my statement, will soon be answered. I just hope, making a vision true is possible. I know it is, I know I can make it possible. Anything for you, Cynder._ Spyro looked away from Cynder, looked back at the book, and continued to read.

* * *

"Why would you let, her, go in to help Malefor?! She can't do anything right! Even we could probably do a better job then her," Cyril growled, completely against the idea.

"The only job we would be doing right now if we were to help Malefor, is make the problem worse," Ignitus explained, "It's up to Carith to make everything right again. A broken problem can always be fixed with the right tool, reason, Dragon. Carith is the only one that can fix what is broken. Malefor is to far gone for us to do anything. I actually had a fear about this, two months back. And, unfortunately, it's coming true. But with Carith, she can prevent it."

"You mean, back with his parents. With the dark energy, and the horns," Volteer whispered.

The Guardians all looked at Ignitus for confirmation. Ignitus sighed, and responded, "Unfortunately, it's much worse. As he gets older, the stronger his emotions will become. Now, the darkness is consuming him a lot faster, and it's a lot more powerful. That's why we can't help him, it's almost impossible now. We just have to trust that Carith can make everything right again."

The Guardians all sighed with sadness at Ignitus's words, but they could only hope. The door knob from Malefor's room slowly twisted. The Guardians all looked at the door with fear, some with hope. Carith walked out of the door, looking behind herself. Carith giggled, and asked, "I don't understand. I thought you said the Guardians were powerful. They don't sound very powerful if you ask me."

The Guardians all waited for Malefor to appear from the door. Malefor walked out of his room with a big smile on his face. Malefor chuckled, and joked, "Well, Ignitus is pretty powerful, and I think Terrador is number two on the list. But if I had to put Volteer and Cyril on the last, and would have to put them in like, fifth. Because I'm pretty sure, literally, anyone else could be stronger then those two."

Malefor draped his wing over Carith, and walked with her to the Guardians chambers. The Guardians were dumbstruck by the quick turnaround from his anger to complete joy. Ignitus was the one that was most surprised, as he had experienced his anger up close. Malefor looked up at the Guardians to see their reactions. Malefor chuckled, and said, "Okay, this time, I did say something bad about you guys. But don't worry I... I... I didn't say anything good about you guys. But I still care about you guys. Right? We still good...? Hello? Nope, their ignoring me."

The Guardians quickly snapped out of it, and asked.

"How are you, you, right now? From what Ignitus described, we thought we were never going to have you back," Cyril asked, confused with the whole situation.

Malefor chuckled, and responded, "Oh, Okay. So if I turn a dark purple, that means I'm not me? I should paint myself green, just to make you all confused. And what Ignitus described, he was right, but I know for a fact, he didn't lose hope. He was probably like, girls are a man's weakness. Actually, now that I say it, that's something you would've said, Volteer. I just come back, and you asked if I kissed her? you little creep."

The Guardians all chuckled at Malefor's comment. They all smiled knowing they had Malefor back. Carith remember back to her conversation with Malefor, and asked, "Malefor, I'm actually confused with your sadness. You saw me kiss that blue dragon, and when I told you he was my dad, you were surprised by that fact. Why is that? You've met my parents before, remember? They embarrassed me every way possible."

Malefor thought back, and completely forgot about the time he met her parents. Malefor chuckled, and joked, "Oh yeah. What was it they used to call you? Oh yeah, little miss cutie blue."

Carith blushed at Malefor, causing him to laugh, as well as the Guardians. The Guardians laughter died die, as well as Malefor's. Carith raised a brow at him, and joked, "Alright, why don't I give you a nickname? Let's see, what should it be..."

Carith was interrupted by Malefor's lips. Carith blushed hard, as she realized the Guardians were right in front of her. Malefor blushed as he realized as well, but he did really care. The Guardians were dumbstruck by Malefor's actions. Carith couldn't help it, and pushed into the kiss to enjoy it more. Malefor pulled away, and whispered, "Before you try anything my love, I will give you a better nickname. How does, 'Carith, The blue dragoness of beauty'? Or, maybe, 'Carith, The ancestor of beauty'? I'll keep trying."

Carith kissed Malefor, causing him to feel a shock of joy. Malefor pushed into the kiss. Carith pulled away, and whispered softly, "You don't need to give me a nickname for me to know that you care about me. I love who you are, not who your name is, or what it stands for. But I'm not going to lie, you make some pretty good nicknames. I was going to give you a nickname, but I feel like Malefor is a lot more hot then a nickname."

Malefor raised a brow, and whispered, "Hot? Someone really wants another kiss. Wish granted."

Malefor kissed Carith, causing her to shake with joy. Carith pushed into the kiss. The two pulled away, and smiled at each other. Terrador looked at Cyril, and joked, "How come you can't grant any wishes, but Malefor can?"

Cyril chuckled, and rolled his eyes. Malefor fake yawned, and said, "Well, I don't know about you all, but I'm pretty tired. I feel like getting some sleep is good for all of us. So, what do you say, Carith? You feel like going to bed any time soon?"

Carith giggled, and responded, "Not with the sun in my eye. It's not even dark out yet. But, maybe if someone, Malefor, wants to drape their wing over me, and kiss me until we have to go to bed, spending a full day in bed doesn't sound like a bad idea. And, and, I want to hear about him, not the Guardians."

Malefor smiled at her, and responded, "Well, it sounds like your going to have an amazing day."

Malefor walked with Carith towards the room. Malefor took his wing off of Carith, and apologized, "I'm going to be right back. I just need to talk to the Guardians real quick. Can you forgive me?"

Carith smiled at him, and whispered, "As long as this isn't the last day we do this, then of course."

Carith kissed Malefor on the cheek. Carith pulled away, and whispered, "You only get a kiss on the cheek. You'll get a real kiss once you get yourself in here. I'll be waiting, I promise. I love you."

Malefor smiled at Carith's words, and whispered, "I love you too."

Carith walked into the room, jumped up on the bed, and laid down. Malefor walked over towards the Guardians, and frowned. The Guardians were all confused by his actions. Malefor sighed, and apologized, "I'm sorry to all of you. I... I didn't mean to say the words that I spat. It felt like I wasn't even the one talking at some points, I wasn't the one acting at some points. I'm sorry to you all. Can you guys all forgive me for my actions?"

The Guardians all smiled at Malefor.

"Malefor, sometimes, your emotions can make you do things that we can't control. Emotions can turn anyone into a monster. I'm not calling you a monster, I'm calling you strong, for fighting those negative emotions. Even when you thought you lost everything, you still didn't give up. And even if you pick on us, we will always care about you. Because, we do the same thing to you," Terrador said, joking at the last sentence.

Malefor chuckled at Terrador's words, and also smiled at his words. Malefor looked at Volteer, and Cyril, for their answers. The two looked at each other, and smiled. The two looked back at Malefor.

"I think we can both agree on this one, we won't hold it against you. You've lost enough, and you should never have to lose anyone else. We don't blame you for want happened, we are just glade that you are okay. And we're glade that you are finally able to love Carith. And it only took you two months, but you two really do love each other. So, I won't continue any longer, I want you to spend time with Carith," Cyril said with a smile.

Malefor smiled at Cyril's words, and said with a smile, "Oh, Volteer, you're never going to believe this, but she totally kissed me, on the lips, on the lips man! I'm so cool."

The Guardians all chuckled at Malefor's words. Malefor walked away, and back towards Carith. Ignitus was confused, and asked, "Don't you want to hear my opinion?"

Malefor stopped walked, and responded, "You were the biggest help. I don't need your words to know that your not mad at me, I just need to see that smile to know everything is going to be fine, to know that I did good. Thank you Ignitus. You know, you really should look into having someone you love, someone you care about, as family. I know you'll be happy with them as well.

Ignitus smiled at Malefor's words. Ignitus was surprised to see a tear hit the floor. Malefor ran into the room with Carith. Malefor shut the door behind himself, and jumped up on the bed. Ignitus couldn't believe how easy his sadness, his anger, and even his confusion, was gone in an instant. _I guess when he kissed Carith, or Carith kissed Malefor, his dark energy was some how, distorted. The joy, the love, and happiness inside his body was to much for the darkness to take, and it completely disappeared because of it. Thank you, Carith. I knew we could trust you, I knew we could believe in you,_ Ignitus thought with a smile. Terrador looked at everyone, and asked, "Has anyone seen Malefor so happy before? I know I'm not the one that should be smiling, but his smile can make anyone smile. It made me feel good inside just by looking at his smile."

The Guardians all agreed with Terrador's words. Ignitus chuckled, and said, "Yeah, Malefor really is an amazing dragon. But it seems like, for purple dragons, their anger can take form. But with Carith, there is no way it can take form, there is no way it can manifest. It seems like, the kiss Carith gave Malefor destroyed the dark energy inside his body. So, I think it's safe to say, Malefor and Carith are going to be fine, especially now that their together. And I feel like we will all be the same as well."

The Guardians all smiled at Ignitus's words, and looked forward to what the future has in store for them. Volteer looked at Ignitus, and asked, "Well, Malefor does have a pretty good point, are you going to have a family? Someone you love, someone you care about?"

Ignitus thought about it, and responded, "Maybe, in do time. I'm not going to lie, I have had thoughts about having a family after what Malefor said two months ago, but I don't really know when I would have the time. We're always so busy with the workings of Warfang, and sometimes, even the dragon temple. So, I can't really worry about having a family, but I'm not going to rule it out."

"Ignitus, if you want to be with someone you love, go for it. We can do your work for you if you really need us to," Terrador said, encouraging the idea, "You need to be happy, because like Malefor said, the smile on your face really does let us know that everything is going to be alright. And with you having a family, you would always smile, even more then you do now. I'm sure we can handle your work while you have your life with someone."

"I agree," Cyril, and Volteer agreed in unison.

Ignitus smiled at their words, and had to agree, "Alright, fine. Maybe I will find someone, but not right now. I know for a fact that you all can't handle the work that is coming up. And after that, I will try to find someone. Does that sound fair to all of you?"

The Guardians all nodded at Ignitus's idea. Ignitus stretched his body out, and thought, _Having a family? Everyone wants me to be with someone I love, but why? Even tho I have the answer, I don't really know why they want me to have a family. But, I guess it's not bad for me to have a family. Having someone to love really doesn't sound like a bad idea. It would be nice to wake up every morning next to the one I love._ Ignitus looked at the other Guardians, and said, "Alright, what do you all say we get some work done around Warfang? One, it will give Malefor and Carith some space to themselves for once. And two, I know you all are dying for me to find the one I love, so by getting this work done, we can start earlier."

The Guardians all sighed at the work load, but they all agreed. Ignitus smiled, and said with a smile, "I feel like things are really going to look up, for all of us. We shouldn't worry so much, our futures are going to light the way to a brighter, better future. Even better then the one we have now. And Malefor, and Carith, their futures together are going to be the shining sun we need to brighten up the future."

The Guardians all smiled at Ignitus's words. Terrador chuckled, and said, "Alright, you've convinced us. Let's hurry up and get this work done. Hopefully it won't take us as long as I think it's going to take us. But, at least at the end of the day, we can all smile at the fact that, our futures are going to be safe, happy, and bright."

"This is going to be as back breaking as training," Volteer said, sighing at the amount of work.

"At least it's not as back destroying as training," Cyril pointed out.

Volteer chuckled, and joked, "Yeah, because having a giant boulder hit your face is better then a fist. Actually, Yeah it is. Because a boulder can not hit as hard as Malefor. Plus, maybe while Malefor is taking a break, and enjoying his time with Carith, we could get stronger then him. Even if we get a little stronger, this would've total been worth it."

Ignitus looked at Malefor's door, and thought, _We still can't rule out the fact that enemy's still roam around the world, especially the apes. I know Malefor is prepared to protect Carith, but what if he fails?_ Ignitus shuck the thought out of his head, and thought, _I shouldn't think like that. A bright future doesn't have room for dark thoughts like those. It will only dim the light that is supposed to shine bright on the future. It will take the smile away from my face, it will take the happiness away from my, family. Family. Is having a family something I'm missing?_ Ignitus walked over to the door in the back, and said, "Well, if you guys want to join me, you can. The sooner we get some sleep, the sooner we can wake up, and the sooner I can find someone for me, since you guys are dying for me to find someone."

The Guardians all smiled at Ignitus's words, and followed him to bed.

"It's about time you tried to find someone for you in your life. I would try, but I'm not going to," Volteer said with a small smile.

Cyril grinned, and joked, "You don't want to try, because you know you will fail half way."

Volteer looked over at Cyril, raised a brow, and joked, "At least I would make it half way."

Cyril chuckled, and asked, "Do you really want to start a fight now?"

Volteer chuckled, and responded, "For once, I don't. I like the time of peace we are in, and I don't want anything to take it away from us. We can fight later, well, let's spar later. I don't want to actually kill you, or you actually kill me. I just want us to live in this time of peace."

Cyril, as well as the other Guardians, smiled at Volteer's words. Ignitus looked at Volteer, and said with a smile, "Thank you Volteer for your words. I think we can all agree on them. The peace around here is going to feel amazing. Especially now that Malefor has a girlfriend, Carith. I feel good knowing that we are at a time of peace."

The Guardians stopped at the door in the back. Volteer chuckled, and responded, "It's thanks to you all, Carith, and especially Malefor. Malefor is like a brother to me, all of us. And I'm glade we had the pleasure to live with him. Without him, it wouldn't really feel as peaceful as it does now. And just think Ignitus, soon that will be you. Laying in bed with the one you love."

Ignitus blushed, and whispered, "Volteer..."

The Guardians all chuckled at Ignitus's embarrassment. Ignitus chuckled as well, and said, "Well, we will just have to see what the future holds for us. Hopefully, with the peace we have, we can keep this everlasting peace. I hope we can, I believe we can. So, for now, let's rest easy, knowing that we are going to be safe, protected, and happy."

The Guardians all smiled at each other with joy, as they thought about the peace that would be everlasting.

* * *

 _Everlasting peace. It sounds amazing, it sounds so hard to reach for, but back then, peace was right next door. Malefor was the peace. And all the Guardians agreed that Malefor was the biggest help of all in making the peace. But how? How could someone that destroyed so many, one that took so many, be a gate way to peace, instead of a gate way to disaster?_ Spyro thought, confused with the situation all together. Spyro tapped Ignitus's book, and moved over to Malefor's. _Could something have happened to Malefor, or one of the Guardians? Or, what about Carith? It just seems so strange that everyone was so happy, and peaceful, and then everything completely turns around to sadness, and hatred. As happy as Malefor is now, there is no reason for him to go crazy... is there?_ Spyro couldn't find the answer by thinking, and continued to read to find the answer.

* * *

 _"Malefor... Malefor, wake up. I need to speak to you," A voice said. Malefor slowly opened his eyes, and growled. Malefor slowly stood up, and joked, "It's either, you're the Chronicler, or Carith just got the deepest voice in the world." The Chronicler chuckled, and joked, "What if I'm both?"_

 _"Then maybe I will have a better teacher," Malefor joked. The Chronicler chuckled, and joked, "At least you were honest." Malefor chuckled at his response, and asked, "So, what's up? You haven't summoned me in a while for anything. Is there something you need, or, do you need me to do something?" The Chronicler couldn't get into the details, and scare Malefor. "Oh, it's nothing bad. I just thought, since we're in a time of peace, you wouldn't have a problem coming down here and getting something from me." Malefor thought about it, and responded, "Well, that really depends on what you're giving me. Last time you said you were giving me something, you gave me a couple broken bones. So, is this like that time were you fought with me in your yard, or is it something I'm actually going to enjoy?"_

 _"Malefor, do you remember how I beat you?" The Chronicler asked. Malefor thought about it, and remembered, "Oh yeah, you cheated. You used the time ability on me. Appearing from behind me, beside me, and sometimes, even in underneath me. You slammed your fist into my gut, how could I forget." The Chronicler chuckled, and asked nervously, "No hard feelings."_

 _"No, it's fine. I know were you live," Malefor joked. The Chronicler chuckled nervously, but got back on subject. "Well, I was planning on giving you the time ability." Malefor was shocked to hear the news. Malefor thought about the power he could holed and asked, "Really? But, why? I'm not worthy of the power"_

 _"What makes you think I'm worthy of the power? I used it to cheat, and to beat you in a battle. If anyone isn't worthy of this power, it has to be me," The Chronicler explained, knowing that he cheated. "Well, no argument there. But, why give this power to me?" Malefor asked. The Chronicler couldn't tell, but tried to explain, "Well, the power has healing properties as well. And just in case, I'm just throwing this out there, if Warfang is ever attacked, and the Guardians get injured, or even worse, the time ability can completely heal the Guardians, and even you." Malefor smiled at the thought of being able to help more, and didn't decline, "Alright, I definitely will not decline the power. It will be nice to save a lot more then I could before. But, just asking, is Warfang going to be attacked?"_

 _"Of course not, I just wanted to give you a scenario," The Chronicler responded. Malefor sighed, and said, "Alright, just give me a minute to tell everyone where I'm going and I will be there here soon." The Chronicler smiled, and asked, "Do you remember how to get here?"_

 _"How could I forget that huge speech you gave me. Yes, I still remember. Hopefully it won't take me that long to get there," Malefor responded, thinking of how long it would take. "Well, if you just say your goodbye real quick, and you come alone, it should take less then half a day. It won't take you long." Malefor was confused, and asked, "What do you mean, go alone?" The Chronicler sighed, and explained, "Malefor, apes still roam the world. I know you want to bring Carith with you, but to make sure she is completely safe, she needs to stay in Warfang." Malefor sighed, and said, "But I'm strong enough, I can protect her."_

 _"Malefor, I'm only suggesting this to keep her completely safe. If you bring her along, you could put her in harm's way," The Chronicler explained. Malefor sighed, understanding that the Chronicler was right,"You have a point." The Chronicler smiled, knowing that he got through to Malefor. "Don't worry Malefor, this won't take long. You will still see her again. Just make sure you hurry over here." Malefor sighed, but said, "Alright, fine. This power better be worth it." The Chronicler smiled, and said, "I won't keep you here waiting any longer. I will see you soon." Malefor closed his eyes, and whispered, "I hope I can say the same to Carith."_

Malefor shuck awake, and slowly opened his eyes. Malefor pulled his head up, and rubbed his eyes. Malefor pulled his paws down, and looked over at Carith. She was gone. Malefor looked to his other side, no sigh of her. Carith jumped on Malefor's back, and whispered, "Good morning my love. Were you looking for someone?"

Malefor turned around, and responded, "Good morning my love. And you're right, I was looking for someone, but it looks like she found me before I could find her."

Carith giggled, and kissed Malefor on the cheek. Malefor smiled at the feeling. Carith pulled away, and got off of Malefor. Carith jumped off the bed, and said, "Let's see what the Guardians are up to real quick, then maybe we can do something fun together. You said you would take me to the Dragon temple, didn't you? Maybe we should go there together."

Malefor frowned, knowing he wasn't going to be able to join. Malefor jumped off the bed, quickly turned his frown into a smile, and responded, "Maybe, or maybe we can do it tomorrow. I mean, during a time of peace, nothing really happens around here. And the only adventures we actually get to go on happen so fast. We will go, but we might have to go tomorrow."

Carith was confused with Malefor's words, and asked, "Are you okay. Did something happen that I don't know about?"

Malefor sighed, and responded, "I will explain when we're with the Guardians."

Carith understood, and walked over to the door. Malefor followed Carith.

Spyro tapped the book, and switched over to Ignitus's. _Why would the Chronicler separate the two? I don't care what the Chronicler says, he would never separate me from Cynder. I wouldn't be putting her in harm's way, it would be the Chronicler's fault, because he forced me to meet him. But... I guess he is right. Maybe I should've left Cynder at Warfang, were she is a lot safer,_ Spyro thought. Spyro looked down at Cynder's smile, and thought, _No, if it wasn't for her, I probably would've gone crazy from my fear. If it wasn't for her, this adventure wouldn't have been as fun as it's been. Thank you Cynder._ Spyro looked at Ignitus's book, and continued to read.

"I'm so glade we were able to wake up before Malefor. I don't think I could handle another ice shard to the back of the head, the face, or, you know my eye," Volteer mumbled, "And the worst part, I can't exactly fight back. I mean, have you seen my skinny little arms. They look like a huge stick tried to form in my arms, but broke half way, and then shrunk."

"I knew you were broken," Cyril joked, smiling at Volteer.

Volteer looked over at Cyril, and didn't disagree, "We're all broken right now. It took us a whole month to completely build Warfang. And that was with the help from thousands of moles. Actually, let me not exaggerate. With the help of a hundred thousand moles. But it was so worth it, because now..."

All the Guardians looked over at Ignitus, with smiles slowly forming across their faces. Ignitus was confused with their actions, but then remembered the deal. Ignitus chuckled at them, and said with a smile, "I know, I know. I did promise, and I'm going to keep that promise. I know you all were waiting for this day. And, I'm not going to lie, I'm actually excited for this day as well. Well, more nervous then excited."

"Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, we will be there to support you," Terrador said, comforting Ignitus.

Ignitus chuckled, and joked, "Thanks. But I'm trying to win a girl over, not make her want to leave me."

The Guardians were shocked with Ignitus's words, but they all laughed, knowing he was right. Ignitus laughed with them as well. The laughing slowly died down. Ignitus smiled at everyone, and said with a heart warming smile, "Thank you, everyone. Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, you all have helped me a lot, you've helped Malefor. I'm glade to call you all my brothers, my family. And I'm glade I'm living in a time of peace with all of you."

The Guardians all smiled warmly at Ignitus's heart warming words. Malefor walked out of his door way, and towards the Guardians chambers. Carith shut the door behind herself, and followed Malefor over towards the Guardians chambers. Volteer chuckled, and joked, "What a gentleman. Making your girlfriend hold the door for you."

Malefor sat down in front of the Guardians, chuckled at Volteer's comment, and joked, "Gentleman? Volteer, when I came back up here after the disaster that happened, you asked if I kissed her. I'm a gentleman by not telling you, you little creep."

"What is with you, simple question," Volteer chuckled, smiling at Malefor's words.

Carith sat down next to Malefor, and laid her head underneath Malefor's. The warmth and feeling made Malefor smile, as well as Carith. The Guardians all smiled to see the two. Malefor chuckled, and joked, "Ignitus, you disappoint me. Smiling at us while me and Carith are snuggling together. Don't tell me you're just as much as a creep as Volteer, just worse?"

Ignitus laughed at Malefor's comment, and responded, "Of course not. No one can be worse then Volteer."

"You guys suck," Volteer joked, laughing at Ignitus's comment.

Malefor laughed, and asked, "So your calling yourself a creep? Alright, I will remember that."

Ignitus realised his words. Ignitus couldn't control his embarrassment. Volteer laughed, and asked, "Embarrassing, isn't it?"

Ignitus waved his paws, and clarified, "First, let me apologize. I'm sorry Carith, or Malefor, if I hurt your feelings in any way. Second, I was smiling because... I'm glade you found Carith. It might have been an accident, or..."

"The purple dragons purpose," Malefor interrupted, finishing the sentence for Ignitus with a smile.

Ignitus was confused with his words, and asked, "What do you mean?"

Malefor chuckled, and responded, "You don't remember? Back then, you told me, 'Maybe, it's to find the most amazing dragoness in the world to love', and you're completely right. No one can be as amazing, supportive, or loving as Carith. It's all thanks to all of you, for pulling me up when I was down, for giving me the energy when I was weak, for caring about me when I didn't. It's all thanks to you all, that I am were I am now. Well, Carith helped a lot as well. With her loving smile, her beautiful eyes, staring into my soul to make me smile. Carith may only have the ability of ice, but her heart is as warm as fire."

Carith pulled her head away, and pulled Malefor into a deep kiss. Malefor smiled warmly at the feeling of the kiss, and pushed into it. The Guardians looked away, wanting to give them at least some privacy. Cyril chuckled, and joked, "I bet Volteer is still watching, like a creep."

Volteer growled at him, and said, "I was the first one to look away you iced over idiot."

Carith pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Same for Malefor. Carith smiled warmly at Malefor, and whispered with a smile, "If only I could hold my breath longer, our kisses would last much longer."

Malefor chuckled at Carith's words, and whispered, "Your kiss isn't the reason I fell in love with you. You don't need to worry. I fell in love with you, because you're everything in one, without flaws. I'm so glade I was able to meet you. I'm so glade I was able to protect you, hold you, and love you. Thank you."

Carith shed a tear of joy at Malefor's words. Malefor smiled warmly at Carith's reaction and wiped away the tear with his claw. Malefor looked Carith in her beautiful cool blue eyes, and whispered, "Tears are meant for sadness, their not meant for our love. Are love is meant for our happiness, our joy, our lives, together."

Carith couldn't resist. Carith pulled her paw up, grabbed Malefor's face, and pulled his lips in a deep, loving kiss. Malefor's eyes rolled back from the pleasure. Malefor couldn't resist, and quickly pushed into the kiss, causing the two to shiver with joy.

"Are they done?" Volteer asked, looking back over.

Volteer quickly threw his head back around, blushed hard, and answers his own question, "Ignitus... burn my eyes after this. I'm so scared right now, I'm so uncomfortable right now."

Carith pulled out of the kiss, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Carith growled, and whispered, "I wasn't able to kiss you longer. Because by ancestors, that was amazing!"

Malefor chuckled, and agreed, "Yeah... even I'm still remembering the kiss, I can still feel the kiss."

Malefor nuzzled Carith, and whispered, "Please Carith, don't leave me life. I can't lose you."

Carith nuzzled back, and whispered with a smile, "How can I? Why would I want to leave those kisses I get to have every morning, every day. I love you Malefor, and not even death is going to take me away from you. Love isn't something you can lose, it's something you can forget. And I know I will never forget you, so I know I won't ever lose you."

Malefor pulled away, looking into Carith's eyes. Malefor wiped away his tears at Carith words, and thought, _Ancestors, please don't take Carith away from me. I've never done anything wrong to deserve her loss, I've never done anything to disappoint you all. Please._ Carith giggled at Malefor's smile, tears, and whispered, "I thought you said that tears are meant for sadness, their not meant for our love. So why are you crying right now?"

Malefor shuck his head, letting his tears fly off his face.

"Because, some tears are meant to show happiness. The happiness for their love one's words, or actions," Malefor cried, smiling at Carith's words.

Malefor wrapped his wings around Carith's body, while laying his head down on Carith's shoulder. Carith laid her head on Malefor's shoulder, letting tears fall out of her eyes. The coldness from her tears made Malefor's body shake, but with joy at her happiness.

* * *

Spyro pushed the book away to prevent tears from destroying the pages. _I don't understand. Why am I crying. I don't care about Malefor. I don't even care about his happiness. But, for some reason, I do,_ Spyro thought, looking down at Cynder. _Could that be me and Cynder soon? Please, Ancestors. A future with Cynder is all I'm asking,_ Spyro pleaded in his thoughts. Spyro wiped away the remaining of his tears, and continued to read.

* * *

Malefor pulled away, as Carith did the same. The two smiled at each other, and peaked each other on the lips. Malefor couldn't believe the joy he felt, neither could Carith. The Guardians looked back around to face the two. Ignitus smiled at Malefor's happiness, and asked, "Malefor, do you need us to leave real quick? We can gladly give you some privacy."

Malefor thought about Ignitus's words, and was going to respond with a yes, but remembered the Chronicler's summon. _Of all days you choose to summon me, why today,_ Malefor thought, crying at the time he is wasting by not being with Carith. Malefor looked at the Guardians, and responded with sadness in his voice, "Unfortunately, I have to decline. Your idea, as well as the time I could spend with Carith."

The Guardians, as well as Carith, completely shocked at Malefor's words. Malefor was saddened by his words, and explained, "Unfortunately, the Chronicler summoned me. He wants to give me a power. Time power to be exact. He said it will help me protect Carith, and you guys, even more then I can now. So, as much as I want to stay here, I need to make sure I can do everything in my power to protect all of."

Carith was saddened by Malefor's words, and whispered with sadness, "Please don't tell me it will take you long."

Malefor smiled warmly, and responded, "Don't worry. It should only take me half a day. Some time to get there. Then I have to learn it, understand it, use it, and then I can come back. I promise I won't take long. It sounds like a long process, but purple dragons can learn very quickly."

Carith sighed, but quickly smiled, and suggest, "I can come with you!"

Malefor frowned with sadness, and explained, "Carith, for some reason, the Chronicler doesn't want me to bring you along. He said that apes still roam the land, and he thinks that im not strong enough to protect you if we get attacked."

Carith frowned with sadness. Malefor looked up at the Guardians, and explained in a very, very serious tone, "Ignitus, Volteer, Terrador, Cyril, I need you all to listen carefully. I'm entrusting all of you to protect Carith while I'm gone. This isn't a joke, this isn't something you can rub off, this is as serious as it gets! Please, with your dieing breaths, protect Carith. I'm trusting you all, and I know you all won't let me down."

The Guardians all stood tall, and said proudly in unison, "We promise."

The Guardians shivered at how serious Malefor sounded, but quickly rubbed it off. Malefor sighed, and looked at Carith. Carith smiled, and whispered, "Hurry back. We still need to visit the dragon temple together."

Malefor smiled, and whispered, "I promise. One day, we will all go to the dragon temple. All of us, and maybe even some company, if Ignitus gets a girlfriend. Or, we can bring your family. I want it to memorable."

Carith held onto the promise, and peaked Malefor on his lips.

"I'm holding you two it. Now, Hurry up and hurry back. I'm in the mode for another one of those amazing, pleasure warming, heart warming, kisses. Ugh, the thought makes me want another one," Carith said, trying to hold herself back from the kiss.

"Do you want the kiss now?" Malefor asked with a smile and a raised brow.

"No!" Carith responded, "The feeling is going to build up. And when you get back, it's going to feel amazing. So hurry up."

Malefor smiled, unwrapped his wings from Carith's body, and pecked her on the lips to fuel the feeling. Carith giggled, and joked, "You're so evil."

Malefor smiled warmly, and whispered, "And you're so beautiful. I love you Carith."

Carith smiled warmly at Malefor's words, and said in a whisper, "I love you too... please hurry back. I need you to hold me for the rest of the time when you get back."

"Another promise you can hold on to," Malefor whispered.

"I'm looking forward to it," Carith whispered with a smile.

Malefor smiled back, and quickly ran out of the Guardians chambers, and towards the Chronicler. The Guardians all looked down at Carith to see tears hitting the floor. The Guardians all looked at each other on what to do, until Carith spoke, "Please tell me Malefor is going to come back safe, and alive. Please, that's all I'm asking. That's all that I need to know."

The Guardians all smiled at Carith's words. The Guardians looked at Ignitus, knowing that he could convince Carith with his voice. Ignitus happily volunteered. Ignitus walked up to Carith. Carith looked up at Ignitus with tears rolling out of her eyes. Ignitus smiled warmly at Carith, and whispered softly, "Carith, you pick the strongest, most caring, most loving dragon in the world. He's going to be fine, and so will you. He will be back, probably even sooner. Because I know, even he is in pain because he had to leave you. But he's not completely hurt. Because he knows, when he comes back, a smile will be on your face, a kiss will be given to him, and the fact that you are safe and sound."

Carith smiled at Ignitus's words, and wiped away her tears. Ignitus chuckled, and whispered softly, "You picked an amazing dragon to love."

Carith giggled, and whispered, "I did, didn't I. I guess I got lucky. But even for me, that kind of luck only happens once in a red moon. I'm just glade my red moon came out to show himself before it was to late."

"It's never to late to find love," Ignitus whispered.

Carith giggled, and whispered, "No. But, sometimes it's to late to found the one that loves you. And some how, I was able to find him, and he found me. I just think, if I wasn't there, would I have still met him? If I was even a few inches forward from him, would he have avoided me and bumped into someone else he loves? I know he loves me, I truly, truly do. But, I wonder, if he had bumped into someone else, would he have loved that dragoness instead?"

"No, he wouldn't have," Ignitus responded, without hesitation.

Carith was surprised by Ignitus's words, and asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Carith, you truly are one of a kinda. A red moon itself. Everyone loved Malefor for what he could do, or, because of the color of his scales. Sometimes, they used Malefor to get close to us. It frustrated us, but above all, it saddened us. It even saddened Malefor himself. When you came along, Terrador, respectively, got angry at you right off the bat. Honestly, we all were. But, his smile was, different. You said something to him. But, what was it?" Ignitus asked, wondering what could have made Malefor fall for her.

Carith giggled, and responded, "Well, I told him he had odd colored scales. At first, it made him sad. I wanted to introduce myself again. He smiled at me, and gladly accepted my offer. After that, it kinda took off from there. I just wonder what I could've said something differently. Something more romantic, something that could've made him smile."

Ignitus smiled at Carith, and said, "Carith, you actually did. Everyone always said how he had amazing scales, or cute scales. But they never said how beautiful he was, how cute he was. I know he looked sad, and he might've even thought sad thought. But he wasn't at all. It was a new feeling for him. He didn't really understand how to smile. The only thing he really knew how to do, was frown, feel sadness, to feel loss. Because of your words, your actions, you changed his life. And we all thank you for that Carith. You really are amazing."

Carith let a tear of happiness roll down her face at Ignitus's words. Carith giggled, and said a small smile, "Ignitus, I feel like, anyone that gets to be your girlfriend, gets a red moon ever single day. You really are helpful, and caring. Thank you for that."

Ignitus smiled warmly at Carith's words. Carith giggled, and said, "But, no one will be as good as my Malefor. For me, I get a red moon every second."

Ignitus chuckled, and said, "Fair enough."

* * *

Spyro tapped the book, causing it to flip through a couple of pages. _Malefor... you seem like an amazing dragon. You cared, cried, protected, and loved. What happened to you. If only, if only you didn't hurt Cynder. If only you didn't put her through that nightmare of death, and loss, we... we could've been friends. I can't believe I'm even saying this, but... I don't know if it's worth being friends with a monster... But, even Malefor has feelings. I guess it all depends on what he did, or what Carith did. Only then, can I truly decide if I can consider Malefor, a friend. But definitely not without Cynder's say in it,_ Spyro thought. Spyro looked into Ignitus's life book, and continued to read.

* * *

"How much longer until we get to the dragon temple?" Volteer asked.

"How much longer do I have to hear you talk?" Cyril asked.

"How much longer will this take, then I can give you a time," Volteer responded.

Ignitus looked over at Carith, who was flying beside him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I thought you wanted to go to the dragon temple with Malefor," Ignitus asked, confused with Carith's actions.

"If Malefor wants to have his fun, I want to have my fun. I've always wanted to go, and It should make him jealous if I just go with you all. I can tell him how amazing it was," Carith explained, wanting to make Malefor jealous, "I will tell him how much fun I had without him. That will teach him to just up and leave me."

Ignitus chuckled, and said, "You have another fair point. But hopefully we can get there soon. My wings are starting to hurt. Weren't not exactly in shape. I can't really recall when the last time we trained, or even fought something to stretch our bodies."

Carith giggled, and joked "Malefor told me about that. He said, it's really just old age taking effect, and you guys are just trying to cover it up with a big dragon act."

Ignitus chuckled, and said, "That sounds like something Malefor would say. Always the one to find a way to put a smile on our faces, even if his words sound hurtful. But, I guess that's what makes him so amazing. Sometimes, even when we were down, he would find a way to pull us back up. Even when we cry with sadness, he can always replace our tears with, tears of joy, happiness, hope."

Carith was shocked, and said, "Hold up, you've actually cried before. I mean, I can see Volteer, or even Cyril crying, but you? Actually, tell me about how Terrador once cried. I need to hear this story. I've never seen, heard, or even sensed, a tear come out of Terrador's eye. Even when it was raining, I was going to joke that he was crying, but some how the rain never went near his eyes. Well, the rain was above his eyes, but never under. How in the dragon realms is that possible?"

Ignitus chuckled at Carith's question, and responded, "No one really understands it. He almost cried, during a dark time. I don't really want to talk to much about it, but, let's just say, you could see the tears forming in his eyes. Once everything was calmed down, and we knew everything was going to be okay, the water in his eyes disappeared. I actually respect Terrador for that. He's very strong when it comes to even the darkest of times."

Carith giggled, and said with a smile, "No one can be as strong as Malefor. Yes, he does cry, but for very good reasons. I know Terrador wants to be strong for everyone else. But at some points, at some situations, it's better to cry then to holed in those emotions. I know I looked calm when I had to talk to Malefor, when he saw me kiss my dad, but that's only because I was holding in my tears for him. After a while, I had to cry, I had to let my emotions come out. And I'm glade I did, because Malefor was there for me. He helped me, cared for me, and even gave me a heart warming kiss."

 _I'm just glade that we don't have to cry anymore. We're finally in a time of peace. I just hope our time of peace will last forever, and not just a month,_ Ignitus thought, trying to shake away any of his negative thoughts of not having peace. Volteer grumbled, and asked, "I know the temple isn't far from here, so is it okay if we walk the rest of the way?"

"Fine, you weak little cry hatchling," Cyril grumbled, not wanting to admit that he was in pain as well.

Volteer flew towards the ground, followed by Cyril, then everyone else. Volteer landed on the ground, and let the smooth grass touch his paws. Volteer smiled at the feeling, and rolled around in the grass. Cyril landed on the grass, and looked over at Volteer. Cyril put a paw on his face, and grumbled, "I'm embarrassed to be related to you."

Volteer stood up from the ground, and asked, "How are you related to me?"

Cyril took his paw off of his face, and explained, "We're basically brothers, along with Terrador and Ignitus. If you were really my brother, I would've disowned you a long time ago."

Volteer put his paw on his heart, and joked, "I would've done the same thing. We are just like brothers."

Cyril grumbled jokingly with anger. The other Guardians landed on the ground, followed by Carith. Ignitus walked ahead of everyone, and said, "Well, I don't think it's going to take us much longer. I saw the temple off in the distance. Terrador, I want you to follow me up front. There is no telling what is down here. Carith, I want you to walk behind me and Terrador. Volteer, Cyril, you both watch our backs. If you see anything, call it immediately. Does everyone remember are little call outs, just in case something happens?"

The Guardians all nodded at Ignitus's words. Terrador walked over towards Ignitus. Carith stood behind Terrador and Ignitus. Volteer walked with Cyril. Volteer and Cyril stood a Carith. Everyone spaced out a little bit to give each other space. Terrador looked over at Ignitus, and whispered softly, "Are you sure all of this is necessary? We don't won't to scare Carith to..."

"Yes," Ignitus responded in a serious tone, causing Terrador to shake, "We promised we would protect Carith, and that is exactly what we're going to do. We are in a time of peace, but not in a time of safety. Apes still roam, whether we want to believe it or not. We have to accept that fact."

Terrador understood Ignitus's words, and didn't question him any further.

"Alright, let's keep moving," Ignitus said, walking ahead as everyone followed.

Volteer looked over at Cyril, and asked, "Do you think we could get some training from the Chronicler as well? I mean, we're not a purple dragon, but we are Guardians. Maybe we can convince him to give us some training."

Cyril thought about it, and responded, "No, he probably wouldn't give us training. He'll would probably say something like, 'you are to weak', or, 'anything you can do, Malefor can do that in his sleep, inside a volcano, while balancing a planet on his head'."

Volteer opened his mouth to say how wrong Cyril was. Cyril looked at Volteer, and raised a brow with a smile. Volteer chuckled, and admitted, "You're probably right. But you're missing the fact that he would say, 'While the planet is on fire'. He almost always exaggerates a little to much."

"He exaggerates to much? Look who's talking. The simplest situation turns amazing, fantastic, and happy," Cyril joked, picking on Volteer's words.

"Well, technically, happy wouldn't be in that... wait a minute," Volteer said, realising what Cyril said, "You think you're funny?"

"Kinda," Cyril responded, with a small smile.

* * *

Spyro chuckled at the two, and tapped on Ignitus's book. Ignitus's book closed, as Malefor's book opened. _For a book that says, 'Ignitus's life', I feel like I'm manly reading about the other Guardians then I am about Ignitus,_ Spyro thought, confused with title. Spyro shrugged, looked at Malefor's book, and continued to read.

* * *

"That's basically all you have to do in order to heal someone," The Chronicler explained, after giving Malefor the power, "It does take some power to use it, but because you are a purple dragon, you should be fine. I tried to give this power to a friend of mine, but, it's not meant for normal dragons."

Malefor smiled warmly at him, and joked, "You really need some friends down here. You're very lonely. Tell you what, once we're finally at peace, I will come and visit you more often. Sound like fun?"

The Chronicler smiled, and responded, "I would like that. But, hopefully, you won't have to come down here to visit me. I think I've almost found a way to visit you all when ever I want to. Just need a little bit more information in order for this power to be completely complete."

Malefor looked at his body, and thought, _Finally, with this time ability, I can protect everyone. But, how exactly did the Chronicler learn about this ability?_ Malefor looked at the Chronicler, and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you find out about this ability? I mean, is there an ability I can reach that I don't know about?"

The Chronicler frowned, not wanting to explain how he found out. The Chronicler quickly switch his frown into a smile, trying not to make Malefor suspicious, and responded, "Well, I learned that I can become even more powerful then I am now. And as I started to train myself and my body, I found out how you us the power of time. I don't know how everything works when it comes to the power, but I'm sure you will figure it out before I can."

Malefor smiled at the Chronicler, and said, "I probably will. But, at least the power will help me save everyone now. Thank you so much for this, Chronicler. All though, making me leave Carith behind still has me mad, I still thank you for the chance to help me protect her."

The Chronicler smiled at Malefor's words, and said, "I believe you can do it."

* * *

Spyro tapped on Malefor's book, causing it to close. Spyro looked over at Ignitus's book with had just opened, and continued to read

* * *

Volteer heard a rustle in a bush beside himself. Volteer looked over at Cyril. Cyril's face turned serious. Volteer looked up at Ignitus, and said calmly, "Ignitus, appearance?"

Ignitus shivered with fear, and thought, _This better not be a joke._ An ape jumped out of the bushes behind Volteer. Volteer jumped out of the way. Cyril quickly looked over at the ape, and shot an ice shard right at the ape. The shard stabbed the ape in the head, killing it instantly. Carith looked back at Volteer and Cyril. Everyone circled around Carith.

"Should we go to the skies?" Terrador asked.

"No, not until we know what they have. For all we know, that one ape could scare us to the skies, causing us to get shot down," Volteer explained.

More apes slowly steeped out of the woods. Then more, and even more. The Guardians all shivered. _How are we going to kill all of these apes?_ Cyril thought with fear. _There's to many for us to take on. Even for Malefor, this would be to much,_ Terrador thought with fear. _Are job is to protect Carith, but how do we do that with obstacles?_ Ignitus thought, trying to think of a plan. _I need to think of something, fast,_ Volteer thought, looking around at his surroundings.

"Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, I know this is going to hurt, but we're not making out of this uninjured. We will make it out alive tho, so listen very closely," Volteer growled in a serious tone, causing all the Guardians to listen, "All because they have numbers, that doesn't mean they have power. There are green gems everywhere, don't hesitate to use your powers. Keep away from close combat. Are powers can be more powerful, as well as our punches, but so will their weapons. If you get injured, use your powers to heal, or suck it up if you have to. Red gems are around, but not many that I can see."

Volteer realised the apes were closing in.

"Does everyone understand!" Volteer yelled.

"Right!" The Guardians all yelled in unison.

As an ape threw his weapon, the Guardians launched into battle. Volteer jumped up, grabbed the arrow out of the air, and quickly threw it back. The arrow pierced the ape's head, killing it. Volteer landed on the ground to see apes running straight at him. Volteer slammed his paw on the ground, electrifying it. The apes took a step on the ground, and shuck with pain, as the electricity surged through their bodies. The apes exploded. Ignitus consecrated as hard as he could on the fire in his mouth. Arrows flew straight towards Ignitus, but was blocked by a wall of earth from Terrador. Terrador slammed his fist into the wall, causing the wall to launch at the apes, killing a few. Ignitus opened his eyes, with fire lighting his eyes. Ignitus shot a huge wall of fire at the apes, consuming most of the apes, as well as the forest. Ignitus quickly closed his mouth, and growled in pain. _If only I could stand it. The fire is to intense for me control, and use. It burns my mouth, and it feels like lava,_ Ignitus thought. An ice shard flew right at Ignitus, and landed beside him. Ignitus looked at the ice and released it was from Cyril. Ignitus broke off the ice with his mouth, and chewed on it to heal his mouth. Ignitus felt a little better, and continued to us his fire ability. Cyril shot an ice shard to his left, then his right, killing two apes. Cyril saw apes running from his front. Cyril slammed his paw into the ground. Ice shards popped out of the ground, killing most of the apes. The ice shards broke into pieces as apes slammed into them. Apes ran after Carith. The Guardians couldn't help her at all. Carith grabbed the ape by the neck, and slammed it into the ground. Carith quickly grabbed the ape's weapon, and stabbed another ape with it. Carith pulled the weapon out of the ape, and stabbed the ape that was under her paw. Carith threw the weapon at another ape, killing that one as well. The Guardians were all surprised with her show of power. Carith giggled, and explained, "When you have someone as amazing as Malefor, you pick up a thing or two."

The Guardians all smiled, and quickly went back to fighting other apes.

* * *

Spyro realised the page stopped there, causing Spyro to flip over to Malefor's book. _No, wait, what happens?!_ Spyro thought, begging to know. _Wait, calm down. I just need read Malefor's book, then I can go back to Ignitus's,_ Spyro thought as he tapped on Ignitus's book. Spyro looked over at Malefor's book, and continued to read, desperate to know what happens.

* * *

"I would say you could use the power on me, but in order for the power to work, that someone has to be injured," The Chronicler explained more about his power, "And as you can tell, I don't really feel like being injured."

"Why? Because you know, if I was to kick your side, it would turn to dust?" Malefor joked.

The Chronicler laughed at Malefor, and responded, "I'm not that old, not yet that is. You have a funny way of showing your respect for your elders."

Malefor laughed, and joked, "I respect my elders, I just don't respect someone that's over a ninety thousand years old. That's not an elder, that just sad."

The Chronicler laughed with Malefor, and said, "You know, you could even be as old as I am. I'm technically not even an elder yet. An elder, is someone who is over the age of a hundred thousand. So, I guess I understand why you don't respect me, I'm not even an elder."

The laughing died down, as he remembered Carith. _Could me and Carith live with each other for that long. Or could we live together, forever. I hate the fact that there is age, but, what can I do about that. I like the Chronicler and all, but I miss Carith,_ Malefor thought, holding onto his heart.

"Then go to her," The Chronicler said with a smile.

Malefor broke from his thoughts, and asked, "What? How did you know what I was thinking?"

The Chronicler chuckled, and responded, "How else do you think I'm able to record everything in dragon history. I can read minds as well."

"Okay, you have a little to much power. Maybe tone down on that, it's really creepy, and embarrassing. Especially since I was thinking about kissing Carith a little bit ago," Malefor suggested, blushing at the memory.

The Chronicler blushed, and said, "Yeah, you were very descriptive about how you were going to kiss her."

"Chronicler!" Malefor growled with embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, I will erase the memory so I won't have to record it. But just this one time. Now, are you going to go give her that, sweet, warm..."

"Stop! My thoughts, not yours!" Malefor growled with embarrassment.

* * *

Spyro's blush quickly disappeared as he realized he was able to switch books. Spyro tapped on Malefor's book, and switched over toward Ignitus's life book that just opened. _Okay, first things first, if me and Cynder do love each other. He's going to need to, click, off his Chronicler mode for my thoughts and Cynder's,_ Spyro thought with embarrassment. Spyro frowned, and thought, _If Cynder even loves me._ Spyro quickly shuck the thought out of his head, and continued to read.

* * *

The Guardians punches weakened, as well as their elements, from fighting for so long. Volteer shot a bolt of lightning at the ape's weapon. The lightning traveled through the weapon, and into the ape's body, causing the ape to explode. Volteer didn't see an ape beside him, and was stabbed in the tail. Volteer growled with pain, and quickly turned around. Volteer grabbed the weapon out of his tail. Volteer grabbed the ape by the neck, slammed the ape into the ground, and slammed the weapon into the ape's head, and out the back. Volteer was stabbed in the side by another weapon. Volteer cough up blood, and quickly turned around to face the ape. Volteer wrapped his tail around the weapon, and pulled it out of his scales. Volteer threw the weapon at the ape, killing it. Volteer started to feel dizzy from the blood, as well as the loss in power he has used. The apes took the opportunity, and snuck up behind him. Volteer heard the footsteps, and quickly turned around to defend, but was to late. Three apes stabbed their weapons into him. One on his side, another on his arm, and another on his tail. Volteer yelled in pain, causing the other Guardians to look over at Volteer. Volteer controlled the rest of his energy to his paws, causing lighting to emerge from his body. Volteer slammed his paws into the ground, killing the apes around him. Volteer fell to the floor from the pain. The Guardians ran over to help Volteer. Cyril didn't see an ape on his side, and was stabbed. Cyril growled, and grabbed the ape by the back of his neck. Cyril threw the ape at the ground, and squished his head with his paw. Cyril tried to pull the arrow out, but an ape slammed into Cyril's side, causing the weapon to go through his body, and out the other side. The weapon fell to the ground, covered in blood. Cyril yelled in pain, and grabbed the ape. Cyril turned the ape to ice, and slammed him into the ground. Cyril limped over towards Volteer, and saw Carith at the corner of his eye, being attacked.

"Guys... Carith... help..."

Cyril's voice was faint, unable to be heard. Cyril let tears roll down his eyes, and ran over to Carith to save her. But, he wasn't fast enough, he wasn't powerful enough. Carith was stabbed in the chest, and out the back. Cyril slammed into the ape that stabbed Carith. Cyril shot a shared of ice at the ape, killing it. Cyril tried to stand up, but failed, as his body locked up on him, causing him to cry in pain. Another ape stabbed Carith in her arms, then her side. Carith tried to fight back, but she was weak, and exhausted from the fighting. Cyril closed his eyes, and passed out. Ignitus saw Carith lying on the floor, with red glows appearing from her body, and apes surrounding her body.

"No!" Ignitus cried.

Ignitus bolted over to Carith. Ignitus closed his eyes, and concentrated as hard as he could on his fire. Spears stabbed Ignitus's body as he ran last. Ignitus's eyes lit open with fire, and tears. Ignitus let fire, slowly curl out of his body. Ignitus stopped right near Carith's body, controlled the element, and shot a huge fire storm out from his body. The fire completely engulfed the ground in fire, along with the apes, and the whole forest. The fire skipped over Carith's body, as well as Cyril's, Terrador's, and Volteer's. The fire erupted into the air like a volcano, and exploded. Ignitus fell to the floor, but quickly caught himself, as he breathed heavily. Terrador laid Volteer's body next to Carith's. Ignitus looked at Volteer's body, then back at Terrador with sadness. Terrador shuck his head. Rain slowly fell down onto Volteer's body, then on the whole land. Ignitus slowly walked over to Cyril's body, and picked him up with his wings. Ignitus walked over to Terrador, and placed Cyril down on his side. Ignitus tucked his wings back, scared to know of Cyril's condition. Terrador looked at Cyril, and placed his paw on Cyril's chest. A faint heart beat could be heard. Terrador shuck with joy, and quickly looked around for red gems. Terrador picked up Cyril's body, and ran over to the red gems. Terrador destroyed one after another. Terrador smashed another, but the gems didn't go into his body. Terrador ran back over to Ignitus. Terrador placed Cyril on the ground, and waited for the worse. Cyril coughed up blood, and growled in pain. Terrador shivered with joy, just as much as Ignitus. Cyril slowly stood up, with the help of Terrador's wing.

"What happened? Where's Volteer...? Where's Carith...?" Cyril asked.

"They're both... they're both died," Ignitus cried.

Cyril quickly looked at the two, and cried, "Volteer... Carith... I'm so sorry. It's all my fault! I should've never been rude to you! We were brothers, you were my brother. You smiled at me, joked with me, and I was so rude to you. I'm sorry, please, don't leave us."

Volteer coughed up a lot of blood, and faintly said, "I won't... I promise... brother."

"Volteer!" The Guardians cried.

"Don't touch me!" Volteer growled.

The Guardians stood back, saddened by his words.

"Sorry... it's just... if you touch me... I'm going to feel... a lot more pain," Volteer growled.

"How do we save you? You don't look like you're not going to... how do we save you. Please, be the Volteer we all know and love," Cyril cried.

Volteer growled, and explained, "Ignitus, I need you... to burn over my wound... with your fire. After you've done that... please make sure... make sure Carith's alive... we... we can't lose her. Cyril, after Ignitus is done... I need you to ice over my... wounds. While Terrador carries me... the blood won't shake out of my body... and... on to the ground."

Everyone understood their jobs. Ignitus looked at Volteer, and warned, "This is going to hurt."

"I'm already hurting, let's just add on to it," Volteer joked, trying to stay calm.

Ignitus placed his paw on Volteer's wounds, and burned them shut. Volteer yelled in pain. Ignitus backed off, and let Cyril help. Cyril placed his paws on the wounds, and cried, "Please work."

Volteer growled in pain, as the ice covered Volteer's wounds. Cyril backed off. Terrador slowly picked up Volteer with his wings, and tried to keep himself from shaking to spare Volteer from some of the pain. Ignitus looked at Carith's body, and quickly pulled the arrows out of Carith's body. But she didn't move, scream, or even cry. Ignitus cried, "Ancestors, don't do this!"

Ignitus pulled the last arrow out of Carith's body, and checked for any sign of like. Ignitus checked her heart, the side of her neck, and her side. Ignitus growled, and cried in his thoughts, _Nothing, I can't sense anything! Carith's... Carith died!_ Ignitus slammed his fist into the ground, breaking a small hole in the ground. Volteer slowly walked back, with help from Terrador. Everyone looked over at Ignitus for confirmation on Carith's condition. Ignitus shuck his head, with tears.

* * *

Spyro growled at himself, and thought, _If only I was born a little sooner, I could've done something, anything! Even being a shield for everyone could've been enough, but I was!_ Spyro wiped away his tears. Spyro looked over at Cynder, and thought with sadness, _What if this could happen to Cynder, like in my fears, my nightmares._ Spyro growled at himself, and thought, _Stop thinking like that! You saved her, you protected her! Now you need to continue to do so! I can't lose Cynder, I can't!_ Spyro moved his head away from Cynder, and wiped away the tears. Spyro tapped Ignitus's book, causing it to shut, completely. Spyro was confused, but looked over at Malefor's book. _Please, Malefor, don't do what I think you're going to do,_ Spyro thought, as he continued to read.

* * *

Malefor felt a strange, painful stab, to the heart. Malefor slowly steep back, and stumbled, but caught himself. The Chronicler shivered with fear, as he looked into his thoughts. _Carith... No, No! I tried to plan for this! I have to keep Malefor here!_ The Chronicler cried in his thoughts.

"I... I have to go. I... I don't feel right," Malefor cried, running away from the Chronicler.

"Malefor! Stop!" The Chronicler yelled.

Malefor ignored him, as tears ran out of his eyes, he cried, "Make me!"

The Chronicler appeared in front of Malefor, and cried, "Please, Malefor, don't do this!"

Malefor stopped in front of the Chronicler, and cried, "Why, What happened?"

The Chronicler couldn't respond. Malefor growled at the Chronicler, and yelled with rage, "Move, Now! Before I move you myself!"

"You need to calm..."

The Chronicler was interrupted by Malefor. Malefor shoved his claws into the Chronicler, and threw him to the other side of the wall. The Chronicler slammed into the wall, stuck in the hole in the wall. The Chronicler struggled to get out, but failed. Malefor looked behind himself, and cried, "I'm sorry. I need to know what happened."

Malefor ran out of the Chronicler's temple, and out to his courtyard. Malefor opened his wings, and shot into the air. The force formed a crater in the ground, with a loud explosion following behind. Malefor looked in the distance to see a very small piece of land. Malefor's body tensed as he thought with tears, _Carith._ Malefor shot towards land. The speed cracked most of the Chronicler's place. Malefor flew over land, and not much later, over Warfang. _I need to go faster,_ Malefor thought, with another explosion erupting behind him. The explosion cracked most of Warfang's walls and buildings. Rain hit Malefor's face, causing him to shiver with even more sadness. Malefor looked down to see the Guardians, and Carith's lifeless body. _C... Carith..._ Malefor cried in his thoughts, and launching down towards the Guardians. Malefor landed in front of the Guardians. The Guardians all looked away from Malefor.

"Tell me what happened!" Malefor commanded, "Now!"

Ignitus bravely turned back around, and responded, "We were completely surrounded by apes. Hundreds of them. Volteer almost died, as well as Cyril..."

"What happened to Carith!" Malefor yelled,

Ignitus frowned at his anger, and responded, "She was stabbed as well."

Malefor growled, but quickly remember the time power. Malefor ran over to Ignitus, and cried, "Ignitus, please forgive my actions, and words. But, please, I need to save Carith. Please."

Ignitus understood. Ignitus stood up, and walked over towards the other Guardians. Malefor placed a paw on Carith's body, causing an hour glass with symbols around it to show up. Malefor quickly placed his paw on the hour glass, and twisted it. Malefor shoved the hour glass into Carith's body. _Please work... please work,_ Malefor cried, as he placed his head on Carith's side. Nothing happened. Malefor pulled his head up, chuckled, and cried, "Carith... you don't need to sleep anymore. You can wake up now... I'm here, to protect you... I'm here for you..."

Carith didn't respond. Malefor's anger took from in a dark purple, and completely consumed his body. Malefor yelled in pain as the darkness completely consumed his body. The Guardians all slowly backed away from Malefor. Malefor's eyes opened, dark, and lifeless. Malefor pulled his paw up, and froze all the rain in the air. Malefor clenched his paw, causing the rain drops to turn into ice shards. Malefor looked at the Guardians, and pointed the Ice shards at the Guardians. Ignitus stood up, and protected the other Guardians. Terrador couldn't do anything but help. Malefor fought with himself, yelling in pain, as he fought over control of his body. The ice shards melted, and fell to the ground. Malefor looked at the Guardians, and cried, "You take the one I love, I will take everything from you!"

Malefor launched into the air, and cried, "They will regret what they did. I loved someone, I was in love with someone, I was loved by someone. I lost my parents, my friends... my love. It's time I did the same thing to the Guardians! I will take everything from them! I just need to get rid of my other half some how, in order for me to achieve my dreams."

Malefor's eyes widened, as tears fell out of his eyes.

"That's it! I will cleanse this world, I will kill everything, so no one will have to worry about death, because their already dead! I will be able to finally love with Carith... Carith... please wait for me my love. Please," Malefor cried, wiping away his tears, "There could be other purple dragons, and I need to make them see my ideals. I need to. The purpose, of the purple dragon... I understand it now."

* * *

Malefor's book shut on it's own as Spyro finished reading. Spyro growled, with tears running out of his eyes. _Why did this have to happen? It's all because the Chronicler forced Malefor to come alone to his temple. But why, why would the Chronicler do that?! Why didn't Ignitus use his power sooner?! Why didn't Malefor freeze time to safe Carith's life?! So much isn't right. I need to talk to the Chronicler about this, right now!_ Spyro growled in his thoughts. Spyro wiped away his tears, and looked over at Sparks. Spyro opened his mouth, but quickly shut his mouth, and shuck his head. _I need someone that will be serious about this situation, someone who understands this situation,_ Spyro thought. Spyro pulled his head down, and kissed Cynder on the cheek. Spyro slowly pulled away, and whispered, "Cynder... Cynder can you wake up for me."

Cynder slowly opened her eyes, looked up at Spyro, and smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning my purple Guardian. It's good to finally wake up to your voice and not the Chronicler's," Cynder whispered, still trying to wake up.

Cynder slowly rolled over her body, and onto her underbelly. Cynder stretched her head, and her body. Spyro frowned at Cynder, and whispered, "I'm sorry I woke you, but..."

"You need to be sorry for the amount of times that you didn't wake me," Cynder joked, "Do you know how many kisses I have missed out on?"

Spyro chuckled, and smiled warmly at Cynder's words.

"I'm glade that you came into my life. And I'm glade at how amazing you are, how understanding, and caring you are to me. It really does make me happy, thank you Cynder," Spyro whispered softly, with a warm smile.

Cynder shivered with joy, and thought, _If only I could kiss you right now._ Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek, and thought, _This will do, for now. I need to remember times like these. So once we do love each other, I can give him all the kisses he deserves._ Cynder pulled away, and whispered, "That makes two of us."

Spyro smiled warmly at Cynder's words. Cynder smiled at Spyro's smile, and asked, "But, why did you wake me up? Is everything okay? Are you alright?"

Spyro completely forgot about Malefor's past, and responded, "Cynder, I've read about Malefor's past, and right now, the last thing I want to do is be alone, without you. I wanted to wake you while I talk to the Chronicler. I can't trust Sparks, this isn't the time to play. After what happened, I need to understand more about what's happened, and what is going to happen."

Cynder understood what Spyro was saying, and nodded in agreement. Cynder smiled warmly at Spyro, and whispered, "I promise, I will be here. I'm not going to leave. If anything happens out here, I know my purple Guardian can protect me."

Spyro smiled warmly at Cynder's words, and her understanding. Spyro stood up, and walked over to the room in the back to find the Chronicler. The doors opened for Spyro. As Spyro walked in, the doors closed behind him, causing him to disappear. Cynder looked over at the ground to see Sparks face first in the ground.

"That's a weird way to sleep," Cynder joked.

Sparks pulled his head up, and explained, "It's also weird, when the body that you're sleeping on, decides to throw you off of it. I would take a tree any day then this floor. It's so cold. And the guy never dusts in here. I swear, it's like living in my house all over again. Except it's not that small."

Sparks flew back over towards Cynder, and landed on her head. Cynder looked over at the door Spyro went into, and frowned. Sparks could already tell she was frowning, which brought up something that he wanted to ask Cynder.

"Cynder, quick question. You're supposed to be a killing machine, and yet, why does a killing machine frown so much? Why does a killing machine cry so much? I'm not being rude, I swear, I'm actually wondering. Like, when Spyro gets hurt or something, you break out into tears. Back then, Spyro always got hurt, but you never cried back then. So, why exactly do you, 'not being rude', cry a lot?" Sparks asked, trying as hard as he could to not be rude.

Cynder sighed at the question, but responded, "Honestly, it's because of Spyro. Well, it's what Spyro gave me. He gave me the feeling of love. For so long, the only thing I've really felt was sadness, confusion, and anger. But, with Spyro, I feel love, and happiness. And, the thought of losing Spyro, the thought of losing these feelings, it scares me. I don't really know how to react with these feelings, except cry. But, I know, once Spyro loves me, I won't need to cry. I don't need to now, but, the thought, the image, the vision, of Spyro's death, clouds my joy. But I know, once Malefor is gone, and me and Spyro love each other, I will finally be at peace."

"Just a simple, 'I love Spyro is the reason', could've sufficed," Sparks joked.

"I was trying to explain it to you completely so you wouldn't complain, but as always, you fined a way," Cynder joked.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just pointing out why you're wrong," Sparks explained.

Cynder frowned, and whispered sadly, "Sparks, you think you can do that about Spyro's... or my... death."

Sparks frowned, understanding what Cynder was saying. Sparks sighed, and responded, "I... I can't really do that. I don't know what the future did wrong in order for it to be destroyed."

"The future is destroyed, because of me," Cynder responded sadly, "Apparently, the future is destroyed because of my secret. I wanted to tell Spyro, but, now that Ignitus told me that my secret could destroy my relationship with Spyro, I don't know what to do. Even if I don't tell him, apparently, Malefor will."

"You love Spyro, don't you?" Sparks asked.

Cynder smiled, and responded, "Of course."

"Then, maybe, you should tell Spyro you love him. After a little bit, tell him honestly. I don't know what your secret is, but I know you won't tell me, so I guess I have to stick with plan A, because I never really had a plan after this one, or before. Just... All because Ignitus says something, or, the future says something, that doesn't mean it's going to happen. It's just means that the Ignitus is trying to beat us at making scary stories. Let's not let him win, okay?" Sparks said, trying to cheer Cynder up.

Cynder smiled, and responded, "Yeah. No one should be able to beat my story. Thank you Sparks."

"Look, I'm only helping, because I don't want Spyro to come out here and get all kiss kiss face with you," Sparks mumbled, trying to holed in vomit.

"We're not there yet, but I know Spyro will still kiss me," Cynder said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, what makes you so sure? You're already happy, so there is nothing Spyro can do," Sparks asked, knowing he had Cynder beat.

Cynder frowned, and murmured, "Are you sure? Because, I think Sparks hurt me. Telling me how my future isn't guaranteed with Spyro's."

Sparks realized Spyro would never talk to him if Cynder really said that.

"Alright, alright, just make sure to kiss him quickly or something," Sparks grumbled, realising he was beat.

* * *

"It wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world to do, but, I don't know were Spyro is. For some reason, I can't track him, the ancestors can't track him, no one can," Terrador explained to Ignitus about his future, "I picked a few different Guardians because, well, no one else is alive, except for me. I don't really know much from there, just, please don't make the same mistakes we did."

Ignitus sighed sadly, and responded in a soft tone, "Understood. Thanks you for all your help Chronicler, I mean, Terrador. I know you will make it through."

"Thank you, Ignitus," Terrador said with a smile.

The pool of vision blurred out the image that Ignitus viewed. Ignitus growled at his success, and thought, _Nothing. Not one future has been a success. Not one future has succeeded, but why? I can't find the answer to my question, no one can._ Ignitus looked over at his door that opened behind him. Ignitus had a smile form across his face to see Spyro had walked in. _I still have time. Are future hasn't yet happened, there is still time,_ Ignitus thought, grabbing onto any hope he had left. Ignitus was confused at Spyro's face to see anger, as well as a couple of tears.

"What happened Ignitus?" Spyro growled, "I read about the past, the failures that were made, the tears that were shed, and the life that was lost. I want to know, what exactly happened back then? Too much was wrong, you all were to much at ease. Why would you take Carith to the temple, Knowing, that enemies roamed the world?!"

Ignitus sighed with sadness at Spyro's question, but responded honestly, "You're right. I knew we were still not completely safe. But, I thought about Carith's words. She said we were strong, she said we could handle anything. She was right, we all agreed. But, we didn't know we were going to face an army. We knew we could protect Carith from at least fifty plus apes, but there were so, so many. We were tired, and weary, from our fight. We were weak."

"If you were so weak, what was with that power you used when you tried to protect Carith?! Where was that power before?!" Spyro growled, frustrated at Ignitus for not using that power sooner to end it the battle a lot sooner.

"Spyro, that power I used, I didn't know I had. You remember your fire fury power? Well, that was the day I learned to use that power. I wasn't able to master the ability once I had it. I only master the ability at that point in time. That's why my fire fury, and yours, isn't as strong and as destructive as the one I used before," Ignitus explained, hating himself for not having the power sooner.

"Okay, that explains that, but Malefor had his time ability back then. Why didn't he freeze time in order to get to Carith before she died?" Spyro asked, trying to stay calm from his rage.

"Because, just like you, he didn't think to do that," Ignitus explained, "Back in your nightmare, your fear, that you had to face. Never once did you use your time ability to save Cynder. Even I didn't think about it, and you could've beaten the fear, in a way. Malefor was the same. He knew Carith was in trouble, and his first reaction was to do anything possible, anything that he could remember. He didn't remember his time ability because fear clouded his mind. At the one point, he fought the fear, causing him to use the time power. But... I... I don't know why it didn't work. I've looked in every single book about the time ability and Carith's life, but, nothing."

Spyro growled at the time power even being a thing. Spyro remembered that it was the Chronicler's fault, and asked with rage, "This would've never happened if only the Chronicler didn't tell Malefor that Carith couldn't come alone. Why, why did he do it?!"

"Because the Chronicler knew that Carith would die at some point, he knew she would be attacked. He wanted to keep Carith from the outside world, long enough for Malefor to get his time powers. But, the Guardians, we, decided to go to the dragon temple. We didn't know about this, I just wish the Chronicler would've told us," Ignitus cried, trying to holed back tears of the memories, "That's actually how the Chronicler found out about the time ability. The ancestors showed him a future of Carith's death, he knew it wasn't a vision. The ancestors showed him a Chronicler, teaching a purple dragon to use that power to save, to protect, the future. Unfortunately, the part about Malefor succeeding, was all a vision. The only part that was a future, was Carith, lying on the ground, and Malefor learning the time ability."

The answers only frustrated Spyro even more.

"That still doesn't make sense! Why wouldn't the Chronicler warn the Guardians before it even happened? You would've never left, Carith would've died, and Cynder would've never been tortured, hurt, and betrayed!" Spyro growled with anger, realising Cynder's pain was because of the Chronicler's mistakes.

"He couldn't warn them," Ignitus responded softly, trying to calm Spyro down, "You remember how I told you about vision, and futures. The Chronicler in one future tried to give the information to another Chronicler from the past. The Chronicler learned from it, and Malefor never went to his temple, he never learned the time ability. The apes attacked the back of the tower, killing Carith, Volteer, and nearly, Cyril. After that, no other Guardians tried to prevent the unavoidable. Malefor was always ment to fail, Carith was always ment to die."

"Does That Mean Cynder's Ment To Die!" Spyro cried, letting his tears hit the floor, "Does this mean, that no matter what I do, I'm always ment to be alone, Cynder's always ment to be alone?! Ignitus, tell me the truth! Many other futures have tried to prevent Cynder's death, and not a single one succeeded, so what makes this any different!"

Ignitus couldn't really respond, as he didn't really have anything else to say. _I can't tell him about his fear that he concurred, because I found another future that did the same thing, and they still failed. Even I've lost hope on our future. Not even the other Guardians, nor the other Chronicler's, can help me,_ Ignitus thought with sadness. Spyro's eyes widened, as he had an idea, "Ignitus, my time ability, can it work on myself."

Ignitus was surprised by Spyro's turn around. Curious with Spyro's idea, he responded, "Of course, why do you ask?"

"Because, I need to take care of Malefor myself," Spyro growled with sadness, "I'm not going to be alone, I'm not going to let Malefor take Cynder from me. I'm going to find Malefor, I'm going to fight him, if I come close to dieing, I can just use my time ability. It's going to hurt, but not as bad as the feeling of losing Cynder."

"Spyro, that's not going to work," Ignitus responded with sadness, as the another Chronicler already told him of this failure, "Spyro, if you face Malefor, you will die, and so will Malefor..."

"Then that's a win!" Spyro interrupt, "I'm not going to let the Guardians die, I'm not letting you die, I'm not letting the love of my life die. She shouldn't have to suffer for the past Chronicler's mistakes."

"Spyro, you die, Malefor does, and so does everyone else," Ignitus explained, finishing his sentence.

Spyro shivered with fear, and asked, "How, Malefor's dead?"

"But Cynder's not," Ignitus said sadly.

"What are you implying?!" Spyro growled at Ignitus's words.

"Spyro, the Chronicler, the Guardians, none of us could keep Cynder away from your body. When she found your body, the darkness completely took over in the blink of an eye. She blamed us for not telling her. She killed all of us, then she took her anger out on everything, and everyone. Before the Chronicler died in the future, and sent off the message to all Chronicler's to prevent this future. And so far, we have."

 _Spyro, you really don't know how much Cynder loves you,_ Ignitus thought, with sadness. Spyro felt dizzy from his anger, tears, and sadness. _Then what do I do? I can't let Cynder die. If she doesn't care about me, she will never hurt anyone, she could even be happy with someone that can really protect her,_ Spyro thought, out of options on what to do. Ignitus growled at Spyro's thoughts, _Spyro, why are you thinking like that? You know Cynder loves you. Stop clouding your mind with other thoughts, focus on what Cynder wants, what Cynder needs._ Spyro shuck his head, and growled with rage at his own self, _No! If it wasn't for Cynder, I would've never made it anywhere. I would've never had someone to fight for, someone to care about, someone to love... I need to Guardians help, if I can protect Cynder. They can help me, they have before. Stop thinking negative, start thinking about what Cynder wants... I've never asked what Cynder wanted... what does she want?_ Ignitus smiled at Spyro's thoughts, _There's Spyro._ Spyro snuck a peak at Ignitus's face and remember he could read minds. Spyro smiled, and thought, _I just can't wait to kiss Cynder. It's going to feel so amazing, and warm..._

"Spyro! What are you, why are you thinking like that?" Ignitus asked with embarrassment, as he blushed red.

"A ha, I knew you could read minds. Malefor's right, sometimes, we want to think about personal things, and it would be nice if Chronicler's wouldn't read their minds while they think about these personal things. You're more creepy then Volteer," Spyro joked, catching Ignitus in the act.

Ignitus chuckled at Spyro's words, remembering the good times with Malefor.

"I know, I'm trying to figure out how to control it. I will get better, I promise," Ignitus said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, I wasn't exactly joking when I was talking about kissing Cynder," Spyro said with a smile, but blushing at the thought.

"You're about as bad as Volteer," Ignitus joked.

Spyro chuckled, and joked, "I don't recall me asking someone else if they kissed someone else."

Ignitus chuckled, and said, "I guess you're right."

Spyro walked over to the door, but before going out, Spyro whispered, "I'm not saying I forgive him for what he did to Cynder, but I'm not as angry at him as I was before. I do wish, that there was a way to... save him. I feel like me and him would get along really well, after Cynder punches his teeth out a couple of times. But, it would feel a lot better if only... if only Carith was alive."

Ignitus smiled at Spyro, and said softly, "Thanking for understanding."

"Oh, wait, I do have a some quick question," Spyro said, turning around to face Ignitus completely, "What did you do with Carith's body? I know for a fact that you all didn't just leave her body there. Oh, and how was Warfang completely built back then? When we were fighting the Destroyer, Warfang didn't look completely built. And one last thing, this is nothing like the story I heard about Malefor, what happened to that story?"

"The story was made to make Malefor look like... A monster. The reason, is because, in other pasts were the story was changed, or wasn't a thing at all, others tried to save Malefor, but they were... killed by Malefor. Other's tried to find the Chronicler to get help from him, but drowned because they couldn't find their way back to land. As for Warfang, Warfang was attacked by Malefor at one point in the past, so we had to completely rebuild Warfang. As for Carith's body, well... we didn't really know what to do. We took her body back to Warfang. Tears were, definitely shed. I came up with the idea to dig a hole behind the building that you all live in now. There's a secret door that you can open up. We made Carith a soft bed, and we laid her on it. There's a red carpet that leads to her bed, and walls that covers the dirt from falling on her. It's basically a house inside a mountain, and we've never seen her after that."

Spyro frowned, and apologize before saying, "I'm sorry for asking this. But why would you do that. Because she's dead... wouldn't her body, you know, after a while. I don't want to be rude, I'm just asking."

"Spyro, we didn't want to hurt Carith anymore then she already was. Putting her under the ground, we thought it would be a disgraceful way to honor her death. Other dragons step on that dirt, rain could make the dirt muddy, and even apes could walk all over it. Carith deserved the best, and Malefor was an example of that," Ignitus responded sadly, wishing he could've done something in the past to prevent Carith's death.

"But... Why didn't the time power work? Malefor used it, and normal, you have a lot more time to help someone before their brain shuts the whole body down," Spyro asked, wishing the power would've worked.

"Because... just like the red gems... the time power can't heal the dead," Ignitus responded with a sad tone.

Spyro frowned at Carith's passing, but smiled at Ignitus's help.

"Don't worry Ignitus, we will make it through this together. Just like we always have," Spyro said softly, with a warm smile, "Goodnight Ignitus, sleep tight. I know we can make it."

Ignitus smiled at Spyro's words, and thought, _Thank you for giving me my hope back Spyro._ Spyro smiled at Ignitus, before walking at of his room, and back out towards Cynder. The doors opened. Spyro walked out the door way, and towards Cynder. The doors shut behind Spyro. Ignitus looked at all his book, as well as the pool of visions. Ignitus laid down in front of the pool of visions, and thought, _Carith... if only... if only you could've just said one last goodbye to Malefor, maybe things could've been different. Maybe, Malefor would still have his sanity. I know Spyro can protect us. I don't know what to do, I still don't know. But, I know I have a few more days until Malefor shows his face again._ Ignitus remembered back to the vision he gave Malefor at the dragon temple. Ignitus put his paws in front of him, laid his head down, and thought, _I know why you were really at the dragon temple. You weren't searching for us, you were hoping Carith was there. You were hoping you could fulfill your promise to Carith. Malefor... you still love Carith, don't you? Even the darkness can't cover up that side of you._ Ignitus closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Cynder looked over at Spyro, as he appeared from the opening doors. Cynder smiled at his appearance, and thought, _Spyro._ Spyro walked over towards Cynder, in his thoughts about what to do next, about what was next, _There's so much that could happen, and apparently, so much that can't happen. Which way is left, right... which way is right? I need to find a way to bring back the dead before we fight Malefor again. Maybe, just maybe, it can make Malefor sane again. But, it's been so long. Her body... has probably deceased by now. That's why I asked Ignitus, but it still didn't help me with a plan for the future._

"Dude, where are you going? We're back here," Sparks asked.

Spyro looked, and back around himself, to see he had completely walked past Cynder and Sparks. Spyro blushed at his embarrassment, and walked back over to Cynder and Sparks. Spyro laid by Cynder's side, and apologized, "Sorry. I just needed to talk to Ignitus. It seems his wisdom has gotten worse from becoming the Chronicler. But, nothing we can't handle on our own. But, we might need some help from the Guardians to help me with my plan."

"Wisdom? I thought you were going to ask Ignitus some questions about Malefor's past, which I'm kinda interested to know about?" Cynder asked, confused with Spyro's words.

"Well, I talked to Ignitus about Malefor's past. He explained somethings, but, his answers didn't help me, they only frustrated me," Spyro responded, growling at the answers Ignitus gave him, "Cynder, Malefor's girlfriend is named, Carith. Malefor loved Carith deeply, and she loved him deeply. After a while, they finally were able to tell each other that they loved each other. After a while, the Chronicler summoned Malefor to visit him. He was going to give him the time power to help him protect Carith. But, with a catch. He had to go alone. He wasn't happy about it, but he obey. After a while, Carith and the Guardians went to the dragon temple. But they were ambushed by hundreds of apes. Volteer almost died, Cyril was close to death as well, and Carith..."

Spyro looked down at the ground with sadness in his eyes. Cynder understood what Spyro was going to say, and finished the sentence for him so he wouldn't have to, "Carith died."

Spyro sighed with sadness. Spyro looked back up at Cynder, and continued to explain, "Malefor felt the pain, and tried to get away from the Chronicler to help Carith. The Chronicler tried to stop him, but Malefor threw the Chronicler into a wall. Malefor flew all the way towards Carith, and landed before her body. At first, he was still himself. But, when he couldn't save Carith... he wasn't Malefor... he was the dark master."

Cynder frowned at Spyro's words, at Malefor's past, at his loss, and thought, _So, Malefor lost the one he loved. I actually... I feel bad for him. Yeah, he did destroy my life, he took me away from Spyro, but, it wasn't really Malefor that was doing this. It was his darkness, his rage, his anger._ Cynder looked at Spyro in the eyes, and whispered, "Spyro... I don't think this is a completely great idea. But Malefor is being fueled by his rage, and his sadness, because he lost Carith. Am I right?"

Spyro nodded in acknowledgement.

"Then there has to be a way to save him from the darkness, right? You saved me from the darkness, so, can't we save Malefor from the darkness?" Cynder asked, "Because, it seems like Malefor was a great guy. Plus, knocking his teeth in for what he did to me will feel so good."

Spyro smiled at the thought of the good side of Malefor returning, and responded with sadness, "Cynder, you're different from Malefor. Malefor's corruption is coming from his heart. You were just corrupted, which means you were still there, you still had your feelings. Malefor lost the one he loved. And we can't save him, not unless we can bring Carith back. Malefor has nothing to fight for. Right now, his real self, is curled in a ball, in a small part of heart, protecting what is left of himself. He's Protecting the memories of Carith."

Cynder frowned at Malefor's pain. Spyro shuck his head to shake off the sadness.

"But, that still doesn't change what he did to you," Spyro growled, trying not to feel bad for Malefor's loss, "If it wasn't for him, you would've actually had a peaceful life, with me, and the other Guardians. And if it wasn't for Malefor, I would still be with my family. But now, I don't know were they are. And the thought of Malefor killing them... it makes me wish that we could reverse time, and kill Malefor back in the Volcano!"

Cynder frowned at Spyro's words, and whispered, "Spyro, what would you do if you had lost me?"

Spyro shivered at Cynder's words, and murmured, "I don't know... I don't know what I would do."

"Like Malefor, he doesn't know what to do, and you want to know why?" Cynder whispered.

"Why?" Spyro asked, curious to her answer.

"Because he doesn't have anyone to turn to," Cynder responded, "If you think about it, after Carith died, who could he turn to? The Guardians? The Guardians can't hold Malefor in their arms, they can't kiss him on the head, and they can't love him. During those times, it sounds like that was Carith's job. After Carith died, he lost love, warmth, sanity. I know, he's a monster for what he did to me. But don't you think it would be a lot more fun to have the old Malefor back? Think about it, he will feel bad for what he did, and maybe he will stand there, and let us take shots to his chest for what he did."

Spyro smiled at the thought of getting back at Malefor for what he did to Cynder. Spyro sighed at everything that has happened, and whispered, "Alright. Maybe, if there is a way we can save Malefor, we should take it, but not at the cost of anyone's life. If we ever meet him again, I will give him one chance, one very, very slight change. But, we first have to safe him. You can have first dips when it comes to getting some payback."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words, and whispered, "Thank you, Spyro. I know you're not on board with this idea completely, but I wonder what it would be like to have Malefor around when he's not evil. Like, does he look different, sound different..."

"Okay, were not saving him," Spyro joked with a blush.

"What, why not?" Cynder asked, confused with Spyro's words.

"Because... I don't want him to look better... or sound better then I do... and he takes you away from me... in the caring way," Spyro responded, embarrassed to even bring up the conversation.

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words, and gave Spyro a warm kiss on the cheek. Spyro smiled at the feeling of the kiss. Cynder pulled away, and whispered, "He would never do that. He didn't save me, he didn't care for me, and he doesn't love y... love the adventures we've been on...! Malefor will never take me away from you, I promise."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, and yawned at how tired he was. Spyro's yawn caused Cynder to yawn. Spyro chuckled at Cynder. Cynder laid her head down on her paws, and closed her eyes. Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek, and whispered, "We need to make up for the time we haven't been kissing each other. I really need you right now Cynder."

Cynder giggled, and smiled at Spyro's words.

"Definitely, I promise," Cynder agreed completely.

Spyro laid his head next to Cynder's on his paws. Spyro draped his wing over Cynder's body, and wrapped his tail around Cynder's. Cynder quickly wrapped her tail around Spyro's, and whispered, "I don't want you to think that I don't care about you. I want you to know how much I care about you, so it's my turn to show my affection towards you."

Cynder blushed at her words, realising what she said. Spyro blushed, and whispered, "Your affection towards me?"

"I mean about how I care about you," Cynder quickly responded.

Spyro frowned, and whispered, "Oh... I thought you were talking about something else."

Cynder could hear the sadness in Spyro's. Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek, causing Spyro's frown to disappear, and turn into a smile. Cynder pulled away, and whispered with a hint, "But, you should hold onto that word. That word could come into play during our race."

Spyro shivered with joy, hoping Cynder's affection towards him would mean, love. Spyro closed his eyes, and whispered, "Affection for our race you say. Sounds like you read my mind when it came to the race. Let's hope the trip back won't take as long. Goodnight, Cynder."

Cynder shivered with joy at Spyro's words, and whispered, "Please, Spyro, I know you will make me happy. Goodnight, my purple Guardian."

 _We need to get back to Warfang as fast as possible. I need to tell Spyro, now! I can't keep going like this. And the fact that Malefor still roams the world is so scary, and I can't lose Spyro over Malefor... I can't,_ Cynder cried in her thoughts, as she slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. _Cynder... you said love. Was that towards me, or, did you just slip up and mean what you meant. Please Cynder, tell me your words were meant to say love. I love you so much. Hopefully, we can wake up a little sooner to get to Warfang a lot sooner as well. I need to tell Cynder, I have to!_ Spyro thought, as he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Sparks threw his arms up, and whispered, "Hello? Bright, yellow glowing dragon fly up here. No one's going to notice me? What ever... I don't need friends anyway."

Sparks closed his eyes, and drifted off into a lonely sleep.

* * *

 _"I'm not going to let the Guardians die, I'm not letting you die, I'm not letting the love of my life die. She shouldn't have to suffer for the past Chronicler's mistakes," "I'm not going to be alone, I'm not going to let Malefor take Cynder from me. I'm going to find Malefor, I'm going to fight him, if I come close to dieing, I can just use my time ability. It's going to hurt, but not as bad as the feeling of losing Cynder," "You would've never left, Carith would've died, and Cynder would've never been tortured, hurt, and betrayed," "Does That Mean Cynder's Ment To Die!"_ Ignitus's eyes shot open at all the thoughts that lingered around in his head. Ignitus slowly stood up, staggering from just waking up. Ignitus looked at the door of which Spyro walked out of, and thought, _Spyro... I'm not going to fail twice. You're not going to lose Cynder, and I'm going to make sure of it._ Ignitus thought of something that could aid Spyro, _I need to find a way to take the darkness out of Malefor, like how Spyro took the darkness out of Cynder. No... that won't work._ Ignitus continued to think, pacing back and forth, trying to figure out a strategy. _Nothing can help me!_ Ignitus yelled in his thoughts, _Not the other Chronicler's, not the Guardians, not even Carith... think, think, the other Chronicler's have tried everything, but there has to be something we haven't tried. We make it past one obstacle, but after that one, nothing but death._ Ignitus looked at all his books on the walls, thinking, wondering, imagining any possible detail to help him. _Power? No. Intelligence? No. Speed, training, armor, time, Anything!_ Ignitus's frustration only grew over his thoughts. Ignitus looked at the door again, thinking of what Spyro would do. Ignitus shuck his head, knowing Spyro's options would get Spyro killed, or worse. _What would Cynder do?_ Ignitus thought, hoping that would give him the answers. Ignitus shuck his head, realising Cynder's ideas would get herself killed in order to protect Spyro.

Ignitus stopped pacing, and walked over at the pool of visions. Ignitus pulled up the vision the ancestors gave the Chronicler's. _Please Ancestors, I know you had to have put some kind of hint in here, somewhere, anywhere!_ Ignitus closed his eyes, and listened, as closely as possible. Ignitus could hear Cynder and Spyro breathing on the other side of the door at points as he listened

* * *

 _Cynder smiled at him, and said, "Make sure you two finish your, revenge, session quickly. I plan on spending a lot more time with him."_

* * *

Ignitus skipped past that part, and thought, _Nothing there, just Cynder talking about Spyro._

* * *

 _Malefor smiled at Cynder, turned around, and walked out the door. Malefor turned around, and whispered, "I'm not going to take Spyro away from you Cynder, I promise. I know what it's like to lose the one you love, and I don't want you to ever go through that. Enjoy your time with Spyro."_

* * *

 _What makes him so calm? What happened back in the fight that made him so calm? Was it Spyro's words? Cynder's words, or even the Guardians? Or was it something the Chronicler did,_ Ignitus thought, as he continued to listen.

* * *

 _Spyro smiled at Malefor, and said, "And I hope you will enjoy time with your loved one as well. We can fight later. Right now, you should spend all the time you can with her. She misses you, and I wouldn't blame her." Malefor smiled at Spyro's words._

* * *

 _Wait! That's it!_ Ignitus yelled, both in his thoughts, and out loud as his eyes launched open. Ignitus quickly closed his mouth as he heard Spyro stir in his sleep. Ignitus couldn't help but shake with excitement at his discovery. _Please Ancestors, please! Don't let what I just heard be from my mind,_ Ignitus thought, replaying a single part of the vision. _Please, Please, don't let those words be from my imagination,_ Ignitus cried in his thoughts, hoping he could help Spyro. _I don't want to disappoint my son... I can't! He needs to love Cynder, he has to, he can't die! No one should have to die. Spyro, and everyone else has died enough in the futures, and even in the pasts! They shouldn't die, Spyro, Cynder, ancestors... please, let them live._ Ignitus cried in his thought, as tears feel into the pool of visions. Ignitus was shaking from fear, and sadness, as he put everything he had into this one hint he heard. Ignitus, with all his courage, played the part.

* * *

 _Spyro smiled at Malefor, and said, "And I hope you will enjoy time with your loved one as well. We can fight later. Right now, you should spend all the time you can with her. She misses you, and I wouldn't blame her."_

* * *

Ignitus couldn't control his tears, and cried in his thoughts, _Thank you ancestors! Thank you so much!_ Ignitus quickly controlled his emotions, trying not to focus on his sadness, but on his happiness. Ignitus wiped away, his tears, and took a huge breath in, causing fire to light his mouth red. Ignitus took a huge breath out, causing fire to escape his mouth. _Calm down, just focus on what we know. Malefor was very passionate about his words to Spyro, which means he really, really does care about Spyro, and Cynder. Everyone looks, sounds, and feels happy. Spyro smiled warmly at Malefor's words, which means that they do become close friends. How? I need to look over that, but right now, I need to focus on Spyro's words,_ Ignitus thought to himself.

Ignitus didn't take any chances for failure, or unnecessary joy, and played the vision over again.

* * *

 _Spyro smiled at Malefor, and said, "And I hope you will enjoy time with your loved one as well. We can fight later. Right now, you should spend all the time you can with her. She misses you, and I wouldn't blame her."_

* * *

Ignitus couldn't help but shiver with joy at his discovery, and thought with himself, _'And I hope you will enjoy time with your loved one as well', what loved one could Spyro be talking about, and at what point does this loved one come in at? I don't know, but I also have to focus on, what makes this loved one so special that it can make Malefor have a pure heart?_ Ignitus closed his eyes, as he entered his thoughts, his dream world.

* * *

 _Ignitus pulled the vision towards him, and walked up to Malefor. Ignitus looked at Malefor's eyes, trying to find a sign of evil, sadness, anything that would hint towards the dark master still being inside Malefor. Ignitus was completely shocked at the sight, causing his confusion to spark even more._

* * *

 _There is no darkness! Not a sliver, not a speck, not even a cell of darkness! Who could've done this?!_ Ignitus thought, as he opened his eyes, popping out of his mind. Ignitus held onto any information he had, and continued to learn from the vision. _'Right now, you should spend time with her. She misses you, and I wouldn't blame her'. She... She misses you? She misses you? The only one that could possibly miss Malefor as a dragoness, is his mother, and Carith. But their both dead. His mother was stabbed in the heart, she laid there, died for a while. Even his Father suffered the same fate. And Carith's been died for years, she was stabbed to death. So who is this someone that could purify Malefor completely?_ Ignitus thought, thinking of every single memory of Malefor's life. Ignitus had no luck in finding the answer.

 _I need to find the answer, I need to ask the other Chronicler's about this to see if they have found anything,_ Ignitus thought, looking into the pool of visions to find more help on his questions. _Spyro, Cynder, you two will love each other in the end, and hopefully, there will be a way to save everyone this time. I'm not going to make the same mistake with you two as I did with Carith. Now, to make a couple of calls,_ Ignitus thought, trying as hard as he could to make this vision, a future. _Carith..._ Ignitus thought, _Is it you, or, someone else?_


	17. Chapter 17: Hope For The Inevitable

Chapter 17: Hope For The Inevitable

"Carith, you ask? No, she hasn't appeared in any future I have heard of. And Malefor's mother? She's... she's still died, in our future from the what I recall," Cyril explained to Ignitus as the future Chronicler, "But, I'm happy to hear that Chronicler's from our past are able to prevail where we failed. I hope that this information wasn't useless to you."

Ignitus smiled warmly at Cyril's help, and assured him, "Trust me, you've definitely helped. I've asked a lot of other Chronicler's, and most of them didn't even realize that there was a hidden message like this one. You might not think that you're helping, but we're one step closer to making the futures safe again. Thank you for all of your help."

Cyril smiled warmly at Ignitus's words, and said, "Please, I believe you were ment to find this secret for yourself. I believe you all will make it, you will be the future that prevails. I will keep looking to see if I can find anything about Malefor... oh... never mind... I forgot, Malefor's died... But, even tho I failed, I know you can make it. I believe in you Ignitus."

Ignitus held onto Cyril's words of hope, and said, "Thank you, Cyril. I know this, past, can do it."

Cyril smiled at Ignitus's words, and said before disappearing from the pool of visions, "I believe you can. Just remember what I've told you, what all the other Chronicler's have told you. You can do it, I believe in you. And, even tho Spyro isn't here, he believes in you, I know it..."

Ignitus watched as Cyril disappeared from the pool of visions. Ignitus didn't know if he should shake with joy, sadness, or confusion. Ignitus stood there, smiling at the progress he has accomplished so far. _So, it's not Carith, and it's not his mother. Not one of the Chronicler's could answer my question. Is that a good thing? Maybe that means that we will succeed! But, maybe that means, I will fail. I will have to give this information to a past Chronicler in order for them to succeed. I just wish... we could be the one that succeeds. There has to be something I'm missing, something that is right in front of me,_ Ignitus thought, as he looked down at his pool of visions. _Answered my own question. But what do I need to know before the battle?_ Ignitus thought, looking through all of the thoughts he gained so far from books, and the Chronicler's of the future. _Okay, so what wall exactly do we hit? First, Cynder died, or Spyro died, because they wanted to save Malefor too badly. We past that, but now it's on to Cynder's secret. So many failures, it takes up most of the future. Only two futures past Cynder's secret. One ended the same as Spyro's fear that I showed him. The other one, they almost made it, but Volteer died. Instead of Spyro using the time ability to heal Volteer, he healed himself. I tried to save Volteer in that future, but failed. Volteer's death enraged the the Guardians, causing them to go crazy and attack Malefor. They died, Warfang was over run, and Spyro... couldn't handle what I did. He blamed their deaths on me for not helping, and killed me. Malefor killed Spyro, then Cynder killed Malefor._

Ignitus shivered at the information his gained from the future Chronicler's. _So, the next barrier we're facing is... Spyro and his time ability. He can save anyone with it, except for the died. But why did Spyro heal himself, instead of Volteer. That's not who Spyro is. Wait! The only reason Spyro was even alive, was because that Chronicler in that future stabbed Malefor in the chest before Spyro could join him. Spyro only used his time ability on himself, even after I, well, the future me, was attacked by Malefor. And he only used it once. Even if we were to pass all of this, and some how make it, how can I guarantee that we will make it? What other obstacles will we face?_

"Ignitus! Ignitus!" A Chronicler yelled from the pool of visions.

Ignitus snapped out of his thoughts, and saw Volteer had appeared in the pool of visions, with a smile on his face. Confused with Volteer's joy, Ignitus asked, "What is it Volteer? Did you find something out about the message I sent you?"

"Yes! I believe I've made a break through," Volteer quickly responded, "Just look for yourself!"

A vision slowly appeared in the pool of visions. Ignitus examined the image to see, it was Carith's house in the mountain. Ignitus closely looked, and examined the vision. Ignitus was confused to see, Carith's body was gone. Confused, Ignitus asked, "Volteer, where is Carith's body?"

"I don't know," Volteer quickly responded, "All I know is, after you asked me to see where Carith, and Malefor's mother was, I looked to see that Carith was gone. I don't know if this really helps a whole lot, especially since I don't know exactly where on earth see went. It's either, Malefor found her body, or... she some how came back to life."

Ignitus was shocked to hear the news, and quickly looked to where Carith was sleeping in his pool of visions. Carith laid on the bed, lifeless. Ignitus looked away from the pool of visions and over towards the door. _I need to figure if this is true or not. For Spyro, for my son, his love, and his happiness,_ Ignitus thought. Ignitus looked back over at the pool of visions, and thanked warmly, "Thank you so much for all of your help. I'm sure, thanks to your help, and so many others, we will make it through. I just have to ask one more think of you, and I truly am sorry for asking for so much, but can you send a book of your entire future. Just up to the point were Cynder, and Spyro fought Malefor, and end at were they... stop fighting him."

Volteer smiled warmly at Ignitus's words, and responded, "Of course, I will get right on it. I know you can do it Ignitus. You've made more progress then any of the other Chronicler's. I believe in you."

Ignitus smiled at Volteer's words. Volteer faded as the pool of visions pulled up the vision of Carith. Ignitus closed his eyes, and concentrated as hard as he could. Ignitus opened his eyes to see, he had appeared in Carith's resting place. Ignitus walked up to Carith, and looked down at her body. _If only we didn't fail you... if only you were alive today. But, could you be alive in the future? What happened to you?_ Ignitus thought, placing his paw on Carith's side. _Could, could Carith still be alive?_ Ignitus hoped in his thoughts. Ignitus looked at Carith, to see, she wasn't even breathing. Ignitus frowned, but placed his paw on Carith's chest. No heart beat could be heard. Ignitus put his paw on the side of her neck, nothing. Ignitus sighed with sadness, closed his eyes, and thought, _Carith... I'm so sorry. It's our fault for taking you to the dragon temple, and it's our fault, that the one you love, is now a crazy killer._ Ignitus opened his eyes, and appeared back in his temple. _But... Spyro did ask me something. Even tho Carith is died, why hasn't her body, deceased? It's been years. Well, then again, it's probably because she's not under the dirt. She doesn't deserve what happened to her. I wonder, if we showed Carith's body to Malefor, would he understand that what he is doing is wrong? Or will it only enrage him to no end,_ Ignitus thought back and forth with himself, unable to find the answer.

* * *

 _"Does That Mean Cynder's Ment To Die!"_ _S_ _pyro cried._

* * *

Ignitus couldn't shake Spyro's words out of his mind. _It's good to know that Spyro is still Spyro. The more he is with Cynder, the longer he is with Cynder, the more and more he becomes pure. The darkness that infected him long ago is slowly and slowly disappearing, and I can only hope that all of it disappears by the time they have to fight Malefor. The other Chronicler's told me why Spyro went crazy when Cynder's secret was revealed. The darkness completely consumed Spyro's mind with rage. Luckily, Spyro's controlled most of the darkness inside of himself. It's not Cynder we have to worry about, so who is it? If I could just answer this one question, who did Malefor see, to become so pure?_ Ignitus asked himself back and forth, with no hope of finding the answer. _Maybe... it's Carith's mother?_ Ignitus thought. Ignitus looked through his memories, but didn't have to look far, as he remembered. _Oh... I forgot... Malefor killed Carith's parents,_ Ignitus thought, saddened by the loss. _But, I shouldn't be so quick to rule out that fact that we can do it, we can make it, and we will achieve the vision. I... I need to tell Spyro,_ Ignitus thought, trying not to tear up. Ignitus walked over to his door, and continued in his thoughts, _Spyro... I'm sorry for my words. I had lost hope, but because of you, I've finally found the hope that I needed. You made me smile, you've made Cynder smile, and you've even made the Guardians smile, through the darkest of times. Thank you, Spyro._ The doors opened for Ignitus as he approached them. Ignitus smiled with tears, to see Spyro and Cynder, sleeping peacefully together. _When you've seen the futures that I've seen, it's good to shed a tear for the one's you love,_ Ignitus thought to himself.

Ignitus stopped in front of Spyro, and looked down at his smile. Ignitus couldn't help but smile back, and thought with joy, _Spyro..._ Ignitus slowly scooped Spyro up with his wings, causing his and Cynder's tail to unwrap from each other's. Ignitus looked at Spyro's smile, and thought, _Keep that smile my son, you're going to need it when you have a future with Cynder._ Spyro shivers awake, and moved his tail around to find Cynder's.

"Cynder..." Spyro mumbled.

Ignitus face turned to fear, as he thought, _I accidentally took Spyro away from Cynder. I'm so screwed._ Spyro was shocked awake from fear, but he didn't open his eyes, as he realized, Malefor could be the one holding him. Spyro wiped his tail blade around, and stopped it right at Ignitus's neck. Ignitus shivered, and thought, _If I make it out alive, I'm never going to do this again. I'm so sorry!_ Spyro's growl caused fire to show from his nose, and his threatened, "If Cynder isn't next to me, alive, when I wake up..."

Spyro pushed his tail blade against Ignitus's neck some more, causing blood to spill down Ignitus's neck. Ignitus shivers in fear, and quickly said, "Spyro, calm down, Cynder's fine. It's just me, it's Ignitus."

Spyro slowly opened his eyes to see Ignitus, shivering in fear, as blood dripped onto Spyro's tail blade. Spyro quickly pulled his tail blade back, saddened by what he just did. Spyro frowned at his actions, and murmured, "Ignitus, I'm so sorry. It's just... with the thought of losing Cynder, and the fact that I might have to face Malefor here soon... I'm just really spastic right now. I'm so sorry."

Ignitus smiled warmly at Spyro. Ignitus put his wings on the ground, and allowed Spyro to jump off. Spyro hopped off of Ignitus's wings, and looked up at Ignitus to see the blood running down his neck. Spyro closed his eyes with sadness, and looked away. Ignitus smiled warmly at Spyro, and whispered, "Spyro, don't worry about it. I can heal..."

"No," Spyro cried, spinning back around to face Ignitus, "You shouldn't have to fix my mistakes. You've shown me how to use the time power to help others. And right now, I want to help you for what I've done."

Ignitus didn't want to decline, as he thought it would hurt Spyro. Spyro walked up to Ignitus, and placed his paw over the cut. Ignitus growled at the feeling, causing Spyro to feel even worse. An hourglass appeared as Spyro pulled his paw away from Ignitus's neck. Spyro twisted the hourglass upside down, and slowly pushed it back into Ignitus. Ignitus was completely filled with energy. Spyro pulled his paw away to see, the cut had disappeared. Spyro moved his tail blade over to his face, and shot water at the blood on his tail. The blood completely disappeared. Spyro put his tail blade back, and frowned. Ignitus was confused, and asked, "Spyro, a simple cut could've been healed by a single gem. Why waist your energy?"

"Because, just like my fear for Cynder, I fear that I may lose you all as well. And I have to try with all my power to make sure that I don't lose anyone," Spyro explained, "Cut or not, a cut is still a wound. And in the future, every single wound needs to be healed. I can't lose any of you all."

Ignitus smiled warmly at Spyro's words, understanding his actions. Spyro looked over at Cynder to see her frowning. Spyro walked over towards Cynder, and sat down. Spyro wrapped his tail around Cynder's, causing her to smile again. The smile brought a tear of joy to Spyro's eye. Ignitus walked to Spyro's side, sat down, and thought, _I can't believe Spyro's attitude. But, I feel bad for him. The stress he most feel, the sadness he most feel, I know it's scaring him._

 _Cynder, are race, were so close. I need to tell you how I feel, but I'm so scared that I will lose you. I just hope my love for you can save you, save us. I know you haven't told me, but you have shown me, you love me. I might be reading your actions wrong, but our race will decide if I was right all along. We need to get back to Warfang, today if we have to. I need to tell Cynder as soon as possible,_ Spyro thought, trying not to scare himself over Cynder's death.

"Then leave today, Spyro," Ignitus whispered, with a warm smile.

Spyro looked up at Ignitus, and cried, "But what if I never see you again? I don't know what the future holds. I don't know who will die, who will live... who will love? Ignitus, I don't want to say goodbye, please don't make me."

Ignitus tried not to cry at Spyro's words. Ignitus moved in front of Spyro, wrapped him up in his wings, and gave him a heart warming hug. Spyro wrapped his arms around Ignitus, and put his head next to Ignitus's. Spyro couldn't help but smile at the feeling. Ignitus smiled as well, and whispered softly, "I hate goodbyes. I would never tell you to say anything like that. Don't worry, you'll see me again. I know the future scares you, the unknown is a scary thing, especially when you know the unknown could take someone away from you. But, just don't give up Spyro. I'm not going to lie, the next few days are going to be a lot to handle, but remember, the Guardians will always be there to have your back, I will always be there, and I know you already know, but Cynder will be there for you more then any of us combined. But not because the Guardians don't like you, and not because I don't like you, but because... well, you'll know the answer soon enough."

Spyro chuckled, and cried, "I already know the answer. I just need to make it official with Cynder. I know our race will succeed, I know what Cynder will say, and I know what will happen in the future. I just hope that my future, will be with Cynder. I can't do a future with sadness, lioness, and... death."

"Spyro, Cynder's going to make it, you're going to make it," Ignitus assured Spyro with a soft voice, "Hold onto my words, because my words tell the future. Everyone will make it, trust me. Instead of being scared for what is to come, how about I can give you a heads up on when something is coming. That way, you won't have to worry about being attacked. Sound good?"

Spyro pulled his head back, and cried, "I know you have a lot of work to do, but please, can you do that for me? I want to spend time with Cynder. And if I'm always so scared, it could scare Cynder. I don't want Cynder to be scared, I want her to be happy, for her to be smiling, for her to be cared about."

Ignitus smiled warmly at Spyro, and responded, "Of course. I can promise you right now, nothing major is really going to happen. Well, nothing that's going to threaten your, or Cynder's, life. Everyone is going to be fine today, so you can just, chill, and have a nice relaxing day with Cynder. I promise you, you're going to be fine."

Spyro had a huge sigh of relief for Ignitus's words. Spyro smiled at Ignitus, causing Ignitus to smile back. Ignitus unwrapped his wings from Spyro. Ignitus walked away from Spyro, and said, "I know you two want to leave early, so I won't keep you waiting. I will come back out to give you a farewell, just not a goodbye. This isn't going to be the last time you see me after all."

Spyro smiled at Ignitus's help. Ignitus walked up to the door on the right. The door opened up, allowing Ignitus to walk in. The doors shut behind Ignitus, causing him to disappear behind the door. Spyro looked down at Cynder, and thought, _So, I at least know everything will be okay for today. So I need to not worry. Right now, I need to worry about, how am I going to wake Cynder up in the most romantic way possible? I can't say love, not just yet, so I guess I will just stick with the basics._ Spyro walked up to Cynder, nuzzled the side of her cheek, and whispered, "Good morning, beautiful. I hope you slept well."

Cynder smiled warmly at the awakening, and decided to tease Spyro, and joked, "I was sleeping... well... until you woke me up me up that is."

Spyro chuckled, and asked, "If anything, that was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

Cynder giggled, nuzzled back, and responded, "Of course it was my handsome purple Guardian."

Spyro felt good inside from Cynder's words. Spyro pulled away, and waited for Cynder to open her eyes. Cynder slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at Spyro with a smile. Spyro felt like crying, but quickly calmed himself, as he thought, _Everything's going to be fine, today that is. I know we can make it, I know it. Are race is tomorrow, and what will happen is, uncertain. But I know Cynder will say yes._ Cynder looked at Spyro, confused, to see a tear roll down his face.

"Spyro, are you okay? Is there something I should know?" Cynder asked, saddened by Spyro's sadness.

Spyro touched his face with his paw and felt the tear that fell from his eye. Spyro wiped away his tears, and responded with a warm tone, "Now that you are okay, I'm more then okay. Don't worry Cynder, everything is going to be fine."

Cynder could read right through Spyro's attitude, but didn't want to say anything. _Why does Spyro seem so scared? Spyro's never usually this scared?_ Cynder thought, feeling sick to her stomach. _For some reason, when Spyro feels scared, so do I. Why is Spyro so scared? And what could possibly scare Spyro so badly? The thoughts are even scaring me,_ Cynder thought, trying to stay calm from the thoughts. Spyro could see how scared Cynder was getting, and frowned. Cynder shuck the thoughts out of her head, and stood up.

"Well, I guess you're..."

Cynder was interrupted by Spyro's hug. Spyro wrapped his wings around Cynder's back, and whispered, "Cynder, I don't want to lie to you. The future has scared me. Just like Ignitus told me, the unknown is scary. But for me, I know what the unknown is, and I know what it can do. I'm just scared for what Malefor can do. I know we said we would save him in all, but one slip up, could be our last."

Cynder understood what Spyro was saying, and gave Spyro some comforting words, "Spyro, you and I are both strong. If he hurts us, we will just call it off. I would love to save Malefor and all, but not at the cost of your life. I know what kind of nightmares the future can holed, but just like in the past, we will make it through those nightmares. Me and you, together, forever, I promise."

Spyro wiped away a tear from his eye, and whispered, "Alright. I believe we will make it through. I'm sorry if I scared you Cynder. I've learned a lot about the future and the past, both were dark, and both were destroyed. I know we will have to fight Malefor. When? I don't know, but I know I will make it if I'm with you."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words, and whispered, "There's the Spyro I know. Just remember, you're powerful enough, you can do anything. If Malefor steps out of line, the time ability can come in handy when you want to just end it quickly. So we have nothing to worry about. We're going to be fine, we're going to make it through this, and we will have are race. Malefor is just one dragon, and he will not take what we care about away from us."

Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek, happy to hear Cynder's words, happy to hear her voice. Cynder smiled at the kiss. Spyro pulled away, and said proudly, "Yeah, you're right. We're going to be fine. We have each other. And just like back in the Volcano, we can beat Malefor all over again! Thank you Cynder, for helping me realise this."

"Anything for you," Cynder whispered, with a smile.

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words. Spyro, as well as Cynder, heard a sound. They looked over to see a door opening. _That must be Ignitus,_ Spyro thought. Spyro pulled his wings back, moved over to Cynder's side. Spyro draped his wing back over Cynder's back. Cynder stole a peek at Spyro, and smiled at him. Ignitus walked out of the doors, and walked over towards Spyro and Cynder. Ignitus smiled to see everyone else smiling.

"It's good to see you all smiling," Ignitus said with a smile, "Spyro, I know I've scared you, and I'm sorry I haven't been the father that you could've asked for. But I'm telling you this right now, you're going to be fine, you're going to make it, and your race together with Cynder will succeed. Do not fear, and just remember what I promised you, everything is going to be fine."

Spyro smiled at Ignitus's words, chuckled, and joked, "You're a little late to be cheering me up. Cynder did all the work for you. I can't believe my father is so lazy."

Ignitus chuckled at Spyro, as well as Cynder. The two smiled at Spyro's actions, knowing that he had finally calmed down from his fears. Spyro smiled at everyone's help, and said calmly, "Thank you everyone for your help. But now that we talk about... all of this, I really miss the Guardians. Thinking about the now, fills me with sadness, but also joy, knowing that they are still with us."

"And they always will be, remember that," Ignitus said, smiling at Spyro's feelings towards the Guardians, "But, if you want to, you both can leave here soon, and you should make it back before the day ends. You'll still have some sunlight to do what ever you want for a while. And, it will also give you some time to plan for your, race."

Cynder, as well as Spyro, smiled at Ignitus's words. _I know I shouldn't be giving them so much hope, but I have to. We've failed for to long, we have lost more then we have won, and I'm tired of seeing their deaths. We will make it through. If I feel like I'm running out of time, my time ability will help me in giving me some extra time. Spyro, Cynder, your love for each other really decides what happens next,_ Ignitus thought, trying to stay positive about the future, as he smiled at his thoughts. _I wonder how Spyro will react to my words. Will he be astonished? Will he be angry, sad, disappointed... No he won't. He will be astonished, but with joy. Spyro loves me, I know it,_ Cynder thought with a smile.

"Keep that attitude Cynder. As long as you have that kind of feeling for the future, you will be just fine," Ignitus said warmly, towards Cynder's thoughts.

Cynder broke from her thought, realising Ignitus's words. Spyro shuck his head, and said, "Ignitus, didn't we just have a talk about you reading other's minds."

"Oh yeah, I remember. Because you were thinking about kissing..."

"Kissing someone that is none of your concern!" Spyro quickly said, before Ignitus could embarrass him any further.

Ignitus chuckled at Spyro's reaction, and whispered, even tho Cynder could hear, "Spyro, you know it's going to happen one of these days. And one of these days, you're going to kiss that someone in front of the Guardians, or even me, and we're going to pick on you so, so much."

Cynder was confused with Ignitus's words, and thought, _Spyro's thinking about kissing someone?_ Spyro couldn't help, but smile at Ignitus's words. Spyro sighed, and said, "You're right about that. Just don't be another Volteer and watch on purpose, you little creep."

Ignitus chuckled, remembering the times in the past, and promised, "I promise, that won't happen. But if Volteer promises you that he won't... I wouldn't trust him if I was you. And if you catch him, he will probably make up some kind of excuse like, 'my neck hurt', or, 'I needed to stretch'."

Spyro chuckled, realising Ignitus was right. Ignitus his paw on Spyro's shoulder, and said, "Safe travels, to the both of you. If you ever want me to visit, you know I will be there. I can read your thoughts after all."

Spyro chuckled at Ignitus, and said with a smile, "Thank you, Ignitus."

Ignitus took his paw off of Spyro's shoulder. Spyro turned away from Ignitus with Cynder, and walked over to the door way to leave. Ignitus watched as Spyro walked with Cynder away from him, and towards the doorway. Ignitus frowned at the sight, and thought, _Will this be the last time I will ever hear from Spyro? Will this be the last time I ever talk to Spyro?_ Spyro waved his paw up at Ignitus, and said, "After I handle Malefor, me, Cynder, and the Guardians, all of us, are going to have a normal, fun day together. We haven't really had time to sit down, and enjoy each other's company. We will see you soon, I promise."

Ignitus smiled at Spyro's words with joy, and hope. Ignitus shuck his head from his negative thoughts, and thought positive, _No, it won't be! I know for a fact, we will make it. I just need to do a little more research on the future. I feel like I'm so close to making a discovery that can save us. That can save every single past that comes before us._ Ignitus watched as the doors closed behind Spyro, and Cynder, as the two walked out together. Ignitus turned his attention over to his doors, and walked over to the one on the right. Ignitus shivered, thinking of the past, thinking about the future. Ignitus quickly shuck the thoughts out, and thought, _We can do it, we can._ The doors opened for Ignitus as he approached them. Ignitus walked into the doorway. Ignitus walked over to his pool of visions, and sat down in front of it. _One more piece to the puzzle, just one more, but where is it?_ Ignitus thought, as the doors closed.

* * *

Spyro closed his eyes, and looked away from the sunlight that shined down on him. Cynder did the same. Spyro used his other wing to block Cynder from the sunlight. Cynder opened her eyes, looked over at Spyro, and smiled warmly. Spyro slowly opened his eyes, and smiled back. The court yard was filled with the sun's light, with no shade to cover the two. Spyro's eyes adjusted to the sunlight, allowing him to finally see. Same for Cynder. Spyro moved his wing back down from her face, and breathed in the morning air. Spyro breathed out the air, and thought, _Everything's going to be fine, I know it will be._ Spyro took his wing off of Cynder's, and said, "So, what do you say we get back to Warfang? Are race is going to happen tomorrow, and I don't really want to tell you something important while we are in the forest. I would rather do that in the comfort of our own home. Are you ready?"

Cynder sighed with sadness, realising she would have to unwrap her tail from Spyro's. Cynder unwrap her tail from Spyro's, causing her to frown. Spyro looked at Cynder's expression, and whispered with a warm smile, "I need my wings to fly, not my tail."

Cynder realised Spyro's words, and quickly wrapped her tail back around Spyro's. Spyro chuckled at Cynder's reaction towards his words. Spyro opened his wings, and joked, "But, to keep my tail from slipping from yours, you're going to have to go as fast as I am in the sky to keep up. Let's see if you're still as fast as ever."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's challenge, and quickly opened up her wings, ready for the challenge.

"Let's see if my Guardian is as fast as he is making himself out to be. Are you ready?" Cynder asked, ready to start the race of speed with Spyro.

Spyro smiled at Cynder's attitude towards the whole situation, and opened his wing, ready to win the race.

"Alright, I'm ready. And I know just the way we can start off," Spyro said, picking up a small rock from the ground, "I'm going to throw this rock in the air, when it lands, we will begin. Maybe this race will help us determine who will be the first to win the other race."

Cynder smiled, and nodded at Spyro's words. Spyro looked up to the sky, and flipped the rock into the air. Sparks slowly opened his eyes, but quickly squinted his eyes at the sunlight. Sparks felt underneath him, and thought, _Well, I'm still on Cynder's head, but where are we._ Sparks saw a rock falling towards the ground in front of him, and shivered with fear, as he quickly grabbed onto Cynder's horn. _I already know what's about to happen,_ Sparks cried in his thoughts. The rock hit the ground with a soft tap. Spyro shot into the air before Cynder, but she wasn't far behind. Sparks cried, and yelled in his thoughts, _My skin hurts like you would not believe!_

* * *

Terrador slowly opened his eyes as he was awoken by the sound of snoring. Terrador looked over to see Volteer, as well as Cyril, snoring in their sleep. Terrador couldn't help but smile at the two, and thought _It reminds me of the good old days. Some things of the past, I wish we could keep. Some things of the past, I wish we didn't have to lose._ Terrador looked behind himself, and up at the glass windows. Terrador squinted his eyes, and moved his paw up to block the sunlight. _Well, at least I got a full night of rest before those two woke me up. But, I'm not complaining. It's nice to relive part of our past._ Terrador crawled off of his bed, stretched out his body, and looked over at the door. _Well, I guess I can start the preparations for, Malefor's, inevitable arrival. I know it wasn't easy on Volteer, so I shouldn't wake him. And I'm definitely not waking Cyril, not after what he did to Volteer,_ Terrador thought, as he walked over to the door. Terrador opened up the door, and walked out of the room. Terrador shut the door behind himself, and sat down in the Guardians chambers. _All right, so, where exactly should I start,_ Terrador thought, trying to think of something he could do while Volteer was asleep. Terrador shuck his head, and thought, _This must've been how Cyril felt. I have no idea what I'm doing, so I guess I should wait for Volteer to wake up. So, for now, I need to get help from the moles. Maybe they have ideas._

* * *

The sound as the door shut, caused Volteer to wake from his slumber. Volteer snarled as he woke. Volteer slowly opened his eyes, and stretched out his mussels. Volteer looked over to see Cyril. Volteer looked over at Terrador's bed to see, he was gone. Volteer looked behind himself, and squinted his eyes at the sunlight. _I guess that means, today's the day we make the preparations. Just in case... Malefor attacks,_ Volteer thought with a frown. Volteer crawled out of his bed, and walked over towards Cyril's. Volteer put his paw on Cyril's side, and whispered, "I want to sleep just as much as the next dragon, but I'm going to need your help with Warfang's preparation. So, I guess it's time to wake up."

Cyril shivers awake at Volteer's words. Cyril steered in his sleep, but knew Volteer would keep trying. Cyril slowly opens his eyes, and grumbled, "Why did you have to wake me, I was sleeping well for once. Aside from the fact that I know Malefor is alive and all, I slept..."

Cyril stopped talking as he reminded Volteer even more about Malefor's return. Volteer frowned at Cyril's words. Cyril frowned as well, and apologized, "I'm sorry Volteer, I didn't mean to say that."

Volteer shuck his head, and murmured, "But it's the truth."

Cyril mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. Volteer walked away from Cyril, and over towards the door. Cyril could see Volteer's actions, and thought, _As much as I hate to say this, I hope Malefor will just show his face. Spyro can take care of him in the way he sees fit, and we can all go back to being happy again... But... maybe we can save Malefor, like we said! I wish the real Malefor was here right now._ Volteer opened the door, walked out of the room, and walked into the Guardians chambers. Cyril sighed, and crawled off his bed. Cyril walked over towards the door, and out of the room. Cyril shut the door behind himself, and joined Volteer. Terrador looked behind himself, and said with a smile, "Good morning you two. I hope you both slept well. Oh, and, don't worry about the preparations. I remembered some of Volteer's words, and decide to get right on with it. They are setting up cannons out side of Warfang's walls, and should be ready to use by today. And as for our look outs, well, they're all ready to go. Turns out, when one mole knows something, word spreads fast!"

Terrador saw the sadness in Volteer, and Cyril's, eyes. Terrador knew why Volteer was depressed, but he didn't understand why Cyril was. Terrador didn't understand, so he decided to ask, "Cyril, why do you look so down? I know why Volteer is depressed, but why you?"

Cyril sighed, realising he would get picked on for this later. Cyril blushed lightly, and responded, "It's because Volteer is depressed, and just like family, when someone is depressed, everyone is depressed. I understand what Volteer is going through, and the fact that I can't help him... it hurts."

Terrador smiled at Cyril's words, just as much as Volteer. Terrador understood the two were scared, and gave them some heart warming words, "You understand what family is. And I definitely know Volteer does as well. But remember who else is in our family."

Cyril looked at Volteer, as Volteer looked at Cyril. The two looked back at Terrador, and responded in unison, "Ignitus."

Terrador smiled at the answer, and continued, "Ignitus is our family as well. And do you really believe Ignitus would sit back while something bad was happening to us? He's the Chronicler now, he has unknown powers, powers that can save lives. And because he's the Chronicler, he knows everything before it even happens. So do you really believe Ignitus wouldn't be there for us when we need him the most? At the very least, he would give us a heads up. So, until Ignitus tells us otherwise, let's all calm down for now. Because once Malefor shows up, it's going to be a very stressful time, for all of us."

Volteer thought about Terrador's words, and smiled just as much as Cyril. Volteer was also confused with Terrador's words, and asked, "But, if we're talking about family, how come you didn't involve Cynder, or Spyro?"

"Spyro's family to you?" Terrador asked, surprised, and happy, with Volteer's words.

Volteer sighed, realising his mistakes in the past.

"Yes, of course he is. After the talk you had with me, I was treating the best purple dragon in the world like, the dark master. And I should've seen it sooner. I still want to talk to Spyro about my feelings of hate towards him, but I know I shouldn't hate Spyro for something he never did. So, I'm just going to talk to Spyro, and I'm sure he will understand," Volteer explained, hoping Spyro would forgive him for his words.

"Dark Master? How come you didn't just say Malefor?" Terrador asked, confused by Volteer's choice of words.

Volteer realised his words, and admitted, "I guess your words have had a bigger impact on me then I thought. You're right about what happened to Malefor, and I acted like her death shouldn't have effected him. The only monster was me, because I didn't care about what happened to Malefor. He killed my parents, and that all my mind needed to be clouded. And if we're going to save Malefor, he's going to be walking, and talking, a lot around here. I'm not saying I forgive him for what he did, I probably never will, but I will give him one last chance to make it up to me, to all of us."

Terrador agreed with Volteer's words, just as much as Cyril did. The two smiled warmly at Volteer. Volteer chuckled, and said, "I know you two will pick on me about it later, but wait until this whole thing blows over. I don't want to start making jokes about Malefor, until after we save him, until after, we hit him enough times."

"Thanks Volteer. Coming from you, that means a lot," Terrador said, with a warm smile, "Oh, and since there is nothing to really do around here, what do you say we check on things while the moles help us with the preparations for combat. We might not know when the attack will happen, but we just have to trust that Ignitus can give us some information before everything happens."

Volteer sighed at the work load, but agreed, "I guess it will help me take the stress off. Especially since I know I'm going to be doing most of the work."

The two raised a brow at Volteer's words, with a smile. Volteer chuckled, and explained, "Do any of you know how to make a cannon? Do you know how the cannon works? Do you know exactly were to put it, just in case of any blind spot, anywhere he can't really see, nor have enough time to react?"

Cyril opened his mouth, but nothing was said. Cyril shut his mouth, unable to come up with an answer. Terrador didn't even try. Volteer smiled at the two, walked out of the Guardians chambers, and said before leaving, "Come on slackers. Are you at least going to do a little bit of work? Or, I'm I just stronger then the both of you to endure the pain?"

"As if," Cyril growled with a smile, as he ran to catch up to Volteer.

Terrador chuckled at the two, and thought, _We are going to be fine, but I can't help but feel like we've been here before. Something feels, familiar, about the whole situation. It's just, Spyro isn't here right now, so it doesn't feel completely similar._ Terrador shuck the thought out of his head, and quickly followed up with Cyril and Volteer.

* * *

 _"We are going to be fine, but I can't help but feel like we've been here before. Something feels, familiar, about the whole situation. It's just, Spyro isn't here right now, so it doesn't feel completely similar," Terrador thought_. Ignitus read the thought to himself in his mind, agreeing with Terrador's statement. Ignitus knew exactly what it reminded him of, but remembering exactly what it was, proved a challenge. Ignitus shivers with sadness, as he found the answer to his question. _It does feel like we've been here before, just with out Spyro. First the workings around Warfang, Spyro visiting me, and now, a unknown battle that could end in disaster. Even for me, I don't know how to help. Even with all the power in the world, I can't do anything. But, I can warn them, but that's all I can do right now._ Ignitus looked down at his pool of visions, revealing two separate locations. _I might not get a lot of information from these locations, but I need to head to these locations nonetheless. First, I need to visit the dragon temple. Anything could be there, maybe something we left behind. Then, I need to, I need to visit where Carith died. I need to replay the whole fight, and figure out why exactly the time power didn't work. It has it's flaws, but it doesn't fail._ Ignitus decided to try out his improved power of transportation to get to the dragon temple. Ignitus walked over to his door, concentrated, and then blink. As Ignitus eyes opened, he was standing outside of the dragon temple.

Ignitus looked around the place for any sign of enemies, nothing was seen. Ignitus sighed, and walked all over the ruble that was once part of the dragon temple. Ignitus walked into the main room of the temple, and remembered the good times, back with Malefor. Ignitus waved his paw up, causing a vision to appear in front of him. The Dragon temple was completely repaired. The Guardians were huddled around in a corner, while Malefor sat by himself. Ignitus played the memory forward, wanting to relive it.

 _"Ignitus... Ignitus, come over her for I second. I need to tell you something," Malefor whispered to Ignitus, with a small grin. Ignitus didn't understand why Malefor was smiling, but he decided to walk over towards him. Ignitus walked away from the other Guardians, but nodded to the Guardians in the direction he was going. The Guardians understood, and continued talking. Ignitus sat next to Malefor, and asked, "So what's up?" Malefor wrapped his arm around the back of Ignitus's neck, and asked with a smile, "What do you say, you help me get some payback for what they did to me. I would say you did it to me, but there is no way I'm messing with you." Ignitus thought about the scheme Malefor had in mind, and responded, unsure of what to do, "I don't know."_

 _"Come on, you broke my arm. The least you could do is help me out. Look, this is what we are going to do. You know how we always pick on Cyril and Volteer, well, let's pick on Terrador," Malefor explained, trying to get Ignitus to join along. Ignitus had to think about it, knowing that most of his plans back fired on him, or both. Ignitus sighed, not wanting to admit that he won, and responded, "All right, I'm in. So, what exactly do you suggest we do. It's Terrador, not the sad and helpless." Malefor chuckled at Ignitus's comment, and explained the plan to him, "Well, you see that book case, over by the wall. Pretend like your grabbing a book. I'm going to shoot a ball of rock at your tail, you're going to hit it back at the other Guardians while they aren't looking. Let's act super surprised. But remember, it doesn't matter who you hit, just hit one of them."_

 _Ignitus already knew this plan wasn't going to work, but he knew a way he could mess with him, and his so called plan. So, Ignitus did as he instructed. He walked over to the book self that was on the wall, after Malefor took his arm off the back of Ignitus's neck._

Ignitus blinked, causing the vision to disappear. Ignitus walked over towards were the bookshelf used to be, as he climbed all over the ruble. Ignitus placed his hand on the wall, and thought to himself, _it's sad that Malefor destroyed the shelf, then again, I can't really blame him. A book slammed him on the foot a while back, causing him to accidentally, shoot fire out of his mouth. I didn't know if it was an accident or not, but I didn't really like the books any way. I mean, who could like a book that you've read over a hundred times, literally._ Ignitus turned back around, and waved his paw up, causing the vision to show back up. Ignitus smiled, as he continued to watch.

 _Ignitus stood by the shelf, waiting for Malefor to use his ability. He quickly shot the rock from his mouth, and it flew towards Ignitus's tail. Malefor ran over towards the other Guardians, and said innocently, "Terrador, do you think you could give me some more training. I would ask Volteer, but I want training on my element, not my vocabulary." As the rock slammed into Ignitus's tail blade, he launched it back at the Guardians. The Guardian it hit, was Terrador. Terrador growled in pain, as the rock slammed into the back of his head. Terrador looked down at the rock on the ground, and over at Ignitus. Ignitus chuckled, realising it was time to make my move._

 _"Well, I hit one of the Guardians. You told me to hit Terrador, correct? No, wait, you told me to hit one of them. Well, I did, so, what's next, Malefor?" Ignitus asked, trying to be as obvious as possible."Ignitus! You Traitor!" Malefor yelled at Ignitus. Ignitus smiled at him, as all the Guardians turned to face Malefor. Terrador chuckled, and responded to Malefor's question a bit ago, "Alright, I will give you a training section right now. This one is going to be about dogging flying boulders. Oh, how about we make it a triple training section. You can avoid boulders, Ice shards, and lighting. What do you say, Volteer, Cyril?" The two all smiled at Terrador's words, ready to join in. Malefor all chuckled, and asked, "Would you believe me, if I told you all, that this was Ignitus's plan?"_

 _"Nope," The Guardians all responded in unison. Malefor chuckled nervously, and ran away as fast as he could, avoiding all kinds of elemental shots. Ignitus couldn't help but stand by and watch, as he laughed. But, he decided to join in. Ignitus wasn't going to let them have all the fun._

Ignitus smiled at the memory of everything, and turned the vision back in time to a specific part. Ignitus froze the vision at the part, and continued to watch.

 _"Well, I hit one of the Guardians. You told me to hit Terrador, correct? No, wait, you told me to hit one of them. Well, I did, so, what's next, Malefor?" Ignitus asked, trying to be as obvious as possible."Ignitus! You Traitor!" Malefor yelled at Ignitus._

Ignitus froze the image, blinked, and walked all over the ruble of the dragon temple. Once Ignitus was in the location he needed to be, he waved his paw up, revealing the moment he paused. Ignitus smiled at the sight, and thought to himself, _Even tho Malefor yelled at me, the smile on his face, that warm smile. He wasn't mad, he was enjoying his time with us. I just wish... I just wish he still could. I wish he was still here._ Ignitus shuck the thought out of his head, and thought, _He will be. I have faith in Spyro to save Malefor. And... even if he doesn't. I will always have my son. And in a time like this, my son is who I need... just thinking about Spyro right now... I miss him already... I wish I could've hugged my son... just one last time._ Ignitus quickly shuck that thought out of his head as well. _I will see my son again! I will get to the bottom of this! And I'm not going to fail!_ Ignitus growled in his thoughts. Ignitus blinked, causing the memory to disappear. Ignitus climbed all over the ruble to get to the doorway. Ignitus walked out of the doorway, and blinked. As Ignitus's eyes opened, he found himself in a big open field, were Carith died. Ignitus shivered at the memories, as he looked all around, remembering were everyone was stabbed, injured, or even killed. Ignitus shuck with sadness, and pulled up the vision of Carith laying on the ground. Ignitus walked over towards Carith's body. Ignitus sat down next to her side, and watched everything happen.

 _"Tell me what happened!" Malefor commanded, "Now!" Ignitus bravely turned back around, and responded, "We were completely surrounded by apes. Hundreds of them. Volteer almost died, as well as Cyril..."_

 _"What happened to Carith!" Malefor yelled. Ignitus frowned at his anger, and responded, "She was stabbed as well." Malefor growled, but quickly remember the time power. Malefor ran over to Ignitus, and cried, "Ignitus, please forgive my actions, and words. But, please, I need to save Carith. Please." Ignitus understood. Ignitus stood up, and walked over towards the other Guardians. Malefor placed a paw on Carith's body, causing an hourglass with symbols around it to show up. Malefor quickly placed his paw on the hourglass, and twisted it. Malefor shoved the hourglass into Carith's body. "Please work... please work," Malefor cried, as he placed his head on Carith's side. Nothing happened. Malefor pulled his head up, chuckled, and cried, "Carith... you don't need to sleep anymore. You can wake up now... I'm here, to protect you... I'm here for you..."_

Ignitus quickly paused the vision before it went any further, and looked down at Carith's body. Ignitus replayed one part to hopefully give him the answers he needed to help Spyro.

 _Malefor placed a paw on Carith's body, causing an hourglass with symbols around it to show up. Malefor quickly placed his paw on the hour glass, and twisted it._

Ignitus looked at the hour glass, completely dumbstruck by the way it looked. _Wait! No... This can't really... I need to continue to watch this!_ Ignitus cried in his thoughts, quickly continuing the vision.

 _Malefor shoved the hour glass into Carith's body._

Ignitus couldn't believe what he saw. Ignitus quickly stood back up, and ran towards the forest. Ignitus blinked, causing him to appear back in the room of time, but he was still running. The door slowly opened for Ignitus, but he had no patients right now, and slammed into the doors. The doors threw open. Ignitus ran over towards his shelf, searching on the floor for his book. _Where is it! Where is that book!_ Ignitus growled with rage, trying to find a book. Ignitus remembered it wasn't on the shelves out here, but in another room. Ignitus looked at the door in the middle, and ran over towards it, jumping over books on the way. The doors slowly opened for Ignitus, but he didn't have the time, nor did he want to accidentally break his door. Ignitus blinked, appearing behind the door. The room wasn't much. Just shelves all around the walls. _If I'm not mistaken, this is the room where all the most important books are held. The Chronicler duplicated so many of these books because of their importance,_ Ignitus thought, as he looked at all the books. _I definitely don't want to throw these books off the shelves, but I need to find this book!_ Ignitus growled, as he looked down the hall of books. Ignitus closed his eyes, and concentrated on the past Chronicler's thoughts.

"Down there!" Ignitus yelled, as he ran down the hall of books.

Ignitus blinked, and appeared right in front of the book he needed. Ignitus pulled the book off of the shelf, carefully, to not pull the rest of the books with this one. Ignitus held the book in his wing, tightly, and continued to run down the hall. Ignitus blinked, causing him to appear back by Carith's death sight. Ignitus quickly waved his paw up, pulling up the vision of Carith's death. Ignitus sat down next to Carith, placing the book in front of himself. Ignitus picked up the book, and quickly read through the pages. _Come on Chronicler. I know you were smart. Even if your wisdom was questionable, you weren't stupid, you were beyond that,_ Ignitus thought, looking for the answer that he had hoped to find in the book of time. Ignitus slammed the book shut, unable to find the answer he needed. _Mother of Ancestor!_ Ignitus growled, burning the book to dust with rage. The book melted in Ignitus's paws. The magma slowly fell through Ignitus's paws, and onto the ground. Ignitus quickly tried to calm himself, and thought, _Great, now I have to get another book. Just, calm down. He has plenty more. I need to calm myself. Spyro's going to make it. I'm one step closer to finding the answers I need. When Malefor used his time ability on Carith... I need to understand more. But right now, I need to tell past Chronicler's about this. They could hopefully work on this sooner, and faster then I can. I'm just so stressed. I only have this one day, to prepare for Malefor's assault. One day, is all I have._ Ignitus walked away from the vision, causing it to disappear. Ignitus blinked, causing him to appear in the room of importance. Ignitus grabbed another time book of the shelves, blinked, and appeared back in his room of visions. Ignitus laid the book down in front of himself, and thought, _One day, and the day is almost over. From looking at it from my perspective, the day is already over. I'm not going to lose! Spyro's going to make it, even if Malefor doesn't, Spyro's my son, and he is all I care about right now. But... there is Cynder, and the Guardians, I can't just leave them, never! So... what do I do?_ Ignitus shuck his head, looked down at the pool of visions, and thought, _The old Chronicler was never stupid, he came up with this ability. I need to ask him! He made the time ability, he can improve it, I know he can! I just need to inform him to not tell Spyro, but I'm sure he already knows that. After I get the information I need, I need to spread the word as fast as I can._ Ignitus grabbed his head at everything he had to do in so little time, _I have to ask the Chronicler, warn the Guardians, warn Spyro, then spread the word to other Chronicler's of my discovery, in just hours._ Ignitus tried to keep himself calm. Ignitus took a deep breath in, and then out, causing small dust pebbles to light on fire from the fire that escaped Ignitus's mouth. _Be calm, be yourself. If you start stressing now, it's over. Now, first things first. To call the past Chronicler._

* * *

Cynder's wings started to hurt from how long they were flying. Cynder started to slow down. Spyro looked at Cynder to see her struggling to keep up with him. Spyro slowed down with Cynder. The two slowly came to a stop. Sparks felt around his body, and thought while breathing heavily, _I still have skin! I'm still a real dragon fly!_ Cynder was breathing heavily as well, except for Spyro. Spyro raised a brow, and joked, "I guess this means I win. That also makes me smile, knowing that I will win are next race."

Cynder giggled, weakly, still trying to catch her breath. Cynder couldn't help but admit defeat, "All right, fine, you won. I just didn't realize we would be flying for this long. Surely we should've saw Warfang by now. We reached land a while back, and I thought Warfang wouldn't be far behind."

"Oh, you two past Warfang a while back. The reason you didn't see it, was because it was on your right," Sparks explained, rubbing his skin from the burns, "The only reason I was able to see it, was because my body was stretching out like a flipping noodle. I saw a glimpse of Warfang."

"Why didn't you say something?" Spyro and Cynder asked in unison.

Sparks put his hand on his forehead, frustrated at the two, and responded, "I don't know, maybe because I thought I shouldn't have. You both yell at me every single time I do something to interrupt you two. So I didn't interrupt, and now you both are yelling at me because I didn't interrupt you two? You two are just alike."

Spyro and Cynder looked over at each other, completely fine with Sparks's statement. Cynder growled, as she twitched a little bit towards the ground. Spyro shivers at Cynder's pain, not wanting her to be in pain. Spyro nudged his head towards the ground. Cynder smiled at him, understanding what he ment. Cynder flew down towards the ground with Spyro. Spyro landed on the ground, before Cynder. Cynder slowly touched down, but tripped over herself as she landed. Spyro quickly grabbed Cynder with his wings before she could hit the ground. Cynder smiled warmly at Spyro's help, and kissed him on the cheek. Spyro smiled at the kiss, but mainly at the fact that Cynder was happy. Cynder pulled away, and got her balance. Cynder smiled at Spyro, and whispered, "Thank you, Spyro. You really are amazing. I'm going to remember this, I promise."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, and decided to joke around, "You're going to remember this? I've never heard you say that for a lot of are kisses. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Cynder giggled at Spyro, and responded with a plush, "I remember everything about you Spyro. The kisses on the cheek you give me, the smiles you give me to warm my heart, and even now, when you woke me up at the Chronicler's place, it was amazing. You should've done that more often. But, more importantly, you're with me. You've protected me from everything, no matter the threat. Even when I was weak, I had you. Your smile, was like a bolt of lightning that struck my heart, giving me the strength to continue fighting. To continue living, with you, is all I've ever really fought for..."

Cynder didn't realise how close her lips were to Spyro's. Spyro realised it as well. Both stood there, dumbstruck. Their checks were beat red from embarrassment. Their hearts raced at what they were supposed to do, what they wanted to do. _Do... do I kiss Spyro now? I already know I love him, and he loves me, I know it! So why would my fears prevent me from kissing Spyro?! I love Spyro so, so, much, and this kiss could make every single day a dream._ Spyro didn't know what to do either, _Do... do I kiss Cynder now, and risk her hating me. I want to do right by her, and I feel like if I kiss her now, she will be forced. I want to kiss her so badly, but, I don't want to force her! What do I do?!_ Sparks held his breath, knowing if he interrupted, Cynder would kill him. _Don't breath... don't breath... I need to breath... I need to Breath!_ Sparks thought, as he exhaled.

"Spyro, Cynder! Where were you two going?" A voice asked in the distance, muting out Sparks as he continued to breath.

 _You would dare interrupt these two... oh no..._ Sparks thought, as he watched the Guardians touch down. Sparks realised the voice, was Terrador's. Sparks flew off of Cynder's head, and looked at Spyro's face. Spyro's face was filled with anger, and sadness. Sparks looked at Terrador, and yelled, "You fool! You killed us all! Run!"

Sparks flew over towards the Guardians, and hid behind Cyril's horns on his head. Terrador was completely confused with Sparks's actions, just as much as his words. Terrador looked over at Spyro and Cynder, and realised, they were about to kiss. Terrador shivered, as he saw the sadness and anger, from both Spyro and Cynder. Terrador slowly approached Spyro and Cynder. Terrador stopped in front of the two, and whispered with sadness in his voice, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

"Terrador," Spyro growled with rage.

Terrador shivered at Spyro's tone of voice, and looked down at the ground.

"I've missed you guys," Spyro said softly.

Terrador looked back up at Spyro with a small smile. Spyro looked away from Cynder, and looked up at Terrador. Spyro smiled at Terrador, and said, "Come here guys. You two need to be here for this as well."

 _It's a trap!_ Sparks cried in his thoughts. Cyril looked at Volteer. Volteer looked over at Cyril at the same time. The two smiled at each other, but mainly at Spyro's words. The two Guardians walked over towards Spyro, with small smiles on their faces. Volteer stood next to Terrador on his right, while Cyril stood to Terrador's left. Spyro smiled to know, everyone was alright.

"I'm glade you all are alright. It's has been a very difficult time. I've learned a lot about things. I had to face my fears, after that, I got good new. But, after that, it was one disaster after another. Futures, and vision, and deaths. I've seen it all, sadly. It's just good to know that everyone is still alive... and well. I've read about Malefor's past... Carith..." Spyro said, starting to feel depressed as he continued his sentence, "I don't blame you all for what happened. You all couldn't really control what happened. But, at least you tried to protect her, and at that time, that's all you could've done. I'm sorry, for your loss, everyone."

The Guardians all frowned, remembering back to the past.

"Come on guys, it's going to be fine," Spyro said, causing the Guardians to look at him, "In my book, you didn't fail, it was the Chronicler that failed. Because of him, Malefor was taken from Carith. Don't act like it was your faults. You tried to save Carith, you really did. And what did the Chronicler do? He took the only chance you guys had to saving Carith. Mistakes were made, and they won't happen again. And, I was thinking... now that I know what happened, and after talking it over with Cynder... we have decided to... save Malefor, from himself."

The Guardians faces lit up, as they were already planning on bringing their old friend back. Volteer's smile, slowly turned into a frown, as his thoughts were clouded by nightmares, and memories of what Malefor did. Terrador looked over at Volteer, and whispered to him, "Volteer, if you need to talk to Spyro, this is the best time to do it. Everything is calmed down right now. And there is no telling what could happen next."

Volteer nodded in acknowledgement. Volteer looked over at Spyro, and whispered sadly, "Spyro, can I talk to you for a second, if that's okay with you?"

Spyro nodded at Volteer's words. Spyro looked at Cynder, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Spyro pulled away, and whispered, "I will be right back, I promise."

Cynder smiled weakly at Spyro's words. Spyro frowned, and thought, _Is she depressed because I almost kissed her, or, is it because I didn't kiss her. Maybe I made Cynder feel uncomfortable for putting her in the kind of position. I'm sorry Cynder. But, that's kind of what are race is about. I tell Cynder I love her, and then I kiss her. Does that mean she doesn't love me?_ Spyro shuck the thought out of his head, and thought, _No, that can't be it, can it? I guess I can tell by her reaction when I say something about us almost... kissing._ Spyro held onto the thought, and walked with Volteer, away from the Guardians. After Volteer knew he would be able to talk with Spyro alone, he stopped, sat down, and waited for Spyro to do the same. Spyro sat down in front of Volteer, and asked with a smile, "Are you okay Volteer? If it's something the Guardians did, I'm sure I can help you."

Volteer sighed with sadness, as he looked at Spyro's expression. He looked at his action towards him. _Spyro trusts me completely, he smiles at me, tells me everything will be alright, and here I am, about to tell him that he causes me pain,_ Volteer thought, frowning at his thought, and his words that he would say to Spyro.

"Spyro... I'm sorry for my words. But, back then, Malefor's parents were killed. I'm sure you know of this after reading from his past. If you know of this, then you also know my parents were killed by Malefor, correct?" Volteer murmured, trying not to sound angry at Spyro, because he wasn't.

Spyro nodded with a frown. Volteer sighed, knowing he was about to hurt Spyro, and murmured, "Spyro, if we do save Malefor, I don't think I could ever forgive him for what he's done. I've decided to give him another chance. But, looking at you, the smile on your face, the... love of your life over there. A lot of you reminds me of how Malefor was, and because of that feeling... I... I hate you. You remind me of my parents death... you remind me of a dark past... you remind me of Malefor... I'm sorry for saying this, but I couldn't hold onto these feelings any longer."

Spyro frowned with sadness from Volteer's words, causing Volteer to feel disgusted for what he did to Spyro. Volteer closed his eyes, looked to the ground, and cried in his thoughts, _I just told my greatest friend, my greatest family member, that I hated him. I'm such an incompetent, stupid, worthless..._

"It's okay Volteer, I don't holed it against you," Spyro whispered with a warm smile to comfort Volteer.

Volteer's eyes shot open from his words. Volteer wiped away his tears, and looked back up at Spyro, surprised by his words of choice. Spyro smiled at Volteer, trying to cheer him up. _But... but why doesn't he hate me?_ Volteer thought, trying to holed back his tears.

"Volteer, I understand why you feel the way you do. And I understand why you hate me. They were your parents. The one's you could love, the one's you could really turn to, the one's that have been with you since you were a hatchling. I've never seen my parents before, I've never even heard my parents tell me that they loved me. I understand what it's like to hate someone for what someone else did. I hate Malefor for what he did to Cynder, but not completely. After hearing from Cynder, after learning about Malefor's past, I understand why he did what he did. Am I still going to break his jaw? Oh, of course. But will I do it because I blame him for what happened to Cynder? No. Honestly, I blame the Chronicler more then I blame Malefor. And now that Ignitus is the new Chronicler, we shouldn't have to worry about those mistakes from ever happening again," Spyro explained, trying to get Volteer to smile at his words.

Volteer let tears roll down his eyes, as he was dumbstruck by Spyro's words.

"But... I hurt you. And you've never done anything to me... so why do you still care about me?" Volteer cried, wanting desperately to know the answer, knowing Spyro had the answer.

Spyro stood up, and wrapped his wings around Volteer, trying to comfort him from his sadness. Spyro looked at Volteer, and responded with a warm smile, "Because, even tho I don't know we're my parents are, I still have my family. You all guide me when I need it, you help me when I need it, you protect me when I need to be protected. In my eyes, you guys are my parents."

Spyro chuckled at his words, and joked, "I guess that means I have more dads then I do moms."

Volteer chuckled at Spyro's words, wiping away his tears with a smile on his face. Spyro smiled, knowing he got through to Volteer. Volteer chuckled, and said, "Even if we are your parents, Ignitus will always be your true father. And I'm sure you already know that."

"Even when Ignitus is with us, you all are still my family. Even you guys can get down sometimes, and that's when I become the father, and I help my brothers," Spyro explained, smiling with Volteer's smile, "If you want to, you can help me make my words sound better. You were always good at that."

Volteer chuckled at everything, and tried shorten the explanation, "How about, we're all brothers, and Ignitus is your father. I might not have my family, but at least I have my brothers. I have you all. I might not have a mother or a father, but as long as I have you, the other Guardians, and Cynder, I'm sure that's enough to make a family. Thank you for helping me realize this Spyro, I'm sorry for my hurtful words."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that time. But we won't ever have to. We will save Malefor, we will throw him into a wall a couple of times, and then we are all going to go back to how things should be. We will all make it, I promise," Spyro said, smiling at Volteer, giving him hope, as well as himself.

Volteer smiled warmly at Spyro's helpful, and his encouraging words.

* * *

Terrador looked down at Cynder, and apologized, "I'm sorry we interrupted Cynder, we didn't mean to."

Cynder sighed with sadness, and responded, "It's fine. Spyro wasn't going to kiss me. He stood there, frozen. Like he was scared or something to kiss me. We were so close to kissing each other, but, he didn't kiss me. And I don't understand why."

Cynder tried to shake off her sadness. _I'm starting to doubt Spyro, and I promised I would never do that again. Our race is tomorrow, I know it will be fine, I know we will be fine. I just hope Spyro has some words of encouragement to make me smile again. Maybe he was just scared, because he thought he was making me uncomfortable. I know Spyro will tell me, I shouldn't let it haunt me,_ Cynder thought, erasing the thoughts of doubt for Spyro out of her mind. Cynder looked over at Spyro as he walked back over with Volteer. The Guardians were surprised to see Volteer with a smile on his face as he walked back over to them. Spyro sat down next to Cynder, as Volteer sat down next to Terrador. Terrador didn't really want to question what happened, because he didn't want to possibly upset Volteer. Terrador looked at everyone, and said, "Well, what do you all say we head back to Warfang. We still have some preparing to do before Malefor attacks."

Spyro was confused, and asked, "When did you all learn that Malefor had returned?"

Volteer didn't want to remember it, neither did Cyril. Terrador took over, and responded, "Well, apparently, Malefor still has the apes on his side. They were tearing up gems behind Warfang. One of the apes told us he had returned, and it was Malefor himself who gave him the order to do this. So, we're trying to prepare as quickly as possible."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all. If you all need help with Warfang, I would be glade to volunteer," Spyro suggested, hoping he would be of some use.

"Spyro, if you truly want to help, you need to stay with Cynder at all times, just like you've been doing," Terrador explained, trying not to scare Spyro.

Spyro smiled at Terrador's command, and didn't decline, nor fought with Terrador. Terrador turned away, and asked, "Do you two wish to walk back to Warfang? Or, do you wish to fly there? We don't really want to take any chances, so we're going to follow you all back either way."

"Let's enjoy the sunlight, so let's walk back. We're not that far away, plus, I need to talk to Cynder," Spyro explained his idea.

The Guardians didn't decline the idea. They wanted to give Spyro as much time with Cynder as they could. The Guardians walked ahead of Spyro and Cynder. Sparks looked back at the two, and thought, _Should I... Ha, that's easy to answer. Definitely no. Their probably going to talk about something, and fined a way to make me the cause of the interruption._ Spyro followed the Guardians, with Cynder by Spyro's side. Spyro looked over at Cynder. _What is he going to say?_ Cynder thought, trying not to say anything. Spyro blushed, knowing he would have to talk about them almost kissing.

"Cynder, I wanted to apologize for my action. You were talking, and for some reason, my face got closer to yours and didn't mean to make you feel so uncomfortable. If it makes you feel any better, I can you promise you, that will never happen again. I'm sorry for almost... kissing you. But I promise, I won't," Spyro explained himself, trying to make Cynder feel a little bit more comfortable.

Cynder shuck with sadness, and fear, of Spyro's words. _'I'm sorry to almost kissing you, but I promise I won't'? Does that mean, does Spyro... no... but... I'm so confused. Maybe he's scared, no, he said it honestly. But, that doesn't sound like something Spyro would say. He loves making me happy, but, he doesn't want to make me happy? I'm so confused! Does that mean the race is all for nothing?_ Cynder thought, fighting back and forth with the good and the bad that came from Spyro's words. Spyro saw Cynder's expression of sadness, tears swelling up in her eyes, as she continued to think of the bad. Spyro frowned at Cynder's sadness, and growled at himself, _I'm going to kiss Cynder during the race anyway! That's the plan. I tell her I love her, and then I kiss her! What should make this time any different?!_ Spyro looked over at Cynder, and whispered to get her attention, "Cynder... Cynder, please let me tell you something."

Cynder broke from her thoughts of confusion, and looked over at Spyro, trying not to look depressed by his words. Spyro wrapped his wing around Cynder's body, and whispered with a warm smile, trying not to show of how scared he was, "Cynder... I'm going to be honest with you. Our race... It's... it has something to do with... that... I mean... I think it will... I hope it will... Our race.. it's... you and me... and I'm going to show you what I mean... ugh... that's not what I ment!"

"Spyro," Cynder whispered, trying to get through to Spyro, "Don't worry. Just breath. Take your time. After you've finally taken a breath, tell me what it is you want to tell me. I know your words will make me happy, I'm sure of it."

Spyro breathed, trying not to embarrass himself. The blush on his face already caused his embarrassment. _Come on Spyro, I know you can do it. I believe in you. I'm not doubting you, I promise. I know you are scared, I can see it, I can see your embarrassment. I believe you can do it._ Spyro was sweating from his embarrassment. He shuck, as if he had ran around the earth.

"Cynder, if you're disappointed at what happened back there, just wait until the race. I promise I will make you happy, I promise, it will happen again, and it will happen again," Spyro said, trying not to sound super obvious.

Cynder stopped, causing Spyro to shake with extreme fear. His heart raced, his breath became faster, his eyes felt heavy. Cynder walked away from Spyro, causing him to almost pass out from fear. Cynder jumped around in circles, trying to get rid of her energy, as she whispered to herself, as tears flew off her eyes, "Spyro loves me, Spyro loves me, I know it. I know it now! I mean, I knew it before, but it's great to be reminded every single day! Our race is tomorrow, and I know Spyro will say yes. I know he will kiss me. I know for sure. I knew a long time ago, but, I know for sure! Completely! Guaranteed!"

Spyro put his paw on his heart, and had a huge sigh of relief. Spyro watched as Cynder jumped in circles, with a smile on her face, as tears of joy flew of her face. Spyro couldn't help but smile at the sight, as tears of joy rolled down his face. _That means, Cynder loves me! I didn't say we would kiss, but it was like she knew. Cynder knew that I was implying that we are going to. And she's happy about it. She's so happy about it,_ Spyro thought, trying to wipe away his tears of joy from Cynder's reaction. Spyro put his paw back on the ground, as Cynder ran back over to him. Cynder put her wings around Spyro's back, and gave him a kiss on the cheek with excitement. Cynder pulled away, and back off from Spyro. Cynder cleared her trout, and said, trying not to sound excited, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Spyro smiled, and whispered, "Definitely. Especially since I know I'm going to have you by my side."

"Me two," Cynder cried, trying to stop herself from crying even more tears of joy.

Spyro smiled at Cynder's reaction to his words, and wrapped his wing around Cynder's body. Cynder looked up at Spyro, and said, "Spyro, since the Guardians aren't the smartest in the world, you know, because Warfang is a lot farther then they think. Why don't you tell me about Malefor's past? It will give us something to do until we get back."

Spyro looked around for the Guardians, but they were gone.

"Where are the Guardians?" Spyro asked, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

"Where is Spyro and Cynder?" Terrador asked, looking behind himself.

Both the Guardians shrugged at Terrador's words.

"You lost them?!" Terrador yelled.

"Who is you? Don't you mean, we? Don't try and pin this on us," Volteer said, knowing Terrador didn't want to be apart of the problem.

The Guardians looked over to see Spyro and Cynder emerge from the bushes. Spyro looked up at the three, and said, "Follow us back, either way? Huh, I might not be the smartest in the world, but in what way would you call that following?"

"The wrong way?" Cyril interrupted, trying to get Terrador into more trouble, "Terrador forced us, blame it on him."

Terrador glared over at Cyril, knowing what he was trying to do. Terrador looked back over at Spyro, and apologized, "I'm sorry Spyro. I truly believed you were behind us. I promise, it won't happen again."

"I don't think you apologized well enough," Spyro joked, "You only apologized to me, not Cynder, not Cyril. I mean, you glared at Cyril. Didn't that offend you Cyril?"

"Oh, yes, dearly," Cyril joked with Spyro.

Terrador grumbled, but couldn't help but laugh. Volteer laughed, and soon, everyone else. The laughing soon died down. Terrador turned away from Spyro and Cynder, and said, "Well, we should get going. We have a lot to do at Warfang. If you two go anywhere that has to do with the outer wall of Warfang, please inform us. Until, Malefor, is dealt with, we all need to know where each other is at all times."

Spyro nodded in acknowledgement, knowing how serious the situation was. Terrador sighed, and continued to walk with the other Guardians following beside him. Spyro and Cynder, followed the Guardians back to Warfang. Spyro looked at Cynder, and said, "Well, it is going to be a long trip back, maybe. But, I can tell you about Malefor's past. To warn you now, it's not what I was expecting."

Cynder nodded, curious to know what caused Malefor's anger, and corruption. Spyro sighed, not really wanted to remember the memories, but explained his past, "Well, to start off, the one Malefor loved, her name was, Carith."

* * *

"I need to know if there is something, anything, that could make the time power fail?" Ignitus asked the past Chronicler with desperation, "Malefor used the time power, he pushed the hourglass into Carith's body, but it didn't work, why? Where did Malefor fail? Carith wasn't died. Her body at the time was still alive. She didn't have a heart beat, but her brain was still active. Even a shock could've brought her back, so, why didn't the most powerful move in the world heal Carith?"

The Chronicler sighed with sadness, as he continued to watch the vision over and over again. _It's all my fault,_ The Chronicler thought. Ignitus was unable to hear the Chronicler's thoughts to respond. The Chronicler looked at the hourglass, and responded, "I understand what you mean, but I can't really help you right now. I mean, I can find the answer your looking for, if that's what you want?"

"Yes, of course!" Ignitus quickly responded with joy, "How long will it take you to understand it? We only have this one day. The sun will soon set, the moon will rise, and just a couple of hours later when the sun rises, Malefor will attack. You have that long. So please tell me, how long will it take?"

The Chronicler thought about everything, _The time power, the hourglass, and Carith's inability to come back. I never should've done what I did. I'm going to make things right this time._ The Chronicler responded with clarification, "I can have the research done, hopefully by today. With Spyro and Cynder frozen in the time Crystal, there is really nothing more I can do around here. When my research is done, make sure to have a time book next to you. If something is changed in a book of the past, it will change in the future."

Ignitus smiled warmly at the Chronicler's help. The Chronicler disappeared as the pool of visions blurred up the vision. Ignitus continued to look down at the pool of visions, deep in his thoughts of the future, _So, the Chronicler can help me with the time power. I can trust him to take care of that. I'm so close to figuring out where the last piece of the puzzle is. I still don't understand who she is to Malefor. But, hopefully, she, will appear. But, why doesn't she appear in any other future?_ Ignitus held onto the thoughts, and continued to work. _Alright, now I need to figure out where the Guardians are,_ Ignitus thought, as he looked into the pool of visions. Ignitus watched as the Guardians walked through the forest with Spyro and Cynder. Ignitus put his paw on his chest, and sighed with relief. _Everyone is still okay. I can warn the Guardians and Spyro, later. Now, I need to warn other Chronicler's of my discovery. Hopefully everyone will find the answer._ Ignitus looked over at the books on his shelves, and thought, _But before I do that, I have a little bit of extra time, just a little._ Ignitus looked over at his door, and walked over to it. The door slowly opened for Ignitus. Ignitus walked out of the doorway, and over to the book on the floor in the middle of the room near the hourglass. The doors slowly shut after Ignitus walked out. Ignitus picked up the books with his paws, and tucked them under his wings. Ignitus looked over at all the books that were all over the ground. Ignitus shuck his head, and thought, _Are you kidding me! Great... Alright, add to agenda, hurt who ever threw, all, of, my, book, on the floor._

Ignitus walked back over to his room of time. The door slowly opened for Ignitus as he approached it. Ignitus walked over to his pool of visions, sat down, and placed the two books in front of him. The doors shut behind Ignitus after he sat down. Ignitus looked at Malefor's book, and thought, _What if I talked to Malefor? No, I don't really have anything encouraging to say to him. I probably won't be able to get through to him, and I could make the problem worse._ Ignitus sighed, not knowing what to do next. _I guess I have to contact the other Chronicler's for now. Maybe they can give me something that I'm missing,_ Ignitus thought, as he continued to work.

* * *

"Malefor at first did let his anger take over, and I couldn't really judge him for his actions. But, with the help of Carith, everything turned out fine. It turned out, the blue dragon Carith kissed, was none other then, her own father," Spyro explained to Cynder about Malefor's past, "In the end, the two found out, they loved each other. Malefor's kiss, then his words, they were all very sincere. Malefor really did have a heart, and he really did love Carith."

Cynder smiled at the story, wishing her life would be the same with Spyro. _I know Spyro would never hate me, and disapprove of me. But, what happened between those two, I wish would happen to us. Well, aside from the fighting, and anger, but I know me and Spyro will never have that towards each other... could we?_ Cynder thought, smiling at Spyro, as she joked, "I'm still stuck on the words that Volteer said, 'Malefor sure knows how to pick the pretty one's'. You know, you never said that to Spyro, Volteer. Is there, something, you want to tell me?"

Volteer could feel sweat dripping down his face from Cynder's question. Volteer looked at the other two Guardians, scared to answer, unable to answer. Terrador chuckled, and whispered, "Don't look at us, she called you out. But, just to kinda help you out a little bit. When Cynder starts talking to Spyro again, run. I say you have about, two seconds, before she catches up."

Volteer chuckled nervously, knowing his words were in no way helpful. Volteer stopped, waiting for Spyro and Cynder to catch up. Volteer continued to walk, next to Cynder. Cynder looked up at Volteer with a raised brow, waiting for his excuse. Cynder waved her paw, and joked, "Oh, wait, I forgot. You always make up excuses to get out of doing things. So, what's your excuse now?"

"Um... I... I went blind for the time I meet you... Yeah, Ignitus burnt my eyes before you two got back. I tell you what, it was very painful," Volteer explained with a nervous voice, trying to hide the fear from Cynder.

Cynder raised a brow, and joked, "Is that fear I see?"

"The only thing I see are these two black dots that keep following me every time I blink," Sparks said, as he continued to blink, trying to get the dots to disappear.

Spyro looked up at Cyril's back horn, to see Sparks. Sparks pulled himself up, and flew back over towards Spyro. Sparks landed on Spyro's horn. Spyro rolled his eyes with a smile, and asked, "You've been looking at the sun again, haven't you?"

"... No," Sparks responded, trying not to sound obvious.

"Sparks, what are you trying to achieve?" Spyro asked.

"If I can't see, maybe I will forever sleep. Plus, I'm betting you when it comes to looking at the sun the longest," Sparks responded, smiling that he was beating his brother at something.

Spyro opened his mouth to say something, but he said something else, "How long have you looked at the sun?"

"Longest time, fifteen seconds," Sparks responded.

"Oh, that's cool. But my longest time is twenty seconds. Bam!" Spyro said with a smile, knowing he was still winning, "And I was only nine when I beat you, and the record. I wasn't able to see for a full day, but it was still worth it."

"You're terrible," Sparks mumbled, depressed, knowing he still couldn't beat his brother.

"If I'm so terrible, how am I still beating you. Bam! Oh, wait. Maybe I should stop. I don't want to destroy the little bit of skill you have left. Oh wait! You don't have any!" Spyro joked, laughing at Sparks's misery.

Cynder chuckled at Spyro's laugh, as well as the other Guardians.

"Hit me where it hurts. Do it. Oh wait, you already did," Sparks cried, laying face first on Spyro's head, "I thought you cared about me! I'm your own brother!"

Spyro chuckled at Sparks, and said as an apology, "Alright, fine. To make it up to you, I promise we will have some bro time at some point soon. I was just wanting to play around Sparks. I didn't really mean what I said, I promise, probably. I just like joking with you, because I know you can take a joke. I'm still your brother."

"You honestly thought I was crying?" Sparks asked.

"Well, my head was dry, until I said what I said, and then I could feel rain drops on my head," Spyro responded, knowing Sparks was crying.

"Those aren't tears, I'm just sweating that badly," Sparks responded.

"What?! Get off my head! Sweat somewhere else!" Spyro cried, trying to get Sparks to fly somewhere else.

"All right, you little cry dragon," Sparks said, flying off of Spyro's head.

Spyro shot water onto his paw. Spyro placed the paw on his head, and washed off Sparks's sweat. Cyril looked back at Spyro, and said, "Spyro, I'm not going to lie, It's definitely hot out here. If you want to, I can teach you a move that I haven't quite perfected, but I know it will keep us all cool. I would use my power, but if the power comes from you, it could be more controlled, and it could have a better effect on the surrounding area."

Terrador looked over at Cyril, looking for a sign of sweat. Terrador raised a brow, and asked, "Tell me something, Cyril. If it's so hot out here, how come you're not sweating?"

Cyril looked over at Terrador, and quickly looked away.

"You've been using your ability on yourself!" Volteer yelled out the answer.

Cyril chuckled nervously, and quickly tried to change the subject, "So, Spyro, what do you say?"

Spyro chuckled, but responded, "Yeah, I guess I can help better then you can. Hogging all the cool air for yourself."

Cyril smiled at Spyro's response. Cyril stopped, looked back at Spyro, and waited for him to walk next to him. Cyril walked next to Spyro, and asked, "Tell me Spyro, how far are you when it comes to your ice ability?"

"Does making armor out of your ability, count?" Spyro asked, hoping that was something.

"Armor?!" Cyril asked, completely surprised by Spyro's words, "We've tried for a long time trying to get better when it comes to using are abilities, and never once, have we ever heard about using your ability as armor. Well, now I'm curious. Spyro, can you please show me the display of power?"

Spyro nodded, agreeing to Cyril's words. Spyro concentrated, and struggled to get his ability to work. _I don't understand, why am I having trouble using my ability? Oh yeah, I helped Ignitus with my time ability. I guess my armor, as well as my time ability, consume more energy then I thought._ Spyro looked around for green gems, and found one next to a tree to Cyril's side. Spyro ran behind Cyril, and over towards the green gem. Spyro balled up his paw into a fist, and slammed his fist into the gems. The gem patch was completely destroyed. The green gems bounced off the ground, and into Spyro's body. Spyro felt a shock of energy surge through his body. Spyro ran back over towards Cyril, and stood next to Cyril on his left.

"Sorry, I forgot I used some of my power helping someone out. But, it was my fault in the first place. Now that I have my power back, I can show you. Just stand back a little. I don't have this ability completely mastered yet, so I don't want shards of ice to fly everywhere, and you standing next to me while that happens," Spyro responded, while giving Cyril a warning to stand clear.

Cyril backed away a little, and watched Spyro. Terrador peaked around to watch Spyro's ability as well. Volteer watched, and thought, _How exactly would lightning work as armor? Just the thought makes me wonder with joy._ Spyro concentrated on his ice ability. Cool blue ice, shined past Spyro's eyes. Spyro's body tensed up, as ice shot out of his body, completely covering him in ice, except for his mouth and eyes. Cyril shuck with excitement, and said, "That's amazing! How in the world did you learn how to do this?!"

Spyro looked over at Cynder, then back at Cyril with a blush, as he responded, "Well... I was trying to find ways to protect Cynder better then I could ever before. It's actually because of Cynder that I've gotten this strong. I wouldn't be here without her by my side."

Spyro said it loud enough for Cynder to hear. Cynder smiled at Spyro's words, and thought, _It brings back memories... It's going to be really funny when I look back on these memories when I'm in love with Spyro. Every time I think back to the past, it's amazing at everything we've been through._ Volteer looked down at Cynder, seeing the smile on her face. Volteer didn't want to keep Cynder from Spyro, and responded to Cynder's question, "Cynder, do you really want to know why I didn't tell you that you were a pretty one?"

Cynder broke from her thoughts, and looked up at Volteer with curiosity. Volteer tried to find a way to put his words, with out embarrassing himself. Volteer sighed, knowing he was blushing, and explained, "It's honestly because, you really pretty. I just can't tell you that. If I did, I was sure Spyro would put my head in the ground. I mean, did you see what happened to that one red dragon when he told you that you were pretty. Spyro slammed him into the walls of Warfang, and broke a couple of bones as well."

"Why we're you so nervous?" Cynder asked with a raised brow.

"Because I thought Spyro was going to kill me for not complementing you. Either way I looked at it, I thought for sure I was died, so I had to improvise in the best way I knew how. Panicking. Because I don't exactly have another plan after that." Volteer responded, with a nervous chuckle.

Cynder smiled at Volteer's words. Curious to know, Cynder asked, "Why are you telling me this now?"

Volteer smiled, and responded, "Because I've kept you from Spyro long enough. I've seen you smiling at him. Plus, you told us that you love him. I don't want to keep the, soon to be lovers, away from each other. I believe in you, Cynder. And even if the first time didn't go as plan, what makes you think the next time will fail?"

Cynder chuckled at Volteer's words, all ready putting all her hope up for the next race. Cynder remembered back to Terrador's words, causing her to smile even more.

* * *

 _"Spyro isn't a guy to break someone's heart, especially if they mean a lot to him. I know Spyro won't break your heart, and I know he won't reject you either. So once you tell him, give him the biggest hug possible. Trust me, he will definitely say yes," Terrador said with a smile._

* * *

Cynder started to feel tears of joy forming in her eyes. Volteer shivered with fear, and said, "What ever you do, don't cry. If Spyro sees tears in your eyes after talking to me... I'm to young to die Cynder. I might not be the youngest in the world, but I'm not the oldest either."

Cynder wiped away her tears, and chuckled at Volteer's words.

"Sorry, I was just remembering Terrador's words. Me and Spyro still haven't told each other, but are race is tomorrow, and we believe that it will be a complete successes. Just looking at Spyro now, really makes me hope," Cynder explained, trying to fight back her tears.

Volteer smiled at Cynder's love for Spyro, and said with a smile, "Oh, what's that Terrador, you're calling me? Well Cynder, it looks like I have to join back up with Terrador. Go enjoy your time with Spyro. Cherish the time with Spyro. Especially since you're about to be lovers. Life is going to look up for the both of you, so smile, and go love Spyro."

Cynder didn't decline Volteer's kind words. Cynder looked over at Spyro, and walked over towards him. Volteer smiled at Cynder's joy. _Glade I could help,_ Volteer thought to himself, with a smile. Volteer walked up to Terrador's side, and continued to walk with him. Terrador looked over at Volteer with a raised brow, and asked with confusion from Volteer's words, "I never called you... did I?"

Volteer chuckled at Terrador, and responded, "No, you didn't. I just needed a way for Cynder to return to Spyro. I saw the way she was smiling at him, and I didn't want to keep her from Spyro any longer. Especially with everything going on, it's nice to smile, and have fun every once and awhile."

Terrador didn't argue with Volteer's words when it came to being happy with the time they have right now.

"So, can your armor explode into shards of shrapnel? Or, can you combined two elements at once to increase the effect of the armor?" Cyril asked, full with questions of Spyro's new found abilities.

Spyro chuckled at Cyril's reaction to his new powers. Cyril looked up to see Cynder walking over towards them. Cyril looked back down at Spyro, and said with a smile before walking away from Spyro, "We can talk later about your powers. But, I don't think I want to interrupt your, love, with Cynder."

"Cyril!" Spyro growled playfully, as he watched Cyril run ahead to join up with the other Guardians.

The Guardians looked over at Cyril, wondering why Spyro growled at him. Cyril smiled, knowing their confusion, and explained, "Lets me just say, I wanted to give Spyro a little push towards him loving Cynder. The sooner those two love each other, the better I will feel when going to sleep."

"Well, we don't have to wait very long," Volteer quickly exclaimed, with a big smile.

"What do you mean?" Cyril asked.

"Well, Cynder told me that they were going to have a race again. I'm guessing, when she said race, she's talking about telling Spyro she loves him. Kinda like before. But this time, it won't end in a disaster, and we will all make sure of that. We trust her, even more then ever. So, there is nothing stopping those two from telling each other," Volteer explained with a big smile, agreeing with Cyril's words from earlier about peace.

The Guardians all smiled at each other hoping their race would be a success. Spyro looked over to see Cynder by his side. Cynder looked at Spyro. Spyro smiled with a warm smile, and whispered, "Right where I want you."

Cynder shivered with joy from Spyro's words. _Why can't tomorrow be today!_ Cynder growled at herself in her thought. Cynder placed her side against Spyro's. Spyro draped his wing over Cynder, causing her to smile. _Well, even if today isn't tomorrow, tomorrow will still happen, and I can tell Spyro first thing in the morning! Yes! We could watch the sunrise, on top of our building! It's going to be perfect,_ Cynder thought about tomorrow, trying not to get too excited, and cause Spyro to let go of her. Cynder looked around to see Warfang in sights. _We're not there yet, which means, Spyro can finish his story_ , Cynder thought, trying to pass the time. Sparks watched as everyone walked away, completely forgetting about him. _I have no one,_ Sparks cried to himself, as he flew over to Spyro. Sparks landed on Spyro's head. Spyro felt water on his head again, and warned, "Sparks, that better not be your sweat again."

"They are tears... not sweat," Sparks cried, placing his head face first onto Spyro's head.

Spyro smiled, and rolled his eyes at Sparks.

"Spyro, do you think you can continue your story," Cynder asked Spyro, gaining his attention, "We're almost at Warfang, and there is something else I want to do before the day ends."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's request, and responded, "Of course Cynder. Now, where was I?"

* * *

"Ignitus, I think I might have some information that can be of use," Volteer said from in the pool of visions, "I've been doing some digging, and I've talked to some of the other Chronicler's as well. It seems there is something that is in my world that I successfully did. And I've narrowed it down to two possibilities. It's either something that you did, or, it has something to do with... Spyro..."

Ignitus heard the sadness in his voice, and didn't want to make the pain even more worse for him. Volteer quickly shrugged off the sadness, at least the amount he could, and continued to speak, "I was going to send you the book you asked for, but there is nothing else that has changed from my future, compared to others. I just wish... I just wish I could've saved both of them... But I couldn't..."

"I'm sorry, Volteer. But, can I ask, what exactly were you three doing when Cynder and Spyro were fighting Malefor," Ignitus asked, hoping maybe an answer would arise from Volteer's words.

"Well, after Warfang was for sure being held, we ran back to our chambers, but you stopped us at the door. We followed you to the back of which Spyro and Cynder were. We tried to fight him off, but in the end, someone always dies!" Volteer yelled, with tears falling down his face, "Cyril... Terrador... Cynder... and Spyro... I felt so happy when Spyro told me that he didn't hate me for what I said. We all smiled again, we laughed again. Cynder even caught me for something that I told Carith. But we were all happy in the end. But... The end hadn't happened yet. And Spyro blamed us for everything..."

"Volteer..." Ignitus whispered, unable to really help Volteer with his future.

"Ignitus, in the end, you are the one that will decide: Who will live? Cynder? Spyro? Or neither? You have to decide now, before it rips you apart from the inside. You have to let go of someone... you have to say goodbye now, before you can't," Volteer cried, trying to help Ignitus before he had to suffer the inevitable, "I was never able to say goodbye..."

Ignitus clenched his teeth, and balled up his paws in fists, not wanting to accept Volteer's words. Tears feel down Ignitus's face. The tears hit the pool of visions, causing ripples in the pool of visions. Ignitus closed his eyes, letting his tears fall out of his eyes. Volteer frowned at his words, not wanting to tell Ignitus the truth.

"Ignitus, would you quit your crying. You cry more the clouds," Malefor joked with a smile.

Ignitus snapped out of his anger, and looked down at the pool of visions. Ignitus shivered with happiness to see Malefor again, to hear his voice again. The pool of visions was split in half, showing Volteer on the left, and Malefor on the right. Ignitus let a big smile form across his face. Malefor chuckled at him, and joked, "Ignitus, you might want to lose the smile. If you smile like that at dudes, you need some help. I already offered Volteer some help, but of course, he declined."

Volteer, as well as Ignitus, chuckled at Malefor's words.

"Malefor, what are you doing over there. Are you using my pool of visions!" The Chronicler growled at him from the background.

Malefor chuckled, and whispered with a smile as he joked around, "He doesn't know I iced over the door. I'm going to get in so much trouble. But, why are you the Chronicler? Did the old dude kick the bucket? Oh man. I always wondered: How do you kick the bucket, when there isn't a bucket around when you go?"

Volteer could help but let tears roll down his face, as he laughed at Malefor's words. Ignitus was the exact same.

"Malefor, I'm going to kill you... did... did you ice over my door! You're dead!" The Chronicler yelled, trying to get the door open without breaking the door.

Malefor looked at the door, and joked to the Chronicler, "Next time, don't almost kill me with your time ability. You broke my bones, so I'm breaking you door. That's not completely fair, but don't worry, that's just the start. Soon, I will get the Guardians to help me rip this place apart."

"The Guardians are going to rip you you apart, if you don't open this door!" The Chronicler yelled from out the door, knowing he was going to have to break his door down.

Malefor looked back down at the two, confused, he joked, "Volteer, as a Chronicler? That does not fit you. The Chronicler has powers that you shouldn't posses. Actually, this is a perfect job for you. Having to spy on others, yep, sounds like you. And Ignitus, a Chronicler as well? The ancestors just vomited all over the Chronicler's apparently. You have blue, red, and yellow. What a colorful bunch."

"Malefor..." Ignitus cried, trying so hard to talk to Malefor.

Ignitus cried at how weak he was, as he watched Malefor smile at him through the pool of visions.

"Malefor? Ignitus? I know names two. I'm so smart," Malefor joked with a smile, trying to get Ignitus to smile, "How come you both look so sad? If you two need to tell me something, I'm right here. What's up?"

The doors slammed open, causing Malefor to quickly say to the two, "I will see you guys later!"

"Malefor! That door was sacred! You're going to pay with you life!" The Chronicler yelled, running at Malefor, to get him away from the pull of visions.

"Wait! I need a bucket! Do you know how funny it would be to literally kick a bucket before you die?! That would fantastic!" Malefor joked, running away from the Chronicler before the vision cut off.

The two stood there, frozen for what they saw. _Malefor... come back,_ Ignitus murmured in his thoughts. The pool of vision returned to normal, only showing Volteer.

"What was that, Volteer?" Ignitus growled, trying to let tears form in his eyes, but failed.

Volteer snapped out of it, and explained, "Well, after all of the information you've been trying to gather, other Chronicler's from the future have tried to gain information to help the past Chronicler's from making the same mistakes. The past is changing, but in the end, everything still ends at the point of Cynder's... or Spyro's death."

Ignitus pulled his paw up, looked at it, and thought, _Is there anything I can do? Is there anything I should be doing right now?_ Ignitus moved his paw away from his face to see the pool of visions had split into two again. Ignitus looked at the right side to see another Chronicler. The Chronicler smiled at him, and said, "Well, I have some good news, and some bad news. The good news, I'm understanding what happened a little more then I do now. Just nothing that can really help. But I will completely understand it... in time. The bad news? I won't be able to tell you until tomorrow."

Ignitus closed his eyes, and remembered everything about tomorrow. Ignitus shivered, as he only remembered blood, and death. Ignitus opened his eyes, and responded, "Chronicler... you have time. I haven't accept that fact that we will fail! But I have accepted the fact that, there will be pain. But pain can soon subside. Something broken, is better, then something lost. I'm putting hope, and trust, into your work, Chronicler."

The Chronicler nodded in acknowledgement, and asked, "Tell me, what exactly happens in the future? What is the decision, the turning point, in which everything goes down?"

"I... We, don't know yet. We've tried everything. We've tried to protect Cynder, Spyro, the Guardians, but nothing has ever worked. No one has ever succeeded in achieving the perfect future," Ignitus responded, trying to keep himself positive about the inevitable.

The Chronicler thought about Ignitus's words, and thought, _They've tried everything, but, have they tried nothing?_ The Chronicler broke from his thoughts, and asked, "Ignitus, tell me. Has there ever been a future where you haven't intervened in the problem? You told me that you've tried everything, but have you tried nothing?"

Ignitus remembered every single thought, trying not to go to far into the thoughts. Ignitus shuck, realising the Chronicler was right. Ignitus shuck his head, and responded, "We haven't tried that, but we can't try that. What if the Guardians need my help? What if Cynder needs my help? Or ancestor forbid, my son! I can't just watch the pain! What if they need me?! What if... what if I'm what they need in the end?"

"Ignitus!" The Chronicler growled with anger, trying to get his attention.

Ignitus shivers with fear, just as much as Volteer. The Chronicler breathed, and apologized before explaining, "Ignitus, I understand what it's like to care about someone. But for just the time being, you need to trust everyone else. You need to stop and think for a moment. You said that you're scared for the one's you love, right? You have to try nothing. Your emotions could be what is causing the failure. It's a long shot, but you have to trust me on this one."

Ignitus wanted to fight back. _But what if we fail? All this work, all this, pain, would've been for nothing!_ Ignitus growled in his thoughts, confused, if he should trust the Chronicler of not. Ignitus's body tensed at his decision, but he had to agree, "Fine! I'm still warning the Guardians about tomorrow, and that's it. But if my son dies because of you..."

"He won't," The Chronicler quickly interjected, "I'm working on the time ability right now. I will work, while you work. Everything will turn out alright. Even when things seem bad, have trust in your friends, in your son. He's not weak, they're not weak. And... Ignitus... when you do succeed in the perfect future, be a better Chronicler then I was during our time of peace. I believe in you. I chose you to be the Chronicler for a reason in that future... you won't fail."

Ignitus took the Chronicler's words, and trusted him with every single bit of trust in his body. Ignitus let a smile escape, as he thought of a time of peace, _Seeing Malefor again... I wish we could save him... But... my son's life comes first. I'm sorry Malefor._ The Chronicler smiled that he got through to Ignitus, and said, "I'm going to work as hard as I can on the time power. The time power is pretty time consuming. So I will get back to it. See you tomorrow."

Volteer smiled at the Chronicler's help. Volteer looked up at Ignitus, and said with a smile, "Good luck on your perfect future. I believe in you..."

Volteer, as well as the other Chronicler, disappeared from the pool of visions. Ignitus stood there, frozen on what to do. _Trust... I just have to trust the Chronicler's words. Please, don't let us down._ Ignitus looked in the pool of visions to see the sun, shining down on the Guardians, as well as Spyro and Cynder. Ignitus smiled at the image. Ignitus saw Spyro frowning. Wonder for his sadness, Ignitus listened to Spyro's words. " _Malefor tried to save Carith... But... he wasn't able to save her in time. The time ability didn't work... it... I know it wasn't easy on him,"_ Ignitus heard in his thoughts. Ignitus sighed, and thought, _Carith..._ _If only I could've saved you sooner._ Ignitus shivered, as he remembered Spyro's words again.

* * *

 _"Does That Mean Cynder's Ment To Die!"_ _S_ _pyro cried._

* * *

"She won't!" Ignitus yelled out loud to himself, as his voice echoed throughout the room.

Ignitus took a breath, trying to control himself. _They're almost back. I will warn them, and prepare for tomorrow. We're going to be fine. We will make it. I just have to put my trust into the other Chronicler. He can help, I know it,_ Ignitus thought, planning out today, as well as some of tomorrow. Ignitus closed his eyes, and thought, _I just need to think... I just need to think, and breath._

* * *

"So, that explains what happened to Malefor. I thought for sure she was going to leave him but... not the way she did. I just wish I could've helped back in the past, I wish I was born back in the past," Cynder murmured, with sympathy for Malefor's loss.

"I said the same thing. Unfortunately, we can't change the past, I wish we could. I know feel more responsible to help Malefor, but, not at the cost of someone's life: At the cost of your life. I was trying to find ways to help Malefor... and some ways to end his suffering. But nothing really came to mind. I guess we just have to wait and see when Malefor will show his face," Spyro said to Cynder, confused on his next move to kill, or help, Malefor.

Cynder was at a lost on what to do as well. _Well, It seems like the real Malefor is still in there somewhere. Spyro said: Malefor stopped himself from killing the Guardians with the ice from the rain. Does that mean Malefor can be saved,_ Cynder thought, stealing a peak at Spyro as she walked with him. _I'm sorry, Malefor, but Spyro's right. We, I, can't save you at the cost of Spyro's life._ Cynder looked up to see the walls of Warfang stand before her.

"We're here," Terrador called out to everyone.

Cynder smiled just as much as Spyro, to know they were back home. The Guardians stopped, turned around, and waited for the two to stop walking. Spyro stopped as Cynder stopped.

"This is were we will part ways for a little bit. We have some work we need to get done around Warfang. Once we are finished, or once we know the moles can handle the rest, we will come back and join you two. So, for the time being, go and enjoy each other's company," Terrador explained to the two, not wanting to leave them.

Spyro looked at Cynder with a smile. Cynder looked at Spyro, and smiled at his smile.

"I'm not going to decline your words," Spyro said to Terrador, still looking at Cynder.

Terrador smiled at Spyro's response. Terrador looked away, opened his wings, and thought, _Please be safe. I can't lose the two of you._ Terrador launched into the air, and flew over the walls of Warfang. Volteer turned around, opened his wings, and followed Terrador. _Thank you for your help Spyro. Please be safe, both of you,_ Volteer thought, as he flew over the walls of Warfang. Cyril was the last to follow. Cyril opened his wings, launched into the air, and flew over the walls of Warfang. _There is no telling what will happen next, but as long as you two are safe, I know we will as well._ Spyro looked away from Cynder, and towards the walls of Warfang. Spyro looked back at Cynder with a smile, and asked with a raised brow, "What do you say we take their advice? We haven't sat down, laid down, in a soft bed in forever. I miss it just being me, and you, together."

Cynder giggled at Spyro's request, and added onto it, "Well, are race is tomorrow, so we need to make time speed up a little more. How about, we train one last time before our race. We know we have to face Malefor at some point, and it would be good to be trained up before that happens. Who knows, you could get so strong, that even Malefor will fear you. Then, maybe he will listen to reason?"

Spyro chuckled, nervous of the day Malefor would appear. Spyro smiled at Cynder's request, and accepted, "Alright, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I just hope you can keep up with me this time. You didn't exactly win are race from the Chronicler's place to Warfang."

"Maybe if my purple Guardian wasn't so good at his job, it would've been easy," Cynder whispered, with a blush.

"I'm glade I'm your Guardian. That means no one means more to you then I do," Spyro whispered, with a big smile, and blush.

"How did you know I cared so much about you?" Cynder asked in a whispered.

Cynder's face was right in front of Spyro's. Cynder's heart pounded, just as much as Spyro's.

"Because I know you love... love to have a race! Yes, racing is so love... loving!" Spyro quickly tried to change his words, failing to do so, he embarrassed him.

 _Oh ancestors, it's like watching the saddest moments in your life. And I get a first-person experience at it. Lucky me,_ Sparks thought, feeling bad for Spyro's success when it came to talking to Cynder. Cynder frowned, but quickly smiled, as she thought, _What do I have to worry about? The race is tomorrow, I will get that kiss!_ Cynder kissed Spyro on his check, causing Spyro to shake with sadness. _I still wasn't able to kiss Cynder! I'm such a coward!_ Spyro cried in his thoughts. Cynder could see a tear roll down Spyro's eye. Cynder smiled, and whispered next to Spyro, "Save it for our race."

Cynder quickly ran away from Spyro, opened her wings, and launched into the air. _I'm so close to my life with Spyro! And it will happen tomorrow! Yes! I know it will! Spyro loves me! Spyro loves me! He tried to kiss me, twice! I know he loves me,_ Cynder cried in her thoughts, with tears of joy falling out of her eyes, as she flew over Warfang, and over to her and Spyro's room.

Spyro felt the side of his cheek with his paw, and thought, _Does Cynder I know I love her? She does... and she doesn't decline my love for her... which means... which means..._

"Cynder loves me!" Spyro cried, opening his wings, and launching into the air from joy.

"Spyro! Calm down! You're going to kill my eyeballs!" Sparks cried, latching down on Spyro's horn, as got whipped around on Spyro's head.

Spyro tried to control his excitement, trying not to kill his brother. Spyro stopped his moving, and waited for Sparks to say something. Sparks let go of Spyro's horn, and melted down on Spyro's horn.

"Why... Why?! What did I do?! Is it because I'm yellow? Is it because you remember the times we played, 'Dodge the boulder before it squishes you?'" Sparks cried, completely drained of all of his energy, "Are you happy with your revenge?! Don't answer! Just get us back to our, My! Bed!"

Spyro raised a brow at Sparks words, somewhat remembering those painful memories. Spyro smiled, and slowly, continued to fly over to Cynder. _Tomorrow seems to good to be true, but why shouldn't I smile? It's Cynder! I love Cynder, and I'm always going to be happy for her, with her. She knew I was going to kiss her, but she told me to save it for our race... and our race is tomorrow! How can I hold in the excitement... how!_ Spyro thought, landing in front of the doors to the Guardians building. Spyro pushed the doors open. Spyro ran over to the stairs, and ran up to their room. _I wish we didn't have Malefor to deal with. It makes me nervous... Malefor could take Cynder from me at any point in time,_ Spyro thought, feeling a stab in the heart, causing him to feel light headed. Spyro quickly regained his balance, and thought, _That's why I have been training, to be the Guardian Cynder needs me to be._ Spyro approached his door. The doors slowly opened, revealing his hallway. Spyro walked into his hallway, and over towards his training room. Spyro grabbed the door handle, twisted it, and pushed opened the door. Spyro looked around for Cynder, but she was nowhere to be seen. Spyro shivered, and thought, _Were was Cynder when I ran up here?! Where is Cynder now?!_ Spyro's fear was only fueled by the thought of Malefor. _Malefor!_ Spyro cried in his thoughts. Spyro closed his eyes, letting tears fall to the ground.

"There you are... why... are you okay Spyro?" A voice said.

Spyro opened his eyes, looked up, and saw Cynder over by the gems. _I think I'm going to..._ before Sparks could get off Spyro's head, Spyro ran over towards Cynder, causing Sparks to slip off of Spyro's head. Sparks tried to use his wings, but failed. _I just want to live!_ Sparks cried, falling to the ground. Sparks body slapped the ground, body first. _I need to choose: Tree meat, Wall meat, or Floor meat? So many ways, and only one life. Only one life to hate._ Spyro stopped in front of Cynder, and quickly asked, trying to hold in his tears, "Cynder, are you okay? Are you okay? Was someone else here?"

"Spyro, breath, I'm fine. No one else is here. I just needed to heal up, and gain some more energy before our training. Flying over here wasn't easy, especially since my purple Guardian is so powerful," Cynder responded in a soothing voice to calm Spyro, "You should heal up too. We're going to have some fun with this training. I'm thinking of trying out some moves."

Spyro took Cynder's words in, and breathed softly. Spyro smiled at Cynder for her help. Cynder smiled at Spyro, walked over to the middle of the room, and waited for Spyro. Spyro walked into the gem room. Spyro broke gem by gem, healing his body, and recovering his energy. Spyro's body tensed, thinking about his thoughts of Cynder being taken from him. Spyro shuck his head, and thought, _That's what I'm here for._ Spyro walked out of the gem room, and over towards Cynder. Cynder looked at Spyro, blushed, and actually said out loud, "Wow... every time I look at you, you make me smile, you look so amazing."

Spyro blushed, but smiled at Cynder's compliment, and thanked, "Thanks, Cynder."

Cynder blushed, realising she said that out loud.

"Spyro... I'm sorry..."

"Cynder, I want you to be honest," Spyro said, interrupting Cynder before she doubted her words, "Even I will be honest... you look... you look really pretty... you look... beautiful, Amazing..."

Spyro couldn't control his blush, as he thought with embarrassment, _Holy Ancestors! This is so embarrassing!_ Spyro looked away, unable to conceal his blush. Cynder's face lit up red from embarrassment. _Spyro... Spyro's being honest._ Cynder growled with anger at herself, causing Spyro to look back to make sure she was okay. Cynder smiled at Spyro, and said, "I can return the favor, my handsome, amazing, Spyro. You think you can call me beautiful and get away with it?"

"Does the truth hurt Cynder?" Spyro asked with a smile.

"The truth... makes me so happy," Cynder cried, unable to play along with Spyro's game.

Cynder ran into Spyro, and cried over his shoulder. Cynder sat down in front of Spyro, and wrapped her arms around Spyro's neck. Spyro shivers with sadness, and happiness. Spyro wrapped his wings around Cynder, comforting her from her sadness.

"Spyro! I can't rule out the fact that I might lose you one day to Malefor! What do I do, what do we do?!" Cynder cried over Spyro's shoulder, shivering in fear of the fateful day, "The futures, the... inevitably, what do we do?!"

"We stay together, forever," Spyro responded softly.

Cynder shuck from Spyro's words. Spyro understood Cynder's fear, Cynder's sadness, and calmed her down with his words, "I know the future is scary, because the unknown is scary. But you won't be alone during the unknown. Every time your scared, every time your sad, confused, look next to you, your not alone. I'm always there for you, rather you think I am or not. If you need a shoulder to cry on, guess where I am. If you need someone who cares about you, guess where I am. And if you need someone to tell you, everything will be alright, guess where I am. I will be there for you."

Spyro could feel even more tears hitting his back after he gave Cynder his words. Cynder couldn't help but joke as she cried, "But you're in front of me, what does that mean?"

Spyro chuckled, and responded, "I'm in front of you so I can take that pain you feel, and turn it into happiness, hope, joy. I can turn it into something more, I can turn it into everything. Because you deserve the best."

Cynder pulled her face back, to face Spyro's. Spyro smiled at Cynder, warmly, her asked, "Now that you know about the unknown, and about the one's that will be there for you, how do you feel?"

Cynder wiped away her tears, blushed, and whispered, "I feel... I feel safe... cared about... happy. Thank you Spyro! I'm sorry for my sudden out burst. I just... I can't lose you. Our race is tomorrow, and, if I could just say what I have to say, I would feel even better. I would feel safer. I don't know how to explain it. I just wish tomorrow would happen already."

Spyro chuckled, and said softly, "Well, I can't speed up time. But why would I want too? If I speed up time, I will miss the time I could've spent with you. I would rather enjoy our time together, then rush to the future."

Cynder's body tensed with happiness, and sadness, at every single word Spyro said.

"Spyro... why are you so amazing?!" Cynder cried, as her body tensed from sadness.

Spyro smiled warmly at Cynder's words, and responded softly, "I learned from you. You give me everything I've wanted. I want to do the same thing, just an infinite amount better."

Cynder tried with every bit of power she had to not kiss Spyro. Cynder quickly kissed Spyro on the cheek to release some of her joy. _I need to remember this moment. I need to remember every single moment with Spyro... I already have. And I will continue to cherish these memories._ Cynder pulled away, trying to catch her breath. Spyro smiled, knowing he helped Cynder. Spyro unwrapped his wings from Cynder. Cynder shivered out her sadness, and whispered, "Thank you, Spyro. I don't know how many times you've helped me. I've lost track of time on how amazing you are. Thank you."

Spyro chuckled at Cynder's words, and whispered, "Anything for my, beautiful, Cynder."

Cynder giggled at Spyro, and whispered, "Well, my handsome, Spyro, what do you say we get to training? Hopefully, by the time we are done, it will be night time. Then, the race can begging. I just hope you're ready for the race. Because as soon as I wake up, I plan on telling you something."

Spyro chuckled, and joked, "Funny, I was planning on telling you in my sleep, before you wake up and tell me."

Cynder giggled, and whispered, "It's on."

Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek. Cynder's body shivered even more, as she wanted to kiss Spyro so badly. Spyro pulled away, and whispered, "Thank you Cynder, for being there for me. I know it didn't look like I was crying, but... even I have had some thoughts about the future, but the future has you. So why would I be scared?"

"All I have to do is look to my side, right?" Cynder whispered.

"And I will always be there," Spyro whispered, nuzzling Cynder's cheek.

Cynder nuzzled back. The two pulled away, and looked Into each others eyes. _I wish I could just tackle Spyro on the ground right now, and give him the greatest kiss ever. Just one day, just one day. Holed in the excitement._ Cynder thought, filled with thoughts of kissing Spyro. Cynder didn't let go of the thoughts. _I wish I could kiss you right now, but, I want you to know I love you before I kiss you. Just a day, that's it. But I do have to wonder, what does it feel like to kiss the one you love?_ Spyro thought, blushing at the thoughts of kissing Cynder. Cynder snapped out of it, and said, knowing she was blushing, "Do you want to fight something? I know I do, let's quickly do that!"

Spyro broke from his thoughts, but not his blush. Spyro nodded, and said, "Yeah, I'm ready!"

* * *

"Are you sure you all can take it from here? We don't want to add on more work then we already have," Terrador asked the mole out of sympathy.

"Trust me, you all are fine. We know you probably have some other work you would like to get done," The mole replied to Terrador, "And don't worry, we love to do work around here. It gives us something to do, now that Warfang has been repaired."

Terrador smiled at the mole for his words, not declining any further. _I can't shake the thought that something has happened to Spyro, or even Cynder. It's best if we return to them, and make sure they are all right._ The mole walked away from the Guardians. Terrador turned away from the mole, and looked up at the building on the mountain. Volteer looked over at Terrador's expression, and asked, "You're worried about them, aren't you?"

Terrador sighed, and responded, "Yeah. I can't shake the feeling that something has happened to them, something is going to happen to them. But, thanks to the mole, we can go and check on those two. The stress is stating to get to me."

Volteer nodded, understanding his stress, as he felt it too. Terrador opened his wings, launched into the air, and flew back to their chambers. Followed by Volteer, then Cyril. Volteer flew next to Terrador, and assured him with a smile, "Do you really believe something would've happened to those two? Spyro wouldn't let anything happen to Cynder, and Cynder is strong herself. We have nothing to worry about. If Malefor would've struck, we would've know."

Terrador sighed, trying to agree with Volteer's words. _Yeah... Volteer's right. Ignitus hasn't warned us of anything yet, which means, we should still be in the clear... I hope,_ Terrador thought, trying to cheer himself up as well. The Guardians landed in front of the doors to the building. Terrador walked up to the doors, and pushed them open with his paws. The other Guardians followed Terrador. Cyril walked next to Terrador, and joked, "You do realize, they're not as weak as we are. I'm sure they can holed their own."

"Weak? Cyril, there is no, 'we', in your sentence. There is only you... and Volteer," Terrador joked, with a big smile, knowing he was right.

"Hey," Cyril said, in unison of Volteer.

Terrador chuckled, and joked, "Okay, fine. Only Volteer."

"Ha," Cyril laughed.

Volteer rolled his eyes, and joked, "You guys are super helpful when it comes to making me smile."

Terrador smiled at Volteer's words, as well as Cyril. The Guardians walked into there chambers, and sat down next to each other in a row. First was Volteer, then Terrador, and finally, Cyril. Volteer looked over at Terrador, and asked, "I thought we came back here to check on the two, why are we here?"

"I thought, if anything bad were to happen, one of them would be here. But then I realized, those two aren't the one's to really leave each other. So, now we are here to rest a little. My head hurts, and I need to breath," Terrador explained.

Cyril put a paw on his head, followed by Volteer. The two were confused, as they were feeling the same pain.

"Does anyone else feel... dizzy...?" Volteer asked, before passing out on the ground.

"Volteer...?" Terrador cried, before passing out on the ground.

"Oh no... that means... I'm next..." Cyril said to himself, before passing out.

* * *

 _Volteer opened his eyes, to see nothing but space: Stars, planets, and galaxies. Volteer looked down to see, he was floating around. Volteer looked to his side to see Terrador, and Cyril, floating around as well. "Are... Are we died?" Volteer asked. "If this is, I'm being punished! I have to hear your voice, still," Cyril joked to Volteer. "This isn't the time for jokes, especially when it comes to us being died," Terrador growled, gaining his balance, by using his wings. Cyril did the same. Cyril looked up at Volteer, and asked, "Are you going to do the same?"_

 _"No way, this is awesome! I'm going to enjoy the fun of not having gravity! Look at this... I can do flips, and rolls! Haha, this is awesome," Volteer yelled with excitement, doing rolls and flips in the air. The Guardians landed on the ground, an invisible one that blended in with space. Volteer fell flat on his face, with a loud smack. Cyril snickered, and asked, "How does the floor taste?"_

 _"Like my blood and a tooth," Volteer responded, pulling his face up off the ground. Volteer rubbed his head, and said with a positive attitude, "Well, at least the headache stopped. Am I right?" Cyril raised a brow, and joked, "My headache is still very much here. It's like it's coming from a source. A source of yellow weakness, and annoyance." Volteer grumbled at Cyril's words. "It's good to see you all are still good friends, or brothers, I should say," A voice said. The Guardians looked around for the source of the voice. A bright light blinded the Guardians. The Guardians covered their eyes with their wings. The light slowly disappeared. The Guardians looked back to see, Ignitus had appeared before them. Ignitus smiled at every, and asked, "How is everyone?"_

 _"Well, aside from being blinded, fantastic," Terrador responded, in a joking manner. Ignitus chuckled at Terrador's comment, and said with a smile, "It's good to know your just as amazing as ever, the same goes for you two as well. How has it been?" Terrador frowned, and responded, "It's been stressful, but it good to hear your voice again."_

 _"Well, I've actually come here to tell you some news. It should relief all of your stress for today, but tomorrow, is a completely different story," Ignitus murmured to Terrador, knowing this news wasn't going to be easy to give. Terrador sighed with sadness, knowing of what the news could be. "I'm ready... to hear the news," Terrador murmured, preparing himself for his words. Volteer understood the news Ignitus was going to give, just as much as Cyril, and the two prepared themselves as well. Ignitus sighed, and broke the news to them, "Malefor is going to attack tomorrow. And, unfortunately, I'm going to have to be blunt. I haven't come to terms with one of the Chronicler's words... but... someone is going to die. Not just Malefor, but, Spyro, or Cynder. I've seen futures, I've heard from other Chronicler's. So, I have to ask... who will be saved?" The Guardians all growled, none wanting to answer. "Why are you telling us this?" Terrador growled, trying not to cry. "Because... it's going to happen, there is no preventing it," Ignitus cried, with nothing left to do._

 _"THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Terrador yelled, causing Volteer and Cyril to shiver. "You honestly believe that I haven't tried! I have tried everything! But there is only one present time! I've tried, and tried, and every single time, I hit the same wall, stained by Spyro or Cynder's blood! Even you blood! Futures of where you, Volteer, or even Cyril, took a stab to the heart, or even the head! I've tried... but, I... I can't come up with a way to help both, to help you all. I've gained information, I've done everything I can. I have even given Chronicler's my information, but they all failed as well! Which means, my information is useless!" Ignitus yelled with frustration, unable to think of anything else. Terrador walked up to Ignitus face to face with him. Volteer backed away with Cyril. Terrador held back his tears, sadness, and replaced it with anger. "No... it's not your information that is useless, it's you. Let me guess, you think it's destiny, that those two have to die, that we have to die? Ignitus, you're a lot of things, but your nothing negative. Giving up? Especially on Spyro? Maybe Malefor was wrong about you being a father!" Ignitus clenched his teeth, balling his paws into fist. Ignitus looked down at the ground, and closed his eyes, letting tears hit the floor. Ignitus felt a paw, touch his shoulder. Ignitus opened his eyes, and looked up at Terrador. Terrador smiled, and said, "Listen, there are things you can change, and there are things that you can't. But the things you can't change, you call it destiny. I call it a bunch of dirt. You call it destiny, because you don't want to go through the pain, of having to change it. But that's not you. I know you. You'll find a way, but if you give up, then destiny will take over the world for you. Do something about it." Ignitus shivered at Terrador's words, confused, still unable to find a way. "Ignitus, if I had to choose who to save, it would be the both of them. At the cost of my life, I would protect those two," Terrador said, not fearing the thought of death. Volteer, and Cyril, looked at each other. The two sighed, but they walked up next to Terrador. The two sat down next to Terrador. Ignitus looked at the two."Same here," Cyril joined in with a smile, "Death is going to hurt, but not as bad as getting killed by Spyro."_

 _"I don't want to be left out, so, why not. Spyro gave me his words. I'm his brother, and I will do anything to keep my brother safe," Volteer said with a smile, glade he talked to Spyro. Ignitus sparked with hope again. Ignitus quickly trapped that hope into his body. "No one is going to die," Ignitus growled. The Guardians smiled at Ignitus's words. "Then the decision has been made, they will both live. Worst comes to worse, we could all smile in death. At least those two will be happy, together," Volteer exclaimed, scared of tomorrow's events. "I said, no one," Ignitus growled in a whisper. The Guardians smiled at Ignitus's words. Terrador smiled at Ignitus's words, and commanded, "Then go make it so. But just know, when this is all over, me and you are going to have a talk: fist to fist, about your actions. And maybe, Malefor will be there to cheer me on." Ignitus let one last tear fall to the ground, as he whispered, "Then it's a promise." Terrador smiled, and whispered, "I'm looking forward to it." Ignitus's tear hit the ground. The tear caused the ground to shake like a wave of water, as the sound of water hitting an ocean, echoed throughout the Guardians minds. The Guardians all passed out onto the floor._

"Ugh," Cyril grumbled, opening his eyes, and pulling himself off the ground.

Terrador opened his eyes, and followed Cyril up. Volteer was the last to follow.

"I'm going to miss not having gravity, but I definitely don't want another headache again," Volteer said, rubbing the top of his head.

Volteer stopped, put his paw down on the ground, and said, "You don't think anyone saw us laying on the ground? I mean, what if girls walked by? I would become a laughing stock! Every girl I tried to get with, they would just recall the memory of me laying flat on the ground! Oh no, this is bad!"

"We just got told that Malefor was going to attack tomorrow, and you're worried about that?" Cyril asked, rolling his eyes at Volteer's priorities, "Oh yeah, Terrador. What do you think Ignitus meant by all of this. If anything bad happens, he would step in and helps us, right?"

Terrador shuck his head, and responded honestly, "No. I think he has something in mind, but the way he was acting, I couldn't really tell what to make of it. He was so scared, and stressed. But, no matter, Ignitus made me a promise, and I know he is going to fulfill it."

Cyril sighed with sadness, and whispered, "I hope you're right."

Terrador growled, as he remembered Ignitus's words.

 _"You honestly believe that I haven't tried! I have tried everything! But there is only one present time! I've tried, and tried, and every single time, I hit the same wall, stained by Spyro or Cynder's blood! Even you blood! Futures of where you, Volteer, or even Cyril, took a stab to the heart, or even the head! I've tried... but, I... I can't come up with a way to help both, to help you all," Ignitus growled with frustration._

Terrador quickly shuck his head, and said, while walking away from the Guardians, "We need to check on Spyro and Cynder. We need to make sure everything is okay, we need to make sure that they're going to be okay."

Cyril understood, and quickly followed Terrador. Volteer quickly followed behind. Cyril didn't want to question Terrador, nor did Volteer, as they saw the sadness in his eyes. But Terrador tried to stay strong. _You made me a promise Ignitus, and you better fulfil it. You were always good at being amazing, don't be anything else but yourself,_ Terrador thought to himself, trying to calm himself.

* * *

Spyro stabbed his tail blade into an ape, throwing him towards Cynder. The ape slid off Spyro's tail, cutting him in half. The body flew towards Cynder. Cynder spun around, killing an ape with her tail blade, and then the other ape Spyro threw as well. Spyro smiled at Cynder, and said with a smile, "Not to bad. I expect nothing less from you."

"Says the one with the muscles," Cynder exclaimed, with a smile.

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words. Spyro started to feel dizzy, as he heard a voice. _Spyro..._ Spyro heard in his head. Spyro couldn't keep his balance, unable to see a dark creature, pulling an arrow back on his bow. The creature launched the arrow at Spyro, stabbing him right in the side. Spyro growled, before passing out, and slamming down in the middle of the room. Cynder quickly looked over at Spyro, and cried, "Spyro!"

Cynder shot down towards Spyro. The training session ended, causing the creatures to disappear, as well as the arrow that was stabbed into Spyro's side. Cynder quickly placed her paws over Spyro's wound to stop some of the blood flow. Spyro's growl was so replaced with deep breaths. Cynder shivered at Spyro's blood, feeling dizzy at the thought of Spyro being killed. Cynder quickly tried to calm herself down. Cynder pecked Spyro on the cheek, and whispered, "You just had to get stabbed, didn't you... Spyro?"

No response. Cynder sighed with sadness, and whispered, "What is with you and arrows? Let's get you cleaned up."

Cynder tried everything in her power to stay calm. Cynder pulled her paws away from Spyro's wound, and covered the wound with her tail blade. Cynder looked at her paws, shivering, she thought, _Calm down, he's just passed out. He's fine, he's fine. He's breathing, the gem room is right there. We're fine._ Cynder looked up to see the Guardians had walked in the room. The Guardians were shocked at what they saw. Cynder's tail blade was covered in Spyro's blood, her paws were covered in Spyro's blood. Cyril instantly felt defensive, "No... Cynder... we trusted you!"

Cynder froze, as she listen to Cyril's words. _Where... where do I remember this from..._ Cynder thought. Cynder shot stiff, as Cyril growled at her, "No... it wasn't Malefor that was going to take Spyro from us, it was you!"

 _This... no... no!_ Cynder cried, remembering the memory.

* * *

 _"One day, you two decided to play in that training room. Spyro was pierced in the side with an arrow. Spyro fell to the floor. You ran over to help him, but at the same time, the training session ended, which means the arrow in Spyro's side disappeared as well. When the Guardians ran into the room, they saw you, with blood on your paws. They attack you. Spyro accidentally killed Cyril trying to protect you. Spyro runs away, and blames him self. You run away as well, and turn. You killed the Guardians for making Spyro leave you, then you kill Sparks. After that, Spyro had to end up killing you," Ignitus said._

* * *

Cynder pulled her tail blade back. Cynder slowly scooped up Spyro with her wing, backed away slowly, and cried, "Stay away! Don't you dare take another step!"

* * *

 _Spyro slowly opened his eyes, and grumbled. Spyro pulled himself off the ground, and looked around to see space. Spyro turned to face his front, and saw a Ignitus. "Ignitus?" Spyro asked. Spyro thought it was about the books, and explained, "I would love to help you with the books thrown on the ground, but that was Sparks. I'm calling him out now."_

 _"So that's how those books got on the floor. Oh, Sparks is totally going to pick up every last one of those books," Ignitus said, remembering all of the books that now cluttered his floor. Spyro shot stiff, as he remembered, "Wait, where is Cynder? I was training with her, and then I was hit by an arrow! Great... that means I'm going to be hounded about the arrow thing all over again by Sparks. If he is even still awake." Ignitus couldn't talk about Cynder, and tried to change the conversation over towards Malefor, "Spyro, I summoned you here, because, I've come to warn you about tomorrow."_

 _"What, am I going to learn some new vocab words from Volteer? Because that would scare me about... tomorrow... tomorrow he race. What... what happens?" Spyro murmured, quickly going from happiness, to sadness, and worry. Ignitus frowned, and responded, "Well, Malefor will attack tomorrow, and I want you to be ready, and prepared."_

 _"No! Malefor won't take Cynder from me again!" Spyro yelled, shacking his head. "Spyro, Calm down. You're going to be fine, you will all make it. Someone gave me some words, and I'm using those words to fuel my fire. Cynder is going to be fine. If everything goes well, everything will end will. The ending is going to be the scary part, but if everything goes right, we won't have to worry." Spyro took Ignitus's words into consideration, and asked, "Are me and Cynder going to love each other tomorrow? Please, Ignitus, I can't lose Cynder, I can't lose her love." Ignitus growled, hating to make promises he couldn't keep. Ignitus could see the desperation in Spyro's eyes, and responded in the best way he wanted to, "Let's just say... are you ready to do anything for Cynder?"_

 _"I always am," Spyro quickly responded, without hesitation. "Then, your love will be sealed. I just hope your love speech is ready Spyro. Plus, you have to give her that, kiss, that you've been so descriptive about," Ignitus said, with a wink at Spyro. "Hay! No! You don't deserve this power!" Spyro growled at Ignitus's words, blushing to no end. Ignitus chuckled, and said, "I know, I know. I just wanted to tease you... one last time, before tomorrow." Spyro sighed, and murmured, "Well, I've been scared out of my mind about when Malefor would attack... but I know, if he tries to hurt Cynder, I will kill him, right on the spot. We will be fine." Ignitus smiled at Spyro's words, and thought, "I believe in you Spyro. I'm sorry I can't keep my full wish, Terrador, but like I said, someone has to die. And that someone has to be Malefor."_

* * *

"You protect him like you care about him! Let go of him!" Cyril growled, taking a step closer to Cynder.

Terrador threw his wing up to block Cyril. Cyril looked over at Terrador. His face made the anger inside Cyril, shiver to no end. Terrador snarled, and growled, "Have you learned nothing. I'm sick of you doubting Cynder. What makes you think she would do this. She said she loved Cynder, we thought she lied, and because of that, you could've killed her!"

"But look at Spyro! Look at the blood on Cynder's paws, her tail blade! There is no mistaking what she did!" Cyril growled back at Terrador, trying to stand his ground.

"There is a huge difference when it comes to what you see, and what you know. You don't have any proof, we, don't have any proof to show that Cynder did this. If Cynder did do this to Spyro... we just need to make sure, before jumping to conclusions," Terrador explained, trying not to escalate a fight with Cyril.

Cyril snarled, looking away from Terrador, and over at Cynder. The Guardians could see the sadness in Cynder's eyes, but even they weren't sure of the truth. Terrador slowly took a couple of steps forward, slowly. Terrador looked back, and nodded for the other two to follow. Cyril gladly followed, followed by Volteer. Cynder continued to back away from the Guardians, until her back hit the wall. Cynder slowly placed Spyro down, and yelled, "I told you, stay away! I don't want to hurt any of you!"

Cyril only got more defensive. The Guardians continued to walk, until they stood in front of Cynder. Cynder curled her wings around Spyro's body, and threw her tail blade up at Terrador's neck. Volteer quickly jumped back, scared as to what happens next. Cyril threw his claw right at Cynder, but Terrador slammed his wing into Cyril's chest. Cyril looked at him with anger, and growled, "It's her, or you!"

"It's either you, or no one!" Terrador growled, "Now, stand down, and back off!"

Cyril's body tensed with rage, but unfortunately, he knew he couldn't win a fight against Terrador. Cyril pulled his claw back down, but was prepared to do what he thought was right. Terrador looked over at Volteer, disappointed in his actions. Volteer frowned, understanding Terrador's disappointment towards him. Volteer walked back over towards Terrador, and sat down next to him. Terrador looked down at Cynder, seeing the tears in her eyes, and the fight she was willing to put up to protect Spyro.

"Cynder, what happened?" Terrador asked calmly, trying to calm Cynder down.

"Why does it matter what happened! It's not like you trust me enough to care! Cyril's a perfect example!" Cynder growled, as her body tensed, scared of what happens next.

Terrador looked at Cyril, disgusted by his actions. Cyril snarled at Terrador. Terrador looked back at Cynder, and whispered, "If it would make you feel better, I will, 'Make', Cyril, talk to you. I trust you completely Cynder, and I know for a fact, you wouldn't do something like this. Plus, it's a training room. Someone is bound to get hurt in here."

Cynder easily trusted Terrador's words, _I can trust Terrador. Never once has he shown fear, hate, or disgust towards me. But, it's always been Cyril, or Volteer. They act like what I did back then, I had control over... but I should've had control over it back then._ Cynder heard Volteer clear his throat. Cynder looked over at Volteer, waited for his words.

"Cynder, you remember back when you told us about, loving, Spyro? I still believe you to this day. Or, you remember when we were talking in the woods? You couldn't keep your eyes off of him. You started to feel sad, but once you were with him, you laughed again. I don't believe you did this to Spyro, so, I trust you," Volteer explained with a warm smile, to help calm Cynder down.

Cynder felt at ease, as her body slowly eased up. Cynder looked over at Cyril, and growled, "What is your problem with me! I've never done anything to you, definitely not anything I have control over!"

Cyril snarled, and explained his frustration towards Cynder, "Fine, you want to know? It's because, I still miss Malefor. And in a way, Spyro reminds me of him. Spyro is funny, smart, and a all around guy. He's fun to hang around with, to talk to, and he is even there when I, or we, need to get something off our chest. I don't want Spyro leaving us, like how Malefor left us: Heart broken. Malefor loved Carith so much, but then she died, and we lost both of them. I'm scared your going to take Spyro from us, then your own life. Or, something happens to you, and then we lose Spyro. I, We, can't go through that again."

Cynder sighed, hating the fact that others think she still wants to take Spyro's life. Some of Cyril's anger, was replaced with sympathy, as he continued to talk, "To be honest, the main reason I still trust you, is also the reason that has scared me. Sparks told us one day that, you wanted a family with Spyro. I kept coming across the family part. I was so happy, I even teared up, saying I trusted you completely. But I'm so scared, I don't know if his words were true or not."

Cynder blushed, hard, as she thought with rage, _I'm going to kill that stupid little dragon fly!_ The Guardians could all see the blush on Cynder's face, scared to know if she would say yes or no. Cynder sighed, unable to keep the secret any longer, she responded, "Yes, it's very, very, much true."

The Guardians were all shocked with Cynder's response.

"But.. if you love him so much, why would you do this to him?" Cyril asked, confused with his sadness, and anger.

"I didn't do this to Spyro! I would never hurt the love of my life! When will you understand!" Cynder growled, disgusted by Cyril's lack of trust for her, "We all know Malefor is going to attack one day, and I wanted me and Spyro to be ready. For some reason, he lost focus. A dark creature shot him with an arrow. Because the training session ended, everything disappeared, including the arrow. I put my paws to stop the blood, then my tail blade. I was going to heal Spyro, but you all walked in. Apparently, you left your trust on the other side of the door."

Cyril frowned, realising he made the same mistake twice.

"Why do you love Spyro so much? Because he saved you?" Cyril asked, curious to know the answer.

"One reason I love Spyro, is because, he was the only one that trusted me. It's true, you all did trust me. But only after a couple of days. Spyro didn't see it, but I did. For the couple of days I was there, Spyro laid next to me, he talked to me, he treated me like I was someone, and not a monster," Cynder explained a small part of her love for Spyro, "And every night I went to sleep, he whispered to me, 'Everything is going to be okay, because I'm here for you.'"

The Guardians couldn't help but smile at the words Spyro gave towards Cynder.

"So, I'm just as curious as everyone else. Why do you want to have a family with Spyro?" Terrador asked.

The Guardians listened carefully, desperate to know. Cynder couldn't control her blush, as she responded, "Well... one reason... I've never had a family before. And by that, I mean, I've never know, seen, or heard my real parents. And to have a family, with Spyro, it shows a lot. In the beginning, I had nothing. But, in the middle, I had Spyro. And in the end, I had a family. As long as I have Spyro, I don't need a family. I still don't even know if Spyro loves me. But, it doesn't hurt to have hopes and dreams, especially when it's with the one you love."

The Guardians all blushed, but they couldn't help but smile warmly at Cynder's words.

"So, are you going to let Spyro bleed out? Or are you going to do something about that?" Sparks asked, crossing his arms, as Cynder continued her stories, "What an awesome lover you are to Spyro. I should tell him about this. I would love to see his reaction."

Cynder growled up at Sparks, knowing he was half right. The Guardians backed away from Cynder, clearing her some room to heal Spyro. Cynder pulled her tail blade back down, and scooped Spyro up in her wings. Cynder walked over towards the room of gems, which was already opened. Cynder walked inside, and placed Spyro down in the middle of the room. Cynder pulled her tail blade up, and concentrated on her wind ability. Cynder swung her tail blade at all the gems, with a small line of wind, cutting all the gems. The gems bounced to the floor, before bouncing into Cynder, and Spyro's, body. Cynder looked back down at Spyro, scared, more then she was confused. Cynder scooped Spyro up in her wings, and walked out of the gem room. Cynder walked to the middle of the room, to which the Guardians sat, waiting for Cynder. Cynder placed Spyro in the middle of the room, and tried to control her sadness, as she asked, "Is Spyro okay?"

The Guardians knew, Ignitus probably summoned Spyro as well.

"Cynder, it's fine. Spyro is just talking to Ignitus right now," Terrador explained, easing Cynder's sadness.

"But, why make that someone pass out," Sparks asked, "Like, that's stupid. What if Spyro was standing on the edge of a cliff, and then, bam! He falls off, and hits his head, because he was being summoned. The only place he is going to be summoned after that point, is the after life. Way to go, Chronicler."

"Sparks," Cynder growled at the fact of Spyro's passing.

"I'm confused. If Spyro is being summoned, why isn't Cynder? Is it because Ignitus doesn't want Cynder to know..."

"Know about the success of her race!" Terrador quickly interjected from Cyril's words, "Thanks for spoiling the suprise. Cyril, am I right?"

Cynder was confused with their actions, but smiled at the race being a success. Terrador smiled at Cynder, and whispered, "Now, go get some rest, and prepare for the best day tomorrow. You and Spyro are finally going to love each other, you don't want to be tired for a day like that."

Cynder smiled, excited for tomorrow's events. Cynder turned to walk to the door, but was stopped by Cyril.

"Cynder, wait," Cyril called out.

Cynder looked behind herself, and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Cyril sighed, and apologized for his actions, "I'm sorry for my hate towards you, and my, inappropriate, words. I just want to know that you are going to keep a promise. Please, promise me, you will have a life with Spyro. I know it's inappropriate for me to be asking this, but, I want to know that you both will be alright. You both will live happy, so we can all do the same."

Cynder blushed, but smiled at Cyril's words, and responded, "I promise."

"Wuss!" Sparks called out.

Cyril growled at Sparks words. Cynder giggled, and said, "I will see you all in the morning."

"Good night, Cynder," Every one, except Sparks, said in unison.

Cynder turned away from Cyril, and walked over towards the door. Cynder turned back around and joked, "Oh yeah, one more thing. Volteer, promise me you won't be a little creep when I kiss Spyro."

"I hate you all," Volteer joked, growling with a smile from Cynder's words.

"Welcome to the lowest of the low. Enjoy your stay, because your never going to leave," Sparks joked to Volteer.

"At least I won't be the smallest of the small," Volteer joked back to Sparks.

"Oh, ha, ha. You think your funny?" Sparks asked.

Volteer raised a brow to answer, but was quickly cute off by Sparks, "Don't! Answer! It's probably another small joke anyway."

Sparks flew away before Volteer could say anything else. Sparks landed on Cynder's head, facing away from the Guardians, with his arms crossed. Cynder walked out of the training room, and over towards her, and Spyro's, room. Cynder looked at Spyro, knowing, if she moved her paws, she would have to move her wings. _I don't want to risk waking Spyro. And I definitely don't want to hurt Spyro,_ Cynder thought, realizing she would have to rely on Sparks for help.

"Sparks, I have to ask a favor," Cynder whispered, wishing she could've opened the door herself.

"I have a favor too. Can you, I don't know, beat up Volteer for me?" Sparks asked, "I mean, I love the guy so much that, I would wish the best in his way of pain. That's where you come in, right? Actually, what ever. You want do it anyway. So... what's the favor?"

"I, I don't really want to move Spyro any more then I have too. I know I have to place him down on the bed, but, after that, I don't want to move him anymore. So, I need you to get the door for me," Cynder asked, hoping Sparks wouldn't be sour with her request.

"Well, my mother did teach me to open the door for girls. You're not exactly what I call a girl, more like, a disaster that feel short," Sparks joked, knowing Cynder was handicapped with Spyro on her wings.

Cynder threw her tail blade up to Sparks, growling, knowing it was a bad idea. Sparks swallowed hard from fear, and quickly interjected his last comment, "But a lady does deserve to be treated right!"

Cynder pulled her tail blade back down, and waited for Sparks to get the door. Sparks flew off of Cynder's head, and up to the door knob. Sparks put his hands on the door, and tried to twist the door open. Sparks had no luck.

"Oh, that's just sad," Cynder said to herself.

"Shut up! This is like twisting a boulder for me!" Sparks growled, as his body tensed up from the pain.

The door knob finally twisted. Sparks quickly pulled the knob forward, opening the door. Sparks breathed heavily from trying to open the door.

"Not... another favor... for... a while," Sparks said, faintly, trying to catch his breath.

Sparks flew over towards the bed. Sparks landed on the end of the bed, and thought, _Finally! I should've come in here a while ago._ Cynder walked over towards the bed. Cynder shut the door behind herself with her tail blade. Cynder walked up to the bed, and slowly climbed up onto the bed. _Careful... Careful..._ Cynder thought to herself. Cynder finally made it onto the bed, and slowly placed Spyro down to her left. Cynder sighed, glade she didn't hurt Spyro. Cynder laid down next to Spyro, and thought, _Please wake up soon._ Cynder closed her eyes, but she didn't fall asleep. Sparks looked over at Cynder's frown as she closed her eyes. Sparks sighed, and flew over to Cynder. Sparks landed on her head, and whispered, "There, there. I know being a man is difficult, but you'll get used to it."

"You better get used to being floor meat," Cynder joked, opening her eyes, with a small smile.

"Wow, for a girl, your pretty violent. Like, if a flower had teeth, and it ate you, violent. It's cuteness turned to death!" Sparks joked, thinking of plants, running around, eating stuff.

Cynder giggled with Sparks choice of words. Cynder put her head up against Spyro's, nuzzling him, hoping Spyro would wake up soon. _I want you to rest, but, I want you to say goodnight to me. One more time, until we are lovers!_ Cynder thought, with a big smile, knowing, the next time she opened her eyes, the race would happen. _I love you,_ Cynder thought, as she stopped nuzzling Spyro.

* * *

 _"See, I told you, Cynder's fine. There is nothing to worry about," Ignitus told Spyro, with a warm smile. "Ignitus... I... it's great Cynder is good and all, but I wasn't there for her. Plus, it's because of you, that this all happened. You could just do the normal thing, and pull me into your nightmare in the morning?" Spyro asked Ignitus, not seeing the genius in his words. Ignitus thought about it, realising that this was no mistake. "Spyro, I would've done that, but, I have a lot going on tomorrow, and so do you. You're going to need to prepare yourself. And I'm not talking about physically, I'm talking about, mentally," Ignitus warned Spyro of the day that is to come. Spyro was confused with Ignitus's choice of words. Ignitus sighed, and explained, knowing there was no way to put it, without hurting Spyro, "Spyro, I know tomorrow is a big day for you, but, it's also a big day for Malefor."_

 _"What?!" Spyro growled, just hearing Malefor's name. Ignitus sighed, and continued to explain, "Tomorrow is going to test your love for Cynder, your trust in Cynder, just about everything."_

 _"Then do something about it! You have the power, you obviously know he is going to attack! So stop him before he does!" Spyro explained such a simple plan to stop it all. "I Can't! All because you think I'm the Chronicler, you think I can make the bad things go away!" Ignitus yelled with anger, remembering every possible detail from the failure. Spyro backed away from Ignitus, scared by his anger that he uttered towards him. Ignitus shivered with sadness from what he did to Spyro. Ignitus pulled his paw out, but that only made Spyro shake even more. Ignitus pulled his paw back, and explained softly, "If I was to kill Malefor before he was able to do anything, I would be killing one of you as well... Spyro, everyone has darkness inside of them, lies, or hate. No matter how you put it, Cyril, deep down, will always have hate towards Cynder. You saw how mad he got, right? If I was to kill Malefor, Cyril would blame Cynder for Malefor's death. It's either, she would end his life, or, he would end her life. Either way is bad news."_

 _Spyro shuck his head, and asked, trying to understand, "But why? You were all for the thought of me killing Malefor. But now, your telling me, if I, or you, kill Malefor, then Cyril would kill someone close to us, or us ourselves?"_

 _"Spyro, while you were gone, we went through a lot over those three years. At points when we had our heads together, we thought it was a terrible idea. We saw that you brought back Cynder, so, why couldn't you bring back Malefor? So, instead of us ending Malefor's life, we waited for a little while longer until you came back. But, one day... you remember how I said, Malefor attacked Warfang before? Well, this was the day. All of us were staying in the walls of Warfang. Malefor showed his face. Malefor destroyed most of Warfang... as well as... most of the citizens. We were just barely able to fight him off. We knew there was no way we could let Malefor live after what he did, so, we all agreed we would kill him. But, then you showed up, and we knew you were more powerful, so we trusted you to do so," Ignitus explained as much as he could, trying not to confuse Spyro. "So, why does Cyril still care about Malefor?" Spyro asked, "After what he did, it's unforgivable."_

 _"Because he knows, Cynder and Malefor are alike. Both were corrupted. You saved Cynder from her corruption, and he thinks, it could be the same with Malefor. He doesn't blame Malefor for what he's done, well, he tries to at the very least. He's like you. If Cynder were corrupted, would you blame her, or remember who she was? Option two for sure, we both know that," Ignitus explained to Spyro's question. Spyro looked down, and frowned, as he was backed into a corner on what to do. Spyro heard what sounded like water, hitting a concrete floor. It was faint. Spyro looked back up at Ignitus's to see his tears, running out of his eyes."Spyro, I manly called you here... because... I need your help. Someone will die tomorrow, and I need to know who," Ignitus cried to Spyro for help. "What!" Spyro cried, scared from Ignitus's words. "I made a promise to Terrador that a should've never made. I was so happy from his words, but... his words don't help the future. Spyro, I talked to the Guardians, before coming to you. I had hoped I wouldn't have to, but, I needed to. Every time there is hope in my body, it's one step forward, then two steps back." Spyro growled, thinking of anyone having to die tomorrow. "Who are the ones that die?!" Spyro growled, hoping to the ancestors, Cynder wasn't one. "No one deserves to be on this list!" Spyro growled to himself in his thoughts. "All of the Guardians, Malefor, Me, You, sometimes, even Sparks. But... The main death is... Cynder." Spyro slammed his fist into the ground, and yelled, "I knew it!" Ignitus shivered at Spyro's rage, but he understood his rage. "Why! What happens!" Spyro growled, trying not to get overwhelmed in his anger. "Well, there is Cynder's secret. Then, after that, anything could happen. The death of many, the death of few, or the death of one. We will never know for sure, until, we are the one's to experience the future," Ignitus explained, remembering the visions, the futures. "Spyro, I know this is hard to understand, hard to comprehend, but I need your opinion. I'm stuck, I'm helpless, on what's next for the future," Ignitus begged for any thoughts. The anger from Spyro for tomorrow, formed convexity from out of his body._

* * *

Cynder looked at her body, and thought, _Convexity?_ Cynder looked over at Spyro to see his anger, as well as most of the convexity. Cynder shuck, and quickly shuck Spyro's body, as she whispered, "Spyro, Spyro, wake up, it's just a nightmare!"

* * *

 _Ignitus quickly ran over towards Spyro, and wrapped his wings around his body. Ignitus sat down in front of Spyro, and whispered, "Spyro, breath. We are smart, we can work together to figure something out. But I can't do that if you won't let me."_

 _"But why! You said you've tried everything! I'm going to try my own plan! I'm going to kill Malefor, then Cyril, if he has such a big problem with Cynder!" Spyro growled, clouding his mind with rage. "Spyro, is your plan to scare Cynder? Is your plan to make her cry?" Ignitus whispered to Spyro. "What? What are you talking about?" Spyro asked, slowly coming back to his self. "Spyro, your body here, is basically the same outside. The convexity your giving off is happening to your body right now... The convexity is scaring Cynder," Ignitus explained to Spyro, hoping that would calm him down. Spyro shivered, quickly shacking out his anger. The convexity exploded, as it left his body. Spyro breathed, clearing his mind._

* * *

The Convexity disappeared from Spyro's body, causing Cynder to sigh with relief.

"Sorry, Cynder," Spyro mumbled in his sleep.

Cynder smiled at Spyro, not holding it against him.

* * *

 _"Sorry, Cynder. And I'm sorry to you Ignitus. I'm just scared on what to do," Spyro apologized to Ignitus for his actions. Ignitus sighed, happy to see Spyro was back. Spyro remembered Ignitus's words, as he quickly thought of a plan, "Ignitus, if are time ability can heal any wound, you think we could just hurt him bad enough, so he won't attack us? Then, maybe... well, I don't know from there. We convince him he's not evil?" Ignitus chuckled, and said, "We can work on it. I already have a Chronicler working on something else."_

 _"He should probably work faster," Spyro joked to Ignitus. Ignitus chuckled, and said, "Well, if what I saw is correct, we just might make it. It just depends on how quickly he does his job. So, for the time being, Malefor is the one that... has to go. We can deal with Cyril later... I just hope it doesn't go out of control. I will do everything I can from my end, you just protect Cynder." Spyro smiled at Ignitus's words, and joked, "Maybe after this is all over, you will finally let me meet my parents. I'm super excited for that day. I don't need to know my parents to know that I love them."_

 _"Just focus on tomorrow for now, alright. I promise, Cynder won't die, The Guardians won't die. Me and you both have the time ability, right? If anything goes wrong, we can just use that," Ignitus whispered softly to Spyro. Spyro wiped a tear away, and asked, "You were so scared at first, what happened?" Ignitus chuckled, and explained, "It's because of your words. You said to Cynder, 'I'm being strong so you won't have to'. And that's what I'm doing." Spyro chuckled at Ignitus's words. Ignitus chuckled with Spyro, and whispered softly, "I'm sorry for what I did, I never would have yelled at you. That was out of character for me. I guess, being the Chronicler in this situation is building more and more stress on me. Can you forgive me?"_

 _"I love my dad, and I understand, everyone gets angry once and awhile. I won't hold you to what you did, because now I feel your stress," Spyro responded warmly to Ignitus's words. Ignitus smiled at Spyro's words. Spyro pushed into the hug, and whispered, "Thank you, Ignitus, dad, for giving me the greatest dad ever."_

 _Ignitus chuckled, and joked, "And soon, you'll be getting the greatest kiss ever from Cynder. You know, that, warm..."_

 _"Okay, second greatest dad ever," Spyro joked to Ignitus, blushing at the thoughts. "What? If I'm not number one, then who is?" Ignitus asked, smiling at Spyro's words. "Who knows, maybe Terrador," Spyro joked, "I care about Terrador a lot, but, I guess you'll always be my dad. And I don't have any problems with that."_

 _"Thank you, Spyro, Son," Ignitus whispered, with a big smile. Spyro pulled away from the hug, as well as Ignitus. Ignitus unwrapped his wings from Spyro, and backed up a little. "Be safe, Spyro. I will see you soon, I'm sure of it," Ignitus whispered, convincing himself again that everything was going to be okay. "Thank you, Ignitus. You should come visit once everything has settled down. I would love to spend some time with you again. We haven't spent time together in years." Ignitus thanked Spyro for his offer, but declined, "Thanks, but, I have to decline. It's going to be hard to spend time together when your to busy kissing Cynder." Spyro blushed, but smiled at Ignitus's words, and said, "Yeah, I'm looking forward to me and Cynder finally becoming lovers."_

 _"Because of the kiss?" Ignitus asked Spyro. Spyro chuckled, and responded honestly, "No, not really. I'm not doing this for a kiss, I'm doing this for Cynder. I know she wants to be loved by someone, and I'm sure, if I told her I loved her, she would have the biggest smile. And that's also why I'm doing this, to see the biggest smile on Cynder's face. I love it when Cynder smiles, she's so beautiful."_

 _"Do you want to go back to Cynder?" Ignitus asked with a raised brow. "Definitely," Spyro quickly responded, missing the smile on Cynder's face. Ignitus chuckled at Spyro's reaction. "Alright, I will do everything I can while your gone to make the vision a future, so don't worry to much. Oh, and prepare for a headache."_

 _"Oh wait, actually, I just have two real quick questions," Spyro quickly said to Ignitus, "Why am I just now getting headaches when I'm in these nightmares of yours?"_

 _"Something has been going on with my powers, but hopefully, it won't be anything we have to worry about," Ignitus explained to Spyro's question."_

 _"Okay. And my other question was, why didn't you tell Cynder this? I mean, I kind of understanding. But I want to hear it from you," Spyro asked, kind of scared of the answer. Ignitus sighed sadly, not wanting to bring up the reason, but he explained, "Spyro, if Cynder found out that she could lose you, lose the only family she's ever had... She would not be able to handle it. The frustration you felt, when you were here, and I told you of the past. You wanted to find and kill Malefor, the same will be for Cynder. I know it's going to be hard to keeping a secret from Cynder, but just for tomorrow, that's it." Spyro sighed, but agreed with Ignitus's words, knowing it would keep Cynder happy. "Alright, I guess you do have a point. I guess you have a lot to do, so, I leave you to it. I will see you soon, I hope." Ignitus smiled at Spyro's words, and said, "Seen you soon, Spyro. I'll visit soon." Spyro chuckled, letting a single tear fall down his face, as he whispered, "Please do." Spyro felt dizzy, as he feel to the floor._

* * *

"Hay, Sparks. I know it will never happen, but why don't you search for a girlfriend?" Cynder asked Sparks, trying to pass the time until Spyro woke up.

Sparks grumbled at Cynder's choice of words, but he responded, "Because I'm not as gullible as my brother. All because I see a murder, and she looks lonely and helpless, I'm not going to take advantage of the weakness. Spyro totally got lucky with you."

"You think Spyro's using me, because I was alone?" Cynder asked with a raised brow, "I don't think that's why Spyro chose me to care for."

"Are you sure? You just said it, 'care for'. It's almost as if you know I'm right," Sparks teased Cynder, trying to confuse her.

"Yeah, well, soon, he will be loving me. And plus, I can always ask Spyro... But I don't really want to," Cynder murmured her last sentence.

"Because the truth hurts?" Sparks joked.

"No, I don't want to, because I'm waiting until we love each other to ask. Best I know, his response will make me give him a big, sweet kiss... on the lips," Cynder explained, smiling, and blushing as she talked.

Sparks shivered with disgust, trying not to image his brother kissing Cynder on the lips. _Gross, Gross!_ Sparks thought, slapping his head to get the thoughts out. Spyro stirred in his sleep, quickly grabbing Cynder's attention. Spyro slowly opened his eyes, and pulled his head up. Spyro looked over at Cynder. Cynder smiled, trying to hide the sadness from missing Spyro. The smile made Spyro smile.

"Did you miss me?" Spyro whispered.

Cynder shivered with happiness from Spyro's words, voice, smile.

"Miss you? That doesn't begin to describe the feelings I have right now," Cynder whispered back, feeling tears in her eyes.

"How many kisses I'm a going to have to give you to make this up?" Spyro whispered, with a raced brow.

"You still owe me a life time of kisses, and you want to add on to it?" Cynder joked, unable to control her joy, and sadness.

"Well, of course I do. A life time isn't going to stop my feelings for you, and I plan to live more then life time with you. So, why not add on to the infinite number of kisses that I owe you?" Spyro whispered softly to Cynder, trying not to make her cry, but to make her smile.

Spyro failed, but he also succeeded. Spyro looked into Cynder's eyes, to see the shimmer of light from the tears, as they fell down her face. Spyro realised his face was close to Cynder's. Spyro smiled, as he saw the blush on Cynder's face. Spyro moved closer, causing Cynder's heart to skip a beat. _What... what do I do next!_ Cynder thought, shacking from happiness, and fear. Spyro moved his face over, and kissed Cynder on the cheek. Spyro pulled away a little bit, and whispered, "You seemed excited. Don't worry, I hear tomorrow has what your looking for. Tomorrow has what you want."

Cynder blushed hard at Spyro's words, as they echoed through her mind. Spyro pulled away, with a smile, and a small blush himself. _Tomorrow... tomorrow has what I want?_ Cynder thought, unable to control her heart. Spyro smiled at Cynder's reaction, as he pushed Cynder even further with embarrassment. Spyro moved his head next to Cynder's, and whispered softly, "It's going to be amazing. Especially since it's just going to be me and you. Don't worry, Cynder, the race is tomorrow, and tomorrow, has, what you seek, what you want."

Spyro pecked the side of Cynder's cheek, before pulling his head back. Spyro looked at Cynder's reaction. Her face was red, sweet ran down her face and body. _Spyro... what... this feeling... I don't... what's wrong with me?! Spyro's being romantic, and I can't even say anything back! Is Spyro talking about are kiss? If so... that means Spyro loves me! I mean, I know that! I think... I don't know what to think! What is thinking!_ Cynder thought, trying to get her self under control. Spyro started to feel the same as Cynder, as he started to sweet. His face was red with embarrassment. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that... I'm just so scared of tomorrow... I won't know... I don't know... if tomorrow will be my last day with her... I don't... I can't..._ Spyro cried in his thoughts, trying not to show his reaction of sadness. Luckily, Sparks interrupted Spyro and Cynder's, conversation.

"No! Oh No! Cynder, get out! There is a line... alright! A... fine line! But you broke the line! Now it's a... disgusted line! Cynder, I need to talk with my brother, in private, please! Someone needs to have a... serious talk with him," Sparks yelled, trying not to throw up at some points in his sentence.

Cynder couldn't be mad at Sparks, she didn't want to do something that would make Spyro feel different about her. Cynder cleared her throat, and jumped off the bed. Cynder walked over towards the door. Cynder grabbed the door knob, twisted it, and opened it. Cynder walked out, and shut the door behind herself. Spyro snapped out of his embarrassed, as it was replaced with sadness. Sparks looked down at Spyro, and whispered, "I bought you some time. I was going to fly out and throw up, but I saw tears forming in your eyes. What's going on man?"

Cynder stood at the front door, shacking from embarrassment. _Does Spyro want to kiss me? Does... Is... Is Sparks right? No! Maybe? I don't know?!_ Cynder growled in her thoughts, with all the thoughts and feelings she had. Cynder slammed her fist into the floor, trying to figure out if she was mad. The Guardians quickly appeared from out of the training room.

"Cynder, are you okay? Did... did you and Spyro have fight?" Terrador asked, feeling as if Volteer was right to make the other room.

Cynder looked up at the Guardians, and responded, "No, of course not. Me and Spyro have never had a fight before. But... could we? Would me and Spyro fight one day, and be separated because of it? No, Spyro doesn't hate me, does he? Not again!"

The Guardians were completely clueless as to what is happening with Cynder. Cynder saw their confusion, and explained, hoping they could help her, "Sorry, I don't know what is wrong with me. Spyro told me something, and after that, I felt happy, sad, confused, and everything else in between."

The Guardians shivered, as one thought went through their minds, Cynder's death. _No, Spyro would never tell Cynder something like that,_ Cyril thought. _Spyro, scaring Cynder? No, he knows that would scare Cynder. Why would he tell her?_ Volteer thought. Terrador didn't even want to think about it. He didn't jump to conclusions, and asked, "Cynder, what did Spyro say to you."

Cynder was about to answer, but she felt the embarrassment again. Her face lit red. Cynder shuck her head, trying to explain to the Guardians, "Spyro... Spyro whispered to me, 'You seemed excited. Don't worry, I hear tomorrow has what your looking for. Tomorrow has what you want'."

The Guardians started to blush as well.

"What the..." Volteer said, scared, and disgusted.

Terrador tried not to get into detail, and said, "Please... continue."

"You're disgusting," Volteer whispered, feeling uncomfortable.

Terrador growled at Volteer, causing him to back off. Cynder sighed, trying to control her embarrassment, and continued to explain, "Then, after that, he whispered something else to me. He... He whispered, 'Don't worry, Cynder, the race is tomorrow, and tomorrow, has, what you seek, what you want'."

"Good night," Volteer bluntly said, turning around to walk away.

Terrador wrapped his tail around Volteer's neck, causing him to turn back around. Terrador unwrapped his tail from Volteer's neck. Volteer stood back next to Terrador.

"And I'm back again," Volteer whispered.

Cynder didn't really know what to do, and said bluntly, "I need your help. I, I don't understand what is wrong with me."

* * *

"What is wrong with you? Why would you pull a stunt like that? You've never done that before in your life, so why would you do it now?" Sparks asked Spyro, trying not to hurt his feelings to much.

"Because I could lose Cynder! I want her to feel the feeling of love! I want her to feel the feeling of having someone, before I go!" Spyro cried, not wanting to respond to any of Sparks's questions, "Sparks... I know what the definition of love is. But my love for Cynder, goes beyond that of the most extreme level. And the fact that I could lose her! I... I would rather die for her. I know I would leave her, but it would be good to know that Cynder could start over, with someone new. I just want to show her, that, before I go. I loved her, and I always had."

Sparks felt bad for Spyro, as he understood the pain he felt, as if he could feel it himself.

"Spyro... I'm... I'm sorry man," Sparks murmured, unable to help Spyro in his position.

* * *

Terrador smiled at Cynder, and explained, "Cynder, you're feeling the feeling of love. Spyro's finally showing his affection to you. It's embarrassing. Trust me, when... when Malefor was still around, he asked us the same thing. Because even he, never truly felt the feeling, of love. Don't be embarrassed by Spyro's words, embrace them. Your race is tomorrow, and soon, you'll feel this feeling all the time. Well... Only the happy, and love part that is."

Cynder took in the Guardians words, and smiled at all of them for their help. But mainly Terrador. The Guardians smiled back at Cynder's smile.

"Well, we're going to get some sleep. We will see you tomorrow, bright and early," Terrador said with a smile, as he waved his paw up at Cynder.

Cynder smiled at Terrador's words, and said, "I will see you in the morning as well, probably. I know once I wake up, I want to tell Spyro, so, you might see me a little later then bright and early."

"As long as we see you, we will be fine," Terrador exclaimed, with a smile.

The Guardians turned away, walked away from Cynder, and over to the big doors. The doors opened for the Guardians, allowing them to walk out. The Guardians walked out of the building, as the doors shut behind them. Cyril looked at Terrador, and whispered, "That was the only chance we had to tell her. We won't get another."

Terrador sighed at Cyril's words, and said, "We already made up a plan in the training room. Let's just stick with the plan, and just maybe, everything will go smoothly. Hopefully, everything will go smoothly."

"Yeah... hopefully," Cyril whispered to himself.

* * *

 _Okay, so, I need to calm myself... But... if what they were saying is true, that means, Spyro loves me! I'm doing it again! I already know Spyro loves me, I need to think of something else. Spyro, I love you so much,_ Cynder cried in her thoughts, with joy, as her joy was shocked by lightning from the thoughts of Spyro. Cynder reached up, and grabbed the door knob. Cynder twisted the door knob, and pushed the door open. Spyro looked over at the door, revealing Cynder. Cynder ran over to the bed, shutting the door behind her with her tail. Cynder jumped up onto the bed, with a big smile, showing Cynder's teeth. Spyro smiled at Cynder's joy, wiping away some of his tears. Cynder laid down next to Spyro on his left. Most of Cynder's joy, disappeared, at the sight of Spyro's sadness. _Was... was it something I did?_ Cynder thought.

"Spyro, are, are you okay?" Cynder whispered, nuzzling the side of Spyro's cheek.

The nuzzle made Spyro's sadness grow. Spyro nuzzled back, somewhat smiling, as the sadness was stronger then his happiness. Cynder pulled away, and whispered, "Spyro, you know, if there is something you need to talk about, you can tell me. If... if you hate me... or anything... I would understand. You know that, right?"

Spyro didn't want Cynder to feel less of herself. Spyro draped his wing over Cynder's body, and whispered, "Cynder, Ignitus told me, everyone has hate for someone. But he's wrong... how wrong he was. He hasn't seen our lives, he hasn't seen are family. You know I don't hate you. But you know, I will always care about you."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words, and laid on her side, facing away from Spyro's body. Cynder snuggled her back against Spyro's side, and whispered, "Spyro, for some reason, I feel scared. I was so happy, but seeing you like that... it just scared me."

Spyro shivered, sanded that he scared Cynder. Spyro laid his head over Cynder's neck, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Cynder. But, don't worry, everything is going to be okay, because I'm here for you. I always have, and I always will be. Just rest easy Cynder, our race is tomorrow, and we need to be wide awake for the greatest moment of our lives. Well, is it going to be the greatest moment of your life?"

"If the race is what I think it is, and if it is successful, then it will be the second greatest moment of my life," Cynder whispered warmly to Spyro.

"Second? What was the first?" Spyro asked, confused by Cynder's words.

"The day I met you," Cynder whispered, letting a tear roll out of her eye.

Spyro shivered with joy from Cynder's words, and cried in a whispered, "That makes two of us. Since the day I saw you, I knew you were amazing. Thank you, Cynder, for being there for me. After so long, it's thanks to you that I made it this far."

Cynder giggled, letting another tear fall out of her eye, as she whispered, "That makes the two of us."

Cynder closed her eyes, and whispered, "Good night, Spyro."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words. Spyro closed his eyes, and whispered, "Good night, Cynder."

 _I love you,_ The two thought in unison. Cynder drifted off into a peaceful sleep, followed by Spyro. Before Spyro went to bed, he thought, _I'm sorry, Ignitus. But if someone has to die, it's either Malefor, or Cyril. I want what's best for Cynder, and they are not going to take Cynder away from me!_ Sparks raised a finger, but waved his hand, and thought, _Cynder's tail blade can reach me no matter where I am. Plus... I don't want to hurt Spyro._ Sparks laid down at the corner of the bed, closed his eyes, and fell to sleep, hoping for the best tomorrow.

* * *

Volteer shut the door behind himself, as all the Guardians walked over towards their beds. Terrador laid down on his bed, followed by Cyril, then Volteer.

"Well, want an embarrassing day this was," Volteer said, still somewhat blushing at Cynder's words.

"Yeah, well, you should probably hold onto the feelings from today. Because the joy, the love, everything will soon end tomorrow. After tomorrow... who knows," Cyril murmured, wishing tomorrow didn't have to happen.

Terrador growled, but he couldn't disagree with Cyril words.

"We can make it. We have Ignitus, we have Spyro, and we are always here to back them up. I know it's a long shot, and we only have one day to do this, but we will make it through this," Terrador growled, trying to motivate them.

Volteer sighed, and murmured, "Terrador, if it comes down to it. I'm ready to give my life. You know that, don't you?"

Terrador growled, and murmured, "Enough of your words, Volteer. I know what you're thinking, but it won't come to that. Even if it does, one of us will be strong enough to do what is done. It's just Malefor against us, the Chronicler, and Spyro. Even Cynder can back us up. We're fine. Stop worrying so much."

Volteer growled at Terrador's words, but he knew he wasn't going to win.

"I know it's going to be a difficult day, but we are prepared. We don't need to worry. Now, let's sleep on it for now. I'm getting pretty tired. In the morning, we will continue to talk, watch, and prepare. Just don't worry. If you worry about tomorrow, you won't get any sleep at all," Terrador said, laying his head down on his paws, and closing his eyes.

"Yeah... yeah, you're probably right," Cyril agreed, laying his head down on his paws, and closing his eyes.

"Fine, but I'm not letting go of the idea," Volteer growled, laying his head down on his paws, and closing his eyes.

"Just stick with the plan we made, and everything should go smoothly," Terrador growled back, before falling asleep.

Cyril followed Terrador into a deep sleep, then Volteer. _Tomorrow? Even Terrador knows it, who will die? It has to be me. I have no family members, and I made my peace with Spyro. It needs to be me,_ Volteer thought, before falling asleep.

* * *

Ignitus sighed, as he starred blankly at his pool of visions, as one thought went throughout his mind, _Who will die tomorrow?_


	18. Chapter 18: Cynder's Secret

Chapter 18: Cynder's Secret

Spyro stirred in his sleep, as the sunlight shined at his eyes, causing him to wake up. Spyro moved his head up off of Cynder's neck, and away from the sun. Spyro looked at Cynder's face, to see the sunlight, shining down on her body, and most of her face. Cynder grumbled in her sleep, not wanting to wake up. Spyro smiled, and moved his wing up some to block the sunlight from Cynder's face. Spyro looked behind himself, as he lifted his paw up to block out the sunlight from his eyes. Spyro breath in the morning air, and thought with a big smile, _Today's the day. I'm finally able to tell Cynder. But I can't wait any longer! Do I wake Cynder now, are do I let her rest?_ Spyro thought about the best course of action. Searching through his thoughts, he remembered Cynder's words.

* * *

 _Cynder giggled at Spyro, and responded with a blush, "I remember everything about you Spyro. The kisses on the cheek you give me, the smiles you give me to warm my heart, and even now, when you woke me up at the Chronicler's place, it was amazing. You should've done that more often."_

* * *

Spyro chuckled to himself, as he thought, _I'm glade I saved you, Cynder. I can't believe, I never knew, that we would love each other. But, today's the day. I can't believe it! After some much over the years, it's just me, and you, in love._ Spyro's joy wouldn't let him wait any longer, he had to wake up Cynder. Spyro looked away from the sun, put his paw back down, and looked at Cynder. Spyro moved his face next to Cynder's, and whispered, as he pecked Cynder on the cheek, "Morning beautiful. I have high hopes that you slept well?"

Cynder smiled at the amazing awakening from Spyro. Cynder stirred in her sleep, not completely awake. Spyro moved his wing back to Cynder's back, allowing her to roll over. Cynder rolled on her belly, and looked at Spyro with one eye closed, not completely awake.

"So you remembered?" Cynder asked, still smiling from the awakening.

"How could I forget? You're beautiful. And combined with your smile, your amazing," Spyro teased Cynder, knowing she was blushing from his words.

Cynder giggled at Spyro, and scooted closer to Spyro. Cynder's body touched Spyro's side. Cynder opened her other eye, as she was now fully awake from the warmth from Spyro's body.

"You better save your heart warming words for when we start are race. I know it's today, but lets talk to the Guardians first. If not, we will probably get hounded. Not because we didn't tell them, but because, we're having fun without them," Cynder explained to Spyro, with a heart warming smile.

Spyro chuckled at Cynder's words, and explained even more, "And because they're so old, they can't have the fun we have without breaking their backs."

Spyro chuckled, as Cynder giggled. The two looked at each other, blushing, as their faces were close to one another.

"You ready for our race?" Spyro whispered, smiling, knowing Cynder's response.

"You have no idea," Cynder responded, trying to control her heart, and her actions.

Spyro moved his face over, and kissed Cynder on the cheek. Spyro pulled away, and smiled at Cynder, with a raised brow. Cynder knew what Spyro was trying to do, and joked with a smile, and a blush, "Oh, you're so evil."

Spyro chuckled at Cynder's response, and whispered, "Well, once we meet the Guardians, we can both be evil together. What do you say?"

Cynder chuckled at Spyro's request, but declined, "Not today. Today, is going to be my second, happiness moment in my life. And I'm not going to miss a single second of it. I want everyone to smile, I want everyone to be happy. We can all enjoy today. I'm just going to enjoy it more, because I have you."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, shedding a tear, as he remembered Cynder's words.

* * *

 _"If the race is what I think it is, and if it is successful, then it will be the second greatest moment of my life," Cynder whispered warmly to Spyro._

 _"Second? What was the first?" Spyro asked, confused by Cynder's words._

 _"The day I met you," Cynder whispered, letting a tear roll out of her eye._

* * *

Spyro broke from his thoughts, as a claw wiped away his tear. Spyro looked at Cynder, as she smiled at him, and whispered in a soft tone, "Spyro, save your tears for when the race ends, and we say what we've waited to say. It's going... to be an amazing moment... for the both of us... together."

Cynder felt tears running down her eyes next. Cynder looked away, and apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."

Spyro moved Cynder's face back over to his with his claw. Spyro placed Cynder's face, right in front of his. Cynder shot stiff, every single time Spyro tries to kiss her. Spyro smiled at Cynder's reaction, her blush, and whispered, "Cynder, do you know you're beautiful when you cry tears of joy? It's okay to let tears fall on the happiest moment of your life. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. After all, I'm always where you need me to be..."

"By your side," Cynder said in unison of Spyro, causing Spyro to smile.

 _She remembered. I'm not surprised,_ Spyro thought with a smile. Cynder yawned, causing Spyro to yawn. Spyro chuckled, after he stopped yawning, and said, smiling, "I guess we aren't completely awake yet. But, I know the adrenaline from the race will get our blood pumping. I guess it's time. Are you ready?"

Cynder giggled, and responded in a whisper, "As ready as you are."

Spyro took his wing off of Cynder, stood up, and jumped off the bed. Spyro stretched out his body, and waited for Cynder to join him. Cynder jumped off the bed, and at the same time, so did a bright yellow light. Cynder stretched out her body, causing Spyro to blush. Spyro quickly looked away, and thought with a huge blush, _Holy Ancestors, Cynder's beautiful._ Cynder walked over towards Spyro. Spyro turned his head back around, and smiled at Cynder. Cynder smiled back, causing his face to light red. Cynder giggled, and asked, "What is it?"

Spyro cleared his trout, and explained himself, "Well... um... you look... like the... The Ancestor of beauty. You just look absolutely amazing."

Cynder growled at Spyro, just barley missing his lips, and kissing him on the cheek. Spyro was confused, but he still smiled at Cynder's actions. Cynder pulled away, and growled, "It's really hard not to kiss your li... cheeks, If you keep telling me your words! Quit being so amazing!"

Spyro chuckled at Cynder's words, and agreed, "You two? That makes the both of us."

Cynder looked at Spyro, as the sunlight shined on him, revealing his body, as well as his muscles.

"Besides, you're the Ancestor of Muscles; The Ancestor of Handsomeness," Cynder whispered, not able to go on any longer, or she would've kissed Spyro.

"How about the Ancestor of Shutting Up?" Sparks growled, as he flew over towards the two.

Spyro looked up at Sparks, as Cynder did the same. Cynder couldn't be mad, she was glade Sparks interrupted. _Any longer, and I would've had to tackle Spyro to the ground, and kiss him right then and there. Oh, I can't wait!_ Cynder thought, unable to control the excitement. Spyro raised a brow at Sparks, and correct him, "That's not actually an Ancestor."

"Really? Who has a retarded name like; The Ancestor of Handsomeness? Or; The Ancestor of Muscles? There is no way that is an actual name," Sparks shuck his head at how stupid of a name that was.

Spyro chuckled at Sparks responded, and explained, "No, that's not the name of the Ancestors... I hope. But that's not the point. The point is, Cynder's really beautiful, and I'm really handsome."

"I never said you were handsome," Cynder joked, with a raised brow.

Spyro looked at Cynder with a raised brow, and asked, "Then why did you call me the Ancestor of Handsomeness?"

"I said, 'you're'. I never said, Spyro," Cynder joked in her explanation.

"Oh, do you feel that. That's a burn. Feels painful, doesn't it?" Sparks joked, enjoying the moment for once, "Would you like some water to extinguish that burn that Cynder just put on you?"

Spyro rolled his eyes at Sparks, and decided to get Cynder back. Spyro frowned at Cynder's words, and murmured, "Well... I guess that means... we should postpone the race. I'm having second thoughts about my words..."

Cynder's heart skipped a beat at Spyro's words, as she thought, _No! I knew if I did something, Spyro would think less of me_. _The race has to happen today, it can't be a disaster!_ Cynder tackled Spyro to the ground. Spyro landed on his back, as Cynder stood above Spyro. Cynder looked into Spyro's eyes, and quickly cried with desperation, "No, wait! Spyro, I swear I was joking! Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said!"

Spyro kissed Cynder on the cheek, causing her to stiffen up from confusion. Spyro pulled away, and whispered with a smile, "Got you."

Cynder nuzzled the side of Spyro's face, as she cried in her joke, "I thought you were being truthful. You scared me for a second there. My heart even skipped a beat. Please... don't ever... do that again."

Spyro smiled at Cynder, and whispered, "What if I do?"

Cynder giggled, knowing what Spyro was trying to do, so she joked back, "Then you better enjoy this last kiss that I'm going to give you, for the rest of your life."

"No wait! I'm sorry, I'll behave!" Spyro cried, realising he couldn't really do anything.

Cynder pecked Spyro on the cheek, and whispered, after pulling away, "I don't want you to completely behave. You said: The race is tomorrow, and tomorrow, has, what I seek, what I want. And in order for that to happen, we won't be able to, behave, ourselves."

"That's disgusting," Sparks grumbled, holding in vomit.

Spyro raised a brow at Cynder's words, and whispered, "Oh, alright. I'm not going to decline. Something tells me, today is going to be just as amazing as I thought it was going to be. I guess there is no choice, I won't behave myself, just for you."

"Oh...Oh my vomit, that's... that's disgusting... I can't... no... no!" Sparks grumbled, at the edge of throwing up.

Sparks flew over towards the door, but it was shut. Sparks slammed his fist on the door, and cried, "Help me!"

Cynder moved her tail blade up to the door knob, twisted the door knob, and opened the door for Sparks. Sparks didn't bother to look back. He quickly flew out of the room, and over towards the main door. Cynder shut the door behind Sparks with her tail. _I need... I need to get to the Guardians. Hopefully... they can get my mind off of things... Oh No... I'm thinking about it again!_ Sparks cried in his thoughts, flying down towards the Guardians, after the door opened.

* * *

The two looked at each other in the eyes, wondering, what happens next. _This is the perfect time to tell Spyro! We are alone at last. Just me and Spyro. Me and Spyro are happy, so why shouldn't I tell Spyro now?_ Cynder thought. Cynder couldn't help it, she had to tell Spyro.

"Spyro, Today's is the day. The day I've waited so long for. And now that we are finally alone. I need to tell you Spyro. I need to tell you that, I..."

Cynder was interrupted by Spyro's claw as it covered her mouth. Spyro smiled warmly at Cynder, and whispered, "Not just yet. Saying something on the floor of your room, isn't very romantic. I was thinking, me and you could sit together on top of this place, and enjoy the view together. Then, as the smell of the fresh morning air hits us, we look at each other, and say what needs to be said."

Cynder definitely didn't want to fight against that kind of logic, and quickly agreed, as she nodded her head. Spyro finally came back to his senses, and blushed, realising Cynder was on top of her. Cynder realised it too. Cynder quickly got off of Spyro, still scared that Spyro would think less of her. So, Cynder turned to face Spyro after he got up, and apologized, "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean... I didn't mean to be on... on top of you... like that... that was... embarrassing for you... I'm... I'm sorry."

Spyro smiled at Cynder. Spyro walked next to Cynder, and whispered, as he blushed, "I thought you wanted to be happy. You didn't, behave, yourself, and we had a wonderful time... You... You shouldn't be... embarrassed at... your actions... But you are right about one thing... this is... really... embarrassing."

Cynder giggled, as she saw Spyro's blush, after he pulled his face back. Cynder blushed, hard, as she was honest with Spyro, "I... I know that it was embarrassing... but... I have been thinking about... Ugh, it's so hard to tell you when I'm so embarrassed. And the fact that I know, but still don't completely know because of my fears, it's so frustrating!"

"Cynder, calm down. It's fine. Let's just go talk to the Guardians real quick. Just small talk, then, we can quickly run out of here, and up to the top of the building. We will be fine, trust me. So, what do you say?" Spyro explained the day to Cynder, trying to calm her down, "Don't worry Cynder, I will tell you, or, you'll tell me. Which ever comes first."

Cynder breathed, as she took in Spyro's words, and thought, _I'm going to tell him, it's fine. Small talk with the Guardians, then, we can tell each other. We shouldn't waist anymore time. I've waited long enough! I need Spyro's love in my life._ Cynder ran over towards the door. Cynder pulled her paw up to the door knob, twisted the knob, and threw the door open. Cynder pulled her paw back down, and asked with energy, and a smile, "Well, what are we waiting for? You said small talk, then race. Not, waist time, small talk, then race."

Spyro chuckled at Cynder, and ran up to her. Cynder walked out of the room, and waited for Spyro to do the same. Spyro ran out of the room, and shut the door behind himself with his tail blade. Spyro looked over at Cynder, and asked, "Ready?"

"I've been ready for a while. Let's hurry up and go," Cynder quickly responded, running over towards the main door.

Spyro ran over towards the door, and waited next to Cynder for the door to open. _Actually... it's not a waist of time. I'm spending my time with Spyro... and I should be doing that right now. Ugh, the kiss got to my head,_ Cynder thought, coming back to her senses. The doors opened, causing Spyro to get ready to run.

"Are you ready, Cynder? You didn't win the race in the sky, so lets see if you can win the race on land," Spyro teased Cynder, ready to bolt down the stairs at any second.

Cynder looked at Spyro, and whispered, "Spyro, can, can we actually enjoy this time together?"

Spyro looked over at Cynder, confused with her emotions. Cynder could easily read Spyro's confusion, and explained, "Sorry. I said we were wasting time, but, then I realized: Any time with you, is never waisted. Time without you, is waisted. I've just had this thought in my mind, and it keeps getting me excited. But, I know it's going to happen. So, let's just enjoy our time together."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, and didn't decline. Spyro walked over, and placed his side against Cynder's. Spyro draped his wing over Cynder's body, smiling, at the feeling of having Cynder next to him. Spyro went to wrap his tail around Cynder's, but Cynder quickly wrapped her tail around Spyro's. Spyro smiled at Cynder's action.

"I'm sorry, Spyro. I don't know why I would say that time with you, is waisted. I... I swear I didn't mean it. But, I don't know why I would say it," Cynder murmured, scaring herself, as she thought she had second thoughts about Spyro.

"Cynder, it's okay. You're just excited. When was the last time you were this excited for something? Never. Well, unless you count the time of days before our race. You're feeling excited, because the race isn't tomorrow, it's today. Trust me, I'm excited too. But every day is exciting to me, because I know, I wake up next to you," Spyro whispered softly to Cynder, trying to get her to smile again.

Cynder smiled warmly at Spyro's helpful words towards her.

"Thank you, Spyro. I keep having emotions that I don't understand. The Guardians helped me with one, sort of. And then you helped me with another. You definitely helped a lot more then the Guardians did," Cynder whispered softly, joking in her last sentence.

Spyro chuckled, knowing the Guardians weren't very helpful.

"I know you're excited for today. So, do you want to walk and talk? We still have some time left before we start are race. But, I know how special this day is for you. I know how much, this day means to you. What ever you want to do, I will be there to support you," Spyro whispered to Cynder, nuzzling the side of Cynder's cheek.

Spyro's words, the nuzzle that Spyro gave her, only fueled her desire to kiss Spyro. Cynder tried as hard as she could to control herself, and explained her day, "Let's just keep it normal: Enjoy my time with you, Talk to the Guardians, then have our race. There is no point to rush something that I know will happen."

"That's the spirit, Cynder. So, are you prepared, mentally, I should ask?" Spyro asked, making sure he wasn't pushing Cynder, not wanting to stress her out with her moment.

Cynder sighed, trying to control herself.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Cynder replied, knowing, there was no way she could hold in her thoughts, and feeling, to kiss Spyro.

Spyro smiled, and obeyed Cynder's response, "I'm not going to object."

Spyro walked out of the hallway with Cynder next to him. _It's going to happen, but even still, why do I feel like it's not. I... I'm excited, but I'm also so scared. I guess that would explain why I'm rushing so badly. It's not because I don't think the race is going to happen... it's because... I feel like the race is going to happen... without Spyro._ Cynder thought, trying not to think about a failure. Cynder didn't want to ruin the most important day of her life with fake accusations.

* * *

Sparks flew into the Guardians room in the back, breathing heavily, as he thought, _They seriously... need... to take off the... door knobs... Why am I back here again._ Sparks shut the door behind himself, and remembered, _Cynder was... on top of... My brother!_ Sparks flipped out again, and quickly flew over towards Terrador. Sparks looked down at him, and cried, "Terrador! Terrador, wake up! Cynder... Spyro!"

Terrador felt lighting strike every nerve in his body. Terrador's eyes shot open, he quickly stood up, and ran off his bed. Terrador tripped out of bed, slamming his head face first into the ground. Terrador growled at the pain, grabbing his face with his paw, as he rolled on the ground. Terrador tried to ignore the pain. He stood up, quickly looked at Sparks, and cried, "What happened to Spyro?! Where is he, where is Cynder?!"

Volteer quickly shot of off bed, soon, followed by Cyril. The two both failed in getting out of bed successfully. The two slammed their faces into the ground. Both growled in pain, but they knew how serious the situation was. They quickly tried to ignore the pain, and ran over towards Terrador's side. The two sat next to Terrador, on opposite sides of each other. Terrador tried to control himself, but he quickly asked again, with anger this time, "Sparks, Where are they?!"

"On... On the floor... Oh no... If they have hatchlings... what does that make me, oh vomit... I'm thinking about it again. I'm came to you guys for help... not... not more memories!" Sparks cried, slapping his forehead, trying to forget the sight, and the thoughts.

The Guardians turned red, completely embarrassed by Sparks words.

"Hatchlings? Sparks, what are you talking about?" Cyril asked, scared, and embarrassed to know the answer.

"Have you all never had the, 'Talk', before? You know, when someone and someone else loves each other very much? Spyro never had to have the talk, but I did, when I was eight years old! I never went to sleep! I curled up into a ball! I couldn't think, nor look, at my brother the same. It took me a year to get over it. And now, it's all coming back to me!" Sparks cried, scared, disgusted, and embarrassed at everything that was happening between his brother and Cynder.

The Guardians faces were as red as a fire dragon. Cyril looked at the two, and asked, "Do... do you guys... remember my words?"

The Guardians all remembered Cyril's words right then and there.

* * *

 _"Please, promise me, you will have a life with Spyro. I know it's inappropriate for me to be asking this, but, I want to know that you both will be alright. You both will live happy, so we can all do the same," Cyril sighed, apologising for his actions._

* * *

"You... you don't think she took my words... into complete consideration? Do you?" Cyril asked, embarrassed, that he could've been the cause of something he shouldn't have fueled.

"Well, Cynder did want to have a family with Spyro. She said it to us, plus, the feelings she had for Spyro last night. We, we can't really rule out that fact," Terrador explained, feeling just as uncomfortable as the other Guardians.

"But, they are still young. There is no way Cynder... and Spyro... you now. Sparks, are you sure you're not ready this situation wrong again? Back when you thought Cynder poisoned Spyro, you were just being played a fool," Volteer asked Sparks, hoping he was just seeing things.

"Here, let me tell you exactly what I saw! Cynder was on top of Spyro, smiling. Spyro laid there, smiling! Do you think I made this up?! I knew Cynder loved Spyro, but, why would she have... a family with Spyro? I thought Spyro was using Cynder... but I feel like... Cynder is using Spyro," Sparks couldn't talk about this situation anymore.

The Guardians frowned a little, as they remembered Cynder's words from yesterday.

* * *

 _"In the beginning, I had nothing. But, in the middle, I had Spyro. And in the end, I had a family. As long as I have Spyro, I don't need a family. I still don't even know if Spyro loves me. But, it doesn't hurt to have hopes and dreams, especially when it's with the one you love," Cynder explained to the Guardians, unable to control her blush._

* * *

The Guardians had to smile, as they remembered Cynder's words.

"That tasted so good," Sparks smiled, as he remembered eating a butterfly.

"What?" Volteer asked, confused as to what he was thinking about.

"I thought we were all thinking about something tasty," Sparks responded to Volteer.

"No. We were thinking about Cynder's words from yesterday," Volteer explained to Sparks.

"Well next time you look off into space, and you think of something, you could tell me. I'm not a mind reader... that would be pretty cool if I was tho," Sparks said to Volteer, trailing off of the subject.

A knock came from the door, grabbing everyone's attention. The Guardians walked over towards the door, wondering who it could be. Sparks decided to follow. Terrador opened the door, and revealed Spyro. The Guardians quickly blushed, as they saw Cynder sitting in the middle of the Chamber, with a smile.

"How much sleep do you all need?" Spyro asked, walking back over towards Cynder.

The Guardians all looked at each other, wondering if they should bring up Sparks's words. The Guardians walked towards the two, and sat down in front of them. Sparks flew over towards Spyro, as he looked him up and down. Spyro looked at Sparks, and asked, "What are doing?"

"Nothing... just... thinking," Sparks responded to Spyro.

Sparks flew up to Spyro's head, and slowly landed. _He looks way to happy,_ Sparks thought. Spyro was confused with everyone, except for Cynder. _The Guardians are blushing, Sparks is acting weird, and everyone is silent,_ Spyro thought, trying to understand what was happening. Terrador was hesitant, but asked, without being suspicious, "What... What were you two doing in... your room?"

Spyro, as well as Cynder, were completely confused with Terrador's words. The two looked at each other, both smiled. The smiled caused the Guardians to start sweating from embarrassment. Spyro turned back over to face the Guardians, and responded, "Me and Cynder were just having some fun, together."

"You two made a hatchling together!" The Guardians asked in unison, completely dumbstruck with Spyro's words.

Spyro shot red from the Guardians words, just as much as Cynder. Spyro couldn't even look at Cynder, as he was to embarrassed to even say anything. Spyro had to clear up his words, trying not to show his embarrassment, "No! That's not what I meant! I meant, Me and Cynder were just talking! We weren't... doing, what you think."

"Then why was Cynder on top of you?" Sparks asked, with a raised brow.

Spyro growled at Sparks, and the Guardians, from their accusations. Spyro looked over to see Cynder's embarrassment, wishing he could read Cynder's thoughts. _I never should've told the Guardians about my hopes and dreams. What if Spyro know that I want a family, and he changes his opinion about me... No! I just, I need to clear my head. I'm not doubting Spyro,_ Cynder thought, as she turned around, and walked out of the Guardians chambers. Cynder tried not to show her face of embarrassment. Spyro watched as Cynder walked away. Cynder disappeared behind the corner.

"Cynder..." Spyro whispered.

The Guardians looked at Spyro, as sadness, and anger filled his eyes. The Guardians were filled with sadness, causing the embarrassment to disappear from their mind, and faces. Spyro looked back over at the Guardians, as they faced the floor. Spyro growled, but tried to control his anger, not wanting to ruin even more of Cynder's special day.

"Look, I'm going to try and be as nice as I can about this. What happens between me and Cynder, is are business. Cynder stood on top of me, because we were having a moment. Nothing more. And... If... if me and Cynder did have a hatchling together... that would be non of your concern!" Spyro growled, as most of his anger was replaced with embarrassment.

The Guardians all nodded, understanding Spyro's privacy. Cynder blushed, as she heard Spyro's words. _'If we want to have a hatchling together, that would be non of your concern?' Does that... Spyro wants to... have a real family,_ Cynder thought, as the excitement to kiss Spyro, was fueled once again. Spyro sighed, and said honestly, "And you know what? I wouldn't mind it one bit. If Cynder wants a family... I would give it to her. Would it be embarrassing, no. Because, why should I be embarrassed to have a life with Cynder? I care about her, and soon, sometime today, I'm going to tell her... well, you all know."

The Guardians lifted their head's a little, showing some of their smile. Spyro chuckled, and said warmly to them, "Come on, lift your head. There is nothing fascinating about the floor. Trust me, I've been on the floor a lot more then you all have. The floor has nothing to offer."

The Guardians chuckled at Spyro, and decided to pick their head's up. Spyro smiled, and said, "Well, I don't want to keep Cynder from her special day any longer. But you three will apologize to Cynder. Cynder knows, I will make it up to her. But you all, better make your sorry is very sincere. Just be careful. If your apologize isn't sincere enough, Cynder could make me go after you all, so be prepared."

The Guardians all chuckled nervously, as they all picked up their head's.

"Sparks, I need you to stay here as well. This moment, I want it to just be me and Cynder. I know what you said before, this will only happen once for Cynder, and I want her to remember this moment for the rest of her life. It needs to perfect, for someone so perfect," Spyro said softly to Sparks, hoping he would understand.

Cynder wiped away some of the tears that fell from her eyes. _You just have to be so amazing, don't you,_ Cynder thought with a smile, glade she decided to stay and hear Spyro's amazing words. Sparks sighed, and agreed, "Fine. I know how much this means to you. But you owe me."

Sparks flew off of Spyro's head, and looked at him. Spyro smiled, and whispered, "Fine, we will have some bro time."

"We better," Sparks said, before flying over towards the other Guardians.

Spyro smiled at everyone, and said, "I will see you all very soon."

The Guardians held onto Spyro's words, hoping they were true. Spyro smiled, as he turned around, and walked away from the Guardians. _Here I am again. I don't think I can keep going like this, I have to kiss Spyro. I have to! The excitement, the thoughts, they keep building up inside,_ Cynder thought, knowing, there was no way she could wait any longer. Cynder broke from her thoughts, as she heard someone walking towards her. Cynder disappeared into the shadows, waiting to see who it was. Spyro walked around the corner, and said out loud, "Weird. I thought for sure Cynder was somewhere down this hall way. I guess she's on top of the blinding. She must be so excited, then again, I'm am pretty excited too."

Spyro ran down the hall. Cynder popped from out of the ground, and thought, _How am I supposed to beat Spyro up there?_ Cynder decided to see if she could use her shadow ability. Cynder disappeared into the ground, and moved up the wall, then up the ceiling. Cynder fazed through the ceiling, and up to the roof. _Just as I thought. This is pretty fun,_ Cynder thought, as she appeared on top of the building. Cynder walked out to the edge of the building, and over looked Warfang, as well as the world. Cynder felt the cool breeze hit her face, as she said to herself, "This is amazing."

"Beautiful," Spyro said, as he walked over towards Cynder.

Cynder looked over at Spyro, as he sat down next to her. Cynder smiled, looked off into the distance, and agreed with Spyro, "Yeah, it's beautiful up here. I've never seen this sight before. I'm used to seeing lava everywhere, and broken pieces of land."

"I wasn't talking about the view," Spyro whispered to Cynder.

Cynder looked at Spyro, as he said, "I was talking about you."

Cynder smiled at Spyro's words. Spyro draped his wings over Cynder's back, and whispered, "I'm glade I'm here with you today. It's been so long, and we've been through so much. And even after everything that has happened, you were always there by my side."

Cynder placed her cheek on Spyro's, and whispered back, "It's all thanks to you. When you saved me, pulled the earth together, and even when you protected me from that arrow. That was a scary experience for me. But, I knew, my amazing, handsome Guardian, could pull through."

Spyro chuckled, and correct, "You actually saved me. I was still recovering, and not a single gem could completely heal my bruises. But, one thing that was never hurt, was my heart, my feelings, for you. And even when it was, you were always there. You were a red gem for my heart. A beautiful, helpful, caring, red gem."

Cynder smiled warmly at Spyro's words, and asked, still saddened as she remembered what she did, "But, how was I a red gem for your heart? Back with Malefor, I growled at you, telling you that; You never had anything to fight for. Or, the time I ran away from you in fear of hurting you. Why do you still continue to give me the life I want?"

Spyro smiled warmly, as he was able to tell Cynder, knowing it would make her happy, "Cynder, you keep forgetting the fact that you fought it. Even when your opposite hit me, I never gave up on you. Cynder, name one time you hurt me from your true emotions."

"When I ran away. You said; The only way you could ever hurt me, is if I left you. I ran away from you, I left you," Cynder cried, as she responded to Spyro.

"If you ran away, how are you here now?" Spyro asked, with a raised brow.

Cynder pulled her head away, and looked at Spyro. Spyro smiled warmly at Cynder, and continued to warm up her heart, "Cynder, you never really had someone to care about, someone who cares about you. I understand why you did what you did: The thought of me leaving, scared you. You remember when you kissed me on the cheek? I had the same exact fear, the same exact thoughts. But when you kissed me, I knew, I didn't have to fear. Because that kiss, showed, we could have a future together."

Cynder knew there was no way to keep herself from crying, as she whispered to Spyro, "Are future, together? Spyro, what about you is so amazing? How do you make me feel so happy? How do you make me feel, hope? How do you do it?"

"It's all thanks to you. My power, my happiness, my hope, it all came from you. And I thought, if she wants to be amazing for me, I should be amazing for her. But as we continued to talk, sleep together, kiss each other, I realized, your not amazing for me. Your perfect for me. So, I try to be the same. Sometimes, I even try to be more then perfect for you. Because you deserve the perfect life. And I'm going to give it to you," Spyro whispered warmly to Cynder, as he smiled at her, trying to make her feel as happy as possible.

Cynder's heart raced at Spyro's words, as her tears only multiplied. Spyro started to tear up as well, as he whispered, "I want you to know... you're amazing... you're perfect... and I can't go on... without having you in my life... Cynder... I need you in my life... I can't... live without you."

Cynder's smiled, and thought, _I love you... No! I have to tell him!_ Cynder wiped away her tears, and whispered to Spyro, "Spyro... that means... we get to live... happily... together... I need you in my life... we are going to have a life together... and you want... to know why?"

"Why?" Spyro cried, trying to smile.

Cynder slowly put one claw on Spyro's chin, and moved his face closer to hers. Cynder whispered one last time, "Because I love..."

An explosion at the wall of Warfang interrupted the two. Cynder, joined by Spyro, looked over at the walls to see: Dark forces stormed the city. Spyro instinctively growled, and thought, _What! What is happening._ Spyro looked all around, but he didn't have to look far, as a purple dragon flew up the building, blocking the sun with his wings and his body. Malefor looked down at the two, and growled, "Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting a moment? Why should I care? Death doesn't have meaning, and neither will you!"

"What are you..."

Spyro was interrupt, as Malefor slammed his fist into Spyro's face, launching him back words. Spyro slammed into the mountain the building was built on. Cynder growled, and stood ready. Malefor waved a claw, and said, "Don't worry, you'll get your turn. But, how about, instead of us fighting up here, we fight behind Warfang?"

"Who the hell are you to give orders!" Spyro growled, pulling himself off of the mountain.

"Language, Spyro. You don't want to hurt my feelings? Oh wait, I don't have any. But that's fine," Malefor growled, as he laughed at himself, "Look, all I'm saying is, we fight. Just me and you, or Cynder. If her ego doesn't get in the way. Plus, I will spar the lives of those civilians down there. No? okay then."

Malefor charged up his fire, and looked at all of the citizens.

"Wait!" Spyro yelled.

Malefor turned back around, with a raced brow.

"Fine!" Spyro growled, knowing there was nothing he could do.

Malefor chuckled at Spyro's response, as he thought, _Great, he's one of those gullible dragons. It's been a while since I fought Spyro, but he's still as stupid as ever, and it seems he's grown feelings for a monster. This is going to be easy._ Malefor smiled at Spyro, and growled joyfully, "Oh, well now, isn't this just fantastic!"

Malefor flew over towards Spyro, and growled, "Weakness first!"

Spyro growled at Malefor's actions. Spyro looked over at Cynder, and opened his mouth to tell her to stay, but she quickly interjected, "You're not doing this alone. We've beaten him before, we can do it again. Please, don't leave me."

Malefor spat, and thought, _Ugh, love._ Spyro sighed, knowing he wouldn't win, but he added, "Stay close to me."

Cynder understood, and quality ran over towards Spyro. Spyro opened his wings, and launched into the air, followed by Cynder. Malefor flew towards the back of Warfang, as the two followed Malefor. _Why is he leading us back here? Of all the places, why here?_ Spyro thought, wishing he knew the answer. _Damn it, I was so caught up in the moment, I completely forgot Malefor was going to attack today,_ Spyro growled with anger in his thoughts, realising his mistakes. Cynder looked over at Spyro to see the anger on his face, and whispered to insure him, "Spyro, don't worry, we are going to be fine. Granted, we might not leave without a few bruises, but we've got this. We're a lot stronger now then we were before."

Spyro smiled, grateful for Cynder's words, but something still convinced him that they weren't going to be fine. Malefor listen closely to their conversation, and thought with a big smile, _They think their going to be fine. If only they knew how wrong they were. They don't even know the plan I have in place for them. Well, I guess once I crush their skulls, they will know soon enough!_ Malefor flew down towards the ground, followed by Spyro and Cynder. Malefor landed softly on the ground, and breathed in the fresh air.

"Ugh, disgusting. I don't smell fear, I don't smell hate! Maybe blood will help that," Malefor growled to himself, as he looked over he shoulder to see, Spyro and Cynder landing on the ground.

Malefor turned around, pulled his claw up, and growled, "Where were we!"

* * *

"What was that?" Volteer asked, hearing, and feeling, the explosion.

A mole ran down the hall, and stood in front of the Guardians. The mole breathed heavily as he said, "Dark forces... blew a hole into... the side of Warfang... we are trying everything we can... But... we can't hold out... we need your help."

The Guardians looked at each other.

"Malefor!" Terrador growled, "Where is Cynder, or Spyro? Where the hell are they!"

The Guardians shivered at Terrador's anger, even the mole himself.

"We don't know sir. If you're talking about the purple one, or even the black one, we haven't seen them," The mole responded, trying not to make Terrador mad.

"Damn it!" Terrador growled, slamming his fist into the ground, "Sparks, find them. We will do all we can to defend the walls. I need every single report you can give me: Positions of attacks, vantage points, anything! After we take care of them, we have to quickly find Spyro and Cynder."

The Guardians nodded, as well as Sparks. The Guardians ran with the mole to defend the wall. Sparks flew up to the room of Spyro and Cynder. _Come on, please tell me you guys are training, or even sleeping,_ Sparks thought, as he flew up the stairs, and up to the big door. The door opened, allowing Sparks to enter. Sparks flew over towards their room, and yelled in his thoughts, _The door is shut..! Wait..._ Sparks looked above himself, and mentally slapped himself. _I completely forgot about the holes above the doors. It was my idea after all,_ Sparks thought, feeling even more stupid. Sparks flew over the door, and into the hole in the wall.

"Spyro?! Cynder?! Are you guys in here?!" Sparks yelled, as he looked around the room for any sign.

Sparks shivered with fear, and quickly cheeked the other rooms. Sparks flew out of the room. Sparks flew over towards the training room, and into the room. Sparks looked all around the room, and cried, "Spyro?! Cynder?! No one likes to play hide and seek anymore! The Guardians need you!"

Nothing was heard. Sparks hoped that they would be in the last room. Sparks flew out of the training room, and over to the indoor forest room. Sparks peaked inside to see if he could fined them. To get a closer look, Sparks flew inside the room, and asked, "Spyro?! Come on man, Where are you."

 _I'm going to have to warn the Guardians. Maybe they know of something that I don't,_ Sparks thought, hoping he could find Spyro soon. Sparks flew out of the room through the hole in the wall. Sparks flew over towards the big doors at the end of the hall, and flew out through the hole. _I have to warn them, and fast!_ Sparks cried in his thoughts, picking up the pace.

* * *

Terrador slammed his tail into a dark creature, throwing it to the wall, killing it. Terrador ducked, as a sword was swung over his head. He quickly spun around, tripped the dark creature, and shot a boulder at the creature, killing it. _Where the hell is Spyro?! Or Cynder?! They could've ended this easily! Malefor, you better not have them in your clutches,_ Terrador thought, grabbing a creature by his head, and squashing his head as he squeezed his paw down. Volteer jumped back, avoiding an attack after attack. Volteer looked the amount coming through the hole in the wall, and quickly thought of a plan.

"Terrador! Cyril! Elements of Devastation," Volteer commanded, gaining all of the Guardians attention.

Cyril quickly ran over towards Volteer, followed by Terrador. Terrador stood by Volteer's side, and growled, "But Ignitus isn't with us, how is this going to work? Plus, we have only used it once, against Malefor. We almost killed ourselves."

"Try not to almost kill yourself then," Volteer joked, charging up a big ball of lightning into his mouth.

Terrador sighed, but he knew, if the plan worked, they could exterminate most of the forces. Terrador charged up a big ball of earth into his mouth. Cyril was last to charge up his element in his mouth, as it formed a big ball ice. The mole looked at the Guardians, and commanded, "Give the Guardians some cover."

A couple of dragons ran over to help the Guardians. One red, one blue, and another was yellow. The dragons stood in front of them. The red one looked at them, and said, "We can buy you some time. We are not what you call fighters, but I guess today, that's what we will have to be."

The Guardians couldn't smile at their help, but they appreciated the help. The dragons ran into battle, attacking most of the dark forces to defend the Guardians.

* * *

"Now, why did..."

Malefor slammed his fist into Spyro's face, launching him back into a tree. Cynder growled at Malefor, and threw her tail blade at him. Malefor turned around, grabbed Cynder's tail blade with his paw, and growled, "I was going to spare you for a little while longer, but, I need the smell of fear! The smell of death!"

Cynder growled, as Malefor squeezed Cynder's tail. Spyro quickly pulled himself up, and launched himself at Malefor. Malefor threw his tail blade around to stab Spyro. Spyro avoided Malefor's attack, and slammed his fist into Malefor's chest. Malefor was launched back from Spyro's attack. Malefor slammed into a tree, stopping his momentum. Spyro looked at Cynder, and quickly asked, "Are you okay?"

Cynder nodded at Spyro, as she checked her tail. Malefor chuckled, as he slowly stood back up. Malefor's chuckle soon turned into a maniacal laugh, as he asked, "Spyro, don't tell me you care for her? After what she's done to you, after what she took from you? Don't tell me you have feeling for her."

Spyro slowly walked up to Malefor. Malefor continued to laugh, as he continued to speak, "Cynder's a monster! Why give Monsters someone to care about... or... someone to love! I'm a monster, I have no one! Cynder is a monster, she doesn't deserve anyone either... That's all Cynder ever was... A Monster..."

Spyro threw his paw up, and grabbed Malefor by the neck. Spyro looked into Malefor's eyes, and growled, "Shut the hell up! Enough of your lies!"

"Oh... I'm so..."

Malefor was interrupted, as Spyro slammed his face into the ground. Malefor swung his tail around, causing Spyro to quickly jump back. Malefor pulled his head up from the dirt, and growled, "That's where you're supposed to be! That's where Cynder is supposed to be!"

"No, that's where Carith is supposed to be, because of you!" Spyro spat, fueling Malefor's anger.

Malefor snapped from Spyro's words, but also, he remembered about Carith. Malefor clenched his teeth from the rage he felt, the sadness he felt, and he yelled at Spyro for his words before launching at him to attack, "You bastard!"

Spyro avoided Malefor's attack, but, Malefor quickly shoved his claw into the ground, and spun back around, slamming his back paw into Spyro's face. The kick launched Spyro towards another tree, slamming into it, and breaking it in half. Spyro then slammed into another, and feel down the tree. Malefor quickly flew over towards Spyro, and stood above him.

"Carith! How dare you even speak her name! Where is she! Where is her body! The Guardians didn't bury her, did they?! Where the hell is her body?!" Malefor commanded to know, putting his tail blade against Spyro's neck, "You don't understand! Why don't you understand! I need to know what the hell her body is! I need to see her!"

Cynder slammed into Malefor's side, slamming him onto the ground. Spyro quickly got up, walked away from Malefor with Cynder, and said, "Thanks."

Malefor slammed his fist into the ground, as he cried, with tears, "Where the hell is Carith!"

Spyro backed away with Cynder. Malefor felt sadness swell up inside of himself. Malefor took the sadness, and used it as fuel for his anger. Malefor's dark energy grew more and more, until it finally exploded into a shockwave, as he yelled, "CARITH!"

Malefor's dark energy destroyed trees, as debris from the trees flew everywhere. Spyro tried to stand his ground, and blocked Cynder with his wing from most of the debris. A piece of a tree, stabbed Spyro in his neck. Spyro growled in pain, causing Cynder to feel guilt for letting Spyro do everything. The shockwave subsided. Spyro pulled his wing back down. Spyro pulled his paw up, grabbed the piece of the tree out of his neck, and ripped it out. He growled from the pain, but prepared himself for a fight. Malefor looked at Spyro, and growled, "Why don't you understand?! We weren't ment to love someone! That's why you protect Cynder, it's because you love her! I'm I wrong?!

Spyro blushed, but Cynder couldn't see, as her attention was focused on Malefor. Spyro shuck his head, and growled, "Why does that matter, you don't understand my feelings for Cynder at all! I care about Cynder deeply, so what? What does that have to do with you."

"You care about Cynder?! Don't lie to yourself! How could you care about her after what she did?!" Malefor asked, growling at Spyro from his words, "All you had to do, was understand! Understand the truth! Especially, the truth of what Cynder did!"

Spyro shuck his head, and growled, "Why does it matter what Cynder did. It's because of you that she doesn't have a family, someone who cares for her. Someone who's always there, by her side. That's something you failed at! If you were by Carith's side, she wouldn't have died!"

"Shut the hell up about Carith! You only know what you've heard, what you've read! It's the Guardians fault for not protecting her, and it's the Chronicler's fault for summoning me! If I was there, I could've protected her... I could be having a life with her right now... But she's gone!" Malefor cried, as his sadness was slowly arising from deep down.

Spyro quickly took the opportunity, as he slowly approached Malefor, and said calmly, "Malefor, she may be gone, but you're still here. You know her better then we do, so you should know what she would want from you. Would she want you to do this? Or, would she want you to live on, happily?"

"Why does it matter what happens! Carith is died, and soon you will be as well!" Malefor growled, quickly grabbing back into his anger, "Besides, Carith probably had a secret that I didn't know about, another guy I didn't know about. Kind of like Cynder, well, with out the guy."

Cynder shivered, sacred to know what Malefor was talking about. Spyro stood in the middle of the open field, and asked, "What are you going on about now? If you keep spouting lies about Cynder, I will not hesitate to end your life! I'm not weak, Malefor. You know that. I'm trying to save you, just let me. Besides, there is nothing Cynder is hiding."

Malefor smiled, and asked, "Oh, Cynder hasn't told you yet, has she. Her little secret. Tell me Cynder, did you not tell him, because you thought you would have a family with your loved one?"

Cynder shivers with sadness, as she remembered her secret.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Cynder cried, taking a step forward, "Malefor, please, don't do this."

Spyro looked over at Cynder, then back at Malefor, and growled, "What the hell are you doing? I can't save you if you hurt the one's close to me. Enough of what ever your doing... But... What are you doing?"

"Telling you the truth! The truth that Cynder couldn't say to you! Tell me Spyro, have you ever wondered, what happened to your parents?" Malefor asked, chuckling as he remembered the memory.

Spyro shot stiff, and growled, "What the hell do my parents have to do with this. I love my parents, and not even you will stop me from seeing them."

"Idiot! You don't understand do you! You'll never see your parents, because Cynder killed them! She killed them in cold blood!" Malefor growled, laughing maniacally as he saw Spyro's reaction.

Spyro shot stiff again, with sadness. Spyro slowly turned around, and looked at Cynder. Spyro's eyes were cold, lifeless, confused. _Cynder... Cynder would... never..._ Spyro thought, as his vision blurred up from his tears. Cynder shiverd, as the sadness she saw in Spyro's eyes, scared her. Spyro shuck his head, and cried towards Cynder, "Cynder... is... is this true."

Cynder shuck her head, and took a step back away from Spyro. Spyro shivered, and cried, "Cynder... how could you?"

* * *

The red dragon grabbed the dark creature by his head, and slammed it into the ground. A silent growl was heard from one of the Guardians. The red dragon looked back to see the Guardians nodded over to move out the way. The red dragon looked at his friends, and yelled, "Move! Now!"

The Dragons quickly obeyed, and jumped out of the way. Followed by the red dragon. The Guardians shot a beam of lightning, earth, and ice. Shards of Ice, earth, and lighting filled the ground and the surrounding area. The elements combined into one big element. The dark creatures tried to avoid, but the elements that shot out of the destructive wave, incinerated them. The beam destroyed more of the wall, as well as the forest, as it shot all the way out to a mountain. The Guardians shut their mouths, completely out of breath. The red dragon ran over towards the Guardians, and asked, "Are you all okay?"

"As long... as the citizens are okay... we will be as well," Terrador stuttered, as he tried to catch his breath, and answer the red dragon at the same time.

"Speak for... yourself... lightning... keeps shocking the inside... of my mouth," Volteer exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"Do you guys need to heal up real quick? We can take care of it from here for a little while until you both get back," The red dragon suggested, hoping he could help out the Guardians in any way possible.

"No... it's fine... we just need to catch our breath. Do you think... you can hold them off for... five minutes? That would be an amazing help," Terrador pleaded to the red dragon, knowing he was in no shape to fight right now.

The red dragon nodded, ran back into battle, and yelled towards his friends, "The Guardians need five minutes to get back on their feet, so give it all you got!"

The blue dragon popped out from behind a building, as another popped out from the ruble of buildings. The blue dragon chuckled, and stated with a smile, "Don't want to look bad in front of the Guardians. You guys ready to give it your all?"

The two chuckled, nodding in agreement to their friend's words. The dragons bolted into battle, giving the Guardians time to heal up. Terrador controlled his breathing, as the thought of Spyro and Cynder's death, fueled his energy, and sadness. Terrador looked up to see a yellow dragon fly, flying over towards them. Terrador hoped there would be some good news. Sparks flew in front of Terrador, shuck his head, and gave him the news, "I'm... I'm sorry Terrador... I can't find them anywhere."

"Damn It! Where the hell could they be?!" Terrador growled with frustration, but quickly remembered the ape's words, "Sparks, I know it's going to take you awhile to get there, but, head to the back of Warfang. You should find them there. If they're not there... then... just go look for them!"

Sparks didn't question Terrador. Not because he was scared of Terrador, but because he was scared that something might have happened to his brother. Sparks quickly took off to find them, and thought, _You better still be alive._ Terrador looked back over to see more dark forces coming in through the hole in the wall. The red dragon looked back, and apologized in advance, "Sorry, but we are not as good as you all are. I hope you have a least rested enough to assist."

Volteer opened his mouth to say no, but was quickly cut off by Terrador, "Yes. Thank you for your continued support. If you need to back up and heal up, do so now."

The red dragon nodded, but continued to fight. Terrador ran into the fight, but stopped, as he saw Volteer and Cyril walking into battle. Terrador growled, and yelled at them, "What the hell do you guys think you're doing?"

"Trying to take a breath, Terrador. That ability uses up a lot of energy, and the fact that we didn't heal up with gems, is making this a lot more difficult," Cyril explained to Terrador, trying to calm his nerves, "But, how are you doing this? Aren't you tired?"

Terrador stood in front of them, and growled, "I'm am tired, tired of seeing your weakness! Spyro and Cynder could be fighting Malefor right now, and we are stuck here defending the wall! I'm trying to hurry the pace up, so we can go and help them! If we can't help them, they could die! And no one should have to die!"

Cyril sighed, but he needed to agree with Terrador's words. Volteer shuck his head off, and thought, _I promised I would die for Spyro. And if dying here means protecting Spyro, I will do it._ Volteer ran into battle to help the other dragons. Cyril followed Volteer. Terrador watched as they ran into battle, and prayed to the ancestors, _Even if we die, please, don't take them from us._ Terrador ran into battle, trying not to thing of the bad.

* * *

"Cynder... I... I trusted you... I... I thought," Spyro was at a lost for words on what he could say to Cynder.

Malefor chuckled at the confusion Spyro had, and thought, _Yes! Yes! Just a little more of a push, just a little more. Soon, he will finally understand._ Malefor looked at Cynder, then back at Spyro, and growled, "Look at her Spyro, she doesn't care about what she did. She doesn't apologize, she doesn't tell you what she did. The only thing she ever cared about, was using you. Just like she did from the start."

Spyro took in Malefor's words, as they were the only words to take in. Cynder tried to move her body, but she was paralyzed from fear as to what Spyro thinks of her now. Spyro looked to the ground, shivering, thinking, as to what his next move would be, _Why... I don't understand... does this mean... Cynder never truly loved me?! It... it must be true!_ With nothing left to do, Spyro turned to Malefor. Spyro looked up at Malefor's evil grin, causing Spyro to have one second of a thought. Spyro turned away from Malefor, and looked back over at Cynder, watching, as she stood alone, scared, and helpless. _But... Cynder... Cynder would never... I need... I need to make sure,_ Spyro thought to himself.

"Cynder... please... I don't care if you used me... I just need to know... did you truly kill my parents?" Spyro cried, grabbing onto his chest where his heart was, hoping to the ancestors it wasn't true.

Without words, Cynder took a step away from Spyro, nodding slowly to Spyro's words. Spyro shot stiff, as the truth to him was revealed. Malefor chuckled, but tried not to chuckle to loud. He didn't want to make Spyro suspicious of his actions. Malefor took a step forward, and continued to push Spyro, "Do you see, Spyro? She wanted to use you, so, when you realised she killed your family, she wouldn't have to worry about you killing her. It's so simple to understand."

Spyro tried with all his power to not trust Malefor's words. Spyro remembered his time with Cynder, and growled in his thoughts of what to think, _Are you telling me, all the tears we shed together, were nothing but lies? The nights we slept next to each other, the time we kissed each other on the cheek? It was all, an act?!_ Malefor smiled at his progress, as he watched the convexity slowly rise from his body. _One. More. Push,_ Malefor thought, ready for his new plan to succeed.

"What more do you need to understand? Cynder never loved you..."

"Shut your Damn mouth, and let me think for a minute!" Spyro growled towards Malefor, as Spyro's eyes turned pure white.

Malefor grumbled at his attitude, but he knew the anger would take over. Spyro looked down at the ground, closed his eyes, and clenched his teeth, trying to control his anger. _I... I have to... it's the only way... if... if Cynder rejects my love... then... I... I have to tell Cynder,_ Spyro thought, opening his eyes, and looking at Cynder. Spyro took a step forward, clearing his mind, and cried, "Cynder, I don't care what happened. I care about what could happen. The hugs we share together, the nights we sleep next to each other... the... the life we could have!"

Cynder shuck from Spyro's words, as all the feelings started to make her feel dizzy. Spyro clenched his teeth, and cried, "I love you, Cynder! And my parents death's will not keep us apart from each other. We will make it through this, like we always have. But this time, we can make it through, as lovers. Cynder, please, I love you so much. Don't leave me, don't leave my life."

Cynder's eyes were completely clear, as only one emotion filled her heart, love. But the love in her head was completely rejected, as her fears, and confusion came back to haunt her. _But... I killed his family... why would Spyro love me...? Spyro... Spyro loves me... he even told me... but now... I... I can't accept his love... I don't deserve it... not after what I did,_ Cynder cried in her thoughts, realising the life she was going to miss with Spyro. _I don't want to... but... I have to..._ Cynder whispered in her thoughts, as she looked at the ground, and took a step back. Spyro shot stiff, as he watched Cynder take a step back.

"C... Cynder," Spyro cried, in a whisper.

Spyro's words made it even harder for Cynder to not look at him. Spyro's heart felt empty, his soul, empty. Spyro slowly turned towards Malefor, and looked up at him. Malefor smiled, but he tried not to laugh. No one was there to help Spyro, except for Malefor. Spyro slowly walked over towards Malefor, and he cried a thought in his head, _I guess... forever really only ment a day for us... Cynder..._ Cynder looked up, and watched, as Spyro slowly walked over towards Malefor. _No! Spyro!_ Cynder cried in her thoughts, as she was still paralysed from fear. _Damn it! Spyro told me that he loved me, and him stuck here from fear! But... I'm so scared... why would Spyro still love after what I did? I... I can ask him when we have a life together! I've had to live without enough, I'm not going to live without Spyro!_ Cynder cried in her thoughts, as her body tensed with every step she took. Cynder took one last final step, before breaking from her fears, and launching at Spyro. Malefor looked at Cynder, and growled, as he thought, _Why can't you just roll over and die already._ Cynder tackled into Spyro, and slammed him on the ground. Spyro laid underneath Cynder, as Cynder stood above Spyro. Cynder quickly wrapped her tail around Spyro's, and cried, "Spyro, I'm so sorry! I'm just so scared! I've lost so much, and the thought, the seen, of me losing you... I can't let this happen! Please, Spyro, I need you."

Spyro shuck a little, trying to see if their was a way to get Cynder off without hurting her. Spyro found there was no way, and grumbled, "Cynder, please."

"No!" Cynder cried, "Where the hell do you think you will be with Malefor? You won't be by my side, you won't be in front of me: To comfort me, to hug me, to kiss me. You will be with a monster! Spyro, please, how am I supposed to give you an infinite number of kisses if you leave me...? How... how am I going to smile in the morning? How am I... supposed to have a family... without you."

Spyro sighed, realising he would have to explain to Cynder, "There are plenty of other dragons out there Cynder. I wasn't the right one. Malefor is right, the purple dragon was never ment to love. We were ment to be alone, and unloved."

"All lies! If the purple dragons were ment to be alone, why do you have me here? Why am I still with you to this day? It's because I care about you Spyro. I can't find someone else, because no one else, is my funny, handsome, purple Guardian. I need him. He's amazing, and he shows me, life can be amazing. My life, with you, will be amazing. I just... I just need you to understand... I'm here for you... just as you were for me, for all those time. Please, just open your eyes again, please Spyro... don't let go of me... you promised," Cynder cried, as she closed her eyes, and put her fore head onto Spyro's chest, letting her tears out in hopes that the one she loves, could help her once again.

Cynder continued to cry, as her fears only grew. Until, something covered Cynder's back. Cynder's eyes shot open from the feeling, realising, they were Spyro's wings. Cynder pulled her head up, and looked at Spyro. Spyro's eyes had finally returned to normal, and so did his smile. Spyro let his wing cover Cynder's back, as he whispered up to Cynder, "I did promise, and I promised so much more. I'm going to keep the promises I made to you, because, I know, another promise kept, could get me another infinite number of kisses."

Cynder cried as Spyro spook, realising, he was finally back. Cynder cried her sentence, as she moved her head over and nuzzled Spyro, "Another infinite number of kisses you will have then."

Cynder pulled her head back, and smiled at Spyro, as he smiled back. _Spyro's... Spyro's back! I can't believe it! We could still have a life together! We can still love each other!_ Cynder thought, realising what could come of this victory. Malefor growled at the success Cynder was able to have over Spyro.

"No! This is not how it's supposed to happen! This isn't right! After what she did?! Why would you love her?!" Malefor growled, as he watched Spyro and Cynder slowly stand back up.

Spyro brushed himself off, and spat, "A bastard like you would never understand. I will tell Cynder, but I won't waist my breath trying to explain it to you."

Cynder shuck, and almost fell to the ground, but Spyro quickly caught Cynder with his wing. Spyro looked at Cynder, and quickly asked, "Are you okay Cynder?"

Cynder nodded, and explained, "I guess, all of this happening at once... it's getting to my head."

Spyro nodded, and agreed, "Not going to disagree on that."

Malefor growled, as he prepared to attack while Spyro was distracted. Malefor took one step, and then launched himself at Spyro, breaking the ground from where Malefor's paws were. Spyro looked over, but with no time to react, Malefor slammed his fist into Spyro's cheek. The punch launched Spyro into the woods, as his back hit tree after tree, until he finally hit the ground in a big open area. Spyro slammed onto the ground in the open area, and growled at the pain. Spyro shut his eyes, trying to get rid of some pain.

Cynder turned around, and growled, "Bastard, I'll kill you!"

Cynder swung her claws at Malefor, but he quickly jumped over Cynder, and sliced his claws at Cynder's back. Cynder cried in pain, and staggered as she tried to get her footing back. Cynder looked around for Malefor, but he was nowhere to be seen. Until, Malefor appeared from the air. Cynder looked up, and quickly jumped out of the way. But, Malefor spun his tail blade around, and cut Cynder on her side, before landing. Cynder staggered again, as she cried from the pain. Cynder spun into a tornado, hoping it would help, but it didn't. Malefor ran back, and then ran forward, and slammed into Cynder's side, causing her to cough up blood. Cynder slammed onto the ground, as Malefor caught himself from falling. _Damn it! Without Spyro... I'm... so weak,_ Cynder thought. Cynder started to feel even more dizzy then before, as she looked at most of the cuts that scrapped across her body. _What do... I do?_ Cynder thought. Cynder looked back around, and realised Malefor was gone. Cynder quickly looked up, but there was no sigh. Until a sharp, stabbing pain, shot through Cynder's body. Cynder slowly looked down, to see, Malefor's tail blade was stabbed into her chest. Cynder coughed up even more blood, as Malefor laughed.

"Don't worry, Spyro will join you shortly. But, for now, you can join him," Malefor growled, pulling his tail blade out of Cynder's chest.

Cynder shuck from side to side, trying to keep her balance. Malefor walked to Cynder's side, and slammed his fist into Cynder's side as hard as he could. A loud crack could be heard from Cynder's bones, as she was launched into trees after trees. Malefor laughed at some success, and said to himself, "I've got to see this. Spyro's anger will take over, and soon, I will have won! One setback for me means two steps forward!"

Malefor opened his wings, launched into the air, and flew over towards Spyro.

* * *

Spyro slowly opened his eyes as he had gotten rid of the pain he needed to. Spyro looked around to find out were he was at. Spyro heard a loud growl emerge from the wood. Spyro shivered, and got into a fighting stance. _Why... why does this feel familiar? What... what's happening to me?_ Spyro cried in his thought, not understand this familiar, scary, feeling. Spyro looked in the direction of the noise, but was stopped by a sight. Cynder slammed into a tree, and then another after another. Cynder landed right in front of Spyro, beaten, bloody, and bruised. Spyro started to breath heavily at Cynder condition, as the familiar feeling was even more familiar.

"Cynder, are you okay? Please tell me you're okay," Spyro cried, as he started to feel weak.

Cynder slowly stood up, and responded, "I'm fine. But he has gotten way stronger since the last time."

Spyro shot stiff, as he realized, _No! Damn it, No! This was my fear! I need to find a gem nearby! Now!_ Spyro bolted all around the open area, but there were no signs of any gems in the area. _Where are all the gems!_ Spyro cried, as his anger grew. Spyro realised, Malefor would emerge from the woods. Spyro growled, as he ran over towards the trees. Every step he took, fire burnt the ground beneath him. Malefor emerge from the trees, and was about to say something, but Spyro slammed his fist in Malefor's chest. The fire burned Malefor, as he yelled in pain. The punch launched Malefor back, along with most of the trees. Spyro breathed heavily, as the punch took more energy then he thought. Spyro shot stiff, as he heard Cynder's body hit the ground. _No... Damn it, NO!_ Spyro cried running to Cynder's side. Cynder coughed up more blood. Spyro cried, as he realized, he would fail either way. Spyro sat in front of Cynder body, slammed his fist into the ground, and cried, "Cynder, please, I'm so sorry! Please don't go, don't leave me."

Cynder giggled, as she said faintly, "It happened so quickly."

Cynder looked up at Spyro, and whispered faintly, "Spyro, even tho, I wasn't able to... completely have the life I wanted with you... I'm just glade... I was able to meet you... I'm just glade... I had you... by my side... like how you promised..."

"Cynder... no..." Spyro cried, as anger grew from his body.

Cynder moved her paw up by Spyro's cheek, and whispered, "Spyro... before... I... you know... I have to tell you something... something I should've told you... sooner... even sooner then the volcano... Spyro... I love..."

Cynder's paw feel down Spyro's face, as her body laid there. Spyro couldn't do anything, but watch, as Cynder breathed her last breaths. Spyro closed his eyes, and cried, _there has to be a way... there has to be... please..._ Spyro tried, and shot opened his eyes, as he remembered Ignitus's words.

* * *

 _"Okay, that explains that, but Malefor had his time ability back then. Why didn't he freeze time in order to get to Carith before she died?" Spyro asked, trying to stay calm from his rage._

 _"Because, just like you, he didn't think to do that," Ignitus explained, "Back in your nightmare, your fear, that you had to face. Never once did you use your time ability to save Cynder. Even I didn't think about it, and you could've beaten the fear, in a way."_

* * *

Without wasting anymore time, Spyro quickly tapped on Cynder's side with his claw. Cynder growled, causing Spyro to feel guilt. An hour glass appeared, with symbols revolving around it. Spyro put his paw on the hour glass, and turned it upside down. Spyro pushed the hour glass back into Cynder's body, and cried, "Please..."

Cynder's body started to heal, as the cuts were quickly sealed back over. Cynder was completely healed. Cynder started to breath normally again. For now, Cynder rested. Spyro growled at how quickly Malefor hurt Cynder. _I... I can't let him live any longer! Not after what that bastard did to Cynder! I... I have to kill him! Then Cyril!_ Spyro cried in his thoughts, as the darkness consuming his body. _I have to use my dark energy! I need to end this before he hurts Cynder again!_ Spyro thought, as he concentrated to control the darkness inside his body.

* * *

Another hole was blown open at the front of Warfang. Terrador looked over, after he was done ripping a dark creature in half. Terrador started to feel his spirit diminish, as he thought, _We can't holed all of these creatures off. What... what do we do?_

* * *

Spyro was completely engulfed in darkness, his eyes were pure white. Occasionally, one of his four elements would shine across his eyes, as he mixed his elements in his dark energy: fire, lighting, ice, and earth, streaks formed around him as well. Spyro moved his paw over towards Cynder's body, causing a small shelter to form. A roof, and walls, protected Cynder. Spyro placed his paw down, and looked over towards Malefor's body, as he saw in the distance, he was slowly standing back up from Spyro's last attack. _You're not going to hurt Cynder any longer! I'm ending this, now!_ Spyro growled.


	19. Chapter 19: The Death Of Tomorrow

Chapter 19: The Death Of Tomorrow

Ignitus watched from his pool of visions as everything unfolded. He watched the Guardians struggle, he watched Spyro's anger consume him. Ignitus just watched, as the pain he felt was as intense as the sadness he felt for not helping, for not doing anything. _They fight, while I sit here, waiting for something that could've been nothing. They shed tears, waiting for help, and I just sit here, and watch,_ Ignitus thought to himself, realising how useless he was to everyone. _I could be doing so much to help, but instead, I'm stuck here... waiting... and... I can't wait any longer! But, what will I do to help?_ Ignitus thought, watching as the Guardians struggled to keep their ground. Ignitus growled with anger, knowing, he could do something to help them right now. _All I have to do... is blink... and I would be able to help them,_ Ignitus thought, ready to blink at any point in time. Ignitus waved his paw over the pool of visions, and changed the vision over towards Spyro. Ignitus watched as Spyro walked over towards Malefor. With every tree Spyro passed, they would crush, and fall to the ground from Spyro's enormous power. _Have I already failed? Is Spyro to far gone? I... I need... to trust, the Chronicler. I will give him a little more time. That will give me time to think of something, and, it will give the Chronicler time. But every second, is another step closer to the inevitable. Volteer, Terrador, Cyril, Spyro... everyone... please...make it out alive,_ Ignitus thought, with a small amount of hope, knowing, hope can only go so far.

* * *

Spyro stood before Malefor, ready to end his life. Malefor slowly opened his eyes, and growled in pain from Spyro's punch. Malefor slowly pulled his head up, and looked at Spyro. Malefor chuckled at Spyro's face, as tears ran down Spyro's face. The sight made Malefor happy, hoping, his plan could still work out. Malefor coughed up some blood, and asked with an evil smile, "How does it feel to lose someone you love, Spyro? It hurts, doesn't it? Tell me, what was the last thing Cynder said to you before she died?"

Malefor's words disgusted Spyro. Spyro shuck his head, and explained to Malefor, very clearly, "Cynder's death, didn't happen, nor will it ever happen. It took me a while to figure it out, and I had my suspicions, but I was lucky I had the time power."

"What!" Malefor growled, as he slowly stood back up from Spyro's attack.

Malefor hated the fact that the time power worked for Cynder, but not his own love. Malefor staggered as he stood back up, and, cried, to Spyro, "What did I do wrong?! Why did I deserve to lose Carith?! You get to keep the one you love, but I don't?! Why?! Why... I just wanted... a life... with my love."

Malefor grabbed his head, as a few tears started to form in his eyes.

"It's not fare... it's not... it's not like it matters! She's dead to me anyway. I was never ment to have someone. I wasn't even ment to have loving parents. But it doesn't matter now, nothing does. I will just have to join Carith in the after life. But first, before I do pass on... You're coming with me!" Malefor cried, spinning around, and slamming his fist into Spyro's cheek as hard as he could.

A loud crack, followed by an explosion of sound cracked the ground around them. The trees around them cracked from the force of the punch. Malefor chuckled, but felt a sharp pain in his paw. He slowly moved his paw back, shaken, as he realized, Spyro wasn't affected in any way. Malefor took a step back, but he tried not to show his fear, so he took a step forward. Spyro moved his neck around, and cracked his neck. After Spyro was done, he looked at Malefor, and gave him a heads up, "You better hope that your next move kills me, because my next move will kill you. Go ahead... your move."

Malefor had to think, as he realized, he really was backed into a corner. But he didn't give up so easily, and decided to use his power against Spyro's. _He thinks he's so powerful, he thinks he actually matters. Well, it's time to put him in his place,_ Malefor thought, ready to attack Spyro with his attack. The air went silent for a second, until a guest blew through the trees, causing a leaf to fall to the ground. The leaf slowly made it's way to the ground, and touched it. Malefor threw his fist at Spyro, as Spyro threw his fist at Malefor. As the two's fist collided, a hole was blown into the ground below, causing the two to use their wings to fly. The two continued to strain, as they kept pushing their fists into each other's. Spyro flipped backwards, causing Malefor to fall forwards a little. Spyro slammed his tail in Malefor's underbelly, launching him up into the air with a loud crack.

* * *

The Guardians continued to struggle, as the fight grew tiresome. The Guardians now fought at the new hole in the wall, while the other three dragons took care of the other hole in the wall. Volteer jumped to the side, and quickly shot a bolt of lightning at a dark creature, killing it. Volteer couldn't avoid another one, and was stabbed into the side. Volteer growled, and quickly shot him with lightning, before falling over and onto the ground in exhaustion. Cyril heard Volteer growl, and quickly flew over towards him. Cyril landed next to Volteer, pulled the weapon out of Volteer, and put his paw on the stab mark. Cyril iced over the stab wound, and said, "Quit screwing around."

"Yeah," Volteer grumbled weakly, growling from Cyril's ice as it iced over his wounds. Cyril reached out his paw, trying to help Volteer up. Volteer grabbed onto Cyril's paw with his paw, and growled in pain as Cyril helped him back up. Terrador flew over to the two, and explained to the two with sadness of the options, "We have two options. We either: Keep fighting until we die from exhaustion, or wounds. Or, we fall back, heal up, and risk the safety of all the civilians."

The Guardians all frowned, realising, plan A was the best. The Guardians looked at each other, ready to give off their final words to each other.

"Well, we lived for more then twenty years, so, I guess this isn't going to to bad," Cyril said to everyone, "But, as long as this will keep Spyro and Cynder alive and well, we are just going to have to go for it... but... even if we all die... I... I love you all... and I'm glade... I was able to meet you all... you guys... are the best..."

Volteer nodded towards Cyril's words, as well as Terrador. The three turned towards all the dark creatures that came from the hole in the wall of Warfang.

"Thank you for your words, Cyril. I hope, we will see each other soon," Volteer cried, letting tears roll down his face, "Plus, after what Spyro helped me through, I own him one. I'm not going to turn my back on him now. And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for my hate towards you, Cyril... you really are a brother to me... thank you for being their for me."

Cyril nodded, letting his tears flow, as he whispered, "I'm sorry too. Hopefully, when we see each other again, we can start over?"

"Deal," Volteer cried.

The Dark forces surrounded the Guardians, ready to kill. The Guardians all took one last breath, realising, it would be their last. The Guardians took one step, but they were quickly stopped, as fire, engulfed all of the dark creatures. The Guardians all back up from the fire. Ice rained down, extinguishing the fire.

"Who you calling a civilian?" A voice asked.

The Guardians looked up above all the ruble to see the citizens of Warfang. A blue dragon walked up next to his red dragon friend, and grumbled, "We are trying to save the Guardians, not burn them alive."

The red dragon chuckled, and said, "Right, I guess I just got really excited for a second."

A yellow dragon stood on the other side of his red friend, and joked, "You guys didn't save any for me? You guys lied to me. I'm never going to trust you ever again when it comes to something fun."

The red dragon chuckled, and joked, "Maybe next time, you shouldn't listen to me."

"I should've learned that a long time ago," The yellow dragon joked with his friends.

The red dragon looked at the dark forces that continued to storm in from the wall. He looked at the Guardians, and explained, with a hint of a suggestion, "Take a break you three, we all, got this. You might want to heal up as well, and if you join back into the fight, leave some for us."

The Guardians all smiled at the citizens help.

The red dragon launched into the air, and yelled before flying into battle, "Attack!"

All the citizens jumped into the air, and protected the walls of Warfang.

"Who ever has the most kills, wins," The yellow dragon joked, ready for a challenge.

"This isn't a game... but let's make it into one. You're so on!" The blue dragon said, joining in on the fun.

Terrador waved his paw up at the red dragon. Terrador's paw grabbed the red dragon's attention, causing him to fly over towards the Guardians. He landed before the Guardians, and tried to holed in the excitement, as he thought, _I'm standing before the Guardians! This is so cool._ The Guardians smiled for his help, but Terrador quickly got to the point, "Thank you for your help, but, can you send some to help on the other side as well?"

The red dragon nodded, and obeyed, "I will get a team right on it. You three rest. We can't exactly have a Warfang without our Guardians watching over us. Do what you need to, don't worry about us... I'm sure we will do just fine."

"Oh, just got a triple kill!" The red dragon's friend yelled in the background.

"Oh yeah, well, I just got a quad kill!" The other friend yelled in the background.

The Guardians nodded, and smiled for his help. The red dragon flew away, and proceeded to continue out the Guardians orders. The Guardians smiled at all of the citizens help in protecting Warfang. The three looked at each other, blushing, at how opened they were their words. Terrador quickly shuck it off, as he wanted to use the valuable time they had. Terrador opened his wings, and explained to them, "What we said to each other will stay true, let us never forget that. But, for now, we most use this time as wisely as possible. We don't know what will come next, and we most be prepared for everything. Even the worst."

The two nodded at Terrador's words, and watched as Terrador launched into the sky. Cyril opened his wings to follow, but was stopped by Volteer's words, "Cyril... thank you, for your words. I'm sorry we haven't been the best of friends, but, I was hoping, that could all change at some point?"

Cyril couldn't help but smile at Volteer's words, and agreed, "That sounds great."

Volteer nodded with a smile, glade Cyril agreed with him. Cyril launched into the air, flying next to Terrador. Volteer was the last to follow, as he opened his wings, launched into the air, and flew beside Cyril. Terrador nodded over towards the building on the mountain for the Guardians to follow him. The two nodded. Terrador flew over towards the building as the other two followed close behind, ready for almost anything.

* * *

Sparks looked all around, trying to find any sign of his brother, or Cynder. _This would've been way easier if the Guardians could've done this. I mean, where am I suppose to find..._ Sparks's thoughts were interrupted, as a loud explosion in the air erupted. Sparks looked over to see two purple dragons fighting back and forth. Sparks blocked his eyes with his arms, as a huge gust of wind whipped passed him. _I need to get lower to the ground,_ Sparks thought, as he quickly flew to the ground below to avoid the battle. Sparks hid behind the trees to avoid the explosions of the wind, but, even the trees couldn't protect him. The wind slashed the trees into two, causing them to fall over. Sparks screamed, and quickly flew through the forest. Sparks looked behind himself to make sure he was clear. _Thank..._ Sparks's thoughts were cut short, as he slammed his face into a shelter made of earth. Sparks pulled his head away, put his hand on his head, and growled in his thoughts, _Why is there a shelter made of earth out here?_ Sparks looked all around the shelter for an opening. He moved to the front, and found an opening. Sparks looked into the shelter to see a sleeping dragon. Sparks flew into the shelter, and thought, _Good thing I glow. Now who... Cynder!_ Cynder laid there, and looked to be lifeless. Sparks touched Cynder's side, shuck her side, and desperately tried to wake Cynder up, "Cynder! Cynder, wake up! Please don't be died! Please... don't be died."

Cynder's eyes shot open from Sparks's cries. Cynder quickly stood up, and quickly asked, "Sparks? Is everything okay? Where is Spyro? Where... where am I."

Sparks sighed, hugely, glade Cynder was alive. Sparks was confused, and asked Cynder, "You don't remember?"

Cynder thought back to what she remembered, and explained her memories, "I remember, Malefor hurt me, bad. It happened so fast, and I was so weak, I couldn't do anything. Malefor hit me, and, then, I remember looking at Spyro. I tried to tell him I loved him, but, then I passed out. After that, I don't know what happened."

"Well, quick recap: Warfang is still being attack, and now, Spyro is fighting Malefor. The two are going to blow this whole place away. We need to get out of here," Sparks quickly explained, hoping they would be able to leave as soon as they could.

"Spyro..."

Cynder's words were interrupted, as a huge gust of wind slammed into the shelter, causing Sparks to slam against the wall of the shelter. Cynder covered herself up with her wings, to block herself from the huge slash of wind. Sparks pulled himself off the back wall, and exclaimed with fear, "That was probably the weakest one I've felt so far."

Cynder growled, scared to know where Spyro was. She was scared to know, what Spyro was.

"We need to get of here, now!" Cynder growled, quickly trying to find a way to get out.

"Are you crazy? Those two are blowing a hole in the earth over here, and you want to go out there?" Sparks asked, completely disagreeing with Cynder's words, "Girl, you crazy."

"Spyro is out there, Sparks. You haven't been here, but, Spyro told me the truth. He's never given up on me, and I'm not going to give up on him. Come on, Sparks. He's your brother, and he's my lover. We have to help Spyro," Cynder begged for Sparks to understand.

Sparks sighed, as, he had to agree with Cynder's words.

"Fine. But, what do you mean by, 'He's my lover'?" Sparks asked, wondering what happened while he was gone.

"I... I don't know Sparks. It's just something I wish would happen. Me and Spyro, as lover. But if Spyro... dies, that will never happen. Ignitus told me, I protecting Spyro in the Volcano. And I'm going to do the same thing again. But, I might need your help," Cynder explained, trying not to think of Spyro's death again.

Sparks nodded, and asked, "Alright, but, how do we get out of here? Well, I know how to get out, but, what about you?"

Cynder felt the ground, and thought, _Could I use my shadow ability?_ Cynder disappeared into the ground, and moved throughout the ground from inside. Sparks flew out of the shelter, and waited for Cynder to reappear. Cynder emerged from the ground, and looked for Spyro. Another explosion of wind erupted from their fight, causing Sparks to shiver with fear, as he cried, "Back to the shelter."

Cynder put her paw up, and yelled, "Sparks, get behind me."

Without question, Sparks did as he was told, and flew behind Cynder. The wind whipped towards them. The wind slammed into Cynder's paw, and was slashed to her sides. Cynder used her wind ability to try and defend Sparks from the wind. The wind subsided, letting Cynder whip here paw over, and then back down. Sparks flew to the side of Cynder's face, and asked, "What do we do?"

* * *

Spyro backed away from Malefor, as he watched Malefor breath heavily. Spyro waited for Malefor to make his next move. Malefor growled from the pain he suffered, and put his paw on his shoulder, trying to absorb some of the pain. _Damn bastard. We've been fighting for a while, and he isn't even tired. He doesn't even look injured. What the hell am I suppose to do?_ Malefor thought, thinking of gems, but he remembered, there were no gems around.

"Are you hurt?" Spyro asked.

Malefor growled at him, not wanting to respond. Spyro let a small smile form, as he said, "Good. One step closer to finishing you off. I would just kill you right now, but, I want you to feel the same pain you caused Cynder. Where else did you hurt her? Oh, right, you stabbed your tail blade into her chest. My turn!"

Malefor prepared himself, but it proved to be pointless, as Spyro disappeared from Malefor's sight. He looked around for Spyro, until, he felt a sharp pain on his back. Spyro slammed his elbow into Malefor's side. Malefor coughed up blood, and launched towards the ground. Spyro quickly shot down, and landed on the ground underneath Malefor. Malefor was shot right down at Spyro. Spyro swung his fist around, and slammed it into Malefor's gut. Malefor yelled in pain, and fell off of Spyro's fist. Malefor put a paw onto his gut, as he curled up into a ball, and growled from the pain. Spyro stepped on his body, and asked with a smirk, "Are you enjoying your time?"

Malefor looked up, spit blood at Spyro's cheek, and growled in his response, "Go to hell!"

Spyro wiped off the blood with his paw, and looked at Malefor. Spyro stepped off of Malefor's body. Spyro reached down, and grabbed Malefor by the neck. He pulled him up off the ground, and growled, "Hell? No, that's for monsters like you. I'm doing this to protect someone I love. You're doing this, because you lost someone close to you. And yet, the Guardians still live. They were your friends, they were your family. And yet, the only one you cares about was Carith."

"Carith is died! And soon, so will the Guardians! Then, I'm taking the life of your, beloved! She was ment to be alone, she was nothing but a pawn, and you came along and ruined the game that I succeeded in for so long!" Malefor spat, accidentally giving Spyro even more of a reason to kill him.

Spyro's body tensed from Malefor's words.

"You, Bastard!" Spyro cried, letting go of Malefor, and slamming his fist into Malefor's gut.

Malefor hit the ground numerous times, until finally, he slammed into a tree to stop his momentum. Spyro let tears run down his eyes, as he thought, _No! I've told Cynder I love her. She hasn't accepted it, but she hasn't declined it either. I'm not going to ring out the fact that I could have a life with Cynder, as lovers. This ends, now!_

Cynder ran through the woods, and looked out in the distance to see Spyro. _No... no,_ Cynder cried, as she saw, Spyro was consumed by darkness. Only, the darkness had sparks of elements flashing around his body. Cynder ran out from the woods, and cried, "Spyro! Spyro, don't let the darkness take you away from me again!"

Spyro looked over to see Cynder, and thought, _No. Cynder. I should've ended this sooner._ Cynder slowed down to a walk, and then stopped by Spyro's side. Tears started to form in Cynder's eyes. Spyro smiled at Cynder, and assured her, "Don't worry Cynder, it's still me. I'm just using my convexity, at the same time as my elements. I'm not going to turn, I promise."

Cynder had a huge sigh of relief to know, Spyro was the one in control. Spyro heard Malefor slowly stand up from the tree. Spyro quickly blocked Cynder with his wing, and prepared himself again. Spyro looked at Cynder, and cried, "Cynder, you need to get back to the Guardians! They can keep you safe from Malefor! I will finish him off, and meet you shortly."

Cynder was shaken, as Spyro's voice threw her off as to who was really speaking. Spyro shuck, as he realized, he scared Cynder.

"Cynder, I'm sorry. I promise, I will be back to my old self soon. Just please, stay safe," Spyro whispered as soft as he could, as the growling in his voice was still present.

Malefor took a step towards Spyro, and growled, "Cynder? Good, I can finish what I started!"

Spyro jumped in front of Cynder, ready for Malefor. Malefor was ready to launch at Spyro, but a voice interrupted Malefor, "Hey, look, it's a distraction!"

Malefor looked over towards the source of the voice, and saw a yellow dragon fly. Malefor growled, and thought, _Not another annoying pest! I better finish him off quickly._ Malefor walked over towards Sparks, and soon, he stood before Sparks. Sparks was scared out of his mind, but, Sparks started to snicker a little. Malefor growled at him, and asked, "What the hell is so funny?"

"You... you actually fell for that," Sparks responded, trying not to laugh.

Spyro looked as Malefor prepared himself for an attack.

"Malefor! Don't...!"

Spyro's words were cut short, as Malefor stabbed his claw into Sparks's gut. Sparks cough up blood, and cried weakly, "I don't think... this was... part of the... plan."

Malefor pulled his claw from out of Sparks's gut, causing Sparks to fall to the ground. As Sparks's body hit the ground, Spyro exploded into rage.

"I'll kill you!" Spyro cried.

Malefor looked over at Spyro, and growled, "Go ahead..."

Spyro shot towards Malefor, and in a second, he appeared in front of Malefor. Cynder blocked herself with her wings, as a blast of wind launched back from Spyro's power. Spyro pulled Malefor's body up again by his neck, but this time, he slammed his face into the ground, and step into it. Spyro didn't let him recover, and quickly slammed his back paw into his gut, launching him towards the ocean. Malefor hit the ground one last time before slamming into the ocean. Cynder ran over towards Spyro , and cried, "Spyro calm down!"

Spyro growled, as he looked at Cynder. Spyro quickly realised it was Cynder, and his anger was replaced with sadness. Spyro looked down at Sparks's body, letting tears fall down to the grass. Cynder looked at Spyro, and quickly asked, "Spyro, Malefor did the same thing to me, and yet, you saved me. Are you able to do the same thing to Sparks?"

Spyro quickly remembered, and cried, "Cynder, your right!"

Spyro tapped his claw on Sparks's body, causing an hourglass to appear. Spyro placed his paw on the hour glass, and twisted it upside down. Spyro pushed the hourglass back into Sparks's body, and hoped the time ability would work. Spyro's body tensed, causing him to fall to the ground, and cry in pain. The Convexity exploded from Spyro's body, along with the elements. Cynder quickly put her paw on Spyro's side, and cried, "Spyro, are you okay? What's happening?"

Spyro growled from the pain, and responded, "I... I don't know... it feels like... my body is... sucking in my insides!"

Sparks slowly opened his eyes, and raised his head from the ground. Sparks touched his gut, and thought, _The wound is gone. What happened?_ Sparks flew off the ground to see Spyro struggling in pain. Sparks flew next to Cynder, and quickly asked, "What happened to Spyro?"

"We have no idea. He used his time ability to heal you, then, he lost all his power. After that, his body is tensed from the pain. I'm trying to think of what it could be," Cynder responded, trying to think of a way to help Spyro.

Water exploded from the ocean, causing Cynder and Sparks to look over towards the source of the explosion. Malefor landed in front of the three, and growled, as he gasped for air. Malefor looked over to see, the Dragon fly was still alive. Malefor slammed his fist into the ground, "You used that Damn time power again! Why does it work for you, but it never worked for me?!"

Malefor watched as Spyro struggled on the ground. He chuckled to see, his power had completely disappeared. Malefor took a step forward, and growled with a smile, "Good, your powers are finally gone. It's time for some payback against you for what you did to me. First, I will start off by killing Cynder, then you will come next. I want you to watch, as I stab my tail blade into Cynder's heart!"

Spyro let tears roll down his eyes at how weak he was to do anything. Cynder prepared herself, ready to defend Spyro with her life. _Now it my turn, Spyro. You've always protected me, and now it's my turn to do the same. I will protect you. I will, love, you, no matter what happens,_ Cynder cried in her thoughts, ready for the worst. Spyro, with all his power, pulled himself back up. Cynder looked at Spyro, and pleaded, "Spyro, lay back down. You need to rest."

"No," Spyro quickly objected, "Almost your... entire life, you had to fight alone. Rather if... it was against... the darkness, Malefor, or even every... day life. You're not... alone anymore, Cynder, and I'm here... to make sure of it."

Cynder quickly held onto Spyro's words, and cried in her thoughts, _That's another one I need to holed onto for the sweet, amazing, kiss, that I will one day give Spyro._ Cynder shivered with hope, thinking about the smile on Spyro's face as they kissed. Cynder grabbed onto the thoughts, and thought, _I need to stay strong. If I... we, can take out Malefor now, my life with Spyro will be sealed. He loves me, and he even told me! Soon, I will do the same._ Malefor continued to think of a plan, and nodded, as he figured everything out. _Time to die!_ Malefor growled in his thoughts.

* * *

"Why are we just sitting here doing nothing?! We could be helping Spyro, Cynder, or even the citizens! We need to get back out there and help before it is to late!" Cyril argued with Terrador, as the two sat in the Guardians chambers, trying to find out what their next move is, "The more time we sit here, the more time we waist. We need to leave, now."

"Cyril, calm yourself! We have healed up, but there are things that gems can't completely heal. Are bones are still recovering from the fight. If we just go out there, without giving it time, we will break our bones even more then they are now. What will we be if we can't fight? That's what we are here for: Heal for the time being. And as we heal, we think of a plan," Terrador explained to Cyril, trying not to start any more of unnecessary strain.

Cyril continued to walk back and forth in the Guardians chambers, scared as to what will come next. Terrador looked over at Volteer for the next move. Volteer understood what Terrador was going to ask, and tried to think of something quick, as he realised how precious the time they have is. Volteer used his mind to work, but growled, as he gained a headache from the added on pain he was in. Terrador put a paw on his shoulder, and whispered, "Don't push yourself to do this. We have, time, and we are going to use it. Just breath, and don't think that you have to pressure yourself. Just remember to breath."

Volteer smiled at Terrador for his help, as he really needed it. Terrador took his paw off of Volteer's shoulder to let him concentrate. Volteer took a deep breath in, then out, as he closed his eyes to think. _Our main threats are Malefor and the dark forces that have now invaded Warfang. It's astonishing, the amount of troops that Malefor brought, but, he's after something else. The dark creatures could just be a distraction from the real disaster that could soon flair up._ Volteer opened his eyes, ready to explain his plan, "Okay, so, from what I have thought, we need to completely forget about the dark forces. It seems that they are just a distraction. Remember, Malefor's plan is to kill one of the two. He even had his apes remove the gems back there. We need to step in, and help, if... they are... still alive..."

Terrador, as well as Cyril, understood, that was a huge possibility. Terrador quickly shrugged it off, and decided to help Volteer again, "Volteer, think positive. We know they are fine. Continue your explanation of the plan. Once we step in, what's next?"

Volteer nodded, and shuck off the thought, followed by Cyril. Volteer cleared his throat, and his mind, and continued to explain, "We're not strong, but we should be strong enough to holed out long enough for Spyro and Cynder to run, or fly to the training room. Once that is done, they can heal, come back, and take over. The whole, 'trying to keep Malefor alive idea', is going to be very difficult. Cyril, there is a very small chance that Malefor will make it."

Cyril growled, knowing there had to be a way to save his friend.

"You're just saying that, because your counting for your life, or even Terrador's!" Cyril spat, disgusted, knowing this was the only chance they will have to save Malefor.

"Watch your tongue!" Terrador yelled, walking up to Cyril, ready to put him back into place.

Cyril stood his ground, looked Terrador dead in his eyes, and growled, "Why?! Has watching what I said ever gotten us anywhere?! Have we ever gotten anywhere?! No! We are still stuck in the same time loop as before! Warfang was prepared, Spyro was happy with the one he loved, and now, Cynder will die! History will always repeat itself with someone else! And we can't stop it from happening!"

"That is why we take out the problem before it is able to flourish! Malefor is the problem, he has to go! I understand how important he is to you, I understand he saved your life one time, and your parents, but he's about to take more then just three lives. He will take Spyro's, he will take Cynder's, and soon, we will be next. It has to end," Terrador growled with rage, trying to calm himself down as he continued to try and calm Cyril down.

Tears started to swell up in Cyril's eyes, as he spat, "What about the plan you had! We made one in the training room! You said Malefor would make it, you promised he would make it if we just stuck to the plan! What happened to your plan!"

"Malefor's unexpected attack happened! I'm sorry Cyril, but you need to get over your friendship with Malefor. Spyro and Cynder are trying to have the same life that Carith and Malefor had, and you've never supported them..."

"I told Cynder to have a life with Spyro!" Cyril spat, interrupting Terrador's words.

"For your own selfish reasons!" Terrador quickly growled back, "You only hoped it would bring back memories of back then! It's not going to! You need to let go of Malefor right now! He's going, and that's final! We can't risk any one else's life."

Cyril shot stiff, as the anger boiled up inside of him. Without thinking, Cyril spat something he would regret, "Then you should let go of Cynder, because she is going to go, and that's final!"

The words Cyril said, broke something inside Terrador. Terrador showed his teeth from rage, as he grabbed Cyril by his neck, and slammed him against the wall. Cyril growled, and tried to quickly break free. But, Terrador squeezed harder on his neck. Cyril started to gasp for air, causing Terrador to ease off. Volteer took a step forward, but he listen to Terrador's words.

"I'm sick and tired of this attitude you have towards those two, manly Cynder! You talked to Cynder, you explained your problem, so what is it now?! What about Cynder makes your blood boil so badly?! She's just trying to have a life that she was never able to have! And you better watch your words," Terrador asked Cyril, still not completely understanding Cyril's hatred for Cynder.

"It's because... why did Malefor have to fail when Spyro didn't? It's not fair! Malefor did everything he could to protect Carith, but in the end, it was so worthless! When I see those two, I just, I want to break them up! Like I said before, I care so much about Spyro, but I know, that even you know, one day, Spyro will lose Cynder, and everything will happen again. I can't let Spyro go through what Malefor went through. I can't let Spyro, become, what Malefor became. That's why, at every attempted I've had, I tried to get rid of Cynder. I've tried to spare us the pain of having to go through this all over again," Cyril cried, remembering Malefor and Spyro's, smile. As well as memories of Carith and Cynder, smiling, next to the once they love.

Terrador sighed with sadness, somewhat understanding Cyril's words. Volteer took his step back, and decided to trust Terrador not to do anything he would regret. Terrador shuck his head, trying to find the words he wanted to say. Once he found the words, he used them to help Cyril. But, he had one more question, "Cyril, you know Carith is died. You know Malefor failed. So, why won't you help those other two? We could prevent the same mistakes we made in the past, and make sure those two have the perfect life. Why do you still protect Malefor?"

"Because Malefor has never had anyone before. His parents died, he never had any siblings, and he was only with Carith for such a short time. I want to give Malefor his life back by finding him someone else. Cynder was the same, but, Spyro has given Cynder her life back, and then some. I just want everything to be back to normal, but... Terrador, even if we do learn from last mistakes, New one's will arise. What will we do then? What if that new problem kills one of them? We would be back to square one, again. I'm just, scared, and confused. I shouldn't have said what I said, and in sorry to you both that you had to hear my words of disgust. I just... I want to save Malefor... but... I know he wishes to see Carith again, so, if it will make him happy... let's... give him what he wants... I... don't know what to do anymore," Cyril explained, soon trailing off, as he just let his body limp, letting tears fall from his eyes.

Terrador slowly let go off Cyril, but he grabbed him with his wing to try and holed him up. Cyril rested on Terrador's wing for a little, until finally gaining his balance. Cyril crawled off of Terrador's wing, and sat there, letting his tears paint the ground. Terrador pulled his wing back, letting Cyril have his time. Terrador walked over to Volteer, and whispered next to him, "What do we do next?"

Volteer shuck his head, and answered honestly, "I... I don't know Terrador. Cyril's in bad shape, we don't really know what to do next either. Do we save our kill Malefor. If we save him, someone will die. But, if we kill him, Malefor will be that death, but, I don't know how Cyril will take it. If you have an idea, I'm ready to hear it."

Terrador shivered at the fact that Volteer didn't have a plan. _So... what do we do next. We have used enough time, now, we are just wasting our time. Spyro could be died, Cynder could be died. We don't know anything right now, aside from the fact that, we are losing,_ Terrador thought, hoping to find hope in his body to stay positive. A sound echoed throughout the hallway, as it sounded like someone was walking towards them.

"Cyril, over to me, now!" Terrador growled in a whisper.

Cyril slowly pulled his head up. Not understanding what was happening, but he obeyed Terrador's command. Cyril walked slowly over towards Terrador, and stood behind them. Volteer prepared for the worst, just as much as the Terrador. The steps got louder as it approached. From out of the shadows appeared a dragon. Terrador shot stiff, even Volteer. _No, way!_ The two thought in unison. Terrador backed up with Volteer, accidentally bumping into Cyril. Cyril looked up at Terrador, then over at the dragon. Cyril's sadness was completely filled with fear.

"You guys are still alive! Great! But, I'm going to get to the point. Where is Malefor," The voice asked, in a somewhat cheerful, and demanding tone.

None of the Guardians answered, as they were still trying to figure out if they were in a dream or not. Volteer pinched Terrador's skin, causing him to growl at Volteer. _Guess we're not dreaming... what... if we're not dreaming... then..._ Volteer couldn't tell what to think, nor, did he know what to feel. The Dragon sighed, and asked again, "Please, I don't know what has happened or what is happening. I need you all to help me find Malefor."

Cyril growled, and quickly snapped out of it.

"Wake up you two!" Cyril growled at Terrador and Volteer.

They quickly snapped out of it from Cyril's words. The three realised what this could mean for the war that is happening. Terrador turned around, and whispered, "I know, and understand what this could mean, but don't get your hopes up. It could be someone else. We were already planning on giving Malefor a visit, this time, we have an unexpected guest."

"Why aren't you happy!" Cyril growled, trying to holed in his joy.

"Because, like I just said, It could be someone else. It's a long shot, but we have to see who it is. Got it?" Terrador asked, hoping everyone would agree with his plan.

The two quickly nodded, realising how important this could be. The three turned their attention to the dragon.

"We will take you, but stay close to us. We will inform you of what has happened on the way there. Understood?" Terrador explained, realising his joy was starting to swell up.

The Dragon smiled, causing all the Guardians to shiver with sadness, and happiness. The Guardians walked out of the Guardians chambers, staying close to the dragon. _I don't know what to think. I'm so happy, I'm so, sad. I don't know what to think... I just... I have to hope!_ Cyril thought, trying not to get himself to excited. He failed, but so did everyone else. _Please, ancestors, let this be a real,_ Volteer thought. _Please still be alive, we are coming to help, all of us,_ Terrador thought, hoping this wouldn't bite him later.

* * *

Cynder helped Spyro, as he started to lose his balance. Malefor smiled at Spyro's weaknesses, and decided to be polite, as he gave Spyro a chance to say his goodbyes.

"Well now, isn't that just a shame. You lost all of that power helping a unless little dragon fly. I should really thank you for your stupidity. Because now, I get to kill all three of you such a short amount of time! Oh, what a joy this day his turned out to be! But, because I'm, nice, enough, I will give you time to say your goodbyes," Malefor growled, trying to holed back his power a little while longer, until Spyro said goodbye to Cynder.

Malefor wasn't trying to be nice, he had other plans behind his words. _If Spyro would just say goodbye, this would make things so easy for me. Spyro says goodbye, then he dies. Cynder goes crazy from his death, and joins me once again to kill off the rest of this world!_ Malefor thought, as his tail tensed, trying to holed back the need for death. Spyro chuckled at Malefor's words, grabbing Malefor's attention. Malefor snarled at Spyro, and growled, "What the hell is so funny about your death."

Spyro twisted his head, cracking a bone back into place. Spyro then stretched out the rest of his body, with loud pops following. Spyro felt much better, and explained to Malefor, trying to get one thing straight, "Malefor, you don't understand. Even after all that you have done, you'll never see Carith. She's in a better place, but you? Haha, well, you're going to rot in hell! And I'm going to put you there!"

Malefor showed his teeth from anger, and growled, "What did I say about you, talking about the one I loved! If I'm going to hell, your coming with me!"

Malefor threw his fist around to punch Spyro, but Spyro grabbed Malefor's fist without flinching. Malefor shuck, and growled as he asked, "How?! You're supposed to be powerless! There's no way you could've recovered that fast!"

"Maybe if someone cared about you, you would understand. It's thanks to Cynder that I'm able to go round two with you. She gave me some of her power, and to that, I thank her dearly. I'm going to guess that, thanks to Cynder, I also survived the volcano as well," Spyro explained clearly to Malefor, trying to make Cynder fell happy at the same time.

Cynder did smile, but she couldn't smile long. Instead, she quickly held onto this memory, and walked up to help Spyro. Spyro looked over at Cynder, scared for her safety, but she trusted that she would be fine. Spyro looked back up at Malefor, and growled with his words, "I'm going to give you some time to say goodbye to yourself! After your done, you better hope death doesn't hurt as bad as you think!"

Malefor growled, knowing, Spyro was just messing with him. Malefor quickly threw his tail blade around, causing Cynder and Spyro to jump back. Sparks quickly flew up to a tree to hide from the fight. Sparks grabbed his gut, as he still felt the pain that lingered in his stomach. Malefor staggered from the attack, as he started to feel the full affects from the battle. _Damn! I just need... to holed out for a... little longer,_ Malefor thought, unable to think of his previous plan. Convexity emerged from out of Spyro and Cynder's body. The two were lifted up into the air, before energy exploded from out of their bodies. The two landed back on the ground. Spyro looked at Cynder, and said with a smile, "Let's finish this quick. I think we have spent enough time away from our beds... and somewhat... away from each other."

Cynder quickly nodded, as she wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. The two opened their mouths, and charged up the power of Convexity into their mouths. The orbs that formed were mixed with their elements, causing the orb to glow different kinds of colors. Malefor fell to the ground, and tried to stand back up, as he growled, "She will die one day. And on that day, I will see one of you in hell!"

The two continued to charge up their abilities, trying to ignore Malefor's words. Tears started to fall out of Malefor's eyes, as he continued to growl, "If I can't see Carith, why should you see Cynder! Neither of us deserve the feeling of love! You don't, you don't deserve her, no one does...! No one... deserved Carith... no one... not even me."

"SPYRO! WAIT!" A voice yelled from the distance.

Spyro looked over to see the Guardians flying over to them. Spyro growled, and shut his mouth, canceling out the orb. Cynder did the same, even tho she wanted to end Malefor's life right then and there. The Guardians landed a bit away from Spyro. Terrador looked over at Malefor, then back at Spyro, and quickly explained, "Listen, I know this seems strange, but you have to trust us."

"What are you talking about?!" Spyro growled, realising they could've discussed this when Malefor was died.

Malefor watched as the two complained back and forth. Malefor quickly charged up the little bit of power he had left, and thought, _It's not much, but it should be enough to kill Spyro! As long as the two are distracted, this should be simple. But, to make sure this works out, I should kill one of the Guardians as well. It could cripple them as well!_ Malefor prepared himself for the right moment to strike. Spyro shuck his head, and growled, "Can we discusses this later! We were just about to end Malefor's life!"

"We might not have to, Spyro! There is someone..."

Malefor saw how focused Spyro was on the Guardians, and quickly took the opportunity to strike. _Volteer is the only one looking over at me, so, I shall take his life!_ Malefor thought, slamming his back paw into the ground, and launching at Volteer. Malefor speed was to fast for Volteer to respond. Volteer opened his mouth to warn the Guardians, but he was quickly interrupted by Malefor. Volteer shot stiff, as Malefor stabbed his claw into his heart. Volteer coughed up blood, and fell to the ground, as Malefor pulled his class from Volteer's chest. The sound of Volteer's body hitting the ground grabbed everyone's attention. As Spyro looked over, he was soon the next to go. Spyro's shot stiff, as he felt Malefor's claw in his chest. Spyro cough up blood, as Malefor squeezed Spyro's heart. Cynder quickly turned around, and threw her tail blade at Malefor's arm. Malefor quickly pulled his claw out, but not with a large cut that sliced at Malefor's arm. Malefor jumped back, and growled, as he landed on the paw Cynder cut. Spyro fell to the ground, but was quickly caught by Cynder.

"No! No! Spyro, come on, stay with me! Spyro, Listen to my voice! Stay with me!" Cynder cried, laying Spyro to the ground, trying to figure out a way to save Spyro's life.

"Volteer! Volteer! Don't do this! Not again, not again! We, we can still save you!" Cyril cried, as he iced over Volteer's wound, trying to stop most of the blood.

Malefor started to chuckle, as he saw the progress he made from this distraction. Malefor growled as he moved his claws, and thought, _Good! Soon, everything will fall into place!_ Malefor soon started to laugh, as he growled, "You should've said your goodbyes sooner, Spyro! Now, you're going to leave Cynder without so much as a goodbye! Now! Do me a favor, and DIE!"

"That's enough, Malefor!" A voice yelled from the forest.

Malefor growled, as he looked over to see who it was.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I can or can't do!" Malefor growled back, preparing himself to rack up another casualty.

* * *

Ignitus watched the battle field, and saw as everyone laid there, bleeding on the grassy floor. _"Spyro, please! Don't let forever end! I will do anything! We've been through so much! There's so much, we haven't done! Together, Spyro! Please," Cynder cried, putting her paw over Spyro's wound. "Volteer, come on man! How are we supposed to start over if your, gone! Please, if there is anything we can do to save you, name it! Name it right now!" Cyril cried, slamming his fist into the ground from sadness,_ Ignitus listen to the thoughts as he watched from the pool of visions. Ignitus had finally had enough. He stood up, with anger and tears. _To hell with the Chronicler! I'm not losing you all!_ Ignitus walked to the door, but a voice stopped him.

"Ignitus! Ignitus, are you there! I have come up the information that you needed!" The Chronicler from the pool of visions said happily.

Ignitus looked back over at the pool of visions, and walked back over to it. Ignitus looked at the Chronicler, and growled, "What the hell took you so long! Spyro's dying! Volteer's dying! And you come up with news that could've just been pointless!"

"Ignitus! Watch your tongue, and calm down!" The Chronicler growled back, trying to calm him down.

Ignitus shuck his head, letting his tears go. Ignitus tried to breath to calm himself down. The Chronicler raised a brow, and asked, "Are you finally calmed down? Because, if you are, I'm sure I will have news to help ease you."

Ignitus snarled, as he had to agree in a calm tone, "Yes sir, I've, calmed down a little more. Now, please, tell me what happened! I mean, I'm sorry for my words, and the way I acted towards you. I just need to know if we're going to be fine."

The Chronicler nodded, and first asked, "That depends, have you done anything to mess with the way things are?"

Ignitus quickly shuck his head, and responded, "No. I have sat here this whole time, watching, and waiting, hoping that I didn't make a mistake! But, it feels like I've made the biggest mistake of my life by not helping! What do I do?"

"Ignitus, calm down. If your future follows as most do, then your Warfang should've been attacked. As long as everything played out, and you didn't mess with anything, someone should be coming in to help you with your problems. A familiar face, and one that me and you will have to keep a secret for now," The Chronicler told Ignitus, beating around who this someone actually was.

Ignitus wanted to know, and asked, "Who is this someone that you speak of?"

* * *

"C... Carith..." Malefor cried in a whisper, as he slowly took a step back from fear.

Carith walked closer to Malefor, scared to get closer, she stopped. Malefor growled from the sight, and cried, "Not another vision! Not another! I know it's the Chronicler's doing! It has to be! I'm tired of him using Carith against me! It's time to end this."

Malefor walked over towards Carith, putting his tail blade to his side, ready to end Carith's life. Malefor stood before Carith, watching as tears of fear and sadness rolled down her eyes. Carith swallowed hard, as she cried in a whisper, "Who... Who are you?"

Malefor shuck, as the sound of Carith's voice was so real. Malefor quickly tried to shake it off, as he responded, "Who am I? I'm hell inside of a body! I'm your worst nightmare come to life to kill you! Who do you take me for? A fool? You've already tried this trick once before, but this time, it ends!"

Spyro moved his head to look over at Malefor. Spyro saw a blue dragoness, and thought with confusion, _Carith?_ Spyro slowly started to stand up, as he felt Cynder's energy surge through him.

"Spyro, please, lay back down!" Cynder cried, trying to get Spyro to take it easy.

Spyro put his paw over his wound, causing Cynder to move her paw out of the way. Spyro iced over he wound, and looked over at Volteer's lifeless body. Sparks popped out from the tree, and quickly looked to make sure it was safe. After he was sure, he quickly flew over to help Spyro. Spyro looked, as Sparks appeared to the side of his face.

"Sparks... tell Volteer... to hang on a little longer... He can't die yet... I still have to... repay him a favor..." Spyro struggled to say, as he closed one of his eye's from the pain.

Sparks quickly nodded, and flew over towards Volteer. Spyro looked at Cynder, and whispered, "Cynder... I need you to help... me... over to Volteer."

Cynder nodded, as she wrapped her wing around Spyro's body. Spyro struggled to keep himself up, but luckily, Cynder was there to help. Spyro limped over towards the Guardians, causing them to look over at Spyro.

"Move," Spyro commanded, realising the time they have, might be short.

The two quickly did so.

"Cynder... set me down... next to Volteer," Spyro whispered.

Cynder understood, and unwrapped her wing from Spyro's body. The energy that Cynder gave Spyro was enough to allow him to stand. Volteer was weak, as he murmured to Spyro, "Spyro, what are you doing? Save yourself. There are plenty of yellow dragons that can take my place. I promised that up would risk my life for you, and I'm doing it now. Please, save yourself."

Spyro tapped his paw on Volteer's side, as he chuckled, and said to Volteer, "Yeah, well, there isn't a yellow dragon in this world that has helped me with my vocab as much as you have. Plus, thanks to you, I was able to have the greatest time with you all in the training room. Even if you did kick me out of my own home, we had an amazing time."

An hour glass appeared from Volteer's body. Spyro put his paw on it, twisted it upside down, and whispered, "Plus, I know, you can take care of Cynder, while I'm gone."

"What," Volteer murmured.

Spyro pushed the hourglass back into Volteer, causing a surge of power to light his body. The ice broke from Volteer's wound, as it quickly shut. Volteer slowly pulled himself up, putting a paw on his head from his headache. The Guardians quickly ran back to Volteer.

"Volteer! You're alive! Thank you, Spyro! Thank you!" Cyril cried, hugging Volteer.

Sparks looked at Spyro, and asked, "How come you're not feeling pain?"

Spyro chuckled, as he responded, "I don't think I can go past the amount of pain I feel right now. It will probably hit soon, I just, won't feel it. And sadly, you will know soon enough."

"What are you talking about?" Sparks asked, hoping Spyro didn't mean what he was saying.

Spyro tapped his paw on his wound, and to his dismay, an hourglass didn't appear. Spyro chuckled, as he started to feel tears roll down his eyes. _Well, I guess I've run out of power. It was only a matter of time. But... what do I tell Cynder,_ Spyro thought, looking over at Cynder, to see fear in her eyes.

Malefor raised his tail blade up, ready to stab Carith. Carith ducked her head, and cried in a whisper, "Malefor... what... what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the past for good! You've ruined my life, now, it's time for me to ruin yours!" Malefor growled, throwing his tail blade at Carith.

"Malefor!" Carith cried.

"Enough!" Malefor yelled.

Carith waited for the worst to happen, but nothing happened. Carith looked up at Malefor, to see him tensed, as his tail blade stopped right in front of her face. Malefor struggle to keep his tail back, as he growled, "Carith! Is it truly you! Tell me, Now!"

"Yes! Who else would it be?! Who else would stand before you in hopes to have you back?! In hopes to return everything to normal! In hopes, that, we would love each other again! But... I guess... hell took the only one loved," Carith cried, slowly steeping back from Malefor, "And here I thought, we would be together again."

Malefor watched as Carith turned around and walked away. _I... I have to stop her! I can't lose here again! Let go of me! I have to save her!_ Malefor yelled in his thoughts. Malefor cried into the air, as the darkness exploded from his body. _Get out of my head! Get the hell out!_ Malefor cried, grabbing onto his head. The darkness inside his body once again exploded. _If she walks away now, she could die! Don't let that happen! Please!_ Malefor cried in his thoughts again. Finally, all the darkness in his body exploded into the air. Malefor fell to the ground, exhausted from the fight he had with himself. Carith turned around, scared to know if Malefor was alright. Carith took a step towards Malefor, still scared to know who Malefor was. Malefor slowly opened his eyes, as he thought, _Where... where am I?_ Malefor slowly pulled himself up, growling from the pain he was in. Malefor put a paw on his head as he looked around. For a moment, Malefor truly forgot about everything. Malefor looked over to see the Guardians. The Guardians looked over at Malefor, as well as Spyro and Cynder. Malefor smiled, as he walked a little closer, and said, "What's up guys! Hey, I didn't know there was another purple dragon..."

Spyro swung his tail blade at Malefor's neck. Malefor stopped, cleared his throat, and joked, "I didn't know this other purple dragon was as angry as you, Terrador. Let me guess, you guys totally get along? You guys both look grumpy. You shouldn't always look so grumpy, you'll end up with all of those wrinkles that Terrador has. Just a small hit from one purple dragon to another."

Malefor watched as everyone's expression didn't change. Malefor chuckled, and joked, "Okay, if you guys want to be so grumpy, be my guest. Don't come crying to me when you look like a wrinkly version of Terrador."

Malefor looked over at Cynder, causing Spyro to get even more defensive. Malefor waved a paw, and said, "Calm down... guy... I don't know your name yet. I'm already living happily with a beautiful blue dragoness. Oh, she's so hot... don't tell her I said that! But it's so true, my ancestors, she's so beautiful. Where is she?"

Malefor looked around for Carith. Malefor saw Carith standing all by herself. Confused, he walked over towards Carith. The Guardians, as well as Spyro and Cynder, watched, not knowing what to think of it. Spyro shuck his head, and explained strongly, "Do not trust him. He might have lost his memory, as well as the dark energy around him. But, once he remembers everything, we need to be prepared."

The Guardians sadly had to agree.

Malefor waved his paw at Carith, but quickly blushed, and asked, "Wait, you didn't hear my words, did you? If you did, I'm not going to deny them, because it's totally true. Come to think of it, it feels like I haven't seen you in years. Huh, well, do you want to make up that time?"

Carith stepped away from Malefor, scared to know who was really in control. Malefor shivered, scared to know why Carith was scared. The reflection from Carith's eyes, Carith's tears, caused Malefor to see his reflection. He still looked like a monster, even with the dark energy gone. Malefor quickly remembered everything, causing him to growl with anger. Carith raised her paw up, but she quickly retracted it, and step back from Malefor. Malefor's body tensed, as he started to remember what he did, what he was going to do. Malefor started to feel tears in his eyes, as he looked at Carith.

"Carith," Malefor whispered, reaching his paw out.

That caused Carith to shiver in fear. Malefor quickly retracted his paw, and looked over at the Guardians. Spyro growled, realising he was right. Malefor slowly walked over towards the Guardians, hoping they would help. Spyro stood in front of Cynder, blocked her with her wings, and growled, "Stay the hell away from us!"

Malefor stopped, saddened by the fact that everyone believed he was still a monster. _I can't blame them. I look like a monster, and I sound like a monster. How do I convince them that I'm not a monster?_ Malefor thought to himself, realising, one wrong move could ruin it for himself even more. Spyro fell to the ground in pain, causing everyone to focus their attention to Spyro. Malefor took a step, causing Volteer to quickly stand in front of them, and block them with his wings.

"Spyro! What's wrong?! Oh no, I forgot about the wound! Spyro, how do we heal it?!" Cynder cried, quickly trying to forget about Malefor, and trying to focus on Spyro.

"I need to ask Malefor something," Spyro responded, as he struggled to stand up.

Cynder wanted to ask why, but she knew they were running out of time. Volteer moved out the way, but he was prepared to protect the two from Malefor. Malefor somewhat smiled, but he tried not to show his smile, and ruin his chance. Cynder helped Spyro to walk over towards Malefor. Spyro looked up at Malefor, and growled, "There is nothing more I want right now then to kill you where you stand. But, I... I need a favor."

"Favor?" Cynder asked, confused with Spyro's words.

Malefor nodded, and responded, "As long as it will make us friends in the end, I will do anything."

Spyro knew Cynder wasn't going to like the favor he had to ask, but he had to ask, "Malefor, I know this isn't something I should ask of you, but, I need you to... take care of Cynder while I'm gone."

"What!" Cynder asked in unison of Malefor.

"Spyro, what are you talking about? While your gone? Why would..." Cynder started to feel tears swell up in her eyes from Spyro words.

"Spyro's lost to much blood..." Volteer pointed out in a whisper, as he put his head down, letting tears roll down his eyes.

"What! No! Spyro, please!" Cynder cried, trying to give Spyro more energy, "Why isn't it working!"

Spyro frowned, realising, this time, he would have to say goodbye. Spyro looked down at the ground, and thought, _I'm, sorry, Cynder._ Spyro looked up at Malefor, and asked again, "Malefor, do you promise to protect Cynder while I'm gone? We might not be friends in life, but we can be in the afterlife. I'm weak, and I can't protect Cynder. I just want you to keep giving her an amazing life. Please, can you do that for me?"

Malefor nodded, still unsure this was the right way to go.

"Spyro, isn't there another option? You have the time ability, so, heal yourself," Malefor suggested, hoping Spyro could still live.

Spyro sighed, and shuck his head as he responded, "I can't. I've used up the time power. It won't work for me right now. Unfortunately, I just don't have the power. And I needed to ask you this before I... died."

Spyro started to feel himself fading, so he had to hurry up and say his goodbyes. Spyro looked at Cynder with a weak smile, as she saw her sadness.

"Please... I can't be alone again... I can't lose someone else... Spyro..." Cynder cried, starting to feel her anger for Malefor boil up inside of her, "Spyro... what about forever? What about... The infinite amount of kisses I owe you... The amount that you owe me... Spyro, please... don't go... not after everything we've been through... not after... our family..."

Spyro nuzzled Cynder on the cheek. Cynder cried, as she thought, _Is this... The last nuzzle I will ever feel from Spyro?_ Cynder started to cry even more as she remembered the first time Spyro nuzzled her. Spyro pulled away, and walked out of Cynder's wing. Spyro stood in front of Cynder, and whispered, "I know I wasn't able to be as perfect as I should've been, and there are somethings that we never got to do. Watching the sunset, playing in snow, our even staying at the beach. But, even if we didn't get to do those things, I'm still glade I was able to have a life with you. And in the end, that's all I ever wanted. I'm sorry that I'm breaking my promises to you, but, maybe, the next time I see you, I can make it up to you."

Cynder listened to Spyro's words, wishing, there was something, anything she could do. But instead, she was frozen from sadness and fear. Spyro moved his face closer to Cynder's, and continued to whisper his goodbye, "I will never know if you loved me, but in my heart, I already knew the answer. I'm so sorry for leaving you... I promised... I wouldn't, but... I will try to make it up to you... somehow. But, before I go..."

Spyro put his claw to Cynder chin, and whispered, "Before I go, I want you to know, I will always love you."

Spyro pecked Cynder on the lips, unable to give her a full kiss, Spyro feel to the ground. The words that Spyro spoke echoed throughout her mind. The Guardians all lowered their head's at the loss of Spyro. To show respect for what he did, Malefor lowered his head as well. Carith walked closer, just in case something happened. Cynder fell to the ground on her knees, and let the tears hit Spyro's body. The ice broke off from Spyro's wound, allowing his wound to be seen. Cynder's body tensed, as she felt anger towards herself for her regrets. _I could've protected Spyro! I never told him I loved him! I never kissed him! I never... had a complete family with him..._ Cynder cried in her thoughts, wishing she could reverse time. Sparks balled up his fist, as even he started to cry. Terrador didn't want Cynder's anger to take over, so, he decided to try and help her. Terrador walked to Cynder's back, and whispered, "Cynder... I'm sorry about Spyro, but, please, don't let this affect your anger."

"Don't tell me how I should control my life! If I want to feel anger, I will feel anger! The only one who ever controlled my emotions... was Spyro... and he always kept me happy... And then, this bastard, Malefor, had to be born, and he killed Spyro," Cynder growled, trying not to kill Malefor, but she knew, it was going to happen.

Terrador sighed, realising how right she was.

"But, even in death, Spyro will still be with you. You know that, right?" Terrador asked, trying to give Cynder some hope.

"Why are you being so calm about this? Did... did you know?" Cynder growled, as her body, and well as her claws, tense.

Terrador struggle to answer. Just as he was about the answer, Cynder threw her first around to hit Terrador, but Terrador quickly blocked. Cynder started to feel nothing but rage, as she growled, "Don't make me ask again! Tell me, did you know!"

Terrador sadly nodded, and explained himself, "There was a possibility that one of us would die. One main one, was Spyro. We knew by telling you, you would probably get yourself hurt, or even killed. We understood your love for Spyro, and we wanted nothing more then to keep you happy."

Cynder pulled her paw back down, and cried, "And look at what good that did for me... I've lost Spyro... I've lost apart of myself.. I've... Damn it!"

Terrador sighed, as he realised, he had to tell Cynder the truth. Terrador put his paw on Cynder's shoulder, and whispered, "Cynder, you... you need to say your goodbyes to Spyro... I know you don't want to hear this... but... if you don't, you could end up doing something you'll regret."

"Killing you all is not something I would regret! Don't tell me what I don't want to hear!" Cynder growled at Terrador for his words.

Terrador knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he also knew, if he didn't defuse the situation now, everyone would die.

"Cynder, remember what Spyro wanted. He wanted you to be happy. How will you be happy if you have no one to care for you? I'm sure there are others out there for you, but if you don't let go of Spyro, you'll never be happy ever again. When me, and the other Guardians were in the training room, we discussed a plan. But we also knew, the plan might fail. We made our peace with each you and Spyro... but... that doesn't mean... that... this isn't any harder... then before... Cynder... I'm sorry..." Terrador started to feel tears swell up in his eyes, trying to holed them back.

Terrador failed, and let his tears roll down his eyes. Cynder growled, realising Terrador's words. Cynder looked at Spyro's face, and moved over to kiss him on the cheek. Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek, and quickly remembered the feeling. Cynder pulled away, and growled in a whisper, as she cried, "Goodbye... Spyro...?"


	20. Chapter 20: Keeping My Promise

Chapter 20: Keeping My Promise

Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek, and quickly remembered the feeling. Cynder pulled away, and growled in a whisper, as she cried, "Goodbye... Spyro...? No! I've had to live with letting go of so much, and to let go of Spyro, I will never do it! Don't tell me what I should do! I'm tired of everyone trying to tell me what I should do! With Spyro, I didn't have to worry about anything, not even you all! And now, you're telling me to forget, to let go of, the one I love...?! Never!"

Terrador was frighten as to what he should do next, as either way could get someone killed from Cynder's sadness, or rage. _I can't convince Cynder to let go of Spyro, but, if I don't, there is no telling what will happen. If I don't say anything, Cynder could pull herself down with her thoughts, causing her to kill someone. Damn it! Of all the one's to die, why did it have to be Spyro! Why not me!_ Terrador growled in his thoughts, hoping Volteer would step in to help. Terrador looked back to Volteer, saddened, as he knew Volteer wouldn't be able to help. _He probably blames himself for Spyro's death,_ Terrador sadly thought. Terrador looked back towards Cynder, wondering what she would do next. Cynder wiped away some of her tears, and cried softly to Terrador, "I guess the whole, me having a family with Spyro, was to good to be true now wasn't it. The whole time, I thought about the positive side in life, because I never had a positive side. I was blinded by my newly found positive side, that I forgot about my negative side. My other side showed me the truth, while my positive side blinded me. Spyro should've never saved me... He saved my life... but I wasn't able to save his."

Terrador couldn't find the words to say something to Cynder. Either his words would be to let Spyro go, or, to let the thoughts stay with her, later haunting her. Terrador glared over at Malefor, snarling, as he realised it was Malefor's fault this had all happened. Malefor didn't see Terrador, as he was to busy looking towards the ground. Everyone shivered, as a loud crack of thunder exploded from the night sky. Terrador looked up to see clouds covering the sky. A rain drop fell down onto Terrador's eyes, quickly causing him to blink. Terrador looked down at Cynder, watching her shiver as the rain started to pour down. Cynder giggled, as she remembered the memories of rain, and murmured, "When ever I was cold, Spyro protected me from the cold. He warmed up his body, keeping me happy. He even protected me from the rain when it was freezing cold... all in the event... to keep me happy."

Malefor lightly growled, as this feeling to him was all to real, to familiar. _Just like before... Carith died... rain ran down my back. The cold feeling... The lifeless feeling that clouded my body... then... I became a monster. I can't let that happen to Cynder... I made Spyro a promise,_ Malefor thought in his head, lightly growling again, as he didn't want to scare anyone. Malefor pulled his paw up, and clenched it with anger. The rain drops froze in the air. The Guardians shivered from the sight, as they watched the rain turn into ice shards. Volteer, as well as Cyril, quickly ran up to help Terrador, moving throughout the ice that sat in the air. Terrador blocked the two with his wing, breaking some of the ice shards. The two stopped, confused with his actions. Terrador looked back at the two, and slowly shuck his head. The two sighed, but quickly agreed. Malefor twisted his paw, causing the ice in the air to exploded into small ice flurries. Malefor pulled his paw back down to the ground, and looked over at the Guardians. They still couldn't trust Malefor, as they thought he was still missing his memories. Malefor looked over towards Cynder, watching as she cried over Spyro's body. _There has to be a way to help Cynder... unfortunately... I don't believe I'm the right one to help,_ Malefor looked over at Carith, causing her to shiver a little. Malefor sighed with sadness from the sight, and thought, _And I can't ask Carith, because even she thinks I'm still a monster. I just... Carith is back... and I might lose her again. I can't let that happen, but, what do I do._ Malefor shuck his head from his thoughts, knowing there was nothing for him to do. Terrador sighed, as he watched Malefor struggle. He had hoped, maybe Malefor could know the answer to help Cynder. Terrador looked at the two, and whispered, "Stay here. I'm going to see if maybe I can get some more help. Just don't do anything rash. We do not want to make this situation anymore worse then it already is."

The two nodded at Terrador's words, realising he was going to talk to Malefor. Terrador looked away from them, and over towards Malefor. Terrador slowly walked over towards Malefor, trying not to make a sound. The wind was blowing hard enough to cover up Terrador's steps. _The wind must be coming from Cynder's ability,_ Terrador thought, blocking the wind with his paw, as he walked over towards Malefor. The wind slowly subsided, allowing Terrador to put his paw back down. Terrador sat down next to Malefor, only to hear his soft cries. Terrador put his paw on Malefor's shoulder, causing him to shiver from the sudden warmth in his shoulder. Malefor looked up, and at Terrador. Terrador sighed, and growled as he asked, "Who am I talking to right now? And what does he remember?"

Malefor sighed, and looked away from Terrador, realising he still didn't trust him.

"Unfortunately, I remember everything. Even thoughts about my, other self. But, who I am, that's for you to decide. Am I a monster, am I a purple dragon, or am I a failure? I had my chance to choose who I was, and I chose to be a monster. But this time, I'm letting you choose who I am," Malefor murmured a response to Terrador's question, realising that it wouldn't matter either way, he would still consider himself a monster.

Terrador couldn't read who Malefor was, but he didn't want him to become a monster again, so he decided to make Malefor a promise, "Malefor, I will make you a promise. If you could find a way to save Spyro, or Cynder, then I will consider you our friend once again. It will take some time to heal completely from what happened, but I know, by saving Spyro, you will probably have Cynder on your side."

Malefor would've loved for that to be true, but unfortunately, he remembered what he did to Cynder.

"After everything I did to ruin her life, she would never forgive me. Everyone still thinks I'm a monster. Even my very own love thinks I'm a monster. How am I supposed to help Spyro if everyone still thinks I'm a monster?" Malefor asked, wishing there was some way for Terrador's words to be true.

Terrador looked away from Malefor, and focused his attention to Cynder, watching as she continued to cry over Spyro's body. Terrador sighed with sadness from the sight, knowing what Cynder was going through.

"If I thought you were still a monster, do you think I would be talking to you right now?" Terrador asked Malefor, as he continued to look at Cynder's tears.

Malefor looked at Terrador, to see a small smile on his face.

"Malefor, things happen, and I understand why you did what you did. And now that you are back, I know you will make up for what you. I'm not saying everyone forgives you for what you did, but there are ways to help that. I'm sure, if you found a way to save Spyro's life, Cynder wouldn't hate you as much as she does," Terrador hinted, trying to push Malefor more towards helping to save Spyro's life.

Malefor smiled, wishing such a thing would happen, but he remembered that he was the reason the whole problem started.

"Terrador, even if I do save Spyro, I would still technically be back to where I was before. I know Cynder still won't trust me, but I did make Spyro a promise before he... passed, and I plan to keep that promise. If getting Spyro's life back will keep Cynder happy, then I have to try," Malefor murmured, trying to cheer himself up, as well as his mind in hopes to find a way to save Spyro's life.

Terrador nodded with a small smile, hoping Malefor would find a way to make things right again.

"Terrador, if I do save Spyro's life, please keep your promise to me," Malefor murmured to Terrador, "I'm asking in hopes that you can help me become myself again. In hopes that, I can reunite with Carith once again. And after what I said to her, I need someone by my side to help me."

Terrador nodded from Malefor's words, agreeing with him.

"Help me, help you. That's how I see it," Terrador explained to Malefor, before walking back over towards the other Guardians.

Malefor watched as Terrador walked away from him, and back to the others. Malefor quickly realised how important it was to bring Spyro back, but he didn't know how. _If I could just find a way to bring Spyro back, this would've been so much easier for me. This would be so much easier, for Cynder. I've ruined her life enough times, now is the time to fix what I've done,_ Malefor thought with confidence, trying to motivate himself to try harder. Malefor walked right up to Spyro's body, completely forgetting about Cynder because of his confidence. Cynder heard Malefor as he stopped right above Spyro's body. Malefor moved his paw down to touch Spyro's neck, but he was quickly stopped by Cynder's tail blade, as it whipped through the grass and up to Malefor's neck. Malefor quickly stopped his paw, before Cynder could push her tail blade any further into his neck.

"Get the hell away from him!" Cynder growled with anger, showing her teeth from rage, "I don't even know why you're still alive. I thought the Guardians would've been smart enough to kill you. Guess I have to do it."

Cynder pushed her tail blade more into his neck, causing Malefor to quickly explain himself, "Cynder! Wait! I'm trying to help you!"

Cynder stopped her tail blade from going further, and growled, "You want to help? Fine! Why don't you reverse time, and burn in hell inside of the volcano like you should've back then! Maybe then you actually make me smile!"

Malefor couldn't growl from his sadness, as he knew Cynder would kill him if he showed signs of anger. So, instead, he sighed, trying to rub off some of the pain, as he agreed to Cynder's terms, "Fine, if you want me to burn in hell, I will. But not without keeping my promise to Spyro. I want to help you, Cynder. I want to help Spyro. Please, allow me to do so."

"How are you going to help Spyro if he's died! He's gone, and it all your fault!" Cynder cried, slamming her first into the ground from anger, "But I guess a monster like you doesn't care about what happens to someone else. If you really want to help me, leave right now. I will come after you later. Me and Spyro were going to have a life, forever, and that is exactly what I'm going to do."

Cynder put her tail blade back down as Malefor took a couple steps back from her. Malefor looked over at Terrador, confused as to what to do. Terrador shuck his head, unable to give him the answer he needed. Malefor looked away from Terrador, and back down towards Spyro, trying to think without moving. _I can't give up on this. If there is even a chance, I have to take it. How will Spyro become my friend if I can't even keep my promise to him? But, the only way to make Cynder happy, is by bringing Spyro back... but... how do I accomplish that?_ Malefor thought, taking a closer look at Spyro. Malefor watched as the grass moved, even tho the wind was not blowing. Confused, Malefor took a closer look. He took one step forward, and looked down on Spyro. It wasn't the wind that was moving the grass on the ground. _It's Spyro's breath!_ Malefor yelled in his thought, realising, that means Spyro's still alive. Malefor quickly took a step forward, scaring Cynder, causing her to throw her tail blade back up at Malefor. Only this time, her intent was to kill.

"Spyro's Alive!" Malefor quickly cried, causing Cynder to stop her tail blade right in front of Malefor's neck.

Everyone shivered with joy, but they didn't know if what Malefor cried was true. Cynder slowly looked up at Malefor, and growled with intense anger, "Don't lie to me you bastard! I'm tired of your lies! And for you to pull something like this... I'm tired of it! Promise or not, I'm going to kill you right here!"

Malefor quickly realised the mistake he made, and quickly begged for Cynder's forgiveness, "Cynder, wait! I beg of you, please, you have to trust me. I have proof, I can show you right now..."

"You remember when I begged for you not to tell Spyro that I killed his parents?! You still did it! Why shouldn't I kill you? After everything you did, after everything you put me through, why? Without you, I don't have to worry about anything! Death, tears, sadness, nothing!" Cynder growled, fueling her desire to end Malefor's life.

Malefor couldn't really help it, as he understood what he did, and he wish he hadn't. Terrador wanted to help Malefor, but he knew there were so many possibilities that could turn out for the worst. Malefor look at the ground from Cynder's words, barley avoiding Cynder's tail blade. _I have to save Spyro, for Cynder. And unfortunately, that means I have to toughen it up. I need to save Spyro. There's no telling how much time he has left,_ Malefor thought to himself, knowing there was no way to convince Cynder without proof.

Malefor pulled his head back up, but something caused him to shake. Cynder didn't appear to be angry, she appeared to be disparate, and somewhat, hopeful. Malefor tried to take advantage of Cynder's feelings, as he whispered lightly to Cynder, "Cynder, I know you want nothing more then to kill me. But if you trust me, even a little, there is a chance we can save Spyro."

Cynder shuck her head from Malefor's words, and cried, "Quit screwing with my head! It's always been your speciality. But because of Spyro, I've grown, and I'm not about to let you control me ever again."

Malefor opened his mouth to comfort Cynder, but he knew Cynder wouldn't stand for it. Malefor saw as the desperation in Cynder's eyes grew more and more. _Is... is Spyro truly alive? Could... Could I... still have my life with Spyro? No! Malefor's just trying to fool me, like he always has... but... I can't give up the fact that Spyro could be alive! What do I do?!_ Cynder cried in her thoughts, getting her hopes up that Spyro truly was alive. Cynder didn't know how she could trust Malefor, so she asked, "How do you know Spyro's Alive?! What if you were just seeing things?!"

"Cynder, in order for me to truly determine if Spyro is alive, I need to check his pulse. I need to see if his heart is still beating. But, for right now, Spyro is breathing. And we might not have that much time to help him. But, with your help, we could save him. Cynder, Spyro can still make it!" Malefor quickly explained to Cynder how important this situation was, and what could come of the success.

Cynder twitched forward, wanting to know if it was true. _Spyro is alive?! But... I... I need Spyro back... I can't do this any longer. I can't go any longer without Spyro!_ Cynder cried, knowing she would have to trust Malefor in order for this plan to work. Cynder put her tail blade against Malefor's neck, causing him to quickly cry, "Cynder, please, just..."

"I'm giving you one chance!" Cynder growled, trying not to show her joy for hoping Spyro was alive, "I can't trust you, but if there is a chance Spyro could come back... I... I need to take the chance. Please, Malefor, don't destroy the little bit of trust I have towards you."

Malefor nodded from Cynder's words, trying not to smile to show his joy to Cynder. Malefor took a couple of steps forward, causing Cynder to move her tail blade with Malefor as he moved. He slowly moved his head down, and looked at Spyro. Malefor raised his paw, and moved it over towards Spyro's neck. He slowly checked for a pulse, so he wouldn't scare Cynder. It was faint, and slow, but there was one. Malefor shivered, causing Cynder to feel sadness. _Does... does that mean... Spyro's dead!_ Cynder growled in her thoughts, as her whole body tensed up. Malefor moved his paw over Spyro's wound, and touched near Spyro's heart. A pulse was felt, but once again, it was faint, and slow. Malefor accidentally touched the inside of Spyro's flesh near his heart, causing him to growl. Cynder quickly became defensive, and pushed her tail blade into Malefor's neck. Malefor growled, and quickly pulled his head back up away from Cynder's tail blade. Malefor put a paw over his neck, trying to stop the bleeding. Cynder quickly realised her mistake, and thought, _No... no... Malefor is the only one who knows if Spyro is alive! He is the only one that could save Spyro! But... He harmed Spyro! But... that means Spyro's Alive! Ugh! What do I do!_ Cynder looked up at Malefor, and growled as she asked, "Is Spyro Alive?!"

Malefor nodded to Cynder's question, and explained, "He's alive, but he is dying. Cynder... I... I don't know if we can save him..."

"No! Please! What do I have to do?! Malefor, I can't lose Spyro! Please! There has to be a way!" Cynder cried, realising Malefor could be the only one who could save Spyro.

Malefor raised a paw up, confusing Cynder. Malefor placed his paw back down, and explained what he needed, "Cynder, in order for me to save Spyro, I need your trust. I need the Guardians trust. I know that's a lot to ask for, but with all of your help, saving Spyro can become a whole lot easier. Saving Spyro, could be accomplished."

Cynder couldn't tell if what Malefor was doing was to trick her once again, but the thought of having Spyro back quickly took over all of her thoughts. Cynder shuck her head, and cried, "But, what if you're just trying to kill Spyro? What if this is all a fake plan to get us all killed?!"

"Cynder, I'm weak. If the Guardians, or even you, wanted to kill me right now, you could. This, plan, is to help in trust that I keep my promises that I made to Spyro. It's my fault this all happened, and I'm going to fix it. Cynder... I'm so sorry for everything that happened in the past... and I want to make things right... this is my chance to make things right... please... allow me to do so," Malefor cried, wiping away his tears, knowing his tears wouldn't do him any good.

"Then save Spyro, you bastard, then maybe I will think about it," Cynder cried at Malefor, wiping away her tears, with a small smile on her face.

Malefor's face light up, causing Cynder to quickly nod her head.

"Just save Spyro, then we will talk," Cynder explained to Malefor, hoping her words would motivate Malefor into saving Spyro.

Malefor quickly nodded, and went back to being serious for the time being. Malefor looked over at the hole in Spyro's chest to see blood still spilling out of it. Malefor looked back over, and explained, "Cynder, I'm going to need your help to keep the blood from spilling out any longer. I need you to shoot a couple of small tornados into the hole in Spyro's chest. That should collect blood, and allow his blood to keep flowing."

Cynder quickly nodded. Cynder stood up, and walked to the front of Spyro, after Malefor backed up a little to give her room. Cynder glanced over to see the grass was moving from Spyro's breath. _Malefor didn't lie? But, why would he want to save, Spyro...? That doesn't matter! We have to save Spyro! We... we have to!_ Cynder cried in her thought, quickly changing her attention over towards Spyro's wound. She concentrated, and shot a couple of small tornados into Spyro's body, causing the tornados to collect the blood. Cynder quickly moved out of Malefor's way, and back to Spyro's side.

"Okay, what do we do next?" Cynder quickly asked, not wanting to waist anymore time.

Malefor looked over at the Guardians, and continued to explain further, "Now, I need the Guardians help. I've used up about as much energy as I can, so I need the Guardians to use their energy for sealing up the wound. And when I mean, I need the Guardians, I mean Volteer and Cyril."

The two shivered as their names were called. Cyril didn't shiver as much as Volteer did, but the two were still equally frightened. Terrador felt bad, as he was the only one who really trusted Malefor, but Cyril wasn't far behind when it came to trusting Malefor.

"He meant NOW!" Cynder turned around and yelled at the two.

The two shivered, and quickly ran up to help Spyro. Terrador joined with them to make them feel more comfortable, as he knew they still feared Malefor. The two stood next to Cynder, while Terrador stood next to Malefor. Malefor first looked over at Volteer, and explained his part, "Alright, so, your part is to put a small shock of lightning into his heart. If his heart stops, you need to detonate your ability. The force will be strong enough to bring Spyro back. You did on me once, you can do it on Spyro. If we are lucky, it won't come to that. And don't worry Cynder. Once... if... Spyro comes back, the lighting will dissipate inside his body, as his ability will take in the power."

Cynder, as well as Volteer nodded. Volteer slowly walked up to the front of Spyro, realising he would have to be standing near Malefor. He fought through his fear, and quickly stood in front of Spyro, and as lightly as possible, he put his paw into Spyro's wound, trying not to cause him pain. Volteer shot lightning throughout the wound. The lightning circled around Spyro's heart, ready to detonate. Volteer moved his paw away, and step back over to Cyril. Everyone was confused, as Malefor looked back over towards Cynder.

"Cynder, this next part, I have to cause Spyro pain. In order to seal his wound, I must burn it close. I need to know if this is fine with you. Cyril can stand next to me, so as soon as I'm done, he can quickly cool the wound," Malefor explained to Cynder, knowing she would hurt him later for what he was going to do.

Cynder growled at Malefor, not wanting him to hurt Spyro anymore then he had.

"Fine! But you're going to make up for it!" Cynder growled, looking away from Malefor, and down at Spyro.

Cynder wrapped her tail around Spyro's, and cried in her thoughts, _I'm sorry, just, please holed on... just a little longer._ Malefor looked over at Cyril and nudged his head for Cyril to come stand beside him. Cyril nodded, and walked over to Malefor. Cyril didn't have a big problem with Malefor, but he still feared him. Malefor looked back at Cynder, causing her to look back up at Malefor.

"In order to make this as painless as possible, Cyril is going to cool Spyro's body down before I do this. That should numb his body, and cause his blood flow to slow. Are you ready?" Malefor explained to Cynder, trying to ease her.

Cynder tightened her grip with her tail around Spyro's, and nodded. Malefor looked over at Cyril, waiting for him to start. Cyril moved his paw over towards the wound, and placed his paw over it. Cyril let cold air escape his paw. The cold air caused Spyro to shiver a little, as he still wasn't completely there. Cyril moved his paw back, and nodded over towards Malefor. Malefor nodded back, and placed his paw over Spyro's wound.

"I'm sorry, Cynder," Malefor apologized in advance.

Cynder closed her eyes, ready for it to be over. Malefor used up the rest of his power to close the wound, as a loud hissing was heard from the fire that burned Spyro's wound shut. Spyro growled in pain, as Malefor burned the wound close. Malefor made sure to make the fire intense in order to close the wound faster. He quickly pulled his paw back, allowing Cyril to quickly place his paws over the wound. Cyril burned his paws, but quickly cooled off the wound. Cyril iced over the wound, causing steam to appear from the now closed hole from his chest. All the Guardians sighed, including Cynder, as she eased up her tail from Spyro's. Cynder opened her eyes, looked up at Malefor, then back down at Spyro, and asked, "Is it over? Is Spyro going to be okay?"

"Not yet. This is where the next to impossible step happens. We need gems, I'm not talking about a couple. We need a whole room full of gems in order for this to truly work," Malefor explained the final, hardest part of the plan.

"Why? Wouldn't we just be able to get gem after gem until Spyro's healed?" Volteer bravely asked Malefor.

Malefor couldn't help but smile because Volteer was talking to him. Malefor quickly shuck the thoughts out, and explained to Volteer's question, "Well, you know why gems are red, right? Well, I know you do, but I know Cynder probably doesn't. One of the reasons a gem is red, is because blood makes up the gem. And the reason a green gem is green, is because our stamina inside our body is green, we just can't see it. But, going back, the real reason we need tons of gems in one location, is because, Spyro's mind is basically in a comma right now. If we just wake him up, without him being properly healed and rested, it could end up killing him. When Spyro wakes from his, comma, his body is going to search for energy to feed off of, so, if we give him just one gem, his body isn't going to have anything to feed off of but..."

"Himself," Volteer finished Malefor's sentence, shivering at the thought.

"As you would say, Precisely. His body would feed on his insides, killing him. As for his blood, well, the more blood you lose, the weaker you get. The reason you're still awake, is because your energy comes in to play. But your energy drains faster then your blood. We need red gems to keep him strong while his body feeds off the energy. His body is going to need all the energy it can get to survive," Malefor explained to everyone, showing how serious, and nearly impossible the situation was.

 _The gem room!_ Cynder quickly thought. Cynder looked up at Terrador, and quickly asked, "Terrador, the gem room!"

Terrador remembered the gem room, and responded, "That could work!"

"Gem room?" Malefor asked.

"We will explain later, but for right now, I need to know something. How exactly should Cynder go about when giving Spyro the gems?" Terrador quickly asked Malefor, trying not to waist anymore time.

"Well, she would have to give Spyro all of the gems all at once. If done incorrectly, Spyro's body will feed on itself. Cynder, your wind ability. If you're able to put Spyro in the middle of this gem room, and slash a curved line in the form of your wind ability, it just might be enough to save Spyro," Malefor explained to both Terrador and Cynder, trying to be as helpful as possible.

Cynder looked down at Spyro's body, and said to herself to motivate herself, "I can do it."

Cynder looked over at Malefor, and asked, "What do I do once I've healed Spyro up?"

"Immediately bring him back. I need to make sure that everything we did was right," Malefor answered Cynder, hoping that they did everything right.

Cynder nodded, and looked back down at Spyro. _Please holed on a little longer, please,_ Cynder thought, as she slowly moved her paws under Spyro. Cynder picked up Spyro, opened her wings, and flew up to the air with Malefor following behind. The Guardians shivered, not knowing what Malefor was planning. Carith watched as Malefor hovered in front of Cynder.

 _Malefor walked over towards Carith, putting his tail blade to his side, ready to end Carith's life. Malefor stood before Carith, watching as tears of fear and sadness rolled down her eyes. Carith swallowed hard, and cried in a whisper, "Who... Who are you?"_

 _Malefor shuck, as the sound of Carith's voice was so real. Malefor quickly tried to shake it off, as he responded, "Who am I? I'm hell inside of a body! I'm your worst nightmare come to life to kill you! Who do you take me for? A fool? You've already tried this trick once before, but this time, it ends!"_

Carith shivered with sadness at the memory, and thought, _Does Malefor even love me anymore? Then again, which Malefor would I be talking about? I just... I can't believe... He killed my parents... and yet... if I could just tell if it was really him, I would tell him... Even after what he did... I miss my Malefor... I hope you will be the dragon I always knew you were. Please be him again._

"If you do fail, Spyro's body will begin to tense up. And he growl in agony from the pain. But, if you succeed, Spyro should be completely fine. He might growl a little from the pain his body is still in, but I know you'll make it," Malefor explained to Cynder for what to look out for when healing Spyro.

Cynder couldn't help but smile at Malefor for his help, causing him to smile back.

 _"Spyro... Spyro please... wake up!" A voice cried from within Spyro's mind. Spyro shot his eyes opened, scaring himself awake from the voice that sounded like Cynder. Spyro put his paw on his head, and growled from the pain. He looked around, and thought, "I'm in my bedroom? But how? What... Cynder!" Spyro jumped off the bed, and over towards the door. Spyro went to open the door, but a voice stopped him. "Leaving me again? Is there something you're not telling me?" The voice asked. Spyro turned around, and pulled his paw up to block out the sunlight. Spyro walked closer to the voice, and saw Cynder, laying on the bed. Spyro shuck with happiness, as he cried softly, "Cynder?" Cynder smiled down at Spyro, and asked, "Who else?" Spyro jumped back into the bed, and cried, "But... how... what about Malefor?"_

 _"Malefor? He's roaming around here somewhere. He keeps trying to avoid the payback he owes me. But don't worry, I'm going to get him back," Cynder joked to Spyro. Spyro couldn't help but chuckle, but tears still stopped him from being truly happy. "But, I don't understand. I was stabbed, how did you save me?" Spyro asked, laying down next to Cynder. "Well, that's a long story, but let me try to shorten the story down for you. Ignitus came in, and healed you with his time powers. Malefor was jealous he couldn't keep his promise to you, but he's gotten over it. You are his friend after all. That's really all he wanted," Cynder explained to Spyro's question. Confused, and somewhere scared, he told Cynder, "I'm... I'm going to go find those two: Ignitus and Malefor. Any idea where I can find Malefor?" A knock came from the door, causing Cynder to answer, "Malefor is probably at the door. He keeps coming back to check on you. He really does feel bad for what he did. You know that, right?"_

 _"Probably... Come in," Spyro commanded, feeling a bit off. Malefor pushed the door open, and smiled as he walked in. "Spyro! I've waited for a long time to see you again! Cynder kept telling me that you were going to wake up next to her, and her only. So, was I to early, or to late?" Malefor asked, as he sat down in front of the two. "Just a tad bit to late. So, I guess I will spare you that rematch. You got lucky." Malefor chuckled nervously, and said, "Thanks. I honestly wasn't really looking forward to getting my head smashed in." Cynder giggled at Malefor's words, causing Spyro to feel wired. "Cynder? What happened to... Carith?" Spyro asked, wonder if that's why he felt weird_

 _"You mean my girlfriend? She's resting in a room the Guardians let us have," Malefor explained to Spyro. Spyro shuck his head, causing anger to form inside him from Malefor's words. "Why would you be away from Carith? After what happened last time, the last thing you should be doing is caring about me!" Spyro growled, unable to find out why he was so mad. Malefor took a step back, and assured him, "Spyro, calm down, it's not like last time. We are all safe in Warfang."_

 _"Lies! You were able to attack use so easily! What if something like that happened again?!" Spyro growled, standing up from the bed. Malefor realised his mistake, and nodded sadly at Spyro's words. Spyro clenched his teeth, as he continued to think, "why am I so angry?! I shouldn't be, but... why does something not feel right."_

 _"What are you two doing in here?" Ignitus asked, as he walked in from the open doorway. Malefor looked at Ignitus, and explained, "Well, Spyro gave me some great advice, so I'm going to take it. I'm sorry for my actions, Spyro." Malefor turned around, and walked out of the room. Ignitus watched as Malefor walked out, and then he focused his attention over to Spyro. Spyro looked at Ignitus, and asked, "Why am I so angry? When Malefor is around, I just... something doesn't feel right."_

 _"Spyro, it's okay, it's just your convexity. You're going to be fine. Just rest for a little bit longer. Once you feel better, you can come join us. Sound good?" Ignitus explained to Spyro, hoping he would accept his offer. Spyro nodded, as Ignitus seemed to calm Spyro's mind. But, in an instant, Spyro started to shiver. Spyro rubbed his paws on his shoulders, and asked, "Did it just get cold in here? My whole body feels cold." Ignitus growled softly, and murmured in a whisper, "Damn it." Spyro yelled in pain as he grabbed his chest, and rolled around the bed. "Spyro, are you okay? What's wrong?" Cynder cried, trying to find a way she could help. "My Chest! It feels like someone... is burning a hole into my chest!" Spyro growled, grabbing onto his chest. The pain quickly subsided, causing Spyro to breath heavily. "Are you okay?" Ignitus asked. Spyro nodded, and explained, "It now feels cold. My Chest was burning, but now, it just feels cold."_

 _"Oh, Spyro, don't worry about that. You're just feeling the after affects of your battle. Nothing you should really worry about. It will only happen once you've woken up. After that, you'll be fine. Don't worry, everything will be alright," Ignitus assured Spyro with a smile. Spyro trusted Ignitus, and crawled back over towards Cynder. "Just get some sleep real quick, and once you wake up, I'm sure you will be fine. Once you wake up, come find me, alright?" Ignitus suggested to Spyro, trying to get him to sleep. Spyro noticed how much Ignitus was trying to push Spyro to sleep, but he had to agree as he felt tired and weak. Ignitus walked out of the room, and shut the door behind himself with his tail. Spyro laid his head down next to Cynder, as she laid her head down next to Spyro's. Spyro had a thought in his head, but he decided to wait until he woke up to ask it. Spyro closed his eyes, and thought, "Maybe tomorrow won't be strange. After all, I have Cynder, and she is all I need to be happy."_

Spyro's body went limp as Cynder held him in her arms. Cynder was consumed with fear, as she quickly cried, "No, No, No! Spyro! Spyro please...! Spyro...! Malefor! What happened?! What happened to Spyro?!"

"He's given up... Something must've happened to Spyro in order for him to give up on the real world. His body was fighting to stay alive, but he's not fighting to stay alive anymore. Cynder, you have to hurry! I know this looks bad, but don't think about it, you have to save Spyro!" Malefor explained to Cynder, trying to get her to quickly get to where she needed to be.

Cynder nodded. Cynder looked over towards Warfang, and launched herself with her wings as hard as she could. She used her wing ability to give her an extra boost in speed. Cynder let her tears roll down her face, as she cried out loud, hoping it would help Spyro, "Spyro, please! We are so close to saving you, don't give up on me! Spyro!"

 _"Spyro!" Cynder's voice echoed throughout Spyro's mind. Spyro's eyes shot opened once again._

Spyro's body tensed back up, as he growled, "Cynder."

Cynder cried, hearing Spyro's voice again.

"Spyro! Please holed on a little longer!" Cynder begged, pushing her wings to the limit.

 _"Cynder," Spyro growled again. Spyro pulled his head up, and looked down at Cynder. Cynder pulled her head up, and asked, "What is it?" Spyro shuck his head, as he knew it was time to bring up the weird feeling he's been having. "Cynder... tell me something, how could me and Malefor be friends if I just woke up?" Spyro asked, raising a brow with his question. "Well, I..."_

 _"And what happened with you? I was in pain, and you didn't bother to do anything else but ask if I was okay. The real Cynder would've hugged me, kissed me, and she would've asked again to make sure. She wouldn't fall asleep, she would've stayed awake with me all night to make sure I was okay," Spyro asked again, but this time, with anger. Cynder shivered, and cried in a whisper, "Spyro... please... you're scaring me..."_

 _Spyro shuck his head, and continued to question Cynder, "And what happened to our love? I told you I loved you, and not once have you kissed me. I know you've had thoughts about our kiss. In the morning, you tried everything you could to not kiss me. But now that you have the chance, you don't take it. Who are you?!"_

 _"Spyro... please... I'm just tired... that's all," Cynder cried, scared with the way Spyro was treating her. Spyro snarled, realising this wasn't the real Cynder. Spyro jumped off the bed, and explained with anger, "The real Cynder would want me to kiss her goodnight. She would've wanted me to drape my wing over her. She would've wanted to wrap our tails around each other's to show our love for each other."_

 _"Is that the only reason why you love me?! Why do I have to do these things for you to love me?!" Cynder growled at Spyro, showing her teeth from rage. Spyro glazed over at Cynder, and explained his reasoning, "Cynder never had to do anything for me to love her. But after what we've been through, the last thing she wouldn't care about was my pain, and my death, and that's one reason I love Cynder. She's always there for me. And no matter what, I have to be there for her."_

 _"Why does it matter, she will leave you in the end anyways! What if you two have a fight a split up from each other?! What if you woke up and found out the Cynder didn't love you?! If you stay here, you won't have to worry about your fears!" Cynder growled, as her voice changed to dark, and evil. Spyro chuckled, and explained as he walked towards the door, "See, that's the funny part. The whole, me and Cynder breaking up things, it's just never going to happen. Me and Cynder are way to dedicated to each other's life. And it's thanks to Cynder, that I've had something to fight for, for so long. I've always had to fight to keep her happy, to keep her safe. After all, you can't look bad in front of the one love. Plus, I know Cynder will give me another kiss if I make her proud."_

 _"That's something else you talk about! Do you only care about Cynder for the kisses she gives you, because you know no other dragon would kiss you?!" Cynder growled, somewhat chuckling at her own words. Spyro stopped at the door, as he chuckled as well, causing Cynder to growl at him. Spyro turned around to face Cynder, and explained one last time, "Please, I could get any dragoness I wanted to. Tons of girls would love to be mine. One even tried to kiss me. One true reason that I chose Cynder over everyone else, is because, who better to give a life to then someone who never had one? It's true, I could leave Cynder at any point in time, now that she's back on her paws. But, to be honest, I want a life with Cynder. Not because of her beauty, or her kisses, but because, she's always been there when I needed someone. And a great example, is in the volcano. Cynder was right there, and when she nuzzled my cheek... After everything Cynder has done for me, I'm not just going to leave her. Never again will she be alone." Spyro chuckled at himself, and said happily, "Plus, I know once I wake up, Cynder will give me the greatest kiss ever. She will probably yell at me for being so stupid, but I know after that, me and Cynder will lay in bed together, and kiss each other till night comes." Cynder growled, trying to find more reasons to keep Spyro from leaving. "Damn! If he leaves, he will live! We can't let they happen!" Cynder growled in her thoughts. Spyro turned around to face the door. He reached up with his paw, grabbed the door knob, and opened the door. Cynder quickly had an idea pop in her head. "Fine! Leave! But, before you go, how are you going to live without Cynder? How are you going to defeat Malefor?" Cynder quickly asked, grabbing Spyro's attention. Spyro turned around, and asked with anger, "What are you talking about?" Cynder giggled softly, as she saw her success in keeping Spyro here. "Come on Spyro, I thought you were smarter then this. You left Cynder with Malefor. Hello, he's still evil. You honestly believe he changed that fast because of someone he loved? And the worst part, when Cynder cried for your help, you laid there while she died. Why do you think she cried your name? Face it, Cynder's dead," Cynder growled, trying to make Spyro lose his hope in the world. Spyro's body tensed, not sure if the truth was spoken, or was it just a lie. The plan backfired, as it caused Spyro to want to leave even more. Spyro turned around to walk out of the door, but I voice called for Spyro, "You'll never see her again! If you stay, you just might..."_

 _"Shut the hell up! I'm going to find out for myself! If you truly want to stop me, it's going to take a lot more then your words!" Spyro growled, as he continued to walk away from Cynder. Spyro blinked, and without warning, Ignitus appeared in front of Spyro. "Move, or be moved! Your choice!" Spyro growled, fed up with this place that he was in. Ignitus growled at him, and warned, "Spyro, if you walk out of that door, your only going to wake up to nothing but death!"_

 _"The longer I stand here, the more Malefor could be killing! I thought I could trust him. If worse comes to worse, Cynder is under Malefor's control again! I just have to save her, then I kill Malefor!" Spyro growled, started to feel his anger boil up inside of him, and somewhat sadness, as he thought he had failed. "What about the Guardians?! They could already be died!" Ignitus growled, knowing Spyro couldn't save the Guardians if they were died. Fed up with the unknown, Spyro stood right in front of Ignitus. Face to Face, Spyro gave one final warning, "One, last, chance. Move, or be Moved!" Ignitus growled, knowing he wasn't able to force Spyro to stay, he was only allowed to convince him. Ignitus moved out of Spyro's way, and watched as he moved over towards the door. "Don't worry, I will see you real soon anyway. I've already seen the real Cynder, and soon, I will see you again," Ignitus exclaimed, somewhat laughing at his own words. The doors opened for Spyro._

Cynder flew above the training room, and thought, _I can't waist time! Let's see if I can pull Spyro through the roof using my shadow._ Cynder flew down to the building below, and slowly landed safely. She put Spyro next to her wing, and wrapped him up in her wing next to her side. Cynder slowly started to use the ability, and watched to make sure Spyro was okay as she used her ability. Her ability caused her to fall through the roof, as Spyro's body fazed through next to her. Cynder dropped to the ground, and quickly tried to use her one other wing to fly. Cynder just barely landed safely, as she almost twisted her paw out of place. Cynder growled, as she felt the pain. _I got lucky,_ Cynder thought, as she looked up at the gem room. _No one ever shut the door, good,_ Cynder thought, glade she didn't have to wait for the door to open. Cynder walked into the gem room, and into the middle of the room. She slowly placed Spyro down in the middle of the room, backed away from Spyro, and over towards the door. _I need to make sure Spyro has all of the gems,_ Cynder thought to herself, as she prepared her attack. _One chance... please work... I still need to tell Spyro I love him... I still need to kiss him..._ Cynder thought, trying not to tear up to cloud her vision. Cynder concentrated, taking a deep breath in, then out. Cynder spun around completely, slashing her wind ability at the gems. All the gems in the room were completely destroyed, as well as most of the back wall. The gems all bounced off the ground and into Spyro's body.

 _"If you do fail, Spyro's body will begin to tense up. And he growl in agony from the pain. But, if you succeed, Spyro should be completely fine. He might growl a little from the pain his body is still in, but I know you'll make it," Malefor explained._

 _Moment of truth,_ Cynder thought, as he body tensed for what happens next. So far, nothing happened, causing Cynder to smile sadly, knowing it still wasn't over. Cynder walked over towards Spyro, and picked him up with her wing. Cynder tucked Spyro to her side, as she wrapped her wing around his body. Cynder turned around, and walked out of the gem room. As she walked out, she moved Spyro over towards her arms, and held on tight, trying to make sure she wouldn't drop him. She held Spyro with her arms, and flew up into the air. Cynder fazed through the roof with her shadow, and appeared on top of the roof. Cynder floated above the roof, but before setting off, she quickly looked back down at Spyro, hoping he was still fighting. _Spyro's body is still tensed, and he doesn't feel weak anymore. Malefor, please keep your promise. Please save Spyro,_ Cynder cried in her thought, hoping trusting Malefor was the best decision to make. Cynder quickly shot back to meet up with Malefor as to what they should do next.

Silence filled the grassy area, as no one said a word. Malefor decided to try and make some conversations to try and gain their trust once again, "So, How have you guys been? It's... it's been a while. More then ten years."

"Why don't you ask how my parents are?! Oh wait, you killed them!" Volteer spat, quickly trying to end the conversation with Malefor.

Malefor shivered sadly, as his past thought brought back the memory. Terrador wanted to defend Malefor, but he still didn't look like the Malefor they remembered, he still didn't sound like him either. Since Volteer didn't want to talk to Malefor, Terrador decide to step in and say ask something, "Malefor, why are you trying to save Spyro so badly? You do know, if Spyro's come back, this won't change anything. You know that, right?"

Malefor sighed sadly, and slowly nodded.

"I have considered it a possibility. But, I'm doing this for Cynder, and for that promise you made. It's because of me that this happen. I'm just trying to fix my own mistake. Then, after that, I hope to fix so much more. I will try to make up for what I've done. And, even if it won't make up for what I did, as long as I can save life's, rather then take them, I will die happy," Malefor sadly explained, knowing this was probably the last time he was going to see the Guardians for a while.

Cyril didn't want Malefor to leave, but he was afraid to say something. _It truly feels like Malefor is in control again, and yet, I still can't find a way to talk to him. Why? If I don't, he could leave for good,_ Cyril thought, scaring himself as he started to feel helpless. Terrador sighed from Malefor's words, as he thought, _It sounds like something that Malefor would say, but, until he changes back to himself, we won't know for sure._ Terrador looked over at Carith, and watched as she sat by herself, all alone. Terrador decide to walk over, and talk to Carith. Carith looked up to see Terrador walking up to her. She decided to walk up to Terrador, and meet him halfway. The two stood in front of each other.

"Carith, I have a real quick question. Do you still love Malefor?" Terrador asked, "I mean, the real Malefor. Even after what Malefor did, do you still trust him after that?"

Carith didn't know for sure. The thoughts of the past: Malefor's smile, his laugh, his kiss, Carith wanted it all to come back. Terrador decide to share something with Carith to help ease her mind, "Carith, to be honest, the black dragoness, Cynder, she went through the same thing Malefor went through. Honestly, we know that the actions Malefor committed weren't truly his doing. But, it still happened nonetheless. Cynder did the same, but with the help of Spyro, Cynder's had an amazing life. Maybe, if you and Malefor loved each other again, he might change once again?"

Carith wished it would be true, but she kept coming back to the same thought of Malefor's words.

 _Malefor walked over towards Carith, putting his tail blade to his side, ready to end Carith's life. Malefor stood before Carith, watching as tears of fear and sadness rolled down her eyes. Carith swallowed hard, and cried in a whisper, "Who... Who are you?"_

 _Malefor shuck, as the sound of Carith's voice was so real. Malefor quickly tried to shake it off, as he responded, "Who am I? I'm hell inside of a body! I'm your worst nightmare come to life to kill you! Who do you take me for? A fool? You've already tried this trick once before, but this time, it ends!"_

"I don't think Malefor even loves me anymore. I think when he was being, hell, he completely forgot about me. To be honest with you, I, I still miss Malefor... It was my fault that I caused this to happen... it wasn't your fault. I was just trying to make Malefor jealous, and in the end, I made him a monster," Carith whispered, starting to feel tears run down her eyes as she remembered the good times with Malefor.

Terrador understood Carith's pain, but quickly took the opportunity to set things right, and hinted to her, "Carith, don't beat yourself up about this. Things could still change for the better. Just give it some time, and then ask him once again. After all, Malefor did tell you he loved you first. Maybe this time, it could be your turn."

Carith giggled at Terrador's words, causing Malefor to look back at the two. A tear quickly formed in Malefor's eye, as he started to remember the good times of the past. Malefor turned back around, quickly wiping away the tear, he thought to himself, _Not after what I did. Carith would never love me after everything that has happened, after what... I said to her._ Malefor heard what sounded like wings flapping in the air, causing him to break from his thoughts, and look to the sky. Cynder slowly flew down to the ground in front of Malefor. Terrador looked at Carith, and asked, "Please, just join us for now. See what Malefor does. If you don't care for him anymore... that's fine... But please, like I said, give it time."

Carith sighed, but she couldn't hide the fact that she still wanted to be reunited with Malefor. Carith nodded, causing a small smile to form across Terrador's face. Terrador walked with Carith over towards Malefor and the other's. Malefor smiled, glade to see Cynder and Spyro were alright.

 _Spyro walked back over towards the door after putting Ignitus head through the wall. "You're not my father. I don't give a Damn about what happens to you! Try again, I dare you!" Spyro growled, wiping dust off his shoulders. Spyro waited for a response, but instead, Ignitus disappeared as Spyro blinked. Spyro growled, and watched as the doors opened once again. Spyro pulled his paw up as a bright light shined through the cracks in the door. The doors fully opened, blinding Spyro. He moved up his wing to cover his eyes, and walked through the doorway. Spyro started to feel pain from his chest, mainly on his heart. Spyro growled, as he feel to the ground, grabbing his chest._

"Thank you... Malefor. I never thought I would be saying that, but... I do still have one question. How long until Spyro wakes back up?" Cynder asked, and thanked, Malefor.

Malefor thought about it, and gave Cynder a proper response, "The longest it will take could be about two day. The shortest it could take is a couple of hours. If it is a couple of hours, a nights rest should cause you to wake up next to Spyro in the morning. Both of you should be wide awake, ready to live your lives together once again."

Cynder nodded, and smiled at Malefor. Spyro's body tensed, as he growled in pain, causing Cynder's joy, and trust for Malefor, to completely diminish. Cynder growled with tears, as she remembered the other possibility if she had fail. Cynder's body tensed from rage, as she quickly threw up her claw, and grabbed Malefor by his neck. She pulled him up off the ground, and cried, "Damn It! You did it again! I can't believe I trusted you! For once, I was happy, For once, I had hope, That this would all end! I should've realized it by now! It's you who needs to end!"

Malefor gasped for air, trying to find a way to breath without, hurting Cynder. The Guardians stepped back, as well as Carith. Malefor started to feel tears swell up in his eyes, as he tried to explain to Cynder with the little amount of breath he had, "Cynder... Wait... I... I forgot to... tell you... something..."

"No! You've cheated death way to many times! We could've ended your life more then once, and we haven't! Every time we don't end your life, something bad happens, or worse... someone dies! Your not going to live any longer!" Cynder growled, looking down at the ground as her anger from before took over from Spyro's supposed death.

Cynder shuck for a minute, as she felt cold water hit her paw. She looked up to see tears falling out of Malefor's eyes. Disgusted by Malefor's actions, Cynder spat, "What the hell do you have to cry over?! You still have the one you love! Your tears mean nothing to me!"

Carith took a step forward, somewhat wanting to help Malefor in this situation. Cynder looked at Spyro, as memories about her and Spyro's love caused her to ease up on Malefor's neck. He quickly took the opportunity to explain to Cynder, "Cynder, please understand that I made Spyro a promise. I also forgot to tell you something very important about helping Spyro."

Cynder looked back up at Malefor, and growled, not really caring about what a dead dragon had to say.

"What Spyro is going through, this isn't his death, this is just him feeling the pain that he wasn't able to feel before," Malefor explained, hoping Cynder would once again trust him, as she was the only one who really did.

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked, starting to feel as if she made a mistake.

"Cynder, when Spyro passed out, he was basically in a comma. You remember this, don't you? Spyro's body is trying to find all of this energy at an alarming rate. But, at the same time, Spyro is regaining his conscious. Because this is happening, he is starting to feel the pain himself. He isn't dying, he's coming back," Malefor explained, hoping Cynder would trust him once again.

Spyro's pain disappeared, causing his growls in pain to slowly be replaced with soft breaths. Cynder shuck with regret, as a thought popped in her mind, _On no! What if something else happens that I don't know about, and I ask Malefor for help, but because of what I did, he won't help!_ Cynder quickly let go of Malefor, causing him to fall back down to the ground. Malefor landed on his paws, and rubbed his paw around his neck. Malefor put his paw back down, and looked at Cynder to see her sadness.

"Malefor... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that! I just... I wasn't thinking... I was angry, I thought I was going to lose Spyro... Malefor... I just... I can't lose Spyro! Please forgive me! You're the only one I know who can save Spyro's life! Please!" Cynder cried, hoping Malefor would forgive her, and continue to help her save Spyro's life.

Malefor was dumbstruck by Cynder's plea, and thought, _Cynder... Cynder really does trust me?_ Malefor quickly shuck it off, and tried to help ease Cynder's mind, "Cynder, it's okay. I understand what you are going through, and I know it's a tough time for you. And, look at it this way, that was just one way you got me back for what I did in the past. Fair enough?"

Cynder wiped away her tears, as she was the next to be dumbstruck by Malefor's words. Cynder smiled at Malefor's words, and nodded, as she responded, "Yeah. Thank you, Malefor. I will, try, to control my emotions. I'm sorry to you, and, I'm sorry to you as well, Carith. I know how much he means to you."

Malefor frowned, knowing Carith wouldn't completely agree with Cynder's statement. Carith somewhat smiled at Cynder's words, as she wish she could joke with Cynder, and smile once again. But she didn't know if it would be the right time, especially since Malefor still wasn't completely back to normal. Spyro stirred, as he slowly started to open his eyes. _Spyro..._ Cynder cried. Malefor put his paw up to block Cynder, confusing her.

"Just in case. He doesn't know what has happened yet. He could wake up in fear, and accidentally hurt you," Malefor explained to Cynder, trying to protect her.

Cynder nodded, somewhat understanding Malefor's words. Spyro slowly pulled himself off the ground, and growled from the pain that lingered inside his body. _What... happened?_ Spyro thought, as he stood up, and looked at Malefor. _Malefor! But... where is Cynder?!_ Spyro growled in his thoughts, as he quickly looked to Malefor's side to see her. Spyro didn't know what had happened, and growled at Malefor as he took a step forward, "Let her go...!"

Spyro's bone cracked, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Everyone hissed through their teeth from the sound. _Why... why can't I move my body?! Why am I so weak?! Come on, pull yourself up!_ Spyro growled at himself in his thoughts, slowly pulling himself up. He staggered to stand back to his paws. Malefor nudged Cynder with his paw, trying to tell her to go back to Spyro. Cynder quickly understood, and ran over to Spyro. Spyro shuck, as he didn't understand what he was planning. Cynder stood next to Spyro's side, and cried, "Spyro... your okay! Thank the ancestors! I thought... I was going to lose you! But... here you are! Thank you."

Cynder put her neck under Spyro's, and nuzzled him, causing her to cry even more. _I miss this feeling so much!_ Cynder cried, finally able to nuzzle Spyro without having to worry about Malefor. Spyro tried not to smile at the feeling, as he was still worried about Malefor. Malefor took a step forward, but quickly took his step back, and looked back at the Guardians.

"I'm... I'm able to... talk to Spyro?" Malefor asked, hoping they at least had a little more trust then before.

The Guardians all looked at each other, wondering what would be best. Terrador looked back at Malefor, and waved his paw for him to go. The other Guardians, as well as Carith, were surprised with Terrador's actions. Malefor smiled, and quickly took the opportunity to talk to Spyro. Malefor turned to face Spyro, and walked up to him. Spyro took a step forward, and threw out his wing to protect Cynder. A loud pop caused him to tense, but he tried to keep his wing out. Cynder moved her head back, and begged, "Spyro, don't hurt yourself. We are fine."

Spyro looked back at Cynder with confusion, but he still wanted to be sure Cynder was safe. Malefor stopped in front of Spyro, and gave him a warm smile to insure him of his safety. Spyro growled at Malefor's actions towards him, and warned him, "Back off, now! I don't care how much pain I'm in, you're not going to take Cynder away from me!"

"Spyro, don't worry. I promise I will do no such thing. I just wanted to make sure you were all right, that's all," Malefor explained to Spyro, "Plus, I made a promise to you, remember? And I kept you! You did say if I kept my promise we would be friends, correct?"

"No!" Spyro growled, as he remembered the promise he made.

Malefor shivered with sadness from Spyro's words, wondering what he did wrong.

"I wasn't thinking straight. Why would I be friends with a monster that hurt the one I love?! I was hoping the Guardians would've just killed you while I was gone, but I guess I had to much trust for the Guardians to do the right thing!" Spyro spat, as he looked at the Guardians, then back at Malefor.

Cynder decided she would vouch for Malefor to help him for his help. Cynder put her paw on Spyro's shoulder, and whispered, "Spyro, if it wasn't for Malefor, you wouldn't even be alive right now. And, he did keep me happy by saving you. I know what he did, but just give him a little credit. Please."

Spyro was confused with the way she was defending Malefor. He turned around, and asked Cynder, "Are you sure, Cynder? I... I can't lose you again."

Cynder nodded, and gave him a warm smile to go alone with it. Spyro couldn't help but smile back at her smile. Spyro turned back around to face Malefor. Malefor tried to smile, but he knew a smile never got him anywhere. Spyro sighed once again, and explained, "Fine, I will admit, I'm pretty surprised you kept your promise. I will give you one chance to prove that you aren't a monster. Does that sound fair?"

Malefor's face light up from Spyro's words, causing him to smile. Spyro growled at Malefor's smile, and asked, "But, you can't earn my trust that easily. Tell me, why should I trust you after everything you have done? Aside from today, you've never done anything else but destroy our lives."

Malefor sighed sadly, realising he's never really done anything to help Spyro.

"Well, I might not have done anything in the past, but I can do something for you in the future! I can show you that I'm not that kind of dragon anymore! I want to use this chance that you have given me to show you who I really am! I can promise you that I won't let you down!" Malefor happily said, as he had hoped Spyro would give him the chance.

Spyro didn't know if he could trust Malefor completely, but he was starting to feel dizzy, so he had to find a way to see the truth. Malefor did something unexpected, and moved his tail blade up to Spyro's heart. Spyro growled, but he was unable to move his body, as he knew he would fail. The Guardians quickly got defensive, as well as Cynder. Cynder tried to trust Malefor with what ever he was planning on doing. Malefor rested his tail blade right on Spyro's chest, and explained, "I want to show you that, even though you're weak, even though I could kill you right now, I would never do anything to harm you. I know, by harming you, I would harm Cynder. And I promise, I will never do such a thing ever again."

Spyro growled at what Malefor was pulling, but he tried to understand. Spyro threw his tail blade up to Malefor's neck, causing him to shiver just a little bit. Spyro raised a brow, and asked, "Why didn't you blink?"

"Because I trust you, and I hope that one day, you will trust me. I don't care how long it takes, I just want you to trust me. Please, Spyro," Malefor explained to Spyro in hopes of sealing his friendship with him.

Spyro looked over at Cynder, wondering what her opinion was on this situation. Cynder nodded in hopes that this would all end. Spyro sighed, and looked back at Malefor. He moved his tail blade down to his heart, and rested it on Malefor's chest. Malefor smiled at Spyro, causing everyone to ease off as they realized the two were getting along. The two moved their tail blades back. Spyro felt himself slipping, so he had to quickly ask, "Malefor, can you keep your promise?"

Malefor nodded, and responded, "I can keep all of my promises."

Spyro chuckled, and whispered, "Then... please do..."

Spyro fell to the ground before Cynder could catch him. Cynder's joy quickly turned to fear, as she watched Spyro's body hit the ground. Cynder put her paw on Spyro's side, and shuck him to try and wake him up.

"Spyro! Not again! Everything was going so well!" Cynder cried, until she realised Malefor was right there to help her.

Cynder looked up at Malefor, and begged, "Please, help Spyro!"

Malefor was surprised at Cynder's trust, and asked in a whisper, "You... you trust me?"

"We've already been over this!" Cynder growled at him, hoping her anger wouldn't cause Malefor to not help her.

Malefor quickly helped Cynder before she lost her trust in him. He quickly checked his neck with his paw, and used his tail blade to check on Spyro's heart. To Malefor's joy, Cynder actually trusted him to do such a thing. Malefor smiled, but he wanted to try something. He frowned as he pulled his tail blade, and his paw, back. Malefor looked at Cynder, and asked sadly, "Cynder... how much do you love, Spyro?"

Cynder didn't understand what this had to do with Spyro, but the thought of him caused her to respond with tears, "I love Spyro so much! To much! But, I feel like I don't love him enough! Even though I wanted to have a... family with Spyro, I still feel like I don't love Spyro enough... Damn it... I never even even told Spyro I loved him..."

Cynder's body tensed from her anger at herself, as she looked to the ground, and thought, _Does Spyro think that I don't love him? I never even told him, so how would he know? I should've told him! I should've... told him._ Malefor put his paw on Cynder's shoulder, causing her to shiver from the sudden feeling. She looked up to see Malefor smiling down on her, as he comforted her with his words, "Well, you're going to get the chance, Cynder."

Cynder's face light up from Malefor's words, as she cried with joy, "Really?!"

Malefor nodded with a smile, as he explained, "Nothing bad happened to Spyro. He has just passed out from the pain that he is in. Plus, all the added on stress, it's a lot for one dragon. I'm actually surprised he even woke up at all this early. I guess, he wanted to make sure his loved one was still safe."

Cynder giggled at Malefor's words, and looked over at Spyro with the biggest smile. _Now you're just trying to get a kiss from me at this point,_ Cynder cried with joy in her thought. She looked back up to Malefor, and warned him, "You better be careful. One time, Terrador cheered me up one time, and Spyro got super jealous. Spyro's probably going to start hating on you if you keep making so happy."

Malefor chuckled, as he knew Spyro would still be there to joke with him. _Just the thought of me and Spyro being friends... I need to find a way to change myself back to normal. It seems like my anger is still present, but, what could be keeping my anger inside of me,_ Malefor thought, hoping one of the Guardians could answer for him, if they trusted him.

"So, what now?" Cynder asked, hoping next would just be sleep.

"Sleep for sure. Way to much has happened in this one day, and I don't know about you, but I don't want anymore surprises. So, what do you say we head back to Warfang? Or, were ever you all sleep," Malefor responded, realising how good it sounded to sleep in a bed for once.

Cynder didn't decline, as she was more worried about Spyro's safety more then anything. Cynder took her paw off of Spyro's side, and put it underneath his body, along with her other paw. Cynder picked Spyro's body up, opened her wings, and flew up the air. She waited for Malefor, just in case something else happened to Spyro that she didn't know about. The Guardians opened their wings, followed by Carith.

"Wait," Malefor quickly said, reaching his paw out.

Carith shivered, as well as the Guardians. Malefor quickly retracted his paw, and whispered sadly, "Can I just, talk to Carith, alone."

The Guardians looked at each other, wondering if alone would be the best for them. Terrador realised he was the only one who trusted Malefor enough to be with the one he loved, and commanded the Guardians, in order to give them something to do, "While Malefor is away, someone needs to he protecting Cynder. That's our job for know. Let's not screw it up."

The Guardians all nodded at Terrador's words, as the two still weren't sure if leaving Carith alone was such a good idea. Terrador launched into the air, then over to Cynder. Sparks flew up to Cyril's head, and landed on it. Cyril opened his wings, but was confused, and asked, "Where did you come from? I completely forgot you were even here."

"Well, at first I was like, oh my goodness, Spyro's going to die, but then I was like, it's Spyro," Sparks responded, totally trying to play it off.

"Bull," Cyril said, knowing Sparks was as sad as he was scared.

"Yeah, you're right. I was so scared that Spyro was going to die that I threw up near some trees," Sparks responded honestly, as he was still wiping away his tears from the memories.

Cyril rolled his eyes, and followed Terrador. Then soon after, Volteer followed. Malefor realised their wasn't really anything he could do without scaring Carith, so he decided to walk up to her. Carith retracted her wings, and shivered, but she tried to control herself, as she thought, _Come on! I love Malefor, and I keep treating him like a monster! How am I ever suppose to love him again if I keep treating him like a monster! But... after the things he's said... what he has done... he doesn't love me anymore._ Malefor stopped in front of Carith, and whispered with a smile, "I'm glade you're back, Carith. I thought I had lost you. I'm sorry, for a lot. About what you probably heard... about what you saw... But I'm back now! Well, not completely. But I have full control over my body and my actions! I'm sorry if I scared you. Is there anything I can do for you to forgive me?"

Carith wanted to kiss Malefor, as the words he gave to her sounded like something he would say. Carith shuck her head at Malefor's words, and responded with honesty, "I'm sorry, Malefor. I truly don't know. I don't know about a lot. I think, we just need to give each other some space."

"No! Please, Carith, I've had years of space away from you! What if, what if this space that we have could cause me to lose you. Or, what if, you take a stroll one day without me knowing, and... the same thing happens again! Carith... please, we can't go through that again," Malefor cried, hoping his words could reach Carith without scaring her.

Carith shivered with both sadness, and happiness, from Malefor's words. _Malefor...? At points, I could hear the real him! I don't know what to think. If his voice was back to normal, if his body was back to normal, I would he able to tell who he really is. I would, be able to make my decision. But, I can't lose him again. After what he did... I lost my parents... But... I can't lose him... and my parents..._ Carith thought, as tears started to form in her eyes at the thoughts of losing Malefor once again. Malefor started to fear that he did something wrong at the sight of Carith's tears. Carith shuck off her tears, and made Malefor a promise, "I will make you a promise then... I won't leave, and I won't find someone else, but on one condition... I just need space for one day to gather my head. A lot has happened for a day, and, I need to think. Is that fair?"

Malefor quickly smiled, and agreed, "Of course! I promise, I won't let you down."

Carith sighed, with somewhat happiness in her sigh. Malefor opened his wings, and flew up to the Guardians and Cynder. Carith opened her wings, and launched into the air, and thought as she followed Malefor, _If I was honest with myself... if Malefor would've said he loved me... I would've accepted him right then and there. But... maybe he doesn't... I just need to clear my head._

"Cynder, I feel like you're giving Malefor way more trust then he deserves. I mean, I know he saved Spyro and all, but there is no proof that he is actually good once again. As much as I know that you all wish it would be true, it might not be," Volteer warned Cynder, trying to give her a hint to watch her back around Malefor.

"Volteer, this whole time, he could've easily killed Spyro, but instead, he helped him. I don't know how much more proof you need to show that he has changed. Think of it this way, have the same trust you had for me back then. You thought I was evil, but look at me now! Soon to be in love, and soon to be... kissed. Sorry, I'm just a little excited... or a lot... okay, I'm super excited!" Cynder explained to Volteer at first to help him, but she trailed off at the fact off kissing Spyro, "Volteer, give me a word for a lot of excitement."

"Exhilarating," Volteer quickly responded, causing him to smile as he was once again able to use his vocab.

"Then I'm Exhilarated!" Cynder quickly corrected herself thanks to Volteer's help.

Cynder kissed the side of Spyro's cheek to try and get rid of some of the feeling of kissing him. Cynder pulled away, and thought, _Please wake up soon._ The kiss caused Spyro to smile. Cynder smiled back at his smile. Malefor flew next to Cynder, and said with a chill voice, "What's up! We ready?"

The Guardians somewhat shivered at his random appearance. Cynder smiled at Malefor, and joked with him, "Ready for you to apologize for what you did. You may be happy, but I'm still waiting for you to make a sincere apologize."

Malefor chuckled at Cynder's words, but he made her a promise, "I will make you a promise then. Once Spyro is once again back to himself, I will be sure to apologize to the best of my ability. I hope my apology will make you smile, because I know it will make Spyro smile."

Cynder nodded at Malefor words with a smile, hoping his words would stay true. The Guardians were quite surprised with Cynder and Malefor's actions, but they definitely didn't want to ruin the time of peace they had. Terrador nudged to the others to fly with him back to Warfang. They nodded, and flew with Terrador back to Warfang, with Carith following behind. Malefor followed behind, but was stopped by Cynder's words, "Malefor, wait!"

Malefor stopped, looked back at Cynder, and asked, "Are you okay Cynder, what's wrong?"

"Well... I was hoping you could fly with me, for the time being. Something else could happen to Spyro, and I would really appreciate the help," Cynder hinted, hoping Malefor would continue to be such a big help.

Malefor smiled at Cynder, and joked, "That depends, will you vouch for me if I try to be Spyro's friend?"

Cynder giggled, and responded, "That depends on how well of a job you do. I know I'm going to have to tell him that you made me giggle a couple of times, as well as make me smile."

Malefor chuckled nervously, realising Spyro would kill him at that point, and begged, "If you do, will you protect me if Spyro comes after me from his jealousy?"

Cynder thought about it for just a second, and responded, "Maybe... like I said, it all depends on how well of a job you do. If you do a well and enough job, and can guarantee your safety... kind of like how you're guaranteeing my safety."

Malefor smiled at Cynder's helpful words, as that was what he wanted to hear. _I can't screw up now. I have gained Cynder's trust, and I can't lose it! If I lose her trust, I lose Spyro's, then everyone else's. I could even lose... Carith. I need to stay strong,_ Malefor thought, feeling stressed about how easily he could start back from square one. Cynder nodded, Ready to fly back to Warfang. Malefor nodded back, causing Cynder to fly with him back to Warfang. Volteer looked behind them, and asked, "You don't think Malefor could be hurting Cynder, do you?"

Terrador shuck his head, and explained, "He's not the dark master, from what we've seen. But that still doesn't mean we shouldn't be on our guard. For all we know, this could be a trick, but I don't think we should worry about it to much. Malefor is smiling once again, which means, we are one step closer to achieving our end goal."

Terrador looked over at Cyril, wondering what he was thinking, as he watched his blank expression on his face as they flew.

"Cyril," Terrador called his name.

Cyril broke from his thoughts, and looked over at Terrador with a confused look.

"What do you think about this whole situation? I thought you would be happier about how everything turned out. Granite, it could have turned out better, but Malefor is somewhat back. So, what do you think?" Terrador asked, hoping he could figure out what Cyril thought about everything.

"Well... I can't say I'm happy. Yes, we have Malefor back, and that's all I really wanted. But, do we have the real Malefor back? He still sounds like him, and he still looks like him. I can't shake the feeling that his real anger is still in there, waiting for a moment to strike. I mean, I know he pulled the stunt with Spyro. But he also know that if he would've killed Spyro, we would've done the same to him. So, until he is completely back to his normal self, I won't know for sure," Cyril quickly responded, as he already had his mind made up about this whole situation.

Cyril looked all the way down the line to see Carith at the end of the three, and asked, "But what I want to know, is what does Carith think about this whole situation?"

Carith looked over at the sound of her name, and heard Cyril's words. He raised a brow, wondering what she thought. Carith looked down to the ground, and thought before answering. Carith looked back at the Guardians, and gave her opinion, "Well, to be honest, I feel like I'm my old self once again. I'm falling for Malefor all over again. When he was talking to me, I could hear his voice. His soothing, peaceful, heartwarming voice... all over again... But, that scares me. What if he turns again? What if we can't help him? What if... I... can't save him? If I'm honest with myself, I need him back! I understand what he did, but... we all know that wasn't him. Look at him now compared to what he was doing before. We have to trust him. Maybe that will help him."

The Guardians all looked at each other on what to do, and they all nodded, as they agreed to Carith's words.

"Alright, we will give Malefor one more chance. Hopefully some good will come from this. Ancestors know we have already had the worst, but hopefully soon we will have the best," Terrador explained to Carith, hoping nothing bad would happen to anyone with his decision.

Carith couldn't help but smile at the decision the Guardians made towards her words. Carith looked behind herself to see Malefor talking to Cynder. Malefor chuckled from Cynder's words, causing Carith to smile at Malefor's smile. Carith had a memory, causing Malefor in her eyes to turn back to normal. Carith shivered with sadness, as she watched him smile. Carith blinked, and shuck her head, causing Malefor to return back to normal in her eyes. Carith turned back around, and thought, _Could it still happen. I have tonight to think about it... and hopefully... Malefor is thinking about it as well._

"Cynder, straying off from our conversation, I actually wanted to ask you something personal," Malefor said, changing from happy to a little more serious, "Do you think Carith will ever love me again? After everything that I've done, after the things she saw, the things I did... do you believe she will ever love me again?"

Cynder understood how serious and important this was to Malefor, so she decided to answer honestly, "Well, if Carith is like Spyro, you shouldn't have a problem. I thought after what I did, I would never be loved. But, with Spyro's words and his determination to keep me safe and happy, my life really became amazing because of him... Ugh, now I have thoughts about the time Spyro hugged me, when he wrapped his tail around mine, when he whispered goodnight to me... Ugh! I just want to kiss Spyro so badly."

Malefor chuckled, as he took in most of Cynder's words, as the other's were more for his amusement. Malefor decided to make Cynder struggle even more, by telling her what a kiss feels like, "I feel bad for you, Cynder. Spyro hasn't kissed you yet? Man, it's an, Amazing, feeling."

Malefor's words quickly grabbed Cynder's attention, as she raised her brow from his words.

"How amazing?" Cynder asked, hoping it was as amazing as she thought it would be.

"You think a kiss on the cheek felt good? Or his wing around you? Or even his tail wrapped around yours? Well, a kiss, is basically all of that, times a number that doesn't even exist. When me and Carith kissed for the first time, oh my, we kissed each other so much. Carith even got mad because we couldn't kiss each other long enough. It's a pretty amazing feeling Cynder. You think you love Spyro now? Wait until he starts kissing you," Malefor explained to Cynder the amazing feeling, causing Cynder to growl at her feelings, and at Malefor.

"Stop! I'm trying so hard not to kiss Spyro, and you're only fueling my desire!" Cynder growled with a smile, trying to show Malefor she wasn't actually mad at him.

"Sorry, it's just, the feeling could really make you smile. I wonder what Spyro's reaction would be?" Malefor apologized, but at the same time, he put thoughts Into Cynder's head about what Spyro would think.

Cynder watched as the Guardians landed, causing her to quickly say, "We can talk about it later. First we have to land. We can just walk and talk."

Malefor nodded, and followed Cynder, as they flew down with the Guardians and down to the big building against the mountain. The Guardians landed, followed by Carith. The Guardians quickly looked over Warfang to make sure everyone was okay. The citizens once again roamed the streets, helping with repairs for the buildings. The Guardians all had a huge sigh of relief, knowing everyone was safe. The Guardians turned around, and watched as Cynder landed with Malefor beside her. Cynder moved Spyro over to her right side, and tucked him under her wing. The Guardians were surprised to see Cynder smiling next to Malefor. Terrador didn't want to make Cynder uncomfortable, so he quickly walked over to the door, and pushed the doors open. Terrador walked to the Guardians chambers, as the other two Guardians followed. Carith looked back at Malefor, causing him to look up at her with a smile. Carith quickly looked away to hide her smile, causing Malefor to frown. Carith walked to catch up with the Guardians. Cynder saw Malefor's frown, and decided to help him, "Just give it time. Kind of like Spyro, just give him some time, and I'm sure you two will one day be friends."

Malefor nodded at Cynder with a smile, and followed her as she walked into the building. Malefor looked around the place, as he remembered everything about it. _That's weird, wasn't there a hole in the wall right there... then one right there... Oh right... I destroyed Warfang at one point,_ Malefor thought sadly, remembering what he did to the Guardians, as well as the citizens. Cynder looked up at Malefor's frown. She decided to help him out by making conversation with him, "So, going back. How do you think Spyro will react to me kissing him?"

Malefor noticed what Cynder was doing, and thank her for it, as he joined along in the conversation, "Well, that really depends on what you two have gone through. If you just had a normal life, which you definitely haven't, it would be a normal reaction. But, if you, say, had a pretty intense life with tears, joy, and happiness, then you could probably expect that from Spyro. I honestly don't know how he would react though. What are your thoughts?"

Cynder honestly had to think, as most of her thoughts was actually rejection. _Why... why am I thinking about Spyro rejecting me? Is it because something I said... maybe something I did? It's not his parents, so, what could it be,_ Cynder thought, as she searched deep into her thoughts, trying to find the answer. Once Cynder finally realized, she murmured to Malefor, "Malefor, do you think Spyro, loves, me, after everything I've done?"

"What do you mean?" Malefor asked.

"Well, Spyro's still a dragon, and there is only so much he can take before he gives up. After everything I put he through: His parents, the times he defended me from you, and the time he used his time power to heal me. All of this showed how useless I was to him. He protected me, even when he was so weak he couldn't stand. He broke his own bones in order to make sure I was safe, and he didn't even care about his own safety. Do you think, he even cares for me anymore?" Cynder asked, realising she was doubting Spyro, but she had to know the answer for sure.

Malefor chuckled, causing Cynder's confusion.

"Sounds like someone is really trying to get a kiss from you," Malefor explained with a joyful smile, "Don't worry about it Cynder. I don't know much about Spyro, but the determination he had to make sure you were safe, I'm sure he wouldn't just give up on you at this point. After all, why would he? You've never given up on him."

The two stopped at the door, and waited for it to opened.

"What about when you told him about his parents? I did give up on him, because I thought he would never love me for what I did," Cynder murmured, remembering back to the dark memory.

"Cynder, I killed Spyro's parents. It's because of me that they are died. It was never your fault. Second, if you gave up on him, why did you stay there, when you could've easily ran away? You took a step back, but you never turned and ran. Which means, your feelings for Spyro were stronger then your negative side. And that's pretty impressive," Malefor explained to Cynder, hoping his words would help her more then her thought.

The two walked into the house, and produced to walk over to the room at the end of the hallway. The two stopped in front of the door, and continued their conversation.

"I just, I want to know why Spyro loves me so badly. I remember back to when I thought Spyro loved someone else. I was so scared, and sad, I ran away. And when he found me, I was in shock. I wanted to know what I meant to him. His words, to me... made me sad, and confused. Even after he explained, I thought: Why would you die for me? There is nothing I've ever done to deserve his love, and yet, he tries so hard to keep me safe... why?" Cynder asked Malefor, as she started to somewhat tear up from the memories of when Spyro came to help her.

Malefor smiled at Cynder, and explained, "Well, to be honest, ask Spyro. If you have to, keep asking why. You love each other now... sort of. But I have no doubt that you two won't. Don't worry Cynder, you'll find the true answer someday. But today is the day you just rest, and keep the memories of Spyro with you. Because once that kiss does roll around, the memories will make the kiss even more enjoyable."

Cynder nodded, and smiled, as she was already doing so. Malefor reached his paw up to open the door, but was stopped by Cynder's words, "Hold on. I'm going to heal up real quick. Giving Spyro my energy has made me weak, plus, with all of my emotions... it's a lot for me."

Malefor nodded with a smile, and followed Cynder, as he didn't know where to go.

The Guardians sat in the Guardians chambers with Carith, wonder what they would do next. Terrador cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. Terrador sighed, as everything that has happened was getting to his head, but he tried to explain to them in the best of his abilities, "I know it's been a long day, and we don't know what tomorrow will bring, but for now, we should just sleep on it. For all we know, that's probably all Malefor needs to be back to his old self."

"Or back to his new self," Volteer interrupted, "Think about it. What if while he's asleep, his mind starts to take over once again because he doesn't have control over himself once he's asleep. When you're asleep, you're basically paralyzed. Have you ever had a nightmare before, and in the nightmare, your paralyzed, and even when you yell at yourself to wake up, it sometimes works? And even if it worked, you'd still be paralyzed, and you'd go back to sleep...? basically, what I'm trying to say is, Malefor won't have control of the darkness of it tries to take over again in his sleep."

"Then we need to be there to support him," Cyril quickly explained, "If Malefor starts to show any kind of darkness once again, we can quickly save him. We've already come so far! We can't lose him again."

Cynder laid Spyro down on the ground, and walked up to heal herself with the gems. Malefor stood next to Spyro, and waited for Cynder to finish. Cynder prepared herself, but a chuckle escaped Malefor's mouth, causing her to freeze in fear. Cynder tried to move her body, but the fear she felt was to intense. _What's... what's wrong with me?!_ Cynder cried, as she slowly looked back. Her vision started to blur, causing her to feel dizzy. Cynder watched as Malefor's tail blade moved to Spyro's neck. Cynder feel to the ground, and growled, "Stay away for him!"

"Wait! If we are all down here, who is watching after Cynder?" Volteer asked, scaring himself as he realized, no one was watching Cynder, except for Malefor, "Oh, no."

Volteer quickly turned to bolt out of the room, but he was stopped by Terrador's voice, "Volteer! Wait!"

Volteer quickly stopped, but he quickly explained to defend himself for his actions, "Terrador, don't you remember? Malefor didn't end Spyro's life because we were there! Now that we aren't, he could easily kill Spyro, then Cynder! We aren't there to protect them!"

"Don't jump to conclusions! Kind of like how Cyril jumped to conclusion about Cynder poisoning Spyro," Terrador explained to him, knowing it could just be a false alarm.

"Terrador, he hasn't changed back. He's darkness could still be dormant. But now that he has the chance that he wanted, he will change back, and kill them. Terrador, please, we have to at least check on the two. That's all I'm asking for," Volteer pleaded, trying to help them before it was to late.

Terrador sighed, realising his words could be true. Terrador looked over as tears feel down Carith's eyes. _I can only imagine how Carith can be taking this. But, we do have to make sure,_ Terrador thought, as he walked over to comfort Carith. He stood next to her, and asked, "What do you think, Carith? You know him better then we do. Do you believe he is going to kill them?"

Carith clenched her teeth from sadness, as well as her body, but she responded to Terrador, "No! He made me a promise! His voice, the way he acted, he knows if he pulled something like this, we would never get back together... But... I still don't know if he loves me... we... we have to make sure... just in case... I need... to see him again."

Terrador nodded, and obeyed Carith's words. Terrador walked with Carith up to Spyro and Cynder's home, as the other two followed behind.

"Please! Don't take his life! I... I can't... He's been through so much...! Don't do this... please...!" Cynder cried, as she laid on her side, watching Malefor with blurred senses, as well as being paralyzed from her fear.

Cynder watched as Malefor moved his tail blade away from Spyro's neck, and walked over to her. Cynder heard what sounded like an evil chuckle once again, causing her to fear even more for her life. She watched as Malefor moved his tail blade up to her face. With all the strength she had, Cynder stabbed at Malefor's tail with her paw. Malefor growled, and quickly backed away from Cynder. Cynder's paw hit the floor, as she started to breath heavily. _Get... away... from him!_ Cynder cried, as tears started to fall out of her eyes. Cynder watched as Malefor scooped up Spyro in his wings. Cynder closed her eyes, and cried, "Please! Get away from him! I... I love him... so much... I can't lose him... I can't..."

Cynder shivered, as she felt something touch her back. Cynder tried to move her head over, and realised, it was Spyro's back touching hers. Cynder growled sadly, as she watched Spyro lay there peaceful, and she wasn't able to help him. Cynder looked at Malefor, and cried, "Malefor! I trusted you... why... why... please don't... I can't... Spyro..."

Cynder closed her eyes once again, as she knew what came next. Cynder waited, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked over to see Malefor sitting down in front of them.

"What... what are you... I... I don't understand?" Cynder started to blink a couple of times to clear up her vision.

Her fear slowly started to disappear, but not all of it. She looked up to see Malefor looking down to the ground with a frown. Cynder didn't understand what had happened, or what he was planning. Malefor looked at Cynder, causing her fear to slowly come back.

"Are... are you okay?" Malefor asked, scared to know if Cynder once again feared him.

Cynder growled at him, and cried, "No! You tried to kill me! You tried to kill Spyro!"

Malefor quickly tried to defend himself for his actions, "Cynder, I swear to you, I would never do such a thing. If you saw my tail blade next to Spyro's neck, I was trying to make sure his heart was still beating. We are in a gem room after all, and I could easily heal him. And with you, I was trying to help you up. I even asked if you were okay, but you stabbed me with your claws."

"But... why did you chuckle? As if you succeed? Once at the door, and another when you walked up to me," Cynder asked, wishing she wasn't paralyzed from her fear, so she could fight Malefor.

"I was just remembering back to the good old times with the Guardians and Carith. And, I was imagining you and Spyro in there. It... it made me smile with hope. And the fun we would have, it made me laugh. The other time, like I said, I was asking if you were okay. I wasn't chuckling at that point. I wanted to make sure you were alright," Malefor explained to defend himself, "But... I guess you just didn't trust me... and... I understand."

Cynder shuck her head at Malefor's words, and growled, "Why?! Why are you helping us?! You could've easily killed both of us by now, but why haven't you?! Why have you tried so hard to save Spyro, to protect me, and keep your promise to Spyro?!"

"Because there is someone out there who still thinks I'm still a monster, and I need to show her I can be the one she wants once again. I'm doing this, to heal what I've done, in hopes that I can make up for what I've done... and I will never hurt you two ever again! I never should've done what I did, and it's all my fault! Cynder, I ruined your life most of all, so, if you want to kill me, do so! No one else but you has shown me trust, and now that I've lost it, I've lost any chance of impressing Spyro. I've lost my only chance to have my life back, with Carith," Malefor explained to Cynder, before trailing off, as he murmured what he has lost.

Cynder did feel bad for Malefor, but what he was going through, was what she had to go through for almost her whole life. _I can't forgive him for what he has done! But... the life with Spyro... I almost lost it, because of Malefor! Even if he did save Spyro, he was the one who caused it. So, I believe, nothing has changed!_ Cynder growled, as she made up her mind about how she felt towards Malefor.

"Malefor, after what you've done, this doesn't change anything! You tried to kill him, then you tried to save him. As far as I know, you're just back to where you started. I thought I could trust you, and I was blinded by my happiness, and I should've seen it before. I'm sorry Malefor," Cynder growled, somewhat feeling as if she made the wrong decision with her words.

Malefor shuck from her words, and thought sadly, _I knew it. I knew this would happen._ Malefor sighed, causing Cynder to try and ready herself, as she knew Malefor would attack her for her words. Cynder was dumbstruck at Malefor's actions, as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Cynder asked.

Malefor stopped, and responded, "It doesn't matter where I go, I will still be hated and treated like a monster. I'm just going to find a cave, and sleep in there, live in there, for the rest of my life. I don't deserve any kind of love in my life. I just hope that you will succeed where I failed... I'm sorry for the pain I've brought pain upon you, but I know, if I'm not around, I know I can't hurt anyone anymore. I'm sorry, Cynder... and I'm sorry... Carith..."

Cynder couldn't understand where her heart was at with what she should do with Malefor, but she explained growled at him, as he took a step forward, "You will hurt Carith if you leave!"

Malefor stopped from Cynder's words, and looked back at her, wonder where she was going with this.

"Malefor, I want to trust you, I really do. And after everything you've done to help Spyro, I'm thankful, even if you did cause his pain, you've done everything you could to make sure that you made up for it. Now, you need to do the same for Carith. If you leave her know, you will become a monster at that point. Because you're only caring about yourself, instead of thinking about what would make her happy!" Cynder growled, hoping her words made it to Malefor, and not the anger in her voice.

Malefor shivered, realising Cynder's words were true. But he also knew, he should leave before he caused more pain, "Cynder, I understand that you're trying to help, but, look at me. I'm a monster, I haven't changed, my voice hasn't changed, nothing has changed. If I stay here, I could be risking the life of my loved one. If I'm out there, she'll never have to worry about the pain. Plus... I know she already has thoughts about looking for someone else."

"Then give her a reason to love you back! Your anger is still there, which means something is holding you back! And maybe, the love from Carith, the love from your friends, is all you need. I was like you, even after being saved, I was so unsure of myself. But I had Spyro. I had his words, his handsome smile, his wings to sleep under to feel safe. But you, you don't have anyone... If you... continue to keep your promise... and protect Spyro... I will continue to trust you... Do we have a deal?" Cynder explained to Malefor, as she started to feel bad for him, as he looked sad, and lonely, just like how she did back then.

Malefor tried to smile, but he thought it was to soon to do so, so he answered honestly, "Yes. I just hope that, by staying here, I'm making the right decision. Just, if I do turn, please don't hesitate to do what you must. Spyro's life is the only one that you should be worried about."

Cynder shuck her head, and growled at him, "You're not going you turn! Because if you do, you'll hurt Carith! Do you really want that to happen?! You, stepping on her head, as she cries for your name in hopes to reach you!"

"No!" Malefor cried, trying not to think of the image that Cynder left in her mind, "I would never! I would never do anything to hurt Carith!"

"Then keep being yourself. If you keep that thought in your mind, you'll never turn. But don't run away from Carith because of that thought. You need to tell Carith what you fear, if she's anything like Spyro described her, she will kiss you on the cheek, and whisper to you, 'Everything is going to be fine... because... I'm here... with you,'" Cynder cried, as she wished Spyro was awake to say those words to her.

Malefor finally smiled, as he knew that was something that Carith would say. Cynder shuck off her tears, and joked with Malefor, "Now how about you come and help me up, before I tell Spyro bad things about you."

Malefor chuckled, and quickly walked back over to Cynder. Malefor moved his tail blade over towards Cynder, causing her to shiver, as she saw the blood that dripped from his tail. Cynder moved her paw up, grabbed onto Malefor's tail blade, and apologized, "I'm sorry, for what I did to you. I was just... I'm so close to having Spyro back, and I thought you were going to take him from me. I'm sorry."

Malefor pulled Cynder back up, and assured her as he joked, "You honestly believe this is the worst thing that will happen to me? Spyro still has to go a round with me, then I'm sure you won't even feel sorry for this tiny little cut. Just... please tell Spyro to go a little bit easier on me. If it actually wasn't for my dark power, he would've killed me on his second punch."

Cynder giggled, and said with a smile, "Yeah, my purple Guardian sure is strong. And he does it all to protect me."

"You're a lucky dragoness, Cynder," Malefor said.

"Yeah... well, now you need to make Carith the next lucky one. You know just as much as I do, she misses you. Plus, I know you're dying to kiss her once again. Especially after the way you describe how it feels to be kissed," Cynder said, as she looked at Spyro, hoping that he would wake up sooner then two days.

Malefor nodded, hoping Cynder's words would come true. Malefor backed away from Cynder, and awaited for her once again. Cynder concentrated on her wind ability. Once she found the power, she spun around, and whipped a power gust, breaking all the gems in the room. Even the once behind her. Malefor felt the gems flow through him, somewhat scaring him. _What if the gems cause me to turn once again... No! I can't! Not after what Cynder described,_ Malefor thought with fear, looking at Cynder, as she looked back and smiled at him.

"Make sure to heal up too. If you're my best bet of protection right now, I need you to be held and ready to take a hit," Cynder joked with Malefor, but she really did want him to heal after what she did.

Malefor nodded, and walked up to the gems, collecting more of the gems. Malefor shuck off most of the pain, while the gems healed the rest. He looked over, wondering if Cynder was ready to go. Cynder finished healing herself, and looked at Spyro. She reached out her wings, dug them under Spyro's body, and picked him up. Cynder walked over to Malefor, and joked, "I'm finally ready."

Malefor chuckled, and nodded to the door. Cynder nodded back, and walked out of the door, followed by Malefor. The two walked back over to the main door, and decided to continue talking to one another.

"So, so far, we have talked about Spyro and me, but let's talk more about you and Carith," Cynder said, making conversation with Malefor.

Malefor chuckled, as they walked out to the hallway with Cynder, and explained, "Well, it's a long story actually. You'll probably get bored if I told you, or even fall asleep. I will tell you some other day, how about that?"

Cynder nodded, glade to hear that Malefor would still be here. Cynder tripped over herself, but quickly put her wings more out so Spyro wouldn't feel what she felt. Cynder growled, quickly causing Malefor to ask, "Are you okay, Cynder?"

Cynder nodded, and explained, "It's just... my emotions again. I got really dizzy for a second there."

"Here, let me help you up," Malefor said, moving his tail blade near Cynder's neck.

"Did you have to talk with the mole about the repairs of Warfang? Especially now of all times?" Volteer growled, knowing how much time they waisted with something he could've done later.

"Volteer, like I said before, I'm sure..."

Terrador was cut off, as he looked at Malefor's tail blade moving to Cynder's neck. Terrador tried to pull his wing up in time, but he was to late. Volteer ran at Malefor, grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him into the wall. Malefor growled from the sudden pain, and was just barely able to move his tail out of the way so he didn't hurt Cynder.

"Volteer! Calm Down!" Terrador commanded.

"Wait! Volteer, please! There has to be another way, an explanation!" Cyril said, trying to calm him down, and in hopes, find an explanation.

Carith didn't know what to do, nor what to think, but she knew she needed to act. She took one step forward, but that one step was all she took, as she watched Cynder throw her tail blade up to Volteer's neck, after she got off the ground. Everyone stopped for a moment, confused, and scared by Cynder's actions.

"Cynder, what are you doing?" Volteer asked, as he felt Cynder's tail blade on his neck.

"Let go of him... NOW!" Cynder commanded.

Volteer, as well as everyone else, shivered from Cynder's outburst.

"But... I was trying to protect you... he was going to hurt you," Volteer defended himself.

"You're not protected anyone but yourself! A lot has happened. I felt dizzy, and because so, I fell to the floor. Malefor tried to give me leverage so I could pull myself up! He wasn't trying to hurt me, he was trying to fulfill a promise that he made to Spyro! And why you might ask. Because he has someone he has to make happy! Someone who he needs back, and he knows if he slips up, he will never get her back," Cynder explained very clearly to Volteer, as well as the other Guardians, and as well as Carith, "Now, last chance. Put. Him. Down."

Volteer could feel Cynder's tail blade applying more and more pressure onto his neck. He quickly let go, and backed away before Cynder could draw blood from his neck. Malefor fell to the ground, as he gasped for air. Carith took a step forward from Malefor's misfortune, and watched as Cynder helped him back up with her tail blade. Volteer backed up to the Guardians, and didn't look at them, as he knew the mistake he had made.

"Thank you... Cynder," Malefor thanked, as he moved his paw around the front of his neck from the pain.

Cynder smiled, and nodded at Malefor. She looked to everyone in front of her, and explained to them, "No more death, no more blood, no more pain! We have all been through enough, and we shouldn't have to go through any more. I know you all don't trust Malefor, but I also know, you of all should know who Malefor really was. Look back, do you honestly believe Malefor would've done the things he has done before? Do you really believe he enjoyed it?"

The Guardians all frowned, as well as the other Guardians, realising their mistake. Cynder sighed, and continued, "I know you all are angry, and so am I. But for the time being, keep your anger in check. We will discuss this in the morning, with words, not with fists."

"But why do you defend him, after what he did?" Volteer asked.

"Because, honestly, if it wasn't for Malefor, I wouldn't have this life. Without his interference, Spyro would've never saved me, he never would've loved me, and he probably wouldn't have even heard of me. I will hate Malefor for the longest time, and him making my life with Spyro possible is not any excuse. He will make up for it, and so far, he has. Twice, Malefor could've killed me and Spyro, and twice he helped me through it. Neither of you were there to support me, Only Malefor! Terrador, you even tried to convince me to let go of Spyro, with a reason, but a terrible one at that," Cynder explained, realising she was defending Malefor more then she had realised.

Cyril was somewhat glade he didn't do anything to make Cynder mad, as he knew she would find a way to make up for what they did. Cynder walked over to the forest room, and said as she opened the door, "I'm not asking for much, just, please get along as you all once did. I know it sounds like I'm defending Malefor, and I am. But that doesn't mean he's going to get out of his punishment. So, for tonight, just calm down and rest. Or else I will tell Spyro about how awful you made me feel."

The Guardians all shivers, as they knew Spyro would cause damage that not even a thousand gems could repair.

"You're not... serious... are you?" Volteer stuttered, hoping Cynder was just joking.

"You have until Spyro wakes up to figure out if I'm serious or not," Cynder joked, causing the Guardians to shiver even more as they realized, Cynder really was serious.

Cynder looked back at Malefor, causing him to look at her with a smile for her help. Cynder smiled back, and said warmly, "Sleep tight, Malefor. Don't go dying on us. I know Spyro would love to get some payback for what you did."

Malefor chuckled, nodded at Cynder's words, and asked, "You're still going to make sure he doesn't hit me to hard, right?"

Cynder thought about it, and responded, "It depends on what happens tomorrow, but, I wouldn't worry about it. Just sleep peacefully tonight. You're going to be fine."

Malefor nodded at Cynder's words with a smile. Cynder smiled back, walked into her room, and shut the door behind herself. Sparks quickly flew off of Cyril's head, and flew through the hole in the wall above the door. The hallway was quite, as no one really knew what to do after Cynder's words. _Cynder's right, and the fact that we haven't seen it sooner is sad,_ Terrador thought to himself, as he walked away from everyone, and over towards Malefor. The other Guardians took a step forward, unsure of what Terrador was planning. Terrador stood in front of Malefor, causing Malefor to frown, as he thought he still hated him. Terrador put his paw on Malefor's shoulder, causing him to shiver as he didn't understand what Terrador was planning.

"Quite your frowning. I thought, after all this time, you finally see us again, you would at least smile. What, are we not good enough for you? Plus, I made you a promise: You save Spyro, and I would be your friend once again," Terrador joked with Malefor, trying to get him to smile once again.

It worked, Malefor once again did smile. Terrador smiled back, and assured him with a smile, "You got a lot of points from Cynder about how nice you've been to her. Keep it up. I'm not going to lie, I had my doubts. But, then again, who couldn't have doubts about someone who thinks it's funny to hit others in the head with shards of ice."

Malefor chuckled at Terrador, and decided he would play along, in hopes they would once again become complete friends.

"Shards of ice? Says the one who once crushed my arm under a boulder," Malefor joked, with a raised brow, "Then you left me in the training room at the temple all by myself. I thought I could trust you to help me, but instead, Cyril came by and helped me out. Don't try me with that."

Terrador looked over at Cyril, as he knew it would be a perfect opportunity to get him to join in.

"Yeah, thanks Cyril. You ruined my fun. I was planning on keeping him there for another hour until you came along," Terrador growled playfully, hoping Cyril wouldn't be afraid to join in.

Cyril knew what Terrador was planning on doing, and he tried not to think of the dark master that rested inside of Malefor. _Things will never be the same if I don't trust Malefor once again. Plus, I should be happy! I have everything I've ever wanted: for Malefor to once again be with us. And now that he is, I keep pushing him away... no more!_ Cyril thought, as he walked up to the two with a smile, and joked, "I ruined your fun, and you ruined his arm. I feel like it might've been a fair trade."

"Fair? I broke his arm once, compared to the other thousand times he harassed the back of our heads with his elements. How on earth does that seem fair?" Terrador asked, knowing there was nothing fair except the revenge he gave Malefor.

"Well, if you think about it, I've hit you in the head, I've never crushed your head. So, if anything, that should've made up for everything I did to you. And yet, you still want revenge against me," Malefor explained his logic behind Terrador's actions.

"Alright, fine, if you put it that way, I guess that means I've gotten my revenge from you. That still leaves Cyril..."

"Actually, during one of our training session, I froze his arm over with the coldest ice I could possibly breath. He tried for hours to get the ice off, until finally, Ignitus came over and burned the ice off," Cyril explained, interrupting Terrador, as he knew he got his revenge, "The worst part, you were still learning your ability at the time, and I gave you frostbite. I can't believe you recovered from that. I swear to you, I'm sorry."

"And you all wonder why I do the things I do to you now," Malefor joked, as he rolled his eyes with a smile, "So, that just leaves Volteer. Did he ever get his revenge in the past?"

The Guardians, as well as Malefor and Carith, looked over at Volteer, wondering if he would join in on the fun. Volteer looked at the three of them, and thought, _Damn it! I'm still so scared! But, everyone else trusts Malefor, and thanks to him, Spyro is once again safe. Even if he did cause his pain, he didn't cause Cynder any. Even when we left her by herself with Malefor. I've... I've lost my parents... I can't lose my friends as well... my brothers... and that includes Malefor!_ Volteer shuck off his fears, walked up to the rest of the group, and joked along with them, "As a matter of fact, I did, you just weren't conscious for it."

"Uh... what?" Malefor asked.

Volteer chuckled, as he realized, he doesn't have to get Malefor back for the things he did, as he remembered what he did to him in the past that he stills feels bad for.

"Well... um... I kinda... killed you," Volteer stuttered to say, as he chuckled nervously.

"What?!" Malefor asked again, even more confused then before.

"Well, when you were still learning your ability, I shot a very, very powerful bolt of lightning. It hit your heart, and, well, it stopped it. Lucky, another quick shot to your heart with my ability brought you back. No hard feelings?" Volteer explained, as he felt kinda of embarrassed and sad about what he did.

"I said it before, and I will say it again: and you all wonder why I do the things I do to you now... from what has happened... I know we aren't even... and we are far from it. But... I'm sorry, to all of you. And, I want to make a full apologize to everyone tomorrow... But... I was hoping... depending on what happens, and if I can make it up to all of you... I was hoping we could put the dark master's past behind us all, and start back from the past... as friends?" Malefor stuttered to ask, as he had high hopes, "I know I shouldn't be asking, especially after what I did! But... I swear I will make it up to all of you."

The Guardians all looked at each other, wondering what their words should be to. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked. I should've given it some more time. Now I feel awful, as if I used Cynder to get to where I am. I need to apologize to Cynder, in hopes that she can help me once again... if she still trust me... But I believe in her,_ Malefor thought, feeling awful about his actions and his words.

"No," Terrador responded to his question earlier.

Malefor quickly snapped out of his thoughts, saddened by Terrador's response, but he was somewhat glade he said what he said. _I knew he was going to say that..._ Malefor thought, but Terrador's next words were overwhelming.

"Not as our friend, but as our brother," Terrador continued, shocking Malefor, "After all, we can't have you moping around all the time, it just wouldn't be the same. Just, please continue to make Cynder happy, and to keep your promise. I know it's been hard for you, and just like Cynder, we will show you the same respect. Well, after you make your apology to everyone."

Malefor tried to smile, as the feelings he felt were all over the place from Terrador's words. Malefor caught a glimpse of everyone's smile, causing him to want to smile. _But... do they truly trust me? Or is this just their words? I just feel so bad, I, I need to try,_ Malefor thought, realising this could ruin his chance of ever being friends with the Guardians. Malefor threw his tail blade up to Terrador's neck, causing everyone to shake just a little. Volteer shuck more then everyone else, but still decided to trust Malefor. Terrador slowly moved his tail blade up to Malefor's neck. Terrador smiled at him, as his tail blade stopped right near his neck, he joked in a whisper, " Are you trying to challenge me? That didn't work out so well in the past."

Malefor shivered with joy now, and asked, "You... you trust me?"

Terrador nodded, as well as the other Guardians. Malefor smiled, pulled his tail back, and started to tear up with joy. The Guardians were all shocked as they watched all of Malefor slowly turned back to normal. After a little, his change had stopped, as he still had the body and face of the dark master, but not as much as before.

"Thank you!" Malefor thanked, trying to wipe off his tears from his eyes.

Everyone shivered with joy, as they heard Malefor's old voice. It was still covered up with the dark master's voice, but it was still present. Malefor looked past the Guardians, and over to Carith. Terrador moved out of the way of Malefor, allowing him to walk over to her. Malefor smiled over at Terrador, and walked over to Carith. Malefor stood in front of Carith with a smile. She wanted to smile back, as she saw everyone else smiling, but she held her smile back. Malefor saw that, and apologized, "I'm sorry, Carith. I know what I did to you, I know what I said to you. And I also know, I can't take back what I said, nor what I did. But, if there was ever anything I could do to make it up to you, you know I would do it. Please, Carith, I want you back most of all."

Carith didn't know what to say, but her desperation to have Malefor back only grew stronger as she started to hear his voice again, as she started to see the real him again. Malefor slowly opened his wings in hopes to have Carith back under his wings. Carith noticed that, and thought, _Does this mean Malefor loves me again?! Everything he has done has shown it, but... that thought, that memory, keeps popping in my head._ Carith shuck her head, and whisper, "I'm, sorry, Malefor. I just need that day. In the morning, I will know for sure, I promise."

Malefor shuck sadly, and murmured, as he pulled his wings back down, "Right... I... I forgot."

The Guardians felt somewhat bad for Malefor. Volteer yawned from how tired he was, causing Terrador to say, "Well, since everything has calmed down, we are going to get some sleep. Thank you for your help, Malefor. We will see you in the morning."

The Guardians walked over to the door, but they were stopped by Malefor's words, "Wait!"

The Guardians turned around, confused with his sudden outburst.

"I was actually hoping we could just sleep here for the night. Our, you know, somewhere close to here. What if Cynder needs our help, or even Spyro? We need to be ready for everything, and it seems like you guys sleep in the same place as before. It's to far away to help fast enough, or for us to even hear," Malefor explained a good point, causing all the Guardians to jump aboard on his idea, "So... where do we sleep?"

"We could sleep in Spyro and Cynder's room," Cyril suggested.

"No, we made this place for them, not us," Volteer said, declining the idea.

"How about on the floor?" Malefor suggested, "I mean, it feels soft enough, so we should be able to sleep well. Plus, we are right at the door just in case they need us."

The Guardians all nodded at the idea, as every other idea would've taken time to make or even think about. The Guardians all had spread out across the hallway. Cyril moved to the back of the hallway, and laid down in the corner of the room, and the training room. Volteer was next, as he walked over to the wall in between the training room, and another room, and laid down. Terrador was the last, as he walked over to the wall in between the forest room, and another room, and laid down. Carith walked over to the corner near the front door, and laid down. Malefor watched as she laid, and thought, _I wish I could sleep next to you. Please don't leave me, Carith._ Malefor walked to the other corner near the front door, and laid there. Everyone laid there heads down on their paws in different ways. Malefor laid his head down, and looked over at Carith, as she slept with a frown on her face. _Usually I would be holding her right now. Usually we would be, kissing each other to sleep... I don't want to lose that... I don't want to lose, Carith,_ Malefor thought, closing his eyes, and falling asleep. He kept hopes that the next time he woke up, he would be able to care for Carith once again, he would be able to kiss her, once again.

Cynder laid Spyro down on his side to her left. He faced away from Cynder, as she laid him down. Cynder then laid down herself to the right side of Spyro. Sparks flew over towards Spyro's body, and looked him in his eyes, wondering if he truly was alive. He watched, and heard, as Spyro continued to breath. Sparks sighed, as he put his hand on his chest from the fear he had. Cynder looked over at Sparks, and said, "Yeah. I'm just as surprised as you. But I don't want to jinx it. Everyone is calming down, Spyro's Alive, and everything seems to be going well. I just want to rest... before something else happens... manly to Spyro."

Sparks nodded, understanding where Cynder was coming from with this situation. He flew over towards Cynder, and landed down on her head, as she laid her head down on her paws that laid in front of her. Sparks laid down, and closed his eyes, but was awoken from Cynder's words.

"Sparks, do you believe I made the right decision? I mean, I could've easily killed Malefor back there. But now, he's completely healed up, and he could strike at us at any moment. After everything he did to save Spyro, I believe keeping him alive was a good idea. But, after everything he did to ruin Spyro's life... I just don't know. I'm scared for Spyro's life, that's all," Cynder murmured, going through her thoughts and remember Spyro's handsome smile.

"Well... I mean... I don't really know if I can answer that. That's something you'd have to ask Spyro. My opinion on it is kind of split. I see those two: Carith, and Malefor, and it kinda reminds me of you two. The only difference is that you were consumed by darkness, not Spyro. Maybe it was a good decision. But, I guess we will find out tomorrow," Sparks responded honestly, hoping he didn't upset Cynder, or change her mind on anything important.

Cynder sighed, as she took in Sparks's words. _Maybe I did make the right decision, and I just don't know it. But, like Sparks said, we won't know until tomorrow. And maybe, tomorrow, Spyro will once again return. I just wonder how our lives will be once he does wake up... after all... he did say he... loved me...! No... after what I did... when I stepped away from him... his mind has probably changed,_ Cynder thought. She draped her wing over his body, as she closed her eyes, and fell asleep to one thought that made her shed a tear.

 _Spyro let his wing cover Cynder's back, as he whispered up to Cynder, "I did promise, and I promised so much more. I'm going to keep the promises I made to you, because, I know, another promise kept, could get me another infinite number of kisses."_

 _Cynder cried as Spyro spook, realising, he was finally back. Cynder cried her sentence, as she moved her head over and nuzzled Spyro, "Another infinite number of kisses you will have then."_

 _"She's died." "It's all your fault." You left her with a monster." You were weak, and you couldn't protect her." Just sleep." "Sleep like your beloved." "Sleep in death!"_ The voices in Spyro's head, caused him to shock himself awake. Spyro threw open his eyes, and breathed heavily as he had no idea where he was, what was happening, or what had happened. Spyro growled, as he put his paw on his head from the headache, as well as the pain. _What happened..._ Spyro thought, quickly remembering that he left Cynder allow while Malefor was still alive. Spyro quickly jumped up, and cried, "Cyn..."

"Spyro..." A voice interrupted him.

Spyro looked to his right to see Cynder laying on her belly, with a frown. Spyro had a huge sigh of relief as he realized it was Cynder's voice. He looked to see Cynder was frowning, causing Spyro to growl with anger, as he thought, _Malefor! That bastard! And here I thought I could trust him... But... how is Cynder alive?_ Spyro looked over towards the door, and walked over to it. Once he was at the door, he reached up with his paw, twisted the door knob, and opened the door. Spyro walked out of the door, and looked at all of the Guardians that laid in his hallway. _I didn't know my hallway was one big bed for these three. And here I thought they built this place for me,_ Spyro thought, somewhat smiling to see the Guardians were alive. He pushed the door more open with his paw, hitting Terrador in the head with the door. Terrador grumbled, as he pulled his head up, and opened his eyes.

"What did I do this time?" Terrador growled, looking up to see Spyro standing at the door.

"Spyro!" Terrador cried, trying not to wake up anyone else.

He failed, as he woke up the other Guardians. Cyril opened his eyes, looked over at Spyro, and thought with a smile, _Thank the Ancestors! I thought we were never going to see Spyro again._ Volteer opened his eyes, looked at Spyro, and thought, _It looks like you're going to be able to get me back after all. Welcome back, Spyro!_ Spyro pulled the door back some, and asked, "Terrador?"

Spyro put his paw back down, and asked again, "Terrador, what happened? Is Cynder okay? She was frowning, which means something must've happened. Are you guys okay?"

"Spyro, calm down. Everyone is fine. Well, it's actually thanks to Malefor. If it wasn't for him, you probably wouldn't be alive right now. And, if it wasn't for him, I'm sure Cynder wouldn't even be by your side. Her anger would've taken over for sure," Terrador explained to Spyro, trying to calm him down before he stresses to much.

Spyro growled at Malefor's name. He looked around, and saw him laying in the front of the hallway away from Carith. He started to walk over to Malefor, but was stopped by Terrador's words, "Spyro, go easy on him. He's gone through a lot. I know Cynder's gone through more, but... hurt him later. We are all happy right now. Please, I know if anyone can keep this happiness, it's you. After all, he did this in hopes to become your friend."

Spyro didn't look at Terrador, as he was to busy thinking about everything Malefor has done to hurt his beloved. Once Spyro knew Terrador was done speaking, he continued to walk up to Malefor. Spyro stood in front of Malefor, and watched as slept softly, without a care in the world. _After what he has done, he thinks he can just, sleep with a smile on his face?! No! No way is he getting out of what he did!_ Spyro growled in his thoughts. Malefor shivered in his sleep, as he felt like someone was watching him. Malefor slowly opened his eyes, and once he saw Spyro, his eyes shot opened.

"Spyro. How are you? I hope you slept well," Malefor asked with a smile, in hopes that Spyro was still good to him.

"I slept because of you! Because of you, I'm not well! I'm very far from it! You think you can just walk up here, sleep in the walls of Warfang, and act like nothing happened! You know what you did, so don't try to butter me up!" Spyro spat, disgusted that he would even be smiling at him after what he's done.

Malefor shivered at Spyro's tone towards him, causing him to frown sadly.

"Spyro..."

"You know what, I don't care. But what I do care about is, what did you do to Cynder? When I woke up, I woke up to a frown, not a smile. Let me guess, you ruined her life once again didn't you? Did you fill her head with lies once again?! Did you force her to kill for you once again?!" Spyro growled, interrupted Malefor, causing him to clench his teeth from the thoughts of when he was the dark master.

"Spyro..."

"Why does it matter to someone like you? I should just finish you off now. Then I wouldn't have to worry about her frown any longer. I wouldn't have to worry about her sorrow any longer. I will be able to keep her happy and safe. With you gone, so will all of our problems!" Spyro spat once again, fueling both Malefor's sadness, and anger.

"Spyro!" Malefor growled, just not loud enough to wake Carith up, which he tried to avoid.

Spyro shivered at his tone, and spat, "What do you want, dark master?"

Malefor tried to stay calm, as he didn't want to upset Spyro in anyway that could hurt their friendship.

"Spyro, you told me to keep my promises, and that is what I did. Everyone was happy, and Cynder said the only way she could ever be happy again, was if I brought you back. I did, and she once again smiled. She could just be sad, or even scared, because you hadn't woken up from the last time," Malefor explained to Spyro, hoping he would understand.

"Yeah, you would know how Cynder feels. How else would you be able to use her!" Spyro spat, "That's always been your speciality, hasn't it. I bet you also used Cynder's happiness to get the Guardians on your side as well. And here I thought you had changed. But you can't change a monster from his old ways!"

Malefor's anger was completely consumed by the sadness he felt, as he remembered thinking that he has used Cynder to get back with the Guardians.

"I thought I used Cynder, and I wanted to apologize deeply, for everything. Spyro, I have changed, I swear. I helped Cynder. When she fell, I helped her back up. When she cried, I helped her through it," Malefor explained, hoping what he did could back him up to calm Spyro down.

"You helped her when she feel? You helped her when she cried?! You did all of this just so you could use her! Quite lying to me! You've lied to Cynder, you've lied to Carith, and you've lied to me!" Spyro growled.

"Leave Carith out of this!" Malefor growled, as he started to get defensive from Spyro's words.

"You remember when I told you to do something?! Like shutting the hell up about Cynder! And because you didn't, you tore her heart in half from her emotions! You tried to take Cynder away from me again, and I'm done sitting back and watching it happen!" Spyro growled back, ready to attack Malefor at any point, "I will give you one chance: If you don't leave when I wake up, I will kill you where you stand! I don't care who's watching, your blood will stain my walls!"

Malefor shivered sadly, as tears slowly started to form in his eyes.

"But... I don't understand... Spyro, I kept my promise to you," Malefor murmured, feeling as if he made a mistake.

"I'm not keeping the one I made to you!" Spyro spat, feeling his blood boil from Malefor's tears.

Spyro turned away from Malefor, and walked back to his room. Malefor laid his head down into his paws, and tried to muffle out the side as he cried. Terrador watched as Spyro walked up to his door, and whispered with disappointment, "Spyro, even for you, don't you think that was a little much. He really has tried. How come you can't just trust him?"

"How come he was born?! Without him, me and Cynder would've lived a lot happier," Spyro growled, walking into his room, and shouting the door behind him with his tail.

Terrador frowned at Spyro's response, and thought, _What has gotten into him? I mean, I understand his anger, but, that was a little much._ Terrador looked over at the other Guardians, as they looked over at him. They all frowned at each other, and hoped nothing bad would come from this.

Spyro walked back over towards Cynder, and clenched his teeth, trying to shake off his anger. _Why... Why am I so angry? It has to be from that bastard! Because of him, Cynder has to go through even more pain! It will be his turn here soon! Once he leaves, I will find him, and kill him!_ Spyro growled in his thoughts, as he laid back down to the left side of Cynder. Spyro sighed hugely from the stress he felt, causing Cynder to awaken from her slumber. Cynder slowly opened her eyes, and looked over to see Spyro looking to the ground with a frown. Cynder's eyes shot open, as she cried, "Spyro!"

Spyro looked over, watching as Cynder pulled her head up. He smiled warmly at her, and quickly asked, "Did Malefor hurt you?"

Cynder shuck her head, and responded, "Of course not. He has surprisingly been a big help. If it wasn't for him, you probably wouldn't be alive. And I know, I definitely would not be feeling this happy... Spyro... you're back! I've missed you so much! I can't believe you're alive!"

Cynder wrapped her wings around the back of Spyro's neck, causing him to shiver with happiness from the missed feeling. Cynder moved her head over, nuzzled the side of his cheek, and cried, "Spyro, everyone tried to tell me to let go of you. But I couldn't, not after everything we've been through, everything we've suffered. I lost so much, and if I had to lose you... please don't ever risk your life for me ever again!"

Cynder pulled her head away, to see him tearing up, but she was as well.

"Cynder, I will always risk my life to save you, to keep you happy, no matter what," Spyro whispered warmly with a smile, causing Cynder to smile even more, but she had to know why.

"But why? What have I done to you, for you, for you to want to die for me? Why would you die for me?" Cynder cried, looking into Spyro's eyes, ready for the answer.

Spyro closed his eyes, letting his tears fall, he thought, _I have to. I can't continue like this if I can't know for sure._ Spyro opened his eyes, looked Cynder in her eyes, and cried as he told her, "Cynder, for the longest time, you have suffered, and I can't ever let that happen, never again. In order to prevent you from feeling pain, sadness, or loneliness, I stood by your side through all of it. And in doing so, I grew even more feeling for you. I thrived to be better, to be the best I could be for you. And every smile you gave me, every nuzzle, every kiss, I discovered my feeling for you Cynder... I... I... I love you, Cynder!"

Spyro quickly pushed his lips onto Cynder's, causing her eyes to launch open from the feeling. Cynder was filled with sadness, and pleasure, as she closed her eyes, and pushed into the kiss for the full experience. Spyro slowly pulled away, and watched Cynder's sadness. Cynder opened her eyes, causing more tears to formed in her eyes from Spyro's words, and actions. Spyro shuck his head of negative thoughts, and cried, "I can't continue without you, Cynder! After today, it has shown me, you need love in your life, and I want to give you the love you deserve! I don't... I don't give a damn about what happened to my parents! If their death means I can live happily with you, in love with you, then so be it! I'm sorry, Cynder... I just... I also need your love... I'm sorry for my actions... I'm..."

Cynder put her paws on Spyro's cheeks, and cried, "I'm still talking instead of kissing?!"

Cynder pulled Spyro into another kiss. Spyro's eyes shot open from Cynder's actions, but he shut them, and pushed into the kiss to get the full experience. The two closed their eyes and enjoyed the kiss they had long since yearned for. The two pulled away, breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. Cynder moved her paws back down and tried to smile, but the sadness so felt prevented her from smiling. Instead, she cried to Spyro, "You don't understand how long I've wanted to kiss you, to say I love you, Spyro! And now that I can... I love you, Spyro! Please, don't feel like I don't! I've just been so scared... and I once told you in the volcano... and after that, I've just been so scared! I wanted to love you for so long, but the thought of rejection... your parents... I was so scared!"

Spyro smiled warmly at Cynder, and assured her, "Cynder, it's going to be okay, I promise. I don't care about what happened, all I care about is your happiness. And now, I can insure your happiness with my love. Besides, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I promised I would tell you sooner, but I wasn't able to. Can you forgive me?"

Cynder nodded, as she was finally able to give Spyro the biggest smile, she cried, "I don't care about that promise Spyro. As long as you keep the most important once, like: Staying by my side, and never leaving me, I know everything will be okay. Please Spyro, don't ever leave me like that again."

Cynder wrapped her arms around the back of Spyro's neck, and moved her head over to his neck, giving him a desperate hug. Cynder tightening her grip, afraid that if she let go, it would be the last time she would see him. Spyro understood Cynder's sadness, and cried along with her, but he kept his smile.

"Spyro... what if I wake up next morning, and you're gone? What if, once we go to sleep, I will never see you again? Spyro, I'm so scared! I love you do much, and to lose you... I can't... I can't!" Cynder cried, as she wrapped her tail around Spyro's, "I'm sorry, I just... I love you so much Spyro! I love you, so, so much!"

Spyro wrapped his wings around the back of Cynder to try and comfort her. _She's really shaking up. I'm going to help her, just like I've always have,_ Spyro thought, quickly thinking of a way to help Cynder.

"Cynder..." Spyro whispered.

Cynder pulled her head up to look at Spyro with tears. He smiled at her, and whispered warmly, "Cynder, you know I would never leave your side, because it's a promise I made to you. And I'm going to keep all the promises I made to you, because I know, another promise kept, is another infinite number of kisses."

Cynder's eyes shot opened once again from Spyro's words, as she remembered them well. Cynder put her paw to Spyro's cheek, and whispered with joy in her voice, "And an infinite number you shall have!"

Cynder put her paw down, and the two moved in to kiss each other. As their lips touched, the two felt the shock of pleasure surge throughout their bodies. As the two pulled away, they looked at each other with smiles.

"I promise. Every single day you wake up, I will be there by your side. After all, I did promise I would always be there by your side," Spyro whispered warmly, trying to ease Cynder's mind, "It's going to be okay, my love. I'm going to be here for you, I promise."

"But... I thought... you thought you were going to die. What if that happens again," Cynder cried.

"Then Ignitus happens. He has the time ability too. If he wanted to, he could've easily healed me that way... Did he heal me that way?" Spyro explained, as his explanation soon turned into a question.

Cynder shuck her head, and explained to Spyro, "No, Ignitus never showed up. It was actually... it was Malefor who really saved your life. He made up a plan to bring you back. The Guardians helped, I helped, and it was all because Malefor discovered that you were still breathing."

 _Malefor... saved me. So he wasn't lying,_ Spyro though, taking in Cynder's words.

"Well, it doesn't matter what he did to save my life. I already had a talk with him, and I told him that if he didn't leave by the morning, I would kill him. Well, even after he leaves, I'm still going to find him, and kill him for sure this time," Spyro growled, thinking about Malefor's actions, as he knew Malefor could've just been using Cynder this whole time to get what he wanted.

"Spyro, I know you hate Malefor, but, maybe it's best if you... didn't kill him," Cynder suggested, knowing Spyro might fight her against it, "Just hear me out. I know what he has done, I know what he put me through, trust me, I had to live through it. But, this Malefor, he isn't like the dark master. He really has tried to earn everyone's trust. One great example, was when I tried to heal up in our gem room. He could've easily killed both of us, but instead, he helped me, and you. I feel like he really is trying to change."

Spyro grumbled, still feeling as if it was a bad idea. So, Cynder decided to try and convince him a little more, "Just give him one chance, that's all he's asked for. Plus, he did do all of this in hopes you two would be friends. You can still hate him, because even I still do, but, give him a chance."

Spyro still grumbled on the idea, as he tried to think of a better idea. Cynder smiled, as she rolled her eyes, and whispered, "You know, if you make me proud, I could always do a little something for you."

Cynder's pecked Spyro on his lips with her lips, before backing away. Spyro tried to kiss Cynder, but she put her claw up to his lips, and whispered, "You can't get anymore, unless you make me proud. The better the job you do... the better the kiss will be, and I make a promise to that."

Spyro sighed with a smile, knowing there was nothing he could do at that point. Cynder giggled at Spyro, and understood the pain, "Trust me, there is nothing more that I want to do right now then to kiss that handsome face of yours. And, look at it this way: If Malefor really has changed, then everyone can be happy. Malefor and Carith will once again be together, the Guardians won't have to worry... and best of all, we won't have to worry. We can kiss each other all day and night, because we don't have to worry about the dark master. No dark master means, no pain, sadness, or even death."

Spyro nodded, realising how right Cynder was. Cynder unwrapped her tail, wings, and arms from around Spyro's body, allow him to get up. She shivered at the feeling of not having Spyro with her, but she knew it had to be done.

"I will he right back, I promise," Spyro whispered.

"Just hurry! I want to kiss you so badly right now," Cynder growled, as her body tensed up from the thoughts of getting another kiss from Spyro.

Spyro chuckled, as he stood up. He reached down with his head, and pecked Cynder on the cheek, only fueling her desire to kiss him. Spyro pulled away, and raised his brow with a smile. Cynder growled at him with a smile, and whispered, "You're so evil."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's reaction. He walked away from her, and back over towards the door.

"Spyro..." Cynder cried.

Spyro turned back around, wonder what Cynder wanted.

"I love you," Cynder cried with a smile.

Spyro smiled back, and whispered, "I love you too, Cynder."

Cynder shivered happily, as she was now finally able to tell Spyro she loved him. _And I know, it will only get better from here,_ Cynder thought, wiping her tears off with her paw. Spyro smiled at Cynder, as he had the same thoughts, _To think, I'm able to say that now. And now, and forever, it will stay true._ Spyro turned back around with a smile on his face, and grabbed the door knob with his paw.

 _Spyro's right. I was right. I don't belong here, i should've just left when I had the chance. As long as I'm alive, I will always hurt the one's I care about now, and I can't continue to think that I might hurt Carith one day. I don't belong here, I belong in a cave, alone... like I was always ment to be,_ Malefor cried in his thoughts. The Guardians were ready to help Malefor at any moment, as they knew Spyro's words didn't help him. The Guardians heard Malefor slowly stand up, so they did the same, ready to help. A door opened with a small squeak, causing everyone to quickly lay back down and pretend as if they were asleep. Spyro emerged from the door, causing sadness to fill the hearts of the Guardians, as well as Malefor. Spyro looked down at Terrador, and whispered an apology, "I'm sorry for what I did, I'm sorry for destroying your hope. But I'm here to change what I did, I'm going to make you proud."

Spyro didn't know Terrador was actually awake, but the smile showed. Spyro walked away before he was able to see Terrador's smile. Terrador saw Cyril slowly stand up to try and convince Spyro that Malefor wasn't evil. Cyril heard what sounded like a growl, causing him to look over at Terrador. Terrador shuck his head at Cyril. He sighed, hoping Terrador was right with his decision, so he laid back down. Spyro walked up, and stood in front of Malefor. Malefor looked up at Spyro, but he quickly looked away, as he knew Spyro still hated him.

"I'm sorry," Spyro whispered, causing Malefor to quickly look back at him with wide eyes.

Spyro sighed, and apologized, "I'm sorry for the things I've said to you. I accused you of using Cynder, and here I was using you to keep her safe. A lot of the things I said was from the anger in my heart, and thanks to Cynder, it was clear to me what I really felt. I know you never ment to do the things you did, but your still going to pay for what you did, right?"

Malefor quickly nodded, and cried, "Of course! And then some!"

"Then you won't have to fear. Don't actually take my words into consideration, when I said you should leave, don't. If you leave, you do realize what you are leaving, right? Your friends: The Guardians. And your love: Carith. You've left them once, don't ever do it again, or I really will kill you the next time," Spyro explained, feeling a little more open to Malefor now that his anger was finally gone.

Malefor raised a brow, and joked, "You didn't win the first time, what makes you think you'll win the second?"

"Are you saying you want to die next time?" Spyro asked with a raised brow.

Malefor chuckled, and responded, "No. I'm just saying, I technically won our fight."

"Says the one that was stabbed, throw around, and slammed into the water. If Sparks wasn't there, I'm sure I would've been able to end your life," Spyro explained the out come with a smile.

"Well, thank you, for not killing me. If it wasn't for, Carith, I wouldn't be this calm," Malefor murmured, still remembering what he said to Carith.

"You two aren't back together yet?" Spyro asked.

Malefor shuck his head sadly with a frown, and explained, "I said something to Carith, and I feel like my actions could cause her to leave me. She said she just needed a day to think about it, but I feel, that one day will give her time to get with someone else. I mean, she is beautiful, and im sure any guy would get with her in a heartbeat..."

"So don't let her!" Spyro growled, quickly changing his happiness to anger.

"What do you mean?" Malefor asked.

"After what you said, have you ever told her that you loved her? Have you shown her that you still love her? So far, from what I've seen, the only thing you have done was: Talking to her, smiling at her, and yelling at her when your anger was still present. Not once did you say I love you, not once did you comfort her, and now your sleeping away from her when she needs someone right now?" Spyro growled, trying not to hurt Malefor, but to motivate him to fix his mistakes.

Malefor sighed sadly, and murmured, "Spyro, she probably doesn't even love me anymore."

"Have you asked her yet? Have you told her yet?!" Spyro growled again, causing Malefor to finally realize Spyro was right, " Stop thinking about yourself and what could happen to you, think about what Carith wants. She woke up from more then a ten year nap, to find out the only one she ever loved, was a monster, a killer. But now that you're back, she could want you back. Just try."

Malefor tried to think of a way to talk to Carith, but once again, he failed.

"But, what if she dumps me?" Malefor asked.

"Why would she dump the only one she's ever loved? Why would she dump you, when she needs you. I don't know how Carith thinks, but I have a pretty good feeling, especially after reading about your past. Think back, how long were you two in bed just kissing?" Spyro explained, somewhat blushing as he realised he had to get more personal with Malefor.

Malefor blushed as well, but he responded, "Well, I didn't see the Guardians that day. I think we sat there, talking and kissing each other for a whole day. Oh, it was one of the greatest moments in my life. We played a game: Who ever could come up with the most romantic short story, got to kiss the other. It felt so good to win, it felt so good to kiss her... it... it's a feeling I miss so much."

"Then go for it," Spyro commanded, hoping Malefor would take the chance.

"But..."

"Fine, be like the Guardians. Single... alone... old," Spyro joked.

The Guardians had to chuckle from Spyro's words, luckily, Spyro didn't hear them, nor did Malefor. They didn't want to ruin any chance the two had of being friends. Malefor had to think about it for a minute. He looked at Carith, then back at Spyro. _I promised I would give her a day... but... I've already given her years! We have been away for so long, and I can't be away from her any longer!_ Malefor thought, making up his mind.

"Yeah, yeah, your right! I need to tell her," Malefor said with confidence.

"Good," Spyro whispered with a smile, "Just don't screw this up. You have one job to do. Your other job, I'm still going to hurt you for making Cynder smile when that was my job."

Malefor smiled, nodded at Spyro's words, and tried to prepare himself to tell Carith. Spyro turned away from Malefor, and walked back to his room.

"Spyro, wait!" Malefor said.

Spyro turned back around, and asked, "What's up?"

"Why... why are you helping me out with my relationship with Carith? At first you wanted nothing to do with me, but now, because of you, I now have the courage to talk to Carith. Why would you help me with this, when you could've easily kicked me out, or even killed me?" Malefor asked, determined to know the answer.

Spyro sighed, somewhat blushing, as he responded, "Well, let's just say, something happened, and I understand why you need Carith right now. And as much as I hate to admit it, it's because of you that Cynder's still alive, that I'm still alive. This definitely won't make us even, but... it's a step forward... keep it up."

Spyro's words sparked joy inside Malefor, causing him to smile. Spyro walked up to his door, but before he walked in, Terrador thanked him with a smile, "Thank you, Spyro. This really does mean a lot to us."

Spyro sighed with a smile, and whispered, "Yeah, well, I know it will make Cynder happy. That's the only reason I'm doing this."

Spyro walked into his room, and shut the door behind himself with his tail. Spyro sighed, and thought, _And here I thought I was never going to get back to my room. But... I still can't help but smile. Even if I do hate Malefor... it's because of him that I got to kiss Cynder... speaking of... were is she?_ Spyro looked all around the room, only to see a yellow dragon fly on the floor. He heard what sounded like wind whipping past him from behind. Spyro looked back, wondering if Cynder was behind him, but with no luck, it was nothing. He continued to walk, and asked, "Cynder... where..."

Before he could continue, he was tackled to the ground by someone. Spyro fell to his back, and asked, "Cyn..."

Spyro was cut off, as Cynder quickly kissed him on his lips. Spyro's eyes shot open from the pleasure, as he quickly thought, _I miss this._ Closing his eyes, he pushed into the kiss to get the full experience, causing him to shiver with joy just as much as Cynder. Cynder pulled away, breathing heavily, she whispered, "I couldn't wait any longer."

Spyro raised a brow from Cynder's actions, and with a smile, he whispered to her, "Someone really enjoys their kiss. What if I didn't do as good of a job as you think I did?"

Cynder smiled at him, knowing he succeeded, she whispered, "I know you tried your best. I didn't hear anyone's head going through a wall, so I'm going to guess everything went well. Plus, that little stunt you pulled... I was not able to continue any longer without giving you a kiss."

"Well, now that you got this kiss, how do you fell?" Spyro asked with a raised brow, enjoying Cynder's attitude.

"I feel like I need another one," Cynder cried with desperation, quickly pushing her lips back into Spyro's before he could say anything else.

The two shivered with pleasure, before closing their eyes, and enjoying their company together. The two slowly pulled away, putting their foreheads on each other, as they smiling together.

"I love you, Spyro," Cynder cried, trying not to tear up.

"I love you, Cynder," Spyro cried, feeling Cynder's tears on his cheeks, caused him to tear up as well.

 _Alright, I just need to tell her. I've made it this far, but, without Carith, I can't make it any further. I just need to remember the good old times, and hopefully, Carith will remember them as well,_ Malefor thought, preparing him self for the best, but manly, the worst. Malefor stood up, somewhat shaking from the thought of losing Carith, but he powered through it. Walking over to Carith proved to be more of a struggle then he thought, but still, he continued to power through. Malefor laid to Carith's side, causing her to shiver from the sudden warmth that his body gave off. Carith slowly opened her eyes, and looked over to see Malefor looking away from her and over to the Guardians. Malefor looked away from the Guardians, and down to Carith. He smiled, hoping that would do some good to ease her mind. She couldn't smile, instead, she frowned, laying her head back down on her paws, she murmured, "What are you doing? Don't you remember what I said?"

Malefor nodded, frowning from Carith's words, but he tried to explain himself, "Carith, please, just give me a chance to explain myself. I just want to talk to you, I promise."

Carith didn't respond, as she didn't know what Malefor was planning. _I still love him, but, I love him, not this him. From what the Guardians called him: The dark master, and what he did, I don't know who I would be loving. Who would be the man I kiss, hug, and sleep next to every day? I still haven't found the answer I'm looking for, but maybe, his words will help me understand,_ Carith thought, hoping that one day, she could still love the man she once loved.

"Fine... just make it quick," Carith murmured.

Malefor's smile quickly disappeared, and was replaced with a big smile. He didn't waist his opportunity to get back with the one he loved, so he quickly explained himself, "Carith, after I thought you had died, something just broke inside of me. And I know that's not an excuse for what I did, but, I first lost my parents... and the fact that I was also going to lose you... I couldn't go through life losing the one's close to me... the one's who loved me... the one's I loved. I lost my mind, but, when you came back, I was able to come back from the darkness I filled with inside me."

"Why did you kill my parents? They never did anything to you," Carith cried, trying not to show her sadness.

"It wasn't me who was in control at the time, but, I killed them because... I had ties with with," Malefor explained, "I cared about your parents, because they were nice, sweet, loving, and caring. I didn't want to have any ties that formed those feelings. And remembering your parents, it remembered me of you. That's why I also tried to... kill... the Guardians. They reminded me of the times we had together. But every time I tried to forget about you, the more I needed to see you again. And because you were died, I never feared death. That's a big reason of why I tried to destroy the earth. I knew I would die, but I knew I would see you once again."

"Why... are you telling this to me now... after what you've done... I don't know if I can trust you... I don't know if I can trust him: The dark master... You still sound like him... you still look like him... the only difference is that you don't act like him. So why are you trying so hard to win me back after what you've done?" Carith cried, pulling her head up, and looking Malefor in the eyes with tears.

"I've tried to push you out of my life for so long, and I've been away from you for years because of this reason. One day could change a lot. One day away from you is another day I could've had back, it's another day, that me and you could be who we used to be... lover," Malefor cried with a smile, trying to hide his sadness with his smile.

Carith shivered, as these were the words she wanted to her. Before Malefor could change his mind, she asked, "What do you... mean... Malefor... what does your words mean?"

Malefor shuck his tears off, clenched his teeth, and cried, "I still, and always will, love you, Carith!"

Carith shot stiff, as his words only made her want to tear up even more. Malefor quickly took his only opportunity to show Carith his love, as he quickly pushed his lips against Carith's lips, causing the feeling from the kiss to boil up inside of him. Carith shot stiff once again, as Malefor's actions were just as pleasing as they were special. Malefor pulled away, looking into Carith's eyes, he saw nothing but sadness. He knew he did something wrong, so he stood up, and apologized, "I'm... sorry for my actions. Just... if you do... find someone else... just... just..."

Malefor clenched his teeth sadly, as he was unable to finish his sentence. He turned around, and walked back over to his corner, but before he even got halfway, a voice stooped him.

"Malefor..."

Malefor turned around to see a blue dragoness tackle him to the ground. Malefor shuck, not really understanding what was happening, but before he was able to think, his thoughts were filled with the pleasure of the kiss that Carith had given him. Carith closed her eyes as she kissed him, as one thought spun around in her mind, _Please don't leave!_ Carith pulled back from the kiss, as she opened her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Malefor laid on his back, wondering what to say, as Carith stood above him, letting her tears fall down to the ground.

"Carith... you... you still love me?" Malefor stuttered to ask.

"Yes! I can't keep telling myself to stay away from you, I can't keep harboring my feelings for you!" Carith cried, as she was unable to holed back her feelings any longer, "The thoughts of your smile, your words, and the feelings of the times we kissed. These were the only feelings I thought about... that... and your handsome face... I just..."

Carith quickly pushed Malefor into another kiss, as her kiss was the only thing she could think of doing to show how she really felt. Malefor closed his eyes at the same time as Carith, and the two pushed into the kiss. Malefor's once purple body was consumed into a bright white light, of which only the Guardians could see. The light blinded them before they were able to protect themselves from the light. The Guardians all turned away from the light in hopes it would help. As the light from his body died down, the Guardians turned back around. They were all dumbstruck to see, Malefor's body had completely returned to normal. His scales were once again purple, and there were no longer horns that were on the sides of his face, as well as his other horns, and his wings. As the two slowly pulled away, they opened their eyes, and the sight that Carith saw, she couldn't tell if she was still dreaming or not.

"Malefor... is... is that you?" Carith murmured, trying not to get her hopes up.

She failed, as she put her hopes higher then ever before. Malefor looked around his body, and joked, "Were did most of my muscle go? Oh no, what if my muscle turns to fat! How am I going to be able to work this off?! This..."

Carith quickly pushed back into a kiss with Malefor, as Malefor's voice was once again as soothing as it was from before. Terrador chuckled, as he tried not to tear up, he looked over to Cyril, and joked, "You think Volteer is watching?"

Cyril chuckled, and agreed, "Poor guy. He wishes that was him."

"I hate you both, so much," Volteer said, as he couldn't be mad.

Neither could any of the other Guardians, as it seemed they had finally had their good old dragon back. The two pulled away from the kiss, quickly trying to catch their breaths, as they wanted to both kiss each other, and talk to each other.

"What was that for? I didn't realize me going fat was so romantic," Malefor joked, as he still wanted to know the real truth.

Carith got off of Malefor, and waited for Malefor to stand back up. He rolled over to his side, and stood back up. Carith blushed, as he was even more muscular than he was the last time she saw him. Malefor brushed himself off, and asked, "So..."

Carith quickly kissed Malefor, and then quickly pulled away. Malefor stood there with wide eyes, not really understanding what was happening. _I haven't seen Malefor in so long, and to see him now! I just want to kiss those amazing lips of his!_ Carith thought, as she quickly backed out of her thoughts, and looked over to see the Guardians all standing up. Malefor looked over, somewhat embarrassed, as he knew they were probably awake for all of what had happened.

"Would you look at you. Someone really enjoyed those kisses from Carith," Terrador teased.

Malefor grumbled with a blush, and asked, trying to get the Guardians to leave, "Don't you have your own chambers? Go, leave us be. Nothing has changed. I can still be evil when I want to be."

Carith didn't care the Guardians were standing there, but she stood against Malefor's side, and flirted with a smile, "I hope you can be evil with your kiss tonight."

The Guardians all felt embarrassed, blushing from Carith's words. Malefor blushed as well, but he decided to join in, as he knew it could get the Guardians to leave them alone.

"You want me to be evil? I don't know if you could handle this evil kiss I have ready for you. But if you insist, I'm going to be your evil little dragon tonight," Malefor flirted, as he started to somewhat nibble at Carith's neck.

Carith purred from the feeling Malefor gave.

"I hope your going to be as evil as you are now, or hopefully, you can be even more evil then you're being right now," Carith flirted, as the feeling of Malefor's nibbling caused pleasure to shoot all around her body.

Malefor stopped, looked Carith in her eyes, and flirted, "I will probably tackle you to the ground next. And I will make sure you wouldn't be able to escape..."

"Not in my hallway!" A voice growled, quickly causing everyone to look over to the source of the voice.

Spyro appeared from out of the door way with Cynder under his wing. Spyro walked up to everyone with Cynder, and joked, "Get a room."

"I destroyed my room," Malefor grumbled.

"Then here, I have some advice for you: don't do that next time," Spyro joked.

"Well, since I don't have a room, your hallway is my best bet," Malefor grumbled.

"That has to be the saddest thing you've ever said," Terrador joked.

"It's sad that he said it, and it's sad of how true it is," Volteer joked.

Everyone laughed, except for Malefor, he chuckled. As the laughing died down, Malefor asked, "So where do we sleep? I would like some privacy for me and Carith."

"Well... it's actually up to Spyro," Cyril explained.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

The Guardians looked at each other, before looking over towards the door next to the forest room.

"Well... here is the funny thing. That door is actually just an entrance to another room," Terrador explained, "We made that room because we thought you two would have some sort of fight. And if you two needed to cool off, one of you could sleep in this room, and the other could sleep in the other room."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, wondering if they ever really would have a fight. The two shuck their head's with a smile. Spyro looked at Terrador, and asked, "Why? Do couples fight or something like that? Did Malefor and Carith once have a fight?"

"Well..."

Everyone looked at Malefor, wondering if it was true. Carith smiled at him with a raised brow, and whispered, "Go ahead, tell them."

Malefor chuckled, and explained, "Well, one day, Carith and I went to the training room to fight each other. As we stood on opposite ends of the training room, we were just about to start. And as soon as Carith said go, she launched at me. I was about to attack... but..."

"I told him, if he would hit me, I would dump him," Carith finished the sentence.

Malefor chuckled at the memory, and continued to explain, "Needless to say, I wasn't able to do anything. She tackled me to the ground, and whispered to me that she won. But, in the end, she gave me an amazing kiss to go along with my loss. I guess I could say it was a win-win."

"Wuss," Spyro joked.

"If Cynder said she would dump, would you attack her?" Malefor asked with a raised brow.

"Well, since I would never attack her, I don't think I have to worry," Spyro responded, somewhat blushing, as he had hoped he wouldn't have to reveal the answer.

"You wouldn't even hurt Cynder during a little spar?" Malefor asked.

Spyro blushed, as he looked away from everyone. Cynder giggled at Spyro, and whispered to him, "Why don't you tell them? Because to he honest, even I'm curious. I believe you told me before, but it's still good to hear it once again."

Spyro sighed, knowing it would make Cynder happy, he had to tell everyone. He turned back around, and explained, "Well, it's just, even if it was a spar, I would never hurt Cynder. It's just something I can't do. I'm sorry to bring this up Malefor, but just know, I don't blame you. But back in the volcano, when Cynder attacked me, I couldn't do anything. I didn't want to fight back, because I also knew, it would cause her pain. And... Cynder has already been in enough pain... and I don't want her to be in anymore pain."

Everyone smiled at Spyro's words, but Malefor still felt bad as he knew he was the one who caused Cynder's pain. Spyro looked away again from his embarrassment. Cynder giggled softly, and whispered to Spyro, "Thank you. The night isn't over, and I know it was embarrassing to say that, but I will make it up to you, like I always have."

Spyro couldn't help but smile, as he looked Cynder in her eyes. The two smiled as they looked at each other.

"Spyro, Cynder, please understand, I didn't mean to do what I did, I swear. I was just... I wasn't in control..."

"Honestly, it's up to Cynder if I can forgive you or not," Spyro explained.

Malefor looked over at Cynder, wonder what her answer would be. Cynder smiled at him, and gave him his answer, "It's going to take a bit longer for me to trust you completely, but... because of your help, I now know that feeling you were talking about. And you lied to me about it. It's ten times what you said. And the greatest part, it gets better every single time."

Malefor chuckled, happy with Cynder's words.

"And it only get better from there," Malefor explained, causing Cynder to smile.

"Keep it up, and I'm going to change my decision," Spyro growled, as watching Malefor make Cynder smile didn't seem right to him.

"Okay, okay," Malefor said, taking a step back.

Cynder decided to get Malefor into even more trouble, by joking about him, "Spyro, you remember that fear you had, about me liking Malefor for how he looks, or even how he sounded. Well, I think your nightmare is about to come true."

Spyro growled over at Malefor, causing him to chuckle nervously.

"What can I say, I'm just better looking then you," Malefor joked, "I guess that means Cynder likes me more then you."

Spyro walked up to him, put his tail blade against his neck, causing everyone to shiver from his random action.

"Spyro, I was joking!" Cynder quickly cried, trying to defuse the situation.

Malefor looked Spyro in his eyes, as he pulled his tail blade up to Spyro's neck. Everyone feared as to what might happen next. Spyro smiled at him, and whispered, "You know, if you try and hit on Cynder, Carith will leave you, you do realize that? Or, if worst comes to worst, I could turn your little attitude into a new direction."

"Well, I guess I won't have to worry about your threat, because I'm not going to hit on Cynder. Plus, I've been away from Carith long enough, I'm not going to gain her trust once again and then lose it all over again," Malefor whispered, as he started to smile.

Spyro moved his tail blade down to Malefor's chest, rested his tail blade on his chest, and whispered, "And you better keep it that way. Me and Cynder are finally in love, and if you tear us apart... but I know you won't, because you have someone you love, and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

Malefor moved his tail blade down to Spyro's chest, rested his tail blade on his chest, and promised, "You know I will make a promise to that. Thank you for helping me out. If it wasn't for you, I probably would've never gotten Carith back."

"I had to do that to keep you away from Cynder," Spyro explained with a smile.

"And I promise, I will never hurt the one's close to you," Malefor promised with a smile.

"Same, I promise. Just, also promise, you won't hurt the one's close to yourself," Spyro whispered.

"I promise," Malefor whispered with a smile.

The two pulled their tail blades back down from each other's chest, and looked back at everyone. They all sighed hugely with relief, glade nothing terrible happened. Carith didn't know if Spyro did that out of his new found friendship for Malefor, but she knew, she had to ask, "Spyro, I know this is terrible for me to ask, but... I've lost Malefor once before, please don't take his life. I know what he did, but... it's just been so long."

Spyro smiled at Carith, and explained to calm her down, "As long as Cynder's words are final, so will my decision. And as long as Malefor keeps his promise, and no harm will come to Cynder from him, then I'm sure we will get along just well... probably."

Carith sighed once again from relief, thankful for Spyro's words. Malefor raised a brow from Spyro's words, confused on his attitude, Malefor asked him, "What kind of leash does Cynder have you on? I could understand the no killing part, but the no harming of me part... something isn't right. What did she promise you?"

"It's a promise of non of your concern," Spyro grumbled with a blush.

"Okay, now even in curious. What kind of promise did she make to you for you to blush?" Terrador asked, joining in on the search that Malefor had started.

Spyro grumbled once again, not waiting to tell. Cynder giggled at Spyro, as she knew why he didn't want to tell them.

"Well, we can tell you all later, how about that?" Cynder asked, "It's getting late, and the last thing I want is for something else to happen today. Let's enjoy this time, as well as a well needed nap. We have all earned it."

The Guardians nodded their head's, except for Malefor and Carith as they still didn't know where to sleep.

"So, uh, Spyro, is it okay if we use that room for the time being?" Malefor asked, as the thoughts of kissing Carith came flushing back into his mind.

Spyro sighed, looked back over at him, and joked, "First you almost kill me, and now you want to crash at my place?"

Malefor frowned, and murmured, "Spyro, I'm..."

"Taking everything so seriously," Spyro interrupted with a smile, grabbing Malefor's attention, "Yes, you can stay. Just remember your promises, and everything will be fine. I know I made Cynder a promise, but I'm not going to let you off so easily. You shouldn't worry about it tho... well, not until the day comes at least."

Malefor chuckled nervously, knowing Spyro would probably put his face into a wall.

"Well then, me and the other Guardians will continue to sleep out here then. Just in case," Terrador explained.

Everyone nodded, ready to finally fall to sleep from such a long day. The Guardians walked back to their original spots, and laid their selves down on there belly. Spyro walked with Cynder over to their room. Malefor walked with Carith towards their new room, which was next to the forest room. Malefor opened the door up with his tail blade, and whispered with a smile, "Ladies first."

Carith giggled at Malefor's words, but she accepted them, and walked into the room. The room was nothing special, it was the same look and feel as the other room. The only difference was the scenery from the windows on the back of the wall above the bed. Spyro looked back to see what Malefor was doing, and decided to try a be slick and do it himself. He wrapped his tail blade around the door knob, and opened it. But, as he pulled on the door knob, it broke off the door, and hit Terrador in the head. Terrador growled from the pain, and looked up at Spyro, "What is with you in hitting me in the head?!"

Spyro blushed at his failure, causing Cynder to giggle. Volteer sighed, and told Spyro, "Don't worry about that, I will see if I can get a mole to repair the door. Just, maybe next time you should ease up on the amount of power you're using. I know you're still tensed about everything, but, just breath."

Spyro sighed, realising just how much stress he felt right now. Malefor picked up the door knob as it hit his paw. He looked at the door knob, then over to Volteer, and asked, "So where do you want me to place this?"

"We will probably just have to get a new one. Knowing Spyro, he probably crushed it. Or, knowing Terrador's hard head, it probably broke it. So, throw it away I guess," Volteer responded, causing Spyro and Terrador to glare over at him.

Malefor decided to just hold onto it, as he took it into his room. _It would be nice to keep souvenirs like these so I can remember times like these,_ Malefor thought, walking into his room, and shutting the door behind himself with his tail blade. Spyro looked at Cynder, and whispered, "I'm going to talk with the Guardians real quick, I won't be long."

"So this is how you show your new found love for me, is by making me sleep alone in our bed?" Cynder joked in a whisper with a raised brow, "What is your definition of love?"

Spyro frowned, even if it was a joke, Cynder was right.

"I can tell them later, nothing I can't tell the Guardians tomorrow. Sorry Cynder," Spyro apologized.

"Spyro, it's fine. If you need to talk to the Guardians, that's fine. As long as I see you before I go to sleep, then talk as long as you like," Cynder assured him with a smile, trying not to make him feel bad.

"I promise."

"Then you're fine, and I know I will be fine as well. Just remember, the longer you spend with the Guardians, the less time you have that you could be getting a kissed from me," Cynder teased him, trying to get Spyro to hurry with what he had to do, "So, if I were you, I would hurry up."

Spyro chuckled, and asked, "Can I get one now?"

"You promised that I wouldn't go to sleep without you, and if you keep your promise, I will be sure to give you one... and then another... and then probably another. But that is only if you hurry yourself up. My lips are begging for yours right now!" Cynder's whisper to insure Spyro soon turned into desperate for him, as she licked her lips a little to try and hold back her desire.

Spyro smiled at Cynder's actions, as he admitted with a blush, "Yeah, to be honest, I really need to kiss you once again. It really does keep me calm for some reason."

"Then hurry!" Cynder commanded, knowing if she looked at his smile any longer, she wouldn't be able to hold back.

 _I wish I could tackle him to the ground and kiss him, but, the Guardians are right here, and I don't want the thoughts of the Guardians watching us in my head,_ Cynder thought, as she watched Spyro turn and walk to Terrador. Cynder felt tears swelling in her eyes as she watched Spyro walk over to Terrador. She quickly wiped away her tears with her paw, and thought to herself, _He's just going to talk to the Guardians, he's not leaving, and he never will. But... after today, knowing how easily I could lose Spyro... I... I can't think about it, I shouldn't think about it._ Cynder walked into their room, and pulled the door shut by putting her tail blade through the hole in the door.

Malefor dug his paws into the carpet once again, and said to Carith who now laid on the bed on her belly, "You know, I could get use to this carpet. The Guardians told me about it, and I thought it was a terrible idea. But it beats the hard floor. I remember when you stretched out on the bed and accidentally pushed me off. Man that hurt. But now, with this carpet, it probably won't hurt so bad."

Carith giggled at the memory, but she remembered the pain he was in from that, and apologized once again, "Malefor, I'm sorry. I swear, I didn't mean to do that."

Malefor jumped up onto the bed, and whispered to her, "Don't worry about it. That happened once we were in love. So, you made up for it that day, remember? You told me that if it felt like my head was hurting, you would kiss me. And after about half the day, it stopped, but I kept stealing kisses from your lips by telling you my head still hurt."

Carith giggled once again, remembering that time with Malefor. _And now, we get to have days like those every single day of our lives. Well, except for me pushing Malefor off the bed of course,_ Carith thought with a smile, as she watched Malefor lay on the bed next to her. Malefor didn't hesitate, as he scooted closer to Carith, until he felt her side on his. Carith shivered from the feeling, as she had forgotten what it felt like. _I miss this feeling so much..._ Carith murmured in her thoughts. Malefor draped his wing over Carith's body, and whispered with a smile, "And from now and forever, I will protect you. Hopefully Spyro won't get in the way, but I know his heart is in the right place. I just need to give it time."

Malefor saw a small shine from Carith's face as the moon reflected off of it. He shivered, realising it was a tear. _Did I do something wrong? Well... I know I did thing in my past I'm not proud of... but did I do something right now to hurt her?_ Malefor thought, moving his head closer to Carith's. Malefor placed his nose on Carith's, and whispered, "Is there something I did? Carith, I promised I would do anything to make you happy. So if there is anything you need, you can tell me."

Carith started to let her tears run down her face, as Malefor's touch, as his words, were enough to make her cry.

"I just want you, nothing more. Years have gone by, years that I could've spent with you, and now that I'm back, I'm afraid that, if I go to sleep, I will once again be pushed into this darkness that I was in. I'm afraid, that you'll be pushed back into the darkness," Carith cried, looking in Malefor's eyes, as they shined in the moon light.

Malefor smiled warmly at Carith, and whispered, "You're going to be fine. When I'm by your side, nothing will ever happen to you, I promise. I know you're scared about the dark master, I know your scared about the future, but why should you be? If I'm always going to be there for you, you know I will protect you, love you... kiss you."

Carith giggled, as she whispered with somewhat of desperation in her voice, "Please, keep your promise, and do so."

Malefor smiled, and moved in to kiss Carith on her lips. He pushed his lips against Carith's, somewhat soothing her mind of her fears. Carith pushed into the kiss so the they could both enough the kiss. The two slowly pulled away, and looked at each other with eyes of joy.

"From now, and forever," Malefor whispered.

Carith nodded, wiping away her tears, she cried, "We will be."

Carith laid her head down on Malefor's paws, as she wrapped her tail around his. Malefor laid his head down on top of Carith's. Carith shivered happily, as she pushed her head up against Malefor's chest and listened to his heart beat. _Please, ancestors, don't take him away from me,_ Carith cried to herself in her thoughts.

"Carith, don't worry, everything is going to be fine. I'm going to talk to Spyro a little more in hopes that I can get him more on my side. If he could trust me, I know for sure, life would be great. But for now, let's rest together. I'm here, and not going anywhere. Just know, in the morning, you'll wake up to a morning filled with smiles, and constant kisses on the lips from yours truly," Malefor whispered, as he felt Carith shiver a little from her sadness.

"Coming from you, I know it will stay true... thank you, Malefor... I love you, so much," Carith cried with joy.

Malefor smiled, as he closed his eyes, and whispered, "I'm always going to be there for you. I love you, Carith. I will see you in the morning."

Carith giggled happily at Malefor's words, as she closed her eyes, and whispered, "I know you will. I will see you in the morning, my love."

After just a few short minutes, the two fell asleep with smiles on their faces, ready to once again spend their lives with each other.

"Terrador, do you believe I made the right decision to let Malefor stay?" Spyro asked, hoping the Guardians would be able to help him, "I know he has someone he loves, and I know what that would make me if I didn't care. But, there is no telling what could happen, what he could do."

"I know you made the right decision," Terrador responded, without even having to think about it, "Just give it time, and give him some support. After all, you gave Cynder time, and you gave her your support. And look at her now, and from your words, it sounds like one of you finally told each other that you loved each other."

"But Cynder is nothing like Malefor. He had someone back then, he had a life back then, Cynder didn't. I keep trying to tell myself he didn't do it, but because of what he did, I just can't convince myself that he is innocent," Spyro murmured.

"Spyro, I'm not asking for you to forgive him completely, because I know you want revenge for what he did. But just give him that chance. And if you need your revenge, you could just fight it out in the training room, or somewhere else. Knowing you two and your power, I think having Warfang after your fight would be appreciated," Terrador calmed him down with his words, as he even tried joking with him.

Spyro sighed, as he knew it couldn't be helped.

"Fine, but if any harm ever comes to Cynder ever again by him..."

"And it won't," Terrador interrupt, "He made a promise, and just like you, he is very good at keep his promises."

Spyro sighed once again, and nodded at Terrador's words. _I'm just going to have to trust Terrador's words. Plus, I can't keep my mind straight from how tired I am,_ Spyro thought, as his eyes felt heavy from how exhausted he was. He turned away from Terrador, and back over to him room. Terrador watched as Spyro walked back over to his room, and thought, _I would rather them fight it out. I know he will want his revenge at some point, but as long as he doesn't kill Malefor, we should just allow it._ Spyro opened the door by putting his tail blade through the hole in the door, and shut the door behind himself the same way. Spyro placed his paw on the hole, and covered it up with a small ball of earth. After Spyro was for sure in his room, Cyril asked, "Do you think Spyro would kill Malefor?"

Terrador focused his attention over to Cyril, and responded, "Of course not. I know Spyro, just not as much as Ignitus or Cynder. But I know he wouldn't kill a dragon, Malefor included. He knows the emotional scar it would put on Cynder. Why do you think he didn't kill that red dragon. He knew what could've happened, and with the help of Cynder, it didn't. As long as those four have the one's they love, I'm sure we will be fine."

"But... what if we fail again?" Volteer murmured, joining in with his fears.

Terrador shuck his head, and explained, "We will be fine. Malefor knows what would happen if he left Carith again, and Spyro never leaves Cynder, so I'm sure we will be fine. But that still doesn't mean we should just rest and forget about what could happen. We will keep this peace, what ever it takes. And if Spyro trusted Malefor, then I'm sure, we would have nothing to worry about."

Cyril and Volteer looked at each other, hoping on what Terrador said was true. Terrador laid his head down on his paws, and gave them some advice, "Just don't let it bother you to much. Just get some sleep. There is no telling what tomorrow will bring, but I know I want to be wide awake for it."

The two smiled at Terrador's words, as they were excited for tomorrow as well. Cyril laid his head sideways on his paws, while Volteer laid his head in between his paws. The three closed their eyes with smiles, in hopes tomorrow would go as well as they hoped for.

 _I hope I'm making the right decision. But, who knows, maybe some good will come from this. But I'm also still confused about what happened while I was... unconscious. Like, where was my father?_ Spyro thought, as he walked over to his bed. Spyro jumped up onto his bed, and continued through his thoughts, _I could've easily been healed, and none of what ever had happened would've happened. But, I guess everyone made it through, so I should just be happy._ Spyro looked down to see Cynder, with her eyes closed, as she laid on her belly with her head on her paws. Spyro frowned, as he laid down on his belly, he thought, _I promised Cynder I would be back before she fell asleep... sorry Cynder._ Spyro draped his wing over Cynder's body, and laid his head down on the side, facing away from Cynder. Cynder felt the sudden warmth from Spyro's wing, and slowly opened her eyes. _How come I didn't feel him first? Why do I just feel his wing?_ Cynder thought, looking over to see Spyro was facing away from her with his body somewhat away from hers. She quickly shuck out negative thoughts, and asked in a whisper, "Did I do something wrong?"

Spyro pulled his head up, looked over at Cynder's frown, and quickly responded, "No... no, no, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Well, you were facing away from me. You didn't kiss me goodnight, and I don't feel your body against mine," Cynder murmured a response.

Spyro growled at himself, realising his mistakes. He scooted his body against Cynder's, and apologized, "I'm sorry Cynder, it's just, I'm really stressed out right now. I don't know if what the Guardians say are true, I don't know if Malefor is good once again, I don't know if he will hurt you... it's just... there is so much. Plus the pain I'm still in... and I thought I broke my promise to you... I'm sorry..."

Cynder put her paw on Spyro's cheek, and whispered, "Please don't stress."

Cynder lightly kissed Spyro on his lips, which seemed to calm him down a little more. She pulled away, and whispered softly, "Spyro, I need you. And the last time you stressed out to much, you passed out, and I wasn't able to talk to you for a long time. If you need me, just tell me. If you need a kiss, just tell me."

Spyro sighed, trying to forget about the stress. Spyro looked into Cynder's eyes, as she raised a brow with a smile, and asked, "Better?"

"Not yet," Spyro whispered.

Spyro slowly moved his head towards Cynder's, and gave her a heart warming kiss on the lips. He closed his eyes, as Cynder did the same. _I shouldn't think about it. My stress made Cynder frown. I'm supposed to keep Cynder happy, and that's what I need to do,_ Spyro thought, pulling away, and looking back into Cynder's eyes. She pulled her paw down, and started to tear up. And as she giggled, she whispered, "I'm supposed to be helping you, but... right now, I actually need your help. I'm sorry for asking, but I do."

"Don't apologize Cynder. If you need me to help you, I'm going to help you. What's wrong?" Spyro whispered, trying to make Cynder feel comfortable.

"It's... it's just the... me almost losing you. I'm scared for your life... and this all feels like a dream. I feel like, right now, Malefor is actually... killing everyone. And he just knocked me out at some point. Spyro... what if this is all just a dream?" Cynder cried.

"I can tell you, this isn't a dream. I was in one, a hellish one. But you don't have to worry Cynder. Tomorrow, which we will both wake up to, I can get Ignitus to tell you this isn't a dream. After all, I think he controls dreams. He is the Chronicler. Plus, he owes me for not helping me while I was dying," Spyro's words were whispered at first, but soon, he joked to get Cynder to smile.

It worked, Cynder giggled, as she wiped away some of her tears.

"But... but why do you love me?" Cynder cried.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"Out there, you broke your bones. You protected me, and even almost died for me. Please tell me, why? Why do you do it? Even when your body gave up on you, the words you whispered to me, everything you've done, you do it for me. Why?!" Cynder cried, wrapping her tail around Spyro's, ready to her what he had to say.

Spyro smiled at Cynder, and whispered softly to her, "I will make you a promise. One day, and I'm not talking about one day as in a month. I'm talking about, this month, I will tell you why, or I will give you bits and pieces. And if you have to, just keep asking. I will tell you, because I know exactly what's going to happen when I tell you."

"What?" Cynder cried, wiping her tears away with her paw.

"I know, with every sentence, with ever word, my lips with be with yours. And I don't know about you, but I know it's going to be a pretty amazing day," Spyro whispered with a smile.

As he finished his sentence, he kissed Cynder softly on her lips. The two closed their eyes, as they pushed into the kiss. As they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes. _You always know what to say. But... I don't know what to do. All I know is... I need another kiss. But how should I go about this?_ Cynder thought, as an idea popped into her head. She stood up, wrapping her tail from Spyro's, she looked away, and murmured, "So, you just used me to get kissed by me? Is that all you cared about, was kissing me."

Spyro quickly stood up, and explained, "No, Cynder, of course not. Your kiss feels amazing, but that's not why I love you. I just wanted to make you smile. Even if you stopped kissing me today I would still love you. You don't need to kiss me for me to love you. You just have to be you in order for me to love you. And even if you weren't, I would still love you. I will always love, my Cynder."

Cynder giggled softly, as she licked her lips, and thought, _I was hoping you would say that._ Cynder turned around, and tackled Spyro to his back, causing his back to hit the bed. Cynder quickly pushed her lips onto Spyro's, not allowing him to say another word. Cynder closed her eyes, and thought with tears as she kissed Spyro, _I love you._ Spyro had wide eyes, but he closed them, and pushed into the kiss, knowing how good it would feel. Cynder slowly pulled away. As she opened her eyes, so did Spyro.

"Please, never leave. Never change," Cynder begged.

Spyro smiled at her, and whispered, "I promise."

Cynder kissed Spyro once again, as the two closed their eyes, and pushed into the kiss. As they pulled away, they opened their eyes once again.

"Can we just go to sleep like this?" Cynder whispered,

Spyro blushed, and whispered, "Well... um... I don't... It..."

Cynder laid her chest down on Spyro's, and whispered, "I could sleep like this. Without a worry."

The two blushed, but Cynder blushed more then Spyro from her words and her actions. She realised both, and quickly got off of Spyro with a blush. _What am I doing?! It's just... I... The sight of losing Spyro... it's getting to my head!_ Cynder cried in her thoughts. Spyro stood up, and frowned, as he watched Cynder struggle with herself. Cynder turned back around, and apologized, "Spyro, I'm so sorry for my actions. If you want me to sleep away from you tonight... I will understand."

Spyro slowly shuck his head, and explained to her with a soft whisper, and a warm smile, "Cynder, we are in love now. If you want to... lay... on me, you can. Trust me, no one is going to tell you otherwise. It's fine Cynder, I actually thought it was pretty amazing. Especially since you were more open with your emotions. Cynder, you know I love you, a lot. If there is something embarrassing you talk about, or even do... like right then... it's fine. I will always love you."

Cynder shivered happily, as she murmured, "You mean... you..."

Spyro blushed with a smile, and whispered, "I mean, it was nice... it's... it's still is a little embarrassing... because we just found out we were in love. But I'm sure I will get over it quick. So don't worry about it Cynder... I don't hate you, or have changed thoughts about you. I still, and always will, love you."

Cynder shivered happily, as she showed her teeth from her smile. Spyro smiled at Cynder. Cynder laid down, and patted her paw for Spyro to lay down next to her. He obeyed, and walked over to Cynder. Spyro laid down up against Cynder, draping his wing over her body. Cynder blushed, as she wanted to say something to Spyro, but still her fears prevent her. Spyro noticed her blush, and whispered, "You can tell me. It's fine."

Cynder nodded at his words, quickly shaking her head, she teased, "Well, since you loved that so much. Maybe one day, we could lay like that again."

Spyro blushed, but he agreed, "Yeah. Maybe it could be on the day I tell you about my love for you? We can be as romantic as we want to be."

Cynder nodded, growling in her thoughts, as she knew she now has to wait for another amazing day. _Well, for once, I'm sure I can wait. There is no need to rush something like that. Plus, I need more time to think about me and Spyro... and the whole... family thing. But I shouldn't rush it. I just need to enjoy my time with Spyro, like I always have,_ Cynder thought, laying her head down on her paws. Spyro laid his head down on Cynder's with a smile.

"You know, it's pretty cooled tonight," Cynder hinted, as she started to shiver.

"I can fix that," Spyro whispered, heating up his body just a little.

Cynder let a tear roll down her eye, as she felt the warmth from Spyro's body. _I almost lost this,_ Cynder thought, as she moved her head against Spyro's chest, causing Spyro to adjust his head. Cynder listen to Spyro's heart beat, and thought, _I almost lost him. But we are in love! We are in love._

"Wait. Cynder, there is something I have to do," Spyro whispered, pulling his head away from Cynder.

Cynder frowned, as she pulled her head up, she looked at Spyro, and murmured, "Please don't leave. I..."

Cynder's words were cut off, as Spyro kissed her on her lips. Cynder had wide eyes, but she quickly closed them, and pushed into the kiss. Spyro pulled away to Cynder's dismay, but she was still glade that she got the kiss. Spyro smiled warmly, and whispered softly, "And from this night, I will promise the love of my life, that every night she goes to bed, I will kiss her good night, and tell her I love her. And that's what I'm going to do, Cynder, my love, I love you."

Cynder giggled at Spyro, and whispered, "You know, one day, I'm going to make everything up to you."

"You already have. I have you in my life, so now, I'm just trying to show you how I feel. Thank you Cynder," Spyro whispered with a warm smile.

Cynder started to feel a couple tears of joy fall from her eyes as she listen to Spyro's words.

"I love you, Spyro," Cynder cried, wiping away her tears as she smiled.

"I love you too, Cynder," Spyro whispered with a smile.

Cynder laid her head back down against Spyro's chest, as she listened to his heart beat. Spyro laid his head back down on Cynder's, and whispered, "I know today wasn't as special as I could've made it, but I'm going to try and make it up to you. I promise."

"Don't," Cynder whispered.

"But..."

"Spyro, this is how you will make it up. Every night, I want to be like this. Don't go and do something crazy, just, keep doing what you're doing, because it's working," Cynder whispered happily wrapping her tail back around Spyro's.

Spyro smiled, and whispered, "I promise. Good night, Cynder."

"Good night Spyro. And, thank you, for everything," Cynder whispered.

"And it will only get better for you," Spyro whispered, hoping to give Cynder more of a smile.

Cynder giggled at his words, and whispered, "Knowing you, I believe you. I love you."

"I love you too," Spyro whispered.

The two closed their eyes, and with smiles, they drifted off to one of the best sleeps they had ever had the pleasure of sharing together.


	21. Chapter 21: The Future That Came True

Chapter 21: The Future That Came True

 _"I feel weak, but I have to keep going. If I don't, he could kill Cynder," Spyro thought, breathing heavily. He stood in an open field once again, beaten, and blooded, he tried to find a way to keep himself awake. Beside him was Cynder, but in front of him, was the dark master. Spyro fell to the ground in pain, as loud pops in his bones immobilized him. "Damn!" Spyro growled, looking up to see Malefor walking closer to Cynder. "Stay away from her!" Spyro growled. Malefor ignored Spyro's words, and continued to walk closer to Cynder. Raising his tail blade, Malefor made his attack to kill Cynder. "Cynder!" Spyro cried._

* * *

Spyro threw his eyes opened, and quickly pulled his head up. Breathing heavily, he looked around his room, then beside him, to see Cynder was still alive. Spyro sighed with ease, glade it was just a dream, but his thoughts thought otherwise, _What if that could really happen? No, not after what happened yesterday... But I can't rule it out. I need to deal with this._ Spyro snarled, as he slowly tried to get up out of bed without waking up his beloved. Jumping off the bed, he thought, _I shouldn't take to long. I know Cynder wouldn't kiss me for a whole day if she woke up by herself._ Spyro walked over towards the door, reached up, and grabbed the door knob. Spyro raised a brow, and thought, _Didn't I pull this off? Guess the Guardians got some moles to fix it._ He opened the door, and walked out to the hallway, then over to the other room. As Spyro shut the door behind himself, he realised: The Guardians were nowhere to be seen, causing Spyro to smile, as he knew he was right. And also because he had he hallway back. Spyro shuck the joy out of his body, remembering about Malefor. He reached up, grabbed the door knob with his paw, and opened the door. He growled as he walked in. Seeing Malefor smile, and lay so peaceful, angered Spyro. _Thinking everything is alright, thinking you can smile,_ Spyro snarled, jumping up onto the bed. Spyro moved his tail blade to the side of Malefor's neck, and thought, _So much could go right, so much could go wrong. But with killing him, what about Carith? But if I don't kill him, what about Cynder? What should I do?_ Malefor shuck awake as a cold feeling filled his body from Spyro's tail blade. Malefor picked his head up, and as he slowly opened his eyes, he looked over at Spyro.

"Spyro...?" Malefor grumbled, still half asleep, "What are you..."

Malefor put his paw on Spyro's tail blade, causing Spyro to stiffen, ready to use his weapon. Malefor sighed sadly, and asked, "Can we please take this outside. I don't won't to wake Carith."

Spyro snarled, pulling his tail blade back, and jumping off the bed. Malefor sighed, as he watched Spyro walk out of the room in anger. He looked away from Spyro as he walked out, and looked down at Carith. Kissing her forehead, he whispered, "I promise, I will be right back."

Spyro walked back and forth in his hallway, stressed, confused, and angry, as he thought, _Just thoughts of him is enough to make me want to kill him. I know what Cynder said, but that shouldn't excuse him of what he did to her. To my love!_ Spyro looked back to see Malefor slowly shutting the door behind himself. Malefor looked over to see Spyro walking over to him, and asked, "Now, what..."

Spyro slammed his fist across Malefor's face, knocking him back from the punch. Malefor growled, putting his paw on his cheek, he growled, "Damn that hurt! What the hell was that for?! Ugh... Damn it Spyro!"

"Shut the hell up about pain! You have no idea what you put Cynder through!" Spyro spat, as he continued to pace back and forth throughout the hallway, "You remember what you did! Don't act like you don't!"

Malefor sighed, putting his paw down, he explained, "Spyro, I promised you that I would make it up to you..."

"But you can't!" Spyro yelled, as he stopped, and looked back at Malefor, "There is nothing you can do! There is nothing I can do! I can't get rid of you, I can't keep you here... There's nothing!"

"What are you talking about?" Malefor asked.

"If I kill you, what would The Guardians think, what would Carith think, or worse, what about Cynder? What would Cynder think of me if I killed you?! But I can't just ignore you! The more I ignore you, the more I think of what you did. When Cynder frowns, I think of you, when she cries sadly, I think of you! Of everything you have done, I think about it!" Spyro growled, as his body tensed, trying not to kill Malefor.

Malefor sighed, but tried to get him to understand, "Spyro, I know what you are afraid of, but think of it this way: The monster, the dark master, will never return as long as I have Carith. You know what I mean? As long as Cynder has you, she will never..."

Spyro slammed his fist across Malefor's face again, and yelled, "It's your fault she has that side! Don't bring Cynder into this conversation! She isn't the monster here, it's you!"

Malefor started to feel anger from Spyro's anger, and spat, "You brought Carith into our conversation from before. I'm just stating facts."

Malefor's words fueled Spyro's anger, as he growled, "Bastard!"

Spyro grabbed Malefor by his neck, and slammed him against the wall, with his tail blade against his neck.

"If you really want to try me, I will not hesitate to kill you!" Spyro growled, "I don't care how though you act. Your weak body tells me otherwise!"

"Spyro Enough!" Malefor growled, trying to use his words instead of his fists.

"I guarantee Cynder cried the same words when you controlled her into killing my parents! But you're right about one thing, enough. And right now, enough is enough, and I've let you stay alive longer then you should," Spyro growled, pushing his tail blade more into Malefor's neck.

"Spyro, please... I need the life with Carith," Malefor cried, pulling his head up to reduce the pain from Spyro's tail blade.

"I wanted the same thing with Cynder, but because of what you put her through, she ran away. I missed out on so much because of you, and so did she. The time I could've had with her, the time I could've spent with Ignitus... You took it from me!" Spyro growled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did. I don't know what else you want me to say. I'm trying Spyro, I swear, just give me the chance," Malefor begged, starting to feel the pain from Spyro's tail blade

"The longer you're alive, the stronger you can become. The longer you're alive, the more pain you could put Cynder through," Spyro growled, pulling his tail blade away from Malefor's neck, and backing up away from him.

"But then I hit the block once again. If I kill you, what would Cynder think of me?" Spyro mumbled to himself.

Spyro growled, placing his paw on his head, as he felt his headache. _Damn it! I don't know what to do,_ Spyro thought, shacking a little, as he still wasn't a hundred percent. Malefor rubbed his paw across his neck, and watched as Spyro struggled. _I don't really know what to say... But Carith's words from before... if me and Spyro don't become friends, she will continue to feel that fear, and I can't let that happen,_ Malefor thought, as he slowly approached Spyro.

"Spyro?" Malefor whispered, putting his paw on his shoulder.

Spyro shivered, and growled, "What?!"

"I know you're stressed, and I want to make things right. I know what you're scared of, but Cynder helped me through. I was scared I would turn again, but after the thought Cynder put in my mind... I've been so scared about becoming the dark master. And I thank her for that, I know I should do it in person," Malefor whispered, trying to ease Spyro's mind.

"Stop trying to help," Spyro comanded, "All because I can't think straight, that doesn't mean you can use my mind."

Malefor sighed, and whispered, "Spyro, I'm just trying to help."

"No you're not! You're only doing this for yourself, because it hurts knowing that I'm going to kill you one day. Keep trying to tell yourself you're not doing this for yourself, and I guarantee, you will only think about yourself!" Spyro spat, putting his paw back down, and walking away from Malefor.

Malefor sighed sadly once again, at a loss of what he was supposed to do.

* * *

Carith shivered awake as she didn't feel Malefor's body, nor did she hear his heart beat. Carith's eyes shot opened in a fright from her fears, she pulled her head up, and looked around the room. Breathing heavily, she cried in her thoughts, _Was... Was it just a dream?! No, no, ancestors please, No!_ Carith launched herself off the bed, and bolted over to the door.

* * *

Cynder felt around the bed with her wing to find Spyro, but he wasn't there, nor was the sound of his heart beat. Cynder's eyes shot opened, as she pulled her head up, she looked all around the room and the bed. Breathing heavily, she cried in her thoughts, _No... no... what if... what if that really was a dream?! What... what if Spyro really is... no... Ancestors, No!_ Cynder jumped off the bed and ran towards the door.

* * *

As two doors opened, both Malefor and Spyro looked behind themselves. No later then a second, both were tackled to the ground and onto their backs by their respective lovers. Before either of them could say anything, their lips were quickly pushed against by their lover's. As Carith pulled away, she cried, "I thought I had lost you! I woke up... and you were gone! I didn't feel your heart beat, your warmth... nothing."

Cynder pulled away, and cried the same, "Spyro! Thank the ancestors! I thought I was truly having the nightmare I thought of last night. I didn't see you... I... I panicked. I thought I lost you!"

Malefor smiled at Carith, and whispered with a careful smile, "I'm sorry Carith. Me and Spyro were just having a little talk. Nothing to worry about, everyone is fine. And I'm glade to see that you're fine."

Carith let a tear fall off her face, as she listened to Malefor's words, happy to hear nothing bad happened. She climbed off of Malefor, and allowed him to stand, which he did. Malefor pulled himself up off the ground, and brushed off his shoulder. Carith giggled, and joked in a whisper, "Oh, yes, because I haven't tackled you to the ground before."

Spyro felt a little better, as a good kiss from his lover was what he needed right now. In order to make Cynder feel better, he draped both of his wings over her back, and whispered warmly, trying to forget about Malefor, "You'll never lose forever, Cynder. Plus, I promised you I would kiss you good night ever single night. How would that happen if I wasn't there?"

Cynder shivered, remembering the moment from before when Spyro did this. She cried tears of joy, and nuzzled the side of Spyro's cheek, as she cried, "Right! I love you so much, Spyro."

"I love you too, Cynder," Spyro whispered warmly.

Cynder sighed with relief, glade to hear and see Spyro once again. Spyro took his wings off of Cynder, allowing her to back off of him and allowed him to stand. As Spyro stood up, Carith moved her head over to Malefor's neck to nuzzle him, but she noticed blood. Carith quickly backed away and asked, "Malefor, are you okay?! You're, you're bleeding on your neck!"

Malefor put his paw on his neck, pulled away, and looked at the blood on his paw. _Must've been when Spyro pinned me up against the wall. I guess I was a lot more scared then I thought,_ Malefor thought, wiping off the blood from his neck and his paws. Carith looked over at Spyro, and asked, "Spyro... did you... Did you do this?"

Spyro snarled with anger, as he looked over to Cynder. She was frowning at him, as she whispered sadly, "Did you?"

Spyro growled from rage at his actions, and walked away from Cynder, not wanting to show his anger to her. Spyro sat down in front of the training room, with his paw on his head, he thought, _Damn It! I knew doing something would hurt Cynder! I knew it, but I did it anyway! And I can't think straight with the headache! Ugh!_ Cynder frowned at Spyro's condition. She looked up at Malefor, and asked, "What's wrong with my love?"

"He still doesn't trust that I have changed. And he's having headaches because he doesn't know what to do with me. If he keeps me alive, the thought that I might hurt you one of these days, scares him. And he can't kill me, because he's scared of the emotional scar it would put on all of us, but manly you. He's just trying to do what is right for you, and I understand that, but just like him, I don't know what to say, nor do I know what to do," Malefor explained to Cynder, watching as Spyro's body tensed from anger.

Carith walked in front of Malefor, and over to Spyro.

"Carith, wait," Malefor whispered, reaching his paw out.

Carith ignored Malefor's words, and continued to walk over towards Spyro. _Maybe... no... What if... no... I can't do that either. I can't do anything right now! I can't even think straight,_ Spyro thought, before breaking from his thoughts from what sounded like someone walking towards him. Spyro looked to his side to see Carith sitting down next to him with a smile. He sighed happily, glade it wasn't Cynder, as he was afraid he would hurt her from his words. A small smile showed from Carith, as she whispered to help Spyro, "I know what you're struggling with, manly because Malefor just told us. But I'm here to help you, to ease your mind. To be honest, the best option: Let Malefor live."

Spyro growled from hearing the words of Malefor living his life, so he spat back, "Carith, He...!"

"Hear me out...! Please... Spyro, I'm begging you," Carith begged, hoping to get through to him.

He sighed with anger, but he decided he would listen. Carith waited just a little to see what he said, and thought, _I guess, I hope, that means yes._ Carith stool a peek at Malefor, and quickly looked back to Spyro. _He needs to live. If he doesn't... I don't know... I don't know..._ She thought sadly, quickly grabbing her courage to tell Spyro how she felt.

"Spyro, from what the Guardians have told me, I know what he has done to your lover, Cynder. But as we were landing, they told me what happened to Malefor. Do you really believe he would do such a thing? I'm apologizing in advance, and I'm sorry if I step out of line. But... the Guardians told me, Cynder was like Malefor at one point. And that whole time, do you believe Cynder did the things she did because she wanted to, or because she was forced to?" Carith explained, as she hadn't really understood everything that has happened while she was gone, but she had hopes that it would be enough to help save her lovers life.

"I've already heard this! Nothing has changed," Spyro growled, shaking his head from Carith's words.

"But Spyro, think about it. What would you do if Cynder... passed? You would act out of your emotions, the love you felt for Cynder, it would rip you apart. That's what happened to Malefor. When I died, the Guardians told me, his emotions got the best of him, and the only reason he wanted to destroy the earth was to see me once again," Carith continued to explain.

"But what if he turns again? I can't stop him, I can't, kill him. As much as I want to, I keep thinking: The longer he is here, the more attached to him everyone will get, Emotionally. I can't risk the life of Cynder because of your words Carith, I'm sorry," Spyro responded honestly, starting to feel more open to talk with Carith about this situation.

"Spyro, did you know, back then, Malefor did turn?" Carith whispered, quickly catching Spyro's attention as he looked up over to Carith, "Let's just say, that month that we were in love, it was a lot. Long story made short, Malefor believed I was dead because he hadn't seen me, and the Guardians were avoiding the question of were I was. I was really trying to find him something special for our up coming anniversary. Once he turned, a lot happened, but luckily, no one was hurt. But, what do you think saved him?"

Spyro thought about what could've helped him, and asked, "The Chronicler?"

Carith shuck her head, and whispered slowly, "One. kiss."

Spyro's eyes were wide, completely dumbstruck by her words. Carith giggled, nodded with a smile and explained, "When he saw me, he landed on the ground, and walked right up to me. He saw the fear in my eyes, and started to tear up. I quickly kissed him in hopes it would help, and as I pulled away, I closed my eyes, and put my forehead on his chest, begging for him to return. I felt his claw lift my chin up, and with a smile, he kissed me back. He was completely back to normal. His punishment, which was also a punishment for me, was: We couldn't kiss for a whole day... yeah... it lasted for about an hour. After that, everyone was fine. He apologized, the Guardians accepted it, and everything was back to normal."

"Could it really be that easy? But, what if the kiss doesn't work? What if he turns again, and kills Cynder?" Spyro mumbled to himself, as he looked away, and down to the floor.

Carith smiled at Spyro, and whispered, "Just watch this, and I will promise you something later."

Spyro pulled his head up and looked back to Malefor as Carith did the same.

"You're not getting a single kiss for another hour," Carith told Malefor.

"What! Why?!" Malefor cried.

"Are you ever going to turn again?" Carith asked with a raised brow.

"No! I swear! I promise!" Malefor cried, as he already yearned for another kiss.

Carith and Spyro looked back at each other. She raised her brow once again, and asked, "Does that make you feel a little better. Me and Malefor did have a little talk, but he knows, if he ever tried something like that again, it will be the last time he feels these lips with his."

Spyro couldn't help but chuckle, as he talk with Carith, "Yeah, I don't think I could go an hour without kissing Cynder. Now that we are lovers and all. But... Carith, I'm sorry. I'm still not convinced. I know how important a kiss is, and what it can do for your loved one, but I still don't know for sure. If this was Cynder, I would do everything in my power to protect her, but it's not."

"Then think of it this way. Malefor is you, and Cynder is me. You're trying to defend Cynder for her actions, but you're scared that you could lose Cynder, because of something she never did intentionally," Carith explained, as her words soon began to beg," Spyro, please look at it from where I stand. I need Malefor, and I make you a promise: Malefor will never turn ever again, and Cynder will be safe from him. Please, as my first promise, trust me, and trust the promise I've made to you. Please, that's all I'm asking."

Spyro looked to see Cynder. She slowly tried to smile in hopes that everything would go well. Spyro sighed, as he looked back at Carith, he agreed, "Fine! Fine, I will let him live."

Carith squealed with joy, as she jumped up and in circles. She quickly sat back down, cleared her throat, and waited for Spyro to continue with his words. He couldn't help but smile from Carith's happiness, as he explained, "But I'm doing this for Cynder, no one else. I will trust you, as it is your first promise, and I believe you will keep it. Plus... you've definitely helped with my stress, so, I will help ease your mind as well."

"Thank you Spyro, Thank you! I promise, you won't regret this!" Carith cried, running back over to Malefor, ready to finally live her life with Malefor to the fullest.

Carith sat down next to Malefor, and gave him a long awaited kiss. Cynder watched as Spyro walked back over with a smile. She raised a brow at Spyro, and whispered, "There you go again, being the amazing dragon you are."

Spyro sighed with a blush, as he sat down next to Cynder, he whispered, "Yeah, well..."

He was interrupted, as Cynder's lips covered his. The two quickly pushed into the kiss, and pulled away a little later then the other two. Cynder smiled at Spyro, and whispered happily, "I'm proud of you. I will make sure to do something for how proud you made me."

"Sweet," Spyro whispered, causing Cynder to giggle at him.

"So, does this mean everything is going to be fine? Please Spyro, one of my biggest fears right now is not waking up next to Malefor because he's... Please," Carith whispered, as she still felt the fear of losing Malefor once again.

Spyro waved his paw, and promised, "As long as no harm from Cynder comes from him, then I promise, you will never have to worry about me killing him. Things have been crazy lately, and I know how it feels to be stressed. And because you eased my mind, I want to ease yours. He's going to be fine, I promise."

Carith nodded happily at Spyro's words, and cried, "I promise, you made the right decision."

Spyro sighed with a smile, and whispered, "I know I made the right decision for the one I love."

Cynder smiled at Spyro, and decided to waited until they had some privacy before she really started to kiss him for everything he's done. Malefor looked at Carith with a smile, and whispered, "Ancestors, you're so hot."

Spyro growled from Malefor's words, causing everyone's confusion, so he quickly apologized, "Don't worry about me. There was this guy, Flint, who kept calling Cynder hot. And after that, I hate using that word, I hate hearing it. And he tried to take Cynder away from me with that despising word."

"Someone tried to take Cynder from you? Oh he died, right?" Malefor asked, as he remembered what happened to him when he tried to take Cynder from Spyro.

"Huh, no. Unfortunately, I just broke his arm, and a couple other bones once I punched him into the walls of Warfang. But... I was hoping that, since I did such a good job, and I impressed Cynder, I would get something out of it," Spyro explained, as he moved his eyes over to look at Cynder.

Cynder giggled at Spyro, and whispered, "I could kiss you out here, or, you could wait until we are on our bed. Then we could go crazy."

"Nasty," Malefor joked.

The two quickly blushed as they realized her words.

"Shut up, Malefor. That's not what she meant," Spyro growled.

"Not yet, just give it another year, or even month," Malefor joked once again, fueling Spyro and Cynder's embarrassment.

"Shut up, Malefor, " Spyro growled once again.

Cynder giggled, as well as Carith as the two fought back and forth. Carith pecked Malefor on his cheek, and whispered, "Come on, I'm sure the Guardians are waiting for us in their chambers. What do you say we let these two have their time before they come down as well? We can have our time while we walk."

Malefor sighed happily, and agreed, "Alright, fine. I just wanted Spyro to know that it's going to happen."

"I'm regretting my decision more then you know," Spyro grumbled, trying not to show his blush, as even Cynder herself had one.

Carith walked with Malefor out of the door. As the door opened for the two, Spyro thought, _So much for the door only opening up for me and Cynder. Now Malefor, and even the Guardians! So much for this being me and Cynder's home._ As the two disappears behind the door that slowly shut behind them, Spyro sighed hugely from the stress that was taken off of him. Spyro turned to face Cynder, and questioned, "Do you..."

Cynder tackled Spyro to the ground with her lips on his. Spyro's back hit the ground, but as he pushed into the pleasure filled kiss, the pain quickly disappeared. The two closed their eyes, as their bodies shivered happily, glade to finally kiss each other once again. As the two pulled away, they breathed heavily, quickly trying to catch their breaths. Cynder rolled her claw around Spyro's chest, and teased, "You know, Malefor and Carith could tell the Guardians that we are fine while me and you spend some time together. I wouldn't mind doing this for a while."

Spyro draped his wings over Cynder's back, and teased back with a smile, "That sounds amazing. Just me and you, in love. I knew it would happen one day, I just didn't realize how amazing it would be to be with someone so perfect. I guess I should've expect that from my beautiful dragoness."

"Beautiful? What are you trying to say, what are you implying?" Cynder asked with a raised brow, trying not to tear up as this was something she had almost always dreamed of having: Someone who loved her.

Spyro rolled his eyes slowly, and whispered with a smile, "Well, it's just... I'm glade things turned out the way they did. I wish I could've stopped Malefor before he hurt you so bad, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through so much yesterday, and I wish I could've taken more then I should've. I hope you're not mad at me for my actions."

"Spyro..." Cynder cried softly, "You're apologizing for a small little mistake? And it wasn't even a mistake. Your body has limits, just like everyone else. You broke past your limits, and in doing so, you protected me, saved me, and made me smile. Why should you be sorry, I should be sorry for being so useless to you. It's because of me that most of your pain happened."

 _Limits? I need to find a way to break past my limits one day. But enough about that, this is the perfect time to be romantic with Cynder, and I know just how to do it,_ Spyro thought, as he frowned and took his wings off of Cynder's back, causing her to back off of Spyro with a frown. Spyro stood up, brushing himself off, and walked a couple of steps away, and murmured, "I did protect you Cynder, and in doing so, I broke so much of myself. My bones cried out in pain as I tried to protect you. It was such a painful moment... Cynder... I can't... I can't keep doing this..."

"No! Spyro, I will try to get stronger! I... I can make it up to you!" Cynder cried, taking a step forward, as the way Spyro acted, she was unable to tell he was joking with her.

Spyro turned around, trying to hide his smile, he murmured, "And how can you do that?"

Cynder walked up, stood in front of Spyro, and cried softly with tears, "I... I can do this..."

At first, Cynder slowly pushed her lips against Spyro's. But the thoughts of Spyro's words caused her to push more into the kiss as she closed her eyes. Spyro slowly fell to his back and onto the ground as he pushed into the kiss as well. _What do I say to Spyro? This kiss feels so amazing, and I can't help but think that Spyro's telling the truth,_ Cynder thought, as she slowly pulled away from the kiss, and looked Spyro in his eyes, as he and herself breathed heavily. _No! I know Spyro, he just wanted a kiss from me. That innocent looking smile, his handsome face, his beautiful... eyes... his... warm tasting lips... Ugh!_ Cynder's thoughts were quickly taken over by the desire to kiss Spyro once again, and so she quickly did. Putting her paw on the side of Spyro's cheek, she pushed into the kiss, just as much as Spyro. Once she pulled away, she wiped away a tear, and whispered happily, "I know what you were trying to pull... I love you so much Spyro... And I will give you so much more, I promise. I just... but you're right... I put you through so much: The power you gave me, you saved my life, you made me smile, you broke every bone in your body... I don't... why... why do you need me?"

Cynder took her paw off of Spyro's cheek, as she cried, she tried to back off of Spyro, but he draped his wings over her back, and wrapped his tail around hers as well. _I love you so much Cynder._ Cynder's eyes widened as she could somehow hear into Spyro's thoughts. _If you think I would stop loving you for anything, then I need to spend even more time with you. Even though I should be doing that now. Broken bones can be healed, but if you left me, hated me, you never loved me...? I could never heal from that. So I need to stay strong, so I can keep you happy. A kiss from you is amazing, but all I need is you..._ Spyro thoughts were cut short as he saw Cynder looking at him with wide eyes of sadness. _Oh no! I was to busy thinking of how amazing Cynder was, that I forgot to confront her. I need to do so!_ Spyro thought, as he already had words that he wanted to tell Cynder to soften her heart. Cynder wanted to stop Spyro, as she had heard enough of his heart warming words, but yet, she wanted to her more, so much more.

"Cynder..." Spyro whispered, putting his paw on the side of Cynder's face, "Thank you for worrying about me, that just shows how much you love me. That's why I worry so much about you, is because I love you so much, and I don't want anything to happen to you. I struggle out there, but when I had you, I knew I had to push through it, for you. To be honest, I broke my whole body to save you, because that's just how much I love you. And I would do it all over again if it meant that you would stay happy, that you would stay with me."

Spyro pulled his head up, and with a small smile, he kissed Cynder's lips with his. The tears she shed, the feelings she felt, only made the kiss so much more enjoyable when she pushed into it, causing Spyro to slowly put his head back down onto the ground. As Cynder slowly pulled away, she struggled to say, "But... Why... you're..."

"This is what life is like when you're with me Cynder, and I'm going to keep it this way. So, I'm going to take you up on that offer on going to our room. But let's check in with the Guardians just in case. There is no telling what Malefor could be telling those three down there," Spyro whispered softly, as he could only imagine what he was talking about.

* * *

"Oh! It was terrible! I woke up, and they were died!" Malefor cried, shacking his head side to side.

"WHAT!" The Guardians all cried in unison.

Malefor rolled on the floor with laughter from the Guardians expressions, as he cried happily, "Oh my... oh my ancestors, that was hilarious. I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I had to do that. But... Haha... the look... the look on Terrador's face... haha..."

The Guardians all growled at Malefor for his actions.

"Who plays like that?" Volteer asked.

"Only my lover," Carith responded, as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

* * *

Spyro went to stand up, as he unwrapped his tail around Cynder's, and took his wings off of her. As he went to stand up, Cynder put her paw on Spyro's chest, and lightly pushed him back down to the ground. Spyro's eyes were wide from Cynder's actions, but he wasn't able to say anything, as his lips were quickly covered with Cynder's. _Why is Cynder so amazing,_ Spyro thought, as Cynder heard, causing her to hold onto the words for another kiss. As the two pulled away, they looked at each other, breathing heavily.

"Spyro... thank you... thank you for everything... I just... I don't know how to repay you," Cynder cried, taking her paw off of Spyro's chest.

"Cynder, you don't need to repay me. Having you in my life is enough, it's all I want... well, that and for you to be happy, safe, alive... there is a lot, but I'm going to make sure it stays this way. I love you, Cynder, and there is nothing that will change that," Spyro whispered honestly, but then, he decide to tease Cynder, "But, I mean, if you want to, my lips feel pretty lonely without yours."

Cynder smiled, as she licked her lips, she purred, "I can fix that."

As Cynder kissed Spyro, both quickly pushed into the kiss, enjoying the pleasure that shocked their bodies. The two slowly pulled away, as the pleasure still surged through their bodies, as they begged for more. Spyro smiled warmly at Cynder and her actions, and whispered, "Let's get this done fast. I would feel better if we kissed in the comfort of our own home, well, room. Kissing in a hallway doesn't exactly sound romantic."

Cynder moved her face closer to Spyro's, causing him to smile with a cute face.

"You better be ready," Cynder whispered, as her breath made Spyro beg to kiss her.

He refrained from doing so, as he knew how much more enjoyable it will be once the two have some real privacy. Cynder backed off of Spyro, allowing him to slowly stand to his paws. As he did, he draped his wing over Cynder's body, and whispered, "Shall we?"

Cynder giggled, as she wrapped her tail around Spyro's, she whispered happily, "We shall."

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words, and whispered, "I love you, so much, Cynder."

"I love you too, Spyro," Cynder whispered, "And... thank you, for not giving up..."

"Wait," Spyro comanded, placing a claw on Cynder's lips, "Save your words until we are in bed. I know that my words will make you smile, and I can't exactly tell you out it here, because I know you'll probably tackle me to the ground and give me another, amazing, warm, kiss."

Spyro pulled his claw, as Cynder nodded. _I hope my words will make you happy. After everything that has happened, that's exactly what I'm trying to strive for once again. I hope, that a kiss does come from this. But, it's not a kiss I'm after. I'm actually after, me and Cynder, laying down together, as we snuggle up, telling each other that we love each other... Thank you, Cynder, for staying with me... I never would've been where I am today without you... I love you,_ Spyro thought, as he looked over to see Cynder wiping away tears with a smile.

"Cynder, are you okay?" Spyro asked.

Cynder smile happily, and cried, "I just, I love you so much Spyro, and I feel like saying it isn't enough. I promise, I will make it up to you. I know what you've said before, but I have to. It's just something I need to do."

Spyro nodded happily, as he was unaware that Cynder was listening to his thoughts this whole time. _I'm going to make it happen! But, why is that all Spyro wants? Even after how amazing a kiss feels, he just wants to snuggle up with me... You know what... I'm looking forward to it! It's what I want as well,_ Cynder cried happily in her thoughts, ready for the night to take over the sky. Spyro walked towards the door with Cynder. As the doors opened, they walked out, and headed for the Guardians chambers.

* * *

"You think you can pull something like that, and get away with it?" Terrador asked, giving Malefor a noogie.

"Alright, alright, I won't ever do that again! I swear!" Malefor cried, pushing Terrador off of him.

Terrador smiled, as he walked back in between the two Guardians. Cyril stood to Terrador's right, and Volteer stood to his left. Malefor was confused, as he didn't see Ignitus, so he decided to ask, "So, I'm, do any of you know where Ignitus is? I want to see if that poor guy is still single."

The Guardians all frowned, as they looked at each other on what to say.

"Um... Malefor... he died," Terrador murmured.

"WHAT!" Malefor cried.

"Got you!" Terrador joked.

"You son of a..."

"Well, he did die, but he's fine. He will probably show up at some point... I hope, seems how he didn't show up in the middle of the battle when we needed him the most!" Terrador called out all over the chambers, hoping Ignitus would show his red face again.

"What's the matter, you couldn't holed off against a couple of those dark forces?" Malefor asked with a raised brow.

"A couple, you brought hundreds, thousands!" Terrador defended himself, as he knew Malefor was trying to call him weak.

"What? What do you mean? I only brought a couple, like maybe a hundred. I just needed them to distract you all while I took care of Spyro... but please... please understand that this was the dark master's plan, and not mine. I would never hurt Spyro, or Cynder, or any one close to me," Malefor explained, begging for their forgiveness.

"Malefor, it's okay. To be honest, it's actually kinda good to know what the dark master was thinking. Now we know why he did what he did," Terrador comforted Malefor, assuring him he was safe, "But, are you sure it was only about around hundred? Because there was so many, we needed the civilians help to fend them off."

"I'm sure of it. From the way you described it, It's like, someone else was controlling my dark army... nah, I probably just brought a lot more the I thought... I hope. But we shouldn't worry about it. Now that the dark master is gone, so should the dark creatures. So, we shouldn't really worry to much," Malefor explained, somewhat fearful, as he knew for certain that he only brought a few dark creatures.

"Oh please, there is plenty to worry about with you," Cyril joked, straying away from the conversation of the dark master, "I can only imagine what kind of pranks you have planned. And now that you have Spyro, there is no telling what kind of trouble you two will get into."

Malefor chuckled, wishing it were true, but he explained sadly, "I wish that would be true, but my had Spyro aren't exactly the best of friends. Our friendship is complicated, but I hope that we can move past the, well, past, and become friends. What do you guys think, will Spyro one day see me as his friend?"

"I think maybe you should be asking yourself, why hasn't Spyro put my head through a wall," Volteer cut in, "Honestly, if you two weren't friends, he would've hurt you a lot worse then he has."

"My jaw begs to differ," Malefor grumbled.

"Well, it could be worse," Cyril smiled with positivity.

"Yeah, what could be worse then waking up to almost getting murdered," Malefor explained, causing the Guardians to listen with wide eyes, "Yeah, let's just say, I didn't wake up to Carith's tail blade. Once we got out of the room, I took a pretty good punch to the side of the face... Wait... Carith, whose side are you on?"

Carith looked at Malefor with a raised brow, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"He punched me, twice, and then you threaten to leave me? Like... Ouch. In my head, I was like, 'Oh yeah, my love totally has this covered', 'You won't get kissed for an hour'. What? I thought we had something... But apparently you had a change of heart last night," Malefor murmured, as he looked away from Carith with a frown.

Carith put her paw on the side of Malefor's face, and faced him back to her. She quickly kissed Malefor with a smile, causing the Guardians to all blush, but they were glade they were once again able to see Malefor so happy with Carith. As the two pulled away, Carith pulled her paw down, and smiled at Malefor. Malefor tried to keep his frown, but the smile on Carith's face made him smile.

"No, I'm mad at you," Malefor shrugged, trying not to smile, but he failed.

"Come on, you know you want another," Carith teased.

"No I don't," Malefor grumbled, looking away with a big smile.

"Then I guess you don't want me," Carith purred, causing Malefor to turn back and face her.

"You know I want you. I want you very badly," Malefor whispered, as he nuzzled Carith's cheek with his.

"Nasty, just nasty," Spyro called out, as he walked into the Guardians chambers with Cynder to his right.

Everyone focused their attention over to Spyro, happy to see he was alive and well with Cynder. Malefor looked over at Cynder, and explained to Spyro with a smile, "You know Spyro, one day, you're going to he doing the same to Cynder. And I'm sure you're going to enjoy it."

The two blushed as they sat next to Malefor, so Spyro growled, "What me and Cynder do is none of your business!"

"What you two do? Spyro, what are implying?" Malefor joked with him, knowing how embarrassing it was for the both of them.

"Shut up, Malefor! It's nothing like that. Me and Cynder didn't do anything," Spyro growled, looking Malefor in the eyes, trying to tell him to shut up before something else happened.

"Not yet, but when you do..."

"You won't be alive to see it," Spyro growled, placing his claw underneath Malefor's neck.

Everyone shivered, scared as to what Spyro would do, especially since they know how much he hates Malefor. Cynder placed her paw on Spyro's shoulder, hoping he wasn't serious. Spyro watched as Carith looked at him with a hopeful smile. He chuckled, and decided it was his turn to get his revenge, "Speaking of, Malefor, I read about your past."

Spyro pulled his claw back down, causing Cynder to pull her paw away from Spyro's shoulder. Everyone looked at him with confusion, knowing there was nothing in Malefor's past that was embarrassing. Spyro stole a peek at Carith, before saying to Malefor, "That reminds me of something that I read. When everything was said and done, and me and Cynder went to sleep, at one point, I actually woke up. I was curious to know about your thoughts, so, I looked through some of the pages from the months you were with Carith. And the thought I found... Oh, they were good."

"Spyro, wait. I didn't say anything about you and Cynder, I only implied," Malefor explained, as he thought he knew about what Spyro was talking about.

"Yeah, you implied, but I'm not going to," Spyro shrugged off Malefor's words, and continued to explain with a smile, "At one point, you two were sleeping in bed, and as you two were kissing, Malefor had thoughts. Malefor, would you like to tell Carith, or should I? Oh, I wonder."

Malefor started to sweat from Spyro's words. He even started to chuckle nervously, as he asked Spyro with a deep, deep, whisper, "You're... you're not talking about the night I thought of... you know... mating?"

The word made the two blush, but Spyro smiled, and responded, "Oh yeah, those thoughts."

"Spyro, please, that's something I want to discuss with Carith. I know we were only together for about a couple weeks at that time, but we and Carith were hitting it off so quickly, I was thinking to far. Plus, I was twenty-five years of age," Malefor begged in a whisper, hoping there was something he could do.

"Well, someone is going to pay, and I know what you said to Cynder," Spyro whispered.

"What did I say?" Malefor asked with a raised brow.

"You told Cynder to say goodbye to me," Spyro growled.

"That wasn't me, honest," Malefor quickly defended himself, causing everyone to look at him with confused looks.

Spyro sighed, and looked at the Guardians, and asked, "So, who was the one that decided it would be a good idea to make Cynder say goodbye to me,"

"Terrador!" The two Guardians quickly responded, as they quickly back away from Terrador

"Mother... Spyro, I can explain," Terrador quickly said, as sweat quickly formed all over his body, "I knew what could happen if Cynder would've turned, and I was just trying to prevent that."

"Okay, Cynder gets an excuse, and Carith, but the rest of you: Not once did you bother to see if I was breathing, and, Terrador, I know the other Guardians were in on it. But, I have to say, I'm disappointed. You weren't trying to help Cynder, you were trying to help yourselves so you wouldn't have to deal with Cynder," Spyro pointed out, causing the Guardians to frown from their mistakes.

Spyro looked at Malefor, and said, "And you... well... I don't know to say to you. You just cause most of my problems in life, and trying to point all of them out would take away from my time with Cynder. Just, don't be stupid next time and leave your love. Because if you do, I will break your jaw. Just be lucky I was holding back."

"You were holding back?!" Malefor cried.

Spyro was confused with his words, and explained, "Well, yeah. I was even holding back during our fight. Part of me wanted to save you, so I had to holed back. Why, did the punch hurt? Because I wasn't really trying."

Everyone looked at Spyro with wide eyes, but Malefor quickly responded so he didn't look weak, "No, it just stung... a lot."

 _Just how powerful is Spyro,_ Everyone thought. Spyro looked back at everyone, and explained with a smile, "Look, everything, and everyone is fine. Just learn from your mistakes, that's all I'm saying. I forgive you all. But who I don't forgive, is my father! Come on, party's over you little wuss! I need to have some words with you!"

"Father, but, I thought..."

Malefor's words were cut short, as a voice echoed throughout the hallway and into the Guardians Chambers, "I'm sorry, but I swear, I will make it up to you!"

Everyone looked over to the right side of the Guardians Chambers to see a big blue Dragon emerge from out of the darkness. He smiled at everyone, and said with hope, "I hope everyone is okay. I swear I will explain everything, but I'm glade to see you all are fine."

Everyone smiled at Ignitus's arrival, except for Carith, as she was confused why the Chronicler was here. But Malefor, his emotions on the situation were much worse. _Why... Why is he here!_ Malefor growled in his thoughts, as he slowly walked up to Ignitus. Malefor's body tensed from anger, as he growled, "You Bastard! After what you did, you walk up without a care in the world! After what you did!"

"Malefor, wait!" Terrador cried.

Spyro clenched his teeth, and growled, "I knew he was still evil!"

Spyro walked over to Malefor, but was quickly stopped by Cynder's cry, "Spyro, wait!"

Malefor raised his paw to the Chronicler, causing the Guardians to cry, "Malefor" "Wait" "He's Not..."

"Malefor!" A voice cried.

The voice echoed all through the room, causing everyone to freeze and look over at the source of the voice. Malefor turned his head around to see Carith shivering like crazy. Malefor shivered as well from the sight, as he watched Carith's tears fall down her face and onto the ground.

"Not again... please... never again," Carith cried, stuttering from her fears that consumed her mind.

The thoughts she remembered of the dark master only made the fears inside stronger. Carith looked to the ground, closing her eyes to try and not think of the dark thoughts. Malefor wanted nothing more then to kill the Chronicler, but the need to comfort his beloved was stronger then any of his other emotions. Malefor snarled, not looking back at the Chronicler, he walked back over to his beloved. As he sat down next to her, he draped both of his wings around her body, and put his head over Carith's, causing her to move her head down to his heart. Carith listen to his heartbeat, and then, his words that he whispered with soft ease, "I promised I would never leave you ever again. It's going to be alright, Carith, I'm here for you, and I always will be... I love you."

The room was silent, as the only thing that was heard were the cries of Carith. Malefor closed his eyes, shedding a tear from his mistake. _Damn Chronicler! He tries to take Carith away from me again... Damn it... I can't do anything!_ Malefor growled in his thoughts. Spyro took a step towards Malefor, but Cynder whispered, "Spyro..."

Spyro looked at Cynder with a smile, and whispered back, "I'm going to make you proud. I just hope that me making you proud will get me a reward. A kiss perhaps?"

Cynder nodded happily at Spyro's words, and whispered happily, "Then a kiss is waiting for you."

Spyro smiled happily, turning around to face Malefor, he quickly changed his attitude from happiness to being serious. As Spyro approached Malefor, he opened his eyes hearing his steps. Malefor looked at Spyro, sighed sadly, and cried softly, "Spyro, I'm sorry... please... I just... I need to comfort Carith... please let me do so."

"I'm not hear to judge you, or even to hurt you, I'm here to help you," Spyro explained, with a small smile to make him feel a little better.

Malefor looked at Spyro with wide eyes, feeling as if he was being lied to. So instead of letting his feelings bother him, he asked, "But... Why help me?"

Spyro sighed somewhat, as he didn't really want to explain, as he knew Malefor would pick on him.

"Well, just like you, this situation is like the situation I'm having. The Chronicler is basically you, and because my anger flares up when I see you, I hurt Cynder... kind of like how you hurt Carith. But I'm not saying it was your fault. I'm helping you out, because Carith helped me, so I want to help her back by helping you. You see the help?" Spyro explained, somewhat chuckling at the amount of helping that was involved in his sentence.

Malefor chuckled with him, and thanked, "Thank you Spyro. But, how are you going to help me?"

"I know you're still angry, and if you were to talk, you'd only growl in the process, which could scare Carith. So, just tell me what you what me to ask the Chronicler, and I will make it happen," Spyro explained.

Malefor nodded, and whispered to Spyro, causing everyone to get suspicious. Carith didn't care what they were whispered about, just as long as her beloved didn't turn once again, she was fine. After Malefor was done whispered to Spyro, Spyro looked over to the Chronicler, and asked, "Why are you here now?"

The Chronicler cleared his throat, and explained, "Well, Malefor, I'm not actually the Chronicler."

Malefor looked up at the Chronicler, confused, he tried not to fall for his tricks. Ignitus rolled his eyes with a smile. Raising his paw up, he snapped his finger. His body began to glow white, then to red. As everyone watched, his body transformed back into his original self. His blue scales flipped over into red ones, while the rest of his body followed in the transformation. Everyone was wide eyed, but mainly Malefor, as he had no idea it was Ignitus. Carith slowly moved her head over a little to look at Ignitus.

"Ignitus...?" Malefor mumbled.

"Malefor...?" Ignitus asked with a small smile, "So, now that I'm back to myself, I'm sure you will have no problems in asking me any question. But just to get one out of the way, no, you can't kill the Chronicler because he's already died. Well, he fused with my body, that's why I look different."

"But why show your face now!" Cynder cried, walking up to Spyro's side, as she couldn't hold back her thoughts any longer, "You could've easily saved Spyro, you could've saved him, and Volteer, but you didn't! And we had to live through hell because of it!"

Ignitus frowned, as he apologized, "I'm sorry, to everyone, and I swear I will make it up to you all."

Spyro pecked Cynder on the cheek to try and calm her down, which worked just a little, as she knew she still had him.

"So, the reason behind all of the failures in the future, was actually all because of me," Ignitus explained, as everyone looked at him with wide eyes and different emotions, he continued to explain, "My emotions to keep my son happy, which is Spyro by the way, Malefor. He's not my real son, but he still is to me."

Malefor smiled at Ignitus, and said happily, "Well, I did tell you to have a family, and I guess having a son counts. But of everyone to have, how come I couldn't be your son?"

"I was in almost the same age as you, and if I had a son that was almost the same age as me, that would get strange real quick. Plus, I thought at one point, you said you didn't want to be my son. I even asked if you could help me in how to raise a son, and you said Volteer is the biggest hatchling of us all, try and ask him," Ignitus explained, chuckling at the memories.

"That's why you asked if I could play your son for the day?" Volteer asked with a raised brow, "Oh, and Malefor, bite me. You were a little hatchling crying all over the place from our training, which wasn't even that hard."

"Terrador dropped a boulder on my arm! Cyril pierced my skin with ice shards! And you stopped my heart! The only thing you probably did to Spyro was, Oh, fight this, and Oh, fight that, which wasn't even that difficult!" Malefor fought back, feeling offended by his choice of words.

"You're right, you weren't that hard to fight, Malefor. They totally gave me the easy job," Spyro joked, raising a brow at Malefor as he smiled.

Malefor looked over at him, scuffed, and quickly tried to change the conversation, "What does this have to do with what Ignitus was talking about? Ignitus, please continue with your words. I'm sorry, almost everyone around here is so rude."

Some chuckled, while others rolled their eyes with smiles. Ignitus was one to chuckle, but after he was done, he continued to explain, "But, because I wanted to protect Spyro so badly, I would actually end up killing him or someone else. Here is an example: You saw how mad you got when you saw me, correct? Well, how would you feel if I just showed up in the middle of the fight, without Carith?"

Malefor sighed sadly, knowing he would have to bring up his other side, "I probably would've killed you."

"And that's why showing up was a bad idea, and no other Ignitus would sit back and watch the hell that happened. When you saw me, the anger you felt quickly boiled up to the maximum, and you tried everything to kill me, and that's why there is a different Chronicler for every future. It's either Cyril, Volteer, or Terrador, that became the new Chronicler. And, the reason Carith was never alive in any of the futures was my fault as well," Ignitus explained, catching his breath at the explanation, wishing Volteer was the Chronicler so he could shorten his sentence.

"And how is that?" Malefor asked, "How did Carith come back? Carith died. She had... no heart beat... no breath... no anything. And we couldn't do anything."

Carith pulled her head back, as she heard Malefor struggling. Malefor looked at Carith, and the two smiled at each other, before pushing into heart warming kiss. Spyro blushed as the two kissed, and so did everyone else. Cynder shrugged, as she quickly looked at Spyro, and kissed him. The Guardians as well as Ignitus, looked in opposition direction to not look at them kiss. Unfortunately, Volteer looked in the same direction as Cyril. Cyril caught a glimpse of Volteer, and blurted out, "I'm not going to kiss you!"

Volteer blushed even harder, as he decided to quickly look down. The four pulled away, and looked at each other with smiles. The Guardians looked back, but they were surprised to see Spyro and Cynder had kissed. Terrador was the only one who really saw this coming, and since he already knew, Cyril decided to ask, "So... when did this happen... and how? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

Cynder looked at Spyro with a raised brow, a blush, and a smile, remembering the entire moment. As she remembered thoughts of wanting to tackling Spyro to the ground and kiss him floated all around her mind. But she tried not to let her emotions take over, as the Guardians were standing right there, along with everyone else. Spyro blushed, and with a small sigh and a smile, he explained, "Well, the worst part was finding out that you all told Cynder to let go of me. But the best part, was when me and Cynder laid there together: She wanted to know why I would risk my life to protect her, and as I told her, I kissed her at the end of my sentence. Love is pretty amazing... especially now that I can kiss Cynder to sleep, and tell her I love her every night."

"Oh, look at you, mushy mushy," Malefor teased, causing the Guardians and Ignitus to chuckle.

"Says the one that said that, 'Oh let's be evil tonight. And once we do, I'm going to tackle you to the ground so you can't escape...'"

"Alright! Alright, you made your point," Malefor cried, as he interrupted Spyro.

Malefor put his paw on his face with embarrassment from Spyro's words, he knew everyone now remembered that moment. Carith giggled, and whispered, "You know, you don't have to be embarrassed. To be honest, I was looking forward to it."

"Woo, hold up," Spyro stumbled, blushing at Carith's words just as bad as everyone else.

Cynder smiled, and whispered to tease Spyro, "You know, now that we are in love, I would love to see if you can be romantic. Maybe doing something like that would be pretty romantic, and I know, we would have a lot of fun."

Spyro blushed, now putting his paw on his face.

Cynder giggled, and asked, "What, you don't want to be romantic?"

"Ancestors, this is awkward," Terrador whispered, feeling just as embarrassed as everyone else.

"Cynder, is it okay if we talk about this more in our room. Talking about something that personal right now is really embarrassing for the both of us. I can see the blush on your face, but, if you want to, we can talk about it more now," Spyro whispered, putting his paw back down, trying to stop the conversation, but to also try and make Cynder happy.

Cynder quickly nodded, as she realised her words.

"But... can we?" Cynder whispered, as she was looking forward to looking in Spyro's eyes, and kissing each other as the day went by.

"I promise, we will talk about this more in our room," Spyro promised, causing Cynder to nod once again, as she knew a promise from him would stay true.

"Carith, you know how to embarrass me," Malefor whispered, not actually being rude, so he smiled to try and show her.

Carith giggled, and whispered back, "And you know how to make me smile. To be honest, I didn't mean for it to sound like that, but, I'm not lying. Hint, hint."

Malefor rolled his eyes with his smile and his blush, and whispered, "If you won't embarrass me like that for the rest of the day then I think I can make your wish come true."

Carith let a tear fall down her face, as she thought, _Thank the Ancestors... I... I miss him so much._ As Carith was in her thoughts, Ignitus joined in, _"I know why you embarrassed him Carith, you just miss him, and having all of this back, you don't want to lose it," Ignitus said happily, "You were always the one who didn't really care about saying things like this, because you want Malefor's love." "Yeah, it was embarrassing, but, the thought of losing him again... I don't ever want it to happen again. I love him so much,"_ Carith cried, not realising that tears were failing out her eyes. _"It's because of you he is happy. Don't worry Carith, now that I'm the new Chronicler, I'm going to try and fix the mistakes the other Chronicler made. And look at it this way, there is another very, very powerful purple dragon in this room that can protect you when Malefor's away... which... I know for a fact will never happen again,"_ Ignitus assured Carith, getting her to smile. But instead of smiling, she had other thoughts that she had to ask Ignitus, _"Ignitus, will, will Malefor ever turn again? Even if he is with me, what if the dark master comes back, what if I can't save him?"_ Spyro and Malefor were laughing amongst each other, until Spyro saw sadness and tears run down Carith's face.

"Malefor..." Spyro nudged his head towards Carith, causing Malefor to look at her with confusion and sadness.

"Carith...?" Malefor whispered.

She broke from her thoughts from her lovers words, and looked at him in the eyes. Malefor smiled warmly at her, and whispered softly to calm her down, "It's going to be okay, I promise. I'm never going to leave you like that ever again. You're back, Ignitus is back, everyone is back. And now, we even have two new additions, amazing one's at that. There is nothing to worry about, a promise."

Malefor placed his paw on Carith's cheek as he spook to soften her heart with happiness. _"I don't know Carith, you tell me, will Malefor ever turn again?" Ignitus asked with a smile._ Carith giggled at Malefor, and responded to Ignitus, _"No, of course not! He knows what would happen, he knows, how to make me happy. I love him, and I trust him."_

Malefor smiled at Carith's giggle, but something in his gut was scared of the truth. He turned to look at Ignitus, and asked, "Ignitus, I'm as scared as everyone else, but, this feels like a dream. Going back, there is no way Carith was able to survive. I'm not complaining, Ancestors no. But, what if this is like before? I was at the dragon temple, and Carith appeared, and just as soon as she appeared, she was gone. What if... what if this happens again?!"

"Malefor, I was the one who caused that fake Carith you saw. I had hopes it would calm you down, which it did, for a little. And it showed me just how easy Carith could save you. So, I tried everything I could to bring her back, but, here is the funny thing, it's actually Spyro who saved Carith," Ignitus explained.

"What?!" Everyone asked, looking over at Spyro.

Spyro chuckled as he joked to Malefor, "Looks like you owe me another one."

Everyone looked back at Ignitus, desperate to know how.

"Here is another funny part... huh... Malefor, you were never very good at paying attention were you?" Ignitus joked.

Malefor raised a brow, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"When you tried to save Carith, you didn't fully twist the hourglass, you only twisted it sideways by like seventy five percent. You were supposed to completely flip it all the way around," Ignitus explained, "So, the time power the Chronicler gave you, well he took it, I'm sure you know of this. Well, that power he took from you, he gave to Spyro, he lost it, but then I gave it back to him. Although, he didn't completely take all the power away. Because you were so close to Spyro, the time power in Spyro's body was reacting to yours. And because of this reaction, your power got to Spyro's time power. So, every time he healed someone with the time power, the half tilted hour glass would tilt more and more. When Spyro healed Cynder, it twisted up to about eighty five percent. Then, when Spyro healed Sparks, it completely twisted. It seems that the time power was ready to finish it's job."

Everyone took in the information, but something still didn't seem right, as everyone knew what it was.

"But still, Carith wasn't breathing, there was no heart beat. That means she... she didn't... I can't say it. But you know what I mean. How did the time power work, even though at that point, there was no way?" Malefor asked, somewhat struggling to ask, but he needed answers to be sure.

"When the time power is tilted to the side, your body is placed into a coma. And because it does this, the power makes the body look died. So, the only one who knew that Carith was still alive was herself. It's supposed to work as a defense. Think about it, If you see a dead body, sorry for the image, would you keep hitting it, or run away from it? It's dead, you think your job is done, and that's what the time power was supposed to do. So, that day you healed Carith, she was never dead, she was just in a coma. And, because of this defense, you couldn't hear nor feel Carith's heart beat, or even breath," Ignitus explained, taking a huge sigh at everything he was explaining.

"Need me to take over?" Volteer asked with a raised brow, "You know there was an easier way to shorten that story of yours."

Ignitus chuckled at Volteer's offer. Malefor was excited, glade to hear Carith was going to be alright, but fear completely consumed him, as he quickly asked, "Wait, so that means, if Spyro uses his time ability again, the hour glass will keep moving inside her body, and it could place her back in a coma?!"

"No, no, no, of course not. Here, think of it this way. When you're twisting a door knob, it can only go so far before it stops. That's basically what the time power was doing: Spyro was twisting it until it finally wasn't able to twist anymore. And plus, if that were true, then that would mean that Carith would be in a coma right now, because Spyro also had to heal Volteer with his time ability as well," Ignitus explained, seeing Malefor's face light up with joy, glade to know everything was alright.

"Thank the ancestors! But... I just can't help but feel as if this is a dream. Everything turned out okay, but... OW!"

Everyone shivered at Malefor's random out burst. Malefor looked behind himself to see Spyro stabbing him with his tail blade into his tail. Malefor whimpered, and cried, "Ow... why... what did I do."

"Does this pain feel like a dream?" Spyro asked with a raised brow.

"No! It feels like pain! It feels like some purple idiot is stabbing my tail!" Malefor growled his response.

"You're way weaker then I thought," Spyro joked with a smile.

Malefor growled, and jumped out of the way. As he avoided Carith, growled, "You want to go!"

Spyro couldn't help but smile, as he jumped back. He avoided Cynder, and growled at him happily, "Sure, come on, throw down! I beat your face into the ground last time, and I can do it again!"

The two growled at each other, as small smiles appeared on their faces. Cynder and Carith looked at each other, as they giggled, they smiled. The two walked next to their lover's side, and whispered to them.

"If you fight, you will miss out on this, kiss," Carith whispered, pecking the side of Malefor's cheek, "If you fight, a kiss on the cheek is all I can give you, but, if you come with me, I'm sure I will be doing you, and your lips, a favor."

Malefor eyes widened at Carith's words

"Spyro, now that we are in love, I was hoping me and you could cuddle up together in our bed, kissing each other on the lips while we tell each other we love one another," Cynder teased, already seeing Spyro had made up his mind, "But, if you fight, none of that will happen today."

Spyro chuckled with a blush, as he walked up to Malefor. Malefor walked up towards Spyro, and the two stood in front of each other's with smiles. The two moved their tail blades up, and placed them one another's chest.

"There is, uh, sometimes more important that I came up. We shall continue this later," Malefor said with a smile.

"Yeah, same here. Let's finish this some other day," Spyro joined in, knowing there was no way he would miss time to spend with Cynder.

As the two pulled their tail blades back down to the ground, Spyro chuckled. He looked over to Ignitus, and joked, "You know, this is the second time you've let me bleed out on the floor. I kinda feel like you owe me one."

"What could I possibly give you? You have Cynder already," Ignitus said with a smile.

Spyro chuckled with a blush, as he agreed, "Yeah, Cynder is pretty amazing."

Cynder looked at Spyro with a raised brow and a smile, and asked, "Pretty amazing, huh? What are trying to get from me you purple handsomeness."

Spyro looked at her with a cute looking face with smile, and his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Cynder giggled at his actions, and moved up to kiss him on his lips. As they were kissing, Malefor looked to Ignitus for some answers, "So, Carith really is alive? But, there is so much I'm afraid of Ignitus. What if it happens again, what if there are after affects, what if... what if I lose her again?"

"Malefor, breath. I know what you could be feeling right now, but I assure you, Carith is fine. Like I said, it was just a coma. And trust me, I would've loved to help, but the anger you had towards the Chronicler would've gotten everyone killed, no matter what I did," Ignitus explained, trying to get Malefor to breath, as Spyro and Cynder pulled away, and listened to his words, "I know it's hard to believe, trust me, from where I was, I didn't believe it either. Just, if you don't won't that to happen ever again, don't ever leave Carith ever again."

Malefor nodded, taking in, and learning from his words. He knew he would never leave Carith ever again after what happened, but it still helped to soften his mind to ease. Listening to Ignitus's words, he wondered, why didn't he save Carith himself, "Ignitus, if you knew Carith was put into a coma by the time power, why didn't you just save her?"

"That, I can't tell you. When I asked the previous Chronicler to help, he was able to use his time power to bring that creature back. But when I tried, not even an hour glass would appear from Carith's body. But I watched back as the time power lit Carith's body up for a couple of seconds and she woke up. I need to do some more research," Ignitus explained, as even he didn't have a straight answer for Spyro's question.

Spyro yawned, and as he stretched out his body, he asked, "So, what now? Because honestly, sleep. And I'm pretty sure after the butt kicking I gave Malefor, I'm sure he needs one as well."

Malefor rolled his eyes at Spyro's words.

"Well, for once, this just might be a free day off to do nothing but hang around. I'm going to stay as well, as all the work I needed to get done is, well, done. So, if any of you want to talk to me, I will be right here with the others: Catching up on a lot of missed time," Ignitus explained, walking over towards the other Guardians.

Volteer moved over a little to allow Ignitus to stand next to him and Terrador. Everyone smiled, glade to see everything was finally fine, but as silence filled the room, thoughts filled Spyro's mind. And since Ignitus was there, he decided he would continue to ask more questions in order to clear his mind, "Wait, Ignitus. That actually makes me think. Before, you told me: If by killing Malefor, I would also be killing someone else's life. What did you mean by that? Did you know Carith would come back to life, or, awaken from her coma?"

"The thought crossed my mind. I didn't know Carith was in a coma. The only thing I knew for sure, was Malefor was still alive. I was hoping of the possibility that I could find a way to bring Carith back, so I needed to find a way for you to not kill Malefor. So, I told you of Carith, hoping that you could at least find a way to help Malefor long enough for me to find a way to bring her back... well, enough time to wake her up," Ignitus explained, remembering back to the old times.

"You do realize, all you had to say was: If you killed Malefor, Cynder would hate you forever. I'm sure that would've convinced Spyro. Especially since I'm guessing you two weren't in love at that point," Malefor joked, knowing that Spyro would do everything to not let that happen, "The Guardians, and that other old bastard were in on a joke: If I spent more time training then I did with Carith, I wouldn't be so weak. Needless to say, I still kicked everyone to the ground."

Almost everyone chuckled, as Spyro and Cynder weren't their to live that memory. It felt good to Spyro, knowing he could finally sit down and have a conversation with the Guardians, but he never expected to be having one with the dark master. He shook the dark master out of his mind, knowing that he needed to start trusting Malefor more, and to start calling him by that name, and not his other, more difficult, name. As he was done with one thought, he moved into another, and asked Ignitus, "There was a lot I wasn't able to ask you before, as seeing you again was really the only thing I was thinking about once I saw you again. But, back then, Cynder's nightmares. How exactly was I able to prevent them?"

Ignitus chuckled as he explained, "Well, I know you were trying to be romantic with the whole, protecting Cynder in your dreams, Speech. But I actually gave you that power. But only when you are with her, will it be able to work. As your bodies... touch, so does your mind, allowing you to see and feel what Cynder is feeling. That's why when the Guardians split you up, Cynder had a nightmare that you couldn't help her with."

"You split them up? Come on guys, didn't you learn from when you did that to me?" Malefor asked with a raised brow, sad that it had once again happened to someone else, "Let me guess, you guys are still on about the whole, 'we were to lazy thing'? I remember when you had an inspirational speech, and you still used that same bull excuse."

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"The Guardians told me why they did it to me. They said that they didn't want me getting to attached to Carith, because they were afraid that if she were to leave me, I would turn into him. But what I want to know, is what their excuse was for you two. So, what is it?" Malefor asked, feeling as if the Guardians weren't as helpful as he thought.

Spyro looked at the Guardians, angry, as the memory of that moment still haunted him as Cynder's words were just as much painful. The Guardians looked at each other, sad to answer. Ignitus spared them the pain, and decided to answer for them, "They were afraid that Cynder was her old self. And actually, Terrador told them that, and Volteer and Cyril didn't know the real reason. After that night, Terrador started to feel worse and worse. So, once you guys returned from your trip from my place, he woke them up and told then the truth."

"What? Why? You both saw me walk in with her, and we were both fine and happy. Why would you think of that?" Spyro asked, now wishing he could change that moment with his words before something happened.

"Well, Spyro, I knew you two were going to fight the dark master, but I also knew what kind of holed he has on Cynder. So, when you came back, we didn't really know everything that had happened. What if some kind of darkness was in her mind that would cause her to change over time? What if Malefor poisoned Cynder to the point of killing her, even though she has her own poison ability? I needed to be sure, and I'm sorry Spyro, deeply, I am," Terrador explained, as he cleared up the confusion, knowing that all those times, they had to lie to each other, as well as Spyro.

"And why didn't you just tell me that?" Spyro asked.

"Because I saw the emotions you had towards Cynder, and by telling you that, I had feared that I would only make things worse. And while you were gone, I came up with the idea to tell the other Guardians a different plan, instead of telling them the truth behind it. I knew that I had to choose the wrong option, but it was to make sure of your safety," Terrador explained, shaking his head sadly from his past actions, knowing that either way they put it, he still messed up.

"Forget my safety, what about Cynder's? Come on Terrador, if you saw the emotions I had towards Cynder, then you should've known that putting me with Cynder would've been the best option. The only think I can say is: You should be lucky I have Cynder. I was planning on putting you all through a painful session, or, I guess a training session. After all, apparently I would be doing Malefor a favor, seems how everything you guys put him through, well mainly Terrador," Spyro stayed calmed as he uttered his words to the Guardians, showing that everything as still fine between them.

"I promise Spyro, I'm very sorry. It will never happen again," Terrador promised.

"Huh, that's what you said to me and Carith. Somebody is lying," Malefor joked.

The Guardians rolled their eyes with smiles, remembering the same mistake, as well as the actions it took to get everything fixed. Spyro looked away from the Guardians, and to everyone's surprise, he looked at Malefor, and started to ask him question, "So, tell me, do you remember things about being the dark master?"

Malefor frowned, but responded, "Unfortunately... I do."

"I wanted to know something, why did you put that chain on me and Cynder? If me and Cynder were split, you probably would've had a better chance to win. Why is that?" Spyro asked, wondering if his thoughts on the situation were correct.

"Well, even when the dark master was present, I was still as well. When making the chain, it was meant for Cynder in order to keep her in my chambers, so I could control her to... kill... once again. But, as he was making the chain, thoughts of Carith clouded my mind as I watched you two frozen in the crystal. So, instead, I made it so you both could work together to survive. In the little time I took over, I convinced a couple dark creatures to make sure that you two were together. Once he took control again, it was to late for him to do anything, so you two were now together," Malefor explained, shivering at the moments that he had to relive in his thoughts.

Carith calmed him down a little by giving him a small peck on his cheek. Malefor smiled, and thank warmly, "Thank you, Carith."

"There is plenty more to go on your lips later. I know it was difficult for you, and I'm sorry you had to go through all of that alone. But I'm here for you now, and I promise, I'm not going to go anywhere," Carith whispered softly, calming Malefor down, as the two smiled at each other.

Malefor looked at the Guardians, and decided it was finally time to make his apology that he wanted to make sure to make to everyone, "I'm sorry, to you all. I know I should've never put you through the times I did. Volteer, I'm sorry for the loss of your parents, and I wish, and hope, there is something I can do to make it up to you."

Volteer sighed sadly at the memories, but he quickly shared his demand, "Be as amazing as my parents were. I've lost my parents, but I don't want to lose my brother's, and your one of them. Just don't do the things you did before: Don't let the dark master take over."

Malefor nodded happily, and continued with his apology as he looked over to Cynder, "I'm sorry to you most of all Cynder, for everything that I put you through, the pain and suffering of everything, everyone, that I made you kill. Please don't hold that to yourself, you never did it over your own actions."

Cynder smiled at Malefor, as she stole a peak at Spyro's face, she assured him, "Thanks to a special purple dragon named Spyro, I've been doing a lot better with everything. He helped me through it, and with his wings around me, and his soft words, it made the pain from my past disappear."

Spyro looked at Cynder with a smile, but still the thoughts of what the dark master did still haunted his mind with rage. Malefor nodded with a smile as he continued his apology, "I also wanted to apologize because it felt like I used you to get back with the Guardians, and it made me feel terrible. I don't want to do that anymore, and I never should've done it. I hope you can forgive me stupid actions towards you helping me."

"It's alright, I promise. I wanted to help you, and in doing so, you took the chance you had to get back with the Guardians. I don't holed you against it," Cynder comforted Malefor with her words, causing him to smile, glade to hear.

Spyro wasn't so glade, as the apology that Malefor gave to everyone made him remember everything that he put everyone through. _I shouldn't be mad, I know it wasn't him, but it happened! And it happened from him! He started all of this! I know I should trust Carith's words, but he got off to easy. I should've shot my convexity at him when I had the chance,_ Spyro growled in his thoughts, causing a small growl to escape from his mouth. Cynder looked over at Spyro, wondering what was bothering him so badly.

"Spyro, are you okay?" Cynder asked.

listening to Spyro's thoughts, Ignitus knew what he was thinking, but rather then saying something, he wanted to see what would happen. _Strange, I wonder why Spyro is acting this way. I know he probably still has hate towards Malefor, but he would never scare Cynder,_ Ignitus thought to himself. Spyro growled, clenching his fist, as he thought, _He's right in front of me, I should just do it! A nice punch to the teeth to knock him out... But, what about Carith? What about, Cynder? She's standing right beside me._ Spyro eased off, as he still wasn't feeling a hundred percent.

"Spyro?" Cynder whispered.

Malefor knew what it was about: It was about him. Spyro sighed sadly, and murmured to Cynder, "I'm sorry, I'm just, I'm not feeling like myself... Cynder, I know what has happened, and the whole thing with Malefor, and Carith... it's a lot. I think it would be best if I just took a break."

"What?!" Everyone cried.

"Spyro... what do you mean?" Cynder asked, trying not to think of it.

 _Something isn't right,_ Ignitus thought, although, from the sounds of everyone else's thoughts, he knew he wasn't alone. Spyro turned away from Cynder, and murmured again to her, "I've just been in a lot of pain, and I think having sometime to myself is what is best. Just for all of today."

Cynder stood stiff, as Spyro's words echoed throughout her mind, _Alone, for all of today!_ No one knew what to do, as Spyro's actions were rather shocking, even Ignitus couldn't quite figure it out, and he knew all of his thoughts. Spyro slowly started to walk away, which was short lived, as the first step he took, he was quickly tackled the ground, and embraced into a kiss. Everyone blushed at the sight of Cynder on top of Spyro, but they wanted to know what was wrong with him. As Cynder pulled away, she begged, "Spyro, please, not a day! I can't even go a minute without seeing your handsome face. Especially after today, I need you. Don't..."

Cynder's words were cut short, as Spyro was the one to pull her into a kiss as he raised his head up. Everyone was still surprised, unable to see what Spyro was planning. As Spyro pulled away, he saw Cynder's face of confusion and sadness. He chuckled softly, and whispered, "Got you."

"W... What?" Cynder murmured.

Spyro chuckled, and explained, "I just wanted another kiss, and you tackling me to the ground and giving me a kiss is always so romantic to me. I just needed to find a way to do it, and in order to do so, I had to fool everyone: Including Ignitus."

Cynder slowly backed off. Spyro stood back up, and continued, "That thought that you heard was just a decoy to make you confused. I knew you were going to try and read my thoughts to figure out what was wrong, so instead, I just filled my thoughts with punching Malefor in the mouth... which might happen, but not the point. Point is, I got a kiss, and I loved it."

Cynder sighed hugely, as she warned, "Do that one more time, and that will be the last kiss you ever get."

Spyro looked over at Cynder, with a raised brow and a smile, he asked, "One last kiss? Doesn't that mean that I can't kiss you no more, which also means that, for the rest of our love life, we will never kiss each other ever, ever, again. I guess we better start now."

Cynder didn't have to think twice, and quickly changed her words, "Well, I mean, you can do it again. After all, I like knowing that only I am the one that can face the purple Guardian Spyro and win every single time."

"You know how to win my lips over," Spyro purred, nuzzling the side of Cynder's cheek.

Cynder giggled at Spyro's actions and words, as the feeling felt amazing. The Guardians tried to make conversation, but quickly failed in the attempt to do so, as them and Malefor talked at the same time, making it even more awkward for them. Spyro pulled his head back, put his nose and Cynder, looked her in the eyes, and whispered, "Cynder, I love you so much. You know that, don't you?"

Cynder giggled, and responded softly, "After so long, I finally do. And it was better late then never. And it was also a good thing I didn't have to wait as long as I thought... So... Spyro... what do you say we take this upstairs. I was hoping me and you could cuddle up together, kissing each other, and telling one another that we love each other."

"Really!" Spyro cried, jumping back in excitement with a smile.

Everyone was surprised at Spyro's out burst, but Cynder was glade she said what she said. The sight of Spyro's smile, his happiness, the kiss Cynder now felt on her lips from him, made everything so much more to her. Spyro shuck his head, but he couldn't act like he was excited, because he really was. Cynder giggled, as she watched Spyro walked back up to her. Cynder moved her tail blade up Spyro's neck, and to his chin. As it reached his chin, Cynder looked Spyro in the eyes, and whispered, "So, will you join me?"

"Will my lover allow me to join her in such an amazing moment with her?" Spyro asked humbly.

"He shall. But only my purple lover. Any one else shall be dealt with by force," Cynder hinted, looking at the Guardians and Malefor with a raised brow, earning quick nods from the both of them, "Let us cuddle together then. But, I ask that my purple lover gives me an kiss from his lips as we lay down."

"Your wish is my command," Spyro humbly whispered.

Cynder giggled at Spyro, and pulled her tail blade down. Cynder walked to Spyro's side, and put her body up against his, and at the same time, she whispered with a tear, "Shall we?"

Spyro nodded with a small smile, and as he draped his wing over her body, he whispered warmly to her, "We shall."

The two walked out of the Guardians chambers, and up to their room. The Guardians smiled, as they remembered when the two had first met. And to them, a lot has changed, for better, and they had high hopes that it would stay that way. Malefor looked at the Guardians, and admitted, "Man, those two really hit it off. I mean, I know Carith kissed my on the first date and all but, back then, it took me a day or two to really show my love for Carith. I was scared she would hate my love."

"You were so wrong," Carith whispered, remembering the moment Malefor finally opened up.

"Yeah, it was an amazing day; month, from there on out. It's just, I wish I could've given you a better life. After seeing your body, laying on the ground, lifeless, I... I can't believe all this happened because of me, and unfortunately, it's something I'm just going to have to live with for the rest of my life," Malefor grumbled, knowing the memories of everything he did to Cynder, The Guardians, and even his own lover.

"Don't do this to yourself. It's true that it was you in that body, but come on, you know as much as I do that you would never do such a thing. I mean, look at it this way: You probably saved more lives then the dark master took," Ignitus comforted him, causing him to raise his brow with curiosity, "If it wasn't for you taking control back then with that chain, those two never would've stopped you, they never would've fell in love, and Carith would've never been saved."

Malefor eyes widened at Ignitus's words as Ignitus continued to push him to seeing the bright side, "With out Cynder, Spyro would've failed, the destroyer would've destroyed the world, and every single living thing on this planet would've been destroyed. I don't know if Spyro and Cynder never would've loved each other if that chain wasn't there, but I'm sure if it wasn't, they wouldn't have had such a strong bond as they do now."

Malefor smiled happily, agreeing with Ignitus and his words. Ignitus words actually sparked some curiosity in his mind as he thought, _I wonder if there is a way to show, or, live, my example? A: What If, example. I should look into that._ Carith growled in pain as she grabbed her head with her paw. Malefor snapped over, and quickly asked, "Carith, are you okay!"

"Yeah, I'm just, I'm still not a hundred percent after yesterday. After all, I did wake up from more then a ten year nap. I just need to lay down and get some rest," Carith whispered, trying to calm him down, as she knew Malefor was going to be on edge about her safety for the rest of her life.

It's wasn't a bad thing at all to her, but she didn't want him to worry, and accidental start something. Malefor looked at Ignitus for a check to make sure she really was okay. Ignitus nodded at him, and told him the truth, "She's fine Malefor. The headaches are just like Spyro's. They are being caused by stress, and right now, all of us are getting over some kind of headaches. Some just worse then others. Some rest will be best. If you need me, I will be there, I promise. Carith's going to be fine."

Malefor sighed gladly, putting his paw on his chest at the same time as Carith put her paw back down. Looking back up, he was scared that he wouldn't talk the Guardians again if he left. He was shacking as he thought of everything that could go wrong, _What if we walk up stairs and Spyro still wants revenge? What if there are dark creature ready to kill... Carith?! What..._

"Malefor, calm down," Ignitus said, causing everyone but Malefor to be confused as it seemed he was just talking out.

Malefor focused on Ignitus as the red dragon spoke, "I know you are scared, and I know there is a lot going on right now, but you have nothing to fear. You protected Cynder while Spyro was gone... Let's just say, it a good thing Cynder gave you so much of her kindness to back you up. And because of that, Spyro has trust for you now, so don't worry. I am the Chronicler after all, I know everything, and from how today is looking, you should, you will, be fine, to sleep the day and night away. Trust me, Malefor, I had to hold your paw a lot, so you should know I'm right."

Malefor nodded, as he really did trust Ignitus, but he had to make sure one last time, "So, everything is fine today, nothing bad will happen."

"Here, how about this, If something bad does happen, I will be sure to warn you all right on the spot. Trust me, after everything that has happened, just like you all, I don't want to lose this time of peace. And because I'm the Chronicler, I'm going to try everything within my power to keep it so, but I'm sure you and Spyro have it handled," Ignitus assured Malefor with a smile, causing him to sigh gladly once again.

Glad to hear the news, he decided to trust Ignitus, as he was now finally able to concentrate on the one that matters to him the most of all, Carith. Malefor looked to Carith with a smile. She looked at him and smiled back. Malefor nuzzled Carith on her cheek, bringing back all the warm and peaceful memories of what life was back then. The two put their foreheads on each other. Malefor chuckled, and with sadness and joy in his voice, he whispered warmly to her, "You know what that means? That means me and you can enjoy each other's company once again! From now on, and forever."

Carith shivered happily from the new thoughts that formed in her mind of her and Malefor. Carith didn't hold back on her words, as she wanted to make every moment with Malefor memorable, "I would love to enjoy your company once again. It's just the most of that, company, is coming from your lips on mine."

"You know me well," Malefor teased.

The two pulled their head's away and looked at each other with smiles. Malefor chuckled as he looked back over to the Guardians, and with a smile to warm everyone's heart, and explained to them, "You know, I think we will spend the rest of the day in our room. After all, I trust you Ignitus. Plus, I need to pay Spyro another visit, even if he doesn't want us to interrupt him. I need him to know that the dark master will never return, and I hope that we can live the way we did before."

"Oh joy, more shards to the back of the head," Cyril joked, rolling his eyes with a smile.

"Not anymore, for now on," Malefor paused, stealing a peck at Carith, he continued, "For now on, I'm going to spend all the time I have with Carith. After all, I've missed out on about ten years with my love, and it's time I make up for all of it... and so much more."

"Then I guess we will see you two, you four, in the morning. I'm pretty sure Spyro's not going to come out of his room at any point, knowing him, he's probably going to pass out on his bed. You might even as well, Malefor. Stress can make you very tired, and we are all victims of that," Ignitus explained, somewhat chuckling, as he remembered the amount of stress he was under during the fight.

"Then I guess I will see you guys tomorrow," Malefor paused, as he looked over at Carith, he asked with a smile, "Would you like to be evil tonight my love."

"You better not be teasing me," Carith whispered happily.

"Maybe I am, but once we are in a place of privacy, you will know soon enough," Malefor teased once again, sparking Carith's body full of energy as the desperation to get to her room alone with her lover was to much for her.

"Oh, get a room you two," Terrador joked.

The two looked at Terrador, and with nods from their head, the two turned away, and walked out of the Guardians chambers and up to their room. Ignitus took a step, but before continuing, he turned his head around to them, and told the three where he was going, "I'm going to join up with those other two real quick. I need to apologize to Spyro. I knew Cynder was going to get hurt like that, and I couldn't tell him."

"What are you talking about?" Volteer asked.

Ignitus sighed, and explained to them, "Well, in order to meet the Chronicler, you have to face your fears to open the door. The fears aren't just fears, they can also be your future... Let me explain a little better. Back when Spyro met the other Chronicler, he has to face his fear, which was facing Cynder. The same thing happened: Spyro faced Cynder, but back then. But this time, instead of facing a fear he already fought, he had to fight his fear of losing Cynder. Which, he almost did, and just like before, he didn't accept it. Same scenario, just at different points in time."

Terrador, as well as Cyril were scratching their heads at Ignitus's explanation, so the two questioned him.

"So, it tells of the future and the past?" Terrador asked.

"So does that mean my nightmare are like my futures because I have to face that fear?" Cyril asked.

Ignitus slapped his face with his paw, and as he pulled his paw down his face and back onto the ground, he answered, "I will answer you both in order: Yes to you Terrador, Cyril... why? I'm just going to leave it at that. Here, I know Volteer is dying to explain it his way, so I will leave it to him."

Volteer quickly jumped on the opportunity, and explained, "Basically, the fears Spyro has to face are real life situations. So it doesn't grab your darkest fear, it grabs the fear that you need to over come first!"

The two clapped at how much better Volteer explained it. Ignitus rolled his eyes with a smile at the three, and thought with happiness, _Im glade everything turned out alright... I miss you guys._ As the clapping died down, Volteer joked with Ignitus, "How does it feel knowing that, even with all the power in the world, you will never be as smart as me?"

Ignitus chuckled, and answered with a smile, "It feels good knowing that, you all are alright."

The three smiled at Ignitus's words, glade to hear that coming from him. Ignitus turned away, and walked to join up with Spyro, but as he took a step, Terrador ran up to his side, and his words caused him to stop, "Ignitus, I know you've made a pretty difficult promise to make, but... can you make one more?"

"Of course," Ignitus responded happily, turning his body to face Terrador.

"Just, promise us you will come back. We might not have been away from you for a while, but we all miss you, and we don't want you to leave once again. With you back to your red self, and now that Malefor and Carith are back, it feels like the good old days, and back then, the good old days was all of us, hanging out, and having a good time," Terrador explained, as he knew just as much as the other two, they deeply wanted to have Ignitus back.

Ignitus reached his paw out, and whispered, "I promise."

Terrador smiled happily, as he grabbed Ignitus's paw, and the two shuck on it. Terrador walked back over to the two, and sat back down in his original spot. Ignitus walked around the corner, and up to the bedroom that Spyro rested in. Cyril didn't want to admit it, but he had to thank Terrador, "Thank you for that, Terrador. I couldn't have said it any better myself."

"I could've, by shortening his words a little more," Volteer joked with a smile.

Cyril chuckled, but he had to disagree, "Yeah, he could've, but I feel like Terrador's words touch Ignitus's heart more then yours would. I know you are happy he is the Chronicler, because now he knows almost every single vocabulary word you could possibly think of."

Volteer gasped, and said to himself, "That's Right!"

Cyril rolled his eyes, but just like Terrador, he chuckled.

* * *

Sparks slowly opened his eyes, and grumbled. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly flew off the ground, and tried to avoid the sun that beat down on him. Lucky for him, clouds slowly started to cover the sun's light from his eyes. _Lucky me, but, were is Spyro... Malefor!_ Sparks thought, as he desperately looked around for Spyro or Cynder. Sparks quickly flew up and out of the hole above the door. As he looked around, the doors to the main entrance opened. Sparks saw a bit of purple, and thought, _I don't know if it's Spyro or not, but either way, it's a win._ Sparks flew straight at the purple figure, closed his eyes, and screamed, "Fight me demon!"

The purple dragon moved out of the way, and instead of hitting the purple dragon, he hit someone else. Sparks slowly opened his eyes, and looked up to see the new dragon he hit, wasn't purple, but blue. Sparks backed away, waved his paw, and chuckled nervously, "S... Sorry, Carith, was it? Wait! If your Carith, were is...!"

Sparks turned to see the purple dragon, was Malefor. Malefor glared at him, causing Sparks to chuckle, and sing nervously, "Swing low, sweat chariot... Oh Ancestors! Spyro, Help! He's going to eat me alive!"

Sparks flew up and into the hole of Spyro and Cynder's bedroom. Spyro pulled away from the kiss he had with Cynder, quickly stood up, and asked, "What's wrong Sparks!"

"Malefor... he's coming for us... I can her his stomping!" Sparks cried, hiding behind Spyro.

Spyro didn't know if what Sparks was saying was true or not, but he didn't want to take any chances. So he opened his left wing in order to protect Cynder, and prepared himself. But as he opened his wing, a small crack was heard from his wing.

"Damn it! Still?!" Spyro growled softly, but Cynder still heard.

"Still as weak as before?" A voice asked from behind the door.

The door slowly opened up, and revealed Malefor.

"I hope I'm not interrupt anything, but if I am, I apologize," Malefor apologized in advance.

"He has come for my blood!" Sparks cried.

Spyro shuck his head at Sparks's actions, and asked, "Sparks, what exactly did you do?"

Sparks flew to the side of Spyro's face, and explained, "Well, I thought Malefor was evil, remember? So, I thought I was going to die, and im not going out without fighting. When they entered the door, I tried to punch Malefor, but I ended up punching the blue one... um... Carith! Yeah, that one. But I'm sorry, I swear!"

Spyro shuck his head once again, and slowly retracted his wing. But with every small move he made, little cracks could be heard from his wing, causing everyone to shiver. Spyro slowly laid back down, and breathed heavier then normal, as he now felt the pain more then he was able to before. The stress Spyro felt didn't really help him either. Cynder kissed the side of Spyro's cheek. As she pulled away, she whispered, "Are you okay my love?"

Spyro chuckled weakly, and as he looked at her, he responded, "I've been better. Thank you, Cynder."

Cynder smiled happily from his words, and whispered, "I'm here for you."

Spyro nuzzled the side of her cheek, and whispered, "Thank you. I promise I will make this up to you."

As Spyro pulled away, Cynder smiled at him, and whispered, "That nuzzle felt nice. But I will take another kiss or two."

Spyro nodded with a smile, and agreed, "I promise."

"Oh, that's adorable, but we have more pressing matters to attend to!" Sparks interrupted, causing Spyro to growl just a little bit.

"Malefor, is Carith okay?" Spyro asked, trying to settle the situation.

Malefor waved his paw, and with a smile, he responded, "Of course. Carith said the punch was like getting hit by a leaf that feel from a tree. So, since Carith wasn't really hurt by Sparks, he should be fine."

Sparks sighed, glade he was weaker then he thought, but then he felt tears of sadness in his eyes, but he tried to stay strong, as he thought to himself, _I will get stronger one of theses days, and when that day comes, everyone will kneel before me!_ Spyro was glade everything was okay, but something about this felt like before, back when he was in that place. Getting defence, he asked, "Where is Carith? Why aren't you with her?"

"Spyro, relax, Ignitus caught up to us, and I asked if he can watch Carith while I'm in here. Plus," Malefor stopped, and looked behind himself to see Carith giggling at something Ignitus said, "I can see her from her. I already asked if Ignitus would warn us of anything and he said yes. I trust him, and I know for a fact you trust him. Especially since your his son, and you call him your father."

"Alright, but, don't make the same mistake you did before!" Spyro commanded, grabbing his head with his paw as he felt light headed.

"I promise Spyro. I'm never going to lose this feeling ever again, and I'm going to make sure of it," Malefor gave Spyro his word on that.

Spyro sighed, and said, "Then I guess we're good... I hope."

Spyro looked sad, as he laid his face down into his covers. Malefor thought it was about him, and he made sure if it was, he would fix it, "Spyro, you know I will never hurt you, nor the one's closes to you ever again. Carith has me on a chain on that. And if you still want me to pay for my actions, then I would be happy to go through it to be friends."

Spyro shuck his head throughout the covers, as he whispered a response, "It's not that."

Cynder pecked Spyro on his forehead, and told Malefor, "I will talk to Spyro."

Malefor nodded with a smile, and thanked, "Thank you Cynder."

A knock came from the front of the door, causing everyone to look over to see it was Ignitus with Carith next to him.

"You going to keep talking to him, or are you going to make up for that lost time?" Ignitus asked with a raised brow.

Malefor smiled at Ignitus, as he walked over to them. Ignitus moved out of the way, and watched as Malefor walked out of the room and to the middle of the hallway with Carith following his side. Malefor wrapped his wing around her, while Carith wrapped her tail around his.

"I miss you so much..."

Carith put her claw his his lips, and whispered, "Save it for when we are in our room. Out here, I can't exactly give you a nice kiss on your lips. Plus, I miss just curling up to you without anyone else here. Let's enjoy this time, my love."

The two let a tear roll down their eyes, as they walked with each other to their room. Ignitus watched as the two walked into the room and shut the door behind themselves. He chuckled as he turned back around, remembering those two doing that sort of thing from the past, and with Spyro feeling bummed, he tried to cheer him up, "You know, that could be you two: All loving to each other, never leaving each other's side... well, never mind, you've already got that down."

"At least Malefor was able to protect the one he loved," Spyro grumbled into the covers.

The three didn't really hear what Spyro had said, so Sparks decided he would try and get him to talk. He flew down to his face, looked at him in the eyes, and commanded, "Tell me what is bothering you my son, or, my brother. I'm here for you."

Spyro looked away from Sparks with a grumble, not wanting to really tell him why, as he knew he would just try to make a joke of the situation. Sparks flew over to the side of Cynder's head, and told her the valuable information he received, "Okay, so what I've gathered is: Something is bothering Spyro. I could be wrong, but I definitely could be right."

Cynder put her paw on Spyro's shoulder, hoping it would do some good. Spyro looked at her with a frown. She smiled at him, laid her head down beside his, and whispered, "You know you can talk to me Spyro. I'm your lover after all... it feels so good to say that. Just knowing that I'm finally your lover."

Spyro couldn't help but chuckle from her words, causing Cynder to giggle.

"You know, the sooner you tell me, the sooner we can kick those two out, and me and you can just enjoy our time together. We can cuddle together, and kiss each other until the next morning," Cynder hinted with a smile, along with a kiss on Spyro's forehead.

Cynder pulled away, and looked at Spyro with a smile. Spyro smiled back, and agreed, "Okay. But only because I can't say no to you, my love."

"Yes," Cynder cried happily, pulling her head up along with Spyro.

Spyro sighed, but decided to give the explanation, thanks to Cynder's help, "Ignitus, one day, I need you to train me, break me, to the point I can learn from, and grow from. Just seeing the fact that the dark master hurt Cynder, and everyone else. And all because I used my time power, I wasn't able to do much after... I could've protected Cynder better, and I didn't."

"Spyro, what are you talking about? Do you not remember that you literally broke your bones to help Cynder. When you extended your wing, your bone wasn't straight anymore. The fact that you pulled your wing out to help Cynder impressed me, and I'm the Chronicler," Ignitus asked, as the efforts Spyro put in were extraordinary to him, "You were just trying hard for that kiss from Cynder, weren't you?"

Spyro chuckled with a blush, causing Cynder to smile at him as she definitely remembers giving him the kiss he desired, but she wondered what Spyro thought of the kiss. _I better get ready to give him another kiss, as he's probably going to make me smile with his words,_ Cynder thought, holding off on kissing Spyro for a little longer.

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing, I never knew how amazing of a kisser Cynder was until she kissed me. And now that me and her can finally enjoy each other's company together feels amazing for my lips, and my heart," Spyro explained with a soft voice, making Cynder smile as she knew she would keep the memory for the next kiss she would give him, "But, I just need to get stronger. The power I had before, it felt amazing! But, I had to trust my convexity in order to protect Cynder. Instead of using my convexity, I need to use my own power. Ignitus, if you could give me that one book with all of the moves, I could become stronger. Combined with that other training day, it could be enough to help me get stronger to protect Cynder!"

Ignitus thought about it, but he knew what kind of training Spyro was asking for, and knew that that day would be the hardest day of his life. So, Ignitus made a deal with Spyro, "Alright, I will give you the book, but not today. We are all going to enjoy this time of peace. Once you think you're ready to go through my training tell me. But remember, this will be worse then any of the battles you have fought, any of the fears you have faced."

Spyro chuckled nervously, and agreed, "No rush. But I do promise."

"Then I guess I will leave you both to yourself. Sparks, care to tag along? I know that these two won't want you in here," Ignitus asked, knowing it probably wouldn't work, but he had to try.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm going to do what I do best," Sparks declined, as he knew it was the perfect time to mess with the two.

"Okay, just try not to die. See you soon, or tomorrow, Spyro. Have this time with Cynder. After everything you've done to get here with her, you have definitely earned this time," Ignitus whispered warmly to Spyro, straying away from his conversation with Sparks.

"Thank you, father," Spyro thanked with a smile.

"You're welcome, my son," Ignitus whispered warmly back.

Ignitus turned away from the two, but before he was even able to get half way, Spyro quickly remembered that he had other questions, "Ignitus, wait! That place that I was in when I was injured, what was it? And why did they want me to sleep so badly?"

Ignitus growled under his breath just thinking about the place Spyro spoke of. As he turned around, he gave Spyro his answer, "That place, unfortunately, I can't tell you about. But what I can tell you is, if you would've fallen asleep, you would've never woken up. I know of the place, and those... spirits, we don't exactly get along very well."

"How do I know I'm not still in that place?" Spyro asked, just to be safe, even though he knew if he was still in that place, they would say what he would want to hear in order to keep him there.

"I know what you're thinking, Spyro, but believe me when I tell you: You're no longer in that hellish place. Those spirits that you saw, those fake duplicates, they are only like that to make you feel more comfortable in order to get you to sleep. Their real bodies... they would put the dark master to shame, and the real way they act could even give him nightmares," Ignitus warned, as he started to growl a little here to here in his sentence, "And I'm glade you slammed that other fake me into the wall. Ancestors knows that made me smile."

Spyro understood Ignitus's words, but what he didn't understand was the hate he had towards these spirits, so he tried to get more information on them, "These, Spirits, why exactly do you hate them so much?"

"For one good reason, they tried to take you. And for another, think of it like this: Life is living and death is dying. Life hates death because it wants everyone to live. Death hates life because of that reason. So, think of those spirits as death, and me as life," Ignitus explained, hoping he was making more sense than he was.

Spyro nodded from his explanation as he understood what he was saying. Ignitus sighed, and gave Spyro some advice, "Spyro, don't worry about that place anymore. Ancestors know that I've probably told you more then I should, and I will probably get yelled at about it. But don't worry, just enjoy the day like everyone else."

Spyro nodded once again, glade that he got that off his shoulder. Once the two were done talking, surprisingly, Cynder had questions as well, "Ignitus, you two were talking about a place that Spyro was in when he was injured, and I was wondering, how did my lover make it out of there."

Spyro smiled at Cynder because she used the word lover to describe him. Ignitus tried to forget of the pain that everyone had to suffer through, especially Spyro, but he quickly remembered the past, and explained, "Well, it's actually your words that helped Spyro. When he heard you cry for him, he knew something didn't feel right, especially because of the way everyone was acting. That's why when you were holding Spyro's body, he went limp at one point. It was because he was about to sleep, but like I said, once you cried his name, you actually saved him."

Spyro looked at Cynder with a smile, and teased, "So, my lover saved me once again. I wonder how I should reward this act."

Cynder giggled at Spyro from his words, and as she waved her paw, she said, "Please, I've saved your life like twice. You've saved my life way more then that. Like the arrow, the destroyer, the dark master, the dark master again, the cheetahs. I know I'm missing more, but if anyone deserves that of a reward, it is you."

Spyro raised a brow, and whispered warmly, "And what could that be?"

"Once we have some privacy, I will give it to you rather then tell you," Cynder whispered back, causing Spyro to shiver with anticipation, especially since he hadn't kissed Cynder in a couple of minutes.

Ignitus respected their privacy, and agreed, "You're right, you do deserve some privacy. After everything you two have done, you deserve it. I will let you two enjoy your time together. And just remember, the rest of the day, you're safe to do what ever, well, inside the broken walls of Warfang. If you go somewhere else, tell me, just in case."

"Thank you for this, Ignitus," Cynder thanked kindly.

Ignitus waved his paw as he told her, "No, it you who I should be thanking. If it wasn't for your love for my son, he might have never survived, he might not even be himself. But thanks to your love and care for him over the year, I thank you."

Cynder blushed with a giggle as she looked at Spyro to see him blushing.

"Alright, alright, you made your point. I'm supposed to make Cynder happy, not you," Spyro felt offended Ignitus's actions, causing him to chuckle, "But, I do have to ask, what exactly will you be doing on this... rainy day off."

"I'm going to go check on those other two and make sure they are doing all right. Then after that, I'm just going to hang out with those other three at the Guardians chambers. So, if you need me, I will be down there. I would say Cynder could ask for my help, but she always has you protecting her, so I'm sure she's fine," Ignitus explained, but as he continued, his words made Cynder smile once again with a blush.

"Are you ever going to leave, gosh," Spyro joked.

Spyro quickly smiled as he felt Cynder start to nuzzle the side of his cheek, and as she pulled away, she whispered, "Don't worry, no one will ever be as amazing as you are, my love."

Spyro looked at Cynder with a smile, as she did the same, the two looked into one others eyes, ready to kiss one another at any point. Ignitus smiled at the smiles that were on the two's faces, glade to see that everything turned out okay. As he turned to walk out of the room, he tried to get Sparks to leave one last time, "Last time Sparks. You could either stay with these two, or, come down with me and talk like men."

"No thanks, there is uh, somethings I have to do," Sparks declined, but Ignitus wasn't surprised, as he knew why he declined.

 _Well, almost everyone made it out today. Sparks is so dead,_ Ignitus thought, rolling his eyes with a smile. Now that he knew for sure, he walked out of the room, wrapped his tail around the door knob, and shut the door behind himself. As he shut the door, he walked over to Malefor and Carith's room. Once he was at the door, he politely knocked, and waited for a response.

"One... second..." A voice came from the door.

The voice sounded muffled, as the two words that were said were delayed in between one another. A thumb came from inside the room, as someone opened the door. Malefor popped his head around the door, but didn't fully open it, and asked, "Ignitus? Is everything alright?"

"Of course, um, is it okay if I come in?" Ignitus asked.

Malefor looked back behind himself, and told Carith who laid on the bed, "It's Ignitus, should we let him in?"

Ignitus rolled his eyes with a smile. Carith nodded with a smile, causing Malefor to fully open the door. Ignitus patted Malefor on the shoulder as he walked by him, and he joked with him, "Malefor, you do realize I'm the Chronicler, and the Chronicler knows everything. Like how I knew you two were smooching up a storm, and that's why it took you so long to get to the door."

"Come on man, do you have no decency?" Malefor asked, blushing hard from embarrassment, as he shut the door behind him with his tail.

* * *

Sparks floated above the two, crossed armed and tapping a finger on his arm, watching as the two looked at each other with smiles. _Why are they acting this way? There is no way my brother is actually going to tell Cynder that he loves her... But let's see if I can't push him to do something embarrassing,_ Sparks thought, as a grin formed across his face.

"Ugh, would you two just kiss all..."

Without even being able to finish his sentence, the two quickly moved in and kissed one another on the lips. Sparks's eyes were wide, both disgusted and disproved of. The fact that his brother was kissing her blew his mind, and he couldn't stand for that. As the two pulled away, Sparks cleared his throat, flew down in front of Spyro's face, and glared at him.

"What? You did say to kiss already, and we did. Which was super enjoyable," Spyro defended himself with Sparks's words.

"I know what I said, and I totally don't stand by my words. But, come on man! Of all the dragons you could've fallen in love with, the one's you could've kissed, you kissed Cynder?" Sparks grumbled, waving a finger in front of Spyro's face, he continued, "You don't do such a thing. You do realize there are others out there, right? Like, that pink dragoness from before when you were young, she seemed to be all over you."

 _Pink dragoness?_ Cynder thought, but she quickly dropped the thought as she wanted to hear what Spyro's words were going to be.

"Well, to bad, I'm already in love with Cynder. What do you want me to do about that?" Spyro asked with a raised brow.

"You... you could always cheat on her," Sparks suggested in a whispered, but Cynder still heard.

"Cheat?" Spyro asked, wondering what he meant by that.

"Yeah, think about it. There are plenty of dragoness's out there. All you have to do is fine one you love, and slowly ease your way into her life. Once you do that, just break the bad news to Cynder. Trust me, it's for the best. I mean, have you seen Cynder lately? I mean, how much more do you have to do for her," Sparks midway realised a great way to back up his words as he remembered the words Cynder had before to Spyro, "Think about it, with someone else, no more bone breaking. I mean, you've saved her like ten times. But, with someone else, you won't have to."

"I won't have to save Cynder anymore?" Spyro repeated back Sparks's words.

"Exactly!" Sparks quickly cried happily, finally realizing Spyro was getting it.

Spyro looked down to the ground, causing Cynder to shiver a little, but she tried not to let it bother her. She knew Spyro would never think of something like that, he would never leave her. But her words and Sparks's were right, he did do a lot. Spyro looked at Cynder, and confessed, "Cynder, Sparks told me something... and, I think I just need to think for a little bit. I'm sorry."

Spyro stood up, and walked away from Cynder, and towards the other side of the bed. He laid down, on his side, facing away from Cynder. Cynder's eyes were wide just as much as Sparks. He didn't truly mean to give Spyro that kind of idea, he just wanted to embarrass the two, and joke around. Cynder laid her head down her paws with a frown, she thought, _What do I do?_ Cynder sighed sadly, but she wasn't going to just give up on Spyro. _I just need to talk to him. After what happened, he wouldn't abandon me... right?_ Cynder thought, as she stood up, and walked over to Spyro. Cynder laid her body down over Spyro's, and wrapped her tail around his. She sighed sadly, and whispered to him, "Spyro, I'm sorry for being so weak. I can get stronger, I really can. It's just, I'm not use to having someone care for me, and protect me. I know I shouldn't rely on you to protect me, and I'm sorry for thinking like that. I just... please..."

Cynder watched as Spyro's lips formed a big smile, showing his teeth. Cynder eyes were wide, as she quickly knew she was tricked once again. Spyro quickly moved his head up, and kissed Cynder on her lips. She definitely pushed into the kiss as the stress she had felt, she needed to get rid of it. As the two slowly pulled away, Cynder whispered, "You always get me on that, don't you, my love?"

Spyro chuckled softly, and whispered warmly back, "Well, I'm just trying to show my love that I don't have hate towards her. And thoughts of cheating on you, or leaving you, is about as slim as me turning blue and you turning green."

Cynder's eyes widened as she remembered Spyro's words from before. Spyro knew the words he whispered to her made her heart feel warm as she started to have tears form in her eyes along with a small smile. He chuckled happily seeing her face, and continued to warm her heart with his words, "There's nothing I will leave you for, and saving you will only make me love you more, it will only make me want to get stronger, to protect you. And every second with you makes up for everything."

Cynder didn't know how to respond, aside from placing the side of her face next to Spyro's, and start nuzzling him with tears that rain down her face. As she slowly pulled her head back, Spyro looked at her with a smile, and asked, "Did you know you looked beautiful when you cry?"

Cynder chuckled, and joked, "Oh, so I only look beautiful when I cry?"

"You may think that, but I believe you are beautiful no matter what," Spyro whispered warmly to her, causing her to quickly kiss him on the lips, as she had no other option.

Listing to his words only made her want to cry more tears of joy, and kissing her lover was the best thought she had to give him. As she slowly pulled away, she wiped away her tears with her claws, and looked down on Spyro's handsome face. Spyro looked at the position she was in over him, and he admitted, "To be honest, I don't mind this at all. You know, you being over me and all."

Cynder blushed with a giggle, and whispered, "Well, to bad my love. I want to sleep with your wing over me tonight. Plus, I'm starting to get a little cold with it raining and all. So, I'm going to need my purple Guardian to help me through another cold night."

"Ugh, I have to protect you again. What do I get?" Spyro joked with a smile as he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Cynder asked with a raised brow and a smile.

"I will tell you later," Spyro whispered, keeping his plans to himself.

Cynder wondered what it could be, and she kept the thought in her mind as she got off of Spyro. She keep her tail blade on Spyro's, and tugged on his tail a little with hers and whispered, "Come on lazy bones."

Spyro chuckled, and slowly stood up. Cynder laid down on her underbelly in the middle of the bed, and waited for her lover to do the same. He also did the same as he laid down on his underbelly. Cynder quickly took her opportunity and moved her body back up against the side of Spyro's. He smiled at the feeling, as he couldn't lie, he definitely missed it. Draping his wing over Cynder, she moved her head down on Spyro's paws that laid in front of him. Spyro laid his head down on Cynder's, and warmed her body up slightly. Sparks sighed hugely, glade to know that the two were okay. _If Spyro would've left Cynder from my words, I would he the first to go,_ Sparks thought, moving his hand across his neck. Sparks flew in front of Spyro, and asked, "Hay man, I know you're trying to be romantic and everything, but how do you warm Cynder up without burning her?"

"When ever you love someone Sparks, you'll understand. It's just basic knowledge: If Cynder sweats, I know she is hot. If she shivers, I know she is cold, easy as that. Plus, I don't use all the heat in my body. If I did, I would probably burn through this bed," Spyro explained, chuckling at the end of his example, causing Cynder to chuckle as well.

"Wait, you two are going to bed?" Sparks asked, surprised.

"I'm pretty worn out Sparks. Even from all of those gems, my body still needs time to heal. Plus, when you were messing with Malefor, you made me thing we were going to get attacked, and I snapped my wing bone once again," Spyro explained, as he could still feel the pain.

"If your wing still hurts, how were able to cover Cynder with your wing right now?" Sparks asked with a raised brow.

"Well, for one, I did it slowly. It's not like I launched my wing out. And plus, I'm resting my wing over Cynder's body, so I don't really feel any pain," Spyro explained, as he thought it was simple knowledge for Sparks, but he was wrong.

 _I should've joined Ignitus, but I guess I can take another nap as well. After getting stabbed in the gut, I need it,_ Sparks thought, as the thought of sleep caused him to yawn. Because Sparks yawned, soon did Spyro, then Cynder. Sparks flew down to the end of the bed, and laid down. As Cynder closed her eyes, Spyro whispered something to her, "This is what I wanted Cynder. Just me and you, curled up together, in love. Thank you, my love."

Cynder giggled happily with a tear, and whispered, "Just wait until I'm free of this wing of yours, and I'm going to get you back."

"I'm looking forward to it, good night Cynder," Spyro whispered happily, as a tear formed in his eye.

"Me too. Good night Spyro," Cynder whispered happily, as the tear fell down her face and onto Spyro's paws.

Spyro closed his eyes, and in doing so, let the tear roll out of his eyes, down his chin, and onto his paws, just barley missing Cynder's face. _I love you, so much, my love,_ The two thought in unison as they fell into a peaceful sleep. Sparks laid there, wondering what he wanted to do. He was both tired, and wide awake. He sighed, and told himself, "Welp, time to go annoy the Guardians."

Sparks flew off the bed, and towards the Guardians chambers.

* * *

"Ancestors, you have no decency. Now I don't know if I can even kiss Carith without thinking of you watching us. You're creeper then Volteer now," Malefor joked, walking past Ignitus and jumping up on his bed, and laying down next to Carith.

Ignitus chuckled as he admitted, "I wasn't watching you two, I was just wondering why it took so long for you to get to the door. I knew you two were probably kissing for lost time, but just to make sure you two were safe, I played it safe as well. After all, I'm just trying to look after you two."

"Okay... fair enough," Malefor admitted as well.

Ignitus chuckled slightly, causing Malefor to chuckle a little bit as well. Since Ignitus was in the room with just the two of them, Malefor thought it would be best to get some more answers from him that he couldn't have before, "Ignitus, you're kind of an expert when it comes to Spyro's feelings and his life. I wanted to know: does he still have hate towards me?"

Ignitus didn't really know how to respond, but he tried to, as he wanted Malefor to feel better about the whole situation, "Malefor, it's not you who he is mad at, it is the dark master. And unfortunately, you became him. He now knows that you would never do such a thing, but you had his body, and you were him, so Spyro blames you for what happened. He blames you for Cynder's misery."

"But he is right, it was all my fault. I trusted the Chronicler, but he had other plans apparently," Malefor growled, just thinking about that Chronicler made his teeth grind together from anger.

"I had the same talk with Spyro, but either way, you couldn't have saved Carith," Ignitus explained, catching Malefor's attention as well as Carith, "If you would've stayed, Carith still would've died. The amount of forces we faced, were to much even for me and the Guardians. But, just in case, the apes had just as many waiting at Warfang. So, if you never would've left, Carith would've died, and me and the other Guardians probably would've died the first time you attacked. The reason I say that is: That battle, I learned my fire fury, and because I learned it, I help the other Guardians learn about their fury as well. We grew stronger. But, I do wish we could've grown stronger together."

To Malefor, it still didn't make sense, "So why didn't the Chronicler just help?"

"The Chronicler is not meant to mess with the world. Talking to you all is just barely cutting the limit of what I can do," Ignitus explained, only raising more questions.

"And who can tell you want you can or can't do with your powers? And if that is so true, then why did the Chronicler give me the time power, why did he give Spyro the time power? That messed with what ever you're talking about, right?" Malefor asked, waiting for his few questions to he answered before he asked more questions.

"You ever wonder who the Ancestors were? They were the first dragons ever to gain abilities... Ugh..." Ignitus growled, as he grabbed his head from some sort of pain.

"Ignitus?! Are you okay," Malefor cried, quickly standing up, ready to help.

Ignitus put his paw up, pulling his paw down from his head, he explained, "It's nothing, it's just the Ancestors telling me that in not allowed to release that kind of information. They have a plan for everything as they say, but you have to question their plans some times."

Malefor sighed, glade to hear Ignitus was okay. Ignitus chuckled, and joked with Malefor, "Oh, I didn't know Malefor cared about me so much, how sweet."

"Shut up," Malefor grumbled, "I just wanted to know if you were okay. Jerk."

Ignitus chuckled at him, causing Malefor to chuckle back.

"Well, at least the Ancestors aren't keeping you away from us. But then that kinda frightens me: Is there something else they aren't telling you that could end in a disaster?" Malefor asked, feeling as if Ignitus wasn't being told something super important.

Ignitus waved his paw as he explained, "Don't worry, we are fine. Like I said, if anything does happen, I will be sure to tell you. And so you know I know everything, i can tell you what everyone is doing. Spyro and Cynder are now sleeping peacefully, curled up together. The Guardians are... those idiots... they are apparently telling girls about how they took on the dark master and survived."

Malefor laughed, "Classic Guardians. Ignitus you should join in. After all, you promised me you would fined someone."

Ignitus smiled at the thought, but he knew he wouldn't be able to, and murmured sadly, "Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to. I'm the Chronicler, and I don't think the Ancestors would allow someone like my girlfriend in the Chronicler's house."

"Okay, then, when ever you have to go do your little writing stuff in your books, we can keep her company until you return. A, that sounds like a pretty good idea," Malefor hinted out, causing Ignitus's eyes to widen, but then he quickly remembered something else.

"Malefor, I don't think I can really get into it. But, let's just say, I would be breaking a rule made by the Ancestors," Ignitus murmured sadly, causing Malefor to grumble under his breath from anger towards the Ancestors.

"You actually obey those rules. You remember back when you had a rule that I had to train at that time or this time at the dragon temple? I never once obeyed that rule. All I did was set traps out in the forest when you all came looking for me," Malefor said happily, remembering those times.

Ignitus chuckled as he remembered the times as well, "Oh yeah. I branch that you bent back came back around and slapped me in the face. Even for a red dragon like me, you could still clearly see that red spot on my forehead."

Malefor chuckled as well, but he remembered Terrador getting the worst of it, "You thought that was bad? Don't you remember what happened to Terrador?"

Ignitus laughed at the memory, "Oh yeah. First that tree feel on him and rolled him down into a river. Then the river took him down to a huge cliff side, and as he moved the tree, he jumped out of the water into a pile of mud. And a couple a cute girls saw Terrador all muddy, and they giggled at him. He was so embarrassed. He was pretty mad, but you remember: I so gave you a fist bunt for that."

Malefor chuckled a little as he remembered his punishment, "Yeah, but then Terrador made Cyril ice over my entire body, and I had to wear that for a weak. You know how embarrassing it was to talk to a girl with a full body of ice on? Ugh, one them asked if it felt cooled in here, or was it just her. I laid in my bed all day after that embarrassment."

"Dang, with a burn that bad, you would think the ice would've melted off," Ignitus joked.

Malefor chuckled at his words, but then he decided to turn a bad situation to a better one, "Well, I would say rather go through a situation like every single day if it meant I was able to stay with Carith."

Carith looked at him with a small smile, and whispered happily to him, "You don't have to do something like that for me to stay with you. All you have to do is: hold me tight with your wing, and promise me with your smooth, loving voice, that everything will be okay."

Malefor raised a brow, moving his head down, he nuzzled his nose on Carith's, and promised, "Then I guess: I promise, everything will be okay."

Carith placed her paw on the side of her lovers face, and whispered, "Much better."

Ignitus smiled, glade to see everything was finally going back to the way it should. Even if Spyro did slam his fist into Malefor's face during the morning, he was glade that the two made up and became friends. Ignitus decided to give them some privacy and said a few words before he left, "Well, I know that you all haven't seen each other in a long time, and I don't want to interrupt any longer then I have. Just make sure Malefor, I know she is back and all, but keep those uh, hatchling thoughts, at bay."

"Hatchlings Thoughts?" Carith asked herself.

"Ignitus! How... how do you know about that?!" Malefor growled, feeling drops of sweat from his embarrassment falling down his face.

"I've read your past, I heard you and Spyro. But hay, I understand. Just give it some more time before you think more like that," Ignitus embarrassed Malefor with his words, and more confusing to Carith.

"Don't give me relationship advice. Once you have someone you love, then you can, but until then, you can't talk about personal stuff like that, agreed?" Malefor both warned, and asked for an agreement, as he wanted to push the fact of getting him a girlfriend.

"Okay, okay, I promise," Ignitus agreed, "Sleep tight Malefor, Carith. I hope you two will be wide awake in the morning. Just remember, you're going to make up for lost time for both Carith, and us, the Guardians."

Malefor nodded happily, and agreed to his terms as well, "Agreed."

"Then I bid you two a goodnight," Ignitus humbly said, as he turned away from the two and walked over to the door.

As he opened the door, Malefor felt sad, as he thought this would be the last time he would see him. Negative thoughts about him turning or Spyro killing him were able to back him up on those thoughts, only fueling his fear. Ignitus looked back with a smile, "You know, it's real hard for you to think of something romantic to tell Carith if you keep having all of these negative thoughts."

Malefor eyes widened a bit, as he wasn't to surprised that Ignitus read his mind.

"Malefor, don't, worry. I know you've been gone for a while, but like it or not, we are not going to lose you again, or Carith. If your still not trust worthy on my words, talk to Spyro. To be honest, he is the reason Cynder has been cleared of her fears... most of them. One fear will forever stay: Can you guess?" Ignitus comforted him, hoping his words would be of some use.

Malefor thought about it, and once he had his answer, he gave it, "Me?"

"Losing the one she loves," Ignitus gave him the answer, causing Malefor to look at him with wide eyes, "After she finally figured out who you were, she realised that you went through the same thing. It wasn't you in control, it was just that damn convexity. She doesn't fear you as much as she did as before, but even still, Spyro helps with the fear. Now, what if Carith has a fear, and you fear the same thing? That's when you have to step up, become the man Carith needs you to be, and you break free of that fear."

Malefor nodded, as he realised: Most of the fears he has, Carith has the same. He held onto Ignitus words, ready to do what he needs to do in order to break free of his fears and live a happy life with his lover. Ignitus smiled, as he felt the change in Malefor's attitude and thoughts, as they were all focused on keeping Carith happy and safe. Ignitus looked at Carith, and with a smile, he said, "You sure did pick one lucky dragon, Carith. Thank you."

Carith smiled happily at Ignitus for his mind words, and agreed with a smile, "Oh yeah. Those lips of his really know how to turn your world around and make it better."

Malefor looked at her with a raised brow, and asked in a playful whisper, "Do you want me to turn your world upside down?"

Carith giggled as she placed her nose on Malefor's, and whispered, "You know I do."

Ignitus knew he shouldn't stay any longer, and quickly walked out of the door. He slowly shut the door behind himself with his tail, and sighed happily, glade to see everything was going well now with those two. _Okay, so Spyro and Cynder are sound a sleep, Malefor and Carith... ugh, that's gross. And the Guardians... are grumpy? What could make them so grumpy? Definitely don't want anything to change, so I better get there quickly,_ Ignitus thought, as he quickly blinked, and appeared behind the Guardians inside the Guardians chambers.

"I mean, I was stabbed in the stomach, and no one was even worried. I don't know if you guys knew that or not, but the only one who talked to me was Cyril, and even then, I had to fly over to him so he could know I was even there! Then you guys all flew away like nothing happened to me. But no, you made conversation with Cynder all because she was going through a tough time? What part of I was being stabbed did you all not understand?!" Sparks rambled on and on about how he was stabbed and no one helped him.

Terrador growled, squinting his eyes, and rubbing his eyes with a finger. Ignitus walked up next to his friend, and asked, "Are you okay?"

Terrador shuck a little at his random appearance from behind, but he was to angry to ask, and instead, had hopes that his friend could help him out, "Sparks has been talking like this for the longest time. Is there anyway you can help us out?"

Ignitus didn't understand why they were so bothered by Sparks, as it didn't really bother him to much. He tried to remember the Chronicler's past thoughts to see if something would help, and lucky, there was just such a power to help. Ignitus snapped his fingers, shutting Sparks up. Sparks continued to move his mouth, even though nothing was heard from him. Terrador looked at him confused, and asked, "What did you do?"

"Simple snap and shut. Basically, the power shuts the victim out from any conversation. No one can hear him, and neither can we. Even though he is talking, he's basically just listening to himself. But from his point of view, we are just moving our mouths without saying anything," Ignitus explained, causing Terrador to smile, as the thought of Ignitus being able to do that every time Sparks talked, it would make his life so much more easier.

Sparks waved his head, and said something to the Guardians, but of course, they couldn't hear him. He didn't know it, but the more he talked, and yelled, the more he somewhat understood what was happening. The Guardians watched as Sparks flew up, and slapped Terrador lightly on his cheek. Terrador raised a brow, hoping he would do it again.

"Do it again," Terrador dared.

Sparks said something again, but still, no one knew what he was saying. Ignitus snapped his fingers once again, allowing Sparks to talk.

"I will eat your hatchlings if you don't answer me!" Sparks growled, putting a finger on Terrador's nose.

Sparks looked at everyone's expression. The expression they all gave him made he realize that they really heard him, which then provoked a fear inside of Sparks's mind, _If they heard me, then so did... Terrador._ Sparks swallowed hard as he said Terrador's name, knowing his words could get him crushed by a boulder. As Sparks looked at Terrador, he chuckled nervously with sweat of how nervous he was drip down his face. Terrador raised a brow, and asked, "So, your going to eat my hatchlings? Is that what I heard?"

"Of course not," Sparks chuckled nervously, "You're my main man, my Terrador, dude. You know I would never do such a thing. Plus, you don't even have any hatchlings, so you should be fine... Not that I'm implying that I would if you did have hatchlings, in just saying that you don't have any hatchlings which isn't bad, but isn't good either... I think."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Volteer asked, as even for him, that was a lot of nonsense.

Sparks looked at Volteer, and explained his fears, "Look, if Spyro were full on dark mode because you hurt Cynder, you would be scared to. It's kind of easy for someone like me to get scared easy because I'm... a man! And men get scared by things on purpose so they can take those fears head on! Yes! Ah ha!"

"Nice save, dude," Volteer joked, rolling his eyes at Sparks's words.

Sparks looked back at Terrador, rubbed his cheek softly, and asked, "No hard feelings?"

"Yeah, we're good. Plus, that little attack of yours was like getting hit in the face by a falling leaf," Terrador joked, causing the other Guardians to oh from the burn.

"Why does everyone say that? First Carith, and now you," Sparks grumbled to himself, thinking he should get some lessons from Spyro as he flew back a little from Terrador.

"Wait! You hit Carith?" Cyril asked, causing all the Guardians to look at Sparks with wide eyes.

Sparks chuckled nervously once again, and explained, "Yeah... and Malefor was right there. I didn't know who it was, and I thought I had a half and half chance to hit the right purple dragon. But I didn't, I hit a blue dragoness instead. Do you know how hard it was to look Malefor in the eyes after hitting his girlfriend... Luckily, I was brave enough to look him in the eyes and apologize."

"Bull once again," Cyril said.

"You're not wrong," Ignitus explained, "Sparks was so scared, he hid behind Spyro for protection. And in doing so, he thought Malefor really was evil again, and in an attempt to protect Cynder, he nearly almost popped his wing bone out of place."

The Guardians all shuck their head's at Sparks actions.

"Come on Sparks, he's been through a lot. He has a lot on his mind, and the fear of Malefor turning now, especially at how weak he is, I know he is under a lot of pressure, I know it scares him. I understand you were joking, and I know you were scared, I mean, you hit his girlfriend, but keep the whole, 'Malefor turning into the dark master on the down low'," Terrador explained, feeling bad about Spyro, as he felt like he understood the amount of pain that he could be in, and the amount of stress he has on his mind.

Sparks didn't really fight that fact, as he felt bad for doing what he did to Spyro. Terrador decide to try and change the conversation, in order to keep everyone happy, so he asked Ignitus, "Ignitus, Where exactly did you learn to do something like that?"

"I didn't, the old Chronicler did. Apparently back then, Malefor had a lot more questions then he thought he would've had. When he wanted some piece and quite, and found out about this ability while he was training. Felt like it would've been a little better if he just told him to shut up, but hey, it came in handy," Ignitus explained, somewhat feeling bad for Malefor, because as he looked back through those thoughts, he did it a lot to Malefor.

"You got any powers that can help fix up Warfang?" Cyril asked.

"Oh Yeah!" Terrador blurted out, gaining everyone's attention, "I was going to ask Spyro if he could help with the repairs of Warfang, but, now that I think about it, after what happened, there is no way he would leave Cynder. I mean, can't exactly blame him. Speaking of, how are those two?"

"Well, after having a romantic moment, the two fell asleep together. And as for the other two, well, they are about to go to sleep, after they are done kissing for another hour or so," Ignitus explained.

"It's good to see everyone is safe and happy," Terrador said happily, but his words were cut short, as the two dragons from the fight entered the Guardians chambers, but one was missing, the yellow one.

The red dragon looked mad, as he asked, "Where were you? What happened?"

Terrador looked at the other two, as he knew something bad had probably happened while they were gone.

"We had to deal with the dark master, as he was responsible for the attack," Terrador explained himself, hoping the red dragon would understand that he didn't mean to leave them, but he had to.

"Do you know how many dragons died when you left?! You remember the yellow dragon, my friend, he's died!" The red dragon growled sadly.

 _Death? I don't recall a death?_ Ignitus thought to himself. The Guardians all looked the ground sadly, as they didn't know what to say, as what had happened, they wouldn't be able to change. A yellow dragon cut around the corner, and asked his red friend, "Sorry, had to make sure my mom and dad were safe. So what did I miss?"

The Guardians all looked up, confused on what happened, as they remembered that he said his yellow friend died. The blue dragon softly punched his side, and asked, "Why did you have to do that to the Guardians of all dragons. They were dealing with the dark master, obviously they had it way worse."

The Guardians were dumbstruck, not really understanding what happened. The Dragon chuckled, and then soon after, he started to laugh with his words, "I'm so... I'm so sorry, I had to. When you guys left, there were only a good hundred more which we quickly cleaned up. After the fight, my first thought was making sure everyone was okay. My second thought was: How am I going to tell the girls how heroic I was during the fight? I mean, I'm a guy, give me some credit. But my final thought was: How am I going to trick the Guardians with my words. The looks on your faces, Haha, oh man, it worked perfectly."

Terrador grumbled at them happily, but he tried to mess with him now.

"Cyril, Volteer, I want to make a decision to exile this red one, what do you think?" Terrador growled, trying to hide his smile, and the fact that he was joking.

"What?!" The red dragon asked nervously.

"You went and did it now," His blue friend said.

Volteer nodded, and the two looked at Cyril. He nodded, causing the red dragon to sweat nervously. Terrador looked back at the red dragon, and opened his mouth to say something, but Ignitus put his paw on Terrador's shoulder, and asked, "I'm a Guardian too. Don't I get a say in this?"

Ignitus knew Terrador was playing, but he also knew he had to join in. Terrador looked back at Ignitus, and asked, "And what is your say?"

"You remember the destroyer? Well, I found a way to resurrect him from the dead, and I feel like his punishment should be to fight the destroyer by himself. Victory goes to the one that lives," Ignitus joked, trying to keep the serious attitude to keep this going, which was way harder then he thought.

"Wait!" The red dragon begged.

"Yeah, um, me and Volt are going to leave you to this. We would love to stay and help, but maybe it's one of those things were: If you have friends, they have to help, and there are things I will do, but fighting the destroyer, that's a purple dragon deal. Like that, Spyro guy. So, good luck," The blue friend joked, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Before they could take a step to walk away, the red dragon quickly asked, "Wait! Is there anything I can do?!"

The Guardians all looked at each other, wonder what they should do. Terrador decide it was time to give him some good news, as he didn't want more stress to he put on others, "I think it's your lucky day. We will let you go with a warning for now. After yesterday, getting a girl with your words and heroics shouldn't be to hard."

"Wait, so, you're not going to exile me?" The red dragon asked, holding in his sigh of relief.

"No, we weren't actually going to do such a thing. If it wasn't for you help, we probably would've died. The last thing we would do is exile you," Terrador happily explained, causing the red dragon to let out his huge sigh of relief.

The yellow dragon shuck happily, and said, "Dude, you're getting a praise from the Guardians! That's so cool!"

The Guardians chuckled lightly at his words, glade to see that everyone made it out okay. The red dragon nodded his head, and thanked kindly, "Thank you, Guardians. I promise, I will make sure to never pull a fast one on you all ever again. But I do have to ask, everyone said the Fire Guardian had died. What happened?"

"My death was, exaggerated. A couple flames never hurt me before. Let's just say, I took a different route to get home, and it took a lot to get to where I am, to were we are, today," Ignitus explained.

"It's good to see the talks weren't true," The red dragon happily said.

The yellow dragon had an idea pop in his head, as he whispered something to him. The red dragon's eyes widened as he listened to his words. As his yellow friend backed away, he asked, "So, I know this is terrible of me to ask, but can I ask you all of something?"

The Guardians all nodded, curious to know what it could be.

"Well, I'm, is there, any way we can see the purple dragon Spyro? We don't have to see him today or anything, it's just: I want to thank him. If it wasn't for him, my friends would've died. When the land was splitting apart, we tried to fly to another island, but a tree hit the back of Volt, the yellow one. He actually has a nice scar from when the tree branch snapped on his back. But, from what we've heard, Spyro fought the dark master, and saved the whole plant, and I was hoping we could thank him," The red dragon asked, hoping him and his friends could see that of the likes of the purple dragon.

Terrador thought about it, but he knew if he interrupted Spyro's time with Cynder, it would be worse then the destroyer coming back to life. So, he sadly had to shack his head as he explained, "Sadly, he was the main one who was fighting the dark master, and he took quite a betting. And just to correct something, Cynder helped Spyro. Without her, Spyro never would've been able to beat the dark master."

"Yeah, what happened to her? At one point, she was evil, then the next, she was completely normal as she walked into Warfang," The blue dragon asked.

"Yeah, normal and hot," The red dragon said with a smile.

The Guardians all looked at him with wide eyes, even Sparks, as his words caused them to look at him with fear. He was confused from their faces, but Terrador cleared his throat, and explained, "Yeah, um, Cynder is in love with Spyro. The two are lovers now."

The red dragon now had wide eyes as he swallowed hard. Sparks chuckled, and joked, "Oh man, I'm so going to tell Spyro about this. That would be the greatest thing to see unfold."

"Sparks, don't!" Ignitus quickly interjected.

His voice was enough to shut Sparks up as he knew something was wrong. Sparks decided to keep quite until they were finished talking. Terrador was confused as well, but he knew Ignitus would explain, so he didn't let it bother him to much.

"Well, let's just say, she was more normal then we all thought. She was being controlled, and we all felt bad for her, but manly Spyro. He did a lot for her, and after those two were chained together for a while, they haven't left each other's sight form what I know of," Terrador explained, "Except when I made a mistake and split those two up."

"Well it's good to know that they are alright, I didn't mean to interrupt. I will just ask later. I hope that you all will have a great day. I was going to meet back up with my parents after all, and I know my friends here would love to chill out as well... Oh yeah!" The red dragon quickly blurted out, causing the Guardians to look at him with wide eyes, "You guys don't need to worry about the repairs of Warfang. We said we would help the moles, but they said they hadn't had this much fun since they started building Warfang. They said since Warfang has been finished, they haven't had much to do, but this was the best day for them."

The Guardians nodded at the information that the red dragon gave them. The three nodded back at them with smiles, and turned away, and walked out of the Guardians chambers. Once they left, they were all very curios to know why Ignitus was so serious towards Sparks's words. Ignitus saw them all starring at him, so he explained, "Think about it. Don't you all remember the red dragon named Flint?"

"Of course, Spyro broke his arm because he called Cynder hot and kept making comments about her," Terrador answered, still not completely seeing the connection.

"Think about it: Red dragon, calling Cynder hot, you think Spyro will take kindly to that? He's already had one bad experience, and if he heard a red dragon called Cynder hot, he will think of Flint. Especially now, Spyro would not spare him so easily as last time," Ignitus explained, causing everyone to finally understand, and with them understanding, they realized just how bad of an idea that would be.

"What happened to that guy?" Cyril asked.

Ignitus sighed, as if he was scared, but he answered, "I don't know. After what happened, the last thing I remember was him leaving Warfang to go somewhere. After that, it's all just one dark image. And what scares me is: Those dark images I usually got when trying to find the dark master, that's why I could never track him before. Luckily, he was thinking more about Carith then before, so it was easier to track him."

The Guardians all shivered, as they feared the worst, but Sparks waved his hand, and said, "Come on guys. We've been going at enemies and adventures left and right. Don't you think it's time to just rest now. I mean, come on: We have two purple dragons that could easily take care of any problem."

"But think Sparks: Spyro is heavily injured, and Malefor is as well. Spyro could use his time power to completely heal Malefor, but know he has fears, he wouldn't do it," Volteer explained, causing the Guardians to nod in agreement.

"You know as much as I do, if it meant protecting Cynder, Spyro will do it, and so will Malefor," Sparks said, knowing they would be completely fine of someone did attack.

"Sparks, put your self as Spyro. One day, he could push himself a little to much, and that could kill him. If he fights someone now, that day could be soon, so we have to make sure that won't happen," Cyril explained, knowing that their only defence really was them and the other civilians, but they knew they couldn't put them in that kind of situation.

Sparks started to understand, and it caused him to frown, as he realized how much pain his brother has been through already. And with the pain in his thoughts, soon came the thoughts of Cynder, and the thought of those two loving, Sparks knew he had to do something, "Ignitus, I need your help. Those two are in love, and we have to break them up!"

"What, why?" Ignitus asked.

"You're Spyro's father, and I thought the best dragon to split those two up peacefully would be you. Spyro will listen to you," Sparks hoped that Ignitus would be on bored with his idea.

"A Father wants what is best for his son, and Spyro having Cynder as his lover is the best thing that could've happened. If Cynder never would've loved Spyro, if those two never would've meet, there is no way Spyro could've accomplished what he did. Splitting those two apart now will he harder then trying to split the galaxy into another galaxy: it can't be done," Ignitus explained, but as he explanation went on, he started to think of how sad, how broken she was, when she saw Spyro almost die, "And plus, Sparks, Spyro is the first one to every care about her, the first one to love her, save her, and take care of her. How do you think she felt when she thought that she was going to lose all of that? Cynder will keep loving Spyro, and she will keep caring for him no matter what happens. You can try to push those two away, but when they push back, you're only going to make their love even stronger."

The Guardians all nodded happily in agreement to Ignitus words. Sparks didn't believe what he was saying was true, but he knew one thing was for certain: he was going to try. He decided to try his luck by pretending that he was tired, so as he yawned, which everyone knew was obviously fake, Sparks grumbled, "Well, it's getting pretty late, so I'm going to go lay down with my bestest of pale."

The Guardians all raised their brows, knowing Sparks was up to something. Sparks knew they were catching on, so he just smiled, and quickly got out of there before they got anymore suspicious. As he zipped out of the Guardians chambers, he thought to himself on the way to the room, _How am I going to get Cynder to see the bad side of my brother? He doesn't have many bad habits, he's not a slob... this is a lot more difficult then I thought._

"Sparks is so up to something," Cyril pointed out.

"Really? What was your first clue captain obvious?" Volteer joked.

"You think we should do something about it, Ignitus? I mean, last time Sparks had a plan, he made us all think Spyro and Cynder were died," Terrador asked for advice, "I'm just asking because he could pull something stupid that could tick Spyro off. We don't exactly need more problems."

Ignitus shuck his head, thinking of what Sparks could do, "I'm sure we are fine. After all, you three tried to push those two apart, and look at them now. If Sparks tries, he's going to fail as well. He's like Malefor: All of his plans will always fail, or back fire on him."

The Guardians couldn't disagree on that, but as Volteer yawned, they could all agree that they were tired as well from everything that has happened. Cyril nudged Volteer on his shoulder with his, and asked, "What do you say: Next morning we wake up, you want to start over?"

Volteer looked at Cyril with a smile, glade that he was finally getting along with his friend.

"Careful Cyril, you know how Volteer is around other guys," Terrador joked.

Everyone chuckled except for Volteer, as he said, "If I wasn't as weak as I am now, I would slap that stupid smile of yours."

"Just do it now, nothing is stopping you," Terrador asked for it, knowing that Volteer would just make up an excuse, but Volteer's next excuse, was surprising to both Cyril and him.

"I would, but I would rather spend my time catching up with an old friend, Ignitus," Volteer disagreed to Terrador's words, cause the other two to agree with what he was saying, "I know we have our scuffle and all, but, I feel like spending more time together then wasting it would be best."

Everyone looked at Ignitus, knowing that they were wasting time, when they should've been catching up with an old friend, so they all had questions for him.

"What is it like being the Guardians?" Cyril asked.

"How many books do you have on powers, oh, and, how is your vocabulary?" Volteer asked.

"How did you appear behind us?" Terrador asked.

"Ladies, please, hold your questions," Ignitus joked, causing the Guardians to have a nice chuckle together, "Cyril is right about one thing, tomorrow, we should start over, back to how things were before. Malefor's back, Carith's back, everyone is here, and now that I can change my scale color back to its original state... things can be like how they were before. So, what do you all say: Should we all start back to the way things were?"

The Guardians looked at each other, as if things were to good to be true. But they knew one thing was for sure: They had to agree. The Guardians all looked at Ignitus with a smile and a nod. Ignitus smiled, and nodded back, glade to see everyone was on board.

"But, one thing that still needs to change is us getting attacked by Malefor's games," Cyril suggested.

"Agreed," Everyone agreed, as they looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Malefor pulled away from a kiss with Carith to her dismay as she wondered why he keeps pulling away, "Is something wrong? I honestly thought you would be kissing me a lot more then this. And, I was looking forward to the, evil side, of yours. And by evil, I mean your lips."

Malefor chuckled as he admitted, "Sorry. Trust me, I would be all over the whole me being evil, but I keep thinking that Ignitus is watching us, and it's so embarrassing... and creepy."

Carith giggled at Malefor's words and asked, "Do you not trust Ignitus? He said he wouldn't do that anymore."

"Maybe. I mean, the fact that he did it at all is creepy enough, even if he was checking on us. I'm just thinking that maybe he's waiting to knock at the door just to fuel my embarrassment," Malefor explained, as he really wish he didn't have this embarrassment so he could kiss his lover more, "Then I'm also afraid Spyro's going to come bursting in the room ready to kill me."

"Well, since it's getting late, I need you to promise me something," Carith whispered.

"Of course. What is it?" Malefor asked.

"Since you're so scared, tomorrow, or when ever you feel ready, talk to Ignitus and Spyro about what you feel should be discussed. But, before we do go to sleep, I at least want you to give me the best kiss from today. Forget your fears, forget everything else, only think of me. And also think: If this kiss isn't good enough, she will dump me, okay?" Carith explained with a smile and a raised brow at the end of her sentence.

Malefor chuckled at her words, and agreed, "Well, when you put it like that, I don't really have another choice... I promise. I need to make you proud after everything that has happened."

Carith smiled happily at Malefor's agreement. He sighed for some reason, so she whispered to him with a smile, "I'm..."

Carith's eyes widened as Malefor pushed her into a pleasure filled kiss. Malefor's kiss caused Carith to roll on her back as Malefor stood above her as he continued to push into the kiss. Carith couldn't believe how amazing this kiss felt, and with the pleasure, she thought, _this is nothing like before. Was Malefor really this scared that he couldn't kiss me this well?_ As he slowly pulled away, Malefor breathed heavily as he looked at Carith to see her looking at him with wide eyes. Malefor chuckled, and nearly out of breath, he said happily, "That, was Amazing!"

Carith definitely didn't disagree, as it took her some time to get back to her surroundings. Carith blinked a couple of times, and breathed heavily, realizing she was out of breath as well. She wished every kiss was like this one, or even better, so she wanted to knew what kept him from doing so, "Malefor, your fears of being watched, and Spyro killing you... those fears are holding you back from... this amazing, pleasurable, fantastic kiss?!"

"It, it was that good to you. I mean, it definitely was to me, but, it was for you as well?" Malefor asked, as he actually started to smile even more, and Carith took notice to that.

"If you would've given me a kiss like that on our first date, you better believe I would've stayed with you all night. Parent permission or not, I would much rather get in trouble then miss out on a kiss like this," Carith admitted, as she breathed out, still trying to catch her breath from that kiss.

Malefor chuckled with embarrassment as he admitted, "Not seeing someone for years can make that kind of kiss I guess."

Carith wished she could have another one, but even she didn't know if she could handle it. She wondered why Malefor never kissed her like that while she was here, and decided to ask, "Malefor, these fears of yours, are they what is holding you back from something this amazing?"

Malefor sighed, as her words caused his smile to disappear, and he admitted, "Well, it's not so much Ignitus as it is Spyro. I know we were joking around and laughing in the Guardians chambers, but I'm still scared that maybe, just maybe, Spyro's still out for my head for what happened before. After all, he nearly knocked my teeth out, and almost killed me in my sleep."

Carith understood the fears that he was having and she felt bad that her lover had to deal with these fears on his own, so, she quickly jumped on board to help, "Malefor, this kiss was amazing and all, but if you need help, you know I will help you. If you're this stressed out, we need to get rid of that stress."

"Thank you Carith. That's another reason this kiss was so intense. I needed to relief a lot of that stress, and thanks to you, you helped a lot. So, if you really want to help, I actually need to ask you something that has bothered me," Malefor paused as he sighed sadly, and murmured, "After what I did, why do you still care for me?"

Carith put her paw on the side of Malefor's face, and whispered warmly to him, "I lost my parents, yes, but I'm not going to lose you. I know you believe what someone else did was you, but your wrong. Don't think about what happened as your fault, because I don't blame you for what happened. I blame myself. If I never would've left, you wouldn't have had to see my, life less, body, and that dark master never would've stolen you away from everyone, away from me."

Malefor let a small smile escape from his lips from her words, but he wished Spyro was like Carith, "I wish Spyro would see it like that. But because he doesn't, I feel like it's my fault, and it was. I'm sorry Carith."

"It's okay my love. That's why you should talk to him. While you talk to Spyro, I'm going to talk to Cynder. After all, being with you is nice and all, but a girl wants to talk to another girl every once and awhile. All you guys is to much," Carith joked, causing Malefor to chuckle a little, which made her smile as well, "I believe you and Spyro could soon be best friends, and then you two can have time together while I have time with Cynder."

Malefor yearned for that to happen, seeing him and Spyro getting along while Carith jokes around with Cynder. Malefor smiled at the thoughts, as he knew he needed to do everything to make sure that happens, "You're right! I need to do everything to make sure that I fix everything. Thank you, my love."

Carith raised a brow, and joked, "That's all..."

Once again, Malefor was quick to give Carith the kiss that she wanted. She pushed into the kiss, and was glade to see the Malefor was being romantic without a worry. As he slowly pulled away, he whispered warmly to her, "No, that's not all. There is still so much more for me to do for you. And... I'm happy that I get to have a second chance with my love, you, and I'm not going to waste it."

Carith watched as a tear rolled down his eye as he slowly got off of her. Carith rolled over on her underbelly as Malefor laid on his to the side of Carith. She looked at Malefor with a smile and a blush as she flirted, "You know, I actually liked you being on top of me."

Malefor blushed hard from her words, but he chuckled as he saw that even his lover had to blush from those words. He raised a brow, and whispered warmly to her, "Well, tomorrow, I will be sure to try and make everything right, so maybe, I will be able to turn your world upside down."

"With a kiss like that, shouldn't be so hard," Carith whispered, hinting to another one.

Malefor chuckled as he draped his wing over Carith's body, and whispered, "I will be sure to give you another tomorrow. I just hope to the Ancestors that everything will be okay tomorrow. But I know since you're going to be there, I know I will be fine."

"You better believe it, my love," Carith whispered, as she pecked him on the cheek and laid her head down on his paws, "Good night my love."

Before Malefor laid his head down, Carith put her head against his chest, and whispered, "Your voice isn't the only soothing thing about you."

Malefor chuckled, as he laid his head down on his lovers, he whispered, "Thank you Carith. You've helped me a lot since what happened, if there is a way I can make it up to you, please let me know."

Carith giggled, and responded, "Well, a kiss like one of those every night wouldn't hurt, but I will let you know in the future, I promise."

"I look forward to it. Good night, my love," Malefor whispered and the two closed their eyes.

As the two were about to fall asleep, Carith placed her tail over Malefor's, and thought, _The darkness took you from me once before, and I will never let it happen ever again._ Malefor noticed Carith's tail rest over his, and thought, _Never again, I will never lose this, I will never lose her._ The two thought of one another as they drifted off to sleep with the sound of the rain and thunder echoing through their minds.

* * *

Cyril opened his mouth as he yawned, and suggested, "Well, since it's getting late, and because tomorrow sounds amazing, what do you all say that we just call it a night? Plus, we should end the day off on a good note before something happens, which hopefully, it won't."

The Guardians all yawned as Cyril finished his sentence, so they all nodded in agreement. Cyril was the first to walk back to the door, followed by the rest. When the door was opened by Cyril, he quickly jumped back as a loud crack of thunder slammed to the ground. As he jumped back, he fell, slamming his back into Volteer's nose. Volteer growled, while Cyril quickly tried to stand back up and faced Volteer. Cyril looked at Volteer, and chuckled as he asked, "No hard feelings?"

Volteer held his paw over his nose as he responded, "Of course not, the only hard feeling was your bony behind back slamming into nose."

Cyril chuckled slightly as he scratched the back of his head. Ignitus rolled his eyes as he walked past Cyril, and joked, "What a hatchling. Can't even handle a little thunder."

Cyril glared at him as he walked past him and into the room. Terrador walked with Ignitus, but stopped, and whispered, "Don't worry, the thunder even scared Ignitus. He jumped a little and hit my shoulder. But, I comforted him by patting him on the back."

"Can you not," Ignitus joked, looking back at Terrador, "Look, I may be the Chronicler, but that doesn't mean I can predicted everything. The weather does what it wants, and I can't control that. And plus, you said you wouldn't tell them I jumped."

"Oh please, you knew as soon as something like that happened, I was going to tell everyone," Terrador chuckled as he talked with Ignitus, glade to feel this feeling once again, which caused him to smile.

Ignitus rolled his eyes with a smile, knowing Terrador was going to say something like that. Cyril couldn't help but smile as well, but he quickly looked back to make sure Volteer was okay. Terrador put his paw on Cyril's shoulder, and as he walked in to the room, his paw slipped off his shoulder. Cyril looked over his shoulder, and smiled at Terrador, knowing he was giving him good luck. Cyril looked back over, and apologized, "Sorry, once again."

"Heh, it's fine, Rather be hit by your back then your fist. Plus, it was a pretty loud blast of thunder. I might not have looked, but I knew Terrador was scared as well. I wasn't because, well, I saw the flash from the window. I wouldn't be surprised if those four woke up from that," Volteer comforted him, as he knew that even though he saw the light, it still scared him.

Cyril smiled happily, glade to see he was okay. Volteer moved his paw away from his nose and back to the ground as he asked, "Does my nose look okay?"

Cyril chuckled as he joked, "Nope. But then again, your nose always looked as broken as your face."

Volteer balled up his fist from Cyril's words as he was about to threaten him, but then he remembered that Cyril experienced what it was like to have something broken, "This is coming from the guy who actually had something broken. Remember, when Terrador broke your ribs? Ha, you got punched in your side like a wimp."

Cyril growled at him with a smile and admitted, "Alright, Alright, fine. No, your nose isn't broken or bleeding. But you try and wake me up tonight, I will make sure it doesn't stay that way. I said we would start over, I never said anything about not hurting you."

Volteer put his paw back down as he chuckled, and understood the point Cyril was making, "Okay, I promise I won't wake you up. I will try, mind you, I'm saying try, because there is absolutely no guarantee that I won't, but I will try not to snore."

Cyril sighed with a smile, "Okay, fair enough."

Cyril turned away from Volteer and walked into the room, with Volteer following behind. As Cyril walked in, he saw Ignitus on his bed in the middle, along with Terrador to the left of him in his bed, and he was greeted with the best from his friends, which was, embarrassment from Terrador's words, "How cute of you two to be helping each other out. But come on Cyril, I thought you were just talking about how nice that I've dragoness looked. Don't tell me Volteer is turning you over to his side."

"I hope lighting strikes you tonight," Cyril growled with some what of a blush and a smile as he walked over to his bed, "You know I am a civilised man. I keep my word for what I said: She was beautiful, and she had a lovely voice. I don't know how much more proof you need."

"You still don't have a dragoness," Terrador pointed out.

"Neither do you," Cyril pointed out back, as he jumped up on his bed next to Ignitus, "Your point?"

Volteer shut the door, and walked over to his bed. As he jumped up on his bed, which laid next to Terrador's, he told everyone, "I don't think anyone can be talking: We all don't have girlfriends. And if Ignitus can't get one, we are screwed."

"Ignitus never tries. If Ignitus actually tried, he would get more women then Spyro... maybe. But what I'm saying is, Ignitus, you have to at least try. I mean, to be honest, I would feel a lot better if you had a dragoness by your side. You'll always be smiling, and laughing, just a lot more then normal," Terrador stated, hoping that his words would push Ignitus to try and get a dragoness.

Ignitus chuckled with a blush, and thanked kindly, "Thank you Terrador, but as a Chronicler, I can't really live a normal life. Malefor told me I should try as well, but I can't. If I really did have someone I loved, I would have to consistently leave her, and I know what it's like to do that, as I do it with Spyro almost everyday. He's not a dragoness, but, I know what it feels like. And to have to leave two of the ones I love, I couldn't."

"And who says you can't do your work here?" Volteer asked.

Ignitus thought about it, and he actually didn't know if he could do that. Cyril's eyes widened as he realised Volteer was right, "Yeah! You have all of this room back here that you can fill up with books, and your work! When ever we need you, you will be right here!"

Ignitus still didn't know if he would be able to do such a thing, as other factors still played a rule in if this would work.

"But, there is no way to supply all of the work in this one place. There is still a pool of visions over there, and I can't exactly move something like that," Ignitus explained sadly, as he understood they just wanted to help, but there was still no way.

"Then teleport here, or what ever you did before," Terrador suggested, causing Ignitus's eyes to widened, "If you can teleport to us, you can obviously teleport to that place and back. So what's stopping you now? And if you need a bigger place then this giant room to work, I'm sure the moles would be happy to help expand the place."

Ignitus looked at the excitement in Terrador's eyes, and as he looked at the other two, he saw the excitement in their eyes as well. He sighed sadly, not knowing if the Ancestors would let him do such a thing. But that fact that he could live a happy life with someone he loves does sound pretty amazing. Ignitus smiled as he looked up, and raised his paw before explaining, "Don't get your hopes up, but, maybe, maybe... I can live here once again. I will just have to ask the Ancestors."

"Yes!" The three cried happily, getting the hopes completely up, despite what Ignitus said.

Ignitus rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile with hope as well, and dug into his thoughts, _I mean, if the Chronicler loves someone, I would be messing with the way things are. But even the Ancestors had someone they loved, so they would know what it's like. I hope they understand._ Terrador tried to control his joy as he asked, "So, what do you mean you have to ask the Ancestors?"

Ignitus waved his paw, and said, "Don't worry about that. Let's just say, tomorrow, I will have your answers for sure."

"So we have to go to sleep, like, now! The sooner we sleep, the sooner we wake up, the sooner we can enjoy the day!" Volteer quickly explained to himself, "Oh this is going to be amazing, outstanding, fantastic, marvelous, stupendous, exhilarating! Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow!"

The Guardians all chuckled at Volteer's joy, but they couldn't lie, they were definitely excited for tomorrow as well. As the four laid down in their beds, they all slept different ways, but they all closed their eyes with smiles for tomorrow. Terrador grumbled as he closed his eyes, as something was on his mind that he had to make sure of. He pulled his head up, and asked, "Ignitus... can you promise me something?"

Ignitus opened his eyes, looked to Terrador, and responded with a smile, "Of course. What is it?"

Terrador rubbed his shoulder with a small blush, but he let out his words, "I'm no good with the whole mush thing, but I just need to know before we go to sleep. Can you promise that, no matter what happens, you will be there in the morning? It really would be a great help, as it would make tomorrow even better with you by our sides once again."

Ignitus didn't know what to say, but he knew that Cyril and Volteer wanted the same thing. He smiled, and agreed happily, "I promise Terrador. I haven't spent anytime with you at all, and I might not have been able to be there for you all then, but I will now, no matter what happens. Don't worry about a thing Terrador."

Terrador sighed happily, glade to hear that his plea was agreed upon. As he closed his eye and laid his head back down, he thought happily, _Thank you, Ignitus. With you here, with all of us, I feel, I feel better. Spyro's here, Malefor's finally back, and everyone's happy. Thank you, Ignitus._ Ignitus smiled as he closed his eyes, and thought _You're welcome my friend._ And with each smile, and every thought, made Ignitus shed a tear. _Goodnight everyone,_ Ignitus gave his thought to everyone as he fell to sleep. The three smiled, and the four fell to sleep.

* * *

As another loud crack of thunder filled the sky, war between the apes and the dark forces was about to break out in the Avalar forest. On the left stood the dark forces, ready to spill the blood of the apes, while the apes stood on the right, weapons ready to attack.

"Without Malefor, there's no need for any of you!"

"All because Malefor's gone, that doesn't mean you can do what ever you want!"

"Malefor's died, how are you monsters still alive?!"

The apes continued to yell at the dark forces while the dark forces growled back at the apes. An ape in the front pulled his sword above his head, and launched his arm forward to throw it, but as lighting struck the ground, so did a fist. The apes all staggered to stand to their feet as the ground beneath them cracked. Everyone ceased what they were doing and all looked to the source of the fist that broke the ground. It was hard to make out from all the rain, but it didn't matter to that of the figure as he started to give off a bright red and black burning aura form around his body. The rain that touched his body hissed from the fire the aura gave off.

"Who is that?!"

"It's a dragon, but who?"

The apes whispered to themselves, wondering who this dragon could be. The Dragon walked in between the dark forces and the apes, and in doing so, the apes shivered as they watched the dark forces kneel down before him as he walked past them. As he made it down the row of all the dark forces and apes, he raised a paw to the dark forces, and they all raised up. The apes looked at one other, wondering what to say.

"And... Who are you... supposed to be?"

The red Dragon chuckled at his question, and growled at him, "Who the hell gave you permission to speak to me!"

The ape shivered, scared as he saw the red and black aura around him spark for a bit. As he breath in the air, he calmed himself down, and breathed out. The red dragon wondered how he would explain this in words, but he didn't care what anyone thought, and asked them a question, "By a raise of hands, can anyone tell me who Cynder is?"

"She's the evil darkness that Malefor had..."

The red dragon snapped, and shot in front of the ape that dared to disobey his order. The wind wiped forward as well as the rain, almost knocking all of the apes to the ground. He grabbed the ape, and as he grasped for air, he begged for mercy. Unfortunately, the begging was the last thing he said, as a loud snap cracked from the apes neck. The red dragon continued to squeeze on his neck until his head was separated from his body. The Dragon tried to control himself as he slowly let the apes body go. As the body hit the floor, and the dragon put his paw back on the ground, he disappeared and reappeared back to his original spot. The apes all shivered as he made it clear with a menacing growl, "Let me be more clear! With a raise of hands, can someone tell me who is Cynder?!"

The apes were afraid to raise their hands, but as the dragon started to growl, they all quickly raised their hands. He sighed, and as he pointed to one of the apes, he asked, "Tell me, who is Cynder?"

"Um... she was the dragoness who served along side the dark master... sir," The ape answered, as he swallowed hard, hoping he got the answer right.

"Very good, she was the beautiful dragoness who served the dark master, and now, history shall repeat its self. What we will do is get that beautiful self of hers, and return her back to my side like she always should have been. And while we are at it, will will crush that bastard Spyro. Stealing her from me, humiliating me, breaking my bones, ruining my life!" The red dragon's anger lit the sky red and black with his aura and rage, but he quickly tried to calm himself down as he continued to explain, "Now, Malefor unfortunately survived, and my attack on Warfang did fail, but we can fix that with more help... boys, please step forward."

From the trees behind the red dragon walked out even more dragons: about a dozen. The dragons were all scared to say anything, but they had anger inside of them that the red dragon liked. As they walked next to the new dark master, he continued with his speech, "The one thing the dark master never did was have dragons as his companions! The dark master ruined their lives, and we shall give that life back to them! We shall kill Malefor, we shall kill that bastard Spyro, and return Cynder to her rightful place: Beside me, as my love. Now who is with me?!"

The apes and the dark forces raised their weapons and cried out into the night sky with battle cries, ready to follow in the footsteps of this new dark master. As he turned away from the dark forces and the apes, one bravely said, "Wait sir!"

He turned around and growled at the ape. He swallowed hard from the dragon, but he stuttered to ask, "What... what is your name... my Lord?"

The red dragon smiled at the ape, and responded, "You will call me the dark master from now on, but once Cynder returns to my side, you shall call me Flint. I want to make sure Cynder feels at home when she returns to my side. Get use to her being around here soon. But, she will never be turned into a monster! Not that she ever was one. When she returns her beauty to my side, she will stay as she is... Understood!"

"Yes... Yes sir," The ape quickly agreed, nodding his head at Flint's words, "And... Um... and where exactly shall we go? That purple dragon destroyed every place the dark master ever built."

"Yes he did, but there is one place none of you know of, as the dark master made this place when he attacked Warfang. It's was the only way he could easily study the Guardians and all of the dragons inside of Warfang, as well as Warfang it shelf. Follow me, all of you, and we shall set up our new operations," Flint explained, as he looked away from the ape and walked towards the mountains.

The apes as well as the dark forces and the dragon followed behind Flint. Flint growled as he thought, _Cynder, my love, I will have you soon, and not even Spyro can stop this power that I have. He can try, but I will just have to kill him!_

* * *

Cynder there her eyes open from a loud strike of thunder. She breathed heavily as the sound reminded her of her past. Silence filled the room after the thunder aside from the rain that still hit Warfang, and her heavy breathing which she tried to control. Cynder moved her head out from Spyro's as she put her paw on her chest, and thought, _Everything is going to be okay... I know it... But... I have to hear it from Spyro._ Looking at Spyro, Cynder shuck her head and growled at herself, and thought, _No, I can't. He has to be tired after yesterday... I shouldn't wake him... But... ugh!_ Cynder couldn't tell herself everything was going to be okay, as Spyro was the only one should knew could help her with that. So, with not many options, she moved her paw to Spyro's side, and whispered, "Spyro, can... can you wake up for me?"

Spyro slowly opened his eyes, and asked, "Cynder...?"

He slowly picked up his head and rubbed his eyes with his paws. As he put his paws back down, he looked to Cynder, and asked, "Is everything okay my love? Did something happen."

"I'm sorry, I just, I needed to hear your voice again. A loud strike of thunder woke me up, and it just reminded me of the past," Cynder admitted, feeling bad for waking up Spyro, "I'm sorry to wake you up, I didn't want to I just, I needed to talk to you again. I hope I didn't disappoint you."

Spyro smiled at Cynder, and whispered warmly to her, "Cynder, it's okay. The only way you could've disappoint me was if you needed help and you didn't wake me. It's okay, Cynder, everything is going to be okay. You don't need to worry about a past, you have to worry about the kiss that I'm going to give you tomorrow once I tackle you to the floor."

Cynder giggled at Spyro's words, completely taking back the hate she had for herself about waking up her love. Spyro nuzzled the side of her cheek, and whispered, "Now, come on, let's get some more sleep. It's going to be hard to protect you against Malefor now that everyone is so fond of him once again."

As Spyro pulled away and stopped nuzzling Cynder, she asked, "You still hate him?"

Spyro sighed, and responded, "No, I don't. I really should have my hate towards the Chronicler for doing such a thing. I just hate the fact that Malefor left the one he loved. I'm going to try and continue to think that way, but I'm sure, as long as he keeps his life straight, and my love doesn't get hurt, I'm sure we will be fine. Oh, and everything will be okay with you kiss."

Cynder chuckled at Spyro, and thanked, "Thank you Spyro. Some things of the past I'm glade to bring back up, like back at the Dragon Temple, thank you for your help."

"You can thank me tomorrow with a kiss," Spyro hinted with a smile.

"I will try. After all, I still owe you for so much more," Cynder whispered happily, and with a smile.

Spyro laid his head down next to Cynder's as she did the same. The two closed their eyes and fell back to sleep, but this time, Cynder slept well after hearing Spyro's words, as she thought, _Everything has to been fine, Spyro said so himself! And I believe in him, I love him... thank you my love... I will remember this moment for sure... But what to do I wonder?_

* * *

 _"Malefor, hay, Malefor." Malefor slowly opened his eyes at the sound of a voice that echoed through his room. As he picked up his head, he asked, "Spyro, is that you?" The voice growled, as he spat, "Shut the hell up. I was nice enough to give you some time with your love, now, it's time to leave everyone's life." Malefor quickly stood up and blocked his body with his wings, and begged, "Spyro, please, I thought you understood!"_

 _"The only thing I understood was the fact that you need to die!" Spyro growled, as disappeared, and reappeared in front of Malefor. Malefor shivered as he looked at Carith, then back at Spyro, and cried, "Spyro, please, what do I need to do?! I love Carith so much, what can I do?!" Spyro pulled his tail blade up to his face, and growled as he threw his tail blade at Malefor, "Die!"_

* * *

Malefor launched his head up from the dream and the sound of thunder. He breathed heavily as he grabbed his head with his paw, and thought, _I have to talk to Spyro. I can't keep acting like everything is going to be okay. I have to face my fear_. Malefor took his wing off of Carith and tried to move the rest of his body off and away to not wake her up. He jumped off the bed, walked over to the door, and opened it with his tail blade. As he walked out to the hallway, he looked over to Spyro and Cynder's room, and walked over to their door. He knocked softly, and whispered, "Spyro... Cynder?"

As Malefor opened the door, as saw the two laying with each other with a yellow dragon fly laying on the bed. Malefor walked over to Spyro and thought, _I have to talk to Spyro, but I need to wake him up as if I'm trying to hurt him. If I wake him up normally, he will now it's me._ Malefor swallowed hard, as he stopped in front of Spyro and put his tail blade on Spyro's neck. Spyro's tail blade launched up and at Malefor's neck, and avoided hurting Cynder's tail blade.

"Wait, Spyro, it's me!" Malefor tried to whispered, as he placed his tail blade on Spyro's chest.

Spyro opened his eyes to see sweat dripping down Malefor's face, so he pulled his tail back and put it on top of Cynder's. Spyro sighed, and asked, "What are you doing in here, and why were you placing your tail blade on my neck?"

Malefor pulled his tail blade back down, and answered sadly, "Spyro, I keep having fears that you're going to kill me and I can't even sleep, I can't even kiss the one I love, and it's bugging me so badly. Spyro, please, I will do anything, I just need you to trust me. We laughed down at the Guardians chambers, and Carith was laughing to. I know my anger got in the way, but... I can fix that. The Chronicler was the only thing that really made me turn, but he's died, and I'm fine now. But, I need to know, are we find?"

Spyro sighed, and his words caused Malefor's eyes to widened, "Yes."

"Wh... What?" Malefor asked, at a lost for words.

Spyro sighed again, wishing he wouldn't have to tell Malefor, but he wanted to make him feel better, "Look, I'm sorry for what happened, I was trying to protect Cynder. I know how much Carith means to you, I mean, she didn't even have to kiss you to bring you back. If that's all it takes, then I believe in Carith's promise that you won't turn again. And plus, we are kinda bad when it comes to kissing the one we love."

Malefor chuckled as he agreed, "Yeah. Every time I think of my anger, Carith kisses me, and just like that, I completely forget about what evil even means."

Spyro chuckled with Malefor, knowing that he understands as well. Malefor smiled, glade to see him and Spyro were getting along, but he just had to make sure, "So, we are good?"

"Not completely, but, yes. I guess I should have my anger towards the darkness for what it has done to everyone. So, if I ever see the darkness again, then we are going to have some problems," Spyro explained, causing Malefor to swallow hard as he remembered what happened when he got Spyro mad.

"Now, can you leave? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep with my love?" Spyro joked, waving his paw, telling him to leave with a smile.

"You know, there is a nicer way of doing that," Malefor joked, as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Malefor," Spyro called out.

Malefor turned back and, and Spyro admitted, "I promise, as long as you keep your promise, and Cynder continues to be happy, and she isn't harmed by you, then sleep well. I promise I will not harm you, well, I will try not to. After all, you're the only one who can take one of my attacks and survive them."

Malefor chuckled with a smile, and thanked, "Thank you so much Spyro. I promise."

Malefor walked out of the room and shut the door behind him with his tail blade. Spyro sighed, and said to himself, "Man, I wish Cynder was awake. I would've made her so proud. But, I would rather her sleep well. I will just give her a loving kiss tomorrow, after the other hundred I will give her."

Cynder smiled at Spyro, as Malefor's cry actually woke her up. He laid his head back down beside Cynder's, closed his eyes, and the two fell back to sleep.

* * *

Malefor shut the door behind himself in his room, and tried to control his joy as he cried, "Yes."

He walked back over to his bed, and thought, _I can't believe it! Ancestors, thank you!_ Malefor jumped up on his bed, laid down next to Carith, and draped his wing over her body. As he put his tail down on Carith's, he whispered to her, "Carith, I did it. I can finally love you like I should. Tomorrow, I promise, I will give you a kiss even better then the one from today."

Carith shivered happily, as she actually scared her self awake from the absence of Malefor's body. Malefor laid his head down next to Carith's, as he closed his eyes, the two fell to sleep.


End file.
